La mejor niñera
by Gaba
Summary: Para Sakura la parte más difícil del trabajo era soportar al fastidioso tío de los niños que cuidaba. Eso hasta descubrir que problemáticos espíritus, hechiceros malignos, locuaces guardianes y vanidosas prometidas también formaban parte del contrato.
1. Doblándole la mano al destino

**La mejor niñera.-**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**1.- Doblándole la mano al destino.**

Observó distraído por la pequeña ventanilla del avión y lanzó un suspiro.  
No se imaginaba que el viaje tendría que ser tan inmediato. Le molestó bastante oír a su familia ordenándole que él debería resolver el problema, existiendo muchos otros que poseían la misma capacidad, o mayor experiencia. Otros que darían todo por servir al Clan Li y quedar bien ante los ojos de la amplia comunidad de hechiceros. Otros que hicieron todo lo posible para convencer a su madre que él no estaba en condiciones de tomar una responsabilidad de ese tipo, aunque pareciera sencilla y expedita para un chico que recién se familiarizaba con ese tipo de situaciones.

Desvió su atención de las nubes hacia su derecha, donde uno de los niños pintaba afanadamente en su cuaderno. Un asiento más allá, la mujer cargaba con el pequeño en brazos, medio dormido, y pareció percatarse que la estaba observando, porque comenzó a hablarle incansablemente.

Asintió, para dejar ver que sí le prestaba atención.

Una aeromoza pasó ofreciéndoles algo de beber. El rostro de los niños se iluminó de súbito; parecían bastante aburridos con el viaje, y sólo por curiosidad pidieron un jugo. Su hermana estuvo indecisa hasta que escogió una soda. Él prefirió negarse.

Hacía años que no salía del país en un viaje, al menos, no pensando en que pasaría mucho tiempo fuera. Si no olvidaba, el último fue acompañando a sus hermanas, Fuutie y Fanren a Corea, en unas vacaciones que aseguraban se hacían necesarias para el exhausto chico.

Obviamente, había sido obligado a ello. Quien tenía que divertirse era él, pero las dos chicas se las arreglaron para salir todas las noches, perderse de día en centros comerciales, o ir a refrescarse a la piscina del hotel.  
El más pequeño de los niños se movió inquieto en el asiento, extrañando uno de sus juguetes que iba en la maleta.

—Nos darán el equipaje cuando lleguemos, Lei -le tranquilizaba su madre con una sonrisa.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Digamos que sí-respondió ella.

Igual que su sobrino cuando escuchó la contesta, se hundió en el asiento con un hondo suspiro. Observó su reloj... Avanzar... Cada segundo con tanta lentitud.

—¿Tío, prefieres el color rojo o el verde?-preguntó ahora Xue, mostrando ambos crayones en su mano.

—Mmh... El verde-contestó con algo de aburrimiento, para luego incorporarse levemente de su puesto y ver su dibujo. —Eso es...

—Un hechicero, claro.

Ambos parecieron darse cuenta a un mismo tiempo, contemplando de reojo a Shiefa Li, afortunadamente concentrada en su revista para mantener un oído en ellos y en cualquier mención de algo "mágico". 

—Estuvo cerca-murmuró su tío, y Xue sonrió, decidiéndose a terminarlo después.

—¿Cuánto falta?-repitió Lei, sin noción de haber dicho lo mismo hace pocos minutos.

Li Xiao Lang miró por la ventanilla, donde las nubes pasaban como una escena repetida e interminable por sus ojos.

—Cerca de una hora y media. ¿Quieren caramelos mientras?-los tres estiraron su mano hacia la mujer recibiendo los dulces, y se dedicaron a encontrarles formas a las algodonadas nubes que iban desde un corazón (Shiefa tendía a encontrar esta figura repetida hasta al cansancio en el cielo) a un enorme dragón, para sortear el resto de viaje.

—Mamá, ¿veremos a papá cuando lleguemos?-los dos niños la miraron esperanzados. Debían extrañarlo, estando meses separados.

—Claro que sí, Xue. Papá nos está esperando, y debe estar tan ansioso como nosotros.

Su hermana adoptó la expresión embobada que le conocía desde que Toshiro Asai se había cruzado en su vida. A su juicio, estaba bastante grande para seguir suspirando como niña enamoradiza, pero reconocía que su esposo conseguía hacerla muy feliz.

Por el altavoz se escuchó una voz que les invitaba a abrocharse los cinturones para aterrizar. Xiaolang se asomó a la ventanilla, donde comenzó a aparecer tierra.—Japón... –murmuró, y sus ojos de un singular color ámbar, se enfocaron en la isla que a medida que descendían bosquejaba una infinidad de edificios.

El aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba levemente vacío a esas horas, algo favorable que permitió a los extranjeros circular con más libertad. Sobretodo al joven Xiaolang, quien no tomaba el viaje con los mismos ánimos que los demás.  
Subieron a un taxi, el cual los llevó a su nuevo hogar en un recorrido bastante breve. Llegaron más pronto de lo que en Hong Kong les habría demandado desde el aeropuerto.

La casa que comprarían era acogedora; dos plantas, sólida, y con un jardín amplio para cuando Lei y Xue quisieran salir a correr al aire libre.

Para Xiaolang- o Shaoran, como le decía el esposo de Shiefa en su enraizado japonés-estaba lejos de parecerse a la mansión en Hong Kong, y una punzada de nostalgia lo hizo desear poder volver a recorrer los conocidos pasillos de su hogar hasta dar con su habitación.

—Es perfecta para cuatro personas-dijo su hermana, plenamente satisfecha de su elección. Los niños también parecían de acuerdo, y fueron los primeros en entrar corriendo apenas su madre calzó la llave y abrió la puerta.

El lugar era bastante espacioso, aunque faltaba un poco de limpieza en el piso alfombrado polvoriento y en los muebles.  
Xue se dejó caer en el sofá todavía cubierto con una sábana blanca, y dio saltos para comprobar que era suficientemente cómodo. Lei lo imitó.

Apartándose de ellos, Shaoran caminó hacia las escaleras para revisar arriba. Tres habitaciones, cada una amoblada y pintada con agradables colores pasteles. Escogió la más amplia, de un suave tono mantequilla.

—Esto está mejor-sonrió recostándose en la cama después de dejar su maleta apegada al escritorio. Recién comenzaba a resentir el peso del viaje cuando luchó por no cerrar los párpados. —Debo terminar con este asunto lo más pronto posible para volver a casa.

Se sacó la chaqueta, colgándola en la silla y abrió la única maleta que había llevado consigo, en un viaje que esperaba no se extendiera más de unas cuantas semanas.

—Veamos... - extrajo de entre sus pertenencias un extraño tablero con nueve puntas, cada una de ellas con unas esferas de color violeta— La familia Sying. Necesitaré más datos sobre ellos.

Unos golpecitos alborotados y débiles se oyeron en la puerta. Ocultó el objeto donde estaba para murmurar un "pasa". 

—Tío-la cabeza de Xue se asomó, con la cara sonriente. —¿Quieres venir con nosotros a comer hamburguesas?  
—No, mejor vayan con su mamá- contestó él tranquilamente, viendo una leve decepción el rostro del pequeño de nueve años. —Prometo acompañarlos otro día-agregó, y la sonrisa en él regresó mientras cabeceaba afirmativamente, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Esos niños eran quizás las únicas personas en el mundo que podían hacerlo prometer ese tipo de cosas, se dijo, volviendo a la tarea de desempacar.

—¡Nos vemos otro rato, Xiao Lang!- la voz de su hermana, acompañada por el sonido de la puerta, le hizo saber que se había quedado solo en casa.

Era increíble que Shiefa se descuidara de todo, dejando maletas esparcidas en la habitación que ocuparía, y otras tantas en la que usarían los niños, sin contar con las cajas que se apilaban en los rincones, las que Shaoran no vio en un principio, pero que debían contener utensilios y artículos hogareños que su hermana había enviado cuando todavía estaban en Hong Kong.

—No puedo dejar todo esto así-dijo, alzando las cejas. Si algo no le agradaba, era ver desorden en el lugar donde vivía. _—"Donde vivo"-_pensó, recordando nuevamente la gran mansión, a su fiel mayordomo Wei, a la chillona de su prima Meiling casi siempre de visita, y principalmente, a una silenciosa Ieran Li, su madre.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shiefa tomó a su pequeño hijo de la mano cuando bajaron de un atestado tren. Xue contemplaba todo su alrededor con poca disimulada admiración, y se aferró también al vestido de su madre a medida que avanzaban más en su recorrido y se internaban en un mar de gente que caminaban en ambos sentidos.

—¿Mamá, conoces Tokio? -preguntó el chico, dejando de examinar a cada persona que pasaba por su lado.

—No- contestó sonriendo—Pero tu padre sí.

Sacó de su cartera un teléfono móvil, y marcó con agilidad.

—¿Puedes recogernos? -una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado, y tanto Xue como Lei reconocieron el tono profundo de su padre.—Bien, te esperaremos.

Siguieron caminando hasta dar con una heladería. La gente salía de ahí cargando sabrosos barquillos, y Lei fue el primero en antojarse de uno. Shiefa compró para los tres y se quedaron aguardando en la esquina.

—Mamá, ¿por qué el tío Xiao Lang vino con nosotros?- preguntó Xue de pronto, con la mirada en una pantalla gigante que mostraba un anuncio con pequeñas mariposas amarillas cruzando el cielo azul.  
—Tiene cosas que hacer.  
—¿Qué cosas?

—Sólo cosas... –Shiefa se agachó para limpiar con un pañuelo el mentón de Lei bañado en helado de vainilla, mientras su hijo mayor fruncía el ceño.

No le gustaba oír ese tipo de respuestas. ¿Por qué no podía saberlo? ¿Acaso era asunto de _grandes_?

—No te preocupes de eso-le dijo cariñosamente, limpiando también su mejilla.

—¡Mamá, no hagas eso!-se avergonzó Xue, quitándosela de la mano y haciéndolo él mismo.

Shiefa confiaba en que su hermano sería capaz de aclarar todo el misterioso asunto de la familia Sying, pero seguía existiendo esa duda, ese temor de que algo malo le sucediese. No podía evitar preocuparse por el menor y el más preferido de sus hermanos. Las demás bordeaban su edad, y cada una había hecho su propia vida, al contrario de ella y Shaoran que habían quedado en la casa.

Sin embargo, ella ya no lo estaría por mucho. Tenía su vida prácticamente hecha. Toshiro Asai era de Japón, y el trabajo de su empresa lo llevó hacía años a Hong Kong donde se conocieron. Qué difícil fue todo eso... Su madre no podía convencerse que la hija mayor rechazara a tantos pretendientes de los clanes más adinerados de toda China por un simple empresario japonés, que no tenía ningún vínculo con la magia. Hasta lograba recordar con claridad la reacción de Shaoran cuando le dijo que su prometido era una persona común y corriente.

"_Cada cual con los suyos_"-había dicho él de forma fría.

Su hermano y su mamá eran los que más se negaban al compromiso, pero de alguna manera fueron convenciéndose de que no renunciaría a Toshiro ni por el sujeto más rico, ni por el hechicero más destacado, porque lo amaba.

—¡Shiefa!

Se sonrojó al escuchar su voz. Sabía que, por tonto que sonase, continuaba siendo como en un principio la jovencita tímida que vivía pensando en él y añorando ver su sonrisa...

La mujer y los dos hijos se abalanzaron al hombre robusto y alto que les aguardaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó sonriéndoles.  
—¡Síi!- chillaron los pequeños, abrazando sus rodillas.

El hombre alzó su cálida mirada al rostro emocionado de su esposa.  
—Mi querida Shiefa- le saludó, acercándose para besar sus labios con dulzura, logrando que ella aumentará el sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—También te extrañé Toshiro- le sonrió con ternura, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla, incapaz de creer que luego de seis meses, la tenía junto a sí.

Estrechó a los dos pequeños en un abrazo, y entablaron una animosa charla. Luego todos subieron al automóvil para pasear un rato por la ciudad.

—Y dime... ¿qué tal la sorpresa?- preguntó Shiefa, cuando terminó de contarle lo que se había guardado en las cientos de charlas que habían tenido por teléfono.

El hombre sonrió, y la observó unos instantes.  
—No pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo...  
—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Soy una mujer profesional! Y creo tener el mismo derecho que tú a tener un empleo-dijo ella, sonriendo vanidosa.  
—Lo sé, pero no me gustaría que dejaras a los niños solos.  
—También lo he pensado...- murmuró, apagándose un poco su chispeante acento—Ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Asai sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.  
Simplemente, no podía controlar a su esposa; tenía ideas demasiado fijas en su cabeza si del trabajo y su carrera profesional se trataba. Jamás habría creído que la temporada que venía a pasar a Japón con los niños contemplaría un trabajo, pero aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo, era absurdo intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¡Una niñera!- chilló ella de improviso—Podremos contratar una niñera para ellos...  
—¿Niñera?- el hombre le miró con desconfianza.  
—Sí, me hará mucha falta, porque no vine sólo con los chicos, también con mi hermano Xiao Lang.

El hombre recuperó la sonrisa.  
—Tu hermano... Claro que lo recuerdo... Me costó dos años simpatizarle- dijo divertido.

—Una empleada no me vendría mal... –siguió murmurando su mujer, sin prestarle atención—Necesito que alguien me ayude con el aseo y con mis tres pequeños-rió Shiefa—Porque mi hermano también necesita cuidados...

—¿No viviremos junto a ti, papá?-preguntó Xue asomando su cabeza por los dos asientos.

—No, Xue. Vivo en un departamento demasiado pequeño. Pero apenas tenga el suficiente dinero nos iremos a Hong Kong otra vez. Compraremos una casa tan grande como la mansión de su abuela.

Los niños parecieron emocionados, y lo bombardearon con una serie de preguntas que él pacientemente contestó.

Shiefa en tanto, suspiraba con una sonrisa.  
La idea seguía siendo buena... Una niñera que cuidara de la casa, hiciera la cena, el desayuno, y llevara a Xue a la escuela y a Lei al jardín de niños. Además de atender a Shaoran, quien pasaba a ser como otro niño, y del que estaba segura daba mucho más problema que sus propios hijos, demasiado acostumbrado a las comodidades.

—Eso es lo que necesitamos-se dijo, cuando el coche aparcó en un estacionamiento cerca de un conocido local de comida rápida.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La jovencita observó hacia la heladería.  
Estaba sentada en uno de los banquitos del parque, vestida con su uniforme de la preparatoria; una sencilla falda tableada color azul hasta la altura de las rodillas, y blusa blanca bajo una chaqueta sobre la cual lucía una . Observaba con sus preciosos ojos de tinte violeta a la gente pasar, tan apuradas, tan cansadas en contraste a ella, serena en su lugar.  
A simple vista, era una persona cálida, de esas que no se necesita conocerlas muy bien para adivinar que son gentiles y cordiales.  
Su sonrisa suave dejaban ver toda una aura de armonía a su alrededor, el cabello grisáceo le caía con suavidad por la piel pálida y tersa. Era una escena encantadora, verla ahí tan quieta y relajada, respirando ese cálido vientecillo primaveral...

—¡No lo lograré!- se sobresaltó al oír a su lado una voz muy conocida.  
—¿No me digas que otra vez te rechazaron?- preguntó con suavidad.

Una chica, vestida con su mismo uniforme a excepción que en reemplazo de la chaqueta utilizaba un chaleco de la misma institución, se sentó a su lado.

—Tomoyo, no vale la pena seguir. ¡Nunca encontraré trabajo!- se quejó la jovencita, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y hundiendo la cara en sus manos—Soy un desastre...  
—No Sakura, tú eres muy buena en todo lo que te propones- le alentó su amiga, con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se volvieron a la llamada Tomoyo, algo llorosos.  
—Y si es así... ¿por qué no puedo encontrar nada?-preguntó, mientras su labio inferior temblaba graciosamente.

Daidouji rió enternecida al ver su expresión, y comprendió en parte lo que debía estar sintiendo. Se conocían desde la primaria, y desde ahí eran grandes compañeras. También compartían el departamento, junto con Naoko, otra de sus amigas.  
Tomoyo y Naoko habían conseguido trabajos; la primera ayudaba a la maestra de música en sus clases, mientras que la segunda en la biblioteca en sus horas libres. Desde que eso comenzó, Sakura también comenzó a buscar desesperadamente un empleo. Como sus amigas decían, tenían dinero extra y quitaban un pequeño peso de encima a sus padres.

¡Ella también quería ayudar a su papá! Él se pasaba el tiempo en excavaciones fuera de la región; Fujitaka Kinomoto, era un reconocido arqueólogo e impartía algunas clases en la Universidad. Si sólo encontrase un empleo, los gastos de su papá serían menores, y ella se hallaría más tranquila al saber que podía depender de sí misma, como lo hacían Tomoyo y Naoko.

Sakura se dejó resbalar en el banco, completamente rendida y desilusionada.  
—Vamos, te invito a comer algo-la consoló Tomoyo, sacando de su maleta una bonita billetera morada.  
—¡Lo ves! Tú y Naoko pueden comer cuantas hamburguesas se les antojen porque ganan dinero...-dijo Sakura, lanzando un suspiro. —¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡Seguiré buscando un trabajo! ¡Debe estar en algún lado, esperándome!

Tomoyo sonrió, mientras Sakura se adelantaba con pasos firmes.

Se sentía tan contenta de haber conocido una amiga así. Sakura lograba hacerla reír con sus continuas actitudes. Era una jovencita muy fuerte, que siempre resaltaba por su alegría y esa visión positiva ante cualquier obstáculo.  
—Trabajo, trabajo, conseguiré un trabajo... Sí... Trabajo- cantaba la chica, mientras miraba por todos los locales cercanos.

Había probado suerte en diferentes lugares, desde heladerías, librerías, jardín de niños, confiterías, pastelerías, hasta centros de comida rápida. Pero nada. Comenzaba a creer que su pésima suerte era la hacía que las cosas que se proponía salieran mal, pero estaba decidida a doblarle la mano al destino, y se prometía, que antes de que se acabara el año, estaría trabajando y ganando mucho dinero.

—¡Ya verán que lo lograré!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa, imaginando todas las cosas que podría conseguir si lo tuviese... Dulces, cosas bonitas, más dulces, y lo más importante: una ayuda para solventar sus propios gastos y no recurrir a lo que su padre depositaba con mucho esfuerzo en la cuenta bancaria. 

Al llegar al restaurante de comida rápida, Tomoyo percibió la mirada brillante en los ojos verdes, y la enorme sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. Ya sabiendo lo que pretendía, se ubicó en uno de los puestos, observando a Sakura correr a la barra de pedidos.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó un chico alto, con anteojos.  
—Hablar con el encargado-dijo ella.

El chico alzó una ceja y miró a una de sus compañeras.  
—Oye Chiyako, esta jovencita quiere hablar contigo.

Sakura sonrió. Tal vez, si esa era la encargada podía convencerla. ¡Entre mujeres existía más confianza! O al menos, eso pensaba...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Qué les parece?  
—¡Quiero un pedido de papas fritas y hamburguesas!-dijo Xue, apenas se ubicaron en la mesa.

—Yo también-apoyó Lei.  
—De acuerdo, iré a pedirlas. 

El padre se levantó, dejando a Shiefa y a los niños contemplando el restaurante. Estaban más felices que nunca, pensaba la mujer, escuchándolos hablar y hablar, y contagiándose de la alegría que emanaban de esas vocecitas, hasta que una conversación en la mesa de al lado inevitablemente acaparó toda su atención.

—¡Es como una maldición!.

Una chica de cabello castaño largo, ligeramente rizado en las puntas y gesto malhumorado, se sentó en una mesa donde le aguardaba otra jovencita.  
—Sakura, no te desanimes, tú misma dijiste que no te rendirías- le recordó Tomoyo sonriendo. —Espera, voy a pedir las hamburguesas.

Daidouji se levantó de su puesto, al mismo tiempo que Toshiro Asai volvía con una bandeja repleta de comida.  
Shiefa comenzó a comer, aún pendiente de la chica sentada en la mesa del frente, con el bonito rostro reflejando un enorme desaliento.

—¡Hamurguesas!-exclamó el pequeño Lei, soltando una dichosa risa.

En ese instante, Sakura observó a la familia. El padre que sonreía y observaba con una mirada tierna a sus hijos, aferrando sobre la mesa la mano de su esposa, que también se sonreía llena de felicidad.

—"_Debe ser muy lindo tener una familia así_"-pensó, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Desde pequeña, vivió sólo con su padre y su hermano mayor, Touya. Su mamá había muerto apenas había nacido, por lo que nunca la conoció.  
Lamentablemente, había llegado el día en que Touya encontró novia y trabajo fuera del país, y simplemente se fue.

Sakura recordaba pocos momentos felices de su niñez... Casi siempre estaba sola en casa, su papá acostumbraba a llegar tarde inmerso en sus continuos trabajos.

Siempre imaginó en cómo sería la vida, con su familia reunida otra vez...  
—¿Sakura?.

La chica pestañó al ver la mano de Tomoyo, que hacía señas delante sus ojos.  
—Perdón... Estaba distraída...- dijo ella, luego de dar un respingo. Miró la bandeja con apetito— ¡Oh, qué ricas se ven!

—Estabas _bastante_ distraída- recalcó Tomoyo, sonriente.

Las jovencitas comenzaron a comer y a charlar.  
—... y es por eso que acepté salir con él. Tengo que terminar de escribir algunas partituras a la señorita Okubo- terminó diciendo Tomoyo, para beber de su refresco.

—Y rechazas a los chicos sólo por tu trabajo- volvió a suspirar la de ojos verdes otra vez— ¡Cómo me gustaría ser como tú!

—Sakura...

—Es injusto que no encuentre ningún empleo...- siguió murmurando ignorando a lo que pretendía decir su amiga, pero que de seguro era un consuelo. —Es injusto que busque y no encuentre nada para mí...

—Sakura, ya no sigas...- intentó calmarla Tomoyo, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca al ver que su amiga se levantaba.  
—¡Podría trabajar en lo que sea!-exclamó ella, alzando un puño—Cocinera, jardinera, vendedora de helados, bibliotecaria...  
—¿Niñera?

Sakura afirmó con decisión.  
—... niñera, y...- arqueó la ceja, y miró a Tomoyo, quien con una seña le hizo saber que ella no lo había dicho.

La chica giró su cabeza, y vio al lado el rostro de una hermosa mujer sonriendo. Tenía los ojos de un color miel y el cabello largo y liso le caía sobre un costado. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos reconocer a la madre que había estado contemplando en la mesa del frente.

—¿Podrías ser niñera?-repitió ella, haciendo que Sakura asintiera ruborizada por la timidez. La apariencia de aquélla joven madre no tenía nada que denotara un gran personaje, vestida con aquél sencillo vestido, sin más joyas que un par de pendientes que resaltaban en sus orejas y el anillo de bodas que Sakura pudo apreciar cuando entrelazó sus dedos, como si estuviera rezándole. Aún así, la encontró distinguida e importante.

Los niños y el padre, giraron a ver cuando Shiefa continuó diciendo:  
—Te daría un buen sueldo...

Sakura Kinomoto, estudiante de segundo de preparatoria, parpadeó con rapidez. ¿Sería mentira? ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Le había doblado la mano al injusto destino?

—U-usted está diciendo... –balbuceó.

—Que te contrataría como niñera ahora mismo, si aceptas-completó la mujer con una sonrisa, y los ojos de Sakura brillaron de la emoción.

Contuvo los deseos de abalanzarse y darle un abrazo a tan buena mujer, manteniéndose atenta a cada palabra que pronunciaba intentando convencerla. Y no necesitó de mucho, porque Sakura no tardó en tomar una decisión.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Naoko bostezó y se quitó sus anteojos para frotar sus cansados ojos. Terminaba otro exhausto día en la preparatoria, que culminaba con las clases extra de Literatura a las cuales asistía tres días a la semana, hasta las nueve de la noche. Por esa razón había tomado como quehacer el desayuno en las mañanas, Sakura la cena, y Tomoyo ayudaba a cualquiera de las dos, además de hacer el aseo y deliciosos postres.  
Entró en el departamento, sacándose sus zapatos y poniéndose unas cómodas pantuflas de hámster que su amiga Sakura le había regalado en la navidad. Sacudió su cabello corto y dejó su maleta en la mesa.

Sintió unas risas en la cocina, y reconoció de inmediato la de Sakura.

—¡Naoko! ¡Por fin llegas!- sonrió la chica, cuando vio a su amiga detenida en la puerta.  
—¿Cómo están?-les preguntó Yanagisawa, sentándose en una silla.  
—Yo bien... Sakura aún mejor-dijo Tomoyo.

Naoko observó a la chica de ojos verdes, quien comenzaba a reír.

—¡Apostaría que ni te lo imaginas!-chilló dando un saltito—¡Es algo grandioso!

Tomoyo caminó hacia la olla, ya que Sakura no parecía pretender con la cocina ahora que contaría la gran noticia del día.

—No se me ocurre que puede ser- se impacientó Naoko, al ver que Sakura sonreía más y más—¡Dímelo!

Kinomoto sacó una pequeña tarjetita, extendiéndola a los ojos de su compañera.

—¡Tataaaáan! ¡Desde ahora, yo también soy independiente!

Naoko se acomodó sus anteojos, y leyó el pequeño papel.

—¿Li Shiefa?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño—¿Quién es ella?  
—Mi nueva jefa-respondió Sakura, inflando el pecho y diciendo con voz solemne— Desde mañana trabajaré para ella.

Sus dos amigas rieron. Sakura frunció los labios; ¿y ahora porqué se reían?, si era su momento de orgullo.

—¿Tú trabajarás? ¡Sakura, apenas te alcanza el tiempo para llegar a la preparatoria!-se burló la chica de cabello corto.  
—Será niñera de dos pequeños-dijo Tomoyo, intentando frenar sus risas.

Kinomoto les dio la espalda, mirándolas de reojo y ligeramente enfadada por sus risas. Era su día de suerte, y ellas no tendrían porqué burlarse.

Pero ya las vería cuando ganase su primer sueldo, porque no las invitaría a comer hamburguesas o helados.  
La chica sonrió maliciosamente, y siguió preparando la comida.

—¿Habla en serio?- preguntó Naoko, en voz baja, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Tomoyo afirmó.  
—Así parece... Está convencida que es algo fácil.

Naoko sonrió. Si ya la idea se le había metido en su cabeza, no podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sakura siempre había sido una muchachita que no se rendía tan fácilmente hasta alcanzar sus propósitos, y ellas sabían perfectamente cuánto esperaba encontrar un empleo.

Las tres amigas se sentaron a comer. Naoko comenzó una charla acerca de un libro nuevo que había salido a la venta, Tomoyo la escuchaba atenta, y Sakura... estaba en su propio mundo.

Los niños que cuidaría, eran dos criaturas adorables. Lei, el menor, era un pequeñito muy dulce y simpático de sólo cuatro años; Xue, se la pasaba dibujando y pintando con crayones, por lo que el padre aseguraba que sería un artista.

La señora Shiefa también había mencionado a otro chico... había olvidado su nombre, y tampoco le habían datos al respecto, sólo que podría ser un poco más difícil que los otros dos. En ese momento, Sakura había creído escuchar una risa ahogada por parte de uno de los pequeños, pero Shiefa la regresó rápidamente al tema principal y le entregó la tarjeta de presentación donde apuntaba su dirección.

Aunque existiese un tercero, no cambiaría las cosas. Sakura estaba segura que sería muy fácil cuidarlos y les brindaría de todo el cariño que despertaban esas angelicales caritas infantiles.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, y esbozó una sonrisa atontada.

—_"Mañana comenzaré a trabajar..."-_ pensó, comiendo distraída su cena, bajo las risueñas miradas de sus dos amigas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas de la autora:** que nadie se asuste, esto es sólo una leve reedición porque ya no podía pasar por altos los errores ortográficos y de redacción de los primeros capítulos xD.

Para los que ya han leído hasta el capítulo 15, no tienen porqué preocuparse, ya que la trama sigue siendo la misma y los capítulos no tienen mayores modificaciones de escenas (de hecho, no tiene casi nada modificado). Pensé en rescribirla completamente (cosas que se le ocurren a una xD...), pero consideré mejor la idea y es que tomaría demasiado tiempo que debería invertir en escribir el resto :P

Voy a salir jubilada con este fic de FF xD

Pero muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, en serio, los adoro :D

Nos estamos viendo!

Gaba.-


	2. Primeras complicaciones

**2.- Primeras complicaciones.**

Sonrió con cariño al verlo dormido en el sillón, con una lata de refresco sostenida firmemente en una mano, y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. El pobre había trabajado demasiado; los muebles ahora estaban perfectamente ordenados y limpios, lo que estaba en las cajas, incluidos adornos que a Shiefa tanto le había costado escoger en Hong Kong, habían sido ubicados en el sitio preciso.

—Xiaolang, despierta-le susurró con cuidado de no asustarlo. Apenas él abrió un poco los ojos, le ordenó irse a acostar.

Después bañó a los niños, exhaustos por el paseo que habían dado, y los acostó en sus respectivas camas de la habitación infantil, donde su hermano también había ubicado los juguetes en las repisas.

Los arropó y besó en la frente, mirándolos desde la puerta con algo de angustia. El tener que trabajar para aumentar el ingreso de dinero en la familia le dejaría poco tiempo para compartir con sus dos pequeñitos. Hasta ese momento, viviendo en casa de su madre, no había tenido que mover un solo dedo-por mucho que deseara hacerlo-porque la misma Ieran Li se encargaba de pagar cualquier gasto que hicieran los niños.

Toshiro también le hacía llegar dinero todos los meses, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que su suegra se inmiscuyera tanto en la vida económica de ambos, coincidía con ella al no permitir que Shiefa trabajase y se dedicara por completo a sus hijos.

_Le devolveré cada peso que ha gastado, señora Li_-había dicho una vez, cuando estaba de visita en las vacaciones.

_Le recuerdo que estamos hablando de mis nietos, señor Asai, y sé perfectamente cuánto quiero regalarles- _replicó su madre, con el tono suficientemente frío para que Toshiro se sonrojara levemente. Y sin embargo, luego se había retirado tranquilamente, sin ánimo de extender más la discusión.

Su nuevo trabajo, tendría una rutina mucho más liviana de la que alguna vez llevó en Hong Kong, recién egresada y trabajando para una empresa de comunicaciones. La idea era tener el máximo de horas disponibles para no descuidar demasiado a Xue y Lei, para los cuales el cambio de país podía resultar tan difícil como para su madre.

Shiefa suspiró, y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Confiaba en que las cosas resultarían bien, más aún contando con su nueva niñera.

Había sido afortunada al encontrarse con esa jovencita. Su apariencia era energética y dulce, simpatizó de inmediato con los niños apenas les habló, y aunque Toshiro parecía algo reacio a la idea, tampoco tuvo demasiados motivos para negarse a que la contratara.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban en el automóvil rumbo a casa, su marido recordó la presencia de Xiaolang y preguntó a qué se debía ese deseo de acompañarla en el viaje. Xue, en el asiento de atrás, había mirado a su madre sonreírse algo nerviosa cuando respondió lo mismo que a él hacía unas horas: _Tiene... asuntos que atender._ Y como Toshiro la había mirado esperando que agregara algo más, Shiefa dijo atropelladamente, _asuntos que tienen que ver con sus estudios, ya sabes, cosas de mi hermano._

Él volvió la mirada al camino. Por el momento, parecía conforme, pero Shiefa aún temía que descubriera algo extraño en todo eso. Porque su hermano ya había terminado la preparatoria, y de momento, no contemplaba seguir con sus estudios; para él siempre se había destinado el puesto de cabecilla del Clan Li apenas su madre lo encontrase apropiado, y en ese momento estaba en pleno entrenamiento, confinado a una misión.

Toshiro sabía acerca del vínculo de su familia con la magia; la misma Shiefa se lo había explicado lo más claramente posible antes que formalizaran su compromiso, y él había aceptado, no sin parecer sorprendido antes y después de que le respondiera muchísimas dudas. El día que se casaron, pidió a Shiefa que no se involucrara demasiado en esos asuntos, considerándolo peligroso para ella y los niños. Y estaba convencida que el apuro de su esposo para sacarla de la mansión se debía en parte al temor latente de que convivía en el centro de una esfera de hechiceros. 

—Si se entera que mi hermano está aquí por un problema, se enfadará...- murmuró, recostándose en su cama. —Espero que termine pronto con ese asunto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ieran respiró profundo antes de entrar.  
Lo que menos le agradaba de los problemas, era explicarlos a las personas que se negaban a enfrentarlos. Fang Yin Qian era una de esas personas. Pertenecía al Clan Qian, y había sido la que custodiaba el tablero, ahora en manos del único hijo varón de los Li.

—Puede usted pasar- una criada le abrió la puerta, dejando ver una enorme sala adornada de muchos cuadros antiguos y una enorme lámpara de araña colgando en lo alto. Los muebles no tenían más que viejas reliquias familiares con valor sentimental, todo opacado por la gruesa cortina a medio cerrar de color carmín intenso en el ventanal.

Una mujer se levantó de uno de los asientos, acercándose a ella con su andar ligero. Tenía el rostro huesudo y la frente amplia, los ojos de un color como el almíbar y la mirada siempre melancólica.

—Ieran, gracias a Dios que viniste-suspiró cuando llegó a su lado.

—Creo que hemos hablado suficiente del tema, Fang Yin- dijo ella a modo de saludo.  
La aludida, de largo cabello plateado atado en una apretada coleta, le sonrió.  
—Se me olvida lo arisca que sueles ser- comentó con ironía, invitándola a sentarse.

La misma criada que le había recibido y guiado a la puerta, cargaba una bandeja con té. Ieran la observó depositarla en una pequeña mesa, en medio de las dos elegantes sillas con tapiz donde estaban sentadas.   
El líquido verdoso permaneció agitándose y despidiendo en el humo su insólito aroma.  
—Vamos Ieran, bebe, es exquisito- le animó Qian con una sonrisa.  
—No vine a que hiciéramos una ceremonia del té- dijo la mujer con tono fastidiado. —Te agradecería si me dijeras rápido para qué me llamaste. Tengo muchas cosas que atender.

Fang Yin volvió a sonreír con languidez, y bajó su vista a la delicada taza de porcelana que sostenía en sus largas manos.  
—Ya debes suponer para qué. Me enteré que tu hijo ya se marchó a Japón.  
La mujer de cabello negro asintió, sin expresión alguna.

Claro que sabía la preocupación de la mujer, cuya edad era la misma que la suya; era su hija, la única que había tenido, la que había decidido irse a vivir con su padre y a la que no había vuelto a ver desde el funeral de éste.

—No quiero que involucren a mi pequeña en esto-dijo con voz ahogada.

—Sabes que es necesario. A menos que tengas información...-Ieran le dio unos cuantos minutos para hablar, pero ella negó con la cabeza—La única que sabe acerca de ese tablero, es la joven Yi Ze, además de tu marido-dio un breve sorbo a la infusión—...y como él ya está muerto.

La mujer de cabello ceniza, bajó la mirada. Sentía ese peso de culpabilidad en ella, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que era la única responsable de la muerte de su marido, y padre de su única hija.  
Había ocurrido hace siete años. Vivía sola en la gran mansión, cuando comenzaron los continuos ataques por parte del Clan Thang. Ellos eran poseedores de magia oscura, conocidos en toda China por su larga lista de asesinatos en contra de poderosísimos magos.

A su casa habían ingresado por la fuerza, valiéndose de su magia para acabar con seguros y candados, y con la barrera de protección que ella misma había creado.

_—__¡Entréganos el tablero!-_ un hombre de rostro pálido y larga cabellera negra, destrozó la puerta principal. Los pocos guardias y empleados que tenía, resultaron gravemente heridos por intentar evitar el robo.  
Fang Yin no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, y sólo pudo pensar en su marido ausente y en que jamás volvería a verlo, ni a él ni a su pequeña hija.  
Las criadas temblaban arrodilladas en el suelo, mientras eran amenazadas con grandes y filosas espadas de los otros cinco integrantes del grupo. Los sollozos llenaron toda la habitación.

—_¡Dije que nos dieras el tablero_!-exigió otra vez el mismo hombre, de su capa negra sacó una enorme espada apuntándola hacia ella.  
_—__Y-yo no lo tengo-_ había respondido Fang Yin, casi sin voz.  
_—__¡No te creemos! ¡Tu marido es quien cuidaba el tablero! ¡¿Dónde está él?!_

Sintió el frío filo de la espada en su cuello. Se creyó muerta en ese instante, y cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar los siniestros negros de su verdugo.   
_—__Debe ser cierto, señor-_ dijo uno de los hombres—_Escuché que él se fue a Japón con su pequeña hija._  
¿Cómo sabían tanto?, se angustió Fang Yin.  
La espada rozó la piel pálida de su cuello dejándole un delgado corte. La sangre comenzó a brotar sangre mezclándose con los plateados cabellos.  
_—__De acuerdo. Esperaremos a que él regrese... Porque regresará ¿verdad?-_ la espada fue acercada peligrosamente a la mujer otra vez.

Fang Yin cerró los ojos con fuerza. El corazón le latía presurosamente, y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de su mal estado, no diría ninguna palabra.  
El hombre que le había hablado, le empujó bruscamente. Luego dio la orden que desalojaran el lugar, y que no se preocuparan, porque el tablero estaría en sus manos apenas el portador pisara la isla.  
Transcurrido un mes del accidente, el esposo de Fang Yin llamó. Desdichadamente, fue atendido por una de las sirvientas, quien no dudó en relatar lo ocurrido en cuanto el hombre preguntó si las cosas marchaban bien. Él llegó a Hong Kong en dos días. No traía a la niña consigo, sólo quería asegurarse de que su esposa estaba a salvo.  
Pero no consiguió llegar a verla.

La mujer suspiró, y bebió un poco de su té, intentando pasar el amargo sabor del recuerdo.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero lo mejor es que te tranquilices y esperes mi próxima visita- Ieran se levantó del asiento, y salió por la puerta de la sala.

Nunca se perdonaría que Yi Ze, su preciada hija, se encontrara en problemas. Ella la había protegido, a pesar de la distancia y a pesar que ella hubiera sembrado tanto rencor, nunca la abandonaría.  
El día en que su marido regresó a Hong Kong, trayendo consigo el tablero de los Sying, el mismo día el Clan de los Thang lo había asesinado cruelmente en la entrada, junto a dos criados que se encontraban como testigos.

Cuando intentaron ingresar a la casa para robar algo de dinero, fueron detenidos por miembros del Clan Li, al mando de Ieran. El combate desatado en esa tarde no logró capturarlos, pero salvó de una muerte segura a más inocentes, y recuperó el tablero.

Reponerse a esa pérdida, había sido lo más difícil por lo que había pasado en toda la vida. Los funerales se realizaron al día después, y la pequeña Yi Ze, su queridísima hija, arribó de la mano de su tía. La niña se rehusó a quedarse con su madre, la culpaba de acabar con la vida de su papá, y decidió crecer con los cuidados de su tía en Japón, quien también parecía guardar un enorme resentimiento a su cuñada.

Y de deshizo del tablero, porque ya no se sentía en condiciones de protegerlo, ya no tenía ningún interés en conservarlo, aunque hubiese pertenecido a sus antecesores, los Sying.

A partir de ese momento fue Ieran quien lo conservó, y ahora, años después, parecía interesarse por los secretos que guardaba y habían atraído a los Thang para robarlo.

—Tráeme otro té- pidió a la sirvienta, quien retiró la bandeja y corrió con ella hacia la cocina.  
Quería dejar atrás esos horribles presentimientos que sólo auguraban desgracias.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Xue Asai no había dado cuenta a sus habilidades hasta hacía un año, cuando predijo con un sueño que su hermano pequeño contraería un grave resfriado y que sólo se le pasaría con el paso de dos meses.

La única que había sabido de ello era su madre, y como le pidió (o mejor dicho ordenó), no mencionar el tema a nadie, le hizo caso.

Al pasar los meses, Xue creía haber desarrollado más esa capacidad; sus sueños ahora eran más claros y detallados, aunque seguían sin suceder con tanta frecuencia.

Se guardaba cada descubrimiento que resultaba cumplirse, pero no pudo ocultárselo por mucho tiempo a Lei. Era su hermano, y sentía que él debía saberlo todo, además de ser el que menos se alarmaba. Xue no quería seguir angustiando a su mamá, ni mucho menos mencionarlo ante su papá, que odiaba oír hablar de magia porque la encontraba peligrosa.

Pero eso era lo que él creía tener: magia. Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Xue, come tu cereal rápido- le habló su madre, mientras con una mano movía la sartén con rapidez, y con la otra batía la leche achocolatada de Lei.

El niño, observó su cuaderno y luego los crayones.  
Había terminado el dibujo, pero sólo le faltaban los ojos, de un color que todavía no lograba encontrar.  
—Buenos días.  
—Hola hermanito- saludó Shiefa al recién aparecido jovencito, con una sonrisa— Siéntate, que tengo listo el desayuno.

El chico, de porte tan alto como su hermana con tacones, se sentó con una expresión adormilada en el rostro.

Observó a su sobrino Lei beber de su tazón la leche y quedarse con la boca toda salpicada de liquido café como payaso. Desvió la vista a Xue, que pintaba como siempre desde primera hora del día. No quiso hablarle para no interrumpirle. Lo veía efusivamente buscando en los crayones, tomando uno de ellos, y dejándolo a un lado luego de pintar en un rincón del cuaderno y no quedar conforme con el color.

—Mmh.. éste no es- decía con el ceño fruncido, y hurgueteando en la cajita de lápices.

Shaoran observó disimuladamente el dibujo.  
—¿Es una niña?-preguntó a Xue, quien asintió. —¿Y sus ojos?  
—Todavía no encuentro su color- dijo el niño, y Shaoran lo vio apartando sólo los tonos verdes a un lado.

Shiefa apareció delante de ellos, cargando dos platos en ambas manos.

—Ten- dijo acercándole uno a su hermano, esperando su reacción—Son ravioles chinos, tus favoritos...-le hizo saber, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que eran.

Bueno, no sabía lo que eran, en realidad. No lucían como los ravioles que preparaban las sirvientas en Hong Kong, ni siquiera como los que hacía su prima Meiling. Estos se veían menos... ¿Cuál era la palabra?... ¿Apetitosos?

—¡Ya sé!

Shaoran vio a Xue, quien le estiró el dibujo hasta dejarlo en la punta de su nariz.  
—¡Mira tío, ya encontré el color de sus ojos!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

El joven apartó un poco molesto el cuadernillo con la figura de una niña de cabello castaño, ojos de un color parecido al esmeralda, vestida de una falda azul y flotando sonriente sobre unas nubes blancas.  
—Sí, ya la veo... Es un lindo color- dijo, intentando satisfacerlo, y reservándose la pregunta de qué hacía en medio del cielo como si fuera un pájaro. Tal vez Xue había quedado con la idea de las nubes por el largo viaje en avión, pensó, olvidando pronto el asunto.  
—Ajá, y hoy vendrá a vernos- murmuró el niño para sí.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.  
—¿Dijiste algo?-cuestionó, a lo que el niño negó rápidamente.

Shiefa se había ido a contestar una llamada, de seguro Toshiro que quería saber cómo habían amanecido y comprobar que todo estaba bien. Había sido una suerte que se retirara, porque si hubiera visto el rostro de su hermano menor al probar los ravioles, le hubiese dado de esas crisis de llanto tan comunes en ella, que al principio se creían que eran por el embarazo, pero cuando Lei ya tenía dos años, continuaban con largos sollozos al ver a su hijo reír, o al otro caminar. Pero como decían las tres hermanas, ella era la más sensible de todas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La preparatoria Seijo era la misma donde asistía su hermano Touya, quien ahora se daba el lujo de recorrer el mundo con sus amigos y su nueva novia. Desde que Touya se había marchado por un trabajo en Osaka, no había vuelto a verlo. Sólo sabía de él por medio de cartas y llamadas telefónicas en su cumpleaños o el de papá, y en ocasiones como Año Nuevo o Navidad. De vez en cuando, una fotografía aparecía en los sobres con Touya sonriendo, y su novia luciendo ajustados y pequeños trajes de baño, con un paisaje paradisíaco al fondo de grandes palmeras y cristalinas aguas.  
Y aunque algunas de esas fotografías esperaban "fastidiar" a su hermana, a ella le parecían graciosas, y bromeaba con que la vida del Caribe lo hacía ver más panzón.

El segundo año de preparatoria se hacía cada vez más complicado, teniendo que cumplir además de todas sus responsabilidad académicas, con las actividades del grupo de deportes en el que estaba inscrita. A decir verdad, comenzó a participar en los maratones por sus compañeros, que siempre ilusionados decían que era la más veloz y podía ganarle a cualquiera. Por ellos continuaba en los entrenamientos, y participando siempre de buenos ánimos en las competencias.  
Pero nunca imaginaría que su nuevo trabajo le cambiaría el panorama bruscamente.  
—Oye, hoy te levantaste muy temprano- se sorprendió Naoko, alcanzando a su amiga quien le llevaba adelantados unos cuantos pasos.  
—Es verdad, siempre eres la última en levantarte y desayunar- siguió bromeando Tomoyo, quien también había alcanzado a las jovencitas. 

Sakura guardó silencio, y sólo mantuvo su expresión alegre de todos los días. Este era un día más que especial y si contaba a sus amigas lo ansiosa que estaba por llegar a casa de la señora Shiefa a trabajar, de seguro ellas comenzarían a burlarse de nuevo.

—Creo que sigues con eso del trabajo- suspiró Naoko, cruzándose de brazos, mientras seguían caminando por la tranquila avenida rumbo a la escuela—Si gustas puedo conseguirte una portada en la revista de la preparatoria para contar tu experiencia... "Sakura, la niña que ama su trabajo..."

Tomoyo rió, y Sakura tampoco pudo resistirlo.  
—¡Qué mala eres Naoko!- dijo en medio de una alegre risa.—Sabes que odio salir en esa revista... Sólo la compro por tus reportajes, que me parecen muy interesantes.

Naoko sonrió ampliamente. Era la editora y una de las más destacadas reportes de la revista que circulaba quincenalmente en Seijo, y tenía excelentes ventas. Allí se juntaban diferentes artículos, noticias interesantes del establecimiento, y un área especial de rumores, donde Naoko prefería mantenerse al margen.

—¿Qué estarán preparando esta vez?- preguntó Tomoyo de manera sonriente.  
Los reportajes de Yukiko Mitsu eran siempre los más polémicos.  
Hasta Tomoyo había conseguido una portada en compañía de un chico del coro, en el cual la revista afirmaba que eran novios.

Naoko y Yukiko se detestaban, por el simple hecho de que la revista debía pertenecer a una de las dos. No podían compartir espacios de reportajes serios y de rumores, siempre todo finalizaba en un caos, donde la maestra de Japonés tenía que intervenir.  
Y Yanagisawa no era conflictiva, sólo Yukiko lograba sacarla de su pacífico carácter.

—Grrr... Espero que esta vez pueda ser yo quien se encargue de la portada- masculló Naoko de malhumor.

Terminaba el recorrido a Seijo.

Naoko se separó de sus amigas, ya que pertenecía a otro salón.

Sakura y Tomoyo continuaron por el pasillo para llegar a la primera clase, Matemáticas, donde la castaña debía poner el doble de esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida sobre el pupitre. Sin embargo, no fue el sueño quien la mantuvo distraída toda la hora, sino la idea del empleo, y lo pronto que estaría recibiendo su primera paga. Ya a la hora de almuerzo, Sakura parecía mucho más nerviosa que antes. Nunca sus amigas le habían visto en tal estado, mirando a cada tanto el reloj en su pulsera, pero se tranquilizaban al observar su sonrisa alegre cuando les explicaba que sólo era un poco de ansiedad.  
Las clases terminaron cercana las cinco de la tarde, y Sakura debió dar largas explicaciones a la maestra encargada del equipo de deportes.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? -le preguntó Tomoyo, quien la esperó en la salida.  
—Me permitieron ausentarme, además les dije que sería sólo por uno o dos meses- sonrió Sakura—El campeonato será en mucho tiempo más...

Tomoyo se despidió de ella diciendo que se encontrarían en la noche para hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo, y corrió al salón de música donde la esperaban para el ensayo.

Sakura sintió cosquillas en el estómago cuando salió de la preparatoria rumbo a casa de Shiefa Li.  
—¡Sakura!- la joven volteó al oír una voz, y unos pasos que corrían hacia ella.  
Un chico de cabello negruzco y ojos del mismo color, le sonrió.  
—Que bueno que te alcancé...- dijo respirando algo agitado.   
—Hola, Masashi- sonrió la joven Kinomoto.

Masashi Ishida era uno de los chicos de su salón, y también pertenecía al grupo de deportes. Todos en la preparatoria sabían de su interés por Sakura, pero claramente, era la única que no parecía notarlo. Cuando no iba acompañada de sus amigas, le ofrecía dejarla hasta su casa, y ella aceptaba, con esa inocencia característica. Tal como ahora, cuando aceptó caminar a su lado.  
—¿Es verdad que te retirarás del grupo de deportes?- cuestionó Masashi, luego de que ella terminara de hablar sobre el bonito atardecer.   
—Síp, ocuparé mi tiempo en trabajar- declaró ella sonriente.  
—¿Trabajarás?... ¿Dónde?

Sakura buscó entre los bolsillos de su cartera y encontró una pequeña tarjeta.  
—Veamos... La calle Jomei... ¿Por dónde es?- se detuvo en una esquina observando los alrededores.  
—Es por donde yo vivo, si gustas puedo guiarte- le ofreció Masashi con caballerosidad.  
—Ah, pues muchas gracias.

Definitivamente, Sakura nunca se daría cuenta por sí sola de las galanterías que su compañero vivía probando para tratar de conquistarla. Ishida se estaba aburriendo de las flores, las tarjetas de saludos para días festivos, las invitaciones al cine y tantas otras cosas. Ella no caía tan fácil, y estaba más que comprobado, ya que ninguno de sus tantos candidatos lograba sacarle un "sí" cuando le pedían ser sus novios.  
Se detuvieron en una gran casa que ocupaba casi el doble que las demás.  
—Debe ser aquí- dijo Sakura comparando la dirección con la tarjeta— Gracias por traerme, Masashi.  
—No, no es molestia...   
—Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Sakura se despidió con una seña, antes de que él pudiera hilar una invitación al parque ese fin de semana.

Masashi se retiró silencioso, volteando cada tantos para verla aún detenida en la entrada, hasta que atendieron a la puerta y entró a la residencia.  
¿Cómo iba a conquistarla, si Sakura se tomaba todo como un gesto de amigos?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿¡Qué?!-él se incorporó del sillón donde había estado cómodamente recostado, para mirar con los ojos ensanchados a su hermana—¿¡Una niñera?! ¿¡Estás loca?! –exclamó, sobre la monótona voz de la periodista del noticiario.  
—Ay hermano, no exageres...  
—Que no exagere...-dijo él, imitando su tono— ¡Shiefa, sabes muy bien lo que vine a hacer yo a Japón, y se te ocurre traer a una extraña a la casa!- el joven parecía molesto, mucho más que Toshiro cuando recibió la misma noticia.

La mujer exhaló con impaciencia.  
—Que yo sepa, lo que has venido a hacer acá no es peligroso-dijo cruzándose de brazos—Sólo vienes por unas cuantas averiguaciones, es todo...  
—¿Y para qué quieres una niñera si tú puedes estar con los niños?- preguntó él, sin perder su gesto malhumorado, pero un poco más sereno.  
—Porque quiero trabajar.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, y su hermana sonrió.  
—Es necesario, lo sabes. Esta casa no puede mantenerse sola, yo soy un desastre como ama de casa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le pareció saborear nuevamente esos extraños ravioles.  
Sabía que Shiefa y su esposo Toshiro estaban recolectando dinero para comprar una casa en Hong Kong, y desligarse al fin de la antigua mansión donde sólo quedaba su madre, los sirvientes y él mismo.

—¿No pudiste pedirle a mamá que enviara alguna de las sirvientas?  
—Es buena idea, pero ya está todo decidido-dijo ella, retirándose a la cocina.

Shaoran volvió a recostarse en el sofá. Había permanecido en la casa, sin hacer absolutamente nada provechoso, cuidando a los chicos mientras Shiefa se encargaba de hacer algunas compras necesarias.  
Tal vez ayudaría de algo una niñera...podría ausentarse para averiguar sobre el paradero de la jovencita Yi Ze Qian, la única que conocía el secreto del tablero de la Dinastía Sying.

Los niños llegaron al salón, llamados por su madre. Xue ya había contado a Lei de su sueño, en el que la chica que habían conocido ayer se aparecería en su casa para cuidarlos, pero todo quedó más que claro cuando vieron a su madre vestida con un ejecutivo traje negro, como el de esas mujeres que caminaban el centro de Tokio saliendo y entrando de los enormes edificios. —Entonces, ¿sí irás a trabajar?-preguntó Xue, mirándola con desánimo. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que su madre les dejara solos, y le costaba hacerse a la idea de que así sería por el resto de la semana.   
—¡Regresa pronto, mamá!-se aferró Lei a sus piernas, comenzando a llorar.

—No, no llores, Lei-se agachó, para limpiar con sus manos las lagrimas del pequeño—Si lo haces, mamá estará muy triste. No tienen porqué afligirse, regresaré en unas cuantas horas para volver con ustedes. Y mientras yo esté afuera, tendrán a otra persona que les cuidará, y no es el tío Xiao Lang-les susurró, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas, ya sabiendo de quién se trataba.  
El timbre anunció la llegada de alguien. Justo a las cinco. Shaoran no se movió de su lugar y observó de reojo a su hermana correr sonriente por el recibidor.  
—¡Hola, pasa por favor!

La chica había hecho una reverencia, y se adentró en la casa mirando tímidamente a su alrededor. Era más bajita que Shiefa, de cabello castaño amarrado en una trenza y el rostro redondeado y alegre. Cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia el salón, sin percatarse todavía de su presencia por estar medio oculto en el sofá, Shaoran distinguió unos impactantes ojos verdes, y reconoció el dibujo del pequeño Xue.

—Niños, ella es Sakura, su nueva niñera- dijo la madre, acercándolos—Los cuidará mientras mamá trabaja.  
—Hola- les saludó la chica, aumentando su sonrisa.

Ellos le respondieron al gesto.

—Te mostraré la casa...- Shiefa se detuvo antes de comenzar a avanzar, y se sonrió. Había olvidado algo. —¡Xiao Lang!

El chico lanzó un bufido, y apagó el televisor.  
—Él es el otro niño al que debes cuidar- dijo Shiefa, señalando al joven alto de gesto fastidiado. — Hermano, saluda.  
—Yo no soy un niño-fue lo único que dijo, sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

Shiefa se encogió de hombros. Ya presentía ese tipo de reacción, por lo que accedió a mostrar la casa a la joven y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. La castaña tampoco se atrevió a preguntar más, guardándose el desconcierto al ver un muchachito _mucho_ más crecido de lo que esperaba.

Los niños iban tras ellas durante el recorrido, silenciosos, y de vez en cuando riendo sin causa alguna. Shiefa mostró las habitaciones, la cocina, todo el primer piso, y se excusó al llegar a las escaleras porque el segundo piso era habitado por su hermano y presentía que no le agradaría una intromisión de momento.

—Bueno, los dejo- Shiefa besó a sus dos niños, tomó su cartera y sonrió a Sakura.  
—Hasta luego, señora Li- dijo la jovencita con una reverencia.

Shiefa se volvió antes de salir.  
—Olvidé decirte que la tarjeta que tienes es cuando era soltera... Soy la señora Asai, pero puedes llamarme Shiefa-sonrió por última vez, antes de irse.

Sakura volvió a recorrer la casa con la mirada. Era como la suya, un poco más grande y de apariencia lujosa en el decorado, pero también acogedora.  
Vio a los niños, que estaban tras ella y sonrió.  
—¿Qué les gustaría comer?- les preguntó.

Los pequeños pestañaron, y Xue fue el primero que propuso comer galletas.   
—De acuerdo, haremos galletas- dijo Sakura golpeando sus palmas.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se subió las mangas de su blusa, mientras contemplaba la infinidad de muebles y frascos que habían. La cocina era enorme y se notaba casi sin usos. Aún así, sonrió emocionada al ver los niños expectantes, y contemplar luego su delantal. ¡Estaba trabajando!  
Comenzó a reunir los ingredientes, asombrándose que hubiera todo en grandes cantidades y aún en sus determinado envases.

Los niños se quedaron en la mesa y comenzaron a jugar con unos pequeños automóviles de colores. Cada cierto tiempo, Xue miraba su dibujo de la niñera y pensaba el porqué habría soñado con ella volando. No era el único sueño raro que le había tocado; el día en que su madre les dijo que viajarían a Japón, tuvo un sueño con unas sombras que se acercaban, todas grandes y lo rodeaban, hasta desaparecerse de repente.

Sakura estuvo tan ocupada que olvidó por completo a Shaoran y su actitud malcriada. Cuando dio las galletas a los niños, no se preocupó de dejar algunas para él, porque simplemente la emoción que provocaba el verse en ese escenario de trabajo, le ocupaba todos los pensamientos hasta el punto en que comenzó a soñar despierta con el momento en que entregara en las manos de su padre su primer sueldo, y lo orgulloso que él estaría ello.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave para que los niños y, ahora la niñera, no entraran. Sacó desde el cajón de la mesita de noche el tablero, y lo observó por varios minutos. Ya conocía todos los detalles de ese objeto, las nueve esferas violetas que adornaban las puntas, la estrella que había al medio con una escritura borrosa donde era imposible descifrar alguna letra, el desgastado color negro de la base y el brillo que adquiría cuando la luna lo alcanzaba con unos cuantos rayos. Cerca de un mes permaneció con él, contemplándolo con minuciosidad, preguntándose qué tanta importancia tendría para los Qian, y por qué el Clan Thang habría intentado robar algo tan viejo y de apariencia tan inútil. ¿Poseería algún poder sobrenatural?  
—Para eso vine. Para averiguarlo- se dijo sonriendo un poco.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón color gris, que él mismo había destinado para su habitación, y puso el tablero en sus rodillas. Pese a lo difícil que se veía encontrar a una niña en todo ese país, estaba tranquilo, tomándose las cosas con calma para no perder la cabeza, como solía decir su madre. Pediría ayuda en los archivos de todos los lugares públicos, ya sea institutos, hospitales, bibliotecas, y todo eso. Si no tenía éxito, se las arreglaría de otro modo.

—No necesito ayuda.

Xiao Lang Li siempre había sido un chico solitario, casi sin amigos, que no acostumbraba a salir y quedaba en su casa, ya fuera leyendo o entrenando. Hacía un año también había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a los estudios, pero terminado eso los pasos a seguir estaban claros: tenía que perfeccionar su magia, adentrarse de lleno en los asuntos del Clan, y tomar el mando algún día, como su madre.

Y aquello le ponía, de cierta manera, nervioso. El dinero no le interesaba, a pesar de que la fortuna de los Li rebasaba los límites de la imaginación. Prefería la tranquilidad por ahora, y el mínimo de presiones en cuanto a sus obligaciones.

Sacó del bolsillo de su maleta una foto familiar. Sus cuatro hermanas, y él, muchísimo más pequeño en comparación de ellas, rodeaban la silla donde Ieran Li sostenía un hermoso abanico, con el rostro sereno dirigido a la cámara.

No iba a negar que las quería a todas. Era un complejo suyo ese de ser tan protector con todas esas mujeres, incluyendo su alborotada prima Mei que no estaba presente en la foto; creía que su padre lo habría querido de esa forma al morir.

Tocaron la puerta, y el chico cayó en cuenta que el atardecer había pasado hace mucho. Ya se veía la luna en lo más alto del cielo y la oscuridad rodeando toda la habitación.  
Se sorprendió al ver frente a sí la sonrisa de la niñera, después que depositara el portarretratos sobre el escritorio.   
—Con que aquí estabas- dijo ella, llevándose las manos a su cintura— ¿No tienes hambre?  
—No- respondió, lo más secamente posible, pero la chica no perdió su expresión alegre.  
—Vamos, ya hice la cena- continuó diciéndole con una sonrisa. 

Sakura esperó unos segundos, pero Li no dejó su expresión de malhumor; no se movió, ni habló. Fue en ese momento que la sonrisa de la joven comenzó a temblar ante los ojos ámbar que brillaban con frialdad, muy parecida a la mirada de su hermano aquella vez cuando llegó tarde a casa por quedarse a ayudar a sus amigos con los preparativos del aniversario.

—No tengo hambre.  
La chica volvió su rostro algo preocupado.  
—Pero los niños esperan que- antes que pudiera terminar, el chico lanzó un resoplo.  
—Preocúpate de los niños, para eso estás en esta casa...- dijo él con molestia. —...Por mi parte, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

La joven también frunció el ceño, y aunque no era de su naturaleza oponerse a la opinión de alguien, no pudo aceptar que él quedara con la última palabra.  
—¡Qué niño más...- la puerta se cerró, rozándole la nariz. —...grosero!

Kinomoto lanzó un suspiro, mordiéndose la punta la lengua y optando por irse y no discutir ante una puerta cerrada. Bajó las escaleras con gesto molesto. No pensó que surgiría algún contratiempo en su primer día de trabajo, ¡y vaya que sí lo era ese niño! ¿Es que acaso no tenía modales? ¿Cómo iba a cerrarle la puerta en sus narices? Bastaba decirle que no y lo entendería, pero dejarla con la palabra en la boca era imperdonable.  
—El destino es muy cruel conmigo...- se dijo—Pensé que esto sería sencillo...

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso, y sonrió a los niños cuando los vio sentados en el sillón de la sala.  
—¿El tío Xiao Lang no bajará a cenar?- cuestionó Xue.   
—Creo que aún no tiene apetito...- murmuró Sakura, exhalando con decepción.

Xue adivinó la expresión de la niñera, ya que la había visto en los rostros de todas las personas que conocían a su tío y se llevaban una no muy grata impresión.

—Teno sueño...- oyó que decía Lei, dando un bostezo.  
—Yo también- apoyó Xue.  
—Entonces es mejor que vayan a dormir-sonrió Sakura, tomándolos de las manos—Les contaré un cuento, que mi papá solía contarme...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Encendió la luz de la lamparilla y la habitación salió del manto oscuro en el que se encontraba. Abrió el cuaderno, dejando ver una serie de números que correspondían a su tarea de matemáticas. La maestra era muy exigente al darles tamañas cantidades de trabajo, pero para ella no era mucho, y es más, le divertía estar ocupada en algo.  
Tomó el lápiz, encorvó un poco su espalda y comenzó con los cálculos.   
Su cabello entre castaño oscuro y rojizo, caía a un lado de su hombro, hasta las hojas blancas del cuaderno. Detuvo el frenético movimiento del lápiz, al darse cuenta que otra vez estaba en lo mismo...

—Cariño, que pases buenas noches- oyó una voz tras la puerta.

No pronunció palabra. Recuperó su postura normal, sentada en la silla, y suspiró. Todas las noches era la misma rutina. Se acomodaba en el escritorio, terminaba sus labores escolares y permanecía sola, como siempre, en un silencio molesto que terminaba con su llanto en la almohada. No entendía porqué siempre ocurría eso, si no había razón para estar triste.

Cerró el cuaderno, justo en el momento que una diminuta gota mojaba la madera clara del escritorio.  
Cruzó los brazos y luego dejó caer su cabeza, comenzando con un triste espectáculo de lagrimas, que bañaban por completo sus mejillas.  
Intentaba borrar la primera imagen que avenía cuando eso ocurría, la primera persona a quien podía culpar, a esa persona que odiaba, y tal vez por ello, se sentía tan frustrada, tan vacía, tan llena de rencor: su madre. Esa detestable mujer que arruinó toda su vida. Por culpa de ella se sentía sola, había perdido a su padre y ahora vivía con su tía, en una pequeña casa.   
No había vuelto a ver a Fang Yin desde hacía siete años, cuando tomó la mano de su tía Yone para salir del cementerio, dejando atrás los gritos y clamores de la mujer pidiéndole regresar.

—¡Tu fuiste la culpable, tú hiciste que papá viajara a Hong Kong!- le había gritado llena de cólera, apenas la gente comenzó a apartarse del ataúd.

Desde ese momento pasó a ser otra, una niña que quería ser como las demás, lejos de todos esos extraños hechiceros, y sobretodo, lejos de esa mujer, de la cual estaba segura que había deseado la muerte de su propio marido para heredar toda la fortuna de los Qian.  
Todo hubiese sido mejor si su padre se hubiera quedado con ella, lejos de Fang Yin, en Japón, todavía buscando algo que Yi Ze no sabía, pero que tenía que ver con el tablero.

Tía Yone, encargada de ella, se preocupó de sus estudios. Era una mujer cincuentona y robusta, muy dulce con ella, pero sus atenciones desmesuradas por hacerla sentir siempre bien y pretender que olvidase su infancia, hicieron que creciera a las faldas de una mujer sobre protectora, y a la vez ausente. Porque tía Yone acostumbraba a salir a juntarse con sus amigas y llegar tarde, y por más que dijera palabras cariñosas a su sobrina no podía compararse nunca con lo que ella necesitaba, que era alguien que comprendiera ese odio a su vida, y el miedo a lo que podría traerle el destino, el que en cualquier momento podría atraparla y dejarla sin escapatoria...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Después de haber terminado la historia de Egipto, sus faraones y dioses, los niños comenzaron con numerosas preguntas. Sakura se vio obligada a responder para que no siguieran despiertos cuando su mamá llegase. Intentó memorizar y tomar eso como aprendizaje: nunca más contaría historias como esas; intentaría dormirlos con un cuento de hadas de finales felices que no involucraran momias.

—¿Las momias no podían respirar?  
—¿Qué es una pidámire?  
—¿No era mejor enterrarlos en la arena?  
—¿Tenían rragones escupe fuego?  
—¿No tenían poderes mágicos?

Salió de la habitación de paredes con alegres colores. Cuando creyó que todo estaba concluido y miró en la olla de la comida, consideró que quedaba demasiada y tardó en recordar la existencia del cuarto habitante. ¿Y si ese niño grosero le decía que lo había dejado sin comida?. ¿Se enfadaría la señora Shiefa?  
Su buen corazón ganó en esos momentos. No iba a dejar que el chico se muriese de hambre... También era su deber cuidar de él, y hasta podrían recortarle el sueldo si no lo hacía.

—"_Si eso pasa, Tomoyo y Naoko se burlaran_"- pensó algo desanimada.

Sirvió la comida en un plato y tomó una bandeja cercana. Subió las escaleras lo más despacio posible, para no despertar a los pequeñitos, y para que Shaoran no advirtiera su presencia.  
_—__"Bien, ya está... ¿Lo ves Sakura?, no fue tan complicado"-_ se dijo, dejando la bandeja en el piso, y tocando la puerta de su habitación. Se aseguró de hacer todo esto rápido, porque ciertamente, si él la veía no aceptaría la comida.

Y Sakura estuvo en lo correcto. Al abrir la puerta Shaoran inspeccionó los alrededores asegurándose de que la niñera no estuviera. Cuando se cercioró que no había nadie para lanzarle algún regaño, y de murmurar en voz baja que no tenía hambre, su estómago rugió de manera salvaje.  
—De acuerdo, tú ganas- refunfuñó, con una mano en la barriga, y recogiendo la bandeja del suelo.

Shiefa llegó media hora después, con el rostro cansado y el andar lento.  
—¿Cómo le fue, señora Shiefa?- le preguntó Sakura, ayudándole con la cartera.

La mujer le sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.  
—Olvidaba lo agotador que eran las jornadas laborales-comentó con humor, para luego dirigirse a Sakura—¿Y qué tal tu primer día?. ¿Los niños se comportaron como es debido?  
—Sí, no hubo ningún problema- contestó la jovencita sonriendo, para luego quedarse un momento silenciosa, analizando su propia respuesta.  
—Mmmh, déjame adivinar... No tuviste problemas con los niños, pero sí con mi hermanito menor.  
—Pues... 

Antes de que ella terminara de responder, Shiefa soltó una ligera risa.  
—Mi hermano suele ser así de huraño, pero se acostumbrará a tu presencia.

Sakura sonrió, y esperó que así fuera. Para la próxima vez intentaría alejarse de él para no molestarle demasiado, y no hacer del trabajo una guerra con el chico, aunque eso no podía asegurarlo...

—Buenas noches, señora- se despidió con una profunda reverencia, abriendo la puerta.  
—Recuerda que esperaré que vengas mañana a las siete a hacer el desayuno.

La chica asintió sonriente, y se retiró.   
Afuera, el viento se hacía cada vez más violento y frío. Sakura apresuró su paso, sintiendo una extraño presagio que venía a ella en esos momentos de soledad y calma, pero como no podía definir qué podía ser, lo atribuyó al cansancio.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.


	3. El aprendiz de Mizuki

**3.- El aprendiz de Mizuki. **

Aquél día era soleado, con poquísimas nubes atisbando lo más alto del cielo celeste. Tomoyo despertó temprano, ya que era una de sus costumbres ser la primera en levantarse de las tres amigas. Pero ése día, apenas terminó de vestirse, escuchó el sonido de la alarma de un reloj despertador. Observó el suyo, que marcaba las seis y quince minutos, y quedó pensativa.  
—Tal vez Naoko quiera estudiar para su examen ahora en la mañana..– susurró, mientras con curiosidad, sacaba la cabeza por la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue reír al ver salir a Sakura de su habitación con expresión perdida, como si vagara por la casa como sonámbula.  
—¿Por qué despertaste tan temprano?– le preguntó sin poder contener la sonrisa ante inusitado espectáculo.  
—Debo trabajar...–dijo ella, intentando abrir los ojos, que inútilmente se adecuaban a la luz.

Sakura se encargó de hacer el desayuno, en medio de bostezos y quejidos. Tomoyo no pudo hacerla desistir, por lo que se sentó en la mesa a esperar que su amiga terminase.

—Ayer llegaste muy cansada– opinó Tomoyo, mientras observaba a su amiga negar efusivamente— ¿Los niños te dieron mucho trabajo?  
—¡No! –Sakura sonrió— Ellos son muy tranquilos.  
—Pero aún así llegaste cansada, es natural– intentó convencerla, la chica de ojos azulados.   
—Para nada.

Tomoyo rió para sus adentros, sabiendo que Sakura no aceptaría algún defecto en su nuevo y preciado trabajo.  
—¿Sabes? Ayer Ishida me ayudó a encontrar la casa de la señora Shiefa– dijo Sakura, de la manera casual con que siempre contaba las cosas.  
—Ishida siempre es muy amable contigo, Sakura–le hizo ver su amiga, con un tono suspicaz— ¿No has notado que se interesa en ti?  
—¿Eh?– cuestionó la chica, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

Tomoyo tenía una gotita en la frente.  
—Olvídalo...– murmuró sonriendo.

Daidouji podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y eso por supuesto, también implicaba a sus amigas. Era muy observadora y podía ver cosas que a ojos de los demás, pasaban desapercibidas. Hasta tenía un "sexto sentido", que era la intuición.  
A pesar de ser muy sociable, no contaba con demasiados amigos. Sólo Sakura y Naoko merecían su entera confianza. De las tres, Tomoyo adoptaba un rol materno; se preocupaba de los gastos, las compras, de tranquilizar a Sakura en las noches de tormenta cuando ésta se quejaba de los feroces ruidos de los truenos, o escuchar a Naoko con sus temores cuando realizaba los exámenes.

Poco después de que Sakura terminara su desayuno, (apresurada porque se acercaban las siete de la mañana) apareció Naoko, sonriendo a sus amigas.

—Sí que estos días están extraños, ¡Sakura se ha levantado sin ayuda de nuestros despertadores!– señaló Naoko, sentándose en la mesa.

Sakura le sonrió compartiendo la broma, y luego se despidió de las chicas con una seña, desapareciendo por la puerta.

—Nunca vi salir a Sakura del departamento antes de las siete de la mañana– susurró Naoko sorprendida, con el pequeño trozo de pescado frente a su boca.  
—Pues al parecer tendremos que acostumbrarnos, porque Sakura se tomó muy en serio lo de su trabajo– dijo Tomoyo, sin perder su sonrisa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

A pesar de que no era necesario dormir más, Shaoran se levantó malhumorado, viendo cómo el reloj marcaba apenas las siete de la mañana. Se mostró lo más tranquilo posible al llegar abajo, y sonrió un poco a sus sobrinos que le saludaban desde el sofá.  
Shiefa daba algunos bostezos que intentaba aplacar a duras penas, mientras hablaba por teléfono con una pequeña libreta en las manos.

—Me pregunto porqué tuvimos que levantarnos a esta hora– murmuró Li, entreabriendo las cortinas del salón para divisar el sol iluminando sutilmente las casas del frente.  
—La señorita Sakura vendrá a hacernos el desayuno– dijo Xue, sin despegar la vista de las caricaturas de la televisión— Mamá se lo pidió, porque dice que ella no cocina bien.

Shaoran suspiró y se afirmó en la pared, observando hacia afuera. No es que encontrara malo el tener una empleada que pudiera reemplazar a Shiefa en la cocina, porque la chica había comprobado que podía hacerlo pasablemente. Sin embargo, seguía sin convencerlo del todo que fuera una niña, una completa desconocida que pudiera averiguar algo más del peculiar grupo familiar que eran ellos.

—¡Ya está! ¡A partir de mañana, Xue y Lei irán a la escuela!– chilló Shiefa, cuando colgó el teléfono despidiéndose de la directora de la primaria Tomoeda— ¿No les parece fantástico? –sonrió a los niños, quienes asintieron, sin tanta emoción.

La niñera apareció como el mismo día de ayer, vestida de uniforme, con su cartera de cuero, su cabello esta vez suelto con un cintillo y su sonrisa amable. Al verla, los niños corrieron a su encuentro.  
Shaoran contempló desde el rincón donde estaba, con mal disimulada sorpresa, porque los niños no acostumbraban de abrazar y besar a una persona desconocida. Y era exactamente lo que Lei estaba haciendo, rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos, mientras que milagrosamente Xue había aceptado besar su mejilla, no sin sonrojarse luego de ello.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Sakura– se alegró Shiefa, caminando hacia la cocina— Todos moríamos de hambre.

Sakura separó a los niños, con una sonrisa. Luego divisó a Shaoran en un rincón. Al parecer no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí.  
Comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido el día de ayer, y las palabras de su jefa diciendo que el chico era huraño y difícil.   
—"_Bueno, no es algo que yo pueda arreglar_"– pensó, encogiendo los hombros.

Li la observó entonces de reojo, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, con la misma sonrisa temblorosa del día anterior.  
—Hola– dijo, con tono alegre.

No hubo respuesta. Shaoran se retiró a la cocina, donde se sentó en un terco silencio a esperar su desayuno.

—"_Grosero_..."– pensó Kinomoto, caminando tras él.

El pequeño Lei tiró de la manga del pijama de su hermano.  
—¿Soñaste otra vez con la señorita Sakura?– preguntó, con sus grandes ojos almendras fijos en los de su hermano mayor.  
—No... Creo que no– contestó Xue, llevándose la mano al mentón, intentando recordar. 

Sakura ayudó a Shiefa a preparar los desayunos, echando de tanto en tanto un vistazo al reloj para comprobar que no se acercara demasiado a la hora de partir a Seijo.

—"_Espero que sepa mejor que los ravioles de Shiefa_"–Shaoran contempló el plato que la castaña dejó sobre la mesa, sin atreverse a tocarlo.  
—¡Se ve todo delicioso!. ¡Qué buena cocinera eres!– exclamó Shiefa encantada, cuando la jovencita le sirvió su parte.

Cuando Shiefa probó con una sonrisa toda la comida, Xiao Lang se animó. No tenía nada que reclamar, ya que todo estaba exquisito, pero aún así mantuvo su ceño fruncido, que últimamente se estaba siendo habitual.

Sakura lavó algunos vasos, sacudió un poco los sillones, animó a Lei a terminar todo su desayuno, respondió las preguntas que Xue aún tenía con respecto a las momias, y las de Shiefa respecto dónde estudiaba, y con quién vivía. Todo aquello le había tomado demasiado tiempo, y ahora corría a la Seijo para llegar antes que la maestra.

Para nadie fue sorpresa verla entrar al salón, respirando agitadamente, justo cuando tocaban el timbre para entrar.

—¡Bravo, Sakura! ¡Justo a tiempo, como siempre!– la felicitó Tomoyo, desde el asiento de al lado.  
La joven de cabello castaño sonrió, al momento que daba un largo suspiro, recostándose sobre su escritorio.  
—Esto se está poniendo difícil...– murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se acercó, y vio el rostro de los hombres tensarse. Todos estaban reunidos en una estrecha habitación, comiendo pequeñas porciones de comida. Eran cinco en total, de rostros duros y sonrisas malignas, impregnadas a sus labios por el sólo hecho de inspirar algo más de temor. Aunque fuese suficiente con su gran tamaño y brazos fuertes, capaces de derribar un muro de un solo golpe.  
Ho Thang era el líder de aquellos hombres. No era tan alto como los demás, ni tampoco parecía tan fuerte, pero a diferencia de todos, él era quien poseía mayor nivel de poderes mágicos. Vestía una túnica de color azul oscuro, con un pequeño círculo bordeado de letras chinas, en el lado izquierdo.

—Ya es hora.

Los hombres se levantaron del suelo, y dejaron los alimentos en la pequeña mesa. Observaron a su líder, sonriendo.

—Esperábamos hace mucho esas palabras, señor– dijo uno de ellos, con amplia sonrisa.

El murmullo se levantó alrededor de la mesa, y los vasos de vino chocaron entre sí.

—¡Escuchen!-interrumpió la voz gruesa del líder, dejando apenas el eco de los cristales rompiendo el aire—No podemos tomar esto a la ligera. Ya fuimos una vez vencidos por los Li, y no podemos permitir que suceda de nuevo.-los hombres apoyaron—El tablero es nuestro. Así como debió haber pertenecido a nuestros antepasados, que le dieron origen. ¡Ése poder nos pertenece!-su puño de dejó caer sobre la superficie de madera, volteando unas cuantas copas.

—Partiremos hoy mismo-dijo, antes de girar para regresar a su habitación, y dejar a los hombres continuar con la celebración.

Un viejo de cabello cano le detuvo en la salida del amplio comedor. Sus ojos traslúcidos miraron el rostro de Ho, y luego pronunció con lentitud.

—El chico está en Japón.

—Perfecto-torció una sonrisa.

Después de siete años de vivir ocultos en una antigua casona a las afueras de la ciudad, el Clan Thang volvía a intentarlo. Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas cambiarían; habían perfeccionado técnicas, entrenado y mejorado los ataques, y lograrían ser el clan más poderoso de todo el mundo apenas pusieran las manos en el tablero que contenía esa magia tan pura y poderosa.

—El poder de las estrellas... –murmuró Ho, observando el cielo despejado. —Esta vez, los Li no podrán intervenir.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ieran caminó hacia la sala principal, donde le esperaba un recién llegado joven, cargando con varias maletas. El chico de cabellera azulada, hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando la vio.  
Tras observarlo largo rato, intentando encontrar alguna explicación de su aparición, Ieran dijo:  
—Hace mucho que no lo veía– y se ubicó en una de las sillas, invitando al chico a que la imitara.  
—Hace casi cinco años, señora Li– le recordó él, con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo están todos?  
—Bien.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, observando distraído por el pasillo.  
—¿Ya no viven sus hijas aquí?– preguntó visiblemente sorprendido, y aliviado. La última vez que había pisado la mansión de los Li, las cuatro hermanas habían saltado a saludarlo, arrastrando posteriormente a jugar al jardín, donde debió saltar la cuerda y buscarlas en el juego de las escondidas.  
—No, ninguna de mis hijas... tampoco mi hijo menor– respondió la mujer, contemplando también a su alrededor, como si pudiera verlas correteando con sus coloridas ropas y alborotados moños.

Eriol volvió a asentir, pensativo. Recordaba con claridad esa casa y podía asegurar que permanecía igual a cuando la había visitado en compañía de la señorita Kaho Mizuki. Fue ella quien lo presentó ante toda la familia, y al chico que venían a entrenar, Li Xiaolang. Cerca de cuatro semanas, ambos estuvieron a cargo de fortalecer las habilidades del muchacho con el manejo de su espada y los hechizos. No había sido nada sencillo lograr que el retraído e indiferente jovencito obedeciera sus órdenes, sobretodo las suyas, porque las de Kaho las realizó siempre sin protestar.

Kaho Mizuki era una sacerdotisa que manejaba las fuerzas del agua por medio de diversos rezos. Tenía la capacidad para percibir presencias, fueran malignas o no, y podía leer el futuro por medio de unas antiguas cartas que siempre mantenía cerca. Era su maestra desde que había llegado al antiguo templo que tenía en Okayama, y le profesaba respeto y profunda admiración, aunque nunca le había agradado del todo la idea que una mujer realizara un trabajo tan peligroso como lo era enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal.

_—Hay que pelear, Eriol... Somos nosotros, o ellos– _decía Mizuki, con esa voz apacible y dulce que le encantaba.

La maestra Kaho era responsable de que estuviera en esos minutos en casa de los Li.

—¿Me dirá ahora el motivo de su visita?– preguntó Ieran, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.  
—Eh... Bueno, verá...–Eriol pareció vacilar un poco, para buscar las palabras adecuadas. Ieran le observaba, con desinterés, como si estuviese sentada frente a un puesto vacío y no encontrara en qué más fijar su atención.

— La maestra Mizuki me pidió que le advirtiera sobre los peligros que corre...–comenzó diciendo el joven, sin perder la calma ante la mirada punzante de la jefa del Clan Li— Ella dice, que el tablero de los Sying...  
—Por favor, ¡qué descaro!– saltó Ieran con tono despectivo— ¿Quién es ella para advertirme de algo?

El joven Hiragizawa bajó la cabeza. La señorita Kaho tenía razón al decirle que la señora Li reaccionaría mal. Trató de permanecer silencioso, mientras la mujer proseguía con su arrebato.  
—¡Dile a esa mujer, que no me importa lo que vea en sus estúpidas cartas para adivinar el futuro!. ¡Que se gane la vida pronosticándole cosas a la gente corriente; yo puedo arreglar mis problemas!

Ieran no iba a tolerar que se le tratase como una niña. ¡Sabía muy bien cuando corría peligro! Era humillante tener que oír que una "adivina" de un Templo le advirtiera de riesgos. Mizuki nunca fue de su agrado. Cuando debió presentarse en la casa, fue porque la gente del Clan lo había destinado así. No podía aceptar que una mujer dueña de un Templo, que veía las cartas y vendía amuletos de cuarta categoría, mandase a su aprendiz con "advertencias".

—¡Lárguese ahora mismo!– ordenó al chico. —Y dile a Mizuki que no vuelva a esta casa, ni tú tampoco...

El joven se levantó, y salió por la puerta, cargando con sus dos maletas.

—Qué tonterías dice esa mujer– murmuró Ieran, retirándose a descansar.

Eriol caminó hasta un pequeño parque, a cierta distancia de casa de los Li. Estaba exhausto cargando con el pesado equipaje, y se sonrió de haber pensado que podría haberse quedado al menos una noche en la mansión.  
—Salí antes de lo que había pensado– se dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca a descansar.

No sabía qué venía ahora. Tal vez regresar a Okayama, contarle todo a la maestra Mizuki y dejar que las desgracias ocurriesen.  
También podría quedarse un tiempo más, insistir ante Ieran Li, y convencerla de que la maestra Kaho siempre acertaba en sus predicciones.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil, lo sobresaltó. Olvidaba lo molesto que eran esos aparatos con ese repique tan insoportable. Buscó entre tantos botones, y al fin decidió presionar el más grande de ellos. Le hubiese costado menos tiempo si se hubiera tomado unos cuantos minutos para leer el manual de instrucciones.

—Te dije que sería buena idea comunicarnos por esto– escuchó una voz encantadora, que hizo que se sonrojara.  
—Ma-Maestra Mizuki... –balbuceó— ¿Es usted?  
—Sí, Eriol... Acabo de ver, que el tablero ya no está con Ieran.

El joven separó el celular de su oído, con rostro asombrado. Las predicciones de Kaho nunca le dejarían de sorprender.  
—Ahora escúchame con atención... Quiero que vayas lo más pronto a Tokio, y encuentres a Xiao Lang Li.

Hiragizawa permaneció atento a las explicaciones de Kaho, sin objetar.  
—El Clan Thang... Pensé que todos ellos habían muerto– dijo Eriol, buscando un pequeño cuadernillo entre sus ropas, donde se aseguraba de apuntar lo que su maestra le relataba.  
—Todos lo pensábamos, pero no fue así– contestó Mitzuki—Debes llegar pronto a Japón, Eriol. Confío en ti.  
—Sí, maestra.  
—Mucha suerte.  
El rostro del chico volvió a teñirse de rojo.  
—Gracias, maestra...

La comunicación se cortó. El joven se levantó de la banca, con las fuerzas renovadas, y el corazón latiendo con violencia en el pecho.  
—Verá que seré capaz de hacerlo, maestra...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shaoran terminó su desayuno antes que los demás. Se quedó sentado, mirando al objeto de su repentina inquietud; ¿cómo es que Xue había dibujado a la niñera con el mismo atuendo y peinado con el que apareció, y volando entre las nubes? Sobre todo, _volando_ entre las nubes.

—"_Pueden ser cosas de niños..."–_ pensó, sin quedar muy tranquilo—"_O puede que vea el futuro por medio de algo"–_rió para sus adentros. A veces su imaginación iba demasiado lejos— _¡Pero es un niño! Y dibujar a alguien volando, es absurdo" _

_  
_Xue terminó su cereal al mismo tiempo que su pequeño hermano Lei. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa para ir a jugar. 

—¿Todavía sigues enojado?– preguntó Shiefa, cuando se quedaron solos.

Shaoran desvió la mirada.  
—Haz lo que quieras...– murmuró, haciendo que su hermana sonriera— Pero mantén a esa niña lejos de mí.  
—¿Acaso no quieres que ella te cuide?  
—¡No soy un niño! – exclamó él, con el ceño fruncido.

Shiefa rió, para luego estirarle sus mejillas.  
—¡Eres tan tierno, hermanito! –chilló, con una gran sonrisa.

Odiaba que le tratara de niño, y sobretodo tierno. Detestaba que sus cuatro hermanas lo vieran como el pequeño Xiao Lang, porque ya tenía dieciocho años. No era ningún niño, y él no se encontraba nada tierno, si intentaba ser lo más frío que podía.  
No entendía cómo lo hacía su madre para aparentar su desinterés por las cosas. A ella nada le afectaba, siempre permanecía con la máscara de esa seriedad templada. ¿Por qué él no podía ser como ella, y sólo recriminar a Shiefa y los demás con una mirada suficiente para hacerlos callar?. La respuesta era sencilla, y es que él no era como Ieran; por más que tratara de encontrar alguna característica similar, resaltaba sólo la desconfianza. Y Shaoran pretendía obtener más de las cualidades que su madre poseía, y que parecían funcionarle muy bien al comandar el Clan.  
—¿Comenzarás a averiguar hoy?

Abrió un poco los ojos, al oír la pregunta de su hermana. En un descuido había olvidado el asunto del tablero, siendo ése el motivo por el cual estaba sentado en una cocina ajena y no en un amplio comedor con sirvientas atendiéndole por doquier.

Se maldijo entre dientes. De ser como su madre, nunca lo habría olvidado.  
—Ya me voy...– el chico se levantó de la mesa, mientras Shiefa retiraba su plato vacío.  
—¡Regresa antes de las cinco, o pediré a Sakura que vaya a buscarte!– exclamó ella, ganándose una mirada irritada de su parte, lo que hizo que sonriera otra vez.—Es un niño... 

Las calles de Tomoeda se le hacían desconocidas. Salió de la gran casa para encontrarse con una extensa vereda, que quién sabe adónde iría a parar. Vio autobuses desfilar ante sus ojos, algunas personas transitar a sus trabajos, y niños uniformados hacia sus escuelas.  
Observó su reloj, luego la calle. Estaba consciente que el primer lugar para comenzar la búsqueda sería el la Biblioteca; con un poco de suerte entraría a los archivos de la ciudad y encontraría información del paradero de Yi Ze Qian. De lo contrario se pasearía por los Institutos y otros centros de concurrencia masiva.

Caminó hacia el sector norte, sin saber muy bien cuál era la dirección correcta. Después de vagar algunos minutos, sin encontrar nada más que casas, optó por preguntarle a alguien, y lo más cercano que encontró fue un trío de muchachas de secundaria.

—¡Puedo llevarte!. Justo iba hacia allá-chilló una, lanzando un profundo suspiro mientras le miraba como si jamás hubiera tenido por delante a un chico.

—¡Leiko, yo seré quien lo lleve!-salió otra, dándole un empujón a su compañera. —A mí sí me gustan los libros y esas cosas...

—No le creas a ninguna de las dos. Soy yo quien adora ir a la biblioteca, y no me molestaría ir contigo-dijo la tercera, intentando adueñarse de su brazo, cuando la tal Leiko la apartó.

Shaoran las vio discutir a viva voz como otros transeúntes, y optó por alejarse.  
—Japón apesta...– gruñía, dirigiéndose a un hombre con la certeza de que no se comportaría como esas colegialas en celo.  
—¿Podría decirme donde está la Biblioteca?  
—Debe caminar unas ocho calles hacia al sur...

Suspiró con desánimo al darse cuenta que pasadas las ocho calles, seguía sin dar con el lugar.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Siguiendo su ya, proceso rutinario, Masashi Ishida vigilaba a Sakura cuando almorzaba junto con sus amigas, encargándose de oír toda clase de conversación que sostuviesen. Eso le permitía saber si estaba saliendo con alguien, o si le mencionaba en algún relato, o al menos si tenía un problema y necesitaba ayuda. 

—El reportaje que realicé esta vez trata de casos extraños que han vivido personas en Tokio– se oía la voz enfatizada de Naoko— ¿Recuerdan cuando les conté acerca de una casa que parecía poseída por espíritus?... Bueno, esa casa está en manos de otra familia, que asegura que continúan ocurriendo sucesos paranormales.  
—¿Entrevistaste a esas personas?– preguntó Tomoyo, quien siempre se aseguraba de atender a todo lo que sus amigas decían.  
—Hoy mismo iré a eso, después que terminemos con las clases– respondió la chica de anteojos, llevándose su emparedado a la boca. 

Sakura reía por lo bajo. Naoko sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando dejó de hablar.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso?– preguntó a su amiga, frunciéndose ligeramente.  
—Es que... Eso es imposible– dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas, continuando con su fresca carcajada— No sé cómo crees en esas cosas... Los espíritus no pueden causar problemas porque no existen.  
—¡Sí existen!– saltó Naoko.  
—Pues entonces ¿cómo pretendes que muevan cosas si no tienen cuerpos?– dijo Sakura, sonriendo con obviedad.  
—Mmmh... Tengo una teoría para eso– los anteojos de Naoko destellaron, y sus amigas la miraron boquiabiertas— Es posible que los espíritus busquen cuerpos de otras personas, para poseerlos y causar desastres.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—Es demasiado fantástico.

Tomoyo las observaba con una sonrisa apacible.  
Desde muy pequeña, Sakura no creía en cosas paranormales, cosa que aprendía de su hermano, quien se esforzaba en hacer sesiones de espiritismo para invocar almas del "Más Allá". Pero lo único que conseguían era el sonido del teléfono con papá llamando, o el cartero que golpeaba la puerta para dejar correspondencia.  
De tantos intentos por lograr encontrar espíritus, Sakura y su hermano Touya terminaron por creer que eran sólo cuentos, y era imposible saber si existían si ellos no lo comprobaban.

Desde otro punto, Naoko, siempre había sido una niña rodeada de literatura fantástica, con cuentos de dragones y brujos, historias de terror, y enanos verdes traviesos. Ella sí creía en todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas y espíritus. Aunque no tuviera explicación lógica, ella misma buscaba y rebuscaba teorías, y si lo supiera, sabría que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad...

—Oye Sakura– Naoko le observó de reojo, con una sonrisa malévola— ¿Dónde está tu almuerzo?

Kinomoto bajó la vista a su falda, luego a su mochila, cayendo en cuenta al final que no había alcanzado a prepararse su comida.  
—¡Hoeeeeeee!! ¡¡Olvidé hacer mi almuerzo!!– chilló, moviendo los brazos.  
—Jajaja, eso es para que no sigas burlándote de mis teorías– Naoko reía triunfal.  
—¡No es gracioso!

Tomoyo, con sumo cuidado, sacó de su mochila dos pequeños estuches cubiertos por una servilleta color rosa.  
—Ten Sakura– dijo a su amiga, quien dejó de mirar con enojo a Yanagisawa para voltear a ella.—Como no alcanzaste a hacer tu almuerzo, yo misma me encargué de preapártelo. Espero que te guste. 

Sakura dio un salto a los brazos de Tomoyo.  
—¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!– decía en medio de lagrimitas de felicidad— ¡¡¡Qué linda eres!!!  
—Eso te sucede por ir tan temprano a tu trabajo... Por cierto, no nos has contado como te ha ido– recordó Naoko.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió, mientras disfrutaba la comida preparada por Daidouji.  
—Muy bien.  
—Pues tienes mucha suerte– se asombró Naoko— El primer día que yo entré en la Biblioteca ocurrieron muchísimas cosas malas. Se extraviaron dos libros porque olvidé hacer las fichas, y también me caí entre una estantería... Fue un gran alboroto.

Sakura quedó pensativa. Sus amigas reían en tanto, porque Tomoyo también comenzó a contar sus problemas con las partituras y la mala ubicación de unas notas, que provocó a la maestra muchos errores en las piezas con el piano.  
Si lo pensaba bien, ella también había tenido problemas en su trabajo, y se resumía en un sólo nombre: Shaoran Li. Ese chico terminaría por hacerla enfadar. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero era molesto oírlo decir: "_No tengo hambre... Preocúpate de los niños_"; o el desayuno de ese día: _"¿Qué es esto? Parece lodo con algo de condimento_". Tuvo que hacerse la desentendida, simular una sonrisa y morderse el labio inferior, antes de comenzar a gritarle que era su famoso estofado, y no parecía lodo con condimento.  
Si no fuese porque era hermano de la señora Shiefa, juraba que lo hubiese dejado sin alimento.

—Oigan...– sus dos amigas le observaron. Sakura había bajado la cabeza, y miraba avergonzada el suelo— Quería... pedirles... ayuda.

Tomoyo y Naoko intercambiaron miradas rápidas, y después sonrieron a su amiga con calidez.  
—Puedes decirnos lo que quieras...– dijo Naoko, con tono amistoso.  
—Claro... Somos amigas– la apoyó Tomoyo.

Sakura se tragó su orgullo, única característica que separaba a la Sakura normal con la nueva Sakura con trabajo. Era algo que no controlaba, y no podía concebir que su trabajo, tan anhelado, tan lejano hasta ahora, pudiera estropearse con la sola presencia de un detestable chico.  
Miró a sus amigas, sintiendo que estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, y no confesarles lo que estaba apunto de hacer...  
—Es que... Es sobre un chico...– comenzó ella titubeante, jugando con sus dedos— Es hermano de la señora Shiefa... Al parecer tiene mi edad... o más...

Naoko y Tomoyo abrieron los ojos, y dejaron a un lado su comida. Era absolutamente extraño que Sakura se refiriera a un chico, ¡bajando la mirada! ¿Acaso le interesaba el susodicho hermano de la señora Shiefa? Naoko comenzó a pensar en la novela que había leído hacía unos días, donde una sirvienta se enamoraba de aquél conde francés, y su amor terminó con la romántica muerte de ella por los soldados de la guerra defendiendo su amor.

—¿Un chico?– cuestionó Tomoyo, con los ojos brillantes— ¿Y qué pasa con eso...?-la animó a continuar, conteniendo un grito.  
—Es que... Yo... –Sakura bajó aún más la cabeza— Yo... quiero que me ayuden a acercarme a él.

Ahora sí que ambas amigas estaban emocionadas. ¡Sakura por fin era conquistada por un chico! No pudieron contener unas locas carcajadas.  
—¿Y para qué quieres acercarte a él?– preguntó Naoko traviesa.  
—Porque... Si no lo hago...– hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego alzar la cabeza con dos cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos— ¡¡¡Si no lo hago la señora Shiefa me despedirá!!!

Sus amigas, que se habían abrazado de la alegría, cayeron pesadamente al suelo.  
—¡¿Sólo por eso?!– chilló Naoko, acercando su cara a la de ella.  
—Sí... –sonrió Sakura, como siempre— Si no logro simpatizarle es probable que termine por despedirme.

Una gran gota salió de la cabeza de Naoko. Su novela del conde francés y la sirviente, desapareció de su cabeza haciéndose polvo.  
Tomoyo rió, ya que todo eso le parecía divertido. Hasta ella se había ilusionado en algún romance de su amiga, pero ya sabía que Sakura no lograría ser cautivada por cualquiera. No, esa niña era demasiado singular.

—¡Pues lo hubieras dicho antes!  
—Eso trataba de decirles– dijo Sakura, comiendo su almuerzo— ¿Qué pensaban?  
—Nada... –contestó Naoko, mirando de reojo hacia otro lado.  
—¿Me ayudarán?– preguntó la chica ansiosa.

Yanagisawa terminó por asentir con la cabeza, lo mismo Tomoyo.  
—Veamos... Pues, lo mejor en estos casos es ser amable– comenzó diciendo Naoko, recurriendo a todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en los libros de psicología social, y los mismos consejos de la bibliotecaria para atender a la gente.  
—No suena tan difícil– se alegró Sakura, sabiendo que nunca era grosera con nadie. Pero recordó nuevamente la imagen de Li, y una venita surgió en su cabeza— ¿Qué tan amable?-preguntó entre dientes.  
—Sonreír siempre, preocuparte de lo que le ocurra, si es que desea algo debes correr a servirle... Me refiero a que te comportes como su amiga, como lo haces con nosotras– siguió diciendo Naoko, arreglándose los anteojos. —Y no pongas esa cara, es un consejo...

Sakura frunció el ceño. Continuó su comida, y no dijo nada más.

—Si tú le tratas de manera cortés, él tendrá que hacerlo de la misma forma– fue lo último, de labios de Tomoyo, quien dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Con el sonido del timbre las amigas ordenaron sus cosas, encaminándose a la preparatoria.  
—Oh no, nos toca matemáticas– se quejó Sakura, caminando con la espalda encorvada y expresión de martirio, como si la llevasen a un horrible castigo.

Masashi abandonó su escondite, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sakura no estaba interesada en nadie, y eso, le dejaba una posibilidad para pedírselo... Sí, lo haría, le pediría que fuera su novia.  
Tendría que aceptarlo. Él no era uno de esos chicos que se entrometían con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara por el camino; las respetaba, y hasta consideraba que era inexperto en la materia, en comparación con los demás. Había tenido dos novias en la vida: una cuando tenía catorce y se enamoró de su vecina, un año menor. Su otro romance fue en la secundaria, el año pasado, cuando conoció a Yukiko Mitsu y anduvieron de novios por unos cuatro meses. Al final terminó por aburrirse por sus continuos celos, su actitud entrometida, sus abrazos apretados, y porque conoció a Sakura Kinomoto y no hizo más que pensar en ella.  
Por ella se había inscrito al grupo de deportes; por ella había abandonado por completo la relación con la reportera de la revista, Yukiko; por ella gastaba la mitad de su mesada en comprar regalos, invitarla al cine, llevarla a comer helados... ¡Pero la chica no notaba su interés! No había otro remedio, iba a pedirle directamente que salieran.  
Y no pensó más en el asunto; no pensó en una negativa, o en el rostro de sorpresa que pondría ella, o en la amistad que podría romper si se lo decía así como así. 

Pasaron las dos horas de matemáticas, donde Sakura se esforzaba en mantenerse atenta, a pesar de estar pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre. Imaginaba en qué lugares andaría, con su sonrisa de siempre, preocupándose de sus colaboradores, caminando con mapas en sus manos. Lo extrañaba mucho.

El trío se reunió en los pasillos, donde se encontraban sus casilleros. De allí Naoko extrajo su libro de Japonés, y Tomoyo, las partituras para la nueva canción que interpretarían en el coro. Sakura guardó algunos de sus libros, y apoyó su espalda en la fila de compartimientos.   
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás preocupada por tu trabajo?– preguntó Tomoyo, mirándole preocupada, pero con su firme sonrisa.

Sakura suspiró un poco, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—No es eso... –contestó, perdiendo su mirada entre los pasillos— Es que... mi papá no me ha escrito estos días.

Naoko, escondió su rostro en su casillero. Tomoyo bajó la mirada.  
—¿Creen que esté bien?– preguntó Sakura, con los ojos llenándoseles de lagrimas.

Sus amigas sabían que el padre de Sakura se la pasaba en las excavaciones, fuera del país. Cuando regresaba, impartía clases en la Universidad de Tokio. Siempre estaba en proyectos de investigación, cosa que le tomaba la mayoría del tiempo, y dejaba limitas horas para estar cerca de Sakura.  
Tomoyo creyó que lo mejor para su amiga, era vivir junto a ellas.  
Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Sakura, colaboraba con los gastos del departamento, aunque en más de una ocasión Tomoyo debió pagar la parte de su amiga sin comentarle al respecto.

—De seguro está un poco ocupado... –dijo Tomoyo, tomándole de las manos y estrechándolas firmemente— ¡Apostaría que pronto recibirás noticias de él!

Sakura afirmó levemente, mientras Tomoyo le dedicaba una sonrisa amigable. Sus amigas se despidieron, hasta dejarla sola en medio de los pasillos, con un inmenso sentimiento de nostalgia borboteándole en el pecho.  
—Papá...– susurró observando por uno de los grandes ventanales, con la esperanza de que las palabras de Tomoyo fueran ciertas, y su padre estuviera bien.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se sentó frente al computador, permaneciendo unos cuantos minutos sin hacer nada más que observarlo.  
Al fin había encontrado la biblioteca y ahora tenía acceso a revisar uno por uno los archivos de Tomoeda, hasta dar por fin con Yi Ze.  
Tecleó unas cuantas palabras y el buscador comenzó a hacer su ágil tarea. A los pocos segundos tenía un letrero frente así diciendo "No hay información". Gruñó y volvió a buscar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Sabía que no había que confiar en estos aparatos...– murmuró, observando a los alrededores, donde los demás tecleaban apresuradamente. Se preguntó si la mala suerte era sólo para él. ¿Cómo esa niña no aparecía entre la gente de Japón?. Tenía que haber un dato, una pequeña pista; algo que le ayudara a saber dónde comenzar a buscar.  
Su madre había hablado con Fang Yin, obteniendo como única información que la niña estaba en Tokio, o algún lugar cercano a él. Pero eso no le ayudaba en mucho, si la chica no estaba inscrita en los archivos del país.  
Era muy lista, pero él también lo era...  
—"_Veremos hasta cuánto puedes ocultarte_."– pensó, saliendo del edificio y caminando rumbo a su casa.

Pero a las pocas cuadras andar, Shaoran Li se detuvo, y pudo darse cuenta en la situación que estaba.  
—Otra vez me perdí.– masculló, rodando los ojos al cielo.

Nunca imaginó que su sentido de orientación fuese malo... Peor que eso, ¡era demasiado malo! No evocaba la calle que había tomado para llegar a la biblioteca, y si no regresaba pronto, Shiefa era capaz de mandar a la niñera por él.   
Sin embargo, Sakura estaba muy lejos de allí para ir a su rescate. Caminaba junto con Masashi comiendo unos helados, invitación de él. Le había contado acerca de lo distraída que solía estar en matemáticas, porque su amigo lo había notado hoy más evidente que nunca.  
—Oye, ¿no tenías que quedarte en deportes?– preguntó mirándole. 

El chico negó, y luego recordó lo que tenía que decirle. Bajó la vista a su helado, buscando las palabras correctas que se necesitaba para algo así... Ya se le había declarado a dos chicas antes, pero nunca sintió el mismo mareo, como de quien está a metros de lanzarse en picada sin saber si su paracaídas abrirá o tendrá una muerte rápida. 

—Mmmh... Sakura, quería decirte algo, la verdad hace mucho esperaba decírtelo– sintió el nudo de la corbata apretar su cuello, y un sudor recorrer su frente. Los ojos verdes de ella le miraban con atención, asintiendo a cada palabra, con los pensamientos concentrados en llegar a tiempo con Xue y Lei.— Quería pedirte...que fueras mi novia.

Sakura tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y el rostro se tornó completamente rojo. El helado que estaba en su mano derecha, cayó al suelo, ensuciándole los zapatos.  
—Es-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?–titubeó, mientras reía con nerviosismo— No lo dices en serio...

El chico de cabello negro tomó una de las manos de ella, sintiendo el suave contacto de su piel.  
—No estoy bromeando, es cierto. Quiero que seas mi novia, porque me gustas mucho.

Siguió sonrojándose a alarmantes niveles. La situación le avergonzaba muchísimo, y no habiéndose enfrentado a nada así antes-mucho menos con un chico que conocía tan bien y consideraba un amigo-no tenía el valor de decir palabra.

Los ojos de Masashi le observaban impacientes, intentando encontrar algún indicio del sí, pero ella sólo apartó el rostro, rehuyendo de su intensa mirada.

—No lo sé...– murmuró, sin saber qué debía sentir en esos momentos.

¿Por qué no pudo haber hablado de algo así con Tomoyo antes?. Su amiga tenía mucho que decir sobre estos casos, y la ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta adecuada para no dañarlo. Porque Ishida era su amigo; en el grupo de deportes solían bromear y hacer carreras, se preocupaban si uno se veía más cansado de lo normal, y la mayoría de las veces se iban a casa juntos.

Todo era tan repentino...

—No me digas nada, piénsalo bien –él le sonrió, y Sakura sólo pudo balbucear un "de acuerdo", con tremendo alivio.

Juntos retomaron el camino, separándose en la casa de Shiefa.  
A pesar de que ella no habló más, Masashi confiaba en que su amistad, en vez de empeorar las cosas, ayudaría bastante; era el único chico que se había ganado su absoluta confianza, y Sakura conocía su lado bueno, el que siempre se aseguraba de mostrar en su presencia. ¿Por qué tendría que negarse a llevar su relación a algo más?.

—¡Señoita Sakura!-exclamó Lei cuando le abrió la puerta, y saltó para recibirla con un afectuoso abrazo. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa, mientras Xue también salía a su encuentro.   
—Hoy le hice un dibujo de la momia que nos contó ayer– Xue mostró su papel, con una cosa llena de vendas saliendo de una pirámide.

Sakura rió, y besó a ambos niños en las mejillas.  
—¿Se han portado bien?– preguntó agachándose a su altura.  
—¡Síii!– respondió Lei entusiasta, mientras Xue asentía con solemnidad.

Shiefa apareció desde la cocina acompañada por un hombre, que Sakura reconoció como su marido.  
—¡Hola, Sakura! Ya conoces a Toshiro ¿verdad?  
—Sí–Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia— Buenas tardes, señor.  
—Buenas tardes– repitió él cordialmente, para luego mirar a su esposa— Ya debo irme, tengo que terminar con el trabajo de hoy.

Shiefa sonrió, y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.  
—¡Cuídate mucho papá!–dijeron los niños, abrazándolo a un mismo tiempo.  
—Vendré a buscarlos pronto, para que vayamos de paseo.

El señor Asai desapareció por la puerta, despedido por las señas de sus hijos y la enorme sonrisa de su esposa, que parecía estar rodeada de miles de corazones.  
—¡Qué lindo es el amor!– chilló, dando un pequeño salto luego de estar pegada contemplando la puerta.

Los niños estaban acostumbrados de ver a su madre soñando despierta, por lo que no dijeron nada y se fueron a jugar.  
Sakura en cambio, estaba algo preocupada.  
—¿Está bien, señora Shiefa?–le preguntó, a lo que la mujer regresó un instante a la realidad.  
—Sí... –respondió con voz fina— Oye Sakura, ¿tú no tienes novio?

La pregunta logró sonrojar un poco a la chica, y trajo inevitablemente la declaración de su amigo Masashi a su memoria.  
—Eh... No– dijo, bajando la mirada.  
—¿Y no estás enamorada?-Sakura volvió a negar tímidamente, y Shiefa soltó un suspiro. —Deberías estarlo, ¡y verás lo lindo que es!

Sakura siguió observando a su jefa dar vueltas y vueltas por el salón, hasta dejarse caer en el sofá, suspirando por última vez el nombre de su esposo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol Hiraguizawa sacó de sus bolsillos unos cuantos billetes. Era lo suficiente para viajar, se dijo, ignorando que el poco dinero iría disminuyendo acorde pasaran los días.

—Buenas tardes, quiero un pasaje a Tokio– dijo, asomándose a una ventanilla.

Sólo debió dar unos cuantos datos y ya tenía su pasaje en las manos.  
Olvidaba la modernidad en que el mundo estaba. Estando en el Templo, en Okayama, se postergaban las cosas de la ciudad, no había tráfico, ni gente caminando aprisa, ni ruidos; todo allí era armonía. 

Tomó sus maletas, y por un momento le pareció revivir una situación similar, hacía años atrás. La imagen de su madre, con sus cristalizados ojos mirándole, y diciéndole antes de partir: _No puedo creer que vayas a Japón a un Templo... ¡Eriol, estás loco!_

—_Sí... Estoy loco, pero encontraré paz_– sonrió él, besando en la frente a la mujer que quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con su rostro consternado, sin saber qué hacer, con su único hijo yéndose de su lado...

Amaba a su madre, y también a su padre que de a poco se consumía en su lecho preso de una extraña fiebre. La repentina decisión de marcharse tomó de sorpresa a ambos, y aunque intentasen convencerlo de lo contrario, Eriol presentía que su destino estaba en Okayama, en ese Templo del que había oído vagamente, donde estaría apartado de la ciudad y encontraría eso que tanto estaba faltándole.

Y si bien ahora estuviese en ese avión, rumbo a un lugar desconocido, no se arrepentía, porque sirviéndole a la maestra Kaho era feliz.  
Había aprendido a querer a esa mujer más que a su propia vida.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas de Gaba: **jaja, no tengo nada que agregar, sólo que también me cae muy mal Masashi Ishida. Y eso que yo lo inventé xD


	4. Un pequeño accidente

**4.- Un pequeño accidente.**

Todos los chicos trabajaban sentados en sus respectivos escritorios, con una lapicera en las manos y otros papeles esparcidos de manera desordenada.  
La puerta del pequeño salón se abrió de súbito, dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro con coloraciones rojas tomado en una coleta larga, lentes de grandes marcos y falda más corta que el resto de sus compañeras.   
Entró como siempre de manera presuntuosa, pasando a ver a los escritorios lo que escribían. De sus labios asomaba un gran globo de goma de mascar que reventaba con fiereza y lograba exasperar a Naoko, y en su cuello colgaba triunfante una credencial que decía con letras suficientemente perceptibles: _DIRECTORA_. No sólo la llevaba cuando estaba en ese lugar, sino en los recesos, caminando por los pasillos con toda vanidad.

Yukiko Mitsu además de ser la directora de la revista de la Preparatoria Seijo, se decía así misma reportera estrella, siempre atenta a los rumores. En caso de que cualquier chisme se presentara llevaba una diminuta cámara fotográfica entre sus ropas, para así tener testimonio visual de que era cierto. Pero no era eso lo que impactaba más a los lectores; la fotografía podía siempre dar a entender muchas cosas, pero Yukiko siempre lo tergiversaba, dándole un aspecto más adecuado para llamar la atención. Algún romance, escándalos, todo lo que diera noticia aparecía en portada.  
La revista dejaba de ser lo que empezó por un proyecto en que se entrevistaba a los maestros, alumnos que tenían logros, o alguna exposición de arte en el museo.

—Vas bien, Maiya– decía, paseándose entre los chicos, como un jefe que supervisa a sus sirvientes con una palabra cordial, pero sin ninguna emoción de trasfondo, más que la espera del resultado final que sólo garantizaría su propia satisfacción.

En el equipo de la revista ya no quedaban chicos. Los que alguna vez existieron pertenecían al grupo de Ciencias, y al ver que no tenían un espacio digno en las ediciones, renunciaron. Mitsu lograba mantener a dos de sus compañeros de curso, amenazándoles con soltar sus más remotos secretos, asegurando que tenía las pruebas y a la vez un extenso discurso. Así quedaban sometidos los pobres Seiji y Yasuo, quienes habían llegado a exponer sus reportajes de ufología y terminaban por encargarse de las impresiones, propaganda, incluso vender los ejemplares.

—Pero si es Naoko, ¿con qué nos sorprenderás esta vez?– la chica se sentó en el escritorio de Seiji, que quedaba junto al de Yanagisawa.—¿Algo extraño ocurre en Tomoeda? ¿Alguna manifestación fantasmagórica, o un zombi que se pasea por el cementerio?

Yukiko estalló en risas al ver que Naoko la ignoraba.  
—Dame eso– le arrebató el borrador de sus manos, y lo acercó a su rostro— Oh, pero si son espíritus en Tokio. ¡Qué interesante!

El tono sarcástico fue lo suficiente para lograr enfadar a la chica de cabello castaño, pero como siempre se contuvo. No le gustaba discutir, menos frente a los demás.   
—¿No tienen algo mejor?– Yukiko simuló un bostezo y tiró lejos la entrevista de Naoko, quien silenciosamente fue a recogerlo.

La directora se retiró a ver la sección de moda, la única que alababa luego de la suya.

Naoko estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, y lo único que le quedaba hacer era guardar silencio. Las veces anteriores se habían armado conflictos, pero ya no quería más. Le avergonzaba que la maestra de Japonés llegara a intervenir diciendo que tenían que aprender a trabajar como un equipo.

—Oye Naoko...– la chica miró a Seiji, quien le hablaba en voz baja— ¿Me dejarías ver tu reportaje después?

Naoko sonrió, mientras afirmaba algo avergonzada.

—¡Vamos, trabajen rápido que mañana sale a la venta! –se oían las órdenes de Yukiko por los pasillos cercanos.

Y los demás obedecían.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Acelera! ¡Hoeeeeee, no es justo!  
—Perdió dos veces seguidas, y eso que Lei no sabe jugar muy bien este juego– sonrió Xue, viendo en el televisor un GAME OVER.  
—Es que elegí un automóvil muy lento, pero ya verás que con práctica mejoraré– dijo la chica optimista, levantándose del sillón donde Lei comía unas galletas.

Xue apagó la consola y sintonizó las caricaturas.  
La señorita Sakura había jugado más de dos horas, asegurando que ganaría, pero siempre su automóvil impactaba contra los muros. Hasta Lei, con sus cuatro años, podía vencerla fácilmente.

—Comenzaré– se dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina, y revisando entre las despensas—Veamos... Hoy haré pasta.

La noche ya comenzaba a caer en Tomoeda, dejando ver las primeras estrellas a lo lejos. La casa estaba en completo silencio, sólo las voces chillonas de los dibujos animados llegaban lejanas a la cocina, seguidas de las alegres risas de los niños.

Shiefa Li se había ido a trabajar de estupendo humor, con una sonrisa que apenas caía en su rostro. Salió cantando algo sobre "Toshiro, Toshiro, mi amado Toshiro" y se perdió en las calles con su maletín.  
Dejó a Sakura con la idea de que amar era lo más hermoso del mundo, y no había cosa que podía igualarle. Suficientes menciones del amor como para que no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de Masashi, su propuesta, y la respuesta que debía entregarle. Sakura nunca antes había oído mención de un noviazgo cuando un par de chicos le pidieron salir, y ellas les rechazó amablemente en la secundaria. Con su amigo temía que una negativa dañara por completo la buena relación que llevaban, pero tampoco estaba segura de pasar a verlo como su novio.

Novio. Si la sola palabra sonaba tan extraña.  
—Señorita Sakura– la chica sintió que alguien tiraba de su delantal— Señorita Sakura  
—¿Qué pasa Lei?– preguntó sonriendo, sin dejar sus quehaceres.  
—¿Cuándo llega el tío Xiao Lang?

Sakura detuvo el cuchillo que iba a parar a la lechuga, mientras abría un poco los ojos.  
¡Otra vez había olvidado por completo la existencia del chico!, desde que Shiefa le explicó que había salido para unos trámites.

—Supongo que no tardará en volver– dijo ella, más para sí misma que para el pequeño Lei.  
—¿Y si se perdió?–ahora Xue estaba sentado en la mesa, observando a la joven.—El tío no conoce este lugar.

Después que toda la lechuga estuvo picada comenzó a hervir el agua para la pasta.  
Los ojos de los niños seguían en ella, más atentos que cuando contaba el relato de las momias en Egipto.

—Mmmh... –se mantuvo pensativa, deteniendo sus paseos en medio de la cocina— Él siempre me da problemas... –murmuró, cruzándose de brazos.

Xue observó hacia la ventana donde la luna reposaba en lo más alto del cielo oscuro. El tío Xiao Lang nunca regresaba tan tarde, menos si estaban en Japón.  
—¿Señorita Sakura? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?– preguntó Lei, jalándole otra vez del delantal.

Al adivinar su tristeza y preocupación, Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué se supone que haría? Los niños no podían quedar solos, si es que se le ocurría ir a buscarlo (y sí, se le estaba ocurriendo..).  
—Mmmh... –repitió, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba de reojo la oscuridad de esa noche con luna menguante.— Ay, esto es tan problemático.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, siendo Xue quien se levantara corriendo a atender. Sakura escuchó que saluda a la señora Shiefa, luego mencionaba a su tío y se despedía.  
—Mamá dice que se quedará hasta más tarde– anunció, apareciendo por la cocina— Y dice que si el tío Xiao Lang no regresa en una hora, la llamemos.

Sakura suspiró un poco confusa. No quería que la señora Shiefa se preocupase por su hermano, por lo que mejor era buscarlo antes de la hora señalada.  
Pediría ayuda a Tomoyo, se decidió, diciéndole a los niños que la esperaran mientras hacía una llamada por teléfono. Al marcar el número del departamento, una voz demasiado familiar le contestó:  
—"_Hola, soy Sakura, en estos momentos no estamos en casa, así que deja tu mensaje..."_  
—¡Qué tonta, lo olvidé!– exclamó cortando con un suspiro.

Tomoyo tenía su ensayo de coro, y Naoko tenía que terminar con la revista. Eso la dejaba sola, sin nadie de confianza a quien recurrir.  
¡Y ése niño que no aparecía!  
Una gran vena se fijó en su frente, pero intentó relajarse y respirar. Ya tendría tiempo para desquitarse cuando lo encontraran.  
—Pobre tío... –murmuró Xue desanimado, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y observando a su hermano menor a punto de llorar.  
—Ah, ¡niños, no se pongan así!– Sakura estaba demasiado agobiada como para parecer tranquila. Aún así sonrió a los niños como siempre— Ya verán que su tío aparecerá... Más le vale– agregó luego, sin que ellos escucharan.

Los minutos avanzaron, acercándose las nueve y treinta de la noche. Se cumplía el plazo de la señora Shiefa y Xiao Lang aún no aparecía.  
Inútilmente, Sakura intentaba captar la atención de los niños con una historia de dragones (que sabía disfrutaban mucho más que la Historia Universal), oído una vez de la boca de Naoko. Para ella, toda la culpa era de ese chico; era un descuidado, saliendo de casa sin saber ni donde estaba parado. Por su culpa los niños tenían rostros tristes y ella estaba preocupada... Preocupada sólo porque afectaba su trabajo.

—Muy bien... –la jovencita terminó por cansarse de esperar que los niños tuvieran ánimos de comer— Iré por él.  
—¿De verdad?– saltó Xue, con una sonrisa— ¡Nosotros también queremos ir!   
—Pero, no podemos dejar la casa sola... –Sakura permaneció pensativa nuevamente. Hasta que sólo una persona vino a su cabeza en ese instante— Iré a hacer otra llamada.

Tomó su cartera y buscó en su cuaderno el número, que estaba segura había apuntado alguna vez. Era su única esperanza, si Naoko ni Tomoyo estaban.

—Masashi... Necesito tu ayuda...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol había tenido suerte en encontrar aquella pensión donde le cobraban justo lo único que llevaba en los bolsillos. No pensó que el dinero fuese importante, hasta que vio aquella mujer de enorme cuerpo y rostro molesto pedírselo por la estadía. En ese minuto creyó que su padre tenía razón cuando le decía que el dinero ayudaba a ser feliz.  
Pero ya habría otro modo de conseguirlo.

La habitación que había rentado era pequeña, con una cama demasiado blanda, una mesita de noche y una ventana con gastadas cortinas, de donde entraba una fría brisa nocturna.   
Jamás había estado solo en Japón, pero recordaba que cuando niño venía con sus padres a vacacionar. Era divertido, mientras duró.

—Ahhhh, pero así es la vida–suspiró lanzándose a la cama, la que crujió con violencia.

—¡Escucha niño, más te vale que no hagas ruidos!– se oyó la voz gruesa de la dueña de la pensión.

Eriol tenía una gotita en la cabeza, mientras intentaba moverse despacio, para que ese montón de madera vieja dejara de sonar. 

Contempló las cuatro paredes hasta que se las aprendió de memoria. La vida en una ciudad era horrible; luces, voces alzadas, tráfico, y estar encerrado en esa estrecha habitación. Intentó concentrarse en los parajes verdes del Templo, y de paso, el hermoso rostro de Kaho Mizuki. Cómo extrañaba ese lugar, y a esa persona...  
Giró la cabeza para observar el teléfono móvil callado, sin dar señales de alguna llamada.

_—"Será mejor que me duerma"–_ pensó, dando un largo bostezo.

Mizuki llamaría mañana, para dar instrucciones. Su sentido le indicaba que el pobre Eriol estaba agotado, con todo el viaje que había tenido. Sonreía, iluminada por una tenue luz de la vela, con las cartas tiradas sobre la mesa.

—Te esperan muchas sorpresas, Eriol– decía, con una sonrisa divertida en su pálido rostro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lejos de mejorar, los nervios de Sakura aumentaban, mientras los minutos corrían en el reloj. ¿Y qué si Li no aparecía? ¿Se enfadaría la señora Shiefa? En ese caso debería enfadarse con él, porque Sakura no creía tener culpa alguna. ¡Pero eres la niñera, Sakura!, pensaba luego, mirando la puerta con impaciencia.

Lei y Xue estaban en la ventana de la sala, con sus narices entumecidas por estar pegadas al vidrio. A cualquier persona que veían pasar por la calle se exaltaban, pero sus sonrisas decaían al ver que no era su tío.  
Shiefa llamó minutos más tarde, enterándose de que su hermano todavía no regresaba. Sakura le explicó que podía ir a buscarlo con los niños, sin embargo Shiefa le pidió que la esperase, que terminaría pronto con su trabajo.

—"_Ya verá cuando aparezca por esa puerta..."–_pensaba Sakura, dando vueltas por la salita, tan ensimismada que no notó el timbre— _"...Me desquitaré de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar en mi adorado trabajo... Sobretodo por angustiar tanto a los niños..._"

—¡Es el tío!.

—"_Lo dejaré sin postre por todo este mes... O mejor por los dos meses de empleo_"– siguió la chica, hasta que escuchó a Xue exclamar más fuerte.

—¡Señorita Sakura, el tío está aquí!

Volteó hacia el niño y efectivamente lo encontró: Shaoran Li se quitaba su chaqueta, mientras Lei le tiraba de la camisa para llamar su atención.   
Iba a soltar todo el sermón que tenía preparado, pero él pareció ni notarla y se retiró, con Lei jalando con insistencia de su brazo, y Xue preguntándole por qué había tardado.

Al ver que había quedado con la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido y su dedo en alto, una corriente de molestia y vergüenza la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Quién se creía para ignorarla?

—¡Groseroo!– chilló moviendo los brazos con alteración, mientras avanzabas a grandes zancos a la cocina— ¿¡Por qué llegas a esta hora?! ¡Tienes a toda tu familia preocupada!

Shaoran no sacó su cabeza del refrigerador.  
—¿Qué hay de cenar? –preguntó, como si no hubiese oído el reclamo.  
—¡Para ti no hay nada! ¡Le debes una explicación a tus sobrinos que estaban muy preocupados!-replicó la jovencita, mientras los niños miraban a ambos.  
—Ya estoy aquí.  
—¡Eso ya lo sé!  
—Sólo sírveme la cena, estoy cansado– el chico se dejó caer en la silla, con un brazo colgando y el otro en su frente.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo, en tanto caminaba hacia la olla de pasta.

—¿Cómo encontraste el camino, tío?– preguntó Xue, que con Lei, se habían sentado en la mesa, al parecer dispuestos a cenar.

Lei y Xue eran sus sobrinos más queridos. Feimei también tenía hijos, pero eran casi ocho, cada uno con un carácter demasiado travieso que terminaba por destrozarle toda la paciencia y agradeciendo el ser soltero, sin tener la responsabilidad de cuidar tamañas amenazas para la sociedad. Fuutie tenía una única hija de catorce años que Shaoran tampoco toleraba por su manía de preguntar cosas de magia, porque quería hechicera y convertir a todas sus enemigas en parásitos. Por último, Fanren no tenía hijos, y con su esposo, disfrutaban al máximo su matrimonio, diciendo siempre que cuando estuviesen preparados para enfrentarse a ello, lo harían. Shaoran les encontraba toda la razón, ya que viendo a los otros niños, no quedaban ánimos para tenerlos.

A fin de cuentas, Lei y Xue, eran los favoritos de Xiao Lang. Solían inmiscuirse en su habitación para oír los relatos de su tío que, a diferencia de las momias de la señorita Sakura, eran sobre magos y brujos antiguos.  
Era increíble que sus sobrinos le cambiaran el ánimo por completo. Cuando comenzaba a contar las historias hacia muecas, reía y bromeaba con ellos. Lo disfrutaba mucho, también en responder a sus curiosas preguntas. Los niños también hacían lo posible para que él los aceptara, y guardaban silencio cuando lo encontraban estudiando, o practicando con la espada. Se entendía mucho mejor con los niños que con los adultos, y Shiefa podía tener razón al decir él todavía seguía siendo uno.

—Cómo encontré el camino...–repitió el chico entrecerrando los ojos— Debí preguntar por la calle Jomei...

Recorrió todas las calles, que a esa hora estaban casi abandonadas. Preguntó a variadas personas por Jomei, única pista que tenía de su casa, hasta que al fin una ancianita le indicó el camino.   
Estaba agotado, a pesar de que acostumbraba a hacer mucho ejercicio, el pésimo humor que cargaba parecía haber consumido todas sus energías; se sentía fracasado, y sobretodo, perdido en ese país donde Yi Ze Qian no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Mañana te traeré un mapa de la ciudad– Sakura depositó su plato, mientras sonreía— Supongo que así no te perderás.

Su enojo había desaparecido por completo, recordando lo que Tomoyo sabiamente dijo: Si tú le tratas de manera cortés, él tendrá que hacerlo de la misma forma.  
Tenía que demostrar que ella era mucho más educada que ese chico malcriado. Además que todo el asunto, le divertía en cierta forma.  
Él sólo miró de reojo a la chica, mientras comía. Pudo decir gracias, pero era sólo una empleada, bastante molesta y entrometida también. Ella no sabía a lo que venía a Japón, y no podía pedirle explicaciones como si fuera su mamá o una de sus hermanas.

Los niños comieron toda su cena. Sakura debió acompañarlos para dejarlos en sus habitaciones. Ambos tenían sueño.  
En su ausencia, Xiao Lang aprovechó para acabar con todo el plato de pasta con las ganas que quiso comerlo del momento en que lo vio frente a sus narices. 

Ninguno de los pequeños pidió la historia de las momias u alguna otra. Apenas reposaron sus cabezas en las almohadas, viajaron prontamente al mundo de los sueños.   
Sakura regresó a la cocina, donde el plato de Li descansaba limpio en la mesa vacía. Salió a buscarlo, encontrándolo en la sala, iluminada apenas su silueta por la luz exterior.

—¿No quieres más?

El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras bebía su lata de bebida cola.

—No pensé que te gustaría la pasta– sonrió Sakura– Al menos hay algo que sé y puedo prepararte.

Shaoran no quitó la vista de la ventana, manteniéndose con el cuerpo apoyado en la pared.  
Sakura en tanto buscaba por todos lo medios seguir los consejos de Naoko y Tomoyo. ¡De esto depende tu trabajo!, es lo único que pensaba, mientras observaba silenciosa al joven chino.

—Voy a dormir...– murmuró el chico, como si hablase para él.   
—¿Eh? ¿No necesitas nada más? –preguntó Sakura amablemente, cuando él volteaba a verla.  
—No– respondió Li, caminando hacia las escaleras con la lata de bebida en la mano— No olvides traer ese mapa mañana– dijo antes de subir, pero sin mirarla.

Aún así, Sakura asintió sonriente, pensando en que era buena la idea de ser cordial, ya que él parecía responder de la misma forma.

—...Y tu pasta no tenía ningún sabor.– finalizó el chico, bebiendo el último sorbo de refresco, y subiendo tranquilamente los escalones.

Kinomoto tardó unos segundos, y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Ahora parecía rodeada de un aura de fuego. Su frente estaba llena de grandes venas hinchadas, junto con su puño alzado amenazadoramente.  
—Eres un niño maleducado... –mascullaba tan enfadada que si cualquiera de las personas que la conocían la hubiesen visto, no habrían reconocido a la tierna niña de ojos esmeraldas.

Su furia se detuvo al oír el timbre de la casa. Mientras seguía mascullando sobre lo tonto que era ese chico, fue a abrir la puerta, y cuán fue su sorpresa al distinguir a la persona que le esperaba.

—¿Masashi? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Su amigo rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—Pero si tú me llamaste, Sakura– respondió, con una sonrisa— Parecías preocupada, ¿querías decirme algo importante?

La jovencita asintió, recordando de pronto. Había llamado a Masashi para pedirle que la ayudara a buscar a Shaoran, pero él ya había aparecido sin darle tiempo para pensar en llamarlo de regreso y no darle la molestia de llegar hasta ahí.

—Sí. La verdad lo siento, yo...– iba a explicarle acerca de lo asustada que estaba pensando en que Li estaba perdido, y que no se le había ocurrido quién más podía ayudarla, pero su amigo fue mucho más rápido que ella, adelantándose a preguntar:  
—¿Acaso ibas a responderme?– tomó nuevamente sus manos, acercándola a él con un leve jalón— ¿Me ibas a dar una respuesta?

Los colores subieron al rostro de la muchacha.  
—Eh... E-este... La verdad es que...-la mirada del chico era intensa y llena de esperanza. Sakura no se encontraba capaz de dañarlo; era un chico tan bueno, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla cuando lo necesitara, sin poder objeciones tal como ahora.

Recordó a la señora Shiefa, su canción, sus pasos de baile y lo feliz que se veía. Además de Naoko y Tomoyo que la alentaban a buscarse un buen chico que se encargara de acompañarla cuando ellas no pudieran hacerlo; un novio que fuese perfecto y la quisiera muchísimo.

¡Pero jamás había tenido un novio antes!, se gritó mentalmente, asustada. No sabía cómo cambiaban las rutinas por ese motivo, no sabía qué patrones de conducta tenían las chicas con sus chicos, ni tampoco estaba segura de sentir ese "amor" del que hablaba todo el mundo...

—Aceptas, ¿verdad?

No había manera de pedirle más tiempo. Masashi Ishida estaba ahí porque ella se lo había pedido. No tenía corazón como para darle una negativa; no a alguien que quería tanto.

Podía intentarlo.

Podía intentarlo con él...

—Yo... Está bien...– musitó, bajando la cabeza sonrojada— Acepto ser tu novia.

Sakura sintió el abrazo de su amigo, que la levantó del suelo. Sonrió algo nerviosa, mientras Masashi murmuraba:

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Verás que seremos muy felices juntos!

Sólo pudo pensar que así sería.  
—Señorita Sakura... –dijo una vocecita.

La aludida se separó de Masashi con rapidez, encontrando a Lei en el umbral de la puerta con los ojitos muy abiertos.  
Incómoda, intentó buscar alguna manera de explicárselo.   
—¿Es su esposo?– se adelantó a preguntar Lei, señalando a Ishida.  
—Eh... Sí– sonrió Sakura, con una gotita en la cabeza— A-algo así..  
—No sabía que tu trabajo era cuidar a este niño– Masashi miró un poco molesto al pequeño— ¿De seguro que terminas bien de los nervios? Es decir, yo tengo muchos hermanos, y no es nada agradable.

El pequeño no entendía mucho de lo que él hablaba, pero aún así no le simpatizó ése "esposo".

—Claro que no, para mí es maravilloso-repuso la jovencita, brindándole una cálida sonrisa al pequeño.  
—Lo que pasa es que eres un verdadero ángel–dijo Ishida, pasando un brazo por su cintura para acercarla, causando que ella se tensara de inmediato ante la maniobra. Como los ojitos grandes y atentos de Lei no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos, Sakura logró salir de su abrazo de manera casi inmediata.

—Será mejor que nos veamos mañana–le pidió a Masashi— Debo terminar mi trabajo.  
—¿No quieres que te espere?  
—No te molestes, de verdad, puedo ir a casa sola.

Junto con Lei, lo vieron retirarse calle abajo. El niño volvió la mirada a la jovencita, con su rostro ingenuo y alegre.—¿La señorita Sakura no vive con su esposo?

Ella sonrió, tomándolo de la mano.  
—No, Lei... Ahora vamos a dormir.  
—Quiero un poco de leche  
—Bien, pero después a dormir.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La jovencita de ojos violetas se despidió de sus compañeros del coro, y tomó el camino contrario de ellos.  
Había sido una clase difícil, ya que se anticipaba una presentación del coro, en uno de esos tantos eventos que juntaban a los colegios. Tomoyo amaba la música y sobretodo cantar; tenía una voz tan clara y melodiosa que cualquiera podía pasarse horas y horas oyéndola sin cansancio. Aunque su voz no era lo único que encantaba, porque poseía muchas más cualidades, entre ellas ser una de las primeras en la clase, estar rodeada de amigos y pretendientes. Siempre tenía una sonrisa, o alguna palabra cordial para todo el mundo. Su carácter apacible y comprensivo la hacían confiable, por ello vivía llena de los problemas que su amiga desahogaban en ella, esperanzadas en que podía solucionárselos.  
Hacía tres años, su madre había viajado a Estados Unidos, por sus asuntos de negocios, y ella se había negado diciendo que no podía estar lejos de sus amigos. Sonomi Daidouji sólo aceptó cuando su hija le dijo que Sakura también estaría viviendo junto a ella, en el departamento. Desconocía el motivo por el cual su madre le tenía tanto cariño a su amiga, pero al menos eso le había permitido quedarse en Japón. 

Llegó al departamento y abrió con sigilo la puerta.  
—¡¡Ajá!!– Tomoyo dio asustada un salto, y su corazón sólo pudo comenzar a tranquilizarse cuando escuchó a Naoko— Jaja, no te asustes Tomoyo.  
—No vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que estabas dormida-dijo la chica del cabello negro, dando un suspiro.  
—Debería... es muy tarde ¿Tuvieron mucho que hacer en el coro?  
—Lo mismo que tienes que hacer en la revista– sonrió Tomoyo, sentándose en el sofá— ¿Y a propósito de eso...?  
—¡Oh, no! No tengo ánimos de hablar– se quejó Yanagisawa, frunciendo los labios.  
—¿Otra pelea con Yukiko?  
—Es obvio.

Naoko caminó hacia la cocina, apareciendo con un platillo de comida.  
—Esperaba que alguien llegara para cenar– dijo, mirando a Tomoyo.  
—¿Sakura aún no regresa?– se sorprendió —Son más de las diez...  
—Podemos seguir esperándola, pero te advierto que sólo aguantaré unos minutos. Muero de hambre– Naoko se sentó en la mesa, observando al reloj.

Pasaron cinco, diez, hasta un cuarto de hora, cuando una llave se introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Era Sakura, quien se puso sus pantuflas de hámster, y arrastrando los pies llegó a la pequeña sala.

—Qué cara...– murmuró Naoko, al verla entrar y desplomarse en el sillón.  
—¿Estás bien, Sakura?– le preguntó Tomoyo.

Pero ella no contestó. Sus amigas le observaron, distinguiendo un rostro enfadado, extraño en ella.  
—¿Problemas en el trabajo?– Naoko se arrepintió de la pregunta, ya que Sakura lanzó un pequeño gruñido.  
—¡Es que Li...!– la chica no continuó. No había caso de amargarse por eso, él no lo merecía— Mmh... Olvídenlo, estoy cansada... Voy a dormir.  
—¿No cenarás?  
—No, gracias, comí un poco de pasta... que no tenía sabor– la chica se dirigió a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras reía silenciosamente.  
—Le está dando muchos problemas– susurró a Naoko, sin dejar de reír.  
—Esperemos que no la haga enfadar demasiado– opinó la chica de anteojos, parándose a comer de una vez por todas.

No entendía... ¿qué se supone que haría para agradarle?, ¡si lo que menos quería era mantener contacto con él! Sakura volvió fruncir el entrecejo, maldiciendo a su suerte por poner problemas en su vida. ¿Es que nada salía bien?. Pensó que estaba siendo cortés, que por un momento se lo había ganado con su amabilidad, ¡pero a él no le ganaba nadie! ¡Cómo la hacía enfadar!

—Es suficiente, no debería prestarle tanta atención– se puso la pijama, intentando tararear alguna melodía y relajarse. Pensó en Masashi, y luego le fue imposible que se quitara la idea de que su novia de la cabeza.  
¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? No lo había pensado demasiado, fue un momento de presión, y odiaba sentir presión porque la hacía volverse aturdida.

Sakura se recostó, contemplando el techo ensimismada, y haciéndose a la idea de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real, y a partir de mañana su amigo pasaría a ser su novio.

Su amigo... su novio...

¿No podía ser tan diferente, o sí?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El día siguiente no tuvo nada en particular, al menos por la mañana. Sakura llegó puntual y adormilada a casa de Shiefa, donde ésta también le esperaba con el mismo rostro somnoliento.  
Ambas dividieron las tareas en preparar el desayuno, despertar a los niños y llamar a Li. Esto último Sakura prefirió que lo hiciera Shiefa, por cuestiones obvias. 

—¡Mis niños! ¡Lucen adorables!-gimió su jefa, cuando aparecieron ambos en la cocina. Xue llevaba el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda de color negro y calcetines blancos, mientras Lei una camisita color blanco con bordes rojos en las mangas y cuello, acompañados por unos pantalones azules cortos.

Se sentaron a la mesa donde Sakura sirvió sus desayunos, en medio de los comentarios de ésta y su madre acerca de la nueva experiencia que estaban por enfrentar, en otro país que no era el suyo, pero de la cual Shiefa tenía plena confianza en que lo lograrían.

Lei escuchaba temeroso. La idea de llegar al jardín de niños y encontrarse solo- sin su madre, sin su hermano, sin su tío ni su niñera-no podía llegar a gustarle.

—No pasará nada... Verás que tendrás muchos amigos– le decía Sakura con voz suave, mientras le sonreía radiantemente— Tú también Xue.  
—Bah, eso no me importa–refunfuñó él, con la boca llena—En Hong Kong no tenía amigos, y ahora que estoy en Japón mucho menos.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, cuando Shiefa interrumpió.  
—Xue, si no les contaras esas tontas historias de magos y dragones, los niños no se alejarían de ti– le reprochó— Pero no te culpo; es Xiao Lang quien te mete esas tonterías en la cabeza.

—Pero mamá...– el pequeño iba a defenderse diciendo que eran de un Clan de magos y no veía el problema de estar enterado de todo ello, sin embargo la mirada de su madre hizo que guardara silencio.

Desde que entró a la primaria, Xue nunca había entablado amistades con otros niños, y la relación con sus compañeros no era de lo mejor. Creía no necesitarlos, menos al saber que se espantaban fácilmente cuando hablaba de fantasmas y espíritus

Shaoran apareció justo en el momento que Shiefa recriminaba a su sobrino.  
—... le diré a Xiao Lang que deje de contarte estupideces, ya eres grande.

Sakura alcanzó a observar de reojo que Li se retiraba, caminando hacia atrás.  
—¡Xiao Lang, sé que estás atrás de mí!– exclamó Shiefa, frunciendo gravemente el ceño— ¡Ahora ven a desayunar!

Él se dejó caer con un suspiro en la silla, descubriendo la tensión en la mesa.

—Otra vez estás con lo mismo...-gruñó, al ver la expresión en la mujer— ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle a Xue sobre a lo que a mí me hablaban cuando niño?

—Porque no quiero que mi hijo se la pase igual que tú... Cada vez que espantabas a tus compañeros con esas historias, mamá tenía que soportar los reclamos de la maestra.

—Mi madre nunca se quejó...–se excusó Shaoran, levantando los hombros.

—Es que ella decía que te dejáramos crecer como quisieras, pero éste no es el caso.

—Pues te recuerdo, Shiefa, que Xue también pertenece a una familia de...– Shaoran paró al ver el rostro de su hermana, que se fruncía aún más, haciéndole señas con los ojos para dar a entender que había alguien más junto a ellos, que no era ni Xue ni Lei, sino Sakura.  
El chico lanzó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos de la niñera parpadearon confundida. ¿Una familia de qué?, pensó, cuando Shiefa lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—Cambiemos de tema– dijo, mirando con disimulo a Sakura, quien no parecía haber notado nada extraño en lo que parecía ser un zanjamiento del tema.—Te daré tu desayuno...

Li sólo rodó los ojos, balanceándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados en su nuca.  
—Tío, a mí no me molestan tus historias- susurró Xue, en voz baja—¿Es verdad que los niños también se asustaban de ti en la escuela?.  
Shaoran afirmó, sonriendo un poco ante el recuerdo de sus compañeros, con los cuales nunca compartió más que lo necesario. 

Sakura los observó discretamente.  
—"_Por lo menos se entiende con los niños_"

Shiefa dejó el plato en frente a su hermano, ordenándole que se sentara como era debido. Su malhumor había regresado, recordando otro motivo por el cual estaba molesta.  
—Hermano, aún no hablamos sobre lo de ayer.

Él pareció no alterarse, tampoco querer defenderse, y esperó pacientemente su regaño mientras comía.  
—Pensé que tenías direcciones, formas de ubicarte, pero veo que saliste sin saber nada. Eso es demasiado irresponsable de tu parte– a pesar de parecer molesta, Shiefa encontraba algo cómica la situación; sólo con imaginar al huraño Xiaolang preguntando a los transeúntes dónde estaba, como si se tratara de un niño perdido, le parecía enternecedor— No vuelvas a salir sin saber a dónde vas, ¿comprendido?.

—Sí... Comprendido...– dijo él, con la boca llena de arroz.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo. Sakura alcanzó el maletín que había dejado en un rincón de la cocina, y se acercó a la mesa mientras la abría.  
—Señora Shiefa yo... traje esto– dijo, sacando de su maleta unos cuantos papeles doblados, que no supo muy bien porqué había terminado por echarlos dentro, si no pensaba en hacer favores a Li— Son mapas de la ciudad...

—¡Gracias!– exclamó Shiefa sonriente, dándole una ojeada a cada uno— ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos?

—Eh, es que, una vez intenté trabajar en un centro de informaciones– dijo la jovencita, con algo de pena— Pero... me despidieron porque no manejaba muy bien el inglés.

—Xiao Lang, da las gracias– le dijo Shiefa, pero él parecía concentrado observando los papeles sobre la mesa— Hermano...

—¿No creen que se les hace tarde?– preguntó alzando las cejas, y observando hacia el reloj.

Shiefa y Sakura abrieron los ojos, y al mismo tiempo lanzaron un grito:  
—¡Sólo faltan diez minutos!

Cada una tomó a un niño de la mano, corriendo veloces a la puerta.  
—¿Tú también vas, Shiefa?– preguntó el chico, al ver a su hermana tomando su maleta del trabajo con la mano libre.  
—Sí, y comeré junto a Toshiro, no me esperes.

—¡Adiós tío!-se despidieron los niños.

La puerta se cerró, y Shaoran volvió a quedar en un agradable silencio.

—Las dos están locas...– murmuró, para luego volver a examinar los mapas, que sin duda le serían de gran ayuda.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se despidió del pequeño Lei con una seña, y una dulce sonrisa. Él se aferró a la mano de la maestra desorientado, perdiéndose entre la multitud de niños que jugaban en el jardín.  
Sakura recordaba el día en que había llegado al jardín de niños en compañía de su hermano mayor. Él le advirtió, antes de dejarla, que de hacer enfadar a una de las maestras la encerrarían en un cuarto oscuro, lejos de los demás, hasta que regresara a buscarla. Por ese mismo recuerdo se encargó de dejarle en claro al pequeño Lei que las maestras eran muy amables, y no le harían nada malo.

—Vamos Xue, es tu turno– dijo, sonriéndole animada al niño que de mala gana acomodaba el gracioso sombrerito blanco sobre su cabeza— La primaria queda al lado de la preparatoria donde yo estoy.

Xue sólo la observaba, mientras caminaban bajo los floridos cerezos, preguntándose porqué todo el mundo estaba tan entusiasta con su primer día menos él. 

—Oye, ¿me podrías responder una pregunta?  
El niño asintió, contemplando distraído los árboles.

—¿Qué historias les cuenta su tío como para que la señora Shiefa se enfade?

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado. Sakura iba a repetirlo, pero Xue la observó con sus brillantes ojos almendrados.  
—Sobre brujos y dragones-respondió, y en el tono se percibió su contento.  
—Ah... –asintió la joven de ojos verdes, pensando que Li y Naoko tenían un complejo similar: Creer en cosas demasiado absurdas. —¿Sabes Xue?, yo creo que tu madre tiene razón al decir que no tienes que escuchar esas historias. No tienen mucho sentido... No deberías creer tanto en ellas.

—¡Sé que son reales! –exclamó el niño, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si no hay pruebas, no lo son...– contestó ella, de manera sabia. Sonrió al chico con serenidad— Piensa en lo que te he contado sobre las momias. Ese relato es de verdad, porque existen pruebas.

Xue guardó silencio y se volvió a observar los cerezos.  
—Yo le creo al tío Xiao Lang...– masculló entre dientes, sin ser oído por su niñera.

La primaria Tomoeda estaba igual como en los tiempos de Sakura. Con su estructura grande, de color blanco crema y techos azulados, alta y majestuosa. La joven suspiró con una sonrisa lacónica, cuando llegaron junto a Xue.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.–indicó el edificio, con una sonrisa. —Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día, y nada de historias, ¿eh?

Xue afirmó con una sonrisa angelical, cruzando disimuladamente sus dedos tras la espalda.  
—¡Adiós!– Sakura se fue rumbo a la preparatoria, mientras el pequeño Asai observaba desanimado su alrededor.

—Voy a ser un hechicero, ¿porqué no puedo escuchar relatos de magia?. No es justo...– rumiaba, avanzando de malhumor hacia la entrada.

Muchos como él también tomaban el mismo rumbo; grupos de chicas que charlaban animadamente sobre alguna serie de televisión, y niños que se hacían bromas y daban empujones en juegos bruscos.

El niño chino se sintió observado cuando se dirigió a la sala del director, en espera de su tutora para ser guiado al salón.

Tenía que reconocer que ese sudor en sus manos, era por nerviosismo. Pero feliz, no. Xue no podía estar feliz sabiéndose en una escuela distinta a la de Hong Kong, donde al menos ya se sentía familiarizado.   
Se levantó de la silla donde el director le había sentado cuando su maestra entró a la oficina, y se presentó como tal. Tenía el cabello corto de un color castaño oscuro y la sonrisa amable.

—Tú debes ser Xue. Yo soy Rika Sasaki, tu nueva maestra.

Al menos no era tan anciana como su antigua tutora, y no parecía igual de severa. El chico la siguió por los pasillos, sin poder escuchar lo que la suave voz le indicaba a su paso, demasiado ocupado en los nudos que sentía en el estómago de sólo pensar en el momento en que le tocaría presentarse ante tantos rostros desconocidos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Vean esto! ¡No puedo creerlo!  
—¿Juntos?  
—¿Con Ishida?  
—Sí, Yukiko los vio.

Sakura entró al salón, y los rostros de todos sus compañeros se volvieron hacia ella.  
—Hola– dijo, sonriendo algo nerviosa. No era normal que eso ocurriera, al menos, no cuando no recordaba haber ganado ningún campeonato en atletismo. Al ver que no hubo respuesta, preguntó— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Kinomoto, ¿eres novia de Ishida?!– oyó que decía Hisa, una de sus compañeras, sentada en los últimos pupitres. 

El rostro de la aludida se tiñó de un suave rubor, en tanto las miradas seguían sobre ella como si fuera la única persona entre los veinte.  
—¿Có-Cómo lo saben? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—¡Yukiko los sorprendió!– agregó otra chica llamada Gin, con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Hace cuánto lo ocultaban?

—¿Yukiko?– repitió Sakura, torpemente.  
Gin le entregó en sus manos el último volumen de la revista.

—¡¿QUÉEEE?!– la chica abrió sus verdes ojos al máximo, sin dar crédito a lo que veía en la portada. ¿Cómo Yukiko podía enterarse de eso? ¿Y cómo tenía esa fotografía? ¡Esa fotografía estaba tomada justo fuera de la casa de la señora Shiefa!

Ignorando los comentarios que comenzaban a levantarse en el salón, Sakura salió con revista en mano por los pasillos, evitando el contacto con los ojos de otros tantos que la reconocían al pasar.

Dobló en una esquina, encontrándose con Naoko y Tomoyo, y cuando estaba por contarles lo avergonzada que estaba por la famosa fotografía, la chica de anteojos saltó gritando:  
—¡Sakura! ¡No nos dijiste nada!– reclamó.— ¿Cuándo le dijiste que sí a Ishida?

—Eh... Yo...

—¡Pensé que nunca lo harías! ¡Se notaba que le gustabas!– rió ahora Tomoyo, buscando en la revista la página del "seguimiento".— Veamos, dice así: Quien no haya notado el interés de Masashi Ishida por Sakura Kinomoto,es un verdadero retrasado...

Sakura frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—...Hace mucho tiempo que este chico tan codiciado persigue a la distraída integrante estrella del equipo de deportes. Gracias a mi incansable labor, podremos ver el día en que todo se decidió. Como vemos en las fotografías... La primera: Ishida invita a Kinomoto a unos helados, charlando de cosas tontas que no vale la pena nombrar. Al cabo de diez minutos Ishida se declara...

—Ya Tomoyo, no sigas–pidió Sakura, con el rostro sonrojado al notar que había captado nuevas miradas.— Lo que no entiendo es cómo consiguió ésta fotografía— se quejó, señalando la imagen en que ella y Masashi estaban en la puerta de la casa de Shiefa.

—Ay, ya sabes, Yukiko lo sabe todo– murmuró Naoko, algo molesta.

Tomoyo asintió, dando otra mirada a la revista, cuando un muchacho de cabello negro llegó junto a ellas.  
—Buenos días-las saludó a las tres, en especial a la castaña, a quien dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
—Hola Masashi– sonrió ella, sin percatarse del momento en que él se acercó tanto, que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tomoyo y Naoko rieron al ver la reacción de su amiga, claramente congelada en su lugar y con un furioso rojo adornando sus mejillas.  
—N-no hagas eso, m-me da pena– dijo en un hilito de voz, mirando si alguien más los había visto.

—Pero si ya somos novios, y todos lo saben– sonrió Masashi, tomándola por la cintura.

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa. Ahora entendía que la incomodidad de ayer no era simplemente por estar frente al pequeño Lei, sino ante a cualquier persona.

—Cla-claro que lo saben-dijo, apartándose un poco—Mitsu se encargó de publicarlo

—No te preocupes por eso.. tarde o temprano todos se enterarían– él tomó de su mano, guiándola a lo largo del pasillo. Atrás caminaban Tomoyo y Naoko, quienes sonreían.

Masashi se tomaba todo con gran liviandad. Parecía no importarle las tantas miradas de los demás, que se quedaban viéndoles y en seguida se ponían a murmurar. Así como toda la preparatoria sabía del interés de Masashi por Sakura, también sabían de la relación que éste tuvo con Yukiko, cosa que Kinomoto nunca se enteró.

Al llegar al salón, nadie pareció sorprenderse demasiado ya sabiendo la noticia, y aún así examinaron con interés las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Intentando escabullirse lo más rápidamente hacia su asiento, Sakura intentó escapar, sin contar que su novio le tomaría suavemente de los hombros arrastrándola hasta apegarla hacia él.

—¿Ya lo saben?– preguntó en voz alta, a sus compañeros. Todos lanzaron un estruendoso sí.—Volveré a repetirlo entonces: con Sakura somos novios.

Oh no, eso era demasiado para ella. Podría haber cavado por sí misma un túnel y desaparecer de ahí bajo tierra, para dejar de oír a su compañeros gritar:: ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Se ven muy bien! ¡Hasta que Kinomoto te vio!  
La llegada de la maestra pudo librarla de la incómoda situación, pero no del almuerzo que tuvieron que compartir juntos en medio de la cafetería, ni el paseo por alrededor del patio.

Masashi se había encargado de lucir ante todo el mundo a la jovencita en calidad de valioso trofeo, y aunque ella no se dio por enterada de la intención de tanto recorrido, sí se sintió extraña e incómoda con ello.

Al finalizar la jornada, él no pudo acompañarla a casa para asistir al entrenamiento. Sakura sintió un poco más de alivio cuando se despidieron-esta vez ella pudo apartar a tiempo los labios para un casto beso en la mejilla- y caminó sin compañía hasta la primaria.

Los niños abandonaban en masa el edificio. Sakura se quedó en la vereda, mirando por sobre las cabezas con idénticos sombreros blancos el rostro de Xue, hasta que lo vio caminar solo casi al final de todo la aglomeración.

—¿Un buen día?– le preguntó ansiosa, a lo que el niño forzó una sonrisa que logró dejarla conforme—Será más sencillo cuando te adaptes y te pongas al día con todas las materias.

El chico asintió. Lo cierto es que en el tema de las materias parecería sencillo alcanzar el ritmo; Xue ya había pasado la mayoría de los contenidos que esos japoneses recién comenzaban a abordar, y confiaba en que lograría buenas calificaciones como en Hong Kong. La maestra había resultado ser joven y de trato cordial a todos sus alumnos, por lo que tampoco le desagradaba. Lo que sí le había molestado, eran sus compañeros: ruidosos y bruscos, que corrían por el patio como animales, mientras que sus compañeras parecían formar tropas y dedicarse a odiar y hacer imposible la vida a las del bando contrario.

Lei intentó contener su llanto cuando vio a su hermano y la señorita Sakura esperándolos, pero le fue imposible y corrió a los brazos de la niñera, la que lo estrechó con ternura.  
—Tranquilo... No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?– le decía ella, con voz suave y pausada, logrando que él callara. —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en tu primer día?

—Fi-figuras de plasticina– contestaba el pequeño, calmándose prontamente y tomando su mano— Hice un dragón de color rojo, y un...

Sakura detuvo sus pasos, para observarlo.  
—¿Dragón? ¿Tú también estás con eso?– le preguntó, a lo que Lei asintió con una sonrisita_.—"No es culpa de ellos, pobrecitos. Es Li quien se encarga de llenar su cabeza con fantasías. Es él quien merece un castigo."_ –se dijo, pidiéndole al niño que continuase contándole.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol contempló el lugar por varios segundos, sin animarse a hacer algún movimiento. Desde hacía años que no estaba frente a una preparatoria, y ahora que veía a Seijo se le hacía enorme. Por la entrada dibujada con un sendero terroso, justo al medio se alzaba la estatua de una mujer, sosteniendo una esfera parecida a un planeta en sus manos. La examinó de cerca para leer el leyenda inscrita en una piedra bajo sus pies, y permaneció observándola otro tanto, curioseando por medio de golpes el material del que estaba hecha.  
Unas risas lo interrumpieron. Se volteó, y vio a lejos un grupo de chicas. Las saludó, como lo hacía con cualquier persona, y éstas soltaron un largo suspiro, llevándose sus manos a las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Eran las primeras personas que había visto cerca, además de un grupo de chicos que parecían tener mucha prisa para ir en dirección a las canchas.  
Se acercó a ellas, dispuesto a preguntarles lo que necesitaba, pero una se tapó el rostro con su maletín, la otra bajó su cabeza y la más tímida se apartó.

—Sólo quería hacerles una pregunta– dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa ante su reacción— No conozco este lugar, soy nuevo...

La chica que tapaba su rostro con el maletín, asomó sus ojos.  
—Mi-Mi nombre es Taji Okubo...–balbuceó— Mi-Mis amigas y yo podemos guiarlo.

—¿De verdad? Se los agradecería mucho– el joven de anteojos volvió a sonreír, y las chicas volvieron a sonrojarse.

Eriol fue conducido por diferentes pasillos, con las chicas a su lado, que por cierto no dejaban de murmurar entre ellas. Al final, llegaron a una puerta grande, donde ellas le indicaron lo que buscaba.  
Les agradeció con otra sonrisa, y las niñas se apartaron. 

—Buenas tardes– saludó con una reverencia a los presentes— Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, vengo a inscribirme en esta preparatoria.

El director de Seijo era un hombre robusto, de cabellos canos entremezclados con mechones negros que sobrevivían a los años. Su mirada soberbia recayó en el muchacho, de vestimenta "desastrosa", para su gusto, que pidió entrevistarse con él.

Tenía suerte, porque estaba de buen humor ese día, incluso para atender a un jovencito de aspecto afuerino que no calzaba para nada con el perfil de estudiante que estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Revisó sus datos; de padres extranjeros, en Londres específicamente, uno abogado y la otra profesora de música. Sus reportes de calificaciones reflejaban excelentes resultados. El chico era un genio, sin duda. Había entrado al colegio con apenas cuatro años de edad, y había saltado un par de veces a cursos superiores que fueran acordes a sus capacidades intelectuales.

—Aquí dice que terminaste segundo en el año 2003-dijo el hombre, extrañándose del detalle ante tanta maravilla. —¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, sin entrar otra vez a la preparatoria?

Él sonrió levemente.

—Necesitaba descansar-murmuró.

—Claro, de todos modos te lo merecías, avanzando con tanta rapidez por los cursos. Eres un caso muy raro, chico-comentó el hombre, con simpatía.

Contestó unas cuantas preguntas más para satisfacer la curiosidad de él, sobretodo ante el alejamiento de sus raíces británicas y la decisión de venir a un país tan lejano como Japón, y finalmente pudo obtener de su parte un sí.

Eriol Hiraguizawa había entrado a la preparatoria, ganándose por completo el apoyo del director para cualquier cosa que necesitase.

Salió de la oficina con su caminar sereno, recorriendo los pasillos ensombrecidos con la llegada de la noche. Quiso darse el lujo de habituarse a esa especie de laberintos con ciertos de salas iguales antes de regresar a dormir, hasta que la escuchó. Sí, la escuchó primero como un sonido lejano, pero a medida que se acercaba pudo dar con una puerta cerrada con la inscripción de Salón de Música.   
Permaneció allí, quieto, con el oído más atento que nunca, intentando no olvidar ese suave y delicado sonido que entonaba una bonita canción... 

—¡Lo hizo muy bien, señorita Daidouji! –exclamó la maestra de Música, con una sonrisa.  
Los demás compañeros aplaudieron. Eriol también lo hizo, desde afuera. Cuando pareció que esa voz no cantaría más, decidió irse.

—"_Me agradará estar en Seijo_"– pensó sonriendo, aún encantado con el recuerdo de ese sonido en la cabeza.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Los niños miraban caricaturas, comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.   
Sakura en tanto paseaba por las habitaciones, con la aspiradora al hombro, su delantal, y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza. Había dejado reluciente todo el primer piso, labor que la enorgullecía, y ahora se proponía hacer lo mismo con las habitaciones de arriba.  
Primero el pasillo. La habitación desocupada no necesitaba limpieza. Luego la habitación de Li...  
Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, observando el cuarto con sorpresa.  
—Está limpio...– murmuró incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos. Si era hombre, ¿cómo es que su cuarto estaba en orden?. Siempre imaginó que todos los especimenes del género masculino eran un desastre con la limpieza, como su hermano Touya, por ejemplo.  
Se quitó la aspiradora del hombro, con el consuelo de que la alfombra podía guardar un poco de polvo. Mientras tanto, contempló la cama tendida a la perfección, el escritorio con libros apilados uno encima de otro, y arriba de ellos un...

Sakura apagó el artefacto para acercarse.

—¿Qué es esta cosa?– preguntó, tomando el objeto en sus dos manos, dándole vueltas por todos los lados—Parece muy antiguo...

Tenía unas hermosas esferas en las puntas, y cada una de ellas pareció despedir un pequeño destello. Sakura quiso creer que era su imaginación. Lo dejó en el escritorio nuevamente, sin dejar de observarlo. Nunca había visto algo así, ni en los tesoros que su padre solía llevar a casa. Acercó su mano otra vez hacia el centro, donde pudo distinguir una escritura borrosa, tal vez por el desgaste comprensible al pasar de los años, porque se notaba a leguas que era una antigüedad. Parecía escrito en chino, pero no podía asegurarlo. Estaba tan desvanecido que no podía leerse...

No...

No se podía...

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ese punto, y los signos comenzaron a completarse para dejar expuestos con claridad su mensaje. Su mente quedó en blanco, y sus labios dejaron escapar en un susurro:

—Sellados, hasta la eternidad...

Las esferas resplandecieron en un color dorado, iluminando la habitación oscura. Sakura parecía perdida, los ojos verdes adoptaron la apariencia de un pozo sin fondo.

—Sellados, hasta la eternidad...– volvió a repetir, con la misma voz que no parecía suya.

Fue cuando la luz le produjo un ardor en los ojos y reaccionó. Su corazón latía aprisa, al igual que su respirar era agitado. Sintió un sudor bañar su frente, y el tablero seguía brillando de una delgada capa luminosa.

Hubiera gritado, ganas no le faltaban, pero el miedo que sintió en ese momento le impedía hasta respirar. La luz se volvió cada vez más tenue, hasta que todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Se acercó al escritorio, y acercó una mano temblorosa al objeto. Éste no hizo nada, y Sakura soltó un largo suspiro.

—Debo estar loca...– se dijo, saliendo de la habitación con rapidez.

En el cielo, nueve lucecillas violetas parpadearon, para luego dispersarse por toda la ciudad.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas de Gaba: **Eriol es un niño superdotado? xD Aparentemente. Quise cambiar eso de su ingreso para explicar que fue aceptado por tener sus papeles muy correctos. Y si alguna vez me lo preguntaron en un review, tiene la misma edad de Sakura, o sea, 17.

Agradecimientos a Celina, Haru Nekoi, Kanna Sagara, Korishiteru, Sakume, Gipsy-chan, Berenu, Tsuki Lunita, Camila y Blanca por su reviews en este capitulo.


	5. El despertar de una Sying

**5.- El despertar de una Sying.**

Los niños se percataron del nerviosismo de su niñera. Sakura les sirvió la cena con las manos temblorosas, dando un respingo a cada ruido del exterior.  
Xue fue quien le preguntó si estaba bien, pero la joven pareció no escucharlo. Caminaba lento, mirando al frente y fijo, como si estuviera hipnotizada o metida sabe quién en qué pensamiento.  
La cena estaba cargada de sal, a lo que los pequeños Asai se las arreglaron para aventarla por una de las ventanillas de la cocina. 

Encontraron a Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué le pasó?– preguntó Lei, intentando llamar su atención, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿está bien?-insistió Xue, sentándose en la silla del frente y examinándola con cuidado.  
—N-No se preocupen– dijo ella, alzando la mirada hacia ellos.  
—¿Quere dormir?  
—No Lei– Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, entrecerrando sus ojos— Se me pasará pronto... Supongo que mi cabeza anda un poco extraña. Debe ser que he tenido tantas cosas en qué pensar que estoy agotada...

La chica rió sin ganas, mientras los niños se miraban algo preocupados. Algo le sucedía a la señorita Sakura, bastaba con verla.

Respirando hondamente, Sakura se encaminó a la cocina, donde se preparó una taza de té. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Veía cosas que no eran? Después de salir de la habitación de Li no paraba de temblar, y es que no tenía idea qué había sucedido cuando tocó el objeto. Ahora sólo quedaba esa sensación rara de angustia y miedo en su corazón.

¿Por qué estaba imaginándose que había hecho algo malo? Fue sólo su imaginación... Sólo eso. 

Caminó hacia la salita para ver a los niños, llevando la taza cerca de su cara y sintiendo todo el calorcito del humo en su rostro.  
Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un golpe.  
Dejó la taza en un mueble, cerca del teléfono, y corrió para ver si los niños estaban bien.

—¿Lo escucharon?– preguntó, al ver que ellos también le esperaban de pie, inquietos.

—Fue un ruido de afuera– dijo Xue, abrazando a su hermano, quien parecía asustado y apunto de llorar.

Sakura caminó despacio a la ventana, contemplando hacia el jardín. Había una oscuridad espesa, pero se dibujaba la sombra del árbol y unos cuantos juguetes que los niños habían dejado afuera. Vigiló tensos minutos, hasta que respiró tranquila al no evidenciar nada anormal.

—Debió ser algún animalito travieso– sonrió a los niños.

En ese instante, otra vez se escuchó el ruido, como un impacto que removió la casa entera.  
Sakura pasó dificultosamente saliva, ya que si era un ladrón no estaba preparada para eso. Intentó recordar los pocos ataques de judo que su hermano le había enseñado, pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y todos los recuerdos se iban, tan rápidos como su corazón latía.

Xue por el contrario, notó un cambio en el ambiente cálido del hogar. Aprovechando la distracción de Sakura que encendía las luces que daban afuera, abrió la ventana, y un viento frío le golpeó de lleno su rostro redondo. Y recordó un viejo relato de su tío...

_"Esa noche, todo era oscuridad... La luna estaba en el cielo, pero no lograba distinguirse. Un viento frío parecía colarse entre las ventanas y los recovecos de la puerta. Fue cuando pudo ver, entre todo el paisaje borroso, una luz, que lentamente adquirió figura humana..."_

—¡Es un espíritu!– exclamó Xue, entre emoción y espanto.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de prestar atención a lo que había dicho. Tomó la escoba, y se dispuso para salir a averiguar.  
Lei intentó detenerla, pero ella le sonrió, susurrando que se quedara quieto, sólo un momento...

La figura delgada de la jovencita despareció por la puerta.

—Está en peligro...– murmuró el chico— La señorita Sakura está en peligro.  
—¿Po-Po qué? –pregunta Lei, aferrándose al brazo de su hermano mayor.

Xue entrecerró la mirada.

—Porque él es muy fuerte...

El cuerpo le tembló incontrolablemente, quién sabe si por el horrible frío que había ahí afuera, o por el temor de estar enfrentándose a algo peligroso. No sirvió mucho salir a comprobar, se dijo, porque las luces de los focos habían bajado la intensidad y apenas podían alumbrar la totalidad del jardín que pretendía recorrer. La puerta de la casa se cerró con una corriente violenta de aire, y Sakura sacudió su cabeza intentando dejar atrás los pensamientos que le hacían imaginar una verdadera pandilla de rufianes rodeando la vivienda. Tenía que ser fuerte, por los niños.  
Caminó con lentitud hacia el patio trasero, donde la luz ya no alcanzaba, con la escoba aferrada con fuerza a sus manos, y el respirar cada vez más arduo. Cuando estuvo en el lugar sólo vio las hojas de los árboles abatirse, causando un ligero soplido.

Rió para sí, mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¡Qué cosas había imaginado en esos momentos! ¡Hasta se atrevió a pensar que podía ser de esos espíritus juguetones, de las historias de Naoko!  
Encogió sus hombros, murmurando por lo bajo:

—¡Tú creyendo esas cosas, Sakura! ¡Qué tonterías hace pensar el miedo!

Por primera vez se encontraba tan cerca de caer en él.  
Siguió riendo, hasta que algo comenzó a incomodarle. ¿Suele ser tan frío en primavera?  
No. Primavera era tropical, con noches estrelladas, viento cálido. Nada parecido a ese viento helado que soplaba cada vez con más furia.  
Volvió a sentir un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Miró a sus alrededores, viendo sólo árboles agitarse junto el viento.

—Tú... 

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y apresuró el paso. Era sólo el viento, que estaba soplando. No era una voz, era el viento.

—Tú...

¡Otra vez! ¡Es una voz! ¡Se oye atrás de mí! Su corazón pareció retorcerse en su pecho., y en vez de caminar más rápido, se detuvo, con la boca abierta, intentando captar la mayor cantidad de aire. Estaba temblando, y estaba segura ahora que no era debido al frío.

Giró con lentitud la cabeza, hasta ver que nada había en su espalda. A excepción de una pequeña luz, que parecía una luciérnaga.

—Qué imaginación... – murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho. Casi moría del susto.

Fue en ese preciso momento, que todo los relatos de Naoko, recobraron importancia. Esa luz no era normal... Menos cuando comenzó a convertirse en una silueta, similar a la de una mujer.  
_¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Debe ser una ilusión!_

La luz se alargaba, tomando forma de una cabeza, brazos, piernas... ¿Existen explicaciones a eso? ¿Si no hay pruebas, no es cierto? ¿Quién lo creería cuando lo cuente? 

Sus ojos eran de una luz brillante. Vestía una larga túnica de color claro, en contraste con los negros cabellos esparcidos al contorno de su rostro. Toda ella relucía en un manto brilloso.  
—Tú... –dijo señalándola. 

Sakura observó su dedo, resplandeciente, y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimitas. ¡Si Naoko estuviera aquí sabría qué hacer en estos momentos!. Ella sólo pensaba en pegar un fuerte grito, mientras corría lo más lejos posible.

—¿Q-Quién e-es usted?– preguntó la chica de ojos verdes, reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, tomando con fuerza la escoba.— ¿Q-Qué quiere?

Aunque sus labios no se veían claramente, pudo jurar que vio a la silueta sonreír.

—Tú... –siguió señalándola, y mirándola fijamente— Pareces muy débil, pero tú me liberaste...

Sakura frunció el ceño. Pero mientras abría la boca para preguntar, sintió sus pies dejar de tocar el suelo. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, comprobando espantada que efectivamente, sus pies se alejaban cada vez más del césped, y ella se elevaba como jalada por cuerdas invisibles.

Movió sus pies y brazos con desesperación, a ver si con eso lograba volver a tierra firme.  
Podía calcular –no con precisión, ya que estaba demasiado aturdida para notarlo- que estaba a unos cinco metros. La silueta luminosa llegó a su altura, y continuó observándola inexpresivamente.

—Tú me liberaste...

—N-No sé a qué se refiere– pudo decir Sakura, con voz firme— Pe-Pero si fue así, d-de verdad lo lamento. 

Ella le miró, y por fin su cara pareció mostrar alguna expresión. La que menos parecía convenir a la niña de ojos verdes: disgusto.  
—Yo quiero vengarme de quienes me tenían en ése lugar...

Sakura seguía sin comprender nada. Nada más que la altura en la que estaba, y el encontrarse en manos de "algo".

—Necesitaré de tu ayuda– volvió a hablar la voz áspera, como si recién comenzara a emitir sonidos.

—Y-Yo no sé cómo ayudarle...– musitó la chica, con la voz apretada en la garganta. A pesar de ello, la silueta la escuchaba, ya que no estaban tan alejadas la una de la otra.

El viento frío volvió a soplar con furia.

—Entrégame ése cuerpo... Así, podré volver a vivir.

Su respiración se detuvo, y sus ojos se perdieron en la figura destellante...

"_Es posible que los espíritus busquen cuerpos de otras personas, para poseerlos y causar desastres_" 

—¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!– chilló la jovencita intentando moverse, pero parecía atada por algo invisible. —¡Juro que no me reiré más de lo que Naoko dice! –agregó, y de sus ojos comenzaron a resbalar las desesperadas lagrimas.

Xue le pedía a su hermano que se quedara quieto, pero él tampoco podía estarlo, no escuchando ahora a la señorita Sakura gritar. Ambos se habían oculto tras el sofá, contemplando la puerta desde el ventanal. Se aferraban a su única salvación, que en ese instante, estaba demasiado lejos...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shaoran caminaba con las manos entumecidas, ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El maldito viento le golpeaba de frente el rostro, que ya lo creía morado. ¡Cuánto deseaba llegar a casa pronto! Además de todo, iba demasiado desanimado, pensando que todo el viaje había sido inútil. Tenía paciencia, pero ¿qué le diría a su madre cuando le preguntase si había terminado con la misión? ¡Encontrar a una persona no podía tomar tanto tiempo!. ¡Rayos, sí que era un fracaso! Había llegado a la preparatoria de Tokio, donde tampoco encontró datos acerca de Qian.  
Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el mapa. Le quedaba una última preparatoria, justo en Tomoeda de nombre Seijo... Si Qian no estaba allí entonces él...

—"¿_Qué haré si no está allí?"– _pensó— _"¡No pienso pedir ayuda! ¡Es una niña, y podré encontrarla!" _

Llegó a la parada del autobús y echó una inspección al mapa. Esta era la parada correcta; tendría que esperar a que pasara uno de los autobuses para dejarlo en la calle Jomei.

Nunca pudo imaginar lo que le esperaba a su regreso. No le fue necesario entrar a la casa, ya que pudo percibir el destello, y la presencia débil de un espíritu. Shaoran avanzó por el patio, hasta que pudo ver una figura elevada en los cielos.

—¿¡¡¡No puede buscarse otro cuerpo!!!?– escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Fue cuando divisó a Sakura, la niñera, ¿volando?— ¡¡¡Mi cuerpo aún me sirve!!!

Él ya sabía de aquéllas situaciones. Quizás por ese motivo no se alarmó demasiado al verlas. Habían espíritus que buscaban los cuerpos de otros para poseerlos; era elemental si eras hechicero, conocer que las almas suelen quedarse en la tierra para terminar asuntos pendientes.  
Siguió observando la escena, al parecer sin intenciones de ayudarla. Un poco más de tiempo bastaría para saber realmente qué quería ese travieso espíritu.

—No entiendes... Tú tienes el poder que necesito

Tanto como Sakura y Li, fruncieron el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. ¿De qué poder hablaba?, si Kinomoto era como todas las niñas normales. 

—Nunca pensé que moriría en manos de un fantasma loco– se escuchó el susurro de la jovencita, quien cerraba con fuerza los ojos a lo que venía, completamente entregada a su destino; sólo esperaba que sus seres queridos, su papá, su hermano, sus amigas, no sufrieran tanto cuando se enteraran, y esperaba también que Xue y Lei pudieran contar con otra niñera que pudiera quererlos tanto como ella comenzaba a hacerlo.

Pero no ocurrió nada. El espíritu se quedó inmóvil, y su dedo ya no la señalaba.  
Sakura bajó su cabeza. Li estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolas como si se tratara de un show televisivo ya repetido.  
—¡Qué bueno, alguien viene a verme antes de morir!– exclamó ella, entre enojo y burla. 

—Cierra la boca, quiero hablar con ese espíritu.– contestó el chico con acritud.

La "mujer de luz"-como Sakura creativamente la había denominado- le miró, y bajó hasta casi tocar al suelo.

—¿Qué buscas? –le preguntó, mientras arriba, Sakura intentaba zafarse de esas cadenas invisibles, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo y pensar que Li estaba loco al atreverse a hablar con un fantasma asesino.

—La necesito a ella– el espíritu señaló a la niñera, quien se quedó quieta en medio de sus desesperados intentos por huir.

—¿Por qué a ella? Es una simple niña...

—Yo sé por qué– contestó la mujer, observando al chino— Ella me ha liberado...

El joven alzó una ceja.  
—¿Te liberó?

—¡¡¡No sé de qué está hablando!!!– se oyó la voz de Sakura, desde lo alto.—¡¿No pueden bajarme?! ¡Me sentiría un poco más a gusto si pudiera poner los pies en el suelo!

Shaoran siguió observando a la mujer que estaba ante él. No reconocía nada extraño en su presencia; parecía como todos los otros, y sin embargo, había algo le llevaba a pensar que era muy diferente a lo que había conocido hasta ahora.  
Al distraerse, el espíritu se elevó nuevamente donde Sakura, quien comenzó a chillar: ¡¡¿Qué nadie va a ayudarme?!!

El cuerpo de la mujer volvió a resplandecer en una hermosa luz blanca. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Sakura, y su índice señaló hacia su corazón.  
Ya no habían esperanzas para la niña de ojos verdes, que lanzó un quejumbroso suspiro de entrega, y dio una última mirada a Tomoeda. Todo ocurría por una razón, y quizás esa muerte suya tan repentina fuera lo que estaba destinado. ¡Sonaba absurdo, pero así era!. ¡Moría en manos de un muerto!

Escuchó un ronco gemido, mientras abría los ojos de golpe. Hubiera sido mejor mantenerlos cerrados, ya que lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. El espíritu se retorcía con una extraña mueca de dolor, e intentando escapar del lugar.

Li guardaba algo entre sus ropas, con su actitud despreocupada de siempre, viendo al espíritu arremetido por uno de sus talismanes mágicos, y a la niñera suspendida en el aire, milagrosamente pasando inadvertida por los pocos transeúntes.   
La silueta y el resplandor fue desvaneciendo como si siempre hubiera sido sólo brisa. Antes de desaparecer por completo volteó hacia el joven hechicero, sin decir palabra, dirigiéndole una sombría mirada de resentimiento por su interrupción.  
Sakura estaba tan ensimismada viendo lo que pasaba que no sintió que las cadenas también se esfumaban, dejándola caer.

—Desapareció...– susurró, dando un suspiro de alivio. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar a salvo! La chica sonrió, hasta que abrió los brazos, notando que nada la sujetaba. —¡Estoy a salvo!

Para cuando gritó, Xiao Lang miró hacia arriba con fastidio.  
—Eso crees...– dijo, sacando pacientemente otro de sus talismanes.

La chica parpadeó en el momento que se sintió caer vertiginosamente abajo.   
—¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Con el corazón apunto de salir de la boca, Sakura se salvó otra vez. Antes de caer y romperse por completo, flotó sobre un manto liviano, como viento. Y no tuvo ánimos de preguntarse cómo había pasado eso, mucho menos cuando Li se acercó a ofrecerle la mano, con el entrecejo fruncido.  
—Es mejor que entres– le dijo en tono autoritario, que hizo que ella también frunciera el ceño por unos instantes, reacia a obedecer. Sin embargo, pronto cambió de idea, y aceptó su mano para incorporarse y caminar de regreso a la casa, asegurándose en el camino de vigilar que nada anduviera cerca.

Los niños temblaban ocultos detrás del sofá, Xue abrazando a su hermano, y éste llorando. La jovencita intentó calmarlos, pero ella también tenía demasiadas cosas en qué temer, y claramente no estaba en condiciones de decir que todo estaba en orden, si los niños la habían visto elevarse en el cielo próxima a ser atacada por un fantasma.

Se ocultó con ellos, mientras intentaba sonreírles, y decirles que todo ya había pasado y regresarían las cosas a la normalidad. Se sorprendió que al rato, los niños debieran decirle las mismas palabras y oír de boca del pequeño Xue, que parecía confiado en indicar: El tío Xiao Lang hará que ese espíritu se marche.

El asunto no iba bien. Shaoran, que ya creía derrotado al "fantasma", miraba atónito cómo volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos, de la misma manera en que se presentó ante Sakura; primero como una pequeñísima luz que iba perfilando la sombra de una hermosa mujer.  
Y si pensaba con lucidez en ese momento, nunca le habían enseñado la manera de apartar un espíritu, o no uno como ese. Los talismanes no hacían efecto. Tal parecía que no iba a rendirse, no hasta tener lo que buscaba.

Sus llamados al Fuego, el Viento, el místico Dragón de Agua, nada parecía dar resultado. Si el Trueno pudo ayudarle a distraerla, ahora no tenía ningún efecto. La figura se movía, flotando con ligereza encima de sus ataques, mirándole con sus extraños ojos, que parecían no tener fin ni comienzo.

Se detuvo para poder respirar, mareado ante tanta energía desgastada inútilmente. La silueta luminosa aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse.  
—¡Es... Espera!– gritó, pero fue tarde, y el espíritu había llegado a la casa, traspasando una de las paredes.

Sakura separó a los niños de sus brazos, levantándose con valor a enfrentarla. Tendría que atacarla a ella antes que a los niños; como su niñera, no permitiría que nada malo les ocurriera.

—No sé qué buscas... pero no puedes asustar a los niños de ese modo...– el espíritu volvió a acercarse. La casa estaba en completo silencio, y se oía sólo el sigiloso sollozo de Lei, que susurraba a su hermano el dolor que sentía en el "_estógamo" ._

Sakura no quitó sus ojos de los de ella, enfrentándole con esfuerzo. Una vez escuchó decir que a los muertos no había que temerles, sólo los seres vivos eran capaces de hacer las atrocidades más grandes y causar daño. Esto podía comprobar la teoría de Naoko, y esa mujer sólo quería tomar prestado su cuerpo para poder _estar _en este mundo (vivir como una brisa y flotar a la deriva en el mundo de los vivos, no debería ser algo agradable), y luego se lo devolvería como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad.  
Sus fugaces pensamientos eran interrumpidos por los llantos de Lei, que de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar.

—¡Señorita Sakura! ¡No se vaya!

¿Existen los espíritus? ¿De verdad roban cuerpos? ¿Viviría después de esto?... Son demasiadas dudas, Sakura. No hay tiempo para responder todo.

—¡Señorita Sakura!– las voces de los niños ya pasaban desapercibidas. Su mente parecía estar abandonando de lleno ese cuerpo, y una voz femenina, suave como un soplo, era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos con total claridad.

—Tú tienes el poder que necesito...

Li entró golpeando ferozmente la puerta. Sakura se había desvanecido en el suelo, parecía ya sin energías; podía ser tarde, podía ya estar muerta...

—¡Detente!

Una intervención más de parte de ese chico era la gota que colmaba el vaso. La mujer volteó furiosa a enfrentarlo, mientras él desenvainaba una espada.  
—Déjame... Debo vengarme... Debo vivir...

Shaoran sintió todo el ardor de la luz que inundó el lugar. Se sumió en todo ese espacio extraño, sin ver nada, sin percibir nada. Dejó de ser conciente de su propia existencia, y quiso dejarse llevar en el universo insólito en que flotaba...

Era un conjuro; demasiado poderoso para evitarlo y demasiado hermoso para ignorarlo.

—Maldición-masculló, con lo último que le quedaba de lucidez.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

A los pies de un enorme árbol de cerezos, la figura delgada de Kaho Mizuki se inclinaba, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, lo suficiente para dejar escapar algunas palabras.

La luna, oculta casi por completo en medio de densos nubarrones, brindaba una tenue luz a su perfil intranquilo.  
El comienzo de una incierta historia, el resurgir de los problemas; el Clan Sying volvía a la vida, y era por venganza.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo, Ieran?-susurró, mirando hacia el cielo.—Hay peligro. El Clan Thang es un peligro, y tu hijo es su principal objetivo...

Mizuki volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia sus manos, fuertemente enlazadas entre sí.  
—Que la luz de las fuerzas protectoras lo iluminen...-rezó, evocando el rostro arrogante del chico que conoció cuando recién cumplía los trece años. —Que pueda entender su destino, y ayude a esa chica a entender el suyo...

Ieran despertó inquieta, con una sensación de peligro que parecía impregnada en toda la piel. Algo le decía que era su hijo, estaba segura que era él, pero su orgullo le impedía dar la razón a Mizuki.

No había peligro. Para los Li el peligro era algo común, una estúpida manera de llamar a los "sucesos irremediables" cuando perdían un poco el control. Si había algo malo, Xiao Lang lo solucionaría, como lo haría cualquier Li. ¡Es que Mizuki no comprendía! ¡Eran un Clan de hace centenares de años, y venía a advertirles del "peligro"! ¡Y mandar a ese tonto aprendiz! Exhaló con impaciencia, tratando de borrar el agrio recuerdo.

Encontró su imagen en el espejo del tocador, observando y descubriendo las arrugas que se formaban en el contorno de sus ojos. Ya había vivido más de cincuenta largo años, casi la mitad de su vida. Cuando su marido murió, le prometió que iría con él, luego de que dejase todo arreglado; a sus hijas casadas para tener muchos nietos–cosa que la enorgullecía bastante– y el puesto del Clan a Xiaolang, el único hombre, y en el único que veía reflejada plenamente la imagen noble de su esposo. Aunque el chico no lo reconociera, o descubriera, su corazón era tan perturbable como el de una anciana, tal como su padre en su juventud; era un niño que siempre obraba con buenas intenciones, tímido y esquivo, que intentaba ocultar bien sus emociones con el miedo a que le dañaran. Y ella tenía mucha responsabilidad a la hora de alimentar sus desconfianzas, pero se había visto obligada a hacerlo desde que era pequeño, para que madurase con un sentido real de la vida.

Ahora que lo veía, no podía más que sentir que la tarea estaba casi completa. Faltaba pulir un poco el carácter infantil que a veces brotaba del jovencito, pero confiaba en que una vez que obtuviese el puesto del Clan y una mujer, sería suficiente para hacer que terminara de convertirse en todo un hombre.

Ieran suspiró, y dejó de contemplarse, pasando la mirada por sobre una hoja en el tocador, con la caligrafía de niño que en su extremo decía: "_con cariño para __**oba- san**__. De Xue_". Y sonrió como todas las veces en que recordaba a sus dos nietos, Lei y Xue, con esa costumbre de mezclar palabras japonesas y chinas. Al menos ya sabía que **oba-san** era ella, y quién más, si en el dibujo había una alta mujer de cabello negro atado en un moño, que no sonreía.

—Espero que ellos estén bien-murmuró, volviendo el dibujo a su lugar.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La belleza de esa mujer era algo innegable. Su cuerpo delgado y perfecto, sus ojos negros y la piel brillante. Shaoran pudo verla recorrer todo el espacio luminoso, con andar lento. No dejó de observarla ningún instante; la vio sonreír, llorar, cantar, murmurar, enfadarse... Ya creía que la conocía completamente, como si siempre hubiera estado junto a ella.

—_"¿Qué estás pensando? ... Esto es un conjuro, ¡no te dejes llevar!"–_ ésa era su mente, algo que creyó dormido hace mucho, pero que ahora se manifestaba con fuerza, intentando sacarlo de la nada en que estaba inmerso.  
Sus pensamientos siguieron insistiendo: tenía que salir de ese lugar.  
Otra risa de parte de la hermosa Mei Na. La vida entera de esa chica, ahora espíritu, se proyectaba ante sus ojos. Sabía que había sido una joven muy feliz, proveniente de una numerosa familia, codiciada por millares de hombres. Una mujer sin odios, ni malos pensamientos; un alma pura.

Llevaba eternos minutos en un lugar espacioso, sin poder saber dónde estaba parado. Todo allí era blanco, brillante, y se veía rodeado de paisajes que de un momento aparecían delante de él como proyectados por algún aparato de realidad virtual.

Su cuerpo estaba liviano. Sentía como si aún empuñara la espada, pero en realidad no la tenía a su lado. Al menos no en ese lugar.

—Poco a poco cederás, y terminarás convenciéndote que es necesaria mi venganza contra los Thang– susurró Mei Na, causando que su voz inundara todo el lugar.  
No. Como miembro de la Dinastía Li lucharía. ¡Debía dejar atrás esas visiones! ¡Mei Na estaba muerta, sólo su espíritu buscaba una venganza que nunca llegaría!

—El Clan Thang murió –dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos para evitar las imágenes.

Un destello pareció brillar. La imagen de la chica desapareció.

—¡Mientes! ¡No han muerto, y yo me vengaré de ellos! –se escuchó la voz angustiada de Mei Na, el espíritu.

—¡Es la verdad! –dijo él, por sobre su voz—Sucedió hace muchísimos años, y sus descendientes fueron detenidos por mi familia- "cuando intentaron robar el tablero", quiso agregar, pero se detuvo al ver que ella negaba obstinadamente con la cabeza— ¿Por qué querrías vengarte?

—Porque me encerraron...

—¿Dónde?

Mei Na comenzó a llorar. Li pudo ver su figura delgada, lejana, y desgastada. ¿Qué es lo que quería ese espíritu? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué buscaba venganza contra los Thang?

—Tú no comprendes– dijo ella, con la voz fina— Ellos me odiaban. A mí y mi familia...

Shaoran pasó una mano por sus cabellos, algo nervioso. No entendía qué clase de hechizo estaba sobre él, ni por qué veía pasar la vida de un espíritu ante sus ojos. Mucho menos entendía la relación de ella con los Thang, si era un Clan que desapareció hace siglos, y cuyos descendientes eran una manga de inútiles ladrones que habían pretendido robar el tablero de los Sying, y los cuales tenían la culpa de que él llegara a Japón para averiguar el motivo.

—¿Quién eres?– preguntó el joven, mientras ella continuaba con su llanto.— ¿Conociste a los Thang?

La luz que lo rodeaba comenzó a disminuir, y las imágenes dejaron de pasar como sesiones de películas. 

—Mi nombre es Sying Mei Na... Del Clan de las estrellas

Xiao Lang abrió los ojos de súbito, respirando con dificultad. Tocó su cabeza, sintiendo todo el dolor en las sienes. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en medio de la oscuridad, pero se tranquilizó al reconocer el ventanal de su casa, y la leve luz de la luna que se colaba por el visillo de las cortinas.  
—¿Tío? ¿Estás bien?– cuestionó Xue.  
El hechicero se sobresaltó un poco. No había notado que sus dos sobrinos le observaban a su lado. Sacó uno de los talismanes, iluminando la estancia con una pequeña llama.

—Estoy bien ¿y ustedes?– sonrió, sin comentar lo aturdido que todavía creía estar, como si siguiera bajo los efectos del hechizo de Mei Na... —¡Mei Na!

Los niños lo vieron levantarse apresurado, hasta que encontró algo tirado en el suelo, y lo cogió con sumo cuidado.  
El tablero parecía intacto, pero se podía apreciar una pequeña esfera violeta brillar.  
—Sying... Mei Na era del Clan Sying– murmuró respirando fuerte. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—Tío, la señorita Sakura– le recordó Lei, tirando de su brazo.

Li giró su cabeza, hasta que encontró en un rincón, entre los muebles y otras cosas esparcidas desastrosamente, el cuerpo de la joven.

—Oye... ¿Me escuchas?– se acercó a ella, iluminando con la llama su rostro. Apartó algunos cabellos castaños que lo cubrían. Tomó su mano, y con dos dedos llegó a su muñeca, comprobando con alivio que tenía pulso.

—¿Está bien? –Xue se acercó, y miró a su tío. Él asintió un poco.

Sakura tardó algunos minutos en reaccionar. Ni el abrazo de Lei pudo despertarla, ni Xue llamándola insistentemente, hasta que sola fue abriendo con dificultad los ojos.

—"¿_Dónde estoy?"... _–levantó un poco su cabeza, hasta encontrar unos ojos de un extraño color cobrizo mirándole detenidamente, con un brillo encantador que la hizo enrojecer— "_Que lindos ojos_..."

Xiao Lang alzó una ceja, al distinguir que la niña esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Oye... Kinomoto, te estoy hablando– el chico la tomó por los hombros, viendo que seguía sin reaccionar y con la misma sonrisa tonta de cuando había despertado. Comenzó a sacudirla con más fuerza.—¡Te estoy hablando, Kinomoto!

—¡¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!!– chilló la jovencita saliendo de su estado semi-dormido, alcanzando a dar un limpio manotazo en la cara de Li. Miró asustada a todos lados, recordando al espíritu asesino. —¿Dónde está el espíritu?... ¿Ya se fue?

Lei y Xue asintieron sonrientes.  
—Uff... Qué alivio– sonrió también la niñera, para luego notar a Li palpándose su nariz con expresión de dolor— ¿Qué te pasa, Li?

—Mmmh... Supongo que no es nada– masculló él de malhumor, mirándose si aquél golpe podía haber sacado la nariz de su lugar, pero con suerte aún seguía allí. —Escuchen niños, es mejor que vayan a dormir.

Los chicos no parecían estar de acuerdo. Aún viendo a su niñera con el rostro consternado, rodeada de las cosas que reposaban en el muble hecho trizas-que su mamá de seguro notaría, no importando cuán oscuro estuviera-, no pudieron desobedecer ante la rigurosa expresión de su tío.   
—Buenas noches– dijo Xue, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y tomando a su hermano de la mano, arrastrando sus pies cubiertos de pantuflas.

El joven frunció el ceño al dirigirse a la niñera. Tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención, pero ella no le hizo mucho caso, y entonces Shaoran también observó lo que ella: el fuego en el talismán.

—¿Cómo?– oyó que decía ella, acercando su dedo y luego retirándolo al ver que no era sólo una ilusión— ¡El papel no se quema!

—No– estuvo por explicarle que manipulaba al Fuego contenido en ese talismán, pero luego volvió a lo que necesitaba saber.— Eso no importa ahora, quiero que me digas sobre esto– Li tomó el tablero, y lo mostró ante los ojos verdes y atentos de Kinomoto— Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Sakura tembló. Le producía mucho más turbación ver la mirada inquisitiva del chino, que la de un fantasma pronto a quitarle su cuerpo.  
Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—¿La- La verdad?– tartamudeó. Li asintió, alzando las cejas— Mmmh...Yo...-Sakura jugó con su dedos, con la mirada en ellos— ¡¡Lo siento!!!–gritó, pillando desprevenido a los oídos de él— ¡No fue mi intención hacer nada!

—No vuelvas a gritar...– murmuró él, sin perder el gesto de enfado.. Ella alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarle, y luego volvió a bajar la vista con arrepentimiento.—Sólo dime qué hiciste.

—E-Entré a tu habitación para limpiar y me encontré con ése tablero– Sakura señaló el objeto, y otra vez sintió una inexplicable angustia en el pecho— Yo no sé qué sucedió, creo que lo toqué y brilló... No recuerdo...

Li se sumió en un interminable silencio, observando el tablero. La luz volvió a iluminar la casa, claro que eso no llamó la atención de nadie, sólo los niños que pudieron acostarse más tranquilos, sin ver sombras en el cuarto.

_—"¿Por qué no dice nada?"–_ pensó Sakura, cada vez más intranquila.

Tuvo la sensación de que él adivinó sus pensamientos, ya que volvió a observarla con su mirada fría y curiosa.

—El tablero brilló... –la llamita del talismán se consumió, bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura, que seguía sin captarle el truco—Sying Mei Na estaba en ese tablero, y tú la liberaste.

La niñera no dijo nada, ya que Li parecía hablar más para sí que para ella.

—No sé que hiciste...– terminó diciendo él, dando un suspiro de fastidio— pero algo hiciste.

—P-Perdón... –murmuró la chica, para luego continuar hablando con timidez— Puede arreglarse ¿verdad?

Shaoran le lanzó una gélida mirada, que hizo que volviera a bajar la cabeza. No estaba en condiciones de atribuirle toda la culpa, pero ya lo estaba haciendo: esa niña había tocado el tablero, y de alguna manera había liberado al espíritu de Mei Na, una integrante del Clan Sying. Al menos el espíritu había regresado al tablero, porque de haber sido lo contrario, quizás seguirían enfrentándolo.

—"¿_Y cómo lo hizo_?"...–pensó, mirando de reojo a la chiquilla que seguía agachada en el suelo, con la cabeza aturdida, mucho más que él— "_Es una niña común y corriente... Hasta se ve tonta" _

Shiefa abrió la puerta de la casa, quedándose estática al contemplar la sala destrozada, la empleada en el suelo, su hermano con gesto malhumorado sosteniendo el tablero, del cual nunca se interesó en saber su origen.  
Dejó su cartera en uno de los sillones, y se quedó unos pocos segundos apoyada en la pared viendo el desastre.  
—¿Qué sucedió?– fue su pregunta, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa. Caminó hacia Sakura, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Pregúntaselo a ella– Shaoran se veía molesto, diferente a esa actitud que siempre llevaba; ahora de verdad parecía enfadado, y Shiefa no podía entender qué lo había hecho ponerse de ese modo.

—Sakura...– la señora Asai no pudo seguir. Le era imposible preguntarle algo a la chiquilla. Notaba que temblaba y su rostro le hacía ver que estaba perdida, sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía, como si aún tuviese miedo— Mejor hablemos mañana... –dijo después, tomando las manos de la niña en las suyas— Debes estar tranquila.

Ella asintió levemente, mientras caminaba en busca de su maletín, que debía estar entre las figurillas de cerámica de Shiefa.

—Espero que la despidas por esto– dijo Shaoran, primero en retirarse.

Sakura al oírlo estrechó con fuerza su cartera en el pecho, y salió de la casa dándole un débil buenas noches a su jefa.

—Bien ¿nadie piensa explicarme lo que sucedió?– decía ella, elevando la voz para que su hermano oyese— ¿Acaso quieren que denuncie a la policía por un robo?

—Fue un espíritu– oyó una vocecita desde abajo— El espíritu hizo todo esto porque buscaba a la señorita Sakura.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura. En vez de saludar a sus hijos con un beso, les recriminó su testarudez.  
—¡Dejen de hablar de eso! ¡Esto no es una historia de fantasmas, es un robo!

—No mami, era un espíritu que estaba en el tablero del tío– seguía diciendo Xue, en tono apacible, apoyado por Lei quien asentía a todas sus palabras.  
—¡Xiao Lang!  
—¡Ahora no Shiefa, yo también quiero que hablemos mañana!– exclamó con rudeza su hermano, y dio un fuerte azote a su puerta.

La mujer apagó la luz para evitar seguir mirando el desastre. Ordenó a los niños que se durmieran, olvidaran eso del espíritu y no lo repitieran en la escuela o el jardín, mucho menos si veían a su padre.

Mañana se encargaría de hablar con su hermano y pedirle la versión de los hechos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Parecía un día normal. La mañana estaba algo nublada, pero en la televisión aseguraron que despejaría en la tarde.   
Tomoyo se había despertado tan temprano como de costumbre a preparar el desayuno. Su amiga Sakura aparecería en cualquier momento y podría preguntarle sobre lo que le pasaba... porque estaba claro que algo estaba sucediendo en el normal transcurso de su vida. Cuando apareció en la noche, entró al apartamento silenciosa, temblando y hablando con voz fina, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara. No quiso cenar, tampoco compartir un momento, cosa que hacían comúnmente las tres. Naoko no pareció notarlo por estar engulléndose con prisa una novela de ficción bajo la luz de la lamparita de la sala, intentando con eso despejar toda la ira contra Yukiko, quien no había publicado su reportaje de los espíritus en la casa embrujada. De modo que el extraño comportamiento de la jovencita de ojos verdes quedó en absoluto misterio, hasta que apareció diez minutos antes de las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, con el mismo rostro inquieto que Tomoyo le había visto ayer.

—Buenos días–dijo a su amiga, con una sonrisa temblorosa.—Mmh, huele muy rico.

Tomoyo le sirvió su desayuno, sin perderla de vista. Cuando se sentó a acompañarla a desayunar–sólo con un poco de jugo de naranja– decidió abordar el tema.

—Sakura, ¿sigues teniendo problemas en tu trabajo?– cuestionó, con su tono tan sutil de averiguar cosas. El mismo tono que Sakura no rehuía y se veía obligada a responder.

—No hay problemas, Tomoyo... ¿Por qué dices eso?– rió, intentando por todos los medios parecer creíble.

Pero los ojos amatistas estaban ya entrenados para ver más allá de una fingida sonrisa. Conocía a sus amigas más que a nadie, y sabía que Sakura tenía un problema.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí– sonrió, pendiente a cualquier indicio que le ayudara a comprender que sentimientos reflejaban esos ojos verdes.  
Fue cuando algo en el interior de Sakura se removió, y unos enormes deseos de llorar, por poco la dejan sin habla. Había tantas cosas de las cuales culpar el llanto. Había demasiado que contar a Tomoyo, cosas que ni ella sabía cómo empezar a decirlas.

—Cuando sepa bien de qué se trata, prometo que te lo diré– murmuró Sakura, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y el asunto quedó ahí. Daidouji pudo quedarse más tranquila, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su amiga podría confiar sus problemas en ella; sólo debía darle tiempo al tiempo. 

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Sakura no pudo evitar el tema de Masashi, por lo que debió responder las traviesas preguntas de Tomoyo, que lograron hacerla olvidar un poco el porqué había amanecido con los ánimos tan bajos esa mañana.  
—¿Ya te invitó a alguna parte?  
—No hemos hablado mucho...  
—¿Lo traerás a cenar acá?  
—Se lo preguntaré.  
—Me sorprendió que no demoraras nada en darle el sí– comentó Tomoyo, con curiosidad— Muchos te preguntaban lo mismo y lograbas evadirlos.

La aludida sonrió, bebiendo un poco de jugo.  
—Conozco a Masashi, lo quiero mucho– dijo, algo incómoda. Temía que Tomoyo pudiera averiguar el verdadero motivo, el otro que la hizo aceptarlo como novio: la presión, y también el hecho de ver que no se daba la oportunidad que sus amigas le decían.

—Debes seguir conociéndolo... Muchas veces las personas tienen un lado que no les es favorable mostrar– continuó diciendo la chica de cabello grisáceo, con tono de precaución, que hizo reír de verdad a Sakura.—¿Por qué tu risa?

—Lo dices porque has conocido muchos hombres, amiga.

—¡Sí, y todos sin cerebro!– exclamó Tomoyo, con el ceño fruncido, pero largándose a reír también— No tengo novio porque no encuentro al hombre ideal, Sakura. Cuando empiezan a hablar me aburren... Necesito a alguien que sepa llevarse conmigo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Tomoyo siempre estaba rodeada de gente, y aunque nadie lo notara siempre probaba a sus pretendientes por medio de sencillas charlas, para ver si alguno de ellos se acercaba a su "príncipe azul". Pero ni en los más lujosos eventos (que su madre le invitaba), lograba encontrar alguien que le cautivase.

—Ya me voy. Quizás hoy llegue temprano– dijo Sakura como despedida.

—¿Por qué? Tienes que trabajar, pensé que llegabas después de las diez.  
—Hoy es distinto– murmuró, alejándose de prisa. —"_Hoy pueden despedirme_".

Al salir del departamento Sakura volvió a sus contorsiones en la boca del estómago que le provocaban pensar lo que le esperaba en casa de Shiefa. Caminó intentando respirar profundo y pensar otras cosas, pero de un momento a otro el miedo de ser despedida volvió a cernirse amenazante sobre ella.  
Otra vez lo atribuyó a la suerte... Si no era ella ¿quién tenía la culpa de que estuviera en este lío?

Llegó puntual a las siete de la mañana. La casa de dos pisos, parecía normal, como si en la noche anterior no hubiese existido un espíritu en su jardín, y ella no hubiese volado a más de cinco metros.  
Lamentablemente, Li fue quien la recibió, abriendo la puerta con una clara expresión de fastidio.  
—¿No estabas despedida?– preguntó algo irónico. No, demasiado irónico hasta para que Sakura Kinomoto lo notase al vuelo.

—Vine a hablar como me lo pidió la señora Shiefa– rebatió ella, entrando con la cabeza bien en alto. Ya después tendría que salir derrotada y sin trabajo, pero no le daría el gusto a Li todavía.

Xiao Lang rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta, siguiendo a Sakura más atrás.  
En el comedor, Shiefa se encontraba aún en pijama, con un liviano chaleco sobre los hombros. Los niños a su lado terminaban de desayunar, y eso fue un mal indicio para la niñera, porque siempre ambas hacían el desayuno...

—Siéntate Sakura.– le pidió, sonando como la señora Shiefa de siempre. Luego se volvió a su hermano, y Sakura pudo percibir un poco de dureza en su tono— Tú también.

Tal parecía que los niños habían sido avisados, porque cuando los adultos se sentaron a la mesa, ellos se fueron a lavar los dientes sin que se los recordaran.

—Muy bien, comencemos– dijo la mujer de cabello largo, con una sonrisa aparentemente serena.

—Tomaré la palabra– dijo Li, en tono burlón, pero sin dejar atrás su ceño fruncido.— Lo que presenciaste ayer fue la aparición de un espíritu llamado Sying Mei Na, encerrado en éste tablero–en la mesa depositó con suavidad el extraño objeto.

Los ojos de las presentes lo observaron a un mismo tiempo.  
—Pensé que tenía un sello– murmuró Shiefa, algo sorprendida.

—Lo tenía– ahora la mirada fría del chino fue a parar a los ojos verdes de la jovencita— Pero hay alguien que lo rompió.

Sakura sintió hundirse en la silla. Quiso desaparecer en ése instante, antes de que le dijeran que estaba despedida. Los hermanos Li se veían ante ella como dos jueces, dando la condena a muerte a una inocente... ¿Soy inocente?, pensó ya aceptando toda su responsabilidad ante los cargos.

—Yo no sé de qué hablan- musitó con timidez. —¿A qué sello se refiere?– fue algo que la salvó. Esa pregunta ponía en evidencia que no tenía idea a lo que se estaba enfrentando. 

Shaoran miró a su hermana, quien parecía dubitativa.  
—Eh... Antes que nada, Sakura, tenemos que confesarte algo– titubeó Shiefa.

—¿Qué sentido tiene decírselo?– interrumpió Li— ¡Podemos hacer que el Clan se encargue de borrar la evidencia!

Shiefa pareció alarmada, y se levantó de la silla de un salto.  
—¡Hablas como de eliminarla, Xiao Lang!

—Sería lo mejor para ella...– masculló el chico.

La cabeza de Sakura estaba hecha un atado. ¿Había entendido que iban a matarla? Si era así mejor se iba de inmediato, ya ni curiosidad tenía por las explicaciones que darían. Le bastaba con saber que fue víctima de un espíritu y punto.

—¡Basta, hermano! ¡Si quieres igualarte a los viejos del Clan lo haces muy mal!– exclamó, tocando de lleno al chico, y haciéndolo callar.— Sakura, nosotros también te debemos explicaciones... No es fácil hablar de esto, menos contigo...-Shiefa tomó aire profundamente. Sakura nunca la vio tan tensa como ahora—Mi hermano y yo pertenecemos al Clan Li, un poderoso clan de China... Mmh... Verás, nosotros somos...

Shiefa Asai cerró los ojos. Nunca había contado sobre su familia a alguien "normal".;su esposo había sido algo distinto. Sabía que Toshiro le perdonaría esa confesión, porque se amaban, y de alguna manera iba a enterarse.  
Por otro lado, con sólo ver a Sakura, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

—Somos hechiceros... El Clan Li es un clan de magos.

Sakura miró a ambos, intentando encontrar algo que comprobara lo que su jefa acababa de decir. ¡Los magos sólo existían en cuentos de hadas! ¿A qué se refería Shiefa? La chica comenzó a reír. Tenía que tratarse de una broma, ¿no? Los magos nunca han existido... Quizás hay uno cuantos adivinos y curanderos, pero son personas con creencias antiguas, como escuchaba relatar a su padre.

—Magos...– repitió, y la sola palabra causaba que más de esa risa brotara de su boca.

Pero lejos de pensar que la señora Shiefa terminaría diciendo que era un chiste, los hermanos Li permanecieron serios.   
Hubo un largo lapso silencioso. Sakura iba dejando reír poco a poco, hasta que terminó por creer que no era una broma. ¿Sería entonces que los Li estaban un poco locos?. Al menos Shiefa se veía lo suficientemente cuerda, y sincera, como para inventar algo así. Todo indicaba entonces que sí eran hechiceros, por más ridículo que sonase.

Shiefa le miraba preocupada. ¡Se lo había dicho de golpe, y eso estaba mal! De seguro después de esa confesión la chica saldría corriendo, muerta de miedo. Las personas solían reaccionar así en un comienzo, como Toshiro Asai que tardó dos días en regresar a su casa para decir que le creía, y que lo aceptaba.

—Eh... –Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sonriendo— ¡Vaya! 

Otro silencio. Sakura no parecía querer agregar más a su comentario, y una sonrisa entre nerviosa y divertida se fijaba en su rostro.  
—¿No dirás nada?– se asombró Shaoran, con una gotita resbalando por la nuca.

La niñera negó con la cabeza. Shiefa lanzó un suspiro.  
—Gracias por no asustarte...

Sakura sonrió otra vez. No sabía el significado correcto de la palabra "hechicero"; supuso que podían hablar con los espíritus, como había hecho Li, y hacer trucos como esa llama que encendió sobre el papel.

—¿Y tú qué clase de poder tienes?– preguntó Xiao Lang, por sobre las risitas de ambas— Porque necesitas tener alguna conexión con la magia como para romper el sello.

—No tengo ningún poder– contestó Sakura, con tono seguro— Soy como cualquier chica normal.

—Hablas con los espíritus y los ves... Rompes un sello que nadie había podido siquiera entender... ¿y dices que eres normal?–replicó él con burla.

—¡Lo soy!

—¡No lo eres! 

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Ambos jóvenes se enfrentaban en una jerga de miradas feas. Tenían sus manos puestas sobre la mesa, y hacía rato se habían levantado de sus sillas.

—¡Dije que sí!

—¡Tiene que ser mentira!

—¡Claro que no!

Cuando los dos estaban por explotar, Shiefa dejó atrás su risa ante la situación e intervino con un fingido enojo.  
—¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡No son niños para pelear!

Sakura se separó inmediatamente, bajando la cabeza. Li en cambio sólo se cruzó de brazos, mascullando maldiciones a esa chiquilla.

—Ya sabemos que Sakura rompió el sello del tablero... Ahora explícame ¿qué tiene eso de malo, Xiao Lang?.

—No lo sé, no tengo mas información acerca de los Sying... Por eso vine hasta acá a buscar a Qian– respondió él.

—Entonces esta charla se acaba– sonrió Shiefa, levantándose de la mesa como los otros—Buscaré a los niños para que los lleves a la escuela, Sakura... Y te pediré que limpies un poco la sala, yo poco pude hacer en la mañana.

La jovencita abrió sus ojos, que brillaban emocionados.  
—¿No me despedirá?–se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?– rió su jefa, caminando a su cuarto.

—¡¡¡Yupiiiiiiiii!!!– saltó Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa.

¡No estaba despedida! ¡Seguía con su trabajo! ¡Estaba tan feliz que podía abrazar a cualquiera! ¡Hasta a Li!...

Sakura sintió miles de gotas correr por su cabeza, al descubrir que Li seguía mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. 

—Veremos cuánto duras... –murmuró desafiante— Puedes arrepentirte.

—No soy una cobarde.

—Hay espíritus peores...

—¡No me arrepentiré!– exclamó ella, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

Su grito y su seguridad parecieron resultar. Li se fue.  
Sonrió triunfante. De buena gana habría gritado: ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané!, pero los niños aparecieron y debieron marcharse.

El humor le cambió por completo, y la alegría que le causaba no estar desterrada de su empleo, le hizo incluso olvidar la confesión de los Li y seguir dándole vueltas al tema de los hechiceros.  
Llegaron al Jardín de niños. Lei ya no estaba tan espantado; Sakura le aseguró que vendrían por él en unas horas, de modo que el pequeño se fue con una sonrisa hacia las maestras que lo recibían.  
Sakura siguió su camino con Xue.

—¿Puedo contarle a mis compañeros lo que ocurrió ayer?– preguntó el chico, cuando pasaban por la conocida calle de cerezos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—Pero asegúrate de no decirles que grité como loca...

Xue asintió, y ella soltó una carcajada antes de darle un coscorrón en la cabeza por sus ocurrencias.  
—¿No te dio miedo lo que pasó?– preguntó Sakura, borrando la sonrisa y tornándose preocupada.  
—No mucho. Sabía que el tío lo solucionaría– sonrió el chico.— Es un gran hechicero, ¡y yo cuando crezca seré tan fuerte como él!   
—¿Y qué lo hace tan "grande"? –cuestionó la niña de ojos verdes con algo de recelo. —No demuestra ser más que un tipo molesto y agresivo.  
—Ojalá algún día lo conozca bien– sonrió el chico otra vez, y se alejó para entrar a la primaria.  
—¡Sé un buen niño!– le advirtió Sakura, despidiéndose con una seña.

Xue caminó hasta su salón, sintiendo que acaparaba algunas miradas. Se dijo que al pasar los días la situación tendría que acabar, y ya no sería el "niño chino" que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo.

—Apártate del camino, chino-gruñó uno de sus compañeros a su espalda. Un chico mucho más alto y de rostro pedante.

Volteó, y lo reconoció, si bien no recordaba haberlo visto el día anterior. Tenía otras maneras de ver...  
—Deberías tener cuidado en el partido de hoy– dijo, sin apartarse ni un centímetro.— Perderán, y te lastimarás tu tobillo.

El chiquillo, se alzó más en su altura, esbozando una burlona sonrisa.  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso ves el futuro, "chinito"?

Xue rodó los ojos, y sonrió para sí. Nunca se lo creerían si les dijera que a veces sus sueños eran predicciones...

—¡Apártate ya!- bramó otra vez, dándole un brusco empujón, y Xue se ubicó de mala gana en su pupitre, notando que otra vez había llamado la atención del resto ahí presente.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Cuando Ieran le dijo que Xiao Lang también iría a Japón, (de ella nació la idea que vivieran juntos, para que él no se sintiera tan solo en un país que pisaba por primera vez) a solucionar un pequeño "problema", le creyó. El tablero que el menor de los Li cargaba no representaba amenazas, así lo habían comprobado todos los hechiceros del Clan, y hasta de otros clanes amigos.  
Tenía que apoyarlo... era su hermano menor, y necesitaba sentir que los demás tenían fe en que lograría con éxito su primera misión.  
Con su traje color malva, el cabello peinado con cuidado, y con un leve maquillaje, Shiefa apareció nuevamente en el comedor. Su hermano comía con desgano su desayuno.  
—Aún no terminamos de hablar.

El chico no dijo nada.  
—No te molestes por Sakura... Comprende que la necesitamos aquí.  
—¡Pero te dije que la mantuvieras lejos de mí, y ya ves la tontería que hizo!–no pudo evitar reclamar el joven.  
—Sí, lo sé... Es extraño que ella abriera el sello– murmuró su hermana, pensativa—Lo mejor es que llames a mamá ahora mismo.

Shaoran se atragantó con un trocito de pescado frito, por lo que tosió exageradamente.  
—¡Estás loca! ¡Por supuesto que no!– gritó alarmado.  
Sería su perdición; su madre jamás aceptaría tamaño error. Y no sólo ella, todos en el Clan se alarmarían ante la noticia.

—No la llamaré...– farfulló Li, mirando a Shiefa.—¿¿¡¡Qué haces??!!  
Su hermana tenía el teléfono en mano, aparentemente preparada aunque él se negase rotundamente. 

—Hola Wei, ¿puede darme con mamá?

Hubo unos cuantos segundos. Shaoran sudaba y le parecía recibir del aparato las recriminaciones más horribles de toda su vida.   
Todo ocurrió el día en que pudo participar en la primera reunión del Clan. Por años había presenciado las charlas, eso sí, a distancia, sin poder opinar o interrumpir. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años se le invitó a participar como miembro, si es que podía llamársele así a alguien que no pudo hablar y que presenció sorprendido que el Clan no tenía tantas preocupaciones, sólo inversiones comerciales en vaya él a saber qué tantos países del mundo y el ingreso de futuros miembros. Nada de lo que él esperaba, o entendía.  
No se hablaba de problemas de magia hacía siete años, cuando el Clan Thang desapareció y con ellos el peligro del tablero que nunca intentaron robar otra vez.  
Pasaron muchos años antes de que su madre y el Clan decidieran averiguar sobre sus poderes.

—"_Pero si les digo lo que pasa, jamás volverán a darme alguna misión... ¡Esta sólo era buscar a Qian!, y no he podido más que perder el tiempo_" –pensaba, mientras Shiefa se ocupaba de contarle a su madre de los pequeños y su vida escolar.

—Sí mamá, los saludaré... Bueno, mejor te doy con Xiao Lang...tiene algo que decirte.

El chico salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando su hermana le puso el auricular frente a él.  
—¿Xiao Lang? ¿Eres tú?

—S-Sí madre... Buenos días– titubeó con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Nada grave... E-Es sólo que no he encontrado a Qian ¡pero estoy muy cerca de hacerlo!–era preferible decirle eso a lo del espíritu. Shiefa le arrebató el aparato de las manos, y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, su hermana grito:

—¡Mamá, Xiao Lang necesita ayuda porque un espíritu se liberó del tablero!

Una pesada gota salió de la frente de Shaoran Li, mientras del otro lado del teléfono, su madre parecía haber quedado muda.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La conmoción que había causado el "seguimiento" del caso, continuaba en los alumnos de Seijo. Sakura seguía sin entender la tranquilidad de Masashi cuando todos les estaban observando y no se cansaban de murmurar a sus espaldas. Caminaban con las manos entrelazadas; Sakura se mantenía silenciosa, escuchando a su novio hablar, e intentando ocultar el sonrojo que adquirían sus mejillas cuando sorprendía a más personas vigilando sus movimientos, como a la espera continua de algo.

—Masashi, ¿no te incomoda que nos miren tanto?–le interrumpió la jovencita, cuando se acercaban a sus casilleros.

—No. Es mejor así, Sakura... Que todos sepan que somos novios.

—Es que... nunca he tenido un novio y n-no sé muy bien cómo debo actuar...– murmuró avergonzada. Él rió un poco.— ¿Tú sí?

Ishida sólo afirmó levemente, tomando sus manos.  
—¿Y quién era tu novia?– preguntó Sakura. Nunca había visto a Masashi con alguien de la preparatoria. Y aunque así fuera, tal vez se le había olvidado. Era demasiado distraída para memorizar esas cosas. 

—Eso no importa, Sakura –respondió Masashi, en un tono cortante— Ahora tú eres mi novia.

Casi acorralándola contra un casillero, Masashi se acercó mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes, encantado al pensar que tenía entre sus brazos a la niña más linda de toda Tomoeda. Se acercó, contemplando hambriento sus labios, mientras Sakura no sabía de qué forma escapar, si es que escapar era lo correcto cuando un novio sólo quería besar en los labios a su novia. Un destello azul los hizo reaccionar violentamente; Masashi dejó de acercarse, y Sakura dejó de pensar en qué hacer para evitarlo.  
—¿Qué fue esa luz?-preguntó el pelinegro, mirando por los alrededores en busca del culpable.  
—¡Hola!.

Yukiko apareció detrás de ellos, con su pequeña cámara en las manos.  
—¿Cómo está la pareja estelar de la preparatoria?– preguntó con diversión.

—Bien...– Sakura sonrió, algo confundida. Yukiko reventó estrepitosamente su globo de goma.

—¿Qué les pareció mi seguimiento?

—Escucha Mitsu, a mi novia no le agrada que la persigas, así que no vuelvas a sacarnos fotografías–dijo Masashi con acento duro.

Sakura observó Masashi, luego a Yukiko. No quería que por su culpa se iniciara algún problema.  
—Eh, mejor vamos, ya están por tocar el timbre...–dijo la chica tirando de su mano.  
Pero lejos de hacerle caso, él seguía enfrentándose con Mitsu en un duelo de frías miradas. 

—Oh, no pensé que a tu novia le incomodara– siseó la reportera, con tono meloso— Pero descuida, seré más prudente...

La chica se alejó con su vaivén de caderas.

Masashi parecía seguir molesto. Sakura nunca imaginaría que la antigua pareja seguía resintiendo lo que pudo ser un romance mejor, que parecía resurgir a pequeñas chispas apenas entraban en el mínimo contacto verbal.

Se retiraron juntos al salón de la mano, junto a una improvisada charla del chico para dejar de darle importancia a lo ocurrido con Yukiko Mitsu. 

—¿Te parece si mañana vamos al cine? Hace mucho que no voy.  
—Sí, mañana creo que está bien– sonrió Sakura.

Ya en el salón cada uno fue a sus puestos.  
Tomoyo esperaba sentada, repasando la lección de inglés. No quería que Miss Grant les pillase desprevenidos con un test, donde demoraba casi toda la clase haciéndole preguntas de Inglaterra, la realeza y costumbres, que por cierto, se alejaban bastante de una clase normal de idiomas.

—Hola Tomoyo

La chica le sonrió, percibiendo un ligero cambio en su amiga.  
—Hola Sakura. Veo que estás mejor.  
—Sí... – ella sonrió un poco, no pudiendo contenerse– ¡Tomoyo, no estoy despedida!  
—¿Es por eso que estabas con esa cara?  
—Sí, algo así– rió la niña de ojos verdes, lanzando un suspiro— Pero ya no tengo de qué preocuparme, ¡y sigo trabajando!  
—¿Era sólo eso?

Sakura bajó un poco la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su amiga. Pero no podía contárselo. Estaría pasando a llevar la orden de su jefa, más bien, el favor que le pidió Shiefa de no hablar del tema con nadie.

—Y el test que podríamos tener hoy-añadió con otra sonrisa.

Miss Grant entró al salón, con su riguroso traje de color azul. Era una mujercita de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos tenían un precioso color negro, pero para ella eran su vergüenza, ya que todos sus hermanos habían heredado el color aguamarina de los ojos de su padre inglés, y ella debió resignarse al vivaz oscuro de su madre japonesa. Tenía una enredada historia de origen que sus alumnos oían cada vez que a ella le bajaba la nostalgia. Fue así que todos conocían al derecho y al revés Inglaterra, gracias a sus charlas que entablaba con fervor. Aseguraba que era pariente muy lejana de la realeza, pero en eso nadie podía creerle, ganándose fama de estar algo loca...

_—¡Good Morning!–_ exclamó con alegría, poco usual en ella.  
—_Good morning,_ _Miss Grant_ –respondieron todos a coro.

La mujer sonrió, dejando su maletín en su escritorio. Hizo una rápida inspección con sus vivaces ojos y luego se dirigió al centro del salón.  
—Hoy tengo el orgullo de presentar a un nuevo alumno– inició, asegurándose de que todos vieran hacia ella— Quiero que reciban a Eriol Hiragizawa, que proviene de la hermosa Inglaterra.

Miss Grant corrió la puerta, y un joven alto con anteojos entró al salón.  
—¡_Good Morning, mister Hiragizawa!–_ le saludó ella, tomando cordialmente su mano.

Eriol sonrió algo incómodo, mientras la titular le llevaba de la espalda (no era tan grande para alcanzar sus hombros), hacia su pupitre.

—Oh, mister Hiragizawa, estoy ansiosa porque usted comparta con nosotros los relatos de su natal Inglaterra.

Las cabezas de los alumnos miraron hacia el joven, quien se había sentado tras Sakura.  
_—¡Silence!_ –gritó la mujer, cuando un murmullo se elevó en el salón: Miss Grant tenía razón al decir que los ingleses eran muy guapos, con portes de caballeros y rostros agradables.

—Pues... Yo nací en Londres...  
—¡Londres! ¡Qué hermosa ciudad!– le interrumpió la maestra, con una exclamación soñadora.

Eriol afirmó, mientras las chicas dejaban escapar un largo suspiro al verlo sonreír, y los hombres comenzaban a tenerle lástima por ser la nueva atracción de Seijo.

—No recuerdo demasiado de Inglaterra, porque viví mucho tiempo acá en Japón...– se excusó el joven, al ver que la maestra pretendía oír toda su vida de pie a su lado.

La mujer suspiró algo desilusionada.  
—Oh, lástima... Bueno, será mejor que comencemos con la clase– al llegar a su escritorio, sacó su libro de clases— _Mister_ Hiragizawa, ¿puede usted leer por mí la lección?

El chico intentó sonreír, mientras algo le decía que no disfrutaría mucho en clases de inglés.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

En el salón A, la maestra de Japonés había salido a arreglar unos papeles pertenecientes a un nuevo alumno. Apenas desapareció en la puerta, Yukiko y Naoko se disputaron el control del salón.  
Los demás se acostumbraban a sus discusiones. Naoko perdía fácilmente la paciencia cuando Mitsu intentaba quitarle su puesto de "mano derecha" de la maestra.

—¡Yanagisawa, soy yo la encargada esta vez!– chilló.  
—La maestra dijo que yo debía ser la encargada del orden esta semana– replicó la otra con tranquilidad.

El rostro de Yukiko pareció arder de ira, pero no perdía la compostura de ese modo. Antes de arrugarse demasiado sacaba su espejo y examinaba su frente; el mayor temor de la " audaz reportera" era perder la elasticidad y tersura de su piel, que estaba costosamente cuidada con centenares de cremas que le incurrían mucho gasto. Lo mismo pasaba con sus dietas, cada semana una diferente.

Naoko estaba a punto de triunfar, o por lo menos Yukiko parecía no tener reclamos, pero Seiji la desplazó del brazo, hasta su pupitre.  
—No es bueno que te enfades por eso... Déjala sola– le dijo, haciendo que se sentara.  
—Sí... ya sé, nunca le ganaría– bromeó Naoko, algo deprimida.

Seiji sonrió, mientras dejaba algo en el escritorio de su compañera.  
—Leí tu reportaje, me parece fantástico ¿crees que puedas hacer una historia con eso?

El salón comenzó a desordenarse. La autodenominada encargada se entretenía dibujando algo en la pizarra, y otros se dispersaban a conversar.

—¿Una historia?– Naoko rió entre dientes— Nadie se interesa en esas cosas, Seiji.  
—Yo sí– dijo él a baja voz. Ella le miró algo sorprendida.—Al menos hazla para mí, me encantan las historias de...

Las risas interrumpieron a Seiji. Junto con Naoko, no se explicaban por qué reían de ellos. Sin embargo, el dibujo de la pizarra estaba bastante claro. 

—¡La pareja más fantasmagórica de la preparatoria!– reía Yukiko, apuntando su dibujo de Naoko y Seiji perseguidos por unas sábanas blancas. —¿Pueden creerlo? Yanagisawa sigue con sus historias absurdas de espíritus...

Todo el salón reía, a excepción de las víctimas de la broma, y la extraña china.  
—¡Si siguen a ese paso, serán más extraños que Qian!

Otro estallido de risas, ahora dirigidas a la silenciosa chica que se sentaba en el último pupitre del rincón. Ella pareció no molestarse. Estaba acostumbrada a ser sometida a las humillaciones de Yukiko, y nunca se defendía.

—Oigan, Qian también debería pertenecer a los "fantasmagóricos" del salón... ¡Es de otro mundo!–se burló Mitsu, avanzando a ella— Dime, Qian... ¿Has visto espíritus? ¿Ellos te comieron la lengua?

La joven permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en su mesa.  
—Qian... ¿Qian? ¿No me vas a responder?–continuaba burlándose la chica de coleta larga, con sonrisa maliciosa. —¿O acaso crees en esas cosas?

Yi Ze cerró sus ojos, intentando mantenerse en silencio. Sin embargo, le fue imposible negar aquello. Esa broma era mucho más liviana a las otras que hacía Yukiko, pero para ella significaba su punto débil, algo con lo que no había que bromear.

—Le creo a Yanagisawa– respondió con su pacífico rostro.  
Las risas se detuvieron. La niña china nunca respondía a Yukiko, siempre la ignoraba determinadamente. Jamás hablaba, sólo cuando los maestros se los pedían. Desde que había llegado de la preparatoria de Tokio, rehusaba el contacto con los demás.

Yukiko sonrió, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.  
—No imaginaba que sabías defenderte, Qian– dijo, enfrentándola con la mirada.

Pero la maestra no tardó en regresar, evitando que la discusión se extendiera.  
Antes de ir a su pupitre, Seiji observó a Naoko, todavía con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Pasa algo?– le preguntó en voz baja.  
La chica de anteojos negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de Yi Ze... Algo le decía que ella sabía sobre espíritus. Eso explicaría su actitud, y la manera en que la apoyó. Porque Qian nunca se entrometía en otros asuntos, más que sus estudios.

—"_Ella también debe creer que existen_"– pensó, intentando planear el método para averiguarlo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** es curioso ver que en casi todas mis notas me excuso con las obligaciones escolares xD

Bueno, y Sakura para variar anda rompiendo sellos por el mundo y liberando catástrofes, así conserva algo del personaje original :P

Gracias a Korishiteru, Celina Sosa, Makita, Gipsy-chan, Sakume, Tsuki Lunita, Berenu, Sailor 60, Mi sis Karo y Tomoe Himura.


	6. Dos guardianes

**6.- Dos guardianes.**

Miss Grant consiguió lo que quería: no despegarse de su nuevo alumno inglés y oír de él todos los detalles de Londres. Eriol se las arregló para inventar alguna excusa y no quedarse después de clase. No veía qué más contarle a su maestra, la verdad poco le agradaba que ella lo escuchara tan atentamente.

Ahora caminaba hambriento, rumbo a la pensión donde se alojaba. No había comido nada en todo el día y eso era causa de ver el poco agradable rostro de la dueña al desayuno, esperándole en el comedor con una sonrisa malévola y cargando un gran plato con una sopa verde nada apetitosa.

Eriol no quería ni pensar lo que le tenía en el menú para la cena, si es que llegaba a ofrecerle algo.

Percibió, caminando a su lado, unas chicas mirarle con atención y sonreír. Él les devolvió la sonrisa, e intentó al mismo tiempo apresurar el paso. Todavía no sabía muy bien el sentido de inscribirse en Seijo-no creía que Mizuki lo hiciera sólo para que sacara los cursos que le faltaban- y se sentía perdido entre todos esos pulcros estudiantes.

—¿Tomoyo?– la llamó Naoko al notar que su amiga miraba distraída hacia el otro lado— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí– contestó Daidouji sonriéndole.—¿Qué me decías...?

Naoko negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué tanto mirabas?

La alta figura de Hiraguizawa se perdió en una esquina. Tomoyo volvió a su amiga.

—Al chico nuevo. Viene de Inglaterra– respondió con una sonrisa, volviéndose pensativa— Me parece una persona extraña...

—Tal vez lo sea...pero no me hables de él ahora; desde que salimos del salón te he estado contando acerca de Qian y no me has dado una respuesta– interrumpió la chica de anteojos.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que yo me acerque a preguntarle si ha vivido un "encuentro con los espíritus"? – rió Tomoyo, cruzándose de brazos. Pero el rostro serio de su amiga no le permitió seguir burlándose. —Creo que tú deberías hablarle... Es a ti que te interesa todo esto.

Como siempre, Tomoyo tuvo la razón. Naoko pareció algo molesta porque no accediera a preguntárselo, pero pensándolo bien lo correcto sería que fuese ella la que se acercarse a Yi Ze. Estaba claro que la muchacha china manejaba información de espíritus, o tenía creía en ellos, y aquello a Naoko le hacía tremenda ilusión al sentir que ella y Seiji no serían los únicos.

Hasta tenía planeado invitarla a participar de su reportaje, en caso que estuviese de acuerdo.

—"_Tengo que hablar con ella mañana mismo, o jamás saldré de la duda_"

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Al fin podré pasar un rato contigo– dijo el chico en medio de un suspiro, tomando su mano.

Sakura sonrió un poco. Durante los dos días que iban de noviazgo, intentaba hacerse a la idea de ver a Masashi como "algo más que amigo", y le resultaba difícil. Se aturdía cuando él hacía eso de estrechar su mano, o la besaba en los labios con un roce breve que bastaba para hacer que ella se alejara de inmediato.

—Masashi, debo ir a buscar a los niños– sus palabras parecieron molestar un poco a su novio, que justo tenía planeado llevarla a dar un romántico paseo por el parque. Sakura le miró algo arrepentida, a sabiendas que siempre era la responsable de que los planes se arruinaran. —Es... mi trabajo-añadió, como si eso pudiera indultarla.

—Lo sé, tu trabajo es más importante que pasar un rato conmigo– comentó él de manera irónica. Sin embargo se retractó al ver que Sakura le miraba confundida. Tenía que controlar el lado brusco, o la perdería—De acuerdo, vamos por esos niños, pero luego te iré a dejar a tu casa.

Ella asintió, sin quererle decir que para llevarla a su casa tendría que esperar hasta el anochecer.

Sin imaginar que Masashi odiaba a los niños, le pidió que cuidara de Xue mientras iba por Lei al jardín de niños. Su novio no puso objeciones, ya que el chico de primaria había estado muy callado en todo el camino.

—¿Usted es el novio de la señorita Sakura?–preguntó Xue, mirando hacia Ishida.

—Sí.

—¿También va a la misma escuela?

—Sí.

—¿La quiere mucho?

—Sí

—¿Ella también lo quiere?

El niño lo estaba haciendo enfadar de verdad. ¿Es que nunca se callaba? Lo miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con su sonriente rostro y sus vivaces ojos de color almedra.

—¡Sí! ¡Y ya deja de molestarme! –exclamó, separándose de él.

—Yo siempre he querido que mi tío tenga una novia, porque así se le quitaría un poco el mal genio. Sin embargo, ahora veo que eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad?...

—¡Ya cállate!

Xue bajó la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa. La señorita Sakura se acercaba con Lei de la mano.

—Bueno, estamos todos, ¡vamos a casa!– dijo con su voz alegre, en una graciosa marcha liderada por ella y el pequeño de cuatro años.—¿Qué tal tu segundo día, Xue?

—Un niño se accidentó el tobillo en un partido de soccer... Le advertí que tuviera cuidado, pero no me hizo caso– dijo Xue.

—¿Lo llevaron a la enfermería?

—Sí, tuvieron que ponerles vendas... –Xue rió, y luego exclamó divertido—¡Como una momia!

—No es bueno burlarse de los demás– sonrió Sakura. Miró a Lei, quien iba cantando despacito una canción.—¿Y Lei? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—¡Aprendí dos canciones japonesas! –gritó el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente— ¡A papá le gustara cuando le diga!

Masashi se acercó a Sakura. Estaba por reventar de los nervios con esos niños odiosos y lo único que deseaba era alejarse con su novia hasta perderlos de vista.

—¿No podemos ir más rápido?

Ishida apresuró su paso, dejándola a ella y a los niños atrás.

—¿Qué pasa con esposo?– preguntó Lei, mirando a su niñera.

Ella encogió los hombros, siguiendo el camino en silencio.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

En la cocina, Shaoran dejó la decena de bolsas que le había tocado cargar sobre uno de los muebles. Su hermana desempacaba y ordenaba los productos que les había tomado cuatro horas en reunir... ¡Cuatro horas!

Pero a Shiefa no le preocupaba perder tiempo. Para ella el tiempo comenzaba cuando tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Rayos, demoramos demasiado– se quejó el joven, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te enojes, hermanito...– sonrió Shiefa, leyendo la etiqueta de los productos, con la misma lentitud que en el Supermercado. Sin los lentes y el deficiente manejo a la hora de leer en japonés, la mujer no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por su cuenta— ¿Qué dice acá?

—Bombones.

Shaoran no tenía ningún problema con el Japonés. Desde niño se le asignó diferentes profesores de idiomas. La mansión Li se la pasaba poblada de ingleses, japoneses, españoles, y hasta una vez un italiano. Su madre aseguraba que mientras más joven, mejor memorizaría todo... y no se equivocó; cualquiera pensaría que había nacido en Japón, porque el acento chino podía percibirse difícilmente, poniéndole demasiada atención.

—Pensé que eran papas fritas –murmuró Shiefa, dejando la bolsa a un lado, que fue hábilmente sustraída por su hermano.

El chico sonrió y abrió la bolsita de bombones, saboreando cada uno.

—¡Xiao Lang!

—¡¿Qué?!– dijo con la boca llena de chocolate.

Shiefa le miraba molesta.

—Asegúrate de no comer tantos o te enfermarás... Como pasó cuando compraste diez cajas y te los acabaste en menos de una semana... Eres peor que las mujeres...–terminó por decir, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no hizo mucho caso y siguió engulléndose los chocolatitos.—Será mejor que aproveche este tiempo– murmuró, observando el reloj— Debo encontrar a Qian... –luego miró de reojo a Shiefa—... ahora más que nunca.

Su hermana alcanzó a oírlo.

—Xiao, espero que no sigas enfadado conmigo. Sé que no fue bueno decirle a mamá, pero pensé que era necesario que se enterase– decía la mujer, mientras continuaba guardando las cosas.

No, no era necesario. Lo último que necesitaba además del desastre de la niñera, era que su madre supiese que las cosas salían mal.

—"_¿Y quién tiene la culpa de esto?... Esa tonta niña_"– pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Debió haber sido más observador y suponer que traería problemas.

Terminó con el último bombón y tomó sus gafas oscuras.

—Regresaré pronto.

—¿Adónde vas?– preguntó Shiefa.

—A buscar a la tal Yi Ze– contestó él— Me falta visitar la preparatoria Seijo, y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Shiefa estuvo de acuerdo. Al menos ahora su hermano contaba con la ayuda de un mapa.

—No te preocupes tanto, hermanito, mamá poco puede hacer en Hong Kong... Y ten seguro que de hacerlo, no será nada que te perjudique.

Ya a estas alturas, Shaoran comenzaba a dudar. Su madre nunca le brindaba tanta confianza como ahora. Era natural que cuando se enteró–por Shiefa, claro– que un espíritu se había librado del tablero, las expectativas que tenía en él se derrumbaran.

Pasaron largos segundos en silencio. Hasta se preguntaba si con la noticia su madre se hubiera desmayado, pero era demasiado fría como para que una algo así le llegara a fondo. Xiao Lang se preparó a oír el reproche por el auricular, preparándose incluso para un aborto de toda la misión, por lo que fue natural que se sorprendiera cuando Ieran dio un pequeño suspiro diciendo: _Búscala... No sólo por el tablero, también hazlo por su madre_. Y esas palabras sí que le asombraron de sobremanera... ¡Su madre preocupada por la señora Qian! Ella jamás se mostraba preocupaba por los demás.

Llegó a la famosa preparatoria, pero era tarde y ya no quedaba nadie en los salones, y aunque quedasen, de todos modos no podría entrar. Preguntó a un hombre, aparentemente profesor quien le comunicó que las clases habían finalizado hace una hora.

—Genial... Otro día perdido– masculló, emprendiendo el regreso a casa.

Se había ideado todas las preguntas que le haría a Qian, acerca del tablero, su padre, y los poderes que podía contener.

Bueno, quizás Shiefa tenía razón, si su madre no se había enfadado tanto era porque el asunto no era urgente.

—"_Mamá no podría hacer nada estando en Hong Kong_"-se repitió, resignándose a que el siguiente día avanzaría un poco más en el asunto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El buen Wei, el fiel mayordomo, la guió hasta la sala principal. Se admiraba de la amabilidad del sirviente, al cual vio envejecer desde pequeña. A pesar de sus problemas al corazón, Wei seguía prestando servicios a la mansión, siempre con una sonrisa y todo respeto.

Llegaron al amplio y lujoso salón. Meiling pensó bien en creer que la citación no había sido para una simple reunión entre tía-sobrina; Ieran Li lucía nerviosa, y en cuanto la vio fue directo al grano, sin si quiera darle tiempo para completar el saludo

—Quiero que vayas a Japón.

Siempre había sorpresas con su tía Ieran. Le costó un poco recuperar la postura, y se sentó junto a ella, viéndole con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, tía?– preguntó intentando ver en los ojos fríos de la mujer, pero ella rehuyó la mirada, algo que nunca hacía.

—No lo sé, Mei Ling... Xiao Lang necesita ayuda.

—¿Le pasa algo a mi primo?– se alarmó la joven de cabellera negra.

Ieran negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no quise seguir hablando con él... Sería humillante para el orgulloso de mi hijo, y muy duro para mí– la voz pareció quebrársele, pero siguió mostrando el rostro rígido de siempre—Ya sabes que está en Japón... Yo misma le asigné la misión de buscar a la hija de Fang Yin, pero no pensé en que le faltara demasiado por aprender... Exponerlo así a algo que ni yo sé qué puede ser... ¡Puede que esté en peligro!

Su tía lucía realmente preocupada. Meiling tomó tímidamente su mano, ya que sabía que a la jefa del Clan no le agradaban los mimos.

—Si quiere que vaya a Japón, iré tía– le sonrió— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ieran dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se levantó de su puesto, llegó hasta una pequeña mesita, regresando con un libro de cubierta roja, bastante gordo.

—¿Ése es...?–Meiling se alejó un poco, cuando la señora Li dejó el libro en el medio sillón donde ambas estaban sentadas.

—Sí... Éste es el libro de Clow.

A su respuesta, la chica pareció temblar. Estaba frente a un objeto extremadamente delicado y peligroso... ¡Un solo movimiento y se liberaría el gran poder del brujo Clow sobre ella!. Su primo muchas veces le había hablado de ello, y Meiling lamentó que él no estuviera cerca ahora. Aguantó la respiración, porque hasta un suspiro podría alertar de su presencia, y se alejó hasta el otro extremo del sofá.

—Vamos Mei Ling, el libro no te comerá– comentó, mirando con algo de gracia el pánico en su rostro. Ella asintió, volviendo a acercarse— Llévale esto a mi hijo. Le será de gran ayuda.

Ieran se retiró del salón y Meiling permaneció observando el libro, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Recordaba borrosamente una charla con Xiao Lang donde él le había contado acerca de los poderes que se guardaban allí, poderes que estaban destinados sólo para él. Con todas las historias que Xiao Lang le contaba acerca de Clow, comenzó a guardarle respeto desde pequeña; ¿cómo un brujo podía crear cosas con poderes tan enormes? ¿cómo iba un hechicero a llegar a vivir eternamente? Claro estaba que nunca supo qué tan ciertas eran todas estos cuentos, porque su primo muchas veces intentaba asustarle.

Como fuera, ése libro era peligroso.

—"_No me lance algún hechizo por tocar su libro, brujo Clow_..."–rogó angustiada, tomando con cuidado el objeto. Lo dejó suavemente en la cartera, y salió caminando con lentitud hacia su casa.

Meiling también permanecía al Clan Li, pero a diferencia de su primo, ella no tenía intereses mágicos. Le agradaba aprender hechizos sencillos. Si intentaba con algún conjuro difícil, las cosas no resultaban; perdía la paciencia con facilidad y terminaba enfadándose consigo misma por no ser útil en una familia llena de hechiceros.

Desahogaba sus penas en los centros comerciales, comprando cantidades y cantidades de ropa. Como el vestido que llevaba hoy, última adquisición de un famosísimo diseñador francés de una tienda exclusiva y cara.

Con la manera de vestir, el maquillaje, y su actitud sutil-cuando no abría por mucho tiempo la boca-, Li Mei Ling aparentaba mucha más edad que sus dieciocho años.

—"_Por favor,_ q_ue no pase nada... ¡No quiero enfrentarme con algún monstruo que esté en esta cosa_!"– siguió pensando, dando una ojeada a su bolso. Apresuró más el paso. Hasta llegar a Japón junto a su primo, no sabría qué cosa había allí dentro que tuviera tanta importancia.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura estaba preocupada. Masashi se fue muy serio, casi enfadado, luego de dejarla en casa de Shiefa, y luego de que le dijera que no la esperara, porque terminaría muy tarde. Era cierto eso de que no se veían mucho, pero Sakura no se sentía capaz de abandonar su trabajo para estar con él... ¡Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando!, y con lo mucho que tuvo que esperar para ello, no podía arriesgarse a encontrar otro.

Golpearon la puerta en el momento en que preparaba el prometido flan a los niños, cuando iban camino a casa. Shiefa fue más mucho rápido y abrió la puerta.

—Al parecer no te fue muy bien que digamos– comentó la mujer.

Sakura se asomó por la puerta, distinguiendo a Li con el gesto arisco de costumbre.

—¿Cómo adivinas?– se burló el chico, subiendo las escaleras. Los niños que habían llegado a saludarlo, se quedaron observándolo junto a su madre.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de temperamento de su tío. En cierta forma lo entendían, porque como una vez dijo tía Fuutie: _Xiao Lang es demasiado serio y necesita divertirse para soltar tensiones. _A lo que tía Feimei había agregado: _¡Debe casarse! ¡Conseguirse una novia!_. Y Xue estaba casi seguro que en momento que tuviese una chica, podría ser un poco feliz, así como su madre con su papá.

—"_Conseguirle una novia..."_ –Xue sonrió, al momento que su madre les decía que era mejor que estuviera solo— "_Le conseguiré una novia a mi tío, o jamás podrá estar contento" _

Shiefa entró a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Sakura mirando por una esquinita de la puerta.

La chica dio un respingo, riendo nerviosamente, y haciendo atropelladas reverencias.

—L-lo siento... Yo no quise...

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Quiero que me demuestres que puedes controlarlo– rió la mujer, arreglándose la blusa de su traje. —Mmh, huele muy bien, lástima que me perderé la cena... Quizás qué comida nos darán en esa reunión.

Sakura sonrió junto con ella, y volvió a su flan de vainilla, dando sin querer un pequeño bostezo.

—"_Hoe, qué sueño tengo_"– pensó, entrecerrando lo ojos.

—Oye, Sakura– le llamó Shiefa. La jovencita volteó sonriendo— ¿Te sientes bien?

La pregunta la cogió de sorpresa. ¿Se le notaba demasiado las pocas horas de descanso? Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No, estoy muy bien.

—No, no lo estás.–le interrumpió Shiefa, con el rostro serio.

Sakura dejó de sonreír.

—Te ves muy cansada. Quizás es mucho trabajo para ti sola...

—¡No! –exclamó Kinomoto, de inmediato.— Estoy bien, es la verdad.

La expresión de su jefa seguía dubitativa. Temía que la joven estuviese demasiado absorbida por pasar tanto tiempo trabajando para ella, o que algún problema le aquejara.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo– le sonrió la mujer, con cariño. Sakura asintió con otra sonrisa.

—Bueno, es hora de irme– Shiefa se despidió de los niños con un beso, y salió corriendo con prisa de la casa. Afuera la esperaba un taxi, que la llevaría a su primera reunión.

¿No podría volar la señora Shiefa en una escoba mágica?, se preguntó Sakura, volviendo a lo suyo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas acerca de esa familia de "hechiceros", pero jamás se atrevería a formularlas. Si Shiefa le había asignado su trabajo, tenía que cumplirlo, y no entrometerse en los asuntos familiares. Suficiente había hecho con tocar el tablero de Li.

—¡Niños, a cenar!

Xue y Lei salieron de su habitación, corriendo a sentarse en el comedor. Salía un exquisito aroma desde sus platos.

—Les tengo preparado un rico postre–les anunció Sakura, con un guiño— Pero sólo se los daré si comen todo.

Ello asintieron, tomando los palillos con apuro.

—Esperen... Falta dar las gracias–dijo la niñera juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos. Los niños se miraron, e hicieron lo mismo— Gracias por la comida.

—Gracias por la comida– repitieron, abriendo un ojo, para ver si ya habían terminado.

Sakura les sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza. Y entonces comenzaron a comer.

La jovencita se fue retirando poco a poco, hasta llegar a las escaleras, y frunciendo decidida el ceño, comenzó a subir despacio.

—Le demostraré a la señora Shiefa que puedo controlarte– dijo, arremangándose la camisa del uniforme— No me la ganarás, Li... Soy tu niñera, y debes aprender a comportarte.

El pasillo del segundo piso estaba completamente oscuro. La puerta de la habitación de Li estaba semiabierta, y ninguna luz parecía provenir de adentro. Pegó un oído a la pared sin oír nada, abriendo por completo la puerta para examinar.

—¿No está?– preguntó tras encender las luces, dando una vuelta por todo el cuarto. —¿En qué momento salió este niño? Y dejando la ventana abierta...

Sakura tuvo la clara visión de que por ahí se había escapado, pero antes de seguir pensando en esa probabilidad, otra idea peor la sobresaltó.

—"¿_Y si es un espíritu_?"– retrocedió involuntariamente, vencida por el miedo. ¡Era inútil que intentara enfrentarse a un espíritu, menos si se había llevado a Li!.

Indecisa, los nervios de punta llegó hasta las cortinas movidas insistentemente por el viento que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. Dudó unos segundos, hasta empujar por completo. Un golpe pesado, como si hubiera tirado algo que estaba apoyado en la ventana. Sakura salió al balcón, buscando el quejido bajo sus pies.

—Ouch...

Él "algo" se incorporó con bastante enojo, hasta dejar ver unos alborotados cabellos castaños.

—Li, lo-lo siento, pensé que podía ser un espíritu.– rió la jovencita, en medio de su nerviosismo. El chico terminó de pararse frente a ella, sacudiéndose las ropas— ¿Te lastimaste?

Y aunque Li no respondiera, por su expresión Sakura supuso que se había molestado, si es que podía molestarse más con ella desde que había sucedido lo del tablero...

—Sólo venía a buscarte para que cenaras– le dijo, antes de que preguntara por qué había entrado al cuarto sin su permiso. Shaoran caminó sin mirarle hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Y como se quedó quieto en esa posición, la niñera entendió que era ella quien tendría que salir.

—Sólo vine a eso, Li. No me parece bien que te quedes sin cenar. Hay una comida deliciosa abajo, de postre hay flan y...

—¿Es necesario que te lo repita, niña?– preguntó Li fastidio— No entres a _mi_ habitación.

La chica frunció el ceño, y le miró con el mismo gesto de desagrado.

—Cuando me contrataron, tú también estabas a mi cuidado, aunque no lo quieras. No pienso salir si tú no lo haces– anunció, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el sillón gris.

Shaoran enarcó sus gruesas cejas, contemplándola, y se acercó lentamente a su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada del par de ojos verdes.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerte salir de algún modo-murmuró, tomando su espada. El ruido del metal desenfundándose causó un estremecimiento en la chica.

—Cuando la señora Shiefa dijo que eras huraño, no pensé que llegabas a esos extremos–fue lo que dijo, sintiendo una gota resbalar de su frente cuando él apuntó el filo en dirección a ella. —E-es un poco peligroso hacer eso, ¿no crees?

—Déjate de juegos–le interrumpió bruscamente, entrecerrando la mirada— Sé que ocultas algo. Tienes que tener alguna clase de poder.

—Ya te dije que no los tengo.–replicó ella,

—Quiere decir que si intento matarte con esto no te defenderás.

A estas alturas, comenzaba a dudar de la cordura de Li. Cierto era que no era muy normal encontrar gente tan apática como él, pero de que fuera un psicópata, mucho más aterrador que el espíritu de ayer, no lo creía.

—No vas a negarme que ocultas algo, porque no es posible que hayas roto el sello de ese tablero... –siguió diciendo el joven, dejando la espada en su lugar-para alivio de Sakura- y pasando a observar el objeto de los Sying; una de sus esferas parecía brillar, al compararlas con las demás. Li volvió la vista a Kinomoto tras largos segundos, encontrándose con un enorme bostezo dibujado en su cara—¡Oye, contéstame!

—Te dije que no oculto nada–repitió Sakura, levantándose. —No vas a asustarme tan fácilmente con tus "cosas de hechicero", porque no renunciaré.

La chica se detuvo antes de salir.

—En todo caso, dejaré un poco de flan por si quieres.

Li cerró la puerta en cuanto ella salió. Estaba harto de tenerla en casa y escucharla decir que tenía que hacerse cargo de él.

—"_Estoy seguro que no es una niña común_"– pensó, caminando hacia el balcón para ver si podía volver a concentrarse y meditar, como estaba haciendo antes de que Kinomoto le golpeara la cabeza con la ventana, pero al cabo de media hora sin lograrlo, desistió. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la certeza de que la niñera tenía _algo_ diferente al resto.

Sakura bajó enfurecida hasta el comedor. Los chicos le esperaban con los platos vacíos y clamando el postre.

Su jefa llegó cuando todo era silencio en el hogar; los niños dormían y Li era probable que también, porque no se había oído en todo ese rato.

En cuanto Sakura se fue, bajó silencioso a buscar hambriento un poco de flan.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ya habían pasado algunos días que no eran lo suficiente para que las amigas se acostumbraran al nuevo ritmo de vida en el departamento. Si bien Sakura se esforzaba por ayudar aseando un poco la casa, Naoko y Tomoyo debieron arreglar un nuevo horario, que sería por los dos meses programados del trabajo de Kinomoto. Aún así no eran capaces de molestarse, porque ella se veía bastante cansada. No dormía lo suficiente y ya los ánimos no eran los mismos.

Extrañaban los días en que desayunaban las tres juntas, con Sakura corriendo por retrasarse al comer, o porque culpaba que su despertador que no sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Se siente raro verla sólo en la preparatoria, o muy en la noche– dijo Naoko, mientras terminaba por escribir una de sus tareas.

—Sí, el trabajo la ha consumido bastante... –opinó Tomoyo, acomodando en su cabello un cintillo rojo.

—¿Crees que sea por ese chico con el que no se lleva bien?

—Es probable– Tomoyo sonrió un poco— Ése chico debe ser un caso grave como para que Sakura no pueda manejarlo. ¡Ella le simpatiza a todo al mundo!

Naoko asintió. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero mucho más por lo que haría hoy. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que le diría a Yi Ze, y seguía teniendo la sensación y la esperanza de que fuera tan creyente en los espíritus como lo era ella.

—Vamos, Naoko, tenemos que llegar temprano si quieres hablar con Qian– dijo Tomoyo, sonriéndole.

La chica de anteojos sólo le miró, mientras ordenaba todo en su bolso; no entendía cómo Tomoyo adivinaba los pensamientos de los demás.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ya eran cinco bostezos con este, y la joven seguía caminando con pereza. Xue le miraba algo preocupado; tal parecía que en cualquier minuto se fuera a caer dormida en la calle, y él no sabía si tendría la suficiente fuerza para sostenerla.

—Bueno Xue, ya llegamos a tu escuela–sonrió Sakura, luego interrumpiéndose a sí misma con otro bostezo.

—Parece que tiene un poco de sueño

Sakura rió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Se me pasará pronto, ahora ve o se te hará tarde.

La niñera se retiró bajando por la misma calle.

Xue en tanto, caminó desanimado a su salón donde le esperaban curiosas miradas e intensos cuchicheos. Porque ya había comenzado a correr el rumor –gracias a Sen y sus secuaces-que era un niño anormal, que estaba maldito y provocaba accidentes. Bastó que todos supieran la manera en que encaró a su compañero del equipo de básquet el segundo día, "deseándole una caída".

Se sentó un poco incómodo. Pensó que no le importaría que algo así sucediera, y aún así sentía un extraño vacío al notar la manera en que se alejaban de él cuando se abría paso entre los pupitres camino al suyo.

—Los brujos en el pasado eran quemados vivos, o hasta los decapitaban. Muchos de ellos dejaron de existir en el siglo XVI... –oyó una voz a su espalda, justo cuando se había ubicado en su asiento.

Xue volteó y vio un chico de grandes anteojos y pecas que le sonreía misteriosamente.

—Hola.

Sin responder, regresó la mirada al frente, donde por fortuna llegaba la tutora Sasaki para poner un poco de orden.

El timbre de recreo sonó terminando con las clases de ciencias. El chico salió en medio de todo el escándalo que se levantó apenas el sonido que indicaba la hora de almuerzo se dejó oír por toda la primaria.

Caminó lo más rápido por los pasillos, en dirección al patio. Afuera no muchos lo reconocían, y para asegurarse se quedó sentado en un apartado lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Bien Xue, como siempre eres tú contigo-se dijo con sarcasmo, abriendo el estuche de su almuerzo que Sakura preparaba a diario con dedicación. —O quizás eres tú, contigo y el almuerzo-sacó los palillos, pero no contaba con una presencia demás.

—¡¡¡BUH!!!

Saltó del susto, atragantándose con un pedazo de pescado. Cuando volteó a mirar, encontró al mismo chico de anteojos de su salón.

—¡Hola! –le saludó él, sonriendo otra vez.

Xue intentó hablar, pero aún el trozo de comida no le dejaba.

—No entiendo qué quieres decirme– dijo el niño, mirándole cómo movía los brazos— ¿No sabes japonés?

El chino le miró con enfado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡¡¡Dije que me asustaste!!! –exclamó cuando pudo, respirando con dificultad. El de pecas volvió a sonreír, acomodándose los grandes lentes que resbalaron por su nariz.

—Hubieras dicho antes.

—Intentaba hacerlo, pero tenía un trozo de pescado en medio de mi garganta– refutó Xue, pescando su mochila para marcharse y buscar otro árbol.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tu almuerzo se ve delicioso! –se acercó el extraño— ¿Me dejas probar?

Xue frunció aún más el entrecejo. El confianzudo chiquillo le arrebató su almuerzo, y lo acercó a su nariz con una sonrisa.

—¡No toques mi comida, o si no...!

—¡¿Me vas a lanzar algún maleficio?!–le interrumpió el otro mirándole con los ojos abiertos. Xue dudó un poco, pero asintió.—¡Estupendo!– los ojos del chico brillaron emocionados.

Se quedó quieto, esperando recibir "algo". El pequeño Asai quedó sorprendido, y movió sus manos como si tirara ese "algo" para ver si con eso lo espantaba.

—¿No recitarás nada?– preguntó desilusionado, cuando Xue terminó.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó ahora él, hartado.

—No sé, algo que me convenza de que eres brujo como todos dicen. Por lo menos adivina mi futuro.

No había logrado atemorizarlo. El chico se sentó bajo el árbol a comer un poco de su comida, y esperaba que fuera un poco. Xue suspiró, y se dijo que apenas regresara a casa, le pediría un buen hechizo al tío Xiao Lang para intimidar a sus odiosos compañeros.

—¡Conque aquí estabas, Takeo!

Ambos niños alzaron la cabeza, uno con los ojos temerosos y el otro con curiosidad ante estrepitoso llamado.

—Ho-hola Keiko– le saludó el aludido, sonriendo algo nervioso. La niña no cambió su gesto molesto—Eh, sé que hoy comeríamos juntos, pero...

—¿Olvidaste traer almuerzo, cierto?– interrumpió con severidad la muchacha. Takeo tembló, y bajó la cabeza.

Xue observó a la chica de trenzas dar un golpe en la cabeza al chico que estaba a su lado. Se levantó del césped, tomó su mochila, e intentó salir de la incómoda situación.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se detuvo con una gotita, mientras la niña de trenzas negras y grandes ojos celestes le miraba inquisitiva.

—Supongo que a comer– balbuceó Xue.

—¿Solo?

—Ajá– asintió el chico.

Keiko miró de reojo a Takeo, luego a Xue, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero no querrás comer solo tamaño almuerzo... Nosotros podemos acompañarte– la chica abrazó a Takeo del cuello, y ambos sonrieron ampliamente, con mirada triste.

—¿Con ustedes?–cuestionó Xue con desconfianza. Los niños sonrieron otra vez asintiendo de prisa— No.

Keiko y Takeo observaron al chico nuevo irse, y con él, la comida.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Por tu culpa quedamos sin comer! –gritó la niña, zafándose de su amigo.

—Pero Keiko, siempre tengo que traer yo el almuerzo...–intentó defenderse él, pero una horrible mirada se formó en los ojos de su acompañante— ...Lo siento, Keiko.

Ella hizo un ademán de poca importancia con la manos, y suspiró.

Ambos niños eran amigos, desde que Keiko perseguía al pequeño Takeo en el jardín de niños. Fue tanto su insistencia que cuando tenían siete años Takeo ya estaba conciente de que era su novia, porque la chica lo aseguraba hasta a sus padres. Sin embargo, lo que más parecían eran mellizos, siempre juntos en los recesos, en el salón, en el parque; aunque sus caracteres les provocaban varios roces, uno terminaba por ceder... y ése siempre era Takeo.

—Ese niño nuevo no es muy amigable– decía la muchachita, tomando a su amigo del brazo y arrastrándolo a probar suerte en la cafetería.

—Es que es nuevo, puede que no se acostumbre a Japón. ¡Menos si es brujo!–opinó Takeo, con una sonrisa divertida. —Aunque no creo que pueda hacer maleficios, porque conmigo no le resultó– sonrió ahora, con orgullo.

Keiko alzó una ceja, y negó con resignación. Ya nada le asombraba de su amigo Takeo. Siempre decía cosas de brujos y otros disparates, que no le pareció raro que tratara al chino de esa forma.

—Oye Takeo, ¿tampoco traes dinero?–a la negación de su amigo, Keiko suspiró— Yo tampoco. Tuve que pagar la apuesta que hice ayer a que el equipo de básquet ganaría.

Si bien Xue pudo deshacerse de sus compañeros, en el salón debió verlos otra vez. Takeo siguió hablándole sobre las horribles maneras en que mataban a los brujos, y Xue no podía ignorarlo, porque se sentaba a su lado y además tenía que aceptar que esas historias le gustaban.

La maestra que el primer día les dio la bienvenida, comenzó a hablarles acerca del aniversario de la primaria.

—Inviten a sus padres, haremos muchas actividades en conjunto–decía, mientras los niños comenzaban a platicar con entusiasmo.

—¡Genial! Haremos maratones– dijo Takeo, sonriendo con alegría.

Xue se volvió pensativo, mientras contemplaba la ventana.

—"_De seguro mamá no querrá participar_"– el niño rió un poco al recordar las veces en que su madre participaba en las actividades del colegio. No corría muy veloz, y se cansaba pronto, además que ahora con su nuevo empleo, veía difícil poder contar con su presencia. —Entonces ¿a quién invitaré?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Clase de deporte, todos los chicos del salón B se esparcían por la cancha de fútbol. Eriol parecía indeciso, pero no tuvo tiempo de negarse a jugar cuando el maestro le pidió que se ubicara.

Jamás había practicado un deporte, y no pensaba hacerlo. Llevaba una vida bastante sana y no necesitaba ejercitarse con algo, además de sus extensas caminatas que hacía recorriendo el Templo.

Comenzó el juego y la pelota estuvo en manos de Masashi Ishida. Ése chico sí que sabía manejar el balón. Desde lejos se oía el grito de una chica de cabello castaño: ¡Vamos Masashi!. Hiragizawa lo vio pasar a su lado, mientras sus compañeros le decían que lo detuviera, ya que se acercaba peligrosamente al arco.

—No hace falta darle tanto ánimo. Ishida es un excelente jugador y de seguro lo califican con un diez– sonreía Tomoyo, que junto a su amiga se sentaban en el césped.

—Sí eso es cierto– Sakura dio un largo bostezo, para luego entrecerrar los ojos— ¿Crees que si duermo un poco no lo notarán?

Tomoyo rió, negando.

—Te despertaré si es que lo hacen– le contestó con un guiño.

La chica de cabello castaño también sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Atrápala!

Tomoyo volvió a observar el juego, y cómo el balón iba a dar certeramente en el rostro del alumno inglés. Estuvo tentada a reír como sus demás compañeras, pero cuando logró distinguir sangre brotando de la respingada nariz del nuevo, se preocupó.

—Ve a la enfermería– le ordenó el profesor.

El chico asintió, caminando con una mano en su rostro, en medio de una oleada de risas.

Él mismo iba burlándose de sus inútiles reflejos. ¡Cómo no pudo reaccionar cuando la pelota se dirigía hacia él! Se había quedado, mirando e intentando comprender la manera en que debía moverse.

Al menos sus anteojos habían salido intactos, y no comprendía muy bien la razón de ello. Recordó la vez en que la maestra Kaho se los pidió. Nunca supo para qué, pero se los entregó diciéndole que habían quedado mucho mejor. ¿Un hechizo?, no tenía ánimos para pensarlo ahora cuando la sangre seguía escurriendo caliente por una de sus fosas nasales.

—Qué torpe soy– se sonrió, acercándose a un lavabo donde limpió su mano ensangrentada. La nariz todavía parecía palpitar con el golpe, y estaba demasiado sensible al tocarla.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Giró algo sorprendido ante la interrupción. Una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta su cintura y tez muy blanca, le sonreía con simpatía.

—Mmh, no... Es, no es muy agradable– rió. Tampoco lo era ser observado en una situación tan estúpida como esa.

—Toma, puedes usar esto– la chica le estiró un pañuelo rosa.

—Oh, no, no quedará muy bien después...– se negó, volteando al lavabo por la sangre que brotaba nuevamente.

—Sólo úsalo, no tienes que devolvérmelo– sonrió Tomoyo, entregándole nuevamente el pañuelo. Tras un breve silencio, ella volvió a hablar— No parecías muy diestro jugando.

Eriol sintió las mejillas arder tenuemente de la vergüenza. Si supiera que no era diestro en ningún juego, pensó, llevándose en pañuelo a su nariz, donde distinguió levemente (debido al desagradable olor a sangre) un suave perfume que le recordó a la maestra y los ratos que pasaban junto a las rosas del Templo.

—Será mejor que hagas caso al maestro y vayas a la enfermería– habló la chica, acercándose a verle.— No dejas de sangrar.

Él salió de sus pensamientos, al notar que la chica estaba a menos distancia, y era más visible ante sus ojos los hermosos amatistas. Retrocedió un poco con el pañuelo en la nariz.

—Gno esg negesagio– dijo, con voz graciosa que hizo reír a Daidouji; una risa que sin saber muy el motivo, le produjo una calidez en todo el pecho.

—Sí lo es. Vamos, yo te llevo– Tomoyo comenzó a caminar, y él no hizo más que seguirla.

Atravesaron todo el recinto de deportes, llegando a la entrada de Seijo. Subieron al segundo piso, y Eriol sintió un leve sonido. Era como una melodía, acompañada por una suave voz.

—"_Conozco esa voz..."–_ pensó, mirando hacia los lados. Frunció el ceño, y despegó un poco el pañuelo de su nariz, como si así oyera con más atención.

Se acercó más a la chica de cabello negro, y abrió los ojos al descubrirlo.

—¡Tú estabas cantando!–exclamó, un poco fuerte si tomamos en cuenta que era horario de clases y pasaban por el pasillo.

Tomoyo sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que bajara la voz. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la Enfermería, mientras Eriol se sentía asombrado y extrañamente contento al descubrir a la portadora de la voz que escuchó el primer día que pisó la preparatoria.

—Señorita Daidouji, ¿qué le trae por acá?– una enfermera lo hizo pasar, y ni siquiera pareció notar a Eriol y su pañuelo ensangrentado en la nariz.—¿Se siente mal?– la mujer pareció preocupada, y examinó su rostro.

—No, es mi compañero, Hiragizawa– Tomoyo volteó hacia el joven, quien miraba distraído el lugar.—Se golpeó la nariz al jugar soccer.

—Oh, veamos eso.

La enfermera lo arrastró del brazo hasta una camilla cubierta de blanquísimas sábanas. Le quitó el pañuelo con sangre y examinó su nariz. Tomoyo observaba desde cierta distancia, dispuesta a prestar ayuda.

Eriol sintió que otra vez se sonrojaba cuando la enfermera comentó con gracia: _Tienes que prestar más atención a la pelota._ Nunca pensó encontrarse tan ridiculizado, y creyó que ese tipo de accidentes no sucedían a menudo en Seijo, como para causar tanto deleite en la mujer de delantal blanco. Pero si hubo un momento en el cual quiso desaparecer, fue cuando la enfermera pidió ayuda a la chica de cabello negro.

—Le pondremos una vendita, y aplicaremos gel– la mujer, de figura pequeña y delgada, estiró a Tomoyo un pequeño tubo, mientras inspeccionaba su estante.

—Me avisas si te duele– dijo Daidouji antes de proceder a untar la medicina.

No fue necesario interrumpirla, sus roces eran suaves y delicados. El chico dejó de sentir el horrible escozor en la nariz.

—Ahora la vendita.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Tomoyo ya se había ido de su lado y estaba la pequeña enfermera ubicándole la cintita. Cuando terminó pareció quedar conforme, y le ordenó que dejara de jugar al menos por hoy.

—Descansarás hasta que sepas distinguir el balón cuando se acerque a ti–volvió a reír, escribiendo una nota al profesor de deporte.

Eriol salió junto a la chica, quien le miraba con una sonrisa. Le sorprendía que no hubiera acompañado a la enfermera en sus comentarios, manteniéndose silenciosa todo lo que duró la curación.

—Gracias, señorita Daidouji– dijo, luego de haber bajado al primer piso.

—¿Me conoces?–preguntó ella extrañada. No recordaba haberse presentado.

—Eh, sí... La oí cantar por casualidad el día que llegué– el chico desvió su mirada, pensando en agregar que era imposible no memorizar a quien cantara de aquélla manera. Pero no lo dijo.

Llegaron donde estaba el resto del salón.

—Disculpe que se lo pregunte pero, ¿visita usted con frecuencia la enfermería? Me pareció que la enfermera la conocía mucho.

—Sí, solía ir a ayudarle– asintió ella, con la vista hacia el árbol donde había dejado a su amiga— Bueno, si necesitas otra cosa me avisas... Y no me trates de "usted".

La chica se alejó sonriendo, mientras se escuchaba al maestro dar instrucciones para iniciar un partido de voleibol entre las mujeres.

Sakura despertó con ayuda de su amiga Tomoyo, quien le golpeaba con suavidad el hombro.

—Nos corresponde a nosotras ahora, Sakura–le decía en voz baja— Será mejor que despiertes.

—Hoe, tengo tanto sueño– se quejó ella, incorporándose — Gracias Tomoyo.

Ambas sonrieron.

El partido de fútbol finalizó, resultando como campeón el equipo de Masashi. Era de esperarse, si era el mejor jugador de la preparatoria y capitán del equipo de Seijo.

—¿Visto eso, Sakura? Cinco a cero– presumió, al llegar junto a su novia.

La chica de cabello castaño sólo asintió, prefiriendo no comentar, ya que había dormido durante toda esa hora.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Miró su reloj. Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde y se veía algo de movimiento en la preparatoria Seijo.

De pronto se abrieron las grandes rejas que separaban el edificio con la calle. El timbre resonó por todos los lejanos pasillos, y la gran masa de estudiantes comenzó a retirarse.

Shaoran recordó con cierta nostalgia los tiempos en que iba a la preparatoria, hasta que su madre decidió que era mejor dejarla porque le consumía valioso tiempo. Desde ese día comenzó otro desfile de maestros privados que llegaban a casa dos horas después de su entrenamiento diario con Wei.

Sakura debió dar otra vez la misma disculpa a su novio: debía buscar a los niños, y eso no le permitiría poder acompañarlo al centro comercial el resto de la tarde. No logró escuchar la sarta de maldiciones que el chico soltó por lo bajo, porque se detuvo al distinguir un chico alto de pié en la calle de enfrente, y aunque sus gafas no le permitían reconocerlo del todo, tuvo la ligera sensación de que sabía de quién se trataba.

—"_Se parece mucho a Li_..."– iba a averiguarlo, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano. Giró algo sorprendida, encontrándose con el rostro de Masashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Te asusté?–rió él, guiándola calle abajo. Ella negó, sin dejar de ver hacia el chico del frente, que seguía sin hacer movimiento.

—"_Si es Li, ¿qué hace en este lugar?"_

Tomoyo salió junto a Naoko, quien abrazaba un libro y hablaba sola en un hilito de voz.

No quiso molestarla, para contarle acerca de Eriol y el accidente en clase de deporte, ni de la larga siesta de Sakura; Naoko estaba demasiado preocupada en lo que diría a Yi Ze.

—¿Qué tal si no responderme nada?– suspiró la chica de anteojos, cuando vio que no le salían las palabras.

—No pierdes nada en preguntarle– dijo Tomoyo, sonriéndole. Luego comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, hasta que distinguió a la silenciosa Yi Ze, pasando desapercibida ante la multitud— Allí va, Naoko. Apresúrate.

Ella asintió con torpeza, y corrió tras su compañera. Pero Qian caminaba rápido, escabulléndose entre los demás.

—¡Qian! ¡Qian, espera!– comenzó a gritar, al ver que se alejaba.

Li se quitó los lentes, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su camisa. Miró hacia la multitud, sin tener idea cómo abrirse paso hasta llegar a la oficina del director y buscar datos de la chica que buscaba, hasta que oyó la voz de una chica de melena castaño y anteojos, corriendo entre la gente y gritando claramente "Qian" entre todas esas voces.

—¡Espera Qian! – la joven corría, tras otra de cabello castaño rojizo. Li cruzó la calle, quedando a algunos metros de ambas.

—¿Qué quieres Yanagisawa?– preguntó ella con molestia.

—Eh, hablar sobre... los espíritus... Tú ¿sabes algo de ellos?–dijo Naoko.

Yi Ze se quedó en silencio, hasta que pareció no soportar mucho el atrevimiento.

—¡Por supuesto que no!– exclamó, dándole la espalda.

Shaoran siguió a la chica. Aunque no había oído de la conversación, tenía la certeza de que era Qian. Bastaba ver sus rasgos, y los mismos ojos melancólicos color miel de la señora Fang Yin.

Con el pasar de varias cuadras, en que Li creyó que se había dado cuenta que la seguía por los rápidos pasos, decidió acercársele al llegar a una parada.

—¿Qian Yi Ze? –preguntó en chino, deteniéndose a su lado.

Yi Ze no alzó la cabeza, y miró los pies del hombre.

Luz roja a los automóviles. La chica cruzó rápidamente, casi corriendo.

—Oye, tenemos que hablar– siguió diciéndole Shaoran, acercándosele nuevamente al llegar a la otra vereda. Ella lo miró con desconfianza; era bastante alto, de cabello castaño y mirada aguda.

—No te conozco– dijo, volviendo a retomar velocidad.

—Yo sí– interrumpió Li, interponiéndose entre su camino con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa— Eres la hija de Qian Fang Yin, y tu padre era Qian Shing, descendiente de los Sying.

Yi Ze de detuvo, para volver a observarle.

—Soy Li Xiaolang, y necesitaba encontrarte... Bueno, ésa era mi importante y debutante misión– siguió diciendo él con gesto serio, y una pizca de humor negro— Y ya que parece que cumplí con la primera parte, la segunda dependerá de que me respondas unas cuantas cosas...

—"¿_Su misión?"–_pensaba Yi Ze, alarmándose ante la idea de que fuera algún espía. Podía ser enviado por su madre, para encontrarla y llevarla otra vez a Hong Kong.

La chica comenzó a correr.

Xiao Lang le miró confuso. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? ¿es que pensaba que estaba jugando? Corrió para alcanzarla, pero la chica dobló en una esquina, desapareciéndose.

—¡Rayos!– masculló de malhumor. No era posible que la hubiera tenido en sus narices y la hubiera dejado escapar.

Recorrió el lugar unas tres veces, y vencido regresó a la casa, prometiendo que para la próxima no se permitiría bajar la guardia.

Al menos ya sabía que estudiaba en Seijo; ella no podía seguir escondiéndose.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Te llamaré para que salgamos mañana... ¿o tienes que trabajar?

—No, creo que no. –contestó Sakura.

Masashi le sonrió, acariciándole el cabello. Qué difícil se le hacía permanecer lejos de esa chica. Al contrario de lo que había ocurrido con Yukiko, estar con Sakura le parecía más interesante, más atractivo, más difícil. Agachó un poco la cabeza, dispuesto a acercarse a sus labios. Le había costado demasiado lograr que Sakura se animara a corresponder con más efusión a lo que resultaban ser sus besos, pues siempre se separaba con rapidez con la excusa que algún profesor podría sorprenderlos en los pasillos.

—Se me hace tarde– dijo Sakura, justo en el instante en que Masashi estaba por alcanzar sus labios.

Él simuló una sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Adiós!– Kinomoto se despidió haciendo señas con la mano, hasta que se alejó corriendo a la primaria.

¿Decírselo o no decírselo? Xue terminó por dejar pasar la noticia que tenía acerca del aniversario cuando Sakura les preguntó qué tal su día. Le diría a la maestra que sus padres trabajaban y no podrían asistir, y quizás así le dejaban irse antes.

Lei parecía ir mejorando, según Sakura; hablaba maravillas del jardín de niños y parecía tener muchos amiguitos, porque no se cansaba de hablar de ellos. Podía ser que las historias de Li no le afectaban en sus relaciones sociales. El único que parecía presentar problemas en ese aspecto era Xue.

Shiefa parecía estar más ocupada que ayer. En el refrigerador había una pequeña notita donde apuntaba una reunión sorpresa. Sakura había oído que ahora más que nunca la empresa debía tener todo en orden para los posibles compradores. Habían muchos interesados, entre ellos millonarios extranjeros que invertirían en los cosméticos. Shiefa parecía muy feliz, a pesar de lo pesado de su trabajo.

—Es hora de hacer sus deberes– dijo a los niños, quienes obedientemente se retiraron a su habitación.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo al verlos. Los pequeños no significaban ningún problema, y obedecían de inmediato a lo que les decía. Sin duda ellos le alivianaban el trabajo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Quien fuera tenía mucha prisa, o el dedo se le había quedado pegado en la campanilla.

La jovencita abrió la puerta, topándose con otra chica un poco más alta que ella.

Permanecieron calladas, observándose con curiosidad, hasta que la extraña sonrió antes de que Sakura le preguntara qué deseaba.

—Hola– la saludó, entrando a la casa con toda normalidad.—Pensé que me encontraría con una lujosa mansión, pero veo que es como esas casas tradicionales de familias medias- declaró algo decepcionada.

Sakura cerró la puerta, y distinguió la maleta de la joven que había quedado en el umbral.

—¿Quién...?

—Li Meiling– respondió ella. con su hablar acelerado.—Y tú...

Meiling se detuvo y procedió a observar a la chica de ojos verdes nuevamente. Le miró de pies a cabeza, no encontrando nada peculiar en ella. Era muy linda, aunque claro, no estaba vestida adecuadamente y lucía falta de maquillaje o algún peinado que no fuera ese cabello castaño suelto hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

—Sakura Kinomoto– contestó con amabilidad, sonriendo un poco— ¿Es usted pariente de la señora Shiefa?

—Sí, somos primas.

—Oh, entonces también es de China.

—Sí– asintió Meiling, caminando al interior del lugar. Era acogedor, pero de verdad esperaba algo mucho más sorprendente que una casa. Shiefa podía comprar cuantas mansiones quisiera, y el hecho de que Xiao Lang también habitara en ese lugar le hizo pensar un gran edificio de construcciones modernas y lujosas; un verdadero palacio.

—¿Gusta beber algo?– le ofreció Kinomoto, quien luego de dejar la maleta en el recibidor, le siguió a la salita.

Meiling le miró nuevamente. Le parecía demasiado extraño que su primo tuviera una novia en Japón, porque eso parecía. Él no acostumbraba a tener mujeres, mucho menos tan comunes como se veía esa muchachita... ¿sería una aventura pasajera? Tampoco le parecía muy acertado, ¿desde cuándo Shaoran jugaba con mujeres?.

—Sí, un jugo por favor– contestó algo distraída, dándole vueltas al tema mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Sakura desapareció por la cocina. Lucía agradable, sí, pero no como cautivar a alguien tan raro como lo era su primo que necesitaba alguien como él; fría, seria, responsable, sobretodo distinguida millonaria y poderosa hechicera.

—"¿_Qué le estará pasando al pobre_?"–pensó, sonriendo divertida.

La china oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Una llave entró en la cerradura, y acto seguido se escuchó unos gruñidos bastantes familiares.

Xiao Lang entró malhumorado y mascullando quién sabe qué cosas en chino. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón frente al cual estaba su prima, emocionada mirándolo.

Meiling soltó una risa, que pareció hacer reaccionar al joven y lo hizo levantar la mirada confundido ante el familiar sonido.

—¡¿Meiling?! –exclamó Shaoran con un salto, haciendo que el sillón cayera junto con él.

—Hola primo... No pensé que te alegraría tanto verme– comentó ella con burla, mientras Li se levantaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó algo molesto, aún más cuando Meiling caminó hacia él a besarle la mejilla, dejando estampados sus labios color rojo— No hagas eso.

—Vine a dejarte algo que es muy importante.

Shaoran dejó de pasarse la mano para intentar borrar el labial, y le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Para mí?

Meiling tomó su cartera. Sin quitar la vista de su primo, dijo:

—Es una ayuda...

—Aquí está el jugo.

Sakura apareció repentinamente, cargando una bandejita a con un vaso. Li vio a su prima quedar con la boca abierta y esconder rápidamente lo que estaba por sacar.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Sakura– le sonrió, tomando el vaso con rapidez. Luego miró a su primo y en voz baja dijo en chino— Dile a tu novia que se vaya, necesito hablar a solas de esto.

Shaoran pudo gritar lo suficientemente alto como para aclarar tamaña confusión, y en parte ofensa, pero sólo le lanzó una fea mirada, acompañado con un gruñido que parecía decir: Ella no es nada mío.

—Si desea otra cosa puede llamarme– dijo Sakura, haciendo otra reverencia a Meiling y retirándose a la cocina.

—¿Entonces quién es?– preguntó su prima, ahora más aliviada; no era una aventura, ni nada serio.

—Mi niñera– murmuró entre dientes el joven.

La joven de cabello negro soltó una estruendosa y larga carcajada. Llegaron a salirle lagrimas de risa, y cuando pudo calmarse un poco, encontró el rostro fastidiado de su pariente.

—¡Pobrecita! ¿Cómo pudieron forzarla a cuidar de alguien como tú?– siguió diciendo Meiling, limpiándose las lagrimas que había nacido en sus ojos color rubí.

—Shiefa necesitaba alguien que mantuviera la casa y cuidara de los niños– explicó Li, levantándose del lugar para llegar a la ventana.

Odiaba ser siempre el objeto de las risas de su prima, pensó, cuando la escuchó de nuevo.

Miró hacia la cocina donde la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente para ver a Kinomoto preparar la cena, caminando deprisa de un lado a otro, con el delantal sobre su uniforme... Su uniforme... Qué descuido... ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?— _"¡Seijo!"_

—Es verdad, ¿dónde están los niños?

¿Y si Sakura conocía a Yi Ze? Ella podía ayudarlo... ¡No, qué estupidez! ¡Nunca le pediría ayuda a esa niña odiosa! Se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a mirar a Meiling.

—¿No vas a decirme eso "tan importante"?–estaba cansado, y esperaba que el viaje de su prima no fuera por la nada. No se sorprendería que buscara quedarse para vacacionar.

—Tienes razón... –Meiling buscó nuevamente en su bolso, sacando un objeto color rojo—Esto es lo que tía Ieran te envía. Dice que te ayudará.

Li se acercó sin poder creer que era lo que estaba pensando, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para ver de lo que se trataba. Una gran gota recorrió su frente, mientras que su boca se abría incrédula ante la visión.

—¡¡¡Aleja eso de mí!!!– gritó, retrocediendo.

Meiling le miró entre divertida y confusa. Shaoran miraba el objeto con los ojos muy abiertos, y si no lo conociera diría que le tenía miedo.

—¿Qué sucede?– preguntó la joven, con toda naturalidad. Si ella había logrado estar con el libro durante casi dos días, no entendía qué cuidado le tenía su primo.

—¡¿No sabes qué guarda eso?!– Meiling negó la cabeza— ¡Una amenaza! –terminó diciendo Shaoran, quitándole el libro de las manos con apuro.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? ¡Tu madre dijo que era una ayuda!

Dejó el libro con cuidado en la mesa, mirándole con recelo. ¿Ayuda? ¡Claro que no, ése libro era una catástrofe!

—Tú no sabes lo que guarda esto, Meiling– dijo alejándose de él, sin perderle de vista, para llegar a la ventana nuevamente— Es mejor que te lo lleves.

Pero su prima negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

—Viaje sólo para esto, Xiao Lang, y no pienso regresar sin haber cumplido– fue su respuesta, y agregó displicente:— ¿Qué catástrofe puede tener ese libro para que le temas tanto? Lo he traído durante todo el viaje y no ha habido problema.

Sakura se asomó por la puerta al ver que los gritos de Li no paraban. No entendía qué hablaban, porque era en su idioma, pero por el tono el joven parecía molesto.

—No es _una_ catástrofe, son _dos_– rebatió chico, con el ceño fruncido.

No guardaba buenos recuerdos de ese libro. La última vez que lo vio era hace cinco años, y se había arrepentido de haber preguntado a su madre qué contenía, y si era para él porqué no podía abrirlo enseguida.

Y ahora el condenado objeto, portador de desgracias, estaba ahí, en su casa. Shaoran caminó hacia el libro asegurándose de tomarlo con cuidado, entregándoselo de regreso a su prima.

—Llévatelo– dijo en tono cortante.

—No– Meiling lo ignoró, sin recibir el objeto.

—Meiling, yo no puedo con esto.

—¡Es un libro! ¿Qué cosa mala puede tener?

—¡Tú no entiendes!

Meiling lanzó un suspiro exagerado, levantándose del sillón.

—No me lo llevare, Xiao Lang. El libro de Clow te pertenece, y tía Ieran dice que te ayudará– dijo la chica sin evitar alzar la voz. —No vine hasta aquí a perder mi tiempo.

—¿Tu tiempo? No tienes mucho que hacer, Meiling– no pudo evitar decir Shaoran en tono burlón.

—¿Ah ,no? ¿Y los diseños que _Jean Dior_?– preguntó ella, con énfasis. Pero su primo sólo alzó una ceja dejando ver que no comprendía— ¡Oh, qué poco sabes de moda, Xiao Lang! Es un diseñador francés muy importante y está sólo de paso por Hong Kong.

Shaoran se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca.

—¡Tía Mei!– se oyeron las voces de los pequeños Asai, ingresando a la sala.

—¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están?– la chica dio un beso en las mejillas a ambos. Luego Xue y Lei intentaban lo mismo que su tío: quitar el labial— Aww, están más grandes que la últimas vez que nos vimos.

Para los niños, Meiling resultaba una tía bastante especial, por no decir curiosa. Siempre la veían llegar a la casa cargada de paquetes con ropa, pero lo malo es que nunca traía juguetes. Todas las navidades, u ocasiones como sus cumpleaños, recibían una polera de colores chillones, o un sombrero de piel, que Meiling aseguraba se veían divinos.

Pero aunque nunca acertara con los regalos, los niños le tenían un gran cariño. Era risueña, y su risa exagerada terminaba contagiándolos.

—Les traje unos regalos– anunció la chica, sacando algunos paquetes de su maleta— ¡Apostaría que se verán muy guapos con esas corbatas!

¿Corbatas? Sí, eran corbatas. Los chicos sonrieron, dando las gracias, y examinando con atención la prenda de color amarillo limón, con una rosa roja en la punta.

—Es italiana– agregó Meiling, llevándose las manos a la cara— Los italianos se ven muy atractivos cuando usan esas corbatas, sobretodo de ese color tan llamativo— la chica comenzó a volverse sonrojada, soñando con un hombre inventado muy alto y de cabello negro.— Qué lindo...

Su primo se alejó, caminando con el libro hasta el comedor.

Se había equivocado al pensar que su madre no podía hacer nada. Ieran siempre podía hacerlo todo. Quizás no era idea de ella, podían ser los otros miembros del Clan quienes decidieron que el libro le ayudaría.

—"_No pienso volver a equivocarme_"– pensó el joven, dejando caer el libro pesadamente sobre la mesa. —"_No debí hacer eso_..."–se dijo luego, con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.

Se mantuvo quieto, mirando alguna reacción en el objeto.

—Tío, tía Mei trajo un obsequio para ti– dijo Xue, entrando en el comedor con otra corbata amarilla. Guardó silencio al ver que su tío miraba a la mesa. El niño se acerco—¿De quién es ese libro?... ¿Tío?

Shaoran no lo escuchó, manteniéndose atento al objeto.

—Xiao Lang, ¿viste lo qu..?. –Meiling fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que provenían de la mesa. Caminó junto con Lei adonde estaban su primo y Xue— ¿Qué le estás haciendo al libro?–preguntó al ver que el objeto comenzaba a moverse cada vez con más fuerza.

Lei tomó la mano de su tía, y ésta, se escondió tras Shaoran.

—¿Qué está pasando?– volvió a preguntar la chica. Su miedo por el famoso libro de Clow estaba regresando, y se preguntó si sería ella la que recibiría la maldición por haberlo cargado tanto tiempo en su bolso.

Era lo mismo que hizo cuando lo abrió, hace cinco años. Li frunció el ceño, repitiéndose a sí mismo lo torpe que había sido. El golpe pudo haberlos despertado.

Siguieron los movimientos. Tal parecía que alguien tiraba de hilos invisibles y hacía que el libro temblara en la mesa.

Se escuchó un suave "clic". Meiling no pudo evitar gritar cuando el libro se abrió de pronto, y las hojas amarillentas comenzaron a pasar con rapidez hasta detenerse a la mitad.

Esperaron tensos segundos, en los que Sakura había acudido alertada por los gritos de Meiling. Nadie se fijó en su presencia, demasiado ocupados contemplando lo que venía.

—No pasó nada...–suspiró Shaoran, sonriendo un poco, aliviado. Caminó presto a cerrarlo, pero su mano se detuvo cuando vio una cosa amarilla asomarse entre las hojas.—"_Demasiado tarde..."–_pensó, tragando saliva.

Sakura nunca había visto una cosa similar. Aunque lo del espíritu no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente, la aparición de ese ser pequeño y amarillo fue muy raro. Primero fueron sus orejas, similares a las de un osito de felpa, pero aún más grandes; le siguieron la cabeza redonda, el cuerpo pequeño, las patas y la cola. El pequeño animalito permaneció flotando con los ojos cerrados, ante la vista incrédula de los espectadores.

Y si eso había sido sorprendente, Sakura abrió los ojos aún más cuando un segundo animalito-color azul- aparecía de la misma manera.

Ambos se quedaron levitando, hasta que de sus espaldas aparecieron dos alitas con un gracioso "pop".

—Xiao Lang, tienes que explicarme esto...–susurró Meiling, aún mirando los seres ante sus ojos. —¿Xiao Lang?–la chica pestañó, fijándose que su primo ya no estaba ante ella. —¡Xiao Lang!

Las criaturas abrieron los ojos.

Meiling tembló, y retrocedió tomando con fuerza la mano de Lei.

—¡Muñecos!–chilló el pequeño, apuntando hacia los dos.

Xue tuvo la sensación de haberlos visto antes, y lejos de tenerles miedo como su tía Mei, se acercó a examinarlos con más cuidado.

—¡Cuidado Xue!– exclamó Sakura con preocupación al verlo tan expuesto.

—Los conozco–dijo él, luego de mirarlos con detenimiento— Son los guardianes del tío.

—¿Guardianes?–repitieron las voces de Meiling, Lei y la niñera.

Xue afirmó, recordando haberlos vistos por accidente cuando era pequeño. Los pequeños animalitos se miraron con desconfianza apenas se descubrieron.

—¡Yo salí primero, así que puedes irte porque yo cuidaré de él!– exclamó la voz chillona del amarillo.

—¡Me niego! ¡Seré yo quien proteja y acompañe al señor Xiao Lang!– replicó el otro con fuerza.

Intercambiaron miradas amenazadoras, para después saltar hacia el otro. Los "muñecos", como Lei les había llamado, comenzaban algo que parecía una pelea.

—Nunca había visto algo parecido– comentó Sakura, con una gota resbalando por su frente.

Los niños miraban con una sonrisa, divertidos al ver como los guardianes se tiraban de sus colas o repartían torpes golpes al aire.

—¿Dónde se metió Xiao Lang?– preguntó Meiling, saliendo del comedor.

Con la aparición de esos "muñecos" nadie pudo notar cuando su primo escapó, sabiendo que no le esperaba nada bueno.

Meilng subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación.

—¿Primo, estás aquí?–preguntó, golpeando la puerta. Pronto se topó con el rostro serio de Shaoran, quien miró hacia todos lados al asomar la cabeza. —¿Ya salieron?–preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Los peluches? Sí, ya salieron–respondió la china, frunciendo el ceño— Explícame porqué Xue dice que son tus guardianes.

Li también frunció el ceño, saliendo de la habitación.

—Es verdad, Kerberos y Spinel Sun son mis guardianes– aceptó— Es una larga historia... Por ahora debo planear el método para regresarlos al libro.

—¿Y por qué regresarlos?–cuestionó su prima.

—No creo que podré esconderme por mucho tiempo..–declaró el chico, dando un breve suspiro.

¿Esconderse? Las dudas de Meiling se disiparon en pocos segundos, cuando de las escaleras se oyeron unos berrinches agudos.

—¡¡¡Joven Shaoraaaaaaaaan!!!

Los dos guardianes pasaron a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza, llegando donde un espantado Li, y aferrándose cada uno a cada brazo.

—¡Lo extrañé tanto!

—¡Amoooo!

—¡Esperaba que nos sacara!

—¡Es usted tan bueno en pedirnos ayuda!

Sakura y los niños venían corriendo tras ellos. Cuando llegaron ya era tarde: los "muñequitos" habían encontrado lo que buscaban, aunque ese alguien no luciera tan alegre como ellos...

—¡Es suficiente, déjenme!– protestó Li, intentando quitarlos de sus brazos, pero éstos parecían adheridos mágicamente y no se movieron ni un centímetro.

—Al parecer se llevan de maravilla– comentó Meiling, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Los niños la acompañaron con una risita, que duró hasta que su tío cayó debido a la insistencia de esas traviesas criaturas.

—Sáquenmelos– se quejó el chico, al ver que era inútil escapar a los efusivos abrazos y vocecitas chillonas de Kerberos y Spinel Sun. Estaba pasando lo mismo de cuando tenía trece años, en su primer encuentro.

Las fuerzas de Li comenzaron flaquear, y finalmente debió dejarse abrazar y terminar por escuchar a los guardianes, quienes no cesaban de repetirle que lo habían extrañado y que era el mejor amo del mundo.

—Ahora entiendo porqué son una amenaza– murmuró la china entre dientes. Se fue a su habitación, muy decepcionada; la ayuda que tía Ieran pretendía darle a su hijo no se veía muy efectiva, hasta pareciera que le causaría más problemas.

Shiefa conocía a los pequeños guardianes, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho al verlos. Sólo se lamentó por Sakura, debido a que el almuerzo aumentaría considerablemente.

Esa noche, Li pareció dispuesto a cenar, luego de que los guardianes decidieran comer en la cocina. La señora Asai no permitiría que sus hijos vieran engullir a esos "monstruitos" todo lo que tenían por delante.

—¡Está delicioso! ¡Ricooooo!– gritaba lleno de gozo el amarillo, comiendo las croquetas de pulpo, como si fuera la primera vez que comía en años. Y era algo parecido...

El gato entre negro y azul, comía con un poco más de cuidado, aunque igualmente hambriento. Mientras zambullía la comida regañaba a Kerberos, repitiendo seguidamente que él era el indicado para cuidar al joven Shaoran.

—¿Quieren más?– preguntó Sakura, cuando vio que habían terminado y se disponían a sostener una discusión.

Ellos se detuvieron, asintiendo rápido con sus cabezas... Bueno, era mejor tenerlos con la boca llena.

Sakura suspiró, sentándose a comer junto a ellos. No les tenía miedo, y no fue muy necesario que su jefa le asegurara que eran inofensivos; bastaba ver esos cuerpitos de peluche como para darse una idea del peligro. ¿Pero porqué dos "muñecos" como esos eran guardianes? Le causaba gracia el imaginar a Li acompañado de esos dos... ¿guardianes?

—¿De qué se ríe?–preguntó Spinnel en voz baja a Kero.

—No lo sé, parece algo chiflada– contestó éste, sin prestarle mucha importancia y volviendo a sus croquetas.

Xiao Lang frunció el ceño, mientras se llevaba una croqueta a la boca. Las risas de esa niña lo habían interrumpido. O quizás exageraba, pero como fuera, odiaba que se riera.

Meiling notó que su primo no acabó de terminar con su relato de la búsqueda de Qian, por lo que sonrió comentando:

—¿Esa no es tu niñera?

Le agradaba tanto ver a su primo enfurecerse, porque adoptaba una actitud tan infantil. Podía ser demasiado serio y responsable, pero en el fondo era muy sensible a cualquier cosa, y se molestaba con facilidad.

—No es mi niñera– gruñó, después de dejar caer el tenedor con brusquedad en la mesa.

Shiefa le miró de reojo, arqueando la ceja. Su hermano bajó un poco la cabeza, volviendo a su plato.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, hermano–le recordó la dueña de casa, en el momento que las alegres risas de Sakura se apagaban.

—Sí, lo sé–siguió mascullando el chico, mirando a otro lado.

—A mí me parece una buena chica. ¿Desde cuando la contrastaste?– preguntó Meiling a Shiefa.

—Desde que llegamos... Me ha ayudado mucho, pero creo que debo disminuirle las horas de trabajo; me parece que se cansa al llegar a las siete y luego volver a su casa pasadas las diez de la noche– respondió la mujer, preguntándose qué haría si la niñera no estuviese ahí cuando la necesitara.

—¿Y porqué no la traes a vivir acá? Así como a las sirvientas de la mansión...

La sonrisa de los niños le hicieron ver que estaban de acuerdo con tía Mei. No así Xiao Lang, que dejó caer nuevamente su puño, asiendo con fuerza el tenedor.

—¡No! Es imposible comparar a esa niña tonta con las sirvientas de la mansión... ¡Ellas tienen _su_ espacio, y aquí no hay!

Pero Shiefa no le tomó mucha importancia a su opinión, porque la idea era lo más justo. Sería cómodo para ella y Sakura, así la jovencita se levantaría un poco antes que los niños y estaría en casa para cuando ella tuviera las reuniones con los socios de la empresa.

—Qué buena idea, Meiling– sonrió un rato después, sin hacer caso a su hermano, en cuyo rostro no podía caber más la impresión.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡¿Vivir aquí?!

Shiefa asintió con una sonrisa. Sakura comenzó a negar con la cabeza, a punto de exclamar que no podía, pero su jefa le interrumpió:

—Pienso que sería lo mejor, así no tendrás que hacer tanto esfuerzo por llegar cada mañana.

—Para mí no es problema levantarme temprano-mintió ella—Ni irme muy tarde...

—Sí lo es Sakura, y se te nota que estás algo cansada– opinó Shiefa.

La jovencita bajó un poco la mirada a sus pies. Suerte que estaba sentada, o se habría caído de la impresión ante su ofrecimiento. Ahora entendía porqué la señora Asai había ordenado a su hermano que se fuera a dormir, mientras éste le miraba bastante molesto y apagaba el televisor; tenía la explicación a la mirada fea de Li antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, seguido por sus berrinchudos guardianes, que discutían quién era el preferido del "amo".

Alzó un poco la mirada para ver la hora, y no se sorprendió demasiado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a irse de la casa muy noche, aunque todavía su miedo por caminar sola a esas horas no disminuía. Era imposible pensar en que un fantasma se le apareciese, sobretodo cuando atravesaba una casa abandonada, donde una vez Naoko le dio a entender que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embrujada y no aceptara habitantes.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! Acepta de una vez–chilló una voz animada, desde la cocina. Meiling caminaba con su bata de seda color rojo y mangas negras, diseñada por un extravagante americano, cargando un vasito de jugo.

—Por favor– agregó Shiefa, mirándole con gesto suplicante.

¡Ayyy! ¡En qué líos se metía por no poder decir que no!

—De acuerdo– suspiró algo vencida, sintiendo una risita por parte de su jefa, y otra de Meiling, que comentaba:

—¡Estupendo, verás que los tres la pasaremos de maravilla!

¿Los tres?...

—Me refiero a mi primo–sonrió Meiling, al ver la mirada de la japonesa— ¡Tres jóvenes entreteniéndose en Japón!– exclamó divertida, pensando en todas las fiestas que les esperaban.

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de Sakura, pensando que era una chica muy rara cuando comenzó a bailar en medio del pasillo.

—A partir de mañana esta casa también es tuya– Shiefa le miró con una sonrisa, tomándole las manos— Te agradezco mucho, Sakura. Mis hijos estarán felices cuando sepan que aceptaste.

Al menos los niños, pero ¿qué pasaría con Li.?. Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad al imaginar al chico persiguiéndole con su espada.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Su rostro se volvió sombrío, advirtiendo al viejo Lok que se había molestado apenas terminó de comunicarle la noticia.

—¿Los espíritus se liberaron?– gritó con voz enfurecida, mirando a los otros cuatro encogerse de hombros. —¡¿Quién hizo eso?!

—No lo sabemos, señor Ho– dijo uno, con la voz temblorosa. El hombre de cabello negro golpeó con ferocidad la mesa, causando que los platos de comida dieran un salto, junto con la vela que estaba ubicada en el centro.

—¡Averígüenlo! ¡Quiero saber quién es, y porqué pudo hacerlo!– el hombre se retiró, lanzándole una furibunda mirada al viejo, el primero en enterarse. Era imposible que eso sucediera... ¡Él no había podido liberar esos espíritus! ¡¿Cómo entonces, pudo hacerlo otra persona?!- Ho se encerró en su cuarto, el único que había en esa casa pequeña y antigua, que habían escogido para no llamar la atención.

—"_¿Quién pudo hacerlo?... ¡¿Cómo fue posible?!"–_pensó, apretando la mandíbula con fiereza. Sus ojos negros centellaron en ira, mientras que de la nada comenzó a reír silenciosamente. _—"Esa persona está muerta"_

Thang Lok, el más anciano de los cinco, se apartó del grupo, ubicándose a meditar en un rincón donde la luz de la vela apenas alcanzaba a iluminar. Los demás le miraron con respeto, hasta que uno se le acercó:

—¿Qué ve?

El viejo frunció un poco ceño, alzando la mirada al techo.

—Veo a los espíritus libres... Ellos nos buscan...– murmuró.

Los demás se fueron acercando en silencio, observando al viejo en su común estado de trance.

—...quieren vengarse, porque nuestros antepasados los mataron...

—Nuestros antepasados no los mataron. Ellos decidieron matarse solos– interrumpió uno, con voz fuerte.

Pero el viejo Lok siguió murmurando acerca de la venganza.

—¿Ve al hijo de Ieran? –preguntaron luego, a lo que él afirmó— ¿Dónde está?

Entre las borrosas imágenes, el chino pudo verlo, cerca de otra figura luminosa, y nueve sombras que supo de inmediato eran los espíritus de los Sying.

—Ellos tienen de su parte a una fuerza muy poderosa...–murmuró, al distinguir que la figura luminosa crecía cada vez más. ¿Qué clase de hechicero sería?. No era el hijo de Ieran, pues su aura lucía diferente, como el aura de los Sying... como el poder de las estrellas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Desde el comedor, las chicas sintieron como algo pesado cayó al suelo. Venía de la habitación de Sakura.

—¡¡¡Hooee!! ¡¡¡Es muy tarde!!– se escuchó luego, seguida de unos pasos apresurados.

Tocaron la puerta. Naoko y Tomoyo se miraron, y al mismo tiempo pusieron una mano sobre la mesa.

—Piedra, papel y tijera– cantaron ambas, hasta que el resultado apuntó a favor de Tomoyo.

—Te toca–sonrió la chica de ojos violetas, mientras Naoko lanzaba un pequeño suspiro.

Se levantó a abrir, apareciendo el rostro de mujer pequeña de anteojos, que recién parecía despertar.

—¿Otra vez la señorita Sakura se levanta tarde?–preguntó con algo de molestia— Pensé que habían terminado sus carreras locas.

—Lo sentimos, señora Akiyama– dijo Naoko, con una pequeña reverencia. —Se quedó dormida nuevamente...

No pudo decir que la señora Akiyama bajó las escaleras muy contenta. Había tenido muy mala fortuna al tener como vecinas sobre su primer piso al trío de estudiantes, mucho más que su habitación se ubicara justo debajo de la de Sakura.

—¡Ayyyy! ¡Pog qué no me despegtagon!–chillaba la jovencita de cabello castaño, mientras corría cepillando sus dientes.

—Pensamos que como era sábado no tendrías que ir a trabajar tan temprano–contestó Tomoyo, quien comía con tranquilidad un poco de verduras.

—¡Pero es que hoy Xue irá a la escuela! Me dijo que tenía actividades por ser aniversario de la primaria, y debe estar temprano– Sakura se sentó en la mesa, donde un plato le esperaba. Todo se veía tan rico que no pudo evitar probarlo, y terminar comiéndoselo con prisa.

—Nosotros también iremos– dijo Tomoyo.

—Buenos días, Sakura.–apareció Naoko, quien se sentó otra vez en la mesa—Recuerda pedirle disculpas a la señora Akiyama por despertarla tan temprano. Yo ya hice lo que pude.

—Eh sí... pero, ¿por qué dicen que irán a la primaria?–preguntó sin alcanzar a entender muy bien qué quería decir Naoko.

—Es mi primo Takeo-volvió a hablar Naoko—Me pidió que participara y supongo que tendré que hacerlo-se llevó un trozo de lechuga a la boca. Masticó un poco y agregó con un gesto algo asustado— ¿También participarás tú, Sakura?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡De la carrera! En la primaria harán una maratón. ¡Oh no! ¡Si tú también corres quiere decir que ganarás fácilmente! –se lamentó Naoko.

—Xue no mencionó la carrera...–dijo Sakura, llevándose los palitos al mentón mientras miraba al techo pensativa. ¿Entonces a quién le había pedido que corriera?

—Sakura, faltan sólo tres minutos para los ocho– anunció Daidouji examinando su reloj.

La chica afirmó con rapidez, saltando de su asiento. Tomó su mochila, hizo unas señas a sus amigas, y salió corriendo del departamento, aún un poco atorada.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Olvídalo, ésa mocosa se quedó dormida.

El niño suspiró, y dio una mirada a su madre, quien se encogió de hombros diciendo:

—Tiene razón, mejor ve con tu tío... Sakura al parecer no llegará.

Xue observó a Xiao Lang sonreír con algo de malicia, dejando ver que aún no le simpatizaba demasiado la niñera. Caminó junto a él hasta la primaria.

Parecía que el tío no iba muy dispuesto a acompañarlo, porque su rostro se notaba algo aburrido. Pensaba que sólo se había alegrado por la falta de Sakura, y ahora le acompañaba "por deber" cuidar del chico. Lei se había quedado junto a mamá en casa, diciendo que más tarde irían a apoyarle.

No sabía porqué todos estaban entusiasmados con las actividades... al menos a él no le causaban mucha importancia.

Había un gran alboroto. Todos los niños se acompañaban de algún adulto, fueran sus padres o hermanos mayores. Alcanzó a divisar de lejos al chiflado de Takeo y su amiga (igual de loca) Keiko, quienes también vestían ropa de deportes y hacían un precalentamiento.

—¿Te quedarás aquí, tío?–preguntó, cuando vio que él se sentaba a los pies de un árbol.

—Supongo... No me has contado de qué se trata todo esto.

—Son competencias, pero si quieres puedes irte. Mamá dijo que llegaría pronto– contestó

Xue, y fue hacia su maestra, quien los llamaba al centro de la cancha.

Pensaba en hacerlo y emprender retirada; el ambiente alegre y ruidoso con que se encontraba la primaria no le gustaba mucho. Pero se decdidió al menos a esperar a que llegara Shiefa. Permaneció más de diez minutos sentado, observando con atención las hojas del árbol, con la vaga idea de que tenía que seguir con su misión y encontrar a Qian nuevamente. No dejaría su cometido con tanta facilidad... ¡Una niña no podía ganarle! Le sacaría información como fuera, y del modo amable ya no le quedaban tantas esperanzas: no tenía mucha paciencia con mujeres-Kinomoto era en parte culpable de ello-, mucho menos una que le había causado tanta pérdida de tiempo.

—Su atención por favor– se escuchó por los parlantes la voz de una maestra—Comenzaremos con las competencias deportivas que darán puntaje a cada equipo. Los primeros en participar son los chicos del salón 2 de cuarto grado, con los del salón 1 en jalar la cuerda.

Shaoran volvió su atención al centro de la cancha, donde su sobrino y sus compañeros tiraban con todas sus fuerzas para vencer al equipo contrario. Así estuvieron casi un minuto, hasta que todos se concentraron en jalar un vez y lograron la victoria.

Xue no pudo evitar saltar contento, y recibir un choque de palmas de los chicos del salón.

—¡Si seguimos así ganaremos!– decía, sin notar que el entusiasmo le había ganado— Tío, ahora es la carrera en parejas, ¿podrías representarnos?

Él asintió sin muchas ganas, levantándose del césped y sacudiendo sus pantalones. No llevaba ropa demasiado deportiva, pero confío que no necesitaba más que sus cómodos zapatos.

—Pero no tienes pareja...– observó su sobrino, desilusionado.

—¿No puedo correr solo?

—Es una maratón de parejas grandes.

Li rodó los ojos, viendo a los padres, o hermanos mayores, acercándose a recibir sus números de inscripción. Si es que Shiefa llegaba tampoco le dejaba mucha esperanza. Su hermana corría demasiado lento y se cansaba fácilmente.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces no podré...–dijo.

Miró a su sobrino, quien no le prestaba atención y contemplaba, con gozo, una imagen que entraba veloz a la primaria.

—Sí puedes.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y volteó.

No... No podía ser que Xue estuviera pensando que correría con ella...

—¡Señorita Sakura!–le llamó el chico, alzando una mano. La niñera había detenido su loca carrera para buscarlo, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Siento llegar tarde– dijo, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y tomando largas bocanadas de aire. Cuando estuvo más recuperada fijó una fea mirada Xiao Lang— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No llegaste nunca y se hacía tarde– respondió él con aparente indiferencia, pero fijando una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Ella sólo maldijo en voz baja, mordiéndose la lengua.

Nuevamente hicieron el llamado para la competencia de grandes, donde podían participar cualquier integrante de su familia, o invitado al festival.

Sakura recordó a Naoko, y no le costó demasiado encontrarla junto a su amigo Seiji entre los participantes.

—Hey Xue, si gustas yo puedo correr, me encanta hacerlo–ofreció Sakura de buen humor al niño, quien asintió.

—Al tío Xiao Lang también le gustaría– dijo, captando la atención de ambos.

El aludido estuvo por discutirlo, pero sintió que una mano capturaba la suya.

—De acuerdo, será sólo para que ganes– Sakura arrastró a Li, quien parpadeó un poco confundido. ¿Esa niña había estado de acuerdo? ¿Y porqué nadie le preguntó si él lo estaba? —Más vale que corras, porque no perderemos esta carrera– agregó la chica, mientras seguían avanzando a buscar su inscripción. Y él no pudo evitar mostrarse ofendido... ¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.


	7. Creer para ver

**7.- Creer para ver. **

Tía Yone era una mujer cariñosa, de ésas a quienes les sobra amor para repartir a cuanto desconocido se les atravesase. Pertenecía a numerosas instituciones de ayuda social, por lo que Yi Ze no la veía muy seguido en casa. Vivía con ella, pero sin ella; a medida que crecía iba dándole más espacio... más de lo que quisiera y se encontraba con nadie a quien hablar; las amigas no estaban hechas para alguien tan introvertida que odiaba el contacto con gente extraña. Al principio lo creyó normal en su adolescencia-tía Yone opinaba lo mismo–, pero el problema seguía, y ya era grande. ¿Nunca encontraría alguien con quien pudiera mostrarse genuina? ¿O debería conformarse con soltar sus problemas rápidamente a tía Yone, para que ésta le besara con indiferencia y le dijera "eres adolescente.. ya se te pasará"?

—Nah, a quién le importa que sea así– se dijo con dureza, cerrando el libro de Geografía que había estado leyendo.

Si pudiera ser como la tía, el tiempo se le iría volando. Veinticuatro horas serían la nada misma, y se iría a la cama pensando satisfecha en las tantas cosas que había realizado en el día.

Se levantó del asiento, estiró los brazos y apagó la luz de la lámpara del escritorio. Era ése minuto en que todos sus deberes estaban listos y debía pensar en qué continuar.

—"_Me busca..."_ –no podía evitar el recordar a ese chico de ayer. ¿Sería posible que su madre la estuviera rastreando? —No... ¡No tiene derecho a hacerlo!– exclamó luego. Pero sí podía suceder que había enviado a un especialista en secuestros o cosas parecidas: Li Xiao Lang… Yi Ze apoyó la barbilla en su mano, pensando en que el apellido le sonaba familiar. Fueron pocos los recuerdos que quedaron sobre China, porque ella se había encargado de olvidarlos y enterrarlos para siempre; Li podía ser alguno de esos Clanes que frecuentaban en la vida de sus padres.

—Quizás así sea-se dijo, bajando a la cocina por un poco de leche. Ya parecía recordar uno a uno los rasgos del joven chino, y se avergonzaba al descubrir que, pese a lo desagradable de sentirse buscada, él era un tipo bastante apuesto.

Yi Ze se dejó caer en sofá, dispuesta a pasar una tarde aburrida intentando dilucidar las intenciones de su madre al enviar una suerte de espía, pero el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió. Y no era sólo era el de la sala, en la habitación de tía Yone había otro por lo que el repique sonaba por partida doble.

La chica bufó con fastidio, y de pocas ganas levantó en auricular.

—¿Diga?

Tan sólo con oír esa risa, esa a la que estaba muy acostumbrada, su mirada se ensombreció. No cabía duda que la persona del otro lado de la línea era una venenosa; vivía por y para molestar a quien se le cruzase por su camino, y Yi Ze sabía que era un blanco perfecto. Un mudo y raro blanco para bromas.

—¡Qian! Qué gusto oírte, soy Yukiko Mitsu

—Ya sé quién eres, ¿cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?– intentó sonar lo más cortantemente que pudo. Aún así, Mitsu no tardó en reír nuevamente.

—Y no sólo tu teléfono, Qian...– Yi Ze escuchó un ruido de papeles, como si repasara algunas hojas mientras tarareaba—... En mis manos tengo tu expediente. ¡Qué cosas puedo ver! ¡Tienes una gran vida!

Sus nudillos comenzaban a blanquear debido a la fuerza con que oprimía el auricular. Que no hablara de lo que ella creía... Que no fuera eso... No podría soportar una broma como esa...

—Huérfana de padre, huyó de su casa dejando a su pobre mami sola. Vaya, no te creía tan audaz. Ahora me pregunto: ¿Por qué huiste? ¿No habrás hecho algo malo?

Imposible.

—¿Por qué lo tienes?

—Es sencillo... Más si eres reportera de la revista de la secundaria... Los datos se te dan en bandeja–dejó la carpeta a un lado, para luego echar un vistazo por la ventana de su habitación— Estaré orgullosa de contar con tu presencia en la próxima edición, Qian... A menos, claro, que tenga una recompensa por mi silencio.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cien yenes.

—¿Estás loca?. No tengo esa cantidad.

—Tú tía sí-replicó Mitsu tranquilamente—No bajaré el costo, Qian. Mañana quiero el dinero.

Yi Ze colgó cuando las lagrimas habían comenzado a cernirse amenazantes en sus ojos.

¡Maldita Yukiko, y maldita su madre por no dejarla vivir en paz!.

Respiró hondo, avanzando a su cuarto. Se encerraría a estudiar... Lo que fuera; tenía que distraerse, y buscar la manera de pedirle a tía Yone cien yenes.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿No vas a cambiar esa cara?

Era tanta la apatía que ya creía estar contagiándose.

—Mira, tenemos el número de la suerte– Sakura pegó el adhesivo a la espalda de Li, quien sólo frunció más el ceño.

Desde hacía un momento comenzaba a darse cuenta que muchas miradas iban dirigidas hacia la niñera. Niños murmuraban: ¡Es Kinomoto! ¡va a correr!, y para colmo los señalaban, como si fueran un par de marcianos pisando el planeta. Bueno, ella sí parecía de otro planeta; sólo con la actitud extraña y los poderes que ni ella podía explicar.

Shaoran se tragó las maldiciones que venían a su cabeza cuando recordaba el incidente del tablero.

Una chica de anteojos se acercó a Sakura. Era la misma del día anterior, a la que había escuchado llamado a Qian en la salida de Seijo.

—¡Si vas a correr deberías darme una pequeña ventaja!–bromeaba Naoko, quien llevaba su número 5 en la espalda. Luego pareció fijarse en la presencia del chino, y bajó un poco el tono— ¿Quién es él?

—El famoso Li...– masculló la de ojos verdes, sacando una rápida risita a su amiga, quien comprendió de inmediato, y dio una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia él por cortesía— ¿Y tú con quién correrás?

—Con Seiji.

Al menos Naoko había encontrado a alguien _agradable_ para participar.

Yanagisawa se despidió, corriendo hacia donde estaban su primo Takeo junto a otra chica, Seiji y Tomoyo. La última llevaba su cámara de video, que apuntaba directamente hacia Sakura.

—Hoe..–la chica dio un pequeño suspiro, intentando ocultarse del atento lente.

Li no se había movido de su lugar. Cualquiera pensaría que no estaba haciendo nada, excepto a estar parado con los brazos cruzados, proyectando una sombra; apostaba que nadie imaginaba que correría; su expresión no dejaba ver mucha ansiedad o entusiasmo.

—Se ruega a los participantes dirigirse hacia la partida– dijo la voz por los parlantes.

Sakura no esperó al chico; caminó instantáneamente al llamado, siguiendo a las otras parejas.

—Si Kinomoto corre, tu prima Naoko no tiene muchas probabilidades de ganar– comentó Keiko, mirando de reojo a su amigo.— ¿A quién crees que representa Kinomoto?

—No lo sé– Takeo tenía lagrimas exageradas corriendo por sus mejillas. Le había costado tanto escoger a quien lo representara en la carrera y no pudo ser más que Naoko; cuando le preguntó si quería, accedió con un entusiasmo que le dejó boquiabierta.

Al menos podía depositar un poquito de fe en Seiji, que se veía más atlético–si se le podía llamar así a su aspecto desgarbado e intelectual– y podía ocurrir el milagroso hecho que juntos se acoplaran bien y ganasen.

—No todo está perdido... –murmuró, sonriendo un poco.

Keiko alzó una ceja en expresión de duda, pero su compañero no agregó más y se dispuso a mirar la competencia.

En la cancha hizo su aparición un chico alto, que captó de inmediato la atención de ambos (o de uno más que otro).

—¿Quién será él?– Takeo vio que el extraño fue adonde estaba Sakura. ¿Ellos dos harían pareja? El tipo no se veía en actitud de correr— Oye, Keiko, ¿viste?...

—Sí... Lo veo–balbuceó la chica, con voz extremadamente fina.

—¿Keiko?

—Lo veo...

—¿A quién?

—A ese chico...–su compañera cruzó las manos y las puso sobre su regazo, como si impidiera que algo se escapase de su lugar. Luego dio un largo suspiro— Es muy guapo.

Sí, podía ser una niña de carácter fuerte; bien mandona y orgullosa, pero su gran debilidad eran los niños lindos. Takeo se acostumbraba a verla espiando a los de la preparatoria en la reja que dividía ambos establecimientos, con una sonrisa embobada parecida a la de ahora.

—Va a correr con Kinomoto. ¿Crees que sea muy rápido? –Takeo volvió su atención a los dos. No sabía si era su idea, o no se llevaban muy bien; desde esa distancia no lograba escucharlos, pero por el rostro de la jovencita supuso que era una discusión.

—Van a correr atados...–dijo su compañera, aparentemente compuesta—... correrán atados de manos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Olvídalo, no voy a hacerlo!

Sakura contempló hacia abajo, donde algo parecido a unas esposas los tenían prisioneros de la mano del otro. No quiso callar a Li, la verdad ella también se estaba arrepintiendo. ¡Jamás podrían avanzar de esa forma! ¡Era más sencillo hacerlo corriendo solo!

La chica casi pierde el equilibrio al sentir que la jalaban. Pudo apoyarse en el brazo de su acompañante, quien había comenzado a caminar fuera de la pista.

—¡Ten más cuidado!–le recriminó, frunciendo el ceño. Pero Shaoran no paraba, aunque le costase acostumbrarse a arrastrarla a la mala. —¿Qué piensas hacer?–se preocupó, al adivinar sus intenciones. El chino se dirigía a uno de los jueces que los habían "encadenado".

—Queremos retirarnos– anunció apenas llegó ante el hombre barbudo. Él les sonrió de manera amable, y preguntó sus nombres.— Li Xiao Lang.

—Representante del menor Xue Asai–el hombre buscó en la lista que sostenía entre las manos. Pero antes de tachar sus nombres, reparó en sus rostros— ¿Por qué no se presentarán?

¿Por qué tenemos que darle explicaciones?, pensó Li, quien a modo de respuesta lanzó un gruñido.

—Es que... nosotros...–Sakura estaba dispuesta a relata la serie de "inconvenientes" que afectarían la participación, pero sintió la voz de Xue y Lei que venían a ellos.

—¡Tío! ¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Va a comenzar la carrera; deben ir a los lugares!–el chico señalaba hacia la partida, inquieto. El pequeño Lei asintió rápidamente, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de contento.

Hubo un silencio.

Sakura bajó la cabeza al sentir que ambos niños la miraban a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no van?– cuestionó Xue después, y su rostro comenzó a adoptar un gesto triste.

—Porque no van a participar– respondió el maestro, que contemplaba su lista dispuesto a tachar de una buena vez el nombre de Li.

Otra vez los ojitos color almendra de ambos hermanitos recorrieron sus rostros, deteniéndose en el que en ese momento estaba más ausente.

—¿Tío...?

Xiao Lang no le miró. Había encontrado un árbol cercano, en cuyo tronco parecía haber algo demasiado interesante como para despegar la vista; en realidad buscaba la manera de evitar la mirada suplicante, cosa que no le resultaba, porque la voz de su sobrino sonaba igual de angustiosa.

—Ya veo... No quieren correr juntos– murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada.

Otro silencio. Xue lanzó un pequeño suspiro, al mismo tiempo que Sakura fruncía el ceño ante la decisión que había tomado.

—No, no... ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Se dejó oír la voz de la chica, quien arrastró a Li de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho. Éste no puso resistencia...

—Escucha Li, esto lo hago por Xue– aclaró, caminando con pasos fuertes.

Nuevamente se encontraban en la partida. Desde donde estaba el juez, Xue y Lei les hacían señas.

Se sentía tranquila. Jamás se hubiera perdonado desilusionar así a un niño... ¡Si estaba en sus manos hacerlo, lo haría! No importaba que Li no cooperara, ella lo obligaría, así tuviera que seguir arrastrándolo de boca por toda la pista.

—¡Sakura!– Naoko le saludó desde dos o tres parejas de distancia. También estaba atada a Seiji, y ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas, dispuestos a correr a la misma velocidad.

—Li, ¿no crees que deberíamos...?

Un ruido rápido y fuerte, claramente el de un disparo, se escuchó por toda la cancha. Las parejas comenzaron a avanzar, primero con algo de torpeza, luego acostumbrándose a su nueva inhabilidad. Las esposas no eran muy largas, por lo que era necesario que ambos avanzaran al mismo ritmo o caerían.

En cambio ellos, se quedaron detenidos, como si no supieran muy bien qué hacer.

—Esto es estúpido– murmuró él, comenzando a moverse.

Sí, lo era, pero no por eso iba a rendirse; ¡la mejor atleta de la preparatoria no podía rendirse ante ese impedimento!

—¿No puedes ir más rápido?

—¡Sí puedo!– rugió la chica, con una enorme vena asomándose en su frente... ¡Li era insoportable!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Keiko observó con disimulo a su amigo intentar escabullirse silenciosamente entre los arbustos.

—¿Adónde vas Takeo?– preguntó con severidad, haciendo que se detuviera cuando justo iba a cantar victoria— Contéstame.

—Mmh... Verás, Keiko…. Yo…–rascó su cabeza, mirando hacia los lados. Ninguna mentirita "piadosa" se le ocurría en ese momento, y es que su amiga tenía una mirada tan aguda que inspiraba miedo hasta al más valiente de los hombres, o al menos, niños.—... quería ir a mirar al Parque Pingüino, para cuando llegasen a esa meta, bueno, pero si tú no quieres ir no vayas, yo tampoco iré si tú...– Takeo parpadeó sorprendido al encontrarse hablando solo.

—¡Qué esperas! ¡Vamos!– chilló su amiga, quien se había alejado varios metros.

El Parque quedaba relativamente cerca de la primaria. Era en lugar con juegos infantiles, rodeado de árboles, y la atracción principal: El Rey Pingüino, un gracioso resbalín azul que simulaba a esta ave.

Takeo simplemente no creía lo que estaba viendo... ¡Naoko y Seiji iban a la cabeza! Se quedó unos segundos mirando sorprendido, hasta que Keiko le llamó en voz confidencial Ella también tenía un plan para hacer que su prima Naoko ganase. Y era, justamente lo que a él le hubiera gustado pensar.

En uno de los árboles estaba la flecha que indicaba cuál camino seguir. Tanto Keiko como su amigo sabían que quien tomaban el otro sendero no tardaría en perderse, más si no conocía el camino de regreso en medio de todo ese laberinto de árboles.

Se ocultaron en unos arbustos, a esperar que todos pasaran... Hasta que apareció Kinomoto y su acompañante, envueltos en una nueva riña.

—Son peores que nosotros– rió Takeo, recibiendo un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.—Ouuch!

—Ayúdame a subir, voy a girar la señalización– determinó la chica de trenzas, con una sonrisa divertida.

Observó el pie de la chica con un gesto torcido, mientras ella seguía insistiendo que era su culpa.

—Me dijiste que corriera, eso estaba haciendo– se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¡¡Pero no solo!!! ¡¿¡Qué no ves que no puedo alcanzarte!?!–el grito llegó a asustarle a ella misma. Tenía que aprender a guardar la compostura. No podía gritar así por más que necesitara hacerlo; no iba a permitir que Li se creyese vencedor de su tolerancia.

Llevó sus manos a su pie derecho, haciendo un lento masaje.

Habían llegado justo al Parque Pingüino, y ya estaban por doblar hacia donde la flecha verde les indicaba, pero ocurrió lo que en todo el camino se venía augurando: Li aceleró un poco más y perdieron el equilibrio, resultando que ella fuera la afectada

—"_¡Hoe, porqué no pensé en invitar a Masashi!_"– se recriminó Sakura, al notar que el chino no daba señales de preocupación por su estado. —¡¿No piensas ayudarme?!

—¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude? No sé nada de esas cosas– desvió su mirada e intentó levantarse, olvidándose de las esposas— ¿Qué no podemos quitarnos esto?– protestó, para luego suspirar con cansancio. Su niñera continuaba mirándole, como si dudara que su respuesta fuera verídica...— ¿Qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza. En su rostro pareció formarse, por una pequeña milésima de segundo, una expresión de tristeza y desilusión.

—Más encima es inútil...– se dijo despacito, intentando olvidarse del dolor que contraía todo su tobillo. Respiró profundo tres veces. —Bien, creo que puedo pararme.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

—¡Arrhg! ¿quieres al menos darme una mano?!

Como si aquello le costara el mayor de los esfuerzos, Li estiró su mano izquierda. Sakura frunció la nariz y la tomó.

—¿No quieres que te lleve en brazos? –se burló él.

Era el colmo... Aceptaba que no le importara, que no la ayudara, ¿pero burlarse de su condición?...

La pierna intacta de la chica se movió con agilidad, y fue a parar con fuerza a la de su acompañante.

—¡¡¡Aagh!!!

—Así estaremos a mano– sonrió Kinomoto, recuperando parte de su ánimo. No todo estaba perdido; podían al menos llegar.

La dirección de la flecha ya había sido alterada. Takeo y Keiko habían tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer la operación con éxito. Ahora, los niños seguían ocultos, pendientes a los pasos de la pareja.

Li miró ambos caminos, luego hacia el árbol que estaba en frente.

—Espera– Sakura lo detuvo, mirando con vacilación el sendero a su izquierda— No creo que ese sea el camino...

—¿De qué hablas? Había que seguir las flechas ¿no?– cortaron hacia la dirección donde se les indicaba. Más bien Li lo decidió así; desde el comienzo, aunque Sakura no quisiera aceptarlo, era quien imponía los ritmos.

Al principio todo pareció normal. Sólo los árboles y arbustos se movían con suavidad con el viento, para luego sumir todo en otro silencio... Más prologando... ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Cómo iban a demorar tanto en alcanzarles?

Shaoran dejó sus pasos rápidos, ahora marchando con calma y precaución; miraba hacia todos lados, como si todo ese espesor verde ocultara a los demás participantes.

Si había oído bien, los maestros de la primaria estarían aguardando luego de pasar las flechas verdes. Y así había sido, al menos en las dos anteriores... ¿Y ahora?

"_Cambia esos pensamientos, Sakura... Ya verás que pronto aparecerán"–_pensó, mientras contemplaba con disimulo a Li— "_él no parece darse cuenta..."_

Sakura suspiró. Qué ironía... ¿Por qué tenía que estar corriendo con Li? ¿No que ése sábado la pasaría con su novio? Masashi de seguro estaba enfadado, y Sakura ya podía imaginar la llamada que había hecho al departamento, con ella ausente. Podía vislumbrar con claridad la imagen de Ishida sosteniendo el auricular, y escuchando con expresión severa la monótona voz diciendo: Hola, soy Sakura, en estos momentos no estamos...

Tendría que disculparse, las actividades de Xue también involucraban a su trabajo, así que no podía faltar.

Sakura fue interrumpida por una leve risita. Ya desde hacía un rato sentía ser observada. Cuando enfrentó a Li, éste giró la cabeza como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—¿Qué? –saltó enfurecida. Otra silenciosa risa de parte del chino— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

Su rostro enrojeció al verse ignorada, como tantas veces sucedía con Li; continuó la marcha y así su curiosidad. ¿Qué provocaba la risa de él? Lo sorprendió un par de veces más mirarle de reojo, y sonreír... Ciertamente, aparte de indignarle le avergonzaba. ¿Tendría algo en el rostro? ¿La manera en que caminaba? ¿O cómo hablaba?...

¡¿Qué diablos le hacía reír?! ¡A él! ¡A quien jamás había visto divertirse tanto con algo!... Y ahora era ella un motivo para eso.

—¡¿¡QUÉEEE!?!

Li abrió un poco los ojos, pero no parecía sorprendido por la capacidad de sus cuerdas vocales, sino en algún punto tras ella. Aparte de las avecillas de los árboles, algo más había huido, o eso explicaría que contemplase los alrededores con interés.

—Lo espantaste...– murmuró, volviendo a observarle.

—¿A quién?

—Al espíritu– respondió el chico, sonriendo levemente— Todo este rato te seguía uno y tú ni enterada.

Continuaron su camino.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres... hasta diez segundos, para que la tranquilidad del lugar se viera irrumpida por un nuevo grito.

—¡¿Un espíritu?!– Sakura reaccionó y de inmediato observó espantada los árboles, que ahora le parecían sospechosos. ¿No estarían ocultando algún...?— No... ¡Sólo lo dices por asustarme!.

Él se detuvo, dejando escapar una risa mordaz.

—¿Yo asustarte?– repitió con lentitud— ¿No se supone que tú no le tienes miedo a los espíritus? –rodó sus ojos, para seguir con el mismo tonito burlón— Si te interesa saberlo, en éste lugar hay muchos de ellos; es un lugar perfecto para las almas... –Li se detuvo, al momento en que sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia, y su voz se transformaba a un susurro ronco y misterioso–…que no han logrado descansar en paz.

Temblaba como una niña miedosa tras escuchar una historia tenebrosa. ¡Era verdad, se suponía que no les temía, pero era imposible que no se sintiera así! De sólo pensar en ese horrible espíritu de hace dos días... Era inútil olvidarse de ello; ésa mujer- espíritu que enfrentó seguía apareciéndose como una amenaza.

Pero y si Li era mago, ¿entonces la defendería?. Sakura no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo. Absurdo, porque el sólo se defendería a sí mismo.

Su presencia era sumamente débil, y se notaba algo muy normal; el espíritu de lo que parecía ser un hombrecito de edad los siguió. Shaoran miraba curioso a la esencia acercárseles, luego alejarse, mirando asustadizo hacia atrás. Hasta imaginaba que los acompañaba para protegerse... aunque no podía adivinar de qué.

—¿Ya... Ya se fue?– susurró Sakura, quien había dado gran parte de los pasos con los ojos cerrados.

—No, aún nos sigue– contestó el hechicero, deteniéndose.

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad. La actitud tan seria del chino la urgía más; algo terrible estaba pasando como para que perdiera su indiferencia, algo que se venía muy mal para ambos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al sentir una extraña brisa a sus espaldas, donde Li le hablaba a una borrosa imagen.

Le costaba creerlo, pero la veía; veía a ésa persona, más bien, a ese espíritu. Y podía entender lo que decía... Tal y como había sucedido con el espíritu asesino en casa de la señora Shiefa.

Nunca, en sus diecisiete años de edad, pudo siquiera soñar con escuchar una conversación entre un espíritu y un humano; primero, porque supuestamente no existían; segundo, porque no le hubiera encontrado lógica... ¡Era un muerto! Oh, Dios, qué tenía Li en la cabeza.

Si bien ella también había hablado con uno, eso no quitaba la sorpresa de presenciar ahora una charla tan natural, como si ambos fueran individuos hablando del clima o de algún tema debatible.

Estaba enloqueciendo... si no lo estaba, muy pronto lo estaría.

—Otro espíritu nos viene siguiendo– terminó diciendo Shaoran, llevándose su mano libre al mentón, donde movía el dedo índice de forma impaciente— Me pregunto qué querrá... No he sentido más presencias.

El hombrecito era una figura gorda, con anteojos y estatura diminuta. Tenía una graciosa expresión en el rostro, como una mezcla de susto y bobería.

—"_Hoe, tengo miedo_"– Sakura miró hacia otro lado, para evitarlo.

Li pareció notarlo, porque alcanzó a ver una de sus sonrisitas...

—"_No, no, no... ¡No tengo miedo! No le daré el gusto de burlarse de mí_"

—Ésa presencia es poderosa… a todos los espíritus del parque nos asusta. No parece mala, pero no parece buena. Asusta, asusta mucho. Es fuerte– seguía hablando el espíritu, llevándose las manos a su rostro y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, todo ese rato había hecho el mismo movimiento una y otra vez.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos que huir– se apresuró a decir Sakura con intranquilidad.

Pero su acompañante no hizo más que mover la cabeza en forma negativa, casi como el fantasma, con mucha más calma.

—Si tú le temes no es mi problema– fue lo que dijo, para luego levantar las esposas y mirarlas con el gesto fruncido— Nos separaremos y entonces huirás.

Era la mejor idea que había podido oír, e insólitamente provenía de Shaoran. Pero no podían separarse; el quitarse las esposas los descalificaba de inmediato, además de que no tenían la llave para abrirlas.

—¿Cómo piensas sacárnoslas?– cuestionó Sakura, para luego mirar espantada a su acompañante.—¿¡Qué haces?!

—Intento abrirlas...– Li sujetaba una gran espada en medio de la cerradura.—¿ O tienes otra idea?

Una gruesa gota surgió de la frente de la chica.

—No, no tengo ideas...– murmuró, lanzando un suspiro.

Todo el parque volvió a notarse tranquilo. El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez con más insistencia, volviéndose más frío. No llevaban la cuenta de las horas que habían tardado, pero aparentemente eran muchas; comenzaba a atardecer...

Li detuvo el movimiento frenético de su espada para intentar calzar la punta con la cerradura; mantuvo su mirada fija en el cielo. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por no prestarle atención, o podía encontrarse con otra alma, pero también alzó su cabeza, contemplando atentamente las nubes siendo arrastradas hacia el norte... Hacia donde, supuestamente, ellos tendrían que estar en marcha.

El espíritu comenzó a moverse inquieto, volviendo con su tic de menear la cabeza negativamente. Su rostro, pálido y afligido, se volvió tenso, acercándose más a Shaoran.

Los había alcanzado. El espíritu "fuerte" del cual habían oído se estaba haciendo presente, primero con un viento sutil, hasta formar una fuerte corriente que se concentró cerca de ellos, levantando una cortina de tierra.

—"_Otra vez... Ésa misma presencia_"– Li tomó con fuerza su espada, adelantándose unos pasos.

El remolino fue cesando, hasta calmar de súbito.

La presencia se había trasladado... Pero seguía cerca.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso?– cuestionó Sakura, quien había permanecido muda de terror en ese momento.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Li tomó a la chica de la cintura, elevándose de un fuerte salto. Y es que si hubieran permanecido un segundo más abajo, ésa neblina negra que había salido de la nada los hubiera atrapado. Seguramente, la presencia de ése espíritu tenía que ver con ello.

—¿Es un…?– Sakura contempló, con esperanza de equivocarse, el rostro de él; Shaoran al fin le miró serio, murmurando un sí, es un espíritu. —¡Hoeee!

Eso significaba más problemas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Aprovechando que Meiling entraba a tomar un baño, los pequeños guardianes se escabulleron a la cocina. Un paquete de galletas y otros dulces que Shiefa guardaba secretamente en la más alta despensa, fueron hurtados por Kerberos que los engulló en menos de un minuto.

No habían comido en años, y ya se les olvidaba lo bien que se sentía.

—¿Dónde está el amo?– cuestionó el gato negro, rehuyendo una galleta que Kerberos le ofrecía.

—No lo sé… Lo escuché levantarse temprano en la mañana– respondió, echándose la galleta a la boca, que a su juicio, era indignamente rechazada.

Spi asintió, mientras volvía a su tostada. Era extraño ver a Kerberos comer tantos dulces, y a Spinnel rechazarlos determinadamente; eran muy parecidos, pero en temas de comida, totalmente diferentes.

—Deberíamos ir por él. Vinimos a cuidarlo, puede pasarle algo malo.

—¿_Deberíamo_s?… Ña, Spi, quien vino a cuidar al amo soy yo, ¡El gran Kerberos!– Kero río un poco, para luego añadir aún más presuntuoso—… Yo soy su guardián favorito.

—¿Tú? ¡Ja, eso no es verdad; el amo siempre regaña por tu culpa, eres un glotón!– se defendió Spinel, retirándose de la cocina.

—¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!,¡¡es mi amo y yo iré por él!

Volaron de prisa hacia la puerta.

—¡¡¡Amooo, espere un poco másss!!!– chillaba Kero, intentando aumentar de velocidad.

Por un momento se olvidaron de que estaban en plena calle, hasta que Spi le advirtió y se elevó más alto, donde pasaba como una avecilla más.

—¡¡Kerberos, vuela más alto!!– gritó al otro guardián, quien iba demasiado concentrado en esquivar los árboles de la vereda. —¡Ker-…!– Spi cubrió su pequeña boca con sus manitas, frenándose. Abajo, su amigo yacía en brazos de un humano.

Luego de tanto acelerar, Kero había chocado contra alguien, que lo recogió del suelo cuando cayó inconsciente, y que en esos momentos le tenia en brazos, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—"_No… si bajo, me meteré en problemas también_"– Spinnel decidió vigilar todo desde arriba. Si a su amigo le quedaba algo de inteligencia luego del golpe se las arreglaría para escapar.

Los ojos del amarillo se fueron abriendo lentamente, hasta mostrarlos: oscuros y pequeños, contemplando con aturdimiento su alrededor. Pudo caer en cuenta que estaba sobre algo blando y cálido, que le recordó el sillón de la habitación del joven Xiao Lang, donde habían dormido junto a Spinnel.

—¿Eh, Spinnel?– se movió, buscando a su amigo. Alzó su cabecita redonda, hasta verse reflejado en dos lentes.

—Ya despertaste… Qué bueno– dijo una voz.

Kero restregó sus ojos, hasta que pudo ver con claridad a un sujeto de anteojos y sonrisa afable.

—¡¡¡AYÚDAME SPIIIIII!!!– gritó con fuerza, intentando zafarse de los brazos del chico.

Desde las alturas, Spi daba por asegurado que ésa cabeza, había quedado aún más hueca.

—Tranquilo, no te alteres– le tranquilizó el chico de lentes, sonriendo algo incómodo por haber llamado la atención de algunos transeúntes.

Caminó con él hasta una esquina, comprobó que no había nadie mirándolos, y lo bajó cuidadosamente al suelo.

—¿No me reconoces, Kerberos?– preguntó sonriendo, y agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño guardián, quien seguía mirándole desconfiado— Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, aprendiz de la maestra Mizuki.

Mizuki, Mizuki… Kero comenzó a retroceder a una escena hace algunos años. Veía una mujer de cabello largo y un chico un poco más bajo a su lado. Ambos cruzaban el enorme jardín de los Li, donde en un rincón les esperaba Ieran.

—_¿Quiénes son?– preguntó a Spinnel, quien siempre estaba mejor informado en los asuntos, quizás por ser un poco más serio… ¡Aunque claro, eso no significaba que fuera mejor!_

—_Mizuki es la sacerdotisa en un Templo– explicó él, valiéndose de la oportunidad para mostrar su altivez— Si estuvieras atento a lo que sucede en esta casa, también deberías haber estado al tanto de la situación…_

_Kero sólo hizo rechinar los dientes, y mirarle de forma asesina. Spi continuó._

—_La señora Ieran los llamó para que entrenaran al joven Xiao Lang._

—_¿Entrenar?– Kero hizo un ademán de poca importancia— Pfff, el joven es muy listo y no necesita entrenamientos de extraños. Le basta saber los hechizos del Clan._

_Y Xiao Lang opinaba de igual manera, demostrándolo con un rostro bastante poco amigable al ver a los dos peregrinos en plena charla con su madre._

—_Xiao Lang, éstos son Mizuki Kaho y Hiraguizawa Eriol, de Japón– su madre se alejó, diciendo que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Típica excusa cuando quería dejarlo solo._

—_Mucho gusto, joven Li– Kaho hizo una leve reverencia, junto a su acompañante._

_Pasaron algunos segundos en que Li no les quitaba los ojos de encima, intentando encontrar alguna buena razón para que su madre los trajera a casa._

—_¿A qué vinieron?_

_Kero y Spinnel ya habían llegado a su lado, mostrándose a la defensiva._

—_A entrenarlo. La maestra y yo fuimos citados para eso– contestó Hiraguizawa, para finalizar sonriéndoles._

El guardián asintió finalmente, poniendo en claro sus recuerdos. Mizuki y Eriol fueron de gran ayuda para su amo; lejos de lo que pensaba, ésos entrenamientos le sirvieron de mucho para poder trabajar los tres en conjunto -guardianes y Li- y lograr buenos resultados que dejaron muy conforme a la señora Ieran.

—No sabía que el Templo quedara por estos lados.

Spi se acercó un poco, intentando captar la atención de su compañero. Suerte que Eriol estaba de espaldas, porque se hubiese sorprendido al verlo hacer tantos movimientos que pretendían alertar de su presencia.

—Pssst… Psssst….–le llamaba, agitando los brazos. Pero Kero era un distraído y no pudo darse cuenta. —¡Kerberos!

Tanto Eriol como el guardián voltearon a ver. Spi se quedó como una verdadera estatua, sin siquiera pestañar, temiendo que ése humano pudiera ver que no era un ave o un animalito extraño. Los que no estaban acostumbrados a ver criaturas como él reaccionaban espantados al topárselos, y no quería imaginar lo que pudieran hacer con él al descubrirlo.

—Tú eres Spinnel Sun– Eriol caminó hasta él, extendiéndole su mano. —Hola.

Los guardianes no recordaban lo agradable que podía llegar a ser ése chico. La conversación fue fluyendo, hasta el punto en que Eriol se enteró adónde iban y con quiénes estaban en Tomoeda. Spinnel se las arregló para taparle la boca a Kerberos, antes de que se le escapara alguna información acerca de la misión del amo. Eso, fue casi lo único que quedo omitido en la charla.

Kero estiró sus brazos, volviendo a acomodarse en el banco, donde los tres estaban sentados desde hacía un rato.

—Ya es hora de ir por mi _amito_– dijo el amarillo, levantándose de un salto.

Spi le miró de reojo, y antes de que volara le detuvo por la cola.

—¡Yo le digo _amito,_ no tú!

Eriol previno una pelea, por lo que se levantó con disimulo del banco. Ya había encontrado a Li sin mayor esfuerzo… Los guardines lo guiarían hasta él. Aún no pretendía hablarles sobre el tema, porque ellos tampoco lo sacaron a la luz. No iba a interrumpir ése minuto de acercamiento; necesitaba estar aliado con ellos.

El cielo se volvía cada vez más anaranjado, y el sol terminaba por ocultarse en la lejanía.

—¡¡¡Tú eres el tonto, Spi!!!

Los pequeños estaban en la situación que Hiraguizawa, sabiamente imaginó. Era sencillo recordar ese detalle en ellos, si bien hubieran pasado algunos años.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a su amo?– les propuso, intentando serenarlos.

Ellos se detuvieron, respirando agitadamente, sin dejar el ataque de miradas.

—De acuerdo– dijeron los dos al unísono, y se dieron la espalda en gesto despreciativo.

—Bien, ¿adónde es?– preguntó el joven de anteojos, quien miraba hacia los dos lados de la vereda.

—Es… en…–titubeó Kerberos, rascando su cabeza.

Eriol y Spinnel permanecían mirándole. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado?

—….fueron a…. mmh….–golpeó sus palmas, con una expresión alegre que tranquilizó a quienes lo esperaban— El joven Xiao Lang fue…… creo que ayer dijeron que a una escuela, pero no sé donde– terminó por decir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eriol debió detener a Spi para que no reanudaran el duelo. Dijo algo de que no tenía mucha importancia; si caminaban por ahí fácilmente encontrarían a alguien que les dijera adonde estaba la más cercana. O bien regresarían a casa a esperar al amo cómodamente sentado.

Finalmente estaba oscureciendo, y en el cielo se veía pasar una gruesa neblina.

Eriol siguió a los guardianes, dando pasos mecánicos, sin despegar los ojos de arriba.

Se detuvo, alertado por una extraña sensación. El parque por donde pasaban parecía haberse rodeado de un aura gris, que lo cubría por completo. Era una presencia… Algún hechizo…

Y luego vino a sus oídos un grito. Parecía ser la voz de una niña, que resonó lo más lejano desde donde se encontraban.

Los guardianes se miraron algo confundidos, y decidieron ir a investigar.

—Esperen– los detuvo Hiraguizawa, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña medalla. Entrelazando la cadenilla en sus largos y pálidos dedos, silenciosamente recitó unas cuantas palabras.

Lo que antes cubría el sector de bruma, fue desapareciendo, hasta dejar una entrada.

—No se separen– ordenó, tomando la delantera, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Atrás, Kero y Spi se miraron nuevamente. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, le siguieron.

Efectivamente, el grito provenía de una chica.

Sakura se encontraba colgando de la rama de árbol que minutos antes les había servido de escape. Había perdido el equilibrio, en medio de todo el pánico.

Si no fuera por las esposas, estaría ya en el suelo.

Miraba asustada hacia abajo, sin atender a las instrucciones que Shaoran intentaba darle en vano. Era demasiado su miedo… En tierra firme, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, con una mirada indescifrable, ése hombre aguardaba con los brazos cruzados, y una que otra sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro al oírla gritar.

—¡Te digo que me des tu otra mano! …¡Oye! – Shaoran sintió un pequeño ruido de metal. La cadena de las esposas estaba cortándose. El tiempo se acababa. Si no subía a Kinomoto, ella caería a manos de ése espíritu.

Cómo explicaría haber perdido a su niñera.

—¡¡Maldita sea, ¿quieres mirarme?!!– gritó molesto, logrando que ella alzara su mirada verde.

En su garganta, un nudo doloroso pareció interrumpirle; ella estaba llorando…

—Sólo dame tu otra mano– reiteró, con voz ronca. Ahora que había logrado su atención, tenía que tranquilizarla. Ése hombre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados toda la noche; en algún momento los atacaría. Esperaba que fuera cuando ya la tuviera al alcance para protegerla.

Sakura movió con lentitud su brazo, sintiéndolo tieso y muy pesado. El cuerpo no parecía querer responderle, pero intentó hacer el esfuerzo de concentrarse en alcanzar la ayuda. Al fin pudo tocar su mano… al menos rozar los dedos de él, cuando la cadena terminó por romperse, haciéndola caer al suelo.

—¡¡¡Aaah!!!

—Rayos– masculló Xiao Lang, incorporándose y desenvainando su espada.

Volvió a examinar con atención al espíritu; un hombre de su misma estatura, de ojos negros fugaces y cabello gris. Su presencia era exactamente igual a la de Sying Mei Na, la joven de unos días…

¿Era otro miembro del Clan de las Estrellas? ¿Otro que había escapado del tablero? Ya llevaba dos días torturándose con preguntas, que seguían sin responder. Si sólo tuviera a Qian a su lado, podría despejar algunas dudas, si no eran todas.

—"_¿Y si el tablero guardara a todos los espíritus del Clan?"-_apareció la pregunta de súbito.

—No es buen momento para pensar– dijo el espectro, haciendo aparecer a su alrededor una capa de niebla, como la que ahora rondaba en el parque. Miró a la joven castaña, quien a duras penas conseguía levantarse después de la caída. Se notaba en su rostro que seguía perdida. —Tú eres responsable de esto… Si pudiste hacerlo, es porque puedes hacer mucho más–susurraba, a medida que se acercaba.

El chico frunció el ceño, estando listo para saltar…

—¿Qué? –Shaoran pestañó con sorpresa.

De la nada, habían salido dos criaturas grotescas, que con sus alas dispersaron la neblina.. _"¿Kerberos y Spinnel?"._

Tras ellos, un chico avanzaba con determinación hacia Kinomoto, o al espíritu.

—"_¿Acaso_ _piensa enfrentarlo así? ¿De dónde salió este tipo_?"– estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar que Sakura seguía en peligro, y que él, lejos de ayudar, era un torpe espectador del asunto.

—Aléjate– dijo el recién aparecido, a dos pasos del hombre.

—¿Quién eres tú como para ordenármelo? –él giró desafiante, interponiéndose delante de la chica.

—Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Si hubiera estado en tierra firme, Shaoran habría caído de la impresión. No sólo porque era Hiraguizawa, también por la absurda maniobra de éste: estirar su mano, sonreír, y preguntar quién era él.

El aludido también pareció atónito, pero respondió al saludo sin ningún gesto.

—Sying Heng-Yun.

—"_Sí… es del Clan Sying_"– pensó Li, bajando con rapidez.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, y se tocó en la parte donde había recibido con más fuerza el golpe. Se le dificultó poder reconocer a quienes estaban a su alrededor, sobretodo a los dos guardianes que lucían muy diferentes a los pequeños animalitos que había conocido.

Entre esos cuatro desconocidos, busco a Li, pero no pudo verlo hasta que él se acercó a Heng-Yun… A ella, aparentemente, ni la vio.

—Será mejor que te largues, Hiraguizawa. No sé qué haces aquí; éste no es asunto tuyo–

—Hola Li, para mi también es un gusto volver a verte.

—Hablo en serio.

—No creo que sea conveniente dejarte solo…

—¿No lo crees conveniente? ¡Ah, rayos, por qué todos creen que pueden ayudarme!–Shaoran inhaló con fuerza y luego soltó el aire— Lárgate– repitió.

Heng-Yu había aprovechado bien el momento para acercase a la chica, quien rápidamente retrocedió.

—Ven conmigo…– le habló con toda dulzura, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verde claro… Casi transparentes.

Sakura se perdió unos segundos en su mirada, dejando de sentirse asustada, y comenzando a cobrar una extraña confianza ante esos ojos que le miraban amorosamente.

Porque había una sensación placentera que se sentía en su alrededor, proveniente de ése espíritu. Si antes tuvo miedo, ahora lo encontraba sin sentido. Al contrario, no tenía miedo; permaneció esperando a que él se acercara.

—¡Dios del fuego!

Saltó sorprendida al oír la voz de Li. Una llamarada como remolino se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella y el espíritu.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

A su lado, con extrema rapidez, pasó una pantera negra. También alguien que la impulsó hacia arriba, dejándola sentada en el lomo y asiéndole de los brazos para sujetarla.

—Tranquilícese, todo está bien– dijo Eriol, quien ordenó a Spinnel Sun alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Si todo estaba bien como él decía, ¿qué hacía ése espíritu peleando con Li? ¿Qué hacía ella montando en una pantera con alas, junto a un extraño?

—No te alejes de ella. –Eriol dio la última orden, y saltó.

Ni Sakura ni Spi pudieron ver donde había caído; la neblina en esa altura se veía como un grueso manto que cubría todo el suelo.

El enorme ser fue bajando, hasta tocar con sus patas tierra firme. Su aleteo cesó, y Sakura pudo ver al fin sus alas celestes, con una forma que le hizo recordar a las mariposas.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita?– preguntó el animal con preocupación.

Si en ese minuto hubiera bajado alguna nave espacial, o aparecido otro centenar de espíritus raros, Sakura no se habría sorprendido… Es que, ¡ése animal le estaba hablando! "_Son demasiadas cosas, no puedo pensar bien_"

La pantera le miró preocupada, y puso una de sus grandes patas en su frente.

—¡¡¡Aaaah!!!–la chica movió sus brazos frenéticamente, maniobra que logró espantar al guardián. —¡¡¡Tú debes ser otro de ellos!!! ¡También eres un espíritu!– chilló, tomando una rama cercana y azotándolo con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban.

Spi intentó quitarle la varilla en vano, por lo que en medio de sus gritos explicó quién era.

—¡Señorita Sakura, no se asuste, soy Spinel Sun!– había logrado detenerla al decir su nombre. Sakura abrió sus ojos— Soy uno de los guardianes del joven Xiao Lang.

La muchachita se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, donde finalmente soltó un sonoro suspiro. Pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente, donde sintió el metálico roce de lo que quedaba de las esposas.

—Luces muy distinto de esa forma–admitió luego, con acento divertido, pero siguiendo con el rostro consternado.— ¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando? ¿Quién era ese chico?

—Un viejo conocido del joven. Usted no debe temer, todo lo solucionará mi amito.

Sakura creyó que era el momento de comenzar a convencerse de que así sería. Siempre la esperanza resultaba ser el odioso de Li. Pero quién más, si él era un hechicero, su deber era manejarse en esos asuntos de espíritus y cuanta cosa relacionada estuviera.

¡Já, espíritus! Definitivamente, si salía viva de esa, tenía que contárselo a su amiga. Naoko estaría más que fascinada oyendo todo lo que le había pasado; una espíritu le mantuvo flotando por largo tiempo, diciéndole que le quitaría su cuerpo, y ahora éste, que no sabía qué quería, pero claramente los estaba atacando.

"_¡Si yo pudiera ver sólo uno, sería la chica más feliz de todo el universo_!"– escuchó que decía una vez Yanagisawa, interrumpiéndose a sí misma la lectura de su colección de libros de sucesos paranormales.

¿Seguiría con ese afán si supiera lo malos que eran? ¿Por qué si estaban muertos pretendían asustar a los vivos? ¿Y por qué regresaban a la vida? Heng –Yu tenía una apariencia normal… Salvo porque lo había visto hacer un montón de trucos, juraría que era un hombre común.

—"_Pero… No parecía alguien de malas intenciones"–_cerró sus ojos, recordando la manera en que reaccionó ante él—"_¿Por qué me sentí así? Era como si no le temiera… Como si supiera que él no me haría daño" _

—¡Dios del trueno!– se escuchó un ruido sordo, y una luz brillante proveniente desde los árboles, a muchos metros de distancia.

Estaba a salvo… Al menos no se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos; no estaba viendo de cerca a Li pelear junto a Heng-Yu, y al mismo tiempo caer vencido, levantarse, volver a atacar.

¿Y si lo derrotaban? ¡Oh, no, él era el único que mantenía las cosas bajo control! ¡Así lo había demostrado cuando acabó con el espíritu del jardín; ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo!

—"_Por favor, Li, tienes que regresar a salvo_"– pensó, mirando hacia donde la luz se apagaba rápidamente.

"_No sirve, debo intentar otro ataque_"– el chico montó en el lomo de su guardián. Kero subió a un lugar más alto, esquivando los ataques del espíritu, que intentaba atraparlos en enormes burbujas de niebla.

—¡Amo, no podrá derribarlo con eso!– dijo Kerberos, cuando nuevamente el hechizo con el viento impactó sin resultados en el oponente.

—Intenta retenerlo sólo un poco… –Eriol estaba cerca, en la rama de un árbol— cuando lo hagas, séllalo en el tablero.

Shaoran le miró, pensando que después de que pasara todo le pediría unas buenas explicaciones.

Nada perdía con intentar lo que Eriol le decía. Sacó otro pergamino, y ordenó a Kero subir aún más alto.

—¿Intentas huir?– dijo Heng-Yu, algo pillado ante su movimiento.

Ambos se encontraron cara a cara, por sobre la neblina bajo sus pies, algo que el espíritu pudo comprender luego de que Li librara cadenas de viento y lograra detenerlo con ellas. Había subido porque estaba en desventaja entre toda la confusa neblina; después de todo el joven hechicero había hecho un buen movimiento.

Aún así no era suficiente con eso. Heng- Yu se sonrió. Xiao Lang también parecía bastante confiado… Los dos se miraron, como si ya vieran obvio el triunfo.

—Li, ¿pensabas que con estas cosas tan sencillas derrotarías a un miembro del Clan de la Estrellas?

—¿Por qué no?– contestó el chico, sacando de entre sus ropas el tablero. Heng-Yu frunció el ceño y se soltó rápidamente— ¿Qué acaso no estabas tan confiado? –se burló.

—Eso debía estar en manos de la chica… –Heng-Yu se detuvo, contemplando como hace años ése objeto.

—Está en manos mías– corrigió Li— Tú y Mei Na se liberaron de este tablero ¿verdad?– preguntó, si evitar sonar expectante. Era justo la información que quería, que necesitaba saber. Sólo con entenderlo podría sentirse más tranquilo, y hasta volver a China solucionando el dilema que perseguía ese famoso tablero.

Hiraguizawa golpeó suavemente el péndulo, que resonó en un agudo chillido.

Alrededor del espíritu, una poderosa aura se formaba, logrando que quedara encerrado, como si de una de sus mismas burbujas de neblina se tratase.

Shaoran también se vio tomado por sorpresa… ¡No pensó que Hiraguizawa se entrometiera!

—Pe-Pero… ¡Cómo, diablos…!– intentó escapar, pero ya no valía la pena. Sintió lo mismo que hacía años… la misma luz atrayente en el centro, las mismas nueve puntas brillando con fuerza, y una fuerza que comenzaba a absorberlo. Hasta que se encontró a la deriva, en medio de la misma paz que había abandonado al ser liberado. Dentro de ése tablero mágico sólo cabía un universo extraño, inmenso y desconocido… algo enteramente hermoso y tranquilo. Un lugar donde pertenecía.

El tablero cayó, justo cuando en una esfera violáscea, el espíritu terminaba por sellarse.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Ya van tres horas.

Shiefa había iniciado una marcha inquieta en la entrada de la primaria. Los maestros le ofrecían algo caliente para beber, ya que la neblina que se había formado por toda la ciudad lograba entumecer hasta los nervios. Pero la mujer se negaba tercamente, diciendo que estaba preocupada por su hermano; él no conocía los alrededores, y aunque estuviese en compañía de Sakura, no dejaba de temer por el bienestar de ambos. Era de noche, y la maldita neblina dificultaba todo.

Los dos maestros que habían salido a inspeccionar volvieron sin ninguna novedad. Los niños los reconocieron por el brillo tenue de sus linternas.

—Hicimos el mismo recorrido, pero nada…– comunicó uno de ellos a Shiefa. —No se alarme, cuando pase un poco la neblina, saldremos de nuevo.

Lei sacó su boca y nariz ocultas por una bufandita, y soltó un suspiro en medio del aire espeso que les circundaba…Contempló el humo de su aliento disiparse, volvió a sentir frío en la punta de la naricita. Volteó a mirar a Xue, pero su hermano no estaba en el mismo lugar que la última vez.

Naoko,Seiji y Tomoyo también estaban presentes. Los primeros habían ganado la competencia, adjudicándose una medalla cada uno. El triunfo había dejado más que felices a Takeo y Keiko, pero no les duró demasiado la dicha de sentirse campeones; Kinomoto no aparecía, y se estaba rumoreando que podía haber tenido algún accidente.

El cargo de conciencia…

Takeo suspiró alejándose del trío que había vuelto a iniciar la discusión del porqué Sakura tardaba tanto, si el trayecto a pesar de ser largo, era simple y con indicaciones por todos lados. Era imposible perderse.

—"_Tienen que aparecer… rápido, deben aparecer_"– miró de reojo hacia donde la madre de Xue se paseaba, de un lado a otro, hablando con otros maestros. —"_Pero no fue idea mía… fue de Keiko…" _

—Takeo…

El chico miró algo asustado a su amiga, y lo que vio, fue como imaginaba que estaba su propio rostro.

—Tenemos que ir por ellos– determinó la chica, para mirar después con disimulo a los demás— Tu prima no lo notará si nos apresuramos.

—Pero, Keiko, la neblina…– titubeó él, señalando la bruma, como si recién se había fijado allí.

—Lo sé, Takeo, desde hace rato que la estoy viendo.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Entonces nada, yo no me acobardaré por una tonta neblina! – Keiko frunció el ceño, examinando los alrededores. Finalmente comenzó a caminar, alejándose con lentitud.

Takeo tuvo la sensación de que se sentía insegura, porque se detuvo muchas veces, hasta que al final volteó a mirarlo.

No dejaría a su amiga sola…

—No te atreviste– comentó él, con el suficiente tono irónico como para no hacerla enfadar.

—Ya cállate.

—¿Te sentiste culpable?

—¿Por qué habría de sentirme así? Tú también fuiste mi cómplice.

—Yo sí estoy arrepentido– murmuró Takeo, lanzando un suspiro— Eso de cambiar la dirección de la flecha hizo que se perdieran… Con esta neblina, quizás no puedan salir del parque.

Keiko se mantuvo silenciosa, pero en el fondo, ella también lo sentía así. Era culpable por el sufrimiento que ahora tenía Xue… Por medio de los maestros había alcanzado a oír que Li era tío de su nuevo compañero de clases. Xue y su hermano más pequeño se notaban tristes… y todo por la gran idea de cambiar la dirección de esa flecha; todo por ganar la competencia.

—¿Ustedes hicieron eso?– interrumpió una voz conocida.

Los dos amigos saltaron algo asustados. El chico respiró con alivio al ver que no era su prima quien los había sorprendido arrancándose, pero después pensó que era mucho peor…

Keiko le miró largo rato, hasta asentir con la cabeza. Asai entrecerró sus ojos y aprisionó sus puños con fuerza.

Takeo en tanto miró curioso a su compañera, sorprendido de la sincera respuesta; siempre que eran sorprendidos en alguna travesura, su amiga no dudaba un segundo y lanzaba una mentira, o simplemente se negaba rotundamente con tan buenos argumentos que era imposible no confiar en ella.

Sin embargo, a Xue había dicho la verdad… ¿Y cómo reaccionaría él? No se atrevería a insultar a Keiko ¿o sí? ¿O iría a acusarlos?

—Iremos por ellos–afirmó la chica, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa— Dile a tu madre y tu hermanito que no se preocupen. Ya verán todos que los traeré de regreso– finalizó con seguridad, siguiendo su camino.

Takeo sonrió incómodo, sin suficiente confianza como para volver a mirar a su compañero brujo.

—Voy con ustedes– Xue tranquilizó a su compañero con una sonrisa— Sé que mi tío está bien; él es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido.

—¡Hermano!

Los tres se detuvieron nuevamente, hasta fijarse en la presencia de un pequeño extraño, que se aferró al brazo de Xue.

—Lei, regresa con mamá. Yo volveré pronto– dijo Xue, empujándole suavemente de regreso.

—No. Quero buscar al tío– refutó él, frunciendo la nariz.

Bueno, no podía decirle que no ahora que los había pillado.

—Vamos, pero te portarás bien.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La chica se sobresaltó al oír a Spinnel, diciéndole que era hora de juntarse con los demás. Había olvidado que estaba acompañada, sin embargo le alegró oírlo. Ahora sí podía ver qué estaba pasando… Si el espíritu había desaparecido… Cómo estaba Li; comenzó a avanzar, casi corriendo. Spi al ver que se adelantaba demasiado le siguió, diciéndole que se detuviera, porque podía ser peligroso, sobretodo después de oír el típico sonido que hacía el amuleto de Hiraguizawa cuando lanzaba algún hechizo poderoso.

Por fin, ahí estaba, atravesando esos arbustos. Sakura se abrió paso, deteniéndose de súbito.

—¿Uh? ¿Ése no es….– se llevó amabas manos a la boca, ahogando una exclamación. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verle, alertados de su presencia.—…Hiraguizawa?

El susodicho le sonrió con amabilidad. A su lado, Xiao Lang soltaba una exhalación, contemplando el tablero en sus manos.

—¿Cóm… Cómo es que…?–Sakura no podía formular bien sus preguntas. Apenas y podía balbucear un par de confusas sílabas. ¡Su nuevo compañero inglés estaba ahí, junto a Li, y ahora que recordaba fue él quien le había salvado!

—Tú sabías sobre esto– comenzó a decir Shaoran— ¿Fue Mizuki quien te lo dijo?

—Mis disculpas por no haberme presentado– Eriol hacía una leve reverencia ante la niña de ojos verdes, quien sólo respondía con otra, algo avergonzada.

Li tenía una pequeña venita en la sien, mientras miraba de manera asesina al aprendiz.

—¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Respóndeme de una vez qué haces en este lugar!

Todos guardaron silencio. Eriol sonrió un poco, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Mmh… Verás, Li, vine porque la maestra me lo pidió– contestó, como si no se necesitara de más para satisfacer la curiosidad del chino.

Kerberos y Spinnel Sun, vieron algo preocupados a su amo ensombrecer sus rasgos, volviéndolos aterradores.

—¿Qué sabe ella?

—Nada especial. Por fidelidad a mi maestra, no debería ventilar la información que me es entregada.

—¿Y Mizuki te ordenó venir, para ayudarme?

Era distinguible el tono de rabia que se apropiaba de su voz, que pretendía demostrar sarcasmo, pero terminó en una inesperada pérdida de estribos.

—¡Escucha, Hiraguizawa: No necesito tu ayuda!– exclamó, pareciendo que en cualquier instante lo tomaría por la camisa y lo estrellaría contra algún árbol.

—Li…–musitó Sakura, si saber si correr a separarlos, o huir por su seguridad.

Eriol no dejaba de sonreír.

—Li Xiao Lang ¿acaso no aprendiste nada de nuestras enseñanzas? –la pregunta descolocó algo al chico, quien acentuó más su ceño— ¿Qué decíamos de controlar tus arranques de ira? Debes aprender a respirar… Debes soltar tu energía en un respiro…Debes dejar de pensar, y fluir con el Universo…

Todos pestañaron con rapidez, mientras el de ojos azules realizaba movimientos extraños con sus brazos.

—¡Es el tío, por aquí, por aquí!– llamó a los otros, quienes venían siguiéndole un poco más atrás.

Xue sonrió con alegría al ver a su tío a salvo, y por supuesto, también a su niñera.

—¡Tío, tío!– Lei corrió hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Shaoran no pudo hacer más que intentar tomarle, cayéndose ambos al suelo. Escuchó la risa contagiosa del pequeño, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron?–preguntó, cuando Xue llegó hasta ellos.

—Estábamos preocupados porque no aparecían, y decidimos venir a buscarlos nosotros mismos.

Keiko apareció junto a Takeo, ambos respirando agitados por correr. Se alegraron de que la pareja había aparecido; después de haber buscado por todo el parque, la neblina desapareció como por arte de magia, permitiéndoles ver mejor. Fue así como encontraron la flecha, y la dirección que Li y su acompañante habían tomado.

—Ay, que alivio–dijo Takeo, sonriendo. Examinó los alrededores, extrañado de ver a un chico de anteojos, y actitud muy misteriosa. Pero no fue ahí cuando se asustó más, sino al ver uno… ¡no, dos! Dos bestias con alas, que se escabulleron apenas las sorprendió ahí paradas.

—Ke-Keiko…–llamó a su amiga, tocándole el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Allá… Mira allá– indicó, sintiendo miedo y a la vez fascinación. Porque si Keiko podía verlos, quería decir que había visto algo impresionante. Algo que no todos los días pueden ver los niños.

Con algo de fastidio, la de cabello negro volteó. Takeo ya no miraba, esperando a que su amiga le dijera que estaba viendo bien, y que sí eran realidad esos dos animalotes entre los arbustos.

—Oh…– murmuró la chica, con un suspiro soñador.

—¿Ya viste?–Takeo seguía tras ella, con los cerrados.

Keiko llevó una mano a su mejilla sonrojada. Era… era tan lindo... Tan… ¡Qué afortunada era! ¡En un solo día había visto a dos chicos guapísimos!

—Awww, me está mirando, me está mirando– dijo, casi sin voz, sintiendo las mejillas arder cuando él le sonrió. —Creo que me gusta…– declaró después, creyendo ver millones de corazones a su alrededor.

—¿Te gusta?– Takeo miró sobre el hombro de su compañera, donde cerca de los arbustos no se veían los animalotes, sino el chico misterioso que le contemplaba sonriendo.

—Claro que me gusta–chilló Keiko, dando un pequeño salto.

Y una enorme gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza de su amigo.

—…y después no sabíamos que hacer con toda esa neblina, cuando de pronto desapareció y tomamos el camino. ¿Sabes tío?, la flecha estaba en la dirección incorrecta–terminaba por contar el mayor de los hermanos Asai.

Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, cuando con disimulo, Li le miró de reojo.

—"_Sí era a la derecha…"–_pensó el chino, enfadado.

—Mamá te está esperando, tío. Junto con los amigos de la señorita Sakura.

Al ver que no podría seguir discutiendo con Hiraguizawa, Shaoran pensó en pedirles que se adelantaran sin él .

—No te preocupes, Li. Ya hablaremos luego–sonrió el inglés, como adivinando sus pensamientos y retirándose con una solemne reverencia.

"_Detesto a ése tipo_". Tomó a sus dos sobrinos de la mano, y caminaron de regreso, con Keiko y Takeo guiándoles, y una silenciosa niñera avanzando reflexiva.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Abrió su cartera y sacó el teléfono celular que siempre llevaba a mano (junto a la pequeña cámara). Con una sonrisa, discó el número, esperando impaciente a que atendieran.

—¿Sí? Habla Ishida.

—Hola, Masashi– saludó con voz melindrosa, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor— Soy Yukiko... ¿no piensas saludarme?

—Hola– respondió él. Por el tono parecía cansado, o bien fastidiado, pero aún así le siguió el juego— ¿porqué me llamas? ¿Piensas invitarme a algún lado?

—No. Hoy no tengo esos planes.

—¿Entonces?

—Es sobre tu novia.

Por el silencio, Mitsu sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—¿Qué pasa con Sakura?– preguntó él con brusquedad.

—Ay, veo que sí te interesa–Yukiko aprovechó su silencio para reír silenciosamente— Bueno, pensaba preguntarte, ¿tú y Sakura, pasaron el día juntos?

—No te metas– dijo el chico, después de quedarse otro instante pensativo— Si paso el día con ella o no, es nuestro asunto.

—No es para que te enfades. Lo decía porque Sakura está desaparecida junto a un muchacho…–la reportera esperó su respuesta, pero el pobre seguía sin palabras— …Como lo oyes, Masashi: tu novia participaba en una carrera, aquí en la primaria, y ahora está desaparecida junto a su pareja, que era desde luego un chico. Y no es por alarmarte, pero estaban _atados_ de manos, por lo que deben seguir juntos.

Ishida sostuvo el auricular con gesto sombrío, hasta colgar violentamente.

¿Cómo iba a engañarlo? ¡Sakura no sería capaz de engañarlo con otro! …Eso o no la conocía bien.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de casa, preparándose para noquear al entrometido.

En tanto, Yukiko se entretenía conversando con los maestros, intentando sacarles alguna otra información. Pero quien tenía más que decir en esto era la hermana del chico, una mujer que se paseaba desesperada diciendo que sus hijos también se habían perdido.

—¡Alguien debió verlos! ¡Ellos estaban aquí, conmigo!– exclamaba en el rostro del profesor de Deportes.

—Descuide, iremos a buscarlos– intentaba calmarla, haciendo una seña a un grupo de colegas que le siguieron.

Yukiko aprovechó para acercársele.

—¿Es familiar del joven perdido?– preguntó casualmente, ganándose a un lado de ella.

Shiefa ya había respondido tantas veces a esa misma pregunta que no le tomó tanta importancia.

—Es mi hermano.

—¿Y la muchacha que lo acompañaba?

—Sakura trabaja en mi casa como niñera.

—Ya veo…–murmuró la joven, mientras sonreía divertida. Resulta que Kinomoto engaña a Ishida con el chico de la casa donde trabaja como niñera. Interesante noticia… Perfecta para otra portada.

—No entiendo que hace ella aquí– protestó malhumorada la chica de anteojos.

Seiji sólo intentó sonreírle, sabiendo que estaba demasiado nerviosa luego de que su primo Takeo y su amiga desaparecieran también.

—Recuérdenme golpearla en cuanto me sienta mejor– añadió Naoko, mirando a Tomoyo, quien contemplaba distraídamente a otro lado. —Tomoyo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

—No lo estoy, Naoko, también estoy preocupada, pero…– hizo una pausa, para decir con una sonrisa— sé que Sakura es una chica muy fuerte y sabrá como salir de esta.

Dicho esto, entre los árboles, apareció el grupo de regreso; Takeo, Keiko, seguidos por Li y sus sobrinos, y al final Sakura.

—¡Takeo Yanagisawa! –gritó la niña de anteojos, con una voz nada de amable.

Su primo intentó escurrirse, pero ella le tomó por el brazo con rapidez.— ¡Le diré a tu madre lo que has hecho!...– y después, como recién reaccionando al ver a Sakura a salvo y pensando en que los dos chicos la trajeron de regreso, esbozó una sonrisa—…Nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes.

Shiefa había corrido al encuentro de los suyos. Tomó a Lei en brazos, mientras éste decía que habían salvado al tío, y miró a su hermano con atención, inspeccionándole de arriba abajo; no encontró nada extraño… no parecía lastimado.

—Sakura, ¿tú como estás?– preguntó, viendo a la jovencita que recibía las visitas de sus amigas. Tomoyo, le tomaba de la muñeca, y Naoko tanteaba con una mano su frente, diciendo que no había fiebre.

—Chicas……–la niña de ojos verdes sonreía algo nerviosa, mientras sus amigas seguían mirándola, notando que algo raro había sucedido—…de verdad estoy bien……. Oigan…..

—No, no estás bien, mira esa cara tuya–señaló Tomoyo, llevándose las manos a sus caderas— Sakura, necesitas cuidarte o de verdad enfermarás.

—Opino lo mismo– dijo la señora Asai. Luego se acercó a Sakura, y vigilando si Xiao Lang la observaba, susurró muy bajo:— Ya sabes que a partir de hoy te quedas en nuestra casa.

—Tío– Xue se acercó al joven, quien permanecía lejos del bullicio, reflexivo en un rincón oscuro— ¿Cómo pudieron quitarse las esposas?

Shaoran bajó la vista a su muñeca, donde permanecía como un brazalete plateado, lo que quedaba de ellas. De alguna manera, la neblina que utilizaba como ataque Heng-Yu, había roto la cadena…. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle eso a su sobrino?

—Con un hechizo…mío–respondió tras largos segundos, mirando su mano con gesto despistado.

—¿Me enseñarás algún día cómo?–preguntó el niño, sonriendo con emoción tras una leve afirmación de su tío— ¡Qué bien!

La primaria fue quedando vacía; primero los curiosos, luego los maestros. Ya habían aparecido los chicos de quienes hablaban tanto. Toda una jornada de festejo, que fue cerrada con la aparición de los perdidos, luego de tenerlos a todos expectantes… Como fuera había sido un buen día para los niños.

Sakura se encaminó al departamento que compartía con Tomoyo y Naoko. En el trayecto pretendía contarles acerca de la proposición de la señora Shiefa. Pero éstas también tenían mucho que contar… o más bien, preguntar.

—¿Qué hicieron todo ese rato? –preguntaba Naoko, mientras se quitaba la medalla que les había otorgado, y la guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Fueron más de cuatro horas esperándolos–observó la de ojos violáceos, contemplando su reloj.

Seiji, Takeo y Keiko, habían quedado en una esquina, doblando los tres hacia una calle que daba a sus casas. Ahora no quedaban ni la imparable palabrería de Takeo, ni los reproches de su amiga por decir que callara, ni Seiji que distrajera a Yanagisawa… Ahora, Sakura estaba forzada a hablar con suma sinceridad.

—¿Y bien…?–le apresuró a empezar Naoko.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras continuaba marchando.

—Ya sabes todo, Naoko. Tu primo reconoció que fue él quien cambió de dirección la flecha… y pidió disculpas, así que ya está todo aclarado– sacó la voz, que para su mala suerte sonó ronca y temblorosa.

—Sakura, te pregunto _qué_ sucedió, no _cómo_ llegaron a perderse.

Alegraría por completo la existencia de su amiga si llegaba a hablarle del espíritu en el parque… ¡De _los_ espíritus!

—Estuvimos…

Sin embargo, prometió guardar silencio.

—…conversando–se apresuró a soltar, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado, al notar los ojos de sus dos amigas— Eh… Sí…. Resulta que Li no es tan mal chico después de todo…

Sin saber muy bien porqué, se detuvo, tragando saliva. ¿¡Qué estaba diciendo de Li…?!

Su entrecejo pareció temblar entre fruncirse o no. Sonrió con naturalidad, siguiendo como si no se hubiera detenido.

—…Estuvimos conversando mucho rato y se nos pasaron las horas.

—¿Y las esposas?– cuestionó Tomoyo, cuya pregunta le rondaba desde el principio.

¡Las esposas! ¿Cómo respondía a eso? ¿Cómo iba a explicar que se habían roto, si estaban hechas de acero resistente?

—Las…. Las esposas…–Sakura movió los labios con nerviosismo, para luego largarse a reír— No eran de muy buena calidad después de todo… Jajaja…

No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar al departamento.

Tomoyo preparó un poco de te antes de que se acostasen, mientras Naoko y Sakura se sentaban rendidas, una en cada sillón.

—Aquí está el te– Tomoyo llegó con dos tacitas para sus amigas, y luego de regreso con la suya— La noche está tan extraña… La neblina desapareció como si nada.

Sakura acercó la taza a su rostro, escuchando algo nerviosa.

—Es verdad, fue bastante raro– le apoyó Naoko, quien sacó de un mueble un libro pequeño.

Era común en Naoko leer en todas partes, hasta cuando cenaban. Y a propósito de cena, Tomoyo fue por algunos pastelitos que había comprado en la mañana, supuestamente para comerlos en la primaria.

—"_Contacto con el Más Allá"–_leyó Sakura, y su mano tembló involuntariamente haciendo sonar la taza contra el platito

Naoko le miró sobre el libro, con gesto interrogante.

—Eh… Jeje, creo que estoy un poco torpe hoy– murmuró la joven castaña, bebiendo un poco— Mmh… ¿de qué se trata ese libro, Naoko?

—Es una investigación de parasicólogos sobre algunas manifestaciones de almas.

—¿Pudieron hacer contacto con ellas?

—Sí, en una casa abandonada–Naoko alzó una ceja, para luego sonreír con malicia— ¿Desde cuándo te interesan mis libros de "fantasmas"?

Sólo bajó su mirada al líquido, que lentamente se revolvía con un pequeño movimiento circular que ella misma llevaba a cabo tomando la oreja de aquella taza.

Su cabeza comenzó a pesar, fruto de haber tenido tantas cosas en el día. Todos sus días comenzaban a ser intensos; fue brusco el cambio de una vida totalmente normal, a una… ¿"anormal"? Sakura pensó que para nadie pasaba como anormal, excepto para ella misma.

—Quería decirles que tomé una decisión– habló Sakura, cuando Tomoyo terminaba su intento de distraerla contándole sobre el incidente del chico nuevo… Oír acerca de Hiraguizawa hizo que recordase… —Me iré a casa de la señora Shiefa, hasta que ella se vaya de Tomoeda… Unos cuantos meses, creo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Masashi golpeó su motocicleta, mientras se quitaba con disgusto el casco rojo.

—¿Adónde están?– preguntó, sosteniendo su celular— Dime, Yukiko, no hay nadie en la primaria… ¡¿Acaso era un broma?!

—No seas estúpido; es sólo que llegaste tarde… La función terminó hace cinco minutos– respondía la chica, con voz baja.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿Adónde se fue?

—Con sus amigas; la buena de Daidouji y la rara de Yanagisawa. Pero te daré un consejo… no la busques aún.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitas sacarle en cara con pruebas… Siempre he dicho que una imagen vale más que las palabras– dijo la chica, mientras seguía por la calle a cuatro personitas…—me encargaré de demostrarte si tu novia te engaña o no. Por ahora, vuelve a tu casa y esperas mañana mi llamada.

Mitsu cortó la comunicación.

—"_¿Quién es ese maldito?... Yukiko sabe donde encontrarlos… Va a buscar pruebas…"–_se puso el casco, sin dejar atrás su rostro enfurecido— _"Ese idiota me las pagará" _

Subió nuevamente a la moto, y echó a andar.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Los únicos que habían hablado eran Xue y Lei, quienes relataban la hazaña que habían conseguido, como si eso les librara de la culpa de haberse escapado.

Para Shiefa no era extraño que su hermano permaneciera callado, pero sí le preocupó verlo aún más serio de costumbre. A ratos, lo sentía preguntarse qué debía hacer, y luego un gruñido con son de queja. Su madre pudo haberse equivocado al ponerle una misión… Porque de seguro era ése el porqué de su estado; pudieron mandar a alguien capacitado, con la suficiente paciencia como para enfrentar algo desconocido. Su hermano no tenía mucha, y no era de los que actuaba analizando punto por punto la situación, dándole tantas vueltas como si la primera solución no fuera acertada… ni la segunda… ni la tercera; era de los que actuaban bajo el primer impulso, como se lo dictara su cabeza en esos momentos. Por eso servía para pelear: era rápido y ágil en sus movimientos, casi siempre hacía lo correcto… Casi, pero nadie es perfecto.

—Uuah, estoy cansado–dijo Xue, lanzando un bostezo, y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza— ¿Y la señorita Sakura?

Xiao Lang se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras.

—Vendrá después. Recuerden que aceptó venir a quedarse a esta casa–sonreía Shiefa, preparando algo de comer.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, recostándose con el tablero en sus manos. Estaba cansado, aburrido, molesto…y algo hambriento. El asunto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesada carga que no cesaría hasta solucionarlo por completo.

Eran tantas las dudas… Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero Shiefa, aunque muy confiable, se preocuparía demasiado y no le extrañaría que llamase de inmediato a su madre pidiendo refuerzos. No iba a permitir que alguien más se entrometiera; suficiente tenía con la niñera y Hiraguizawa.

Dejó el tablero sobre la cama, y se levantó de pocas ganas.

Se metió a la ducha, intentando despejarse. Pero en cuanto estuvo listo, llamaron a la puerta, no dejándole tiempo ni para pensar en algo que hacer.

—¿Hola? ¿Xiao, estás ahí?–dijo la voz de Meiling, quien golpeaba suavemente.

Meiling no merecía un rostro todo disgustado, por lo que intentó parecer lo más natural al abrirle.

—Hola primito– la chica besó su mejilla, para luego tironeársela de manera poco delicada. Las caricias de Meiling no eran precisamente caricias— Me alegra verte a salvo. Shiefa llamó para contarme que te habías perdido con tu niñera en medio de la maratón.

Meiling avanzó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, donde se topó con el objeto que reposaba tranquilamente en ella.

—Oh, ¿y esto?– lo miró de todos los ángulos posibles, mientras Shaoran lanzaba un suspiro—¿Xiao…?

—Es un problema…–avanzó a la ventana, donde se sorprendió al ver dos pequeñas figuritas apoyadas en el cristal.—¿Kerberos… Spinnel Sun?

Los guardianes entraron levitando hacia su amo, para aferrarse a cada hombro. Éste los había olvidado, y para sacárselos de encima les invitó a comer diciendo que se adelantaran.

—Le esperaremos amito– repuso Spinnel, antes de desaparecer con Kero tomado de un brazo, por la puerta.

No negaba que les había tomado cariño, a pesar de sus continuas locuras. Hacía mucho que no los veía; fueron años atrás cuando habían convivido en los entrenamientos, esforzándose por acoplarse bien. Su madre repetía incansablemente que su primer paso como hechicero era conocer a sus guardianes, y saber pelear con su ayuda. Meses de entrenamiento, los que incluía tener que compartir su habitación con ellos, durmiendo los tres en la cama amplia, donde los dos guardianes se acurrucaban como dos gatitos a sus pies. Y soportó verlos al desayuno… en el entrenamiento… mientras leía… en la cena; todo fuera por satisfacer a quienes esperaban buenos resultados de su parte. Cuando todo hubo acabado y ellos no tenían motivos por los cuales seguir libres, creyó que no podría volverlos a ver más.

—"_Sin embargo, hoy fueron de gran ayuda_"–pensaba, al mismo momento en que Meiling se acercó con él en la ventana.

—¿No me vas a contar qué hicieron en todo este rato?–preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa pícara.

Xiao Lang apoyó un codo en la baranda del balcón, mientras descansaba su barbilla en la mano.

—Uuuh–bromeó Meiling, con malicia— ¿Tu silencio quiere decir algo, primito?

—Claro que no– respondió él— No es nada de lo que te imaginas…–luego pareció figurarse algo, intentando ponerse en la cabeza de Meiling.—¡Con esa niña no podría pasar nada!… ¡Nunca! –y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esas escenas melosas, que sin saber cómo fueron a pasar por su cabeza.

—No seas aburrido, primo. Los hombres caen fáciles ante las chicas bonitas… Kinomoto sí lo es. Además, un poco de diversión en tu estadía no hace daño a nadie.

—No estoy para venir a divertirme con alguna mujer, Meiling– objetó Li, con extrema seriedad— Vine a hacer algo importante, y si tus amigos son de esos libertinos que se divierten con cualquiera que se les cruce, no es mi problema.

—También son tus amigos, Xiao. ¡Vamos, tampoco es para que te enfades! ¡Sólo lo digo porque me preocupa verte tan solo! A tu edad deberías haber encontrado a una novia.

—"_Otra vez lo mismo_"– dijo una voz en su cabeza, mientras Meiling seguía repitiéndole el conocido discurso. Intentó distraerse mirando las luces de la ciudad, que a esa hora se sentía sumamente silenciosa.

Al ver que el diálogo se estaba transformando en un molesto monólogo, Meiling cambió violentamente de tema:

—¿Para qué sirve ese tablero que tienes en la cama?

No le molestó contarle todo. Su prima, quien fuera su amiga desde pequeños, escuchó sin interrumpirle, porque además, en los asuntos de magia no tenía nada que agregar o debatir; fue un alivio no oír un reclamo, y en parte molesto no recibir algún consejo, pero sirvió hablar.

Las ideas de "una aventurita con la empleada" de Meiling, se vieron bruscamente aplazadas por la pelea con un espíritu. Cualquier cosa habría pensado, menos que el motivo de su desaparición tenía que ver con eso. La simpatía hacia la japonesa iba en aumento… ¿No bastó tener que cuidar de alguien insoportable, como para involucrarse en los asuntos de él? ¡Eso sí que era castigo! Una vez que te metías en el Clan Li, no salías sino muerto, o eso decía su tía Ieran, "literalmente"

—Entonces, Sakura los vio… ¡Sabe que ustedes son hechiceros!.–dedujo, aún sorprendida.

Él asintió despacio.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Shiefa?

Shaoran se apartó de la ventana, hasta ganarse en medio de la habitación, para explicarle los motivos de su silencio. Meiling le escuchó atenta y una vez que terminó, dijo:

—Bueno, tú decides. Ojalá y todo salga bien, porque si tía Ieran se entera, es capaz de enviarte otra ayuda.

—Tengo suficiente…–murmuró Shaoran. Y en tanto bajaba las escaleras, no pudo más que recordar a esos dos: la niñera y Hiraguizawa; dos que no tenían nada que hacer en el tema… Sobretodo ella.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, y volteó a mirarlas; Naoko y Tomoyo eran las amigas más compresivas de todo el mundo. No necesitó inventar algo sobre lo que había pasado en la carrera, ni tampoco más razones por irse; ellas lo entendieron, porque parecieron percibir que algo-que no estaba a su alcance de ser solucionado– le afligía.

Ahora, con una maleta en mano, y en sus hombros una mochila, Sakura se mantenía de pie frente a la puerta, como si cruzarla fuera algo riesgoso, como si salir de aquél departamento no fuera sino una idea absurda que la arrastraría a ago peligroso… Miró a sus dos amigas, con la clara intención de arrepentirse.

—"_No… Es lo que busqué… Es lo que quiero hacer"–_se dijo luego, animándose con las sonrisas de sus amigas.

Estrechó a ambas en un último abrazo y se fue.

La noche era hermosa, con un cielo despejado y estrellas pequeñas y brillantes en el cielo, desde donde ya no había neblina, aunque un cierto hálito húmedo lo surcara. Detuvo un taxi, dándole la misma dirección que alguna vez le dio a Masashi para que la guiara.

—"_¿Qué pensará él si se entera?"–_quiso creer que estaría de acuerdo, y la apoyaría como sus amigas.

Otra vez en el mismo lugar, y las mismas cosquillas del primer día, cuando no sabía a qué se enfrentaría en ése espacio nuevo; ahora, no había mucha diferencia… Todo lo que había visto, era algo desconocido. Recién ahora podía entender que las palabras de Li eran más que algún desafío infantil:

—_Veremos cuánto duras...Puedes arrepentirte…….Hay espíritus peores..._

Ése día después de la aparición de la "mujer-fantasma-asesina", había aceptado quedarse y probar a Li que no era una miedosa. Pero, repetir otra vez lo mismo…

—"_¡Ya Sakura, toca de una vez!"– _estiró el dedo índice al timbre, donde no tardaron en abrir_.—"Maldita sea mi suerte"_

El chino no pareció inmutarse con su aparición, dejándola pasar sin cambiar su rostro serio.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Sakura!– exclamó su jefa desde la cocina, como si supiera que llegaría. Al parecer, todos lo esperaban, pero no todos lo _aceptaban_. —¡Ven, la cena está lista!

Dejó la maleta en un rincón, y la mochila sobre ella. Se dispuso a escapar lo más rápido que pudiese, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir que Li la detenía del brazo.

—Escucha, Kinomoto– susurró en su oído, sintiendo de golpe una exquisita fragancia que emanaba de su cabello. Por un momento, se detuvo agitado. La cercanía era demasiada, y la soltó, frunciendo el ceño y atribuyendo la extraña alteración a las tonterías que Mei le había hecho imaginar— No quiero que digas nada a Shiefa.–dijo después, en el mismo tono bajo y amenazante.

Sakura continuaba de espaldas, algo que sirvió para que no pudiera distinguir su rostro sorprendido y asustadizo, que también se reflejó en una serie de violentos latidos en su pecho. Después que él la dejara ir, caminó directo a la cocina, donde Shiefa le saludó con una sonrisa.

Entre los arbustos a la entrada de la casa, una misteriosa sombra se movió, conteniendo una risa.

—"_Te tengo Kinomoto… Esto será un gran escándalo_"–y guardó la camarita en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa triunfal.—Nos veremos mañana.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Aaay, y yo que pensaba que podríamos salir los tres a divertirnos esta noche– se quejó Meiling, haciendo pucheros como niña malcriada— ¡Hasta tenía pensado el lugar: una discoteca hermosa que está en el centro de la ciudad!

Shiefa sonrió con pocas ganas, con la mirada inquisitiva hacia su hermano.

La mesa ya no contaba con la presencia de los niños, ni los guardianes, quienes hacía unos momentos jugaban con los pequeños, hasta que todos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio y durmieron.

—Sakura, ¿tú sales en las noches?– preguntó a una retraída niñera, que jugueteaba con el pescado de su plato.

—N-no, señorita Meiling– contestó avergonzada.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que la hicieran hablar. Estaba demasiado torpe y sin ánimos como para concentrarse en lo que la voz chillona de la joven Li decía. Además, los penetrantes ojos castaños se posaron en ella… Lástima, hasta ahora, él la había ignorado concentrándose en su cena.

—Dime Meiling–corrigió ésta, frunciendo levemente el ceño— A partir de hoy serás mi guía turística y me recomendarás sitios para visitar.

No tenía buena experiencia siendo guía turística, por lo que fue su empleo en la agencia, pero sonrió un poco guardándose el comentario.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaste, hermano?–cuestionó Shiefa, viéndolo levantarse con su plato limpio— ¿No quieres más?

—No.

Li desapareció del comedor, dejando un tremendo alivio en el alborotado corazón de la de ojos verdes.

—"_Por fin…"–_y hasta un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos entre mujeres…–sonrió Meiling, acercando su silla a la mesa— Cuéntame, Sakura, ¿tienes novio?

—¿Y-Yo? Sí– contestaba, sirviéndose después un poco de jugo, intentando disimular su turbación— E-es… un compañero de mi salón.

—¡Vaya!– _"hasta llegué a creer que era demasiado tímida para eso_", pensó, para luego preguntar— ¿Cuánto llevan?

—Eh… Sólo uno días…

Meiling alzó las cejas, asintiendo interesada.

—Ojalá y tengas suerte. Yo no duro ni un mes con mis novios… –comentó con algo de pena—Hombres. Son tan incomprensibles. Y dicen que nosotras somos las extrañas…– dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando uno a uno sus frustrados compromisos, siempre terminados por alguna discusión debido a su carácter explosivo y mimado.

—¡Qué bueno que me hiciste caso, Sakura!– se alegró Shiefa— El amor es tan maravilloso…–y volvió a sumergirse, como cada vez que recordaba a Toshiro Asai, en una serie de suspiros soñadores.

—Al menos mi prima tiene suerte– murmuró Mei entre dientes, para perder su postura erguida en la silla y echarse con los brazos cruzados en la mesa— Lo que daría por casarme y ser feliz...

Sakura se sentía demasiado cansada, con una pesadez en los párpados que se notaba en sus lentos y difíciles pestañeos; parecía que en cualquier momento no iba abrir más los ojos y se quedaría dormida sentada, con los palillos revolviendo su arroz.

Las primas Li no lo notaron, porque habían entablado una charla sobre el matrimonio, y los novios que-según exponía Meiling y apoyaba Shiefa– habían estado más cerca de llegar a algo serio con la soltera. Hasta que Meiling le pidió su opinión sobre casarse.

—Oh, Sakura, mejor ve a dormir o tu cabeza caerá en cualquier momento al plato–rió Mei, luego de dar unas palmadas par hacerla reaccionar— ¡A dormir!

—Oye Meiling… ¿no sabes que es lo que ocurre? ¿Hablaste con Xiao Lang?–preguntó Shiefa, sin perder de vista a la niña que subía su maleta por las escaleras.

—No. Pero descuida, de seguro se retrasaron por alguna discusión– la intentó tranquilizar, haciendo un ademán de poca importancia.

Pero Shiefa sabía que algo había pasado, y lo sabía Meiling.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La cama, blanda y fría esperaba al agotado cuerpo de la jovencita. Su cabeza cayó con pesadez a la almohada, donde los rizos castaños volaron esparciéndose en ella. Sus ojos se perdieron en algún rincón oscuro de la pieza, sintiéndose realmente sola.

Recordó algo, y se levantó con apuro corriendo a abrir la mochila. Antes de salir del departamento, aprovechando que Naoko y Tomoyo le ayudaban a guardar, se dirigió al sofá en que minutos antes Yanagisawa se entretenía con el libro. Lo tomó nerviosamente, todo como si fuera un vulgar robo. ¿No era más fácil pedírselo? ¿Pero y cómo explicar el interés de un día a otro?

Ahora estaba en sus manos… Con su cubierta empastada con material negro, áspero, y sus hojas blanquísimas, donde se escondían tantas cosas. Pudo leer al ojo las palabras: alma, espíritu, vivos y muertos.

—"_Yo… yo quería creer… Pero, ¿por qué no funcionó esa vez? ¿Por qué nunca pude hacerlo?... ¡Yo quería verte mamá, aunque fuese por un momento, quería verte!"–_ y abrazó el librillo entre su pecho, mientras un sollozo interrumpía todo el silencio.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—En esta casa sí que hay movimiento–murmuró Yukiko, quien se ocultaba tras un árbol, vigilando como la noche anterior la casa de los Li.

Shiefa salía con una cesta de comida, seguida por los niños que llevaban una pelota y otros juguetes para entretenerse. Dejaban todo en el automóvil, donde un hombre, que -aparentemente marido de la dueña de casa– les recibía sonriente.

Eran las diez de la mañana, como apuntaba el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Muy tarde, a su parecer, Sakura se levantó, resintiendo en la cabeza el mal sueño. ¿Hasta qué hora había llorado? No recordaba haber consultado al reloj, pero era obvio que fue muy tarde. Despertó con el libro a su lado, donde su mano lo sostenía con fuerza.

Era una de esas mañanas frescas de cielo azul y despejado. Desde la ventana se podía ver el árbol con su frondosa copa verde, en cuyas ramas reposaban alegres pajarillos que trinaban.

—"_Mi primer amanecer aquí…"–_ pensó, abriendo la ventana para respirar la brisa matutina.

Desde abajo se escucharon pasos, y el abrir y cerrar de las puertas. Se puso la bata y bajó silenciosa a averiguar qué ocurría.

—¿Están listos? Vamos, o se nos hará tarde–Shiefa dejaba una notita pegada al refrigerador, cuando se percató de la presencia de la niñera en la puerta de la cocina— ¡Oh, Buenos días, Sakura! Lamento haberte despertado.

—No… No, no desperté por eso– se apresuró a decir la chica, con una sonrisa.

—Ah, qué bueno… Pensé que habíamos metido demasiado ruido–la mujer apuntó a la notita que había acomodado recién— Te había escrito una nota para avisarte: iremos de paseo con los niños y Toshiro. Regresaremos en la tarde… Supongo que mi hermano no se levantará aún, y Meiling no reacciona hasta el medio día.

Sakura rió un poco, al mismo tiempo que los niños se acercaban para despedirse.

Sola, en medio del recibidor, la chica se paseó por la casa, pensando en que necesitaba hacer un aseo; primero la cocina, luego el comedor, y pasaría por la habitación de los niños también. Si la señorita Meiling lo permitía, incluiría esa… La que quedaba totalmente descartada, era la de Xiao Lang. No volvería a entrar nunca.

—Debe habérseles quedado algo– murmuró, cuando escuchó el timbre.

Su rostro se quedó sorprendido por algunos segundos, además de confundido.

—Yukiko…–dijo, abriendo los ojos— ¿Qué…?

—¿…hago aquí?–su compañera de salón rió entre dientes, para empujar la puerta levemente— ¿No me dejas pasar?

Yukiko entró al recibidor, contemplando con curiosidad la casa.

—Vine por asuntos de la revista, Kinomoto– dijo, sacando una libreta y un lápiz de su bolso— Averigüé que ésta era la casa del chico con el que te perdiste ayer, en la competencia de la primaria.

"_Era de esperar", _pensó la jovencita, con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Pero y qué sacaba con estar ahora en la casa? No pensaría hacerle alguna entrevista a Li, porque con lo huraño y malhumorado que era, sería cómico ver la manera en que despediría a la intrusa de la reportera.

—Ahí está–los ojos de Mitsu parecieron brillar cuando desvió su atención al recién aparecido—Tú debes ser Li…–luego volvió una fracción de segundo al rostro de Sakura— Wow, por lo que veo, pasaron buena noche.

Sakura volteó, soltando un ligero grito de impresión.

—¡¿¡Qué haces paseándote de esa manera!?!–exclamó con el rostro sonrojado, aún más que el de Yukiko, quien de improviso sacó unas cuantas fotografías.

—Masashi se sorprenderá al ver estas fotos.

Así, tan rápido como apareció, Mitsu salió con una gran sonrisa por la puerta.

—Eso quiere decir…… ¡Hoeee, ella va a publicar alguna mentira!– chilló la jovencita de ojos verdes, tornando su rostro angustiado.

—¿Quién?–preguntó Li, todavía dormido.

Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Bajaste en el momento menos oportuno! –reclamaba, mientras se acercaba señalándole con el dedo—¡Ahora por tú culpa, saldré en la portada con algún chisme! ¡¡¡Y todo porque bajaste semi-desnudo!!!–terminó gritando en su cara, sintiendo luego que su dedo índice ya había alcanzado el torso desnudo del chino— ¡Arrh!–gruñó luego, apartándose con un nuevo rubor en las mejillas.

Shaoran recién comenzaba a reaccionar, luego de los gritos. Él no estaba semi-desnudo. Claramente, Kinomoto exageraba. Sólo había bajado con la camisa de su pijama desabrochada, pero y eso qué, estaba acostumbrado a dormirse así.

—Oye, ¡se supone que ésta es mi casa y puedo andar como quiera! –exclamó, cuando recordó aquél detalle— ¡Ni siquiera sé quien era esa chica! ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

Entró a la cocina, donde encontró a la niñera de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana.

—Mitsu se encarga de publicar una revista en la preparatoria…

—¿Y?–preguntó Xiao Lang, quien todavía no encontraba el motivo de tanto alboroto.

—¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Nos sacó una fotografía! ¡Y estamos…!–Sakura volteó a mirarle nuevamente, para volver a sonrojarse. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta… ¡No podía ni siquiera decirlo! Era sólo cuestión de mirar. Ambos, en piyamas… ¡Y Yukiko con su gran imaginación para entender todo mal!

Con una seña, Li le pidió que continuase.

—…Olvídalo–suspiró la chica, volteándose—Por cierto, la señora Shiefa dejó una nota en el refrigerador—dicho esto subió a su habitación.

Sakura entró a la habitación, lamentándose. Cuando Masashi, sus amigas, y el resto de la preparatoria lo supiera, se creerían todo. Yukiko tenía esa ventaja, y es que a los escándalos que reporteaba añadía comprometedoras fotografías. La misma Sakura, en una ocasión, se atrevió a dudar de Tomoyo y su relación con un chico del coro. Su amiga aseguraba que eran sólo amigos, y que el abrazo que Yukiko captó con su cámara, no era más que un gesto de felicitación por el buen desempeñó en la última presentación que habían tenido.

—Pero ahora soy yo la que está en esa situación– suspiró, mientras cepillaba su cabellera castaña con desánimo.

Cuando nuevamente bajó, divisó a Li en el sofá de la salita, comiendo cereales mientras veía un noticiario en compañía de sus inseparables guardianes. Trató de no darle tanta importancia y comenzó a preparar su propio desayuno.

—"_Mei Na y Heng-Yu la buscaban porque los había liberado… ¿Con sólo romper el sello? ¿Cuántos más habían dentro del tablero?... Espera, ¿qué rayos hacen unos espíritus liberados de un tablero viejo de cientos de años… buscando a una niña? _–Xiao Lang seguía contemplándola de reojo, pues se había percatado del momento en que había bajado las escaleras. La chica bebía un poco de té, mientras se paseaba por la cocina— _"Apareció de pronto… ¿No estaría todo esto planeado? ¿No será enviada por alguien?"–_eso sí le sobresaltó. ¿Ella? ¿Una niña que se veía tan… inocente?

No había que desechar esa posibilidad…

El chico estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar algo que explicara el porqué los espíritus que habían aparecido, tenían interés en ella, que no escuchó el sonido del timbre, ni se percató cuando Hiraguizawa entró a la casa luego de que Sakura abriera la puerta.

—Buenos días– sonreía el inglés a su compañera de clases, quien después de detenerse asombrada, lo invitó a pasar a la sala.

Hiraguizawa también tenía poderes, además de ser su nuevo compañero. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes de conocer a dos hechiceros en menos de una semana?... Sencillo, como era _tan_ afortunada, ella salió de una en un millón.

—¿Ya se recuperó?– cuestionó Eriol, quien caminaba con demasiada pausa para intentar hablar con la chica, antes de llegar donde Li. Al ver que Sakura se hundía de hombros, agregó— Estaba usted muy asustada. Pero no tiene porqué temer estando aquí.

Sus palabras le inspiraron paz, no obstante no pudo asegurar que estando en casa de Shiefa no había porqué temer.

—Aquí es– después de caminar por el pasillo llegaron a la sala, donde Li despegó de inmediato los ojos del televisor, para posarlos con frialdad en los del aprendiz.

—Buenos días, Li– saludó Eriol, quien no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente ante el recibimiento—Pensé que a esta hora era más sencillo encontrarte. Espero no molestar.

Sakura retrocedió involuntariamente cuando los ojos del chino fueron a dar en ella. Estaba claro que era una señal de que debía irse.

—Oh, pero también me gustaría que usted se quedase– le interrumpió Eriol, sin perder su sonrisa, y volteando a ver a Li.—No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No tiene porqué– se opuso él, volviendo nuevamente a mirar a la muchacha para que se largase.

—También necesito hablar algunas cosas con ella.

Eriol invitó a la niñera a sentarse, y ésta lo hizo una vez que Li lanzara un suspiro resignado y se sentara con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

—Es una casa muy bonita– comentó el invitado, logrando que Li se molestará aún más. Con una tos fingida por parte del dueño de casa, Eriol se vio obligado a comenzar— De acuerdo, puedes empezar a preguntar…

Su tono festivo no pareció contagiarlo, por lo que Xiao Lang preguntó con severidad:

—¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de esto?

—La maestra Mizuki.

—Se me olvidaba que haces caso a todo lo que esa mujer te diga– dijo Li con sarcasmo, no pudiendo cambiar la expresión del otro— Por tu interrupción, ayer no pude sacarle algo de información a Heng- Yu.

—No era mi intención arruinar tus planes. Vine a ayudar en lo que pueda.

—No lo estás haciendo…

—Acéptalo Li, no puedes con esto tu solo–alzó la voz, pero cuidando su tono que sólo sonó como las veces que alguien enfatiza alguna frasecilla.

La conversación se estaba volviendo una discusión enredosa; así opinaban los otros tres: los guardianes y Sakura, quien rogaba por tener la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y salir de ahí.

—¡No sabes qué es lo que ocurre!– exclamó el chino.—¡Esto es asunto de mi familia! Ellos son los que estuvieron a cargo de ese tablero, luego de que Fang Yin se lo entregara a mi madre.

—Sí, la misma que no me creyó que el tablero era peligroso– murmuró el de anteojos, sin silenciarse.

Había logrado sorprender al menor de los hermanos Li.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre?– preguntó el chino, abriendo sus ojos con algo de temor.

—Sí.

—¿Y saliste vivo?–balbuceó después, incrédulo ante la sonrisa que mantenía Eriol— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No alcancé a decírselo… Pero tú no cometerás el mismo error, ¿verdad?–Eriol mantuvo sus profundos y cálidos ojos en el chino, quien seguía en un terco silencio. Había llegado a la parte difícil: Ganarse su confianza. Y con alguien tan esquivo como Xiao Lang sería casi imposible…

—No pierdes nada– insistió el aprendiz, con una nueva sonrisa, que se acentuaba a medida que pasaban los segundos, y Li continuaba dubitativo. —"_Es mejor no presionarlo_"–Eriol volteó hacia Sakura, encontrándola concentrada en mirar al otro— Señorita…

—¿Eh?– Sakura le miró asustadiza. Quizás tenía miedo de que fuera su turno de inmiscuirse.

—¿No tiene usted alguna pregunta?

¡Miles! Se hubiera sentido tan libre de pronunciar esa palabra… Pero se mantuvo taciturna, mirando hacia el piso.

—Eso quiere decir que son muchas– sonrió Eriol, comprensivo.

Después de algún tiempo pudo percatarse de la habilidad en común que él tenía con su amiga Tomoyo. Además de la insistencia, había en sus ojos una calidez que conmovía… ¿Cómo no sentirte en plena confianza con ellos? si bastaba leer en sus ojos que querían ayudarte.

—¿Por qué puedo verlos?– preguntó, después de un tiempo. En ése momento no pudo arrepentirse; el inglés seguía con su sonrisa, aunque parecía meditar su respuesta. ¡Suerte que no se le había ocurrido mirar a Li! Para él, su presencia sobraba, logrando que cuando formulara la pregunta, hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

—Sencillo– susurró Hiraguizawa, y como respuesta, guió su dedo índice a su propio corazón—Yo creo en ellos y por eso los veo.

Un recuerdo acudió rápido a su cabeza: ella, cuando niña, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en una mesita… Lloraba, mientras un vaso de vidrio caía en el suelo, junto a unas cuantas hojas de papel, donde supuestamente tenía que escribir lo que su madre le iba a comunicar… Al final sólo quedó a salvo la fotografía de la hermosa mujer de cabello largo, bañada de miles de puntitos cristalinos.

—No…–balbuceó con timidez—…yo no creo en ellos.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron.

—Es imposible que yo crea… ¡Nunca tuve pruebas de que existían!– Sakura parecía olvidar que no estaba sola. El recuerdo de ésos fallidos intentos por ver a su mamá, le hacían demasiado daño. Porque nunca se perdonó de que podía ser culpa suya… ¿y si su madre no quería verla? Ése podía ser un motivo por el cual no aparecía su espíritu cuando lo llamaba.

—Pero siempre en tu corazón ha existido una esperanza– Eriol llevó sus manos hasta las de ella, estrechándolas con cariño, sin notar-como lo hizo rápidamente Li- que había pasado a tutearla.—Pocas personas pueden verlos… y los que lo hacen, es porque alguna vez han anhelado con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo… Lo importante es seguir adelante.

—¿Y si mamá no quiere verme?

—¿De verdad crees que es posible eso?– preguntó Eriol, inmediatamente después. Sakura sólo le miró unos segundos, para negar con voz suave.— No todos los espíritus se manifiestan tan fácilmente… Recuerda, sólo mantén esperanza en tu corazón.

"Esperanza… en mi corazón" memorizó la chica, esbozando poco a poco una de sus sonrisas alegres. Apenas una lagrima pudo escapar de sus ojos, pero no le importó mucho… se sentía bien.

Agradeció bajito, bajando el rostro.

Xiao Lang se hizo notar tosiendo un poco incómodo. ¿Es que se les olvidaba que estaban en _su_ casa… frente a sus narices?.

—Tengo hambre–dijo para que la chica se retirara. Y funcionó; ella se soltó rápidamente del inglés, afirmando levemente.

—Se ve que no le habías explicado nada…–después de verla alejarse, se volvió hacia Xiao Lang—es obvio que un cambio de vida como este debe haberle afectado.

—Jaja, ¿perdón? –saltó éste— ¿Piensas que yo hubiese hecho el mismo gesto que tú?–se mofó, simulando una risita.— Ésa niña no es de mi confianza… Es una extraña.

—¿Qué no la ves? Es una simple estudiante que de un día a otro ha visto cosas que creía imposibles– Eriol no había perdido su serenidad, pero por el tono se podía suponer que estaba molesto— ¿Sabes qué pregunta pudo haber hecho: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me siguen? ¿Por qué los atacan? ¿Por qué luchan con ellos? … Pero no, simplemente preguntó porqué los podía ver.

Li se había levantado del sofá, caminando hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle dudar…? En algún lugar de sus pensamientos, le daba la razón a Hiraguizawa. ¡No sabía qué estupidez estaba pasando, pero sí, reconocía que Kinomoto era una víctima de todo! Lo mismo había pensado cuando la vio apunto de caer, con su rostro consternado y la mirada perdida y angustiada.

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—¿De dónde se conocen?–preguntó, desviando el tema.

—Somos compañeros de salón– respondió Eriol.

—Ah…–según lo que recordaba, Hiraguizawa ya tenía suficiente edad como para estar en preparatoria, pero se guardó sus especulaciones, encontrando ésa relación como una ventaja.— Ya sé como puedes ayudarme.

Eriol, que ya se había incorporado, arqueó una ceja.

—Vigílala, y encuentra qué poder tiene como para que pudiese romper el sello.

—"_Supongo…"–_ se resignó él, lanzando un suspiro.—Hasta luego.

Para cuando Sakura regresó, el inglés ya no estaba. Desilusionada, no pudo evitar murmurar:

—Qué pena que ya se fue.

La mirada de Li fue a reparar en ella… Tan fría y penetrante.

—Ya está listo el desayuno– dijo ella con timidez, bajando su cabeza.

—Perdí el apetito– habló Shaoran, pasando por su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

¡Pero qué problema tenía! ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Sakura suspiró angustiada, sentándose en el sofá, donde los guardianes le miraron dudosos entre consolarla o ignorarla. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, ella les miró con una sonrisa temblorosa y un fingido tono animoso.

—¿Les gustaría desayunar algo rico?

Parecía ser que Li era el único que se negaba a creerlo. Ésa chica, no representaba ningún peligro; al contrario, era una persona demasiado inofensiva y delicada.

—Así lucen mejor– decía, sentada y mirándoles— Ayer me dieron un gran susto… Sobretodo tú Spi– acarició detrás de la orejita del guardián, como si fuera un gatito. Éste intentó contenerse, pero soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo.

—¡Jajaaa, Spi puede ronronear! –rió Kerberos, cayendo de espaldas con las carcajadas.

—¡Sólo lo fingí!– mintió el otro, con el rostro sonrojado.

—¡Spi es un lindo gatito!

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Mininoo... pprr, miau!– Kero comenzó a fingir que era un gato, caminando en cuatro patas y movimiento la cola graciosamente, y pasándola entre el rostro de su compañero— ¡Miau! Mi nombre es Spi y soy un gatito, miau. Jajaja.

Spi se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Sakura reía de buena gana con las ocurrencias del peluche amarillo.

—Buenos días– una voz adormilada saludó entrando a la cocina, lanzando una mirada curiosa a los tres— Tendré que acostumbrarme a la presencia de estos muñecos–murmuró Meiling, sentándose aún en ropa de dormir.

—¿Le sirvo el desayuno?– Sakura se levantó enseguida a preparar todo.

Era ya el medio día, hora justa en que Meiling se desemperezaba y levantaba de la cama.

—Salieron de paseo…–dijo la china, leyendo la notita que era sostenida por una figurita metálica en el refrigerador— Nosotras podríamos salir de compras, ¿qué te parece, Sakura?

—Uh… Claro…–dijo la chica, recordando luego las cosas que tenía por hacer en casa. Agregó rápidamente—…pero yo, lo siento.. no puedo salir, tengo que asear aún.

Meiling recibió su plato con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, para luego decir:

—No debe ser mucho. Además puedo ayudarte.

—Pero…

—Pero nada; ¿o piensas quedarte a cuidar a mi primo? –Meiling soltó una ligera carcajada, jugando con los palillos, y no esperando respuesta, que creía muy obvia—Xiao Lang estará bien solo. Está ocupado en sus asuntos… No regresaremos tarde… ¡Además hace tanto que no compro ropa!–exclamó luego, calculando unas dos semanas, que, para alguien como ella, sí era mucho.

Sakura aceptó, más por no desagradarle que por ganas. Terminado el desayuno de Meiling, ésta se ofreció a lavar los platos, y Sakura a limpiar y a lavar lo que faltaba.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Notas: Muchas gracias _S.L, Gipsy –chan, Korishiteru, Pau, Ciakaira, Karo, Tsuki Lunita, Akina-no-toru, Meiling-Chan, Celina, Momocolandy, Blanca, Mary Tonks, Akanets, The Dark, Sakurita Tsukino_, _Him-chan_. Y también a _Tania_ y _Makita_

Coman sano y vivan más.

Y no contaminen el planeta :)

...Sí, ya ni sé que puedo poner en las notas xD, y las próximas quizás ni las modifique.


	8. Medir las palabras

**8.- Medir las palabras.**

Eran nueve; ahora sí pudo contarlas. Se aferró con miedo a la mano de la señorita Sakura, pero ella desapareció. ¡No supo en qué momento, pero no estaba allí! Buscó alrededor, mientras ésas sombras se acercaban. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de ese lugar, hasta que vio nuevamente a Sakura, en el suelo, con Lei llorando sobre su cuerpo desfallecido. Las sombras se acercaban, y ellos iban a morir, como probablemente le había pasado a su niñera…

—Niños…–susurraba una voz quejumbrosa. ¡Era su madre! ¡Estaba cerca de esas sombras; no había alcanzado a escapar!

—¡No, mamá! ¡Vete! ¡Tienes que huir!-quiso decirle, pero ella seguía acercándose, hasta que se detuvo, y cayó al suelo, causando un golpe seco.

Xue saltó en la cama, con el corazón dando fuertes repiques que lo dejaban sin aire. Respiró profundo unas cuantas veces, sin dejar de temblar.

—_"Puede ser que se cumpla…"–_ pensó, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Tenía ganas de llorar… ¡No quería que eso fuera una predicción! ¡No quería que mamá, el tío, ni su niñera muriesen!

—¿Xue?– escuchó una voz suave, que reconoció de inmediato.

Salió de su escondite bajo las cubiertas, saltando a los brazos de la mujer.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño? Te oí gritar… –Shiefa lo sentó en la cama, acariciando su cabeza para calmar los sollozos que había comenzado a emitir, aún aferrado a su cuello.

—Era una pesadilla… Pero ya pasó–respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, o preocuparía demasiado a su madre.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya pasó–apoyó Shiefa, separándolo para mirarlo. Había algo extraño en el rostro de su hijo, por lo que preguntó:—¿De qué se trataba?

Sintió un temblor en el pequeño cuerpo. Xue rehuyó su mirada, mientras sus labios temblaban, tratando de mentir.

—Dime la verdad, hijo. ¿Qué viste?– volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez enfatizando la última palabra. Algo que hizo sin pensar muy bien, pero que aunque quisiera olvidarlo, tenía presente el que Xue poseyera un extraño don.

—No lo sé–balbuceó el niño, mirándole asustadizo— Eran unas sombras… que… que te hacían daño–la abrazó nuevamente— también al tío y a la señorita Sakura.

Shiefa lo recostó en la cama, tapándolo con cuidado, y dándole un beso en la frente una vez que lo había tranquilizado diciendo que era sólo una pesadilla, que ellos estarían bien.

—Duerme y olvida eso, que no nos pasará nada malo.–susurró, acariciando su rostro hasta lograr que volviera a quedarse dormido.— "_Espero que así sea..."._

Recordando lo que había sucedido, la mujer miraba a Sakura preparar el desayuno, cuando eran cerca de las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

No había tenido buen sueño luego de ver a Xue. Estuvo paseándose el resto de la noche para vigilarlo. Y aparte de eso, tenía otra reunión importante en la mañana, que de seguro se extendería hasta tarde. Se preguntaba qué era de esa empresa cuando ella no estaba, porque en pocos días se le asignaron demasiados proyectos sin revisar, se le pidieron consejos para resolver otros cuantos a medias, ideas para promociones…

—Ya es hora de despertar a los niños– Sakura dejó todo listo en la mesa y estaba por retirarse, cuando Shiefa le llamó.—¿Si, señora?

—Quería preguntarte…– la mujer vaciló unos segundos. Si es que la respuesta era lo que quería-y temía- escuchar, ponía en riesgo la permanencia de la niñera.—Ayer, cuando se perdieron… ¿Qué sucedió?

_"No quiero que le digas nada a Shiefa"._ Le pareció sentir la voz de Li en su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Pasó saliva, girando hacia otro lado.

—Lo… lo que pasó…–tenía que inventar algo pronto, o se arrepentiría de guardar el secreto, soltándolo todo con desesperación. —…me caí_–"Sí, eso",_ pensó— Al caer me lastimé el tobillo y nos retrasamos un tiempo en que me recuperara… Luego… por la flecha que estaba en dirección equivocada, nos perdimos.

Shiefa asintió, intentando ver en sus ojos cuando volteó nuevamente, diciendo que iría por los chicos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me ocultan algo?– se preguntó, al encontrarse sola.

Tenía razones para sospechar: los comportamientos de ambos; Sakura y su hermano menor habían llegado distintos luego de estar desaparecidos en esas horas.

Pero Shaoran no le escondería si otro espíritu o cosa similar apareciera, ¿verdad? Él se lo diría, porque era su hermano, y porque estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Bueno días mami– saludó Lei, sentándose en la mesa vestido con su uniforme.

—Buenos día, Lei– respondió Shiefa con una sonrisa, que desapareció al ver pasar al hijo mayor. —Buenos días, Xue–él asintió, arreglando su corbata— ¿No te sentarás para que desayunemos?

El niño terminó por dejarla aflojada. Miró a su madre, forzando una sonrisa.

—Tengo servicio, mamá. ¡Adiós!– y corrió hacia la puerta.

Sakura también se había quedado observándolo. Su rostro aparentaba que no había dormido bien.

—¡Mi hermano no me esperó!– gimió Lei, bajando la cabecita.

—Sakura te irá a dejar, hijo. Xue tiene que llegar temprano– Shiefa acarició su cabello casi mecánicamente, preocupada en lo de su hijo mayor. Esas visiones… Si lo que él veía era cierto, estaban en peligro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Xue no se detuvo hasta llegar a su salón. Se quitó la mochila y se dejó caer en su escritorio.

Nunca le había molestado tener esa clase de predicciones. Había sabido sobrellevarlas, aunque al principio fue mucha presión para un niño de tan corta edad; se lo había tomado como un juego, de esos divertidos, donde él sacaba provecho a esa habilidad. Porque hasta ahora eran cosas livianas, como el accidente de Sen, uno de sus último aciertos.

Sin embargo, esta vez era su familia.

—Hola– por el tono de voz, Keiko parecía desilusionada de tener que compartir las labores con el chino. No se le olvidaba que no había querido compartir su almuerzo, cuando con Takeo tenían tanta hambre.—Llegaste temprano… Bien para tu primer servicio–observó la chica, caminando a su lugar.

Dejó el ramo de flores que cargaba en su mesa y fue por el jarrón que descansaba en la estantería de atrás.

—No cabe duda que las flores que crecen en mi casa son las más hermosas–decía, acomodándolas en el florero.—Sobretodo las rosas, son de un color rojo muy lindo. Supongo que cambiaste el agua…–miró hacia el chico, pero éste no respondió.—Oye, Asai, sé que estás enfadado conmigo (y con Takeo), pero ya apareció tu tío y tu niñera, y no les pasó nada malo. ¿Sabes?, no era nuestra intención que se perdieran en medio del parque, sólo que Takeo es un fracaso para los planes… Como quería que su prima Naoko ganase, pues debimos…

Xue se levantó de su pupitre, yendo a la puerta.

—¡Oye, no seas flojo y ven a trabajar!– protestó Keiko, quien lo alcanzó con un par de grandes zancadas.

—Suéltame, quiero salir un poco afuera–dijo el chico, cuando le arrastraron del brazo. —¡Déjame!

—¡No saldrás a ningún lado hasta que terminemos! ¿O crees que voy a tragarme eso de que vas un poco afuera? ¡Sé que piensas dejarme hacer todo a mi sola!.

Había logrado soltarse.

Keiko tenía sus manos en las caderas, mientras que el chico cruzaba los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú vas a limpiar los borradores y poner la fecha la pizarra– ordenó la de cabello negro, alzando el índice.—Una vez que termines, podrás salir.

Como no había otro remedio, el pequeño Asai comenzó a sacudir los borradores, levantando una gran nube de polvo blanco.

—Cof, cof, ¡me asfixias!– no tardó en oírse el reclamo de la chica.

Pero su compañero se encontraba concentrado en otra cosa, que tampoco era sacudir los borradores; él mismo tosió con la tiza que aventaba, al tiempo que seguía recordando el sueño de esa noche.

—_"El tío vino a Japón por asuntos mágicos"–_ dedujo— "_por eso están Kerberos y Spinnel Sun en casa, porque todo tiene que ver con la magia. Los espíritus tienen que ver con eso, también"._

El aire se estaba volviendo imposible, y Keiko se acercó amenazadoramente.

—¿Lo sabrá mamá?– se preguntó, sin notar que no lo había pensado, sino dicho en voz alta.

Keiko permaneció con su puño cerca de su cabeza, pero se detuvo al ver que él volteó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Increíble!– exclamó, dejando a su compañera parpadeando confundida. Aún más cuando él le tomó de ambas manos, haciendo que un rápido sonrojo cubriera su rostro.—¡Es genial!

Así, sin quitar su sonrisa, y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, Asai soltó sus manos y caminó hasta la puerta, donde se alejó camino al patio repitiendo: increíble.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Se me hace tarde– no cesaba de repetir Sakura, subiendo los escalones que daban al tercer piso de dos en dos.

Si seguía con su _buena suerte_, el maestro ya habría llegado y andaba de malos ánimos como para dejarla entrar así como así. En el peor de los casos, el maestro la dejaría entrar y se ganaría una visita con el inspector de Seijo. Guardaba el peor de los recuerdos de ese encuentro

Se encontraba frente a la entrada del salón. Notó como del salón de al lado, unas chicas paradas en la puerta, le señalaban sonriendo. Abrió la puerta corrediza, aún confundida por lo que había visto.

—Ahí llego Kinomoto– se escuchó un murmullo, que fue aumentando considerablemente.

Sakura entró con timidez, preguntándose si es que era solo su imaginación o algo malo pasaba.

—Hola Tomoyo–dijo, al sentarse en su lugar.

—Buenos días, Sakura– respondió su amiga, tan cordial como siempre.

El cuchicheo seguía, y así las miradas lanzadas hacia ella. La confusión de Sakura crecía acorde pasaban tensos minutos, hasta que el maestro hizo aparición y todo se volvió silencioso.

Sakura inspeccionó brevemente, mientras el maestro pasaba la lista. ¿Qué podía ir mal?...

—…Daidouji Tomoyo

—Presente, maestro.

¿Por qué sentía que la miraban?

—…Hiraguizawa Eriol

—Presente, maestro.

¿Es que acaso había hecho algo malo?

—Sakura– Tomoyo chasqueó sus dedos ante los ojos verdes de la pensativa Sakura, haciendo que ésta se levantase de sorpresa.

La clase, que estaba en un solemne silencio, fue interrumpida por el movimiento brusco del penúltimo pupitre.

—Lo tomaré como un presente, señorita Kinomoto– dijo el maestro, examinándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

La chica se sentó sonrojada, con la cabeza baja.

Tocó el timbre de receso y todos comenzaron a salir. Sakura ya no soportaba la urgencia de saber porqué todos le miraban y murmuraban a su espalda, como aquélla vez en que se supo su noviazgo con Masashi.

—Tomoyo, ¿sabes qué sucede?– preguntó, cuando su amiga le propuso salir también.

—¿Suceder? que yo sepa nada–contestó la joven de ojos violáceos, sonriéndole.

Kinomoto levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su novio en la puerta del salón.

—Ishida te llamó el sábado por la mañana–dijo Tomoyo en voz baja— Naoko dijo que también en la tarde: estaba su mensaje.

Le debía una explicación… Es decir, ¡no era su intención perderse esa cita! ¡Era la primera que tendrían como novios!

—Eh, Masashi– balbuceó, caminando hacia él.

—Hola Sakura– el chico la saludó, con una sonrisa fingida.—Voy a entrenamiento ahora. Después hablaremos…– dijo, alzando una ceja. —"_Muy seriamente_"–pensó, caminando por el pasillo.

No iba a hacer caso a los chismes que andaban circulando; se aferraba a la posibilidad de que Yukiko le desmintiera todo, diciéndole que no habían pruebas, y que todo decía que Sakura le era fiel.

Se cambió en los camarines, donde uno de sus amigos se acercó para repetirle la historia.

—Sé que no me incumbe, pero dicen que tu novia tiene una aventura con otro chico–dijo, mientras salían a la cancha.

Masashi sólo frunció el ceño, guardando silencio.

—_"Sólo esperen a que aparezcan esas pruebas… Nunca llegarán, porque Sakura no me engaña". _

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Todo está bien?– preguntó Tomoyo, al verla detenida en el lugar que Masashi la había despedido.

—Sí. Sí, todo está bien–respondió, sonriendo un poco. Ambas amigan salieron del salón, avanzando sin prisa por los pasillos.

Sakura sentía otra vez esa sensación de ser observada.

—¡Chicas! ¡Sakura, Tomoyo!–Naoko las alcanzó corriendo rápidamente.

—Hola Naoko–saludaron las dos a un tiempo.

La de anteojos recuperaba el aliento, venteándose aire con una mano.

—Hola… –dijo rápidamente, luego dirigiéndose a Sakura, con los ojos muy abiertos.— Sakura, debes saber qué está pasando… O que está por pasar.

—No te entiendo, Naoko– dijo la chica de cabello castaño, inquietándose. No había visto esa expresión en su amiga, ni cuando trataba de asustarla con historias de fantasmas.

—Es… Es sobre ti–farfulló la joven, nerviosa—Sakura, primero debes saber que yo no tuve nada que ver, y que hice todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero era muy tarde.

—¿Qué es, Naoko?– cuestionó Tomoyo, quien también se estaba asustando.

La editora contuvo el aire, para decir con seriedad:

—Yukiko publicó algo sobre ti... y sobre Li.

—¿¿¡¡QUÉEE!!??

Mitsu sonrió con satisfacción al oír el grito proveniente del piso de arriba. Estaba completamente segura que era de Kinomoto.

Observó con otra sonrisa la revista que tenía en sus manos. ¡Qué buen momento! De todos sus aciertos, éste era el mejor, el que más daría que hablar. Claro, el título de por sí era algo que llamaba la atención: "El romance prohibido de Kinomoto". Un título que se explicaba más abajo, donde se explicitaba la relación laboral con el chino, y el noviazgo que Sakura tenía con Masashi.

—¡Vamos, equipo!–el entrenador del equipo de soccer dio un pitazo, haciendo que todos los chicos se dispersaran en los lugares que ya conocían.

Yukiko bostezó con algo de aburrimiento al ver que no sería posible entregársela en ese momento.

El timbre sonó y caminó a los casilleros, para sacar su ropa de deportes. Era una lástima tener que esperar más por ver la cara que Masashi pondría.

Miró nuevamente la portada, especialmente al joven chino.

—Kinomoto tiene mucha suerte–masculló, alzando una ceja, mientras una sonrisa coqueta surcaba en sus labios al contemplar la fotografía. —Es el chico más guapo e interesante que he visto en toda mi vida.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡¡¡NO ES CIERTOOO!!!–Sakura arrugó la revista, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro grito.

—Calma, Sakura– le tranquilizó Tomoyo, pero no parecía que ésa frase funcionara.

¿Tranquilizarse? ¿¡Cómo iba a estar tranquila sabiendo que toda la preparatoria tenía en sus manos ésa revista?! La miró, topándose con la imagen de Li, la parte superior de su pijama abierta.

—¡¡¡Es una estupidez!!! –chilló sonrojándose ligeramente. Lanzó el volumen al suelo, sintiendo que toda esa furia contenida no salía ni con los gritos.—¡¡¡Es ridículo!!!

—No le veo lo malo– comentó Naoko, acomodando sus anteojos.

Pero fue mala idea decirlo. Se ganó una mirada punzante por parte de su amiga.

—¡Escucha Naoko, debes aclarar esto! ¡Yo jamás tendría…–es que, hasta decirlo sonaba absurdo. —…_algo_ con ése tipo!

Tomoyo había recogido la revista, y ahora encaminaba a Sakura hacia la clase de Deportes.

—…Y puedo darte mil razones para eso–seguía reclamando la chica, con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia.

Naoko se despidió de ellas… Bueno, de Tomoyo; Sakura iba tan ensimismada protestando por ésa calumnia, que ni se fijaba adónde iban o que todos la miraban desconcertados.

—¡…y es un antisocial, un tonto, ¿ya dije que era insoportable…?!

—Sí, aparte de huraño, grosero, egoísta y manipulador– recordó Tomoyo fácilmente, pues lo había oído unas tres veces.

Las chicas se formaron en una hilera, para saltar el caballete.

—¡Debí saber que esto pasaría!– se lamentaba Sakura en voz baja.

—¿Cómo se lo explicarás a Ishida?– preguntó Tomoyo, que estaba atrás.—Porque él debe haber visto la revista.

Lo había olvidado… ¡Eso era lo peor del asunto: su novio!

—¡Tomoyo, no sé qué hacer!– exclamó, tomando del brazo a la joven y sacudiéndola.

—Ya, Sakura, no te alteres–dijo Daidouji, quien tenía una pequeña gotita en su nuca—Si le explicas que todo fue un invento de Mitsu no tendría porqué haber problemas.

Fue el turno de Tomoyo de saltar, por lo que se alejó de su amiga. Tomó un poco de impulso y corrió, logrando saltar sobre el obstáculo y caer, tambaleándose, pero logrando mantener el equilibrio.

—"_En este momento Masashi debe estar entrenando con el equipo"–_pensó, mirando hacia la cancha de fútbol_— "tendré que esperar para decírselo…"_

Eriol sintió que uno de sus compañeros le dejaba la revista en sus manos, con la intención de que opinara sobre la noticia, como ya lo habían hecho todos los demás. Estaban en un semicírculo de seis, contemplando a las chicas saltar del caballete, entretenidos en la charla sobre Kinomoto.

—¿Ya viste, Hiraguizawa?– habló uno de ellos, esperando su respuesta; Eriol era el único que se había abstenido a hacer comentarios porque no entendía de qué "engaño" hablaban.

—Mmh–comentó el de anteojos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír divertido.—¿Cuándo sacaron esta fotografía?

—No lo sé, Yukiko Mitsu se las arregla para estar en los momentos más oportunos– dijo el que estaba a su lado.

¡Y vaya que momento oportuno era ese! De seguro Li no sabía nada, tampoco lo sospechaba. ¡Sería estupendo ver su cara cuando la revista estuviera en sus manos, como ahora la tenía él! Ésa imagen de su expresión superaría con creces la reciente, en su encuentro.

—Ishida ya lo sabe, pero no quiere creerlo– siguieron hablando los chicos, observando con disimulo hacia Sakura.—Yo tampoco lo creería si fuera él; ¡Kinomoto nunca se ha metido con algún hombre! Es la primera vez que tiene novio–dijo por último, hacia Eriol.

—Igual que Daidouji– agregó otro, con gesto desanimado— Tomoyo nunca ha tenido un novio, al menos aquí.–dejó ver encogiéndose de hombros, cosa que molestó al inglés.

—Sí, no podemos saber qué es de ellas afuera. Ya viste a Kinomoto.

Hiraguizawa se mantuvo serio cuando todos largaron a reír. No le gustaba que hablaran de esas cosas, menos sacando a Tomoyo a la discusión. Si ella tenía un novio que no fuera de Seijo, no debería concernirles. Menos Sakura, que ya estaba sabido no tenía relación con Li.

—¿Me das esta revista?– preguntó al chico que estaba a su izquierda, quien en medio de carcajadas asintió.

Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo y mostrarle la revista a Li.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El equipo terminó con su práctica, retirándose a los camarines. Masashi debió quedarse, pues todo ese rato le esperaba alguien sentada en las graderías.

Ella se acercó con una gran sonrisa. Masashi supuso qué traía en sus manos, oculto tras su espalda.

—¿Son las pruebas?–cuestionó él, sin bajar la mirada a la revista que le ofrecían.

—Sí, Masashi, convéncete.

Tal y como sus compañeros lo habían dicho, Sakura aparecía con otro.

—Fotografía sacada el domingo, exactamente, a eso de las diez a.m–decía la reportera, contemplándose con aparente interés las uñas.

Ishida se había mantenido silencioso, examinando la fotografía una y otra vez, negándose a lo que ya era obvio: Sakura estaba burlándose de él. No le bastaba preguntar quién y de dónde era ese tipo, porque ya Yukiko le había informado de la "desaparición" que ambos habían tenido en la carrera.

—Debo dejarte, Masashi. Escapé sólo por un rato a la clase de Deportes– dijo Yukiko, lanzando un beso, y alejándose con una satisfactoria sonrisa_.— "Y en el próximo volumen: el quiebre de Ishida y Kinomoto"._

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El maestro había repartido algunas pelotas de voleibol para que los chicos se entretuvieran; ya tenía todas las calificaciones puestas y les había dado el resto de la clase para que se divirtieran en lo que fuera.

Tomoyo vio a Sakura marchar nerviosa hacia la cancha donde Masashi seguía practicando. Ella en tanto permaneció dando vueltas por el patio, retrasándose para pasar el tiempo, hasta que encontró a su nuevo compañero sentado bajo un árbol, leyendo atentamente.

—Hola Hiraguizawa– saludó con una sonrisa, causando en él un sobresalto.—No quise molestarte.

—Eh, Buenos días señorita Daidouji– respondió, sonriendo también.

—¿Tú también lees la revista?

Eriol volvió su vista a lo que descansaba en sus manos.

—Sí.

—Hiraguizawa, lo que sale con respecto a Sakura y ése joven… Li…

—Es mentira–interrumpió Eriol, con otra sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?–preguntó la chica, luego de quedarse unos segundos sorprendida.

—Conozco a Li, y un poco a la señorita Kinomoto. También he tenido la oportunidad de verlos compartir…–Eriol mostró otra sonrisa nerviosa, buscando la continuación adecuada, mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente—no se llevan del todo bien.

Vio que su acompañante le escuchaba en silencio, alargando ese estado segundos después que terminara. No sabía porqué razón, pero le incomodaba estar así, sin decir nada, sólo sintiendo que aunque apartara la mirada, los ojos violáceos de Daidouji le seguían.

—¿Conoces a Li?– Tomoyo parecía extrañada, aunque seguía sonriendo— Por lo que sé, Li es de China… ¿Fuiste a China?

—Sí, con mi ma…–se percató de que estaba por decir la palabra "maestra", por lo que agregó rápidamente—má… Fui con mi mamá.

—Ya veo– murmuró. El titubeo de Hiraguizawa no había pasado desapercibido tan fácilmente. —¿Tú y tu madre viajan mucho juntos?

Eriol entendió que la mirada de la joven buscaba nuevamente en la suya. ¿Es que le parecería sospechosa su conducta? ¿Pero y porqué tendría que sospechar?

—_"Siempre soy yo quien se encarga de observar así a las personas_"–pensó.

—Mi madre y yo también solíamos hacerlo– sonreía Tomoyo, ahora atenta a otros chicos que estaban a algunos metros— Claro, eso cuando era pequeña.

Hubo un ligero cambio de tono en su voz, al completar la frase. Quizás fue angustia, o algo de recelo. Eriol también desvió su mirada a los demás, que habían comenzado a jugar voleibol.

—¿Y… cómo está tu nariz?– preguntó al fin Tomoyo.

La verdad era que hablar de su nariz no era de su agrado. Todavía seguía avergonzado de ese accidente, sin dejar de pensar que había sido muy estúpido de su parte el no ver una pelota directo hacia él.

Y eso que creía tener buenos reflejos…

—¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

Eriol vio el balón dirigirse hacia su acompañante de un momento a otro, y en un movimiento ágil la impulsó hacia el suelo. La pelota fue a dar hasta el tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Lo siento, Daidouji… ¿estás bien?– se acercó una de las chicas que jugaba, al ver a ambos jóvenes inmóviles en el césped.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se fueron abriendo con lentitud, hasta descubrirse abrazada por el inglés.

—¿Se encuentra bien? –él le miró preocupado, incorporándose.

Todos contemplaron preocupados a la integrante del coro, que permanecía estática, mirando a su compañero.

—Gracias…–susurró, sin evitar un leve rubor en su rostro.

Las chicas lanzaron un suspiro soñador; ése chico era un verdadero galán: guapo, educado y todo un héroe.

Cuando Tomoyo se alejó con las demás-Eriol no sospechaba que lo que las chicas querían eran curiosear con Daidouji detalles de su persona- volvió a sentarse para leer.

—"_Si pude evitar que golpeara a Daidouji… ¿por qué no pude evitar que me golpeara a mí?"–_pensó, hojeando sin más interés la revista.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Como la había recibido tan cariñoso como de costumbre, Sakura no imaginó que su novio ya estaba enterado de la polémica portada. También por esa razón se sorprendió de la brusca interrupción de él, cuando comenzaba a relatarle los hechos del sábado.

—¿Que era parte de tu trabajo? ¡Vamos, Sakura, no pretendas que me trague esa historia de que fuiste a esa competencia por los niños!– exclamó, con verdadero enojo. Sakura estaba tensa. —¿Y dormiste en su casa porque ése Li te lo pidió? ¿Así como _Xue_ te pidió participar en la carrera?

—¡Li no tiene nada que ver!– se encontró diciendo, casi al mismo volumen— ¡Fue la señora Shiefa quien me pidió viviera allí!

El chico había sacado una botella con agua, que destapó con facilidad. Bebió un largo sorbo, sin perder la mueca de rabia que se había fijado en su semblante.

—Sólo serán unos meses… –intentaba aclarar, pero él no parecía interesado en oírla.—Masashi…

—Unos meses en que compartirás con ése tipo.

—No conoces a Li, yo no podría…

—¡Ahórrate las falsedades, Sakura! –le interrumpió.—Me dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la preparatoria.

Ella no pudo responder. Estaba dolida… ¡De verdad que le dolía lo que estaba pasando! Aún más que él no le dejase hablar.

—Me estás mintiendo, Sakura. Debí imaginar que tu afán por trabajar no era por los niños– Masashi tomó su bolso, y caminó a los camarines.

¿Por qué nadie podía creerle…? ¿¡Es que era tan difícil comprender que entre Li y ella jamás había pasado algo?!... y jamás pasaría.

Sintió que era observada. De seguro los chicos que transitaban por ahí cerca vieron la escena, y se encargarían de alimentar más los rumores.

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, o los demás verían que comenzaba a llorar. Alcanzó los baños, donde se encerró en un cubículo.

No era que sufriera por haber terminado con Masashi (ya lo daba por hecho), sino era más porque se sentía odiada. Si salía todos comenzarían a murmurar; no era necesario que saliera, lo más seguro era que todos ya estaban comentando la supuesta relación que tenía con ese extranjero.

¡Pero era eso lo que no toleraba! ¡Que nadie creyera en su palabra!

—Ellos no conocen a Li…–se quejaba, mientras daba vueltas en el estrecho cubículo.—Ni tampoco saben qué sucede en esa casa.

La puerta se abrió. Sakura se mantuvo lo más callada, a esperar que la chica que había entrado saliera.

—Te vi, Kinomoto.

Clavó las uñas en sus puños, escuchando los pasos afuera. Mitsu abrió una de las llaves, se lavó las manos, todo acompañado del tarareo de una monótona melodía.

—Tienes suerte de trabajar con alguien tan apuesto– Yukiko tomó una toalla de papel, se secó las manos, y la aventó a un papelero.—¿por qué tan callada, Kinomoto?

No la escucharía. Sakura se llevó las manos a sus oídos, intentando controlar los sollozos.

—Vas a quedar sola de seguir así, ¿sabes?. Te estoy dando un consejo para ayudarte. Pienso que como nunca habías tenido novio, quisiste tener dos al mismo tiempo– rió Yukiko.

La puerta del penúltimo cubículo se abrió, chocando con la continua. Ése no era un movimiento suave… no era de Kinomoto. Yukiko no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que su plan daba resultado, y Sakura perdía su imperturbabilidad.

Caminó hasta el lavabo, dejó correr un poco la llave y se mojó el rostro. Por el sonrojo de sus mejillas se notaba que había llorado.

—¿Por qué lo haces?– preguntó con voz firme, pero entristecida.

—Es lo que hago en la revista– dijo Yukiko, mirándola por el reflejo del espejo. —No vale la pena llorar; Li se ve mucho mejor que Masashi.

Sakura volteó a mirarla con irritación.

—¡Ya basta!– caminó de prisa hasta la puerta, donde Yukiko se interpuso. —Déjame pasar–ordenó.

—Bueno, si no quieres a Li, no tendré problema en quedármelo– Yukiko fue tomada por sorpresa; Sakura la había apartado de un empujón, saliendo del baño.

Era de esperar en cualquier otra chica, pero no en la dulce e inocente Sakura. Un gran logro.

Tomoyo no alcanzó a observarla, a pesar de que estaba cercana a los baños. El tener a diez de sus compañeras rodeándola, le interrumpía cualquier otra visión que no fueran sus rostros sonrientes y ansiosos.

—¿Cómo es que ya son amigos?– había comenzado por preguntar una de ellas.

—No, no lo somos…

—Los vimos hablar, se nota que se entienden– intervino otra, que miraba recelosa a Daidouji. A no recibir respuesta inmediata, añadió con algo de enojo:—¿Acaso te gusta?

El rostro de la chica no cambió su expresión, pero por dentro pudo sentir una extraña sensación recorrerle hasta el rostro, donde con disimulo se formo un leve halo color rosa.

—Bromeaba, Daidouji; sé que te gustan lo chicos con clase– dijo la misma chica, soltando una risa.

Hubieron otras que le siguieron. Y era principalmente porque la fama de Daidouji se caracterizaba por ese detalle: salía sólo con los chicos de prestigiosas familias, o bien intelectuales que podían seguirle una conversación (lástima que estos últimos no pudieran alojar esperanzas de algo más que una amistad).

—Miss Grant tenía razón al decirnos que los ingleses son muy educados y galantes– comentó una de cabello corto, captando la atención de todas nuevamente.

—Sí, ya viste como protegió a Daidouji de un accidente.

—Siempre he soñado encontrar a un chico inglés para casarme.

—Tú siempre sueñas encontrar a cualquiera para casarte, Shirasu.

Aprovechó una segunda carcajada general para retirarse; no parecían requerir más de su presencia.

Fue hasta los vestidores, donde preguntó por Sakura.

—Se cambió muy rápido y se fue– recibió por respuesta, quedándose preocupada… ¿Hablaría ya con Ishida?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Meiling permaneció en un extraño trance, luego de colgar el teléfono.

—_"Si Xiao Lang está cerca mejor aléjate; no quiero que él te escuche, porque es una conversación muy delicada"._

Eso había dicho tía Ieran, agregando que colgaría y la llamaría en unos minutos más.

Al contrario de los demás, no le preocupaba hablar con ella; sin embargo, eso de "conversación muy delicada" le sonaba a interrogatorio, y a ella, sometida a responder con la verdad. Había olvidado que antes de irse de Hong Kong, Ieran Li le había dicho que se comunicaría con ella, para ver como iban las cosas. También tenía claro que su misión era entregar ese libro para su primo, y ya debía regresarse para reportar información. La tía no le había dicho nada de esto último y no era necesario, ya lo anticipaba.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? –Shaoran detuvo su camino hacia el comedor para contemplarla extrañado— ¿Quién llamó?

—Ah, ehm, una amiga– respondió la chica sin darle importancia. Se dio la media vuelta, caminando también al comedor, pero sintiendo que su primo le seguía con la mirada fija.

—¿Y qué quería tu amiga?

Meiling miró con disimulo la hora; unos minutos, eso había dicho tía Ieran, y ya habían pasado unos cuatro desde que Shaoran la interrumpió en sus reflexiones al lado del teléfono.

—Hablarme de cosas…–y al ver que él fruncía levemente una ceja, añadió— cosas de mujeres.

—Vaya– murmuró el chino, alzando las cejas. Se sentó en la mesa con un pequeño plato repleto de fruta picada. Eso de las cosas de mujeres era algo que siempre le había causado curiosidad; cuando las mujeres hablaban "cosas de mujeres", podían abarcar del tema más absurdo como el peinado de la modelo famosa, hasta la discriminación que existía de parte de algunos hombres.

—Voy por algunas cosas a mi habitación– dijo Meiling, sin alcanzarse a sentar en la mesa. Trató de caminar lo más natural posible, pero cuando salió del comedor, su paso se aceleró.

Justo en el momento en que iba por el segundo peldaño de la escalera, sonó el teléfono.

—"¡_Diablos! Es la tía_"–pensó con apremio, sin poder decidir si terminar de subir las escaleras rumbo al teléfono de su habitación, o bajar y contestar frente a su primo.

Pero era tarde: Xiao Lang se había levantado de su puesto con expresión de fastidio, levantando el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con casa de la señora Asai?– preguntó una voz femenina, y en chino.

—Sí, pero ella no está en estos momentos…–iba a decirle que podía dejarle un mensaje, cuando se escuchó una risa suave. La mujer explicó que no buscaba a su hermana. Seguramente Meiling… —¿Entonces a Meiling?

—No. Quería hablar contigo, Xiao Lang.

Ese tono tan mimoso y coqueto se le hacía familiar.

—Qué maleducada soy. Olvidé presentarme: soy Wu Nan, nos conocimos hace algunas semanas.

Un vestido rojo muy ceñido y escotado apareció en la cabeza del chino. No recordaba muy bien su rostro, pero la espectacular silueta de esa chica luciendo ese atuendo le ayudó a comprender de quién se trataba.

—Debe ser raro que te llame, Xiao Lang… Eh, ¿puedo llamarte Xiao Lang, verdad?– esas mismas tácticas había usado el día en que se conocieron. Había sido en una de esas tertulias aburridas, después que el Clan hablara con él sobre el asunto del tablero.

La reunión se volvió mucho más insoportable que otras veces, y lamentó el no poder retirarse a su habitación por esperar si alguien se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, ahora que estaba aceptado dentro del Clan; los hombres estaban alejados, todos juntos sosteniendo sus copas de licor y hablando animadamente, cosa que le hizo desechar las ilusiones de que ocurriera. Fue una desilusión el comprobar que por sus carcajadas no abordaban un tema serio, ni de magia; aguardó más, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos su copa mientras decidía si acercárseles.

Entonces apareció ella, y su vestido… ¡Era sincero: ningún hombre se había retenido de ver ese escultural cuerpo, y él, aún con el peso del cansancio y decepción sobre sus hombros, no la ignoró! Se dirigió con su caminar felino hasta el grupo de mujeres (donde también estaba su madre), quedándose ahí unos minutos.

Cuando se cansó del ambiente, incluido el mirar a la jovencita, pensaba en retirarse.

—¿No es muy temprano para que te vayas? –le detuvo, pasando una mano sobre su hombro—Eres el anfitrión, ¿no?

Ella había permanecido a su lado por los siguientes minutos. Estaba claro que la sonrisa que mantenía insinuaba más que el propio escote. Sus miradas no dejaron de incomodarle, haciéndole pensar que sería mucho mejor inventar una excusa y huir. Pero permaneció firme, intentando no tomar en serio las cosas; si ella le preguntaba cómo se veía con ese vestido, él no podía mentirle y decirle que no lucía bien, tampoco negarle que era una chica agradable.

—Oí que te asignaron una misión– ella parecía emocionada, cosa que lo hizo sentirse al fin considerado en ese aspecto.

—Sí, es en Japón.

—¿Es la primera reunión a la que asistes?– él debió asentir, con algo de retraimiento. Seguramente esa chica estaba acostumbrada a conocer hombres experimentados y con bastante manejo en eso de las "reuniones".

—Esperaré a cuando regreses– entonces ella, sonriente, besó su mejilla. —…trata de hacerlo pronto, ¿sí?…

No podía calificarla como una de las tantas chicas que había demostrado interés en él; Nan era mucho más atrevida que las demás, y quizás por eso lucía más interesante.

—…y es por eso, para preguntarte cuando regresas.

El chico sacudió un poco su cabeza, volviendo al presente. No había oído nada de lo anterior, pero se atrevió a responder a la última pregunta con un murmullo vacilante.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes? ¿Se han complicado las cosas? –preguntó preocupada la chica.

—No, no es eso. Es… una misión larga; me tomará tiempo.–se explicó, intentando hacer ver que no era por su incapacidad en terminar con la tarea que le encomendaban; eso crearía una muy mala imagen.

—Lástima– suspiró Nan— Tenía deseos de verte.

¿Por qué los hombres se sentían tan presuntuosos cuando les hacían ese tipo de declaraciones? Él no se jactaba de todas las chicas que en algún momento le declararon su amor (en la preparatoria fueron demasiadas), y seguía incomodándole cuando mujeres como Nan le daban cierto "ánimo" para que respondiera con el mismo interés. No quería tener nada serio, ni tampoco una aventura, como les llamaba Meiling; se concentraría en el papel que le correspondía en el clan: el ser futuro jefe de los Li.

—¿Tú también quieres verme?

La pregunta no alcanzó a ser oída por el chico, que estaba desconcentrado mirando la hora, cercana a las cinco.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Mmh, dije que ya tenía que cortar. Espero que estés bien, y que regreses pronto.

Xiao Lang colgó, no dándose tiempo para responder a su prima sobre quién llamaba. Por el mismo apuro no pudo ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de ella, que pensaba había arruinado el plan de la tía de hablar en privado.

—¿Adónde vas?– preguntó cuando el chico se dirigió a la puerta, calzándose los zapatos.—¿Primo?

—A Seijo. Los alumnos salen a las cinco en punto– al lado del chino se posicionaron los guardianes, con actitud de alistamiento.—Regresaré pronto… Ah, y traeré una invitada.

¿Invitada? Mei Ling ladeó su cabeza con gesto confundido, mientras su primo salía de la casa a paso acelerado.

—¿No estará hablando de Qian?– se preguntó, avanzando a la salita, donde había comenzado a sonar con insistencia el teléfono.—¿Diga?

—¿Está Xiao Lang cerca ahora? –preguntó Ieran desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—No, tía… ¿Usted había llamado…?

—No. Le pedí a Wu que llamara por mí; no sé porqué intuí que mi hijo contestaría– dijo la señora Ieran, casi sin ánimos para seguir alargando la explicación— Ahora hablemos…

Mei Ling se sentó en el sillón, escuchando con atención, y obligada a responder con honestidad. Debió hablarle sobre lo que había pasado en la carrera de la primaria, donde otro espíritu había aparecido; también habló algo sobre Sakura, cuando Ieran le preguntó quién era esa niñera que Shiefa había contratado.

Algo que tranquilizó a la joven, era que su tía no aparentaba estar enojada. Más bien, escuchó todo sin interrupciones y hasta con tranquilidad dijo que la mantuviera informada.

—Señorita Wu– dijo Ieran al cortar la comunicación— Gracias por contestar por mí; si Xiao Lang me hubiera escuchado…

—Descuide–le interrumpió Nan, sonriendo—Fue un placer hablar con él nuevamente.

Ieran miró hacia el otro asiento, donde Fang Yin permanecía contemplando sus manos.

—No ha encontrado a tu hija– informó con algo de hostilidad. La otra mujer suspiró, moviendo su cabeza con pesadez—Xiao Lang ha tenido problemas con ese tablero… Hay espíritus siguiéndolo.

—No era mi intención darles problemas– se excusaba Fang Yin, tomando un pañuelo para sus ojos llorosos—Pero si tu hijo encuentra a mi pequeña, tendrán la respuesta que quieren. Mi marido le contaba todo. Yi Ze sabe lo que contiene el tablero del Clan Sying.

—A mí también me gustaría ayudarles– interrumpió la voz suave de la joven.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Nan, quien les sonrió sumisamente.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—_"¿Por qué no me creen?"–_la chica dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda. Desde esa altura de la preparatoria se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad, y lo bueno era que nadie más solía refugiarse ahí arriba.

Se ganaría algún reproche mañana, cuando los maestros le preguntaran por su repentina ausencia de las siguientes dos clases que seguían. Pero es que no podía ni siquiera pensar en verse sentada, escuchando la voz de Miss Grant y sus repentinas preguntas.

—Daidouji ha estado preguntando por usted.

Eriol se acercó a la baranda, mirando con una sonrisa a la joven.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí…Yo…– Sakura se vio sorprendida. No esperaba que alguien la encontrara, mucho menos estando así de distraída. —estoy bien, gracias… Olvidé hablar con Tomoyo– murmuró después, desviando la mirada.

El viento soplaba fresco, y ya se veía al sol bajando con lentitud.

—No debería esconderse– Sakura abrió sus ojos de súbito. Segunda sorpresa. La frase de Hiraguizawa era acertada para lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: escondiéndose. —¿Li aún no lo sabe?

Sakura negó tímidamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si imaginaba cómo reaccionaría, pero se arrepintió a tiempo pensando que no debería tomarle importancia a eso; de todas formas, Li no salía afectado con el chisme.

—Ayer no me diste tiempo de agradecerte– dijo en cambio, mirándole con una sonrisa amistosa—Lo que te pregunté… era algo que hace mucho tenía en la cabeza.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, apoyando el cuerpo en la baranda como ella.

—Debe ser muy confuso– dijo él, volviendo atrás y encontrándose a sí mismo en una situación como esa: la maestra Mizuki siempre le llevaba la ventaja, aún aprendiendo todo lo que ella podía enseñarle del aspecto "mágico", no faltaban las ocasiones en que ella decía algo incomprensible relacionado con hechizos. —Otros lo considerarían una gran suerte.

—¿Suerte? –repitió Sakura, mirándole.

—El poder conocer a alguien como Li.–Eriol intentó explicarse deprisa, al ver el acentuado ceño fruncido en el rostro de la chica—No es que defienda su actitud, pero él es parte de uno de los Clanes más poderosos de toda China. Y no sólo poderoso, su familia es de las más antiguas y millonarias. Además, por todo esto de los espíritus que han estado apareciendo, usted lo tiene en sus manos, señorita Kinomoto: no descansará hasta averiguar porqué pudo abrir el sello del tablero, y porqué él no pudo hacerlo.

Pudo sacarle otra sonrisa, pero Sakura no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. ¿Quién tenía en las manos a quién?, ella no podía contra alguien con todas esas cualidades. Tampoco era fuerte como para oponerse a sus decisiones; estaba sometida y no sólo porque sirviera en su casa, sino porque le estaba teniendo miedo.

Sonó el timbre de salida.

—Uff, fue un alivio que se me ocurrió pedir permiso para ir al baño–sonrió el inglés, incorporándose— Estaba cansado de escribir el ensayo sobre Inglaterra; es algo que manejo de memoria.

Sakura comprendió lo que Hiraguizawa decía. Miss Grant se había encargado de convertirlo en su favorito para las clases; si preguntaba algo, antes de que cualquiera levantase la mano, la maestra decía: El joven Hiraguizawa tiene la respuesta. Se había familiarizado demasiado con el chico, puesto que encontraba su historial muy parecido al suyo, cuando sólo coincidían en ser originarios de Europa.

—¿Hiraguizawa?

—¿Sí?– el chico dejó de sonreír, para fijarse en el rostro de su acompañante, que había cambiado volviéndose pensativo.

—¿Li es así con todo el mundo, o sólo conmigo?– Sakura no quitaba sus ojos del atardecer, que ya estaba dando por acabada la jornada escolar.

—Mmmh… Digamos que él…

El timbre volvió a sonar. Ya era una costumbre eso de que tocaran dos veces, separadas por una pausa. Sakura no alcanzó a oír lo que su compañero había murmurado.

—¿Qué habías dicho, Hiraguizawa?– preguntó, cuando el molesto sonido hubo terminado.

—…no, dije que no lo sabía– el chico se encogió de hombros, dando otra sonrisa.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza ante ella, y bajó los escalones que separaban la azotea con el tercer piso.

—Digamos que él tiene miedo también…–murmuró Eriol.

Sakura volvió su vista hacia el cielo otra vez. ¿Por qué Li no podía ser tan amable como Hiraguizawa? Con su compañero de salón sí se sentía cómoda y en confianza; era alguien agradable y se notaba de buenos sentimientos.

—¡Sakura!–Tomoyo le gritaba desde abajo, agitando su mano para que su amiga le encontrase ante toda la masa de estudiantes que había salido.

Le devolvió el saludo, tomó su bolso y bajó. Ya eran las cinco, y Lei esperaba por ella en el Jardín de niños.

—Sakura, estaba preocupada por ti, ¿estuviste todo este rato allá arriba?

—No deberías preocuparte– susurró Sakura, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No me pidas eso, Sakura– Tomoyo detuvo su camino—Somos amigas; te conozco, y no estaré tranquila hasta que vuelvas a ser la de antes.

Agradeció con una sonrisa y ojos emocionados sus palabras. Sin embargo, le pesaba tener que ocultarle tantas cosas a Tomoyo.

—Masashi no quiso escucharme– dijo Sakura, cuando retomaron el camino. No encontraba otra cosa que decir… Quizás Tomoyo se convencía que era eso lo que la tenía con ese estado anímico. —No dejará que le explique… Al final todos quedarán convencidos que esa mentira es cierta– agregó con algo de tristeza y malhumor.

—Si Masashi te quiere tanto, te escuchará. Entiende que tampoco debe ser muy fácil para él ver a su novia con otro chico–Tomoyo se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla—y uno muy apuesto, por cierto.

—¡Tomoyo! – exclamó Sakura con disgusto, volteando a mirarla.

—Es mi percepción– se explicó, sonriendo levemente. Luego volvió a su expresión seria para retomar el tema:—¿Sabes?, la mejor manera de arreglar un malentendido de estos, es que hablen los tres.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, y no precisamente por la ligera brisa que sopló acompañando un instante silencioso. ¡¿Hablar?! ¿¡Los tres?!

—¡Tomoyo!–dijo por segunda vez, en el mismo tono— Sólo te diré una razón por la que no es posible: Li _no sabe_ hablar.

Recordando las descripciones (huraño, grosero, egoísta, entre otras), Daidouji pareció comprender parte del problema que aquejaba a su amiga: Li. Simple. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a caer mal a las personas, y tenía facilidad de socializar y compartir en armonía con todo el mundo. Pero además de ese choque de personalidades, había otro asunto que Sakura escondía… Y tenía relación con la carrera en la primaria, y su decisión de irse a vivir a esa casa.

—Mira Tomoyo, él es Lei Asai, hijo de la señora Shiefa– los presentó Sakura.

—Ooh, ¡Es adorable!– Tomoyo se agachó un poco, mirándole sonriente— Hola, Lei. Soy amiga de Sakura. Me llamo Tomoyo.

—Hola–respondió él con timidez, tomando la mano que su niñera le ofrecía.

—Así que Lei va al jardín de niños, y Xue a la primaria de Tomoeda.

—Sí.

—¿Y Li?

—No, él no hace nada– Lei miró a la chica, al sentir que ella apretaba sin querer, con más fuerza su manito.

—¿No estudia?

—No lo sé.

Se detuvieron en una pastelería. Tomoyo les ofreció comprar algunos dulces, y entró al lugar pidiéndoles que aguardaran un poco.

—Mmh-mh, mira ese pastel gigante de fresas– Sakura apuntaba sonriente la vitrina, mirando encantada el paraíso lleno de calorías que aparecía ante sus ojos.

Lei también miraba con asombro, pero su atención se distrajo cuando sintió la presencia de un hombre, que estaba a cortos metros de ambos. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, al ver que ese hombre no dejaba de mirarlo tenebrosamente.

—Ñññm– tragó saliva, acercándose más a Sakura. Ésta no sintió el miedo en el chico, y seguía distraída mirando por el cristal.

Tomoyo salió cargando una bolsa de papel, de donde sacó un pequeño pastelito de crema, cubierto de chispitas de chocolate.

—Aquí tienes– le entregó uno a Lei y otro a Sakura.

Retomaron el camino, dejando atrás al hombre… Lei se sorprendió al voltear con disimulo y comprobar que seguía mirándolos fijamente.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Pasaría a conseguir los encargos que tía Yone le había dejado. La verdad odiaba andar de compras, sobretodo cargar con las bolsas, pero si no iba por algo para comer, difícilmente soportaría el hambre hasta que la tía regresara.

Cruzaba el parque "del rey pingüino", como le llamaban los niños, caminando sin prisa alguna. En una mano tomaba su cartera, y en la otra sujetaba la lista. Iba demasiado ocupada en comprobar si había apuntado fideos, que no sintió que alguien se interponía en su camino, obligándola a detenerse.

—Oiga, de…–la chica alzó la mirada, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Arrugó el papel en su mano, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—Tú otra vez– murmuró, mirándole con recelo. El chico que tenía enfrente permanecía en silencio, y tampoco parecía querer hacer algún movimiento.

Yi Ze inspeccionó de manera rápida los alrededores, comprobando que no había nadie. ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurría tomar ese camino, justo este día! Debió recordar que ése espía andaba buscándola…

Pero no le daría el gusto de atraparla; no iba a regresar a Hong Kong con esa mujer que decía ser su madre. Yi Ze dio la vuelta con rapidez, y se lanzó a correr. Li no la siguió esta vez… No era necesario…

—¡Aah!– la joven se detuvo abruptamente, al verse frente a un enorme monstruo con alas. Retrocedió, respirando agitada, pero se acercaba otro de esos animales a su espalda. Se detuvo.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar?– Li se acercó, deteniéndose al lado de Spinnel. Podía ver que estaba asustada, lo que le hizo pensar, ahora con seguridad, de que no tenía otra opción que contarle todo.—¿…o quieres que antes te presente a mis dos guardianes?

—¿Quién te ordenó a hacer esto? ¡¿Fue mi madre?!– sus ojos parecían oscurecerse al exclamar aquello. Shaoran no esperaba que se recuperara de su aparente susto. —¡Contesta!

—El que hace las preguntas soy yo– contestó él con serenidad.

Yi Ze lanzó un bufido, dispuesta a correr como fuera, aunque las bestias no le quitaran los ojos de encima.

—¿Eh…?–la chica se vio interrumpida al sentir que él la sujetaba de la muñeca. —¡Déjame! ¡Dije que me dejes…!– su cuerpo se inmovilizó. Sintió que sus piernas se volvían endebles, no permitiéndole sostenerse. Estaba entrándole mucho sueño…

—Me obligaste– escuchó que dijo Li, antes de que perdiera por completo el conocimiento.

Kerberos y Spi pestañaron sorprendidos. Xiao Lang subió a la chica dormida al lomo del primero, y acto seguido él también montó. En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de un secuestro… Lo más importante era que ya tenía lo que buscaba.

—¡¡¿Está muerta?!!– chilló Meiling, cuando veía que el enorme Kerberos entraba a la casa cargando a una desconocida.

Lo seguían Xiao Lang y Spinnel. El primero daba instrucciones de que la llevase a la habitación.

—¡Hey, esperen ustedes!– la chica también subió las escaleras. —¿Qué le hiciste?

—Tuve que dormirla.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! ¡Encontraste a quien buscabas, pero resulta que la trajiste en contra de su voluntad!– siseó Meiling, que detuvo a Kero cuando éste pretendía dejar caer a la chica— Sean más cuidadosos—pasó una mano por su cintura y con la otra pescó su mano.

—No había otra alternativa.

—Claro. Tú y tus modales.

—Este es asunto mío, Mei. Te agradecería que no te incumbieras– el chico miró a Yi Ze, ya tendida en su cama. Luego volteó hacia su prima.— Voy a despertarla… ¿Pueden hacerme todos el favor de salir?

Los guardianes asintieron, y salieron caminando dando sus fuertes pasos. Meling se apartó dándoles la pasada, sin dejar de lanzarles una mirada desconfiada.

—Mei Ling– dijo el chico, alzando las cejas en señal de que era hora de irse.

—Ayy, de acuerdo. Voy a salir, pero conste que advertí que no me gustaba esta idea.

La china dio un portazo. Xiao Lang contempló a la chica que yacía dormida, acercándose.

—_"Al fin…"–_ se sentó a la orilla, y acercó su mano a la pálida frente de la jovencita. Ésta no tardó en moverse, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

Yi Ze se incorporó con rapidez al distinguir el rostro del chico. Se sobresaltó aún más al verse en una habitación desconocida… ¡y a solas con él!.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que me hiciste!?– gritó, levantándose y caminando a la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró… Volvió a intentar abrir, pero no resultó…—¡Abre la maldita puerta!

—No hasta que hablemos. –dijo él, sentándose en su sillón— Veamos, lo primero es esto. –Yi Ze intentó ignorar lo que él decía, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta. Pero reaccionó al oír que él decía:—esto perteneció a tu padre.

_"¡El tablero!"_ La jovencita apretó sus puños. Sí, ese tablero era de su papá; el mismo tablero del que le gustaba tanto escucharlo hablar, y el que no se cansaba de examinar con infantil curiosidad.

—¿Por… Porqué lo tienes tú?– preguntó con enfado, recordando que debía estar en manos de su madre… No, de Fang Yin.— ¿¡Acaso Fang Yin te lo dio?!

—¿Quieres calmarte? Estoy cansado de escucharte gritar– con esto ella frunció sus labios, sonrojándose. El chico mantenía el objeto en sus rodillas, pasando su índice por donde se veían las confusas letras del sello— Se rompió.

—¿Cómo?– Li siguió tocando el centro. Yi Ze comenzaba recordar… _"No, hija, no cualquiera puede leer estas letras. Ni yo puedo hacerlo"._ —¿Quién lo hizo?

Al parecer el interés, o curiosidad, la estaban venciendo. Yi Ze no podía concebir que alguien fuera capaz de abrir un sello tan importante… ¡Y las consecuencias de eso...! Quería decir entonces, que los espíritus que ese tablero guardaba…

—¡Los espíritus! ¿Dónde están los espíritus?– la chica corrió hacia Li, quitándole el tablero de las manos. Éste iba a detenerla, pero se arrepintió al verla examinándolo, mirándolo con cierta precaución.—Hay solo dos– balbuceó Qian, clavando sus ojos en un costado de la pared.

Xiao Lang le observó, intentando imaginar lo que pensaba… La chica finalmente reaccionó, entregándole de regreso el tablero.

—Al romperse el sello, los espíritus se liberaron– dijo con molestia, al pensar que si estuviese en manos de su padre, eso jamás hubiera sucedido—¿Quién lo hizo?

—No lo creerías; fue…

—¿Xue?– Sakura apareció en el umbral de la puerta, dejando a los dos chinos algo perplejos ante su interrupción. —Perdón, pensé que Xue estaba aquí. –dijo mirando a Li, para después dirigirse a Yi Ze. Ambas se dieron una rápida inspección— ¡Oh, tú eres la compañera de Naoko!

—No nos interrumpas– Li le tomó por los hombros, empujándola de regreso.

—¡Oye, puedo irme sola!– después, se percató de lo ocurrido, oponiendo resistencia. ¿Qué acaso Li tenía prisionera a esa chica?—¡Espera, ¿¡qué le estás haciendo?!

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué ella está un tu habitación?

La imaginación de la chica no pudo hacer mucho esfuerzo: Li la secuestró para algún plan perverso. Se soltó del joven.

—¿Estás bien?– la chica volvió a entrar, dirigiéndose a Yi Ze. No parecía lastimada… No por ahora—¿qué fue lo te hizo? ¿No podías escapar?

Shaoran, que había estado examinando con curiosidad la puerta que abría por afuera, la tomó otra vez, esta vez por el antebrazo.

—Te dije que te largaras.

—¡No hasta que expliques esto! ¡Li! ¡No cierres! ¡LI!

¡Paf!, portazo en pleno rostro. Sakura dio unos cuantos golpes, incluso pateó una vez, sorprendiéndose y avergonzándose después de ello. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero Li la había asegurado bien por dentro, con llave.

—_"Se lo diré a la señorita Meiling_" –bajó las escaleras, corriendo primero a la cocina, luego a la sala. Meiling estaba en el recibidor, intentando abrir un paquete que había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, y que decía en japonés "_Para Li"._

—¡Señorita Meiling!– chilló Sakura, haciendo que ésta saltara.

—No me asustes– jadeó la china. Por un momento pensó que su primo la había descubierto tratando de hurgar en sus cosas. —¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Subí a buscar a Xue, porque hoy no pasé por él a la primaria, últimamente le gusta regresar solo y entonces fui a la habitación de Li y– Sakura hablaba tan atropelladamente, que Meiling difícilmente podía entenderla.

—¿Y?

—¡Y estaba con una chica!

Meling soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No te preocupes.–caminó cargando el paquete delgado, dejándolo en la mesa del comedor—La trajo a la fuerza.

—¡Hay que ayudarla!– exclamó Sakura, quien comenzaba a angustiarse ante la tranquilidad de la prima de Li.

—Es necesario que hablen. Xiao Lang viajó hasta Japón para verla… Él vino a buscarla.

Después de eso, Sakura no volvió a insistir. Xue llegó unos pocos minutos después, y junto con su hermano se marcharon a jugar videojuegos. Meiling se quedó sentada frente al televisor, esperando a que Yi Ze bajase… Lo mismo que Sakura.

—"_Vino desde Hong Kong para verla_"– la chica batía distraídamente una mezcla para galletas. _—"¿Qué tendrá que hablar con ella? Bueno, deben conocerse, porque ella es de China"._

¿Era posible que Kinomoto Sakura tuviera una romance con Li?

Sus pensamientos se concentraron en esa pregunta, mientras seguía contemplando al chino malhumorado, refunfuñando: niña tonta, tonta, tonta, desde el momento que cerró la puerta. Ella misma había tenido la revista en sus manos. No la había comprado, porque odiaba tener que gastar en algo tan absurdo, pero la encontró en el pupitre de una de sus compañeras de salón. Y la revista seguía en su cartera…

—Lo mejor sería despedirla de una buena vez– había murmurado Li, en medio de una exhalación.—No recuerdo lo que estaba diciendo… Ah, de la persona que rompió el sello…

El entrecejo de él se frunció, de tal manera que pudo ver claramente una vena hincharse en plena frente.

—Esa niña–dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿¡Kinomoto?!– exclamó Yi Ze. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza… No, Li no podía hablar en serio.

—Sí, la tal Kinomoto.

¿Kinomoto? Es que… ¡Por favor, Kinomoto no podía ser capaz de eso! Bien lo sabría ella, que tenía una leve idea formada de la estrella deportiva de Seijo, y también otro blanco favorito de Mitsu. Bastaba ver a esa muchachita para darse cuenta que no podía ser más normal: calificaciones promedio, de excelente carácter, amigable, dulce, optimista, siempre rodeada de amigos, participativa en las actividades, un as de los deportes; ¡Kinomoto no haría algo que ni su padre, un gran hechicero, había podido hacer!

—¿De qué manera pudo?– susurró luego, notando que no encontraba respuesta cuerda para sus reflexiones. —Liberó a los espíritus que estaban en el tablero.

—Es por eso que necesito que me hables de él; háblame del tablero, ¿qué más sabes?– Li se acercaba otra vez, clavándole esa mirada profunda e inspectora.

Era el tiempo de irse. No iba a seguir el interrogatorio… Lo que su padre le había dicho, quedaría sólo para ella; ésa información, lo que tanto anhelaba oír cuando estaba a su lado, no sería dado a luz nunca, porque era parte de sus recuerdos; de los pocos que le quedaban, y los que no contaría sólo para darle el placer a su madre, que tenía que estar tras todo eso.

—Me voy–anunció, caminando hasta la cama para tomar su cartera.

Pensó en sacar la revista y pedirle explicaciones también de lo publicado, pero no tendría porqué hacerlo; sería vergonzoso y estúpido que él lo reconociera, y ella quedase como una entrometida.

—Qian, tienes que ayudarme en esto– la detuvo con frialdad.

Yi Ze volteó a enfrentarlo, con una inusual seguridad.

—No tengo la obligación de hacerlo. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver– la puerta dio un click, abriéndose de golpe. La chica salió con prisa, examinando el reloj como si por lo sucedido hubiera perdido tiempo importante.

Xiao Lang buscó la llave en sus bolsillos, dejándola en la palma de su mano. La puerta se abría por afuera-algo malo tendría que haber en el picaporte-, y con esa llave…

—Alcanzó a aprender algunos hechizos básicos.–dedujo, alzando una ceja.

Ella sí tenía que ver, porque seguía siendo parte del Clan Qian.

Meiling se acercó a las escaleras, al escuchar los pasos. No se vio capaz de detener a la chica, por lo que esta no tuvo necesidad de dar explicaciones. Antes de caminar a la salida, pudo distinguir la cabeza de Sakura asomada por la puerta de la cocina.

—Ah, yo-yo lo siento– la chica sonrió apenada al verse descubierta, encerrándose con cuidado.

Yi Ze observó la puerta y entrecerró la mirada. Meiling notó el gesto melancólico que se formó en su rostro. Luego se marchó.

—Es extraña– murmuro, espiando por la ventana.

Sakura continuaba pensativa, y es que jamás hubiera esperado que Yi Ze fuera el motivo que traía a Li a Japón.

¿Para qué la buscaría?

¿Qué hablaron…?

—¡Ajá!, éste es el momento-la de ojos verdes reaccionó al ver que Meiling daba un salto, corriendo hasta la mesa del comedor. De allí levantó el mismo misterioso paquete que había tomado de debajo de la puerta. Leyó nuevamente y esbozó una sonrisa sagaz—Dice que es para mi primo.

Sakura le miró, arrugando una de sus delgadas cejas. No comprendía la mueca de gustosa satisfacción que había en la china.

—¡Vamos a abrirlo!

—¿Eh?

Una reluciente uña pintada de rojo surgió como una garra de las manos de Meiling. Mientras seguía sonriente, pasó su singular cortaplumas por la cinta adhesiva que cerraba el sobre. Sakura quiso detenerla-¡tuvo al menos la intención!-, al imaginar que era cómplice y que a Li no le agradaría para nada.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una revista?– Meiling terminó por retirar el sobre. Ya era tarde.

Sakura pestaño con fuerza, al tiempo que Meiling giraba la revista para ver su portada y…

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Li movió la cabeza negativamente; como suponía, esa risa estruendosa era de Meiling.

—¡¡¡No puedo contenerme!!! ¡Lo siento! Jajaja– la chica de ojos rojizos estaba sentada en el sofá, tocando su vientre mientras seguía carcajeando de buena gana. A su lado, una silenciosa y sonrojada Sakura ocultaba algo tras su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?– preguntó molesto el chico, cuando notó que Meiling se reía más al verle.

—Yo… –Meiling respiró profundo, quitando las lagrimas que habían brotado con alegría de sus ojos—jamás creí que atreverías.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

A pesar de que Sakura se negó a entregar la revista, Meiling consiguió quitársela sin mucha dificultad; la verdad era que la niñera se había puesto algo torpe, y ahora sí no sabía donde ocultarse de la pena.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

Bueno, el rostro de Li fue similar al que puso ella. También no tardó en exclamar que eso era una total mentira, que jamás-nunca-en la vida se involucraría con esa… ¿cómo la había llamado? Ah sí, Sakura había arrugado la nariz con desagrado al recordarlo: chiquilla.

—¿Quién hizo esto?

—Jajaja, vinieron a dejarlo. Decía tu nombre– informó Mei Ling, quien al ganarse una mirada fea de su primo intentó contener el resto de las risotadas—Sakura, ¿tú sabías?

—Sí–contestó casi sin voz, mirando ensimismadamente sus manos, recordando con pesadez lo anterior de ese día nefasto. Ya no tenía ánimos; no se creía con suficientes fuerzas para discutir.

"¡Ahórrate las falsedades, Sakura!

"Me dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la preparatoria.

"Me estás mintiendo, Sakura. Debí imaginar que tu afán por trabajar no era por los niños.

Mei Ling se arrepintió de haber entregado la revista a su primo. Ahora, por su culpa, Shaoran aumentaría su apatía contra la niñera.

—Una compañera–terminó de decir con sarcasmo el chino, luego de escuchar la explicación que le daba la jovencita—Una compañera tuya publicó esta foto y esta mentira. ¡¿Qué no pudiste evitarlo?! ¡Rayos, lo que menos busco es salir en revistas de niñitas de preparatoria!–su malhumor se centraba, específicamente, en que Qian y Hiraguizawa también lo sabrían; peor este último, que no perdería tiempo en molestarlo.

Meiling iba a interrumpir en defensa de Sakura.

—¡Pero fue tu culpa!–la niñera se adelantó, impulsada por el tono irónico de la última parte: _niñitas_ de preparatoria. Meiling tragó saliva al ver a los dos en un enfrentamiento cara a cara—¡Yo no busco salir ahí, mucho menos contigo!

Li tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones de un enfrenamiento verbal. Estaba cansado mentalmente, y en lo único que pensaba era una buena taza de te caliente y recostarse. Sin embargo, no le daría el gusto a la tal Sakura, de quedarse con la satisfacción de verlo callado.

—¡Esto no pasaría si no estuvieras en esta casa! ¡Deberías haber renunciado después de…!

Estuvo por decirlo… Casi le confiesa que ella había liberado a los espíritus, cosa que la hubiese dejado aún más extrañada que ahora.

—¿Después de qué? ¿De haber tocado tu tablero?–Sakura exhaló cansada, notando que un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta— ¡Pues ya te dije que lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Dio la media vuelta, pero antes de comenzar a caminar dijo:

—Tú no vas a pasar por lo que yo… No todos te conocen, ni se atreverían a decirte a la cara que eres un mentiroso y un falso… –supo que las lagrimas estaban por brotar. Sentía la mirada fulminante de Li clavada en su nuca, pero juró no demostrar miedo… —¡Sólo yo sufriré con esa noticia! ¡yo que perdí a mi novio por esa mentira!

Sakura se encerró en la cocina. Meiling miró a su primo, quien apretaba los puños intentando calmar su desasosiego de permitirle irse victoriosa.

—¿No vas a decir nada?– preguntó, cuando él se sentaba, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la tv.

—Que nunca será tarde para pensar en despedirla– murmuró el chico, sin inmutarse.

—Hay veces en que no se puede hablar contigo.

—Estoy cansado, Mei. Tampoco creas que voy a reírme como tú al ver que pueden ponerme en una revista, anunciando que tengo una "aventura" con mi niñera… –Li frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo dicho—…con la niñera de mis sobrinos–corrigió de mala gana.

—Trato de entenderte… ¡Llevo años intentándolo! Pero vamos, primo, ¿no viste su rostro? Ella estaba triste.

—Olvidaba que eres compasiva.

—Y tú un insensible– interrumpió Meiling, contagiada aparentemente de la fuerza con que Sakura lo había enfrentado también— Discúlpate.

Li sonrió burlonamente, levantándose. Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, volteando a mirar a su prima…

—Nunca– dijo después, caminando a las escaleras.

En ese momento olvidó que era su primo, y una letanía de insultos pasaron por su cabeza. ¡Xiao Lang no podía ser peor hombre!

Decidió que era mejor hablar con Sakura.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lei abucheó, cuando su hermano mayor le pidió que apagara la consola.

—¿Por qué no jugamos más?–preguntó.

—Espera, antes quería contarte algo. Es una cosa que descubrí hoy– Xue se sentó en la cama de su hermano, mirándole con una gran sonrisa— Ya sé porque el tío Xiao Lang vino a Japón.

—¿Po qué?

Xue dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, por si había alguien, y para estar más seguros se acercó al oído del pequeño.

—El tío viene por una misión mágica–susurró, para después separarse y mirar expectante la reacción del otro.—Lei, ¿qué no lo entiendes?–dijo al no notar nada en su hermano— El tío está aquí para demostrar que es un hechicero, ¡y nosotros podemos verlo!–explicó con entusiasmo.

Lei también soltó un gritito de dicha, que fue callado automáticamente por su hermano.

—Ssh, nadie en la casa lo sabe. Es un secreto de nosotros con el tío.

Estaba sucediendo al fin… ¡Verían a su tío en acción! Ya no tendrían que escuchar su relato, cuando él comenzaba a describir alguna batalla que tendría, seguramente, en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Es por eso que han aparecido espíritus– siguió diciendo Xue, encendiendo la consola nuevamente.—Es tu turno… ¡Ah, mira, ahí hay una poción mágica! Debes cambiarla por algún arma…

Y así siguieron con el juego, donde un hombrecito de capa roja se movía por un paisaje tridimensional.

Xue prometió dejar de preocuparse por su sueño. Sabía que el tío Xiao Lang no permitiría que nada malo les sucediese.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La conversación se extendió por media hora. Meiling aprovechó el momento en que Sakura seguía frustrada en la cocina, criticándose por tener mala suerte en todo.

Un noviazgo que no había durado más de una semana (_mucho menos que los míos, _pensó asombrada), quebrado por la publicación de la fotografía. Pero además de eso, estaba la presión de sus compañeros y todos los otros estudiantes. Ya se había hecho la fama de chica engañosa, cosa que nadie podría borrar; Sakura murmuraba que tendría que seguir soportando las miradas por el resto del año, o de su vida.

—¿Él no te cree?–Meiling apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa, sintiéndose como una completa especialista. Hombres: era un tema que adoraba hablar y volver a hablar.—Ellos son así, siempre tercos…

Siendo la prima de Li, Sakura entendió perfectamente a qué venían esas palabras.

—Pero tiene solución.

Sakura recuperó su postura, que todo este rato había sido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y sus brazos caídos. Miró a Meiling, que sonreía con suspicacia.

—Cuando quieres reconciliarte con un hombre, debes cocinarle algo rico– dijo la chica, guiñando un ojo. —Así que éste es el plan: tú y yo cocinaremos para tu novio; lo invitarás a cenar aquí, y hablarán otra vez… Mmh, hablaremos: yo te ayudaré a convencerlo. ¿Qué te parece?

—No… no sé–titubeó la joven— ¿No se molestará la señora Shiefa?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Shiefa entenderá! –Meiling le animó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Entonces debió aceptar. Se levantó del asiento, y con una sonrisa hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Le agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí, señorita…

—Mei Ling. Dime Mei Ling–interrumpió la china. Dio una inspección a la cocina, hasta que encontró otro delantal. —Deja todo en mis manos–decía, poniéndose la prenda decorada con una enorme fresa en el centro—Será una cena irresistible.

Sakura debió ir hasta la sala, para llamar a Masashi. Aún no estaba completamente convencida, y no creía que llegaría el momento en que la idea le pareciera cien por ciento buena, pero lo intentaría. Masashi no merecía seguir creyendo que lo engañaba. Con esa cena, con la ayuda de Meiling, las cosas podían resultar más fáciles de comprender, y hasta podían volver a ser amigos…

—_"Novios… Nosotros somos novios"–_con ese pensamiento, ése que con los días seguía viéndose extraño y ajeno, tecleó el número.

—Hola, Casa de la familia Ishida– contestó una voz infantil.

—Hola, soy Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra en casa Masashi?– el chico le pidió que esperase. Sakura intentó recordar si Masashi tenía hermanos. Había ido hacía unos meses a su casa, para un trabajo de ciencias, pero no recordaba mucho de su familia.

Se escuchó que tomaron con fuerza el teléfono. La voz de Masashi sonaba bastante molesta, y casi la hace colgar aterrada antes de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mnh… Qu-Quería… Invitarte–habló con timidez. Sakura esperó a que él respondiera, pero no lo hizo. —…Quería saber si… si podías venir a cenar hoy…

—Al grano, ¿qué quieres?– cortó Ishida, suspirando irritado.

—Que hablemos…–Sakura agregó rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera decir algo—¡esta vez es en serio! Masashi, hay muchas cosas que necesito que escuches… Por favor.

Nunca pudo resistirse a sus peticiones.

Ishida terminó por aceptar, escuchando que ella agradecía de inmediato. Imaginó su sonrisa en esos momentos, y hasta pensó en ser él quien le pedía disculpas; no quería perderla. Sakura había sido su fijación desde que entraron en preparatoria… ¿Todos esos años compartiendo como amigos, para que ahora cuando es su novia, peleen? ¡y fuera él quien no aceptara las disculpas de ella!

—_"¿En casa de la señora Shiefa?"–_ repitió en su cabeza. Si Sakura lo citaba en ese lugar, quería decir que también estaría ese tal Li… —De acuerdo, a las ocho.

—Gracias, Masashi… –Sakura sonrió aliviada, colgando el teléfono.

Aunque su novio pareciera resentido, sabía que si hacía su mejor esfuerzo en esa comida, podría obtener al menos una pizca de su perdón. Caminó a la cocina, donde Meiling le esperaba impaciente— Aceptó.

—¡Eso es!– exclamó la de cabello negro, sacando una sartén y luego el aceite.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Había citación ese día, y por algún motivo extraño, Naoko Yanagisawa no había llegado a tiempo. Eran exactamente las siete treinta de la tarde: una hora y media más tarde de lo que habituaban a reunirse. Yukiko no parecía furiosa, pero le comía una gran curiosidad por saber la razón de dicha irresponsabilidad.

—_"¿Habrá pasado algo nuevo con Kinomoto?..."–_se sentó distraída en el escritorio de Seiji, mordisqueando su lapicera_—"Tal vez se haya enfadado porque no puse su reportaje de la casa embrujada… Nah, Yanagisawa es una tonta"._

Seiji miraba preocupado su reloj. Su amiga no era de esos impuntuales, y si hubiera tenido algún compromiso, le habría informado antes. No le gustaba ser pesimista, pero ¿y si le había pasado algo malo?

La puerta corrediza de abrió. Los chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo; las voces se apagaron, y los movimientos de lápices y teclados de computadoras personales se detuvieron.

—Naoko–susurró Seiji, viendo a la joven caminar con la cabeza en alto hacia Yukiko.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees Yanagisawa?– dijo la Directora, levantándose con gracia. Yukiko deslizó un poco sus anteojos para mirarle con detenimiento. Sonrió irónicamente.—¿Por qué me miras tan feo? ¿te hice algo malo?

En vez de responder, Naoko avanzó a su escritorio. Sacó una llave, abrió su respectivo cajón desde donde tomó unas cuantas carpetas y las acomodó en el bolso que llevaba.

Todos los demás miraron sin comprender sus movimientos.

Seiji también estaba sorprendido, y hasta sintió un tenso nudo de preocupación en el estómago, cuando su amiga se acercó a Yukiko, con expresión de fastidio.

—Renuncio.

Después de esa simple palabra, se marchó.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Mitsu, quien soltó una carcajada, girando a mirar el paisaje por una de las ventanas.

—Hasta que se fue. Terminaron las _rarezas _en mi revista– la chica golpeó sus palmas, ordenándoles seguir.

Seiji permanecía contemplando la puerta.

—Ya sabes que tú no puedes irte– susurró Yukiko, sentándose en su escritorio otra vez. Lo jaló suavemente de la corbata, para continuar murmurando en su oído—o me obligarás a publicar tu secreto… Ése que no quieres que se entere tu amiga.

Ryusaki se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que ella riera otra vez.

—Hay que avanzar antes de que llegue la maestra Sato– dijo Yukiko, leyendo lo que Maiya-encargada de la sección de entretenimiento- había inventado en el horóscopo.

La maestra de japonés llegó en ese mismo instante al salón. Su inspección fue rápida, deteniéndose en el escritorio de Naoko.

—¿Y la señorita Yanagisawa no asistió hoy?–preguntó admirada, puesto que no recordaba alguna ausencia de la chica anteriormente.

—No lo sabemos maestra. No dijo nada– contestó Yukiko, antes de que cualquier otro pudiera responder. En todo caso, sabía que nadie se atrevería a delatar su mentira.

Seiji se levantó torpemente, pidiendo permiso para ir al baño. La maestra le miró, asintiendo, sin quitar su verdadera atención de lo que Mitsu comenzaba a contarle acerca de cómo marchaba la próxima edición, y omitiendo su sección de rumores y seguimientos.

Naoko podía estar en la preparatoria todavía.. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que salió del salón. Corrió por los pasillos, buscándola preocupado, hasta que la vio afirmada en la pared, en uno de los pasillos.

—Seiji-se sorprendió al verlo correr hacia ella. Como Seiji la conocía, sabía que encontraría algo raro en su comportamiento. Bajó la mirada, mientras él la inspeccionaba.

—¿Por qué renunciaste?

Naoko seguía sin mirarle, paseando sus ojos por todo el piso y las sombras de ambos que se reflejaban en él.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir.–su mirada también era triste. Seiji movió la cabeza con pesadumbre.—Entiende que Mitsu le hizo algo horrible a mi amiga. ¡Inventó algo que la perjudica! Antes lo había hecho, pero es diferente ahora: Sakura tiene a Ishida como su novio.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Por eso es mejor que me aparte de esa revista calumniadora. Ya ni publicar mis reportajes podía… –la chica sonrió torcidamente, intentando sonar convencida — no volveré, y dejaré a Mitsu con su puesto de Directora para siempre. Lo que lamento de verdad es que la maestra Sato confiaba en mí al empezar con esto…

Dio un suspiro largo y afligido. Seiji seguía mirándola, sin saber qué hacer o decir en esos momentos.

—A mí también me gustaría dejar lo de la revista-dijo, casi sin pensar. Porque era cierto, y quería hacerle saber a Naoko que si ella no estaba, no tendría más sentido; que había entrado porque ella se lo había ofrecido tan amablemente, y quería compartir más tiempo a su lado.

—No, debes quedarte. Tú reporteas las actividades deportivas. Es una de las pocas cosas que valen la pena.

—Naoko yo… No me iré, pero no creas que es porque me agrade-Seiji sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas, al tiempo que ella le sonreía. Si supiera sobre esa amenaza de Yukiko…—es por algo… es por otra cosa…

—Ya me voy. Tengo que hacer la cena- se despidió la chica de anteojos, caminando hacia las escaleras.

_"No puedo permitir que Mitsu publique sobre lo que siento por ti, Naoko"_ Seiji Ryusaki terminó de ver a su amiga bajar los escalones, y se decidió a regresar al martirio en ese salón.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El que siete de los nueve espíritus del tablero estuviesen sueltos por la ciudad, era algo que necesitaba ser resuelto antes de que su madre se enterase. El problema sería encontrarlos; las dos oportunidades en que éstos habían aparecido, nada hacía suponer que lo harían. Eran ellos quienes tenían el control, lo que tomaría tiempo para sellarlos.

—Tendremos que esperar a que aparezcan– concluyó Kerberos, levantándose del escritorio. Agitó un poco sus alas, con la intención de ventear aire a un pensativo Spinnel—¡Hey tú!, ¿qué dices?

—Que sí, no hay manera de saber cuando aparecerán– gruñó el aludido, lanzando una patada a su compañero.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

—Porque me estás molestando.

Oportunamente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Shaoran intentó no mirar. Meiling cerró la puerta, mientras susurraba que sentía la interrupción.

—Si vienes a insistir en que me disculpe, pierdes tu tiempo– replicó el joven, sin quitar la atención del tablero.

Meiling negó con una sonrisa fingida, puesto que le costaría mucho sonreír de manera natural luego de ver el comportamiento de su primo ante Sakura.

—La cena estará lista.

—Sí, bajaremos luego– Xiao Lang hizo un ademán de "vete" con la mano, sin desconcentrarse de su labor.

—Xiao Lang, no me gustaría que te enojaras– dijo Meiling, ahogando un suspiro—Sólo digo lo que siento; no me pareció justo que descargaras todo tu fracaso con la pobre de Sakura.

Revoleó los ojos con una mueca de molestia. La _pobre_ de Sakura… ¿Es que no sólo Hiraguizawa iba a compadecer a esa chica, sino también Mei Ling?

—Invitamos a su novio a cenar– soltó la chica rápidamente. Cerró la puerta, y antes de que Li pudiese discutir, corrió a la cocina para terminar con los preparativos.

—Ñam, qué rico, justo comenzaba a sentir hambre– dijo un aliviado Kero.

—Tú siempre sientes hambre– corrigió Spinnel, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Eso fue un insulto?!

No tardó mucho tiempo en que volvieran a discutir.

—_"Claro, inviten a quien quieran sin mi consentimiento_…"-pensó Shaoran sarcástico, mirando distraído hacia la ventana. ¿Y qué más podía hacer? Con Kerberos y Spinnel en medio de una revuelta, no podría concentrarse… Ya ni recordaba qué estaba pensando antes de que Meiling entrara.

—¡Deberías ponerte a dieta!

—¡Lo dices porque eres un amargado! ¡Porque odias los dulces!

—¡¿A quién le dices amargado!?

—¡A ti gato horrible!

—Grrr!

—Grrrr!!…

—¡¡¡BASTA!!!– el grito retumbó en las paredes, remeciendo toda la casa por completo. Li tenía una marcada venita en la sien. —¡Si siguen peleándose por tonterías, prometo devolverlos al libro!–les amenazó, levantándose de la cama para dejar el tablero en su escritorio.

Los dos guardianes habían quedado en silencio, y pronto sus redondas caritas tenían expresiones de exagerada tristeza.

—¡¡¡Por favor, amito: No nos vuelva a apartar de su ladooo!!!– ambos se abalanzaron contra él, pescándole los brazos cual tenazas, y llorando disculpas.

—¡Ya, apártense!–exclamó, intentando separarlos. Pero era imposible.

—Amitooo–chilló Kero, subiendo desde su brazo hasta su hombro—lo siento mucho, yo no quería molest…–el guardián se detuvo. Sus sollozos acallaron de repente. Se separó de él, olfateando hacia arriba.

—¿Qué?– cuestionó Li, al verlo olfatear con más fuerza.

—Son…–los ojos de Kero brillaron. Xiao Lang tuvo un mal presentimiento…—¡¡¡GALLETAAAS!!!

Spinnel también comenzó a olfatear, y asintió sin tanta agitación.

—¡Tenemos que ir a buscar!– Kero se preparó para tomar un gran impulso y salir volando desesperado. Sin embargo, Li le detuvo por la cola.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? Estábamos hablando por si no lo recordabas…

—¡Sólo una, amito! ¡Son de chocolateee!

—Dijiste… ¿chocolate?– murmuró pensativo. Kero asintió, mientras él abría la puerta. El olor a galletas recién horneadas inundaba todo el ambiente, con ese aroma tan delicioso, tan dulce y adictivo, que te llamaba a ir a comerlas sin esperar. No. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro… ¡Estaba cayendo casi como su guardián! Además, quien hacía esas galletas era la molesta niñera.

Kerberos y Spinnel se miraron, luego de que Li cerrase la puerta con apuro.

—_"No… No voy a bajar a pedir galletas. Es absurdo, puedo contenerme"–_ la batalla era dura; por un lado su mente vislumbraba un plato repleto de ellas, bañadas en una exquisita capa de chocolate reluciente; en el otro lado estaba la imagen de esa niña, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y a su lado Mei Ling, diciendo con voz melosa: Primero pídele disculpas, Xiao Lang.

—Amo, ¿puedo bajar a buscar una?– Kero parecía más calmado en su efervescente estado, pero no así totalmente apaciguado. Se calmaría sólo cuando pudiese estar saboreando una de esas galletitas.—¡Por favor!

—Dije que no– respondió Xiao Lang. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, para luego recostarse, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

Él no se desviviría por degustar una de esas… Luego tendría la oportunidad de comprar algunas en una tienda. Sí, eso; compraría unas después.

Kero en tanto, no había aguantado sus ganas, y se deslizaba a hurtadillas por un rinconcito entreabierto de la puerta. Spinnel alcanzó a verlo, lanzando una exclamación de alarma.

—¡Se escapa!

Shaoran y Spinnel fueron hasta las escaleras. Kero bajaba volando como hechizado por la esencia.

—Alguien viene– murmuró Spinnel Sun, al escuchar el timbre. Vieron a Sakura abrir la puerta, y luego una voz masculina se escuchó saludar. —Ese debe ser su novio–dijo Spinnel a su amo, que sólo frunció levemente el ceño.

Sakura hizo pasar a su pareja, guiándolo hasta el comedor.

—Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación– dijo sonriendo. Él no respondió el gesto, pero al menos notó que estaba interesado en el olor que salía de la cocina—La señorita Meiling y yo hicimos la cena. ¡Espera a que pruebes todo!–Sakura sonreía entusiasmada.

Ella era tan bonita… Masashi sonrió mientras le miraba, y ésta no lo notaba, por ir enumerando los platos que habían preparado para esa noche.

—...Y preparé, especialmente para ti, galletas de chocolate de postre– terminó por decir la jovencita, justo cuando había llegado al comedor, donde la mesa les esperaba preparada por Meiling.

Había oído eso: _"…especialmente para ti"_

—¿Acaso piensa darle todas las galletas a ése tipo?– murmuró, con cierto disgusto.

No iba a dejar que las galletas… _sus_ galletas, fueran para el novio de tan insoportable niña. Shaoran ya había perdido la batalla interna contra su orgullo; había ganado el lado que añoraba probar una…

—Hay que ir por ellas– se encontró murmurando. Y si se hubiera escuchado antes, o mucho tiempo después, lo habría encontrado demasiado estúpido y fuera de sí.

Spinnel le miró sorprendido, y Kero más que feliz.

—¡Eso es! ¡Vam…!–Kero fue callado por la mano de su dueño. Comprendió que era una misión encubierta, y necesitaban mucha cautela.

—Amo, no creo que sea correcto. —advirtió Spinnel, con seriedad—La mejor manera sería pedirle a la señorita Kinomoto que por favor le diese una. Se ahorraría problemas– el gato negro abrió sus ojos. ¡Su amito y Kerberos ya no estaban! —"_Esto terminará mal"–pensó_, al ver a Xiao Lang vigilando el comedor, oculto tras la pared que separaba el pasillo de ésta habitación.

Sakura terminó de repartir los platos. Los niños también estaban sentados, aunque Meiling y Masashi no pensaron que era lo mejor, Sakura inocentemente los trajo a la mesa. Sobraban dos puestos: el suyo, y...

—_"Li"–_ miró el lugar vacío y luego hacia las escaleras.

—Soy prima de Shiefa, también vivo en Hong Kong– había comenzado por decir Mei Ling— Mi nombre es Li Mei Ling–dio una sonrisa amable. Sakura supuso que ya tenía mucha experiencia en comenzar conversaciones.

—Yo soy Masashi Ishida– respondió el joven, dando otra sonrisa pequeña.

—Es el esposo de la señorita Sakura– dijo Lei, tomando sus palillos para comenzar a comer. El rostro de la jovencita se tiñó de un vivo rubor.

Meiling soltó una risa, acompañada de Xue.

—Todavía no se casan, Lei– explicó la muchacha china. —Por ahora son novios.

—Unh– asintió el chico, sin comprender del todo. Movió sus palillos, observando su plato— ¿Y el tío Xiao Lang?

Hubo un incómodo lapso de silencio. Lei miró a su tía Mei, luego a la niñera, por último a Ishida; todos habían cambiado su expresión.

—Parece que no bajará– se obligó a sonreír Meiling. —Mejor comemos antes de que se enfríe.

Masashi estuvo de acuerdo. Tomó sus palillos, acercándolos a su plato.

—Primero hay que dar las gracias– recordó Xue.

—"_Niños odiosos…"–_Masashi asintió, con un gesto que difícilmente asimilaba a una risita—Gracias por la comida.

Sakura y Meiling también agradecieron, comenzando a comer. La primera se sentía contenta, contemplando de reojo a su novio degustar todo con aparente apetito.

Fue una cena silenciosa, aunque Meiling intentó hacer de todo para animar el ambiente, con preguntas que incluyeran a ambos, como: en la preparatoria en que yo estaba, no había un club de Atletismo; mi profesor de matemáticas no se entendía ni él, ¿y el de ustedes?. Pero sólo conseguía una respuesta de Sakura, quien al esperar que Ishida hablase, dejaba la pregunta por varios segundos rondando en la mesa.

—Tía Mei, ¿y si voy a buscar al tío?– insistió ahora Xue, quien junto a Lei no había probado mucho de la cena.

Todavía no era tiempo de traer a Xiao Lang para que hablasen. El plan de Meiling era llevarse a los niños a la habitación, dejar a su primo hablando con la parejita, y luego volver a ayudar con su poder de convencimiento. De ahí, ella también se retiraría con su primo, ¡y asunto arreglado!... Ahora había que poner eso en práctica.

—Mejor coman, niños. Yo ya avisé a Xiao Lang, pero…–Meiling tuvo una grandiosa idea de súbito.—él está hablando por teléfono con su prometida.

Xue y Lei fruncieron el ceño. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Masashi sólo miró con expresión confusa.

—Ja jaa, no les había contado. Bueno, mi primo Xiao Lang tiene una prometida en Hong Kong–decía Meiling, tan naturalmente que ni a los niños les cayó duda que no era cierto, a pesar de que nunca habían escuchado de esa pretendiente.—Desde que tuvo que venirse a Japón no ha dejado de comunicarse con ella, pero lo hace en las noches, porque le da pena que lo vean los demás.

—Entonces el tío ya tiene novia– dijo Xue, sonriente. Su hermano Lei también había sonreído.—No nos había dicho nada.

—Bien, pero es mejor que coman– les pidió Meiling, apuntando sus platos. Luego miró hacia el novio de Sakura, quien se veía pensativo; con esa perfecta excusa, no sería muy difícil convencerlo de que era un malentendido, puesto que Shaoran estaba comprometido. Buscó la mirada de Sakura, pero ésta también se encontraba bastante reflexiva.

—Gracias, estaba delicioso– Masashi había terminado de comer. Se limpió con la servilleta, mirando a su novia. —Gracias por invitarme… Ya es hora de que me marche…

—¡Oh, no espera!– le detuvo Sakura, levantándose ella primero. —Aún queda que traiga el postre– sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que se sentase.

—¡Postre! ¡Postre, yupiii!– cantó Lei, golpeando con un palillo en cada mano la mesa.

Masashi rechinó los dientes. Le bastaba con soportar al odioso de su hermano menor, como para que ahora tuviera que verle las caras a esos chinitos…

Sakura caminó a la cocina con una sonrisa. Tendría que agradecer otra vez a Meiling por su idea; todo hacía pensar que Masashi disfrutaba de la cena, y no había recordado que su motivo de enojo, estaba cerca…

—Hice galletas especialmente para ti–imitó Shaoran la voz de la chica, en voz baja. Estaban ya en la puerta de la cocina. Las galletas a unos pasos, ordenadas prolijamente en una bandeja apenas habían sido extraídas del horno. —No permitiré que ese tipo se las coma todas– dicho esto, caminó hacia ellas.

Kero iba resguardado por Spinnel, quien lo tenía firmemente agarrado para que no se descontrolara.

—Awww, ¡se ven tan hermosas!– chilló el guardián amarillo, moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.

—Y son nuestras– sonrió Li, estirando su mano para tomarlas.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces?!.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca del chico.

—No estaba haciendo nada– dijo, alejándose de la bandeja, para golpetear la mesa con los dedos.

—No lo parecía–…–murmuró Sakura, alzando una ceja.

—¿Tengo que dar explicaciones del porqué estoy en mi cocina?

—¡Galletas!– exclamó la voz aguda de Kero, quien todo ese rato había estado luchando por escapar de Spi, y lo había logrado.

Shaoran alcanzó a detenerlo, tomándolo no muy suavemente de una de sus orejas. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Venían a comerse las galletas?–inquirió la jovencita, cruzando sus brazos.

Spi esperó a que su amo contestara. El único sonido que se oía eran los balbuceos de Kero contenidos por la mano de Li.

—¿Yo?–Li soltó una risita fingida y burlona.—¿Para qué querría probarlas? Ya sé lo mal que cocinas…

—¡Yo si quiero mmhp!– pudo decir Kero, aún con la mano de su amo intentando mantenerlo en silencio—Por favo mmhg

Sakura sostenía la bandeja, mientras su mirada continuaba enfrentándose a la del chino.

—Está bien, Kero; puedes sacar una– dijo sonriendo.

—¡¡¡Awww, graciaaas!– Kero hizo un último esfuerzo, soltándose de Li, quien le miró con recelo.

_"Traidor_", pensaba viéndolo zambullirse una galleta completa, y sostener otra en su mano.

Sakura también le ofreció a Spi sacar una, pero éste se negó, agradeciendo de todos modos. Olvidaba que Spinnel era contrario a los dulces.

—¿Están ricas, Kero?–le preguntó, a lo que éste asintió efusivamente.—Espero que a Masashi también le gusten.

Xiao Lang rodó los ojos, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Al final sí terminarían en la boca de ese sujeto, quien se las devoraría tan gustoso…

—Li–le llamó la voz suave de la jovencita. La miró de reojo, preguntándose por qué ésta mantenía una débil sonrisa—Si tienes hambre deberías ir a cenar. No es bueno dormir con el estómago vacío.

¿Y se dignaba a sonreír y preocuparse por él luego de la discusión que habían tenido? Él todavía resentía el que se había marchado antes de dejarla callada, pero Sakura no parecía darle la misma importancia.

—_"Ella estaba triste"–_ sintió un mal sabor en la boca. A pesar de que tenía a su novio esperando por sus explicaciones, ella se preocupaba por él. A pesar de que él no dejaba su actitud fría, ella le sonreía, y le dirigía la palabra.

Shaoran retrocedió un paso, para luego voltear e irse. ¿Él era el equivocado, y Hiraguizawa y Meiling estaban en lo correcto? ¿Sakura no era una mala persona… sólo era una víctima?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Llegó hasta el comedor, deteniéndose a espiar. Mei Ling le decía a Lei y Xue que ya era de acostarse, porque mañana era día de clases. El tal Ishida había quedado solo, jugando con la servilleta, y contemplando los alrededores.

—¡Xiao Lang!, qué bueno que bajaste– se alegró Meiling, que luego de ir a dejar a los chicos a su habitación, tomó a su primo de la mano, llevándole al comedor.—Aquí está Xiao Lang.

No le dio tiempo de explicarle que su intención no era cenar, ni tener que compartir la mesa con un extraño que se comería _sus_ galletas..

—_"Otra vez con eso"–_ pensó, maldiciéndose. Meiling le tomó por lo hombros, y de un momento a otro se encontró sentado.

—Supongo que lo conocías– dijo Meiling a Ishida, lanzando una risa. No había causado gracia en el chico de cabello rojizo—lo dije por el malentendido… –intentó arreglarlo, al ver el silencio que se había levantado.

Estaban cada uno a una esquina de la mesa, enfrascados en una inspección del otro. A los otros lados, Meiling y Sakura.

—Claro que lo conozco… –Masashi tomó una galleta, para comerla lentamente—es quien apareció en la revista de la preparatoria…–entrecerró sus ojos negros, para sonreír con humor– en compañía de Sakura.

El panorama no lucía bien, cosa que hizo pensar a Meiling en sacar a su primo antes de que se iniciara una batalla de sarcasmos entre ambos.

—_"Xiao Lang no hará nada para ayudar"–_se dijo, moviendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta lo que esa fotografía representaba– agregó Masashi, con todo el odio posible contenido en su voz.

Sakura sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Eso significaba que él seguía dudando…?¿que no la escucharía? Bajó su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Eso no significaba nada!– objetó Li, haciendo caer su puño en la mesa.

Los platos que continuaban ahí dieron un salto. Hasta una de las galletitas brincó del platillo donde Sakura las había depositado.

—¿Qué?–Masashi hizo un gesto de disgusto, para intentar sonreír irónico ante lo dicho por el chino—¿Qué tú y mi novia estén juntos en esta casa no significa nada?

—Por si no lo sabías, tu novia aquí es una empleada.

—Lo sé.

—Y si eres su novio, deberías al menos creer en lo que dice– hasta él quedó atónito ante lo dicho… ¿Estaba defendiéndola?

—Pues creo que Sakura no es capaz de engañarme, pero dudo de ti.

—Ah, de acuerdo, pero para que te quedes tranquilo yo no tengo nada con tu novia, ni tampoco podría tenerlo porque yo…

—Estoy comprometido–completó Meiling en un susurro.

—…estoy comprometido–repitió él, frunciendo el ceño después. Miró a Meiling, quien asintió sonriendo—"¿_Qué dije?"_

—Eso no es una excusa. Tu prima nos dijo que ella estaba en Hong Kong.

Li miró de reojo a Meiling, no sorprendiéndole que ya tuviera el asunto bien arreglado, aunque hubiera agradecido que le advirtiera todo lo que había inventado primero.

—Xiao Lang ama a su prometida– retomó Meiling, otra vez con su tono confiado—Y Sakura te ama a ti–dijo mirando hacia Ishida, quien pareció apenado.

—Si, además, quién querría estar con una niña de preparatoria–agregó Li, dándose cuenta que no se le había quitado la costumbre de decir cosas que la molestasen.

—Mi primo y Sakura no se llevan bien– apuntó Meiling, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

Sakura había bajado su mirada otra vez, luego de mirar sorprendida al de cabello castaño. ¿Tenía que agradecer ahora que Li la molestase?, porque ése comentario desagradable de su parte, junto a lo dicho por Meiling, hicieron que Masashi tomase una de sus manos, acariciándola con cariño.

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas–dijo, y en su mirada, Sakura ya no notó rencor.

—Masashi…–susurró ella. Sonrió, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.—Sí.

Salieron de la casa tomados de las manos.

—Qué romántico… –suspiró Meiling, con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que todo había salido perfecto. Más que perfecto, tomando en cuenta que hasta su primo había participado—Gracias, Xiao Lang. No pensé que fueras capaz de hacer un esfuerzo tan grande y ayudarla.

—Nah, que conste que no lo hice por ella–el chico tomó el plato de galletas, comiendo al fin una de ellas. Era extraño, pero ya no tenía el mismo entusiasmo en probarlas. "Las hice especialmente para ti", había dicho Kinomoto a su novio.

—¡Galletas a la vistaaa!– Kero voló con rapidez, pero fue interrumpido por Li. —P-pero amito…

—No son tuyas, Kerberos– dijo, depositando el plato de regreso en la mesa. Permaneció contemplándolo unos segundos, preguntándose si Ishida la habría perdonado_.—"Más le vale…. No inventé que tenía una prometida por nada"_

Kero aprovechó su distracción para sacar la última galleta. Pero tal fue su mala suerte, que al retirarla con rapidez, ésta fue a parar a la boca de Spinnel, quien estaba a sus espaldas esperando para detenerlo.

—Ay, perdón– dijo Kero, mirando con espanto cómo el rostro de su amigo cambiaba a uno totalmente relajado. —Amo, estamos en problemas…

Masashi miraba hacia la calle, sin soltarle la mano. Parecía meditar bien lo que iba a decir.

—Te confieso… que me sentí muy celoso– dijo, sin mirarle todavía—Me dejé arrastrar por las cosas que Mitsu decía, intentando no escucharte.

—Masashi…–Sakura iba a interrumpirle, pero él negó con la cabeza, tomando su otra mano.

—…Siento mucho el haber dudado de ti, Sakura–siguió diciendo, acercando su rostro—No me gustaría perderte, menos por mi culpa.

Su rostro estaba a una corta distancia. Sakura cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose nerviosa; ¿es que jamás podría acostumbrarse a tener a su novio tan cerca?.

—¡¡¡DULCESSS!!!–se oyó un gritó tras la puerta. Sakura abrió los ojos. Masashi se separó de ella.

—¿Qué fue eso?–cuestionó, abriendo la puerta.

Ishida no alcanzó a ver lo que ella, en una milésima de segundos, pudo apreciar sorprendida: Spinnel había pasado rápidamente por entre sus cabezas, volando hacia la calle.

Shaoran tomó a Kero, antes de que éste fuese visto flotando, en los ojos del sujeto que estaba en el umbral con Kinomoto. Meiling había salido también de la cocina, y ahora había una gran confusión entre los desentendidos.

—¿Quién gritaba de esa manera?–preguntó Ishida, mirando con desconfianza a Meiling.

—Hey, yo no fui quien gritó… ¿Xiao Lang?

—Nnh… Yo fui… –tuvo que decir, mientras seguía respirando anormalmente, luego de las carreras. No habían podido atrapar a Spinnel, y éste había salido a dar vueltas, totalmente mareado a la calle.

La puerta seguía abierta, y la pareja tomada de la mano.

—No sonaba como el sonido de una persona–opinó Masashi, sin convencerse—Parecía un animal.

Sakura pudo mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Spi acercarse otra vez a ellos. Volaba a toda velocidad, y todo parecía indicar que iba a estrellarse directamente con la cabeza de su novio, si no hacía algo rápido…

¡No podía verlo!

Se alzó de puntillas, tomando el rostro del chico con ambas manos e inclinándolo hacia el de ella. Meiling y Kero abrieron sus bocas al presenciar cómo ella le daba un vertiginoso beso en los labios. Gracias a su maniobra, Spinnel pasó de largo hacia el pasillo.

—¿Sakura?– Ishida estaba sorprendido también. No pensó que algún día sería ella quien tomase la iniciativa para un beso.

—Hoe, yo… –su rostro estaba completamente rojo. En medio del nerviosismo Sakura no podía pensar en algo que decir.

—Bueno, tenemos que ir a ordenar– Meiling tomó a su primo del brazo, llevándolo hasta el comedor donde se aseguró que no podrían oírlos—Uuf, estuvo cerca, ¿dónde está Spinnel?

—Debió subir– dijo Kero.

—Vamos por él, o seguirá causando problemas– Shaoran lanzó un suspiro, subiendo las escaleras, y dando una rápida ojeada a la puerta de entrada, donde Sakura hacía una reverencia ante Masashi, siguiendo con sus disculpas.

Spi retozaba en su cama, con sus mejillas coloradas por lo que quedaba de su vehemencia, y una gran sonrisa loca en su hocico bañado en chocolate. A ratos interrumpía su sueño con un ataque de hipo, o pidiendo más deliciosas galletas. Sucedía cada vez que llegaba a probar algo que contenía un nivel alto de azúcar; era, de cierta forma, "alérgico" a los dulces. A nadie, ni a Kerberos por molestar, le gustaba verlo en el estado desequilibrado que adquiría cuando ese terrible suceso ocurría; no se podía saber si pasaría a mayores, y Spinnel reaccionara con violencia.

—Es tan torpe–masculló Kero, recostándose en la cama.

Li en tanto entró a la ducha, donde permaneció largos minutos, concentrado en todo lo referente a su misión, y lo que podría estar haciendo de haberla terminado ya; en Hong Kong, en su ambiente, y no en Tomoeda, donde cada vez creía sentirse peor.

Salió con la toalla encima de su cabello mojado, buscando las mangas de la camisa del pijama; frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba al revés… No importaba, quería recostarse en la cama y terminar ese nefasto día.

—Rayos…–suspiró, levantándose a abrir a quien golpeaba la puerta.

Shaoran pestañó un par de veces, al igual que ella. Terminó por fruncir el ceño al distinguir que el rostro de Sakura pasó a un notable rojo, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a otro lado tosiendo con incomodidad. Entonces comprendió qué sucedía…

—¿Qué quieres?–preguntó, cuando se abotonó con dificultad un par de botones al lado reverso.

Primero lo contempló de reojo, cerciorándose de que ya estaba más… "cubierto", para volver a mirarle de frente.

—Vengo en son de paz–sonrió entonces, haciendo el gesto correspondiente con las manos. Li no cambió su rostro malhumorado, por lo que soltó un suspiro.—Bueno, supongo que eso no importa.

El chino afirmó levemente.

—Sí…Eh…–Sakura ya no tenía la luminosa sonrisa con la que había golpeado la puerta, con la viva esperanza de hacer, de una buena vez y por todas, las paces. Pero tenía que ser sincera en ése momento….—Vine a darte la gracias.

No era lo que se esperaba. La mirada de él se separó de la suya violentamente. Comenzó a secar su cabello con la toalla olvidada que tenía sobre su cabeza, mientras volteaba.

—Hoe… Yo…–Sakura movió su brazo, buscando más que decir, para terminar la conversación _como era debido. _Él seguía moviéndose, ordenando su ropa en el armario, luego cerrando las cortinas… Comprendió que la estaba ignorando.—Me sorprendió mucho cuando dijiste que estabas comprometido…

La ventana se cerró en un fuerte golpe. Se preguntaba si era el viento, o Li la había empujado con violencia a propósito.

—…bueno, pienso que gracias a eso Masashi se convenció de que no pasaba nada entre nosotros…-tuvo que admitir después.

¿Por qué odiaba que ella repitiera ese nombre? ¿Ya no era suficiente que él se lo hubiera repetido tantas veces maldiciendo que comiera las galletas? Lanzó la toalla hacia el sillón. Caminó otra vez a la puerta.

—De acuerdo–dijo, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza. Tomó la manilla con la intención de cerrarla— Ahora, quiero que te vayas porque…

—Toma–le interrumpió ella, estirando un plato.

Estaba cubierto de una servilleta, pero alcanzaban a verse las galletas, con reluciente cobertura achocolatada. El chico le miró, ella también, y así estuvieron hasta que él preguntó:

—¿Para mí?

La sonrisa de la chica le hizo comprender que sí. Él iba a sonreír también, impulsado por una extraña gratitud que nació, no sabía de donde… Espera, él no podía sentir eso; no gratitud, no compasión, no simpatía…

—Son de tu novio–dijo él, dándole el plato de regreso.

—No. Te las doy– siguió sonriendo Sakura.

—No las quiero.

—Pero te las estoy dando.

—No fastidies.

—Acéptalas.

—No…–Shaoran se detuvo. Bajó su mirada al plato, donde tenía sus manos sobre las de ella. Todo ese tiempo forcejeando en quien se quedaría con el objeto, les impidió percatarse de que sus rostros estaban cerca.

Sakura sintió un rápido rubor acudir a su rostro. Le incomodó darse cuenta la escena en que estaban, y aún más de contemplar la mirada de él; no sabía que pudiese expresar más que frialdad, pero ésta vez supo que sí; los ojos ambarinos ya no demostraban lo que comúnmente…. Era extraño… pero estaba sonrojándose por eso.

—Gracias– murmuró.

Se habían separado. Li caminó hasta su escritorio, donde dejó el plato, en tanto Sakura sentía que sus mejillas ya habían dejado de arder como antes. Siguió contemplándolo, mientras una sonrisa que iba en aumento surcaba sus labios. No lo podía creer… ¿Li había…?

—¡Me lo agradeciste!

Él dio un salto ante la exclamación. La miró sobre el hombro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No, yo no di…

—Sí lo hiciste–Sakura sonreía festiva, aplaudiendo con las palmas.

—No.

—Yo te oí.

—Oíste mal

Sakura soltó una risa suave, haciendo que él, por increíble que pareciera, se ruborizara tenuemente. ¿Había sido tan descuidado como para decir gracias? ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Es decir, un gracias no salía de su boca tan fácilmente, menos para ella.

Esperó a que dejara de reír, sin dar la vuelta.

—Pensé que jamás te escucharía decir eso– siguió diciendo la chica, continuando con su sonrisa alegre.

—Ya vete– masculló Li.

—Síp– asintió con obediencia, cerrando la puerta, sin antes susurrar:—buenas noches.

Él contestó con un gruñido, mientras sacaba una galleta para comérsela molesto. Pero su rostro mostró algo muy diferente, apenas entendió que él había ganado…

—Sí. Son mías– sonrió burlonamente. Ojalá y pudiese saberlo ése tal Ishida…Las galletas que eran especialmente para él, terminarían en su estómago.

Xiao Lang rió de buena gana, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Le agradaba la sensación de ser más que ese perdedor; de tener algo que supuestamente le pertenecía, y que su misma novia le había arrebatado para dárselo ahora a él. Curiosa sensación esa que provocan los dulces.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura se recostó, sin poder asimilar todo lo ocurrido ese día de comienzo desastroso y culminación radiante… Sí, todavía le parecía mentira: Masashi le había perdonado. Ahora seguían siendo novios,

aunque Sakura siguiera prefiriendo los tiempos en que eran amigos.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, intentando olvidar esto último. ¿Qué ser novios no era igual que ser amigos? A excepción de las demostraciones de afecto, claro… Y el sentimiento también debería ser diferente a un cariño amistoso; debía amarlo. Así como la señora Shiefa amaba a su esposo... Sakura intentó imaginarse a ella y Masashi casados, pero fue imposible. ¿Era eso malo?

—Él me quiere mucho y yo también… –se dijo, y lo repitió un par de veces más para recordarlo, hasta que otro pensamiento interrumpió su quietud. Sakura dejó de lado la frase, para volver con lo que anteriormente le había causado sorpresa.

—_"¿Cómo será la prometida de Li?"_

Debía ser muy bonita, y madura, puesto que a Li no le gustaban las _niñitas _de preparatoria. El enojo quería volver, pero se contuvo… Le debía una, y tendría que buscar la manera de recompensarlo, pero mientras tanto intentaría volver a lo de antes: ser amable.

Siguiendo con lo de la novia: también tenía que ser de familia adinerada y poderosa, como Hiraguizawa había descrito a la de Li. Y con poderes mágicos; ella también los tendría y como conclusión, eran una pareja de novios hechiceros con una fortuna.

—Sí, así debe ser–la sonrisa, lejos de ser divertida, fue una mueca de ironía. Sakura no especuló de que ésa curiosidad seguirá rondando en su cabeza a futuro, tan insistente como los espíritus, y el mismo Xiao Lang Li.

Cerró los ojos, vencida por el cansancio.

Esa noche, además de su madre, Fujitaka Kinomoto también apareció en sus sueños, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y prometiendo un regreso pronto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Necesidad de la autora de ocupar más espacio y más atención de parte de los generosos lectores en este fic… Más brevemente: Notas …**

35 hojas, creo que desde aquí comencé a alargarme con los capítulos x3

Muchas gracias a quienes leen. Como había dicho aquí, es gratificante que alguien se preocupe de algo a lo que dedicas tiempo y esfuerzo :)


	9. Más que una responsabilidad

**9.- Más que una responsabilidad.**

Viernes por la mañana, último día de clases en la semana, y qué mejor ocasión para invertir su primer salario recibido…

—¿Hamburguesas?– Tomoyo vio a Sakura asentir con energía. —¿Tú nos invitas?

—¡Claro! Hoy en la mañana la señora Shiefa me entregó mi dinero– sonrió contenta, olvidando que para ese instante guardaba una mueca de triunfo, sobretodo hacia Naoko.—Por eso iba a invitarlas a que comiéramos algo.

Naoko pidió disculpas, argumentando que había quedado de juntarse con unas compañeras para un trabajo de investigación; Tomoyo tenía ensayo con el coro. Pero a pesar de que su idea no había resultado, Sakura había sonreído restándole importancia. Cualquier día podrían hacerlo.

Las cosas volvían a su marcha habitual. La preparatoria entera había leído sobre el romance de Kinomoto con otro chico, y al día siguiente, aprovechando para enterarse cómo iban las relaciones con ésta e Ishida, los habían vigilado en el salón y el receso con la esperanza de ser espectadores en directo de alguna discusión. Pero nada. Sus compañeros podían afirmar que se habían saludado con naturalidad, como lo hacían cuando eran amigos. Al llegar el recreo Masashi había ido hasta el puesto de Kinomoto, le pidió que la acompañase y ambos se fueron tomados de las manos a dar vueltas por el jardín.

No fue difícil que olvidaran el rumor con el paso de unos pocos días.

—¡Whaa! ¡Todo se ve tan rico!- chilló sonriente, repasando con cuidado los diferentes platillos. —¡Comeré este!

Tomoyo había llevado grandes cantidades de comida para las tres; platillos que eran del gusto de Sakura y unos del gusto de Naoko.

—Ten Naoko, éste es tuyo– entregó Tomoyo el plato a su amiga, quien al parecer debió forzar una sonrisa de agrado.

—¡Esh delihiiosho!– exclamaba Sakura, entre bocado y bocado. —Me tendrás que dar tus recetas, Tomoyo.

—Jojo, cuando quieras Sakura.

—Sobretodo de este arroz… Mmh… ¡Sabe rico!

—Me alegra que te guste.

Sakura, a pesar de no ser tan perceptiva como cualquiera de sus amigas, sintió que en ése ambiente normal donde las tres salían a almorzar bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, faltaba el aporte anímico de Naoko. En ninguno de esos días había oído de su parte algún relato fantasmal, ni un comentario acerca de… cualquier cosa, no importaba de qué tema, Naoko solía hablarles a ella y Tomoyo de lo que le ocurría… ¿Pero y ahora?

—Oh, mira–dijo Tomoyo— allí va Qian-agradeció que en ese momento la china hubiese pasado a unos diez metros de ellas, cargando unos libros. Naoko giró un poco la cabeza, pero permaneció en silencio.—¿No has intentando hablar con ella otra vez?–intentó comenzar Tomoyo con alguna charla.

—Ya no importa-dijo Naoko, y siguió comiendo su emparedado.

—¿Cómo que no importa? Estabas haciendo un reportaje de espíritus y pensabas preguntarle su opinión.

Sakura, que había estado contemplando a Yi Ze pensando en lo ocurrido días atrás, volvió su atención a sus amigas.

—Estaba- murmuró Naoko, sonriendo torcidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya no lo vas hacer? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sakura rápidamente, con suma preocupación.

Como si no hubiese escuchado más, Naoko siguió comiendo, tragando con dificultad. Sakura repitió el mismo qué pasó, unas dos veces más.

¿Cómo iba a contarles que había renunciado porque se había rendido? Sus amigas confiaban en que ella jamás se dejaría vencer por la venenosa de Yukiko, y ella misma decía a diario que lucharía para demostrar que merecía el puesto de directora de la revista… Les falló a ellas, a Seiji, y a sí misma.

—"_Soy débil…"-_pensó, apretando la mandíbula. Podía haberla enfrentado, decirle todas las cosas que pensaba y sentía, entre ellas la injusticia que cometía con Sakura, al intentar desprestigiarla. O la manera en que manipulaba a muchos, con amenazas.

Ella no podría tener nunca toda esa popularidad ni belleza que hacían de Yukiko una de las más envidiadas chicas de la preparatoria. Quizá por eso su miedo…

—Naoko-le llamó Sakura una vez más. Esta vez le miró, descubriendo en los ojos de su amiga inquietud. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, nada-su voz se quebró, pero tosió un poco para luego sonreír a las dos— Es sólo que me tomé unas vacaciones… Ya saben, esto de los exámenes que vienen y tengo que prepararme. No me alcanzaría el tiempo si estoy en la revista– terminó por explicar.

Sakura asintió más aliviada. Tomoyo en cambio, le miró insatisfecha, preguntándose qué tanto de verdad –si es que tenían-podía haber en esas palabras.

Para no seguir hablando más del tema, Yanagisawa terminó lo que quedaba de almuerzo en completo silencio, y luego se retiró diciendo que debía ir urgentemente a la biblioteca. Para el próximo recreo Tomoyo fue por ella otra vez a su salón, pero no estaba ahí, ni en la mencionada biblioteca, ni tampoco la vio en los pasillos o las bancas. Algo estaba pasando con Naoko.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—_Qué casualidad– un sonriente Eriol caminaba a su lado, sin que él le diera signos de que requería compañía—¿Saliste de compras, Li?_

—_Ajá._

—_Y dime, ¿cómo va todo?_

—_Igual._

_Shaoran llevaba una mano guardada en su bolsillo y la otra ocupada en cargar la bolsa con encargos de Shiefa, de un supermercado. Como su hermana estaba con el tiempo ocupado en su trabajo, y la empleada cuidaba de los niños, no le quedó más que aceptar o no habría nada para la cena. _

—_He cumplido con lo que me pediste, Li– siguió diciendo Eriol—…Es tal como lo pensé: la señorita Sakura es una persona muy normal, sin signos de algo "extraño".–como Li mantuvo su vista al frente, preguntó:—¿Aún sigues con la idea de que rompió el sello a propósito?_

No, ya no. El chico siguió con su entrenamiento, sin ruidos como esperaba. Los guardianes jugaban a la consola en la pieza de sus sobrinos, Meiling también había inventado su propio panorama; como su primo no quería acompañarla, fue sola hasta un centro de aguas termales, al sur de la ciudad.

Ahora estaba él, su espada y sus reflexiones. Ese encuentro con Hiraguizawa hacía unos días le tenía de un pésimo humor…

—_¿Pudiste hablar con la señorita Qian?_

—_No quiso decirme nada– contestó él, frunciendo el entrecejo._

—_¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?_

Recordaba que haber dicho algo así como: me importa muy poco, esta misión me está cansando.

—_No puedes rendirte ahora. –Eriol se volvía serio, luego de reír algo incrédulo. —Imagina si dejas todo a medias; no, no puedes hacer eso._

—_Cualquiera puede terminar con este caso, Hiraguizawa. Es sólo sellar a esos espíritus y hacer que Qian hable._

—Lo _mínimo que puedes hacer es terminarlo tú–Xiao Lang se había girado a enfrentarlo furioso, pero Eriol lo igualó en condición—Imagina si dejas a tu familia sola… Nadie podrá reemplazarte en cuidarlos… –Eriol aprovechó su silencio para agregar con tono aún más profundo— Imagina si dejas sola a la señorita Sakura…. _

¡Ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver!

—…_le ha costado tanto adecuarse a esa situación…-buscando a propósito su mirada, Eriol sonrió— y que seas tú quien siempre tenga que ayudarla. _

Sin intención, Li había dado con la espada en la pared, haciendo una pequeña cisura. Inhalaba con fuerza, y por su frente resbalaban las gotas de sudor resultantes de todo ese rato entrenando. Aquello le relajaba, y lo necesitaba para poder seguir pensando.

De que Kinomoto necesitaba ayuda no lo negaba, ¿pero por qué él? Si tenía novio, ¿por qué no ése tal Masashi la cuidaba? Tampoco tenía por qué estar pensando pesadeses del novio de Kinomoto, si no tenía que importarle, menos en ese momento en que no pintaba nada.

—¿Por qué no la ayuda Hiraguizawa, entonces, si le preocupa tanto?– se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras pasaba la toalla por su cuello. Eriol haría una gran labor si le sacara ese peso de encima; Kinomoto resultaba ser mucho trabajo… un extraño imán atrae-espíritus.

Fue cuando recordó otro de los comentarios del aprendiz, antes de que le entregara una tarjeta con su número telefónico y tomara otro camino…

—_Créeme que me encantaría ayudarla…–dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—pero tú eres quien tiene más cercanía con ella, ¿no?_

Las galletas… No, eso no significaba nada. Ya había terminado con toda la evidencia, así que nadie tenía porqué saber su momento de debilidad cuando las aceptó, menos que eso significara que entre él y la niñera había una paz definitiva.

Reconocía sí que esos últimos días de convivencia se había ahorrado frases molestosas para ella, en parte porque no le dio nuevos motivos.

No avisó a los guardianes, quienes parecían discutir por el récord en el videojuego, y salió, sin rumbo fijo, sólo para poder despejarse completamente.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Ieran Li te lo pidió?

La joven asintió, bebiéndose el resto de té que le quedaba. Su madre sonrió al verla decidir si comer o no otro trozo de pastel, vigilando su barriga con expresión crítica.

—Entonces irás– supuso la mujer.

Evidente, si se trataba del chico que su hija venía persiguiendo desde que tenía once años. Xiao Lang antes era compañero de su hermano mayor, por lo que muchas veces pasó a la casa a cenar o estudiar; Nan siempre andaba rondando cerca para observarle, y aunque más de alguna vez ambos se toparon, Li no la recordaba, y mucho menos sabía de la relación familiar que unía a su antiguo amigo con ella.

—Pero Ruocheng tendrá que acompañarme. La señora Li cree que es más seguro– se quejó, intentando hacer su mejor gesto de tristeza. Miró a su madre, como si quisiera escucharla decir que no era necesario, pero esta asintió. —¡Mamá, no hace falta! Además mi hermano se fue otra vez al extranjero.

—Volverá pronto, Nan. Su viaje es de pocos días– le recordó la madre, mirando hacia una de las fotografías que adornaban la salita, donde salía ella junto a su nuevo marido y su nuevo hijo.

Era difícil ver algún grado de parentesco entre Ruo Cheng y Nan, y era simplemente porque no eran hermanos biológicos. El padre de Ruo Cheng era un viudo, la madre de Nan una divorciada, por lo que de esa unión se había hecho de un medio hermano. Su familia era extraña, o así siempre lo pensaba ella; sus padres, aunque separados, seguían siendo grandes amigos y hasta compartían en las fiestas de Año Nuevo como si fueran una gran familia, incluida la nueva novia que su padre había encontrado, una estrambótica rubia de ojos verdes.

Lo cierto era que Ruocheng era su único hermano, cuya relación con el joven Li estaba deteriorada por las continuas competencias en que pretendían demostrar lo aprendido en clases de Artes Marciales. Difícil era olvidar sus riñas en la preparatoria, cuando su hermano se fijaba en alguna chica que gustaba de Li. Había que ver al conquistador de Ruo Cheng en acción, intentando por todos los medios desprestigiar al castaño, para quedar bien con las jovencitas.

Nunca le dio resultado, pues siempre Xiao Lang fue el preferido por todas, incluyéndose ella misma.

—Mamá, si Ruo va conmigo a Japón no podré acercarme a Xiao Lang, porque sé que él lo odia. ¿Alguna vez los viste en clase de gimnasia?: los dos jugaban en equipos de soccer distintos, y peleaban el primer puesto en clase de Matemáticas.

—Sabes mucho a pesar de que ibas un grado más abajo–rió la mujer, haciéndola sonrojar.

Pretendía seguir discutiendo, pero su madre se aburría muy pronto de estar sentada y salió al jardín.

Nan suspiró, mirando al chico que estaba a su lado en la fotografía, haciendo una mueca.

—"_Lo arruinará todo"–_ pensó molesta_—"Justo ahora que estoy acercándome a Xiao Lang, él tiene que acompañarme"_

Los pasos de la sirvienta se escucharon marchar a la puerta. Pronto hizo pasar a un hombre vestido de elegante negro y anteojos que cubrían sus rasgados ojos azules. Nan reconoció su voz, por lo que fue a recibirlo antes de que se asomara al salón principal.

—Jintao –pronunció al llegar donde él, quien sonrió ampliamente, estrechándola en sus brazos. Nan tenía que reconocer que ese nuevo padre era mucho más cariñoso que el verdadero— ¿Cómo esta?

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde esta tu madre? He venido a invitarla a salir.

Nan sonrió y lo guió hasta el jardín. Ya no le incomodaba ver a su madre besar a Jintao, y que él le llamara "cariño", como también la llamaba antes su verdadero padre. Iba a retirarse, para que hablasen tranquilos, pero Jintao la detuvo pidiéndole que lo escuchara un momento.

—Tengo una gran noticia para ti, Nan– dijo con tono misterioso. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada, imaginando que podía ser alguna joya la que estaba extrayendo de la cartera de su chaqueta, con una desesperante lentitud. —Es un mensaje que recibí de tu hermano.

El rostro de la chica era de profunda decepción.

—Ah.. ¿y qué dice?–intentó sonreír, aunque sus mejillas parecían congeladas ante el enojo.

—Que regresará de América la otra semana.

Eso sí era malo. Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, cuando de un momento a otro Ruocheng tuvo la idea de irse a América por una temporada, después de haber estado en Europa. Su madre comentó alegremente que era una excelente noticia, puesto que no habían tenido tiempo de compartir.

Se retiró a su habitación. Antes de que llegase, tenía que confesarle a Li de su parentesco. ¿Por qué el tendría que odiarla? Tampoco eran hermanos de sangre, y si ella le aseguraba que también lo detestaba, no habría problemas en su compromiso.

—"_Quizá hasta se haya olvidado de esa rivalidad"_

Comenzó a arreglar su equipaje, y llamó a Ieran Li anunciándole su decisión de viajar el próximo día. Ésta pareció aliviada, agregando que por favor le comunicara de lo que ocurriese.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Un punto más a favor del equipo comandado por su novio. Los de camiseta azul bufaron aburridos, y consolados de que aquella humillante derrota acabase.

Sakura aplaudió cuando el partido de práctica finalizó, resultando como gran figura Masashi Ishida, por supuesto, quien se dirigió al instante donde estaba sentada.

—¡Estuviste excelente, Masashi!– lo felicitó con una gran sonrisa, mientras él bebía un poco de agua.

—No fue nada, es sólo práctica– intentó parecer modesto. Tomó una de sus manos estrechándola con cariño— Saldré más tarde que de costumbre, porque tendremos una reunión con el equipo. Pero recuerda que quedamos en salir mañana…

Juntó su nariz con la de ella, frotándola con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé– rió Sakura. —Mañana a las seis en la estación.

—Te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien.

Los chicos se fueron retirando hacia los camarines. Eran más de las siete de la tarde, y recién comenzaba a notarse que estaba atardeciendo en Tomoeda, bajo un cielo anaranjado. Sakura no pasó por la primaria, ya que ése día Shiefa llevaría a los dos niños a un paseo con su padre. Los dos chicos parecían muy entusiasmados al oír que sería uno de esos paseos familiares, y a Sakura no le cabía duda que estuvieron toda la clase contando expectantes las horas.

Era una de las pocas tardes en que podía caminar con tranquilidad y sola.

Tenía planeado llegar a la casa y preparar la cena, para luego recostarse y quizás repasar un poco para los exámenes. Antes de cruzar hacia la calle Jomei, se detuvo en otra avenida. Marchó hasta llegar a una casa color amarillo, cuyo césped bastante crecido y el polvo en el camino que daba a su puerta, dejaban ver que estaba abandonada. Ésa era su casa. La que había compartido con su hermano y su padre, y que había abandonado cuando éste último se marchó. Lo que menos quería era pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido, como sus amigas intentaban convencerle.

Inspeccionó el buzón del correo, pero sólo había unos cuantos sobres con promociones y recibos de cuentas sin cancelar.

—Papá está bien–se dijo firmemente, cuando sintió que algo parecido a un sollozo subía por su garganta— Cualquier día de estos recibiré una carta… Tengo que esperar un poco.

Al llegar a casa de los Li, y sentir todo tan tranquilo desde afuera, temió de un momento a otro encontrarse cara a cara con otro espíritu. Era imposible dejar de pensar en esas criaturas… ¡Ya iban dos veces que se encontraba con ellas! ¡y dos veces que creyó morir en sus manos!

Respiró profundamente, mientras calzaba una de las copias de la llave que Shiefa le había entregado esa mañana, y que aún se sentía incómoda al usar. El primer piso estaba normal, a excepción de que Li no estaba en el salón, ni Mei Ling se veía rondando por la cocina.

Dejó la cartera en el sillón, encontrándose aliviada con Kerberos y Spinnel dormitando en él, uno sobre la barriga del otro. De seguro al verse aburridos y sin nada rico que comer, terminaron por ponerse a descansar.

—Uf, todo está bien– se tranquilizó, sonriendo. —Prepararé la cena.

La chica fue directo al refrigerador para ver los mensajitos ahí pegados, encontrando el de Mei, donde decía que saldría a dar un paseo. De Li no había noticias. Pensó en despertar a los guardianes para preguntar, pero podía arrepentirse de ello después; los muñequitos lucían mejor dormidos que discutiendo, y la cena no estaba lista.

Mejor sería ir a buscarlo a su habitación.

Estaba girando la manilla, cuando escuchó un sonido desde adentro que le hizo saltar. Era como si alguien estuviese tirando cosas… ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Li como para ponerse a aventar sus pertenencias? Porque sonaba como una rabieta. Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a interrumpirlo.

Sakura no reaccionó en el mismo instante. Primero se detuvo a mirar la ventana abierta, el cuarto apenas alumbrado por las luces de afuera, completamente destrozado. Había un sujeto, y buscaba algo en los cajones del armario.

—Aah… pensé que no había nadie a excepción de esos torpes animalitos– sonrió torcidamente él, contemplando la figura asustada de la jovencita en el umbral.

Ella no podía verlo del todo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para darse cuenta que no era Li.

—Debes ser la empleada.– dijo él, cuya voz era áspera y tenebrosa. Parecía que se acercaba a ella, sin embargo dio la vuelta.— Fue un gusto, y dile a Li de mi parte que aunque no es lo que quería, me llevaré algo mucho más valioso para él.

El sujeto saltó por la ventana. Lo último que Sakura pudo ver fue una medalla que iba en sus manos, resplandecer con la poca luz que había. Avanzó con dificultad y aún con miedo hacia el escritorio, encendiendo la lámpara. Como lo temía, todo era un desastre…

¿Qué haría? ¿Llamar a la policía y denunciarlo?

Estaba demasiado horrorizada como para hacer algo más que mirar confundida su alrededor. En el suelo, encontró una cajita pequeña color carmín, y al lado de ella, una fotografía.

—Li…–fue lo primero que murmuró al contemplarla. Pero no era él. Era alguien muy parecido al joven chino, pero lucía con más edad que, aparte de tener algunos rasgos diferentes, como por ejemplo, su cabello no era tan revoltoso. ¿Tanto lo recordaba? Sakura siguió mirando el retrato, hasta dar con un detalle que le hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Una cadena colgaba de su cuello…

"…_dile a Li de mi parte que aunque no es lo que quería, me llevaré algo mucho más valioso para él" _

Esa cadena que alcanzó a ver… ¡Era la misma que ese hombre de la fotografía! Y si no se equivocaba, aquél señor que lucía esa joya…

—¿Es el papá de Li?.

Ese ladrón se había llevado la medalla, que podía significar mucho para el chico.

Miró la ventana, recogiendo la fotografía y la cajita, para dejarlas sobre la cama. Avanzó a paso firme, subió al alféizar, y contempló el árbol que estaba cerca. Sería más rápido salir por ahí. Colocó temerosamente el pie en la rama, con la mano aún apoyada en el marco. Miró hacia abajo… Mala idea, sintió un horrible vahído al imaginar que caía al suelo. Pasó saliva, inhaló con fuerza, y terminó por darse un impulso para llegar completamente a su objetivo, ya ahí se aferró con fuerza al tronco.

—"_Hooee, está alto"–_ pensó, intentando moverse, ahora para bajar. _—"Oh, vamos, yo hacía esto cuando niña" _

Suerte que las ramas eran estables, ayudándole a bajar una distancia moderada hasta tierra firme; cuando dio un último salto para bajar, su listón se enganchó en una de ellas, desarmando su coleta y haciendo caer sus cabellos miel sobre el rostro.

—¿Por dónde se fue?– preguntó en un suspiro, inspeccionando los alrededores. No había rastro de él. Sakura decidió avanzar hacia donde su sentido le indicaba, dispuesta a detenerlo como fuera, aún si no contemplara ninguna idea para ello. Comenzó a correr, logrando ver su sombra unas cuantas cuadras más.

Se escabullía entre toda la gente, caminando con las manos ocultas en su abrigo negro. No avanzaba con tanta rapidez. Sakura aminoró su marcha, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—"_¿De dónde conocerá Li a ese hombre?"–_la jovencita pensaba justo al tener que detenerse ambos ante un semáforo, donde él giró hacia una calle más solitaria, pero que era concurrida por Kinomoto.

El ladrón rió, al encontrarse aparentemente solo, contemplando gustoso su botín. Sakura al mismo tiempo presionó sus puños con impotencia; ¡qué injusticia! ¡Cómo él podía tener algo que no le pertenecía, algo robado suciamente de una casa ajena!?

—Es una lástima que pierdas tan importante regalo, Li– continuó con una satisfactoria sonrisa, meneando el collar y pasándolo entre sus dedos blancos. Volvió a esconderlo en su ropa.

Sintió que esa ira que en toda la persecución iba aumentando, ahora ya estaba por explotar.

—¡¡¡Detente!!!– vociferó, logrando efectivamente que él se detuviera. Cuando se volvió a enfrentarla con una mirada irritada, Sakura tembló. Considerando las circunstancias, una calle vacía, oscura, él con quizá que arma que pudiera aventajarla, y ella sin las suficientes fuerzas como para pelear… ¿¡en qué estaba pensando cuando lo siguió, entonces, sin nada para defenderse?!

—Tú…-rió el hombre entre dientes, lanzando una mirada despectiva— ¿Se puede saber por qué me seguiste?

Sakura no respondió; no porque no pudiese hacerlo, sino porque examinaba con disimulo en qué lugar él podía esconder el arma, y el tiempo que le tomaría sacarla.

—Eres valiente, chica– comenzó a acercarse.—Pero dime, ¿piensas enfrentarme? Porque no es que esté dudando de tu coraje… –el sujeto se detuvo a más de medio metro—más bien, no me gusta pelear con chicas tan inocentes y lindas como tú...–y esbozó una sonrisa insinuante.

Suficiente… Sakura alzó su mano para proporcionarle la cachetada más fuerte de toda su vida, pero éste la detuvo a tiempo, apartándola con fuerza.

—Así que…-él acomodó un poco su abrigo, mirándola desafiante.— la empleada quiere jugar.

—Devuelve lo que robaste– exigió la jovencita con voz firme. Retrocedió un poco, al notar que él avanzaba hacia ella otra vez— ¡Devuélvelo! –exclamó, asustada por chocar finalmente contra un muro. Estaba acorralada, y ese hombre sacaba algo de su bolsillo. No era un arma, era el medallón.

—¿Esto? Oh, sí, es algo que tomé sin permiso de la casa de Li.–acercó la cadenita a los ojos de la chica, para luego rozarla por una de sus mejillas.—No te ves nada de linda con ese ceño tan fruncido-sonrió maliciosamente.

Ella no podía más que crispar los puños, e intentar ocultar el miedo con una mirada llena de rencor.

Nuevamente se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando salió de casa. ¡Si hubiese despertado a los guardianes…! Ya no había que darle más vueltas al asunto, el caso es que tenía que salir de ahí.

—¿Tienes miedo?– sonrió el ladrón, mientras lograba tomarla de ambas manos e inmovilizarla.

—¡¡¡Cobardee!!! ¡¡¡Si me soltaras te golpearía la cara hasta hacerte sangrar!!!!– Sakura intentaba golpearlo con los pies, pero tampoco daba mucho resultado: él era muchísimo más fuerte, y sólo reía cuando intentaba en vano arremeter contra sus rodillas. ¿Tan débil estaba que no podía hacerle daño? ¿Era su imaginación o él se estaba haciendo más fuerte, al paso que la presión en sus muñecas se hacía cada vez más dolorosa?

—No podrás contra mí– susurró con suavidad.— porque ambos somos muy distintos…

Cerró un poco los ojos, al notar que algo húmedo escurría por ellos; aquella fuerza con que inmovilizaba sus brazos, dejaría grandes marcas. La respiración del hombre cerca de su oído, le hicieron abrir nuevamente sus ojos, para escuchar sorprendida ése susurro atemorizante:

—…yo soy un hechicero.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lo que tanto necesitaba, un baño en cristalinas y refrescantes aguas termales, acompañado por un masaje en la espalda, por las divinas manos de una profesional. Mei Ling estaba incluso más despierta, con ánimos de salir a bailar o seguir dando vueltas por la ciudad. Podría invitar a su primo y Sakura a que pasaran una divertida noche bailando en algún local del gran Tokio, pero desechó de inmediato esa idea al recordar a su primo y su _disponibilidad_ para ese tipo de actividades.

Entonces televisión; cualquier cosa sería buena antes que dormir en ese momento que sus energías estaban al cien por ciento.

—¡Hooola, primito!- saludó al chico, quien estaba detenido en la puerta de la casa, mirando hacia su habitación. Meiling se detuvo a su lado y también alzó la cabeza— ¿Qué pasa?... La luz de tu habitación está encendida, ¿olvidaste apagarla?. Deben ser tus guardines… Muñecos locos, ¿qué estarán haciendo?

Xiaolang frunció el ceño, encogiendo un poco los hombros. Terminó por sacar su llave y abrir la puerta.

—Oye primo, ¿y qué hacías afuera? –preguntó Meiling, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

—Nada.-respondió, con la aspereza de siempre avanzando al salón hasta divisar a Kero y Spinnel, roncando de lo lindo en medio de los cojines. No le sorprendió verlos dormidos, porque conocía su pereza; lo que le inquietó fue saber que ellos no estaban en la habitación de arriba, como Mei Ling y él suponían.

Junto al sillón también estaba la cartera de Kinomoto.

—"_¿Está en mi cuarto?"-_ Shaoran no escuchó la voz de Meiling, quien le informaba que no había cena lista. La verdad es que tampoco se veía como si hubiese intención de hacerla.

Esperaba encontrarla en algo grave, para así tener una buena razón para regañarle, empezando por estar sin permiso en su cuarto. Al contrario de Meiling, Shaoran no había tenido oportunidad de relajarse con su paseo, y no porque el ambiente le jugara en contra, porque el parque donde deambuló esas horas estaba solitario y tranquilo; el problema era él y la maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza. Y entre esos, estaba la tal Kinomoto…

—Oye, sal de inmediato de…– Shaoran no alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque no había nadie en la habitación… —¿Qué rayos…?- miró sorprendido el desorden del armario, donde su ropa estaba esparcida en la cama y el suelo, aparte de algunos libros que antes estaban ordenados en su escritorio que ahora se encontraban regados en el piso, víctimas de un trato no muy delicado.

Se arrodilló a recogerlos sin apuro. La ventana también estaba completamente abierta, y por eso se explicaba el clima fresco que inundaba la habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue Spinnel y algún ataque con dulces, pero la idea se desvaneció al momento que vio lo que faltaba en la cajita carmín.

—El amuleto- murmuró, buscando por el suelo la cadena.

Meiling subió rápidamente las escaleras, entrando a la habitación de Sakura, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta.

Llamó a la niñera, golpeó la puerta del baño, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

—Xiao Lang, Sakura no está en casa– dijo, entrando a buscar a su primo a su cuarto. Éste estaba arrodillado, mirando inexpresivamente una fotografía que descansaba en la alfombra.—Primo, deberías ordenar un poco tu cuarto.– dijo alzando una ceja al ver el desorden.

—¿Qué dijiste, Meiling?– preguntó, como recién reaccionando a que ella estaba ahí.

—Que ordenaras tu cuarto–repitió la chica, para luego añadir más preocupada—También te dije que no encuentro a Sakura en la casa.

Su amuleto… y Kinomoto. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso esa niña lo había sacado? Shaoran caminó a cerrar la ventana. Contempló un poco el árbol, luego miró hacia abajo…

Li abrió grande los ojos. Su prima captó su reacción, acercándose a ver qué sucedía.

—Ese es el listón de Sakura- observó la chica, para luego lanzar una exclamación— ¿¡La secuestraron?!

No se detuvo a pensar si lo que Meiling decía podía ser correcto, de la misma manera como Sakura bajó, él también lo hizo, llegando hasta la rama donde se mecía la cinta rosa. La sostuvo con firmeza y saltó, para comprobar que había huellas en ese lugar. Huellas de la niñera, y huellas extrañas. Kerberos y Spinnel habían sido despertados bruscamente por Mei, quien les ordenó ir a ayudar a su amo. Llegaron agitados hasta el jardín.

—¡Amo, ¿en qué debemos ayudar?!– Kerberos se transformó a su apariencia verdadera, deteniéndose frente al joven.

—La secuestraron– murmuró el chico, aún sin poder asimilar lo que estaba presenciando. Las huellas de un hombre, las de la niñera, el listón, la ventana de su cuarto abierta y su amuleto perdido; todas esas ideas se enfocaban en su expresión confundida, intentando encontrar otra explicación que no fuera un secuestro.

—¡Pobre Sakura!– chillaba Meiling, presa de un llanto histérico. Sentada en las escaleritas de la puerta, cubría su rostro bañado de lágrimas, murmurando que el único culpable era su primo y sus inútiles guardianes.

Las dos bestias intentaban defenderse, a base de que la culpa correspondía al que se había dormido primero; según Kero, era Spi, y según éste era Kero. Al final, la discusión entre ellos no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

Y Shaoran, al momento que escuchó las excusas de los tres, comprendió que ninguno era el responsable, más que él. Hiraguizawa tenía razón, ¡era él quien causaba todos esos problemas, porque era su misión!

—¡Yo no tengo poderes como ustedes, sólo fui a pasar una tarde a las termas!– refutaba Meiling, luego de que los guardianes le culparan por estar ausente.

Los tres giraron a ver al chico, esperando su explicación. No hubo palabra que saliera de los labios del Li, más que una exhalación. Vieron cómo transformaba su espada, dejaba el listón en una de las huellas de la chica, y recitaba un conjuro. La tierra húmeda resplandeció levemente, mostrando un sendero de luz verde sólo vista por él y los guardianes.

Guardó la cinta en su bolsillo, caminando hasta Kero, quien comprendió y desplegó sus alas.

—No salgas, Mei. Spinnel te cuidará– dicho esto, la bestia dorada se elevó por el cielo, siguiendo el camino trazado por la luz. Gracias a esa pertenencia de la muchachita podrían llegar hasta ella. Aunque Li no tenía tantas esperanzas en que fuera sencillo… No sería raro que estuviera con un espíritu. —"_Típico.."-_pensó, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, resignado.

La joven miró a su primo desaparecer en dirección al norte de la ciudad. Limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, segura que Shaoran haría lo posible por encontrarla.

No había duda en que le había tomado estima, y cómo no si Sakura era como la hermanita menor que quiso tener, o como esa amiga diferente, dulce y tierna que jamás encontró. En su círculo sólo habían chicas millonarias, con la mentalidad de encontrarse a un hombre de clase y casarse, para luego darse una vida lujosa. Por esa razón nunca tuvo una amiga de verdad, sólo compañeras que le seguían en las grandes tiendas y fiestas. En cambio esta empleada, de actitud infantil e inocente, le provocaba ese sentimiento de admiración ante las cosas simples, pero hermosas; frágiles, pero que escondían un corazón fuerte; tímidas, pero que no se dejaban intimidar por si alguien era más que ellas. Sakura era clase de chica que siempre soñó ser, viviendo en un lugar pequeño y tranquilo, teniendo amigas en la preparatoria con las que contaba en las buenas y malas, trabajando para poder aportar más dinero, y aprender a independizarse.

—_Te admiro, Sakura– le había dicho aquel día en que habían salido de compras. Kinomoto salía del vestidor con un vestido rosa que contrastaba con el color que habían adoptado sus mejillas ante las miradas de las mujeres que atendían.—¡Luces linda con todo lo que te pruebas!– con una seña, hizo que esta girara. La chica se movió turbadamente, logrando un aplauso de las demás._

—_Se ve divina– dijo una de las empleadas, llevándole unos zapatos color blanco.—Con estos lucirá aún mejor._

_Sakura negó con la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada. Llevaba la cuenta de las prendas que habían comprado, y no había que ser muy buena en las matemáticas-como ella- para percatarse que llevaba una suma bastante alta. _

—_Vamos, Sakura, pruébatelos– dijo Meiling, animándole con una sonrisa._

_La chica se quitó las zapatillas con que andaba y se puso el calzado. Era cómodo, casi sin taco, y sí que se veía bien combinado con el vestido estampado de pequeñas flores en el borde. _

—_También me llevo eso– Mei Ling indicó a la chica de ojos verdes. La mujer que las atendía asintió, llevándose toda la ropa que la china había escogido para ella, más la que escogió para Sakura. _

—_Gracias, Meiling– Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia, cuando salieron de la tienda cargando sus respectivos paquetes._

—_No agradezcas, algún día de estos te haré lucir todo lo que te compré– al ver que Sakura no comprendía, Meiling sonrió— cuando salgamos a pasear. Imagínate, hasta podemos encontrar chicos guapos que se enamoren de nosotros._

—_Y-Yo no puedo- declaró Sakura, avergonzada. Una gotita surgió de su cabeza al ver que Mei Ling no la había oído, porque iba demasiado concentrada en imaginar sus aventuras en Tokio; ambas hacían una carnada difícil de rechazar para lo hombres. _

Spinnel pareció confundido al ver que después del intenso e interminable lloriqueo, Meiling sonreía ante sus recuerdos.

—Señorita Meiling, mejor entremos.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente decidió que era lo mejor.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Hechicero…- Sakura respiró pesadamente, y su rostro lucía como si no creyera las palabras del hombre.

Éste le soltó, dando un alivio a los adoloridos brazos de la jovencita. Siguió contemplándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin apartarse de su camino.

—¿Por qué no crees? Li también es uno de ellos.–dijo el sujeto— Claro que entre nosotros dos hay diferencias, también: él es un principiante. Es muy joven como para igualarme, además de que sus poderes no tienen comparación a los de su padre…–una sombra cubrió su mirada. Sakura sintió un escalofrío al ver esa expresión— Es una lástima, porque lo hace débil e incompetente; lo hace… una presa fácil para quienes querrían verlo muerto.

Sakura no pudo hablar. El miedo de ese momento no era comparable a los anteriores con los espíritus; ése hombre era alguien _vivo,_ que dudaba en qué sacaría si llegase a matarla, pero que sí quería ver muerto a Li. ¿Y porqué se había llevado esa medalla, si sólo podría significar algo meramente emocional para el joven chino? ¿No hubiese sido mejor dañarlo directamente? ¿Por qué pasar como un ladrón, si era un hechicero?

—Mi nombre es Ho– dijo él, con un tono casual y a la vez irónico—. ¿Y el tuyo?

Ella arrugó la nariz y miró hacia otro lado.

—Más vale que lo recuerdes, porque mi nombre será el que desplace al de Li Xiao Lang– dijo el hombre, logrando que Sakura volviera a mirarlo.

—¿¡Qué tratas de decir?!– inquirió molesta. En vista del silencio, iba a intentar golpearlo nuevamente.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia… –dijo Ho, mientras que sin dificultad esquivaba los golpes. —Me pregunto si Li lamentará la muerte de su empleada… –se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiéndose pensativo—Mmmh, no lo creo, pero aún así estaría bien que te mate.

Esperó la reacción de la muchachita. Algún grito, lamentación o súplica de perdón, pero ella continuó intentando golpearlo, gritando que era un maldito hombre sin sentimientos. Parecía que no la había asustado con la amenaza. Ho miró atentamente el rostro juvenil, en una mueca de odio hacia él, con los ojos verdes furiosos y esos suaves y pequeños labios gritando las maldiciones más horribles. Le hacía gracia que se defendiera tan ardorosamente…

¿Por qué matarla, si podría tenerla para él, entreteniéndose en esa casa donde se ocultaba con el resto del Clan? Una mujercita hacía falta, sobretodo a un hombre que hacía años no compartía la compañía de una.

Movió con rapidez la mano hacia su nuca, acercándola. Sakura intentó desesperadamente zafarse del otro brazo del hombre, que inmovilizaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Sin embargo, nada de sus esfuerzos valieron… Los ojos de Ho quedaron fijos en los suyos, y sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. ¿Estaba hechizándola? Así parecía. Se estaba sintiendo débil, y cada vez más mareada. El paisaje pasó a confundirse y ser una mezcla de coloraciones, figuras sin sentido.

—Desde hoy me perteneces, pequeña– susurró el hombre, acercando más su rostro al de la chica. Ella ya no podía hacer nada… él ya rozaría su boca.

Ho alcanzó a sortear el ataque lanzado por Kerberos. Se alejó de Kinomoto, quien al verse libre, cayó al suelo lentamente apoyada en el muro.

La bestia dorada dio una última vuelta en el cielo y bajó, causando un leve remezón en la tierra. Lo que esperaba: Li bajó inmediatamente del lomo del guardián, asiendo en su mano derecha la espada, la misma que años atrás utilizara su padre.

—¡La señorita Sakura!– Kerberos avanzó hasta la jovencita. Li permaneció observando, hasta que el guardián comprobó que no estaba herida, sólo tenía un hechizo de confusión, lo que había provocado que no lo reconociera e intentara alejarlo.

Ho no esperaba la preocupación del chico por la empleada, cosa que hubiese sido mejor aprovecharla antes. El joven le miraba bastante molesto, y él respondió a su amenaza visual con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres?– preguntó Shaoran, al tiempo que sujetaba la espada con más fuerza.

Se quedó en silencio, aprovechando para exasperar al castaño.

—¡Pregunté quién eres!– reiteró el joven.

—Mi nombre es Ho.

—También eres hechicero, ¿verdad?.

El líder de los Thang asintió levemente.

—¿Tú fuiste quien robó…?-no fue necesario que Li terminase, él siguió asintiendo. Ya estaba harto, no iba a permitir que ese tipo se burlase, mostrando esa sonrisa tan molesta, como si lo que hubiese hecho no era grave.

—Espera, Li– para sorpresa del joven, el tal Ho cubrió su ataque con una burbuja protectora. —No quiero un enfrentamiento.

No bajó la guardia, puesto que seguía desconfiando del sujeto. Xiao Lang cayó en la cuenta de que él lo conocía… había dicho su apellido.

—"_¿Qué diablos quiere este tipo?"_

La burbuja creada por Thang se desvaneció. El impacto del trueno lanzado por Li, fue absorbido por esa misteriosa aura mágica.

—Entonces devuélveme lo que robaste– Li estiró su mano, esperando a recibir su amuleto.

Los planes de Ho se veían ofuscados, pero no por eso sacaría ventaja del caso. Aún no era tiempo de decir a Li su verdadera identidad, ni tampoco enfrentarlo; sus fuerzas no eran muchas, necesitaba de más energía, y qué mejor que conseguir ese tablero donde estaban sellados los espíritus del Clan Sying. Donde e_staban_, porque el sello había sido roto. Todos esos días habían sido de la búsqueda de pistas para dar con la persona que había cometido esa irresponsabilidad. Como líder, había ordenado a sus hombres seguir a los niños, a su hermana y a su prima recién llegada. Pero nada…

Llegó a creer que fue el mismo Li quien los liberó, porque era el único con más poder en esa casa.

—No robe nada.-dijo y alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

—No lo creo- musitó el chico, más decidido que nunca a atacarlo.

Thang pensó en las probabilidades de un escape airoso, en las cuales sólo encontró una: crear un remolino de arena que cubriese su salida; escapar era la única opción. Buscó en su bolsillo uno de sus pergaminos mágicos, mientras seguía hablando para desviar su atención.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. No hay manera en que pruebes que fui yo quien lo hizo… –Ho finalmente dio con su objetivo. Sonrió, y aún en el bolsillo, comenzó a concentrar su energía. —¿Verdad que no?

Li bajó su espada.

—"_Este es el momento"-_pensó, retirando finalmente el objeto.

Ante su movimiento, Shaoran no alcanzó a hacer nada, y mucho menos al ver la figura de Sakura correr hacia Ho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El papel con el conjuro no alcanzó a ser utilizado, y cayó segundos antes de que el ladrón terminara de recitar el hechizo. Con Sakura asiéndole con fuerza uno de sus brazos, Ho no pudo más que empujarla y correr para salvarse, antes de que Li fuese quien lo atacara. No entendía de dónde había salido la jovencita, y cómo tuvo la audacia de interrumpirlo; por ella ahora huía como un cobarde, seguido por Kerberos.

—¡No te escaparás!- rugía el guardián, corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían.

Thang dobló a la otra calle más concurrida, y Kerberos debió quedarse oculto en uno de los callejones oscuros. Estando en esa forma llamaba demasiado la atención.

—Lo hizo a propósito- masculló, teniendo que adoptar la forma de "muñequito".

De todas formas ya era tarde; el hechiero del abrigo negro se había perdido entre el tumulto de personas y aunque Kero lo buscó desde los aires, le fue imposible encontrarlo.

Sakura tosió fuertemente, agitada y todavía mareada por la carrera y el empujón que ese sujeto le había dado, haciéndola caer sobre la tierra. Alzó su mano derecha, aliviándose de encontrarle forma, aunque viese doble todavía. Por esa misma razón, cuando Li se acercó a mirarla y a ayudarle a levantarse, no supo cuál era él y cuál era el doble originado por su cabeza.

—Estás completamente loca-cansado de que ella examinara su mano, Shaoran la levantó rápidamente en sus brazos.

—¡Whaaa!-chilló la chica. Eso la había tomado desprevenida… —Tú…- intentó hablar, pero olvidó lo que iba a decir. Quizá era un _bájame_, _o puedo caminar sola_; como fuera, su cabeza estaba demasiado perdida en ese momento y sólo cerró los ojos, y para sorpresa de él, se apegó más a su cuerpo.

Kerberos había llegado, dando las noticias de que había huido. El joven sólo lanzó un corto suspiro, mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

—Ya nos vamos.

Subió a la chica en el lomo, quien abrió sus ojos de golpe al apreciar que el calor corporal que había sentido hace unos segundos se había disipado. Tocó los toscos pelos del guardián del Sol esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Li no se baña.

Kero miró a su amo, quien frunció el entrecejo.

—No sabe ni lo que dice…-murmuró, rascando su cabeza. Conocía los hechizos de confusión, que en las personas normales causaba la pérdida o alteración de algunos sentidos, y hacia perder la coherencia y cohesión de sus pensamientos. Era por eso que no se extrañaba que la chica siguiera acariciando la cabeza de Kerberos como si fuese su cabello.

—Tendremos que bañarte y con mucho shampoo de olor a… ¡flores!-Sakura lanzó a carcajada—¡Sí, olor a flores!

—Amo–Kero intentó ignorar a la chica, que había comenzado a cepillar su pelaje con los dedos—¿Conocía a ese hombre?

—No, nunca lo había visto-Li bajó la mirada a la tierra, contemplando las huellas del sujeto; efectivamente eran las mismas que estaban a los pies del árbol de la casa. Ese hombre había robado su amuleto… Shaoran dio otro suspiro—Vamos.

Ese amuleto era el único regalo que tenía de su padre. Lo había cuidado por todos esos años como su tesoro, junto con esa fotografía que Wei le había dado. El mayordomo, el día después que su padre falleció, le entregó la fotografía y algunos libros que Ieran Li ordenó ir a dejar a las azoteas, pero que permanecían secretamente bajo su cama.

Su padre siempre lucía ese colgante, que en medio de su forma circulada tenía el grabado de un dragón. Él mismo lo recordaba, en esas cenas de familia en el jardín, en medio de todo el barullo que sus hermanas hacían. Uno de esos domingos, al quedarse solos, su padre le había entregado la cadena muy risueño al ver los ojos del niño embelesados en el brillo del dragón con los rayos del sol. Su padre le invitó a que lo tocara, y él dirigió tímidamente sus manitos, arrastrándola hasta que llegara cerca de él.

"_Ahora es tuyo. Servirá para que te cuide y te haga fuerte.–dijo, mirándole atentamente— Pero recuerda que no lo es todo… También debes poner de tu parte para lograrlo"._

El día después, su padre ya no estaba vivo.

¿Era su culpa, entonces? Porque él tenía su amuleto, y por ello su papá había quedado desprotegido.

—¡…araña, arañita sube la escaleeera! –cantaba Sakura, mientras movía sus "_cuatro pies"_-como los veía ella- mirando divertida la pequeña ciudad que pasaba bajo ellos. —¡y pum que se cayóoo!

—Al fin estamos por llegar, amito–dijo Kero con voz cansada, lo mismo que reflejaba su rostro, luego de haber oído más de diez interpretaciones de Sakura a lo largo del viaje.

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero, bajo los intensos abucheos de la niñera, quien no quería que dejaran de pasear. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una graciosa mueca de niña mimada.

—No bajaré– dijo, cuando Shaoran ya lo había hecho.

—Debes hacerlo.

—No-qui-e-ro.

—Tonta, no puedes salir otra vez en esas condiciones– regañó el chico, tomando una de sus manos para levantarla.

La chica soltó un gemido, soltándose rápidamente.

—¡Me haces daño!– gritó, con pequeñas lagrimas naciendo en sus ojos.

Li se acercó, mientras ella examinaba sus muñecas con expresión triste. Vio las marcas rojas en su piel, que de seguro debían dolerle muchísimo. Parecían quemaduras.

Meiling, quien había pasado todo ese rato en un estado de alerta, corrió a la puerta que daba al jardín, pasando a chocar a Spinnel y lanzándolo lejos. Fue hasta Sakura, inspeccionándola preocupada.

—¡Estás bien! –abrazó a la chica, quien aún sin comprender muy bien, se dejó. —¿No te duele nada? ¿Estás cansada? –Meiling vio su uniforme todo sucio, esbozando una sonrisa afable—Te prepararé un baño, vienes llena de polvo.

La tomó de los hombros y la guió hasta la habitación.

Shaoran bajó la mirada, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la cintita rosa de la joven. No se explicaba cómo se había hecho esas marcas en las muñecas… ¿Sería por estar enfrentándose o defendiéndose de ese sujeto?. Apretó con fuerza la cinta en su puño. No la había ayudado por estar fuera de casa, y la chica estaba herida, con su cabeza volando quizá en qué remoto planeta. Era su responsabilidad, aunque no le gustase; era su deber terminar con esa misión…

—¿Qué le pasó al amo?-preguntó Spinnel a Kerberos, quienes lo observaron entrar desalentado a la cocina.

—Debe ser porque no pudimos encontrar al ladrón, que resultó ser hechicero también–dijo Kero, sentándose en la mesa. Ordenó un poco su pelaje revuelto por la maniobra de Sakura, quien sin éxito había intentado peinarlo, y continuó:—Al parecer ese hombre se había robado algo importante para él.

—¿¡Hechicero?! ¿Y no pudiste seguirlo?

Kero negó con la cabecita.

—No pude seguirlo entre toda la gente.–estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el peluchito amarillo recordó algo importante— La señorita Sakura fue quien salvó a mi amo de un ataque de ese hombre. No sé cómo pudo pararse sin mi ayuda, porque está en los efectos de un hechizo de confusión, pero lo hizo: se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta él, sujetándolo de un brazo.–Kero estaba preocupado por aquello. No había tenido el tiempo de detenerla, y si no hubiese tenido tanta suerte, quizá el hechizo hubiera estado dirigido a ella.

—Caray, ella sí que es valiente– murmuró Spinnel, rascando su orejita. —Tenemos que estar alertas por si ese sujeto aparece otra vez.

—Sí.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Mei Ling entregó el pijama y una toalla limpia a la chica, para luego guiarla hasta el baño.

—Te duchas y te pones tu pijama– le ordenó, bajo la mirada perdida de ésta. Cerró la puerta y bajó a preparar algo a la cocina.

Sakura abrió la llave, se acercó al espejo y observó su rostro hasta que el vapor inundó el lugar y empañó el cristal. Entonces no tuvo más que hacer que meterse a la ducha. El agua tibia pareció aliviar los síntomas, porque ya los ánimos de cantar habían cesado, y pudo concentrarse en algunos pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido.

—Era otro hechicero- Sakura siguió masajeando su cabello, logrando que una abundante espuma cubriera toda su cabeza.

Seguía pareciéndole todo extraño y sin sentido. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que conocer a un hechicero como lo era Li y la su jefa?...¿y ahora cuántos más seguían? No a cualquier persona le pasaban esas cosas. El problema que ella era esa "no cualquier persona", teniendo que convivir casi a diario con esos sucesos.

Recogió su uniforme, cuya falda azul lucía realmente sucia, llena de tierra por la caída. Al ir a recoger la blusa, algo resbaló haciendo un ruido metálico en el piso.

—Eso es… -la chica se inclinó a tomarlo, sin explicarse cómo lo había recuperado. —…de Li.

—¿Estás lista, Sakura?– Meiling golpeó la puerta.

—¡Sí, ya voy!

La china cargaba con una bandeja de té y pastelitos. Esperó a que Sakura saliese del baño para dejarla en su cama.

—Pásame tu uniforme, lo llevaré de inmediato a la lavadora– dijo, quitándole la ropa que cargaba entre sus brazos. Sakura iba a negarse, pero Meiling no iba a aceptar que le dijesen lo contrario.—Espero que cuando regrese hayas terminado con todo–dijo, alzando su índice.

Encendió el secador de pelo, mientras tomaba uno de los pastelitos y se lo echaba a la boca. Dejó el amuleto de Li sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó finalmente en la cama, pudiendo descansar un poco sus piernas. Peinó con suavidad su cabello, sintiendo esa agradable y fresca sensación de frescura y liviandad, además, en todo el cuerpo.

Terminado todo, sólo le quedaba recostarse y dormir. Sakura miró nuevamente sus brazos, pareciéndole que sentía la presión de ese hombre en ellos, hiriéndole. Llevó la yema de su dedo a la marca, y a la mínima presión, sin quererlo, soltó un gemido. Sólo esperaba que nadie la hubiese oído… Cerró los ojos para intentar olvidarse del dolor.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

No podía ser él… Sakura frotó sus ojos, pensando que la nubosidad producida por sus lágrimas afectaba su visión. Pero sí, el mismo Xiao Lang entraba a preguntar qué ocurría.

—Na…Nada–contestó, aún atónita. Li nunca había entrado a su habitación. Había empujado la puerta, sin golpear, y ahora se acercaba a un lado de la cama.

—¿Es por tus heridas?– preguntó el chico, y Sakura se sorprendió al ver que él contemplaba sus manos.

—Sí, es decir, ¡no!–una risa nerviosa brotó de sus labios. No quería preocupar a nadie- aunque dudaba que Li se preocupase-, ni tampoco quería explicar el motivo de las marcas rojizas que adornaban su muñeca. Le sería difícil y doloroso relatar lo sucedido con ese hombre…

Se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto tibio de su piel tomar sus brazos. Shaoran examinó la herida, mientras parecía reflexionar sobre las causas de ésta.

—Mmh… Creo que tengo algo para estos casos– murmuraba para sí. Sakura sólo se limitaba a permanecer callada, mirándolo algo apenada.

—"_No debí gritar"–_se reprendía mentalmente. Quizá a qué cura se refería. Viniendo de él daba terror siquiera pensarlo.

Li se retiró de la habitación. Así nada más. La había dejado con sus brazos estirados y un gran signo de interrogación adornando su cabeza. Sintió unos ruidos en la habitación continua. Un abrir y cerrar de cajones. Las puertas del armario. Luego los pasos de Li se dirigieron a su cuarto, y otra vez entró sin decir palabra.

—¿Q-qué es eso?–inquirió temerosa, al ver que traía algo guardado en su puño.

Como respuesta ganó una mirada de él, que parecía burlarse de la pregunta. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¡Otra vez él estaba riéndose!

Pero su expresión duró poco. El Shaoran de siempre regresó con ese rostro indiferente, y no supo si aliviarse o preocuparse por ese cambio brusco. Eso que traía resultó ser una hoja entre verde y amarillo, que partió en dos y dejó sobre las heridas. Sacó unas vendas y con cuidado comenzó a envolver la zona.

—Mmhg– Sakura cerró los ojos cuando él dio la última vuelta, asegurando bien el vendaje. Li se concentró a observar su trabajo terminado. O eso parecía. —Gracias…–musitó la chica, y recordó lo que tenía que devolverle. Buscó la mesita el colgante, mostrándoselo con una sonrisa. —Mira. No sé cómo llegó a mis manos… Supongo que fue cuando intenté detenerlo.

Se sintió contenta al ver que tomaba el objeto con incredulidad, como si dudase que fuese en verdad el suyo. Su teoría debía ser cierta y ese colgante significaba mucho para él. Ahora sí todo estaba bien; favores pagados, y lo que parecía una relación más amena. Sakura esperó a que se recuperara para escuchar nuevamente ese _gracias_ que tanto quería oír, aunque fuese una vez más.

Xiaolang alzó su mirada a esos ojos verdes, dejando de lado su ceño fruncido. Sakura le dio la mejor de sus amistosas sonrisas.

—Tonta.

—¿Eh?

Total y completa desilusión. Sakura tenia la boca entreabierta, y todo a su alrededor parecía un paisaje oscuro… Oíste bien, había dicho **tonta **en vez de gracias.

—¿¡Por qué dices eso?!–exclamó con algo que sólo pudo describir como furia. Olvidándose de que sus brazos seguían débiles, se afirmó en ellos para acercarse más a él y gritar.— ¿¡No ves que lo recuperé porque pensé que era importante para ti?! ¿¡Así agradeces?!– terminó, para respirar hondamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Un mechón de su cabello caía, cubriendo graciosamente su ojo izquierdo, y agitándose ante las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba.

—Sí, significa mucho para mí–declaró él con calma.

Si estuviese sana, no hubiera dudado en haberle dado una fuerte sacudida y algún golpe. ¡Es que no podía ser peor! ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

—Pero no por eso tenías que haberlo seguido sola– Li le miró ceñudo— ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si Kerberos y yo no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo?

Shaoran sacudió su cabeza, alejándose.

—Fue una tontería de tu parte. No debiste– prosiguió.

Podía ser motivo del hechizo que continuaba, pero no de que se sintiera mal al oírlo; Sakura apretó las sábanas y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que su rostro se sonrojaba y comenzaría a llorar.

—"_Tiene razón, fuiste muy tonta"–_ concluyó en su cabeza, sintiéndolo como la peor de sus derrotas. Sin embargo, le hubiese gustado que él reconociera su esfuerzo… ¡Porque no había salido a exponerse al peligro por nada! ¡Lo había hecho para recuperar su colgante! Sakura debió recurrir a una fortaleza envidiable para no llorar ni gritar en ese instante que requería hacerlo.

Meiling abrió la puerta, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Qué bien, terminaste tu comida– la chica entró, mirando a Shaoran de reojo.—Primo, no pensé que estabas aquí.–sonrió—¿Viniste a ver como estaba Sakura?

—Sí– ni Meiling ni Sakura esperaban una respuesta tan rápida y que parecía tan honesta.

—Bueno, y ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?. ¿Atrapaste al hombre que la secuestró?

Él negó levemente, mientras guardaba su amuleto en su bolsillo y sacaba la cinta rosa de la niñera, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

—No hubo secuestro– dijo, retirándose.

Meiling ladeó la cabeza hacia Sakura, mirándola confundida.

"_Otra vez hice que se enfadara"_.Pero no era su culpa que Li tuviera que encontrar negativo cada cosa que hiciera o dijera. La conciencia tenía que estar tranquila, porque no había hecho algo tan terrible… A excepción de arriesgar su vida…

—Xiaolang se preocupó mucho por ti– Sakura miró a Meiling, quien parecía haber sonreído.—Si no te secuestraron, ¿por qué estaba ese desorden en el cuarto de mi primo? ¿Y las huellas extrañas?

—No, yo sola salí por la ventana… Un hech…–sabía que Meiling quería saber los detalles de lo que había sido su aventura, pero no se creía capaz de seguir hablando. Un fuerte deseo de dormir la hicieron enmudecer repentinamente, y aunque siguió hablando, sólo pudo murmurar incoherencias entre dientes. —Mh… Un… car-caracol.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Un caracol?– la china rió, mientras Sakura comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. —Mejor duerme, mañana me contarás– empujó suavemente a la jovencita para que se recostara. Meiling pudo apreciar las vendas en sus brazos. —Sakura, tú no deberías estar pasando por esto–murmuró, estirando la manta hasta sus hombros, dándole una última mirada taciturna.

—Nnh… Ahora cantemos la canción del caracol– fue el último cuchicheo semidormido en labios de la chica. En sus sueños, veía el mismo jardín de niños en el que una vez trabajó unas semanas, con todos los pequeños haciendo un círculo, y como centro, ella animándoles a cantar golpeando las palmas.

-

-

Shaoran estaba en la sala, sosteniendo con una mano una diminuta tarjeta y con la otra el auricular. Meiling no quiso interrumpirlo, por lo que lo observó hasta que comenzó a marcar con lentitud los números. Tres tonos y una voz se escuchó del otro lado.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ahora– dijo su primo con sequedad, para después colgar, sin dejar que Hiraguizawa pudiera dar alguna respuesta. Lanzó la tarjeta hacia a otro lado, girando ya consciente de la presencia de su prima.

—Sakura se durmió. –dijo Meiling, encogiéndose de hombros.—Parecía algo…–buscó una palabra apropiada, hasta que se vio interrumpida por una sonrisa del chico.

—¿Incoherente?

Mei asintió, preguntándose qué tanto de divertido tenía para que él sonriera.

—Fue parte de un hechizo– explicó él, sentándose cómodamente en el sillón. —Eso hace que cualquier pensamiento que tenga se complique y resulte incoherente o estúpido.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?– inquirió su prima, ya con intención de molestarse.

—Aunque no lo creas, no. ¿Ella no pudo decirte nada?

—Aparte de murmurar de un caracol…– Meiling intentó contener su risa, pero le fue imposible no reír levemente por eso. Recordaba el rostro perdido de Sakura, y eso del caracol fue algo realmente inesperado cuando supuestamente iba contarle acerca del secuestro.

—Mañana estará mejor– suspiró Xiao Lang, cruzando las manos tras su nuca.

—¿No me dirás quién fue?

—Todavía no lo sé–respondió, tras un silencio.

Ya lo averiguaría… Tenía la sensación de que ese hombre no buscaba precisamente robarle el regalo de su padre, sino que además de que lo conocía, su objetivo en la habitación había sido otro; otro que afortunadamente se le había ocurrido llevarse consigo: El tablero.

Lo que quería decir que manejaba información.

—"_Todos manejan información menos yo_"– pensó malhumorado. Pero ya verían todos esos, cuando volviera a esos espíritus adonde pertenecían, y esa fastidiosa misión acabara de una vez.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol se quitó el uniforme guardándolo en una las maletas, como si supiese lo que estaba por suceder…

Nada hacía entrever que al momento de girar el picaporte, la puerta se abriría de golpe, mostrando un cuerpo robusto que le cerró el paso. El rostro de la dueña no se veía amable, producto de una jugarreta del cruel destino que hizo que el último capítulo de la teleserie que seguía por tantos meses acabara por una falla en su antiguo televisor. Una hora dedicada, cada día de cada semana, para que justo en el momento que se decidiera el futuro de la sufrida protagonista, las rayas negras decoraran la pantalla, junto con el rostro de quien estaba tan atenta a ella…

—Buenas noches– saludó Eriol, sonriendo cordialmente.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la boca que no parecía una sonrisa, ni algo grácil. Toda su expresión denotaba molestia.

—¿P-puedo ayudarla en algo?– preguntó el chico, a lo que la mujer estiró la palma de su mano. —Eh… no comprendo–murmuró después.

—¡¡¡Que me pagues!!!– gruñó, y su cuerpo pareció inflarse y tornarse colorado.—¡¡¡Quiero el dinero ahora, o te vas de aquí!!

A cada grito parecía desahogar esa tensión; qué mejor que el irritante niño inglés para ese caso.

—Pero si le di dinero– su voz no era nada comparada con los tamaños estruendos de la dueña, quien frunció más su entrecejo.

—¡Ahora quiero que adelantes el pago del otro mes!

—No tengo más.

Ante su confesión, ella alzó una ceja. No iba a ser fácil que creyera que un recién llegado a Japón, estudiante de preparatoria, con ése aspecto de niño rico no iba a tener más dinero para pagar la renta. ¡Sus padres debían mandarle, y una muy buena cantidad! ¿Quién con ese porte de caballerito iba a andar sin nada en los bolsillos?

—Voy a trabajar para poder cancelarle lo demás.

Alguien como él no podía conocer lo que era el trabajo. Le bastaba mirarlo para deducir que era uno de esos intelectuales holgazanes, cuyas manos sólo se utilizan para sostener los libros.

—Estoy cansada de ti, niño– dijo ella, ignorando la reverencia que Eriol hacía— ¡Te largas ahora de mi pensión! –tomó al chico por el brazo, arrastrándolo hasta las escaleras.

No pasaron ni diez segundos para que Eriol viera sus maletas bajo sus pies, junto con las cosas escolares que había lanzado la mujer, mientras seguía gritándole que bajase las escaleras. De las otras habitaciones se asomaron a curiosear. Todos vieron su retirada, incluso rieron cuando ella seguía lanzándole algunas de sus pertenencias por las escaleras, y él luchaba por atraparlas todas para que salvaran ilesas, sobretodo el teléfono móvil.

—¡No quiero más deudores en mi pensión! ¡A ver si puedes seguir sobreviviendo sin dinero, chico!– y sus últimos gritos fueron inundados de risas.

Hiraguizawa se puso su cartera de la preparatoria al hombro y tomó sus maletas, luego de echar ahí todas sus cosas. Su calma e imperturbabilidad molestaron nuevamente a la mujer, que bajó a grande zancadas los escalones.

—¡Ya te lo dije, fuera de aquí!

—Gracias por todo–sonrió él, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Pero antes de que levantara nuevamente su vista, se sintió empujado violentamente a la salida, donde cayó sentado.

—¡¡¡Fuera!!!

¿Qué había hecho para hacerla enfadar tanto?, era lo único que se cuestionaba el chico, aún con una sonrisa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Espero que todo salga bien, Tomoyo. ¡Me pongo tan nerviosa al pensar en la presentación!

—Hina, ya verás que tu parte saldrá tan bien como en los ensayos– le calmó la chica, mientras seguían su camino.

Hina también pertenecía al coro, y solía irse junto con Tomoyo cuando los ensayos terminaban. Poseía una voz tan linda como la amiga de Sakura, por lo que ambas tenían asignadas las partes del solo en las canciones que interpretarían en la próxima presentación.

—Gracias. Haré lo mejor que pueda– sonrió Hina, deteniéndose. —Bueno, nos veremos mañana.

Tomoyo iba a pronunciar un buenas noches, cuando unos fuertes gritos de la casa de al lado la interrumpieron. Miró sorprendida a su compañera, quien escuchaba con una gotita en la frente los comunes arranques de su vecina.

—Creo que es una discusión– musitó Daidouji, sonriendo nerviosa. No le agradaría estar en los zapatos de quien estaba recibiendo la reprimenda.

—Ella siempre hace lo mismo con sus clientes. Les regaña por todo. –Hina meneó su cabeza en forma negativa. —En fin, se le pasará.

—Buenas noches, Hina.

—Adiós.

Tomoyo esperó a que entrase a la casa, para retirarse. Caminó lentamente, observando la casa de dos pisos de donde seguían oyéndose gritos, y se asustó cuando justo al ir frente a la puerta ésta se abrió de súbito y salió un chico "volando".

—¡¡¡Fuera!!!

_Pobre_, pensó, mirándole compadecida. Vaciló si acercarse a ayudarlo, porque él se quedó ahí sentado, mirando el suelo. Hasta que se incorporó, sacudiendo sus ropas.

—¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!–era increíble que de quien se estaba conmoviendo era su nuevo compañero de clase. Tomoyo tenía una mano sobre su pecho, aún impactada por verlo así.

—Daidouji– rió él, recogiendo unos lápices que habían resbalado del bolso. —Buenas noches.

—B-buenas noches– balbuceó ella.

—Supongo que vienes saliendo del ensayo del coro. Me contaron que practican mucho y casi todos los días… Debe requerir de una gran responsabilidad.

Ella asintió, para luego encontrar algo extraño en esa conversación. Claro, no era normal, Eriol estaba tratando de disimular lo que había ocurrido, y ella se estaba dejando llevar por esa salida.

—¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? Vi cuando esa señora te lanzó por la puerta– no pudo contenerse en decir Tomoyo. Esperó a que él le observara, porque estaba acomodando su maleta, aparentemente sin necesidad.

—Me fui. Eso que viste es una manera de despedida y buenos deseos– dijo con gracia, pero no se dignaba a mirarle todavía.

—Parecía como si te hubiesen echado.

Eriol sonrió algo apenado y asintió. Era increíble que el destino quisiera que fuese Daidouji quien lo viera en otra situación vergonzosa.

—Pero no importa- intentó seguir bromeando. —Ya tenía pensado en abandonar este lugar.

—¿Y adónde irás ahora?–preguntó la jovencita, no pudiendo creer la calma de él luego de haber recibido semejante trato. ¿No iba a discutir con la dueña por correrlo de esa forma? Nadie, aunque lo estuviesen echando por cualquier razón, merecía que lo sacaran a empujones y lo dejaran a mitad de la calle. Menos Eriol, que no lucía deshonesto.

—Tengo que ir a casa de Li a hablar– contestó él. Caminó hasta un lado de su compañera, para añadir—Pero antes iré a dejarte a tu casa.

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa, presa nuevamente de ese calor que subía hasta sus mejillas. Por lo que había observado de Eriol, él era así de atento con todos y todas; parecía su naturaleza de chico gentil, que daba una mano sin que nadie se lo pidiese o recompensara. No habían otras intenciones en sus ojos… Sus ojos… ellos no demostraban los sentimientos a los que estaba acostumbrada, ni rencores ni maldad. Parecía venir de un lugar tan distinto.

—"_Es especial"– _se sonrió, contemplándolo ir a unos pasos más adelante que ella, pausadamente.

—Mira eso.

—¿Ah?– Tomoyo miró hacia donde el chico señalaba: el cielo. Sus ojos tiritaron ante la hermosa visión que allá arriba se desplegaba… —Hoy parece haber muchas más estrellas que ayer.

—Sí, ¿verdad? También lo noté.–sonrió Eriol.

Millones de ellas, allá tan altas e inalcanzables. Nunca se cansaría de observarlas, todas las noches antes de que pensara en dormir. Y hoy, parecían más, y mucho más brillantes que otras veces, haciéndola sentir tan feliz.

—Es hermoso– susurró soñadoramente.

—Sé que tú lo entiendes.

Pareció reaccionar ante el murmullo casi inaudible del inglés. La chica le miró interrogativa, haciendo que él le devolviera una sonrisa, retomando la marcha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?–preguntó suavemente, alcanzándole.

—No lo sé, sólo lo dije– seguía sonriendo Hiraguizawa, deteniéndose en el cruce donde veía a Tomoyo doblar a su casa todas las tardes. —¿Tu casa es de este lado?– el chico se detuvo al ver que ella no avanzaba; estaba seguro que su casa era por esa calle, o al menos siempre la veía perderse por ese camino cuando salían de la preparatoria.

—Iré contigo a casa de Li primero.

Tomoyo giró sobre sus talones, dándole una gran sonrisa. Sus cabellos se movieron gráciles ante su vuelta, haciéndola una visión difícil de ignorar.

—No te quedes atrás– rió la chica, dejando a un Eriol sorprendido, detenido sin saber muy bien el porqué.

Hasta que unos ojos miel, un rostro enigmático bajo un largo cabello anaranjado le dieron la respuesta. ¿Por qué al verla había recordado repentinamente a la maestra Mizuki?

Rascó su mejilla, avanzando confuso. Trató de mantener una distancia moderada de la chica, también luchando por dejar esos pensamientos… No era la primera que lo pensaba… Eso del parentesco… ¡Entre Daidouji y Mizuki no podía haber comparaciones! Kaho Mizuki ocupaba un lugar demasiado privilegiado en sus sentimientos, y Tomoyo… Ella sólo era una compañera a quien pronto dejaría de ver.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa a Sakura– decía Tomoyo. —Es por eso que quiero ir contigo. Me gustaría conocer a Li también, si es posible. –su sonrisa entusiasta podría dar a entender que iba a conocer a alguien _encantador. _Eriol debió forzarse a no romper sus ilusiones; lo entendería cuando cruzara la primera palabra con Li, si él se dignaba a hablar. —Oye, Hiraguizawa, ¿crees que se moleste si voy contigo?

Él le miró risueño.

—Ya verás que no.

Tomoyo siguió observándole, extrañada por una sutil carcajada que escapó de sus labios, y que pronto fue olvidada al comenzar a pensar: ¿Qué le explicaría a Li para que la dejase entrar?

-

-

Meiling no miró demasiado a Eriol, pero sí sostuvo un largo examen visual a Daidouji.

—Pasen– les abrió la puerta completamente. Sólo ahí se percató de que Eriol cargaba maletas, pero era mejor no preguntar…—Esperen, le avisaré a mi primo.

—¿Quién es ella?– preguntó Daidouji, al ver que estaban solos.

—Una prima de Li.

Unos cuantos juguetes en el recibidor hicieron sonreír a Tomoyo. Se notaba la presencia de niños en la casa, y sintió un gran orgullo al pensar que era su amiga Sakura quien cuidaba de ellos.

—¿Qué?- Shaoran alzó una ceja, y Meiling volvió a repetirlo.—¿Hiraguizawa vino con su novia?

—Sí, mis instintos femeninos no me engañan– sonrió la china con malicia. —Huele a romance.

—¿Eh?

Se sorprendía de lo rara que podía resultar Meiling. ¿Cómo iba a "oler" un romance con sólo estar cerca de las personas? Y esa sonrisilla era la de una típica caza-chicos experta en el tema; quién sabía si esa sonrisa era de envidia o de pura diversión.

—Diles que pasen a la sala.

Tomoyo comprendió, con sólo el saludo, que Li no era de aquellas personas que agradaban de extraños. Fue Eriol quien se encargó de presentarla como amiga de Sakura, agregando rápidamente que venía a verla a ella.

—Puedo llevarte– se adelantó a proponer Meiling, sacando de apuros a su primo. Era muy obvio que Shaoran no podría hablar con Hiraguizawa en esa circunstancia. —Es arriba– Meiling comenzó a caminar, invitándola a que la siguiera.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol quien asintió despacio.

—¿Tu novia?– cuestionó Li, con una sonrisa suspicaz parecida a la de su prima.

—No, somos compañeros de salón.

—Huele– murmuró el chino entre dientes, sonriendo un poco. Nada mejor que ver a Hiraguizawa enamorado de una _niñita de preparatoria_, como gustaba referirse a Kinomoto. —_"Alguien tan correcto y maduro como él… Ja"–_recordó algo dicho, quizá por una de sus hermanas.

—Li, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

—Ah– el chico recuperó su expresión seria— quería informarte acerca… Verás, lo pensé bien y no dejaré esto…–el otro iba a interrumpir, y ya podía imaginar lo que diría, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—pero sólo hasta terminar de sellar los espíritus; de Qian deberá encargarse otro.

—Me alegra que hayas recapacitado–sonrió Hiraguizawa.

—No te alegres tanto.

El chino le dio la espalda, mientras apretaba en su puño el amuleto de su padre.

—¿Qué te hizo decidirlo?

En medio de una improvisada tos, Li pareció mascullar: nadie.

"_Conque era ella… Ya me estaba pareciendo raro que en menos de veinticuatro horas Li se retractara tan fácilmente". _Mucho mejor; eso daba indicios que la niñera sí estaba educando bien al niño. Xiao Lang podía atemorizar, pero no podía ocultar que era un ingenuo si creía convencerlo de que nadie había participado en su decisión.

—Por eso no necesitaré que sigas vigilando a Kinomoto.

—Pero, ¿y si algún espíritu intenta atacarla?

Shaoran estaba observándolo otra vez.

—Me encargaré de eso. –Eriol había aceptado. Ahora, Li no sabía si debía o no contarle del hechicero que trató robarle el tablero. Nunca pedía ayuda, y si bien el mismo Hiraguizawa se ofrecía a colaborar en lo que fuera, no le agradaba tener que contar con él si antes no soportaba la idea de que fuese otro de sus "maestros".

—No es que me queje… es sólo…–sentándose, Eriol se volvió pensativo—¿Era tan urgente que me llamaras sólo para decirme esto? ¿No me ocultas nada?

¿Cómo rayos él podía adivinarlo todo?

—Que si oculto algo…–masculló, frunciendo el ceño. Eriol alzó una ceja, y el chino movió con impaciencia su mano.—De acuerdo, te llamé porque acabo de tener un encuentro con un tipo que es hechicero. Lo peor de todo es que estuvo en la casa, y estoy seguro que robaría el tablero, de no ser porque lo traía conmigo. –terminó por decir el chino, para sonreír irónico ante el silencio de Eriol. —¿Contento señor, quiero-enterarme-de-todo?

—¿No lo conoces?– Li negó.—¿Cómo pudo saber que tienes el tablero?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? el muy cobarde escapó.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, porque podía ser descubierto en sus divagaciones. Eriol sospechaba, o mejor dicho, sabía quién era ese hombre, por la información que Mizuki le había dado. Sin embargo, de eso estaba prohibido hablar hasta que su maestra le diera autorización de hacerlo.

—Entonces, no tienes idea quién es él.

Shaoran frunció más el ceño, resoplando molesto.

—Dije que no.

—Para la próxima–dijo Eriol, y su voz sonó distinta— ten cuidado. Puede ser peligroso.

—Ya no eres mi "maestro" para que me adviertas. Conozco a qué tengo que tenerle cuidado– respondió el chico instantáneamente.

Eriol intentó sonreír ante su comentario, pero de verdad eso del hechicero del Clan Thang le había preocupado. Si ése hombre llegaba a recuperar el tablero, antes o después de que los espíritus estuvieran sellados, ocurriría una gran catástrofe… sobretodo para la familia Li.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Está dormida?– Tomoyo se extrañó de que Sakura durmiera antes de las diez de la noche.—Qué lástima, yo quería darle una sorpresa.

—Es… es que estaba cansada–intentó explicar Meiling, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

—Y eso que hoy se veía con mucha energía en clase…

Meiling no supo que responder a ello. Había tenido que subir a la joven, sabiendo que Sakura no podría atenderla, pero al menos servía para darle tiempo a su primo. La mirada violácea de ella contemplaba las escaleras.

—¿Quieres bajar?– preguntó Meiling, a lo que ella sonrió levemente.

—Prefiero esperar a que terminen de hablar– dijo con delicadeza.

La china también sonrió, sintiéndose más calmada.

—¿Tú con Sakura son amigas de hace mucho?

—Sí, nos conocimos en la escuela. Luego seguimos juntas en la preparatoria.

—¿Y ahora viven juntas?

—Y con Naoko que también es nuestra amiga– contestó Tomoyo.

—Pero… ¿y sus padres?

Había sido inoportuna. Tomoyo no había dejado atrás su sonrisa, pero miró tristemente hacia otro lado.

—Su madre falleció hace mucho y su padre lleva varios meses en una excavación, en el extranjero.

Meiling no pudo seguir con la conversación. El ambiente había quedado cargado de un silencio tan agobiante, que su capacidad parlanchina quedó reducida a sus pensamientos. Sakura no demostraba ser una chica pesimista, de actitud triste; al contrario, jamás hubiese pensado que estaba sin sus padres en la ciudad.

—Sakura ha superado la muerte de su madre, pero fue un golpe muy duro cuando vio que su hermano mayor abandonaba la casa y que luego su padre también tenía que hacerlo por asuntos de trabajo– Tomoyo recordaba con pesar esos días consolándola, donde Sakura se mostraba tan sonriente como siempre, pero al verse sola lloraba, pidiendo en silencio que todos regresaran a su lado. —Nunca se mostrará triste ante los demás porque no le gusta que se preocupen por ella.

—Tiene un gran corazón– murmuró Meiling.

—Así es ella–rió su amiga levemente.—Sin nombrar otras actitudes que la hacen tan peculiar.

—Es cierto.

Ambas sonrieron, para mirar luego la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kinomoto.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Daidouji. Sakura aquí está muy bien cuidada– Tomoyo miró de reojo a la chica de cabello negro, quien sonreía. Ella también quería creer eso…

Los pasos en las escaleras hicieron que las dos jóvenes voltearan a mirar. Xiao Lang subía, mirando sus pies. Apenas les dio una breve inspección y entró a su cuarto.

—Ya terminaron de hablar– Meiling tenía una pequeña gotita en el cuello al ver que Daidouji había pestañado confundida por la aparición tan sigilosa de su primo.

Eriol esperaba de pie en la puerta.

—Gracias por todo– sonrió Tomoyo a la joven Li. Hizo una pequeña reverencia junto con Eriol, y ambos se retiraron de la casa.

—"_Olvidé preguntarle si de verdad eran novios"–_ pensó la china, cuando iba a su habitación.

Eriol ya no sólo lucía pensativo, sino que preocupado. Y ella que creía que la conversación con Li era algo muy trivial…

—Qué bonito– dijo el chico, cuando llegaron al edificio. —¿En qué piso vives, Daidouji?

—El segundo– contestó. Le miró unos segundos, mientras él seguía distraído en las luces de los pisos más altos. —Tú… ¿dónde piensas quedarte?

No pudo responderle de inmediato, porque si le decía que pensaba pasar la noche al aire libre, Tomoyo lo tomaría como un loco.

—En… alguna parte– rió. Mejor se iba pronto, o tendría que responder a más preguntas— Que pases buenas noches, Daidouji.

—¡No, espera!– ella lo sujetó con firmeza de una manga. —Puedes quedarte en nuestro departamento. Hay espacio para uno más.

Él giró suavemente, para ver la gentil sonrisa en sus labios. Pocas veces quedaba sin palabras, y ésta era una de esas…

—Tomaré eso como un sí– como todavía lo tenía asido del brazo, lo llevó hasta la entrada, donde recién el inglés recuperó el habla.

—No te molestes, puedo conseguir un lugar.– intentó convencerla. Subieron al ascensor, llegando hasta el segundo piso.—Daidouji, no me has escuchado… Dije que de verdad te lo agradezco, pero puedo arreglarlo yo solo…

Tomoyo le miró curiosa. Otra vez… ¿sospechaba que mentía?

—No seas tan porfiado, Hiraguizawa– contestó ella, primero algo enojada, pero luego muy sonriente— Aquí hay mucho espacio y estamos acostumbradas a cocinar para tres… aunque Sakura esté ausente.

No le fue permitido hablar más, hasta que se presentó ante Naoko, quien estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga, pero no dejó de preguntarse qué tanta confianza se tenían si había llegado hace poco y no parecían ser amigos, hasta entonces.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shiefa y los niños hicieron el menor ruido al llegar una hora después. Toshiro se encargó de ayudar a su esposa a dormirlos, porque seguían con energías. Pronto la casa quedó sumida en un silencio nocturno.

Los guardianes, enrollados en las mantas de Shaoran, roncaban y daban patadas en medio de sus sueños. El chico los contemplaba desde su sillón, donde pretendía que el sueño lo venciera también.

Mi nombre es Ho…

Shaoran masajeaba su frente mientras reflexionaba. Seguía sin poder explicarse cómo sabían que él vigilaba el tablero, si todo era parte de una misión muy cautelosa.

Era imposible estar ahí, por lo que se levantó para salir del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras, dio una vuelta por el primer piso, cuidando de que todo marchara bien. No cabía duda que ahora sería más meticuloso con lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no dejaría escapar al espíritu y a quien se atreviera a tocar el tablero… o a alguien de su familia.

Hoy, como hacía años no lo hacía, llevaba el amuleto colgado en su cuello. Nunca dudó de que le protegiera, pero no era fácil llevarlo sabiendo que su padre había muerto necesitando de sus poderes. Él le había dicho con claridad que aquello no era suficiente; tenía que poner de su parte para ser fuerte, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Habían personas que necesitaban más de ése amuleto que él.

Se detuvo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer en la habitación de Kinomoto? ¿En qué momento había entrado?

—"_¿Estaré caminando dormido_?"– pensó, mientras daba la vuelta para salir.

—No…

El chico miró sobre su hombro. Se había asustado al pensar que ella había despertado, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sakura movía sus dedos, como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

—Por favor… –murmuraba. Xiao Lang seguía sin saber si despertarla o dejarla ahí. Se acercó a su lado, observando que estaba cubierta de sudor y su expresión hacía ver que podía estar viviendo una pesadilla. —Por favor…

Estaba desesperándose con sus quejidos, y más aún cuando vio que bajo sus ojos se deslizaba una pequeña lagrima, que descendió lentamente hasta perderse por un costado de sus labios.

—Li… –su mano siguió moviéndose al lado de su rostro. —A-ayúdame…

Sintió una molesta sensación helada calarle hasta el pecho, deteniendo sus latidos. Sakura cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, y ahora se agitaba en la cama continuando con su murmullo: _Li, ayúdame… Por favor_… Y más lágrimas resbalaban hasta caer a las sábanas.

Se sentó a un borde de la cama, mientras seguía el movimiento de aquella mano vendada, que buscaba con desenfreno la ayuda. Primero sólo rozó su piel, para demostrarle que sí estaba allí, pero la chica sujetó su mano entre las suyas, y fue calmando poco a poco sus balbuceos. Se quedó quieta, con una casi invisible sonrisa.

"…_le ha costado tanto adecuarse a esa situación… y que seas tú quien siempre tenga que ayudarla"_

En su inconciencia, Sakura había llevado su mano en el recoveco entre su cuello y su pecho. Podía sentir que aún su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado por su llanto, y la calidez de su cuerpo. Y Shaoran comenzó a sentir los mismos latidos frenéticos, y un inexplicable calor por todo el cuerpo, contemplando el lugar donde había ido a parar su mano.

Pervertido… Su cabeza procesó lentamente esa palabra, que apareció repentinamente.

Y sí, considerando las circunstancias, eso no era algo común, aún si la chica seguía dormida, su mano estaba en un lugar inapropiado. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que lo había hecho a propósito! Se prestaba para mal interpretaciones. Shaoran Li se sonrojól como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Retiró su mano con rapidez, levantándose tenso.

Ella frunció un poco su ceja, pero luego de dar un suspiro siguió dormida. Li también suspiró, agitando su cabeza.

Caminó hasta la ventana, mirando sin mirar el exterior. Encontró en su reflejo un Shaoran aún con signos de rubor y una marcada expresión de malhumor. ¡Cómo no estarlo, si sus mismos pensamientos le traicionaban…!

—"_No creerás que ella sí merece tu atención, ¿verdad?"–_pensó, al encontrarse observándola por el cristal_—"Sí, debes protegerla…"–_gruñó—_"Mejor suena vigilarla"._

Ése fue el trato. La vigilaría, no porque le gustara, sino porque era su responsabilidad. Ella representaba un fuerte vínculo con los espíritus que habían aparecido, y de alguna manera era una ayuda.

Se quitó el colgante que llevaba y lo rodeó con cuidado sobre la muñeca de la niñera.

—Te lo prestaré por un tiempo– le miró un poco tiempo más, para salir de la habitación. —Niña tonta… –pareció suspirar al final.

Sakura se dio vuelta, acurrucándose más.

—No soy tonta, Li…– musitó entre sueños.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ninguno de los integrantes del Clan Thang se atrevió a hablar con el jefe. Ho se había encerrado de un fuerte portazo en lo que era su habitación. Después de media hora, reflexionando quizá sobre qué asunto, llamó al viejo Lok.

—Una niña, ¿comprendes? –le decía al anciano, caminando enfurecido por la habitación.—¡Una niña detuvo mi ataque! ¡Estuve tan cerca! –Ho miró su mano, cerrándola en un puño. Estuvo en sus manos… Estuvo distraído, y podía haberlo matado si ése hechizo hubiese resultado con todo su poder.

—Niña…– la imagen luminosa que había visto en sus predicciones, hicieron que Lok cerrara los ojos, pensativo. Ésa aura que se veía, junto a Li y a los espíritus, era una fuerza muy grande que estaba de su lado. —¿Cómo es?

El líder frunció el ceño, y por un momento creyó que el viejo preguntaba tonterías.

—¿Sentiste algún poder mágico emanar de ella?

—No. – respondió, sin tomarse siquiera unos segundos para meditarlo. —Es la empleada en esa casa. Me descubrió cuando buscaba el tablero, en la habitación de Li y me siguió para detenerme. –el enojo del hombre parecía desaparecer al recordar la belleza de la jovencita. Era tan agradable la cercanía con que estuvieron.

Ho vivía en el mundo oculto del Clan Thang, cuyo nombre era símbolo de asesinatos y terror. Sus antepasados murieron en un enfrentamiento con los Li, porque éstos, siempre involucrándose donde no debían, los culparon de matar a todo los Sying. Y eso no era verdad.

Como decía el viejo Lok –único sobreviviente de el antiguo Clan Thang-, el Clan de las estrellas siempre estuvo enterado que querían apoderarse de su magia. Por esa misma razón, ellos decidieron su muerte, encerrando sus espíritus y poderes en el tablero mágico. El rumor de que los Thang habían sido culpables se esparció por toda China. Quizá era cierto, porque si ellos no se hubieran matado, todo hubiera sido de una manera más sangrienta y terrible. Lok, con pesar, declaraba que sus compañeros estaban decididos a asesinar incluso a los integrantes más pequeños de la familia, y así, obtener todo el poder que fuera posible…

Sin embargo, el Clan Thang no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre de Sying, aunque sí de otras muertes. Lok sobrevivió a los castigos que los Li impusieron al atraparlos luego de tantos años.

Pasó el tiempo, el tablero estaba en manos de los Qian, y el Clan Thang volvía a intentar robar esos poderes, ahora encerrados bajo un sello. Fue ésa vez cuando entraron a casa de Fang Yin y se enteraron que el tablero estaba en manos del hijo de Ieran, actual cabecilla de sus principales enemigos.

—Xiao Lang Li se encargará de pagar todas las injusticias contra nosotros.

Lok permanecía callado, con sus ojos siempre perdidos, pensando en quién podría ser aquélla niña y si tenía alguna relación con sus visiones.

—Sólo necesitamos ese tablero…

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, paseándolos por toda la habitación. Se sentía totalmente recuperada, con su cabeza despejada de toda esa bruma de locura del día anterior. Estiró sus brazos, dando un bostezo, y cayendo en cuenta de un leve cosquilleo al ejecutar la acción.

—¿Uh? Pensé que se la había devuelto– miró el amuleto que estaba enrollado en su muñeca. Sí, si no se equivocaba se lo había regresado a Li… Pero, ¿cuántas veces más había pensado en que ya lo había devuelto?

—¡Ya despertó!– exclamó Lei, que había abierto la puerta un poco para asomar su cabeza. Tras él apareció Xue y luego Meiling.

—¡Buenos días!–saludaron todos ellos, sonriéndole.

—¡Buenos días!.– sonrió ella también.

Meiling preguntó si ya se sentía mejor, a lo que la niñera asintió.

—Entonces baja a desayunar. Te esperaremos– la china dijo a sus sobrinos que también bajaran. Pero los dos pequeñines tenían algo que decirle antes a su cuidadora. Lei subió a su cama, sentándose y mirándole muy sonriente.

—Señorita Sakura– Xue estiró una hoja de su bloc de dibujos. La niñera la tomó, dispuesta a encontrarse con una de las continuas míticas creaciones del muchacho.

— El tío Xiao Lang nos contó una historia de una niña que se llamaba igual a usted….

—Sí, y que un día se volvía loca y no dejaba de cantad– siguió Lei.

El dibujo no era ningún dragón, ni hombre de vestimenta extraña que sujetara algo como una espada; una monita vestida con su mismo uniforme, ojos en forma de espiral, unas cuantas notas musicales a su alrededor y animales con alitas, dejaban ver que era una interpretación de su propia imagen.

Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas y una gran vena hinchada en la frente.

—Luego bailaba y hacía cosas graciosas.

—Como un payaso– completó Xue.

Shiefa gritó desde abajo que bajaran a desayunar, por lo que ambos salieron de la habitación.

—El tío dijo que era sólo un alcance de nombres–dijo Xue antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa inocente.

Los niños no tenían culpa… ¡Era Li el que estaba detrás de todo esto!

—¡¡¡Arrh, cómo molestaa!!!– vociferó enfadada, con un aura de fuego rodeándole por completo.

Xiao Lang salía de su habitación, sonriendo burlonamente al oír el grito proveniente de al lado. Cuando bajó en la mañana y encontró a sus sobrinos, éstos les pidieron una historia. Trató de contenerse, pero no le fue posible y comenzó a inventar que una tal _Sakura _era una niña muy _normal_ que un día fue hechizada por un malvado brujo, volviéndose loca.

—¡¡¡Qué tarde es!!!– se escuchó otra exclamación de Sakura luego de ver la hora. Li cerró los ojos al sentir un golpe, como si hubiese caído de la cama ante su agitación, y luego pasos veloces ir de un lado a otro. —¡Hoee!

Al momento de quitarse las vendas, Sakura se impresionó al verse curada del todo. Lo otro extraño era que ya no estaba esa hoja que Li había puesto sobre la marca…

—"_¿Será parte de la magia?"–_ la chica dejó los vendajes sobre su escritorio, sin dejar de mover sus muñecas para comprobar si podía hacerlo con total normalidad. Muy a su pesar, aceptaba que Li no había hecho ninguna cura rara ni oscura.

Pero le preocupaba algo…

—¿De verdad habré bailado y cantado?– se preguntó, mirando pensativa hacia el suelo. En el caso de que sí no tenía porqué asustarse, porque su cabeza no andaba funcionando del todo bien. Lo malo era que él la había visto…—Ojalá no haya hecho algo tan estúpido– murmuró, cuando ya llegaba al comedor.

Shiefa servía el plato de cereales a sus hijos. Meiling le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado, donde le esperaba su desayuno.

—Buenos días, Sakura–saludó Shiefa, que finalmente se sentó también a la cabeza.

—Buenos días… –respondió ella en un murmullo. Recordó repentinamente su atraso y se disculpó:— Señora Shiefa, lamento haber despertado tan tarde…

—No te preocupes– sonrió la mujer con gentileza— Ustedes los estudiantes deben descansar los fines de semana para recuperar energías.

Li ni la había mirado, estando ocupado en terminar de comer su arroz, y en un periódico doblado que descansaba en un extremo de la mesa. No pudo hablarle hasta cuando le pidió permiso de recoger su plato vacío para lavarlo, y apenas él asintió sin dejar de leer.

—"_Tengo que darle las gracias, pero…"–_ Sakura suspiró, siguiendo con el lavado de los platos, con Meiling ayudándole en el secado. No era fácil pararse frente a él y agradecerle, sabiendo que merecía también unas disculpas de su parte. Claro, ésa historia… —"_Es tan malo"_– le miró de reojo, con sus mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se viera a solas con él. Meiling fue al salón, igual que los niños y Shiefa, la que les ayudaba en sus deberes escolares.

—"_No le diré nada"–_ pensó, al momento que sus ojos se topaban con el amuleto en su muñeca. Intentó ignorarlo, pero éste resbalaba por más que intentara dejarlo a la altura del codo. _—"Mmh… ¡De acuerdo, lo haré! Sólo para regresarlo…"_– se secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba. Tomó aire y se dirigió hasta la mesa.

O estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, o trataba de no tomar en cuenta el que estuviese parada ahí al frente.

—Li…– murmuró, al ver que al cabo de interminables segundos él seguía sin asomar su rostro. Aprovechó el momento y se quitó el colgante, depositándolo suavemente en la mesa. —Tenía que devolvértelo. La verdad no recuerdo si ayer te lo había entregado–sonrió algo apenada, al recordar su situación en el día anterior.

Él bajó un poco el periódico, mirando con una ceja alzada el objeto.

—Es tuyo.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer eco en la mente de la muchachita, cuyo rostro denotaba visiblemente lo que podía estar pensando…

—¿¡Para mí?!– casi gritó. Era extraño, ¿por qué tendría que regalarle su colgante a ella? ¡A ella, si la noche anterior le hizo ver lo tonta y descuidada que era!

—Ajá– dijo él, volviendo su atención a la lectura.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar? ¡Li la confundía cada vez más!

—Te lo agradezco– después de todo era un regalo, ¿no?. Nunca había recibido algo similar. Sonrió abiertamente, enrollándoselo nuevamente en el brazo.

—Pero no te emociones, es sólo prestado…– Sakura sintió una pesada gota caer de su nuca. En menos de un minuto, todo se había desmoronado. Pensaba que no la había visto cuando sonrió, ni cuando estaba admirando su "regalo" en su brazo, pues no bajaba el periódico. —… Como es un amuleto protector, espero que mantenga a unos cuantos espíritus lejos de ti por un tiempo. Así no das tantos problemas.

Era lindo ilusionarse, aunque fuera por miserables instantes. Sakura suspiró, volviendo a su trabajo. Faltaba ordenar la vajilla, y a pesar de que Mei Ling tenía el interés de ayudar, pronto se desconcentraba haciendo otras cosas, como en ése momento ver interesadísima una película en televisión.

—"_Es verdad, tengo que terminar antes de las seis de la tarde para poder salir con Masashi"_– el último plato estaba guardado en el lugar correspondiente. Se detuvo a mirar el amuleto otra vez_. "Es mágico… ¡Hoe, nunca había tenido nada mágico en mis manos!"_– rió levemente, hasta sentir que alguien estaba cerca.

—¡Dhaa!, no sabía que estabas ahí– se sorprendió, riendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué acaso sigues loca?– dijo Li en tono bajo, mientras se servía jugo.

Su cuerpo tembló de pura ira.

—¡Yo no estoy loca!– aclaró, pisando con fuerza.

—Ayer lo parecías– siguió diciendo él, bebiendo con normalidad de su vaso.

—¡Yo no…!–Sakura calló de súbito… No podía asegurar que no había actuado como "loca" si no recordaba casi nada de lo que había ocurrido, más que el encuentro con ese desagradable hombre.

Y ante su silencio, Li sonrió torcidamente.

—¿No lo estabas? ¿Entonces quiere decir que es normal que cantes esas cosas infantiles?… Sin mencionar que me confundas a mí con Kerberos– al decir esto último, el ceño del chico se frunció ligeramente.

Debería sentirse contento con ver el intenso sonrojo en el rostro de ella.

—¿Trabajaste en algún jardín de niños? Porque tu repertorio era interminable…– seguía bromeando Shaoran, ahora apoyándose en el refrigerador con los brazos cruzados. No sospechaba lo asertivo de sus palabras. —Aunque lo peor no eran las canciones, sino tus interpretaciones– dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado— Aún me duelen los oídos de sólo recordarlo…

Ella seguía azorada, con sus ojos fijos en él, como si no quisiera dejarse intimidar por sus burlas. Como fuera, Li sabía que no tenía cómo defenderse.

No entendía muy bien a qué iba todo lo que estaba diciendo…

—Ññm…–Sakura sacó su lengua, marchando hacia la puerta.

…o quizás sí sabía: le gustaba verla en ese estado de enojo. ¡Era una manera para que pagase por sus continuas molestias!

—Es lo más digno que pueden hacer los que han sido derrotados:…– decía el chino con malicia—Retirarse.

Sakura ocultó su cabeza más en los hombros, con una marcada venita en la frente, repitiéndose incansablemente que no perdería los estribos. ¡Era su niñera! ¡Él era sólo un niño grosero!

En el salón, Shiefa, Meiling y los hermanitos la miraron con algo de temor subir los escalones a pisadas fuertes.

—Está de buen ánimo– se escuchó el solitario comentario de Mei, acompañado por una risa de Shiefa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Tal como su padre, él también observó hacia la fotografía colgada en la oficina. Ni cuando su madre estaba viva las frías paredes del lugar se decoraban con retratos, pero por la nueva esposa que Jintao había encontrado su carácter correcto y aburrido había cambiado; no sólo se podía advertir en la decoración, que había pasado de una sobria pared desnuda a decenas de cuadros de pintura y ése retrato, sino su manera de pensar las cosas también dieron un giro importante.

Antes, Jintao no pensaba rehacer su vida. Se había aislado en sus asuntos de trabajo, dándole la tarea a los criados para que cuidaran de su hijo. A los siete años, Ruocheng comenzaba a creer que su padre lo odiaba, o simplemente era para él una obligación que cumplía haciéndole unas cuantas cosquillas o dándole regalos. En cuanto la madre de Nan apareció, puede decirse que conoció lo que era un verdadero padre, y también disfrutaba de una nueva mamá. ¡Cómo no quererla, si lo mimaba constantemente como si fuera su verdadero hijo!

—Esta noche iremos juntos a visitarla– como lo dijo aún contemplando el cuadro, supuso que se refería a "mamá". Jintao al fin parecía despertar de sus pensamientos, volviendo a teclear en el computador.

—De sólo verte a ti temo por mi soltería– sonrió Ruo, dibujando unas cuantas líneas en uno de los memos.

—Ya sería tiempo de que formalizaras algo, ¿no crees?

Su hijo negó sonriente.

—¿No te avergüenzas? ¡Alcanzaste tu mayoría de edad y no conozco a ninguna novia tuya! –Jintao exhaló, terminando por sonreír. No era grave, aunque le diera énfasis, pero sí quería cumplir los deseos de su nueva esposa, y ése era tener un nieto al cual cuidar. Y entre los dos hijos, el suyo era el más cercano a esa probabilidad. —Más vale que vayas tomándote las cosas en serio.

—Ouh, pero si siempre he dicho que yo tomo todo en serio– dijo, borrando su sonrisa. Al ver la desconfianza en ojos de su progenitor, Ruo alzó su mano derecha. —Juro que haré el intento… Eso sí, no quiero presiones, ¿eh? Podría casarme con cualquier chica, pero insisto que alguien tan especial como yo necesita a alguien igual de especial –el joven apoyó sus pies en el escritorio, para desagrado de Jintao.

—¿Pretenderás sacarla de algún asilo mental, entonces?

Ruocheng rió divertido. Ya no le provocaba nada el que le repitieran eso, o que tendría que buscarse a alguna religiosa, porque el compromiso no era precisamente algo que combinaran con su estilo de vida.

—Hablando de asilo mental, ¿cómo está Nanè?

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas, casi olvido decírtelo– el hombre interrumpió su trabajo colocando los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzando sus manos. —La pequeña Nan se fue a Japón.

—¿Japón?–cuestionó Ruocheng, reclinándose en el asiento. —¿Y qué fue a hacer allá? ¿mamá te lo dijo?

—Sí, dijo que visitaría a unos amigos. Pero me tiene preocupado… Ella todavía es joven para que viaje sola.

—Nanè en Japón, ¿quién lo diría?...

Lamentablemente no había tenido oportunidad para molestar… o para ver a su hermana. Con lo de sus obligaciones, era preciso que realizara constante viajes por Oriente, e incluso América. Aunque hay que confesar que ésa última "escapada" la hizo inventando un pretexto de visitar a un antiguo conocedor de magia que allá vivía. No engañaba a nadie, pero todos lo dejaban ser… Tenía la capacidad de simpatizarle a los del Clan, y unas vacaciones no estaban nada de mal.

—¿A qué amigos fue a visitar?– preguntó, recordando lo de la fiesta donde celebraron la incorporación del "Pequeño Lobo" entre la comunidad mágica.

—Creo que son los Li– respondió Jintao.

—"_Aún sigue con eso"_– pensó, sonriendo. Si llegase a resultar, y por cosas de la vida Nanè conquistara el corazón del esquivo Xiao Lang, sería divertido. ¡Ya podía ver molestando a ambos cuando tuviera oportunidad! Finalmente el pequeño Li quedaría fuera de juego… y un montón de chicas desilusionadas por verlo comprometido necesitarían un consuelo.

Una de las criadas entró, sujetando el auricular.

—Disculpen, pero llaman al joven– explicó, a lo que éste se levantó.

—¿Era una mujer?

La empleada asintió un poco incómoda, no tardando en retirarse para no importunar en las reflexiones del señor.

Ruocheng terminó de hablar con su "amiga" y anunció que saldría por unas horas. Si hubiese permanecido unos quince minutos más en casa, habría podido ver llegar a su nueva mamá, en una visita inesperada.

—Pensé que no te vería hoy, cariño– Jintao se levantó contento, dándole un abrazo.

—Como Nan se fue me aburro mucho en casa.

—Entiendo… –la invitó a que sentara. —Ruo estuvo aquí hace unos minutos y le comuniqué que su hermana había viajado a ver a sus amigos, los Li. –al ver que ella se volvió un poco preocupada, añadió —pero no le dije porqué motivos, no te preocupes.

La mujer le sonrió tiernamente.

—Qué bueno– susurró suavemente. —Nan me pidió que por favor mantuviéramos todo en secreto. Ella no quiere que su hermano interrumpa.

—Si dices que Ieran Li en un principio pidió de su colaboración, no entiendo porque Nan no quiso avisarle.

—Hay motivos, amor… Nan pidió un poco de tiempo. Según dijo, si Li Xiao Lang la ve llegar con Ruo, no querrá saber nada de ella– sonrió, acariciando la mano que su esposo mantenía sobre la mesa. —Dale unos días, y luego pediremos que Ruocheng viaje también.

Jin Tao asintió, ganándole ese poder fascinante que despedía la sonrisa de su amada mujer.

—Mi hijita está enamorada– rió ella, sintiendo que con el tiempo se romperían al fin los lazos, y ella pasaría a formar otra familia.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Una última inspección a su reloj de pulsera y salió. Era temprano, media hora antes de lo que había acordado pasar por ella, pero entre menos tiempo ella estuviese en esa casa, mucho mejor.

Ya nadie dudaba que Masashi y Sakura hacían buena pareja, y que la última no se atrevería a engañarlo, porque no era su manera de ser; sin embargo, la estrella del fútbol en Seijo seguía manteniendo un rencor hacia ése chino entrometido, sabiendo que la dulzura de su novia jamás podría conjugar con un tipo detestable. No dudaría más de ella, pero nada le aseguraba que Li podía molestarla…

—¡Hooola!– saludó Meiling alegremente. Hizo pasar al chico con una gran sonrisa, tratándole con familiaridad. —¿Cómo has estado? Oye, qué guapo luces– sonrió, inspeccionando su chaqueta— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Un concierto– contestó él.

—¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Es hoy?– Meiling saltó completamente alterada. Amaba los lugares donde había música en vivo, y donde podía mezclarse entre las multitudes efervescentes. —¿Y dónde?

—Es en la Torre de Tokio.

Los ojos de Mei no podían mostrar más emoción. Olvidó llamar a Sakura para que bajase, y se alejó saltando al salón a avisar a Shiefa.

Suerte que su novia igual bajó en poco rato después, vestida con su vestido nuevo y sus zapatos blancos en la mano.

—Buenas tardes– le saludó con una sonrisa, bajando descalza. Al estar frente ya a su novio, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —No sabía que ya habías llegado. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Masashi sonrió al ver su gesto de preocupación, tomándole cariñosamente uno de los mechones que resbalaban por su rostro.

—Para nada. Fuiste muy puntual, y estás bellísima.

Le ofreció su brazo, y una sonrojada Sakura lo tomó, sintiéndose toda una protagonista de esas películas románticas, donde el galán lleva del brazo a su invitada.

—¡¡¡Qué lindooo!!!– Sakura saltó del susto al oír el chillido de Shiefa, quien estaba atrás de ellos junto a su prima. —Ups, no quise interrumpir la escena… ¡Pero se ven tan lindos juntos!– comenzó a reír levemente, recordando sus citas de juventud.

—Oigan, ¿por qué no me esperan? –suplicó Mei, acercándose a la pareja y mirándoles entusiasta— ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Como Sakura no tenía la misma visión de su novio, afirmó diciendo que no había problema, cuando éste lo único que tenía en mente era pasar una velada alejada del contacto de cualquier elemento que pudiera distraer la atención de su novia que no fuera él y la música romántica que habría.

Meiling subió rápido a cambiarse, y con la misma agilidad bajó a la pieza de sus sobrinos.

—Vamos, amo

—Falta poco– decían las voces, lo suficientemente bajo para no desconcentrarlo.

Shaoran no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla. Sus dedos presionaban insistentemente los botones, y su corazón palpitaba con más prisa, viviendo un momento glorioso que acabaría en cuanto su automóvil color verde llegara a la meta y se coronara como el primero en el récord. La música ya lo anunciaba. Los ojos de todos buscaban más de cerca la imagen.

—¡Primooo!!– Meiling abrió la puerta fuertemente.

Todos saltaron.

El automóvil verde terminó estrellándose con otro, haciendo una gran explosión.

La pantallita anunció el GAME OVER.

Y todos suspiraron con expresión desalentada…

—Estuvo muy cerca– dijo Xue, que junto a todos los demás tenían una gran gota en su cabeza.

—Primo, te estaba buscando– el timbre de Meiling ya se había regulado. Al menos no era tan agudo como su grito de entrada.

Girando su cabeza, totalmente tenso, Shaoran movió dificultosamente la comisura de sus labios, intentando sonreírle.

—¿Q-Qué quieres, Mei?– preguntó, mientras descargaba su energía presionando con fuerza uno de los botones.

—Que me acompañes, primito. Ven–lo levantó, tomándole de la mano.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Jaja, sorpresa– cantó la china, entregándole su chaqueta.

Shiefa también los despidió en la puerta. Su hermano le miró confundido por la expresión novelera que seguía manteniendo luego de ver salir a Sakura y su novio.

¿Pero y qué rayos quería Meiling?

—¡Listoo! –la chica le hizo señas a la parejita que les esperaba detenidos en la acera.

Los tres protagonistas de lo que alguna vez fue un supuesto "triángulo", se miraron sin pestañar.

Meiling estaba loca si creía que iría con ellos…

Parecían verse los pequeños rayitos que hacían por el contacto de las miradas de ambos varones.

—Hola, Li– el saludo de Ishida intentó parecer lo más amable posible. Pero a él no lo engañaba, ése tipo seguía mirándolo con recelo.

—Hola.

—Bueno, todo listo. ¡Vamos!

Iniciaron la marcha.

—No entiendo porqué tengo que ir– mascullaba el chino, retrasándose a propósito con Mei Ling.

—Es mejor que la acompañemos–decía la chica en el mismo tono— ya ves que ayer por dejarla sola en casa ocurrió eso del hechicero.

Sí, había que vigilarla… Sin embargo…

—¿D-de verdad?

—Sí, luces más linda que nunca– hablaba Masashi, besándole la mejilla, mientras ella reía apenada ante sus constantes halagos.

Toleraba más a Kinomoto estando _sola_ que _acompañada _de su novio.

Dejó de mirarlos para enfocarse en el atardecer.

Escuchó que ellos pensaban ir a la estación de trenes para llegar a la Torre de Tokio, algo de un concierto gratis, y luego Xiaolang se vio acompañándolos por las calles, bajo ese crepúsculo tranquilo. Él y Mei iban atrás, ellos dos adelante con sus manos entrelazadas. Conversaban animosamente junto a su prima, quien podría decirse que iba avanzando y acercándoseles más. De todos modos, a Li no le molestaba irse solo.

En la estación se veía un poco más de movimiento. Personas subiendo a los vagones con rapidez; tal parecía que muchos llevaban como destino el centro de Tokio.

—Woww, ¡la vista es sensacional!– decía Sakura, con una mano apoyada sobre la ventana del transporte, contemplando la serie de luces que cruzaban fugazmente por sus ojos. Por el reflejo distinguió a Li, quien miraba hacia fuera, y cerca de él una pareja de chicos que se besaban. Permaneció observándoles un rato, sonrojándose. _—"No es bueno espiar"_– intentó preocuparse en otra cosa. —Masashi– dijo, al pensar que su novio no la había oído— Luces distraído.

Negando con su cabeza la estrechó en sus brazos por la espalda.

—Pensaba que allá nos perderemos–ella emitió un sonido de duda—…no, nada… –contestó Ishida, abrazándole un poco más fuerte. Buscaría la manera de perder a la prima de Li. Durante el viaje, gracias al cielo, los dejó un poco solos y se fue a hacerle compañía a Shaoran.

Sakura ya no contemplaba con tanta alegría las lucecillas… Tener a su amigo tan cerca, y de esa manera romántica a la cual no se acostumbraba, le hacían sentirse mal consigo misma. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de ese momento, como lo hacía esa pareja de atrás? ¿No se suponía que el amor era algo muy hermoso que regocijaba cada día? Si sólo pudiera encontrar la manera de demostrar ese sentimiento… Pero antes de demostrarlo, había que sentirlo.

¿Eso quería decir que no amaba a Masashi?

Enrojeció. ¡Claro que sí tenía que amarlo, por algo eran novios! Aunque…

—"_Siempre lo veré más como mi amigo"–_ pensó, al momento que él besaba su mejilla y las puertas del tren se abrían. Él tomó su mano y avanzó entre los otros transeúntes.

La Torre de Tokio estaba hermosa. Ya difícilmente recordaba la última vez que había estado ahí, quizás en la época cuando salían con su padre y Touya los domingos.

Chicas andaban por montones, todas cargando sus cámaras para fotografiar a sus ídolos, llevando sus camisetas estampadas, o sus letreros con mensajes amorosos. Se abrían paso hasta llegar a un lugar cerca del escenario. Había además prensa y fotógrafos ocupando gran parte de las calles. Todo el sector estaba revolucionado, que a Sakura no le extrañaba que en cuanto el espectáculo comenzara, la multitud enardecería con sus gritos.

—¡Yay! ¡Esto es lo que necesitaba!– Meiling comenzó a bailar la música que se escuchaba para calentar los ánimos del público.

Sakura sonreía, mientras su nueva amiga le invitaba a moverse también, y ella se rehusaba diciendo que aún no, cuando en realidad le daba vergüenza dar otro espectáculo ante los atentos ojos de Li.

—¿Quieres que vaya a comprar dulces y bebida?– preguntó Masashi. Sakura asintió, y antes de que pudiera ofrecerle su compañía, Meiling interrumpió diciendo que era excelente idea y que también quería ir.

—Debemos apurarnos antes de que comience el show– dijo al de ojos negros, adelantándose y apurándolo.

Sakura miró de reojo a su acompañante, y suspiró. El rostro de Li no podía lucir más hastiado, que hasta daban ganas de reírse.

—Si hasta da miedo mirarlo– sonrió, jurando que no se escucharía por el ruido, pero que para su mala suerte, la música cesó de súbito.

No iba a dar la vuelta. Sabía que él la había oído porque la sensación de su mirada atravesando su cabeza era algo muy fácil de percibir.

Shaoran no podía estar más molesto en aquél ambiente; odiaba el alboroto, las multitudes, la música a todo volumen…

—Avísale a Mei que regresaré pronto– murmuró, presto a escapar a lo único que sí llamó su atención desde que llegaron: la Torre.

La chica se interpuso en su camino. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?– profirió molesto.

—Ni pienses que dejaré que vayas solo. Hay mucha gente y puedes perderte.

—¿Te crees mi niñera?– hubo silencio entre ambos. Estúpido Shaoran, **es** tu niñera. Ella sonrió con algo de arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos. —Sal de mi camino.

No pudieron seguir con la discusión. La música comenzó a sonar otra vez, anunciando que se acercaba el esperado espectáculo que todos querían ver.

—No puedes o te perderás– la voz de Sakura no pudo escucharse del todo, aunque Li la entendió perfectamente.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Disculpa pero no puedo oírte!– le gritó, para el enfado de ésta. —¡Ahora me voy y regresaré en un rato!

Las luces encendieron en todo su esplendor y los gritos de las chicas no tardaron en alzarse. El grupo Yuugao entraba en medio de una cortina de humo colorido y unos cuantos artificios.

—¡Lii! ¡Li, no vayas!– Sakura lo retuvo por un brazo.

—¡¿Qué acaso piensas acompañarme?!

—¡Si es necesario sí!– él la miró unos cuantos segundos. La chica dejó su brazo, pero mantuvo su expresión decidida —¡No es agradable perderse entre toda esta gente, y tú no conoces estos lugares! ¡He conocido de quienes se pierden por días, sólo por ser testarudos como tú!

—Vaya– se limitó a murmurar Shaoran, más para el panorama que veía en el escenario que por lo dicho por Sakura. El guitarrista se había quitado una de sus camisas, y ahora la daba vueltas sobre su cabeza causando que las chicas gritaran como dementes ante su acción, y que incluso unas más osadas intentaran por todos los medios subir. —Las japonesas enloquecen con facilidad– acompañada de su frase, la dichosa camisa salió volando sobre los ojos expectantes de sus seguidoras, prestas a seguir la prenda hasta donde fuera necesario.

—… ¡…y esas personas luego no encuentran la manera de regresar a casa por…!– Sakura estaba tan distraída hablando, que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que algo le cubrió la cabeza.—¿Uh? ¿y esto? –Se lo quitó y estiró la camiseta, que decía con letras amarillas: Yuugao. —¡Whaa, mira esto, tengo la camiseta de la banda!

Se extendió un silencio por toda la cuadra, con un pequeño sonido de platillos por parte del baterista. El viento sopló despacito, y Sakura pestañó al sentir el suelo temblar, junto a un inmenso rugido.

—¡¡¡DAMELAAA!!!– todas las chicas corrían hacia ella, con los ojos ardiendo en ira.

—¡Hoeee!– chilló la chica inmovilizada, hasta que una mano tiró de ella obligándola a correr.

Le era realmente difícil igualar el ritmo de Li, y no porque no tuviera la capacidad, sino porque iba asustada contemplando a ésas niñas acercarse cada vez más a ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Sakura se encontró en un lugar completamente oscuro. A su lado, sentía el respirar agitado de su acompañante y el calorcito que despedían sus manos todavía unidas.

—Ya… Las perdimos– sonrió al escuchar a las chicas pasar de largo.

—¿D-dónde estamos? Está muy oscuro– preguntó Sakura en un hilito de voz.

Entonces pudo distinguir más a su alrededor. Era uno de los rincones en la entrada de la Torre de Tokio.

—¡Nosotras nos quedaremos vigilando la puerta, por si se atreve a salir!– el grupo de chicas regresó y unas se sentaron en la entrada. Las otras decidieron ir a buscar por los alrededores. Esas sí que eran fans, pensó Sakura, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Li y la camiseta.

—Tú sabrás qué hacer– el chico se percató que aún no soltaba su mano, haciendo éste movimiento de una manera rápida y brusca. Se dirigió a los ascensores.

—Ya verás que no se nos escapará. La agarraremos.

Ellas le daban miedo. Tal vez sería mejor darles la camiseta para no salir herida…

¡No, era una suerte que hubiese caído sobre su cabeza! ¡Y eso que ella era muy mala en eso de los "regalos de la fortuna"!.

—¿Eh?– las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Li entró. —¿Tú…? ¡Espera, Li!– Sakura corrió hacia él, a pesar de que las puertas ya se cerraban, se arriesgó y cruzó por el pequeño espacio.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?– preguntó él, interesado en la vista hacia el exterior.

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un suave rosa, al percatarse que lo había seguido sin ninguna razón aparente. Sin embargo, como esas chicas debían esperarla afuera, lo mejor sería hacer tiempo a que se calmaran para regresar.

—Nnh… Pues…–sonrió levemente, mirando el suelo. —Quiero ir al mirador un rato. Prometo no molestar mucho– dijo después, juntando sus labios y haciendo en ellos un cierre imaginario.

El mirador principal en la Torre de Tokio está a 150 metros. La vista es de, prácticamente, toda la ciudad.

_**Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete**_

_**Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku**_

_Esto no puede seguir para siempre. Miro hacia el cielo azul,_

_el viento que sopla sobre todo corre por las colinas. _

_**Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara**_

_**Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau**_

_Mi usual cara seria te observa desde la lejanía._

_¿Qué le sucedió a mi orgullo?_

Iba a recodarle que no tenía que hablar, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada en cantar que era absurdo detenerla si igual tenía que oír la canción por los enormes parlantes.

_**Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu  
Koko de jitto shite irarenai  
Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo**_

_Esa chica que no puedo ignorar, esa misteriosa chica,  
sólo observo tranquilamente desde aquí.  
Parece ser que algo grande me espera a la vuelta de la esquina_

Se escuchó una explosión, y más fuegos artificiales surcaron los apacibles cielos. Shaoran siguió las estelas luminosas, hasta que se perdían entre las infinitas luces de la ciudad.

—¡Qué lindo!– exclamó Sakura, acercando más su rostro al amplio cristal.

Ella tenía razón, era algo digno de admirar, acompañado de esa enorme luna que parecía estar a la misma altura de ellos.

—Disculpen– carraspeó una voz— ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Li miró curioso al hombre que se detuvo a su lado, y antes de que pudiera decir sí o no, Sakura asintió con amabilidad.

—Verán, busco a mi hija. Tiene cerca de trece años de edad, con cabello corto y rubio– sonaba angustiado, y su expresión se volvió desolada cuando Li respondió que no. —Bueno, gracias de todas formas…–se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar— Si es que la ven, por favor díganle que estamos buscándola.

Una mujer, de seguro su esposa, lo esperaba en una esquina. Le tomó del brazo, y ambos siguieron caminando por el piso atendiendo a todos los que transcurrían.

—Pobre señor…– musitó Sakura. Buscó que Li le apoyara, al menos que le sirviera de lección en hecho de saber que era verdad el que personas se perdían, pero a su juicio Li miraba sin inmutarse a la pareja.

Sólo tenía trece años, y entre tanta gente no podrían dar con la chica hasta la madrugada, al retirarse gran mayoría de la multitud. Era una pena que ésas cosas pasaran…

Shaoran creyó que era suficiente. Presionó el botón para detener el ascensor. La chica lo seguía distraída, y de no ser porque tenía sus pensamientos ocupados en la niña extraviada, habría pedido que se quedaran un poco más de tiempo.

Estaba vacío, hasta que se detuvo a recoger dos en el noveno piso. Eran unas de las escasas personas que daban vueltas por el lugar, ya que la verdadera emoción se vivía en el concierto.

—…hablo en serio, Hiromi: si no me hubiera escapado ayer, me habría perdido de la diversión.

Ambas parecían mellizas, no precisamente porque su rostro fuera similar, sino que sus ropas eran las mismas, lo único que cambiaban eran los colores.

—Pero Ritsuko, ¿no dijiste que tu padre te había castigado?

—Sí, lo hizo– la chica hizo un mohín despectivo— Ya sabes, todos los padres son unos anticuados. No entienden de diversión… Me tenía harta con sus "consejos de padre", que no saliera sola, que me cuidara, que regresara temprano, que él venía por mí… Bah, ¡pretenden controlarte la vida!.

—Ajá, y ya tenemos trece– apoyó la otra. —Sería mucho mejor quitándonos esa molestia… Son unos hombres detestables, por eso no he querido responder todas las llamadas que ha hecho a mi móvil, seguramente para preguntarme dónde estoy y regañarme luego.

—¡Qué fastidio, siempre es igual! Por mí y no tuviera padre que controlara mis pasos…

Sakura abrió los ojos al dar con un detalle: el cabello de la chica. ¡Era rubio como lo describió el señor!

—No me extrañaría saber que mi padre me siguió– Ritsuko encogió los hombros y movió su cabeza— No hay remedio, cree que no puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta...

—Oye…

Ritsuko miró sobre sus hombros a la de ojos verdes, quien la examinaba aturdida, señalándola.

—Tu papá…– le dijo— él te buscaba. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—¿Lo ves, Hiromi? Te dije que el muy fastidioso me seguiría– dijo la chica mirando a su amiga.

Ellas siguieron con su plática. Sakura no podía creerlo…

—Por eso digo que deberían irse lejos.

—…sería todo mejor.–terminó por decir la tal Ritsuko, sonriendo altaneramente.

—¡No digan eso!

Los tres presentes se sorprendieron ante la repentina exclamación. Li no se movió de su lugar, pero estaba en plena conciencia que esa voz era de Sakura.

—Sus padres se preocupan por ustedes porque las quieren– decía con voz firme.—Es porque son sus hijas, y para ellos no hay cosa más importante que su bienestar.–apretó los puños con fuerza. Bajó un poco la cabeza, logrando que el flequillo cubriera buena parte de su mirada triste— Ellos no lo hacen por arruinarles la vida…

—No entiendo porqué te metes en esto– protestó Hiromi, alzando la voz.

—¡Porque yo sé lo que se siente estar lejos de uno!– esta vez la voz de la chica se quebró en la emoción. Las dos amigas abrieron los ojos. —¡Y no puedo entender cómo ustedes pueden desaprovechar el cariño de sus padres!... –Sakura sollozó un poco, impidiendo que pudiera mantener la voz— eso no se debe hacer…–balbuceó después, limpiando sus lagrimas.

Pero eso no logró conmoverlas, y las chicas se sentían heridas en su orgullo.

—¡No tienes derecho a decirnos eso!– gritó Ritsuko, quien parecía más enfurecida— ¡De seguro eres la única idiota que piensa de ese modo!– Sakura vio que ella levantaba su mano, dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

Cerró los ojos y esperó…

—Yo pienso lo mismo que ella.

—"_¿Li?"_

Él sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de la chica, mirándola de esa manera fija y penetrante que a Sakura daba escalofríos.

La llamada Hiromi hizo una reverencia, pidiendo disculpas en nombre de su amiga, que seguía furiosamente sonrojada al ser detenida por el apuesto chino. Éste soltó su mano y tomó esta vez la de Sakura, bajándose antes de poder llegar al primer piso.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, él la soltó otra vez, caminando pausadamente al otro extremo.

Era el tercer piso, donde habían algunos restaurantes y neverías, que en ese momento estaban desolados.

El chico regresó con una lata de bebida que había extraído de la máquina.

Sakura todavía intentaba detener el llanto, que aumentó mucho más al ver que Shaoran le miraba. ¡¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que verla en ese estado?!

—Lloras mucho, ¿sabes?– suspiró Li, buscando entre su bolsillo y sacando un pañuelo. Lo estiró a la chica sin mirarla.

Ésas palabras eran muy de su persona, pero no sonaron tan duras como era su estilo; o podía ser por el hecho de que estaban acompañadas con el gesto del pañuelo resultaran amables. Sakura lo tomó tímidamente, pensando que a pesar de haber esperado con ansias ese día en que vería a un Li distinto, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Era preciso averiguarlo, porque no podía asimilar que él la había defendido.

—Porque pienso de la misma manera– respondió.

—Eso quiere decir que coincidimos en algo– concluyó Sakura, sonriendo un poco más recuperada. Sin embargo, él no compartía su pensamiento. ¿Podía ser que estuviera triste? —Debes querer mucho a tus papás– reflexionó, también perdiéndose en algún lugar oscuro del paisaje nocturno. —Es por eso que el medallón que robaron significaba mucho para ti…

Recordando que lo tenía en su muñeca, lo miró afectuosamente.

—Te lo regaló tu padre, ¿verdad?– decía, pensando en la fotografía donde lo había conocido— Ustedes dos se parecen mucho.

—Nos parecíamos.

Eso significaba…

¡Oh no, había cometido una tontería! Estaba tan abstraída en lo que decía, que no había visto antes la incomodidad de su acompañante. De seguro él había querido callarla mientras hablaba como estúpida, pero no… Las posibilidades de que él la tratase bien se esfumaban para siempre…

—Murió hace muchos años…– agregó Li, hablando para sí.

¡Ahora sí comprendía si él la odiaba!

—"_Yo no quería…"–_ mejor sería disculparse. Sakura estaba por tocar su brazo, para llamar su atención, pero el chino se movió rápido hacia un bote de basura para dejar la lata que ya había consumido.

Era sencillo juzgar a Li como una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero sí debía tenerlos, como todo el mundo. Le sería difícil olvidar su rostro nostálgico de esa noche. Sin duda se había ganado una buena cantidad más de desprecio de su parte.

No la esperó, ni le avisó, y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, aparentemente cansado de esperar el regreso del ascensor.

Cuando ya iban por el segundo piso, tres chicos que les habían seguido, sostuvieron a Li bruscamente por el brazo.

—¿Es él, Ristuko?– preguntó el tipo de cabello largo.

—Sí. Se atrevió a tocarme. Espero que le des su merecido– decía, la misma niña del ascensor detenida en un escalón, sonriendo sarcástica hacia Sakura.

¿Qué hacía en compañía de ese trío? Ellos parecían tener la edad de Li, junto a un aspecto rebelde y violento, y ella era sólo una chica de trece.

Los otros dos tomaron a Li de ambos brazos.

—Que esto te enseñe a no meterte en lo que no te importa– el ruido del puño contra la carne produjo un estremecimiento en Sakura.

Lo aprendió solo: era una vergüenza para alguien de un nivel de pelea tan avanzado el luchar con un oponente de menor grado. Ésta no sería la excepción. Además, ese golpe en la mejilla era un mero roce comparado a los que podría dar él, y si llegara a efectuarlo sería buscar problemas al dejar inconsciente al abusador.

—Suéltenlo. Déjenlo que pelee– sonrió estúpidamente, haciéndole un gesto para que lo atacara. El chico se mantuvo quieto. —Oooh, veo que me topé con una niñita– hizo sonar los huesos de su puño, molestándose al ver que Shaoran no se animaba a hacer nada. —¡Esto es por ser cobarde!

Otro golpe… La otra mejilla. Las lagrimas de Sakura habían vuelto a brotar de sus ojos, dificultándole la visión en esos minutos. Finalmente se aburrieron. El chico de cabello largo llamó a sus dos amigos y a su novia Ritsuko, marchándose antes de que seguridad pudiera dar cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Con la mano en el lugar del golpe, Li se contuvo de gritar lo infantiles que eran si creían que lo provocarían de una manera tan primitiva.

Ni hablar, así es como resultaban las cosas por estar en Japón…

Sentía sus pesados pasos resonar por el lugar desierto. ¿No se suponía que Kinomoto debía seguirle?

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?– le preguntó con cansancio, dándose la vuelta para ver qué podía ocurrirle ahora. Genial, no era nada del otro mundo: la chica seguía llorando. —Oye, no sigas– suspiró, quedándose quieto en el lugar— Ni creas que tengo más pañuelos para darte. –como ella no respondió, comenzó a avanzar otra vez.

Era bueno convivir con muchas mujeres en tu infancia, acostumbrándote a la facilidad que tienen para llorar por lo que sea, y así aprendiendo a soportar y sobrellevar su cualidad. Recordaba muchísimos episodios de su vida en que veía llorar a las niñas, como esa vez en la primaria…

Xiaolang se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos, que para entonces estaban entrecerrados pensando.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento mucho, Li!– Sakura se había abrazado a su espalda, dejando en su camisa el rastro húmedo y cálido de todas sus lagrimas. Algo de sentido pareció quedar en el chico, al rememorar esos instantes antes nombrados, y no encontrar alguno que se le pareciera. Nunca una chica se habría atrevido a acercarse de esa manera… Nunca le habían pedido perdón en medio de un llanto… Nunca creyó que Kinomoto fuese el primer caso…

Casi por obligación tomó las manos de ella que lo aprisionaban desde el pecho, saliendo él mismo de aquél improvisado y penoso abrazo.

Intentó buscar ayuda en su cabeza, porque si bien había vivido muchas situaciones, no había intentado consolar a quien sufría y que no era su asunto. Punto.

Mientras al fin se dignaba a dar la vuelta, la observó con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, donde seguía depositando grandes y sufridas lagrimas. Pero necesitaba que ella se atreviera a mirarle también… ¿Por qué tenían que ocurrirle esas cosas?

Sakura levantó su rostro sorprendida. Las grandes manos de él sujetaron con fuerza sus hombros, que al estar más desnudos por los delgados tirantes, le obligaron a sentir por segunda vez en esa noche la tibieza de su contacto.

—Escúchame bien– Shaoran se percató de lo rudo que pudo sonar su orden, y pensó unos segundos en lo que pretendía con ello. El verde de los ojos de la chica cambiaban por acción de los continuos fuegos artificiales que se reflejaban en ellos. —No tienes porqué pedirme perdón. –estaba perdido. Por un momento, nada más que esos ojos tristes y sus adorables cambios de color necesitaban de toda su atención.

—Pe…Pero si yo no hu-hubiera dicho eso en el ascensor–decía ella, comenzando a turbarse— n-no te habrían go-golpeado.

Si sacudirla con fuerza para que comprendiera, o abrazarla con delicadeza para un mejor alivio-aunque jamás admitiría que pasó por su cabeza-, ése era el dilema del chino, quien arruinó todo con una risa fingida.

—¡Y crees que me dolió!– la soltó, comenzando a reír más fuerte— ¡Vamos, mírame!– señaló sus mejillas, donde apenas se notaba la marca de un puño. —No tiene importancia, supongo que es muy común en los niños de la preparatoria hacer ésa clase de peleas sin sentido.

La sonrisa de Sakura tembló un poco, pero finalmente sonrió. A Li le encantaba referirse a los chicos menores como "niños de preparatoria", cuando él superaba en un mínimo año su edad.

—Es mejor que te apresures o recibiré otros dos golpes más de parte de tu novio.

Ahora sus pasos eran acompañados de cerca por los de ella. El resto del descenso fue silencioso, como si con eso se sepultara al fin sus ideas, y nacieran, con todo esplendor, las mismas que compartían Shiefa, Meiling y Hiraguizawa: la chica que estaba a su lado era demasiado buena e inocente, una víctima de las malditas circunstancias.

Su prima y el novio de la niñera los esperaban en el lugar donde ellos "deberían" haber estado. Por el asunto de la camiseta de la banda que Sakura conservaba, no fue necesario dar tantas explicaciones, y le sorprendió que a pesar de evidenciar un estado anormal, la joven castaña tenía el valor para sonreír y decir con convicción que era sólo un poco de cansancio por haber huido de esas fanáticas.

Masashi se declaró muy satisfecho con la primera cita. Aunque la desaparición de Sakura con ese otro tipo seguía pareciéndole sospechosa, en cuanto la tuvo otra vez a su lado las cosas mejoraron. La abrazó en gesto poseedor, atento a alguna reacción de Li, pero él tenía otras cosas en que pensar y su presencia ni se sintió el resto de las horas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Eres imposible de vencer, amigo– reconoció Seiji, botando al fin sus cartas con un respiro.

—Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo llevan ochenta puntos… y nosotros treinta– leyó la chica de anteojos, revisando la pizarra. —No podemos alcanzarlos ni aunque ganemos el resto de partidas– se quejó sonriendo Naoko, mirando a Hiraguizawa barajar las cartas.

Tomoyo rió ligeramente, feliz de que Naoko olvidara por un momento sus problemas. Seiji había venido a visitarla en el momento que la castaña tomaba una ducha. Así Tomoyo le obligó a que le contara lo que estaba ocurriendo, y comprendiendo que la astuta de Mitsu se salía con la suya y Naoko renunciaba.

Pretendía hablar seriamente con su amiga, importándole poco si tenía que recurrir a palabras fuertes contra esa malintencionada de la reportera. Y claro, cuando llegase el día en que la viera, no se contendría de hablar con ella también… Porque la cortés Tomoyo Daidouji reaccionaba como una fiera cuando de problemas con sus amigas se trataba. ¡Se sentía responsable por cuidarlas, y no permitiría que alguien las dañara!

—Ya verá–musitó, frunciendo como pocas veces sus cejas.—Esa chica debe aprender a no dañar a los demás.

—¿Piensas hablar tú con ella?

—Sí– afirmó Tomoyo, sin mirar a Eriol ni a Seiji que estaban sentados atrás en los sillones. Ryusaki tragó saliva al escuchar el tono fuerte de sus palabras, y quiso guardar silencio.

—No deberías.

El corazón de la chica había saltado de la impresión. Acostumbrada ya a ese tono amable y delicado que él tenía, no esperó escuchar esa frase tan rigurosa.

—Lo haces con buena intención, pero deberías permitir que la señorita Yanagisawa arregle sus propios malentendidos.

Eriol había dicho eso… y ella no se encontró con palabras para contradecirle. Tontamente, asintió sonrojada, al darse cuenta de que sí era cierto.

—Pero… –Tomoyo recuperó su postura al cabo de breves segundos. Dio la vuelta hacia su amigo, ya no con el gesto adusto, aunque Seiji igualmente saltó temeroso de su puesto. —pero Naoko no le dirá nada. Ése es el problema… Ella es tan tímida para esas cosas que guardará lo que está sintiendo para no seguir buscando problemas. –dijo, bajo la mirada azul comprensiva de él.—¿No crees que tengo razón?

—Ya no es tan pequeña para necesitar de una madre que arregle su vida.

—Pero yo…–intentó hablar Tomoyo, sorprendida y dolida, porque en el fondo aquéllas palabras podían bien ser una ofensa para ella.

—Es tiempo de que pueda superar sus temores…–siguió diciendo Hiraguizawa, levantándose para quedar a escasa distancia de su compañera.—Deberías confiar en ella. Es así como la apoyarías.

Regresando al presente, Tomoyo había vuelto a ese rostro tenuemente ruborizado observando la pálida mano del inglés repartir. Ambos hacían un equipo, en uno de esos juegos que le quedaban a Tomoyo como recuerdo de que su madre fue dueña de una empresa de juguetes, y probablemente todavía lo era… El caso es que no tenía fuerzas para contabilizar todos los negocios donde Sonomi era socia.

—¡Con estas cartas no puedo perder!– se alegró Seiji, mostrando luego una sonrisa victoriosa sobre el abanico que formaba en sus manos— Veamos qué puedes hacer con esta, Hiraguizawa…

La imagen de Vacío, una de las más poderosas en todo el mazo, fue lanzada por el de pelo naranja.

—Mmh… Sí, es peligrosa. –murmuró Eriol, mirando entre sus cartas y pensando. Fue tanto el tiempo que Seiji se dio el placer de reír y celebrar con Naoko su rápido éxito. —Pero…–los del salón B volvieron la vista— no es nada que una Card Captors no pueda controlar.

Vestida con un trajecito blanco y rosa, la niña de coletas-que por cierto era igualita a Sakura… ¿Mencioné antes que Tomoyo inventó los diseños de las cartas?- quedó en el centro.

—Según las reglas un Card Captors no puede actuar sin su báculo– observó Naoko. Seiji le apoyó sonriente, hasta que fue Tomoyo la que botó su carta con el báculo mágico, el objeto con el que las cartas se sellaban. —Uuuhn, olvídenlo–murmuró junto a su compañero, con pesadas gotas resbalando por sus frentes.

—Es la última vez que juego a esto– Seiji se levantó, a pesar de la derrota, muy contento. Lo que más quería era ver a su amiga sonreír, y esa tarde lo había hecho seguido y sin forzarlo. —Me voy a casa… Buenas noches Daidouji–hizo una inclinación ante Tomoyo y otra hacia Eriol— Adiós Hiraguizawa.

—Iré a dejarte abajo– dijo Naoko. Ambos salieron del departamento.

El juego estaba guardado en su caja correspondiente con la ayuda de Eriol. Ya habían comido suficientes dulces y panecillos mientras jugaban y conversaban acerca de cosas… Pero la conversación nunca involucró a Hiraguizawa, por lo que Tomoyo debió quedar con la duda sobre su origen, su familia y porqué estaba en Tomoeda, percatándose también que era el mismo Eriol quien se abstenía de sacar a relucir ese tema.

—Voy a dormir– sonrió Eriol, acomodando la silla en que se había sentado. —Que pases buenas noches, Daidouji.

—Tú también…–alcanzó a susurrar ella, cuando Eriol ya llegaba a la habitación, que hasta entonces estaba sin uso.

Más desilusionada aún, Tomoyo caminó lento, con intenciones de dormir también. Nada más podía hacer… Tenía que respetar esa misteriosa personalidad del inglés.

—Daidouji– la chica volteó. Su compañero aún no entraba a su cuarto. —sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero gracias.

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti también por aconsejarme con lo de Naoko.–entrelazó sus manos tras la espalda, mirando el piso— Es que suelo ser así de protectora con las personas que quiero…– dijo ahora, más bajito.

—Eso es algo muy bueno.

—Sí…–Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente. Se quedó observándolo un poco, sintiendo que ya no podía contener las palabras que comenzaron a salir—…es por eso que me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

Eriol le miró algo sorprendido, y según Tomoyo, asustado. No dudaba que ella escucharía con un silencio amistoso todo lo que podía relatarle, pero era imposible por su lealtad a Mizuki. No podía fallarle a su maestra… Era ella antes que todos, hasta él mismo.

—Claro– con una sonrisa, Eriol cruzó el umbral a su habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

—No sonaste muy convencido– murmuró Tomoyo para sí. Pues bien, no le preocupaba vivir con alguien que no accedía a contarle mucho de su vida, de quien apenas y sabía su nombre, y que parecía estar completamente solo en el país.

Luego de dejar a Seiji abajo, Naoko subió corriendo a encender el televisor.

—¡Tomoyo, ven de prisa! ¡Trasmitirán el recital de Yuugao por la televisión!

Tomoyo se forzó a sonreír entusiasmada, y a compartir la exaltación de Naoko, considerando que era el único grupo musical que era de su agrado.

—Nunca me has contado porqué te gusta tanto Yuugao

Naoko tuvo un misterioso brillo en su mirada, sonriéndole.

—Es sencillo: un día leí que su vocalista vio a un ovni en una de sus giras…– con su respuesta, Tomoyo cayó antes de poder sentarse.—¡Ya va a comenzar!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido!– decía Mei, cuando ya se acercaban a la casa.

Sakura y su novio le apoyaron con una sonrisa, incrédulos ante su resistencia, que no había flaqueado ni por bailar más de dos horas y media.

—Que pases buena noche– Masashi dio un beso a la chica en los labios, quien se separó casi de un salto.

—Hehe, sí, que pases buena noche tú también– le sonrió apenada, agitando su mano para despedirlo.

Pidiendo que hicieran el menor ruido posible, Shaoran calzó su llave en la cerradura. Sin embargo, la casa no lucía como si estuviesen dormidos…

—¡Ya llegaron!

Shiefa seguía vestida, lo mismo los niños que jugaban con Kero y Spi en el pasillo.

—¿Aún no se han acostado?– les preguntó Meiling a sus sobrinos —¡Ya es medianoche!

—Es porque surgió algo inesperado– rió Shiefa. Pidió que los tres jóvenes la siguieran a la sala. —Justo cuando ustedes salieron, llegó una visita…

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, escuchando. Shaoran dijo fastidiado que si se trataba de Toshiro, mataría a su hermana, pues siempre decía que "una visita muy importante" estaba en casa, cuando era común que su esposo fuera a verla.

—¿Acaso es…?– Meiling pudo reconocer el cabello brillante azabache que envidiaba, tan largo, manejable y bien cuidado. Pronto sus dudas se despejaron por completo, y la invitada se levantó para voltear hacia ellos— ¡Nan!

—¡Mei! ¡Hacía tanto que no te veía!

Ambas se abrazaron sonrientes.

—Cielos, Nan, ¡luces hermosa con esa ropa!

Era un simple pantalón negro ajustado, con una blusa blanca y algo escotada, pero que gracias a las acentuadas formas del cuerpo de la joven, lucían perfectas.

Sus ojos azul cielo miraban hacia Sakura, quien se sintió de un momento a otro "desplazada" por quien parecía ser mucho más amiga de Meiling. El caso es que Nan no le miraba a ella, sino a Xiaolang, quien estaba un poco más atrás.

—Te dije que nos veríamos pronto– caminó hacia él, con una brillante sonrisa. Dio un beso en su mejilla y continuó mirándole— Estoy feliz de volver a verte.

"_Uuuh, me huele a romance"_ Meiling sonrió ante la escena, lo mismo que Shiefa.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?– Shaoran no podía evitar hablar un poco más bajo. Era incómodo el sentir que hasta los niños le miraran curiosos al ver que sus rostros estaban tan cerca.

—Cosas de la familia– dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa. —Y como tú mismo me contaste que estabas aquí en Japón, pues pensé que podrían dejarme vivir con ustedes– buscó con la mirada la aprobación de Shiefa, porque ya daba por hecha la de su amiga Mei.

—No hay problema, hay espacio para todos– respondió la mujer.

No, no había espacio para todos, y lo sabía Sakura que ya conocía todas las habitaciones. ¿En donde pretendían hacer dormir a esa chica?

—¿Estás feliz de verme, Xiao Lang?– escuchó que murmuraba la visita al oído de él. Esperó que contestara, pero sólo rió leve y forzadamente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

¿O iban a dejar que compartiera el cuarto con Li?

—Voy a acostar a los niños, chicos– dijo Shiefa. —Por favor, Mei, Sakura, ayuden a Nan a acomodarse.

—De acuerdo– Meiling seguía sorprendida y emocionada por tener a una de sus continuas compañeras en lo que era entretención. Comentó traviesa que era mejor que los dos "tortolitos" se separaran un segundo para ordenar todo. —Mmh, supongo que tendrás que dormir conmigo, en mi cuarto– dijo Meiling, logrando que la tensión de Sakura se disipara. —Debe haber algún futón para que…

—¿Eh? ¿Piensas dejarme dormir en el suelo?

Nan rió, cubriendo delicadamente su boca con la mano. No permitió que Meiling aclarara que sería ella quien dormiría ahí.

—¿No hay otro cuarto disponible?

¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? Sakura sintió que la examinaba, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en sus finos rasgos.

—No me la han presentado– dijo a Shaoran. —Tu hermana me contó que habían contratado una niñera, ¿es ella?

Con el rostro abochornado, la de ojos verdes hizo una profunda reverencia, mientras apenas balbuceaba su nombre.

Siguió en la misma posición unos segundos, tontamente esperando a que ella saludase de la misma forma.

—Oye, Sakura Kinomoto– habló Nan, aferrándose al brazo de Shaoran. —Para no molestar a mis amigos, pienso que sería mejor que me dieras tu cuarto a partir de hoy– fue, como suele decirse, un balde de agua fría. —no hay problema que duermas en el sofá, ¿verdad?

Meiling y Shaoran la observaron. Ella sonrió, negando suavemente con la cabeza, puesto que no creía que tendría voz para decirlo.

—Perfecto.–sentenció sonriente— Xiao Lang…– aún enganchada a su brazo, Nan le pidió que la guiase.

La última orden que Sakura escuchó, fue que le subiera las maletas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Jo jo jo, Feliz Navidad:D **

**(Si tienen algún tema musical navideño -entiéndase villancico u otro- al alcance, favor de activarlo xD) **

**Notas:** Me disculpo por mi atraso y por si el capítulo estuvo demasiado largo… Hice todo lo posible para corregirlo hoy y terminarlo y subirlo! jeje, y resultó. La verdad es que ahora estoy más relajadita, disfrutando mis vacaciones, pero aún así conseguí un trabajo durante un mes atendiendo en una juguetería así que figúrense el nivel de actividad XP Ya, basta de hablar del espíritu consumista de estas fechas…

Muchas gracias por los reviews:D ...en serio graciaas! (haré una mención especial a Willer XD y espero que todo haya salido bien en la PSU.. brr, tiemblo de sólo pensar en eso -.-U) **(Comentario mío en esta reedición xD: pensar que ya di esa condenada prueba... Cómo se nos va el tiempo, jaja)**

Y… este es mi regalo de Navidad , aparte de los mejores deseos para que pasen unas lindas fiestas, y que recuerden que el verdadero sentido de ello es el compartir con tus seres queridos :)

Quiero agradecer también a Ladysilvermoon, que me pasó unas cuantas canciones :D Gachiass! Ese pedacito que vieron es de "Kiri naru aitsu"… Mmh, debo confesar que estuve varios días buscando sobre Jpop, Jrock, y esas cosas XD, pero no quise poner ningún nombre de bandas o solitas. ¡Eso sí, recomiendo Judy and Mary (opening de Rurouni Kenshin) y Boa (algunas canciones de Inuyasha) que a pesar de ser pop tiene su lado bueno (y que no se note mi preferencia por el rock xD)

Yuugao es una banda inventada, cuyo significado aparentemente-no estoy segura, y no sé si estaré inventando xD- es "Flor Nocturna". Así que ya saben que pueden contactarse conmigo, representante legal de esta nueva promesa musical jajaja.

Bueno, sobre las preguntas:

Para Celina Sosa que me hizo la pregunta si Touya y Yukito aparecerían en este fic: Touya sí, Yukito… quien sabe, quizá encuentre algún papel para él y lo incluya :P jiji. **(Comentario de ahora: todavía no lo incluyo ah? xD jajaja**

Y Ann-Qu pregunta por qué Sakura abrió el sello, biem, eso es algo que puede que incluiré en los próximos capítulos (Gaba, **debes** incluirlo xD) así que pondré un poco más de suspenso a ese tema :3 jojoo, qué mala soy.

Es todo por ahora. Dudas –estoy segura que deben haber todavía XD- comentarios, sugerencias ya saben que mi casilla de correo está disponible (XD eso suena muy comercial) o este asuntito de los reviews.

Ahora sí… Happy Navidad y Feliz Chritsmas!... y si no podemos vernos antes, Feliz Año Nuevo:D

Nos vemos:)


	10. Tal para cual

**10.- Tal para cual. **

—¿De verdad no te molesta?

En lo absoluto. Vamos, era un sofá, muy cómodo por lo demás. Ella no tenía una espalda tan delicada y fina como la otra, y el pasar la noche en algo que no fuera una cama no era algo tan imposible y ridículo.

—Pero, Sakura…–decía Mei, sentada en un extremo de la cama, mientras la miraba sacar su pijama del armario— yo puedo dormir en el sofá y tú en mi cuarto.

—No hay problema– sonrió ella, entrando al baño. —Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Meiling cerró sus ojos, lanzando un suspiro. Sabía la manera en que Nan trataba a los empleados, estuviera en cualquier hogar para ella representaban un nivel muchísimo más bajo que su persona, poco más y los miraba como míseros animales recogidos por caridad, pero desearía que no lo hiciera con Sakura.

—Ella es su novia ¿verdad?– preguntó Sakura, todavía en el baño.

Meiling no lo sabía, sin embargo, no dudó en responder:

—Al parecer sí– sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Su mentira había resultado ser bastante cercana a la realidad.

No hablaron más hasta que Sakura salió vestida con su pijama rosado. Era una camisa de manga cortas en cuyo centro se destacaba el dibujo de un oso, y pantalones largos. Meiling sonrió al verla con la mantita al hombro, su cojín bajo el brazo y su cabello recogido en dos trenzas.

—Ya estoy lista– dijo alegremente, tomando su maleta. La de la visita ya estaba en un rincón del cuarto, como lo había pedido… más bien _ordenado. _

—Eso puedes dejarlo en mi habitación.

—Gracias.

La risa de Nan se escuchó venir de las escaleras.

—…y esas cosas han sucedido desde que tú y Mei se fueron– terminaba de contar alguna anécdota. Li sonreía ligeramente, observando a su acompañante que caminaba a su lado, luego de que ambos decidieran beber un poco de refresco antes de dormir.

—Nan– le llamó Mei, agitando su mano.

Sakura se alejó por reflejo de la entrada, para permitirle el paso. Pero Wu no pretendía dejar escapar a Shaoran tan fácilmente, por lo que sólo asintió, sin acercarse demasiado.

—La verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de dormir– comentó la recién llegada.

Si bien Meiling se consideraba excelente anfitriona, el entusiasmo que le quedaba luego de la velada estaba disminuyendo. Tenía sueño y quería ir a su cuarto lo más pronto posible.

—El viaje es muy pesado, necesitas descansar– habló Shaoran. Las tres mujeres le miraron. Seguramente también estaba agotado.

—Tienes razón. Mañana seguiremos hablando– accedió ella sonriente. Le dio un casual beso en la mejilla, y luego de despedirse con una seña de Meiling, entró a la habitación deseándoles buenas noches.

Sakura frunció el ceño, volteando para que los Li no pudieran ver su expresión. ¿Es que acaso ella estaba pintada? ¿No recibía ni siquiera un buenas noches luego de que entregó "su cuarto"? Y aunque en el momento no quisiera reconocerlo… ¡sí que le sorprendió que le diera un beso a Li!

—Sí que me ha dado una sorpresa– murmuró el chico, aún extrañado.

—¿Cuándo hablaron?

—Fue por teléfono, hace poco– contestó, dejando escapar un bostezo.

—Y yo que creía que había inventado eso de las llamadas– Meiling le miró suspicaz, pero él se dio la vuelta para ir a encerrarse a su habitación.

Hacían linda pareja. ¡Mañana tendría que llamar a sus primas y a otras conocidas para ventilar el chisme! Meiling rió divertida, feliz de que al fin resultara sus continuas presiones sobre el asunto de una novia.

—Ya me voy a dormir– escuchó la voz suave de Sakura.

—De acuerdo, dame tu maleta– la tomó con algo de flojera, pero aún así sonriente— Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches.

La puerta de la habitación de Mei se cerró también.

Algo extraño le produjo contemplar esas tres puertas. Una especie de inquietud, quizá un presentimiento de que todo sería diferente a partir de ese momento.

—"_¡Qué cosas piensas_!"– rió para sus adentros— "_nada podría marchar tan distinto… Cierto que la señorita Wu no parece tan amable como Meiling, pero no puedo juzgarla si la conocí apenas hoy"_– siguió bajando las escaleras, mientras miraba sus pantuflas.

El primer piso había quedado completamente oscuro, y debió guiarse afirmada en las paredes, estirando su mano para no tropezar con algo.

—¡Señorita Sakura!

—¡Ky… Hmppf!–se tapó la boca con ambas manos, antes de gritar. Kero le miraba curioso ante su reacción. —Shh, Kero, me asustaste–dijo bajito.

—Jeje, lo siento, es que andaba vigilando si todo estaba orden, como me lo encargó mi amito– su pecho se infló al decir esto último.

Sakura acomodó su almohada, y se sentó en el sofá, dando unos cuantos saltos.

—Es bastante cómodo– sonrió, recostándose. Vio que el guardián seguía levitando, o mejor dicho, supuso que era él por ese revoloteo constante de sus pequeñas alitas. Y es que se tomaba demasiado en serio las órdenes que le daban. —Oye, Kero– dijo, con su rostro sostenido por su mano— ¿no es mejor que vayas a dormir también? Yo me quedaré aquí, y si algo raro pasa te aseguro que gritaré –intentó convencerlo.

El pequeño no hizo caso a su ofrecimiento.

—No, no, usted debe estar vigilada a cada hora para que no le ocurra nada– arguyó totalmente serio, haciendo que la jovencita sonriera algo sonrojada.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte– se dio vuelta al otro lado, entrecerrando sus ojos— Entonces, que pases buenas noches, Kero.

Él también murmuró un buenas noches. Dio una vuelta por la cocina, una vez más, inspeccionando desconfiado por las ventanas. El amo se lo había dicho, aprovechando el momento en que Nan se soltó de su brazo para tomar su refresco: no puedes dormite; debes vigilar toda la noche que nadie entre a la casa.

Kerberos fue tomado por sorpresa. Alguien lo jaló de la cola, evitando que gritara tapándole la boca con la mano.

Se dio otra vuelta para quedar observando hacia el televisor y el resto del salón. Era inútil, no podía dormir, aunque el sofá fuese muy cómodo y ella creyera estar tan cansada.

Recordó que lo había pensado antes… Sí, eso de cómo sería la novia de Li. Nan representaba muy bien lo que había imaginado: el mismo estilo de joven atractiva y orgullosa que encajaba a la perfección con él.

Era raro ver a Li en compañía de una chica. Porque no se veía atento con ellas…

—O esa actitud es sólo conmigo– refunfuñó, y le pareció ver a Li dándole flores a la jovencita y sonriéndole amablemente, besándole la mano, como todo un caballero. —No puede ser así– se sorprendió, riéndose de lo que estaba imaginando.

Habría que verlo.

Quién sabe… ella podía hacerlo cambiar. El tipo podía estar enamorado.

"_Enamorado…"_

¿Sería posible que hasta él conociera el significado de esa palabra y ella no? Sakura entristeció. La señorita Nan tenía que estar muy contenta si ella amaba a su novio tanto como él la amaba a ella.

—¿Qué hay de mí? –se lamentó en voz baja, sentándose— ¿Cuándo pienso enamorarme de mi novio?– abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas. El asunto rondaba su cabeza hacía tiempo, y no le encontraba una posible solución; seguía en esa relación que se le presentaba extraña y ajena, siendo que era suya… ¡Su primer noviazgo! ¡Debería estar feliz por ello, más si Masashi era su amigo!

Eso era otro asunto… Masashi era su amigo, y de un momento a otro pasó a ser su novio. El cambio fue brusco, porque ella adoraba los momentos que disfrutaban cuando eran buenos compañeros en clase de Atletismo, o cuando él le contaba alguna cosa graciosa y reían por mucho rato. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de su interés?¡Tonta! ¿Es que tenía que enterarse al último de todo?

Sakura suspiró. Mejor lo dejaba así, no quería hacerse daño…

Se levantó, entreabriendo las cortinas. Miró el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa. Su padre tenía un telescopio en su oficina, donde cada noche espiaba las alturas. Fue un regalo que ella y su hermano le habían dado en Navidad. Su papá lo apreció, y se notaba su entusiasmo en cada noche cuando antes de dormir miraba hacia arriba sin dejar su expresión de asombro.

Lo extrañaba… No podía evitar echarle tanto de menos; en ese aspecto siempre deseó ser tan valiente como Tomoyo, pues ella pasaba por la misma situación: su madre estaba lejos por asuntos de trabajo. Su amiga se lo tomó desde un comienzo con mucha madurez, y hasta abandonó la gran mansión Daidouji para mudarse a un departamento más cercano a la preparatoria.

—"_Pero hay una diferencia_…"– separó su frente, que había estado apoyada en el cristal _—"la señora Sonomi llama a Tomoyo cada semana, para saber cómo se encuentra" _

No quería pensar que su padre se había olvidado de su existencia, ¡jamás!, sólo le preocupaba el que estuviera demasiado ocupado o hasta algo grave podía impedir que se comunicaran.

Bajó bruscamente de su nube. Una almohada fue a dar hasta su cabeza.

—¡Qué demo…!– protestó, dando la vuelta. Su malhumor cambió a un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que nunca despertarías– murmuró como respuesta. Se dirigió al sofá, lanzando su manta y su almohada, que fue a dar a su cabeza nuevamente.

—¿Uhn?. ¡Hey, no desordenes mi cama!

Él no hizo el menor caso, y se recostó, cubriéndose con una manta color azul que traía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó, cuando vio que a los treinta segundos él no confesaba que era parte de una broma. Sakura pestañó otro tanto más. —¿Li?

—Meiling me lo ordenó…

—¿Eh?

—…que cambiáramos….– contemplaba su espalda, pues él miraba hacia el otro lado, hablando con cansancio—yo dormiría en el sofá, tú en mi habitación.

Shaoran dio un último bostezo. Cerró los párpados y se concentró en poder dormir tranquilamente. Todo bien hasta que escuchó la voz seria de la jovencita:

—No… no tienes porqué hacerlo…–dijo— Después de todo, soy sólo la niñera de la casa– rió levemente, y Li notó aquello cargado de un sutil dolor que pretendía esconder hasta para ella misma.—…Y no creerás que tu niñera permitirá que maltrates tu espalda de esa manera. ¡Pero si mira, apenas y caes ahí!– comentó con gracia, lanzando su almohada sobre él.

—Ya vete, Mei Ling se pone de malhumor cuando no obedezco sus órdenes– masculló el chico, tapándose hasta la nariz. En parte era cierto, su prima resultaba muy cargante cuando no acataban sus solicitudes... aunque en este caso eso no existiera.

—Pero no tengo sueño– sonrió, sentándose en uno de los otros sillones más pequeños. Miró a los alrededores, pensativa—Mmh… ¿no quieres que te cuente alguna historia?

Pff. ¿bromeaba? Xiao Lang Li, el mismísimo descendiente del brujo Read Clow y único hijo de Ieran Li… ¿escuchando algún cuentecillo de hadas? Se cubrió los oídos con la almohada, gruñendo en silencio.

—Bueno, si no quieres sólo dilo.

—Está bien: _No quiero_– Shaoran acomodó su almohada, depositando su cabeza en ella con algo de brusquedad.

Tuvo que tolerar la presencia de ella por otro rato más. Aunque Sakura no hiciera el menor ruido, el sólo hecho de saberla ahí sentada, mirándolo, lo importunaba. Pero contuvo su reclamo y fingió seguir dormido, a ver si con eso ella terminaba por irse.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que había pensado eso?... Un cuarto de hora y, a juzgar por los ruidos, la chica se acomodaba de vez en cuando para no acalambrarse en la posición que estaba, y sin intenciones de levantarse.

Justo cuando creyó que su paciencia llegaba al límite, dio un respingo al sentir que Sakura le tocaba la espalda con un dedo, tímidamente para ver si su descanso era profundo. ¿Qué quería ahora?, pensó malhumorado, dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con ella. Si la breve distancia en que quedaron le sorprendió en un principio, el que ella tocase su mejilla lo dejó pasmado. Fue tanto el estupor que juró por un instante, sentir sus orejas arder de la vergüenza.

Sakura lo había hecho sin pensar bien. Sólo quería constatar que no hubiera marcas de los golpes que recibió, pero aquél gesto parecía una caricia…

—"_Parece ser… o lo es_"– ratificó, cuando su mano fue cayendo lentamente por el contorno del perfilado rostro de Li. —¿Huh?

Miró la expresión entre desconcertada y furiosa en él, para luego contemplar su mano. Seguía sobre su cara, como si no tuviera fuerzas para sacarla, y muchos menos, ahora que se percataba de su acción. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de que hiciera más esfuerzos, porque él la bajó rápidamente sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca.

—Haha, lo-o siento– balbuceó, sonriendo nerviosa. Retrocedió con la mirada baja, mientras su mano derecha subía y bajaba en su brazo izquierdo. —Nnh… Yo… Q-quería saber si te dolía la cara, o algo…– el chico entrecerró la mirada, y la apartó en cuestión de segundos.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ah…–sonrió ligeramente, jugando ahora con el medallón en su mano y no encontrando otra cosa que decir. No era algo tan grave, quiso creer; apenas un cariño que podría habérselo dado a Lei o Xue…… ¡Qué tontería, no era lo mismo; Li era Li, y ella no podía tocarlo con toda la confianza del mundo! ¡Para eso estaba su novia…!

Shaoran mascullaba que era una tonta, que no podía dejarlo dormir y que si no desaparecía en tres segundos no le daría su cama, sino que la haría dormir en la tina. Se cubrió completamente.

—Li…

—¡Ya vete!– exclamó desde abajo.

—Es… es que…– tragó saliva, y se relamió los labios al sentir una sequedad en toda su boca. Habían dos posibles respuestas a lo que preguntaría: _sí_, y la otra, ¡_deja ya de fastidiarme_! Y sabiéndolo, terminó por formular su duda— ¿estás enamorado de la señorita Nan?

Maldita suerte. Xiaolang buscaba el control remoto por si estaba cerca, porque ya una almohada no era suficiente para lanzársela en la cabeza. Mientras más husmeaba, más crecía su furia, y el arrepentimiento en Kinomoto.

Asomó su cabeza con el cabello completamente desordenado. Su gesto era parecido al que Sakura vio el primer día, pero esta vez sobrecargado de una dosis de cólera. Ya creía leer la frasecita: voy a matarte, en su frente.

—Eeh, ya me dio sueño…– rascó su cabeza y simuló un bostezo, todo acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa—…no importa…eso… que te pregunté, no importa… Hahahaa– rió otra vez, tomando sus cosas— ¡Buenas noches!.

La chica hizo una inclinación de cabeza y corrió a las escaleras.

—Mmnh, tonta– masculló, encontrándose con el malogrado bajo su almohada. Lo peor es que ni siquiera recordó advertirle de no tocar nada en su habitación, o lamentarían otro "pequeño incidente", como con el tablero.

A la mañana siguiente unas marcadas ojeras dejarían ver que no había dormido nada, recordando lo ocurrido en la Torre, y lo de minutos más tarde que viera desaparecer a su niñera por las escaleras…

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La habitación lucía perfectamente ordenada, con su amplia cama sin signos de haber sido usada esa noche. A un costado, cerca del sillón gris, estaba afirmada su espada, con un sutil brillo que la hacía parecer de ensueño. Sakura buscó el tablero, encontrándolo en el escritorio, donde además se elevaban hileras de libros con gruesas cubiertas. A pesar de que tuvo el impulso de ir hacia ellos, alcanzó a frenarse para no cometer otra tontería, además de querer dejar la habitación intacta ahorrándole a Li sus regaños.

Suspiró, cubriéndose con su manta por completo. Se sentía el ruido de las alitas de Kero, que rondaba por el pasillo, entre dormido y despierto, pero firme en su determinación de vigilar toda la noche sin descanso.

Era incómodo saber a Li en un sofá y ella en su cama. Debió negarse, pero si ahora se le ocurría bajar a molestar, terminaría por condenarse a un castigo. Él de seguro ya estaba dormido, y entonces a Sakura le surgió una nueva preocupación: Su novia no sabía de aquello… ¡Quizás qué cosas diría cuando viera a Li en el salón, todo encogido en un sofá!

—"_¡Pensará que es mi culpa!"–_ dio otro suspiro, más profundo.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abría con cuidado. No se dio cuenta del visitante hasta que éste afirmó una rodilla a la cama, haciendo que el colchón se moviera un poco. Abrió los ojos, sin mover un músculo. Por primera vez, quiso que fuera Li quien le causara ese susto… Pero estaba lejos de serlo…

—Xiao Lang, ¿estás despierto?– preguntó suave la voz de Nan, y para peor Sakura no entendió palabra. Era muy poco lo que manejaba de chino.

Dejando atrás el enredo idiomático, llegó a la conclusión que si bien ella no era Li, la chica no debería estar en su habitación a esas horas… ¡Y hablándole tan de cerca!

—Xiao Lang, quiero que conversemos…– ya estaba de rodillas en el colchón, moviendo a Sakura por la espalda. —…por favor, sólo un poco. Necesito decirte algo… –fue ahí cuando Wu notó lo delgado que lucía el cuerpo bajo la manta y el nulo interés del chico en ella. —¿Xiao Lang?

Aunque forcejaron entre quitar o no quitar la manta, Nan ganó, descubriendo a la empleada y soltando al instante un grito de alarma.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?–espetó furiosa.

Sakura también frunció las cejas al ver su provocativa prenda de dormir; una camisa bien lejana a la altura de la rodilla, con una bata de seda roja del mismo largo, sin sujetar.

—Estoy esperando que me respondas– ordenó, con sus brazos cruzados y de pie a un lado de la cama, mostrando su espléndida altura.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, intentando borrar la expresión igual de furiosa que se fijaba, irreprimible, en su rostro.

—Lo que ocurrió fue…

—¡Esto es completamente absurdo!– interrumpió la china— ¡La empleada durmiendo en el cuarto de Xiaolang!– Nan soltó el respiro que tenía contenido, dejando de caminar frenética de un lado a otro. No armaría escándalo, porque la imagen de mujer alborotada sería muy mal vista por su futura cuñada, y por el mismo Xiaolang.

En la preparatoria había estudiado el comportamiento del chico minuciosamente, encontrando detalles interesantes que a estas alturas ayudarían muchísimo. No fue para nada sencillo el seguirlo en los recesos, estar presente en los partidos, hasta entrar en su casa después de rogarle a su madre que se hiciera más cercana al estrecho círculo de amistades de Ieran Li. Por sus conocimientos sabía que Xiao Lang odiaba a las muchachitas que lo hostigaban con su presencia, que no pudieran hablarle y se le quedaran viendo como si de un momento a otro les escurriera saliva por la boca entreabierta; era un tipo serio y necesitaba a alguien que se acoplara a su manera fría de ser… Y esa, sin dudas, era ella.

—…Li está abajo…en el sofá– Sakura terminaba de explicarle sumisamente lo ocurrido, y ahora aguardaba una contestación de parte de Wu.

Nan jugó un momento con un mechón de su cabello, y aunque su pose parecía relajada, su mirada seguía mostrando enemistad.

—Hablamos mañana– dijo seriamente.— Y por tu bien, no te acostumbres a los gestos nobles de Mei Ling…– sonrió al ver que la chica bajaba un poco su cabeza. Bien hecho, la había puesto en su lugar… —"_Ja, una empleada sublevada…"–_alzó una ceja y se retiró, siempre con su frente en alto.

Al momento en que cerró la puerta Sakura no pudo contenerse de hacer una mueca, parecidas a las que Kero y Spi se mostraban cuando estaban discutiendo y querían enojar más al otro.

¡A eso sí que se le llama "tal para cual"!.Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando distraídamente hacia el techo…

¿Qué cómo se sentía?… ¿qué estaba pensando?. Veía claramente su habitación, y ella misma golpeando la puerta con decisión. El rostro hermoso y petulante de la china se asomaba por la puerta, y ella la tomaba no muy suavemente de su cabello hacia afuera… _¡Es mi habitación! Mwhahaha_, decía malignamente. Para resumir el final de su fantasía, una Sakura muchísimo más alta miraba hacia abajo a una desgarrada Wu, con su bata de seda echa jirones, y llorando a mares mientras llamaba a su novio.

Se incorporó de un salto. ¿Desde cuándo deseaba el mal de otra persona?. Ella, que nunca había experimentado ese… ¿odio? hacia alguien, y vivía tranquila con lo que tenía, sin envidias a otros, sin estorbar la paz de otros y nadie estorbaba la suya. Sin embargo, ahora, ese deseo de querer ver a la recién llegada fuera de la casa le comía por dentro.

—¡No, eso no está bien!– se golpeó en la frente, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad. Estaba tomando demasiado en serio ese asunto. El que la señorita Nan tuviese esa personalidad tan… -¡Odiosa, gritó su subconsciente. Se golpeó otra vez-… "diferente" a la simpatía y cordialidad de ella, no era un buen motivo para aborrecerla...

—"_Sí lo es"–_ se recostó, bufando molesta. Sería mucho mejor si nuestra conciencia tuviera un interruptor o baterías, así la desconectaríamos en estos casos, pero había que limitarse a ignorarla.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó temprano, descubriendo que Li también lo estaba, sentado en el mismo sofá esperando su desayuno. Había guardado la manta y su almohada; nadie podría sospechar que había pasado la noche entera recostado ahí. Con los ojos cansados, observaba las noticias matutinas, sin nada mejor que hacer. Por la noche escuchó el grito de Nan, subió las escaleras para ratificar si les sucedía algo malo, pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando vio a Kero, quien murmuró: _pelea de mujeres._ No entendió porqué. Ya no hubieron gritos, y decidió que mejor se iba ante la alternativa de tener que mentirle también a Nan.

Sakura no se detuvo a hablarle, intentando pasar desapercibida hasta que llegó a la cocina.

—Buenos días– le saludó Shiefa. Le pareció extraño que su jefa madrugara el domingo, único día que tenía para descansar como era debido. Preparaba dos bandejas que reconoció fácilmente como de los pequeños, ya que estaban provistas de cereales, leche con sabor y galletas. —¿Cómo se arreglaron finalmente con el asunto de las habitaciones?-debió preguntarle la mujer, porque su hermano se había encogido de hombros cuando intentó que le respondiera.

—Eh… Bueno, la señorita…

—Es Lei– suspiró Shiefa, con una sonrisa. El pequeño la llamaba desde su habitación, quizá con mucha hambre como para esperar más. —Sakura, ¿podrías terminar de preparar el tamagoyaki?

—Claro.– se arremangó, dando un vistazo al bol que ya tenía la mezcla con huevos, la salsa y el azúcar. Faltaba el caldo y trozar la cebolla.

El tamagoyaki, platillo japonés, se volvió el favorito de su jefa desde el primer día que se lo dio a probar. Le enseñó pacientemente la manera de prepararlo, pero siempre a ésta se le olvidaba algún ingrediente, o al momento de cocinarlo terminaba con una gruesa capa de humo saliendo del horno.

Nan y Meiling bajaron temprano, como raramente hacía esta última. Ambas saludaron al chico en el salón. Camino al primer piso, Wu le había contado a Mei el asunto por el que estaba en Japón. No era algo "familiar", como aseguraba, sino que tenía mucho que ver con Xiaolang. Sabía que sus poderes eran pocos, y hasta se consideraba inexperta, pero quería cuidar por la seguridad del chino y avisar de eso a Ieran. Meiling no quiso decirle que ella llegó por algo similar.

—¿Cómo dormiste?–preguntó Nan.

—Bien–contestó el joven con naturalidad.

—¿Y Sakura? –esta vez preguntó Meiling.

Nan resopló molesta. Tanto Meiling como Shaoran la observaron confundidos, pero ella se excusó diciendo que había olvidado su adorno favorito para el cabello, y subió las escaleras fingiendo ir por él.

Aparentemente, no era la única de mal humor esa mañana, despejada y tranquila, donde el sol brillaba alto en un cielo perfectamente azulado…

—"_La odias, acéptalo… ¡No, no es eso! … jamás odiaría a alguien por su manera de ser…… Aunque ella puede ser la excepción"_– Sakura agitó su cabeza. Su lado bueno comenzaba a perder fuerza, y la idea de odiar a la extranjera se hacía más cercana. Cerró los ojos. Por más que intentara focalizar algo gracioso visto en los dibujos animados para distraerse, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y volvía a lo mismo. _—"Si yo no hubiera estado en la cama de Li… Significa…"_

Sakura detuvo el trozado de la cebolla. Le ardían los ojos, pero no le tomaba importancia, y observaba algún punto sin pestañar.

Analizando lo ocurrido, todo se resumía en que si hubiera sido Li el que estuviese en la habitación, ésa desvergonzada y él habrían…

—¡Aaargh!

Meiling se detuvo en seco, con una expresión de susto. Conocía el entusiasmo con que Sakura desempeñaba sus tareas, pero el que estuviese cortando las verduras con ése ímpetu, le hacía creer que algo mal andaba en su tierna actitud de niñera. Y es que el aura a su alrededor era notablemente roja. Con su mano derecha en el cuchillo daba certeros cortes a las pobres cebollitas verdes, que ya no eran trozos como lo mandaba la receta, sino picadillo o puré de cebolla.

—¿Sa… Sakura?– balbuceó la china, avanzando temerosa.

—¿Quéee?!– la chica soltó el cuchillo y se giró furiosa, respirando con dificultad. Pestañeó al ver el miedo en el rostro de Meiling. —Uh… Hoe, lo-lo siento, Meiling… –murmuró, al darse cuenta de lo violenta que había sonado, haciendo una reverencia.

No escuchó a Meiling responder, pero la risa expresó su desconcierto y diversión ante lo visto.

Se sonrojó al pensar lo torpe de su actitud, y no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza hasta que Meiling apoyó una mano en su hombro, aparentemente porque necesitaba un apoyo para no caer de la debilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese ataque de risa.

—¡Tú…– otras cuantas carcajadas.— …parecías otra, Sakura!

—¿Otra?

—¡Sí, otra persona!– Meling pudo recomponerse luego de largos segundos, limpiando sus lagrimas— Cualquiera creería que estabas trozando a uno de tus enemigos.

Sakura sintió una gota escurrir por su nuca.

—Aunque claro, conociéndote no sería posible– le sonrió su nueva amiga, contemplando el picadillo sobre la mesa. —Mejor te ayudaré.

—Gracias– Sakura observó a Meiling alistarse, poniéndose el delantal de cocina— ¡Ah! Meiling, muchas gracias también por lo de anoche– le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Lo de anoche?

—Síp–asintió, mientras lavaba sus manos. —Por pedirle a Li que me prestara su cuarto y que durmiera en el sofá.

Meiling frunció el ceño. No había dicho nada a su primo ayer por la noche. Apenas se acostó se quedó dormida, y no tuvo tiempo para pensar en esa idea. Un momento… ¿Sería posible que su primo…?. No, absurdo, se dijo, burlándose de sus propias ideas; Shaoran no decidiría por su cuenta cambiar su cómoda cama por un sofá, y menos hacerlo por Sakura, a quien le demostraba desagrado. Entonces, le quedó la opción de que Shiefa se lo había pedido, incluso intentó recordar más tarde para preguntarle si era verdad, pero lo olvidó.

No atreviéndose a tomar el cuchillo, Sakura se dedicó a preparar el caldo. Quizá con eso se relajaba, hasta la hora del desayuno, donde inevitablemente tendría que verle la cara a Wu. El delicado paladar de la invitada no pudo adecuarse al sabor de tamagoyaki. Más sabiendo que era Kinomoto quien lo había preparado, comió una pequeña cantidad diciendo que no era de su agrado.

—No me gusta su sabor– declaró, y su sonrisa fue tan cortés que nadie juzgó el gesto como un desprecio a quien lo preparó.

Fue una tarde larga. Transcurría con una lentitud desesperante, y ni el rato compitiendo con Xue y Lei a los videojuegos, ni una hora dedicada a terminar su tarea de Historia, ni el partido de damas contra Meiling pudieron contra las horas.

La "pareja perfecta", como decidió calificarle Sakura a Li y Nan, se sentaron en el césped del jardín donde pudieron hablar más a fondo sobre la misión del tablero y las dificultades que el joven había encontrado. Agradecía que Nan le escuchase sin interrumpirle, y que compartiera su frustración al momento de mencionar que Kinomoto rompió el sello.

—No comprendo, si ella es tan irresponsable, ¿por qué no buscan a otra niñera mejor?. Mira que arruinar algo tan importante y peligroso… –decía, evitando que se notase su gran molestia— y resulte que tú, Xiao Lang, debas pagar por su torpeza. Si yo fuera Shiefa la despediría a ojos cerrados.

Él también pensó eso, en alguna ocasión, pero sabía que no sería posible. Primero: se había ganado la confianza y aprecio de su hermana. Si se fuera, no quería ni pensar el desastroso papel de dueña de casa que desempeñara Shiefa.

Segundo: los niños se encariñaron -demasiado para su gusto- con la extraña, y logró "civilizar" las costumbres de Xue, quien tercamente afirmaba que estaba feliz sin tener amigos. _¿Entonces tú y yo qué somos,_ le había preguntado un día en la cena, sin más que las presencias de Lei y los guardianes. Xue había sonreído, sin tardar en responder que era su niñera. _Pero también somos amigos, Xue. Lo mismo que tú con tu hermanito, y que Spi y Kero._ Los guardianes saltaron indignados a reclamar, bastando una amenaza de privación de postre para que Kero se diera por vencido. _Los amigos comparten risas y penas… ¿Recuerdas el día en que el espíritu nos atacó y estábamos solos los tres en casa? Pues yo supe desde ese momento que nuestra amistad se había fortalecido._ Shaoran fingió no haber prestado el mínimo de atención, y salió de su escondite tras la pared que comunicaba el comedor con el pasillo. Pero ahora que recordaba perfectamente esa conversación, le sorprendía su capacidad de memorizar las palabras de ella, con una precisión que hasta sabía el momento de las pausas y sonrisas.

Siguiendo con las razones, la tercera y más importante: Kinomoto atraía a esos espíritus. También tenía que encontrar la respuesta a su capacidad para romper el sello, cosa que requería descifrar el borroso escrito en su centro.

—Estás muy callado– sonreía Nan, mirándole ensimismada. Jamás pensó ver su atractivo y reflexivo rostro tan de cerca, y reconocía que por muy experimentada en chicos que se considerara, su presencia le atontaba. —¿Qué piensas?

Shaoran sonrió ligeramente, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Nada importante.

Tenía que resistirse a estar sentada a una distancia prudente, para no molestarlo. Lo que más quería era que Xiaolang se diera cuenta de lo madura que podía ser, de que podía ser su confidente, la primera mujer en que confiara ciegamente, porque en Mei sus secretos no durarían ni un minuto. Ése día en la fiesta reconocía haberse hecho una imagen demasiado coqueta y presumida. Eso no le serviría. ¡Había cientos de mujeres lindas y provocativas, pero ser futura esposa de un líder del Clan implicaba seriedad!

Ya cuando lo tuviera completamente conquistado, él la buscaría, y entonces no tendrían que murmurar que siempre anduvo presionándolo.

—Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, Xiao Lang–dijo ella seriamente— He sido bien entrenada en Artes Marciales y tengo conocimientos en magia.

—Pensé que estarías ocupada en los asuntos de tu familia– insinuó el chico, comenzando a sospechar.

—Sí, pero no es tan urgente.

Nan cortó una pequeña flor naranja que crecía, enredándola en sus dedos para después tocar sus pétalos con delicadeza.

—Quiero que confíes en mí– habló suavemente, sin mirarlo. —Que me des la oportunidad de acercarnos…–cuando vio que le chico iba a decir algo, hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio— Es obvio que notaste mi interés en ti. Pero lo que siento va más allá de un capricho, como supones…

No lo había pensado de esa manera. Más bien la palabra _aventura_ calificaría mejor lo que creía y eran sus intenciones.

—Me gustas– le sonrió avergonzada, pero sabiendo controlar su impulso de no apartar la mirada. Shaoran no esperaba eso, porque quedó aturdido, sintiendo que Nan se acercaba más y más a él. — y quiero gustarte también– susurró, sin besarle como él y ella presumían. Se separó, siguiendo con su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro claro. Ahora que podía verla-sin distracciones, como lo era el vestido rojo de ésa noche- Li concluyó que era bastante linda; la tez pálida de donde resaltaban los hermosos ojos celestes, el largo y abundante cabello negro que resaltaba los contornos finos de sus mejillas, y su nariz perfectamente respingada.

—Yo…

—Nada de eso por ahora– le interrumpió ella, rápidamente. —Este tema carece de importancia; no es para apurarse. Lo que sí requiere atención es que termines con éxito tu misión– muy decidida, la chica terminó por decir:—Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que termines de capturar esos espíritus. Voy ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, y a demostrarte que soy digna de ti.

Ella se levantó grácilmente. Dijo que era la hora en que gustaba de leer y tomar un poco de té, así que se fue a su habitación.

Sentado en medio del jardín, Li seguía sin comprender la magnitud de todas esas palabras. ¡Se le habían declarado! Oh, rayos, ¿no que los hombres son quienes toman la iniciativa en eso? Suspiró, diciéndose que le faltaba mucho por aprender del sexo opuesto. Eso reafirmaba su teoría de que Nan era diferente a las otras chicas que se le habían insinuado; muy directa había confesado sus sentimientos.

—"_Quizás sí pueda corresponderle… con un poco más de tiempo, claro"-_pensó, recostándose.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ieran no tenía alternativa. Ahora que Nan estaba en Japón compartiendo en la misma casa con su hijo, la presencia de Mei Ling sobraba. Era bien sincera en ése punto, expresándole más tarde a su sobrina que su labor no la dejó satisfecha. Ella lo intuía; su tía tenía que estar completamente notificada de todo, y ella omitía información para no desprestigiar tanto a su primo o Sakura, cosa que dejaba descontenta a la cabecilla de los Li.

Por la tarde, la llamada de Ieran expresaba cortantemente que Meiling _debía_ regresar a Hong Kong.

Sakura la notó muy deprimida cuando llegó de contestar el teléfono, interrumpiendo otro partido de damas que tenían. Bromeó, diciendo que movió las piezas, pues su rival llevaba la ventaja. No obtuvo una sonrisa o respuesta de su parte, y cuando estaba por preguntarle si algo malo le ocurría, Meiling se lanzó a sus brazos. Estaba llorando, y en medio de ello murmuraba que no quería irse.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué dices eso, Meiling?– preguntó preocupada.

—¡N-no p-puedo quedarme!– siguió sollozando. —¡Debo regresar a Hong Kong!.

Eso era terrible. No podía imaginar su vida transcurriendo en esa casa sin la presencia de Meiling para soportarlo, ¡más ahora con Nan! Sin darse cuenta, Sakura se encontró llorando también, abrazando a su amiga sin poder consolarla, ya que no encontraba consuelo para sí tampoco. El vínculo entre ambas se había vuelto muy fuerte. Meiling siempre le trataba como Tomoyo o Naoko, haciéndole reír, aconsejándola y preocupándose de su bienestas.

—¿Mei?. ¿Qué te ocurre?– Nan bajó con su libro bajo el brazo, y sus lentes para leer que le daban un aspecto más maduro e intelectual. Se los quitó para inspeccionar la figura encorvada de su amiga en los brazos de la niñera.—¿Estás llorando?

—¡Nan!– ahora Meiling fue a refugiarse en sus brazos.—¡La tía Ieran me ordenó que me fuera!– ésta la consoló con unas palmaditas en la espalda, diciéndole que era mucho mejor volver a su ambiente y que todos la esperarían con ansias.

Poco le importó a Sakura que Nan la viera llorar también. La partida de Meiling le dolía demasiado, y después de ver cómo sufría ella no podía evitar sentirse aún peor.

En cuanto la chica de ojos rojizos se calmó, con Shiefa animándole también, subió a arreglar su equipaje. Nadie entendió porqué tanta prisa, y nada más lo entendería de no haber escuchado las frías órdenes de Ieran. Antes del atardecer, Meiling ya tenía todo listo para marcharse.

—Mei, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? –preguntó Shiefa.

—Podría, pero no– contestó, sosteniendo entre el hombro y su mejilla el auricular, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas en la guía telefónica. —Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si hay vuelos disponibles a Hong Kong hoy…. Ajá, 20:30…

Hasta los niños rogaban a tía Mei que todavía no se marchara. Corriendo, fueron a sus habitaciones y sacaron sus corbatas amarillas, para ver si con eso le demostraban que sí gustaban de ellas. Pero apenas lograron hacerla sonreír, sin cambiar sus planes.

—Sé que esto es triste, pero Nan tiene razón– Meiling sonrió a su amiga, cuando estaban todos reunidos en el salón por su despedida. —regresaré a lo que sí es mi ambiente: fiestas, compras…–intentó no mirar el rostro de los demás, para que no se dieran cuenta de la humedad en sus ojos. Sabía que, sobretodo Sakura, estaba muy triste con lo que ocurría. Y con toda razón, porque era a la única que no podía asegurar que volvería a ver.

—Por supuesto que sí– dijo Nan, pues ninguno de los otros pudo hablar.—Amiga, créeme que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. ¡Ya imagino que te prepararán una bienvenida! Todos te extrañan.

La china sonrió, guiñando un ojo. No dudaba que no fuera así, pero tampoco dudaba que sus amigos hacían fiestas por todo.

Estiró los brazos y pidió dar un último apretón a sus sobrinitos. Luego dio un pequeño abrazo a su primo, a su prima Shiefa, hasta encontrarse con el triste rostro de su nueva amiga.

—Sakura– la llamó, porque estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Sonrió con cariño. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo que la chica le respondía de la misma forma. —No será la última vez que nos veamos– le aseguró, con voz emocionada. —Recuerda que aún no he conseguido llevarte a una buena fiesta.

Ambas soltaron alegres risas. Se separaron, y Sakura intentó recordar el rostro de ella, para guardarlo en su memoria por siempre.

—He decidido que ninguno de ustedes irá a dejarme al aeropuerto– decía, recogiendo sus maletas. —Ya tuve suficiente con esta despedida– aunque su tono era burlón, ninguno sonrió ante sus palabras.

La vieron marcharse por la puerta, y detener un taxi que pasaba justo por la calle. Los niños le hacían señas por la ventana, señas que ella no quiso contemplar, manteniendo la vista al frente. Era probable que su decisión flaqueara por el deseo de permanecer con todos ellos.

Lei se aferró al vestido de Sakura, llorando desconsoladamente. Xue siguió observando el automóvil desaparecer calle abajo.

—Meiling– suspiró la niñera, sintiendo algo similar cuando Touya se marchó de casa. Ésa vez se había sentido profundamente sola, y ahora también lo estaría. Ya no tenía una amiga en aquél lugar, para compartir con ella en los ratos libres. La manito de Lei buscó la suya, apretándola despacito. Ella le sonrió.

—No sé ni por qué estoy llorando– se quejó Shiefa, caminando hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

—Tú lloras por todo– murmuró su hermano entre dientes.

—¡Te escuché, Xiao Lang!

El joven rodó los ojos. Decidió ver un poco de televisión, mientras la cena terminara de prepararse. Contrario a lo que parecía, él también extrañaría a Meiling, y le pesaría tanto como a Sakura su ausencia.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El departamento parecía atacado por una especie de torbellino; los sillones estaban desordenados, la mesita del centro patas arriba y ahora el estante donde había cds de Tomoyo esparcidos por la alfombra arrugada.

—¡Lo perdí!

Eriol revolvió por última vez los cojines, para buscar bajo ellos. No había rastro del libro. Explicó a Naoko, con mucho respeto, que había buscado las diez veces como se lo pidió, pero nada.

—Era un libro muy importante– se lamentaba la castaña, llevándose las manos a la cara. —¡Era necesario para lo que estaba averiguando!

En la cocina, Tomoyo preparaba con tranquilidad la cena.

—Pudiste habérselo prestado a Ryusaki y lo olvidaste– sugirió, sin dejar de dar vueltas al cucharón en la olla.

—No… lo recordaría de ser así. Además Seiji sabe que la primera en leer ésos libros soy yo y luego puedo prestárselos.

—Disculpa, Yanaguisawa…- le interrumpió el inglés— ¿Podría saber de qué trataba ese libro?

Mejor ni hubiera peguntado, pensó Tomoyo. Ahora venía el momento en que Naoko se entusiasmara hablando sobre las investigaciones, libros y sus propias teorías sobre espíritus.

Le explicó que trataba de los espiritistas y la manera en que hicieron contacto con unos seres en una casa embrujada. Eriol la escuchó muy atentamente, hasta lucía interesado en el tema, y para cuando terminó sonrió gentilmente.

—Tengo un libro, aunque no es el mismo, trata de espíritus y su naturaleza– comentó con simpleza.

—¿En serio?

Tomoyo sonrió contenta al escuchar la exclamación de júbilo de su amiga. Minutos más tarde estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mal ubicados por el desorden, devorando el libro con exaltación.

—Parece que tú y Naoko comparten el interés en ese tipo de lecturas– dijo a Eriol, cuando éste asomó por la cocina, diciendo que el librito no había aparecido.

—Sí, es una afición que me inculcó mi madre– le sonrió, ya acostumbrado a referirse a la maestra de esa manera.

—Tu madre es una mujer muy culta, por todo lo que dices de ella.

Su verdadera madre, claro que sí. La nostalgia recorrió por rápidos segundos el rostro del aprendiz, rememorando el día en que la vio por última vez, en el umbral de su antigua casa. Por más que aprendiera a despegarse de las cosas materiales, los afectos seguían embargándolo de una ligera tristeza que cada vez se hacía más difícil de controlar. Mizuki, en todos esos años, le daba las noticias acerca de su familia. Jamás dijo a Eriol que una de las semanas donde se ausentó fue para viajar hasta Inglaterra, donde sus padres. Quería hacerle saber a la señora Hiraguizawa que su hijo estaba bien y que algún día regresaría, convertido en un hombre valeroso.

Eriol sólo tenía una carta (llegó días después del regreso de Mizuki, quien convenció a la madre a escribirle), no escrita de puño y letra de su madre, porque seguramente se lo pidió a una empleada. Era concisa. No parecía la carta de una madre a su hijo ausente, pero ella no había querido entristecerlo con malas noticias, y sólo explicó que su salud era buena, aunque su padre era el que más dificultades tenía, se mantenía estable.

—Hiraguizawa.

Eriol giró la cabeza. Juraría que había sentido la mirada de Tomoyo hace un rato, pero ésta seguía revolviendo lo que sería la cena.

—¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?

—Claro, mientras no sea quitarle el libro a Yanagisawa y correr peligro de muerte, creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Se me acabaron los fideos–mostró la bolsita vacía, con una sonrisa. —¿Crees poder ir a comprar una?

Por toda respuesta, el chico miró el envase, preguntando dónde se ubicaba el almacén más cercano. Tomoyo le dio las instrucciones, el dinero, y salió del departamento. Sin percatarse, la chica se quedó observando la puerta y algo en el pecho le obligó a suspirar profundamente. Comenzaba a comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería aceptarlo.

Eriol era un chico atractivo, de buenos modales, inteligente, y entre ellos, notaba que había una química especial que no habría logrado con ninguno de sus otros amigos que conocía, ni aunque pasara años intentando acostumbrarse a la presencia de un hombre en su vida.

—"_Es pasajero…"–_ determinó avergonzada, volviendo a la cena. _—"Es natural sentirte atraída por alguien así. Puede que no me guste y sólo le tenga mucha admiración"_

Un sonido agudo llamó su atención. Creyó que lo había imaginado, pero en cuanto dejó atrás sus pensamientos, se concentró en buscarlo. Fue hasta el salón, deteniéndose ahí para decidir de cuál habitación provenía.

—La de Sakura– dijo Naoko. Para sorpresa de su amiga, seguía leyendo el libro, sin moverse para ordenar el caos que había dejado.

Tomoyo empujó la puerta, entrando al cuarto que ahora utilizaba Hiraguizawa. El ruido se escuchó con más claridad. Como suponía, era un pequeño teléfono móvil en la mesita de noche.

Su primera decisión fue retirarse y avisar a Eriol cuando regresara. Luego pensó sólo en tomar el objeto y ver si en la pantalla se indicaba el nombre de quien llamaba. Por último pensó en contestar, y aunque se negó al comienzo, lo tomó con prisa antes de que dejaran de insistir.

—¿Eriol? Habla Mizuki, ¿cómo has estado?– la familiaridad y cariño en la voz femenina que escuchó, le produjo un escalofrío.

Mizuki… Eriol no había nombrado a nadie con ese nombre. ¡Él no había nombrado a nadie, en realidad, más que a su madre!

—Disculpe, él no se encuentra en estos momentos…–contestó Tomoyo, cuando se encontró con voz para hacerlo.

—Ya veo… Perdone…–Mizuki suspiró desalentada.

—Si gusta puedo dejarle su mensaje.

—Gracias, qué amable, pero sólo diga que llamé y lo haré más tarde.

—Descuide, se lo diré.

—Bien, adiós.

—Adiós– musitó la jovencita, cuando ya la maestra cortaba la comunicación.

Dejó el móvil donde estaba y bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Quién le decía que aquélla mujer no era de su familia?. ¿Por qué repentinamente la idea de que fuera alguna _buena amiga,_ le estaba inquietando?

El chico había regresado de su compra. Al pasar por la cocina y no ver a Tomoyo, fue hasta la sala.

—La de Sakura– repitió Naoko, apuntando a la habitación. Como Eriol le miró confundido, tuvo que despegarse a duras penas del libro. —Tomoyo está en la habitación que ocupas.

Caminó hasta la puerta, donde la chica recién salía.

—¿Qué o…?

—Tuviste una llamada…– le interrumpió Tomoyo, antes de que Eriol preguntara qué ocurría. Analizó minuciosamente los cambios en su expresión. —de Mizuki. –como suponía, era alguien importante. Los ojos de Eriol brillaron al escuchar aquél nombre, y hasta sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Llamó?. ¿Cuándo?. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?– preguntaba, sonriendo y luego refrenando su gesto, volviéndose más preocupado al pensar que podría ser una mala noticia.

—Dijo que llamaría después.

—Ah– suspiró con alivio. —_" Me perdí de escuchar su voz"_

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, Tomoyo ya no estaba ahí.

—¡Daidouji, los fideos!– le recordó, siguiéndola a la cocina.

Naoko los observó con suspicacia, bajando el librito a la altura de la nariz.

—Estos dos… –suspiró, negando con la cabeza— Uno de ellos terminará mal… Espero que no sea Tomoyo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La mañana del lunes: templado, con un poco de nubosidad. Apagó el televisor, y la imagen del hombre que leía el pronóstico desapareció entre un negruzco apagón.

—No sé por qué he llegado a pensar que están aprovechándose de mi eficiencia– masculló la mujer, mascando un trozo de pan, lo primero que encontró comestible y a la mano al pasar por la cocina.

No contaba con el tiempo suficiente para prepararse desayuno, y lamentablemente, hoy no podría ayudar a Sakura con los niños. Un llamado de parte de su secretario, informándole que unos compradores llegaron sin previo aviso y requerían de su formidable especialidad para los negocios-de lo contrario no llegarían a un acuerdo con ellos-, le había despertado a las seis de la mañana.

Sakura bajaba las escaleras, desanimada como se le había visto ayer. Con la partida de Meiling quedó un cuarto vacío, donde se instaló sin mucha satisfacción. Lo bueno era que Li ya no maltrataría su espalda en el sofá, y no daría motivos a Nan para más conflictos.

Vio a su jefa calzarse sus zapatos en el recibidor, mientras continuaba mascullando que más valía que fueran compradores fáciles de convencer, o toda la prisa sería en vano.

—Odio estos tacos– regañó Shiefa, percatándose de que alguien la miraba desde el primer escalón— Ah, hola Sakura. Lo lamento, hoy tendrás que preparar la comida tú sola…– al fin su pie pudo entrar, soltando un suspiro—Sería más fácil ir con zapatillas, al menos alcanzaría el transporte sin tambalearme tanto.

—¿Tiene mucho trabajo para hoy?

—Lo mismo de todos los días –respondió con resignación— Pero llamaré si se extiende hasta la noche.

El despertador de los niños sonó. No le hacían mucho caso, era un simple aviso de que en algunos minutos más llegaría su madre o la niñera a sacarlos de sus camitas, pero Xue era quien tenía que apagarlo. Y esta vez, el despertador siguió sonando.

Lei se incorporó de mala gana, mirando a su hermano en la cama de al lado.

—¡Xue, apaga el despertador!– exclamó, pero su hermano estaba en un sueño muy profundo. Tuvo que levantarse él y desactivar la alarma, para comenzar a saltar en la otra cama.

—Hmm, ¿qué pasa?– farfulló Xue entre sueños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Hay que despertar!– exclamó su hermano sonriendo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Sakura asomó su cabeza.

—¿Listos para un nuevo día?

—¡Síi!– contestó Lei, y marchó alegremente a prepararse, haciendo que su hermano se preguntara qué encontraría de divertido en un salón de clase rodeado de otros niños. ¡Un jardín infantil le sonaba a juegos y canciones estúpidas! Lo único que él disfrutó en esa época, era colorear los libritos, pero prefería hacerlo alejado de los otros.

—¡El desayuno está listo! –escuchó que Sakura decía desde la cocina.

—Spinnel– dijo al gatito sentado en la cama de Lei— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

Al guardián le correspondió custodiar la planta baja, precisamente, la habitación de los chicos y la señora Shiefa.

—Primero veré si el torpe de Kerberos sigue dormido.

Spi no bajó hasta despertar a su amarillo compañero luego de varios gritos. Todavía dormitaba a los pies de la puerta de la habitación-nueva- de Sakura. Bajaron los dos a comer su parte del desayuno.

—Ñam, señorita Sakura, déjemep decirlem que su comida esh cada vesh mash deliciosap– opinaba Kero, quien comía hambriento de su plato.

—Sería aún mejor si no tuviéramos que verla ¡en tu boca abierta!– reclamó Spinnel, cerrándole el hocico y de paso apretando su lengua.

—¡Ayyy, mamá!-chilló el guardián adolorido— ¡Gato estúpido, me las pagaráaas!

Xue, Lei y Sakura comían imperturbables mientras los dos guardianes volaban alrededor de la mesa. Sólo sentían la brisa que agitaba sus cabellos cuando pasaban rozando a su lado.

—Gracias por la comida– dijeron los tres, levantando cada uno su plato.

Como Shiefa no estaba, no hubo tiempo de lavar. Sakura debió guardar el almuerzo de ambos en sus respectivos platillos y salir de prisa… Al menos eso tenía en mente…

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

¿Por qué?. ¿Es que no podía comenzar un buen día?

—Dejaste toda esa vajilla sin lavar– Nan se cruzó de brazos— ¿Piensas que haré el trabajo por ti?

Oh no, no permitiría que arruinara sus bonitas manos. Sakura rodó los ojos. Aún estaba de espaldas a la china, esperando a los niños en el pasillo.

—Shiefa no se cansó de hablar millones de cosas buenas de ti…—bajó los escalones que le faltaban para llegar al primer piso—que Sakura es excelente cocinera, niñera, eficiente para lavar, planchar, asear…– el tono de Nan se volvía cada vez más denso—…y es tan amable, sonriente y dulce…

—En cuanto llegue lavaré todo– murmuró Sakura.

—Quiero que lo hagas _ahora._

Quedaban sólo quince minutos, justos para llegar sin prisa y, lo más importante, puntual.

Los niños llegaban con sus mochilas, cuando se encontraron a las dos chicas con expresiones serias.

—Xue puede pasar a dejar a su hermanito a clases– dijo Nan, mirándolos cariñosamente. —¿Verdad?

Él afirmó, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—Bueno Kinomoto, ya no hay excusa para que termines con tus deberes… ¡Ah!, y además quiero que hagas mi desayuno y el de Xiao Lang–indicando la cocina, Nan sonrió con malicia.—Nos avisas cuando esté listo.–subió las escaleras, con su postura sólida y estilizada.

No había tiempo para preocuparse en descargar toda esa ira.

—Niños, creo que hoy tendrán que irse solos– Sakura intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa. Levantó el dedo meñique y se agachó a la altura de Lei. —Prométeme que te portarás como un niño bueno mientras tu hermano te lleva.

Él entrelazo su dedito al de ella y sellaron el pacto. Lo mismo tuvo que hacer Xue…

—Prométeme que no te alejarás de los que quieren ser tus amigos.

—¿Eh?...Mmh… Yo… –al ver que su niñera comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, Xue tuvo que ceder— Bueno… lo prometo.

—Muy bien, es mejor que se vayan o llegarán tarde.

—¿Usted no va?–preguntó Lei.

—No. Debo terminar de hacer unas cosas en la casa…–suspiró la chica, recuperando su impecable sonrisa.—¡Pero no se preocupen por mí!. ¡Haré todo rápido y quién sabe, hasta quizá los alcance y les gane! Así que ¿qué esperan para adelantarme?

Xue tomó a su hermano menor de la mano y salieron.

Sakura cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella para tomar una bocanada de aire.

—"_Mejor empiezo de una vez, o bajará a regañarme"–_ se arremangó y se dirigió al lavaplatos. Aquello no era demasiado. Tardaría dos minutos, mínimo. Lo que sí tomaría tiempo serían los desayunos. _—"No podré ir a clases hoy"._

—¡Hola, hola! –Kerberos saludó sonriente a la jovencita, mientras le miraba lavar con rapidez un plato. —¿Todavía está aquí?

—Sí, creo que no terminaré pronto con esto– respondió sin mayores ganas.

—Uhm, qué pena. Si con Spi le ayudáramos, podría terminar antes,– dijo el muñequito en tono casual— pero como no sabemos nada de esas cosas…

Sakura abrazó a Kero con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa. El muñequito gritó de sorpresa, para luego preguntar qué le pasaba.

—¡Eso es, Kero! ¡Pueden ayudarme!– sonreía aliviada. Podría ganarle al tiempo y llegar a clases, claro, eso sí, tenía que apresurarse mucho más. —¡Prometo que hoy les haré de cenar lo que ustedes quieran!

Spi aceptó, ni entusiasta ni desganado. En cambio, Kerberos chillaba de gozo al imaginar qué cosas ricas comería si pasaba los platos bajo el chorro de agua que salía de esa manguera brillante.

Así, con Kero lavando, Spinnel secando y Sakura preparando los desayunos, la tarea quedó completa y sobraron unos pocos minutos.

—Estoy agotado…–Kero se recostó en el sofá junto a Spinnel.

—¡Muchas gracias!– la chica tomó una bandeja en cada mano, intentando equilibrarlas.

Subió las escaleras. La primera habitación era la de Li…

Estiró el pie y empujó la puerta. Las cortinas seguían cerradas y la habitación oscura. Dejó las bandejas sobre el escritorio para ir a la ventana.

Shaoran dormía tranquilamente boca arriba. De pronto, sonaban ligeramente sus ronquidos, lo que la hacía sonreír.

—Li, despierta…–dijo, pero no lo sacó de su descanso. —Li…– Sakura se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido.

Parecía difícil despertarlo. Su día comenzaba en una o dos horas más.

Mientras pensaba en lo mal que lo pasaría al ir a dejarle los desayunos a Wu, apartó unos cuantos cabellos que caían sobre la frente del joven. Al despejar su rostro, permaneció observándolo minuciosamente. Jamás se dio el tiempo para algo así… Pero era perfecto estando él dormido, sin enterarse que lo analizaba. Siendo sincera, Li era un chico apuesto (eso cuando no abría su boca para molestar). Si estuviese en Seijo, de seguro ya tendría cientos de admiradoras persiguiéndolo. Sonrió ligeramente; eso le haría gracia… él huyendo de tantas chicas enamoradas…

Lamentable que su actitud sea tan poco agradable…

Sakura suspiró, encogiendo los hombros; ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, y de intentarlo, dudaba que lograra resultados.

Pensó en dejarlo dormir, pero el impulso pudo más que ella. Es que estaba tan tranquilo e indefenso… Se sentó a un lado de la cama. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, y casi no podía contener la emoción. Miró su rostro, e intentó apartar el sonrojo que vino inexplicablemente a sus mejillas.

—"_Concéntrate"–_ se dijo, acercándose.

Podía escuchar los pausados respiros de él que rebotaban en su mejilla. Detuvo su avance. Eso le daba cosquillas… no sólo en la cara, sino en todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Un calorcito se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, para no turbarse, y continuó… Entreabrió los labios, tomó un poco de aire…

—¡Cuidadoooo!

Fue el peor susto de su vida. Shaoran saltó de su cama, lanzando un grito. Buscó con la mirada lo supuestamente riesgoso, encontrando a una jovencita de cabello castaño riéndose calladamente.

—¡Diablos!. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!– reclamó de inmediato.

—No querías despertar– contestó ella inocentemente.

El chico revolvió en su oído… ¡Tendría suerte si no quedaba sordo luego de semejante grito!

—Estás completamente loca– masculló, levantándose malhumorado.

—Sólo vine a dejarte el desayuno.

—Muchas gracias, pero para la próxima preferiría morirme de hambre– la puerta del baño se cerró violentamente.

Quizás tenía que reconocer que no había sido buena idea. Sakura se acercó a la puerta, golpeándola suavecito.

—¿Puedes llevarle el desayuno a la señorita Wu? Es que ahora se está bañando… –le dijo. Li no respondió, aunque sabía que la había escuchado. —Dile que preparé el tamagoyaki que me pidió– Sakura sonrió divertida, y luego se fue.

—Creí que a Nan no le gustaba el tamagoyaki– dijo Shaoran, abriendo la puerta, pero viendo que la niñera ya no estaba allí. Pestañó, rascando su barbilla… puede que él estuviese en un error…

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Algo malo había ocurrido ayer. ¿Habría sido él el culpable? No recordaba haber hecho ni dicho nada malo. Lo cierto es que le preocupó cuando Tomoyo no quiso cenar, ni tampoco pudo verla, pues se encerró en su habitación.

—Buenos días, Hiraguizawa.–Naoko venía poniéndose unas horquillas a su melena castaña.—¿Estás preparando el desayuno?

—Buen día– respondió el inglés, sacando uno de los huevos fritos de la sartén y dejándolos en un plato.

—Pensé que Tomoyo lo haría… Siempre se despierta temprano para cocinar.

Eriol también había despertado temprano pensando aquello, pero no encontró a Tomoyo en la cocina.

—Iré a buscarla.

Naoko sólo alcanzó a darse la vuelta. Tomoyo venía caminando vestida con su uniforme y el cabello recogido en un moño.

—Buenos días– le sonrió como siempre.

—Hola Tomoyo…–algo raro tenía esa sonrisa. Naoko se sentó, mientras observaba a Hiraguizawa.

Se saludaron con un lejano "hola". Tomoyo le dijo que no era necesario que hubiese preparado el desayuno y Eriol simplemente respondía que no le molestaba.

¿Qué manera de comunicarse era esa? Ellos en las mañanas acostumbraban a hablar, o a saludarse con más ánimos que los de hoy. Naoko siguió mirándolos confundida.

—Gracias– Tomoyo recibió su plato sin ninguna sonrisa. Se veía más pálida de lo normal.

Fue uno de los silencios más incómodos que cualquiera de los tres hubiera vivido. Naoko se apresuró por terminar, levantándose primero de la mesa.

—Tengo servicio hoy, así que me iré más temprano–dijo, despidiéndose de los dos. Quizá estaba siendo demasiada cruel al forzarlos a hablar, pero sin ella en medio sería más sencillo.

La puerta se cerró y un nuevo silencio abundó en el comedor.

Eriol dejó de revolver su comida y de mirarla como si se tratara de algo muy importante; los palillos quedaron a un lado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

La chica siguió bebiendo de su jugo, sin mirarlo.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás…–no comprendía por qué se sentía tan angustiado por la situación. Suspiró. —…estás molesta conmigo?

—¿Por qué dices eso?– ella sonrió, hasta intentó reírse. Demasiado forzado.

—Porque siento que pasa algo extraño…

No se encontraba capaz de confesárselo. ¡Ni siquiera ella lo entendía completamente!. ¿Con qué cara le diría que estaba celosa de alguien que ni siquiera conocía?... Peor que eso, ¿cómo le diría que creía sentir celos?

—Son ideas tuyas– dijo esquivamente.

—No lo son. Dime lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí…

Tomoyo torció la boca.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?–repitió algo irónica. —Sí confío, Eriol… Eres tú el que no confía en mí.

Cuando vio a Tomoyo ir a su habitación y volver con su mochila al hombro, Eriol aún seguía sin poder responder. La chica le recordó que faltaba poco para las clases, y cerró la puerta, comprobando que no quería su compañía.

Pero tenía razón; tenía motivos para enfadarse o desconfiar.

—No puedo responder todas tus preguntas, Tomoyo.

La joven sonrió desanimada.

—Lo sé…–miró al inglés un poco agitado por tener que alcanzarla corriendo. —y me resignaré a conocer lo poco que sé de tu vida.

—Te estoy muy agradecido de todo lo que has hecho por mí…

—Yo también lo estoy– interrumpió, siempre con su mirada al frente. —Si no te hubiera conocido, seguiría creyendo que puedo arreglar la vida de todos entrometiéndome en sus problemas…

—Tú no haces eso– murmuró Eriol. La chica seguía avanzando con prisa. —¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí lo hago; intento solucionar los problemas de todos los demás, pero esta vez me enfrento a uno mío y yo no sé…– Tomoyo sintió la vista nublada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Eriol tomó su mano entre las suyas, obligándola a detenerse.

—Eres una gran persona, Tomoyo– su tacto se sentía tan cálido y suave. La chica se sonrojó ante su sonrisa— Te pido que confíes un poco más en mí… prometo pronto decirte toda la verdad.

¿Qué es lo que tenía?. ¿Por qué le creía? Era un desconocido y aún así le tenía demasiado afecto para odiarlo o alejarlo.

—Al menos, ¿me dirás quién en la mujer que te llamó ayer?–Eriol soltó su mano. Rascó su cabeza, mientras la miraba indeciso. —¿O tampoco puedes decirme?–se entristeció la jovencita.

—Es alguien…–Eriol cerró los ojos, intentando buscar una descripción que nunca le había tocado dar la maestra. Para él significaba alguien muy importante, una figura modelo, una guía espiritual, pero… ¿cómo explicarlo en palabras simples?.

—¿Especial para ti?

—Sí… Muy especial.

Tomoyo sonrió. No fue algo que naciera tan natural, más bien se obligó a ello.

—Lo sabía, por eso ayer estabas tan contento.

—Sí…

—¿Volvió a llamarte más tarde?

Sí, y además de saber cómo iban las cosas, le colmó de datos vagos. Mizuki seguía viendo en sus predicciones algo peligroso para el hijo de Ieran Li, y al mismo tiempo, una poderosa fuente de energía a su alrededor. Había algo más… Eriol se preocupó de apuntarlo en su libreta: una fuerza maligna rondando cerca de ellos.

La niña, Eriol… Ella necesita a Li, tanto como él a ella.

Debía referirse a Sakura. Eriol siguió pensando, como lo estuvo luego de esa llamada. ¿Qué tendría que ver Sakura?. ¿Por qué tenía conexión con Li?

—"_Sigo comprendiendo muy poco…"–_ pensó, sin notar que hacía varios segundos Tomoyo lo miraba absorto en sus razonamientos. —¡Ah! Pe-perdón…– se excusó, sonriendo. —estaba distraído…

—Ajá. –Tomoyo le miró perspicaz. —¿Pensando en alguien importante?

Eriol sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza. Luego siguieron su camino a la preparatoria.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La maestra escribió la actividad en la pizarra y se dispuso a explicarla enseguida.

—Resolverán los ejercicios de su libro de matemáticas desde la página 50 a la 78. Será una actividad grupal. En cuanto a los grupos serán de cuatro personas, pero como son número impar, un grupo será de tres– explicó, sentándose en su escritorio.—Los grupos también pueden formarlos a libre elección.

Keiko fijó su mirada en el chico de la primera fila.

Zeshin era uno de los pocos niños de primaria que llamaba su atención; era el más alto, con cabellera rubia y rizada, y ojos pardos que brillaban intensamente. No era un alumno muy destacado, pues Takeo se llevaba todas las alabanzas de los maestros, aunque no fueran la de las chicas. Resultaba que todas lo admiraban; era una especie de niño lindo perfecto para un comercial, con cara de muñeca y sonrisa de maniquí.

El único deseo de Keiko era compartir con él, al menos en ése trabajo. Le daría la oportunidad de un acercamiento, y hasta podría hacer que se fijara en ella.

—Gyaa –el rostro de Keiko se encendió por completo, y ella se movió con una sonrisa divertida en su asiento.

—Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando…

La de trenzas negras bajó de su nube al escuchar a su amigo Takeo. Lo peor es que se sentaban los tres juntos, con Xue, en la última fila, y no podía ignorar lo que ambos chicos hablaban.

—…¡vaya si es mucha tarea, pero a mí me gustan las matemáticas!– decía Takeo, y sus ojos brillaban a través de sus anteojos.

La maestra Sasaki hizo callar el murmullo persistente.

—Chicos, quiero que me digan sus grupos.

Keiko se impacientó. ¿Qué probabilidades había en que Zeshin la escogiera como de su grupo?. Nunca había sucedido, y si ella no se lo proponía, difícilmente el chico sabría que añoraba trabajar con él.

Los grupos fueron formándose, con esa rutina de que todos levantaban la mano y gritaban sus nombres. La maestra intentaba ser lo más rápida e ir escribiendo.

—Zeshin, ¿tu grupo será el de tres personas?– preguntó la maestra al chico rubio. Éste se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo.

Faltaba uno de sus compañeros, que por algún motivo no estaba presente. Era la oportunidad de Keiko… ¡Si decía que quería anotarse en ese grupo, difícilmente Zeshin y los otros dos chicos-con los cuales se entendía- la rechazarían!

—Si no hay nadie más a quien agregar…–dijo Zeshin, encogiendo los hombros.

Keiko saltó de su asiento. Pero no contaba con que Takeo lo había hecho primero para anunciar en voz alta que él tenía su grupo de tres personas planeado de antemano con Xue y Keiko.

—En ese caso yo agrego a Fujisaki a mi grupo– resolvió Zeshin, con su sonrisa fija en el rostro.

—Perfecto. Recibiré sus trabajos terminados el miércoles.

El timbre de receso. Xue tomó su cuadernillo donde distraídamente había dibujado un hombre asiendo una espada, el cual pensaba colorear sentado bajo la sombra de alguno de los árboles de afuera, alejado de la multitud.

—Oye, Xue, ¿me dejas acompañarte?...–Takeo seguía al chinito, quien con mucho esfuerzo aceptó su compañía. Los consejos de su niñera aparecían en su conciencia en cuanto Takeo mostraba signos de querer acercársele.

—¡Alto ustedes dos!– interrumpió una temible voz. Nadie podía salvarlos, ya que eran los únicos que todavía no salían del salón.

—¿S-sí, Ke-Keiko?– preguntó Takeo amablemente, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber, Takeo Yanagisawa, desde cuando planeamos estar los tres en este trabajo?– la imagen de su amiga enfurecida era el peor susto que podía sufrir Takeo.

—P-pensé que sí querrías ser con nosotros…

—¡Y por qué tienes que pensar por míii!.¡Bastaba que yo decidiera!

Xue estiró su mano, apunto de alcanzar el pasadizo a la bonita libertad. La puerta comenzó a abrirse despacito, y él estiró un pie primero hacia fuera, con el mayor de los cuidados.

—¡Xue Asai, tú quédate donde estás!– bramó Keiko, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran. Compadecía al pobre de Takeo, pero también era el culpable de tenerlo prisionero con ése demonio de trencitas negras.

—Pe-pero Keiko, ya verás que el trabajo resultará bien…–la mirada furiosa no varió en lo absoluto. El chico cambió de táctica—…y seguro que contigo acompañándonos, será mejor.

Como lo esperaba, los ojos de Keiko se iluminaron, y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Sí, tienes grandes habilidades para los números!. ¡Y puedes resolver cualquier problema en poco tiempo!

Takeo sostuvo su sonrisa por varios segundos, hasta que terminó por convencerla, a cambio de inflar su ego a proporciones inimaginables.

—¿Quieres decir que consideras que soy mejor que tú?

Xue frunció el ceño; si fuera Takeo, pondría en su lugar a esa niña aclarándole que era el mejor.

—¡Sí, sí!. ¡Eres la mejor!– le alabó Takeo, con los brazos arriba y una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Puedo irme ahora?– preguntó Xue, aburrido de ver a su compañero rendido a los pies de la chica, rindiéndole honores como si fuese un dios (aunque de eso dependía salir sin ningún daño) —Lo tomo como un sí– murmuró, yéndose lo más rápido posible, por si se les ocurría seguirlo.

El patio trasero casi nunca era ocupado por niños. Mucho mejor, así no se distraía sintiéndolos correr o gritar cerca.

Xue se sentó en el césped, mirando el dibujo en su bloc. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo hizo como una proyección de él en un futuro… Sonrió, buscando en sus bolsillos la cajita con los lápices de colores.

—A colorear…– tomó el bloc nuevamente, quedándose sorprendido. ¿Cómo pasó eso? Lo dejó en el césped, buscando ahora una goma para eliminar la gran mancha gris que había aparecido por arte de magia en medio de su bosquejo. Pero apenas le quitó los ojos de encima, aparecieron muchas más, junto a rayones sin sentido. —…¿quién…?– fue lo único que pudo balbucear Xue, buscando en los alrededores.

Hasta que pudo sentirlo: una rápida ráfaga de viento rozarle una pierna. Al seguirla con la mirada pudo definir lo que era…

—"_Oh no, se dirige a la preparatoria…"–_ pensó nervioso, viendo cómo la figura etérea atravesaba la reja que separaba ambos establecimientos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Resolveremos los ejercicios de la página 140…–dijo el maestro.

Sakura, como siempre en clase de matemáticas, hacía trabajar su cerebro en resolver las más interesantes incógnitas sobre la materia…

—"_¿Por qué es tan complicado?"–_ sus ojos se iban cerrando acorde el movimiento de la tiza y la voz del maestro se entremezclaban, haciendo una melodía confusa y adormecedora. Comenzó a ver borroso, con los números desfilando cerca de la cara del maestro, y sobre las cabezas de quienes se sentaban adelante.

—Ahora que ya resolvimos este problema, pasaremos al siguiente– el maestro buscó el borrador, que siempre dejaba en su escritorio. Esta vez no estaba donde hacía cinco minutos lo había dejado— No es gracioso, jóvenes… Devuélvanmelo.

Los estudiantes se miraron confundidos entre ellos. Desde la vez que a uno se le ocurrió hacer esa broma y recibió un castigo de labores extras por dos meses, nadie se atrevió a hacer algo semejante con ningún profesor.

—Si ése borrador no aparece en diez segundos, estarán en graves problemas– amenazó el hombre, alzando peligrosamente su dedo índice.

Avisó que saldría a buscar a su tutora, y regresaría con ella para que conversaran las medidas a tomar.

—Nadie puede tenerlo– murmuró Tomoyo, cuando todos hablaban al mismo tiempo; algunos enfurecidos por la injusticia de que les tocara castigo a todos por culpa de uno, otros preocupados por la suerte que corrían, y algunos más prácticos que buscaban el objeto por los rincones.

—¿Y cómo crees que desapareció de la mesa?– preguntó Sakura, quien intentaba quitarse la pereza estirando un poco sus brazos.

—No sé, Sakura, pero nadie se levantó en todo este rato. No creo que sea posible que lo hayan desaparecido sin tocarlo… Como "magia".

Sakura debió sonreír, y contentarse con dar la razón a su amiga. Si le contara ahí mismo que ella conocía de magia- ¡más aún, que Eriol era un hechicero!- no se lo creería. Miró al inglés, que a su vez miraba pensativo hacia el escritorio del maestro.

—"_¿Habrá sido él?"–_ Sakura se desaprobó así misma. Eriol no haría esa clase de travesuras. Distraída, acomodó su cabeza de manera que ésta mirara hacia el techo. Y fue cuando vio el borrador suspendido en el aire. —¡Whaa!. ¡Ahí está!– exclamó apuntando arriba.

Sus compañeros no tuvieron oportunidad de verlo flotando como ella, sino que lo vieron caer hasta rebotar en su frente y hacerla desplomarse al piso con silla incluida.

—¿Sakura?– Tomoyo estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con Eriol y otros cuantos más.

Tocó su cabeza, donde un pequeño chichón mostraba el impacto de la dura base de madera.

—Ya no tendremos castigo– comentó aliviado uno de los chicos. Los demás se contagiaron de tal pensamiento, esparciéndose pronto a sus lugares.

Sakura se levantó con ayuda de su amiga y Hiraguizawa, los mismos que la llevaron a la enfermería en cuanto el maestro regresó.

—¿Lo vieron, verdad?. ¡Ésa cosa flotaba en el aire!– decía la chica de ojos verdes, mirando a los dos sentados en las sillas de espera. —Auch.

—No te muevas tanto, Kinomoto– regañó la enfermera, untando un poco de crema en la herida.

—Hablo en serio… Flotaba…

La enfermera miró a Tomoyo haciendo un gesto de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Estás segura, Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo, evadiendo un poco la teoría del flote— Pudo ser tu imaginación…

Sabía que su amiga no tenía malas intenciones, pero la estaba tratando de loca.

—Asegúrate de tenerlo hasta el mediodía– dijo la enfermera, refiriéndose al parche en su frente.

Después de asentir y dar las gracias, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol salieron del reducido espacio que ocupaba la enfermería.

Puede que Tomoyo y sus otros compañeros no vieran lo que ella, pero guardó la esperanza que Eriol sí. No desechaba la probabilidad de que fuera un suceso "paranormal".

—Algo raro debe ocurrirle a Sakura para decir eso– miró preocupada a la muchachita que caminaba delante, con los brazos caídos y actitud desalentada.—¿Estará alimentándose bien?.

—No es nada malo– opinó Eriol, sonriéndole— Puede que esté comprendiendo ciertos asuntos…

Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo y le miró en busca de explicaciones, pero un grito de Sakura los interrumpió.

—¿Sakura, qué pasa?– le preguntó Tomoyo, alcanzándola.

—Fue una luz– contestó la chica. Permaneció al lado de su amiga, mientras Eriol iba a inspeccionar a los casilleros, donde aseguraba que provenía el resplandor. —No sé porqué, pero creo que esa luz ya la había visto antes– murmuró Sakura, pensativa.

No era un espíritu, por su presencia. Eriol se alivió; un espíritu en la preparatoria sería algo muy difícil de controlar...

—¡Sonríe!– cantó una vocecita, y una luz le dio en los ojos. Suerte que los anteojos disminuían el efecto y pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa.

—Es Mitsu– dijeron las amigas sin impresionarse.

La reportera miraba divertida al inglés.

—Así que ahora sales con el nuevo, Daidouji–decía Mitsu con ironía.

—¿Ah?– Tomoyo se sonrojó rápidamente. —¡No, estás muy equivocada!

—A mí no pueden ocultarme las cosas. Sé que él pasó la noche en tu departamento.

Sakura pestañeó, girando a Tomoyo y después hacia Eriol.

—¿Por qué dice eso?... ¿Tomoyo? …¿Hiraguizawa?– los dos habían bajado sus miradas. Sakura sintió que caía en un vacío, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta aterrizar fuertemente. —¡Es verdad!

Mitsu fue la única que asintió, y para empeorar el grado de sorpresa en Sakura, sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo donde Tomoyo y Eriol entraban al departamento con el atardecer como fondo.

—Ahora si me permiten, tengo una revista que terminar.–arregló su coleta, dándose la vuelta para marcharse— Puedes quedarte con la fotografía, Kinomoto. Tengo muchas copias.

El funesto silencio entre los tres hizo que Tomoyo comenzara a angustiarse.

—¡No es lo que piensas, Sakura!– intentaba hablarle Tomoyo, apenada por quizás qué ideas pasaran por su cabeza. La chica seguía contemplando la imagen impresa en el papel, con la boca abierta. —¡Mitsu no sabe lo que ocurrió en realidad!

—Ustedes…– murmuró Sakura, alzando su cabeza con lentitud hacia los ojos de su amiga. —…¡se ven muy lindos juntos!.–exclamó sonriente.

Tomoyo no podía estar más avergonzada, mientras Eriol sonrió.

—Verás… Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Sakura– su amiga asintió sin mayor problema, escuchando con atención. Así se enteró de que Hiraguizawa se quedaba en el departamento por problemas en el lugar donde antes se hospedaba, también de lo bien que se llevaba con Naoko.

—¡Cielos, y yo ni enterada!– sonreía Sakura.

Se había tomado todo con excelente humor. ¿Por qué enojarse, si Eriol le simpatizaba y mejor aún que les simpatizara también a sus mejores amigas?.

Comenzaron a caminar al salón.

Sakura avanzaba sonriente, encabezando la fila. Miraba por la ventana el patio de la primaria, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Xue en ese momento…

—Mi tío tendrá que saber sobre esto…

Y mientras Xue observaba al espíritu atravesar uno de los muros, Sakura sentía un soplo pasar rozando sus cabellos.

No le dio importancia. Una corriente de aire, quizás. Luego, cuando ya iban llegando al pasillo correspondiente, un fuerte empujón la hizo caer al piso.

—¡Whaaaa!

—¡Sakura!–exclamó Tomoyo, corriendo a ayudarle.

—¿Cómo fue que cayó otra vez?– preguntó Eriol.

Sakura intentó darse un minuto. Era necesario asimilar las estúpidas situaciones que había vivido en menos de una hora.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes me empujó?–claro que sabía la respuesta… Eriol y Tomoyo no harían eso. Ellos se miraron entre sí. Sakura exhaló pesadamente. —Sé que parece que estoy loca, pero sentí que me empujaron.

—Es mejor que camines con cuidado–Tomoyo la llevó de la mano hasta salón.

Antes de seguirlas, Eriol miró a su alrededor, sintiendo una presencia…

El maestro de Historia cargaba una hilera de libros que sobrepasaba su cabeza. Pasó caminando a paso lento. Él no pudo presenciarlo, pero Eriol sí lo vio: El último de los libros flotó hasta el techo, y luego de que el profesor hubiera avanzado varios metros, cayó.

El final de las clases fue recibido con gran alivio. Sakura no pudo prestar atención a Música que siguieron a las clases de Matemáticas; tenía que estar alerta a cualquier ataque sorpresivo de ese fantasma. Sí, era un fantasma. ¡Estaba segura de eso!

—¿Sakura?

—¡Kyaaa!– la chica dio un gran salto. Uf, sólo era Tomoyo que había tocado su hombro.

—Estás nerviosa…–murmuró su amiga.

—Hehe, es sólo que… mh, creo que hoy es un día negativo para mí y pueden seguir sucediendo cosas…

—¿Mala suerte?

La de ojos verdes sacudió su cabeza de arriba abajo.

—No creas en eso. Son casualidades, ya verás que pasará todo pronto– Tomoyo sonrió serenamente.

Ambas salieron del salón. Eriol no podría acompañarlas, pues dijo que iría a dejar un libro al maestro de Historia que encontró tirado en el pasillo. Ninguna tuvo la ocurrencia de que en realidad investigaría el asunto del espíritu.

Masashi tampoco pudo escoltar a su novia hasta su casa, pues la práctica de soccer sería hasta tarde. Se aproximaba un partido importante y tenía que estar listo.

Era curioso que el pasillo estuviese vacío. Bajando las escaleras tampoco se encontraron con gente, salvo una chica que salía de su salón apurada.

—¡Les digo que es cierto, yo lo vi!

Sakura y Tomoyo se detuvieron. Había una gran cantidad de estudiantes fuera del laboratorio. Al centro de ellos, sobre una silla, Takashi Yamazaki de primer año, hablaba a la multitud.

—Mientras hacíamos el experimento con los chicos– ahí señaló un grupito de tres que estaba a un lado. —vimos cómo flotaban los tubos y se iban a estrellar contra la pared… –y los tres afirmaban.

Los otros murmuraban. Era difícil creer esa tontería.

—¡Yamazaki, eres un mentiroso!– vociferó una jovencita de trenzas, abriendo paso entre el círculo. —¡Estás inventando cuentos como siempre!

—Parece muy segura de lo que dice…–murmuró Sakura, quien se había detenido a escuchar el relato.

—¡Chiharu, esta vez es verdad!. ¡Yo lo vi!– insistía, abriendo sus ojos rasgados y mostrando unos pequeños ojos negros.

Ella resopló molesta. Tenía deseos de tomar su corbata y bajarlo de ahí para darle una buena bofetada, pero la voz de otra chica la interrumpió.

—¡Hey, yo le creo!

Otro cuchicheo general. Sakura tenía una gotita en la nuca; ¡su amiga Naoko también estaba en el centro!

—¡Buaaa, muchas gracias!– sollozó exageradamente Yamazaki, mientras Chiharu no hacía más que regañar en voz baja.

—Pienso que sería buena idea organizar un grupo para investigar el fenómeno por las noches– dijo, con voz tímida y pausada.

Sakura parpadeó, reaccionando ante lo que había escuchado. No podía permitir que Naoko se expusiera a un espíritu. ¡Eso era peligroso! (bien sabía ella…) Otra gotita resbaló de su cabeza al recordarse en esos "encuentros".

—Creo que nadie está de acuerdo– susurró Tomoyo un poco preocupada. Los chicos seguían comentando entre ellos, reacios a creerse la historia, y menos a unirse a un "grupo" con esos fines…

—¡Yanagisawa!. ¡No va a funcionar!– Yukiko había alcanzado ubicarse adelante también. Sonrió burlonamente a Yamazaki y sus tres compañeros —Nadie querría ser parte de los "fenómenos" como tú. El juego de los cazafantasmas suena muy aburrido –lanzó una carcajada, que fue coreada por otros más.

—Yo quiero pertenecer a ese grupo.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos… Era ella, la niña china que había hablado con fuerza. Después miraron a Yukiko, quien también estaba asombrada por la repentina intromisión.

—Lo supuse. Ustedes con Yanagisawa se parecen mucho– comentó con acidez, saliendo de la masa. Caminó hasta Yi Ze, mirándole con astucia— Tú no eres lo que aparentas, ¿verdad? –fue lo último que murmuró antes de irse.

Yamazaki, a pesar de la constante mirada de Chiharu, alzó la mano. Lo mismo Seiji, quien debió esperar que Mitsu se retirara para darle el apoyo necesario a su amiga.

"_El vino a buscarla…" _Sakura recordó fugazmente el día en que sorprendió a Li encerrado junto a Qian. Ése día, Shiefa le había contado que su hermano había viajado sólo para hablar con ella. Yi Ze siempre se mostraba esquiva, pero ahora quería formar parte de ese grupo… Si Li supiera, tal vez le sería de ayuda para acercársele…

—¡Yo!– Sakura levantó la mano. Naoko le sonrió agradecida, lo mismo a Tomoyo, quien también lo hizo.

Estaba todo listo. El Grupo de Investigación de Fenómenos Paranormales, G.I.F.P –gracias a Yamazaki- comenzarían sus actividades la próxima noche, y alistarían todo mañana temprano.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—"_¡Rayos, jamás resultará"_

Nan dejó el té que bebía para dirigirse al jardín.

—¿Está bien, amito?– preguntó Kero, que con Spi se acercaban a examinarlo.

Creía que no tenía oxígeno para respirar. La pérdida de energías era demasiada… ¡Tantas horas meditando para conseguir nada! Con el resto de fuerzas, Shaoran golpeó el árbol con sus puños.

—Es un buen comienzo– comentó Spinnel.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es!– cortó el chico, caminando con dificultad.—¡Además no es mi "comienzo"; llevo practicando este hechizo hace meses!

—No es sencillo, amo. Detener el tiempo implica mucha práctica y el desarrollo de sus habilidades mágicas…

—¡Bah, yo sé que usted podrá!– interrumpió Kero,—¡Usted es muy fuerte!

—¡Déjame terminar de hablar!

Kero le mostró la lengua a su otro compañero.

—Los guardianes tienen razón, Xiao Lang–dijo Nan, interceptándolo. —No puedes rendirte. La técnica que utilizas está bien… es sólo que…

—Acéptenlo–suspiró cansado. —El problema es mío… El problema es que mi nivel de magia es muy bajo.

Siguió caminando, mientras daba estocadas al aire. Nada resultaba bien… Parecía una maldición…

—¡Liiiiiiii!

—¡Tíiiiiiio!

Sakura, Xue y Lei quien también quiso correr tras ellos, venían a toda velocidad hacia él.

¿Ahora qué? Vio a los dos detenerse frente a él, jadeando.

—…Vi a uno en mi escuela y cuando…

—…se me cayó el borrador en la frente y…

—…Me rayó todo mi dibujo…

—…y luego me empujó hasta que caí al piso..

—..entonces lo vi atravesar una pared…

—…y organizaron la G.I.F.P para buscarlo…

Shaoran tocó su cabeza, donde el dolor parecía aumentar más y más.

—Esperen, ¿quieren dejar de hablar los dos a la vez?

Sakura y Xue se miraron, entonces acordaron con un gesto quien comenzaría.

—Bueno, lo que ocurrió es que hoy, mientras estaba en el patio de mi escuela pintando, algo me rayó mi dibujo…–contaba Xue, mientras todos le miraban con atención. —Entonces pude ver que era un espíritu, y atravesaba una pared hasta la preparatoria.

—Ajá… Ahora sí todo me queda claro…–dijo su tío, asintiendo pensativo. Fue cuando la idea de un espíritu en la preparatoria llegó finalmente a su cabeza… —¡¿Qué?!. ¿Está en Seijo?

Esta vez, Sakura asintió. Iba a relatar su experiencia, de no ser porque Nan se acercó a Shaoran, tomando su brazo e invitándolo a avanzar.

—Después hablas de eso, ahora tienes que descansar, Xiao Lang– le dijo con voz dulce. Él no supo qué responder, y finalmente se dejó llevar hasta la puerta de la cocina.

—"_Xiao Lang aquí, Xiao Lang allá_"– Sakura puso los ojos blancos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Están seguros que era un espíritu? –preguntó Spinnel.

—Síp, ¡lo vi desaparecer! –aseguró Xue.

—También yo, y otros chicos de la preparatoria… Tanto así que ahora averiguarán sobre el caso mañana.

—Tendremos que adelantarnos a eso– dijo Kerberos, serio— Es posible que resulten heridos.

Sakura recordó el entusiasmo de todos. Sería difícil quitarles esa idea de la cabeza… Naoko estaba mucho más exaltada, sobretodo porque contaba con la participación de Yi Ze. Algo le decía que ella sería de ayuda en la investigación.

—¡Es cierto!– exclamó. Corrió a la cocina, para avisarle a Li. Sin embargo, no contaba con tan desagradable escena…

—Ni se te ocurra seguir importunando. Xiao Lang necesita un momento de relajo– dijo Nan, mientras masajeaba los anchos hombros de él.

"_¡Ni que quisiera toparme con algo así en plena cocina!". _Sakura se mordió la lengua, con el rostro sonrojado.

Shaoran retiró la toalla mojada que tenía en su frente para mirarla.

—¿Qué venías a decirme?

Creyendo no haber oído bien, Nan preguntó:

—¿Vas a escucharla? –pero no hubo respuesta. —Ya tendrás tiempo después… Estás agotado por el entrenamiento–intentó convencerlo, pero él finalmente se levantó de la silla, avanzando hacia Sakura.

—Dilo– le apresuró, mirándola fijamente.

—Es… –Sakura no pudo concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. Hubo un momento en que olvidó exactamente lo que hacía frente a él. Sus ojos… ¿Qué?, ¿qué tenían?. ¡Es que no podía elegir otro momento para mirar sus ojos! —…Yi… Yi Ze Qian se ofreció para colaborar en la investigación sobre el espíritu– terminó por balbucear, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Es la niña que escapó de su madre?– se burló Nan. Avanzó hacia Shaoran, tomando su brazo en gesto posesivo.—¿Es a la que buscas?

—Sí.

—Entonces mañana la detendremos y la haremos hablar.

—No es tan fácil…

—Sólo hay que ganarse su confianza– sonrió Nan, haciendo que caminara hacia las escaleras. —Te ayudaré. Y mañana iremos por ese espíritu a la preparatoria…

Sakura volteó a la ventana, donde encontró en su reflejo un rostro desconcertado y ruborizado.

—"_¿Por qué te quedaste mirándolo?"_

Sabía esa respuesta… ¡Pero no volvería a reconocer-a menos que la torturaran- que Li era un chico apuesto!

—"_Tonta..… Soy una verdadera tonta"–_ suspiró.

Shaoran se recostó en su cama. Suerte que Nan decidió dejarlo solo, porque lo necesitaba. El cansancio del entrenamiento ya estaba cesando, pero persistía esa fiebre que seguía abrasándole. Abrió las ventanas, respirando un poco de aire fresco.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. De seguro era Shiefa que quería saber si todo marchaba bien. Levantó el auricular, respondiendo sin ganas.

—¿Eres tú, Li?

No sabía si era mejor o peor recibir esa llamada antes que la de su hermana.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy en Seijo…– informó Eriol. El chino lo escuchó con atención, aunque lo primero que quiso fue preguntarle qué sabía del espíritu. —Hay problemas, Li. Se trata de uno…

—Eso ya lo sé– cortó Shaoran, impacientándose. —¿Percibiste algo?. ¿Todavía sigue ahí?

—No. Su presencia desapareció desde hace mucho… Creo que el momento exacto fue cuando todos se fueron.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pienso…–dijo Eriol— que está presente sólo cuando hay muchas personas. Le gusta hacer travesuras, yo mismo lo vi esta mañana.

¿Travesuras? Shaoran frunció el ceño, paseándose por la habitación.

—Mañana iré allá.

—No creo que puedas, Li. Además, escuché que por la noche habrá un grupo de alumnos vigilando… Sería sospechoso si te ven rondar.

Era cierto. ¿Cómo entraría entonces, si necesitaba que hubiera alumnos para que ese espíritu atacara?

—Debo irme ahora… Mañana te avisaré si sucede algo nuevo– se despidió Hiraguizawa, y cortó.

Tendría que conformarse con esperar… Así nada más, sin hacer nada. Se recostó otra vez, dándole vueltas al asunto. Eriol tenía la ventaja de estar adentro, pasar como un alumno más. En cambio él, afuera, no sería de mucha ayuda…

Se incorporó. Había tenido una idea… No, mejor no. Era preciso descartarla de inmediato. ¡Obviamente, él no haría semejante tontería!

—"_Tiene que haber otra solución"–_ siguió pensando. Pero no, no había otra.

¿Entonces tendría que hacerlo?

—¡Hermano, ya llegué!– Shiefa entró a la habitación cargando un paquete. —Nan me dijo que estabas un poco cansado– se sentó al borde de la cama, tocando su frente.—Ya no tienes mucha fiebre.

—Shiefa…

—Mira, te traje unos chocolates para reponer energía–su hermana sacó unas barritas de la bolsa, y se las entregó con una sonrisa.

—Shiefa…

—Espero que puedas bajar, porque invité a Toshiro a cenar– interrumpió ella otra vez.

Shaoran asintió, y antes que su hermana abriera la boca se apresuró a decir:

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?– la mujer le quitó la barrita, abrió el envoltorio y se lo pasó—¿Así está bien?

—No esa ayuda– masculló él. —Verás, hay p_roblemas _en la preparatoria Seijo y…

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo frente a Toshiro!

—¡Ya lo sé!– Shaoran suspiró. —Tengo que encargarme de atrapar a ese espíritu…

—¿Espíritu?. ¿Vas a salir ahora?

—Es imposible, ya no está. Aparece en las mañanas, cuando comienzan las clases.

La señora Asai dejó de masticar para mirarlo confundida.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?–preguntó.

—Quiero que me ayudes a entrar.

Shiefa terminó de consumir el resto de chocolate. Masticó, tragó, y miró a su hermano con una media sonrisa.

—¿Es una broma? –dijo, riendo levemente. —¿Estás pidiéndome que te ayude a entrar a una preparatoria?. ¿A ti? –Shiefa dejó su sarcasmo para añadir con seriedad: —A ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, hermano.

—Lo sé, por mí no entraría jamás, pero necesito ser parte de ellos, poder averiguar desde adentro… como lo hace Hiraguizawa.

Su hermana miró la hora, después el rostro decidido del chico.

—Bueno, entonces saldré de compras con Toshiro– decidió al fin —y mañana temprano te acompañaré.

—Gracias–sonrió Shaoran.

—¡Pero me dejarás tomarte una fotografía con tu uniforme!, ¿sip?

—… –él arrugó la nariz. —Has lo que quieras, yo sólo quiero estar ahí dentro.

A su regreso, Shiefa hizo bajar a su hermano. Todo se llevó a cabo en completa discreción, mientras Toshiro comía con los niños y las otras chicas adentro.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme?– preguntaba el joven, mientras seguía siendo arrastrado hasta el patio trasero.

—¡Ahí está!– señaló su hermana.

—¿Una… bicicleta?

—Sip.

—¿Compraste una bicicleta para mí?

—Claro.

—¿Piensas que iré en ella?

—Todos los de preparatoria lo hacen– recordó su hermana con una sonrisa alegre. Estaba entusiasmada, como el día en que sus hijos tuvieron el primer día de escuela.

Shaoran no dijo más, pero aceptaba que no sería posible trasladarse en un automóvil y parecer un alumno "muy normal".

Después entraron a cenar. Todo en un ambiente tranquilo, donde la mayor parte de la jornada se escuchó a Toshiro Asai interactuar con su esposa o sus hijos. Fue agradable para Sakura, aunque se limitara a escucharlos, le gustaba ver a los niños felices y a su jefa en las nubes; de seguro y amaba mucho a su marido...

—Ay– todos miraron a Nan, quien alejaba su plato. —No me siento bien.

—¿Te duele algo?–preguntó Shiefa, preocupándose.

—Es mi estómago. Creo que fue la comida.

Sakura frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada a su propia porción. No entendía qué podía haberle caído mal.

—Iré a recostarme– dijo la chica, mirando de reojo a la castaña.

—Deberías ayudarla, hermano– Shiefa pronunció las palabras exactas que Nan esperaba. Sonrió con disimulo, y salió del comedor seguida del joven.

El señor Asai miró su plato con desconfianza.

—Tendrán que cuidar lo que cocinan– comentó de manera muy general, pero obviamente dirigido a Sakura.

—Disculpen...–murmuró con culpabilidad.

Shiefa sonrió, ayudándole cuando se levantó a recoger los platos casi vacíos.

—No es culpa tuya, Sakura– le aseguró.

Shaoran regresó al momento que las galletas eran acomodadas al centro de la mesa. Celebró para sus adentros, alegrándose de haber bajado con prisa. Nan no encontró la manera de obligarle a permanecer más tiempo a su lado, y hasta pensó que no le importaba su fingido padecimiento... Entre galletas y ella, mejor no se arriesgaba a saber a quién elegiría. Recostada y de brazos cruzados, no pudo más que probar con dormirse.

—¡Qué rico!– exclamó Xue— ¡Papá, debes probar las galletas de la señorita Sakura!

—Es verdad, saben deliciosas– apoyó Shiefa, sacando una. Vio a su hermano sentarse y apartar unas tres de una sola pasada. —¿Cómo está Nan?

—Mejor. Está dormida– respondió, masticando su galleta.

No quiso pensar que estaba fingiendo. No, no sería capaz de llegar a ese extremo para dejarla mal ante los otros, ¿verdad?. Sakura se sentó tímidamente en su puesto por petición de su jefa, quien no paraba de felicitarla por su buena mano.

Los niños llevaron a su padre a la habitación, para mostrarle algunos trabajos hechos en la escuela o pedirles que jugara con ellos. Shiefa también los acompañó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Son muy felices– dijo Sakura sin pensar.

Un constante "crunch" la hizo reaccionar ante la presencia del chino.

—¿Qué?–espetó este, al sentirse vigilado.

—Nada.

Sakura miró el platito de galletas, donde apenas dos se salvaban de la amenaza de Li... bueno, ahora era sólo una. Esperó a que terminara la que ya tenía, por si sacaba la última. Él, aunque no lo demostraba, aguardaba lo mismo, mientras golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos y miraba distraído hacia otro lado.

—¿Kerberos y Spinnel?

—Se escondieron en mi habitación...–respondió la chica, tomada desprevenida por tan abrupta pregunta.

—Mmh...

Maldita espera, maldito silencio, maldita galletita solitaria en ese plato lleno de migas... Los sonidos en la mesa fueron cada vez más rápidos.

Sakura sujetó su vaso con jugo, siguiendo con su mirada en otro lugar. Bebió, acercando su mano al plato. Shaoran hacía lo mismo, igual de desatento.

—¿Eh?– Sakura palpó algo tibio y blando con los dedos.

—¿Mh?– el chico volteó a mirar. Su mano estaba sobre la de ella, pero antes de sacarla como si nada, observó cómo una explosión de jugo iba hacia su cara.

—Pe...perdón– farfulló ella, con la servilleta en su boca y el rostro ardiendo.

Vio a Li recoger la galleta, y marcharse silencioso.

¿Y qué iba a decir, estaba claro que se había molestado.

Sakura miró su mano confundida... ¿Acaso era nerviosismo?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** :P este capi fue modificado chorrochientas veces XD. No habia falta de inspiración, porque las ideas vagaban por ahí... mas bien, no me daba el tiempo para sentarme a escribir tranquila o al dia siguiente no me gustaba lo que escribí el anterior… Como sea XD, debo darles las gracias a todos quienes leen! T . T Decirles también que no es necesario que pongan tantos comentarios (me hacen sentir culpable cuando veo que falta mucho por actualizar -.-), y que me importa más que comenten antes de que se tomen la molestia de dejar tantos reviews; basta con uno, créanme que no me olvido que tengo un fic que actualizar :P... bueno a veces OO, pero luego lo recuerdo XD )...

Sigo sin explicarme cómo pueden seguir el fic, si hasta a la autora se pierde en él XD hahaa. Eso me lleva a recordar que sí cometí un error –como observó Mary Tonks, que a propósito muchas gracias :D si no me lo hubiera dicho, ni lo hubiera notado- sobre la edad de Ruo Cheng (el medio hermano de Nan, que es la novia de Shaoran, que es el protagonista y amor platónico de la autora… ) X3… ¿onde me quedé?.. ah! y pues tiene 19 años. En todo caso intentaré corregirlo en el capi anterior.

Buee, debo admitir que no pasó nada muy interesante, pero era imposible alargarme más. Tendrá que ser en el prox. capi que saldrá a mediados de… kuuuujjj, shuuuiiitsssh…

Ups, hay interferencia :P

Nos vemos despuéssssjjjpssshhfuuu!

Se acabó la señal.

…

No, esperen, yo no soy tan odiosa XD! hehee . Ya deben saber (no, no deben) que termino este año el cole, así que ando con las ideas en otro lado. Esta vez no prometeré nada :S pero le haré intento de avanzar en cuanto pueda :)

Ahora sí, los despido como se debe:

Que estén muy biem y lo pasen bonito:D


	11. Preparatoria embrujada y nuevo alumno

**Capítulo 11: Preparatoria embrujada y nuevo "alumno". **

No acostumbro a escribir antes de empezar el cap, pero hoy se me antojó hacerlo :D hehe.

Nada más para agradecerles sus reviews. Son 200! Y dos:P

Estoy en vacaciones donde me propuse terminar con este capítulo, y lo logré, por lo que me recuerda agradecer a ciertas personitas que se encargaron de recordarme actualizar antes de agosto, cada uno con sus motivos. Como decía, que estas personitas se sientan satisfechas porque sus demandas aparecían a cada minutos en mi conciencia y me hacían avanzar buena cantidad de palabras todos los días xD.

Y por ahora los dejo, para volver a encontrarnos al final de esto ñehehe…

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Justo al momento que bajaba, sus sobrinos salían de la casa animados por la niñera con una tostada apretada por sus labios. Iban tan apresurados que ni lo vieron, y tampoco los retrasaría más hablándoles, por lo que se conformó con verlos en silencio y con una leve sonrisa. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde la vajilla recién lavada estaba reluciente.

—Sakura lo hizo y por eso no pudo desayunar– dijo Shiefa, quien comía sola en la mesa. Su hermano despegó abruptamente su mirada de los platos para voltear a ella. —Deberías cambiarte pronto–se levantó, sonriéndole.

—Supongo que no le dijiste a nadie.

—A nadie excepto a Toshiro. Aunque no sé por qué no quisiste decirle a Sakura... ella lo sabrá después de todo.

—Pero después. –Shaoran terminó de preparar su plato de cereales, que tenía más de la cuenta, y se retiró comiéndolo pacientemente.

Arriba, extendido en su cama, lo esperaba un uniforme perfectamente planchado gracias a Shiefa; camisa blanca, pantalones azul opaco, corbata del mismo color. Para nada gustaba de la idea, presentarse otra vez entre una masa de adolescentes era lo último que haría, aún si fuera su primera misión como miembro del Clan... Frunció el ceño, inspeccionando su imagen en el espejo. Pero entre quedarse ahí y salir, lo más saludable era no seguir viendo su lamentable destino. Salió de cuarto y miró hacia el de Nan. A ella tampoco había comunicado sus planes. Sospechaba que la chica se opondría, además de que la responsabilidad de atrapar al espíritu era sólo suya.

—¿Por qué no vas en tu bici nueva? –Shiefa disfrutaba el ver a su hermano menor nuevamente de estudiante. Le recordaba a esos tiempos donde todavía sus hermanas vivían en la mansión y la rutina diaria, pero no aburrida.

—Iré caminando–dijo él con seriedad.

—Tú actitud no es la de un chico contento en su primer día de clases.

Él bufó, igualando la sonrisa irónica de su hermana.

—Mejor ensaya tu papel... –le recordó, a lo que ésta rió.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tal esto: quiero inscribir a mi hermano en su institución– decía la mujer, imaginando estar frente al director— Verá, él es de China, pero le gustaría estudiar aquí por un tiempo...

—Eso no basta– interrumpió Shaoran. —Debes decir algo que no lo haga hacer muchas preguntas.

Shiefa suspiró. Unos segundos de reflexión y dijo:

—¿Qué te parece si digo que eres un Li?

Una broma, pero que dejó al chico satisfecho.

—Es buena idea–sonrió.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Agotado por el entreno, Masashi se separó de sus compañeros para refrescarse. Estaba orgulloso con su rendimiento, y los demás opinaban de igual manera. El mejor de los once estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo que el partido estaba asegurado en una victoria.

—Qué lento. Hasta mi abuela es más rápida que tú.

Masashi quitó la toalla con la cual se secaba el sudor, para voltear hacia la voz. Curvó una sonrisa altiva, diciendo:—¿Por qué no eres sincera y me dices que lo hago bien, mejor que todos los otros...

—Ok–aceptó la reportera, displicente —si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Se sentaron en las gradas. El resto del equipo discutía sobre la lesión de uno, cosa que los mantenía ocupados y no se percataron que la ex pareja conversaba privadamente.

Yukiko debía hacer un reportaje sobre el equipo. Desde que Naoko renunció a su puesto, alguien debía llenar el espacio con notas "serias" que agradaran a la maestra. Pero no estaba ahí precisamente para eso.

—¿Tu novia no te acompaña?–empezó por preguntar, significativamente —Veo que no pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

Masashi apretó los labios e ignoró el comentario. Siguió bebiendo de su botella con agua, fijando la vista en otro lugar. Yukiko aprovechó para seguir:—Siempre están alejados, ella con sus amigas, tú con tu equipo. No veo que hagan cosas entretenidas. Es como si...–cambió su pierna, cruzándola al otro lado. El chico se desconcentró observándola— no pudieran complementarse.

—Já–fue lo único que pudo soltar. Era la realidad; Sakura y él eran muy diferentes, o quizás el problema era que Sakura era muy diferente de Mitsu, un prototipo de chica extrovertida y exótica que buscaba.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya. Sus uñas, largas y de un color entre rojo y púrpura, hacían suaves rasguños en sus nudillos.

—¿Por qué terminamos Masashi?– preguntó con suavidad, acercándose más.

—Sabes porqué.

—Sakura Kinomoto–Yukiko tensó el rictus de su boca— Creíste que ella sería mejor para ti, pero ahora que ves lo equivocado que estabas¿no has pensado en dejarla¿O seguirás soportando su falta de cariño?

—Nos van a ver–murmuró intranquilo, cuando ella se acercaba para besarlo.

—No están atentos–aseguró coqueta, terminando por acabar con la breve distancia que los separaba,

Ambos tenían que reconocer que extrañaban esos besos. Aún más Yukiko, que no se había involucrado en algo demasiado duradero y pasional con otro chico, pues seguía esperanzada en reconquistar a Ishida; primero porque le gustaba, y también para fastidiar a Kinomoto, a quien ya afirmaba odiar.

—Masashi, si quieres mi consejo–la chica acabó sorpresivamente con el momento. Sonrió burlona al ver al joven en espera de más. —termina con ella de una vez.

Se fue, no sin antes voltear para hacerle una seña con la mano.

¿Terminar¿con quien fue su meta por tanto tiempo? Masashi miró a todos lados. Sus compañeros recién terminaban de disolver el círculo que habían formado en su discusión. Le comunicaron que no había otra solución que cambiar al delantero lesionado. Como capitán, se comprometió a buscar al reemplazante en el menor plazo posible... Pero no pensaría en eso por hoy, porque sólo una idea rondaba por su cabeza y debía desecharla o aceptarla; ahora el único dilema era acabar definidamente con Sakura, o no.

Media hora después pudo encontrarla cuando venía de subir corriendo las escaleras, con esa expresión graciosa entre cansancio y alegría, una de las tantas adorables en su cara. Iba acercándose a su mejilla para saludarle con un beso, cuando la sensación desenfrenada de tener aún la boca de Yukiko unida a la suya lo detuvo. Entonces le dio un seco buenos días.

—Buenos días– respondió ella, confundida ya que frecuentemente era más atento en los saludos; antes o después de ser novios, Masashi jamás había empleado ese tono tan distante.

Sakura caminó a su puesto.

—¡Sakura, buenos días! –su amiga Tomoyo, siempre tan cordial.

—Buenos días–respondió, de paso dirigiendo el saludo a Eriol.

La maestra no llegaba, cosa que no preocupaba a nadie, pues todos hablaban sobre algo. Sakura era la única que se abstenía, y no participaba de la charla que Eriol y Tomoyo habían comenzado acerca del GIFP. La reunión de la noche comenzaría en cuanto acabaran las clases.

Con otras cosas en mente, la chica de ojos verdes contemplaba su reflejo en la ventana.

—"_Le escupí en la cara"–_ sí, aquello la había hecho pasar muy mala noche. Lo peor fue no recibir algún reproche de parte de Li, sino el silencio en que se retiró fue una carga mayor que la hizo despertarse cada dos horas con la imagen del jugo de naranja resbalando por su cara glacial. —"_Diablos, qué torpe soy!"–_ dejó caer su cabeza, golpeándose no muy suavemente contra la mesa. Recuperó su postura sonrojada, esperando que nadie hubiese visto eso.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza alertó a todos. Una de las chicas de la clase entraba exaltada. Se paró delante y con voz fuerte informó:

—¡Alguien nuevo! Miss Grant fue a recibirlo a la oficina del director... –la chica puso sus manos en sus caderas ante todas esas escépticas miradas—Hey, no me miren así!. ¡Es verdad!

Por ser una de las amigas de Mitsu, Maiya no gozaba de tanta credibilidad, al menos no es su clase. Quizá las niñas de primero creían todas las bobadas que inventaba en su sección de "Horóscopo" en la revista.

—¿Quién crees que entre a estas alturas?

—Es como Hiraguizawa...

—¿Será extranjero también?

Tomoyo miró a su amigo, y éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ante los comentarios que alcanzaba a oír.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Vaya, no pensé que se interesarían en invertir en una institución como Seijo, es decir, sí lo merecemos– reafirmó turbado— sólo que es ¡Maravilloso! –el director dejó de pasearse sonriente tras su escritorio. Fue rápido hasta Shiefa, dándole un amistoso apretón con sus grandes y robustas manos. —Entonces, acepto el trato. Absolutamente. Sin duda que puede quedarse.–y miró hacia donde un tercer personaje esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Shiefa sintió que su mano seguía bajo el zarandeo del saludo, cuando el director la había soltado hacía unos segundos. No podía procesar la cantidad de mentiras que su hermano trazó para ganarse la confianza del hombre.

—Miss Grant acompañará a nuestro _estudiante_ a su salón–el hombre enarcó las cejas ante el apelativo, sonriendo tontamente. Li debió devolver el gesto de complicidad. Mejor era seguir a la maestra pequeñita, cuya silueta se vislumbraba tras las persianas de una ventana que daba al pasillo, que quedarse a tolerar el lío que había creado. Mal por su hermana, que seguía rígida en la silla, mirando media asustada a su alrededor.

Shiefa miró con expresión asesina al chico despedirse. Pronto volvió a mirar al frente, intentando calmarse y acabar pronto para irse también. Ya temía que la descubrieran. ¡Afectaría su puesto, porque había involucrado a su empresa!...

—Le estoy agradecido–dijo el director sentándose nuevamente, justo cuando Shiefa esperaba levantarse e irse. —Espero y su jefe pueda hacer una buena evaluación estos meses.

—"_Pobre... No se imagina que mi hermano no viene a evaluar la calidad de la educación e infraestructura, sino a un espectro suelto que quizá en qué parte merodea..." _

—He oído cosas muy buenas acerca de la familia de ése joven.

Shiefa había tenido la intención de taparle la boca a su hermano, pero no fue posible y a los minutos había dejado en clase su poderío, diciendo que era un Li- o sea, un multimillonario con influencia en todo el continente y resto del mundo– que buscaba donde invertir parte de su dinero. La presentó como a una de sus empleadas y miembro de la empresa de cosméticos donde también era inversionista; el trato era que con su dinero y el de la empresa, harían un convenio para financiar gastos de instituciones educacionales tan prestigiosas como lo era la preparatoria Seijo. El director, quien había oído más de alguna vez sobre hombres que ayudan a escuelas o universidades, se emocionó y aceptó al momento que el joven se incorpora... Un estudio tan importante y cuidadoso requería por supuesto una visión interior, que ni siquiera pensó demasiado el hecho que el mismo Li se disfrazara de estudiante. "_Excentricidades de millonarios_", concluyó.

—¿Y dónde firmo?

La pregunta golpeó bajo en la conciencia de la mujer. ¿Hacerle firmar?. ¡Iba en contra de sus principios!

—Supongo que trajo un documento... –dijo el director, con pluma en mano.

—Eh.. S-sí, cla-claro– buscó en su maletín, y encontró un papel que quizá serviría. Era un borrador que usaría para un negocio con una importante marca de perfumes, pero no tenía ningún nombre.

Y el director ni le dio importancia a leer, firmando con plena confianza en el espacio punteado.

—Todo listo, señorita– sonrió, guardando su bolígrafo en un cajón.

—Bueno... Ehm, fue un gusto– Shiefa se levantó con prisa, de un salto.—Debo irme– El hombre intentó retenerla ofreciéndole un té, para que pudieran hablar más tiempo— Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo.–dijo, y agregó para sí: _—"Uno verdadero que ya comenzó hace quince minutos" _

—Entiendo. Trabajar para el señor Li no debe sencillo–dijo el hombre compresivamente.

—Para nada–murmuró Shiefa por lo bajo, haciendo una reverencia.

En cuanto salió de la oficina, descongeló su sonrisa y dio un largo suspiro. Ese Xiao Lang se las pagaría... ¡Ni en su primera entrevista de trabajo estuvo tan tensa ni tuvo que decir tantas mentiras!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se encerró en su habitación, para que los guardianes no pudieran escuchar si es que pasaban cerca de ahí. Esos muñecos no le inspiraban confianza, eran como ratones peludos parlantes, y ella odiaba cualquier clase de animal.

Tomo el teléfono y marcó. Era necesario hablar con su madre... ¿quién más podía ayudarle en esos momentos? (Está bien: Mei era una buena amiga, pero requería el consejo maduro de alguien como su mamá)

—¿Hola?

Nan reaccionó de inmediato a esa voz.

—¿Qué haces ahí!

—¡Nané! Hermanita adorada, ¿qué tal?

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo–respondió secamente— y no vuelvas a decirme "hermanita", mucho menos "adorada". –añadió, luego de sentarse en la cama.

—Ouh, veo que no la pasas bien allá. ¿Es el pequeño Lobo quien te tiene con ese humor?

—Quiero hablar con mamá.

—Nuestra mami está ocupada hablando con nuestro padre– explicó Ruo, y sonrió al escuchar un gruñido del otro lado— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a Japón a conquistar a tu pequeño Lobo?

—Porque _no_ te interesa.

—Sí me intereso, sobretodo porque la señora Li te pidió que me avisaras.

Nan cubrió con su palma en auricular, mientras se preguntaba quién diablos se lo había dicho.

Ruocheng reía.

—¡Oye! No importa... si no querías que te acompañara lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sip. Peeeero –la chica se alarmó. Conocía ese tono, y no parecía traer buenas noticias—si no me lo dijiste porque creíste que interrumpiría tus jornadas románticas con el pequeño Lobo, estabas en lo cierto…

Le asustó esa otra carcajada. _"¿No se le estará ocurriendo a ese idiota..._

—...porque allá estaré.

_...venir hasta acá?"_ La chica estrujó su cabellera negra, avecinando las peores catástrofes.

—¿Cuándo?–preguntó nerviosa.

—Humm, veo que ahora sí te interesaste en tu hermano. Será una sorpresa, para que no se preocupen de arreglar mi recibimiento.

Wu escuchó la voz de su madre preguntando quién llamaba, y a Ruo contestando cariñosamente que era su hermanita menor. La despidió deseándole bonita estadía y entregó el teléfono a la actual señora de su padre.

—Ruo es un amor–dijo la mujer, antes de saludar a su hija. Ésta no quiso perder el tiempo haciéndola cambiar de opinión. Parecía inútil. —¿Cómo has estado, linda?. ¿Todo marcha bien?

—No mamá, te llamé porque tengo problemas con Xiao Lang– la madre sonrió y no se preocupó mucho ante la voz urgida de la joven, pues si de Li se trataba, siempre era la misma reacción. —¡Pensé que diciéndole que me gustaba podía llamar su atención, pero me ignora!

—¿Demasiado?

Nan respondió con honestidad:

—Bueno, no demasiado... ¡pero no logro ganar su confianza, ni despertar su interés por mí!

—Él parece tímido con las chicas. No deberías presionarlo.

—No lo hago. Es mas, le dije que lo importante era resolver el problema del tablero y después podíamos hablar de lo nuestro–tomó aire, soltándolo de una vez— pero fue mala idea.

—Hija, debes ir con calma. Pienso que lo estás haciendo bien.–aconsejó la mujer, siempre hablando con serenidad— Él necesita tiempo para conocerte.

—¿Crees que es malo coquetearle?

—Puede que se sienta incómodo, así que no seas tan obvia.

—De acuerdo. Todo saldrá bien si Ruo no viene hacia acá– regresó su malhumor. —¿Acaso tú le dijiste que estaba en Japón?

—No importa cómo se enteró. Era imposible de todas maneras ocultárselo. –dijo dulcemente. Nan temía que Ruocheng estuviera aprovechando su ausencia para ganarse más cariño de su mamá—Dile la verdad a ése chico, antes que tu hermano llegue y lo descubra de una manera desagradable.

Nan sintió todo derrumbarse. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?. ¿Y si Xiaolang no la perdonaba?. ¡Todo por Ruo Cheng!. ¿Quién diablos mandó a su madre a enamorarse de Jin Tao y darle un hermanastro?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Su maestra lucía decepcionada al verlo, y aún más, al escuchar su respuesta ante la pregunta de dónde venía. ¿Qué esperaría?. ¿Un alumno americano o algo por el estilo? La pequeña mujer le pidió que la siguiera, y así recorrieron algunos de los pasillos.

A Miss Grant no le importaba qué tan importante fuese el nuevo alumno; el asunto es que era un chino y no tenía gran relevancia a su juicio. No era el primero, ni de seguro el último, que llegaría a Seijo.

Li observaba cada rincón con la esperanza de encontrar pistas, pero pronto se aburrió de ello y hasta olvidó a lo que venía... Todo porque Miss Grant comenzaba a charlar:

—¿Por qué el director dijo que era tan importante su presencia?

—Es porque estoy en busca de buenas escuelas para invertir mi fortuna–respondió, sin un dejo de vanidad.

—¿Es usted millonario?. ¡Tan joven!

Ella quedó sorprendida, pero no duró mucho. No era suficiente para impresionarla.

Llegaron al salón 2 después de subir las escaleras. Se escuchaba bastante alboroto ahí dentro. Shaoran rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Tenía que ser fuerte...

La maestra entró a la sala e inmediatamente el ruido desapareció, dando paso al saludo típico.

—Hay noticias para ustedes–comenzó diciendo, mirándoles rigurosamente. El castigo parecía bastante cercano, y todos aguardaron en desesperante silencio, preguntándose por qué. —No es nada malo, sólo un alumno que se integra a nuestra clase.

La amiga de Yukiko tenía un rostro que decía _"¿Ven? Se los dije"_

Alivio general. Sakura sonrió, borrando su feo pronóstico de un test. ¡Viva por ese nuevo compañero que los libraba del suplicio! Como cuando llegó Hiraguizawa, Miss Grant no tendría tiempo de hacer evaluaciones, al menos no por hoy.

Corrieron la puerta y la entrada del chico transcurrió con tanta lentitud para ella, que pudo calcular desde que puso el primer pie hasta que volteó hacia todos, desordenando con aquél movimiento, algunos de sus cabellos castaños.

—Li Xiaolang, de Hong Kong.–lo presentó la maestra.

Tomoyo parpadeó antes de mirar a Eriol, quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—¡Es el chico que apareció con Kinomoto en la revista!– exclamó Maiya, cuando todo en la sala era silencio.

Sakura se vio rodeada de las miradas curiosas de todos los del salón. Como era de esperar, pronto sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Ellos recordaban... ¡esa fotografía! Intentó escapar de esa incómoda inspección, encontrándose con la seria expresión de Li ahí adelante. Eso no ayudó. Ojalá y hubiera podido estrangularlo, o haber tenido suficiente valor para pedirle explicaciones ante todos...

Pero por ahora tenía que quedarse callada, suprimiendo esa consternación que seguía en su cara desde que lo vio llegar.

—¿Le parece bien el puesto de allá? –Miss Grant señaló el último pupitre apegado a la pared. Li afirmó y caminó hasta allá, sintiéndose demasiado observado.

—¿Él no te había dicho que vendría, Eriol?– preguntó Tomoyo.

Hiraguizawa sonreía, sabiendo el porqué de tan repentina decisión.

—No, nunca lo mencionó.

Tomoyo volteó ahora a su amiga, cuyo rostro rojo de vergüenza se reflejaba en la ventana, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

—¿Sakura? –iba a preguntarle lo mismo, pero ella no estaba atenta. La escuchó murmurar enfadada, seguro porque no soportaba que el recuerdo del comprometedor escándalo regresara a todos por culpa de su llegada.

Entonces, encontró algo peor... Mitsu. ¡Cuando ella se enterara...! Sakura tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, encogiéndose en su asiento. _"¡Qué demonios hace aquí!"_ siguió lamentándose, sin notar que Miss Grant los dejaba solos para una reunión urgente con el resto de los maestros.

Las chicas, alentadas por algunos hombres que amablemente fueron a saludarlo, se acercaron cuchicheando con sonrisas coquetas. Comenzaron las preguntas de siempre, que Eriol debió escuchar en su tiempo: ¿Te interesaría unirte al equipo?. ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?. ¿Por qué te cambiaron de escuela?... y el intento de ellas abriéndose paso para verlo.

—Ya tiene muchas admiradoras– sonrió Daidouji a Sakura. Ésta alzó la cabeza viendo al chino circundado por varios compañeros. ¿Qué pretendía al no decirle nada de eso?. ¡Al menos la hubiera preparado para tamaña sorpresa! Sakura no se percató que fruncía gravemente el ceño al escuchar la risita y el comentario de unas muchachas haciendo alusión a lo guapo que era. Quizá podría haber aclarado que tenía una novia, pero no le haría favores a Nan; no los merecía. Nuevamente, miró por la ventana, intentando ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

La reunión duró unos veinte minutos, eternos para Shaoran, quien no sabía como escapar de esa jaula humana sin magia. Por un momento pensó en reaccionar como era común en él, pero seria crear distancia entre los otros, cuando necesitaba parecerse a ellos. Ninguno le preguntó si quería pertenecer a un grupo que investigaba espíritus, ni nadie lo menciono como algo extraordinario... después tendría que averiguarlo. Por ahora escuchaba aburrido a Eriol leyendo un texto en inglés, que la maestra le pidió y analizara en cuanto regresó, y que escuchaba con orgullo.

El timbre para recreo no fue más que el comienzo de los problemas. Shaoran salió del salón seguido de Eriol. Esos dos iban a hablar, y ella tenía que escucharlos. Los siguió, sin ser detenida por Tomoyo. Su amiga la vio salir, preguntándose algo preocupada qué pasaría.

Bajaban las escaleras, y ella iba siguiéndolos, sin que notaran su presencia, hasta que le cerraron el paso.

—Debes estar feliz– Yukiko sonreía. A su lado, Maiya también miraba a la de ojos verdes con actitud socarrona. —podrás ver a Li hasta en las clases.

—Yo no...

—Y ahora resulta que quieres ir con él, por eso lo sigues– siguió hablando la chica. Algo de cierto había en eso, por lo que Sakura no supo qué decir—¿No me contestas?- ¿Fue idea tuya que él viniera a estudiar a Seijo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!– negó de inmediato.

—Qué pena por el pobre Masashi. Él entrena duro, mientras su novia va tras otro chico...–Yukiko suspiró— En fin, ten cuidado Kinomoto. Recuerda que una vez ya pude sorprenderte en un momento inapropiado...– las mejillas de la chica adoptaron un ligero rubor — y no querrás salir en portada por otro.

Yukiko se apartó con su amiga, dejándole pasar. La discusión había llamado la atención de algunos, que esperaron a que Sakura bajara rápidamente las escaleras, para comentar.

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente?– preguntó Maiya, viendo a su amiga sonreír con astucia.

—No sabes cuántos...

"_No dejes que te moleste_"–Sakura aumentó la velocidad de sus piernas. Bajó más rápido que nunca las escaleras, intentando olvidar aquél desagradable encuentro. Cuando llegó al primer piso, no los encontró. Seguramente se habían adelantado bastante cuando la detuvieron.

Respiró con dificultad, recuperando el aliento. No podría saber qué hacía Li en Seijo, por qué no se lo había dicho antes, qué hablaría ahora con Eriol...

Se afirmó en el muro, mirando abstraída sus pies.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta más tarde...

—Supones bien.

Eriol sonrió. A su lado, Shaoran se había dedicado a caminar serio y pensativo, soltando esas únicas palabras cuando se aventuró a deducir su presencia en Seijo.

—¿Y cómo fue que lograste entrar?– preguntó el inglés, pareciéndole de cierta manera cómico.

—De la misma forma que tú.

Circulaban a un costado de la cancha, donde el equipo seguía entrenando con esmero.

—Debes entrar al grupo de estudiantes que se quedará en la tarde...-decía Eriol, mirando como su compañero a los demás. —Sakura, Tomoyo y yo también estamos ahí.

—Mmh...

Esa niña... En todas partes esa niña... Y justo debió quedar en el mismo salón que esa niña. El ceño de Li se frunció, justo al tiempo que un balón caía a sus pies.

—¡Hey!

Alzó la cabeza viendo a un tipo de cabello negro que tenía sus manos arribas, y al parecer le pedía que le regresara la pelota.

—Li, él te está pidiendo...– comenzó a decirle Eriol, cuando éste movió su mano impaciente.

—Sí, sí; ya lo sé– y desahogando toda su frustración en el malogrado balón, lo pateó y lo hizo volar en un espléndido tiro, que rayó los límites de lo fantasioso cuando fue a parar al arco.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, disponiéndose a seguir caminando. Eriol tenía su mano sobre la frente, constatando la ubicación del balón entre la malla.

—Sí que eres bueno– comentó, sin que le prestara mucha atención.

Los jugadores se habían quedado estáticos; algunos seguían mirando la pelota, y otros seguían con la mirada a ese desconocido. Uno de esos era Yamazaki, que se acercó al que estaba de portero, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras, y luego atravesó la cancha para alcanzarlo.

—Tendremos que sacar a toda gente después– seguía diciendo Shaoran, en referencia a los integrantes del GIFP. —o quizás asustarles con el mismo espíritu.

—No será sencillo. Lo digo sobretodo por la cabecilla: Naoko Yanagisawa– respondía Eriol. Él ya la había visto en acción cuando algo le interesaba — No parece temerle a los muertos, o a cualquier suceso "paranormal".

—Encontraremos la manera de espantarlos. De lo contrario no podremos atrap– Li se detuvo en seco. Miró sobre su hombro, topándose con un sonriente rostro de ojos rasgados.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki, de primer año– el tipo le soltó el hombro, e hizo una leve inclinación— Soy del equipo y vimos tu manera de patear el balón; ¡fue extraordinario! –Yamazaki parecía emocionado. Se acercó más, sonriente— ¡Nunca vimos algo similar! Es por eso que vine para que habláramos... Tú debes estar en nuestro equipo.

Shaoran miró de reojo a Eriol, quien no parecía un buen salvador en ese momento. Como siempre, parecía disfrutar de sus desgracias.

—Uhm– hizo como si de verdad lo pensara, cuando tenía su decisión tomada de un comienzo—No.

—¿No? –Yamazaki borró su sonrisa.

—Eso que viste fue sólo suerte –intentó explicar el chino.—no sé dominar el balón.

—Pero tu tiro fue muy bueno.

—Pero no creerás que podré hacerlo dos veces.

—Pero puedes practicar con nosotros– seguía insistiendo, con esperanzas.

Una gotita resbaló de su frente, y soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo saldría de eso, si no quería mostrarse tan pesado dando un _no_ rotundo?

—¡Espera que el capitán te vea! Él puede ponerte a prueba y así ver qué tan bueno eres.

—Tú no entiendes, lo que pasa es...

—¡Oigan!. ¡Vayan a buscar al capitán! –gritó Yamazaki a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos se separó corriendo.

—Vamos– masculló Li. Luego ya no podrían salir de ahí.

—No seas tan malo, ellos están interesados en tus capacidades– dijo el inglés, también en voz baja. —Y ése niño, Yamazaki, también es parte del grupo de investigación...

Eso pareció animar un poco más a Li... Si es que se llamaba ánimo a esa expresión dudosa en su cara. Yamazaki siguió hablando, con tanta fluidez y precipitación que apenas podía captar sus palabras; al menos Eriol sí, y así se entretuvieron intercambiando ciertos datos de lo que parecía ser el origen del soccer en los osos polares (que arrastraban bolas de nieves hasta la guarida del otro... en fin).

Los jugadores se agolparon cuando se acercaba el que parecía ser capitán. No venía de buenas ganas tampoco; lo detuvieron cuando pretendía entrar al camerino y cambiarse. Ojalá y asuntillo valiera la pena...

Masashi fue quien, por una diferencia de segundos, reconoció al tipo parado junto a uno de los defensas, Yamazaki, y el consentido de Miss Grant que estaba en su salón.

—¿Por qué ése tipo está aquí...?– preguntó, sin ser escuchado por el equipo, que lo escoltaba hasta la esquina. En ese mismo momento, como sintiendo que hablaran de él, Li dirigió su mirada hasta ese punto. —Es... ¿ése de ahí?– alzó la voz Ishida, para que al fin le escucharan.

—Sí, no el de anteojos, es el de pelo castaño, el chico alto al lado de Yamazaki– contestó el que era portero, y que caminaba más cerca de él.

Eriol notó el cambio en el rostro de Li. Por eso buscó lo que observaba con tanta molestia.

—¡Capitán!– Yamazaki fue a recibirlo. Estaba contento y de paso orgulloso de ser quien presentaría a esa nueva estrella. —Vimos a este chico patear el balón con mucha fuerza– Masashi entrecerró la mirada, alzando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica. El de ojos pequeños seguía alabando y confiando en las capacidades de Li.

—Debe ser el reemplazante de Kanaga. Sería bueno anotando– siguió Takashi.

"_No se llevan bien",_ pensó Eriol, que con todos los demás presenciaban el análisis del uno hacia el otro.

Masashi no olvidaría tan fácilmente que ése tipo lo dejó en ridículo frente a toda la preparatoria; Li, también aferrado a su orgullo, no perdonaría que el novio de la niñera hubiese tenido el privilegio de probar las galletas de chocolate primero que él, que estuviesen preparadas con esmero para él... ¡No merecía ni siquiera una miga de esos platos!.

—Déjenme hablar con él...– dijo Masashi con lentitud.

Los chicos no se movieron.

Ishida volteó irritado.

—¡Sin ustedes! –exclamó, y todos temblaron como gelatina, esparciéndose rápido a la cancha.

Eriol también se alejó unos pasos, sólo que sin miedo y con gran interés.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?– preguntó el capitán directamente. No le gustaba el rostro indiferente del chino, sin muestras de odio, temor o desafío; era un rostro totalmente frío, como si verlo a los ojos no ejerciera en él ninguna respuesta. —¿De verdad quieres unirte al equipo?– probó ahora con acento despectivo.

—No.

Se estaba burlando... no permitiría que ése idiota se siguiera riendo de él. Masashi avanzó un paso más, bastante erguido. Ambos tenían una altura similar, si bien Li lo sobrepasaba en un par de centímetros.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Nada relacionado contigo– dijo él, con naturalidad. Se giró, y comenzó a caminar.

Masashi presionó sus puños, no conteniéndose en gritar colérico:

—¡¿Acaso fue por Sakura?!

Abriendo los ojos, Li se detuvo.

_¿Qué?_

—¡Lo sabía!. ¡La persigues!. ¡Deja de seguirla porque ella es mía, Li! – Masashi sonrió. El tipo tenía preocupación porque lo había descubierto. Y lo bueno de todo ello, es que Li jamás podría acercarse Sakura, porque además de ser suya, no se involucraría con un chino tan engreído que afectara su alma pura y cálida. Así es: no le tenía miedo.

Shaoran, siguiendo de espaldas a él, rascó su cabeza mientras pensaba: _"¿De dónde habrá sacado eso?"_. ¿Él?. ¿Persiguiendo a esa niña?. ¡No tenía sentido... Menos en ese sentido! Hasta le daban ganas de reír de lo absurdo que sonaba; y así lo hizo. Ishida alzó una ceja, creyendo que estaba algo tocado. De un momento a otro Li comenzó a carcajear suavemente.

—Síii, claro que sí– le siguió el juego, con una sonrisa. —Vine por tu novia. –y volvió a reír para sus adentros.

Incrédulo, Masashi miró a todos lados. Eriol encogió sus hombros, y se despidió de él y de los otros con una seña, siguiendo a Li. Los del equipo no habían entendido nada, y aparentando estar practicando, daban una ojeada a su capitán, con suma curiosidad.

—¿Qué?. ¡Dejen de mirarme y practiquen!– les recriminó con ferocidad. Caminó veloz a los cambiadores, notablemente molesto.

—¿Eso significa que no lo aceptó?– preguntó el portero a Yamazaki.

—Al parecer no– dijo éste, suspirando desilusionado.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Era un día extraño. Seijo parecía envuelto en una extraña nube de misterios, la cual Naoko se encargaba de alimentar relatando ciertas observaciones sacadas de un libro de las almas. De un momento a otro, le pareció que el antiguo edificio se asemejaba a un castillo inglés, donde habitaban fantasmas, monstruos, y esas leyendas que su amiga leía deslumbrada; quizás esa sensación experimentaba ella todos los días, al pensar que las esencias podían estar flotando cerca, ocultas en las sombras, o allá arriba en el techo, vigilando sus acciones.

La imagen de ella aparece en el cielo; es tímida, borrosa, pero está ahí. Sus ojos verdes mirándole con cariño, sus manos suaves y blancas intentando tocar su cabeza. Sakura sonríe. Como si fuese a alcanzarle, estira su mano, pero algo sale mal; su movimiento tal vez fue muy brusco, y la ilusión desaparece. Unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo son arrastrados con el viento. Parpadeó.

—¿Sakura? –Naoko sonrió al ver el rostro perdido de su amiga. Cerró el libro con la página que había traído marcada para leerles. —¿No me estabas escuchando?

Recién reaccionando, la de ojos verdes volvió a pestañar.

—¿No? –preguntó, más que responder.

—Cada día estás más distraída– reía Naoko.

—Debe estar pensando –dijo Tomoyo con ternura— ¿Qué pensabas, Sakura?

Sintió angustia. No quería responder e inspirar lástima a sus dos buenas amigas, pero lo cierto es que cada día se sentía más sola. Extrañaba a su papá, su hermano, y le dolía no tener una madre para refugiarse en sus brazos.

—Nada– esbozó una sonrisa grande. Se recostó en el césped, con los brazos abiertos. —Sólo miraba el cielo¿vieron qué bonitas nubes? Parecen dibujadas.

—Sí, es verdad– apoyó Naoko, mirando hacia arriba.

Sentadas en el césped, bajo un cielo atiborrado de hermosas nubes, las tres permanecieron en silencio.

Sakura se había encontrado con ellas poco después de desistir con la búsqueda de Li. Qué mejor que estar con tus amigas, las que siempre tienen una palabra de apoyo cuando te sientes frustrada y molesta.

—¿Te quedarás a la primera reunión del GIFP, Sakura?– preguntó Naoko.

—Ah, claro– sonrió, hasta recordarlo... ¿Li también se quedaría? Porque ése claramente debía ser el motivo de su repentino ingreso. Parte de ese rato estuvo pensando en las razones para ocultarle aquello. Hasta pensó que Nan Wu también estaría ahí, pero después de mirar aterrada en su búsqueda, no la encontró y quiso creer que ella también ignoraba que su novio vestía de estudiante en esos momentos.

El timbre llegó con un sonido lejano. Casi olvidaba que era el llamado a regresar. Naoko y Tomoyo se levantaron, alisando sus faldas y apresurándola, o el maestro Shiomiya no les dejaría entrar.

El maestro se caracterizaba por su puntualidad en el salón. Llegaba antes del toque, y sentado en su escritorio, esperaba el sonido y comenzaba con la lista. La puerta estaba abierta y las tres entraron disculpándose por el atraso. La mirada de Shiomiya a través de sus anteojos fue severa, pero no hubo castigo.

Sakura se dejó caer en su pupitre. Sintió la mirada de alguien. Por el rabillo del ojo buscó a Li, pero se balanceaba aburrido con los ojos semiabiertos dirigidos a la pizarra. Recorrió más adelante, y entonces la mirada de su novio la asustó. Había terminado el entrenamiento, y ahora estaba en el salón... ¿Habría visto a Li! Alzó la mano para responder a la lista. Sakura hizo lo mismo a los segundos después, y le sucedió Li... Masashi no se mostró sorprendido. Entonces comprendió que ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Shiomiya era uno de los maestros más respetados, y su manejo con la asignatura era impresionante. Vestido con su delantal blanco y sus lentes con marco grueso, era un verdadero científico. Tenía una barba entre blanca y gris, al igual que sus cabellos.

Se levantó de su cómodo lugar y fue hasta el centro. Repasó con su mirada penetrante (hasta conocer a Li, Sakura no temía otra mirada que fuera esa) y luego dijo con su voz grave, solemne, como la de un orador:

—Hoy habrá actividad en grupos. Iremos al laboratorio.

Bien, eso no era de todos los días. Sakura miró sonriendo a Tomoyo, quien tomó su mano en señal de que harían un equipo como en todos los trabajos.

—Aguarden– como si las hubiera visto, el maestro replicó— Yo seré quien les diga sus grupos. Será por la vía democrática.

Se sentó, tomó su lapicera y comenzó a hablar otra vez:

—Grupos de tres alumnos. Cuando los nombre, irán al laboratorio y esperarán ahí– anunció. Silencio general y la voz resonó nuevamente en el salón— Abukara... Asari... Chikamatsu...

"_Orden alfabético_", pensó Sakura. Al menos le tocaría con Masashi, como cuando hacían el servicio.

—Daidouji ...Ebisawa... Fujita...

Shaoran bostezó. Ninguna maldita presencia. Nada anormal para creer que el espíritu seguía en Seijo. ¿Y si había huido hasta otro lado?

—Fukuzawa... Gensai... Gushiken...

Estaba como el peor de los estúpidos. Cuando entró, muchos de sus compañeros, sobretodo las chicas le miraron. Todo por culpa de Li. Era como el pobre idiota engañado por su novia. Masashi apretó la mandíbula, mirando de reojo al chino.

—Hayakawa... Hiraguizawa... Horigoshi...

Eriol se levantó con una sonrisa. Parecía que le agradaba la idea del laboratorio, u otra cosa le hacía gracia...

—Ishida... Kinomoto...

Ambos se levantaron, mirándose.

—...y Li...

El silencio fue determinante. No se escuchaba ni la respiración de la gente. Sakura tuvo la sensación de que el maestro se detuvo por largos minutos, y sólo se sintió el repentino salto de su corazón en el pecho.

Observada, bajo un ambiente tenso, caminó torpemente hasta la puerta. Antes de llegar Masashi alcanzó a tomar su mano. Eso empeoró las cosas. Las chicas ya creían ver la marcha de Li como el comienzo de una sangrienta lucha entre dos hombres por su enamorada, aunque la imaginación les fue demasiado lejos, porque la impavidez del castaño era increíble.

—Masashi...– comenzó a decir la chica, preocupada por el gesto tan serio que llevaba su novio.

—Ése tipo te siguió hasta aquí ¿verdad?– dijo con desprecio. Había comprendido que no eran celos, o una especie extraña de ellos. Por su mente sólo rondaba una determinación_: "no dejaré que se rían de mí frente a toda la preparatoria"._

Él sería feliz cuando estuviera con Yukiko, viviendo de nuevo ese amor algo loco que compartían. Pero Sakura, ella no podía estar con otro hombre, mucho menos con ése chino.

Sintió un repentino malestar. Al adelantar a unas chicas, Sakura alcanzó a escuchar el comentario: _Kinomoto quiere quedarse con ambos..._ Eso Yukiko se lo había dicho una vez, en el baño. ¿Por qué? Antes de aceptar a Masashi como novio vivía como cualquiera de las chicas, sin ser envidiada ni querida, no habían rencores, no habían miradas feas ni comentarios hirientes; desde que comenzó a caminar con su ex amigo de la mano por los pasillos, todo aquél pacífico mundo acabó... ¡Ni decir después que ésa revista fue publicada!

Quiso soltarse de su mano. Imaginó en huir, en esconderse en alguna parte y llorar. Pero ya habían entrado al laboratorio, y el maestro entró poco después.

El experimento parecía sencillo. Unas cuantas mezclas con ácido, pero requería cuidado.

Temiendo encontrarse con una mirada recriminadora, Sakura se sentó y se ofreció para tomar los apuntes. Así podría estar pendiente sólo del cuaderno y su lápiz.

Fue Ishida quien comenzó a hacer todo. Mezcló lo primero, y fue dictando las observaciones. Li seguía abrochando con una desesperante lentitud su delantal. Tal parecía que no iba a aportar ayuda.

—Ishida– el maestro lo llamó. Dudoso, el chico miró primero a su novia y luego a Li, como si lanzara una silenciosa advertencia.

Le pidió que fuera a fotocopiar unas guías.

Al verse a solas con Shaoran, Sakura ya no sabía si tenía la misma curiosidad por saber lo de antes.

Siguió haciendo algunos dibujitos en la esquina de su cuadernillo. Li la observaba. ¿Y por qué rayos lo hacía¡Que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Fingió seguir concentrada, cuando en realidad estaba demasiado aturdida. Los dibujos dejaron de ser unas lindas florcitas para transformarse a amorfos bosquejos.

Finalmente lo enfrentó. Li parecía sorprendido...

—¿Qué?– preguntó con fuerza.

—Tenemos que trabajar– dijo serenamente.

—Puedes intentarlo– dijo, bajando la vista a su cuaderno. Sintió su rostro algo acalorado, y se recriminó por demostrarse inquieta.— Hay que añadir cinco gotas de ácido a la mezcla azul. –agregó luego, más tranquila, pero con un tono cortante. Después de todo, él no había confiado en decirle que se presentaría en su salón hoy...

Vio con disimulo al chico tomar el vaso e ir vaciando con cuidado las gotitas. Estaba concentrado, y parecía tomar en serio eso de trabajar. Ya iba en la cuarta cuando se detuvo. No pudo ver con precisión qué ocurrió, porque ella miraba el rostro de Li, y Li miraba cómo al vaso con líquido azul caía un gran hilo de ácido. Hubo una pequeña explosión y el vaso se hizo trizas.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!. ¿Están bien?– el maestro fue rápidamente hasta ellos.

Sakura abrió los ojos, encontrándose apartada de la mesa. Seguramente fue el mismo Li quien a había empujado, porque eso sintió antes de escuchar el fuerte sonido y cubrirse la cara por reflejo.

—¿L-Li? –balbuceó. No estaba a su lado.

Tomoyo se acercó. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Después de examinar su cara y sus manos comprobó que no tenía cortes, ofreciéndole ayudar con la limpieza del desastre.

—Le dije que tuvieran cuidado. ¿Quién estaba haciendo la mezcla?. ¿Dónde está el otro chico?– el maestro estaba alarmado, pues un accidente era un accidente, por muy pocos daños que ocasionara.

—Yo... yo fui quien se equivocó, profesor– murmuró Sakura, haciendo una reverencia.

—Para la próxima cuide sus acciones, o me veré obligado a no permitirle más el ingreso a la clase.

—Sí.

Se agachó a recoger los restos de vidrio con Tomoyo. Eriol se acercaba también con la intención de ayudarles, pero el maestro le ordenó que se sentase y que escucharan su advertencia.

—¿Dónde está Li? –preguntó Tomoyo bajito.

—No sé...– Sakura vio sus ojos en el pedazo de cristal que había recogido. —Debe haber ido al baño... Debe haberse cortado– no creyó que su voz temblara al decir eso. Quería pensar que no hubiese sido un corte muy profundo.

—¿Por qué no vas con él?

Miró a Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Se ve que no conoces a Li. A la persona que menos quiere ver siempre, es a mí–contestó con ironía.

—Pero debe estar herido o algo. ¿Por qué habría desaparecido así de pronto?

Tenía razón. Pidió permiso al maestro para botar los residuos e ir a ver a su compañero. Claro que primero se aseguró que nadie le estuviese escuchando, o el chisme se esparciría como polvo en medio de una ventisca.

Pasó a lavarse las manos y mojarse el rostro. Miró al baño de hombres, pero no se veían salir ni entrar. Se decidió a asomar su cabeza, totalmente sonrojada. Era una medida bastante extrema... Eso sí, tenía una excusa: era Sakura, la niñera, y la protección de ese niño en cierta forma, era su responsabilidad.

—¿Li? –lo llamó. Una puerta se abrió y salió un chico de primero. —Eh... Hahaa, creo que me equivoqué de baño– sonrió nerviosa, cerrando la puerta.

Ya estaba preocupándola. Se estaba haciendo común en él mantenerla siempre en estado de inquietud.

Se devolvía vencida, cuando chocó con alguien por ir mirando sus alrededores, tal y como ese alguien...

—Auch– se quejó, levantando la cabeza. —¡Aquí estás!. ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas Li?. ¿Por qué desapareciste de la clase?– le regañó, después de haber suspirado aliviada. Él no le prestaba mucha atención, y seguía mirando con cuidado los rincones. —¿Qué buscas?

—Lo sentí.

—¿Eh?– Sakura no comprendió qué decía. Seguía demasiado enfadada para caer en cuenta de que Li estaba ahí por un espíritu suelto. De pronto cubrió sus manos, en una expresión de espanto.

—¿Lo viste? –se esperanzó el chino. Le había perdido la pista.

—Te cortaste– indicó la jovencita, mirando con tristeza su mejilla.

Él se tocó, palpando en las yemas la tibieza de su sangre. No había sentido dolor, y recién ahora la herida parecía comenzar a sangrar.

—Nah, no es nada– dijo sin importancia.

Tenía en el guardapolvo manchas azules, y su rostro también estaba ligeramente sucio. Más que un científico en problemas parecía un niño travieso que había jugado con pintura.

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Qué dijiste que buscabas? –preguntó.

La mirada de Li daba a entender que era algo bastante elemental. Aún así Sakura no comprendía.

—Al espíritu. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? –espetó él, malhumorado. —Pero ya no siento su presencia. Estuvo en el laboratorio y luego desapareció por los pasillos– explicó, siempre alerta.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?– había regresado el sermón...

—Escucha, no hay tiempo para– Shaoran sintió una energía que se acercaba. Al ver su cara Sakura volteó.

—"_Es esa chica"–_ pensó, mientras Yi Ze los miraba a ambos.

Ella igual se sorprendió al reconocer a Li. Éste no tardó en acercarse a grandes zancadas.

—Oye, espera, quiero hablar contigo...– parecía una frase muy conocida.

Yi Ze recuperó su mirada dura, dándose la vuelta.

—No tenemos nada que hablar. Dije que no puedo ayudarte– contestó.

Sakura tenía un rostro de inocente admiración ante su actitud. ¡Já, para que viera que no podía ser tan grosero con las niñas!

—Sabes lo que está pasando aquí también, ¿no es cierto? –hablaba Li, seriamente. —¿tampoco quieres ayudar?. ¿Aún si uno de esos espíritus está en tu propia escuela?

No podía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Qian. No podía ver ni su rostro para saber qué había...

Pero sí pudo intuir que eso le había indignado.

—Tengo que volver a mi clase– dijo la chica, emprendiendo su camino.

Shaoran iba a detenerla. ¡Esa chica sabía tantas cosas...¿Por qué no decía nada?. ¿Quién se creía para esconder esa información tan celosamente?. ¡Y estaba seguro que sabía lo del espíritu en Seijo!

Frunció el ceño. Alguien le jalaba del delantal.

—Déjala.

—¿Acaso sabes lo importante que es para mí encontrar y hablar con esa chiquilla?

—Pero no puedes forzarla– se atrevió a decir. Tragó saliva. Li seguía dándole la espalda. Odiaba ése tipo de silencio. —A-además, ella está en el grupo de investigación del fantasma...

—¿Ella?

—Sí.

Esperó, hasta que el chico dio un soplo. Significaba que se rendía.

—Está bien– pareció decir entre dientes.

—Entonces volvamos a clases– dijo la chica.

Comenzaron a caminar.

—"_Voy a demostrar que soy capaz de atraparlo sin ayuda de nadie. Haré que todos los demás se vayan, y así podré enfrentarme a solas con él… Sería el tercero"–_su rostro mostró desagrado— "_Si cada esfera significa uno de los espíritus, quiere decir que faltarían seis por encontrar"–_ lanzó otro suspiro. ¿Cuánto faltaba para regresar a China?

Shaoran dejó atrás sus pensamientos. Sakura lo empujó desde atrás, y de pronto se vio dentro de un lugar que, obviamente, no era el laboratorio.

—Hola, Kinomoto ¿qué necesitan?– preguntó una mujer vestida de delantal blanco como ellos.

—Mi amigo tuvo un pequeño accidente–respondió la chica, dando unas palmaditas al hombro de él. —Nos descuidamos en el laboratorio.

—Curemos eso.

Lo sentaron en la camilla. Eso era humillante; ¿por un simple corte ella lo traía a la enfermería?

—¿Sigues viendo borradores voladores? –comenzó a preguntar la enfermera, mientras seguía limpiando el corte en la mejilla de Li.

—He he, no, ya no– sonrió la chica nerviosa. Notó la mirada curiosa de su compañero y disimuló con mirar algunos de los cuadros en la habitación.

—¿Estaban en el laboratorio?

Sakura asintió. La mujer le miró algo preocupada.

—Entre el día de ayer y hoy, han pasado varios accidentes– declaró, mientras ponía la vendita. —Los chicos que estuvieron ayer vieron caer algunos de los instrumentos. El maestro no les creyó. No quisieron hacer más alboroto, porque el director tampoco les creería que todo cayó de la nada.

_Los espíritus._ Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Y dos chicos hoy en la mañana, cayeron por las escaleras. Afortunadamente no hubo nada de fracturas, fueron golpes leves, pero ellos afirmaron sentirse empujados por "algo"– la enfermera alzó las cejas en gesto ambiguo. Era una de esas personas que creía, pero que a la misma vez le costaba aceptar que podía haber cosas "anormales" sucediendo alrededor.

—Bien, ya estás listo– sonrió finalmente. —Espero que no se infecte…–miró a Sakura—Cuídalo¿si?

—Sip– sonrió ella.

Ambos salieron. Dieron unos cuantos pasos, hasta que Sakura se detuvo.

—Si no lo atrapas pronto seguirá causando accidentes– dijo.

—Lo haré hoy– replicó él con calma. Recordó algo, y preguntó: —¿Qué eso de los "borradores voladores"?

—Ah, ees… –su rostro se enrojeció. —Si te lo digo, ¿no te reirás?

—…–él sólo alzo una ceja.

Sakura jugó con sus índices, sintiéndose tonta por contar su penosa experiencia.

—Cuando estaba en la clase– se cercioró que la escuchaba sin poner un gesto burlón en su cara— el borrador desapareció. Estuvo flotando sobre mi cabeza, entonces yo miré hacia arriba– cerró los ojos, como recordando lo doloroso de eso–y el borrador cayó en mi frente, y luego me caí de espaldas– terminó por decir. Li seguía serio.

—Era eso– murmuró, como si no fuese tan importante.

Siguieron caminando, y Sakura se alivió que el suceso no le pareciera ridículo.

—¿Li, la señorita Wu sabe que tú estás en…?– Sakura se vio interrumpida. Justo cuando lo miraba para hablarle, vio que reía calladamente, intentando pasar desapercibido. —¡Te estás riendo de mí!

—Nooo– respondió él, conteniendo su carcajada. Pero era imposible.

—¡Liiiii!– gruñó, adelantándose e interponiéndose en su camino. —No lo conté para que te rieras!– dijo, amenazándolo con un puño. Si había algo que odiaba, era que se riera de ella.

Él captó el mensaje, pero en su rostro quedó plasmada la típica expresión alegre, los restos de risa que no pueden borrarse de un momento a otro.

—Volvamos de una vez– dijo, sin notar que seguía sonriendo. La apartó suavemente, tampoco notando el cuidado que empleó en el movimiento.

Sakura pestañó cuando algo cruzó por su mente en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que se detuviera su respiración y sus latidos. Apenas se dio cuenta, golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

—"_¿No estás pensando_…– sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Pero aún así no pudo desaparecer el último pensamiento: —_que él se ve bien cuando sonríe?" _

—¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó de pronto el chico, girando a verla pues no avanzaba.

—¡Nada! –hubo una respuesta atropellada, y la chica comenzó a caminar rápido, casi a correr, dejándolo atrás.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Eh?. ¿Con su hermana? –los guardianes afirmaron, y gruesas gotas resbalaron de sus cabezas cuando la chica les miró con desconfianza—¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Ah, es que no quiso despertarla– dijo Spinnel.

Nan se sentó, aún reflexionando.

—En el microondas está su tamagoyaki– escuchó decir a Kero. De inmediato le miró, no con buena cara. —El amito nos dijo que le recordáramos…– agregó el amarillo, sin entender porqué esa reacción.

"_Esa niña estúpida"–_ maldijo, prometiendo que a su regreso la pondría en su lugar por haber hecho eso a propósito.

Si Shaoran había acompañado a su hermana a ayudarle como secretario (que fue lo único que se le ocurrió inventar), ella tendría que salir también. ¿Y qué mejor que ir de compras? Quizás encontraba algo para regalarle a él, de paso comprar ropa bonita y lucirla ante él. Nan sonrió, levantándose con ligereza.

—Saldré de compras– dijo alegremente, subiendo a cambiarse.

Los dos guardianes se miraron. Ella y la señorita Meiling tenían un comportamiento muy similar.

—Oye –dijo Kero de pronto, con una mirada astuta— Como no quiso comerse su desayuno, tal vez podríamos…– se relamió, sonriendo.

—¡Deja de pensar en la comida! –lo golpeó Spinnel en la cabeza. —En cuanto ella salga, nosotros iremos a la preparatoria a buscar al amo. Le ayudaremos a atrapar el espíritu.

—Sí, ya lo sé– se quejó Kerberos.—Pero él no nos dijo que fuéramos…

—Pero es nuestro deber estar a su lado. Al menos a mí siempre me necesita.

—¿A ti?. ¡A mí es a quien necesita!. ¡Soy el favorito!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Que sí!. ¡Que sí!. ¡Que sí!

Nan hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya se había puesto una blusa naranja sin mangas y unos pantalones ajustados color marrón. Cubrió sus ojos celestes con unos anteojos oscuros que sacó de su cartera, y salió.

—¡Se fue!– dijeron al unísono, deteniéndose.

Spi liberó a su compañero de su cola que estaba enroscada en su pescuezo, y éste hizo lo mismo con su puntiaguda oreja que estaba a punto de morder.

—Bueno, vamonos ya. –Kero se transformó en su aspecto bestial. Sonrió con presunción como siempre hacia luego de verse de tal tamaño.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?. ¡No podemos ir de esa forma!

—A ver, señor listo, ¿cuál es tu plan entonces? –se mofó Kerberos, mirando de reojo.

Un automóvil pasó a toda velocidad. No era el primero, habían transcurrido varios minutos con varios automóviles transitando de esa forma.

—¡Nos mataremos!– chilló desesperado.

—Es "miau"– respondió Spinnel, con serenidad, moviendo con gracia felina su cola —Recuerda que eres un gato.

Ambos estaban sentados en la vereda, mirando el tráfico antes de cruzar al otro lado.

Spi acható las orejas de su compañero, haciendo que con mucho esfuerzo quedasen triangulares; para eso hubo necesidad de una buena cantidad de cinta adhesiva. También debieron ocultar sus alas, hacerlas diminutas para que nadie pudiese verlas.

—Miauuu.

—¡¿Qué?!– preguntó Kerberos, mirando al lado.

—Que crucemos, idiota– masculló Spinnel en voz baja.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar como gato? –preguntó curioso. Era bastante raro.

Spinnel rió.

—La vecina tiene uno, y a veces, mientras tú duermes, voy a hablar con él–explicó orgulloso.

Kerberos le miró como si algo anduviera mal en él. ¿No sería que tanto bromear diciéndole que parecía un minino, se estaba volviendo uno de verdad?

Un ruido de bocinas se escuchó, y el «gatito» amarillo saltó aterrado, corriendo de inmediato para llegar a salvo a la vereda.

—Uff, ufff, ¡no me gusta esto!.¡Es más fácil ir volando!– reclamó al «gatito» negro, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor irnos de esta manera, así no chocarás por ir volando como loco, tal y como la vez anterior. –dijo Spi–Además, sólo nos faltan diez cuadras. –y miró un pequeño papel donde había un mapa. Lo habían tomado prestado de la pieza del amito para poder llegar a Seijo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Gracias a Dios y había terminado. Esa tarde se había echo eterna; no había podido relajarse ni un segundo, preocupada de las miradas que Masashi dirigía a Li, y las que éste respondía con total indiferencia.

Apenas escuchó el timbre de salida supo que era momento de hablar con él, de saber si seguía molesto y buscar la forma de cambiar su pensamiento, porque Li no había llegado a Seijo por ella… Él no estaba interesado en ella.

Guardó sus cuadernos en el bolso. Buscó a Ishida en el salón, pero no estaba. Caminó sola por el pasillo.

—Te acompaño a casa.

La voz de él le sorprendió, mucho más sentir su mano en el hombro.

—Antes debo pasar por Xue y Lei–intentó sonreírle, pensando que no le molestaría acompañarla.

—Esos… niños– Ishida hizo un gran esfuerzo por no decir la palabra "mocosos". ¡Cómo detestaba ése cariño de su novia por ellos! Un cariño que llegaba a imponerse por sobre el que debería tener hacia él. —Siempre prefieres a esos niños antes que a mí–comentó malhumorado.

—No es eso, Masashi, yo debo…

—¡Escúchame, Sakura! –la detuvo bruscamente.

Estaban cerca de la salida que es esos momentos parecía muy lejana para la chica.

—No permitiré que sigas haciéndome esto– le advertía, hablando duramente—Tú decidirás… Si vas por esos niños juro que me enfadaré…– tomó su otro hombro, y la hizo voltear, para que viera que estaba hablando en serio. — y no te gustaría que eso sucediera, ¿o sí? Nosotros somos novios, Sakura– dijo esta vez con una extraña ternura.

Sí, lo eran… No pudo seguir mirándolo. Bajó la cabeza, mientras murmuraba con pesar:

—Yo… Lo siento.

—Está bien, sólo te pido que no me hagas enfadar de nuevo y todo estará bien– la tranquilizó, abrazándola, estrechándola pocamente.

Pero ella no se dejó envolver, no quiso un contacto más cercano. Masashi le miró confundido cuando sintió que se apartaba.

—De… de verdad lo siento– suspiró, siguiendo con sus ojos verdes en el piso— Pero no puedo dejarlos… están esperándome…

Retrocedió. Pudo ver en sus ojos algo de angustia, como si su decisión, aunque correcta, le afectara.

Estaba claro que Sakura no era suya… nunca lo fue, ni tampoco lo sería.

—"_¿Entonces de quién? Ella nunca podrá estar con alguien… jamás podrá hacer feliz a un hombre"–_ dejó de mirarla. Ella corría a la salida, sin detenerse ni volverse a observarlo. Se sentía un completo idiota. ¡Es que esa niña (sí, era una niña, porque una mujer no dejaba a su novio por la tonta obligación de cuidar dos chiquillos extranjeros) no merecía tener a nadie!

—¿Todavía no te convences?

Masashi miró sorprendido la figura de Yukiko aparecer tras suyo. Ésta le sonreía, de seguro estaba muy divertida viendo toda la discusión.

—Relájate, cariño– le aconsejó, acercándose y besando levemente su mejilla— Te invito a divertirnos junto al grupo de raritos, a ver si con molestarlos cambias tu humor.

Él sólo asintió.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Treinta minutos después del timbre que anunciaba la salida y se juntarían en el patio trasero. Esto daba tiempo a Naoko de organizar una buena sala, con el ambiente propicio rodeado de velas y con una grabadora que captaría todas sus palabras y las de los demás.

Seiji la acompañaba, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

—Si con esto no logramos traer el espíritu, al menos haremos un buen incendio– bromeó, al contemplar su tarea completa: cerca de cuarenta velitas encendidas y repartidas por alrededor de la sala.

Fue el mismo Seiji quien arregló con el director el permiso de ocupar ese espacio. Claro que debió inventar el pretexto que filmarían una escena de una película escabrosa donde era necesario esperar el anochecer en la preparatoria, y sí tenía algo de cierto. Lo bueno fue que ése día el ánimo y disposición del hombre estaban en un nivel altísimo e inesperadamente accedió. Eso sí, no sobrepasarían las doce de la noche. Para asegurarse, señaló que a esa hora venía un cuidador a inspeccionar que todo anduviera bien, por lo que el grupito debería haber salido antes.

—Este lugar es perfecto– Naoko también se dispuso a mirar lo que habían logrado. Unas cortinas traídas por ella, se encargaron de ocultar el crepúsculo del exterior. El salón antiguo pertenecía a una de las partes del establecimiento que no habían sido remodeladas. Estaba ahí para guardar bancos en mal estado y artículos de aseo, pero seguía conservando una pizarra y unos focos de luz impredecibles, apagando y prendiendo de un momento a otro.

—Gracias por ayudarme a recolectarlas– sonrió Naoko a su amigo. Él había aportado gran parte de esa colección de velas. Se acercó a una, que tenía la silueta de una mujer. —Tienes diseños muy interesantes– apuntó, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Síi, es que mamá colecciona.

Seiji comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, inmensamente feliz. Ésa escena se le presentaba como un sueño: Naoko estaba a solas con él, en medio de tantas llamas resplandecientes… Le producía tanta paz el contemplarla; ver que su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta no lograba sujetar unos cuantos mechones que ahora caían sobre sus mejillas, ver que sonreía y observaba, con esa atención única, la llama mecerse, empequeñecer y volver a recuperar tamaño.

—¡Aay!– el grito de ella lo hizo despertar. La miró asustado, percatándose que miraba su dedo índice con expresión dolorosa. —Me quemé– explicó avergonzada.

Él dio un salto, y corrió a buscar en su bolso. Vació todo el contenido, entre ellos múltiples papeles y dos libros gruesos de filosofía. Naoko lo miraba sin comprender, mientras él seguía buscando y buscando, hablando solo.

—Estoy seguro que lo traje– decía, y removía los papeles y cuadernos— en alguna parte debe estar… ¡Aquíi!– y volvió adonde estaba ella, con las manos temblorosas, abriendo con torpeza un envase de crema— Esto ayudará a que se pase el dolor– le dijo, sacando con su dedo una cantidad exagerada, y untándola en todos los dedos de su amiga.

—Seiji, no debías hacer eso– rió Naoko, al ver que seguía inquieto, como si no fuera una pequeña quemadura, sino la mutilación de todo su índice.

Volvió a la normalidad. O al menos ya sus manos no temblaron, pudiendo guardar la crema en su bolsillo. Su rostro era el que seguía sonrojado.

—Muchas gracias– dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Creyó que era el momento. ¡Tenía que decirlo algún día! Volvió a sentir el corazón disparado. Tomó aire para hablar.

—N-Naoko yo qui... quieero de-decirte…–bien, había comenzado… faltaban dos palabras y pondría fin a su continuo problema. Naoko sabría que le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, y de seguro, como no correspondería a sus sentimientos, se alejaría cada día más, mirándolo con lástima. ¿Iba a dejar que eso pasara?

—¿Seiji? – se preocupó la chica.

—¡Estamos aquí!

Seiji dio un respingo, y se alejó de su amiga varios pasos.

—Wooww, qué bonito– se asombró Tomoyo, quien entraba junto a Eriol al salón. —¡Ha quedado muy bien!.

—Gracias a la ayuda de Seiji– sonrió Naoko, mirando al tímido chico ordenar sus cosas. —Oh, ¿y Sakura no vino con ustedes?

—Vimos que estaba hablando con Ishida y no quisimos interrumpir. Pero de seguro estará aquí en media hora… –Tomoyo sonrió— ella siempre intenta ser puntual.

Eriol se ofreció a cuidar. Tomoyo, Naoko y Seiji saldrían a esperar a los demás afuera, porque no todos sabían donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Fue así como recibieron a Yamazaki que venía acompañado de su novia Chiharu. Estaba claro que la chica desconfiaba de los verdaderos propósitos de la junta, y además estando cerca de él vigilaría que no hablara tantas tonterías.

En el mismo momento, casi llegando a la primaria Tomoeda, Sakura pudo ver un pequeño grupo de alumnos en la vereda. A medida que se iba acercando, distinguía que todos hacían un círculo y miraban hacia abajo.

—¿Hm?. ¿Qué habrá pasado? –se preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Señorita Sakura!

Volteó a ver. Xue venía corriendo hacia ella.

—Hola, ¿qué tal tu día?

—¡Necesito hablar con el tío urgente!– se apresuró a decir el chico. Su niñera lo miró extrañada, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él le pidió que se agachase un poco, para contarle en secreto: —Hoy en el recreo vi un espíritu ir hasta su escuela.

—¿Lo viste? –Xue asintió. —No te preocupes, tú tío ya lo sabe, y está buscándolo– le sonrió la chica.

—¿Y cómo se enteró?

Una gotita resbaló por su nuca. No sabía si contarle al pequeño la loca idea que su tío había tenido…

—¡Oye Xue!. ¡Mira esto!– le llamó Takeo.

Hasta entonces, Xue no había distinguido el gran alboroto a su lado, donde habían muchos niños reunidos. Se abrió camino entre la multitud, con ayuda de su compañero.

—Son gatos.– señaló Takeo al centro, donde Keiko y otras niñas los cargaban— Son algo raros, pero sí son gatos.

Los ojos de Xue estaban completamente abiertos, y su mandíbula casi va a dar contra el suelo. ¡Esos no eran gatos!...

—¡Me llevaré este a casa!– Keiko tenía en su regazo al amarillo. Luego miró al negro, que seguía sentadito. Con uno ya era suficiente, pero tampoco podía dejarlo allí solito…— ¡Mejor los dos!

Sakura no soportó su curiosidad y también avanzó a observar. Desde arriba, pudo ver a dos pequeños animalitos peludos.

—¿De verdad te los llevarás, Keiko?– preguntó Takeo.

—Síp, estoy segura que mamá me dejara quedármelos– decía ella muy sonriente.

Pronto los demás fueron retirándose. Las otras niñas también querían a uno de mascota, pero sabían que no tenían oportunidad ante esa chica de trenzas, muy reconocida por su temible carácter.

—Se parecen mucho a…– Sakura frunció el ceño. Cuando Keiko finalmente se levantó con los dos "gatitos" entre sus brazos, pudo verlos con claridad. —¡Kero y Spi! –gritó, apuntándolos.

Los tres niños la miraron.

—Uh, Eeeeh, es… _"¿Qué hago?"_ –rascó su cabeza, sonriendo nerviosa— es que ellos… son…

—¡Mis gatos!– saltó Xue. Sakura lo miró, estaba tan nervioso como ella. — S-sí, son los gatos de m-mi tío.

—¿En serio?. ¿Y cómo llegarían aquí? –se preguntó Takeo.

"_Un mapa"_, dijeron ambos guardianes para sí, mientras sentían que eran estrechados con más fuerza.

—¿De-de verdad son tuyos? –los ojos de Keiko se entristecieron. Xue pasó saliva, pues lo primero que pensó sería recibir un golpe. Su compañera se acercó, hasta quedar frente a frente. Estiro a ambos guardianes, dejándolos en sus brazos— Quizás vinieron hasta acá para buscarte a ti.– dedujo, sonriendo levemente.

Xue pestañó, algo sonrojado. En alguna parte de su cabecita, estaba la idea que estar cerca de las niñas significaba que te molestaran… Y no quería que nadie pensara que Keiko le gustaba o cualquiera de esas tonterías, por lo que se giró rápidamente.

—Bueno, me voy– se despidió Keiko, haciendo una seña a Sakura. Takeo hizo lo mismo y la siguió.

—Eso estuvo cerca–suspiró la niña de ojos verdes.

Lo primero que hizo Kero cuando no se veía nadie cerca, fue quitarse con ayuda de sus patas la cinta adhesiva fijada a sus orejas, mientras maldecía la idea de Spinnel.

—¿Y qué hacían aquí?

—Veníamos en busca del amo– respondió Spi al chico. —Teníamos que ayudarlo.

—Sí, y a este idiota se le ocurrió disfrazarnos de gatos para pasar desapercibidos– gruñó Kero, jalando con fuerza de un pedazo de cinta. —¡Aaaaayyy!. ¡¡Dueleeee!

—Mejor los oculto en mi bolso– propuso Sakura —Tenemos que ir por Lei al jardín, y luego los llevaré donde está su amo.

Los dos aceptaron. Apenas se ocultaron adentro, el sonido de una bocina hizo que Sakura y Xue alzaran las cabezas.

—¡Hola! –saludó un hombre desde su automóvil.

Xue sonrió ampliamente, corriendo hacia él.

—¡Papá!. ¿Viniste por mí?

—Sí. Vine por ambos: aquí está tu hermano– señaló al pequeño atrás, bien sentado y saludando por el vidrio a su niñera. —Le dije a Shiefa que los llevaría a comer hamburguesas o helados. Hoy tengo la tarde libre– explicó, mientras Sakura asentía.

—¡Eso es genial! –celebraba Xue.

Se notaba en la mirada del señor Asai que adoraba a sus dos pequeños, y que por ellos era capaz de estar alejado tantos kilómetros con tal de ganar suficiente dinero para mantenerlos y lograr comprar una casa para su familia; era un gran padre. Sakura sintió unas pataditas en su bolso.

—¡Ayyy, qué envidia!– se escuchaba a Kero reclamar. —¡Ellos comerán ricos helados!

—¿Quieres callarte?, ¡barrigón!

—¡Cómo me llamaste!

Sakura rió, comenzando a caminar de regreso a Seijo. Suerte que no había gente, o habrían escuchado unas vocecillas que provenían inexplicablemente de su cartera.

—Ustedes son muy graciosos– decía.

El ambiente estaba agradable. Era una tarde cálida y acogedora. Respiró hondamente, preguntándose si todos estarían allá, preparados para la junta, y de un chispazo recordó a Masashi y la discusión que habían sostenido. Si seguía ahí, tal vez debería volver a hablar con él…

—¡El amo!– se oyó el estridente chillido de Kerberos, que asomó repentinamente su cabecita. Sakura volteó, y efectivamente, lo vio entrando calmadamente. —¡Amitoooo!–esta vez el grito de Kero fue demasiado lejos. El aludido escuchó, y como si estuviera percibiendo mal, llevó un dedo a su oído, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—"_Se escuchó como Kerberos"–_ pensó, alzando su mirada y encontrándose con Sakura a cierta distancia. _—"¿Hmm?"_

—¡Amitooo!

Recién pudo reaccionar cuando vio la redonda cara de Kero frente a la suya. El pequeñito se aferró a su rostro, riendo victoriosamente.

—Muhahahaaa. ¡Gané estúpido Spinnel! –decía, frotando su peluda carita contra la frente de un malhumorado joven.

Shaoran procedió a apartarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El pequeño sonrió, explicando que venían para ayudarlo. Aún así él no se veía muy contento…

—El tonto de Kerberos– hablaba Spinnel, todavía en la cartera de Sakura. —por su culpa el amo se aburrió de nosotros en sus entrenamientos a los trece.

Sakura avistó una silueta. Estaba mirando a Li regañando a su guardián, y justo iba a interferir, pero esa visión la dejó inmóvil. Señaló con un dedo tembloroso tras del chico.

—¡Hay un fantasma detrás de ti!– exclamó alarmada.

Li miró sobre su hombro. Luego volteó a observar a una asustada niñera, quien seguía en la misma posición.

—Yo lo traje– dijo Shaoran. —Necesitaré que distraiga a los otros para capturar al verdaderamente peligroso.

Era el mismo fantasma del parque, ése del tic nervioso que agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al reconocerlo, la chica se sintió más aliviada. Era inofensivo, incluso simpático.

Escondieron a Kero en el bolso otra vez y caminaron hasta donde Naoko les llamaba en voz alta.

Cada paso ponía nerviosa a Sakura… ¿qué tal si alguno de ellos podía ver el espíritu que flotaba inexplicablemente al lado de Li?. Llegaron, se miraron todos, incluso alcanzó tiempo para hacer las respectivas presentaciones entre los que no se conocían. Por fortuna nadie notaba algo extraño, y pronto Sakura olvidó lo del espíritu del parque y que llevaba dos seres mágicos dentro del bolso.

Todos formaron un círculo, sentándose en el suelo. Por la gran cantidad de velas, no lucía algo muy lúgubre. Naoko comenzó a invocar a las almas que rondaran y quisieran hacerse presentes, mientras todos- o casi todos- mantenían sus ojos cerrados, concentrados.

—Yamazaki, no debí acompañarte a esto– reprochaba aburrida Chiharu a su novio, en voz muy baja.

—Sssh, vas a romper la conexión.

La chica frunció el ceño, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El fantasma entró en acción: no podían verlo, pero flotó alrededor, provocando una brisa que apagó gran cantidad de velas.

—¡Está aquí!– gritó Naoko con alegría.

Chiharu agarró un brazo de su novio, cerrando aún más sus ojos.

—Se siente frío– susurró la voz dulce de Tomoyo, quien temblaba. También abrió sus ojos, al sentir algo suave cubrir su espalda. Una chaqueta.

—Eso ayudará– dijo Eriol sonriendo.

—Eriol, no…

—Estoy bien.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa.

El espíritu no encontraba manera de espantarlos… Fue hasta las ventanas, para ver si con golpearlas causaba más clímax en la situación. Pero la única asustada era Chiharu.

—¡Quiero irme! –chilló, remeciendo a su novio con desesperación.

—Calma, estoy seguro que es pacífico– miró a Naoko, quien también abría recién los ojos— ¿verdad, Yanagisawa?

—No lo sé– respondió ella con sinceridad.

Sakura dio un leve codazo a Li, cuando distinguió su gesto; no le parecía justo que sonriera triunfal de causar alarma en los otros. El fantasma terminó por apagar la gran mayoría de las velas, y los gritos de Chiharu no se detuvieron en todo ese lapso, hasta que en medio de la oscuridad, su novio la abrazó pidiendo que se callara.

—¿Qué haremos? –se escuchó a Tomoyo preguntar.

—Traje una linterna. Sólo debo buscarla– Seiji se levantó con dificultad. Su respiración era anormal, tal parecía asustado, como en el fondo también lo estaba Naoko, Tomoyo y Yamazaki (de Chiharu ni hablar, ella había demostrado bastante bien su sentimiento en esos instantes).

Shaoran también se incorporó, aprovechándose del ambiente confuso. El plan marchaba perfectamente. Abrió la puerta del salón, y la cerró, siempre cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

—"_Ahora debo encontrarlo"– _pensó.

—Oye…

El chico quedó tieso. De seguro le había causado un susto.

—Kero y Spi no dejaban de patalear– explicó Sakura, estirando su cartera desde donde asomaron las cabecitas.

—Amito, queremos ir con usted– dijeron al unísono.

—No es necesario, mejor quédense aquí a cuidar de los otros– esta vez parecía más un favor que una orden— Yo seré quien vaya a investigar.

—Pero…

—Quédense– repitió, comenzando a caminar.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados. Eran demasiado fieles como para no hacer caso a una resolución del amo.

—Mejor regrese adentro– dijo Kero a Sakura, quien no parecía con intenciones de despegar su vista de la silueta del chino, menos de volver a entrar. —Señorita Sakura…

—No.

Dejando su avance, Li volteó a observar.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—¡No entraré¡Voy a ir contigo!– fue la determinación de la jovencita.

Esperó que él contestara.

Llevó sus dedos a su frente, mientras los guardianes lo miraban asustados de su reacción.

—Has lo que quieras– se escuchó su malhumorada voz, para después seguir caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, alcanzándolo. Pero él se detuvo.

—No hablaba en serio– dijo, volteando a verla.

—¿Eh?

—Que no hablaba en serio; tú debes quedarte con los demás, y Kerberos y Spinnel. –ella respondió a su orden con un bufido. —Ahora–recalcó.

—Yo también hablo en serio cuando digo que te acompañaré.

—¿Para qué¿Qué podrías hacer tú?– sonaron sus palabras con cierto desdén.

Así que… no la dejaba ir porque no tenía poderes mágicos. Sakura creyó que tenía algo para rebatirle, pero no. Eso quería decir que le encontraba razón…

Sin embargo, ella _quería _ayudar.

—¡Whaaaa!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. La puerta del salón fue violentamente abatida contra la pared por obra de Chiharu, quien corría a toda velocidad seguida por su novio, con el mismo grito pavoroso con el que salió.

Tomoyo también salía, un poco más calmada aunque igual de pálida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó confundida, sin poder sacar la voz. ¿Acaso ése espíritu del bosque les había causado tanto miedo para abandonar todo así? No, no era él, porque lo vio huir siguiendo a su amiga (con su cabeza diciendo "no-no" de una manera precipitada). Luego salieron Naoko y Seiji, sin que nadie se percatara que ella estaba observando junto a Li.

—Espera, Hiraguizawa, ¿qué pasa? –alcanzó Li a detenerlo, puesto que fue el último que salió.

—El espíritu está ahí dentro– señaló el salón, donde todo era desastre; las velas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, y las cortinas que Naoko había traído, habían sido arrancadas y dejadas en un rincón. —Iré a poner a salvo a los otros; sé que puedes encargarte, Li– el chino asintió.—Bien.

—Aguarda– dijo el castaño, arrastrando a la de ojos verdes hacia él— Llévatela.

—¡No quiero!– protestaba Sakura.

Eriol sonrió, cayendo en cuenta que no era el mejor momento para que discutieran.

—No puedo obligarla– se encogió de hombros. Luego siguió a Tomoyo, que permanecía esperándolo temerosa.

Sakura se forzó en sonreír a su amiga, para tranquilizarla cuando ésta notó que no los acompañaría a la salida. Volteó a ver a Li, encontrándose con su rostro bastante irritado.

—Y bien, ¿vamos por él?– se aventuró a decir inocentemente.

Una fuerte ráfaga le impidió seguir hablando. Provenía del salón. Kero y Spi se sujetaron de los hombros de su amo para no ser arrastrados. Todo volvió pronto a la normalidad.

—¡Era el espíritu!. ¡Se fue por allá!– dijo Spinnel, convirtiéndose en una gran pantera alada, recuperando su forma natural, lo mismo que su compañero Kerberos.

—¿Hacia dónde da este pasillo? –preguntó Li, mientras seguían corriendo.

—Al principal. Si no me equivoco, debe haber una puerta cerrada, porque la bloquearon hace años por estar en mal estado y…–Sakura parpadeó. La puerta que se veía al fondo fue abierta de súbito por el mismo viento— Hoe.

Llegaron donde estaban todos los casilleros. El espíritu comenzó a adquirir forma, brillaba, flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Tenía el aspecto de un niño… Los miraba con una sonrisa.

—"_No parece tan malo"–_ pensó, impulsada a sonreírle también.

—Kinomoto…–Li intentó advertirle sobre algo, pero no puso atención. Estaba observando al espíritu flotar ligero ahí arriba, que no se percató de la presencia de un objeto rectangular y amenazante acercarse… —Kinomoto cuidado con el… –cerró los ojos al oír el "poink" cuando el borrador impactó contra esa cabeza.

—¡Auuuch, eso duele!. ¡Ya no quiero más borradores!– lloró la chica, arrodillándose y cubriéndose con sus manos.

Spinnel Sun miró a sus alrededores. Había sentido algo.

—Amo…–le habló. El joven estaba concentrado en buscar una forma de atrapar al fantasma. —Amo, alguien se acerca…

Guardaron un prolongado silencio. Se sintieron unos pasos, y una sombra se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

—Buenas noches– dijo su voz ronca, fría. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato, ocultándose tras Li. —No pensé que también vendrían aquí. Es una grata coincidencia. –Ho Thang sonrió levemente al distinguir las miradas desconfiadas— no vine para pelear.

El silencio continuó, sólo interrumpido por un gruñido de Kerberos.

—Verán, mi presencia aquí es por eso– su dedo índice mostró al espíritu que seguía arriba, haciendo flotar varios borradores, para el terror de Kinomoto. —Como ha causado tantos problemas, pensé en venir y ayudarles a capturarlo.

Los guardianes se adelantaron al ver que el desconocido retrocedía otro dos. Hizo un leve movimiento con su mano derecha. El espíritu fue envuelto en una esfera, la cual cayó y rebotó en el piso. Miró a Shaoran, sonriendo.

—¿Ves? Sólo quería ayudar. –guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su habitual abrigo negro. —¿Qué esperas para sellarlo en tu tablero?

Eso era sospechoso, sin duda. El chico dio una breve inspección a la esfera que yacía a unos pasos, donde una lucecilla se movía incesantemente. Después pensó en el tablero, el cual estaba guardado en el bolso que llevaba. No podía sacarlo, tampoco podía dejar al espíritu así…

—¿Qué planeas?– dijo Li seriamente.

—Vamos… Ya dije que no buscaba una pelea. Y tampoco es que quiera tu tablero– se defendió alzando las manos. —Pero míralo desde esta perspectiva: te entrego al espíritu, listo para que lo selles, siempre y cuando me des algo como recompensa.

—¿Y eso qué sería?

Los ojos del hombre fueron a dar atrás. Shaoran no vio necesario el voltear, porque sabía que Sakura continuaba en ese lugar.

—Ésa chica…– Thang llevó una mano a su barbilla, mientras caminaba pensativo— Ella tiene algo especial. Tú debes saberlo, rompió el sello del tablero y te obligó a volver a capturar todos los espíritus del Clan Sying… Bueno, decía que esa chica tiene un poder, y no sabes la curiosidad que me provoca el conocer la naturaleza de sus habilidades– miró a Sakura, sonriéndole con aparente simpatía. Ésta retrocedió. —Quería que ella me acompañara donde un buen amigo mío, a ver si él puede decirnos finalmente quién es, y por qué puede hacer algo que nadie más pudo.– parecía muy sincero.

—¿Qué dices, Li?

Ho no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, ante la aparente cavilación del joven. Eso hasta que escuchó un rápido ruido metálico y de un pestañeo, encontrar el filo de una espada a milímetros de su nariz.

—¿Piensas que accederé tan fácilmente? –dijo con sarcasmo. —¿Por qué mejor no nos dices quién eres, y por qué sabes tanto acerca del tablero?

El extraño no pareció preocuparse ante el arma, tampoco sus palabras. Soltó un leve suspiro, y accedió a responder:

—Mi nombre es Ho– Li había fruncido gravemente su ceño. Rió levemente— Tranquilo, no pongas esa cara… Soy Ho Thang.

—¿Thang? –repitió el chico. Su espada pronto descendió. Ho se vio fuera de peligro, y decidió alejarse un poco. _—"Del Clan Thang…"_

—¡El Clan Thang es un grupo de asesinos! –se escuchó una voz fuerte perteneciente a una chica. Pronto avanzó, saliendo del rincón oscuro donde se encontraba. —Fueron quienes ocasionaron la muerte de todos los Sying, hace muchos años… Por su culpa ellos sellaron sus poderes, para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas…

—Qian– musitó Sakura.

—¿Quién es esta niña?– cuestionó Ho, mirándola con detenimiento. _—"Se me hace familiar…"_

—Estos sujetos– seguía diciendo Yi Ze. Su mirada era dura, como jamás habría visto cualquiera— han buscado obtener el poder de los Sying durante toda su existencia. Han incluso llegado a cometer crímenes– Ho desvió su mirada, porque recibió una bastante letal de su parte– por lograr sus objetivos.

—Un momento, un momento– interrumpió el acusado, sonriendo divertido— tú muchachita, ¿con qué derecho dices todas esas cosas?

—¡Ustedes mataron a mi padre!

—_Todos creen que los de Clan Thang fueron muertos… ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren que escaparon? _

—_No dirán nada. No estaba en nuestras manos –había dicho Ieran, siempre con su tono distante.—El punto es que ellos desaparecieron. Muchos de sus hombres fueron derrotados en la pelea que tuvimos esa noche que mataron al esposo de Qian Fang Yin… Estoy segura que no volverán a cruzarse en nuestro camino– dijo, intentando apaciguar los ánimos, sobretodo de su hijo menor, quien estaba nervioso en ese desconocido ambiente. _

—_Esperemos que ya no se interpongan nunca más– apoyó uno de los hombres. _

—_Ya verán que todo saldrá como esperamos. _

_Ieran observaba a Xiao Lang. La reunión terminaba y se había decidido que la primera misión para él era encontrar a la hija de esa mujer, obtener información del tablero, que habían descuidado por ocho años. _

_El chico estaba confiado, de seguro todo resultaría sencillo. Además nadie se interpondría, como dijo su madre… _

El recuerdo del joven hechicero fue rápidamente desplazado por una carcajada de Ho.

—¡Eres su hija!– había dicho, mirando a Yi Ze. —¡Quién lo diría!. ¡Con razón tus ojos se me hacían familiares, iguales a los de tu madre!

Una sombra oscureció aún más aquellos ojos miel.

—"_Ellos buscan el poder del tablero"–_ Shaoran creía comprenderlo todo. Los sucesos, desde que llegó a Japón y comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, los iba entrelazando uno a uno… Los Sying se habían sellado a sí mismos para evitar que sus poderes fueran adquiridos por hechiceros del mal, como los Thang… El tablero contenía sus almas y sus poderes…

Sakura se acercó a la esfera. El espíritu que estaba encerrado intentaba por todos los medios escapar, e impactaba continuamente contra las paredes de su prisión. No debía ser agradable estar encerrado de esa manera… debía estar sufriendo notándose sin salida. De pronto, pudo ver que le miraba. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, claramente pedían socorro. Intentó comunicarle con sus pensamientos que no podía hacer nada por él. Ella sólo era una chica ordinaria mezclada con personas provistas de magia, pero ella no la tenía. Y sin magia nada se podía hacer… Li lo había dejado más que claro.

Sus manos se posaron donde estaban las del niño. Le miró angustiada, luego buscó la mirada a Li para pedirle ayuda, pero éste seguía ocupado, pensativo, escuchando la revelación que Qian.

—"_No puedo hacer nada"–_ seguía pensando. Era tanta su frustración… _—"Perdóname, por no ayudarte"_ –el espíritu le sonrió tristemente. Se preguntó si le había entendido. ¿De qué manera se estaban comunicando?

—Pues veo que mi presencia ya no es bienvenida– Ho encogía sus hombros. Tenía claro que a Li no podía engañarlo, pero había guardado una ingenua esperanza que el tipo podía hacer el cambio de su niñera por el espíritu que tanto le interesaba. Otro en su lugar sí lo habría hecho. —Entonces, me llevaré lo que capturé– dijo, volteando a ver su prisionero. La calma en su rostro de desvaneció al presenciar a la chica arrodillada frente al campo de fuerza que había creado. —¿Qué está haciendo?

—"_No puedo hacer nada"–_ una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, soltando un suspiro.

Sintió una grata calidez en sus manos. Levantó su cabeza que mantenía gacha para observar: el espíritu le sonreía, esta vez con alegría. La prisión en que estaba comenzaba a desaparecer… Iba disipándose…

—"_Sí puedes"–_ le dijo una voz. Estaba segura que era el espíritu…

—¡Qué está pasando!– fue el grito del líder Thang, al presenciar que bajo la jovencita de ojos verdes brillaba un símbolo, el mismo que Li recordó haberlo visto en el centro del tablero.

"_Sí puedes"…_ Sakura sintió un súbito cansancio. Cerró sus ojos.

Ho miró con asombro al espíritu escapar otra vez. Volvió su mirada a la niña, ahora dormida en brazos de Li, y pensó que el viejo Lok tendría que haber estado presente para ver aquello. Se retiró caminando lentamente, no alcanzando a ser retenido por Yi Ze. La chica juzgó más importante ver el estado de Kinomoto, y lo dejó ir, siempre mirándole con desprecio.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Cuando me recupere, pagarás por haberme traído hasta aquí Takashi Yamazaki!– gritaba Chiharu, apenas tuvo aliento luego de llegar a salvo a la calle.

—Pero tú quisiste acompañarme– se atrevió a murmurar el chico, siendo sacudido fuertemente por ella. —¡No te enojes!

—Dio resultado– Naoko seguía sin poder creérselo. —Apareció un espíritu.

—Yo no pude ver nada, creí que lo veríamos– decía Seiji, también impactado.

Estaban sentado, todos a excepción de Eriol, con las espaldas apoyadas en uno de los muros de la entrada.

—Qué importa, vimos sus demostraciones. Recuerda lo que digo: el espíritu sólo se hace visible cuando toma un cuerpo humano.

—¿Sakura estará bien?– preguntaba Tomoyo preocupada. No le había tomado tanta importancia a lo ocurrido en el salón, sólo estaba preocupada por su amiga que seguía allí dentro. Suponía que Li tenía que ver en eso.

—Iré a buscarlos– dijo Eriol. Parecía haber adivinado sus preocupaciones.

—Ten cuidado– le rogó.

Él le sonrió cálidamente. Tomoyo quiso evitarlo, pero un tenue rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

El hombre de abrigo los observaba. En su rostro asomó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba fijamente a la chica de anteojos.

—"_Esto no termina aquí, Li" _

—Yanagisawa¿no volveremos adentro? –cuestionó Yamazaki, luego de ser soltado por su desenfrenada novia.

Ella miraba hacia abajo.

—¿Yanagisawa?– reiteró el integrante del equipo de soccer.

El silencio llamó la atención de Seiji, quien miró a su amiga.

—¿Naoko? –ella se levantó torpemente. —¿Adónde vas?

—¡Naoko!– le llamó esta vez Tomoyo. Se estaba alejando demasiado. —¡Naoko, no debes volver¡Es mejor que esperemos aquí!.–intentó retenerla de un brazo, pero Yanagisawa, en un brusco esfuerzo, la hizo caer.

—¡Daidouji!– exclamó Seiji, quien fue a ayudarla. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero hay que detener a Naoko. Está actuando extraño.

Seiji Ryusaki no demoró más y comenzó a correr. Naoko no se veía, pero la buscaría, aún si fuese necesario recorrer toda la preparatoria o enfrentarse al espíritu.

—"_No dejaré que nada malo le pase"–_ se prometió a sí mismo, aumentando la velocidad.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Señorita Sakura! –intentaban despertarla los guardianes, hablándole con tono moderado. —Señorita¿se encuentra bien? –pero no había respuesta alguna.

—Sucedió como dijiste– Yi Ze también estaba sorprendida. Seguía renuente a creer que Kinomoto había roto el sello del tablero, y ahora sucedía que veía con sus propios ojos a la chica liberando al espíritu. —ella pudo… pudo sacarlo.

Apartó los cabellos que caían sobre sus mejillas. Se notaba un poco pálida, pero había mucha tranquilidad en su rostro, por lo que parecía dormir profundamente.

Aquél símbolo que apareció bajo la joven, era el que tenía el tablero en su centro. Él mismo se cercioró de su sospecha, y sacó el objeto de su bolso. ¿Pero y cómo había sucedido?...

—Si sigue mirándola no solucionará nada– escuchó repentinamente la voz de Kerberos, flotando a un lado de su cabeza. Con cierto sofoco, dio un manotón que lo sacó volando.—¡Ayyyy!. ¿Y yo qué dije!

—Tonto– murmuró su compañero, viéndolo volar hasta chocar con la pared.

—Sólo estoy pensando– gruñó. Volvió a observarla, esta vez brevemente, y tomó una decisión.

Yi Ze no perdía de vista a Spinnel Sun en su forma natural, y Kerberos como muñequito (sólo para molestar un poco a su compañero trasladándose en su lomo), ambos le producían gran curiosidad. Si bien había nacido conociendo muy bien el ambiente de los magos, nunca le había tocado ver criaturas como aquéllas, a excepción de un gato que vio en una familiar suya, el cual parecía tener más de sesenta y tres años, que equivaldrían a nueve vidas, y que ayudaba a esa persona con sus conjuros.

—¿Sientes su presencia?– preguntó Li.

La china lo miró. Él iba cargando a Sakura en su espalda.

—No. Tampoco siento la sucia magia de los Thang– respondió.

—Mmh…

Siguieron caminando otro poco, ya llegando al último pasillo del primer nivel. Li apenas se percataba-porque sus pensamientos habían estado dirigidos a la carga en su espalda- que Qian finalmente le había ayudado. Su misión había sido esa, recibir la información y regresar con el tablero para hablarle de eso al Clan… De no ser por el pequeño detalle de que los espíritus no estaban en el tablero al que pertenecían, podría decirse que cumplió con su tarea.

—¿No quiere que cargue a la señorita, amo?– se ofreció Spinnel, esperando sacarse al molesto Kerberos.

—No, descuida– dijo él, inspeccionando a la chica, aún dormida plácidamente…

Demasiado, quizás…

—Nnh– Shaoran prestó oído para escucharla, tal parecía que iba a despertar. No se detuvo, y siguió mirándola por sobre el hombro. Ella frotó su mejilla contra la tela suave y cálida que estaba sintiendo, provocando en Li un notorio enrojecimiento de sus orejas. —Sellados…

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Sellados –susurró ella otra vez, hablando dormida, apretando con más fuerza la camisa de él.—…hasta la et… –en medio de su descanso, Sakura comenzó a sentirse incómoda, aún cuando creía no poder sentir sensación más agradable. Se estaba moviendo. Las personas cuando duermen no se mueven, ¿o sí?. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, con pereza, primero uno, encontrando una borrosa imagen que no supo identificar. Cuando se esforzó por abrir el otro, encontró otros ojos, muy parecidos a…

—¿Li?

—Eso creo– replicó él, volviendo su vista al frente.

Sakura se restregó un ojo. Todavía no podía ver con claridad, eso explicaría que cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con unas piernas que no eran las suyas.

¿Acaso la estaban cargando?

Peor aún… ¡Era Li quien la estaba cargando?.

—¡Uwaaa!– una oleada de calor subió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cara. ¿Él era lo tan cómodo, agradable y suavecito que estaba sintiendo todo este rato? —¡Bájameee!– gritó, intentando bajarse por su propia cuenta.

El chico la soltó y cayó sentada en el suelo.

—¡Oye! –se quejó.

—Fuiste tú quien lo pidió– respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ah, ya despertó!– se escuchó a Kero celebrando. —Creíamos que nunca lo haría.

Sakura miró a los tres: Kero, Spinnel, y Yi Ze, quien sin demostrarlo se encontraba contenta de verla reaccionando después de su desmayo.

Li se agachó para quedar cara a cara. Su rostro lucía como si esperase algo…

—"_¿Qué ocurrió?"–_pensaba, mientras el silencio parecía aplastarlos a todos. _—"No recuerdo el momento en que me quedé dormida, pero…"–_de pronto sonrió ligeramente— dormí muy bien. –dijo, segura de estar pensándolo.

Se ganó un golpecito en la nariz por parte del índice de Li.

—¡Eso duele! –se cubrió con sus manos, protestando enojada.

—Responde, ¿cómo lo hiciste?–preguntó el chino, sin prestarle atención.

—¿Eh?. ¿Cómo hice qué?

—¿Cómo que qué?. ¡Sabes lo que hiciste!

—¿Lo que hice?. ¿Qué hice? –seguía sin entender. Recién había despertado de un cómodo sueño, sin saber por qué la cargaban, ¿y era ella quien tenía que responder a las preguntas?.

Él pasó una mano por sus cabellos, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Hice algo malo?– preguntó ella, mirándole ingenuamente.

—¡Rayos! ¿cómo no lo vas a recordar?. ¡Fue hace menos de quince minutos!

Yi Ze miraba uno, luego al otro. ¿Era su imaginación o ellos estaban discutiendo sobre algo que no los llevaba a ningún lado?.

—¿Eh? –Sakura llevó un dedo a su mentón. Luego de pensarlo, chasqueó los dedos, abriendo grandes sus ojos esmeraldas — ¡El espíritu!. ¡Estaba encerrado!– comenzó a exclamar, mirando hacia todos lados. —¿Adónde lo llevaron?

—Ella no recuerda… –concluyó Spinnel.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él?– seguía preguntando, levantándose de un salto. La mano de Li retuvo su brazo. —¿Se lo llevó ése hombre? –ahora estaba preocupada, y el silencio de todos era aún peor para su angustia.

Shaoran pensó en explicarle lo que había sucedido. Lo que ella había provocado, pero era perder tiempo. Optó por decirle rápidamente que se había escapado, de seguro andaba merodeando en los alrededores, y debían apresurarse para capturarlo.

Siguieron recorriendo por los pasillos, atentos a cualquier ruido.

Yi Ze sintió que la miraban. Giró un poco su cabeza, distinguiendo los ojos de Sakura en los suyos.

—Ah –ella sonrió algo apenada. —Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando… –su voz se suavizó, y su sonrisa se hizo cada vez mayor— que debemos agradecerte el que decidieras venir.–la otra se sorprendió un tanto.— Sobretodo porque no es fácil para Li capturar el solo a estos fantasmas, y el que tú le acompañes de seguro le da mucha más fuerza.

Desde adelante él la miró de reojo, no con aprobación. Sakura lo ignoró.

—Él siempre pone esas caras– dijo por lo bajo. Luego al alzar su mirada, vio que el chico se detuvo. —¿Qué pasa?

Spinnel se transformó en peluche a una velocidad impresionante. Se ocultaron tras su amo, dejando a Sakura ver a la persona que se acercaba a ellos, caminando con lentitud.

—¡Es Naoko!– exclamó, yendo a su encuentro. Li tuvo la intención de detenerla, sin saber muy bien el por qué.—Pensé que estabas con los otros afuera– dijo algo incómoda, esperando que su amiga no hubiese visto el extraño ser de cuatro patas junto a ellos.

Su aura era obscura. Yi Ze esperó que Li comprobara también lo que veía, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención; había visto que era Naoko, y simplemente eso. Pero ella estaba viendo algo más en ésa Naoko…

—Quizás es mejor que salgas de aquí– seguía diciéndole Sakura, sin poder ver su rostro, que seguía en medio de la sombra. Pensó acercarse un poco, pero fue con ese pequeño movimiento que su amiga alzó una mano, haciendo un gesto para que no avanzara.—¿Naoko? –preguntó Sakura, dudando que fuese ella.

—¡Aléjate!– gritó Qian, al momento que una fuerza impulsaba a la chica varios metros, haciéndola caer.

—¡Kinomoto! –Shaoran iba a ayudarla, creyendo que habría resultado herida. Sin embargo sus pronósticos no eran muy acertados. —¿Tú… estás bien?– cuestionó, pestañando incrédulo.

La chica se levantó, sin demostrar dolor. Su amiga comenzó a correr a las escaleras.

—¡Naoko espera! –le pidió para que se detuviera, corriendo tras ella.

Le parecía extraña la velocidad que llevaba… ¿Por qué estaba arrancando?.

—Allí va– fue el comentario de Kero, luego de que Sakura comenzara a subir.

—Sí…– suspiró un cansado Shaoran, siguiéndola.

Ya eran demasiadas escaleras. Éstas que ya estaban por terminar los llevarían a la azotea, cosa que hacía recordar al chino¿No debería estar buscando al espíritu?.

Naoko abrió la puerta con el mismo ímpetu que Chiharu cuando quiso salir del salón embrujado. Con ello provocó que ciertas personas presentes interrumpieran lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Yanagisawa?– reconoció Yukiko a la chica. Solo en ese momento creyó que Ishida tenía razón al decirle que demoraba demasiado en maquillarse; juntos pretendían captar algunas escenas de los "raritos" en una especie de documental, donde la reportera vestía unos ropajes negros, con su rostro pálido y sus labios rojos retocados por varios minutos. —Diablos, creo que nos descubrieron– dijo, sin tanta emoción.

Sakura había llegado también, respirando trabajosamente.

—¡Mira, Masashi!– la señaló Yukiko.—Tú novia también estaba aquí.

"_Es tu novio"–_ llegó de pronto una vocecita a su cabeza. Sakura pasó saliva, olvidándose de Naoko, pues la mirada que Ishida le dirigía dejaba ver un gran estado de furia. —Masashi, yo…– ¿qué iba a explicarle?. Él dejó en el piso la cámara que sostenía en su hombro, y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí¿No estás trabajando?– preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Li siempre tan oportuno, apareció luego de haberla seguido.

—Veo que no viniste sola– terminó de soltar Ishida sus palabras, mirando al castaño (tras él iban sus guardianes, pero retrocedieron veloces al distinguir gente extraña).

—¡Oh¡Lo que faltaba!– exclamó Mitsu al rato. —¡Es Qian! Esto es muy cómico, mis personas preferidas están reunidas aquí– sonreía burlona, mirándolos. —Y tu Yanagisawa, debes ser quien encabeza todo…

—No te acerques a ella– advirtió Yi Ze.

Yukiko se detuvo, volteando a observarla.

—¿Ahora resulta que se defienden? –miró a Naoko, para carcajear en su cara— Formaron una "rara" hermandad… ¡Aaaaah!

Del rostro de Naoko apareció una leve sonrisa. Su mano estaba aún en posición de ataque… Yukiko, frente a ella, tenía cubierta su cara y continuaba gritando.

—¡Idiota¡¡¡Acabas de rasguñarme!–gritó espantada. Corrió en busca de un espejo.

—No creo que desaparezcan tan fácilmente– murmuró Yi Ze, sorprendida, pero también divertida de ver a esa molestosa sufriendo una derrota.

—¿Viste lo que hizo la salvaje de tu amiga?– Masashi miraba asustado a Yukiko inspeccionar su rostro. Imaginó lo terrible que sería una de esas uñas clavadas en su ojo. —Ahora creo que no puedes explicarte… No tendrías porqué estar aquí. Se supone que adoras tu trabajo con los niños.

Iba a pedirle disculpas, y no podría decir más. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo del espíritu? Masashi no podía saberlo…

Pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, quedó sin habla al distinguir a Naoko montada en la baranda, en actitud de lanzarse al vacío. El grito no pudo salir de su garganta. Su amiga se lanzó, y ella vio atónita que desaparecía.

—¡Mira mi cara!– seguía sollozando Mitsu, atrayendo la atención de Ishida.

Nadie se percató… Naoko había saltado ¿y nadie más que ella lo veía?.

—¿Eh?– eso era demasiado para ella. Shaoran corrió, saltó ágilmente la baranda, y también se arrojó. —_"Ha ha, esto debe ser un sueño"–_ pensó la niñera, pellizcando sin piedad una de sus mejilla. —¡Aay! Duele… –y si duele quería decir que era realidad…

Yi Ze observó a Sakura agitar los brazos con los labios fruncidos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera por morder su lengua.

—"_¿Yanagisawa?"–_ se iluminó de pronto, volteando y no encontrando a nadie, ni siquiera a Li.

—¡Me voy!– se escuchó exclamar a Mitsu, recogiendo sus cosas. —¡Pero juro que me las pagarán!– amenazó a cualquiera. Por suerte no buscó a Naoko.

—Sakura– llamó Masashi a su novia, quien lo miró aturdida— esto terminó. –y su frase quedó reposando por varios segundos en el aire, haciendo un eco en sus oídos.

No reaccionó de inmediato. En su cabeza sólo estaban la imagen de su amiga saltando y Shaoran tras ella. Corrió con el corazón oprimido por la expectación, se asomó y los vio abajo. Él había alcanzado perfectamente a liberar el poder de su talismán de viento, logrando que flotasen y llegasen a salvo.

—Están bien– suspiró con gran alivio.

—Vamos abajo– propuso Yi Ze.

Recorrieron el mismo camino de regreso. La luna iluminaba ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para mostrar a las chicas por donde tenían que ir.

_Esto terminó. _

Sakura se asustó de recordar esa frase, y por un momento creyó que ella misma la había inventado, confundiendo las palabras de Masashi por sus pensamientos angustiados dirigidos a Naoko cayendo al vacío con Li. Pero luego asumió que su amigo lo había dicho, y de paso el significado. Pasó una mano por su cuello, mientras miraba el piso. Le parecía ayer cuando él fue hasta su casa, pidiendo una respuesta que ella decidió en el momento. Fue cuando pasó de ser su amiga a su novia… ¡Quizás ahora ya ni eso serían! No volvería a confiar en ella, seguiría viéndola como a una mentirosa por el resto de su vida. Sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar los buenos momentos que habían tenido en el grupo de atletismo, o en los días de servicio, donde les tocaba juntos.

No quería que Masashi la odiara. Tampoco que todo terminara de esa forma.

—Kinomoto– Yi Ze la observó, mientras ella pasaba una mano por sus ojos, para retirar unas cuantas lagrimas.

—E-Estoy bien, sólo tengo algo en el ojo– sonrió, adelantándose unos pocos pasos.

Yi Ze no era capaz de decir palabras de apoyo… No tenía amigas, y no sabía cómo dar consuelo cuando sufrían. Sólo era cercana de tía Yone, quien no necesitaba nunca un consejo o desahogarse con ella, por lo que las palabras no le salían.

Se toparon con Eriol en el camino. Sakura debió contarle que el espíritu había huido, y que Naoko actuaba extraño, según Qian estaba siendo "controlada" por alguna fuerza. Para ese momento había tragado toda su tristeza y habló con gran entereza, sin demostrarse decaída en el resto de la noche.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al patio, Li ayudaba a Naoko a levantarse. Ésta ya había regresado a la normalidad, y miraba con extrañeza los alrededores.

—¿Qué no estaba con los demás afuera?– se preguntaba, tocando su cabeza.

—No– fue la única respuesta de Li, mientras ella seguía pensando en alguna explicación de haber llegado hasta allí sin tener conciencia adónde se dirigía. Todo había sido muy raro. Ni hablar de las caras de todos cuando regresó; Tomoyo la miraba algo preocupada, y ella al preguntarle si había pasado algo malo, la hizo sonreír.

—Me alegra que regresaras, Naoko– dijo contenta. —Tú también, Sakura– dirigió su mirada a su otra amiga, quien también sonrió.

Esperaron a Seiji, el único que faltaba del grupo.

—¡Naokooo!– venía gritando sobresaltado. —¡Naoko!. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, como si no pudiera ser posible. Se acercó a ella, tocando con temor su hombro. —¿E-estás viva?.– dijo, al ver que su mano no la traspasaba o algo parecido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—T-te vi caer– balbuceó Seiji, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo— Yo iba subiendo a buscarte, i-iba por el segundo piso y de-de pronto te vi cayendo… N-no pude reaccionar porque estaba muy nervioso… Recién pude levantarme después de caer del susto…

—Haha, vaya qué imaginación– sonrió Eriol.

El chico lo miró, y luego desplazó su vista un poco a la derecha, para captar a Li.

—¡Él!– lo señaló. —¡Él también estaba cayendo!

—Seiji, si hubiera caído de seguro estaría muerta en el suelo, ¿no crees?– le sonreía su amiga, de buen humor. —Has leído mucho de los libros que te presto. Ahora vamos a casa, me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Y El Grupo de Investigación de Fenómenos Paranormales ha cerrado su primera sesión–finalizó Yamazaki con voz profunda. —Pero muchas otras cosas más nos esperan… muchos otros misterios que hay que descub-aaaagh.

—¡Cállate! – lo detuvo su dulce novia, apretando sin piedad su cuello— ¡Te dije que hablaríamos cuando me recuperara!. ¡Pues ya estoy mejor!

—Chiharu– sonreía Yamazaki, intentando apaciguarla.

Mientras todos los veían y sonreían con diversión, Li pescaba a dos animalitos que se ocultaban tras sus piernas, y los guardaba con discreción en su bolso.

Eran las doce en punto cuando todos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos. Habían cumplido con el horario que el Director impuso; el cuidador llegó pronto y no encontró nada, a excepción de unos cuantos borradores en medio del pasillo principal.

—"_Mañana"–_ pensó Li, dando un último vistazo al edificio. Mañana regresaría y podría atraparlo. —_"Mañana tendré que volver a vestirme con esta ropa"–_ pensó también, con fastidio.

Mañana…

Abrió sus ojos, dando un salto en la cama. Se veía claridad desde la ventana. Miró el reloj marcando las 7:35 AM.

—Es temprano– masculló, volviéndose a cubrirse con su colcha.

—¡Es tardeee!– entró una voz gritando, haciendo que diera otro salto. Sakura caminaba intentando amarrarse una de las coletas con el elástico. Fue hasta las cortinas y la corrió. Permaneció quieta unos segundos, mientras Li gruñía ante la repentina luminosidad. —¡Pronto! ¡el desayuno esta servido!– exclamó.

Shaoran necesitó de un poco de tiempo para reconocerla, para aterrizar en su realidad, en Tomoeda, Japón. Con los vestigios de un mal sueño todavía a cuestas, rememoró cierta imagen que incluía a la chica de cabello miel que miraba por la ventana; una imagen donde ella era iluminada por un símbolo bajo sus pies, una estrella de nueve puntas…

El tablero… el espíritu… la niñera…

—Tú…–murmuró finalmente, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¡Ahora sí que la haría recordar! Cuando regresaban a casa en la noche, Eriol quiso acompañarlos para así saber lo que había ocurrido; primero, dijo, iría a dejar a Tomoyo y Naoko al departamento. Sin embargo, cuando comunicaba sus planes a Li, la joven Daidouji alcanzó a oírlo, diciendo que Seiji sería quien dejaría a Naoko, y que ella podía acompañarlos sin problemas. Así que en todo el trayecto Tomoyo conversó con su amiga, preguntando cosas como si se había asustado por la manifestación del fantasma, y si ahora creía en ello, como alegremente se lo había preguntado Naoko antes de que se despidieran recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa como contesta. Él en tanto caminaba más atrás, relatando a Eriol la aparición de Thang, de Yi Ze, lo que ahora sabía del origen del tablero, olvidándose o ignorando la enemistad con el aprendiz; quizás en medio de tantas cosas olvidó que cierto símbolo brilló bajo la niñera, y que ella –aparentemente-había dejado escapar al espíritu.

Llegaron, cada uno subió a su respectivo cuarto sin hablarse, totalmente exhaustos de tantas correrías, y así había llegado este día…

—Escucha, tú tienes que recordar.

Sakura parpadeó, dándose la vuelta. Li ya no estaba en la cama, sino de pie frente a ella.

—Kinomoto, ayer tú…

—Uaaah–se escuchó un bostezo. Kerberos se estiró aún parado sobre la chaqueta del uniforme de su amo en el sillón. Al ver a Sakura, voló hacia ella—¡buenos días!. ¿Ya está listo mi desayuno?

—¡Es verdad!– exclamó ella, corriendo hacia la puerta. Li seguía con la boca abierta luego de la interrupción.— ¡Apresúrate, Li!

El chico miró de reojo a su guardián, dándole un manotón para dejar de verlo revolotear con esa sonrisa gigante en su hocico. Tendría que dejar para después sus averiguaciones. Por ahora era uno de esos pobres humanos que se levantaban al amanecer para sufrir en medio de sujetos vestidos con corbata : Tenía que asistir a clases…

Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a sus guardianes flotando, como en espera de que les dejara seguirlo.

—No puedo llevarlos conmigo– ellos bajaron sus cabecitas. —Pero quiero que vuelvan a la primaria, donde está Xue. Sólo para prevenir si el espíritu se pasa para ese lado– ellos asintieron contentos de servir en algo.

—¡Estupendo!– chilló Kerberos, celebrando con un vuelo alborotado por toda la habitación. Hasta que se detuvo, acercándose a su compañero— Espera, ¿ese es el lugar donde estaba esa niña?... quiere decir que…¿Nos disfrazaremos otra vez?– preguntó preocupado.

Spinnel asintió, dando vueltas el rollo de cinta adhesiva en su bracito.

—¡Noooooo!

—Aquí están sus almuerzos– Shiefa les entregó a todos su bolsita correspondiente, despidiéndolos con cariño. Eso hasta que vio a su hermano bajando las escaleras, sacar una tostada sobre la mesa y pensar en salir sin despedirse— ¡Tú, Xiao Lang, espera! – lo detuvo.

—¿Qué inventarás hoy para decirle a Nan? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. El chico comenzaba a comer su pequeño desayuno—Ayer estuvo preocupada, de seguro sospechando en qué andabas porque supuestamente estaban conmigo y llegaste dos horas después. Tuve que inventarle que fuiste en busca de Sakura, que se alojaba donde sus amigas– esbozó una sonrisa astuta, pues luego del engaño al director de Seijo, se encontraba capaz de soltar una mentirita blanca— y después convencerla de que se durmiera.

Él alzó las cejas. No había recordado que Nan estaba en su casa y que seguía sin decirle sobre su plan en la preparatoria.

Sakura y los niños seguían esperándolo afuera.

—Se lo diré cuando regrese– murmuró, despidiéndose de Shiefa con una leve sonrisa.

Para Nan las cosas no estaban resultando muy sencillas. Eran obvios sus celos cuando se dio cuenta que su novio no aparecía, tampoco la niñera. Recurrió a sus pastillas para dormir que ocupó primero para relajarse, pero que no le permitieron seguir su vigilia en espera del joven. Y su malhumor continuaría esa mañana, al despertar cerca de las nueve, sin encontrarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, los guardianes seguían en la habitación, enfrascados en alguna riña, pues sus chillidos llenaban toda la casa, y pensó en obligarlos a decirle el paradero del joven.

—¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!– le llamó Sakura desde la vereda. El chico meditó por un instante, y caminó hasta atrás de la casa. —¿Adónde fue?–preguntaba Sakura, cada vez más preocupada por la hora.

—¡Whaa, el tío tiene una bicicleta! –señaló Xue primero, sonriendo contento.

—¡Síii! –aplaudió Lei, también muy feliz.

—Está muy bonita– se escuchó a Sakura decir, sin disimular también su entusiasmo.

Los montó a cada uno y partió con ellos, pedaleando a velocidad moderada.

Sakura los seguía atrás, caminando, luego alcanzándolos con un trote ligero, pero con un sentimiento de felicidad muy parecido al de ellos. Xue iba de pie en la parrilla de atrás, y Shaoran llevaba a Lei sentado adelante, quien era el que más celebraba del paseo, diciendo que era quien manejaba, pues sus manitas iban en el volante con las de su tío.

—Ya llegamos, Lei– le dijo sonriente, deteniéndose, bajándose y levantándolo en sus brazos.

—¡Adiós!– se despidió de su niñera, que recién les había alcanzado. —¡Adiós Xue!– siguió haciendo señitas, cuando su tío lo bajó y los despidió desordenando con cariño su cabello castaño. —¡Adiós tío Xiaolang!

Corrió sosteniendo su mochila para encontrarse con la maestra, recibiendo a todos en la entrada.

—¡Hey, Xue! –llamaron al otro Asai.

—Es Takeo– dijo el chico. Miró a Sakura— ¿Puede sostenerla?– preguntó por la bici. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. —Bueno, ¡adiós señorita Sakura!. ¡Adiós tío!

Hoy los dos habían despertado con muchos ánimos luego del encuentro con su papá.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Li sobre las suyas. Parpadeó algo turbada, mirándolo.

—Puedes soltarla– dijo él seriamente.

Retiró sus manos abochornada, murmurando unas disculpas.

Él montó nuevamente. Contrario a su primera impresión cuando vio la bicicleta, ahora lo encontraba bastante divertido. Se escuchó el timbre, que hizo saltar graciosamente a la jovencita.

—¡Hoeee, llegaremos tarde!– chilló, preparándose para correr como nunca en su vida. Pero la detuvieron. Shaoran la soltó lentamente de su agarre, y casi no lo escuchó cuando murmuró: Sube.

—¿Eh?. ¿Con… Contigo?– él miró hacia otro lado. —Pe-pero…

—Apresúrate.–le dijo, listo para partir.

Apenas se sentó aturdida atrás, el chico comenzó a pedalear, y a tomar mucha velocidad. Sakura se agarró de su camisa sin pensarlo, asustada de perder el equilibrio y quedar olvidada en plena acera. Shaoran frunció el ceño al notar su maniobra, pero no le pidió que le soltara; se concentró en apresurar la marcha. El viento les llegaba de una manera extraordinaria, desordenando sus cabellos, entrando de lleno en sus pulmones y llevándolos a una agradable sensación de libertad. Los cerezos florecidos estaban más lindos que cualquier otro día, dejando caer gran cantidad de florcitas que revolteaban en medio de la brisa cálida.

Era un día precioso. Sentía una ligereza en todo su cuerpo, unos latidos fuertes en el pecho; había comenzado a sentirlo desde que se vio frente a la puerta de la habitación de Li en la mañana, desde que entró hablando alborotadamente para despertarlo, desde que abrió las cortinas para dejar ver el amanecer, desde que bajó otra vez y vio los rostros radiantes de los dos hermanitos mientras comían su desayuno, y el de su madre cantando una linda y conocida canción china… Entonces sus preocupaciones, sus temores, el recuerdo de Masashi se disiparon y dieron paso a una sensación de placidez, como hacía tiempo no la sentía. Y ese paseo había sido un estímulo más para ampliar ése sentimiento. Le pareció volver a ser la misma de siempre, la Sakura que sonreía y disfrutaba de cada amanecida con unas fuerzas renovadas…

Li frenó bruscamente, haciendo que su mejilla chocara contra su espalda, quedándose un buen momento estampada en medio del estupor.

—Ya llegamos– dijo ásperamente.

La chica bajó, con el paso más acelerado que de costumbre.

—¿Tú no iras?– volteó para preguntarle.

—No, me encargaré de capturar eso que ya sabes– dijo con bastante disposición.

Al menos él ya no se mostraba de malhumor. Sakura mostró una gran sonrisa que pasó lamentablemente inadvertida.

—¡Cuídate mucho, por favor!

Su mano estaba arriba, haciendo señas… Notó que Shaoran la miraba, y luego apartaba la vista, con un tenue sonrojo y su ceño fruncido. Y no fue hasta que una leve corriente hizo que los pétalos de cerezo bailaran por un tiempo muerto cuando se percató de que su frase había sido dicha con la mejor de las intenciones.

—"_¿Cuídate mucho?. ¿Es eso lo que se te ocurre decirle?"–_ se dio la vuelta rígida. Ésas palabras podían hacer pensar a Li que ella se preocupaba demasiado por él. _—"¡y eso no es así!"–_ pensó orgullosamente, apresurándose.

—_¿_Quién se cree que soy? Evidentemente que puedo cuidarme solo_–_ refunfuñó Li por lo bajo, estacionando su bicicleta y aprontándose a la cacería.

—Kinomoto… –la maestra buscó entre los pupitres el de la jovencita.

—¡Presente, maestra! –se escuchó una exclamación ahogada luego de que las puertas de abrieran. La chica permaneció respirando agitada, con el rostro abochornado en medio de una ola de risas. —Lo-lo siento… –dio una leve reverencia.

—Pase usted y siéntese en seguida– sonrió la maestra de Japonés.—Por esta vez no habrá castigo.

Sakura asintió y fue rauda a ubicarse en su lugar. Saludó a su amiga muy bajito, recibiendo de ella una respuesta y una risita, cuando le dijo que parecía ser su día de suerte.

—Comenzaremos con la lectura de la Pág. 94.–todos abrieron sus libros, y la maestra paseó por la fila de la orilla, ésa donde último pupitre estaba vacío por la ausencia de Li. —Ishida, ¿puedes comenzar?.

El chico se levantó de su puesto. Sakura lo miró, bajando enseguida la mirada a su texto, mientras arrugaba la punta de la hoja. Un papelito rebotó en su mano, interrumpiéndola. Miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose con la pequeña sonrisa de Tomoyo.

_**¿Qué ocurrió ayer entre tú e Ishida? **_

No dudó en responderle. Tomoyo era su amiga, podía confiar en ella.

_**Terminamos. **_

Ésa sola palabra hizo que los ojos violáceos de su amiga la miraran con preocupación. Sakura lo notó, aun cuando intentaba seguir las líneas de la lectura. Rompió otra esquinita de la hoja de su libreta y escribió:

_**Estoy bien Tomoyo.**_

Después, le sonrió con sinceridad, mientras apenas murmuraba:

—Sólo espero que él encuentre a la persona indicada y sea muy feliz.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas no indispensables de Gaba:** digamos que desde aquí empieza lo bueno…

Hola gente:3 ya creo haber pedido disculpas, pero tambien habia dicho antes que tardaría -.-

Muchísimas gracias a **Sakume Nohara, Kitty Sakurita, Hillary** _(lo primero se cumplió:p_**, Kate Otaku** _(gracias, y es verdad eso, me demoraré pero no piensen que no seguiré con el fic, porque muchos me han preguntado por lo mismo)_, **Celina Sosa, Tijo-magic** _(sobre la rapidez en la relacion… la verdad no sé si podré apresurarla, pero con paciencia :D… ),_ **Lady** _(te anduve buscando en el msn, pero igual espero k hayas recibido el mail ;) muchas gracias por lo ánimos, miguis)_, **Waterlily lozania**, **Ziannschezard** _(cualquiera que me conozca sabe que esto será un s y s, así que toos tranquilos xD),_ **SS&ET, Princess of Light** _(muchas gracias :) , y al menos no fueron 6 meses, fueron como 4… casi llegando a los 5 oo…),__**Lulu**__ (sobre Yue. Yukito, he pensado en incluirlos, cosa que quizás sea en los proximos capis, un poco más adelante), _**Angel Miaka**_ (gracias! Haha, yo tb me he encariñado con las personalidades que les di, sobretodo a Mei… tal vez la haga volver, porque quedó muy raru el fic sin ella xD), _**LizethPily14ccs, Kitsune Saki, Mary-Tonks**, **Willer**_ (gracias, haha, y ya vi Tsubasa, he consumido hasta el 15:P), _**tocaya GabbyAnahí, Angel Power, Victoria Granger **_(gracias :D! mi review 200_)**, Fairy in Blossom**_ (muchas gracias chiquilla, te envié el mail ojalá lo hayas recibido ;P) _**y Tsuki Lunita**_ (que síii, se me había extraviado :D gusto de verte otra vez por estos lares). _

También saludos a: Caro, Mibi, Makita y Sakuu315 (feliz cumple adelantado) :) !

De paso, solidarizo con los autores que no están de acuerdo con la medida de no contestar reviews, porque yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo :S

Mu bien, las cosas comienzan a tomar forma (para mi alivio xD) y Sakura ya terminó con el novio, así que hum… lo dejo a su imaginación, a la mía, y al prox capi:)

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica dejen review, o escriban un mail ;)

Me alargué :P conste que nadie les manda a leer las últimas palabras de la autora hehe…

Nos vemos!

_Gaba.- _


	12. Un peligro llamado Ruocheng

**12.- Un peligro llamado Ruocheng. **

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Aún así Xiaolang se movió con sigilo, alerta a cualquier presencia fuera humana o fantasmal.

—Qué extraño…– se ocultó tras los casilleros. En el pasillo, el director, una chica y el encargado del aseo inspeccionaban; el primero, quien hablaba, sostenía en su mano un borrador— Dice usted señor Yagami ¿que estos objetos aparecieron aquí esta mañana?

—Sí, director. El cuidador me lo advirtió cuando llegué, él los vio antes– contestó el hombre. Ahora ya no quedaban, puesto que los había levantado uno por uno y regresado a las salas.

—Mmh– el director comenzó a caminar rumbo a su oficina. La chica le seguía, pensativa como él. —Los únicos que estuvieron ayer fueron unos niños que pidieron el salón del pasillo viejo… Pero no pudieron estar aquí porque está cerrado…–el hombre se regresó. Fue hasta la puerta, encontrándola abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo…?– farfulló incrédulo. Habían puesto candados para clausurarla, y ahora la veía abierta de par en par.

—Eso es algo que el cuidador también me comunicó– dijo el señor del aseo, mientras barría. —Dijo que vendría a hablar con usted porque le preocupaba las cosas raras que ocurrían.

Tenía que detener al graciosito que causaba esos problemas. Ya no sólo era el tema que los alumnos comenzaran a alarmarse, sino que el millonario encubierto se arrepintiera de su decisión y los fondos fueran a parar a otro instituto…

—"_No lo permitiré"–_ pensó, sin ser capaz de imaginar a otro director con un beneficio que su colegio merecía. —Señorita, acompáñeme a la oficina.

—Sí señor– contestó ella, siguiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran siguió observando al hombre que barría. Tomó aire, preparándose para salir naturalmente de su escondite y caminar hasta las escaleras, cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca.

—¿Mmh? ¿Dónde dejé el trapeador? –se preguntó, rascando su cabeza calva.

Estaba tras suyo, siendo movido por el espíritu.

—Estoy seguro que estaba aquí hace un rato…–seguía diciéndose el encargado del aseo, mirando a todos lados, pero sin voltear.

—¡Tome!

—Oh, muchas gracias, muchacho– le sonrió, cuando un jovencito de cabello castaño se lo entregó en sus manos, y luego salió corriendo de prisa al patio—Los jóvenes de hoy, siempre con prisa… –murmuró.

La presencia se trasladó hasta uno los árboles y allí pudo ver su forma. El niño le sonrió y flotó hasta una rama, donde se sentó con su sonrisa traviesa.

—"_Ah, genial"–_ celebró con sarcasmo, buscando la manera de detenerlo. Y la verdad no veía una; pensó que las capturas de Mei Na y Heng-Yu no habían sido por algún movimiento planificado, por lo que tampoco podía buscar una manera común de atraparlos a todos. Comenzó a subir por el árbol con bastante facilidad. El espíritu no lo estaba viendo. Cuando llegó a una rama quedando con buen soporte, lo observó: estaba viendo por la ventana de uno de los salones. _—"¿Qué pretende?".–_recordó el tablero. Con cuidado abrió su bolso y lo extrajo, sin perder de vista el ser etéreo del frente.

Pero en ese momento el niño volteó, sin su sonrisa. Xiaolang permaneció quieto, descubierto, y pensando que perdería su oportunidad de atraparlo y lo vería escapar, ocurrió algo inesperado…

—¿Quieres que… mire?– sus ojos fueron donde el espíritu le señalaba. Era el salón 2, su salón, y esa que se podía ver por el cristal era Sakura Kinomoto, escribiendo lo que la maestra dictaba. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era por lo ocurrido ayer?

—Ella quiere ayudarnos.

Shaoran se sobresaltó. La voz del niño le sonó muy similar a la de Xue… como no pudo hablar, asintió.

—¿Tú también quieres ayudarnos?– le preguntó.

—Yo…– el chico vaciló. Tenía muy claro su objetivo: atrapar a todos los espíritus, pero de ahí a "ayudarles", sonaba como lo que Kinomoto había causado ayer, que era ponerlo en libertad.

—¿No vas a ayudar?

Sólo debería mentir. Con un sí bastaría, convenciéndolo luego que si volvía al tablero todo sería mejor… Pero no se sentía capaz. ¿Por qué no podía al menos intentar atacarlo?

Quizás porque era un niño, porque tenía cierto parecido a su sobrino…

—Mi misión es volver a sellarlos– habló con voz fría, sin alzar su cabeza.—No puedo dejarlos libres.

El niño miró con tristeza el tablero que sostenía en sus manos.

—Queremos estar en paz– susurró, también con su cabecita gacha.—Toda mi familia murió para que hubiera paz– su voz sonaba afligida. Él fue un niño, que desconocía muchos de los motivos por el cual los Sying sellaron a sí mismos sus poderes, pero tenía esa explicación de su madre cuando todos estaban reunidos por última vez. Recordaba haber quedado dormido, junto a su hermana pequeña apoyados en las piernas de mamá, y luego saberse en ése estado cuando una chica pudo liberarlos, y todos, desorientados, vagaron por la ciudad; en su caso, él había llegado hasta Seijo, en busca de la chica o de su familia.

—Escucha, si no vuelves con los demás ése hechicero oscuro puede volver a atraparte– dijo el chino, esta vez con suavidad.—Él busca el poder del tablero, y prometo que jamás podrá obtenerlo, porque no lo permitiré. Si ustedes regresan, estarán juntos nuevamente, y tendrán la paz que tanto desean– Shaoran le sonrió con sinceridad. Estaba hablando muy en serio, tanto que le sorprendía.

El niño también sonrió agradecido. Miró por última vez a Sakura, despidiéndola con una señita aunque no pudiese verlo por estar leyendo concentrada. Se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en luz, hasta disminuir a una pequeña que flotó hacia el tablero.

—Ustedes podrán tener la paz que necesitan– murmuró Li, mientras contemplaba una de las esferas dejar de brillar. No había tomado conciencia sobre los demás integrantes de ésa familia, donde también había niños pequeños… ¿Cuántos más podrían ser?. Preocupado se movió distraído, olvidando que seguía manteniendo el equilibrio en la rama. Pisó mal. Intentó volver a estabilizarse, mirando hacia el salón y esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado el mismo crujido que él. No obstante, Sakura detuvo su lectura, impulsada por una extraña sensación de sentirse observada.

—Mmh–miró hacia la ventana. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Unas avecillas salieron volando de entre las ramas, espantadas por algo. —_"Esto no está bien"– _sacudió su cabeza_.—"Me pareció ver a alguien… Nah, es sólo un árbol". _

Volvió a su libro…

—"_¿Y si era él en realidad?"–_ Sakura tuvo la urgente necesidad de levantarse, pues cabía la posibilidad de que Li fuese eso que creyó ver. La maestra pudo interrumpirla ante de que su impulso llegara a realizarse, pidiéndole que leyera.

Shaoran gruñó una vez abajo, tocando su adolorida espalda. Había alcanzado a sostenerse de una rama más baja en medio de la caída, pero ésta resultó quebrarse también por lo que de todos modos terminó en el suelo. Eso sí, había salvado el tablero bien sostenido en su mano, para que él no resultara aporreado. Lo contempló, quizás no con la satisfacción que creía estar sintiendo; era algo diferente… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que eran esos espíritus antes: personas; mujeres, hombres y niños, con una historia bastante triste.

—Podrán tener la paz que necesitan– susurró, con más seguridad que nunca de terminar exitosamente su misión. Tampoco dejaría que Ho Thang se les acercara; haría todo por cumplir su promesa.

—¿Estás bien?

Ocultó el tablero tras su espalda. La chica se le acercó más. Vestía de uniforme, era alta y delgada, el cabello llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, liso, dorado y con un cintillo negro.

—¿Qué hacías en ese árbol?– preguntó, mientras él se levantaba.

—N… Nada, sólo miraba–fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Obviamente no era normal que alguien estuviera mirando arriba de un árbol, considerando que no era sencillo montarse a uno y sobretodo en horario de clase.

—Es peligroso– dijo ella, sonriendo levemente. Luego lo observó por otro instante más. Ése rostro no se le hacía conocido… y sería difícil no reconocerlo.—No te había visto antes. Debes ser nuevo.

—Ah, sí. Entré ayer.

Ashimura abrió grande sus ojos.

—¿Quiere decir que tú eres… Li?

Él hizo un leve asentimiento. No entendía por qué ella sabía su nombre, pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo.

—Oh, tenía tantos deseos de conocerte– extendió su mano, con una gran sonrisa. —Soy Hijiri Ashimura. Puedes llamarme Hijiri, no me molesta– y volvió a sonreír encantadoramente, al tiempo que Shaoran estrechaba su mano, provocando en ella un sutil sonrojo. — Soy la presidenta del Consejo de estudiantes de Seijo. El director acaba de hablarme sobre ti.

—Ah –ya entendía. Y de seguro le había hablado de "la millonaria inversión"…

—Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que gustes.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno…– la chica intentó ocultar la desilusión. No es que esperaba una charla más extensa (porque era tiempo de que entrara a sus clases), pero esperaba un poco más de interés… Normalmente tenía buena llegada con todo el mundo, en especial con los chicos, y eran ellos los que hacían todo lo posible por no dejarla ir… —Recuerda lo que dije– hizo una pequeña reverencia.—puedes preguntar a cualquiera por mí… Y no creo que sea bueno que sigas supervisando sobre los árboles– sonrió.

Shaoran asintió, esperando que ella desapareciera para afirmarse sobre el tronco del árbol y volver a contemplar el tablero.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol se levantó de su puesto. Era el receso y la mayoría había abandonado el salón.

Caminó hasta la ventana, contemplando el cielo despejado. Se concentró para sentir la presencia del espíritu, cerrando sus ojos y respirando pausadamente.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño. No era la primera vez que ocurría; antes había tenido esa sensación de que otro tipo de magia andaba cerca… Y no era el espíritu, estaba seguro que no podía serlo.

¿Entonces qué?. Era preciso averiguarlo; por algo estaba en esa ciudad, para ayudar, para cumplir con los deseos de su maestra.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sobresaltó. Había alguien atrás suyo. Volteó con rapidez, y su expresión debió ser muy diferente a la usual, porque aquélla persona parecía asustada.

—Tomoyo– murmuró, sonriendo levemente. —Pensé que Sakura te había acompañado a practicar con los del coro.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?– ignoró ella lo dicho.

Eriol se acomodó sus lentes que resbalaban por su nariz.

—Sólo miraba el paisaje– contestó, ampliando su sonrisa. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tomoyo se intensificó, y creyó que sería correcto dejar tantas muestras de caballerosidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Debo responderla?

—Sólo si puedes– dijo ella.

Entonces el inglés asintió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Algún día iba a pasar… no podían vivir desconociéndose y fingiendo que todo era normal.

Hiraguizawa se apoyó en una de las mesas, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Vine porque alguien me pidió que lo hiciera– respondió.

La jovencita sonrió levemente.

—¿Esa mujer llamada Mizuki?–preguntó ahora.

—Sí– afirmó luego de un largo silencio. —Ella.

—Ella es la mujer que es muy especial para ti– recordó lo que había dicho días atrás. Sus ojos amatistas se perdieron en algún punto, mientras deslizaba la mano por el vidrio de la ventana—y por ella viniste hasta Japón… Eso no se hace por cualquier persona.

No estaba seguro por qué lo había hecho. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sí había querido prestar ayuda a su maestra, pero también lo hubiera hecho a cualquiera que lo necesitase.

—Lo hubiera hecho por ti también…

Tomoyo vio en el reflejo su propio rostro sonrosado.

—…por cualquiera– Eriol seguía hablando distraído. Tanto, que no se percataba que los húmedos ojos de su amiga le contemplaban con emoción. —Debe parecer extraño- dijo, riendo un poco.

—No. Eso sólo demuestra que tienes un gran corazón– aseguró la jovencita, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Eriol volvió a sentirlo. Esa sensación tan cálida volvió a inundar su pecho y cualquier pensamiento se perdió en su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que tenía? ¿Por qué lo hacía olvidar?... ¿Acaso Tomoyo era más especial de lo que era Mizuki para él?... ¿O era sólo alguien que lo hacía sentirse menos solo en aquélla ciudad?...

—¿Eriol? –ella pasó una mano delante de sus ojos, mientras reía levemente. —Eriol, ¿estás soñando con los ojos abiertos?–y siguió riendo encantadoramente, hasta que los brazos de él la estrecharon de súbito y su frente quedó sobre su pecho. Sus latidos eran fuertes y rápidos. —¿Q-qué e-estás haciendo?– balbució, sintiendo toda la sangre en sus mejillas.

—No lo sé, sólo quería estar así un momento– le respondió el chico, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del abrazo, sin cuestionarse por el impulso. —¿Te molesta?– preguntó, repentinamente preocupado, pero sin hacer ademán de apartarse hasta que respondiera.

—¡No!– exclamó, para luego adoptar un sonrojo más fuerte. —Quiero decir, es-está bien… –Eriol recargó su frente en su hombro y ella hizo un esfuerzo por no apartarse debido a su miedo. ¿Miedo a qué?, se preguntó. Y lo sabía. Sabía que tarde o temprano, terminaría enamorándose de él.

—Gracias. Necesitaba un abrazo.

Tomoyo sonrió, suspirando profundamente.

Ella también.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura llegó a la biblioteca. Dejó los libros que tenía que devolver, y recorrió el lugar con una mirada casual. En un rincón distinguió a Naoko y Seiji, ambos con una gran cantidad de libros sobre la mesa que compartían, hojeando y hablándose al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió, saliendo del lugar.

Inevitablemente, volvió a observar a todos lados, cada rincón, a detenerse en cada rostro.

—"_Es… Es absurdo que esté buscándolo_"– pensó de pronto, agitando su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, subiendo las escaleras para llegar al salón de Música. —"_Sí, porque él es bastante grande y «hechicero» para que esté preocupándome_"– siguió, encontrándose cada vez más razón. _—"Ha ha, así que lo dejaré solo, y no volveré a preguntarme si estará bien"…_

—Oí que un chico se lastimó un brazo…

—¿En serio? ¿Hoy?

—Sí, acabo de verlo en el pasillo… Parecía grave.

Sakura se detuvo. Las chicas que venían hablando detrás aprovecharon para adelantarla.

—¡¿Adónde se lo llevaron?!–preguntó.

Ellas se giraron sorprendidas por la potente voz.

—A la enfermería– respondió una de ellas, luego de intercambiar una mirada confundida.

—¡Gracias!– la chica de cabello castaño bajó acelerada las escaleras, saltándose los peldaños de dos en dos.

—¿Qué crees que le pasa a Kinomoto?.

—Mmh, no lo sé. Quizás lo conocía… juega baloncesto– se encogió de hombros la chica, y siguieron subiendo.

La enfermera terminó de vendarlo, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo, pues la expresión de él mostraba preocupación.

—¿No podré jugar?– preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Aún así emitió un quejido cuando la enferma asintió.

—Que eso te enseñe a cuidar tus movimientos. Tú y tus amigos parecen estar jugando rudo– le ayudó a bajar de la camilla. —Tendrás que descansar.

—¡¡Lii!– la puerta se abrió, y una agitada Sakura entró en escena. —E-en… enfermera–tomó una bocanada de aire. Su rostro venía rojísimo, lo que en un comienzo hizo pensar a la mujer que necesitaba atención. —¿Dónde está el chico herido?.

Ella pestañó, y señaló con la mirada al que estaba a su lado con el brazo enyesado.

—Es éste, tuvo una caída–dijo, mientras la expresión de Sakura se relajaba. —¿Por qué preguntabas?

—Ah, no– sonrió avergonzada. —Sólo… sólo creí que…– el timbre la interrumpió, por lo que dio un leve respingo. —Debo irme, ¡gracias!– se despidió y desapareció.

"_Creí que no te preocuparías_", pensó, bufando molesta consigo misma. Decidió dejar de pensar, esta vez era en serio. Su hombro golpeó al de otro de otra persona. Sintió un ruido de papeles cayendo, y volteó.

—Lo lamento– dijo, al ver que había causado el riego de una gran cantidad de hojas en el suelo. Se agachó para ayudar a recogerlas, si bien podría haber ignorado todo el asunto y seguir con su camino a clases donde llegaría con tardanza.

—No te preocupes– le contestaron.

Sakura observó a la chica, reconociéndola admirada.

—¡Presidenta Ashimura!– exclamó, apresurándose a recoger más papeles— Lo siento muchísimo.

—Ya no te disculpes más– sonrió ella, haciendo que Sakura permaneciera observándola deslumbrada. Hijiri Ashimura era la chica más popular de la preparatoria. Siempre evitaba estar demasiado expuesta ante todo el resto, era bastante reservada en sus acciones, a pesar de ser la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. Tenía un aspecto amable y delicado, que ni siquiera desaparecía cuando debía hablar frente a todos los demás, utilizando siempre un fluido discurso, claro, directo; sin duda merecía estar en el cargo.

—Mejor ve a clases. Hace un momento sonó el timbre– dijo Hijiri, recibiendo los papeles y acomodándolos nuevamente en su carpeta.

—Sí– aterrizó Sakura, algo aturdida, alejándose corriendo.

La presidenta volvió a sonreír, también retomando su camino. Un chico de cabello largo y anteojos se interpuso, causándole un ligero susto.

—Está en la sala– anunció brevemente. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

El Consejo tenía su propio salón donde sus integrantes se reunían a diario. Una amplia mesa redonda en el centro, otra más pequeña y cuadrada en una esquina con dos bancos y un tablero de damas al medio, un mueble con un televisor raramente utilizado y que guardaba algunas carpetas con información de rutina.

Ashimura entró como quien ingresa a su propia zona, ignorando plenamente a la chica que aguardaba por ella ahí sentada.

—Espero que haya un buen motivo para hacerme perder clases de Geografía– comentaba irónicamente, mientras esparcía un poco de polvo en su cara. Se había maquillado bastante para no dejar huellas de los rasguños que Naoko le había propinado la noche anterior.

—Créeme que sí, Mitsu– le contestó evasiva. Sentada, ordenaba los papeles en la mesa. Así estuvo hasta que Yukiko hizo explotar con fuerza un globo de chicle. Entonces soltó un suspiro y apoyó los codos en la superficie, mirándola.—Pedí que Tsube fuera por ti porque necesito llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

—¡Interesante! ¡No hemos llegado a un "acuerdo" desde la vez que me amenazaste con expulsión cuando te sorprendí abrazada con Tsube en una fiesta!– dijo festivamente, balanceándose en la silla.

La mirada de Hijiri se oscureció.

—Era un abrazo de compañeros…

—Acompañado de un beso de "compañeros"– la interrumpió la reportera, con una risa.

—Ya basta– advirtió, marcando cada sílaba con severidad. —No te llamé para discutir de eso–Yukiko alzó las cejas, aún con una sonrisita— Ésta vez, el acuerdo será para excluir a otra persona de tus chismes.

—Mmh, pero si ya todo el Consejo es intocable… No veo que falte alguien más.

—Shaoran Li– dijo la rubia. Tsube entró al salón, dio una mirada furtiva a la morena y depositó una revista sobre la mesa que la presidenta levantó sin quitar los ojos de la otra chica— Es éste tipo de rumores de los cuales debe estar exento.

Yukiko miró la fotografía-quizás por centésima quinta vez desde que la había tomado- del atractivo chino con su camisa abierta. No pudo evitar sonreír y felicitarse por su acierto.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no a él?

—No.

La reportera rodó los ojos. Otro globo explotó.

—Digamos que él no es cualquier persona en esta preparatoria– dijo Hijiri, contemplando la fotografía.

—Aaah. Te gusta también, ¿eh?– Yukiko ganó una mirada glacial de sus ojos negros. —Ups, siento haber revelado tu secreto.

—No es eso– alzó la voz Ashimura, levantándose de su asiento. Tsube miraba algo aburrido el panorama, pensando que el tal Li no merecía una pérdida de estribos en la hermosa presidenta.—Escucha, Mitsu, te lo diré sólo para que tu imaginación no vea más allá de lo real: Li es un multimillonario, y de él depende que esta preparatoria se vea beneficiada con su dinero. Si está aquí, disfrazado como alumno, es porque nos está probando– esa había sido una conclusión que había sacado junto a su tío, el Director. Hijiri volvió a sentarse, con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios—Necesito que él se sienta cómodo, y tú y tus rumores, no lo ayudan mucho.

—Debiste explicar eso antes– sonrió también la joven de coleta negra. Ése Li era mejor partido de lo que creía. —Entonces, es un trato. A cambio me gustaría que encontraran otros hechos noticiosos para mí– dijo, mirando a Tsube, quien asintió.—Muy bien, honorables miembros del Consejo, ¡adiós!.

Hijiri miró a su acompañante, como pidiéndole su opinión al respecto.

—¿Quieres que yo busque alguna noticia? ¿O quieres que me sacrifique conquistando a una chica?– rió, sin desagradarle del todo la idea.

—Ya tenemos a Yukiko fuera. Creo que nada impedirá que Li se fascine con nuestra perfecta preparatoria– murmuraba la joven, mirando hacia la ventana que estaba justo detrás del asiento principal.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Jin Tao saltó de su silla, botando su bolígrafo preferido, regalo de su actual mujer. Del otro lado del teléfono, apenas escuchaba la voz de su hijo diciendo con toda parsimonia:

—Me vine a Japón.

—¡Y lo dices así nada más!– exclamó el padre, agachándose a recoger el objeto.—Ni siquiera se te ocurrió despedirte de tu padre– el hombre alcanzó el lápiz, y volvió a sentarse en la silla de su oficina. —¡Hay que ver lo ingrato que eres!

—Papá, ya no soy un niño de diez– sonreía Ruocheng, sentado en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Sus ojos se posaron en unas norteamericanas recién llegadas que vestían ceñidos vestidos florales—Lamento no haberte avisado, pero tomé la decisión de un momento a otro.

—Entiendo. ¿Ya fuiste con tu hermana?

—Ah, no. Tendré que localizarla, no me tomará mucho tiempo, ya hablé con unos amigos en China para que averigüen su paradero– se levantó con su maleta, caminando a la salida. —Buscaré un departamento, porque no creo que pueda quedarme con ellos– sonrió a las extranjeras que seguían detenidas en el mismo lugar, saludándoles con un encantador inglés. Ellas respondieron algo turbadas.

—¿A quién estás tratando de "ladies"?– cuestionó el hombre, ya sospechando en lo que andaba.

—Lo siento papá, es hora de cortar. Saludos a mi mamá.

—Ruo…– el hombre suspiró. La comunicación se había cortado. —Contigo se necesita una paciencia única, hijo…

Ruocheng respiró profundo, acomodando sus lentes de sol.

—Falta poco para encontrarnos– sonrió, mirando hacia el cielo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shaoran se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie a su lado. Extraño. Le parecía haber oído una voz. Se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía recorriendo el edificio. No tenía intención de regresar, por lo que continuaba dando vueltas sin rumbo. Tampoco pensaba entrar a su salón, era absurdo estar ahí dentro sin hacer nada más que oír una clase aburrida.

Iba en el primer piso, cuando vio una hoja de papel frente a una puerta que no reconocía. Quizás la había visto antes sin darle importancia. Recogió la hoja y miró con desinterés su contenido.

—Festival de Primavera– hizo una mueca, mientras veía la imagen de unos cerezos y unas niñas con yukatas, sirviendo té.—¿Qué es esto?– se preguntó, al tiempo que la puerta del frente se abría. Li parpadeó al ver la chica de cabellos rubios, nuevamente frente a él.

—Li, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí afuera?– preguntó amablemente.

—Yo… ya me iba –dijo, estirando el anuncio— Encontré eso tirado afuera y…

—¿Cómo que te iras?– le interrumpió, riendo levemente. —Mejor entra con nosotros.–señaló la sala del Consejo donde Tsube y otra chica de cabello corto jugaban damas sentados en una esquina.

No supo si accidentalmente habría asentido, pero lo cierto es que pronto la puerta se cerró y él se vio adentro, con Hijiri invitándole a tomar asiento, mientras presentaba a sus dos compañeros como miembros del Consejo también.

—¿No tienen clases?– preguntó el chino confundido, viéndolos ajenos, como si no estuvieran dentro de un recinto educacional.

—Ocurre algo especial con los miembros del Consejo– contestó la chica de cabello corto, mientras movía una de sus fichas.—No necesitamos de las clases porque nuestro coeficiente intelectual supera con creces al resto. Jaque.

—Esto no es ajedrez– recordó Tsube.

Hijiri seguía observándolo, divirtiéndole su rostro desconcertado.

—Lo que ocurre, Li, es que el Consejo tiene demasiadas responsabilidades, por lo que las clases las reducimos al mínimo tiempo posible. Al ser representantes de tantos alumnos, nuestro deber es mantenerlos seguros y bajo agradables condiciones de trabajo, y eso requiere mucho compromiso y esfuerzo…

Shaoran no hizo más que asentir, pensando que aquello parecía un discurso utilizado más de una vez. Si todo era como ella lo planteaba, el Director era un simple adulto que ponía la cara y recibía todas las alabanzas, mientras tenía un Consejo de Estudiantes trabajando como esclavos para mantener una imagen fabulosa de la preparatoria.

—Este anuncio que encontraste afuera debió haberse caído de mi carpeta– la presidenta movió la hoja con una sonrisa, mirándolo demasiado fijamente.—Este festival es una de las mayores preocupaciones del Consejo.

—Ya veo…– volvió a asentir él, sintiendo que quería salir de ahí.

—Arime– la chica de cabello corto se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Indicó el televisor, pronunciando una palabra:—Archivo.

Abrió los cajones y extrajo una cinta de video. Abrió otro compartimiento donde había una video casetera, y ahí la introdujo, presionando Play.

Tsube en todo ese lapso de tiempo se había levantado también a cerrar las cortinas.

La cinta comenzó a reproducirse. Shaoran se hundió en su silla, intentando no pensar lo fastidioso que sería.

Pasaron las letras donde se especificaba el año y la fecha. Había una toma del establecimiento exactamente igual a como estaba, a diferencia de un gran lienzo en la entrada donde con letras rosas y dibujos de flores de cerezo, decía: Festival de Primavera.

Se mostraba a los alumnos del coro en una presentación. Pudo distinguir a la amiga de Kinomoto en primera fila. Las imágenes se sucedían con rapidez. Cambiaron al pasillo donde transitaba bastante público por los salones decorados, donde los mismos alumnos atendían, sirviendo refrescos o dulces.

—"_Sería más agradable sin esa música_"– pensó el chico, pues el ruido era tan monótono y vertiginoso como las tomas.

Competencias. Pudo ver a chicos jugando fútbol –entre ellos reconoció a Yamazaki cuando lo enfocaron en portería- y baloncesto. Niñas en un enfrentamiento de voleibol. Hasta que vio una imagen que inconscientemente, hizo que impulsara el cuerpo hacia delante, acercándose a la pantalla. Sakura Kinomoto corría junto a otras chicas y era quien alcanzaba primero la meta, celebrando su triunfo sonriente, con un choque de manos, nada menos que con Masashi Ishida.

—"_Ése… "–_frunció el ceño. Suerte y la imagen también pasó rápido y no alcanzó a terminar su pensamiento, cuando apareció la toma de un atardecer en el lugar. Se veía una fogata en el patio, alrededor de ella bailaban unas parejas. Todo finalizó con una pirotecnia bastante exigua, pero que igual encantaba a todos.

—¿Y bien?– escuchó la voz de Ashimura, apenas terminó el video. —¿verdad que es un gran evento? El Consejo debe estar a cargo de cada una de las actividades que viste. Y ya se nos aproxima…

¿Eso era una advertencia?. Se cuidaría de no estar presente esos días.

—Es divertido. Es un evento que incluye a toda la comunidad. Requiere de intensa preparación– apoyó Arime, y Shaoran juzgó que su pensamiento pudo traspasar su cabeza y ser leído por los otros.

Hubo un silencio prologando. Hijiri meditaba, de seguro sobre algún detalle del Festival que escapaba de su organizada agenda. Tsube volvió al tablero de damas, ordenando las fichas para una nueva partida, mientras su contrincante lo miraba.

—"_Es hora de irme_"– pensó el chino, cuando el timbre del segundo receso sonó.

—Es hora de comer– dijo Arime, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Las fichas que Tsube iba ubicando eran el único sonido en la habitación. Desde afuera se sentía el flujo de estudiantes comenzando a transitar el pasillo.

Era incómodo. Era un Consejo de Estudiantes con sus miembros en su rutina diaria, y él estaba sentado observándolos, sintiéndole fuera de lugar. Por primera vez el salón no le pareció un mal destino.

Golpearon la puerta. Tres golpecitos rápidos, una pausa, y otro. Era una especie de contraseña.

Arime se levantó a abrir, dejando entrar a una chica bajita de pecas y cabello colorín. Tenía un solitario moñito demasiado empinado, que lejos de lucir ridículo o raro, le daba un toque especial.

—Aquí traje sus comidas– dijo con voz aguda, que hizo recordar a uno de los presentes a cierta prima… —Oh, tienen invitado– fue hasta él, acercándose para mirarlo. Shaoran se sintió incómodo ante la inspección, más cuando con los ojos brillantes la niña estiró su mejilla— ¡Qué tierno es! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo llegó?.

—Sawa, compórtate– la apartó Arime.

—¿Sabes?, tienes los ojos iguales a mi perrito que…

—¡Sawa!– volvió a interrumpirla la de cabello corto, haciendo que ella se callara.

Hijiri les miró con una media sonrisa. Recibió su almuerzo, el que siempre Sawa traía preparado de su casa para cada uno de ellos.

—Sawa, ¿no puedes conseguir más almuerzo?. Li también querrá comer si nos ve.

—No, yo… –éste era buen momento para irse.

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡Claro! Esperen un segundo, no me tardo–le dijo, mirándolo especialmente a él. —Pequeño Kuri…

—¿Kuri?– pestañó Shaoran, mirando a sus lados. ¿Le había llamado Kuri a él?

—Así se llamaba su perrito– dijo Arime, sentada en la mesa redonda con su almuerzo frente a ella— Lo atropelló un camión hace unos meses.

—Uh…– fue lo único que dijo, mientras una gotita resbalaba de su nuca.

Sawa cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella y mirando a todos los que transitaban. Pensó ir a buscar algo a la cafetería, pero si ése chico tenía los ojos de su cachorrito Kuri, no permitiría hacerlo comer cosas tan simples; Kuri merecía comida echa con amor.

Sus ávidos ojos hicieron un recorrido rápido. Distinguió muchas personas cargando sus servilletas con almuerzo, pero ninguna la convencía del todo…

—Esperen, las alcanzaré enseguida, sólo iré a ver si ya llegó– decía Sakura a sus amigas, quienes asintieron y salieron al patio. Ella se quedó en medio del pasillo cargando el almuerzo doble. La señora Shiefa le había pedido que llegado el momento lo compartiera con Li, y que lo obligara si éste se rehusaba por orgullo y esgrimir la excusa de que no tenía hambre.

Y así estaba, cargando el almuerzo envuelto en una bonita servilleta azul, cuando unas manitas se lo arrebataron en una milésima de segundo. —¿Hoe? –balbuceó, intentando encontrar el culpable entre los que seguían caminando por ahí, hasta que vio la pequeña silueta correr hacia una puerta. —¡¡Espera! ¡Devuélveme mi almuerzo!

Sawa miró sobre su hombro, chasqueando la lengua. La chica de cabello castaño frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba:_ "No se saldrá con la suya". _Ambas chicas aumentaron su velocidad. Sawa abrió la puerta del salón, sin considerar la contraseña, e ingresó, con Kinomoto pisando sus talones.

—¡Aquí tengo el almuerzo para Kuri!– sonreía triunfante Sawa, con el paquete entre sus brazos.

Sakura tomó aire, pero lo que alcanzó a acumular para volver a regañar a la traviesa chiquilla, escapó de sus pulmones al distinguir a la presidenta mirándola fijamente.

—¡Presidenta Ashimura!– exclamó por segunda vez en el día, sonrojándose al ver que había interrumpido. —Lamento haber entrado aquí… sé que…

—No se permite el ingreso– completó Arime, quien ya saboreaba parte de su almuerzo.

—Sí…– suspiró, haciendo una reverencia. Cuando alzó su cabeza, tímidamente para creer encontrar algún rostro molesto, distinguió a Li sentado, mirándola sereno. —Li… –abrió los ojos, para después reaccionar. —Hoee. ¡Li!. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—¿Ella conoce a Kuri?– preguntó Sawa, quien entregaba el almuerzo al castaño.

—¿Ku…Kuri?–repitió.

—Trabaja en su casa– dijo Arime, mirándola de soslayo.

—Soy su niñera– Sakura parpadeó cuando todos la contemplaron con extrañeza. Bueno, quizá no fue gran idea decir aquello… Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, no podía controlarse tratándose de su trabajo…

—¿Su niñera?– repitieron todos a un mismo tiempo, siguiendo con sus miradas hacia ella.

—Él parece grande para tener una niñera– comentó Tsube con gracia.

—Cuando Mitsu publicó sobre ambos, no especificaba que era su niñera–dijo esta vez Arime, tomando la revista que seguía en medio de las carpetas.

Hubo un carraspeo incómodo en él y un sonrojo ligero en ella al verse nuevamente en esa fotografía.

—Yo tuve una niñera hasta los quince– se escuchó la vocecita de Sawa, quien comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de él, como defendiéndolo. Esto último terminó por impulsarlo a levantarse del asiento y arrastrar de un brazo a la chica de ojos verdes con él. —Pobrecito, lo hicieron enfadar– miró enojada a los otros, quienes pretendieron ignorarla.

Shaoran la soltó. Sintió que la miraba con frialdad, y antes de que pretendiera hablar alzó su mano, deteniéndolo con rápidas palabras:

—Ya sé, ya sé qué vas a decir:– rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mientras agravaba su voz para intentar sonar como la de él—Nadie te pidió que lo dijeras… Qué tonta eres… –frunció el ceño, y vaciló entre disculparse o no. Porque odiaba se siempre la perdedora y nunca darse el placer de oír unas disculpas de su parte; en fin, si iba a ser perdedora, al menos sería una buena.—No quise decirlo realmente…

Shaoran alzó una ceja. Había cierta satisfacción en su rostro, pero parecía que quería algo más creíble.

—…yo… no volveré a decir que soy tu niñera– terminó por mascullar entre dientes, todavía mirando hacia un lado.

—Bien.

Sakura lo observó. Intuía que era el momento en que se alejaría con una sonrisa pedante, pero lo encontró serio, mirando pensativo en un punto fijo, ausente.

—Li… – él reaccionó cuando sintió la voz de ella más suave y bajita. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba a un centímetro más cerca que antes. —¿Ya capturaste el…–Sakura miró a ambos lados, luego desconfiada hacia la puerta, y si fuese posible, aún más bajo completó la pregunta:— …espíritu?

El recuerdo del rostro del niño vino rápido a su mente, junto a su voz tan similar a la de Xue:

"_Ella quiere ayudarnos". _

Miró a la chica. Ella también le observaba atentamente aguardando una respuesta. No supo porqué apartó su mirada instantáneamente, sintiendo que no era capaz de hilar alguna frase, ni siquiera un "no te importa". Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, confundido. No sabía qué era esa sensación que le molestaba desde que lo había sellado… ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo bien?. ¡Tonterías! ¡Era absurdo cuestionarse eso!.

—¿Li?–Sakura le miraba sin comprender bien qué podía pasar por su mente en esos momentos. La verdad creía que su silencio era parte de la distancia que le gustaba mantener con ella. Era como si la ignorara, como siempre. —¿Eh? ¿adónde van todos?. –preguntó de pronto, al ver que gran cantidad de alumnos pasaban por su lado, hacia la salida.

—¡Iré a investigar!– escuchó el grito estridente de Sawa, quien salió del salón caminando acelerada, sin fijarse que por poco la bota en un empujón nada suave.

—¿No es el espíritu, cierto?– quiso creer la chica.

—No– respondió el chino, al fin. También miraba el desorden que se estaba provocando, pero no tenía el ánimo ni la curiosidad para saber el porqué.

Lo cierto es que la salida comenzó a colapsar. La mayoría de los curiosos eran hombres. Pudieron escuchar a uno que arrastraba a su amigo, diciéndole que la chica que estaba ahí era realmente sexy. Sólo en ése momento ambos jóvenes consideraron que eso producía el alboroto.

—¡¡¡Presidentaaa!!!

Esa era Sawa, otra vez. Hijiri se asomó a la puerta ante el llamado, sin fijarse en los dos que para ese momento, estaban parados sin hacer otra cosa más que observar.

Sawa no le dio información, sólo le dijo que querían verla, sin especificar quién era. La Presidenta caminó con la tranquilidad de siempre.

—¿Qué es este caos?– preguntó Arime de malhumor, también asomándose.

Atrás, Tsube contestó con burla:

—Quizás una pelea, o una protesta contra nosotros.

—No seas tonto. Jamás habría eso.

Y no, el asunto era algo mucho más complejo que una pelea, y mucho más difícil de calmar que una protesta; quien estaba en la entrada, bastante irritada, era una hermosa extranjera de cabellos negros y ajustado vestido color grana.

La multitud se apartaba para darle el paso a Ashimura, logrando que ambas mujeres pudieran verse a los ojos. Los halagos e intentos de captar atención de los chicos cesaron, y el ambiente se volvió silencioso para que ambas pudieran presentarse.

—Ella quería hablar contigo– señaló Sawa a la chica. Le dio una mirada recelosa, para después ampararse tras su presidenta.

—Hubiera preferido hablar con el Director, pero ya que estás aquí…– comenzó a decir la extraña, con un sutil acento afuerino.

—Mi nombre es Hijiri Ashimura, Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes– no perdió la calma la rubia. Incluso sonrió, al preguntar con calculada amabilidad— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.

—Soy Wu, y buscó a un amigo mío…– Nan meció con gracia su largo cabello azabache, provocando que todos los presentes siguieran embobados su movimiento. —Se apellida Li…

Hijiri alzó una ceja, única expresión que reflejó su curiosidad. Sin embargo, lejos de formular alguna pregunta, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

—¿Por qué no le preguntaste para qué quería verlo?– dijo Sawa, no tan calladamente como debería.

—Ya lo sabremos…– murmuró la chica, caminando hacia la entrada, distinguiendo en el pasillo a Kinomoto y Shaoran. Éste último estaba volteado. Pretendía salir por otro lugar, a pesar de que Arime le había aconsejado lo contrario, pues lo correcto era despedirse primero de Ashimura.

—Allí vienen– dijo Tsube. Acomodó sus anteojos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Y qué interesante compañía traen…

Sakura volteó, dejando lo que pretendía preguntar a Li (sobre el espíritu, claro está), y su exclamación advirtió a éste último.

—¡La señorita Nan!.

Los curiosos habían seguido la fila que encabezaba Hijiri con su colaboradora Sawa. La extranjera resultó ser un imán de miradas por su llamativa apariencia; ¡no todos los días tenían la suerte de ver a una mujer tan atractiva!. Sus compañeras, incluso la popular Presidenta y la exótica reportera Yukiko, quedaban reducidas ante ése vestido ajustado que resaltaba tan bien en esa anatomía de modelo.

—¿Nan?–Shaoran no esperaba aquello. Esperó que Hijiri llegase primero frente suyo, anunciándole que ésa jovencita lo buscaba.

—¿Kuri conoce a esa mujer?– se alarmó Sawa, que no gustaba para nada de ésa chica.

—Sí… Ella vive conmigo…

Hijiri abrió sus ojos, igual que Tsube y Arime. Sawa quedó un momento congelada sin ninguna expresión, para luego exclamar: ¡Ella debe haberlo obligado!

—¡Xiao Lang!– Nan no estaba dispuesta a esperar más. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, haciendo que obligadamente Sawa e Hijiri se apartaran. —Pedí a Kerberos y a Spinnel que me trajeran aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías a capturar el espíritu?.

Shaoran miró de reojo a los demás. Ninguno parecía comprender chino. El relajo duró poco y no alcanzó a responderle, pues se percató que había más curiosos tras ellos, a distancia considerable, pero que igual importunaban.

—Tengo que irme– dijo, sin mirar a los demás.

Nan salió caminando cerca de él, alegrándose de que tuvieran tanto público viéndoles juntos.

El timbre para el regreso a clases interrumpió el extraño ambiente del pasillo, y todos los chicos retornaron a sus salas. Hijiri dijo que entraría a sus clases de Biología, y se retiró silenciosa. Sawa seguía mirando con saña hacia la salida, como si la imagen de la china siguiera ahí, caminando al lado del apuesto niño con los ojos de su cachorrito atropellado.

Sakura recién se despabiló cuando Tsube puso una mano en su hombro y dijo en tono ameno:

—No veo que Li te necesite tanto como niñera, teniéndola a ella. –también entró, y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

La salida se despejó. Naoko y Tomoyo habían intentado todo ese rato poder abrirse paso, pero sólo pudieron ver a la joven Wu cuando recién ingresaba.

—¡Sakura!– alcanzaron a su amiga.— Intentábamos entrar, pero fue imposible por todo el alboroto– explicó Naoko. Luego se percató que Sakura estaba adentro, lo que quizás le permitió ver mejor lo que ocurría— ¿Viste lo que pasó?.

—Ah, sí, sí lo vi, era la señorita Nan– dijo distraída, mientras las tres comenzaban a caminar.—Buscaba a Li.

—¿Nan? ¿Ese es el nombre de la chica que entró?– preguntó Tomoyo.

—Sí, es la novia de Li.

—¡¿Su novia?!– exclamaron ambas amigas. Sakura asintió.

—Se veía muy atractiva de lejos– razonó Naoko. Era claramente visible ante todo el resto de uniforme. —Pero jamás pensé que Li tuviera una novia como ella.

—Yo tampoco. Ella se veía bastante madura– le apoyó Tomoyo. —En todo caso, para que sea novia de Li debe ser bastante especial, ¿verdad Sakura?– intentó bromear, segura que ella lo confirmaría, pues las riñas con Li no estaban del todo excluidas y Sakura parecía seguir teniéndole cierta enemistad.

Como Kinomoto pareció no escucharla, sus amigas se miraron preocupadas. Cambiaron de tema.

—¿Sakura, no tienes hambre? Te estuvimos esperando para comer.

—¿Eh?– la chica negó con una sonrisa. Tropezó con uno de los escalones, pero no alcanzó a caer. Rió levemente. —No se preocupen, no tenía apetito.

—¿Y dónde dejase tu almuerzo?

—Ah, se quedó en la sala del Consejo– murmuró, mirando con cuidado por dónde pisaba.

¿El Consejo de Estudiantes?. Ambas se preguntaron qué haría la chica allí, pero ya después se lo consultarían. Naoko se separó para ir a su clase de Artes. Sakura y Tomoyo alcanzaron a llegar antes que la maestra de Japonés les cerrara las puertas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Eres tan cobarde.

—¿Yo?. ¡Tú fuiste el que se puso a temblar cuando preguntó dónde estaba!

—¡Tú temblaste primero, yo sólo me sorprendí por su voz–refutó Spinnel a su compañero. Ambos estaban en uno de los árboles, teniendo de frente a la entrada de la Preparatoria Seijo.—Además fuiste el que habló.

—¡Porque tú te quedaste bien callado, y a ése paso quizás nos hubiera despellejado! –intentó defenderse Kero. No consideraba haber soltado la información tan rápidamente; primero hubo que escuchar el feo tono de amenaza con que Nan se valió, y sus miradas fijas que no tardaron en hacerlos estremecerse del miedo. Cuando creyó no soportar más el martirio, con la voz femenina diciéndoles que si no hablaban, ella podía hacer que Xiao Lang los devolviera a la China, Kerberos gritó al borde de las lágrimas: ¡Se lo diré, pero no nos devuelva al libro!.

Un agradable viento sopló.

Kero se revolvió la cabeza con las manitas.

—¡Ayyy, sólo espero que el amo no se enoje con nosotros!– chilló, sollozando exageradamente en el hombro del guardián negro.

Unas avecitas en la rama continua les miraban con sus ojitos atentos, mientras daban saltitos y se comunicaban entre ellos con alegres trinos.

Spinnel lo consoló de mala gana con unas palmaditas en la espalda. No le gustaba la cercanía, como si ambos fueran amigos cuando en la realidad eran grandes rivales.

Para ese momento su amito ya pisaba la acera. Se detuvo, con Nan a su lado.

—Pensaba decírtelo hoy– dijo él, sin mirarla. —Ya capturé el espíritu… Estaba aquí.

¿Creería que estaba molesta?. Nan sonrió, mirándolo con ternura. Ella no podría molestarse por algo así, quizás sí sintió un poco de celos porque hasta la empleada supiera lo que ocurría, pero eran absurdos. Además, se sentía contenta de saber que ya no estaba en ese lugar, rodeado de niñas que podían acosarlo; estaba con ella, rumbo a casa, donde pasarían gran parte del día solos.

—¿Pero ya lo capturaste?– le preguntó, poniendo –Casualmente-una mano en su hombro.

—Sí, ya no causará problemas–respondió Li, reflexivo.

—¿Eso significa que ya no volverás aquí?– sonrió aliviada la de cabello negro.

Shaoran miró de reojo la entrada el edificio.

—No– murmuró finalmente, comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul oscuro, el que usaría por última vez.

Los guardianes siguieron a ambos. Kerberos seco sus lagrimas, feliz de ver que su protegido no daba señales de enojo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Esperaras a tu niñera?.

Xue asintió.

—Bueno, yo me iré para alcanzar ver mi programa en la televisión– sonrió su amigo Takeo, que los últimos días se había vuelto un compañero inseparable. —¡Nos vemos mañana!.

—Nos vemos– se despidió el chino con una seña.

Los niños de primaria se retiraban. Xue también tenía deseos de ir a ver el mismo programa que el pequeño Yanagisawa, pero era mejor esperar a su niñera, así como pasaría por su hermanito.

Keiko caminó a su lado, sin percatarse de su presencia. Se detuvo en la acera, mirando a ambos sentidos de la calle. Esperaba a alguien.

—Tampoco vendrá hoy– su suspiro alcanzó a ser escuchado. Con los hombros caídos, la niña de trenzas volteó para emprender camino sola.—¿Asai?–se sorprendió al verlo. Frunció el ceño, y su rostro se ruborizó—¿Qué acaso estabas espiándome?– le reclamó, con su conocida sequedad.

—¡Claro que no!– exclamó él, realmente ofendido por la pregunta.

—¿Y qué hacías atrás de mí?

—Sólo estoy esperando a mi niñera.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Xue la observó, sólo un poquito preocupado. Si bien Takeo se había ganado su amistad por estar pegado a él durante los recesos y las actividades en clases, a Keiko no la había aceptado como de confianza. No, porque era una niña, y un niño no tiene amistades con una niña, ¡menos con Keiko!.Así que hasta entonces su relación seguía siendo de las típicas bromas que ella solía hacer, comentarios sarcásticos, y su participación cuando se acercaba para detener a Takeo en alguna de sus prédicas fantásticas y bajarlo a la realidad.

—¿Tú a quién esperabas?– preguntó Xue.

La niña levantó su mirada cristalizada, por alguna razón. Aquélla expresión logró poner nervioso a su compañero.

—"_¿Está triste?"–_ pensó, y creyó que si era así, mejor buscar a alguien que la ayudara, porque él no podía con los llantos de las niñas… ni siquiera con los de su hermanito, cuando era mucho más pequeño que ahora.

—Yo…– la chica absorbió su labio inferior, el cual había comenzado a temblar. Su cara poco a poco comenzó a volverse extraña. Sus ojos se achicaron, y grandes lágrimas escaparon descontroladas, para caer en la vereda. —…a… mi papá… –ella se dio la vuelta.

Xue parpadeó. ¿Estaba triste porque esperaba a su papá?. ¿Pero y por qué estar triste? Cuando él esperaba al suyo, siempre lo hacía con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces no deberías estar llorando…–reflexionó el niño, preocupado por la situación que él había empezado.

—T-tú no m-me entiendes…–Keiko secó sus lagrimas rápidamente con la manga de su uniforme. —Él n-no va a venir.

—Pero lo verás después, ¿no?. Cuando llegues a tu casa– él intentó sonreírle, pero no funcionó. Keiko lo observó silenciosa, como queriendo decir algo que luego no pudo.

—¡Xuee!.

Sakura venía corriendo, cargando su bolso.

—Lamento la demora– dijo, para luego tomar aire y continuar:—Debía terminar la bitácora. Oh, ¿tú eres amiga de Xue?– preguntó, cuando vio a la niña de trencitas al lado. Ésta no alcanzó a responder—ya nos habíamos visto antes, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, ella es Keiko– habló Xue. —Va en mi salón.

—Es un gusto, Keiko. –miró al chino con una gran sonrisa—Me alegra que hayas podido hacer nuevos amigos.

Xue se sonrojó tenuemente.

—¡Oh, tenemos que ir por Lei!– exclamó de pronto la niñera, mirando su reloj. —Debe estar esperándonos. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Keiko?.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?– se indicó la chica, pestañeando confusa.

—Síp. ¡Vamos!– la animó a caminar con ellos.

Keiko miró a Xue. Éste no mostró desaprobación. Entonces los siguió.

—Ya la Luna baja en tobogán revoleando…

—¡Su sombrilla de azafrán!.  
—Quien la pesque…  
—Con una cañita de bambú…

—Se la lleva a Siu Kiu– completó Sakura, con una sonrisa. De su manito, Lei caminaba muy contento por aprender una nueva canción, que ahora comenzaría de nuevo.

—Tu hermanito es muy tierno– comentó Keiko, con una sonrisita en sus labios mientras lo admiraba con sus pasitos de marcha. —Está cantando otra vez– suspiró soñadoramente, poniéndole atención.

Keiko les había seguido todo el camino, y ya estaba por llegar junto a ellos a la casa. Parecía no darse cuenta, pero el encantamiento del pequeño chinito la había llevado a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

—Hoy haremos ricas galletas como premio para quien coma toda su cena– dijo Sakura, cuando ya habían llegado.

—A tu hermanito parecen gustarle las galletas.

—Sí, son ricas…– contestó Xue, con una sonrisa. Tuvo una idea. Pero tampoco estaba seguro si Keiko aceptaría. En fin, tenía que armarse de valor…—¿Quieres quedarte a probarlas?.

—¿Mmh?– Keiko estaba asombrada por la propuesta. Estaba segura que a esas alturas Asai ya conocía bien su carácter, pero entonces no tendría por qué invitarla a su casa.—No sé… yo–titubeó avergonzada, hasta que Sakura la interrumpió con una suave risa, convenciéndola que no habría problemas, y que se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa si se hacía muy tarde.

La niñera tocó el timbre. Shiefa, hacía poco tiempo, le había entregado una copia de la llave de entrada, pero no se sentía con derecho a usarla. Prefería seguir tocando el timbre, como se hacía al entrar a cualquier casa desconocida. Mucho más considerando que se añadía otra habitante, a quien de seguro no le agradaría que se tomase esa clase de libertades.

Fue justamente Nan Wu quien les abrió.

—¡Ya llegaron!– exclamó, para sorpresa de Kinomoto, muy contenta. —¿Xue trae una compañerita?– preguntó cariñosamente, mientras los hacía entrar con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Keiko Azuma –saludó la pequeña, haciendo una reverencia.

—Soy Nan Wu– respondió la otra, tomándola de una mano y a Xue con la restante, el que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante ello . Lei seguía apretando firmemente la mano de su niñera. —¿Y díganme, harán tareas o jugarán?. Pueden hacer ambas cosas, aunque yo recomiendo primero sus tareas…

No conociendo aquélla actitud tan cordial de la china, Sakura se quedó sorprendida observándola. Parecía que adoraba a los niños.

Bajó su mirada, cuando sintió a Lei abrazar sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó suavemente.

—Lei no quiere que el tío tenga esposa– respondió él, haciendo un puchero.

Sakura miró hacia el salón. Li hablaba con su sobrino, mientras Nan servía jugo a la invitada.

—Su tío no dejará de quererlos porque tenga novia, Lei– le tranquilizó ella, agachándose a su altura. —Siempre serán sus sobrinos preferidos.

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Aún así, no le gustaba cómo se veía la "esposa" de su tío; no le gustaba cómo sonreía, ni cómo se vestía, ni cómo los saludaba al llegar.

—Comenzaré con la cena– dijo su niñera, luego de dar un suspiro. Tomó la mochila del niño y caminó hasta su habitación. —Ven Lei, hay que cambiarte el uniforme.

El pequeño fue. Quizás, si la esposa de su tío fuera alguien como su niñera, no se sentiría tan triste. ¡Sería más que divertido! ¡Así ella seguiría siendo su niñera para siempre!.

—¿Ves? Con esa sonrisa te ves mejor– dijo la jovencita, mientras desataba el nudo de su corbata.

Xiao Lang escuchaba a su sobrino. Relataba algo aprendido en clases de Historia, sobre una guerra en que los japoneses habían participado. Desde pequeño notaba su interés en ése tipo de relatos, además de los dibujos, muchas veces relacionados.

Bebía distraídamente su jugo, mirando al niño de pie frente a él. A su lado, sentada a cierta distancia, Nan intentaba entablar conversación con la niña.

—Tu cabello luce igual al mío, cuando tenía tu edad.

Keiko tomó una de sus trenzas con timidez, profundamente halagada. Todo ése lapso se había dedicado a admirar a la hermosa mujer, con su cabello tan largo y negrísimo, que se desparramaba sedoso por su espalda.

—"_Ojalá mi pelo fuera como el suyo cuando sea grande"–_ pensó, mientras Nan sonreía, al parecer adivinando su obvia expresión.

—"_Sé que con mostrar sus mismos intereses, lograré que nuestra relación se estreche"_– eran los pensamientos de la joven china, quien miraba con disimulo a Li. —"_Él tiene cercanía con los niños… Yo también la tengo. Yo también puedo agradarles"–_ Nan se levantó de su lugar, con una radiante sonrisa. —Creo que es mejor dejarlos para que hagan sus tareas. Si necesitan ayuda, yo estaré en la cocina.

Shaoran también se levantó, luego de sonreír a su sobrino.

—Nan tiene razón– dijo, caminando junto a ella.

—Creo que Xue va creciendo rápido– comentó Nan, cuando ya entraban a la cocina.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ya invitó a una niña a su casa.

Li pestañeó, dejando los vasos en el lavadero.

—No entiendo.–murmuró.

Ella le sonrió. Sabía que lo diría, y era mejor. Intentaría ir despacio, como decía su mamá, Xiao Lang podía incomodarse ante las insinuaciones evidentes.

—A que quizás le guste…– se atrevió a decir, casualmente. Esperó a que él hablara, pero parecía estar pensándolo. —Así son los niños, Xiao Lang, a esta edad tienen sus primeros amores.

—No creo que Xue esté enamorado– dijo él, cruzando los brazos. Seguía cavilando.—O tal vez sí lo esté– dijo después, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿No me digas que nunca conociste en primaria a una niña que te gustara?– inquirió Wu. Esa información le serviría mucho en la casi-completa biografía y análisis del chico.

—¿Yo?...

Shaoran cerró los ojos, intentando recordar.

—_Li, quería darte esta tarjeta por el día de San Valentín. _

_Era una de sus compañeras de salón. Estiraba un papelito con corazones. Él parecía incómodo. _

—_Recíbela, por favor– el pequeño Xiao Lang había estirado su mano para tomarla. La niña permanecía mirándolo con sus grandes ojos. —¿No vas a darme las gracias?_

—_No te pedí que la hicieras– dice el niño, casi sin pensarlo bien. La verdad, no le gustaba pensar que había perdido tanto tiempo en ello. De seguro se habría aburrido. _

—_¡Qué malo eres! ¡Debería haberle dado la tarjeta a otra persona!– había gritado la chiquilla, aparentemente herida. —¡Tienen razón al decir que tú eres cruel, y muy raro!– fue el cierre de su protesta. Se había ido a juntar con sus otras amigas, y luego, todo el grupito, le había lanzado feas miradas. _

Bueno, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a recibir ésas miradas cuando niño. También a que dijeran que era cruel, y lo más común, que era muy raro. Era de esperarse, porque no era como el resto de sus compañeros; tuvo que madurar demasiado pronto, y asumir responsabilidades que terminaron por cortar de raíz con su infancia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no conociste una?– preguntó Nan, al ver su expresión de aspereza.

—No– contestó, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. Sus recuerdos de niñez no eran los mejores. —Estaré arriba.

—De acuerdo– dijo ella sonriendo. Pero su gesto no parecía ser muy tomado en cuenta. —Demonios, ¿por qué es tan difícil conquistarte?– masculló, golpeando la mesa apenas él se hubo retirado.

Sakura vio pasar a Li por su lado, sin dirigirle palabra o alguna mirada. Era como si de un momento a otro se hubiera vuelto invisible a sus ojos. Y quizás a un tiempo atrás hubiera gustado de esa idea, pero ahora no creía sentirlo muy satisfactorio.

—¿Qué debo hacer?– seguía hablando Nan consigo misma, cuando la niñera entró a la cocina. —Quizás él se fijo en otra chica y…– de pronto la china volteó, divisando a la empleada. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. —no me asustes así.

—Lo lamento– se disculpó ella.

—Siempre lo lamentas– murmuró para sí. La vio avanzar hasta los muebles para sacar harina. —¿Vas a preparar la cena?.

—Sí, aunque esto es para hacerle galletas a los niños…– revisó en los estantes. Faltaba el chocolate. —Creo que tendré ir a comprar…

—Ah, genial, así aprovecharás a traerme algunas gaseosas sin azúcar, yogur natural y…

Sakura suspiró.

Los encargos de Wu resultaron ser las compras de todo un mes. Los brazos comenzaron a cansárseles con todo el peso, y todavía faltaba camino por recorrer.

El atardecer ya era un hecho.

— Ya la Luna baja en tobogán revoleando… –comenzó a cantar distraída. La calle estaba desierta. Dio una vuelta, como si estuviera bailando —…su sombrilla de azafrán… –caminó de espaldas. Le gustaba mirar esa avenida con los cerezos. Era uno de esos paisajes que no se cansaría nunca de admirar, como cuando niña recorría esos lugares con su hermano, yendo ambos a la escuela…

Cerró los ojos. Quería seguir siendo fuerte… Quería seguir creyendo que su papá y Touya estaban bien.

—…quien la pesque–siguió cantando– con un cañita de bambú… se la lleva a– la chica se topó con algo en su camino. No pudo seguir avanzando. Se sonrojó, mientras se volteaba para disculparse con quien había chocado. —¡Perdóneme!.–el rubor se extendió más en sus mejillas.

El chico le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, buscaba toparme con alguien.

—¿Eh?

—Es que estoy perdido. Soy extranjero– explicó.

Sakura miró bien su apariencia. No sólo se deducía por su maleta en la mano derecha, había algo en su acento, que aunque especial, no pudo descubrir muy bien a dónde pertenecía.

Vestía camisa azul cielo bajo una liviana chaqueta de jeans, con pantalones grises. Su cabello era de un color castaño, mucho más claro que el suyo. Sus ojos eran grises, y cuando brillaron, parecía que un destello plateado salía de ellos.

Bajó su mirada al sentir la de él. Qué vergonzoso… la había pillado examinándolo.

—En estos momentos voy donde mi hermana menor– dijo Ruo Cheng, sacando un papelito que mantenía guardado en su puño. —Es en la calle Jomei… –leyó, mientras ella abría sus verdes ojos–¿Sabes si queda cerca de aquí?.

—Sí, yo trabajo en una casa en esa calle– respondió Sakura, de inmediato. —Puedo ayudarle a llegar hasta allí.

—Muchísimas gracias– sonrió, logrando que ella también lo hiciera. Sí que era un tipo afortunado. La primera persona a quien pediría ayuda, y resultaba ser una bonita estudiante. Le recordaba a sus tiempos en la preparatoria… Buenos tiempos… —Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas– le pidió, quitándoselas de las manos después que ella dijera que no se preocupara por ello. —Vaya que están pesadas. Ni mi maleta trae tantas cosas como estas bolsas– rió, logrando en ella otra sonrisa. —Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

—Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.

—Suena hermoso– comentó, y vio de reojo el sonrojo en la niña. —Mi nombre es Wen Ruocheng.

—¿Es chino?

—Síp.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Al menos no por su acento, que era una mezcla de los tantos idiomas que manejaba a la perfección.

Doblaron una de las esquinas. Sakura cargaba una de las bolsas pequeñas. Él llevaba las más pesadas, además de su maleta. Intentó convencerlo de devolvérselas, pero él insistió que era su forma de restituirle el favor.

—¿Y en qué trabajas?– preguntó, para romper el hielo.

—Soy niñera– contestó, sin poder evitar una expresión alegre en su rostro.

Ruocheng se deleitó con el centelleo de dicha en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Pareces feliz.

—Ah, sí, ellos son unos niños muy tiernos– dijo un poco abochornada. Seguía sin contener su entusiasmo cuando hablaba de su empleo, como en los primeros días. —También son de China, bueno, específicamente vienen de Hong Kong– dijo. Su acompañante entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo. Sakura no lo notó. —Vinieron aquí con su madre, porque aquí en Japón estaba su papá. Ambos trabajan para juntar el dinero suficiente y comprar una casa. Es por eso que la señora Shiefa se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo, y debe estar ausente por algunas horas…

Niños. Una mujer llamada Shiefa.

¿Podría ser que…?

—Ésta es la calle Jomei–dijo de pronto la voz suave de la chiquilla. Con su dedo, indicó una hermosa casa en medio de otras dos de aspecto igual de acogedor. —Ahí es donde trabajo.

—Ya veo…– murmuró el joven.—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. Ahora sólo me queda buscar el número.–con disimulo buscó el de la casa donde la niña decía trabajar. El 205, sin duda, el mismo donde estaba su hermana. Entregando las bolsas con una sonrisa, declaró:—Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Sakura sonrió, mientras asentía.

—Adiós, y que tenga suerte con encontrar a su hermana– le dijo, dando una leve reverencia para después marchar a la casa.

—"_Sakura…"–_ pensó Ruo, comprobando que la puerta del lugar fue abierta por Nan. _—"Eres justo la clase de chica que me gustan"–_ sonrió ampliamente. La inocencia en las mujeres era algo que adoraba. —Definitivamente, tenemos que volver a vernos…

Ruocheng se puso sus anteojos oscuros. Fue rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Necesitaría un lugar donde hospedarse, probablemente, por una buena cantidad de semanas.

En la sala, Xue y Keiko cerraban a un tiempo el cuaderno de Japonés. El niño tenía que reconocerlo: aunque le gustara el idioma y estuviera familiarizado con él-gracias a su padre-, seguía haciéndosele difícil. Su compañera le había prestado ayuda, sin que se la pidiera, y ahora terminaban la tarea, quedándose en silencio.

Su niñera se dirigía hacia ellos, pero fue detenida por Wu, quien le ordenó llevar los encargos a la cocina mientras ella subía a su habitación, a hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Entonces Xue vio con algo de incomodidad que Sakura no podría salvarle. Estaba solo con Keiko. Y ella parecía volver a ponerse algo triste, como lo estuvo cuando le contó de su papá.

¿Sería malo preguntarle más de eso?. ¿O sería mejor que siguieran sin decir nada, hasta que la cena y las galletas de Kinomoto estuvieran horneadas?.

—¿Tus gatitos?– preguntó de pronto la niña, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué gatitos?–Xue pensó un momento qué quería decir, hasta que el recuerdo golpeó en su cabeza— ¡Ah! M-mis gatos, los d-de mi tío– tartamudeó nervioso. Keiko alzó una ceja ante su actitud. —E-ellos están ahora en… ¡el veterinario!.–soltó el aire cuando pudo terminar su mentira, aunque seguía nervioso.

—¿Están enfermos?– se preocupó Keiko.

—Ah, no, sólo fueron a vacunarse pa-para evitar alguna enfermedad…

Ella asintió.

Xue se sintió más aliviado.

—¡Juego!

La exclamación de su hermanito lo interrumpió. Estaba a su lado, invitándolo y jalando su brazo.

—Lei, no…–intentó decirle que no era momento. Tenían a una niña de visita, y las niñas sólo juegas con las muñecas y…

—¿Tienes videojuegos?– había interrumpido Keiko, con sus ojos brillantes. Lei afirmó con su cabecita y llevó hasta ella unos cuantos. —¡Whaaaa, pensé que estos se habían agotado!

—Los trajimos de Hong Kong– dijo Xue, sin comprender su exaltación.

—¡Siempre quise jugarlo!– seguía hablando Keiko, mientras pasaba los discos delante de sus ojos una y otra vez. —Si quieres yo puedo jugar contigo– dijo al pequeño Lei, quien afirmó otra vez. Keiko tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo muy fuerte; ¡su debilidad eran los niños lindos, y éste era absolutamente dulce!. —Gyaaaa, es tan tierno.

Xue rascó su cabeza, mientras pensaba que algo andaba mal. Keiko gritó entonces, para celebrar su victoria número cinco en las carreras de autos. Desde hacía varios minutos, Lei se había aburrido, y encontraba entretención jugando con sus autos de juguete en la mesita del centro, y de vez en cuando alzaba su cabecita para mirar lo que ocurría en la pantalla.

¿Por qué Keiko jugaba ése tipo de juegos si era niña? También era cierto que su niñera los jugaba, pero esto era distinto, su compañera tenía nueve años, y como todas las otras en su salón, debería odiar los autos, los videojuegos de violencia o el soccer.

—¡Mira eso! ¡Soy la mejor puntuación!– celebraba la chica, indicando su nombre justo arribita del de Xue.

A la hora de la cena, los niños se sentaron primero, con el plato de pasta frente a sus narices.

—¿El tío Xiao Lang no cenará?– preguntó Xue, antes de comenzar.

—"_Olvidé que les gusta cenar en su compañía_"– pensó Sakura, con una gotita descendiendo por su frente. —Pensaba avisarle después, pero si quieren iré a buscarlo.–dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

No quería ir. Por eso pensaba dar de cenar primero a los niños, y esperar que Li bajase por su voluntad. El sólo hecho de pensar en entrar a su cuarto y verle la cara le producía incomodidad.

Llegó a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Sería breve. Tocaría, le diría que estaba la cena (no importaba qué respondiera), y se iría.

Golpeó suavemente. No sentía ruido.

—¿Li? –lo llamó.

La puerta no estaba cerrada. Bastaría empujarla un poco para poder ver hacia adentro. Y así lo hizo.

—Ah– Sakura dio un salto al sentir el filo de la espada casi en la punta de su nariz. Respiró agitada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —Vi-vine a avisar que la cena está servida– dijo con rapidez.

El chino movió con agilidad su arma. Tenía puesta una camisa sin mangas y pantalones deportivos para su entrenamiento. Su rostro se veía empapado en sudor, pero aún así su aspecto era sereno.

—No tengo hambre– respondió. El rato que miró a la chica fue mínimo.

—Ah, bueno…– ella se giró. Se iría. Era el siguiente paso… —¿No crees que es mejor que comas? Puedes enfermar si no te alimentas bien– no pudo contenerse en decir, con la mano en el picaporte, y mirándolo de reojo.

El rostro de Li mostró una expresiva contesta.

—De acuerdo– aceptó la niñera, pero tampoco pudo completar su movimiento.

Shaoran se había volteado y continuaba dando estocadas a la nada. Pasaron algunos segundos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía ahí?– preguntó malhumorado, sin necesidad de mirarla, le bastaba sentir su presencia.

—Eh, yo…– Sakura frunció el ceño. Desearía poder taparse la boca, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas jugando con el borde del delantal de cocina. —¿Ya no irás más a la preparatoria?.

—No.

—Ya veo. –contuvo un suspiro. —Tu bicicleta quedó allá.

—Puedes traerla mañana.

—Ajá– asintió, y vio que él seguía en una de sus poses de ataques, mirando hacia el frente. Finalmente abrió la puerta, cerrándola luego y apoyándose en ella. —"_Podría haberme acostumbrado a verlo como mi compañero nuevo"_– el pensamiento la hizo sonreír levemente.

Caminó a las escaleras, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

—Señorita Wu– dijo al verla, detenida en la puerta de su cuarto. —La cena ya está lista.

—¿Xiao Lang no bajará?– preguntó, acercándose.

—No– contestó la castaña, con cierta culpabilidad. —Tal vez–dijo, sonriendo más esperanzada— usted pueda convencerlo que deje de entrenar y baje.

Nan le miró con frialdad en sus celestes ojos.

—Si él no desea cenar, no soy quien para obligarlo– pasó a su lado, con gesto altivo— Y recuerda de no importunarlo. Si está entrenando, no es bueno que se distraiga.

Los niños debieron empezar su cena sin su tío. Nan miró su plato con gesto crítico, pero terminó por probar una pequeña porción.

—¡Ñaaami, ésta pasta es deliciosa!– Kero enrollaba la masa alrededor de su tenedor para llevárselo a su hociquito.

Sakura sonreía, viéndolos comer como siempre en la mesa de la cocina, junto a ella. Las únicas veces que podía ubicarse a la mesa principal era cuando la señora Shiefa se lo pedía. Sin embargo, le agradaba estar compartiendo la cena con los guardianes, que en esos momentos parecían tan abandonados como ella.

—Oigan…–murmuró de pronto la chica, sosteniendo un costado de su rostro en su mano. Los guardianes le miraron, sin dejar de comer. —¿Es… es bueno que Li no coma para no interrumpir su entrenamiento?– Sakura parpadeó cuando terminó de decirlo. ¿Seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto?.

—Pues, el amo debe esforzarse mucho– comenzó diciendo Spinnel, para molestia de Kerberos que quería comenzar de no ser por la cantidad de comida en su boquita. —Y cuando alcanza un buen estado de concentración-algo difícil este último tiempo- no le gusta dejar el entreno así de pronto.

—E amo pue sopotar e hambre– dijo Kero con dificultad.

—Ha estado sometido a entrenamientos muy duros– apoyó Spinnel a su compañero, como rara vez. —Está acostumbrado. Además… creo que el amo está esforzándose para enfrentar cualquier peligro que se presente después– dijo pensativo. Después que Li hubo hablado con Nan explicándole de la captura del espíritu, y sin embargo omitiendo lo que ambos hablaron, parecía haber cambiado de actitud. Eso explicaría que ahora se encerrase a entrenar con tanto ímpetu.

—¡Hola, ya estoy en casa!– se escuchó el alegre saludo de Shiefa proveniente del comedor. —¡Oh, tenemos una invitada!

Sakura sonrió al escuchar luego dos sonoros besos que daba a los niños. Imaginaba que éstos la tenían abrazada.

Los pasos se acercaron a la cocina, y Shiefa apareció con una sonrisa en la cocina, probablemente por haber visto a su hijo en compañía de alguien de su escuela.

—¡Sakura! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Muy bien, señora Shiefa– dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa.

—Creo haberte dicho que comas en el comedor.

—Sí, yo… –balbuceó, para luego encontrar la excusa perfecta:—Como Xue trajo una amiguita, quise quedarme con Kero y Spi para que no se les ocurriese asomarse.

—Veo que hasta debes cuidar a los guardianes de mi hermano– miró a ambos con una sonrisa divertida. —Xiao Lang debería ser quien los alimentara.

—Él está entrenando en su habitación– musitó Sakura.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Ah!– negó fuertemente con la cabeza. —¿Quiere que le sirva la cena?.

—Sí por favor– sonrió la mujer. —Ésa pasta se ve deliciosa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Delicioso– sentenció Naoko, terminando su plato.

—Sí, estuvo todo muy rico–opinó Eriol, bebiendo jugo.

Tomoyo les sonrió agradecida. Cada uno levantó sus propios trastos. Tocaron la puerta.

—Yo iré–dijo la joven Daidouji, dejando su plato sobre la mesa. Había un hombre que sostenía un sobre; lo reconoció como el encargado del edificio. Él recibía la correspondencia de todos los habitantes, y no se molestaba en repartirla. Era una de las pocas ocasiones que Tomoyo podía ver a aquél hombre de bigote. —Gracias, señor Kobayashi. –hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

¿Para quién sería? Quizás los padres de Naoko, o alguna de las inscripciones que ella recibía en revistas culturales. Pero estaba equivocada. La carta pertenecía a alguien que no había cruzado por su cabeza, hasta al ver el primer nombre cuando buscó el remitente: Touya Kinomoto.

—"_Es una carta para Sakura"–_ pensó, alegrándose enormemente.

—¿Quién era?– preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, mientras seguía sosteniendo con ambas manos el sobre en su pecho.

—Tengo que dejarle esto a Sakura lo más pronto posible– dijo, mientras tomaba una de sus chaquetas y se la ponía con apuro. —No tardaré.

Eriol no alcanzó a preguntarle más. Suspiró, y sólo deseó que no le ocurriese nada malo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Los niños seguían abrazados de su padre. Éste pasaba a verlos, encontrándose con la misión de ir a dejar a Keiko a su casa. Finalmente, toda la familia terminó por subir al automóvil, más la invitada, claro, que veía al amoroso progenitor cargar con Lei mientras caminaban hacia afuera.

—¿Has extrañado a tu papá?– preguntaba el hombre, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Síp –decía Lei en medio de una carcajada— ¡Sí lo extraño!

—¿Mucho?– seguía preguntando Toshiro, amenazando con más cosquillas.

—¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!– exclamaba el pequeño, y entonces el padre le sonreía con todo el amor del mundo.

Keiko sintió un dolorcito en el pecho. Permaneció el resto del viaje en silencio, sólo dando la ubicación de su casa cuando el señor Asai se lo preguntó.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Su madre no estaría preocupada por ella; supuestamente, el que debería llevarla de regreso a casa era su padre, y como Keiko solía pensar: _"Mamá es más ingenua y sigue creyendo que él todavía se preocupa por nosotras"._

Soltó un suspiro para continuar contemplando las calles.

En la radio del automóvil sonaba una de los éxitos de Yuugao.

—¿Qué les parece ir a visitar a la abuela apenas salgan de las clases?– preguntó Toshiro a su esposa, sentada a su lado con Lei en brazos.

—Me parece buena idea– sonrió Shiefa, y volteó a ver a su otro hijo. —¿Tú qué dices Xue?

—Está bien.

—Entonces iremos– concluyó el padre, mirándolo con una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor. Luego se topó con los curiosos ojos de la niña. —No hay problema si invitas a tu amiga– comentó, a lo que ambos niños se miraron algo desconfiados. Nos les agradaba el término "amigos".

De todas formas, no tomaron en cuenta esta última propuesta.

Pasaron otros diez minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Keiko. Había una leve luz proveniente del salón.

—Muchas gracias por traerme–dijo la chica. Abrió la puerta del automóvil, y despidió a toda la familia con una reverencia. Cuando Xue sintió que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa, sintió un rubor venir a su cara. —Nos vemos mañana. –pero algo anduvo mal en ésa expresión suya. La vio dirigirse a la puerta y tocar despacio. Le abrió una mujer de melena negra, de seguro su madre.

La mujer escuchó a su hija decir unas palabras, y luego alzó la cabeza un tanto confundida para ver a los Asai en el auto. Toshiro y su mujer hicieron un ademán con la cabeza en forma de saludo, y luego desaparecieron por la calle.

—N-no entiendo– dijo de pronto la madre, cuando estuvieron dentro. Observó a su hija arrastrar su mochila y avanzar en calcetines hasta su habitación. —Espera, Keiko, explícame por qué esas personas te trajeron si se suponía debías estar con tu padre.

Ella sonrió tristemente. Su madre parecía ser más indefensa que ella; era tan diminuta, tan frágil, con su cabello tan peinado y sus ojos pequeños por todas las horas frente al computador en su trabajo.

—Mamá, él no fue a la escuela a buscarme– le confesó, con voz suave.

—Él dijo…

—¡Él dice muchas cosas y tú le crees!– exclamó, sin poder contenerse. Vio que de esos ojos pequeños comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. —Mamá, debes olvidarlo, porque él ya no nos recuerda.

—Keiko…–gimió la mujer, y corrió a abrazarla para un consuelo.

Las manitos de la niña limpiaron la humedad en sus mejillas, todavía maquilladas.

—Mamá, estaremos bien– le aseguró, intentando contener el llanto, o su madre jamás pararía con el suyo—Sólo deja de pedirle que me recoja, o que venga a visitarme… Después de todo, él nunca viene–sintió a su madre volver a quebrarse. La verdad dolía, pero era necesario que entendieran, ambas. Su padre se había enamorado de otra mujer, y ahora vivía sólo para ella. Además, tenía una exitosa carrera en el mundo de la política, por lo que su común excusa era el breve tiempo que le quedaba.

—Keiko, perdóname–escuchó decir a su mamá, en medio del sollozo—No soy fuerte para cuidarte. No soy una buena mamá para ti.

—¡No digas eso!–la interrumpió, y las lagrimas terminaron por ganarle. —¡Tú eres mi mamá, y yo te quiero!

Ella sonrió. Ahora sí los papeles estaban como debían estar, y ella acurrucaba a su hija entre sus brazos, secando sus lagrimas.

—Mejor ve a dormir, ¿sí?. Mañana iremos muy temprano de compras–la niña le miró sin comprender. Su madre guiñó un ojo— Compraremos un gatito, como tú quieres.

—Pensé que no querías mascota.

—Uhm, creo que ahora sí. Nos ayudaría para que esta casa no se vea tan sola– dio un beso en su frente. Tomó su mochila, e hizo que avanzara a su cuarto. —Ahora a dormir.

—Quiero dormir contigo– le pidió, abrazándola.

—Está bien, usted gana monstruito con trenzas.

—¡Mamá!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura secó el último plato y lo guardó en su lugar correspondiente. Shiefa le había pedido que no esforzara demasiado y mejor fuera a dormir, pero no dejaría todo el trabajo a su jefa, ella también se esforzaba mucho en su empleo.

La casa había quedado silenciosa desde que salieron los cuatro. Kero y Spi subieron donde su amo, y Nan… Sakura prefería creer que estaba dormida.

Se desató el delantal cuando la labor estuvo completa. Miró la hora: 9:34 de la noche… 9:35… 9:36…

—"_Hoe, tiene que haber algo más que pueda hacer"–_ pensó, paseando alrededor de toda la cocina. La idea de acostarse era demasiado precipitada. Esperaría a Shiefa para ayudarla con los niños. —El timbre. Deben ser ellos– dijo, caminando a la puerta.

—Hola, Sakura– la saludó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tomoyo?– su amiga la miró confundida, para luego sonreír también—¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Entra.

—Vine a entregarte algo muy importante.

El brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo decía que de verdad era algo muy significativo, y no exageraba en sus palabras.

—¿Para mí? ¿Qué cosa?– se impacientó, viendo que su amiga la miraba ahora con una tierna sonrisa. —¿Un-una carta?– se sorprendió, al ver lo que le estaba estirando.

—Sí, amiga– rectificó la otra, sonriendo aún más. —Una carta de tu hermano.

Miles de expresiones atravesaron por el rostro de ella. Tomoyo supo por sus ojos lo anhelada que era esa noticia, y lo feliz que le hacía tenerla ahora en sus manos temblorosas.

—Mi hermano…–murmuró, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. —¡Al fin! Estaba tan asustada que-

—Sssh, ya no pienses eso– la detuvo Tomoyo, separándose para estrechar sus manos. —Ahora tienes una carta suya. Tienes que estar más tranquila.

—Mhm – asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Te ves tan linda sonriendo así– chilló de pronto la de ojos violetas, provocando en ella una risa nerviosa. —¡Ésa es la Sakura que yo conozco! –dijo, mirándola detenidamente. Sin duda su amiga estaba acosada por esa sombra de tristeza que la amenazaba con cambiar su habitual alegría. Pero hoy, hoy la antigua Sakura parecía recobrar parte de su vitalidad.

Tomoyo quitó los ojos de su amiga. Ésta también notó que relajó las manos que mantenían estrechadas.

—Buenas noches– saludó cordialmente a alguien.

Sakura miró por sobre el hombro a Li, quien apenas hizo un "mmh" para que supieran que había escuchado. Pasó directo a la cocina.

—Parece cansado. ¿Estaba haciendo ejercicio?.–preguntó Tomoyo, sin dejar escapar el detalle de su polera y rostro bañado de sudor.

—Ah, sí, hace mucho ejercicio.–contestó Sakura, sin darle tanta importancia.

—Eso explica que se mantenga en tan buen estado físico– apuntó la joven Daidouji con una sonrisa, a lo que su amiga estuvo a punto de pronunciar un: ¿cómo?, sorprendida por su observación. —Es mejor que me vaya, Sakura– dijo esta vez, soltando un suspiro con su cara algo de triste, pero que volvió pronto a iluminarse.—Mañana nos veremos, y me cuentas qué escribió tu hermano.

Sakura asintió, dándole otra vez las gracias.

—Ya no agradezcas tanto. Merecías una buena noticia luego de haber pasado por tantos malos ratos.

—Recuerda que no puedes ocultarme nada– advirtió Tomoyo, abriendo ella misma la puerta, al notar que su amiga se había quedado en silencio. Apartó unos mechones castaños de su rostro, y los ubicó tras su oreja con cariño— Soy tu amiga, y siempre estaré preocupada por lo que te pase.

—Gracias, Tomoyo– no tuvo más que decir. Algún día Tomoyo tendría que enterarse de todos esos secretos que le ocultaba…

Shaoran no quiso admitirlo, pero se le hizo extraño ver a la chiquilla caminar con sus ojos fijos hacia el frente, en cualquier otro mundo menos este. Llevaba sus manos en el pecho, donde podía verse una esquina de un sobre.

De pronto reaccionó al verlo, y ver que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Ah, Li…– dijo, recién percatándose de que estaba ahí. —¿Vas a cenar?.

—Sólo baje por refresco– contestó él, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una lata. La chica le miró en silencio. —¿Qué?.

—¿Uh?– ella abrió los ojos, para luego menear la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas. —Nada, nada… voy… a dormir… –y dándose una vuelta rápidamente, avanzó con pasitos cortos. _"Sé que está mirándome"–_ se apresuró, pero tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo. —¡¡Uwa!

Shaoran dejó de consumir su bebida, para mirarla preocupado.

—Estoy bien– se levantó ella de inmediato. Suerte y no podía ver su cara rojísima. —B-buenas noches.

—Ésa niña cada día es más tonta– murmuró el chino. Pero si ella no lo escuchaba no tenía el mismo sentido decirlo.

Sakura llegó a su habitación y cerró con seguro. Respiraba agitada, y sentía demasiado calor en el cuerpo por subir tan veloz las escaleras. ¿Qué por qué se sentía así?, ni ella misma sabía muy bien, pero todo pareció comenzar cuando sus ojos se desviaron sin notarlo a los brazos del chico. ¡No tenía la culpa, sólo comprobaba lo que Tomoyo decía respecto a su físico!. Y si Tomoyo pudo notarlo, ella también podía hacerlo… Aunque no comprendía por qué su amiga no se mostró tan avergonzada como ella lo estaba ahora.

Agitó su cabeza, intentando apartar de una vez el momento bochornoso de su memoria.

Se sentó en su cama, y dejó el sobre en sus rodillas, mientras se preparaba para abrirlo. Era un momento importante. Todas las cartas de su hermano o su padre eran importantes, pero ésta vez era mucho más especial. Podía ser el largo tiempo que no mantenían contacto.

Movió sus dedos, sintiéndolos débiles al momento de abrir un extremo. Extrajo la carta con cuidado, la estiró frente a sus ojos y se preparó para comenzar a leer.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

No podía dormir. Se dio otra vuelta en la cama, teniendo precaución de no estirar los pies, o botaría a sus guardianes. La noche estaba imposible, hacía demasiado calor. Fue al baño para refrescarse con agua helada el rostro. Vio su reflejo en el espejo sin ninguna expresión.

—Galletitas, mmh– se escuchaba de lejos a Kerberos hablar dormido. —Quiero más.

Shaoran sonrió, y mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama, se frenó en seco. Una presencia alteró la tranquilidad nocturna. Podía percibirla. Tomó su espada y caminó con lentitud hacia el pasillo que estaría en completa oscuridad de no ser por la claridad que asomaba por el resquicio de una de las habitaciones.

—"_Kinomoto"–_ pensó, caminando hacia allá. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de verla quieta, como si lo estuviese esperando. La luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche estaba encendida. —¿No has visto nada extraño?– le preguntó, a lo que ella respondió de inmediato negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

¿Y por qué entonces esa presencia seguía?. El joven Li frunció el ceño. Observando mejor a la chica, ésta lucía extraña; su cabello suelto se desparramaba sobre sus hombros y el flequillo cubría por completo sus ojos que miraban directo al suelo.

—¿Estás…?– no terminó de preguntarle cuando ella alzó su mirada. Estaba llorando. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?.

—Vete.

Shaoran quiso esbozar una sonrisa burlona ante lo que oyó, pero no fue capaz. No podía estar más confundido ante esa actitud.

Había un ambiente frío en el lugar. Mientras ordenaba todos sus pensamientos, dio con la ventana abierta. Volvió a mirar a la niñera, y ésta volvió a esconder su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?– cuestionó finalmente. Por un momento olvidó muy bien a qué venía su inspección, o por qué llevaba su espada asida en la mano.

—Nada– respondió ella, temblando.—Sólo vete. Ahora.

El chino intentó hablar, pero ella le interrumpió, repitiendo la misma orden. Entonces frunció el ceño y decidió darse por vencido; qué caso tenía preguntarle qué le ocurría, si no quería hablar. Además, él no estaba ahí por ella, tenía algo más importante que era buscar la presencia… Y sobre eso… ¿Por qué la sentía tan cerca en esos momentos?.

—¿Qué rayos?-farfulló Li. De la nada, se vio dentro de una cápsula de gran energía. El rostro angustiado de Sakura se veía desfigurado desde ahí dentro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?– la chica miró hacia una esquina. —¡Prometiste que no le harías nada!.

El hombre se levantó, pudiendo ser visto por el joven de ojos ámbar. Ambas miradas hicieron un fuerte choque.

—Thang– murmuró él, siguiendo con su fría inspección en el recorrido del hechicero. Para su sorpresa, éste se detuvo justo atrás de Kinomoto. _—"No…"–_pensó, sosteniendo con fuerza su espada. No hizo otro movimiento, aunque su cuerpo le exigía salir de ahí rápidamente.

—No pude evitarlo– rió Ho, respondiendo la pregunta de la niñera. Posó sus manos en los hombros, causándole un ligero salto. —No te asustes, Sakura, dije que no te haría nada– la tranquilizó, hablándole con algo parecido a la ternura.

—También dijiste que no le harías nada a Li– susurró ella, con su cabeza gacha.

—Ajá.

—¡Entonces sácalo de ese lugar!– exclamó con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo haré… – prometió él, siguiendo con su tono íntimo. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, y la tensión aumentó más cuando llevó su mano al cuello de la chica en un movimiento demasiado suave a ojos del chino. —¿No te molesta que la toque, verdad?– preguntó, sonriendo con gusto.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero mantuvo su mirada en sus pies. Li, en tanto frunció gravemente el entrecejo y adoptó una temible mueca de rencor. —Tranquilo… Sólo quería esto– el hombre jaló con fuerza de la cadenilla, arrancándola de su cuello donde una marca roja evidenció la brutalidad de la maniobra. —Ahora sí…

Shaoran avanzó y una de sus manos tocó el campo de energía. Quemaba.

—Tendrás que esperar unas horas, hasta que desaparezca– sugirió Thang, mientras tomaba a la joven Kinomoto por la cintura, y retrocedía hacia la ventana. —Si me permites, Li, me llevaré a la chica y tu amuleto– le sonrió con malicia, agregando— Y no creo que te los devuelva… Nunca– sentenció, dando un salto.

Estaba encerrado. Si intentaba salir, lo más probable era que se quemara por completo. También sabía, por lo que podía sentir, que aquélla barrera sería imposible de destruir con su magia. Y si se podía, tampoco había tiempo para intentarlo…

El chico cerró los ojos y corrió.

—"_Siento mi cuerpo… ardiendo"–_ pero no se dejaría vencer. La coraza lo seguía, lo envolvía, como si no quisiese que escapara. Se sentía débil, y la salida se le hizo eterna.—"_Sólo un poco más"–_ fue el último pensamiento, y atravesó el campo mágico, cayendo al piso. Lo había conseguido. Exhausto, se levantó con dificultad. Podía sentir todavía el ardor en cada fibra, pero lo que más podía sentir era la sucia presencia de Ho Thang cerca. Dejó la espada en el suelo luego de intentar en vano sostenerla con sus manos débiles.

Caminó a la ventana, y subió hasta el techo.

—Vaya, estás vivo– fue el comentario del malvado hechicero al verlo. Seguía sosteniendo a Sakura, quien miró asustada al chico a su cargo caminar hacia ellos, sin nada en sus manos. —¿No me digas que vienes a detenerme? Já, no puedo creerlo… ¿Y con qué me atacaras?– se burló, mientras el chino se detenía, con el sudor resbalando por su frente. —Acéptalo, Li. No eres tan fuerte para derrotarme…

—¿Qué piensas hacer?– Sakura miró horrorizada a Thang alzar su mano derecha.. —¡Liii!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo golpeó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Mientras caía, no podía dejar de sentirse un completo idiota… Había perdido… Y había perdido demasiado…

El joven Li abrió los ojos después de haber dado algo parecido a un rebote con su caída. Por lo rápido que transcurrió todo, no se extrañaría de encontrarse un hueso roto al incorporarse; caer del techo de una casa de dos pisos, era para algún tipo de contusión. Sin embargo, el lugar de la caída resultó ser bajo su propia cama, y las lesiones, ninguna.

—Fue un sueño– murmuró, viendo desde esa perspectiva-bastante nueva para él- toda la habitación iluminada por el sol. Se levantó, intentando no pensar en lo soñado. No acostumbraba a recordar con tanta nitidez las imágenes vistas mientras dormía, y si llegaba a ocurrir, eran asuntos triviales comparados con ésta situación. Aún así, no era del tipo de persona fácil de asustar con pesadillas.

—Ñam, ¿más pastel para mí? ¡gracias!– balbuceaba Kero, dando vueltas dormido en las desordenadas sábanas, donde Spi también retozaba enredado.

Se metió a la ducha. Estuvo ahí más de media hora. Cuando salió ya eran las siete treinta.

—¡Hermano!–Shiefa golpeó la puerta. —¿podrías bajar? Necesito ayuda–luego se escucharon sus pasos descendiendo las escaleras.

Sus sobrinos estaban sentados en la mesita de la cocina, muy tranquilos desayunando en piyamas. Todo parecía normal, por lo que no comprendía "la ayuda" que daría a su hermana, hasta que escuchó su exclamación:

—¿¡Dónde lo dejé!–entró, con su cabello despeinado y con los labios rosados como única muestra de maquillaje. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano, la cual abrió sobre la mesa, desparramando todos sus papeles, bajo la mirada de los tres chicos.

—¿Dónde? No recuerdo… –seguía con su monólogo, yendo de la sala a la cocina, de la cocina a su cuarto y de éste regresaba a la sala.

—¿Qué buscas?– preguntó su hermano, interrumpiendo uno de sus paseos.

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo con angustia.

—Perdí un papel donde tenía anotado el teléfono de un cliente muy importante… Se suponía que hoy tendríamos que organizar una reunión–ella suspiró, dándole la espalda.—Será mi culpa si llegamos a perderlo– se lamentó.

Shaoran estiró su mano, y de su espalda despegó un papelito. Tenía un número escrito junto al nombre: Goshima. —¿Se apellida Goshima?.

—Sí– afirmó su hermana, distraída. —Dependía de mí que pasara a ser uno de nuestros socios y…– Shiefa parpadeó cuando lo vio sosteniendo un papel pegado en su índice. —¡Ayy! ¡Lo encontraste! ¡Hermanito, eres el mejor!– revolvió su cabello… Cómo le encantaba hacerle eso cuando tenía diez años.

—Aarh ¡Deja eso!–refunfuñó él malhumorado, intentando separarse… exactamente como cuando tenía diez. —¿Por qué me miras así?– se asustó un poco, cuando su hermana abrió sus brazos y con ojos brillantes se acercó a darle un gran abrazo.

—¡Xiao, eres tan dulce!

Odiaba eso. En fin… convivir con Shiefa, como con cualquiera de sus otras hermanas, tenía que tener alguna desventaja, y lo malo en la señora Asai era precisamente su sentimentalismo tan a flor de piel.

—¡Oh, ya es muy tarde!– exclamó de pronto, soltándolo. —¿Podrías llevar a los niños a la escuela, Xiao?–preguntó, camino a buscar su cepillo.

—¿Mh? ¿Y qué hay de esa niña?– miró a su alrededor. Recién se percataba de su ausencia.

—Sakura me pidió permiso para irse más temprano–explicó Shiefa, mientras se peinaba su lisa cabellera castaña—Dijo que tenía que ordenar algunas cosas. Para un Festival, creo.

El Festival de Primavera, recordó. El video de ayer y la musiquita lo hicieron volver a sentirse acorralado en compañía del Consejo de Estudiantes.

—Cuídense mucho–Shiefa abrazó a sus dos hijos, dándoles amorosos besos en las mejillas, de las cuales después retiró el poco labial con una sonrisa. —Nos veremos en la cena. Tú también cuídate, hermanito– alcanzó a recibir un beso también.

Xiao Lang quedó con sus dos sobrinos en piyamas, mirando a su hermana salir por la puerta reclamando contra sus incómodos tacones.

—Tío, quedan quince minutos. ¿Deberíamos apresurarnos?– escuchó decir a Xue, quien lo miraba hacia arriba con sus ojos almendra.

—Sí– suspiró, tomando en brazos a Lei.—Apresurémonos.

Los niños se vistieron rápidamente. Lei sólo tenía problemas para ponerse los calcetines, pero fue auxiliado por su hermano y por su tío, quien abotonó su chaquetita para ahorrar tiempo.

—¡De prisa!– Shaoran les abrió la puerta. ¡No entendía cómo Kinomoto podía tener esa rutina todos los días!. Debió tomar a Lei en sus brazos, mientras corrían al jardín. —Quedan seis minutos.–se dijo, mirando el reloj y aumentando su velocidad. De la mano, Xue intentaba igualar su manera de correr, cosa casi imposible.

—Tío, ¿por qué no nos trajiste en tu bici?– preguntó Xue, cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo.

—La dejé en la preparatoria. –respondió él, mientras volvía a avanzar con grandes pasos.

—¿Y por qué hoy no vas con uniforme?

—Ah, es porque…–rascó su cabeza, pensando. ¿Iba a decirles que fingía?. Xue podía comprenderlo, si se lo explicaba con cuidado, pero Lei… —Hoy entraré un poco más tarde. –dijo.

La maestra de Lei recibía a sus pequeños alumnos afuera. Shaoran vio la gran cantidad de madres llevando a sus hijos de las manos, y se sintió observado por todas ellas. Intentó ignorarlas y bajó a su sobrinito de sus brazos.

—Se ve muy joven para ser padre– murmuró una de las mujeres a otra.

En ese momento, Lei despedía a su tío con una gran sonrisa y haciendo señitas con su mano. Éste también sonrió, junto a Xue, despidiéndole de la misma forma.

Las mujeres observaban la escena, ruborizadas. Los tres lucían tan tiernos, sobretodo el chico que suponían era el padre joven. Cada una recordó a sus maridos (uno gordo y cano, y el otro escuálido y tímido), que no tenían nada que compararse con él, y suspiraron con algo de desilusión.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sería una gran idea!

—Sawa, el Festival de Primavera no es un concurso de belleza canina– decía Ashimura, caminando junto a su colaboradora. Pasaban frente al jardín de niños, donde la chiquilla del moñito empinado había desviado su vista con cierto enojo ante la constante negativa de su presidenta.—Podría entender un concurso de belleza entre chicas, ¿pero de perros?…–Hijiri desechó la idea, y siguió leyendo su libreta donde apuntaba las actividades.

Sawa se detuvo, y una sonrisa se extendió de inmediato en sus labios.

—¡¡¡Kuriii!– exclamó, corriendo al encuentro del chico. Shaoran no encontró escapatoria, observando con terror a la niña acercándose cada vez más. —¡Kuri! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!-dijo dándole un abrazo asfixiante. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no respondes? Oh– se separó, para mirarlo confundida— ¿Por qué estás tan morado?.

Él respiró un poco, preguntándose si sus costillas estaban donde deberían.

—E-estoy bien…

—Tío, ¿por qué ella te llama Kuri?–preguntó Xue en voz baja.

Sawa se percató de su presencia y soltó un chillido.

—¡Ayy! ¡Es un Kuri más pequeñito! ¡Qué lindo estáaa!

Hijiri se acercó a Shaoran.

—Hola Li.

—Hola– respondió éste, con la atención en el mayor de los hermanitos Asai y en cómo liberarlo de una posible muerte.

—¿No irás hoy a clases?

—No, debo cuidar a mis sobrinos– Shaoran tenía una gotita en la nuca. Sawa comenzó a dar vueltas con Xue, quien ya no sabía cómo soltarse.

Antes de que intentara decir algo, Hijiri se le adelantó:

—Sawa, suéltalo.

Ella obedeció al instante.

Xue caminó hasta su tío algo mareado.

—Creo que se nos hace tarde a todos, así que mejor caminemos–propuso la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sawa y Xue iban a ambos extremos, pero esto no impedía que la chica lo buscara para mirarlo y volver a exclamar que era un chibi-Kuri, mientras que el niño intentara en vano ocultarse tras su tío.

—Estamos organizando el Festival– dijo de pronto Hijiri, mostrándole su libreta. —Aquí tengo una serie de actividades. Por cierto… ¿Qué hacían en tu antigua preparatoria en los festivales?

—No teníamos– contestó.

—¿No tenían?– repitieron Sawa y Ashimura.

—No– volvió a decir. Él no sabía de la existencia de ese tipo de actividades, y sólo vino a saberlo gracias al video que le habían enseñado.

Xue suspiró con alivio cuando llegaron a la primaria.

—¡Adiós tío!– dijo, y miró ambas chicas con algo de timidez. —A-adiós.

—Hasta luego– sonrió Hijiri educadamente, mientras Sawa hacía efusivas señas. —¿Nos acompañarás, Li? Ya dejaste a tus sobrinos en la escuela.

—Es que tengo otras cosas que hacer y…

—Vamos, Kuri, no seas aburrido– Sawa le tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo para que caminara. La Presidenta no la detuvo esta vez. El timbre finalmente sonó, pero las chicas no tenían apuro y miraban con desinterés a los que corrían para llegar a tiempo.

La decoración para el Festival había comenzado. Un gran lienzo estaba en la entrada, con dos largas escaleras para que algún valiente pudiera atarlo a gran altura. Los únicos cerca eran los del Consejo: Arime y Tsube.

—¡Ya llegamos!– saludó Sawa contenta, entrando en compañía del chino. —Kuri nos ayudará con el lienzo, ¿no es así, Kuri?. –le preguntó, mirándole hacia arriba. Su cabeza apenas alcanzaba el hombro del joven.

—Es peligroso. Quizás le tema a las alturas– dijo Tsube, quien sostenía un lado del gran trozo de tela y comenzaba a subir su escalera.

—Yo también le temo a las alturas, Kuri…–le confesó Sawa, pero al mirar a su lado no encontró a nadie. —¿Kuri?– preguntó, a lo que Hijiri señaló hacia al frente, donde el chico comenzaba a escalar con agilidad. —¡Gyaa, Kuri es tan valiente!.

—Yo diría que le gustan los retos– opinó Arime, quien se ubicó a observar con las otras dos muchachas.

—Vamos, nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer– dijo Hijiri a ambas. Miró por última vez a Shaoran con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a la sala del Consejo.

Tsube terminó de atar su costado e inspeccionó a su lado al nuevo, que también había logrado la tarea, no con tanto éxito…

—Tienes pintura en tus manos– indicó, a lo que el chino miró su palma. —Ve a lavarte. Sólo camina por este lado–dio las respectivas indicaciones.

Li bajó de la escalera. Iba a darse un impulso para lanzarse a gran altura, pero alcanzó a recordar que no estaba solo y descendió normalmente. Su mano estaba pintada con algo de rosa, culpa de una de las flores de cerezo hechas por Arime, hacía poco. Divisó el lavamanos y a escasa distancia un trío de chicos que reconoció como compañeros. Se acercó, intentando no llamar la atención, cosa no necesaria ya que ellos estaban en sus propios asuntos.

—Estoy agotado, no jugaré más– dijo uno de ellos, mientras secaba su frente con la toalla.—Ishida está con demasiado entusiasmo. Ni siquiera nos deja tocar el balón.

Shaoran rodó los ojos al oír. El agua helada comenzaba a caer sobre sus manos.

—Es porque está contento con su nueva conquista– rió otro, haciendo que sus compañeros le miraran interrogantes. —¿Qué no sabían? Escuché del propio Ishida que tiene "algo" con Yukiko Mitsu.

—¿Mitsu?–repitió el de la toalla, colgándosela en el cuello. —¿Y Kinomoto? Pensé que esos dos eran novios…

—Ya ves, Ishida la cambió, y el cambio no estuvo mal…

Los otros dos asintieron. Sabían que Yukiko tenía fama de chica audaz y divertida, que no dudaban sería una interesante compañía.

Se alejaron, después de ver al susodicho caminando hacia ellos.

Agua y pintura se mezclaban, logrando un color suave, uno que sí parecía el de una verdadera flor de cerezo. Una vez que su mano estuvo congelada bajo el chorro de agua, Shaoran cerró la llave. Movió sus dedos entumecidos, contemplándolos.

—Hey, ¿ya terminaste?– dijo alguien con desagrado, a su espalda. Él volteó con lentitud, quedando frente a frente. Masashi esbozó una sonrisa burlona— Eras tú, Li. Pensé que hoy no tendría que verte la cara…– rió leve y brevemente. Notó que el de cabello castaño no se movía, y seguía observándole. —¿No vas a hacerte a un lado?.

—¿Es verdad que terminaste con ella?

El capitán del equipo abrió sus ojos. No podía saber de qué hablaba, pero su cabeza dio con una persona inmediata.

—¿Hablas de Sakura?– preguntó, tan serio como su interlocutor. A un asentimiento de éste, Ishida se sonrió. —No lo veas tan extraño, tarde o temprano me aburriría de ella. Era demasiado niña para mi gusto…–recordando algo, el capitán puso una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de complicidad—Tú bien debes saber de ello, Li. Me contaron que tu novia era una mujer muy atractiva. Lamento pensar que podías estar interesado en Sakura…–él quitó su mano, y observó al chino. ¿Era su imaginación o no había logrado sacarle una sonrisa? Peor aún, si no se equivocaba, parecía que estaba mucho más serio que antes…

¿O eran ideas?

Ishida no reaccionó cuando sintió el golpe en su mejilla y la cabeza se movió hacia un lado. No vio venir el firme puño de Li, e incluso dudó que él fuese el culpable en cuanto recuperó el sentido. Sin embargo, escuchó su voz decir con tranquilidad:

—Hace mucho quería hacer eso– confesó, pues la verdad se le presentó en el momento. —¿Dónde está?– su pregunta fue tan inesperada que Masashi hizo un esfuerzo por buscar nuevamente a la persona a quien se refería.

—No vino hoy– respondió entre dientes, limpiando un poco de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Creí que… vendría a ayudar en algo del Festival– murmuró el chino, más para sí que para el otro. Si Kinomoto no estaba en la preparatoria, ¿a dónde podía haber ido?. Deseó no haber recordado la pesadilla de ésa noche, que vino como un relámpago a sus pensamientos.

—Ella te mintió, sólo los del Consejo se encargan de esos asuntos– dijo Ishida. Miró con odio a su contrincante, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él y defender su orgullo… Eso hasta que vio que Li giró con rapidez, murmurando palabras en chino que no pudo comprender. —¡Oye, a dónde crees que vas!– exclamó enfurecido.

Resultó. Li se detuvo.

—Su casillero– exigió saber. Su mirada era totalmente glacial, que daba escalofríos enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Masashi cada vez entendía menos. Apenas respondió, Li volvió a emprender carrera.

—Ése chino… Me las pagará–fue lo último que dijo, pasando otra vez la palma sobre su boca para quitar la evidencia.

_Si me permites, Li, me llevaré a la chica y tu amuleto…Y no creo que te los devuelva… Nunca. _

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza, apretando con fiereza la mandíbula. Si no hubiera tenido ése sueño no estaría teniendo los peores presagios del paradero de la niñera. Ya frente al casillero, puso su palma en la cerradura y logró hacer que se abriera. Extrajo un estuche anaranjado con el cual se dirigió al patio trasero para llevar a cabo el conjuro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Había caminado sin rumbo durante varios minutos, dando con el parquecito cerca del departamento compartido con Tomoyo y Naoko, y ahí se había quedado sentada, contemplando con tristeza su alrededor. Otro suspiro, uno más de los tantos que desde anoche escapaban involuntariamente de su boca, intentando dejar salir ésa molestia en el pecho. Ni recordaba todos los estados anímicos que había sufrido todas esas horas; de la sorpresa a la ira, de ira a tristeza, desesperación, soledad…

La carta de Touya era concisa, hasta llegar a la sequedad. Decía que su padre estaba gravemente enfermo, de una fiebre que había atacado a los habitantes del país donde se encontraba en la excavación, y según el antropólogo del cual recibió la noticia, lo más probable era que no sobreviviera. Él iba hacia allá ahora. Como si su hermano se hubiera percatado que hasta ese renglón la información le destrozaría, agregó que haría todo lo posible por sacarlo y encontrar una cura en otro país. También dijo que la mantendría informada, y que fuese fuerte, que ni a su padre ni a él le gustarían saberla triste.

—Me trata como si fuera una niña– murmuró, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños en la falda. —¿Por qué Touya tenía que ocultarlo? ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba hacerlo? ¿Hasta que papá muriera?– los sollozos interrumpieron sus palabras. Le era difícil aceptar que su padre estuviera enfermo, tanto como para que su vida estuviese en riesgo. Recordó el día en que se despidió de él, pidiéndole que se cuidara. Él dijo lo mismo. Era el último viaje que pensaba hacer, sólo para colaborar con unos viejos amigos suyos. Si tan sólo lo hubiese detenido…

—¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?– se preguntaba, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. —No tengo dinero para viajar, y Touya ni siquiera dice adónde lo llevará–Sakura miró al cielo, encontrándose con los rayos de sol que se colaban por el follaje del árbol bajo el cual estaba ubicada. Su madre, pensó. Ella tendría que ayudarle ahora. Tendría que darle toda la fortaleza para no dar la razón a Touya… ¡Ya no era una niña para que la protegiera de todo! Ya era una mujer y podía enfrentar problemas y dolores como aquél.

O al menos eso creía…

—¿Sakura?

La chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, encontrándose con el rostro de un joven.

—"_Es el chico de ayer"–_ pensó, y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando con preocupación, de seguro por ver su cara bañado de lagrimas. —Ho-hola–saludó, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Y qué haces en este lugar? ¿No deberías estar en clases?– las preguntas de Ruocheng la hicieron avergonzarse más de su patética condición. Una niña que buscaba estar sola para ponerse a llorar… A los demás debería parecerles ridículo.

—Yo... necesitaba estar sola un momento y…–la voz le temblaba. Sakura suspiró.

Ruocheng tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás triste?– cuestionó, buscando su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo. Se atrevió a más, tomando una de sus manos. Sirvió, ya que ella levantó la mirada algo asustada— Tranquila… No tienes por qué ocultar tu tristeza. Si gustas, puedes contarme lo que te ocurre–el rostro de Ruo estaba serio, y hasta podría decirse que esa seriedad le daba un toque de madurez que le hacía tanta falta.

—Bueno, yo… –Sakura cerró los ojos. De acuerdo, tal vez le haría bien desahogarse con alguien. —recibí una mala noticia sobre… mi papá… –tomó un poco de aire, al sentir otra vez esa espinita en el pecho —él está muy enfermo…

—Oh, lo siento– susurró el chino, sin saber qué más agregar.

Sakura sonrió levemente, pero sin ninguna emoción. Su mano continuaba bajo la palma del extranjero.

—Te ves pálida. Apostaría que no dormiste en toda la noche.

Ella enrojeció mientras asentía.

—Tengo una idea, Sakura–él se levantó, invitándola también con una sonrisa. —vamos a mi departamento, y así te sirves un poco de té. Apostaría a que tampoco has comido nada.

Aceptando la propuesta, para no parecer descortés, Sakura avanzó junto al joven Wen. Ése chico era una buena persona. Volvía a demostrárselo hoy, al querer ayudarla desinteresadamente.

—¿Es aquí?– Kinomoto observó el edificio.

—Ayer tuve que buscar un lugar donde alojarme. Había uno de estos departamentos que estaba disponible– explicó Ruocheng, mientras ingresaban.

Sakura pretendía decirle que conocía muy bien ése lugar, pues sus amigas y ella, antes de encontrar su trabajo, vivían ahí. Sin embargo, no supo porqué se quedó en silencio, sin ánimos de hacer el comentario.

Se notaba que esta era una mudanza reciente. El departamento de Ruocheng lucía vacío, de no ser por unos cuantos muebles que venían incluidos en el arriendo, o los antiguos dueños del piso 3 no quisieron sacarlos por ser tan pesados. Ahora que Sakura recordaba, ahí vivía una joven pareja de recién casados de acomodada situación.

—Lamento el desorden– sonrió Ruocheng con cierta culpa.—Es algo difícil esto de llegar a un nuevo hogar.

—No tiene porqué disculparse– ella también sonrió.

El té estaba servido, junto a una tarta de fresas.

—Iba a llevárselo a mi hermana, pero lo vi tan apetitoso que decidí desayunarlo– comentó, cuando sirvió un trozo a Sakura.

—¿Entonces sí encontró a su hermana?

—Síp, ya la encontré– Ruocheng cerró los ojos con una semi sonrisa.—Ella vive muy feliz con su novio.

—Whoaaa– el chino miró a la jovencita de cabello castaño. —¡Esto está muy rico!- exclamó ella alegremente, comiendo de la tarta.

Era una chica muy común… Su cabello largo y rizado en las puntas, de un color miel que a la luz del sol que le llegaba desde la ventana a su espalda, lucía de un color dorado. Vestía el uniforme de Seijo, que en cualquier otra chica podría lucir tan aburrido, pero en ella se veía tan encantador. Ésa chica que lucía tan común, en el fondo era tan especial…

—¿Joven Wen?– cuestionó Sakura.

—Ah, dime– dijo, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

—Decía que le agradezco mucho su preocupación…

Kinomoto revolvía sin necesidad la taza de té, mientras reflexionaba.

—Debe ser… debe ser extraño tener aquí a una desconocida y…

—No, tú no eres ninguna desconocida– interrumpió él con ímpetu.—Tú eres Sakura, y para ti, yo soy Ruocheng.

—Uh, s-sí– sonrió ella, con un leve rubor naciendo en sus pómulos—Sí joven Ruocheng…

—Omite el joven.

—De acuerdo.

—Creo que podremos llegar a ser buenos amigos, Sakura– dijo el chino, y ella asintió, mientras seguía comiendo su tarta dándole un alivio a su estómago vacío.

—Y dime, ¿tienes novio?

La chica tosió luego de haberse atorado al tragar tan de prisa.

—No quise hacerte sentir incómoda– se disculpó Ruo.

—No es eso… sólo… yo…–Sakura bajó su cabeza con vergüenza. —Ter-terminamos ayer.

Los ojos gris luminosos del chino se entrecerraron, haciendo su mirada más profunda.

—¿Por qué?–preguntó, como si el tema también le afectara cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Era mi culpa– susurró Sakura, cerrando sus ojos un instante—por mi trabajo cuidando a los niños, fui dejando nuestra relación abandonada. Y él decidió que era mejor separarnos.

—Qué idiota– dijo Ruocheng, con las cejas fruncidas.—Dejarte por una razón tan estúpida. ¿Qué acaso sentía celos de los niños?

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. Era del tercer _niño_ del cual podrían sentirse celos… ¡Pero aún así, eran injustificados!

—Debes pensar que fue para mejor, Sakura–siguió hablando Ruocheng, llamando su atención. —El destino debe tener a otra persona aguardando por ti.

—Sí, así debe ser– sonrió levemente la chica, pensando luego que poco le importaba su vida sentimental ahora.

Shaoran se detuvo agotado. Había llegado al piso 3 siguiendo el rastro de luz que le indicaba dónde se encontraría ella. Y sí la encontró.

—Espero verte otra vez.

—Claro– dijo ella, sonriendo como siempre.

No se lo esperaba… Hubiese estado preparado para cualquier escena, y sin embargo, ésta estaba fuera de todas sus predicciones.

¡¿Qué rayos hacía ella con un tipo?!

—Li– ella había volteado. Observó atónita al chino. —¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó en un balbuceo, mientras Ruocheng avanzaba un paso, deteniéndose a su lado. Vio que la mirada penetrante de Shaoran ahora cambiaba de objetivo, e iba hacia el otro chico.

—Hola Li. Tanto tiempo sin vernos– saludó en chino.

Sakura parpadeó, mirando a uno, luego al otro.

—¿Sorprendido de verme?– seguía sonriendo Ruocheng.

—… Tú…–Shaoran frunció el ceño, rascando su mejilla.—¿Quién eres tú?.

El hijo de Jintao intentó contener su expresión irritada; se veía que Li Xiaolang no había cambiado nada después de la preparatoria, y eso significaba que posiblemente seguía teniendo tanto éxito con las jovencitas…

—Soy Wen Ruocheng– dijo con cierta altivez. Al ver que Shaoran al fin daba señales de reconocerlo, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal— ¿Ahora sí me recuerdas? Era tu rival en preparatoria…–todo esto fue dicho en japonés, claramente para que Sakura pudiera entenderlo— o mejor dicho, era a quien envidiabas en preparatoria– corrigió.

¿Envidiar? Shaoran tenía una gota resbalando por su nuca. Recordaba a Wen, pero por el simple hecho de que era un mujeriego de lo peor. Hasta su prima Mei Ling anduvo cierto tiempo embelesada por "sus encantos", y había terminado desilusionada cuando en la primera cita él dijo que no buscaba ninguna novia. Ése tipo era peligroso; podía convencer a cualquier chica de que era adorable y de confianza, para luego hacer que lo amaran perdidamente y destrozarlas...

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza…

—¿Me recuerdas, verdad?– seguía hablando Ruocheng, sin ser muy tomado en cuenta. —Ha pasado el tiempo, Li. No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar en Japón… La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿no crees?– Ruocheng abrió los ojos, que para entonces tenía cerrados, concentrado en su monólogo. Li no estaba al frente, y a su lado tampoco estaba Sakura.

—E-espera, Li– decía Sakura, mientras el chino la llevaba firmemente apresada de la muñeca. Iban bajando las escaleras demasiado rápido, que creía poder tropezar en cualquier segundo. Al ver a Ruocheng observándoles, forzó una sonrisa y se despidió con su mano libre—¡Adiós! –pero eso hizo que los dedos de él le aprehendieran con más fuerza.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Por qué Li estaba enfadado -otra vez- con ella?.

Cruzaron hacia el parque. En ningún momento la soltó, es más, parecía que cada vez su mano la sostenía con más fuerza, haciendo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío. Estaba sintiendo miedo…

—¿Li?– se atrevió a llamarlo, con voz temblorosa.

Él no respondió.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas del coraje.

—¡Li, ya suéltame!– gritó con angustia, y él la liberó. Respiró agitada, mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho, sintiendo sus fuertes latidos. Al mismo tiempo, se encontró con la medalla del amuleto bajo su blusa. —¿Q-qué pasa contigo?– preguntó, sin entender su comportamiento. Si bien él era un chico con carácter fuerte, esta vez sabía que no era una de sus simples rabietas. No, había algo más que irradiaba y que la hacía tener tanto temor… Cuando él volteó, Sakura sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?– repitió con ironía. Su mirada era la más glacial que Sakura había visto. —¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa contigo!

—¿Eh?

—¡Desapareciste como si nada, Kinomoto! –exclamó el chino, para su sorpresa. —¡¿Por qué diablos no te das cuenta que estás en peligro?!. ¡¿Por qué haces que los demás se preocupen por ti cuando sólo estás charlando con un extraño?! –Li procesó lo dicho. Se percató de lo furioso que estaba… No, furioso era decir poco; ¡y no podía ser de otra manera!. ¿Qué más iba a sentir, luego de haber pensado que ella podía haber estado en peligro y encontrarla con el idiota de Ruocheng?. Era una estúpida burla. El chino sacudió su cabello con frustración y se giró, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Sakura lo vio borrosamente. Iba alejándose.

—Lo siento– musitó, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez más. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su cabeza parecía abrumada de pensamientos confusos, y en ella comenzaron a dar vueltas lugares donde no recordaba haber estado antes, rostros que no se le hacían para nada familiares… —Peiyan… –su cartera cayó al pavimento en un ruido seco.

El chino suspiró al ver cómo la chica le cerraba el camino.

—Apártate, no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo– le ordenó. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Kinomoto-

—Peiyan– la jovencita le observó. Sus lindos ojos verdes parecían oscurecidos por alguna extraña sombra. Miraba hacia un punto fijo sin pestañar, como hipnotizada. —Peiyan, perdóname.

—"_¿Quién es Peiyan?"–_ se preguntó Shaoran, pero obviamente lo estaba llamando a él con ese nombre. Sin embargo, otro detalle fue el que más le extrañó: ella había hablado en chino.—Kinomoto. ¡Kinomoto!– sacudió a la chica de los hombros, mientras ella seguía con su letanía.—¿Qué demonios te sucede? –podía ser un hechizo. Tal vez alguien estaba controlándola…

—Peiyan, lo siento… Lo siento mucho– ella sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos; Shaoran fue tomado por sorpresa e intentó separarse inútilmente. Cuando ella se alzó en puntillas, pudo sentir su rostro demasiado cerca… Su mirada profunda… Su aroma a flores… Sus labios a centímetros de los suyos y…

¡Sus labios!

—¿Peiyan?– cuestionó Sakura, cuando él la apartó bruscamente antes de que su boca alcanzara la suya. Pero lo único que escuchó fue un "duerme", y sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

Shaoran respiró con anormalidad. Sintió que sus mejillas hervían, y agradeció que en algún lugar de su cabeza la palabra "duerme" hubiera salido. Con ese hechizo logró que cayera en un sueño profundo.

—Pei… –seguía murmurando entre sus brazos, dormida.

—¿Quién es Peiyan? – preguntó, como si ella estuviese escuchándolo.

_Corrió veloz, cruzando por los amplios jardines. _

—_¡Peiyan! ¡Peiyan, perdóname!– ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando amargamente. El chico de cabello negro, después de estar en silencio varios minutos, terminó por estrecharla también en un abrazo. —No debí hacerlo, Pei. Lo siento. Yo… –la chica hablaba con dificultad en medio del llanto. Estaba sonrojada, pero al menos se sentía aceptada con ese abrazo.—Peiyan yo… yo estaba celosa de Mei Fang.. –se apartó de él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.—¡No quiero que ella sea tu prometida, Pei!–exclamó con disgusto. _

—_Bing, eso aún no se sabe. Apenas tengo quince años, no pueden casarme –rió Pei, y ella lo observó encantada. —¿Qué pasa, Bing?– el chico se asustó. La niña tomó su cara entre sus manos y se acercó a darle un tímido beso. _

—_Y-yo quiero s-ser tu novia– tartamudeó, con el rostro rojo cuando se separó. Peiyan no se quedaba atrás. Su cara había adquirido una tonalidad que Bing Xia jamás había visto, ni cuando tuvo que tocar piano en un acto de la escuela, frente a todos. _

—_Pe-pero nosotros somos hermanos._

—_No, no lo somos. –Bing le sonrió con ternura.—Tu y yo sabemos que los Sying me adoptaron… Nosotros no somos hermanos, Pei. Sí podemos casarnos. _

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** Ahora síi:P soy libre, estimados lectores! Acabó el colegio, ya di la odiosa PSU y ahora toy sentada con los brazos cruzados esperando resultados xD Eeh! **(Mi nota de la reedición: mugre PSU xD jajaa, igual me fue bien) **

Debo decir que lamento el atraso, pero ustedes entenderán -.- Lo importante es que ya actualicé y en mis vacaciones intentaré trabajar lo más posible en todos mis fics.

Ehm, la última parte que leyeron iba a pertenecer a un capítulo mucho más avanzado, pero ña xD haha, resultó que Sakura comienza con su sufrimiento otra vez.

Los veo pronto, y muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo, en serio:D

Ah, un dato: El nombre Kuri, según un diccionario de japonés que bajé xD, significa algo así como castaña :3


	13. Festival de Primavera

**13.- Festival de Primavera.**

Era otoño y la casa estaba impregnada del cálido color anaranjado de las hojas bajo los árboles. El viento era suave, el cielo cubierto con majestuosas nubes blancas.

Él regresaba.

Bing Xia escuchó decir a sus padres que debían reunir a la familia, y eso incluía a Pei y su hermana Yi Fan que hace dos años habían comenzado sus clases internados en uno de los mejores Institutos de China. No pudo ocultar su emoción y pronto fue a contárselo a sus hermanos menores, y a Mei Na, quien sentada en si sillón favorito, leía su novela romántica de la semana.

—¡Pei y Yi Fan regresarán!- exclamó llena de dicha.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?- cuestionó la bella Mei, dejando su libro sobre las piernas.

—Escuché que nuestros padres se lo decían a la abuela- Bing dio un giro sobre sí, sin poder contener una risa.—¡Al fin volveré a ver a Pei! ¡Debe estar tan alto! La última vez que vino fue para Navidad, y sólo pudo estar dos días.

Sintió un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

—Le diré a mamá que andas escuchando sus conversaciones- dijo la voz grave de su hermano Heng Yu. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ni recordaba que hubiese llegado a la casa; siempre con sus repentinas visitas.—Entonces es justo lo que pense- murmuró el joven.

—¿Qué pensaste, hermano?.

Miró con sus ojos claros a su hermana Mei. Caminó con las manos tras la espalda, deteniéndose en el ventanal que comunicaba al jardín.

—Me dijeron que tenía que estar aquí por un tiempo- les dijo. —Por cómo sonaba mi madre, parecía que era algo muy importante.

Mei Na rió suavemente, cubriendo su pequeña boca.

—Ay, suenas como si fuera un asunto extraordinario- se burló, mientras volvía a su lectura, no sin antes agregar:—En esta casa no pasan cosas emocionantes.

Bing se fue del salón. Para ella sí ocurriría algo emocionante... ¡vería a Pei luego de meses de ausencia!. Los días volaron, hasta que por fin estaba en la entrada esperando el carruaje que traería a ambos hermanos. Se había esmerado en su presentación; dejó su cabello castaño suelto, que en toda su vida jamás había cortado y ya llegaba a sus caderas. Esperaba que Pei lo notara, pues siempre estaba atento a los pocos centrímetros que crecía. Lo más dificil fue la eleccion del vestido: uno de mangas cortas color púrpura y con encajes, que una de las criadas escogió por ella.

El carruaje hizo ingreso. Bing no soportó más, y salió a su encuentro sin esperar que se detuviera.

Tintiang tomó a su hermana pequeña de la mano, y siguieron a la joven castaña.

Era conciente de que tenía los ojos humedecidos para cuando él bajó.

—¡Pei! ¡Hola Pei!- saludó Tin Tiang, junto a su hermanita.

—¡Tintiang!¡Yan!-el joven les sonrió —Están muy grandes.

—No tanto como tú- dijo Tin Tiang con una gran sonrisa. Su hermano le desordenó el cabello con cariño.

Los niños dirigieron su atención en su hermana Yi Fan, que bajaba estirando los brazos y respirando aliviada, pues odiaba los largos viajes.

En ese momento Pei la observó.

Bing Xia jugaba con sus dedos, mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior.

Si bien todo seguía siendo normal en su convivencia como hermanos, ella no podía olvidar aquél día en que le confesó en parte sus sentimientos. Pei no pareció comprender la totalidad de sus palabras cuando dijo "Yo quiero ser tu novia". Nunca le había vuelto a hablar sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, Bing creyó haber sido lo bastante clara... ¡hasta lo había besado!. Y no tenía ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad. Su romance no era un imposible: ella era adoptada; vivía en esa casa sólo por la compasión y el noble corazón de sus padres y su abuela, quienes se esforzaron por aceptarla como parte de los hermanos.

—¿No me saludas, Bing?- preguntó él, sonriente. Estaba más alto. Lucía más maduro. Su cabello también había crecido, pero su sonrisa no cambiaba y sus ojos mostraban esa calidez de costumbre.

Ella saltó a sus brazos, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

—Pei! Pei!-gemía, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.—¡Te-te he extrañado m-mucho! Muchisimo!

—También yo, Bing. A ti y a todos.

"_A todos"_, pensó, y se obligó a separarse de él.

Su madre y su padre salieron al encuentro. El ultimo traía a la abuela del brazo, que con sus años, apenas caminaba con su bastón.

Los hermanos fueron abrazados por sus familiares. Esa bienvenida tenía una melancolía que Bing percibió con claridad en las miradas de mamá y papá. Por esa razón se hizo la fuerte y no escapó para ocultarse a llorar en algún rincón. No podía ser egoísta... Pei debía extrañarlos a todos por el hecho de ser su familia.

Su hermano Heng Yu tenía razón. El motivo por el que la familia Sying estuviese reunida, era uno muy importante. Eso explicaba la presencia de tantos sujetos _del círculo_ como los llamaba Mei, visitando a sus padres. Los hechiceros,(la abuela les había prohibido determinantemente decirles de ese modo), no se iban hasta altas horas de la noche, y siempre dejaban a sus padres con los rostros afligidos, aunque intentasen ocultarlos tras sonrisas durante la cena.

Las tardes dejaron de ser cálidas, y pasaron a ser oscuras y frías.

Aún así, la alegría en los hermanos siempre estaba presente. Bing Xia se sentía contenta cuando todos en el salón, escuchaban los cuentos de terror de Heng Yu, bajo la tenue luz de los candelabros. Esos días de lluvia copiosa donde los pequeños Tin Tiang y Yan buscaban la mano de su hermana Mei Na para sentirse seguros. Siu, que para ese entonces tenía dos años menos que Bing y era una fiel compañera cuando salían a saltar la cuerda, interrumpía a cada momento para hacer resaltar un detalle que no le encajaba. Lograba que Pei se riera, y que Heng se molestara por perder la expectación del relato.

—Niña Bing, ¿quiere acompañarme a hacer las compras?- la criada se envolvía en su manta negra, mientras tomaba uno de los paraguas.

La chica cabeceó afirmativamente. Fue por su abrigo y sus botas, topándose con Pei en medio del pasillo.

—¡Pei, vamos a las compras!- le propuso con entusiasmo.

—No puedo- él le sonrió.

—Oh, qué lástima-murmuró Bing con un puchero.—¡Entonces pideme que te traiga algo! Algún pastel, o esos caramelos que te gustan.

Pei le miró largamente. Sus ojos estaban tristes. ¡Ella lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien!.

—¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó preocupaba. Si él estaba triste, entonces ella también lo estaría. No podía sonreír sin ver antes la sonrisa de él.

—Te quiero mucho, Bing- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La chica se sonrojó, y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

Pero pronto sus pensamientos le hicieron ver que era una frase que Pei utilizaba con todos sus hermanos. No era más que el cariño fraternal.

Suspiró, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero.

—De verdad me gustaría que fueras mi novia...

Bing Xia no tuvo tiempo de asegurarse de que esas palabras no eran producto de su engañosa imaginación. Apenas abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y entreabrió los labios, el chico de sus sueños, su querido hermanastro, la había besado en la boca en un movimiento rápido pero tierno.

—Trae caramelos- le dijo, y se alejó rápidamente.

Pero cuando había llegado con una gran cantidad de ellos, Pei y los demás ya no estaban...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se rumoreaba que a Masashi lo habían golpeado por defender a una chica de un abusivo. Tenía un leve hematoma en un costado de sus labios, pero lo lucía con total orgullo luego de que sus compañeras y otras admiradoras lo tildaran de valiente.

Sin embargo, no todos se tragaban esa historia; Eriol y Tomoyo tenían un agudo sexto sentido que les hacía suponer que mentía, y Yukiko no necesitaba mucha perspicacia para saber que su ex y ahora, nuevamente novio, era un mentiroso de lo peor si de ocultar una humillación se trataba. Con moretón o sin, igual se dio el lujo de pasear con él por los pasillos, con las manos entrelazadas. Ahora ya habían dos rumores concernientes al capitán del equipo, y el segundo fue el que mas convencía por lo evidente.

—No puedo creer lo desfachatado que es- mascullaba Tomoyo, mientras lo observaba con el ceño muy fruncido de la mano de la reportera. —No ha pasado un día que acabó con Sakura y se busca a otra. Es un idiota, un maldito fracasado.

Eriol la escuchaba guardándose una sonrisa. No era habitual que la joven Daidouji, tan educada y correcta en sus modales, soltara tantas malas palabras dirigidas a una sola persona. De verdad estaba molesta y frustrada. Pero también se alegraba de que su amiga no estuviera presente para ver tan penosa escena.

—Es lo mejor, Tomoyo.-le dijo, llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca. Miró el cielo, distraído.—A Sakura debe esperarle alguien mucho mejor que Ishida.

—¡Por supuesto que debe!-apoyó ella con énfasis. Su almuerzo seguía intacto, y ella continuaba con los palillos bien asidos en su puño; ya parecía tener al "traidor" frente a ella para clavárselos en los ojos. —Sakura merece a una buena persona a su lado. Alguien que realmente la quiera, y no la use como ese...

—Tomoyo- la interrumpieron. Ella miró a su amigo, quien le sonreía negando con la cabeza. Entonces ahogo un suspiro, y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo.

Ambos compañeros estaban sentados a la sombra de unos de los árboles del amplio patio.

—¿Por qué habrá faltado?-preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, preocupada.

—Ayer parecía estar muy bien luego de que le llevara la carta de su hermano-dijo pensativa, bajando la mirada a su almuerzo.

Ojalá y la ausencia de Li fuese una coincidencia. Eriol no quería pensar que hubiera surgido un problema para los dos relacionado a los espíritus.

Y hablando de espíritus...

—Aquí están las bebidas- Naoko se les unió junto a Seiji. Traían noticias sobre lo que pensaban hacer durante el Festival. Cosas nuevas, y tradiciones. Eriol no puso demasiada atención a la conversación, preguntándose si el espíritu habría sido finalmente capturado.

Sería necesario hablar con Li. No era bueno que él solo cargara con esa preocupación.

—¿Te diste cuenta que Li tampoco vino?- le preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro, aprovechando que Naoko y Seiji hablaban acerca del torneo de damas chinas, donde había que derrotar a la invicta Arime, parte del Consejo de Estudiantes.

Eriol asintió, dándose un tiempo para aparentar que no lo tenía presente.

—Es raro que los dos hayan faltado.

Él siguió asintiendo, hasta que Tomoyo pareció olvidarse o dejar de hablar del asunto.

—No, te digo que no ha perdido ninguna vez-afirmaba Seiji, dejando su sándwich a la mitad para discutir con la chica de anteojos.—Yo mismo la he entrevistado. Arime tiene una gran habilidad para las damas, y también para el ajedrez. Es campeona en ambas cosas. -el chico sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado —Una vez la desafié, pero al primer intento me venció en cuestión de minutos. Su capacidad es admirable- murmuró ahora, conmovido.

Naoko frunció levemente una ceja.

—Te recuerdo que yo también puedo derrotarte en cuestión de minutos- le hizo ver, algo ofendida. Su amigo rió.—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Naoko, no puedes compararte con Arime. Ella es la reina de los juegos de mesa; tiene un don increíble.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que el comentario no había sido del agrado de su amiga, y Seiji Ryusaki era bastante distraído en ese sentido para notarlo.

—Ya lo veremos- dijo entonces, levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas.

—¿Mh? ¿Aomde va?-preguntó Seiji, con la boca llena de pan.

—Voy a inscribirme en el desafío- respondió ella, mientras avanzaba decidida hacia la entrada.

Para evitar que se ahogara con el trozo de pan que quedó atascado en su garganta, Eriol le alcanzó el jugo a Ryusaki, quien lo bebió con desperación.

—¿En qué está pensando Naoko? Perderá su tiempo intentándolo- dijo, cuando se recuperó del susto.

—Oh, vamos, Naoko es una digna rival para Arime-le sonrió Tomoyo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura había despertado a eso de las cinco. Nan se encargó de ir por los niños junto a Shaoran, y ahora los acompañaban en el comedor para ayudarles con sus tareas. Quizás en algunos años más ellos se verían en una escena parecida, pero los niños serían sus propios hijos. Mientras pensaba esto ultimo, la joven de ojos verdes terminaba de hacer la cena. Se preocupó de hacer todo bien, incluso dejó reluciente la vajilla que Shiefa no había alcanzado a lavar en la mañana, y barrido el piso... Todo fuera por absolverse del error de dormir ocho horas (quizás más, quizás menos) continuas y abandonar sus quehaceres.

No tenía nada claro.

Recordaba haber discutido con Li, que estaba muy molesto. Al parecer todavía lo estaba, porque desde que bajó a la cocina, no le dirigió la palabra ni tampoco la miró; sólo escuchó silencioso y sin interés el regaño que hacía Nan sobre su irresponsabilidad y holgazanería.

¿Que ocurrió después?... No encontraba respuestas. Su cabeza era un lío de imágenes, y en ellas no aparecía ningún supuesto momento en que llegase a la casa. Tampoco podía desechar lo que sabía y había hecho en la mañana: caminar hasta el parquecito, ser invitada al departamento de Ruocheng... vestía su uniforme, lo que comprobaba que todo eso no era parte de algún sueño.

Podría estar asustada; nadie normalmente olvida espacios de tiempo, ni duerme profundamente y sin inmutarse, aún cuando dicen haberle gritado hasta el cansancio que era tiempo de que comenzara con su trabajo (esa había sido la joven Wu). Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que parte de esas respuestas debía saberlas Li. Por alguna razón recordaba hasta ése momento, cuando él estaba furioso reprochándole su conducta.

—Señorita Sakura-Lei le jalaba insistentemente de la punta de su delantal.

—Dime-ella se agachó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Es verdad que la van a cambiar por otra _ñiñera_?- preguntó, visiblemente preocupado.

La chica parpadeó. Intentó seguir sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?.

—La esposa del tío le dijo al tío que deberían buscar a otra ñiñera para que nos cuide-dijo el pequeño, y la abrazó sorpresivamente.—Yo no quiero otra ñiñera.

¿Despedirla? ¿Iban a despedirla por quedarse dormida? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de defenderse... Aunque no había mucho que argumentar si no recordaba el momento en que decidió acostarse y dormir. Había faltado a sus labores, incluso, a recoger a los niños a la escuela y al jardín.

"_No veo que Li te necesite tanto como niñera, teniéndola a ella" _Tsube tenia mucha razón: Nan Wu podía reemplazarla perfectamente, hasta en el cuidado de los niños. La escuchaba explicar pacientemente a Xue un texto en inglés, y preguntar cariñosamente adónde había ido el pequeño Lei.

—Tranquilo-ella lo abrazó, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban. —Todo saldrá bien-le prometió, e intentó calmar la repentina angustia que le removía dentro. Si la despedían, seria ella quien necesitaría consuelo. Ya se sentía parte de esa familia: la señora Shiefa era como su madre y los pequeños como los hermanitos menores que siempre soñó tener. Era la familia que necesitaba teniendo tan lejos a su papá y su hermano...

—¿Señorita Sakura?- le preguntó Lei, cuando sintió que unas lagrimas mojaban su hombro. Acarició la cabeza de la chica, preguntando con su inocencia:—¿Por qué llora?.

Para ese momento, ella ya no podía contenerse. Volvió a recordar la enfermedad de su padre, y lo sola que quedaría si él muriera. Ya no tendría a quién esperar en su antiguo hogar, pues estaba segura que Touya tenia su vida hecha en el extranjero.

—Lei, te están esperando para que termines tu tarea de...-Shaoran se detuvo. Su sobrino lo miró tristemente, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su niñera para consolarla. —¿Qué... qué pasa?- preguntó el chino, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía.

El rostro oculto tras el hombro de su sobrinito se alzó lentamente. Shaoran pensó en que era la segunda vez que veía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Lei se retiró tras el llamado de Nan, pero antes miró a su tío, dándole a entender silenciosamente que su misión era la misma que tenia él hace un rato.

Cuando el niño se fue, cerró la puerta, cerciorándose así de que el tío no escapara hasta que la señorita Sakura dejara de llorar o hasta que él terminara sus tareas y volviera.

—N-no me despidan-escuchó la voz débil y quebradiza de Sakura. Seguía en el suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha. El cabello que se había recogido con su cinta, se escapa en mechones que se pegaban a sus mojadas mejillas. —P-por favor, pro...prometo hacer bien mi trabajo-ella intento limpiarse las lagrimas con la manga de su chaleco. —y no volveré a quedarme dormida...

¿Acaso había dicho... quedarse dormida?

—Ta-también dejaré de decir que soy tu niñera y a interrumpirte en tus entrenamientos-siguió la jovencita, ahora con más serenidad. Ya no había lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, y el llanto no cortaba sus palabras. Seguía sonrojada, tímida, esperando una respuesta.

Shaoran puso una rodilla en el suelo, alcanzado su altura para poder mirarla a la cara.

—No fue tu culpa- le aseguró, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida. —¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió antes de que te durmieras?

La niñera no lo pensó demasiado. Ya había intentado en vano obtener esas memorias apenas despertó. Negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que tú... -Sakura bajó la mirada, con algo de vergüenza y culpabilidad — me regañaste por haberte preocupado...

—Yo no estaba preocupado- dijo rápidamente él, y sin embargo, algo en su interior estuvo apunto de aceptarlo y pedirle que jamás volviera a hacerlo, porque era una sensación bastante desagradable. —Dije que preocupabas a los demás... Ya sabes, tus amigos y eso... -corrigió con rapidez.

Aquello pareció convencerla. Y claro, después de pensarlo fríamente, Sakura entendió que él nunca se preocuparía de ella en sí, siempre tenia que ser algo relacionado con los espíritus que buscaba.

—Lo que en verdad ocurrió es que yo...- Sakura lo estaba escuchando atentamente. Él cerró los ojos.—..te dormí con un hechizo.

El silencio se mantuvo por un minuto, el que Shaoran consideró necesario para que ella ordenara sus pensamientos. Pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

—¿Tú me dormiste? -preguntó Sakura, con sus ojos bien abiertos —Pe-pero ¿por qué?- cuestionó, y antes de que Li tomara aire para dar las explicaciones correspondientes, se adelantó, incorporándose de un salto y señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente—¡Fue para acabar la discusión, ¿verdad?!. Lo sabía, tenías que quedar tú con la última palabra-ella infló las mejillas, mirando para otro lado.

—No, no lo hice por eso...-aunque ahora que lo decía, no era una mala estrategia. Shaoran volvió a tomar aire— Lo hice para detenerte.

—¿Para detener mi boca? -ironizó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, para detener tu boca.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo dicho. Casi sin pensarlo, estaba mirando los pequeños labios de la jovencita. Se tensó.

—¡N-no era para detener tu boca!-exclamó, sintiendo que estúpidamente se estaba sonrojando.

—Acabas de decir que sí...

—¡Pero no en el sentido que piensas! Es decir...sí era porque estabas hablando, p-pero...-él se levantó, sacudiendo un poco su cabello. Sakura lo observaba confundida. —Olvídalo. Sólo lo hice porque estabas bajo otro hechizo.

—¿Eh? ¿Bajo otro hechizo?- ella parpadeó repetidamente. Frunció el ceño al preguntar.—¿Aparte de dormirme me habías lanzado otro hechizo antes?.

El chico se frotó la frente con los dedos, exasperado.

No estaba llegando a ningún lado.

—No era uno de mis hechizos. Estabas... controlada por alguien- al voltear y ver su rostro, Shaoran pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea decir aquello. El desconcierto de Sakura no podía ser mayor. —Todavía no sé quién pudo hacerlo. No sentí ninguna presencia cerca- explicó, volviendo a sentirse inútil.

—¿Te lastimé?

Él tuvo el turno de sorprenderse ahora.

—No- respondió, a lo que ella preguntó si a alguna otra persona. —A nadie.

—Qué bueno- murmuró, luego de suspirar aliviada.

Shaoran esperó que preguntase otra cosa. ¿No le preocupaba saber qué había hecho en ese estado?.

No. No creía que ella se lo imaginara.

—Hablaste en chino, Kinomoto- le confesó, afirmando su espalda en el refrigerador—Nombrabas a un tal Pei Yan... Supongo que tampoco puedes recordarlo.

Se tocó la cabeza. ¿Ella pudo hablar en chino? ¿Y llamar a alguien que ni conocía?.

Rió brevemente, con nerviosismo.

—N-no puede ser- se sentó, sintiendo sus piernas demasiado débiles. No era bueno saber que había sido hechizada, menos que pudiera hacer cosas tan extrañas como hablar en chino... ¿Y qué pasaba si ocurría otra vez? ¡Ni siquiera se enteraría!.

—Trataré de averiguar sobre la identidad de Peiyan. Lo único que puedes hacer es no salir sola... Kerberos y Spinnel te acompañarán si es necesario- decía Xiao Lang, y ella lo escuchaba en silencio. —Mientras no encontremos al que hizo ese conjuro, puede volver a suceder- suspiró, frunciendo su ceño.

—No podrás evitar que suceda- murmuró Sakura con voz ronca.

Li la observó. Seguía sentada, con los brazos cruzados en la mesa donde su cabeza caía debilitada.

—Eso lo veremos- replicó el chico, pensando que la idea de contarle la verdad sólo había causado un raro pesimismo en ella.

La niñera se levantó, dándole la espalda.

—No está en tus manos que eso vuelva a suceder, Xiao Lang- dijo ésta vez, en un perfecto chino. Dio la vuelta, contemplando al joven frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisita —Ya soy parte de ella.

Shaoran agitó su cabeza para despabilarse. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado? ¡Otra vez sus ojos verdes tenían un sombra y lo miraban sin pestañar!.

—Xiao Lang, ¿qué haces aquí?- Nan entró a la cocina. Tras ella, venían los dos niños.

—Salgan- les ordenó, interponiéndose en la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú con la empleada?- comenzó a cuestionar la china. No soportaba la idea de que esa chiquilla lo estuviera haciendo perder tiempo.

—Estoy hablando con Kinomoto, Nan. Es un asunto delicado- seguía explicando, mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello castaño que, afortunadamente, esperaba silenciosa.

—Espero que le estés hablando de su despido- dijo con acidez, sin considerar a los niños, que la escuchaban asustados atrás. —Nosotros saldremos a comprar helados para premiarlos- los pequeños debieron dejarse tomar de las manos por la morena. Miraron angustiados a su tío, quien intentó tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa que no pareció efectiva.

—Saldré enseguida- él cerró la puerta cuando alcanzó a oír a los otros yéndose. Esperaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada, mucho menos sus sobrinos. No se encontraba en condiciones de explicar que su niñera estaba actuando como otra persona.

Escuchó que ella reía de buen humor. La miró. Ella seguía mirándolo desde que se había volteado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?- masculló, a lo que ella ahogó otra risa. —No estoy jugando. Dime qué haces para controlar a Kinomoto- le exigió con rudeza.

—Yo sé quién eres tú- dijo ella en tono infantil. —Eres Li Xiao Lang.

Sabía su nombre. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había confundido hace unas horas con ese Peiyan?.

La chica se acercó unos pasos, y él hizo un esfuerzo por no retroceder, temeroso de que lo ocurrido en la mañana se repitiera.

—Sé lo que estás pensando- le sonrió, y estiró con lentitud una mano para alcanzar su mejilla. —¿Quién será esta persona? ¿Y porqué intentó besarme confundiéndome con Peiyan? -ella bajó su mano, antes de tocarlo. Su mirada pareció oscurecerse cada vez más, pero esta vez parecía un halo de tristeza lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.—Te pareces tanto a él...

Li pasó saliva algo turbado.

—...pero sé que no eres él- ella bajó la cabeza, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. —¡No puedo encontrarlo! ¡Lo he buscado por tanto tiempo!- sollozó, pero no muchas lagrimas pudieron salir de sus ojos. Ahora que Li se percataba, Sakura tenía los ojos bastante hinchados por su llanto anterior. —¡Pensé que podía estar en el tablero que tú posees, pero no es así! ¡No podré verlo otra vez!- se lamentó, con un profundo respiro.

—¿Quieres decir que él...? ¿Peiyan es un Sying? -preguntó el castaño, en cuya cabeza las cosas comenzaban a esclarecerse. Después que ella asintió levemente, volvió a preguntarle: —¿Entonces tú también eres uno de esos espíritu?.

Ella volvió a llorar, más fuerte. Intentó calmarla, dándole unos leves golpecitos en el hombro.

—Yo... yo también era de esa familia- declaró, en medio de dolorosos gimoteos. —Pe-pero... pero no tenía poderes como ellos... siempre supe que había sido recogida, porque fui muy distinta-ella sorbió sus lagrimas. Shaoran sacó su pañuelo y se lo entregó. —Gra-gracias... Yo... Yo también quise irme junto a ellos pero no me lo permitieron... ¡¡Me lo ocultaron!-exclamó fuerte, haciendo que el chico saltara. —Ni siquiera me despedí de ellos...

Entonces también era un espíritu. Claro... eso era lo que controlaba a Kinomoto. Shaoran esperó pacientemente a que ella secara sus lagrimas. Cuando estuvo más recuperada, se atrevió a decir:

—¿Cuándo abandonarás su cuerpo?.

—¿Huh? ¿El de esta niña?-pegunto ella, mirándose. —No puedo abandonarlo. No hasta que ella me expulse de él.

—...¿Qué?...- balbuceó Shaoran, como si acabaran de golpearle la cabeza y lo dejaran aturdido por varios segundos. ¡Significaba que esto podía volver a repetirse sin que pudiera evitarlo!. No. Kinomoto no podía vivir con un espíritu dentro de su cuerpo y ser manipulada sin tener conciencia de ello. Tenía que haber un modo. Normalmente, cuando los espíritus poseían el cuerpo de una persona, había métodos para sacarlos; sacerdotisas se encargaban de ahuyentarlos. No veía qué diferencia podría haber en este caso.

—Elegí a esta niña por la luz que despedía su corazón-sonreía, mientras tocaba el pecho de Sakura.—Hay tantos sentimientos que se guardan en su alma... hay muchas alegrías, pero también mucho dolor- susurró, con mirada taciturna.

—Ella... -el chico carraspeó al no escucharse bien. —¿Ella no sufre porque estés en su cuerpo?

Negó con su cabeza, sonriéndole dulcemente. Esa sonrisa se parecía muchísimo a las que Sakura podía esbozar.

—Ella es muy fuerte. Por eso la elegí. Pero... lamento el decir que no está en mis manos el que ella se libere de mi control. Esa es su misión- le explicó.

—¿Cómo puede lograrlo?

El espíritu rió levemente.

—Eso lo arreglaremos entre las dos- le dijo con un guiño. Después se quedó un rato observándolo.—Sí que te preocupas por ella... -murmuró pensativa, a lo que el chino frunció el ceño apartando la mirada. —Gracias por escucharme, y por entender. ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un último favor para dejar que Sakura vuelva a la normalidad?...

Xiao Lang asintió. Haría lo que fuera con tal de tener al frente a la torpe niñera de siempre antes de que los demás volvieran a casa.

—¿Podrías dejar que te besara sin que me duermas antes?

—¿Eh?

Él sintió la sangre ir de lleno a su rostro. Tenía que ser una broma ¡No dejaría que lo besara por ningún motivo!.

—Vamos. Será pequeñito...-pidió ella, juntando sus manos en señal de ruego. —Además, nadie más lo sabrá.

—No.

—Por favor...

—No.

—¿Por qué no?... Lo mantendremos en secreto para que nadie se entere- el chico frunció aún más el ceño. Miraba tercamente hacia otro lado, como si quisiera ignorarla—ni siquiera Sakura...

Demonios.

¿Por qué a él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas?

Lo que decía ella era verdad: Kinomoto no se enteraría de lo ocurrido cuando volviera a la normalidad, y de ello dependía dejarse besar.

Algún día le haría pagar a esa niña todos los problemas en los que lo metía...

Pero por ahora...

La chica sonrió, cuando vio apenas un cabeceo de su parte. Cerró sus ojos, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a acercarse a él con lentitud...

¡Con demasiada lentitud!

Estaba a tiempo de recapacitar. Bastaría pronunciar otra vez el hechizo y adormecerla. Pero al entreabrir los labios, no salió ningún sonido. Quizás podría apartarse, pero cuando intentó retroceder, su espalda chocó con el refrigerador, y se quedó allí, acorralado ante el rostro de ella que seguía el camino con toda calma. Permaneció un instante a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir el aliento de ella mezclado con su propia respiración, que iba acelerándose poco a poco. Hasta que acabó con la expectativa y sus suaves labios estaban ahora sobre los suyos, sin que otro pensamiento pudiera concretarse en su nublada cabeza.

Fue apenas un roce. Bastante tímido e inexperto; bastante diferente a otros que recordaba haber vivido. Pero había sido lo suficiente para despertar su curiosidad. Shaoran observó cómo ella se separaba, con sus ojos todavía cerrados y las mejillas de un tenue rosa. Llegó a pensar que hasta se veía linda desde donde la estaba contemplando (de seguro esto era una mala jugada de su percepción), y en una maniobra que le fue imposible controlar, llevó la mano a su barbilla y la acercó nuevamente a él.

Quería ese toque sólo una vez más...

Para comprobar qué tan suave era... qué tan cálido...

Apretó levemente el labio inferior con los suyos. El corazón parecía arderle dentro del pecho. ¿Tanto hacía que no besaba a una chica, para experimentar esas sensaciones? Siguió con su roce hasta la comisura de sus labios, y luego se separó de ella con un suspiro.

Tenía sus ojos brillantes entrecerrados y un sonrojo que sí la hacían parecer a la verdadera Sakura.

Sonrió, sin notarlo, y sin alejarse. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para seguir compartiendo su aire, escuchando sus latidos fuertes y percibiendo su suave aroma. Sin embargo, los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo, y lo miraron con algo que Shaoran tardó en reconocer, pero que parecía muchísimo al estupor. Pestañó. Si no estuviera en esa extraña situación (la del beso que debía dejarse dar), juraría que Sakura volvía a ser ella, y el espíritu dejaba de tener su cuerpo bajo control.

—¿Li?- musitó ella, como si acabara de descubrir que su supuesto sueño era realidad.—¡¡Kyaaa!!!-la chica lanzó un grito, para alejarse de él retrocediendo unos pasos. Respiró agitada, cubriéndose la boca. —Tú m-me...- pronunció, y el rostro se le cubrió de un furioso color rojizo, nada comparado con el sutil rosa que Shaoran había considerado "lindo". —¡¿Q-qué hiciste?!-exclamó súbitamente.

Él volvió a pestañear.

—¿Te besé?- se aventuró a responderle sin pensar, para producto de ello, recibir una fuerte bofetada que sorprendió a ambos. Escuchó a Sakura soltar un bufido, mientras murmuraba otras cuantas maldiciones y caminaba rápidamente a las escaleras, para subirlas con fuertes pasos. Estaba hecha una fiera. El chino sobó su mejilla, sin sentir dolor alguno. Su cabeza seguía lentamente dilucidando todo lo ocurrido, hasta que se preguntó, con total incredulidad:—¿De verdad lo hice?...

Nan regresó con los chicos. Se encontró a Xiao Lang sentado en el sofá, con la mano sobre su mejilla y mirando hacia la pared. Se sonrió, pensando lo atractivo que se veía tan serio en medio de sus reflexiones.

—Holaa, ya llegamos-lo llamó, a lo que él levantó la mirada. —Los niños no quisieron helados, pero trajimos chocolates. ¿Quieres uno?.

Él extendió su mano para recibir barrita que le estiraba. La hermosa joven se sentó a su lado, dejando la bolsa de compras a sus pies.

—Vayan a lavar sus manos para la cena- dijo a los hermanitos, quienes parecían muy preocupados desde que escucharon del posible despido de su niñera. —¿No escucharon?- sonrió Nan, insistiéndoles-Vayan.

Lei iba a decir algo, pero su hermano mayor lo interrumpió, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo.

—Han estado muy callados- murmuró ella. Todo el recorrido hasta la tienda intentó entablar conversación con cualquiera de ellos, pero respondían con monosílabos. Eso le comprobaba lo ariscos que pueden llegar a ser los niños cuando se lo proponen. —Y dime, ¿ya hablaste con la empleada?.

Él frunció el ceño, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Tenía suficiente de pensar respecto a esa niña para que volvieran a recordárselo.

—Xiao Lang... Tienes la cara roja-Nan lo hizo voltear para examinarlo.—Sólo es un lado de tu cara-observó, con extrañeza.

—Ah... es... es alergia-titubeó. Ella lo observó enternecida—Se me pasará pronto.

—Ojalá... Oh, pero dime, ¿qué te respondió Kinomoto?-volvió a preguntarle, ansiosa.

Shaoran jugó con la barra de chocolate en sus manos. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella en esos momentos? Debía seguir furiosa, claro está, y estaba en su derecho. Le había robado un beso, técnicamente; Sakura no estaba conciente cuando todo estaba ocurriendo...

Pero la culpa era de ése espíritu, ella había empezado todo el malentendido.

Sí. Él lo había hecho sólo para que volviera a la normalidad.

Lo correcto era que le agradeciera su sacrificio.

Además, era apenas un beso. Ella no era una completa ignorante en ese tema, pues ya había tenido a su noviecito y quizás otros chicos antes... ¿Cuántos más?... ¿dos, o tres?. ¿Todos ellos habrían sido sus novios?... Y si hubieran sido tres chicos: en un solo día hubiera recibido mínimo un beso y multiplicado por los días del mes y los años, y los tres chicos...

Alto.

A él no tenía porqué diablos importarle.

—¿Xiao Lang?- preguntó Nan, cansada de su silencio. —¿No vas a responder?.

—¿Mh? -el chico le observó ido. Ni recordaba que estuviera ahí, sentada junto a él. —¿Decías?

—Te preguntaba de Kinomoto-habló la de ojos celestes, después de un suspiro. —Se supone que hablaste con ella sobre su despido. Ibas a convencerla para salir por las buenas... ¿Qué respondió?.

—Ella... se enfadó-dijo, no mintiendo del todo. —Y... ¿sabes Nan?, es mejor que ésa decisión la tome Shiefa. Ella la contrató- el chico se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de jugo.

Nan también se incorporó. En su refinado rostro, había una no disimulada expresión de enfado. De seguro lo último que dijo Xiao Lang no era parte de su idea, sino de Kinomoto; ella debía haber saltado a la defensiva diciendo:_ A mí me contrató Shiefa, y ella será quien me despida_.

Para ser una mocosa sabía cómo sacar las garras. Pero no sabía lo suficiente como para enfrentarse contra ella.

La joven Wu tomó aire y subió las escaleras.

Sakura había cerrado la puerta con llave, cosa bastante difícil con sus temblorosas manos. Se percató que llevaba algo arrugado en su puño: un pañuelo azul donde palpó zonas húmedas. Antes de pensar de dónde había salido, se concentró en terminar de encerrarse. Al lograrlo, caminó hasta su cama, y se sentó, dejando la llave sobre la almohada.

Ahora que estaba segura, sola, lo primero que necesitaba era calmarse. Respirar profundo. El corazón le latía sonoramente. Todo era sólo un susto, y no volvería a ocurrir...

Se recostó.

Sí que había sido el peor de los sustos que le había tocado vivir. Reaccionar de pronto, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su boca y luego constatar que el autor era nada menos que Li, era algo que podría haberla matado de la impresión. Era lo más extraño, imposible y ridículo que pudiera haber pensado alguna vez. Se pellizcó el brazo; tampoco era un sueño.

Suspiró abatida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Pretendería acaso molestarla? Si era así lo había logrado: Sakura podía haber recibidos besos de Masashi durante el corto tiempo que duró la relación, pero eso no lograba que su vergüenza disminuyera. Y con Li se sentía mucho peor, claro está...

Llevó las manos a los costados de su cara, comprobando que el rostro estaba caliente. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a su baño y mojó sus mejillas con agua fría. En el espejo examinó sus labios... Los tocó con la yema de sus dedos, trazando una línea horizontal. Sintió un escalofrío, parecido al que experimentó cuando sintió el suspiro de Shaoran rebotar en su boca...

"_¿Te besé?" _

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, y agitó la cabeza, intentando apartar esas imágenes. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de él tan cerca, y la primera que sus ojos la miraron de esa manera... tan rara...

—"_¡No debería ser yo quien avergüence!"_-se dijo, mirándose al espejo. Por mucho que sus mejillas se refrescaran, había vuelto el sonrojo a ellas. —_"¡Es él quien tuvo la culpa! ¡Él debería avergonzarse!"_-asintió a cada pensamiento suyo.

Tal vez lo mejor era bajar y hablar las cosas. Él podía tener una buena explicación al respecto, y podía ser que ella estuviera exagerando...

Golpearon la puerta. La chica sintió su estómago retorcerse de los nervios.

Li había decido antes que ella.

Tragó saliva, y se inspeccionó... Seguía con la cara roja.

—"_Sé fuerte... Debes enfrentarlo. Actúa como siempre"_-la llave se le resbaló de las manos al imaginarlo con la misma cercanía del incidente. Lanzó un gruñido, agachándose a recogerla. Luego caminó hasta la puerta. Los golpes seguían. Sakura aspiró de una sola vez y giró el pestillo. —Se...señorita Nan...

La joven china terminó por empujar la puerta y abrirse paso. Sakura se apartó, sintiéndose como todas las veces insignificante ante su magistral presencia.

Pero prefería mil veces que fuera Nan quien se apareciera, antes que el novio de ésta...

Sakura palideció de súbito.

—Lo sabe- murmuró para sí, mirando con temor a la joven china. Cuando los ojos celestes de ella se clavaron en su cara, tragó saliva, nerviosa.—Y-yo n-no sé cómo pa-pasó-explicó la niñera en un ininteligible tartamudeo.

—Escucha, Kinomoto- la ignoró Nan, comenzando a hablar —Quizás tengas razón en que Shiefa te contrató, y por lo tanto, ella decide si te despide. Pero te digo una cosa-alzó una ceja, mirándola con desdén —No te creas muy especial por eso. Puedes ser reemplazada cualquiera de estos días si no haces bien tu trabajo. Si en mi manos estuviera, ya no estarías en esta casa...

La chica no tuvo palabras ni el suficiente valor para contradecirla. Esperó que Nan le ordenara bajar enseguida a servir la cena, y entonces lanzó un largo suspiro, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y preparándose a aparecerse en la cocina.

Lo bueno es que nadie había visto lo del beso...

Primero se aseguró que Li estuviera en el salón; así era, estaba con su novia sentado en el sofá, al parecer viendo-o aparentando ver- una película con los niños. Comprobado esto, caminó con largos pasos a la cocina.

Shiefa había llegado temprano ese día. Ofreció su ayuda a Sakura con los platos, cosa que la niñera agradeció profundamente al no sentirse capaz de cargar con ellos y tener que toparse inevitablemente con Li.

Sin embargo, no fue todo tan favorable, pues la señora Asai la hizo sentarse junto a ellos, para comer como una gran familia. Esta vez, la excusa de cuidar de los guardianes no fue efectiva; Kero y Spi habían salido de casa antes que despertara, al parecer bajo alguna orden de su amo.

La dueña de casa charló animadamente sobre el aumento de sueldo que le darían, y de lo pronto que vería cumplido su sueño de tener un hogar para vivir con su esposo y sus hijos. Luego preguntó a Lei y a Xue cómo estuvo su día de escuela, y éstos comenzaron con un divertido relato de cosas muy rutinarias, pero que en su boca se oían emocionantes.

—¿Y tú, Sakura?- preguntó ahora a la niñera, quien durante toda la cena se mantenía con la mirada en su comida, silenciosa. —¿Cómo va el festival?

Shaoran la miró. Él también intentaba ignorarla, pero ahora le interesaba ver su reacción, oír su respuesta.

—Bien- respondió, dirigiéndose sólo a Shiefa a la cabeza de la mesa. —Todo estará listo para la próxima semana- intentó sonreír, y luego volvió a su cena.

Mentira. ¿Por qué no decía que era una excusa para ir a juntarse con su "nuevo amigo" Ruocheng?. ¿Temía que Shiefa no le autorizara?. ¿O pensaba ocultarselo a todos?. El chico siguió con la mirada fija en el rostro de ella. Intentaba ver, quizás, algún signo de lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez en la próxima vez que se citaría con Wen...

—¿También participarás en el Festival, hermanito?- Shiefa sonrió ampliamente —¡Ni pienses en perder una oportunidad así! Será el primer festival de primavera que presencies, ¡debes disfrutarlo!.

Nan ocultó su risa y miró de soslayo al joven castaño, esperando que respondiera a Shiefa lo absurdo de su consejo.

—Claro- dijo él, haciendo que todos en la mesa, inclusive una tímida Sakura, lo miraran.—De hecho, hoy ayudé un poco con la decoración- respondió, y el tono que utilizó no gustó mucho a la niñera.

—Qué bien, no sabes cuánto me alegra-decía su hermana, complacida —Y yo que pensé que no te gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo, ¿o no, Sakura?- le preguntó, en medio de una risa.

Ella sintió los ojos del chino atentos, junto a otros celestes sumamente punzantes.

Todo esto lo hacía a propósito. Quería seguir sacándole en cara que había cometido un error con irse a otro lugar que no fuera la preparatoria.

—Tu silencio explica muchas cosas- sonrió Shiefa, mirando a su hermano con diversión. —La decoración no es lo tuyo, Xiao.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Era un día soleado, perfecto. Pero si no dormiste bien la noche anterior, no puedes despertar con tantas energías para enfrentar este día tan inspirador. Lo sabía Sakura, que sentía pesadez en el cuerpo mientras preparaba el desayuno en compañía de los guardianes. Éstos últimos, mientras le ayudaban a ordenar la mesa, le contaron que el día de ayer estuvieron entrenando arduamente por petición de su amo, e inspeccionaron un poco la ciudad en busca de presencias mágicas. Sólo habían triunfado en su entrenamiento.

Terminó de envolver el almuerzo de los niños en servilletas. Se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a masticar sin ganas su tostada.

Todavía lo sentía. Ese dolor de cabeza que había quedado tras estar pensando en tantas cosas...

Había sido una pésima noche. Y ella tuvo mucha culpa... tenía que aceptar lo tonto de su parte el esperar hasta altas horas, con la absurda ilusión que Shaoran se apareciera por la puerta y le dijera que lamentaba lo ocurrido, que era parte de una mala broma.

Además, el llamado de Tomoyo antes de que se acostase, la dejó con un gran sentimiento de culpa. Su amiga estaba preocupada por su ausencia en clases. Decía que intentó muchísimas veces comunicarse, pero que no le respondían; de seguro fue en las horas que dormía, pensó la chica. Le pidió disculpas diciéndole que no había escuchado el teléfono, y la tranquilizó con que su ausencia no era por algo grave, sólo que... se había quedado dormida, sí, eso.

—Creo en esa posibilidad, Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo.—Pero aún siento que me estás escondiendo algo.

—Yo...

—No es necesario que me respondas ahora- rió entonces la amatista, con amabilidad—Sé que me lo dirás cuando tú consideres mejor hacerlo. Entonces te veo mañana en clases. Que pases buenas noches, Sakura. ¡Ah, Naoko te envía saludos! ¡Nos vemos mañana!... ¡Te queremos!-dijeron al unísono sus amigas, y la comunicación se cortó.

Sakura sonrió al recordar lo bien que la hacían sentir Tomoyo y Naoko. Eran las mejores amigas con las que podía contar, y sentía que no podía retribuírselos. Como sospechaba Tomoyo, les ocultaba muchas cosas...

—_"Pero sé que ellas entenderían"_-pensó, suspirando brevemente—Buenos días- saludó a los dos niños en piyamas que se aparecían en la cocina. —Tengo listo su desayuno- indicó la mesa, con los platos servidos.

—Buenos días, mis angelitos-entró Shiefa poco después, dando un gran bostezo —Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buen día, señora Shiefa-hizo una reverencia, para luego llevarle el desayuno. La mujer la observaba atentamente. Sakura se percató de ello.—¿Le sirvo jugo?

—¿Qué te quitó el sueño, Sakura?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Uh?

—Se nota que no dormiste bien- siguió mirándola Shiefa, para luego preguntar con preocupación—¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tienes problemas en tu escuela? ¿O no has descansado bien?

—Es-estoy bien, descuide- respondía la chica, levantando sus palmas y negando a cada cosa que la mujer preguntaba.

—Buenos días.

La jovencita abrió sus ojos.

—¿Hermano? -Shiefa lo miró de arriba a abajo.—¿Otra vez a la preparatoria? ¿Todavía no... ?-alcanzó a callarse, antes de que los niños pudieran escucharla terminar la frase. Xue la observó, pero después siguió bebiendo su leche. —Ehm... entonces... eso quiere decir que vas- Shiefa alzó sus cejas.

Su hermano asintió, y la mujer lanzó un suspiro. Todavía se sentía mal por el contrato falso que utilizó con el Director de Seijo, convenciéndole que su hermano era un empresario que quería invertir en el lugar... Esperaba que Xiao Lang terminara de capturar al fantasma y todo terminara de una vez.

—No te preocupes, hermana- le habló, sentándose a su lado mientras alcanzaba una tostada—Ya terminé con eso-el chico también alzó sus cejas. Sus sobrinos estabas ocupados hablando de caricaturas para escucharle—Si sigo yendo a Seijo, es porque me interesan otras cosas.

—No abuses, Xiao. Dijiste que sólo irías para-ya-sabes, pero si te quedas, pronto el Director pedirá reunirse conmigo y...

—Nada de eso pasará, te lo aseguro- dijo él, bebiendo jugo.

—Mmh... Bueno, ¿Sakura tú ya desa...?-Shiefa parpadeó- ¿Y adónde se fue?.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, pero en realidad estaba en plena conciencia que la niñera se había escabullido incluso antes de que se sentara a la mesa.

Secó bien su rostro, mirándose en el espejo. La señora Shiefa tenia razón: el mal sueño se le notaba por las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Inspeccionó las trenzas en su cabello, la corbata bien ajustada y el saco calzado a la perfección. Fuera de su rostro, era una digna estudiante preparada para su día...

¿Pero por qué Li iba otra vez a Seijo?.

Ya se lo había preguntado, desde que lo había visto en la cocina con su camisa y pantalones, y pensó en el día que capturó al espíritu. Ese mismo día Nan había ido a buscarlo. Creía que con eso se cerraba el corto paso de Li por la preparatoria. Pero esto era extraño.

Sakura llegó a la cocina. Los niños ya habían terminado de desayunar, por lo que debería ir a ayudarles...

—¡Aquí está!- apareció el rostro de su jefa, sonriendo. La tomó de la mano, mientras decía rápidamente—No te preocupes por los niños, Sakura, hoy tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir a dejarlos y hacer un poco de aseo en la casa. Tú tranquila-agarró el bolso que la chica dejaba siempre sobre el sofá de la sala, y se lo entregó. Ella la miraba aturdida, con una gotita resbalando tras su nuca— ahora ve a terminar con la decoración de tu Festival...

La mujer abrió la puerta y la llevó hasta afuera. Sakura parpadeó al ver que Li también estaba allí.

—Aquí la tienes- le dijo— Y es mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde para ayudar con los preparativos.

—Adiós- se despidió su hermano.

—Cuídense mucho, ¡y diviértanse!-los despidió Shiefa con una seña, y luego cerró la puerta.

Tardó en reaccionar. ¿Que había dicho Shiefa sobre la decoración...?

Li estaba observándola.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Sakura luchó por el impulso de echarse a correr hasta donde él no pudiera seguirla. Consideraba necesario el que hablaran, para aclarar las cosas (o mejor dicho, para que él las aclarase), pero esa sensación de incomodidad al saberlo cerca, sólo debilitaba su fortaleza.

Esperó. Notaba que estaba respirando con anormalidad, y el corazón le palpitaba más rápido. Miró los pies de Shaoran, pues no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, y vio cómo estos pasaban a su lado, alejándose hacia la acera.

—"_¿Se va? ¿Qué hay de...?_"- parpadeó, y volteó a verlo. Caminaba con pasos largos y una de sus manos en el bolsillo.

Avanzó también, no caminando a su lado, pero atrás, a distancia prudente por si él decidía hablarle. No fue muy necesario; iba ajeno a su presencia, y ni parecía recordar la conversación que deberían estar teniendo en ese mismo instante.

Examinó su espalda ancha. La camisa estaba arrugada, tal parecía que el último día que la usó la tiró en algún rincón del armario pensando que no la vería jamás... tenía el cuello doblado. Sakura quiso alcanzarlo y arreglar un poco su aspecto, pero luego comprendió que no era apropiado hacerlo. Llevaba el saco en la mano, sobre el hombro, y la corbata aflojada porque odiaba tener algo apresándole el cuello, mismo motivo por el que no abrochaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

Se preguntó si en Hong Kong también era tan descuidado a la hora de ir a la escuela.

—Sobre lo de ayer...

Sakura se sonrojó.

Sí hablarían...

Sabría por fin porqué Li la había besado.

—...yo...-Shaoran continuaba caminando. No encontraba las palabras para comenzar. Como se lo dijera, ella se espantaría de cualquier modo...

—¡Lii!

Hijiri Ashimura caminó hacia ellos con una radiante sonrisa. Les saludó con un buenos días, para luego centrarse en el castaño y aumentar la expresión.

—¿Vuelves a clases, Li?- le preguntó.

Siguieron caminando. Sakura fue avanzando más lento. No le correspondía estar presente en la conversación. Esas dos personas, que por cierto lucían muy bien caminando juntas, no vieron la desilusión en su rostro cuando les vio alejarse.

En la entrada de Seijo ya estaba el lienzo que anunciaba el festival. El año pasado había sido un éxito: habitantes de toda la ciudad habían llegado a los stands de comidas, o al espectáculo del cierre, para presenciar los bailes y fuegos artificiales. No dudaba que este año volvería a repetirse, con Hijiri a la cabeza.

Camino hasta su casillero, mientras que Li y la presidenta se unían al resto del Comité en la entrada de su oficina.

—Buenos días, Sakura- escuchó la suave voz de Tomoyo a su espalda.

—Buenos días- dijo al voltear, y encontrarse también con Eriol sonriéndole.

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Tomoyo rió ligeramente.

—Hoy todos llegamos muy temprano- comentó, logrando que su amiga también sonriera. Y esto pareció tranquilizarla un poco, al menos hasta poder conversar tranquilamente con ella.—¿Vamos al salón?

—Sip- respondió Kinomoto, sacando los libros de su casillero. De reojo, intentó ver qué hacía el grupo de Ashimura, pero todos parecían muy concentrados hablando sobre algún tema, y Li un tanto incómodo al sentirse acosado por la presencia de la colorina Sawa a su lado.

Quizás él tenía algo que ver con el Consejo. Eso explicaría porqué volvía a la preparatoria cuando le aseguró que no lo haría.

—"_Lo de decorador no era mentira"_- pensó, sintiendo curiosidad. La misma que Eriol experimentaba, al preguntarse si la presencia del chino era por no haber capturado al travieso espíritu.—_"¿De verdad participará en el festival?"- _se preguntó, cuando de pronto, sintió chocar contra alguien. —D-disculpa... -Sakura abrió los ojos al distinguir a esa persona.—...Masashi- murmuró. Su antiguo amigo no la miraba con buena cara. Es más, su rostro demostraba bastante repudio que Sakura se negaba a aceptar; no creía que él pudiese odiarla tanto para mirarla con desprecio... ése brillo en sus ojos tenía que ser un leve rencor, parte de lo que ella le había causado.

—Pon más atención, Kinomoto- le dijo, escupiendo las palabras cargadas de acidez.

Ella estaba observando su herida en la comisura de los labios.

Con timidez, pero impulsada por esa amistad que creía todavía viva en alguna parte del herido corazón del chico, preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasó aquí?- se señaló ella misma el labio.

Ishida enrojeció de ira.

—No te hagas la estúpida- masculló, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Eh?-Sakura tembló cuando él le tomó fuertemente del antebrazo.

—Sabes muy bien quién me hizo esto-siguió hablandole, a volumen moderado para no llamar la atención.

—Yo n-no sé de qué hablas.

Él rechinó los dientes, dispuesto a zamarrearla con rudeza, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante de cerca. A casi un metro de Sakura, Shaoran Li lo observaba fríamente. Su expresión imperturbable y sus ojos glaciales.

Comprendió la advertencia.

Soltó a la chica de inmediato y siguió su camino, intentando ignorar la amenazante presencia del chino.

Tomoyo volteó preocupada al notar que Sakura no los seguía. La vio en medio del pasillo, con Ishida alejándose de ella.

—¡Saku...!- la mano de Eriol sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—No te preocupes, Li se encargó de él- dijo, mientras sonreía levemente.

La chica de ojos verdes, intentando no darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido y ajena a su salvador tras ella, fue hasta sus amigos con los libros abrazados y una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Lamento la demora- se encogió de hombros, y emprendió camino con ellos.

—Li, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te separaste de pronto?.

—Debo ir a mi salón- explicó a la rubia, quien frunció levemente su entrecejo.

—Aún quedan otros cinco minutos. ¿No quieres beber té con nosotros? Hablaremos del festival.

—Quizás en otra ocasión...

Hijiri le dedicó una sonrisa y esperó que se alejara lo suficiente para suspirar. Como su tío el director le había contado, ése joven millonario era muy extravagante. Además de entrar a Seijo disfrazado de alumno resultaba muy esquivo a la hora de sociabilizar. Y quería estar presente en las clases. ¿También evaluaría la calidad de enseñanza? Si era así, debían advertir a los maestros y hacer de las lecciones algo que cumpliera con todas su expectativas.

—Todo sea por el bien de Seijo- se dijo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Miss Grant comenzaba sus clases leyendo un texto. Era de suponer que debían oírlo atentamente para luego responder a las preguntas que podían recaer en cualquiera.

Incapaz de concentrarse, Sakura sólo había podido comprender un par de frases, y otras cuantas palabras sueltas. Cuando Miss Grant alzó la mirada de su libro, rogó porque no la escogiera... y no necesitó de muchos milagros para que la mujer indicara a Hiraguizawa.

—El texto hablaba de... un viaje... y...

Tomoyo miró a su amigo con preocupación ante sus titubeos.

—¿No estaba prestando atención, joven Hiraguizawa?- preguntó Miss Grant, con marcada desilusión en su tono.

Todos voltearon a ver a Eriol, logrando que éste se sonrojara levemente.

—Es... bueno, no- confesó el joven de cabello azulado, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Parecía que la menuda maestra se iba a desmayar. De súbito había perdido su bonito color rosáceo en la piel, y sus ojos se habían vuelto enormes.

—Oh my... -ahogó un suspiro y cerró el libro. El silencio en la sala era abrumador.

—Lo lamento...-dijo Eriol, pero parecía no escucharlo. Cuando llegó a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, le hizo una seña para que se marchara.

—Salga, y no regrese hasta que haya terminado de pensar en sus asuntos- le dijo con tanta lamentación que rayó en lo teatral. El joven pestañeó, y un tanto confundido, optó por obedecerla.

Sakura iba a alzar su mano y decir que ella tampoco estaba prestando atención, y que también tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar. Pero no lo consideró buena idea. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, donde Tomoyo miraba tan sorprendida que una sonrisa de incredulidad se había fijado en sus labios. El resto contemplaba a la mujer, temerosos de que un test sirviera para descargar toda su pena. Masashi no lucía preocupado. A él le iba muy bien en el idioma. Recordaba que en un par de ocasiones le había ofrecido su ayuda, para que ambos hicieran la tarea en la biblioteca.

—"_¿Quién lo habrá golpeado?"_- se preguntó. ¿Y porqué Masashi pensaba que ella lo sabía? La miraba con tanto odio... Prefería mil veces que él la ignorara a que la tratase de estúpida y la mirase de esa forma. Jamás pensó que podría temerle tanto al que antes era un gran amigo.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, sin notar que alguien vigilaba cada una de sus expresiones y se alertaba a cada respiro suyo. Y es que Li no estaba tan tranquilo ni tan indiferente como pretendía demostrar. ¿Qué diría Ieran Li y los del Consejo si supieran que algo así había ocurrido? No le darían mucha importancia al estado de Sakura, pero lo reprocharían duramente por su incompetencia; si bien sabía muchas cosas de los Sying y del tablero, había sido a costa de que los espíritus estuvieran libres en una ciudad. Los hechiceros estaban obligados a no interrumpir en el equilibro de la vida cotidiana de las personas, y los seis Sying restantes podían hacer de las suyas.

Ni hablar del estado de Kinomoto... No sabía en qué instante pudo ocurrir. ¡Podía haber sido hasta en su presencia y sin notarlo!. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella tenía razón al decir que jamás lograría?. No volvería a ser la misma. Podía llegar el momento en que el espíritu consumiese toda su energía, y entonces ella...

—"_Moriría"_- Shaoran entrecerró la mirada, y dejó de observala.

—¡Buenos días!- saludó una agradable voz. La presidenta Hijiri Ashimura hacía entrada con el resto del comité. Intercambió unas palabras con la maestra, hasta que ésta abandonó el salón con la mayor fortaleza. Cuando salió, miró hacia un costado, y ahí se dirigió. —Hemos venido a hablar acerca del festival.-siguió Hijiri, haciendo una seña para que cerrasen la puerta.

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón.

—Como sabrán, ya comenzamos mañana. Tenemos a mucha gente inscrita en actividades, pero nos faltan personas que queremos que participen- Hijiri dirigió su atención al último chico de la fila de la pared. Sonrió. —Arime pasará por sus puestos haciéndoles propuestas.

En ese momento Hiraguizawa volvió a entrar al salón. Su rostro parecía un tanto cansado, de seguro no había sido fácil las explicaciones que debió darle a Grant acerca de su "falta de interés" en la materia. Pero la había convencido de que no volvería a suceder.

Se ubicó en su asiento, bajo la mirada de Tomoyo.

—¿Estás bien?

Eriol sonrió.

—Sí.

—¿Miss Grant seguía enojada?

—No, al parecer ya no.

La presencia de Arime les interrumpió. Con su habitual seriedad les buscó en su listado, hasta que hizo ver que ambos no estaban inscritos para ninguna actividad.

—Daidouji, necesitamos un número artístico para la clausura-dijo —¿Crees poder cantar?

—Con mucho gusto- sonrió ella.

Sakura también sonrió al oírla. ¡Sería estupendo escuchar a Tomoyo, y más encima en la noche final!

—Hiraguizawa, serás uno de los meseros de los stands de comida.

Él asintió, y Arime volteó ahora hacia Kinomoto.

—Tengo una actividad especial para ti- le dijo.—Como dicen que te agradan los niños, repartirás globos a los que vengan.

—Sí- aceptó la joven, alegrándose de que no fuese algo tan extraño. El año pasado además de participar en las carreras le habían pedido que se disfrazara de árbol para la obra que habían montado. No es que no le hubiese gustado la idea, pero recordó haberse caído varias veces tropezando con sus raíces antes de subir al proscenio.

Arime fue hasta la fila de pared, donde Hijiri ya llevaba un rato charlando con Li. ¿En que lo incluirían? Lo más probable es que no le exigieran una participación como a los demás, porque parecía muy amigo de todos los del Consejo...

Con ellos parecía tener una buena comunicación...

—"_Y a mí ni siquiera es capaz de darme explicaciones... Ni pedirme disculpas"_- Sakura arrugaba su falda con los puños, mientras sin quererlo continuaba observandole. Hijiri se le acercaba, mucho, y le decía algo cerca del oído. —¿Y qué hay de mí?...-una breve chispita pareció moverse dentro de su pecho, y la impulsó a levantarse y golpear la mesa con las palmas — ¡¡Ya esperé suficiente!

—¿Esperar qué?- cuestionó Hijiri, cuando volteó y la sorprendió mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Ya pasé por tu puesto- dijo Arime, comprobando en la lista.

Pensaba que el impulso ya había acabado luego de su exclamación. Pero no fue así. Le sorprendió el mantener la mirada sobre Shaoran, y después caminar hacia la puerta con todos los ojos sobre ella.

Esa sensación de ardor en el pecho, ¿qué significaba?. Siguió caminando rumbo a los baños, mirando hacia el final del pasillo; estaba vacío. Tal vez debería cambiar su destino y dirigirse a la enfermería. No se estaba sintiendo bien. Dio la vuelta rápidamente para ir por las escaleras, encontrándose con un joven alto de cabellos plateados. Su corazón se detuvo y contuvo la respiración. Nunca antes había visto a esa persona... y aún así se le hacía familiar.

Él le sonrió, como si la conociera.

—¿Quién... ?-Sakura se cubrió la boca con sus manos. El chico frente a ella comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, hasta desaparecer. Temblorosa, cerró sus ojos, y permaneció quieta esperando que al volver a abrirlos, siguiese viendo el pasillo vacío.

Una mano atrapó su brazo. Antes de lanzar un grito, sintió un suave zamarreo y se obligó a mirar.

—Li...-susurró, mientras vislumbraba a su alrededor. Eriol y Tomoyo también estaban ahí, y al parecer estaban muy preocupados por cómo se veía.

—¿Te sientes mal, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo con voz suave.

—N-no... Estoy...-sonrió trabajosamente. Maldita la hora en que su respiración de dificultaba y le impedía hablar.—estoy bien... -pudo decir, mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de aire.

—¿Y si ves a la enfermera?- propuso Eriol, quien de un momento a otro sospechó que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y Li lo sabía perfectamente, de ahí su rápida salida del salón.

Sakura negó, convenciéndole de que estaba bien.

—Hiraguizawa tiene razón- dijo de pronto Li. —Yo seré quien la lleve a la enfermería.

Tomoyo observó cómo Sakura parecía querer hablar, y cómo en ese momento Li apretaba con un poco más de fuerza su brazo.

—Voy con ustedes-dijo su amiga.

—No es necesario. Sé donde está- Li miró a Eriol, dando la última instrucción:—Guarden sus cosas, por si la enfermera decide que regrese a la casa.

Ellos dos se fueron, y ahora más que nunca estaba claro que algo ocurría.

—Bueno, regresemos- dijo Eriol a la chica—No te preocupes, Sakura está en buena manos.

La joven Daidouji siguió mirándole perspicaz.

Ella también tenía una clara conclusión: entre su amiga y Li estaba pasando algo que hasta Eriol sabía. Le faltaba saber si eso era bueno o malo. Pero no podían ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

—¿D-de verdad vamos a la enfermería?- preguntó Sakura, cuando veía que habían pasado de largo las escaleras. El chino siguió guiándola por el pasillo. Hablaba enserio cuando decía que se sentía mal, ¿es que Li no lo notaba? Apenas acumulaba aire tenía que volver a aspirar, y aquél largo trayecto no la ayudaba demasiado.

—Tengo que hablar contigo- murmuró él, seriamente.

—¿Hablar?- no supo porqué lo repitió.

—¿No es eso a lo que te referías cuando gritaste que ya habías esperado suficiente?.

Ella bajó avergonzada la cabeza recordando el impulso.

La hizo entrar a uno de los salones vacíos, justo donde terminaba el pasillo. Era el salón de música. Por lo que Sakura sabía, ningún curso lo ocupaba ese día, al menos los del coro que llegaban luego del almuerzo, lo que no dejaba posibilidad de interrupción. Eso la asustó. Estaría a solas con Li...

Se cerró la puerta, y él caminó pensativo a la ventana, observando de paso el piano.

¿Era su imaginación o estaba igual de nervioso que ella?. No. Ella lo estaba mucho más. Los latidos en su corazón llegaban a asfixiarla cuando lo miraba.

En ese momento comprendió que no podría verlo como antes... ¡Ahora además del chico malcriado y huraño, era el chico que la había besado sin ninguna autorización! ¡Eso jamás se lo perdonaría!.

Cuando la miró, justo cuando terminaba de pensar aquello, Sakura enrojeció furiosamente. Bajó la cabeza, e intentó recuperar la compostura diciendo lo más natural que pudo:

—Te escucho.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, mientras pensaba que el darle explicaciones ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, y lo seguiría siendo mientras estuviera bajo el control del espíritu.

El problema era cómo decírselo: "_¿sabes, no se trata de un conjuro que te controle, sino una chica que ya está muerta y la atrajo tu alma"._

Confiaba en que entendiera. Después de todo, su primera experiencia con el espíritu de Sying Mei Na había sido precisamente bajo la amenaza en que ella le quitaría su cuerpo.

El silencio seguía...

... y seguía...

—"_Hoeee, vamos. Di algo rápido"-Sakura_ lo miró angustiada, pero él encontró más atractivo el paisaje por la ventana. —_"¿Y si le digo que no me importó lo... lo del beso?... Tampoco sé si quiero escuchar porqué lo hizo..."_-volvió a bajar la mirada.

Lo hizo para reírse. O para asustarla. O para hacerla pensar en tantas cosas que le habían tomado toda la noche y el comienzo del día.

—No quiero que te asustes- comenzó hablando, con voz ronca. Ella se estremeció, sin saber muy bien si era por lo que dijo o por la manera en que lo dijo. —Ya que comencé por decírtelo ayer, supongo que debes saber el resto... -él hizo una pausa. Sakura se atrevió a observarlo —Estás... -suspiró —Estás poseída por un espíritu.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella, tras un breve silencio.

—Ella misma me lo dijo- explicó, mientras Sakura llevaba una mano a su garganta, con los ojos abiertos. —Es el espíritu de una mujer. Compartió como familiar de los Sying, y está buscando al tal Peiyan... Es probable que en ciertos momentos tu realidad se confunda con los recuerdos de ella... -el chino se sentó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. —...como también el que ella se apodere del control de tu cuerpo.

El chico de cabellos plateados, recordó Sakura. Él debía ser parte de los recuerdos del espíritu.

—¿Q-qué más te dijo?

—Que te había escogido por la luz que tenía tu corazón- Shaoran juzgó divertido el que ella se sonrojara, apenada por lo que parecía un bonito cumplido.—Y que... sólo tú podrás expulsarla de tu cuerpo.

—¿Eeeh?- la niñera se señaló, con los ojos ensanchados.—¡Pe-pero yo no tengo magia!

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces nunca podré hacerlo...-musitó desesperanzada.

Eso era lo que él también temía.

—Podrás- intentó sonar confiado.—Ella dijo que entre ambas arreglarían el método.

Sakura asintió. No tenía mucha fe en ello, y tampoco Li, pero no pensaban comunicárselo al otro para preocuparlo.

—No me doy cuenta cuando ella aparece- declaró la jovencita, con la voz baja.

—Es normal.

—¿En qué momento te dijo todas esas cosas?

—Ayer, cuando estábamos en la cocina.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con la vista en algún punto del salón. Li creyó adivinar lo que estaba pensando; iba atando cabos rápidamente, y se notaba en su rostro por las distintas expresiones que lo atravesaron. Sobretodo, por el rubor que volvía a cubrirle las mejillas.

—Cuando es-estábamos en la co-cocina... tú...-comenzó a balbucear—tú me... m-me be... bes... me be... ¡Sabes a qué me refiero!-exclamó al final, levantándose repentinamente y haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentada cayera. Eso sólo logró que su rostro aumentara en rojo.

—Si lo hice fue sólo para que volviera a dormirse- Shaoran recogió la silla por ella, envista que la jovencita había quedado paralizada esperando su respuesta. Notó que lo miraba. Tosió incómodo, y se alejó hacia la ventana otra vez —No fue con otra intención. El espíritu me dijo que era la manera de hacerte regresar a la normalidad- él esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Ya no quería recordar ese momento... menos estando ella tan cerca. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué rayos recordaba con tanta claridad su rostro?.

—La-lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo...-murmuró Sakura.

Si era sincero, no había sido algo tan terrible...

Era un estúpido beso. Nada más.

—...espero que no vuelva a pedírtelo-escuchó que decía ella, mientras miraba sus pies. —Es... es mejor que me duermas con tus hechizos...

Probablemente lo estaba comparando a los besos que Masashi le daba y encontró una diferencia favorable hacia éste. Shaoran frunció el ceño, sin explicarse porqué deseaba ver nuevamente su mano empuñada en el petulante rostro de Ishida.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia el umbral, donde el sorprendido rostro de Yukiko los contemplaba.

—Vaya, qué coincidencia- dijo con diversión. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Pensé que la maestra Sato estaría aquí. Pero es mucho mejor verlos a ustedes. ¿Disfrutan de un momento a solas?- sonrió maliciosamente.

Sakura miró a chico, quien no mostraba reacción alguna en su rostro.

—No tienen porqué preocuparse-Yukiko levantó sus palmas con una sonrisita—desafortunadamente dejé mi cámara en el casillero. Además, Li, ya toda la preparatoria da por hecho que tienes una novia, y no tendrías porqué perder el tiempo con alguien como Kinomoto- la morena miró desdeñosamente a la chica de cabello castaño quien se mordió el labio. Si lo que Yukiko insinuaba era que valía poco, tenía razón si la comparaba con la despampanante Nan.

—¿Te inspira lástima, Li?- preguntó Yukiko, mirandolo—¿con esa actitud de niña desvalida te convenció para que golpearas a Masashi?- ella frunció el ceño, torciendo la sonrisa—No deberías buscarte problemas por su culpa, Li. Déjala. Masashi hizo bien con escogerme; con Kinomoto, se hubiese aburrido tarde o temprano- la reportera giró sobre sus talones, desapareciendo por la puerta con su caminar felino, y no sin antes voltear con gesto serio para murmurar—No vuelvas a molestar a Masashi, Kinomoto, o me las pagarás...

Xiao Lang soltó un suspiro, aliviado porque la insoportable presencia de esa chica ya se hubiera acabado. Era tan artificial, tan detestable en sus ironías y la manera en que pestañaba con sus remarcados ojos con delineador. De buena gana habría lanzado algún hechizo sobre ella para hacerla callar.

—¿Golpeaste a Masashi?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Y...?- él se encogió de hombros. Escuchó los pasos de ella, y pronto la vio frente suyo, mirándole con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?... Eres... eres un abusivo, Masashi no te ha hecho nada malo... -Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos—Y ahora piensan que yo te pedí que lo hicieras... Es por eso que Masashi está tan enfadado conmigo...

Él dejó resbalar una mano por su cara, volteándose.

Estaba reprimiendo la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a esa niña en su cara que ése imbécil no merecía su compasión y sus preocupaciones. ¿Y qué si lo había golpeado? ¡Se lo merecía!

—¿Acaso no te dejó por otra chica?- le preguntó secamente—¿Aún así te preocupa que él esté molesto contigo?.

—¡Si me dejó fue por mi culpa!- exclamó ella. Shaoran volteó a mirarla, sorprendiéndole la fuerza con la que seguía defendiéndolo—Me despreocupé demasiado de él... de lo que pasaba entre nosotros... tenía derecho a buscar a otra persona... -Sakura esbozó una sonrisa triste, ocultando la mirada tras su flequillo—...Yo soy demasiado niña para él... y es comprensible, porque los hombres se sienten atraídos por las chicas maduras, ¿verdad?

Si las chicas maduras resultaban ser tan venenosas como Mitsu, no tendría porqué sentirse mal de ser vista como niña. Era mejor así, con su cabello en dos trenzas, con el rostro suave y limpio de maquillaje, con su mirada inocente e infantil de las cosas, con su sonrisa tierna, con su risa contagiosa... Si fuese diferente, no sería la misma. Los niños no la querrían tanto como ahora, y él tampoco sentiría esa extraña simpatía hacia ella...

—"_Simpatía_"-se repitió sarcástico, rodando los ojos. Claramente, algo había en su cabeza que le impedía pensar bien. Pero bueno, ya se retractaría, por ahora lo mejor era animar a la muchachita...

¿Y eso como se hacía?

Shaoran hizo una mueca, y dubitativo estiró su brazo hasta llegar a ella. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza, y antes de que Sakura alzara su tímida mirada para verlo, le desordenó un poco su sedoso cabello, como hacía comúnmente con sus sobrinos, y como recordaba que lo molestaban sus hermanas cuando le ganaban en altura.

—Estás bien así- murmuró, para luego caminar hasta la puerta y salir al pasillo.

Miró el bollo de arroz que Tomoyo le había dado, y luego observó hacia más allá, donde Eriol y Li se habían alejado para hablar.

Masticó lentamente. A sus oídos apenas llegaban las voces de Seiji, Naoko y Tomoyo, parecían ser parte del ligero susurro del viento. Sus pensamientos eran los que hacían eco en su cabeza. Por más que Sakura intentara dejar el asunto olvidado, su descubrimiento no le estaba haciendo bien: inspiraba lástima. Se lo escuchó a Yukiko, y aunque no quiso creerlo en primer momento, Li le dio la razón cuando intentó "animarla". No creyó lo que él decía. Ese "estás bien así" fue sólo una escapada para no hacerla sentir más insignificante de lo que se sentía. Porque ella sabía que a él le gustaban otro tipo de chicas. Chicas como Nan, como la misma Hijiri; ellas eran increíblemente bonitas, y tenían todo el desplante y seguridad de una mujer adulta.

Observó a Tomoyo, que llevaba con gracia un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Comía con cuidado de su almuerzo, escuchando con la sonrisa que pone una madre cuando ve discutir por cosas graciosas a sus hijos, que en este caso eran Naoko y Seiji. Su amiga atraía muchos chicos, pero siempre le restaba importancia; cuando caminaba por los pasillos con toda su gracia, actuaba como si no fuese conciente de todas las miradas sobre ella, o las veces que aparecía alguna nota en su casillero, la leía con una sonrisa y la guardaba entre sus cosas.

¿Y si fuese como su amiga, la habría dejado Masashi?

¿Inspiraría la lástima de Li?

¿Le habría contado antes su hermano sobre la enfermedad de su padre?

Dejó de empuñar sus manos al notar que las uñas le estaban dañando la palma. De todas formas, lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que parecía una niña desvalida, y ahora mucho más con el tener un espíritu en su cuerpo. Cuando los chicos llegaron nuevamente, Sakura notó que Eriol le miraba. Debía de estar pensando _"pobrecita, cómo podrá soportarlo.._.". Y los ojos cobrizos de Shaoran, si pudieran hablarle, dirían _"me das tantos problemas... pero eres una niña, qué se puede hacer contra eso"._

—¿Estás bien?

Sakura cabeceó, intentando sonreír.

—No te preocupes, la enfermera me encontró en perfectas condiciones- le dijo a su amiga, y de pronto sintió como si Tomoyo leyera en su frente la gran mentira que estaba diciendo. —¿Ya.. decidiste qué canción presentarás en el Festival?.

—Aún no- respondió ella, dejando pasar su escapada— ¿Me recomiendas alguna?.

Tomoyo se quedaba a ensayar ésa tarde, en el salón de música, con los temas sugeridos por su amiga.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Vaya, esto sí que es un gran trabajo-estiró la camisa gris del conjunto. Tenía un corbatín rojo y botones dorados, hasta en los puños. —¿Por qué no abres el tuyo?.

El otro dio una mirada al bulto sobre la mesita de la sala. Habían pasado por sus uniformes que el Consejo repartía fuera de su oficina, y el trámite se les facilitó en cuanto Sawa distinguió al castaño, haciéndolo avanzar al comienzo de la fila con Eriol y Sakura (provocando, claro está, la molestia del resto).

—_Aquí tienes, Li-Tsube le estiró la prenda envuelta en papel y le dijo con cierto recelo:—Espero que sepas apreciarlo, porque la presidenta lo hizo especialmente para ti. _

_Luego, la atención de Tsube pasó a la niña de ojos verdes, cambiando abruptamente su expresión —Te verás adorable con esto, Kinomoto-le sonrió, con esa picardía que utilizaba con todas las féminas. _

—_Nah, no es la gran cosa-se escuchó decir a la colorina Sawa._

—_Aunque es el único vestuario que no terminamos todavía. Tendrás que venir mañana antes que comience el festival por el resto._

Eriol dobló con cuidado la prenda, dejándola en el mismo envoltorio. Observó a Li que se había quedado pensativo.

—¿Sigues preocupado?.

No era necesario, ni probable que Li respondiera. Eriol estaba seguro que en ningún momento del día Shaoran había dejado de pensar en un modo de resolver el problema que aquejaba a su niñera. Y por eso, hasta olvidó sus mañas contra su presencia, permitiéndole acompañarlos en el regreso a casa.

—Lo importante es que le demos nuestro apoyo. Tú mismo dijiste que no hay manera de intervenir-Shaoran lanzó un gruñido —Será el espíritu quien decida.

—Eso es lo que más me molesta. ¿Qué diablos piensa? ¿Cómo pretende que ella pueda con todo esto?...-el joven intentó calmarse. No porque aceptara que Hiraguizawa se enterara de lo ocurrido, también lo haría testigo de sus preocupaciones. —Lo digo porque es apenas una niña...-murmuró después, como si ese detalle lo eximiera de la inquietud que sentía.

—Una niña que ha demostrado ser fuerte-sonrió Eriol.

Fuerte a costa de demasiadas situaciones que la ponían en riesgo. Y él no quería poner en peligro a nadie, y eso incluía la torpe niñera.

—¿Qué hay de Mizuki?

Eriol respondió que no.

—¿Por qué no? Ella puede hacerlo, es sacerdotisa, ellas son capaces de ahuyentar los espíritus-Shaoran volvió a desesperarse ante su negativa —¡Tiene que intentarlo! Hiraguizawa, cuando niño escuché la historia de una mujer que... que había muerto porque un espíritu maligno estaba en su cuerpo...

—Sí, pero era un espíritu maligno. Son ellos los que consumen las almas de las personas, y existen otros inofensivos, Li, que persiguen otras metas.

"_Como encontrar a un ser querido"_-pensó el chico, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

¿Y si lograba atrapar a ese espíritu del llamado Peiyan? ¿Acabaría todo?

—Eriol-la chica sonrió cuando ratificó la presencia del inglés aún en la sala.—¿No se te ofrece algo... un té o jugo?.

—No, muchas gracias. Creo que ya es hora de irme.

Sakura y Shaoran reaccionaron a un mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro?-preguntaron al unísono.

—Sí...-contestó el de ojos azules, sin entender su interés... Al menos, no el de Li. Pero para ellos estaba más que claro: quedarse solos implicaba un riesgo. Daba la casualidad que en los momentos en que estaban a solas, el espíritu tomaba control de Sakura. Eso daba a una segunda conclusión: había que aplicar algún método para volverla a la normalidad...

—Puedes quedarte a la cena-dijo Li, añadiendo casi de inmediato —Kinomoto puede atenderte. Yo debo ir a entrenar, Kerberos y Spinnel están esperando.

Él se marchó.

Eriol miró interrogante a Sakura, que soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Sospechaba que Li había omitido parte importante de la información.

—¿Seguro que mientras esperas la cena no deseas servirte un té?

—Bueno-aceptó finalmente, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Hoy prepararé tamagoyaki. ¿Te gusta?

—Tomoyo lo ha preparado un par de veces.

—Hoee, estaré en desventaja-Eriol oyó la suave risa de la chica, desde la cocina.—Tomoyo es una excelente cocinera. Ninguno de mis platos podrían compararse a los de ella.

—Tomoyo piensa lo contrario.

Sakura entró a la sala, cargando una bandeja. Vio el paquete en el centro de la mesa y pareció incomodarse.

—¿Y... cómo está tú uniforme?

—Le comentaba a Li que era un gran trabajo-Eriol agregó azúcar, luego que Sakura vertiera con cuidado el agua en la taza —¿Y qué hay del tuyo?.

Ella se sentó.

—Es-está bien-tartamudeó, y su cara se cubrió sutilmente de rubor.

_Bien _si pensaba en el anterior disfraz de árbol. Esta vestimenta, al menos, le permitiría una mejor movilidad al asemejarse a un pijama de pieza completo.

La señora Shiefa llegó justo al momento que Sakura terminaba de preparar los platos con tamagoyaki. Esta vez, se necesitó de más espacio en la mesa para el señor Toshiro y Eriol, que fue presentado como invitado y amigo de Li.

Si hubo un tema que se tocó, era el Festival. Shiefa, su esposo y sus hijos parecían más entusiasmados que los mismos jóvenes.

Había sido una bonita tarde.

Una bastante normal.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos!-hubo una respuesta del público, un rumor alegre y vivaz.—Quiero agradecer a todos quienes participan para lograr que este Festival se haga posible, entre ellos mis compañeros del Consejo-Hijiri señaló a los tres, ganando gran cantidad de aplausos.—Deseamos que como cada año, esta fiesta sea inolvidable para todos ustedes. Nos esforzamos muchísimo en la organización de ésta celebración, y esperamos que lo retribuyan divirtiendose sanamente. ¡Y ahora, que comience el Festival de Primavera!

—Felicidades, Hijiri-sonreía Tsube, cuando comenzaron a ordenarse para las actividades deportivas —tu nivel de popularidad debe estar por las nubes.

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

—Naoko, no sabes cuanto lamento no poder ir a verte-se disculpaba Tomoyo, mientras caminaban junto a Eriol hacia la preparatoria. —Debo ensayar para esta noche...

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo-sonrió su amiga.—Además tomará tiempo.

—Aún así, ¡te deseo la mejor de las suertes!

—Gracias.

Jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente. Estaba fuera del salón, esperando que Arime llegase para comenzar el desafío.

—¿Estás segura Naoko?- preguntó él, por enésima vez.

Ella ya estaba por perder la paciencia, y en parte, su confianza. Naoko reconocía no ser una chica muy decidida a la hora de enfrentar desafíos, temiendo que en cualquier momento se retractara.

—¿Naoko?

—¡Seiji!-exclamó ella, nerviosa. —Si no me apoyas, está bien. Entiendo que no me tienes fe, y que deseas que gane Arime, ¡pero no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión!.

El joven de anteojos vio con asombro a la chica alejarse, rumbo a la sala donde se desarrollaban los partidos de damas. Jamás había visto a Naoko tan segura de sí. Sonrió. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no estaba de su lado?... ¡Era su amigo! Y además... estaba ese otro sentimiento hacia ella que la convertía en su persona más especial.

El salón estaba lleno. Seiji apenas pudo hacerse camino entre toda la gente con el argumento que venía a reportear, porque el área de los deportes estaba a su cargo. Pudo ver a cinco personas sentadas ante la pizarra. Una mesa pequeña con el tablero y dos sillas estaban al medio, donde Arime ya se encontraba ubicada, mirando con una sonrisa que intimidaba a su adversarios, entre ellos Naoko, quien al parecer le correspondía el último turno.

Un chico de tercer año era el encargado de iniciar las partidas, y mirar el desarrollo del juego. En cuatro oportunidades (bastante seguidas la una a la otra) declaró como ganadora a la joven miembro del Consejo de estudiantes, quien ni siquiera se daba la molestia de jactarse.

Le correspondía a Naoko. Seiji debió reprimir sus deseos de gritarle y hacerle notar su presencia, y su total apoyo; entre los espectadores estaba Yukiko Mitsu, quien le tenía restringido favoritismos hacia los competidores, y mucho menos a Yanaguisawa.

—Comiencen-dijo el chico, mirando a Naoko.

Arime había decidido dar la ventaja de comenzar a todos sus contrincantes.

El juego tomó más tiempo que los otros. Por primera vez la campeona Arime se veía en problemas.

—"_Tú puedes, Naoko_"-pensaba Seiji, quien había olvidado tomar las fotografías para la nota. Vio un movimiento extraño en el tablero, mismo que su amiga también notó y no tardó en hacerlo ver.

—Eso va contra las reglas-dijo tranquilamente a su rival.

Ella contempló al chico que hacía de juez, y luego murmuró a Naoko, con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Mientras él no lo considere, sí está en las reglas.

Seiji miró a su alrededor, donde nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Y ahora que se fijaba bien en los presentes al desafío, no eran más que los participantes, Tsube (el único del Consejo además de Arime) y Yukiko con su grupo de amigas, quien sospechó venía para matar el tiempo fastidiando a Naoko o a él.

—Creo que es mejor rendirse-dijo la voz de Arime. Naoko veía todo perdido; imposible ganarle si ella no se cernía a las reglas. ¿Era así como se había ganado su título de invicta? ¿Por trampas? ¿Qué era todo este "desafío"? ¿Una tomada de pelo a los que se atrevían a participar sólo para verse pisoteados por su autoridad?.

Una voz en su cabeza le exigía denunciar la farsa. Pero la otra voz (sí, porque las voces se multiplican y van intentando acallar a la que ya surgió) la retenía en esa silla, le pedía dejarse vencer y no armar un escándalo. ¿Quién tenía más poder allí? Arime, y su compañero Tsube muy cerca de ella, eran miembros de Consejo... Intocables miembros del Consejo, debería decir; no se les podía cuestionar. Ellos hacían girar Seijo. Una palabra, y sería señalada como la chiquilla que estaba en contra de su gestión, la opositora, la revoltosa. No le extrañaría que hasta fuese expulsada, si las cosas se agravaban y no cedía a reconocer que los del Consejo eran gente limpia y justa, que no hacían trampas, y que ella había inventado todo al ver que tenía ese desafío perdido...

—¿Y? Mueve esa pieza, y déjate vencer-siguió el murmullo de Arime.

Su dedo deslizó la ficha con lentitud. Luego el chico que hacía de juez al fin sacó la voz para anunciar el triunfo de Arime, y la entrega del obsequio.

Naoko se levantó con algo de torpeza al oír a lo lejos las burlas de Mitsu entre los aplausos.

—Buen intento, Yanagisawa. Hasta para algo tan aburrido eres un fracaso.

Salió del salón caminando de prisa. Afuera en los pasillos, comenzaban a caminar los alumnos afinando los últimos detalles de sus puestos. Se escabulló entre ellos, rumbo al patio.

¿Por qué no podía sobresalir en nada? Naoko se afirmó en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Estaba alejada del bullicio que las próximas competencias de atletismo provocaban. Suspiró.

Desde pequeña había intentando diferenciarse de sus hermanas, todas ellas mayores y según su percepción, mucho más bonitas que ella; siempre escogía libros antes que las muñecas, siempre se esforzó por tener las mejores calificaciones en la escuela, siempre demostró mesura y tranquilidad. Pero sus padres apreciaban más a las otras, a las tres hermanas alegres, parlanchinas, que jugaban con muñecas y no les gustaba estudiar. Era porque eran bonitas. Tenían rostros de angelitos y hacían travesuras que su madre consideraba adorables. En cambio ella siempre permaneció en su habitación, pensando en quizás qué otros mundos llenos de dragones y princesas, monstruos y duendes. Alimentó su infancia de fantasías, y pronto se resignó a ser la niña aburrida de la casa, la que no hablaba demasiado y le gustaba estar sola para salir a dar un paseo con su imaginación.

Esa misma niña ahora estaba perdida. Sin identidad. Sintiéndose poquita cosa ante cualquiera. Dejando que todos pasaran sobre ella.

No tenía un espacio entre toda esa gente; no sobresalía en nada... Tomoyo era la estrella en el coro, Sakura lo fue -y aunque se había retirado, seguiría siendo- la mejor corredora, Seiji era el más inteligente, Yukiko la Directora y mejor reportera de la revista... ¿Y Naoko Yanagisawa? ¿Dónde estaba?

—Aquí estás-Seiji respiró agitado. Se acercó al árbol, y como Naoko, apoyó su espalda en el tronco.—Estuviste muy bien, Naoko...

—¿Muy bien?-ella rió sin ganas —¿Tan bien que perdí? Tenías razón, Seiji, debí darme por vencida. Arime es invencible-intentó mostrar un poco de humildad ante ello. No quería arruinar la imagen de tan buena jugadora ante su amigo.

—Naoko, lo importante es que participaste, lo intentaste. Además estuviste cerca.

Ella preferiría pedirle que se fuera. Pero no tenía el valor para mostrarse así de directa con él, así como él no sabía cómo actuar ante ella.

—Hicieron trampa, Naoko-murmuró él, tras un breve silencio —No se puede contra eso. Pero las cosas no se quedarán así... pienso denunciarlos en el reportaje-la chica lo miró perpleja. —Sí Naoko, los demás deben saber que tú debías ser la ganadora. Tú jugaste limpio.

—¡No, Seiji! No puedo contra ellos...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... mírame-ella se señaló con tristeza —¿Quién soy yo frente a ellos? ¡Mírame! No soy bonita, ni inteligente, ni graciosa... -Naoko sintió que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Intentó ocultarlas de Seiji, pero no pudo lograrlo.

Sintió a su amigo sostenerla de los hombros.

—Para mí eres la chica más bonita, inteligente y graciosa de todas...

Naoko alzó su cabeza, mirándolo con asombro. Él sonreía; Seiji siempre le sonreía, pero esta sonrisa era tan conocida y a la vez tan diferente a las demás.

Se sonrojó, y el llanto estalló adentro incontrolable. Se abrazó a él, encontrando un refugio amigo, comprensivo... Seiji era tan dulce con ella.

—Escucha Naoko: no puedes mirarte en menos. Eres increíble sólo por el hecho de ser tú- él no creía que hubiese llegado el momento en que diría todas esas cosas. Aún así, no podía arrepentirse ahora. Tenía que ser sincero. —Yo... yo debo decirte que tú...

—Gracias, Seiji-ella se separó, con una gran sonrisa. Secó sus lagrimas, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad —Creo que tienes razón. Tengo la autoestima por los suelos, ¡pero ya no más! ¡Cambiaré, y ninguna Yukiko Mitsu volverá a pasar sobre mí!.

Seiji alzó su dedo, para retomar la palabra.

—¡Gracias, de nuevo Seiji! ¡Iré a decírselo a Tomoyo, así aprovecho a ver su ensayo!-Naoko parpadeó. Su amigo tenía una expresión muy rara en su cara —¿Te pasa algo?

—Yo...-él negó, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Vienes conmigo, entonces?

—S-sí.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Siempre hay alguien que debe comenzar a movilizar al resto. En este caso, Shiefa salió hasta el patio a interrumpir con el entrenamiento de su hermano. Primero comenzó con hablarle, distrayendolo pero no logrando su cometido de hacerlo abandonar su actividad; segundo fue elevar el tono; tercero ordenar a los guardianes alejarse por estar defendiéndolo; cuarto y último, arrastrar al susodicho de una oreja.

—¡Qué crees que haces!

—Hago respetar mi autoridad-le contesta ella, sin dejar de sostenerlo. El chico se ve obligado a caminar a la par, tragando sus protestas.—Intentaba decirte que es hora de prepararse para el Festival. Por si no te has dado cuenta, está atardeciendo...

—Muy bien, ahora que lo entiendo ¿podrías dejarme caminar por mi cuenta!- pidió, sin evitar sonar irónico.

La mujer lo dejó con una sonrisa.

—Tomarás un baño y te vestirás con ese traje que Hiraguizawa dijo te preparó la presidenta de tu escuela-Shiefa soltó una risita.—¿Quién diría, Xiao, que las chicas te quieren tanto como para prepararte ropa con sus propias manos?-ella rió aún más cuando el joven se adelantó, arrastrando su espada y soltando un gruñido.

Ya sabía qué era lo que le veían: ¡su hermanito era tan adorable cuando se enojaba!

Sakura guardó sus cosas en una mochila. Miró por la ventana el cielo anaranjado, y luego el reloj. Era tiempo de irse y más le valía cambiar esa cara porque era un festival a lo que iba. Difícil considerando que su padre ha venido a su memoria en esos momentos de soledad.

Los niños entran, encendidos de ésa vitalidad y alegría que ella desearía poder retribuirles. Le piden que les diga ésa sorpresa que ella mencionó ayer al despedirse en la noche, lo que haría en el festival.

—Es que aún no tengo todo mi disfraz-se disculpa ella, sonriéndoles —Pero cuando lo tenga les mostraré de qué se trata.

Ellos asienten, y Xue que es un poquito desconfiado como su tío, le pide su palabra.

Ya satisfechos acuden al llamado de su madre, desde el piso de abajo.

—¿No irás con nosotros?

—Debo pasar a buscar algo...

—La señorita Sakura tiene un disfraz que no está completo.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Xue?

—Pues... sí-afirma ella, apenada.

—Entonces ve. Nos encontraremos allá.

Sakura camina hacia la puerta, sosteniendo los tirantes de su pesada mochila.

—¿Sakura?-la detiene Shiefa —¿Y si esperas a mi hermano? No debe tardar en bajar...

—Está apurada, Shiefa-dice Nan sentada en un sofá, retocando sus labios de un colorido rosa.—¿Verdad, Kinomoto?

—Nosotros iremos con ella-interrumpen Kero y Spinnel, y vuelan a ocultarse en su mochila. Son expertos a la hora de esconderse, y Sakura debe aceptar ir en su compañía durante todo el trayecto, y supuestamente toda la tarde.

Cuando ya consigue la parte restante de su atuendo, debe vestirse en una sala que han dejado como camerín.

Los guardianes la siguen. Sakura comprende su presencia y la agradece. Tiene miedo de que cualquier cosa pueda suceder teniendo un espíritu dentro de sí.

Los puestos están listos, con sus luces de colores encendidas, con la gente transitando por ellos.

Sakura distingue a Eriol, muy elegante con su uniforme sirviendo té. Piensa pasar a saludarle, pero recuerda que está tras un pijama de franela y una enorme cabeza con forma de oso. Decide comenzar con lo suyo: repartir globos a los pequeños que entraban.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Había una chica asomada en la entrada. Se alejaba cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca, y luego volvía.

Yi Ze no sabía por qué estaba ahí. En su cama, luego de ordenar su cuarto -porque no habían deberes escolares que hacer- y prepararse un poco de pasta, no tenía sueño. Su tía Yone no llegaría por una fiesta en casa de una amiga. Yi Ze se sentía más sola que nunca sabiendo que a pocas cuadras Seijo se encendía de colores y música.

—Fue un error-musitó, cuando intentó por última vez armarse de valor y entrar.

—¿Vienes sola?- preguntó un chico.

Ella lo observó con desconfianza. Aunque él le sonreía amablemente, algo le produjo rechazo.

—Oye, no te vayas-él la detiene, interponiéndose. Yi Ze lo mira ceñuda, dispuesta a golpearlo. —Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Se sonrojó. ¡Por el comentario de un desconocido y por algo que tanto había escuchado en otros extraños... !

—¿Estabas esperando a alguien?-preguntó de pronto él. Era de esos tipos que se tomaban la confianza al primer intercambio de palabras. Ya entendía porqué no podía simpatizarle a simple vista.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Yo no estoy esperando a nadie-dijo, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa —Vine por si me encontraba con alguien conocido. Algo difícil, porque he llegado hace muy pocos días y no conozco mucha gente...

¿Y debía interesarle a ella? Qué tipo más pesado, se dijo Yi Ze, rodando los ojos.

—¿Te importaría que entráramos juntos?-pregunta, esta vez bajando el volumen de su voz.

—¿Juntos?-ella quiere reírse. No es una de esas chicas que se deja convencer porque han dicho algo bonito de sus ojos, o porque ese chico luzca como un modelo de revista.—Creo que tendrá que buscarse a otra...

—No si todavía puedo convencerte...

—No lo logrará.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco las cosas-Ruo Cheng alzó sus manos cuando recibió un ataque visual de su parte.—Me refiero a que esto no es tan grave. No te estoy pidiendo que surja algún romance entre nosotros-ante eso Yi Ze abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la detuvo con sus rápidas palabras:—escucha, sólo quiero que me acompañes adentro. Odio pasearme solo. En cuanto encuentres a tus amigos, puedes separarte de mí y dejarme en el olvido. Lo mismo haré yo.

Yi Ze escuchó unas voces cerca... Yukiko venía en compañía de sus amigas, todas vestidas con sus yukatas de un rosado que llegaba a los ojos como una bofetada. Se detuvieron, porque la reportera esperaría a su novio.

—Yukiko, mira quien está a tu espalda-una de sus amigas le hizo un gesto con la mirada.—¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

—No puedo llegar a imaginármelo-sonrió Mitsu con burla.

—¿Crees que ese chico tan apuesto venga con ella?-preguntó otra.

—Imposible-murmuró, mientras buscaba alguna otra explicación.

Ruo Cheng lanzó un suspiro. Tendría que entrar sin acompañante, y rogar que Sakura estuviese en algún lado sin pareja. Después de todo, ésa era su intención al venir: encontrarla y hablar un poco con ella.

En caso contrario pensaba que podría resistir esa desilusión de no verla, paseando con alguna otra chica. En eso, se dijo, no había cambiado desde los doce cuando tuvo su primera novia.

—Entraré contigo-el chino volteó hacia la muchachita. Sus ojos miel decían exactamente lo que sus temblorosas palabras.

—Muchas gracias-él le sonrió, y le ofreció su brazo. —Siempre es un honor el llevar a una chica linda de mi brazo-comentó con galantería, logrando sonrojarla.

—Imposible...-volvió a repetir Yukiko, mientras veía a la siempre solitaria Yi Ze Qian entrar del brazo de un atractivo chico. —Ella... ella es una bruja-dijo a sus amigas, con los ojos muy abiertos —Sólo eso explica todo.

Yi Ze hacía demasiado que no entraba a un festival. Cuando niña recordaba haber ido en compañía de su padre, y cuando él ya no estaba vivo recordó muchas veces el haber pasado cerca de uno.

Todo le parecía mágico. La gente lucía tan feliz, en los puestos corrían sirviendo pasteles, refrescos, té.

—¿Quieres comer algo?-le pregunta el chico, y ella algo vacilante acepta.

Se dirigen a una mesa. Él parece estar atento, buscando a esa persona que dice conocer. Ella en cambio no busca a nadie. No sabe como decirle que en caso de que él encuentre a quien busca, ella se quedará sola, porque no hay amigos a los que tenga que esperar.

—Bienvenidos, ¿que desean servirse?-un chico de anteojos y cabello azulado se les acerca. Les sonríe y toma sus pedidos escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta. —Regreso enseguida. Con permiso.

Es Hiraguizawa, del salón B. Yi Ze ha oído que es muy amigo de Daidouji y Kinomoto. Al parecer también se lleva bien con Yanagisawa, y Li que ha entrado hace poco, y que para sorpresa de Yi Ze no se ha ido.

—¿Estudias aquí?

Asiente silenciosamente. Observa lo limpia que está la mesa, y el adorno con flores de cerezo que tiene en el centro.

—¿Hacen esto todas las primaveras?

—Sí-responde ahora, sacando la voz.—Lo organiza el Consejo de estudiantes.

—Ya veo...

Hiraguizawa llega con la orden. Té helado para ambos y unas galletas de vainilla.

—¿Tú... no eres de Japón?-Yi Ze no sabe cómo ha llegado a salir esa pregunta de sus labios. La galleta que ha tomado del plato tiembla en su mano cuando el chico la mira con una sonrisa.

—¿Tanto se me nota?-él ríe, dando un sorbo al té. —Soy chino. De Hong Kong, para ser más precisos.

—¿Hong... Hong Kong?

Ruocheng parpadea ante el sorprendido rostro de ella.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¡No!-Yi Ze baja su mirada.—_"Es una coincidencia... Nada más que una coincidencia_"

—Bueno, es un lugar agradable, pero nunca me ha gustado estar allí por demasiado tiempo. Me las arreglo para salir a recorrer el mundo con mis amigos. A veces ayudo a mi padre con su empresa; también necesita que alguien lo represente en el extranjero.

El joven mira hacia la gente. Otra vez está buscando, piensa Yi Ze, y se siente culpable de ser tan mala compañía.

—Mmh... Al parecer no está aquí-él regresa la atención a su té. —Y dime, ¿tampoco encuentras a tus amigos?.

—No... no los veo.

—También deben estar buscándote.

—No importa-murmura la jovencita. Bebe su té, siempre rehuyendo la mirada del otro.

Frente a ellos caminan unas chicas con sus yukatas y sombrillas. Deciden detenerse en el puesto para pedir unos refrescos, y _casualmente_ quedan en la mesa contigua.

Llaman la atención de él. Conversan entre ellas y lo miran coquetamente... Y les responde de igual forma.

Yi Ze se arrepiente de haber dejado en casa la yukata que tía Yone le regaló porque era imposible que ella volviese a usarla como en sus mejores años. Quizás con ella habría mantenido el interés del chico en su presencia. Quizás debió arreglar su horrible cabello, y no tomarlo en esa coleta tan descuidada.

No tenía la mejor presencia para un festival.

Menos para que un chico la mire.

—¿Vamos?-él la invita a seguir recorriendo.

Las chicas de la mesa de al lado le dan una última sonrisita, y ambos se retiran.

Parece que el tiempo transcurriera demasiado lento. Yi Ze se da el tiempo de observar los juegos, de intentar ganar en alguno. No lo logra, y entonces el chico intenta por ella. Ha ganado un lindo conejito de felpa, y se lo entrega a ella en agradecimiento por su compañía.

Ella lo estrecha tímidamente.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

"_No debería ser él quien agradeciera..."_

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Mira tío! ¡Es un oso!-Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la voz de un niño a sus espaldas.

—Sí, es un oso- le apoyó él.

—¿Tío, podemos acercanos? Quiero uno de esos globos.

Sakura los sintió acercarse. ¿Podrían reconocerla? No. No era posible con el disfraz. Esperaba que no...

—Oye-cuando Shaoran puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, Sakura dio un saltito y casi deja escapar los globos. Se dio la vuelta, turbada —Mi sobrino está hablándote-dijo el joven Li, con su habitual seriedad.

Se veía... distinto. No había otra palabra, o quizás sí la había, pero no quería salir a luz. Shaoran vestía una yukata de color un verde musgo y estampada con libélulas de color café.

—¿Puedes darme un globo?-preguntó Lei, obligando a Sakura a enfocar toda su atención en sus ojitos almendra.

Sonrió con ternura ante el pequeñín con su yukata celeste y con lunitas blancas.

"_Qué lindo"_-pensaba, luchando con el impulso de decirlo en voz alta. Le estiró un globo, y él lo tomó con una expresión de asombro.

—¡Gracias!-exclamó contento mientras miraba la inflada esfera roja flotando sobre su cabeza —¡Mira tío! ¡Es enoorme!

Shaoran le respondió con una sonrisa. Siempre era así: con los niños, sus gestos aparecían espontáneos, y cálidos. Si hasta lucía como otro Shaoran.

Comenzaba a hacer calor dentro de esa pesada cabeza de oso. Afortunadamente ese detalle del disfraz la ocultaba de los ojos de otras personas, pero sobre todo, los de Li. ¿Qué diría él si supiera que lo estaba mirando y pensando lo guapo que lucía esa tarde?

—¡Hoeee!

Había salido. Ésa era la malavenida palabra que no quería reconocer en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa tío?-pregunta Lei, cuando nota que él no avanza y mira hacia atrás. El oso agitó sus brazos y luego salió trotando hacia otro lado.

—Me pareció escuchar...-Shaoran frunció el ceño, viendo al sujeto del disfraz instalarse lejos de ellos a repartir globos. Quiso recordar algo, pero lo dejó pasar al no saber qué. Quizás luego.—Olvidalo, vamos con los demás.

Desde donde estaba y con el rostro regresando paulatinamente a su color original, Sakura vio al resto de la familia: la señora Shiefa iba del brazo de su marido, cargando un abanico comprado en uno de los stands. Xue -también con su respectiva yukata- hablaba con su hermano menor mientras

examinaban los alrededores con interés, deteniéndose en los lugares que tenían juegos y cuando se detenían, Shaoran los acompañaba con una Nan esmerada en su aspecto, con un vestido que cubría

mucho menos que una yukata. Ese día parecía decidida a disfrutar de la ocasión, y aunque los niños resultaban un agente distractor para el joven Li, tenía fe en que se presentaría la ocasión para estar a solas.

—¡¡A éeeel!

Sakura se gira lentamente. Alrededor de ocho niños vienen corriendo directo hacia ella, y por lo que ve en sus rostros, no quieren un globo...

—¡¡¡Hoeeee!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Oye, a todo esto, aún no me dices tu nombre-Ruocheng camina a su lado con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Mi nombre?-ella le devuelve la mirada, y dice con cierto reproche —Tú tampoco me lo has dicho.

—Somos muy maleducados-dice, soltando una risa —Ni siquiera nos presentamos como era debido.

Yi Ze se siente nerviosa. La situación la está superando, y cree que si es un sueño es el mejor de todos los que ha tenido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto, exactamente desde que su padre había muerto no tenía ganas de sonreír; ahora, toda esa alegría parecía venir de la mano de un desconocido.

—Yo comenzaré-él toma aire, y con una sonrisa comienza diciendo:—Buenas noches, señorita, mi nombre es Ru...

—¡¡¡A éeeel!

Ambos observan un grupo de traviesos niños saltar sobre la persona disfrazada de oso.

—Hay que ayudarlo-dice Yi Ze, sin entender porqué la gente alrededor parece ignorarlo. Hasta que escucha lejana una risa muy conocida. —Mitsu-murmura, y camina a defender a esa pobre persona del ataque de esos pequeños demonios. —¡Deténganse! Pueden lastimarlo.

Yi Ze intenta alejarlos, pero insisten en golpear y dar patadas al oso. Sigue escuchando la risa de Yukiko... seguramente les dio dinero para esto, y por eso los chiquillos están tan afanados en obedecer.

—Muy bien, si no le hacen caso a esta chica, los golpearé-aparece Ruocheng, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus dedos. Tiene una mueca perversa en su rostro, y esto hace que finalmente los niños huyan. —Mira nada más... -él y Yi Ze se agachan a ayudar al maltratado oso. —¿Se siente bien, señor?.

—Nnh... Creo que sí-responde un voz femenina.

Ruocheng se sobresalta. La joven Qian ve cómo ayuda a quitarle la cabeza a la mujer disfrazada. Entonces ambos la descubren: es Sakura Kinomoto.

—¡Sakura!-Ruocheng hace que ella se siente. Confundida, la niña de ojos verdes lo reconoce y lo saluda. —¿Te encuentras bien?.

—Síp. Uuuf, esos niños son rudos-no se le ocurre qué más decir, con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, no porque te gusten los niños debes dejar que te golpeen.

—Estoy bien... no fue nada grave.

Yi Ze mira de reojo a la reportera. Ésta se aleja con sus amigas, al encuentro de Ishida.

—Te ayudaré...

—Hoe, no es necesario.

—¿No es necesario? Fuiste atacada por esas malvadas criaturas... ¿Qué tal un refresco? Pareces cansada.

Aprovecha esa ocasión para observarlo por última vez. "Gracias". El conejo de felpa será lo único material que testifique que esa noche no se quedó dormida en su cama y soñó haber estado en el festival en compañía de un extraño.

—¿Cómo supiste de esto?-pregunta Sakura, tras beber el refresco. No quiso sentarse como le había ofrecido Ruo, así que permanecieron de pie, ocultos tras uno de los puestos para que los niños no vieran la cabeza de oso imposible de disimular.

—Lo vi en un anuncio. Tiene gran difusión-Ruo Cheng la mira. Está tan feliz de haberla encontrado. Casi perdía las esperanzas cuando salía a pasear al parque y no había pista suya; ir a visitarla a casa de Li no le parecía buena idea porque inevitablemente se encontraría con su media hermana.

—¿Viniste en compañía de tu hermana?- pregunta, ajena a los pensamiento de él.

—No, ella no me acompañó...-el joven recuerda. Mira a Sakura, pero no la está viendo a ella, sino a otra chica con ojos de color miel y cabello castaño rojizo. —La chica... -Ruo Cheng busca a su alrededor; es inútil, tal vez debió perderla de vista cuando se encontró con la joven Kinomoto.

Sakura se ha puesto otra vez la cabeza del disfraz.

—Debo seguir-le dice al distraído chino, que se obliga a apartar sus pensamientos para concentrarse de lleno en su suave voz.—El Festival aún no termina. ¡Queda mucho Ruo Cheng, así que no te vayas!

Él le da su mejor sonrisa y abandonan el rincón donde estaban.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a nuestro festival!-dice Sakura, haciendo su voz más tosca y entregándole un globo a un niño que va de la mano de su madre.

—¿Cómo se dice, Touya?

—¡Gracias!

Se alejan, y Sakura olvida hacer una seña. Touya... se llama Touya igual que su hermano mayor. Touya, como ese chico alto que siempre la molestaba diciéndole monstruo y tratándola de enana.

Touya...

—Mi hermano-susurra, sintiendo que el dolor vuelve a su pecho. Ha estado tan presente esos días. No desaparece, está ahí, se desintegra, pero se expande en cualquier momento y ella siente todo desmoronarse. Y quiere llorar, pero nunca es suficiente. —Papá... hermano...-respira profundamente.

Hay una luz a su lado. Es pequeña, como una luciérnaga, como un copo de nieve. Sakura la observa moverse a su alrededor. Extraño. Aún piensa en el nombre de Touya y la palabra "familia" que éste trae consigo.

Quiso observarlo mejor, quitándose la estructura de su cabeza.

—Hermana...-murmuró con voz dormida.

Ruocheng no alcanzó a comprender lo que ella decía. Lo que sí pudo ver fue su rostro: súbitamente, los ojos de Sakura habían perdido su brillo y se volvían como dos lagunas profundas sin fondo.

—Hermana...

—¿Estás bien?-antes de obtener una respuesta, Ruocheng fue apartado por ella, observándola correr con rapidez escabulléndose entre la gente.—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, espera!-intentó seguirla, pero resultó ser imposible: la gran cantidad de público que transitaba por los stands le hizo perderla de vista.

Li... Fue la primera respuesta que obtuvo. Él tenía que ver algo en esto. Y como si el destino quisiera que lo encontrara de prisa, lo distinguió en uno de los puestos con Nan aferrada a su brazo.

Avanzó a grandes zancos y los apartó bruscamente.

—¡Vas a explicarme qué le pasa a Sakura!- le exigió, señalándolo. Sus ojos claros centellaban en ira, y los de Li no se quedaron atrás en responder de la misma forma.

—¿A qué te refieres?.

—Ruo Cheng, no me parece muy educado de tu parte interrumpirnos así...- dijo Nan, frunciendo una ceja con disgusto, y acercándose a Li para volver a rodear su brazo.

Él la ignoró.

—Sakura actuaba extraño. Estábamos hablando y de pronto salió corriendo, como si siguiera algo, o a alguien-el joven Wen crispó sus puños —¡Tú debes saberlo! ¡Estoy seguro que algo malo le está pasando a ella!... y no es más que tu responsabilidad.

Nan se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡Xiaolang no tiene porqué estar al cuidado de lo que le pase a la empleada! ¡Ella es quien se busca sus propios problemas!-lo defendía ardorosamente. Ruocheng no esperaba otra cosa: tenía claro que Nan estaba encaprichada con ese mocoso desde la preparatoria.

—¡Aún así: este asunto está a cargo de Li! Si llega a pasarle algo a Sakura, juro que voy a...

—¡Basta, Ruo Cheng!-lo detuvo Nan.—¡Estás siendo muy injusto!

—¿Injusto yo? ¿Y qué hay de Sakura? ¿Qué acaso tú y Li no son injustos con ella? Sobretodo tú Li, que la expones a-

Otra vez. Li se había ido sin que lo notara...

—¡Maldita sea!-masculló, mientras Nan, igual de sorprendida volteaba para percatarse de lo mismo.

—¿Ves lo que provocas?-la joven de cabellera negra le empujó casi sin fuerzas —Sólo sirves para arruinar mis buenos momentos.

Ambos caminaron en busca de sus respectivos acompañantes, sin hablarse.

Corrió atropellando a la gente a su paso. No tenía tiempo de pedir disculpas. No tenía tiempo siquiera de detenerse a pensar por dónde comenzar su búsqueda. Lo único que atinaba era a correr. Correr, esperando que Kerberos y Spinnel hubieran cumplido con lo que les encargó y, donde quiera que ella estuviera, la hubieran seguido...

Se detuvo ante un grupo de niños. Uno de ellos, sostenía una gran cabeza de oso en sus manos.

—Hola-su presencia hizo que todos alzaran su mirada hacia él. No debía tener muy buena cara en ese instante —¿Dónde encontraste eso?

El chico miró a sus amigos, luego al extraño, y respondió:

—Se le cayó a una niña.

Ese ruido que había escuchado y que creyó provenía de ese oso de enorme cabeza...

"_¡Hoeeee!"_

Claro.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta en ese momento?

—¿Sabes por donde se fue?

—Yo sí vi-dijo otro niño de pecas. Señaló con su dedo hacia la salida—Se fue corriendo por allá.

Él era responsable. Él era culpable.

No pensó en la posibilidad de que justo aquella tarde sucediera. Tenía la absurda convicción de que si él no estaba cerca, no ocurriría.

Cuando llegó a la salida encontró a los dos guardianes. Kero, con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, tenía a Spi sobre sus hombros. Aparentemente, había ocurrido un incidente con los dulces, el que Shaoran no tenía ánimos de escuchar.

—¿Y Kinomoto?-les preguntó sin dejar pasar más tiempo.

—Intentamos seguirla, pero Spi es demasiado pesado-se escuchó un hipo del guardián color negro.—Amito, ella estaba siguiendo la presencia de un espíritu. Creo que fue hacia al parque-otro hipo de Spi y una risita loca. Kerberos tenía una vena hinchada en su cabeza.—¡¡Estúpido gato!-exclamó, y dio unas cuantas cachetadas a su compañero para ver si reaccionaba. Pero no resultaba. Luego de que Spi cayera sobre un algodón de azúcar -por una broma que Kero no iba a reconocer como suya-vino su ansiedad por ingerir de más y más golosinas.

Shaoran se alejó tan rápido como Kero lo vio llegar. No le dio tiempo para pedirle permiso de botar al loco de Spi en un rincón y acompañarlo. No podía hacerlo sin su autorización. Spinnel podría volar al festival y atacar los puestos y la gente para satisfacerse.

—¡Amiiito!-lloró, mientras arrastraba con dificultad a Spi —¡Espéremee! ¡Voy con usteed!

El parque porque claramente la gente estaba en la preparatoria. Los faroles estaban encendidos, y algunas de sus luces azules titilaban.

Todo lucía tranquilo. Tanto, que el chico creyó que Kerberos se había equivocado en su deducción y Sakura no estaba ahí.

Cerró los ojos, e intentó concentrarse. Si ella seguía un espíritu, lo natural es que él también pudiera sentirlo.

—"_¿Dónde está?... ¡Dónde, maldita sea!.."_-estaba entrando en la desesperación. Era imposible concentrarse. Estaba pensando en Sakura, en lo que pudiera estar pasándole... Su culpa. Cualquier cosa que pasara, era su culpa. —_"Tengo que encontrarla_"-Shaoran abrió los ojos de golpe. Sentía algo. Era una presencia, entre el espesor de los árboles.

Avanzó torpemente. Recordó haber transitado por ahí antes, en la competencia de la primaria de Xue.

Sin embargo, aquello no ayudaba demasiado. En ese lugar no llegaba la luz de los farolitos, y estaba tan cobijado por los altos arboles que apenas la luna iluminaba el camino. Tropezó varias veces, hasta llegar a un espacio vacío. Se habían acabado las arboledas. Y ahí estaba ella. Shaoran dio un profundo

suspiro, y en su pecho se deshizo la molesta sensación de preocupación. Ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia el cielo, donde una pequeña lucecita se movía.

—Hermana Yi Fan-sonrió, y estiró su mano. La luz se agitó. Ella aumentó su sonrisa —¡Hermana Yi Fan, soy yo, Bing Xia!-le dijo contenta.

Bing Xia. Hasta que supo su nombre. Shaoran se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para mantener la intimidad de su encuentro.

—Yi Fan, ¿sabes donde está Pei?-preguntó.—He estado buscándolo. Lo extraño... y me gustaría verlo, aunque sea sólo un poco-su voz era lastimosa y suave.

Por primera vez, dimensionaba lo que aquél espíritu quería decir: la ausencia de "Peiyan" era su única motivación. Debía ser una persona muy importante para ella, y perderla, la mayor de sus tristezas.

—¿Hermana Yi Fan? ¿Adónde vas?-la luz descendió. —¡Espérame!

Estaba al borde de un risco.

Y él recién se había percatado. Llegó a su lado a una velocidad sorprendete. Sólo sintió que rodaba el delgado cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y que ambos caían al vacío. Importaba salvarla. Nada más que eso.

Tenía una sensación de vértigo en las entrañas. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera descendiendo a gran velocidad, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Despertó dando un salto, con la sensación de que al fin había aterrizado. Respiraba agitada. Sus ojos se encontraron con el cielo azul atiborrado de estrellas, y con una luna resplandeciente.

Sakura parpadeó, como si siguiera sin despertarse.

¿Dónde estoy, fue lo primero que se preguntó. ¿Porqué no se escuchaba la música del festival? ¿La risa de las personas? ¿Las voces sorprendidas de los niños ante un juego?

No estaba donde debía estar. Pero eso tampoco la molestaba... había una persona que la sostenía delicadamente acurrucada en su cuerpo.

La visión del cielo la cubrió una sombra. Ella intentó reconocer el rostro que de pronto se interponía entre ella y el paisaje.

—¿Estás bien?-preguntó la persona, con sus ojos color ámbar fijos en los de ella.

—...-Sakura sintió que su mano tocaba algo cálido. Algo como piel. Antes de que pudiera mostrase sorprendida, asustada o avergonzada, se cercioró de la calidez que su palma sentía. No era sólo tibieza. También habían latidos. Estaba tocando el pecho desnudo de un hombre. Y ahora sí podía ponerse a pensar las cosas... ese hombre era Li Shaoran —¿Q-qué está pasando?- tartamudeó, enrojeciendo hasta el cuello y apartando su mano.

—Caímos- respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla. —No me respondiste-dijo, con su seriedad acostumbrada.

—Es-estoy bien...

Sakura se preguntaba qué estaría pensando él ahora. ¿No reaccionaba ante la condición en que se encontraban? ¡Estaban demasiado... cerca! Bueno, si él no iba hacer nada, ella lo haría. Se levantaría para no seguir en esa incómoda posición. Sakura se apartó un poco y luego se puso de pie, con las piernas algo débiles, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

—¿Cómo... cómo fue que caímos?-le preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

—Eso que ves es un barranco-dijo Shaoran. Aunque respondía, Sakura notaba algo raro en él. —tú misma te lanzaste.

Entendía, sin necesidad de agregar que el espíritu había actuado por ella. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma; parecía haber absorbido el calorcito del cuerpo de Li... y para eso se necesitaba de tiempo.

Oh no, Sakura, ¿desde cuándo que estabas inconsciente?

—Rayos...

Sakura miró al chino. Intentaba levantarse, pero cayó luego de que su pierna no pudiera sostenerlo. Se acercó, agachándose a su lado.

—¿Te lastimaste, Li?-preguntó, pero él miraba hacia el suelo. Tenía la pierna en buen estado

flexionada y su brazo apoyado en la rodilla.—Contéstame, yo sí lo hice cuando me lo preguntaste-pidió Sakura con angustia.

Más silencio.

—Li-insistió Sakura.

—Lo siento.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era posible que fuera Li quien se estuviera disculpando con ella?. Y si era así, ¿por qué lo hacía?. ¡Era ella la que se había precipitado al vacío! ¡La que estuvo inconsciente en sus brazos! ¡A la que habían salvado!

—¡Están ahí abajo, se escuchó la inconfundible vocecilla de Kerberos. Voló hecho una bala, y con actitud desafiante miró los alrededores para encontrar a un supuesto espíritu.

—¡Amo, señorita Sakura, ¿están bien!- preguntó a los jóvenes.

—Sí-respondió el castaño, y nuevamente hizo el intento de levantarse. Sakura no alcanzó a reaccionar para ayudarle, pero no fue necesario porque esta vez logró sostenerse.

Se escucharon pisadas en la hierba.

—¡Xiao Lang! ¡Xiao Lang!

El aludido levantó la mirada hacia la joven morena que aparecía por un costado, acompañada de Ruocheng. Demás está el decir que corrió de inmediato a constatar cómo estaba, a pesar de tener muy en cuenta que había preferido salir en busca de esa niña antes de seguir compartiendo juntos de la agradable velada.

—¿Sakura?-Ruocheng repitió por tercera vez. Ella al fin se dignó a fijarse que estaba frente a sí, preguntándole sobre su estado. —Estás un poco pálida...

—¿Ves lo que provoca esta niña? ¡Sólo causa problemas!-Nan sacó un pañuelo de su cartera, para limpiar el rostro del joven chino. —Insisto en que deberíamos despedirla-murmuró calladamente.

—Estoy listo para escucharte, Li-el joven Wen se cruzó de brazos y miró al castaño —Quiero saber qué está pasando, y qué tiene que ver con Sakura...

Cuando Shaoran comenzó a hablar, la chica comprendió que Ruocheng no sólo era un "rival" de Li en sus tiempos escolares, sino que además tenía conocimientos acerca de los poderes mágicos de éste.

Los dos se sorprendieron, como todo el mundo lo haría, pero quizás con la ventaja de tener familiaridad con ese tipo de situaciones.

—Espero que te estés dando cuenta lo mal que va tu misión.

—¡No es culpa de mi amito!-saltó Kerberos, gritándole a Wen en su cara —¡Mi amo da lo mejor de sí!

—Pues no lo parece.

—¡El amo es el mejooor!-salió Spi de la nada. Su cara roja y su enorme sonrisa, daban a conocer que aún no se le pasaba el efecto de tanta glucosa en su sangre. Hasta que un golpe en la cabeza de Kero logró que dejara de dar vueltas alrededor de Wen.

—Esto es vergonzoso...-murmuró Ruo, volteando hacia la chica.

Sakura fue tomada de la mano y conducida de regreso al parque. Li, Nan y Kerberos venían atrás; el primero, según escuchó, no quería regresar a casa. Le pidió a su novia regresar a la preparatoria, como pensaban hacerlo Wen y la niñera. ¿Para qué, había preguntado Nan sorprendida, y escuchó que respondía en un tono ligeramente alegre: Quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de mi primer festival...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol se sentía cansado, pero con ese cansancio que se acompaña de una satisfacción por lo realizado. Había sido un día activo, sirviendo en los stands de comida que en la mañana se instalaron en las salas, y al atardecer se habían ordenado afuera.

Ahora, como había prometido a una nerviosa Tomoyo, iría verla en su actuación del cierre. Le había parecido extraño, en primer momento, que ella sintiera nervios de pararse a cantar ante la gente, si era algo que hacía siempre como miembro del coro.

_Eso no le quita lo emocionante,_ sonrió ella. _Además, la canción que interpretaré, es muy especial para mí... _

Ya empezaban a verse luces en el escenario. Todavía estaba lejos; tendría que abrirse paso entre la gente para que Daidouji pudiese verlo. Algo en su estómago delataba que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

—Eriol...-la voz le llegó como un remezón a su cabeza, a sus recuerdos. Le pareció volver a los verdes alrededores del Templo, oír los suaves murmullos de la naturaleza. Y entre esa tranquilidad, la presencia sublime de esa mujer de cabellos naranjos al viento, que con su sonrisa lo confortaba, le daba vuelta el mundo y lo hacía sumergirse en una paz todavía más profunda.

Aquélla mujer no podía ser la misma.

Pero sí lo era, y qué feliz que era al descubrirlo.

—¿Sorprendido?-Mizuki rió breve y dulcemente —No por eso vas a quedarte sin decir nada, Eriol.

—Yo... Es un gusto volver a verla, maestra- balbuceó, haciendo una reverencia. Sin plena conciencia, preguntó:—¿Qué hace aquí?.

Se escucha música provenir del escenario. La animadora, una de sus compañeras de salón, despide a dos chicos que han subido a hacer una rutina de malabares. Es el turno de Tomoyo, y su canción comienza a sonar por lo parlantes.

Eriol no ha logrado asociar ese ruido como la melodía de entrada al tema que interpretará su amiga.

Está concentrado en Mizuki, en la voz de ella, en sus ojos.

—Moría de ganas por venir a conocerla-su sonrisa se acentuó.—¿Está aquí ahora?.

—¿Habla de Sakura?

—Sí, ella. Tienes que presentarmela. A ella y a tus otros amigos.

—¿Mis otros...?-antes de que la imagen de otra jovencita, con largo cabello negro rizado viniera a sus pensamientos, Mizuki continuó.

—Debo decir que no es sólo eso el motivo de mi viaje-la mujer dejó de sonreír. Su rostro lucía sereno, tal como Eriol recordaba verla siempre —Estoy preocupada por Li, por lo que pasa con el tablero... ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bueno... lo último que ocurrió afectó a Sakura. Un espíritu duerme dentro de su cuerpo y despierta ante ciertas situaciones. Cuando recupera la conciencia, es como si nada le hubiese pasado-él recuerda lo que Li preguntó en la tarde de ayer. No pierde nada con decirselo a su maestra —¿No puede hacer algo?

—No...-Mizuki sonríe al ver el desaliento en el chico —Pero me gustaría verla. Tal vez con eso, sepa de qué se trata.

El inglés asiente, y se avergüenza de tener su mirada demasiada fija en el rostro de la mujer.

—La verdad no sé muy bien dónde se encuentra Sakura ahora-confiesa, haciendo que Mizuki volviera a sonreír compresivamente. —Pero debe estar cerca.

—Dispongo de tiempo, Eriol. No te preocupes.

—¿Dónde piensa quedarse?

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso. Tengo conocidos en esta ciudad y...- ella se interrumpe. —¿Escuchas? Hay una chica cantando-Mizuki cierra momentáneamente los ojos —Tiene una voz muy bonita...

La música se acabó y se escuchan fuertes aplausos.

Tras una reverencia de agradecimiento, Tomoyo baja del escenario. Su rostro borra la sonrisa que ha logrado mantener... Eriol no estaba allí como lo había prometido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas: **Mmh, si se me pasó una fallita ortográfica, disculpen, pero es un poquito tarde y me siento un poco enferma. Resfriado, supongo... Pero en cuanto terminé de escribir lo de arriba, quise subirlo de inmediato.

Perdonen también el atraso. Mucho que estudiar, y poca inspiración a la hora de escribir las escenas de relleno xD La primera parte hace mucho tiempo que está terminada, creánme, pero lo que pasaba el día después del beso me complicó bastante. Pasa que siempre escribo el "esqueleto" del capítulo y después tengo que insertar otras escenas para que todo no quede en el aire :P y ahí anduve un poco lenta (eeh... 7 meses? oo)

Ehm... y síii, hubo besoo! xD (aquí viene la musiquita de final de telenovela) Fueron necesarios 11 capítulos anteriores para que hubiera, haha.

A propósito de esos 12 capítulos anteriores, de verdad debo agradecer a quienes tienen la paciencia para seguir esta historia, porque ni para su autora es fácil :P . Espero no complicarlos mucho con los nombres que aparecieron ahora... pero no se estresen en aprenderselos xD haha. Lo importante es que los espíritus son 6 hijos de una pareja, más la abuela, ahí hariamos los 9 :D chan chan!

En fin, cualquier otra duda pueden escribirme al mail. Ahí intentaremos solucionarlas en conjunto ;P

Muchas gracias a los que se molestan en dejar un review :3

...y pasenlo bonito!

Hasta otra ocasión!

(...ya ni me atrevo a decir hasta pronto xD)

(De nuevo sentí que no pude pensar en un buen título... Hum, la creatividad llega a su tope)

(Cómo me gusta usar paréntesis!)

(¿No deberían dejar de leer esto?... Hay otros fics que los esperaaan! xD!)

(O quiere dejarme un review:P eso no estaría nada mal haha)

(Ya en serio, tau :D)

(Y viva el parentesiado! (?) )


	14. ¿Qué sabes del amor?

**14.- ¿Qué sabes del amor? **

—¿Dónde está Daidouji?-preguntó la anfitriona del evento, una chica de cabello ondulado del segundo año.

—Dijo que iría a refrescarse un momento-respondió Naoko con el sonido de abucheos y gritos como fondo. Y es que el público estaba encantado con escuchar una de las voces más bonitas de Seijo, y no se conformarían con una sola canción. —¿No puedes pedirle que esperen un poco más?

Ella hizo un revoleo con los ojos.

—¿Qué no escuchas¡Ya intenté pedirles tiempo y no obedecen!-soltó un bufido, pegándose ligeramente en la mejilla con el micrófono—Espero que regrese pronto.

Tras ellas, la figura de Tomoyo vestida con su uniforme apareció cargando una forzosa sonrisa.

—¡Al fin Daidouji!-se alegró la chica animadora—¡Debes subir al escenario cuanto antes!-la apresuró.

—No puedo.

Naoko abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Tomoyo acababa de negarse a cantar luego de haberse preparado tan arduamente?

—¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó con preocupación, antes de que la otra chica se pusiera a gritar histérica que no podía dejarla controlando a un público tan fiero e insatisfecho como ese. —¿Te sientes mal, Tomoyo?

—Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza-declaró, llevándose una de sus pálidas manos a la frente—De verdad lo siento mucho. Explícale a todos que no puedo seguir, y que de verdad, lo lamento...

—¿Y cómo hago eso?-se lamentó la de rulos, cuando Naoko y Tomoyo se alejaban, saliendo por detrás del escenario, ocultas del público.

—No contábamos con que Daidouji se retirara antes-habló Arime, observando una lista y tachando su nombre. —¿Cómo vamos a remplazarla?

—No hay nadie que se le compare-comentó Tsube galantemente.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido antes que la gente se vaya. Hay que ocupar esos diez minutos, para luego encender la fogata-murmuró la presidenta Hijiri Ashimura.

El consejo estaba cómodamente ubicado en unas sillas, bajo el proscenio. Desde allí manejaban todo el festival y daban órdenes a los encargados de cada actividad a realizarse.

—¿Entonces qué haremos, Presidenta?- cuestionó Arime, volteando con su expresión seria de costumbre.

—Estoy pensando-dijo ella tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Yo tengo la solución!-chilló Sawa, alzando su brazo. Nadie pareció escucharla, y ella alzó más alto su mano, luego agitándola, comenzando a saltar... —¡Dije que tengo la solución!

Hijiri y los otros dos soltaron un suspiro.

—Muy bien, Sawa¿cuál es la solución?- preguntó Hijiri cortésmente.

—¡Encontrar a alguien que la reemplace!

—Es imposible-insistió Tsube, entrecerrando la mirada—Tomoyo Daidouji no tiene quien se le compare...

Las tres chicas lo miraron de reojo, un poco ofendidas.

—¡Pues yo ya tengo pensado a alguien!-terminó por decir Sawa, con una gran sonrisa.

La vieron desaparecer con rapidez.

—¿Quién crees que sea esa persona que tiene en mente?-preguntó Hijiri, ahora con mucha curiosidad. Tsube se encogió de hombros.

Dos minutos después, cuando la presentadora terminaba de explicar que Daidouji se ausentaría por un malestar y los abucheos se hacían más fuertes, Sawa apareció sobre el escenario. Se acercó sonriente y le arrebató el micrófono a la chica de segundo, con esa agilidad característica que tenía. Entonces se paró en medio, y tomó aire.

—¡Seré yo quien continúe por ella!-anunció enérgicamente—Música, por favor...

Los miembros de Consejo tenían gruesas gotas en sus frentes. Pero al menos, el público parecía animarse ante el baile que Sawa hacía mientras entonaba su canción. Así que no hicieron nada por sacarla de ahí.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que había avanzado rápido con Ruocheng sosteniendo firmemente su mano tomando considerable ventaja a Li con su novia.

—Él no te está protegiendo lo suficiente-habló de pronto el joven de mirada platina—Debí suponer que era así. Sólo eso explica el problema que tienes ahora... Li es tan egoísta que no cuida más que de sí mismo.

—No es su culpa-murmuró ella, bajando la mirada con pesar.

Era imposible que él estuviese pendiente las veinticuatro horas del día para evitar que cualquier cosa le pasara.

No tenía ninguna obligación con ella.

"_Si hubiese renunciado aquélla vez, quizás nada de esto estaría pasándome...". _Y seguiría siendo la chica que buscaba con ansias un empleo, fracasando en todas las oportunidades. Se divirtió con su pensamiento.

—No seas tan considerada con él-continuó Ruocheng, satisfecho de que ella no rechazara su cercanía. Sostuvo con más firmeza su mano al momento que decía:—Si estuviera en su lugar, juro que no permitiría que resultaras herida. Te protegería, Sakura.

Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento.

Hasta que se sintió observada y miró por sobre el hombro del joven chino.

—¡Naoko¡Tomoyo!-exclamó, pidiéndole a Ruo que esperase un momento. Se acercó a sus amigas con un leve trote—¿Ya se van?

—Es que Tomoyo no se siente bien-respondió Naoko, contemplando junto a Sakura a la chica de cabello negro.

—No es grave, Sakura-dijo ella sonriendo al notar la mirada de su amiga—Es sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Dormiré y pasará.

La de ojos verdes asintió. Había hecho algo horrible... se había perdido la presentación de Tomoyo. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando le preguntara qué tal había estado?

—¿Y, Sakura...?-comenzó a preguntar Tomoyo, con los ojos fijos en ella. Se lo iba a preguntar ahora... ¿qué iba a responder¿y si le decía una pequeña mentira? —¿quién es el chico que te acompaña?

Ella parpadeó.

—Ah, eso-suspiró. Wen se había alejado educadamente para que hablaran, y ahora esperaba apoyado en el muro. —Es Ruo Cheng. Voy a presentárselos...

—Mejor otro día-interrumpió Tomoyo, con una sonrisa temblorosa. Parecía que repentinamente se había puesto nerviosa—Diviértete Sakura, ya debemos irnos. Adiós-se despidió, arrastrando a Naoko del brazo quien apenas pudo hacer una seña.

Ruo se acercó a Sakura, quien miraba confundida a sus dos amigas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé-dijo ella, volteando hacia él. Fue cuando vio salir a Eriol en la compañía de una hermosa mujer de cabellos anaranjados. Apenas salieron doblaron para la esquina contraria en que ellos estaban, y al parecer no pudieron verla con Ruocheng tapando casi todo su rostro con su amplia espalda.

—Sakura¿entramos?- preguntó Ruo. Ella asintió distraída y lo siguió con pasos mecánicos hasta adentro de la preparatoria. —¿Qué harás ahora?.

Recordó que todavía vestía parte del disfraz de oso y se sintió observada por algunos niños que la reconocieron. Hasta que uno se acercó y le estiró la cabeza perdida. Sakura le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Una alegre canción se escuchaba desde los parlantes. Una vocecita infantil, extrañamente familiar para ella, mantenía atentos a la gente cerca del escenario. El resto seguía paseando por los puestos de comida y juegos, entre ellos los hermanitos Asai.

Sakura buscó con la mirada a los demás integrantes de la familia; Toshiro Asai comprando algodón de azúcar en uno de los puestos, y su esposa lo esperaba cerca de los niños, vigilándolos amorosamente mientras intentaban atrapar pececitos en la piscina.

Volteó. Shaoran Li todavía no aparecía, aún si viniese atrás de ella y Ruo cuando emprendieron camino.

¿Estaría bien? Quizás algo pasó mientras venían. El espíritu otra vez, y él no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y entonces resultó herido y...

—Señorita Sakura-intentaron los niños otra vez, y al parecer el sonido de sus voces combinadas hicieron que ella se despabilara—¿Esa era la sorpresa?-preguntaron, señalando la cabeza de oso que sostenía en sus brazos.

Shiefa llegó a su lado preguntándole dónde se había metido y porqué no había estado con ellos en ningún minuto. No iba a mencionar que un espíritu estaba controlándola...Shiefa Asai era muy sensible ante lo relacionado con la magia, y esa noticia podría destrozar sus nervios... y de paso, destrozar a su hermano menor por su supuesta responsabilidad en todo ello. Así que decidió hablar sobre su disfraz y el repartir globos, lo que la había mantenido muy ocupada.

—Huh-Shiefa alzó la comisura de sus labios—¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?-preguntó esta vez, mirando con picardía al joven chino que nuevamente se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pero que se dio por advertido y volteó hacia ellas con caballerosidad—Yo soy Shiefa Asai-dijo, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

El chico respondió el gesto.

—Wen Ruo Cheng, es un gusto.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a Sakura y hablándole al oído:¡Es muy educado, y muy guapo!.

—¡Ahí viene el tío!-exclamó Lei, corriendo a su encuentro.

Se acercaba con Nan Wu de su brazo, caminando lentamente. Su cabello lucía desordenado y sus ropas ligeramente empolvadas, pero aún así, en su rostro cansado se dibujó una sonrisa cuando su sobrino llegó hasta su lado.

—¿Se quedarán a la fogata, verdad?-preguntó Shiefa con entusiasmo.

—Yo con gusto, si Sakura también se queda-respondió Ruo, mirando intensamente a la chica a su lado.

Levantó a Lei en brazos, y entonces pudo notar algo extraño. En su rostro, en la manera en que sus rodillas temblaron y en la exhalación que dejó escapar cuando ya lo tuvo a la altura de su cabeza.

—¡Entonces tienes que ir a cambiarte!-dijo su jefa, tomándola por sorpresa. —¡Vamos, que se hará tarde!- la empujó suavemente, mientras reía.

—Te esperaré en esa banca-dijo el chino, señalando una cercana a los stands.

Sakura se encaminó a los cambiadores, no sin antes dar una breve mirada a Li que parecía tranquilo hablando con los niños y el señor Toshiro.

Xue escuchó disparos. Una, dos, tres veces con una breve pausa entre ellos. Con curiosidad se acercó al puesto donde provenía el ruido y vio a una niña vestida con yukata naranja sosteniendo un rifle que disparaba balitas contra unas tarjetas ante ella.

—Es muy buena-murmuró el niño, sorprendido. Llevaba muchísimos premios recolectados sobre la mesa, y el chico que atendía le entregaba otra cantidad más, un poco asustado. Ella giró un poco su rostro y pudo ver su perfil—¡Keiko!

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Asai?-preguntó, también sorprendida.

Xue se sonrojó. Había gritado demasiado fuerte, y había gritado su nombre. ¡Ella no le había dado permiso para que le llamara por su nombre, y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo!

—Mmh. ¿Tú has ganado todos esos premios?-se atrevió a hablar, pues Keiko no parecía haber caído en el detalle de su grito.

—Ajá-sonrió con presunción. —Sin ninguna ayuda.

Eran muñecos de felpa y cajitas de caramelos. Escuchó el disparo que hizo otra vez.

—¿Vas a seguir jugando?

—Quiero el oso-murmuró Keiko, apuntando con el cañón hacia la tarjeta que estaba en lo alto. Disparó, y le dio justo en el blanco—¡Lo hice!

El encargado le dejó el osito sobre la mesa, esperando que con eso estuviera satisfecha.

Keiko miró sonriente todo lo que había ganado y se disponía a abarcarlo con ambos brazos.

—No pensé que las niñas hicieran esas cosas-había dejado escapar Xue, ensimismado en su contemplación del rifle. La muchacha de trenzas tras mirarlo escondió los ojos con su flequillo. Había recordado aquélla vez en que con tres compañeras observaban la práctica de soccer de la preparatoria por la reja que dividía los establecimientos.

—_¡Me encantaría jugar como el capitán Ishida!-exclamó Keiko al ver que él anota un gol más. _

_Sus compañeras se habían largado a reír. _

—_No seas tonta, Azuma, eso lo hacen los hombres-dijo una, todavía carcajeando._

—_Sí, las niñas no jugamos soccer, ni videojuegos tontos-apoyó la otra. _

—_Si lo hicieras, parecerías niño-finalizó la tercera, con una mirada crítica._

Keiko se mordió el labio. Era muy distinta a sus compañeras, y por eso quizás la dejaban de lado en sus grupos, forzándola a no tener más que la compañía de Takeo y otros chicos con los que se llevaba bien. Tal vez, los demás no la veían como una niña, y parecía mucho más un niño...

—¿Es malo?-balbuceó, alzando tímidamente la cabeza—¿Es malo que parezca un niño por las cosas que hago?

Xue ladeó su cabeza, un poco confundido por su pregunta y su triste expresión.

—Tú no pareces un niño-dijo finalmente—Sólo eres un niña... diferente.

—¿Eso te gusta?

—Síp.

El mayor de los hermanitos Asai abrió sus ojos tras escucharse decir ese "Síp" resueltamente. Su compañera de salón le miraba con una gran sonrisa y la mirada palpitante.

—Pe-pero eso n-no quiere d-decir que m-me gustes tú-tartamudeó, rojo hasta las orejas. ¡Sabía que no debía acercarse a las niñas, sólo traían problemas!

—Gracias, Xue-dijo ella, haciendo que él volviera a abrir con desconcierto los ojos—¿Mh¿No puedo llamarte Xue?... Tú me llamaste Keiko hace un rato.

Él tenía una graciosa mueca y sus mejillas ardían en rubor.

—Me-me da igual-farfulló, volteándose con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo que te da igual?-se enfadó la pelinegra, alzando un puño—¡Es un paso muy importante y no puede darte igual!

—Niñas-masculló, cubriéndose los oídos.

—¿Qué dijiste¡Xue Asai!!-al momento que iba a abalanzarse sobre él, la aparición de Lei la detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con fascinación—Gyaaa, pequeño Lei!-gimió.

—El tío me ayudó a atrapar un pez-mostró un diminuto pececito naranjo en una bolsa con agua.

—¿Tú ganaste eso, Xue?- preguntó Shaoran a su otro sobrino, que negó con la cabeza. —¿No¿Entonces...?

—¡Fui yo!-exclamó Keiko con orgullo. Tomó unas cuantas golosinas y se las dio al castaño, que las recibió confundido. Lo mismo Lei, quien tocó un pequeño muñeco de felpa de perro y otros cuantos dulces. —¡Acepten eso, por favor!-pidió con voz fuerte. Ambos asintieron tras un parpadeo y continuaron su recorrido por los puestos.

Xue escuchó el profundo suspiro de Keiko y frunció el ceño. Ella tenía la misma reacción ante su tío, Lei y su compañero Zeshin. Se volvía como loca, y sus ojos parecían adquirir la forma de grandes corazones. Era una de las cosas que le molestaba de ella... no sabía bien porqué, pero le molestaba.

La niña de trenzas tomó el resto de premios entre sus brazos y notó la mirada que Xue hacía a esos premios.

—¿Qué?-escupió con rudeza, y se arrepintió de ello; Xue había sido muy amable con ella al decirle que le gustaba su forma de ser, no merecía ese trato.

—Nada. Ya me voy-dijo el niño, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hasta que sintió que le tomaban suavemente por la manga.

Miró sobre su hombro el rostro gacho de Keiko, cubierto por una leve sombra rosáceo.

—E-es para ti-dijo con un temblor en la voz, mientras le estiraba el oso de felpa que había obtenido como último premio.

—¿Para mí?-repitió Xue.

—¡¡Es lo que acabo de decir!!-gritó ella, aparentemente furiosa, aunque nerviosa podría ser la palabra que mejor describiera su estado. Se impacientó ante la incrédula mirada de él—¿¡Vas a recibirlo, sí o no?!- le espetó.

Él lo tomó en su mano.

—Gracias-murmuró, con una leve sonrisa.

Keiko también sonrió, tímidamente. Hasta que algo pareció llegar a sus cabezas y se dieron la espalda bruscamente. ¡No podían comportarse como... si se gustaran¡Los molestarían en la escuela, y ni decir en su casa!

—Sólo te lo di porque me pesaría mucho-dijo ella en voz alta.

—Pues ya sabía, y no te lo agradecí en serio-respondió él de la misma forma. Se separaron caminando cada cual por su lado.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Con esta tableta se te quitará cualquier dolor.

Tomoyo recibió la pequeña pastilla blanca que su amiga le entregaba junto a vaso con agua. Contemplaba las avenidas alumbradas por los faroles asomada a la ventana de la sala.

—Gracias, Naoko... ¿No vas a volver al festival?

—Oh no, no te dejaré sola.

—Estaré bien. Iré a dormir y se me quitará esta jaqueca.-Tomoyo le sonrió —Regresa, Naoko... Seiji se veía muy triste cuando te fuiste.

—¿Seiji?-la chica de anteojos sintió que se sonrojaba. Algo muy común eso últimos días ante la repentina mención de él —N-no le importará si no vuelvo...

—Claro que le importará, Naoko. ¿O acaso te ha demostrado lo contrario?

Naoko recordó esa mañana, sus lindas palabras, el reconfortante abrazo...

—Bueno, yo...

—¿Lo ves? Yo opino que vayas, porque el pobre está muy solo allá abajo.

Tomoyo vio el rostro de sorpresa en Naoko cuando se asomó a la ventana; efectivamente, Seiji Ryusaki esperaba sentado en la acera, practicando a solas el momento en que supuestamente subiría e invitaría a su amiga de regreso al festival.

—¿Qué hace aquí¿En qué momento llegó?

—Viene a buscarte-respondió su amiga — ¿Naoko, qué esperas? Ve a ponerte tu yukata y regresen; el baile y la fogata aún no terminan- la animó Tomoyo, sonriente.

Ojalá y todos los dolores pudieran quitarse con ésa tableta. Tomoyo observó a los dos amigos irse a la preparatoria (Seiji casi muere de un ataque cardíaco cuando escuchó a Naoko llamarle a su espalda, justo en el momento que ensayaba su confesión); desde el departamento podían distinguirse de lejos las luces del festival.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo todo esto?

Ella no era así; nunca pensó que la ausencia de una persona podría haberla hecho sentir... tan sola, estando rodeada de sus amigas y del aplauso de un público.

Definitivamente, ésta persona no era la misma Tomoyo Daidouji que creía conocer.

Naoko era muy afortunada, aunque no lo supiera, Seiji la amaba profundamente y ella correspondía a ese amor sin siquiera tener plena conciencia de ello.

¡Qué daría para poder sentirse así, sintiéndose tan feliz al lado de esa persona!.

Pero era un deseo irrealizable, porque pronto lo vería marcharse. Y mucho más pronto de lo que creía...

Tomoyo se dejó caer en el sillón y bebió un sorbo de agua para pasar el nudo en su garganta.

Ella misma los había visto, cuando bajó del escenario y fue hasta los baños; Eriol parecía tan feliz de estar caminando en compañía de esa bella mujer. La reconoció enseguida: ella era esa persona tan especial por la cual Eriol estaba en Japón, lo veía por la sonrisa que ambos mantenían.

Y debería estar sintiéndose contenta por él en esos momentos, pero en su pecho había una sensación fría, dolorosa.

—Tengo que olvidarlo-susurró. Sería difícil. Había estado intentándolo inútilmente desde que esa simple amistad pasó a confundirse con un cariño mucho más fuerte; desde que sus sonrisas comenzaron a encender un rincón dormido en su alma, desde que soñaba con abrazarlo y poder estar cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que su relación como amigos permitía.

Quizás, si lo alejaba... No, no podía pedirle que se marchara, porque no soportaría su ausencia. Podía aceptar que él tomara la decisión de irse, pero ella no sería quien se lo pidiera.

¿Entonces qué iba a hacer? Verlo todos los días sólo hacía que ese sentimiento se alimentara más de los detalles de la cotidianidad.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de una llave calzar con la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Eriol un tanto agitado.

—¿Tomoyo?-él la reconoció también, a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas. Se acercó al sillón donde estaba. —Traté de regresar lo más pronto posible-explicó él, todavía respirando con dificultad—¿Cómo te sientes?

Debió haberse enterado por el anuncio que dio la animadora, o pudo haberse encontrado con Sakura o Naoko en su camino.

—Es sólo un dolor de cabeza-dijo, controlando el temblor en su voz. Lo estaba logrando, pero no se atrevía a levantar su mirada.

—Deberías ir a la cama-señaló él, mientras la chica se levantaba sintiendo que en cualquier momento él podría ver algo extraño. —¿Estás segura que es sólo un dolor de cabeza?

Eriol era demasiado listo, y en la corta convivencia que habían tenido, parecía haber captado perfectamente todo sus estados anímicos. Le sorprendía entonces que él no se diese por enterado de sus sentimientos...

—Muy bien, vamos a hablar-Eriol caminó hacia ella. Abrió la ventana que daba al balcón y le hizo una seña para que saliera primero.

Había un viento agradable, mínimo. Con mucho esfuerzo, podía escucharse la melodía del baile en la fogata. Cerró los ojos, imaginando lo felices que Sakura y Naoko deberían estar.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí como lo prometí- murmuró el inglés, acomodando los brazos sobre la baranda y recargando su cuerpo hacia delante.

—No, descuida- replicó ella con suavidad.

Eriol le miró, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, y Tomoyo siente que se sonroja. Está acostumbrada a esas sonrisas fáciles, pero cuando son exclusivamente para ella, una sensación abrumadora le corta la respiración.

—Esto de hacer de mesero me tuvo un poco ocupado-siguió diciendo, examinando el atuendo que seguía portando. —No pensé que sería tan agotador-comentó con una leve risa.

—Te queda muy bien¿sabes?-Tomoyo apartó la mirada una vez que se percató de lo dicho. Para Eriol había sido un cumplido, y le dio las gracias con su habitual sonrisa.

"_Estás siendo tan obvia"-_ se reprendió, notando que volvía a sonrojarse.

—Bueno¿vas a contarme entonces?-comenzó él, con su tono comprensivo—¿Por qué pareces tan triste?-ella fijó su mirada en una de las estrellas, y aunque a Eriol también le encantaba hacerlo, esta vez no pudo quitar sus ojos del hermoso rostro de la jovencita, intentando leer en su perfil alguna respuesta. Pero no encontró nada... a excepción de que sus facciones eran perfectas a la luz de la luna.

—No creo que pueda.

Eriol apenas pudo escuchar su murmullo. Se acercó un poco más, inclinando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?- preguntó, haciendo que la chica temblara por la cercanía de su boca en su oído. Tomoyo volteó hacia el otro lado. —¿No confías en mí?-preguntó el inglés, su rostro perdiendo la sonrisa y reemplazándola por una seria expresión.

¿Por qué tendría que confiar si él no confiaba en ella? Al menos podría ser sincero y decirle que estaba con Mizuki, razón por la que no la acompañó en su presentación. Pero no, no la mencionaba y se excusaba con su labor atendiendo los puestos.

—Es bastante tarde, Eriol y estoy cansada-la chica entró a la sala, dejándolo solo en el balcón. —Que tengas buenas noches-fue lo último que él alcanzó a escuchar antes de que caminara a su cuarto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura parecía contenta bailando con Wen alrededor de la fogata. Él pudo aprender rápidamente el paso, y ahora se coordinaban bastante bien, que hasta se decían cosas y se sonreían mientras daban vueltas.

—Se ven tan lindos-decía incansablemente Shiefa a su esposo, quienes también participaban del baile. Luego, la mirada de la pareja fue hasta su pequeño hijo Lei que bailaba con la compañerita de Xue, Keiko Azuma. Ésta lo había invitado al ver su entusiasmo al oír el compás de la música.

A Xue no le agradaban los bailes. Nada que tuviera relación con niñas. Casi con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que su tío, miraba a las parejas. Ni que decir de Nan, que debió aceptar la negativa del joven Li cuando le sugirió unirse a la danza; él dijo no estar en muy buenas condiciones. Era de esperar, si por culpa de ésa niñera había quedado lastimado... Niñera que en esos momentos parecía muy cercana a su hermanastro.

—¿Qué puede ver Ru-...Wen en esa niña?-preguntó en voz alta, observando a la susodicha. Vestía una yukata rosada con flores de cerezo estampadas, y aunque no le sentaba mal, Nan creía que le faltaban atributos y que en ella luciría muchísimo mejor.

—Lo mismo me pregunto-dijo Shaoran en un suspiro cansado. De verdad que luego de esa noche, Ruo Cheng se convertiría en una de las personas más desagradables que conocía.

—Bueno, él no merece más-Nan se acercó un poco más a su oído, por si Xue alcanzaba a oírla—recuerda que desde ahora es tu rival. Y está claro que Kinomoto está de su lado-agregó, con resentimiento.

¿Un rival?

¿Por qué tendría que ser un rival, si no competían por nada?

Shaoran alzó una ceja. Él la estaba despidiendo con un beso en la mejilla, y parecía estar diciéndole lo bien que lo había pasado esa noche, o algo así. De todos modos, a Li Xiaolang no tenía porqué importarle que esa niña se involucrara con el casanova de Wen...

No le importaba, en lo absoluto.

Lo que sí seguía dándole vueltas, era que ella estaba de su lado.

—Cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarme-fue lo último que le dijo Ruo, antes de dejar que subiera al automóvil de Toshiro Asai.

—Nos vemos-sonrió Sakura, sin ocurrírsele qué más decir. De lo único que estaba consciente era de las miradas de apatía dirigidas por Li y Wu hacia su amigo, y los murmullos de su jefa diciendo "qué dulce".

Las tres hileras de asientos fueron ocupados primero por la pareja de esposos: él manejará y ella lleva a Lei dormido en brazos en el asiento del copiloto; Nan va más atrás con Li, y cruzan unas pocas palabras en chino para luego no hablar en el resto del viaje.

Sakura miró a su lado a Xue que no deja de inspeccionar con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo el regalo de su amiga Keiko. Sonríe.

En casa todos marchan a sus habitaciones agotados. Sakura ayuda a su jefa a acostar a los niños, y luego se retira cuando el marido de ésta entra al cuarto para despedirse de su familia.

—Adiós, mis pequeños-se escuchó a Toshiro decirle a los niños, que apenas apoyadas sus cabezas en la almohada se han quedado profundamente dormidos. Volteó a su mujer con una sonrisa —¿Almorzarás mañana conmigo?

—Claro que sí-contesta Shiefa, besándolo en los labios.—¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, esposo mío?

—Creo que es tanto como te amo yo, mi cielo.

La pareja flota en un clima de romanticismo, y Sakura, que con timidez giró la cabeza hacia atrás, se sonroja fuertemente. La señora Shiefa se aferra a su marido como si el suelo la fuese a absorber y quisiera llevarlo consigo con sus besos y su efusivo abrazo.

—Ho-hoe-murmuró avergonzada, cerrando los ojos y corriendo a las escaleras, pero alguien intercepta su camino haciéndole chocar.

—Ten más cuidado- fue la seca advertencia de Li, que siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

No son ideas. Algo le ocurre en el pie, y tiene una leve cojera, por más que intente disimularlo, y por muy distraída que ella sea.

Quizás, deba preguntarle...

—Li...

—¡Xiao Lang!- le interrumpe la voz de Nan, que baja rápidamente las escaleras. Sakura notó su mirada de reojo antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina —Vine a desearte las buenas noches-dijo una vez allí.

Para eso tiene a su novia, pues bien, que sea Nan Wu quien examine su problema.

Sakura sube las escaleras con el entrecejo fruncido y se encierra en su cuarto.

Tras cubrirse completamente con la manta y cerrar los ojos, lista para dormir, escucha la voz de Nan otra vez diciendo "Xiao Laang", con su meloso acento.

Se cubrió los oídos con las palmas hasta que las dos puertas se cerraron. Por alguna razón comenzaba a importunarle demasiado escucharle decir ese nombre.

Ahora sí todos parecen estar dormidos. Las una de la mañana y no hay ruidos, excepto las respiraciones pausadas de quienes viajan en su mundo de sueños.

Es inútil para Sakura. Ha dado innumerables vueltas en la cama, a sacado un brazo, un pie, los dos brazos, los dos pies, de espaldas y no logra llegar a la posición precisa para que todos sus pensamientos sean borrados por su descanso. Hay algo que la inquieta. Se sienta y permanece así largos minutos, con la mano sobre su pecho.

Quizás es el espíritu el que no quiere dormir aún... Quizás en cualquier momento pierda el sentido y sea el espíritu que salga a deambular quien sabe dónde.

—¿Cuál es el método?-se pregunta muy bajito. Sabe que puede oírla. —Por favor¿qué debo hacer para que salgas?

Y no hay respuestas, a excepción de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

No debe perder del todo la esperanza... Hay que intentarlo mañana, y pasado, y así repetidamente hasta que todo regrese a su curso normal.

Sakura sacudió la almohada y amoldó su cabeza, pero un ruido la detuvo. Es como si una ventana se hubiese abierto... Miles de malos augurios cruzan su cabeza. Algo cae sobre la hierba, y se escucha un leve quejido, como un gruñido.

Con temor, la chica se acercó abriendo lentamente su ventana y asomándose. Hay una sombra que se mueve en el jardín. .

Nerviosa, se aparta y apega el cuerpo a una de las paredes.

Puede ser un espíritu. Lo mejor que puede hacer en esos casos, es avisar a Li...

—Lii- lo llamó, apenas abrió la puerta de su cuarto. —Hay un espíritu afuera, Li- siguió diciéndole, pero no logró despertarlo. Sakura encendió las luces para observar la cama: sólo era Spinnel quien dormía emitiendo fuertes ronquidos. —¿Li no está aquí?- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana completamente abierta. Con razón el cuarto estaba tan fresco...

Buscó ahora en los rincones: no había pistas de su espada. En el escritorio, tampoco estaba el tablero.

—"_Fue a cazarlo_"-concluyó, apagando el interruptor.

Es una lucecita pequeña que adopta la forma de una niña. Shaoran se acercó con cautela, por si su presencia le resulta amenazante. Pero ella finalmente le dirigió una mirada taciturna con sus ojos profundos.

—¿Ellos... mi familia está... en ese tablero?-le pregunta a lo que el joven asiente levemente. —Entonces, Bing tenía razón-dijo, bajando la cabeza—Tú quieres ayudarnos a estar todos juntos otra vez-la pequeña Su sonrió. Una de las nueve esferas brilló con fuerza y volviéndose una diminuta chispa, se dirigió hasta ahí.

Shaoran permaneció observando la bruma violeta agitarse dentro de la esfera, y se sintió mal de haber cargado con su espada si sufría un eventual ataque... Estaba claro que los espíritus de esos niños eran totalmente inofensivos, y vagaban confundidos por la ciudad en búsqueda de sus padres y hermanos.

Exhaló profundamente. El dolor en el tobillo no había cesado ni un instante, y parecía haberlo empeorado con la escapada por la ventana, saltando desde el segundo piso. Una absurda medida, claro está, pero no pensó que sería para tanto.

Se sentó en el césped del parque, quitándose la zapatilla. Se había inflamado bastante a cada paso que daba.

—Ya pasará-murmuró, volviendo a acomodar el calzado e intentando levantarse.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señor Li?

No alcanzó a estabilizarse y cayó sentado, mirando sorprendido a la chica frente a él.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Soy tu niñera¿recuerdas?-dijo ella, frunciendo levemente una ceja—No puedo creer que salieras así de la casa. Al menos podrías haberme pedido ayuda con ese pie lastimado que tienes-se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

Shaoran parpadeó, todavía su rostro perplejo.

—No tengo ningún pie lastimado-masculló, levantándose otra vez, pero lográndolo aparentemente sin dificultad. —¿Lo ves?- tenía una mueca de dolor, parecida a una sonrisa socarrona.

Sakura frunció más su ceja.

—Entonces, si te reto a una carrera de aquí a casa¿podrías ganarme?- le tentó, tocando uno de los puntos más débiles de un Li: el orgullo.

—Aún si tuviera los dos pies lastimados, Kinomoto-sonrió con astucia, preparándose para correr—Tú dices cuando partimos-avanzó, hasta colocarse al lado de ella que no parecía con mucha apariencia de emprender la competencia—¿Y bien?

Ella soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó él con fastidio, y sintiendo que se sonrojaba por ser objeto de su diversión.

—Tú- sonrió ella, ampliamente.

Bien, Li odiaba ser objeto de burlas y risas, pero esta vez no le pesaba demasiado. Es decir, si era Sakura Kinomoto quien reía y sonreía, no le causaba problema, más bien, hasta le gustaba...

—"_No sé qué tontería estoy pensando"-_se reprendió mentalmente, dándose un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos.

—Dejaremos la competencia para cuando tu pie se ponga mejor-dijo la chica de cabello castaño, tomando uno de los brazos de Li y pasándolo por su cuello, ante la total confusión de él —Ahora regresemos a casa-le pidió, mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos.

—No necesito tu ayuda-dijo, antes de seguirla.

—Lo mantendremos en secreto para que nadie se entere-replicó ella en voz baja.

Shaoran recordó haber escuchado las mismas palabras a Bing Xia, poco antes de que lo besara, y la expresión de complicidad era muy parecida a la que Sakura tenía en esos momentos.

—"_Debería olvidarme de eso"-_apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo que otra vez una ola de calor amenazaba con colorear su rostro.

—¿Ves? Haces menos esfuerzo-decía la castaña, mientras avanzaban.

Necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, es todo. Nada tenía que ver el que sintiera agradable el calorcito de la chica caminando a su lado, aferrando su mano para que no dejara ir el brazo.

—M-me siento un poco culpable-escuchó que decía ella. Intentó mirarla, pero poco alcanzó a notar, y nada del sonrojo que abundaba en sus mejillas—Por estar así lastimado no disfrutaste tranquilo del festival...

Él se había divertido mucho.

Hasta que claro, cierto desagradable sujeto hizo aparición y todo salió mal.

—"_Parece muy enfadado..."-_pensó Sakura, entristeciéndose al no oír una respuesta.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron sigilosamente. Aunque él insistiera que podía subir solo las escaleras, Sakura no dejó ir su mano y siguió sirviéndole de apoyo hasta llegar a su cama.

—Iré por hielo y unas vendas- dijo la chica, luego de que él se recostara.

Shaoran miró a su lado a Spinnel y Kero dormidos. El último, supuestamente debía estar cumpliendo su turno de guardia hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Tocó su pancita, y Kero soltó una risita y murmuró algo acerca de los pasteles de crema. Vaya guardián...

—Regresé- Sakura entró otra vez a su cuarto. Se sentó en un costado de la cama y examinó su pie derecho con atención—Es un esguince-dictaminó. La bolsa de hielo que fue a buscar a la cocina fue a dar al hinchado pie del chico.

Él hizo una mueca al sentirlo, que borró inmediatamente cuando ella lo observó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó, volviendo la atención a la bolsa de hielo.

—Una vez mi hermano tuvo uno.

Shaoran alzó una ceja; no sabía mucho de la familia de la jovencita-a excepción de su madre-, y aunque nunca se lo había preguntado, en esos momentos le producía curiosidad saber dónde estaba su mencionado hermano y si habrían otros más.

—Él no está en Japón-continuó diciendo Sakura.—Se fue hace mucho tiempo al extranjero siguiendo a una chica. Por más que pretendiese ocultarlo, sabemos que lo hizo porque estaba enamorado-ella rió sutilmente.

No era el único hermano que hacía un tipo de locura como esa, pensó el chino. Shiefa, en cuanto se había enamorado de Toshiro, estuvo dispuesta a dejar su casa, su familia y su acomodado futuro para seguirlo a donde fuese.

Era incomprensible que ese "amor" que las personas decían sentir les hiciera renunciar a tantas cosas...

—Mi papá y yo lo extrañamos mucho. Aunque siempre nos está escribiendo, y nos llama para la navidades... Papá me decía que pronto lo veríamos... y entonces haríamos una cena en familia...

Observó con detenimiento el perfil de la joven. Por alguna razón, sus palabras parecían estar cargadas de algo más que nostalgia. Hasta que lo vio. Sí, no podía ser que el cansancio lo estuviese engañando: había una lágrima asomada en sus grandes ojos verdes.

Odiaba cuando eso sucedía.

No era bueno diciendo cosas para que la gente se sintiera mejor. Es más, creía que siempre era malentendido, y terminaba por empeorar todo.

—¿Tú no extrañas al resto de tu familia?-le preguntó.

—Un poco- murmuró, desviando la mirada. Siendo sincero sí los extrañaba. No importa qué tan extraño fuera ese grupo familiar, (con una madre siempre ocupada y severa en su trato, unas hermanas con su propia vida, unos sobrinos que eran unos verdaderos diablillos y una prima que compraba compulsivamente ropa) reconocía que le agradaría estar con ellos pronto.

—Ya veo- la voz de ella casi ni sonó.

Silencio.

Sakura terminó de ajustar la venda, y observó satisfecha su trabajo.

—Ahora tienes que descansar. Sería bueno que mañana te quedaras en cama, para tener más reposo-le sonrió.

Él examinó la sonrisa, y percibió que ella seguía triste por el tema de su familia.

¿Qué habría ocurrido con su papá y su hermano?

—Buenas noches-se despidió, llevándose con ella la bolsa de hielo y el botiquín.

Shaoran abrió la boca, pero el "gracias" no pudo salir. Sólo lo pensó. Sin embargo, quizás su pensamiento fue demasiado lejos, pues antes de abrir la puerta para salir, Sakura volteó a observarlo.

Controló a duras penas el sonrojo de las mejillas. ¡Muy bien, si tanto quería, le daría las gracias, sólo para que desapareciera pronto de su habitación!.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-ella titubeó unos segundos. ¿No quería que le agradeciera? —Cuando estábamos en el risco... tú... ¿por qué dijiste que lo sentías?

Pensó que no lo había escuchado. Él mismo creyó que no lo había dicho finalmente. Y no sabía muy bien a qué iba ese "lo siento"... Si era por haber llegado casi a última instancia, o por el que estuviese envuelta en todo ese asunto... ¿Era culpa? Sí, él se sentía culpable. Wen tenía razón al decir que cualquier cosa que le sucediera a Sakura, era su responsabilidad... Y por poco, casi permitió que resultara lastimada, nada más que por su culpa.

La miró brevemente, mientras ella parecía algo nerviosa por ese contacto visual y bajaba la mirada a la alfombra.

¿Por qué decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos?

No iba a darle razones para que pensara que significaba algo para más él-claramente, ella no significaba algo más para él–ya que eso sólo lo haría ver estúpido... y vulnerable. No. No iba a aceptar que sintió miedo cuando la vio lanzarse al vacío. No iba a aceptar que estuvo abrazándola largos minutos con delicadeza y en forma protectora porque la vio demasiado indefensa y frágil. No, Shaoran Li podía esconder perfectamente eso tras una máscara de indeferencia.

Además, ella estaba de parte de Wen...

—Nunca dije eso-respondió con sequedad.

—¿N-no?-ella parpadeó confundida. Él negó otra vez. —Yo... yo creí escucharte y...-Sakura intentaba volver a ese momento en el risco. ¿Podría ser que haya estado tan aturdida como para inventarlo?

—Tal vez fuiste tú quien lo dijo-le hizo ver la posibilidad, a lo que ingenuamente, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Eso debe ser-musitó, todavía pensativa—Hoe, ya voy a dormirme. Que pases buenas noches y espero que tu pie esté mejor mañana-sonrió levemente, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

"_Espero que te estés dando cuenta lo mal que va tu misión"._

No le iba a dar la razón a Wen y trataría de mejorar las cosas.

Enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada y cerró con fuerza los ojos, logrando quedarse dormido.

Cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo y luego se levantó de la cama, se sorprendió de no sentir las molestias de ayer. Caminó hasta el baño, al armario y bajó las escaleras sin problemas.

¿Quién necesitaba reposo? Él se sentía perfectamente bien.

—¡Buenos días, tío!-le saludaron los niños, sentados en el sofá viendo sus caricaturas.

—Buenos días- les sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Su hermana estaba en piyamas desayunando. Hablaba sin parar con la niñera, que escuchaba mientras lavaba la vajilla.

—Buen día, hermanito-le saludó la mujer, y volvió a la charla de inmediato.—...yo pienso que en cualquier momento ocurrirá, Sakura, y debes estar preparada para eso. ¡Imagina que sea hoy¿Qué le responderías?

Shaoran miró a ambas, percatándose de que aún de espaldas, la jovencita lucía muy nerviosa.

—N-no lo sé...

—Debes darte la oportunidad. ¡A mí me ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a ti! Fue cuando apareció Toshiro en mi vida, y entonces supe que era el hombre perfecto para mí... con el que me tenía que casar... Entonces me di la oportunidad y acepté los gestos que tenía conmigo. ¿Verdad, Xiao, que llegaban flores cada día?- él asintió distraído contemplando su comida y Shiefa soltó una risa —Aunque cuando mi hermano las recibía, rara vez me las entregaba. ¡Era tan celoso!

Abrazó al chico con fuerza, logrando que se atorara con arroz. Shaoran comenzaba a ponerse morado cuando la mujer lo soltó, volviendo a su desayuno y a la conversación.

—Además Wen es un buen muchacho. Su padre es un importante empresario, y parte de un Clan muy poderoso... -Shiefa desvió la atención al chico sentado junto a ella, que ahora se ahogaba con un exceso de jugo y se golpeaba el pecho —¿Estás bien, Xiao?... Uhm¿en qué iba¡Ah, sí! Es parte de un Clan muy poderoso (no tanto como el nuestro, hehe) y luce educado y respetuoso. Estoy segura que tiene buenas intenciones contigo... ¿porque supongo que se porta como todo un caballero?

—S-sí-respondió ella, bastante apenada por tratar un tema así teniendo como testigo a Li y a Nan, quien de verdad estaba fastidiada de escuchar hablar de su insoportable hermanastro.

—¿Lo ves? Está intentando conquistarte-Shiefa llevó sus manos a las mejillas, sonriendo tontamente —¡Se verán tan lindos juntos!

Sakura quiso encogerse, mientras más pequeña e invisible mejor. Su jefa intentaba convencerla que debía darse una oportunidad para un nuevo noviazgo y olvidar el pasado. A su parecer, Ruocheng era el joven perfecto para hacerla confiar otra vez en el amor, pero la conversación avergonzaba demasiado a la chica que sólo lo veía como un amigo.

La señora Asai olvidó el tema en cuanto los niños aparecieron en la cocina reclamando su desayuno. Le dijo a Sakura que no se molestara, y ella misma los atendió. Shaoran se levantó de la mesa sin terminar todo su plato. Fue un alivio no verle la cara el resto del día, aún si ignorara el pésimo humor que lo acompañaba desde que había escuchado a su hermana hablar de Wen en la cocina.

Por la tarde los niños se dedicaron a hacer sus tareas en compañía de su tío y de Nan, que resultaba tener mucha paciencia y encanto para corregir a Lei en sus errores.

Shiefa estuvo ocupada arreglando detalles de la reunión donde mañana harían convenio con una empresa coreana y se encerró en su habitación con su computadora personal y un gran tazón de chocolate.

La casa se sentía vacía y silenciosa. Sakura no tuvo más que comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes. Ya casi había olvidado el detalle que esa semana serían las finales, y si no conseguía buenos resultados, estaría condenada a permanecer en los cursos de verano.

—Muy bien-se arremangó, sacando su cuaderno de Historia —Luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial, 1918, Japón ocupaba una sólida posición en el Lejano Oriente; contaba con la marina más poderosa de la zona, ejercía gran influencia sobre China y se había beneficiado económicamente...

Historia no era difícil. Para eso Sakura tenía una fructífera imaginación para las historias, y todo pasaba por su cabeza como en un cuento, viéndose a ella misma como la japonesa sobre el mando de Li y Wu; sólo había que agregarle las fechas...

—Es el timbre-Nan frunció el ceño y dio una mirada a todo el salón. —¿Dónde está la empleada?-preguntó con desgana.

—Yo iré-dijo Shaoran, levantándose. Fue hasta la puerta, la abrió, bajó su mirada y parpadeó.

—¡Hola, somos compañeros de Xue!-dijeron dos niños al mismo tiempo.

—Adelante-él les dejó pasar. La niña de trenzas le observó soñadoramente.—Xue está en el salón-dijo, a lo que ella asintió, soltando un suspiro. Shaoran frunció ligeramente el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hola Xue!-saludó Takeo con una gran sonrisa.

Su compañero de salón soltó su lápiz con el que marcaba números en su tarea de matemáticas. Ladeó su cabeza, preguntando confundido:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a estudiar contigo-respondió Keiko, ubicándose en una silla. Fue cuando distinguió a Nan Wu, y sus volvieron a brillar de admiración —¡Buenas tardes!.

—Buenas tardes-le sonrió Nan sin muchas ganas. Prefirió levantarse de allí y seguir al joven Li, que iba hacia el jardín a su entrenamiento. Al menos la presencia de esos niños le dejaba oportunidad de estar a solas con él.

Xue esperaba explicaciones. No había invitado a nadie a su casa, y resultaba tener a sus dos compañeros sentados frente a él: Takeo, mostrándole una revista de cómic y Keiko cuyos ojos tintineaban exageradamente al ver la pareja retirarse.

—Cuando sea grande quiero tener un novio como él-susurró, haciendo una sonrisita.

—Entonces cásate con Xue-dijo Takeo, como una solución muy lógica. Al menos a su parecer lo era, pero su amiga pronto le hizo saber lo poco que le agradó empujando su silla con el pie y haciéndolo caer al suelo. —Ay, pero si Xue también es chino...-se quejó.

—¡Es lo último que se me ocurriría!-exclamó, con el rostro rojo.

¿Xue como su novio¡Jamás, nunca en la vida! Preferiría seguir diciendo que era novia de Takeo, como en el jardín de niños...

—...y los extraterrestres se apoderan de una nación entera y los obligan a ser sus esclavos y recolectar...-decía ensimismado el niño de anteojos, mostrando su revista a Xue.

Keiko frunció el ceño y una gota resbaló por su frente.

—"_Quizás deba reconsiderar la idea"_-pensó _—"Además, Xue llegará a ser algún día como su tío"_-Keiko miró al niño de cabello castaño y el calor volvió a subírsele a la cabeza. Ya se parecía un poco... Xue no era tan feo como ella quería verlo —¡No¡A mí me gustan los niños mayores... y la única excepción es Zeshin!-agitó su cabeza rápidamente, pensando en el niño con cara de maniquí —¡Zeshin¡Y niños mayores!

Los dos chicos se miraron y volvieron su atención a la revista.

—¡Hey¡Escuchen, tenemos que estudiaar!-volvió Keiko a la normalidad, golpeando en la cabeza a Takeo para que guardara de una vez su cómic.

—¿Quiere jugar?-preguntó Lei, apareciendo de la nada con un videojuegos en sus manos.

Los ojos de Keiko brillaron, y asintió ensimismada, presa del encantamiento que le producían los niños lindos y tiernos.

—¡Kyaaa, el pequeño Lei es adorablee!!-chilló.

Takeo miró a su amigo, susurrando:

—Deberías preocuparte, Xue. A Keiko también le gusta tu hermano, y quizás se case con él cuando crez-el chico de anteojos terminó otra vez con silla y todo en el suelo.—Auch¿y yo qué dije de malo ahoraa?!.

—¡Estudiemos de una vez!-exclamó el mayor de los Asai, cubriéndose el rostro tras su libro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Día lunes por la mañana. Despejado. Temperatura máxima de veintidós grados a registrarse a las tres de la tarde.

Shiefa apagó el televisor, y volvió a estirar los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Estoy agotada... Después de esto me tomaré unas buenas vacaciones-con la esperanza de un próximo descanso, la señora de Toshiro Asai se sintió más motivada. Había terminado su presentación muy de noche, y no había dormido pensando en que todo sería desastroso. Sin embargo, el rico desayuno y los abrazos de sus hijos parecieron animarla. —Su padre dijo que pasaría por ustedes a la escuela-besó a los niños —Así Sakura podrá estudiar más tranquila para sus exámenes. Y cuento con que ustedes no le darán muchos problemas¿si?.

Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa angelical, y Shiefa se despidió de todos corriendo con prisa hacia la puerta.

—¿No le dijiste a tu hermana que irías a la preparatoria?-preguntó Nan en un murmullo, mientras escuchaban que la puerta se cerraba.

—No quise arruinarle su día-respondió Shaoran —Además, si sabe que voy para hablar con el director sería mucho peor que decirle que voy por un espíritu.

—¿Vas a entregarle el dinero que le ofreciste?-continuó la chica, ya al tanto de las tácticas que él utilizo para infiltrarse como alumno.

—Le daré un poco... No acordamos ninguna cantidad.

Sakura desvió con disimulo la mirada hacia la pareja, cuyos murmullos llegaban claramente a sus oídos sin poder ser comprendidos. No le interesaba, de todos modos...

—Entrometida-masculló Nan, cuando la sorprendió mirándolos. El regreso de esa mirada puso a Sakura los pelos de punta; Nan sabía perfectamente cómo atacarla. Volvió a sus quehaceres —¿Quieres que te acompañe, Xiao Lang?-preguntó al chico que ya salía de la cocina para vestirse.

—Es mejor que te quedes, no tomará mucho tiempo y...-él frunció ligeramente el ceño-la última vez no pasaste muy inadvertida.

—Bueno, sí, los chicos me encontraron atractiva-aceptó ella, con una forzada sonrisa de humildad. —Espero que eso no te ponga celoso-murmuró después, con una risita. Él parpadeó, confundido por esa idea (lo que le incomodaba era llamar la atención de tantas personas para ir sólo por un breve trámite) —Está bien Xiao Lang, me quedaré esperándote en casa.

Era mucho mejor no atosigarlo con su presencia día y noche. Tenía que demostrarle lo paciente y mesurada que podía ser.

Miró aburrida a su alrededor, pensando en qué podría ocupar su tiempo libre. Los niños habían ido a su habitación a arreglarse, y la única que quedaba frente al lavavajillas era la empleada.

—Xiao Lang es tan dulce-comentó de pronto, obviamente para Sakura.—Está celoso de que esos chicos de la preparatoria me miren...

Sakura siguió lavando los platos, sin saber qué responder.

—Estoy tan ansiosa por casarme-continuó —Tendré mi casa, viviré con mi marido, tendremos hijos... ¡es mi mayor sueño desde que conocí a Xiao Lang!-exclamó Nan con excitación.

¿Y...?

¿Tenía que felicitarla?

¿Fingir que le parecía fabuloso?

Porque no era así. No experimentaba ningún verdadero sentimiento de agrado por ese acontecimiento.

—¿Tú piensas casarte?

Sakura contempló el plato que sostenía con la mirada vacía.

—¿No?-Nan sonó sorprendida. Luego soltó una risita —Ay, disculpa la imprudencia. Shiefa me contó que habías terminado hace poco con tu novio... lástima.-la joven china miró sus uñas, fijándose lo bien que le asentaba el color melocotón —Pero estás saliendo con Wen, así que te felicito.

La castaña la miró de reojo, confundida.

—¿Me felicita?

—Sí. Wen el un partido perfecto... Te diría que una niña como tú no calza muy bien con su status, pero si le gustas no veo problema alguno.

¿Su status?

Nan notó su expresión, y le dijo sonriente:

—Seamos sinceras, Kinomoto: tú no eres una mujer con mucho atractivo. Eres estudiante, trabajas para ganar dinero, no eres ninguna belleza... no piensas que esas "cualidades" te hacen ser digna de un tipo como Wen¿o sí?-dijo, con voz socarrona. Nan no la dejó continuar.—Eres muy afortunada, porque él es millonario...

—¿Y eso qué?!-exclamó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Ya estaba harta de morderse la lengua¿Cómo podía pensar que se fijaría en Ruo por su dinero?—En primer lugar, él y yo no estamos saliendo-explicó, mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa con algo de brusquedad —Sólo somos amigos... Y en segundo lugar, no sabía nada de su fortuna cuando lo conocí... y tampoco me interesa.

—No puedes negar que te ayudaría-siguió diciendo Nan, con malicia.

—Ya le dije que no me interesa-reiteró seriamente la niñera.

Nan soltó otra risa, y Sakura sintió una dolorosa presión en las sienes.

¿Por qué se burlaba¿Por qué no dejaba a otros en paz, si ella era feliz con su novio-futuro-esposo-Li?.

—No sé si eres una excelente actriz, o una niña muy inocente-sonreía arrogante la china —Como sea, espero que puedas mantener despierto su interés. Necesitarás mucha suerte para eso.

Ella se fue, y Sakura apretó con fuerza uno de los vasos.

—Señorita Sakura, ya estamos listos-dijo Xue, que junto a su hermano observaban a la castaña presionar con tanta fuerza el objeto en sus manos que comenzaba a trizarse —Uhm¿señorita Sakura?

Lei caminó hasta a ella, jalando su delantal.

—¿Eh?-Sakura bajó la mirada encontrándose con los grandes ojitos avellanas de Lei —D-disculpen. ¡Terminaré en seguida!-sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a su labor.

—¡El tío también va con nosotros!-se alegró Xue al verlo aparecer vestido con su uniforme.

Sakura le ignoró lo mejor que podía; no fue difícil porque él caminaba muy a gusto con sus sobrinos, y ella contemplaba con –fingido-interés su alrededor. Todo iba bien hasta que Xue y Lei dejaron de acompañarlos y entraron a sus clases, dejándoles sumidos en un silencioso resto de camino.

Ella apuró el paso. Él parecía contar con tiempo de sobra.

—¡Anda Masashi¡Estás muy lento!-protestaba una voz aguda. Yukiko les adelantó, caminando de espaldas y jalando a su novio de la mano—¡Hola Shaoran!, qué sorpresa encontrarte!-le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

Masashi se encargó de mirar con rencor a la castaña.

—¡Vamos, que se nos hace tarde, amorcito!- siguió animándole la de coleta. Con la mano libre le hizo una seña a Li—¡Adiós, Shaoran-guapo!.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

¡Qué insoportable era Mitsu!

¿Cómo podía tratarle tan familiarmente? Ni siquiera ella, que lo conocía de mucho más tiempo le llamaba por su nombre. ¡Era una confianzuda!

—¡Qué coraje!-farfulló, prensando los puños.

Shaoran la miró en silencio, sin que ella lo notase por continuar distraída observando con enojo a la reportera.

—¿Celosa?- preguntó la voz ronca del chino.

La chica se paralizó y una descarga le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¿Celosa?

¿Ella?

¿Y por él?

—¡Sí!-se sorprendió de responderle con tanta fuerza.

¡Claro que sí¡Porque Yukiko no tenía ningún derecho a llamarle Shaoran, menos agregando el "guapo"! Y porque ella moría de deseos por llamarle por su nombre, y no podía hacerlo...!

—¡¡¡Hoeee ¿de verdad yo pienso así?!!!-se alarmó, llevándose las manos a las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Una gota resbaló por su nuca al percatarse que había llamado la atención de algunos estudiantes.

—Entonces, si sigues sintiendo algo por Ishida, ¿qué sientes por Wen?

Esta vez, no pudo entender su pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver Masashi, si estaban hablando de él... ¿Y había preguntado que es lo que sentía por Ruocheng...?

—Olvídalo...-murmuró el castaño, reanudando su camino con un poco más de prisa. —Deberías apurarte también, si no quieres llegar tarde- se giró para hablarle.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Es tarde?-Sakura divisó el reloj de la primaria y soltó un grito—¡¡¡Hoeee, no alcanzaré a llegar!!!

Pasó por el lado de Li hecha una bala.

—"_Sigue enamorada de ese idiota"-_pensó, mientras veía a la jovencita alejarse cada vez más, meciendo su trenza y su falda plisada al viento—Ja, espera a que lo sepa Wen-Shaoran intentó mostrarse divertido ante la idea. Pero no le resultó tan gratificante, aún si eso contemplara la destrucción sentimental del odioso Ruo. _—"Sigue enamorada de él..."-_por más que le daba vueltas, no lograba comprenderlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía enamorada de él?

Entró al edificio. La mayoría de los alumnos ya había ingresado a sus clases. Shaoran caminó por el pasillo, donde al final se encontraba la oficina del Director.

—Es el chico nuevo- escuchó una voz femenina. —¡Ahí va!

Alargó los pasos cuando a esa voz se le sumaron otras diez más.

—Niñas-masculló, mientras un lejano "¡Kyaa!" se escuchaba a lo largo del corredor.

—¡Muy buenos días, señor Li!-el Director salió tras su escritorio para caminar hacia él y estrechar su mano —Es un placer verlo en mi oficina ¿puedo ayudarle?.

—Vine por nuestro trato.

El robusto hombre hizo que se sentara.

—Usted dirá-sonrió, sin ocultar su entusiasmo en el tema.

Shaoran abrió su maletín y extrajo un manojo de billetes, el cual depositó en el escritorio.

—Espero que sea una cantidad suficiente-dijo, mirando cómo él parecía quedarse deslumbrado ante la presencia del dinero. Estiró su mano para tocarlos, cuando la voz de Shaoran lo interrumpió— Aguarde-el Director recogió su mano, con una sonrisa temblorosa.—Quiero que de ese dinero se costeen los instrumentos del laboratorio que fueron dañados.

—Eso deben pagarlos los responsables-replicó el hombre.

—Pero quiero ser yo quien asuma esos gastos- le respondió el chino, con su mirada penetrante. El Director asintió, pasando saliva—¿Acepta esa condición?

—Claro, claro.

—Muy bien-en cuanto el chico se levantó, el hombre estiró su mano y agarró el fajo de dinero con ansias.—Hay suficiente para que pueda hacer otros arreglos.

El Director comenzó a derramar lágrimas de gratitud, y antes de que Shaoran pudiera despedirse, se abalanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Esto nos ayuda muchísimo, señor Li¡Gracias!-luego de unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda, el Director se alejó. Habló de la gran experiencia de haber hecho tratos con él, un millonario muy enfocado a lo social y algo tan importante como es la educación... Y así, hasta que preguntó algo que le sorprendió —¿Y dígame, no vino con usted su secretaria?.

A XiaoLang no le agradó su tono, y mucho menos el claro interés que leyó en su rostro.

—Es una lástima¿sabe?. Yo quería invitarla a salir un día de estos-se sobó las manos, con una sonrisa —Debo confesar que me interesó mucho. Es una mujer muy bonita... ¿Está soltera?.

—Lamentablemente para usted, no-sonrió el joven —Ella está felizmente casada con un hombre que la ama muchísimo, y forman una linda familia con sus dos hijos.

—Pero... ¿no cree que exista alguna remota posibilidad de...?

—No lo creo-le detuvo, con gesto serio. ¡Estaba hablando de su hermana! —Debo retirarme. Si no le importa, seguiré dando mis rondas cuando lo crea oportuno.

¿Que diría Shiefa si se enteraba que había flechado el corazón del Director de Seijo? Shaoran siguió sonriendo, mientras subía y subía escaleras y se paseaba por los pasillos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Sientomuchoelatraso!-exclamó Sakura de golpe, cuando abrió la puerta de su salón.

Dos compañeras se rieron.

—Tienes suerte, Kinomoto, el maestro se reportó enfermo-dijo una de ellas.

Y se notaba por la manera en que todos hablaban y desplazaban con libertad por lo puestos. La chica caminó hasta su pupitre siendo saludada por Eriol. Cuando se dirigió a su amiga, se percató que a su lado no estaba.

—¿Tomoyo no vino hoy?-preguntó al joven de cabello azulado.

Eriol miró hacia un costado, y Sakura lo imitó: la chica hablaba con un grupo de compañeros.

—¿Está mejor?

—Ella dice que sí-Eriol continuaba observándola reír de algo que uno de los chicos había dicho. —Pero creo que algo más que le pasa.

—¿Uh¿Algo más?-repitió Sakura, preocupada—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No. Tomoyo...-el inglés entrecerró la mirada y sonrió con amargura—ya no confía en mí.

—No digas eso¡tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos!

Pero esta vez parecía no serle útil. Tomoyo no había accedido a contarle nada, y constantemente parecía rehuir a su presencia.

—Tiene sus razones-siguió diciendo Eriol, ensimismado. El cabello negro de su amiga se movía cada vez que ésta volteaba la cabeza al compañero que estaba hablando en el círculo—yo le oculto muchas cosas...

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Ella también le ocultaba muchas cosas, y de verdad que se sentía mal por eso. No dudaba que Tomoyo sería lo suficientemente comprensiva si le contaba acerca de Li, la magia, y de los espíritus. Sólo había que intentar decírselo con mucha calma...

Decírselo.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante la idea. Una de las razones que impedía decirle toda la verdad a Tomoyo, era que el secreto pertenecía a otra persona. Si obtenía el permiso de esa persona, entonces no veía el problema.

—Sé a quién podemos pedirle ayuda-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa. Eriol enarcó una ceja y se vio pronto pescado de una mano y llevado hasta fuera del salón.

—¿De qué ayuda hablas?- preguntó el muchacho, sin comprender la inspección que hacía Sakura a todos los alrededores en busca de alguien.

—Vamos a decirle a Tomoyo la verdad... –Sakura sintió que Eriol se detuvo. Volteó a mirar su rostro, asombrado y algo asustado. —¿Qué ocurre?

—N-no sé si debamos- dudó el chico, cuya tez parecía más pálida que de costumbre. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, signo de su nerviosismo—Quizás... quizás ella no pueda entenderlo. Puede que la asuste.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y soltó la mano del chico, acercándose a él.

—Si queremos que confíe en nosotros, necesitamos confiar en ella también-dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa tranquila que le transmitió paz. —Podemos hacerlo, Eriol, por nuestra amiga.

El inglés finalmente asintió.

—Tienes razón- la apoyó, a lo que ella sonrió aún más

—¡Entonces será hoy!

Eriol sintió una presencia de más. Despegó sus ojos de Sakura para dirigirse a un lado, encontrándose con un sujeto alto de cabello castaño y revuelto, de gesto malhumorado.

—Hola Li- le saludó sonriente.

Sakura también volteó su mirada hacia él.

—Pensé que no volverías a Seijo-dijo Eriol, intentando entrar en conversación.

—Tenía asuntos pendientes-respondió el aludido de mala gana, todavía observando con interés el porqué esos dos estaban tan cerca. —¿Qué no tienen clases?

—Salimos en busca de alguien- respondió Sakura.

Li se preguntó porqué la chica no dejaba de mirarle. Era como si tratara de decirle que... Parpadeó. Sakura había comenzado a esbozar una sonrisa, lo mismo que Hiraguizawa.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa...

—¿¡Qué?!- exclamó, y su ceño se frunció más de lo que estaba. Se levantó de la silla donde Sakura le había invitado a ubicarse, y caminó hasta los ventanales—¡Por ningún motivo!

Eriol ya lo veía venir, por lo que no hizo más que dar un corto suspiro.

—¿Pero por qué?- salió Sakura desde el otro extremo, caminando hacia él. —¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda para poder hacerlo!

—No tengo nada que ver en sus asuntos-murmuró Shaoran, cruzándose de brazos.

—Uhm, yo iré al baño-dijo Eriol, saliendo del salón de música donde estaban los tres "charlando". Por un momento creyó que la idea de Sakura podía funcionar, pero si no contaban con la cooperación de Li, Tomoyo jamás entendería toda la historia.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

—¡¿Ves lo que logras¡Eriol está triste ahora!

—No es mi problema

—¡Claro que lo es¡Eriol es tu amigo!

—¿Yo soy amigo de Hiraguizawa?-ironizó, soltando una carcajada forzada —Ése tipo no es nada mío.

Shaoran observó a la chica y cómo una oscura energía la rodeaba por completo. Sus ojos brillaron aterradores, pero Xiaolang Li no se dejaba asustar por una niña. Desvió la mirada con indiferencia.

—Tú... ¿no te interesa lo que puede estar pasándole?-preguntó, con cierta indignación y tristeza mezclados en su tono.

—Generalmente, no me interesa más de lo que me ocurre a mí-murmuró con apatía, contemplando hacia la ventana.

—¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó la niñera de improviso—¡Yo sé que no es verdad!-repitió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y crispando los puños. Ella no quería creer lo que Ruo había dicho... No, Li no podía ser tan egoísta, quizás sólo se mostraba un poco despreocupado y frío, pero él en el fondo no era un mal chico. —Por favor...-pidió, con la voz ahogada. Por favor, ella quería seguir creyendo...

—Por favor, Li...

Oh, vamos. Él podía resistirlo.

No porque ella se lo pidiera, lo haría. No porque lo mirara con los ojos brillantes, como si de un momento a otro fuera a llorar. No porque toda su expresión reflejara lo preocupada que estaba. No porque pronunciara el "por favor" de una manera que lo hacía sentirse el más vil de los hombres por hacerse el desentendido.

Él era fuerte. Él podía contra eso...

—Mmh.

—¿Uh?

No podía creer que sí había cedido...

—¡Que sí, voy a ayudar!-terminó por decir, exasperado. —"_Demonios, ni que mereciera que me preocupe"-_pensó para sus adentros, maldiciéndose por su poco control.

—¡Muchísimas graciaas!

Un gracias bastaba, pero no eso...

Shaoran sintió cosquillas en la cara cuando sintió su pelo y la agradable fragancia que éste despedía. Pero quizás, lo que más le turbó fue la suavidad de ese abrazo, tan distinto a los efusivos apretones que sus hermanas, su prima, y hasta Nan le hacían.

Se estaba sonrojando. Lo sabía, el calor comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo, su mano iba próxima a rodearla por la cintura, cuando la chica pegó un salto, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe y el corazón dándole un sonoro brinco.

—¡¡¡Hoeee!!-se separó de él, con el rostro ruborizado—N-no debí hacer eso. N-no quise m-molestarte-se disculpó atropelladamente con una reverencia—¡M-mejor... iré a buscar a Eriol!

Corrió con rapidez por el pasillo, desapareciendo por una esquina.

Shaoran pareció escuchar que hablaba consigo misma por los pasillos de más allá Se asomó a la puerta del salón para esperar hasta que esos dos regresaran, sin dejar de pensar que sus hermanas tenían razón cuando decía que en el fondo tenía un corazón demasiado blando.

Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Ya no estaba tan caliente.

—¡Kurii!

De un ágil salto una pequeñita figura le colgó los brazos al cuello.

—Sawa, déjalo en paz-dijo la tranquila voz de la presidenta Hijiri.

—Supimos que te retirabas-habló otra chica, el tono serio y distante de siempre.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu evaluación?-preguntó ahora una voz masculina.

Shaoran volteó hacia los tres sin mostrarse sorprendido; era obvio que ellos siendo del Consejo supieran todo el trato con el Director.

—¡¡No quiero que Kuri se vayaaa!!- sollozó Sawa, todavía colgada a él. —¡No quiero!!!

Hijiri soltó un cansado suspiro y con un ademán ordenó a Tsube y a Arime que la apartaran. Ella opuso resistencia, pero finalmente lograron separarla.

—Es una lástima el que hayas estado tan poco tiempo-dijo Hijiri, luego de que los otros dos se llevaran a la chica cuyas lagrimas corrían como cascaditas de sus ojos. —Nos hubiese encantado tenerte como parte de nuestro equipo-sonrió la rubia presidenta.

—No hubiese sido posible-dijo él, sin saber que otro comentario más hacer. Sonó el timbre. Hijiri no hizo movimiento alguno que mostrara su retirada. —Mh... Bueno, debo irme...

—¡Espera, Li!-ella se interpuso en su camino, con el rostro cubierto de una sombra carmín—Antes... quería decirte algo...

Él alzó una ceja.

—Quería que supieras antes de irte...-ella tomó aire de una vez, y lo miró directamente—Tú me gustas.

Hacía casi un año que Shaoran Li no recibía una confesión... de una niña de preparatoria. Hijiri era una bastante agradable, responsable y lista, y pensó en lo diferente que era de todas esas que alguna vez le gritaron desde las ventanas del segundo piso¡Te amo, Xiao Lang!, en forma frenética mientras practicaba deportes con sus demás compañeros.

—Lo siento, Ashimura-respondió de forma sincera, con una leve sonrisa—No puedo corresponderte.

—Sí, sí... Tienes novia-ella se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos al recordar la arrogante presencia de Nan—Al menos, pude escucharlo de ti-intentó animarse, sonriéndole. —¿Amigos?

Shaoran vio la mano que ella le estiraba y la estrechó con amabilidad.

No tenía presupuestado el que la presidenta, en un arrebato, le diera un rápido beso en los labios.

—Hasta siempre, Li-se alejó, con una enorme sonrisa.

Y él bajó su mano, parpadeando confundido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura no había dejado de sonreír toda la mañana, y hasta había levantado los bajos ánimos de su amiga Tomoyo con su energía. Energía que por cierto, estaba llegando a su punto culmine a estas horas de la tarde, donde terminaba la jornada escolar y el cielo se cubría de grandes nubes anaranjadas.

—Tomoyo y Naoko no tardarán en llegar-dijo de pronto, inspeccionando a los guardianes. —Gracias por venir, Kero y Spi.

Éstos sonrieron como si no les molestara, y continuaron sentados en uno de los pupitres. A su lado estaba su amo contemplando distraído el atardecer, y la otra silla estaba vacía, como el resto del salón y de Seijo.

—¿Dónde está Hiraguizawa?-preguntó Sakura, un poco nerviosa. Faltaban pocos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora. —Espero que llegue antes de...

La puerta corrediza se abrió y la delgada figura de Tomoyo se asomó.

—Hola-saludó, observando extrañada las sillas frente a la pizarra. —Naoko se disculpó por tener que ir por su primo Takeo a la primaria... ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó finalmente con curiosidad.

Sakura la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un asiento, quedando frente a frente con Li y dos peluches pequeños.

—¿Qué son esos animalitos?-señaló a los dos guardianes, que se quedaron tiesos como si fueran muñecos.

—Uhm, t-te lo explicaré en cuanto llegue la persona que falta-sonrió Sakura nerviosamente, y corrió hasta la puerta.

Tomoyo miró hacia el chino, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Siguió observando los animalitos, provocando que ambos sudaran por el esfuerzo y la presión de sentir su aguda inspección.

—¡Ahí viene!-se escuchó decir a Sakura alegremente. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró con el chico.

—Siento llegar tarde.

—"_¿Eriol?"_-pensó Tomoyo, y su rostro se ruborizó. Hasta ahora, había logrado exitosamente no toparse con él, y sólo había tenido que soportar las clases con su presencia en el pupitre de atrás...Pero ahora podía verlo sentado frente a ella sonriéndole levemente y un poco nervioso, al parecer, porque se ubicó torpemente, casi volteándose con la silla.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos (ya que Naoko no pudo venir) comenzaré con nuestra reunión-dijo Sakura, de pie tras los pupitres de los varones.—Tomoyo, sé que tú entenderás esto...

Tomoyo se sobresaltó. ¿Entender había dicho¿Por fin Sakura le explicaría todo lo extraño que notaba estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor? El corazón de Tomoyo comenzó a palpitar más rápido, presa de la expectación.

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes-Sakura bajó la mirada un momento, sintiéndose insegura. ¿Y si no ayudaba a Tomoyo¿Y si al final su amiga se asustaba y terminaba por alejarse?.—_"Tengo que confiar"_-vio que ella le sonreía cálidamente, asintiendo con su cabeza. Sí, tenía que creer en Tomoyo y en que todo saldría bien —Esto ocurrió desde el momento en que encontré a la señora Shiefa y me convertí en niñera de sus hijos... -Sakura miró de reojo a Li —...y de su hermano. Pues... habían cosas acerca de Li que no te conté...

—¿Además de que era huraño, egoísta, manipulador, antisocial, tonto e insoportable?

Vaya... Tomoyo tenía una excelente memoria.

Una pesada gota escurrió por la nuca de los demás. Sakura sintió todo el calor de la mirada de Li en su rostro, y se sonrojó. Soltó una risa nerviosa para distraerse.

—S-sí, a-además de todo eso-rascó su cabeza, y se alejó unos pasos de Li (por seguridad).—Lo que se me olvidó decirte era... era importante-Sakura jugó con sus dedos, apretándolos y aflojándolos.—Él... su familia es de un Clan de Hong Kong... y... tienen mucho poder y...

Tomoyo asentía a cada palabra de la castaña, lo que provocaba que ésta sólo se le dificultara más terminar con la frase, buscando una manera para no darle la noticia tan repentina.

—Un Clan de Magos-dijo la voz de Li —Soy un hechicero.

Los bonitos ojos de Tomoyo fueron a dar con los de su amiga, tras mirar a Li.

"_¡Hoeee¡Tenía que ser suave!_" Sakura apretó los labios, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Es eso cierto?-le preguntó, con suavidad.

—Sí...-suspiró. Tomoyo cubrió su boca con ambas manos—Li vino aquí por una misión. Tiene un tablero mágico que captura espíritus...-Sakura indicó a los dos guardianes sentados en el pupitre —Estos son Kero y Spi, sus guardianes. Le ayudan en su misión.

—Conste que esta es nuestra forma falsa-dijo Kero con presunción, ganándose una golpiza de su compañero.

Tomoyo los observó sorprendida, hasta que dirigió su atención al chino, mientras Sakura intentaba detener la riña de los guardianes.

—¿Has dicho que capturas espíritus?

—Son espíritus que escaparon del tablero por alguna extraña circunstancia-Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

Tomoyo digirió la mayor cantidad de palabras posibles. Sonaba extraño, pero tenía que ser verídico, porque su amiga no inventaría algo a primeras tan absurdo, tampoco Li la apoyaría y esos "animales" como los vio al principio, no tenían forma de ningún animal¡y hablaban y se golpeaban!

Cierto era que no comprendió a fondo todo el asunto de los espíritus, pero la idea central era que Li había tenido que lidiar con diferentes dificultades-una de ellas entrar a Seijo-para capturarlos.

—Hay otra... otra cosa que debes saber respecto a mí-murmuró Sakura, bajando la cabeza —Estoy poseída por uno de esos espíritus-la preocupación en el rostro de Tomoyo se reflejó instantáneamente.—¡Pero no te preocupes! Pronto terminará y regresaré a la normalidad...-Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa, aún si dudara profundamente de ello.

—Oh, Sakura- Tomoyo se levantó y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, Tomoyo.

—¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquila? ¡Estuviste todo este tiempo pasando por tantas cosas!...-la de ojos violáceos soltó un suspiro y se separó, para mirarla —Siento mucho si no pude ayudarte en algo.

Sakura negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—¡No, Tomoyo! Tú y Naoko siempre han estado conmigo, y les agradezco muchísimo-le sonrió, con esa misma fuerza que la caracterizaba desde que se conocían.

Y Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto, feliz de sentir esa amistad más palpable que nunca. Se abrazó otra vez a ella, recargando la barbilla en su hombro. Fue cuando vio el rostro de Eriol, con una de sus extrañas sonrisas, y toda esa paz comenzó a volverse turbia por los rápidos latidos en su pecho.

—Todavía no he terminado de contarte-siguió Sakura, volviendo atrás de los pupitres y esta vez señalando a Eriol —Sobre Eriol...

"_Él también..."_

No estaba tan equivocada cuando pensaba que en Eriol había algo demasiado mágico. Tomoyo no pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras escuchaba a Sakura contarle de lo mucho que Eriol ayudaba a Li cuando tenían que enfrentarse a algún espíritu.

—Perdona que te lo ocultásemos, Tomoyo-murmuró Sakura. Eriol asintió a esas palabras, mirando con intensidad a la chica. —No lo hacíamos porque no confiáramos en ti... Este secreto también pertenecía a Li.

—Comprendo-dijo la voz de Tomoyo, tan suave y melodiosa. Les sonrió a todos, y para sorpresa de Eriol, a él también, como si todo se hubiera solucionado.

—¡Qué bueno!-Sakura dio un gran suspiro y volvió a abrazar a su amiga. Se había sacado un gran peso de encima al revelarle todo. Sin duda necesitaba contarle a Tomoyo toda la verdad.—Tendrás que ayudarme a contárselo a Naoko después.

Ambas sonrieron.

Xiao Lang hacía lo posible para ignorar la escena "melosa" a sus ojos. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sentía parte de esa alegría que emanaba de Sakura; la alegría de haber hecho algo bueno por alguien sin ningún tipo de interés. Esta vez ningún espíritu se entrometía.

El sonido de una melodía les interrumpió. Eriol sacó de su bolsillo su móvil, y su expresión cambió al observar a quién pertenecía la llamada.

—Con permiso-dijo, levantándose y saliendo del salón bajo la atenta mirada de Daidouji.

—"_Es esa mujer"-_pensó la chica. Sin notarlo, abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. _—"No, no puedo llorar aquí, no ahora. No. No..."_

—¿Estás bien, Tomoyo?-preguntó su amiga.

Pero ella se separó, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Claro que estoy bien-aseguró. Se volteó hacia los guardianes—¡Oh, aún no me he presentado: soy Tomoyo Daidouji, es un gusto! Es la primera vez que conozco a guardianes mágicos. Debe ser un trabajo muy duro-dijo con aparente emoción.

—¡Ah, sí, es algo difícil!-presumió Kero, inflando su pecho—Pero nada que no pueda controlar. Soy fuerte y estoy muy entrenado para proteger al amito de cualquier peligro...

—¿No te olvidas de alguien?-interrumpió Spinel, crispándose.

—Ah, claro... Spi es el otro guardián... –Kero se acercó a la oreja de la chica—Entre nosotros, es el más débil, pero él no quiere verlo...

—¡¡¡Te oíii!!-gritó el de orejas puntiagudas.

—Hohoho, qué juguetones son-rió Tomoyo, mientras los veía discutir.

Sakura sonreía feliz.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, y Eriol apareció con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Debo irme-dijo, tomando su mochila. —Hasta mañana, y... gracias- dijo a todos, con una semi sonrisa, saliendo apresurado.

—¿A dónde irá?-preguntó Sakura, con curiosidad.

—"_Debe haberle pedido que fuese a verla"-_ Tomoyo miraba a Kero, pero ya no estaba escuchándolo hablar. Eriol hacía todo lo que esa mujer le pidiera, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Es obvio que eso es amor. Su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer...

—¿Tomoyo, te irás con nosotros?- le preguntó Sakura, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, claro-sonrió.

Xiaolang y Sakura terminaron de ordenar las sillas a sus lugares correspondientes. Después los tres jóvenes salieron del edificio.

—Tomaré este camino-dijo la chica de ojos amatistas, cuando avanzaron la primera cuadra. Ante la mirada confundida de su amiga, explicó: —La maestra Sato me pidió que le llevara unas partituras a una de mis compañeras del coro.

—Ya veo-dijo la de ojos verdes, sonriendo—¡Entonces nos vemos mañana, Tomoyo!

—Sí, hasta mañana- sonrió también, haciendo luego una inclinación de cabeza hacia Li, y se giró. Suspiró quebradizamente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Eriol con esa mujer? Avanzó unos tres pasos, cuando sintió el llamado de Sakura:

—¡Tomoyo, eres una gran amiga!- exclamó ella, con una hermosa sonrisa. Hizo una última seña, y siguió su camino con Li.

—Tú también-sonrió con dulzura. Era afortunada al estar rodeada de amigas como Sakura, que era como un verdadero ángel, y aún así, no se sentía completamente feliz. _—"Ya déjalo, Tomoyo_"-se dijo, siguiendo la ruta trazada. Quizás caminar la ayudaba a distraerse un poco.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La gente se quedaba mirándola. Nada raro. No es común que un estudiante normal camine con saltitos por la calle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encima tarareando una canción. No, los estudiantes no son reconocidos por tener muy buena cara cuando acaba una dura jornada escolar en Seijo, y en época de exámenes finales.

Pero para Sakura, ahora todo marchaba mejor. Había logrado contarle la verdad a su buena amiga Tomoyo, y ésta arreglaría su distanciamiento con Eriol muy pronto. Todo estaría bien.

Shaoran la miró, por quizás duodécima vez en el corto trecho que habían caminado. Recordó uno de los dibujos de Xue, donde la chica tenía dibujada una sonrisa enorme. Algo de razón tenía, porque Sakura podía sonreír abiertamente y ese gesto se quedaba plasmado en sus labios por largos minutos dándole una apariencia infantil.

—¡Todo es gracias a ti, Li!- él sintió que el corazón le dio un fuerte salto (el susto ¿qué más?). Sakura había volteado a observarle con su espléndida sonrisa—De verdad nos ayudaste muchísimo con Tomoyo.

Ya, ya estaba bien de agradecimientos. Él desvió con incomodidad la mirada y enterró las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por un momento tuve algo de susto cuando le dijiste que eras de un Clan de magos, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en que lo entendería-seguía hablando Sakura, quizás olvidando lo poco que acostumbraba a hablar con Li. —Si Naoko hubiera estado, creo que habría hecho muchísimas preguntas sobre los espíritus- rió levemente. —A ella le gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas, siempre nos está diciendo que...

Shaoran la escuchaba. Sí que cuando Sakura Kinomoto tenía ánimos de hablar, lo demostraba con creces. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba de reojo cómo ella seguía pendiente del camino y de sus palabras, a ratos soltando una ligera risita por algo gracioso que recordaba.

—Buenas tardes.

Ruocheng sonrió a la chica de cabello color miel, única que respondió a su saludo luego de detenerse sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

—Estaba esperando que salieras, Sakura-le dijo.—Tenía muchos deseos de verte...

Shaoran alzó una ceja, suspicaz. ¿Quién podría creerle semejante tontería?

—¿D-de verdad?-balbuceó Sakura, y se sonrojó tenuemente.

—"_Ella"_-el castaño carraspeó, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas —Ya la viste, Wen. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que regresar para la cena-antes de que pudiera sostener a la chica del brazo, Ruocheng se le adelantó. Tomó ambas manos de ella, ignorando de lleno al otro.

—Pensaba que podíamos salir a algún lado-dijo, sacando a relucir todos sus encantos.

—¿Uhm¿Sa-salir?-ella bajó la mirada, apenada. _"¿A una cita?...¡Hoe, la señora Shiefa tenía razón!"_-pensó, mientras la sonrisa seductora de Ruocheng parecía más viva que nunca.—E-es que... tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes...

Li sonrió satisfecho. Ya no iba ser necesario golpear a Ruo para apartarlo, porque él mismo retrocedió como si hubiera recibido una descarga emocional directa a su sensible corazón.

—Qué lamentable-murmuró pesadamente.

Si seguía más tiempo, ella se retractaría. Era obvio: no soportaría ver el "sufrimiento" en Wen por su negativa. Había que sacarla rápidamente antes de que...

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Eh?-pronunciaron Li y Sakura a un tiempo.

—Puedo ayudarte en tus exámenes. Si algo se te dificulta... -él sonrió ampliamente, y con cierta vanidad agregó —Me han dicho que soy un excelente maestro.

—¿Lo harías?

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, Sakura-volvió esa sonrisa...

Shaoran apretó los dientes y se obligó a mantener la calma.

Aunque cómo desearía tener su espada en esos momentos...

—Bueno, creo que necesitaré ayuda para mi examen de inglés- dijo ella, después de pensarlo un momento.

—A tus órdenes-Ruo hizo una reverencia.—¿Comenzamos ahora? Podemos ir a mi departamento...

—No.

Él la atrapó del antebrazo y la arrastró hacia sí. Tenía que apartarla de ese sujeto... ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele invitarla a su departamento? ¡Cómo si no supiera lo que planeaba!

—Entonces puedo ir a tu casa, Li-se enfrentó el joven Wen con la fría mirada de esos ojos ámbar. Sonrió torcidamente —¿O hay algún problema?

Sakura miró hacia arriba. El rostro de Shaoran se veía demasiado serio.

—No hay problema-soltó el brazo de Sakura y avanzó, dejándolos atrás.

—¿Lo ves? Él siempre ha sido así de agresivo conmigo-murmuró Ruocheng al oído de la chica.

La repentina agresividad a la que Ruo había hecho alusión, no se transformó en más que indiferencia. Li no los esperó y siguió su camino, sin asegurarse de que ellos cambiasen el rumbo. Había una tensión en sus hombros, y fueron lo guardianes los que más pudieron darse cuenta del estado de ánimo que pretendía ocultar, pues lo escuchaban desde el maletín rumiar lo niña que era Kinomoto al creerle a un engatusador del nivel de Wen. ¡Y Shiefa tenía gran culpa! De seguro para esos momentos ella lo estaba viendo como un príncipe azul pronto a convertirse en su nuevo enamorado.

—Mujeres-masculló.

Nan abrió la puerta con su sonrisa preparada para saludar a Shaoran, que no fue la misma para cuando apareció ante sus ojos el rostro de su hermanastro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó indignada

—Nané, estás aprendiendo los malos modales de tu novio-murmuró sonriente el joven en chino, entrando tras Sakura.

La de cabello azabache siguió a Xiaolang, quien lanzaba el maletín al sofá sin recordar qué contenía. Los guardianes salieron con dificultad, sus redondas cabezas adornadas con un chichón.

—¿Por qué permitiste que Wen viniera a esta casa?

—Es invitado de Kinomoto-murmuró él, sacando un refresco de la nevera. Nan siguió mirándole aún más enfurecida.

—¡Pero Wen te trató pésimo ese día del festival! ¡No puedes confiar en él, ni porque sea el noviecito de la empleada!-profirió.

Shaoran bebió otro sorbo de la lata. Escuchaba de lejos la voz de Ruocheng y la de Sakura, seguidas por unas risas de ambos.

—¿Cómo conocías a Wen?-inquirió a Nan.

Intentando ocultar cualquier reacción, ella respondió inmediatamente en tono casual:

—Por la preparatoria... ¿porqué otra cosa podría conocerlo?-arrugó la nariz con altivez —No me relaciono con gente tan desagradable que además está en contra tuya, Xiaolang-Nan se acercó, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de él —Cualquier rival tuyo, es también el mío.

Otra vez Nan decía eso... Su rival... ¿Por qué iba a serlo, si no competían por nada?

—¿Así que eso le dijiste?-Ruo reía de buena gana, mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo —No eras una gran guía turística después de todo.

—Nunca pude aprender bien el idioma-ella rascó su cabeza sacando la lengua.

—¿Entonces... estudiaremos aquí?- se acomodó el chino en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Aquí es donde cenan-dijo Sakura —Tiene que ser en otro lado...

—¿Tu habitación?

—La cocina-interrumpió una voz escalofriante a sus espaldas.

Sakura volteó. El rostro de Li parecía el de una bestia. Sólo dos chispas doradas se veían en sus ojos.

—Bueno, iremos allá-aceptó Sakura luego de parpadear, tomando su maletín y guiando a su nuevo amigo.

Pero la mirada de Li la seguía, hasta podía traspasar las paredes.

Al parecer, su enemistad con Wen era para preocuparse...

—Kinomoto-ahora fue Nan quien la asustó. Estaba en la cocina, sosteniendo el teléfono con una mueca —No cocinarás hoy; pedí comida china...

"_Quizás lo hizo para dejarme tiempo libre para estudiar"_, pensó Sakura, sonriendo agradecida.

—...quiero algo comestible aunque sea por una noche-terminó de decir Nan, provocando que Ruocheng ahogara una risa.

—Qué chica más mimada-le comentó a Sakura cuando estuvieron solos. —¿También eres su niñera?

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Iré a cambiarme. No tardo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Gracias por venir- sonrió Mizuki, recostada en un futón.

Eriol la inspeccionaba con preocupación. Tenía la piel de un color enfermizo y perlada por el sudor.

—¿Qué ocurrió, maestra?- preguntó.

—Las cartas-susurró la mujer, cerrando por un momento sus párpados—Mostraron algo terrible, Eriol.

El chico escuchó unos pasos. La mujer que lo había recibido, una señora algo anciana de yukata, entraba con pasos cortos.

—Señorita Kaho, la chica está aquí- anunció.

—Gracias señora Sumire- sonrió la mujer, sentándose—Hágala pasar.

—¿Esperaba a alguien más?

—Sí.

La chica de cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta floja, hizo ingreso con timidez. Seguía vistiendo el uniforme de Seijo.

—Buenas tardes-murmuró, con la mirada baja.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Yi Ze-le respondió Kaho, con una amable sonrisa. Eriol también logró hilar un buenas tardes, luego de observarla sorprendido. —Agradezco muchísimo el que pudieras venir.

Yi Ze se sentó sobre sus piernas, extrayendo de su bolso un libro de gran tamaño empastado con cubierta de cuero negro. Alzó la mirada hacia Mizuki, quien hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y la chica terminó por estirárselo.

­­—Muy bien...-murmuró la sacerdotisa, abriendo el libro. Lo primero que pudo ver fue lo que parecía una antigua construcción china, de grandes jardines.

—¿Son fotografías?- preguntó Eriol.

—Retratos-le corrigió la joven Yi Ze. –Era un pintor amigo de la familia, y esos fueron lo últimos retratos que pudo hacer de todos ellos.

Eriol no alcanzó a preguntar a qué familia se refería, cuando distinguió en la túnica de uno de los hombres, el símbolo de los Sying.

—Yong Sying. Fue hijo único y se casó muy joven con Liu Min; ella era una conocida pitonisa en China. La leyenda dice que desde niña sabía su destino, y la muerte que le esperaba a ella y a toda su familia-dijo Yi Ze, mientras Mizuki y Eriol observaban la pintura de una hermosísima mujer de cabello azabache recogido en un adorno y ojos verdes. La próxima página tenía la imagen de una anciana—Guoxin Sying. Cuando murió tenía ciento siete años. Era una de las hechiceras más sabias, y quedó viuda apenas a los treinta. Luce muy severa-comentó la chica. Eriol asintió con el leve recuerdo de la dueña de la pensión donde se hospedaba, y Mizuki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La siguiente mostraba a una jovencita, parecida a la mujer llamada Liu Min.

—La mayor de los hermanos, Sying Mei Na- siguió diciendo Qian, tal como escuchó alguna vez a su padre contarle toda la historia—Tenía veintidós años cuando todo ocurrió. Ese año, se comprometería con un chico al que no conocía. El del otro lado es Heng Yu, un año menor. Era igual de fuerte que su padre.

Eriol reconoció el rostro del hombre. Lo había visto aquélla vez en el parque, cuando Li y Sakura competían en esa carrera.

—Los pequeños Tin Tiang- Yi Ze señaló a un niño de sonrisa traviesa y corto cabello negro que había sido capturado por Li en la preparatoria.-La menor de las niñas, Yan. Tenía cuatro años, esa noche…-los ojos de la jovencita se entristecieron. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar—Siu, de doce años, era muy cercana a sus otras dos hermanas…Una es Yi Fan-voltearon a la próxima página, donde una chica alta con dos coletas lucía seria. Al otro lado, había otra muchacha, pero lucía distinta a toda la familia. Kaho acercó más el libro—Sí, ella no era parte de los Sying-dijo Yi Ze suavemente- Papá me contaba que era una niña que habían recogido y adoptado como parte de los hermanos…Fue la única que no murió esa noche, y dicen que a los meses después cayó muy enferma. Al parecer, murió de tristeza.

La mirada de Eriol contemplaba a la sonriente muchacha de cabello castaño largo. Entonces, ella era Bing Xia, el espíritu que estaba en el cuerpo de Sakura…

—Y por último- continuó Yi Ze, mirando a la maestra Kaho, cuyas manos temblaron ligeramente al voltear la página. —Pei Yan Sying.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

El chico del retrato tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un verde pálido como los de su madre, y también poseía el cabello azabache y abundante.

—Es él-Eriol volteó a su maestra, que había murmurado con debilidad esas palabras—Es al chico que vi en la premonición…

Yi Ze bajó la mirada a sus manos.

Eriol no comprendía qué secreto tenían entre ambas. ¿Qué había visto su maestra¿Por qué se había comunicado con Qian? Seguía sorprendido de que la escurridiza jovencita, tras haberse negado a cooperarle a Li, luciera tan cómoda hablando con la maestra Mizuki.

—Su alma…-Mizuki le miró con sus claros ojos miel, y Eriol sintió que algo andaba realmente mal. —…ha caído en la oscuridad-musitaba, entrecerrando los párpados.

Los dos chicos alcanzaron a reaccionar, y la sostuvieron para que no cayera bruscamente sobre el futón.

—Maestra¿se encuentra bien?-cuestionó el joven inglés, preocupado.

—Un poco cansada- ella sonrió, mirando hacia donde la chica de cabello castaño—Gracias, señorita Qian... Tu padre tenía mucha razón cuando me decía que eras una chica muy lista y bonita- la aludida se sonrojó tenuemente, y le devolvió la sonrisa con dificultad. —Él estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

—Lo sé-dijo Yi Ze a media voz, mientras sus ojos se cubrían de lagrimas.

—Tú mamá también debe estarlo…-agregó Mizuki. La chica se frunció de inmediato a la sola mención de esa palabra. —Señorita Yi Ze… no deberías vivir con ese rencor.

—¡Usted y los demás no lo entienden!- exclamó ella, levantándose. Parecía querer decir algo más, pero optó por tomar su libro y correr a la salida. La anciana, que estaba pronta a ingresar, lanzó un sorprendido grito al verla pasar tan veloz por su lado. Una vez repuesta se acercó con una taza de té para Eriol, y otra infusión aromática para Mizuki.

—Maestra…-la llamó, cuando ella terminaba de dar su último sorbo a la taza. Se había sentado, y parecía haberse recuperado un poco. —¿Qué es lo que vio en su premonición?

La anciana levantó la bandeja de su cama y se retiró.

—Ése joven… Pei Yan-comenzó diciendo, contemplándose en los ojos del inglés—Lo vi. Tenía una presencia muy poderosa, y oscura, Eriol. Y…-Mizuki cerró sus párpados, ahogando un suspiro—…le hacía daño a Sakura.

—¿Está segura que era él?-preguntó él, tras un silencio—Puede que no ocurra- el chico sabía lo casi imposible de eso. Las predicciones de Mizuki eran siempre acertadas.

—Su alma se contaminó de maldad-continuó la mujer de cabello anaranjado como el atardecer que se desplegaba en el cielo—No entiendo qué pudo haber sucedido. Pero debemos tener cuidado, sobretodo con la señorita Sakura. Y espero, de verdad espero que sea yo quien esté en un error…

Había que estar alerta. Eriol pensó en cómo lo tomaría Li, y prefirió guardar cualquier comentario. Primero, porque lo que hablaba con Mizuki eran asuntos que quedaban en secreto, segundo porque cabía la posibilidad de que no ocurriera, y tercero porque Li no se lo tomaría bien. Era mejor vigilar todo de cerca como hasta ahora, y no preocuparlo con tamaña noticia.

—Se está haciendo tarde, Eriol-dijo de pronto Mizuki, con una sonrisa—Es mejor que te vayas a casa.

Él asintió con obediencia, incorporándose.

—Eriol- lo detuvo Mizuki, antes que él terminara de despedirse con una reverencia—Hay algo que debo comunicarte…-le miró con una afectuosa sonrisa. No hacía falta tener las habilidades de Mizuki para predecir que era una noticia importante, pero Eriol jamás pensó que era la que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida a partir de ese mismo instante—Debes tomar una decisión. Ya no puedes quedarte conmigo en el Templo, Eriol. Es tiempo que replantees tus metas. No puedes seguir a mi lado para siempre.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Caminaba por el parque cercano a su departamento. Había pasado por unos pastelitos para compartir con Naoko, ya que lo más probable era que Eriol continuara en "los asuntos" que debía atender y nada le quitaba de la cabeza que dichos asuntos eran relacionados con Mizuki.

Intentó apartar rápidamente esos pensamientos encontrando en una banca a una hermosa mujer que seguía con la mirada los correteos de un niñito de unos tres años. Ella sonreía amorosamente, como toda mamá cuando está orgullosa de su hijo. Tomoyo se dijo que esa misma noche llamaría a su madre, aunque en todos esos contactos se hablaran las mismas cosas de rutina; sólo tenía deseos de escucharla, aún si sus palabras no le dieran el consuelo que necesitaba para esos momentos.

—Desearía tanto estar con ella-murmuró, dejando atrás a la joven madre y las alegres risas de su pequeño.

Abrió la puerta del departamento. Un "ya llegué" escaso de energía salió de sus labios.

—Bienvenida- le respondió una voz masculina desde la cocina. Tomoyo alzó su mirada a la pequeña sonrisa que Eriol le mostraba.

—¿Y... Naoko dónde está?

—Aquí- apareció de pronto la castaña desde su habitación—Estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana. Eriol se ofreció a hacer la cena. ¿Cómo va?- preguntó al chico, quien mostró los platos servidos en la mesa. —¡Qué bien huele!

Los tres se sentaron a degustar de las delicias que Hiraguizawa había preparado. Tomoyo aún no comprendía porqué su amigo estaba en casa, si Mizuki le habría llamado con urgencia como para que saliera a su encuentro con tanta prisa.

—Mmh, de verdad que eres un buen cocinero-sonrió Naoko.

—Gracias- él le devolvió el gesto. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia Tomoyo—¿Qué opinas tú, Tomoyo?

Ella bajó la mirada a su comida. No había comido demasiado, no porque no le hubiese gustado, sino porque sentía un nudo en todo el estómago.

—Está bien- respondió, e intentó lo mismo que Naoko: darle una sonrisa.

Eriol la miró por un tiempo más, y a Tomoyo le pareció ver cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

—¿El timbre?- se sorprendió Naoko, al escuchar el sonido. —¿Quién podrá ser?

—Yo iré- se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, cuyas mejillas se habían comenzado a encender por la constante mirada de Eriol. Más tranquila por poder salir de la situación, caminó hasta la puerta. —¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó, a un simpático señor de bigote cano y gorra azul.

—¿Es usted la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?- leyó en un pequeño papel que sostenía en las manos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Tras eso, el hombre le estiró un ramo de rosas con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, señorita- se despidió el hombre, con una reverencia respetuosa.

Tomoyo le imitó, todavía pillada por sorpresa. Cerró la puerta, contemplando el hermoso ramo de flores de un color rojo intenso. Despedían ese típico aroma embriagador de las rosas, y estaban cubiertas de finas gotas de aguas en sus pétalos.

—Son bellísimas-susurró.

—¡Son preciosas!- le apoyó Naoko, que se había levantado de la mesa para acercarse a verlas—¿Quién te las envía?-preguntó entusiasta.

La joven Daidouji buscó hasta dar con un sobre blanco. Naoko le sostuvo el ramo, apremiándola para que leyera.

—Nunca serán suficientemente hermosas para una mujer como tú- Tomoyo se sonrojó con fuerza.

—¿Y quién es?- volvió a preguntar Naoko, que también se había ruborizado un poco.

—Um... No lo dice- dijo la de ojos violáceos, volteando el papel.

Hubo un breve silencio entre las chicas.

—¡Tienes un admirador secreto, Tomoyo!- profirió Naoko, riendo suavemente—¡Qué emocionante!

—¿A-admirador?- ella volvió a mirar las rosas. Sabía que existían chicos gustaban de ella (había recibido una considerable cantidad de declaraciones amorosas) pero jamás había ocurrido que le llegasen regalos anónimos, mucho menos algo tan delicado y fino como esas rosas.

—Hay que buscarles un jarrón para ponerlas-Naoko se movió hacia su cuarto al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo se percataba de la presencia de Eriol en el salón.

—¿Ninguna idea de quién puede ser?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa. Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza, mientras lo veía avanzar hacia ella. Estiró su mano, y ella cerró los ojos, esperando sentirla en su rostro—Al parecer, sí eres muy popular-murmuró Eriol, cuyos dedos acariciaban con delicadeza uno los pétalos carmines.

Eriol actuaba extraño. Desde que lo vio, él no parecía el mismo. No sabía muy bien como interpretar su rostro, su voz, la forma en que se quedaba observando fijamente hacia un punto. ¿Estaría triste? Quizás había discutido con Mizuki...

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Esta podía ser su oportunidad de demostrarle a Eriol sus sentimientos...

—"_¡No! ¡No puedo aprovecharme de que esté triste!"-_ se reprendió.

—Aquí hay un jarrón, Tomoyo-interrumpió Naoko, dejando el objeto sobre la mesita del centro. La amatista se apartó de su amigo, y caminó a acomodar las flores. —Es un lindo detalle. Y esa nota, es tan romántica- comentó la de melena castaña al inglés en voz algo baja, tras habérsele acercado.

—"_Es repetida"-_pensó Eriol, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Él podría hacer cosas mucho más románticas; algo debió haber heredado de la galantería de su padre y la sensibilidad de su madre...

—Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida- dijo Naoko, levantando su plato y llevándolo al lavavajillas—Recuerden que soy la encargada de lavar, así que déjenmelo para mañana. Regresaré a estudiar un poco más- se despidió de ellos con una seña.

Tomoyo sintió que los ojos de Eriol otra vez buscaron los suyos. Eso la estaba descontrolando. ¿No entendía lo mucho que le turbaba mirarlo a la cara luego de descubrir sus sentimientos hacia él?

—Gracias, también me iré a estudiar-anunció de pronto la chica, terminando de arreglar el ramo y levantándose de la alfombra donde estaba agachada.

—Tomoyo, espera...-le pidió él, y ella se detuvo al instante. —Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Eriol, ya te dije que no me sucede nada...-se defendió Tomoyo, extenuada. No quería que volviera a ocurrir lo de hace días, donde estuvo a punto de decírselo. —Nos vemos mañana...

—¿Ahora se trata de mí, verdad?- Eriol la retuvo del brazo. Tomoyo abrió grande los ojos. ¿Ya lo sabía? Se ruborizó, y sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar. ¡Eriol lo sabía! ¡Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él! —¿Es por lo que ocurrió hoy? ¿Me tienes miedo, Tomoyo?

La chica se volteó. Le sobrecogió la palidez en su rostro, los ojos intensos que seguían mostrándole un sentimiento de soledad.

—¿También quieres que me aleje de ti?

"_Eriol..."_ pensó angustiada, cuando él se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos. ¿Mizuki lo había alejado de su lado? ¿Eso lo tenía en ese estado? Maldita mujer. Se le encogía el corazón verlo. Era imperdonable que lo hubiese dejado así; imperdonable, e incomprensible a la vez ese poder tan fuerte que ejercía sobre él.

—¿No me temes después de saber... que soy un hechicero?-preguntó el chico, en un murmullo.

—Por supuesto que no-respondió Tomoyo, abrazándole también.—No tengo miedo, Eriol. Y no quiero que te alejes de mí-dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose atrapar por esa cálida sensación entre sus brazos.

No supo cuánto tiempo trascurrió desde que dijo la última palabra. Había un silencio sólo interrumpido sólo por sus propias respiraciones.

De pronto sintió que su calor la abandonaba, y sus manos se posaban gentilmente en sus hombros.

—Eres fantástica- le susurró.

Tomoyo atinó a sonreírse, no tan turbada como pudo haber estado minutos atrás. La única preocupación que tenía era la mirada taciturna de su amigo, que lentamente le pareció ir cobrándose un brillo especial.

—Creo que...-Eriol le sonrió, y su mano, ahora sí, llegó hasta el costado de su rostro, repasando con el pulgar la suavidad y calidez de su mejilla —hasta me gustas un poco, Tomoyo.

Y creía que estaba lo suficientemente lúcida para no caer en fantasías rosadas. Agitó un poco su cabeza, pero el mismo Eriol, con su intensa mirada índigo estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—¿Qué dijiste?- balbuceó, la torpeza y el nerviosismo volviendo a quebrar su voz y sonrojarle el rostro.

—Que me gustas un poco- repitió él, bajito.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Podía gustarle como persona... como consejera... como amiga...

Habían muchas posibilidades. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que justamente fuese la que ella esperaba?

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, su cabeza trabajando a velocidades extremas para descifrar el sentido de esas palabras.

Hasta que sintió una suave presión en su boca. Sorprendida, abrió con rapidez los párpados encontrándose con el rostro de Eriol sobre el suyo, y comprendió que ese incitante roce no provenía sino de sus labios que ansiosamente separaban los suyos en busca de ampliar la caricia.

Y ella no se lo iba a negar...

La mano que acariciaba su rostro, se enterró ahora en sus cabellos largos, sosteniendo su nuca y acercándola lo más posible.

Era increíble lo bien que quedaban en ese abrazo; Eriol podía atraparla en su magnifica altura y ella podía moldearse a su cuerpo. Y sus labios, Dios, Tomoyo seguía temblando al sentirlos explorar su boca con intensidad.

Pero en sus borrosos pensamientos apareció la imagen de Eriol con esa mujer... Mizuki... Eriol con Mizuki...

El chico fue apartado por el empujón que Tomoyo hizo con las manos sobre su pecho. No es que hubiese sido demasiado fuerte, era él quien estaba demasiado aturdido y casi pierde el equilibrio. Antes de que sus ojos pudieran enfocar bien a la muchacha, escuchó que ella respiraba con fuerza y notó lo irregular también de sus propios respiros. Hasta que logró verla: el cabello negro alborotado en los contornos de su rostro sonrosado, la mirada transparente y los labios entreabiertos, rojos y más provocativos que nunca...

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!-escuchó su voz.

Eriol retrocedió con torpeza un paso y los lentes resbalaron por su nariz.

—Estás cometiendo un error-la voz de Tomoyo se quebró luego del tono firme que utilizó para la primera amonestación. Bajó su cabeza y recuperó el aliento. —Estás haciendo esto... por Mizuki. Porque te sientes frustrado por la discusión que tuvieron ¿no es así?-Eriol no supo que responder. Más bien, no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que la idea de acercarse de nuevo a la chica y volver a besarla. —Escucha Eriol... Nosotros somos amigos... por eso-Tomoyo reunió toda la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos—por eso no es correcto que quieras buscar un reemplazo de esa persona en mí. Yo... soy tu amiga, sólo eso.

"_No lo entiendo"-_Eriol se recostó en el sofá, quitándose los anteojos. Tomoyo había desaparecido hacía varios minutos. Sentía su rostro acalorado, y el corazón seguía palpitándole violentamente _—"Mis sentimientos siempre han sido para Kaho..."._

Y sin embargo, no tuvo ningún inconveniente al confesarle a su amiga que le gustaba. Todo había salido así, sin más de sus labios.

Tomoyo le gustaba. Ni siquiera poco, le gustaba mucho.

No era despecho. No estaba inventándose sentimientos porque Mizuki le había comunicado que buscase otro destino, lejos de ella. Sabía perfectamente que el lugar que Tomoyo ocupaba en su corazón no era el de una simple amiga, y tampoco era el mismo lugar que ocupaba la maestra Mizuki...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shiefa había llegado a casa con su esposo y sus hijos alrededor de las nueve y ahora jugaban en la sala a un juego de mesa. Rechazaron amablemente la oferta que Nan les hacía de comida china, porque habían cenado afuera. Lo que sí se les apetecía era jugo, y cuando Shiefa fue por él a la cocina, se detuvo en la puerta contemplando la escena.

—¡No se detengan por mí!-pidió la mujer, mientras el joven parecía listo a levantarse-Wen Ruocheng, ¿no es así?. Me alegra mucho que seas amigo de Sakura ahora que lo necesita tanto...-la aludida se abochornó. Suerte que la señora Shiefa no terminó la frase con "ya que perdió a su novio", pero claramente era lo que estaba pensando—Sólo vine por jugo, sigan con su estudio.

Ruo le sonrió y regresó la atención a su alumna.

—¿Sakura?-ella lo miró algo distraída —¿Estás entendiendo?

—Sí, claro que sí-asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora veremos este texto...

Toshiro y los niños la vieron aparecer con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Estoy tan contenta que Sakura sea amiga de ese chico-comentó la mujer, volviendo a sentarse para continuar jugando en la alfombra.

—Es el turno del tío Xiaolang-dijo Xue, entregándole los dados que recibió luego de que Shiefa le golpeara suavemente el brazo para sacarlo de sus reflexiones.—El tío Xiaolang tiene muy mala suerte el día de hoy-sonrió Xue, al ver el par de unos en los dados, y recibió una gran cantidad de dinero por pisar una de sus costosas "propiedades".

Sakura volvió a la cocina sonriente luego de despedir a Ruocheng. En la casa todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones tras terminar el juego y dar por ganador a Xue.

Eran pocas las veces en que no temía a uno de los exámenes de Miss Grant, y todo gracias a la ayuda de su nuevo amigo.

—Qué felicidad-se sentó y ordenó sus cuadernos para ir a dormir... así mañana despertaría temprano y con más energías.

Tomó los libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa, hasta que uno de ellos resbaló al suelo. Parpadeó al distinguir el cuaderno de cubierta azul. Matemáticas.

"_Espero que no olviden que mañana es el examen de matemáticas"-_ le pareció escuchar a la encargada del curso avisar, mientras ella, distraída, pensaba en el momento en que le dirían la verdad a Tomoyo.

Oh no...

—¡Examen de Matemáticas!!-gimió, abriendo sus ojos. Revisó lo poco que había escrito en el cuaderno, y soltó un profundo suspiro, recostándose en la mesa.

Un examen de matemáticas requería la preparación de muchos días. ¡No tenía esperanzas estudiándolo sólo unas horas antes! ¡Menos sin entender absolutamente nada! Quiso golpearse. ¿Por qué no lo recordó? Desde hace semanas tenía en mente que este día llegaría, y que ella necesitaba practicar muchísimo si quería aprobar.

—Hoee, estoy perdida-Sakura vio todo nublado y supo que iba a llorar. ¡Le había prometido a su papá aprobar en todos los exámenes!... ¿Qué buena noticia podría darle cuando se volvieran a ver?.

No sintió la presencia de otra persona. Li había entrado en busca de los chocolates que Shiefa guardaba en una de las despensas, y apenas dio un vistazo a la figura recostada sobre unos papeles que se lamentaba.

—Reprobaré... Reprobaré...

Abrió y cerró los cajones. Esa hermana suya se había esmerado en esconderlos, pero no era suficiente contra él...

—Ajá-dijo triunfante. Ricos bombones con centro de almendra. Se echó dos a la boca, mirando de reojo a la chica, que seguía murmurando ensimismada: reprobaré, reprobaré, reprobaré...

—¿Acaso Wen no era un excelente profesor?- preguntó él, un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

—Sí lo es-se escuchó la voz de Sakura, quien secaba sus lagrimeos con orgullo.—Me ayudó muchísimo con mi examen de Inglés.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo porqué dices que reprobarás-dijo, sacando otro chocolate.

—Mañana es mi examen de Matemáticas-respondió ella, muy bajito. —Y... lo había olvidado.

Sakura no escuchó más sonidos. Pensó que él ya se había ido, y eso le tranquilizó en parte... no quería que presenciara sus patéticos lamentos.

—No pareces tener mucho interés en la materia-comentó Li con voz grave, dando una ojeada al cuaderno repleto de dibujitos en sus esquinas. Se detuvo en uno en particular que lo mostraba a él siendo atacado por un mazo gigante... y otro en una horca... y otro aplastado por ella —¿Debería agradecer que me dibujes?

—¡E-eso fue en los primeros días!-confesó, con el rostro acalorado. Él seguía repasando la supuesta lección en las hojas, y no encontraba mucho, más que garabatos que claramente no tenían relación con Matemáticas.

—Me odias-murmuró el chino, alzando una ceja.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al tiempo que su corazón se sacudió violentamente en su pecho. ¡Ella no lo odiaba! Ni ahora, ni cuando lo conoció por primera vez...

Era él quien la odiaba a ella por ser tan problemática...

Lo contempló apenada. Si sólo pudiera decirle que no le tenía ningún rencor, ningún sentimiento de afrenta…

—Creo que si remplazaras esta incógnita en este valor... y solucionaras esta ecuación primero...- él tomó uno de los lápices y escribió en la hoja. —¿Lo ves?-acercó el resultado a sus ojos. Sakura tomó el cuaderno con ambas manos, observando sorprendida lo fácil que había solucionado un problema con el que ella tardaba horas.—_"¿Tan sencillo es?". _

Li debía saber mucho. Recordó que una vez su jefa le había hablado lo bien que le iba en la escuela, y que siempre obtenía los primeros lugares.

Sakura volvió a depositar el cuaderno en la mesa y acercó temblorosamente el lápiz, mientras miraba el conjunto de números que Li había trazado para hacer algo similar con el otro ejercicio que tenía en la otra hoja. Y la angustia regresó; no entendía, no sabía qué hacer. Era como si hubiera olvidado hasta el valor que cada número significaba ¡y Li estaba tras ella!

"_Hoe, va a reírse de mí_"-se lamentó, cerrando los ojos abochornada.

—No, no es correcto-Shaoran se inclinó. Sakura percibió la calidez de su cuerpo cuando pasó un brazo sobre el suyo para señalar lo que acababa de escribir —Esta incógnita no te servirá al momento de reemplazar los valores-le quitó el lápiz de las manos. Ella no supo qué hacer con aquélla mano libre y la dirigió tímidamente para depositarla sobre la otra —Lo primero es resolver esto...

Él tenía mucha habilidad con los números.

Hasta podía decirse que le quedaban bastante bonitos.

Y la manera en que su mano sostenía el lápiz; tenía una mano muy grande que se veía graciosa con el contraste de su lápiz con tonalidades pastel. Graciosa y fuerte a la vez.

La mano también era bastante bonita...

Sin quererlo, alzó un poco la mirada. El rostro de él estaba cerca, inclinado al cuaderno. Sus ojos concentrados en los números, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Y sus labios se movían mientras hablaba. Se abrían y se cerraban. Lucían suaves y cálidos... y lo eran, porque ella misma lo había comprobado aquélla tarde cuando los había...

—"_¿Eeeh? ¡¡¡Piensa en otra cosa!!. ¡Rápidoo!!!"-_el rostro le ardía de tal manera que no le extrañaría que pronto Li pudiese darse cuenta. Los latidos le retumbaban en las sienes, y la voz de él pasó a ser un imperceptible murmullo.

Se sofocaba. El único aire que podía respirar tenía cargado una esencia masculina, muy de Shaoran Li. El mismo aroma que tenía su cuarto, su ropa, todo él, estaba a escasos centímetros.

Pero eran los esfuerzos que Matemáticas demandaban, ¿verdad? Por ese motivo terminó tan aturdida al momento que Li preguntó:

—¿Entendiste? -y volteó a observarla.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, esperando que el sonrojo se hubiese disipado un poco de sus mejillas. No fue tanta la seguridad que acompañó su respuesta, porque Li se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre la superficie de madera y una mirada inquisitiva hacia su cuaderno.

Y definitivamente no era la misma manera en que Ruocheng la acompañó mientras ella repasaba la lección, porque esa mirada siguió todos los movimientos del lápiz.

—Cometiste el mismo error que en el ejercicio anterior-dijo él, con la cara apoyada en su mano.

—¿Uh? -Sakura se obligó a concentrarse y encontrar el susodicho error. Al menos se había recuperado un poco de la torpeza en cuanto él se alejó.—Es... ¿este?-señaló uno de los números.

—Sí-contestó él, sin quitar la mirada del lápiz.

Sakura bajó su cabeza y respiró hondo, decidida a no fracasar esta vez.

Kero y Spi interrumpieron en su momento. Tenían hambre, y Shaoran les permitió comerse lo que él había dejado de comida china. Después se retiraron para no ser inoportunos.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, entre borrones y nuevos intentos. La personalidad apática de Li no se reflejaba al momento en que tenía que corregir una falla; hasta parecía divertido de ver a la chica gimiendo frustrada cuando le hacía repetir el ejercicio, pero fue muy paciente... Demasiado, considerando su lento aprendizaje.

—Otra vez el mismo error-Shaoran frunció el ceño, mientras le miraba —No estás muy concentrada.

—Debe ser el sueño-opinó ella, sonrojándose.

El joven miró su reloj.

—Las dos de la mañana-se sorprendió. No podía creer que había pasado cuatro horas en la cocina, corrigiendo todos los errores que ella cometía.

—¡Es tarde! Mejor te vas a dormir-Sakura le sonrió. El chico se levantó —M-muchas gracias, Li. De no ser por tu ayuda, creo que me habría rendido sin intentarlo siquiera-murmuró avergonzada.

Pretendió restarle importancia. Algo parecido debió haber escuchado Ruocheng...—¿Tú no irás?

—Terminaré con unos pocos ejercicios-dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Shaoran caminó hasta las escaleras y Sakura dio un largo suspiro al verlo desaparecer.

No había querido decírselo, pero el que estuviera ahí, mirándola, la seguía poniendo muy nerviosa. Debía parecerle tonto el que cometiera siempre las mismas fallas...

—"_Pero no me rendiré_"-se dijo, arremangándose.

Todavía quedaba una larga noche...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se vio a sí mismo bajando las escaleras. Había demasiada luz en toda la casa. Los niños se escuchaban jugar abajo siguiendo a Kerberos y Spinel en su apariencia de bestias. Quiso llamarles severamente la atención, pero lo dejó pasar cuando escuchó unas voces en la cocina. Eran risas. Risas extrañamente familiares.

Se encontró a su hermana transitando por el pasillo, despidiéndose con una seña.

Él siguió caminando hasta que las risas se hicieron cada vez más nítidas. Asomó su cabeza en la entrada de la cocina, y vio a Sakura con su delantal de cocina y las manos llenas de masa.

—"_Es ella"-_pensó, y soltó un suspiro sintiendo una gran paz.

No se explicaba porqué su absurda imaginación le hizo creer que ahí había otra persona que reía junto a la niñera.

Y entonces, se escuchó otra vez la carcajada alegre de Sakura, seguida por otra más gruesa.

—¿Wen?-preguntó, distinguiendo al joven de ojos grises con otro delantal de cocina y batiendo algo que parecía chocolate.

—Li, estoy haciendo galletas para Ruo-dijo la niñera, mirando afectuosamente a ese tipo—¿Quieres quedarte a ver cómo las preparamos?

—Sí, Li-le apoyó Ruo, acercándose a Sakura— Quédate a ver cómo se hornean mis galletas...

Mis galletas...

Mis galletas...

—Mis galletas... ¡Mis galletas!-Shaoran dio un salto en la cama, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Kerberos y Spi le miraban suspendidos en el aire.

—¿Amito, está bien?-preguntó Spinnel Sun, con preocupación.

Claro que no. ¡Wen estaba riendo con la niñera en la cocina mientras preparaban... galletas!

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar en una pesadilla.

Se levantó rápidamente, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Antes de llegar a la cocina, agudizó el oído: sin risas.

—¡Xiao!-apareció Shiefa, dándole un susto. Recién se había levantado y llevaba la bata, el cabello marañado y los ojos casi cerrados —¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Él frunció el ceño, y se guardó su historia.

—Uaah-Shiefa dio un gran bostezo, y caminó a la cocina seguida de su hermano—Necesito un café para despertar de una vez-la mujer entró, deteniéndose casi al instante de llegar.—¿Sakura?.

Sobre la mesa, la joven de cabellera castaña dormitaba sobre sus cuadernos y guías.

—Pobrecita-murmuró acercándosele —Debe haber estudiado toda la noche. Me da un poco de pena despertarla-la contempló, riendo al ver que su cuaderno de matemáticas parecía ser su almohada — Mejor tendré listo su desayuno.

Shiefa comenzó a preparar el café y los hot cakes que, a su juicio, era una de las mejores cosas que sabía cocinar.

Unos pocos ejercicios... eso había dicho ella la noche anterior, y ahora que Shaoran revisaba las hojas escritas, podía ver muchísimos de ellos resueltos, sin ningún error.

—"_Al fin aprendió"_-pensó, observándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Y qué alivio el saber que estaba sola, sin un Wen al que preparara galletas de chocolate.

—¿Xiao?

El chico pestañó. Shiefa lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?-preguntó incómodo, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Me pareció verte sonreír...-dijo su hermana, divertida.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y fue a servirse jugo, sin responder. La joven madre lo miró con ternura, con un pensamiento no muy lejano a la realidad:—_"Tal vez, él le ha tomado cariño". _Y cómo no, si esa niña era tan adorable.

—Sakura... Sakura, despierta-la llamó, en un suave susurro.

Ella comenzó a abrir los párpados con lentitud. Levantó un poco la cabeza, todavía adormilada.

—¿Uh¿D-donde estoy?-preguntó, restregándose los ojos.

—En la cocina, Sakura-respondió Shifa, sonriente.

La niñera dio un repentino salto. Su jefa la observaba divertida mientras ella agitaba los brazos, y gritaba apenada que lamentaba mucho haberse quedado dormida.

—Tranquila. El desayuno está listo-le anunció —Ve a darte un baño y luego bajas a comer¿De acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo-tartamudeó Sakura, todavía sonrojada por la situación. Ordenó sus papeles, sus cuadernos, y se retiró corriendo a su cuarto, no sin antes hacer un par de reverencias murmurando más disculpas.

—Ay, Xiao-escuchó el chico que su hermana suspiraba —¡Cuando tenga una hija, quiero que sea como Sakura!-él la miró, curvando una ceja —Sí, quiero tener otro bebé. En cuanto Toshiro y los niños nos mudemos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Shaoran la vio deslizarse como una bailarina hacia el pasillo. Shiefa siempre había cultivado el sueño de tener una familia grande; no le extrañaba el que quisiera aumentarla con otro integrante. Todas sus hermanas parecían muy felices de lo que habían obtenido en sus matrimonios... y él comenzaba a preguntarse, justo ahora, qué es lo que él esperaba.

Porque llegaría el día en que se casaría. Su madre nunca perdonaría que decidiera permanecer soltero, siendo el único varón de la familia.

Tal vez, sus planes se asemejaban mucho a los de Shiefa. No quería una docena de hijos, como Fuutie, pero sí unos dos o tres. Con una sonrisa, Shaoran comenzó a comer su desayuno. La idea de casarse ya no era tan descabellada como hacía unos años. Sólo faltaba encontrar la mujer adecuada...

—Buenos días, Xiao Lang-saludó Nan, entrando a la cocina.

Se sentó y observó los hot cakes con dudosa expresión. Prefirió servirse un poco de jugo.

—¿Cómo dormiste, Xiao Lang?-preguntó cariñosamente.

Él respondió que bien. No podía mencionar la pesadilla...

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

—No lo sé... entrenar, supongo-murmuró, sacando unos hot cakes.

—No sabes cuánto te admiro-dijo ella, sonriéndole —Siempre estás esforzándote. Vas a llegar a ser un hechicero muy fuerte...

Shaoran contempló el rostro de Nan durante unos segundos. Seguía pareciéndole la chica atractiva que había visto la primera vez. Y ella, como se lo había mencionado, tenía sentimientos hacia él; esa era una de las razones por las que ahora estaba a su lado. Pacientemente, esperaba el momento en que pudiera responderle.

¿Qué sentía él por ella?

...atracción, probablemente. Nan no podía pasar desapercibida a los ojos de ningún hombre.

¿Y cómo sería ella en su papel de esposa y madre?

...había demostrado mucho cariño hacia sus sobrinos.

—¿Planeas casarte algún día?

La joven Wu entrecerró su mirada celeste.

—Claro. Es el sueño de toda chica-contestó, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ya estaba... No tenía porqué seguir buscando, si tenía a una esposa perfecta frente a sus narices.

El compromiso sería bien recibido por su madre. Hasta podría olvidar todas las tonterías que había cometido en el transcurso de la misión con esa unión.

—¿Y si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo?

Nan Wu abrió grande sus ojos, y lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

¿Estaba yendo muy a prisa?. Shaoran se sintió turbado, y deseó no haber formulado la pregunta. El rostro de Nan reflejaba un gran asombro.

—¿Hablas... en serio?-preguntó, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza —¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó con ardor.—¡Por supuesto que sí, Xiao Lang¡No sabes lo feliz que sería!-ella estiró sus manos para tomar las suyas.

De acuerdo, no era la mejor manera de pedirle a una mujer que se case contigo.

No en pleno desayuno, con una torre de hot cakes al medio.

No sin flores ni un anillo, como Toshiro cuando fue a pedir la mano de su hermana.

—Eso quiere decir...-Nan mordió su labio, un poco nerviosa —que ahora somos novios.

¿Ah sí? Shaoran pestañó.

¿Estaba haciendo bien con tomar una decisión tan precipitada?

—Mamá, el tío hace lo mismo que tú y papá cuando se toman las manos-dijo el pequeño Lei en el umbral de la puerta.

—Lei-le reprochó Xue en voz baja, sonrojado.

Los jóvenes miraron a los tres, que apenas asomados, parecían estar curioseando desde hacía unos minutos.

—Hehe, no queríamos molestar-se excusó Shiefa. Pero no se arrepentía de haber llegado en el momento exacto para ver la escena —Se ven tan lindos así-suspiró quebradizamente.

—¡Shiefa, tu hermano acaba de pedirme matrimonio!-Nan no se contuvo de exclamarlo con toda dicha. Se levantó de su asiento, y fue hasta donde su futura cuñada —¿No vas a felicitarnos?

—Pensé que ustedes ya estaban comprometidos-murmuró la mujer. Eso había escuchado de sus hijos, y de Meiling. Al dirigir una mirada a su hermano menor, vio que él movía negativamente la cabeza —¡Oh!, quiero decir¡parecía como si lo estuvieran!-repuso, sonriente —Me da mucha alegría saberlo. ¡Felicidades!-se abrazó con la morena, quien no paraba de carcajear suavemente. Eso hasta sentir que Shiefa comenzaba a sollozar.

—¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, separándola.

La mujer de ojos color miel limpió sus lágrimas, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Esperé tanto este momento, Xiao!-exclamó, mirando a su hermano. —¡Ven a darme un abrazo¡Estás tan grande!-y antes de que él pudiera levantarse, Shiefa lo estrechó con fuerza, mientras sus lagrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas.—Espero que estés seguro de esto-le susurró.

Xiaolang sonrió levemente y recordó haberle hecho la misma pregunta un centenar de veces antes que aceptara a Toshiro Asai como su esposo.

—Ya no seas llorona, Shiefa-le dijo.

—¡Soy sensible, hermano!-ella le golpeó el hombro cariñosamente.

Sakura bajaba veloz las escaleras, atándose una de las trenzas cuando vislumbró a todos en la cocina. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se detuvo.

—¿Y cuando será el matrimonio?-preguntó entusiasta la señora Asai.

—Será cuando Xiaolang termine con su misión-respondió Nan, tomándolo del brazo —Ahí podremos celebrar el compromiso, y luego la boda-sonrió.

—¡Mamá se pondrá tan contenta cuando se entere!-Shiefa no paraba de suspirar, y de arreglar detalles en su cabeza. Sería activa organizadora de esa celebración.—¿O acaso mamá ya lo sabe?

—No, no lo sabe.

—¡Se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que su pequeño hijo se casará!

Estaba ocurriendo algo importante. Es lo único que Sakura pudo pensar al oír las efusivas exclamaciones de su jefa, y al observar la jovial expresión en el rostro de Nan Wu.

Sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente.

Sakura le sonrió a esa persona, pero Lei no le devolvió el gesto. Es más, era como si su mirada fuera muy triste.

—¿Qué pasa, Lei?-preguntó Xue, cuando él regresó la mirada hacia la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no quiero que el tío Xiaolang se case con ella-murmuró.

—Lei, el tío debe casarse algún día-replicó su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa. A él tampoco le agradaba demasiado la idea. El tío después estaría ocupado con su nueva esposa, y ellos pasarían a segundo plano en su vida.

Lei frunció más su ceño y caminó hasta las escaleras. Tomó la mano de Sakura y le pidió ayuda para atarse la corbata; ésta lo siguió sin comprender muy bien lo que le pasaba. Lo observó deshacer el nudo, mientras respiraba rápidamente.

—¿Lei, qué ocurre?

Él miró a su niñera con desánimo.

—No quiero que Nan Wu sea la esposa del tío.

Sakura suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba la corbata y la ajustaba a su cuello.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Lei-murmuró con suavidad —Debes respetar la decisión de tu tío. Él la escogió y... debe ser porque la quiere mucho...

—Pero Xue y yo podemos buscar otra esposa-dijo él, apretando los puños.

—Creo que no encontrarán alguien mejor que la señorita Nan-dijo Sakura débilmente, terminando con el nudo de la corbata.

—¡Sí¡La señorita Sakura es mucho mejor que ella!-Lei sonrió ampliamente, mientras la abrazaba —¡Y la señorita Sakura también quiere al tío¿verdad?!.

Sakura le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba profundamente. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró, para asegurarse de que no escucharan otra de esas exclamaciones.

—No digas esas cosas, Lei-le pidió, volviéndose seria.—Yo... yo no quiero a tu tío como esposo...-balbuceó nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no?-él la miró atentamente.—¿Es muy feo?

Y el color de Sakura aumentó a uno muy rojo.

—N-no, Lei, pero no se trata de eso-agitó un poco la cabeza cuando la imagen de Shaoran Li acudió a sus pensamientos.—Yo n-no podría ser la esposa de tu tío porque yo... Mmh... Digamos que somos diferentes.

Mucho.

Totalmente opuestos.

—¿Es porque usted es japonesa y el tío es chino?-preguntó Lei, y Sakura, creyendo que comenzaba a entender, asintió —Pero mi papá también era japonés, y es esposo de mi mamá ahora-le sonrió resueltamente.

—Lei-Sakura soltó una ligera risa. —Mira, vamos a ponerlo de esta manera: tu tío quiere mucho a la señorita Nan, y es por eso que se quiere casar con ella. Él a mí no me quiere como a ella, por eso es imposible que nosotros seamos "esposos"-le explicó, mirándole con ternura.

El niño lo pensó.

—Ajá-terminó por decir, desanimado.

—Ya verás que ella será una excelente tía-sonrió Sakura, mientras abría la ventana de la habitación y dejaba entrar un poco de aire. Miró el cielo azulado y cerró los ojos —Serán muy felices juntos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación a la cocina. Lei desayunó, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto. Su tío y su "esposa" habían regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras su madre terminaba de alistarse en el baño.

—¿Lei?-Xue miró a su hermano, todavía notando algo extraño en su comportamiento —¿Qué te pasa¿Sigues enojado por lo de la boda?

Dejó sus hot cakes a un lado, y se paró en la silla llamando a su hermano a acercarse. Xue se estiró en la mesa y escuchó el secreto.

—¿Uh¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Síp. La señorita Sakura sería su esposa si es que la quiere más que a esa mujer.

—Mmh... ¿Pero y qué podemos hacer nosotros?

—Hacer que el tío la quiera más-dijo el pequeño muy contento. Parecía una solución sencilla, pero... ¿cómo lo lograrían?.

Sakura entró a la cocina con su maletín en mano.

—Vamos, niños-les llamó con una sonrisa—A despedirse, porque ya es hora de irnos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ella sonreía. Hacía cinco minutos que hablaba con su madre por teléfono, y como había esperado sólo salieron a conversación lo mismo de siempre. Sonomi insistía en preguntar si estaba comiendo correctamente, si iba bien con las calificaciones, si se había cuidado de no enfermar, si Sakura estaba bien, si Naoko estaba bien... Preguntó por todos, menos Eriol.

Y era porque sencillamente su madre no sabía de la existencia de Eriol, mucho menos que se quedaba en el apartamento luego de que Sakura comenzara a trabajar.

"_¡Un chico¡Tienes a un chico extranjero en tu departamento¿En qué estás pensando, Tomoyo? Eso no es muy decente de tu parte!"..._ algo así-si no es que peor- diría Sonomi, y la vena de su frente se hincharía como cuando reía a carcajadas.

Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a recibir cualquier regaño por su decisión, porque no estaba arrepentida, pero prefería que fuese directamente y no por medio del teléfono. Además quería ser ella quien escogiera el momento, lugar y ánimo de su madre adecuados.

—Debo cortar, hija-dijo la mujer, sonando apurada—Tengo una reunión que está por empezar. Que tengas mucha suerte en tus exámenes.

—Gracias, mamá- murmuró la jovencita, y antes de poder decir otra cosa escuchó el insistente tu-tu´ al cortar—Te quiero-suspiró colgando.

Permaneció otro tiempo sentada en el sofá, contemplando las rosas. Lucían mucho más bonitas con la luz natural del sol filtrándose por la ventana. Se arrodilló, acercando la nariz para captar su fragancia y sus labios accidentalmente rozaron uno de los pétalos.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y le pareció sentir los labios de Eriol como la noche anterior, buscando los suyos en ese increíble beso. Había pasado horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Horas en que estuvo a punto de perder el juicio y tuvo la loca idea de correr hasta la habitación de él. Le diría toda la verdad: que no le importaba que su corazón perteneciera a Mizuki, que ella podía conformarse con pequeños restos de amor, que ella lo quería demasiado y estaría dispuesta a todo porque él hiciera el intento de amarla como a esa mujer, que ella sería paciente para esperar el momento en que la olvidara...

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por girar la manilla de su puerta, se arrepentía profundamente de pensar así. Ella no merecía migajas de cariño, ni que la besaran y abrazaran pensando en otra mujer, ni esperar toda una vida para que Eriol olvidara a Mizuki definitivamente.

Tomoyo Daidouji también tenía su orgullo, que en este caso en particular peleaba constantemente con los propios deseos de su corazón.

—¿Tomoyo¿Estás dándole un beso a tus flores?- preguntó Naoko, quien de un momento a otro había aparecido con Eriol para desayunar.

La amatista se levantó del suelo, su rostro completamente rojo.

—Es-estaba comprobando que e-estuvieran bien- tartamudeó, ordenándolas sin necesidad en el florero.

—Sí que te gustaron¿eh?-rió Naoko ligeramente—¿Está listo el desayuno?

—Todo listo- dijo Tomoyo, caminando con ella a la cocina. No podía verle la cara a Eriol, no después de lo anoche, y menos tras esa vergonzosa escena del beso a las rosas.

Pero era inevitable. Eriol era su amigo. Eriol vivía allí con ellas. Y la misma Tomoyo le había dejado claro la noche anterior que lo suyo era nada más que amistad, y que debían olvidar y no volver a mencionar el incidente.

Naoko se encargó de mantenerlos en un diálogo extraño, comentando indirectamente sobre la materia de los exámenes. Terminado el desayuno, Naoko lavó la vajilla como le correspondía y Tomoyo le ofreció su ayuda.

Los tres caminaron juntos a la preparatoria. En el camino, Seiji Ryusaki se les unió-y contrario a lo que Tomoyo temía- no se acercó a hablar con Naoko acaparando toda su atención y avanzó con Eriol unos metros más atrás. Quizás, si hubiese tenido la cabeza un poco más despejada, Tomoyo habría sospechado que esos dos hablaban de su amiga Yanaguisawa y de la confesión de Seiji que parecía, aún, muy lejana.

Se separaron en el pasillo.

Tomoyo entró al salón y al instante notó las miradas de todos. Caminó hasta su pupitre, seguida de Eriol.

Una rosa... la mirada de Tomoyo se enterneció ante el detalle. Estaba sobre su escritorio, y otra vez tenía una pequeña nota que decía: "Suerte".

—¿Tienes novio?-preguntó una de sus compañeras de la nada.

—¿Quién es, Daidouji?-habló otra, y así se fueron uniendo alrededor de su pupitre.

—Anda, dinos.

—¿Es de Seijo?

—¿Es guapo?

—Claro que es guapo, Minami, es novio de Daidouji...

Ella mantenía una incómoda sonrisa, con la rosa sostenida cerca de su pecho.

—¡Buenos días!- saludó una alegre voz. Tomoyo tuvo un pretexto para abandonar esa verdadera masa humana para acercarse a Sakura—Buenos días, Tomoyo.

—Buen día, Sakura-le saludó, mientras las chicas comenzaban a dispersarse por el ingreso del maestro. —¿Estudiaste?-preguntó un poco preocupada a su amiga. Se sentía mal por no haberle prestado ayuda por estar tan encerrada en sus problemas.

—Síp, pero estoy un poco asustada-confesó la castaña, sentándose en el pupitre. Entonces dio en el detalle de la flor de su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa—¡Qué bonita!- exclamó.

Tomoyo se sonrió y también se ubicó en su puesto. Veía la curiosidad reflejada en la mirada esmeralda de la castaña, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer alguna pregunta sobre de dónde la había sacado, el timbre dio comienzo a las clases, y claro, al examen...

—Ay no-la chica de ojos verdes perdió el color y su rostro tenía una expresión de terror. Sentada rígida contemplaba al maestro repartir los exámenes al resto.

—Tú puedes, amiga-sonrió Tomoyo para tranquilizarla, antes de que el maestro dejara la hoja sobre su mesa.

—Gracias-respondió Sakura temblorosamente, e inhaló con fuerza; ahí estaba frente a sus ojos, el temible examen de matemáticas. Números y símbolos impresos listos para ser descifrados. Tomó el lápiz y escribió su nombre. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y el corazón le latía con más rapidez de lo normal. Ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para escuchar las instrucciones.

"_Tengo que calmarme". _

El resto ya estaba resolviendo el primer problema. Sakura se angustió, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para leer.

"_Es... esta incógnita"-_se dijo, comenzando a escribir. Fue cuando una cálida voz susurró en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas en todo el cuerpo: Estás cometiendo el mismo error...

Sakura volteó sorprendida a ver atrás. El pupitre de Li estaba vacío... y aún así, ella juraba haberlo escuchado.

—Kinomoto¿se le perdió algo?-preguntó el maestro de matemáticas, con severidad.

—N-no, lo siento, maestro-se excusó, bajando la mirada al examen con un fuerte sonrojo.

Iba a concentrarse, y todo saldría bien.

—No lo defraudaré-murmuró bajito, volviendo a su examen con una pequeña sonrisa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Día martes, una escena conocida. Sakura envolvía a toda prisa el almuerzo de Lei con una mano y cepillaba sus dientes con la otra, para luego salir corriendo con ellos a toda prisa.

_¡La alfombra está repleta de polvo!-_ reclamó Nan Wu, cuando llegó de clases tras haber terminado con el agotador test de Miss Grant. _¿Sabes cuántos gérmenes se esparcen mientras caminamos por ella?_

Quizás la respuesta estaba en su libro de Biología... Sakura debió quedarse a pasar la aspiradora, repasando mientras sus apuntes de ciencias.

Día miércoles. El examen de Historia fue un todo éxito para ella, pero no el día en sí. Por alguna razón desconocida, notaba que sus compañeros y el resto de estudiantes la miraban más de lo que uno debe mirar a una persona que no es ni popular, ni ha hecho algo extraordinario o algo bochornoso...

—¿Creen que sean sólo ideas?- preguntó a Naoko, pues Tomoyo esos días estaba ocupada en reuniones con sus compañeras del coro. La chica de melena le miró compadecida —¿Qué ocurre?

—Es Mitsu-masculló Naoko —Otra vez-sacó de su cartera la revista. Y en una plana completa, Sakura pudo verse vestida de oso siendo atacada por un grupo de niños.

—Al menos no escribió ninguna mentira-intentó encontrarle el lado bueno a la situación.

—¿No has llegado a la parte donde dice que estás sufriendo por no pasarla al lado de tu ex novio?

Sakura dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- murmuró.

Día jueves, y el examen de Japonés pasó sin penas ni glorias. Sakura comenzaba a resentir las largas jornadas de estudio en la noche y no descuidaba sus labores como niñera durante la tarde. Cumplía con recoger a los niños, puesto que el señor Asai no pudo seguir pasando por ellos, ocupado en su trabajo igual su esposa.

Li tenía todo el día a su disposición, sin embargo, las tardes las utilizaba para entrenar muchas horas. Nan lo acompañaba, esperándolo sentada leyendo una revista.

Día viernes. ¡Al fin! Sakura preparaba el almuerzo para los niños con los ojos entrecerrados, dando seguidos bostezos. Todavía tenía sueño, y a duras penas se había tirado bajo la cama para meterse somnolienta a la ducha. Ahora los ojos se le cerraban y luchaba por mantenerse atenta. Sólo un minuto... un minuto para descansar...

—¡¡¡Kyaaa!!- gritó la chica, al abrir los ojos encontró la olla despidiendo un desagradable olor a arroz quemado—Ay no, nononono- apagó la llama de la cocina y sacó la tapa, sólo para comprobar lo que ya era evidente—Cof, cof¡Hoeee!- dio un vistazo al reloj. ¡Era sólo un minuto de descanso, no siete!

¡No terminaría a tiempo el desayuno y el almuerzo de los niños!

—¿Por qué huele a quemado?

Sakura miró la cabeza de Li asomada a la puerta.

—N-no es nada, todo está bien- ocultó la olla tras su espalda, mientras sonreía—En unos minutos estará listo el desayuno... creo-añadió en un murmullo.

—No lo pareciera- replicó él, dando un vistazo a los vegetales sin cortar y el pescado.

—B-bueno, me retrasé un poco-ella se rascó apenada la cabeza. Desde que despertó, supo que tenía que hacer las cosas rápido para que el tiempo le alcanzara, y ya estaba claro que no sería así. Mejor y le pedía ayuda a la señora Shiefa, pero tendría que esperar a que ella saliera de uno de sus largos baños de tina.

Li soltó un respiro y se arremangó.

—Me encargaré de las verduras y el pescado- informó, tomando un cuchillo le señaló—Mejor y preparas de nuevo ese arroz...

Él comenzó con trozar la lechuga y los pimientos con mucha habilidad; sus cortadas eran precisas y rápidas.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y poner atención a lo que estás haciendo?-dijo de pronto el chico, contemplándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es.. yo-Sakura se había sonrojado. Sólo tenía que decirle que estaba sorprendida por su destreza con el cuchillo, pero prefirió volver a lo que él había dicho. No iba a arruinar por segunda vez el arroz.

Sakura seguía sin poder ignorar el hecho que él estaba ahora a su lado, cocinando el pescado y veía que le estaba quedando delicioso. Se encontró de pronto observando su rostro. Había descubierto otra de las cosas que Li parecía disfrutar, además de jugar con sus sobrinos: cocinar. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila en los labios mientras su mirada estaba fija en la sartén.

Ella dio un respingo. Los ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los suyos y ella sintió que el calor subió a sus mejillas.

—¡Ya está listo!!- exclamó, antes de recibir otra de sus amonestaciones por pillarle observándolo. Él pareció un poco extrañado de su grito, _("Hoee¿siempre tengo que ser tan escandalosa?"_, pensó mordiéndose la lengua) pero regresó la atención al pescado. Sakura también lo hizo—Lo haces muy bien- dijo, sin pensarlo antes.

Lo sabía. Así y todo, Shaoran sintió que enrojecía al escuchar ese cumplido. Y él que pensaba que había dejado atrás esas tonterías al terminar la primaria...

Shiefa entró a la cocina, encontrándose con los dos chicos ante la cocina; su hermano sostenía una sartén y Sakura a su lado inspeccionaba con sus ojos atentos. Y le pareció verlos muchos más pequeñitos, con una atmósfera amistosa y dulce a su alrededor.

—¡Son amiguitos!- se alegró. Pero bastaron unos segundos y su hermano le ordenó de mala manera que se apresurara en ordenar la mesa. Sakura se alejó, un poquito desilusionada. —Xiao¿por qué tienes que ser tan mal educado?-masculló. El chico se volteó hacia ella, al parecer habiendo escuchado. Shiefa relajó su ceño fruncido para sonreír —¡Muy buenos días! Qué bueno que los encuentro a los dos. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes de un asunto muy importante.

La jovencita puso toda la atención posible, mientras Shaoran sólo le miró brevemente para dar cuenta que la escuchaba sirviéndose al mismo tiempo un vaso de jugo.

—Mañana, Toshiro y yo iremos con los niños a Sendai, para que vean a su abuela.

Shaoran apartó la copa de sus labios para preguntar:

—¿Cuánto tardaran?

—Una semana o dos-respondió Shiefa, sonriendo—Tomaré parte de mis vacaciones, además de que los chicos ya terminarán sus clases. ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada¡Y los niños estaban felices cuando se enteraron!... –soltó un suspiro, tranquilizándose. Se acercó a la niña de ojos verdes—Te pediré que te hagas cargo de todo los días en que esté ausente, Sakura. Sé que puedo confiar en que ti.

—Claro-respondió un poco distraída. _—"Los voy a extrañar mucho"-_pensaba, un tanto desanimada con la idea de que esas dos criaturas estarían lejos por tanto tiempo.

Cuando su hermana y los niños dejaran la casa, Xiaolang pensó en lo desolado que se vería el panorama. Estaba acostumbrado a jugar con ellos por las noches, y hacían que su día transcurriera más ameno.

No tendría más que la compañía de Nan y los guardianes... y la niñera, si es que terminaba con sus jornadas de claustro-estudio en la habitación.

—¿En qué piensas, Xiaolang?- Nan se acercó a él sonriente.

El chico dejó de observar el árbol del jardín y volteó hacia ella.

—Nada importante-dijo, mientras guardaba su espada. Había acabado con el entrenamiento de la tarde y lo esperaba un relajante baño. Eso si Nan se descolgaba de su cuello y dejaba de darle besos en la mejilla.—Espera...-intentó detenerla, pero resultaba inútil. Pronto su voz fue callada por los insistentes labios de la joven.

—Me encantas, Xiao Lang-sonrió ella, rozando su nariz —Muero de deseos por convertirme en tu esposa...

Y él moría de deseos por su baño. Shaoran se obligó a sonreírle, y se apartó, tras dejarse dar un último beso en los labios.

—Ella me da mucha envidia-sollozaba una vocecita aguda. Junto a él, otro personaje contemplaba pensativo la escena —¡No se despega del amito en ningún momento!

—Es lo que los humanos llaman amor-dijo Spi sabiamente.

—¡No lo deja ni respirar!

—Es así como comienzan los matrimonios-prosiguió el guardián de color negro —Con el tiempo, se le irá quitando.

Kero no podía esperar mucho. No veía con buenos ojos la manera en que esa chica se aferraba a su brazo, como si lo reclamara completamente suyo. ¡El amo necesitaba su espacio, para compartir con sus guardianes, por ejemplo!.

—Oigan ustedes-les llamó su protegido minutos después desde la ventana de su habitación.—También necesitan un baño.

—Sabía que él no podía olvidarse de nosotros-Kero secó una lagrimita con devota emoción —¡Ya vamos amitooo!!-exclamó contento, tomando a Spi de la cola.

El lugar estaba cubierto de vapor y unas cuantas burbujas de jabón flotaban en el aire.

—Kerberos es el más sucio de los dos-gruñó Spinel, mientras Shaoran pasaba una escobilla por su cabeza. Vio de reojo al guardián amarillo flotando sobre el agua de la tina, aparentemente dormido —¡Despierta, holgazán!

—Tranquilo, Spinel-dijo el joven castaño, sentado a una orilla de la tina con una toalla atada a la cintura.—Deberías aprender un poco de él y relajarte cuando es necesario hacerlo-sonrió levemente.

El guardián vio con admiración la sonrisa en él. ¡Era tan extraño verlo sonreír, que se alegraba profundamente cuando tenía oportunidad de ser testigo de una de esas sonrisas! Siguió dejándose limpiar por la escobilla con jabón en su redonda cabeza.

—Spinel está ronroneando-se escuchó la molesta voz del otro guardián.

—¡Claro que no!

Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de detenerlos, pues el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Y eran cuatro en la casa, contando el del salón, el de la habitación de Shiefa, de Nan y el de la suya propia. Sin embargo, Nan parecía estar todavía en el jardín, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que ir él mismo.

—¿Sí?-habló, tras respirar profundamente. Temía de que se tratara de una llamada de su madre...

—¡¡¡Xiao lang!!

Soltó un largo soplo de alivio. Se trataba sólo de Meiling...

—Hola, Mei...

—¿¡Hola me dices, así nada más¡Estoy muy defraudada de ti, primo!!-él despegó el auricular de su oído. —¿Me escuchaste¡Muy defraudada!!

—¿Qué pasa, Mei?-preguntó, rodando los ojos.

—¡Shiefa ya me contó todo!!

—Ah... Sobre el noviazgo-supuso.

—Sí, Xiaolang, pero no es eso precisamente lo que más me sorprendió... aunque sí, fue una noticia muy rara porque no lo esperaba de ti-Meiling soltó un bufido —¡Pero llamé por otro asunto!

Él frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedo creer que Wen Ruo Cheng esté saliendo con Sakura!-exclamó Meiling, presa de una incontenible furia.—¿Cómo ha sucedido?

—Conoces a Wen-masculló, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Claro que lo conozco¡Y tú también lo conoces¡Es por eso que me parece muy malo de tu parte no intervenir!-Shaoran cambió el auricular de oído. El otro ya había recibido demasiados gritos —¡¡¡Ella corre peligro, Xiao Lang!!

Pocas veces Mei decía algo cuerdo, y ésta era una de esas veces.

—Ruocheng es un chico muy astuto... ¡va a hacerla caer fácilmente! Y cuando ella caiga, le destrozará el corazón y se buscará a otra.

—¿Como ocurrió contigo?- preguntó, y del otro lado Meiling se quedó en silencio.—Mei, espero que este escándalo no sea porque sigues sintiendo algo por ese tipo-dijo el castaño, su tono un poco cansado.

—¡Cómo crees!!-chilló ella con energía —¡Estoy preocupada por Sakura¡Es mi amiga, y no quiero que sufra por ese hombre!-Meiling suspiró, y su tono se normalizó —Ruo es el sueño de toda chica, pero se convierte en una pesadilla al momento que otra se le cruza por el camino.

—Pues dile eso a ella...

—No entiendes¿verdad?-gruñó su prima —No tengo el valor suficiente para decirle eso a Sakura. Me apena mucho tener que destruir sus ilusiones-dijo Meiling, cabizbaja. Había vivido en carne propia el recibir muchas advertencias, y no hacerles el menor caso, porque estaba demasiado encantada con ese chico.

—¿Y quieres que sea yo quien se las destruya?-habló el de ojos ámbar, con ironía.

—Bueno, digamos que en cuanto a ser directos, eres la persona más indicada.

Shaoran pasó su dedo cerca del botón para cortar la comunicación. ¡No necesitaba que nadie le dijera el poco tacto que tenía con las mujeres, sobretodo si de esa niña se trataba! Ya tenía plena conciencia de las veces que sus palabras habían sido mal recibidas y habían causado más de una molestia en ella.

—Pero preferiría que hablaras con Wen y lo persuadieras-siguió diciendo Meiling, ajena a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de el apuesto joven —tal vez se le ha antojado como un capricho, y con un poco de presión decida dejarla.

—Ajá-murmuró, con desgano.

—Debo cortar, tengo una cita-Shaoran sintió una gota escurrir por su nuca.—¡Ah! Olvidé decirte, aquí los de Clan parecen muy contentos al escuchar que estás de novio con Nan.

—¿Mi madre ya lo sabe?

—Sí, pero parece un poco reacia a creerlo del todo-sonrió Meiling.—Dice que cuando vea la fiesta de compromiso, es cuando no le cabrá duda. Pero pareciera que eso la alegró...

Shaoran soltó un suspiro, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Algo estaba haciendo bien...

—Eso sí, todavía luce muy seria cuando habla de ti y la misión-dijo de pronto Mei, y la sonrisa se le fue de inmediato —Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Dale mis saludos a Sakura, mi prima y los niños¡Y a Nan, dile que tampoco le perdonaré que no me contase nada¡Cuídense¡Adiós!

La comunicación se cortó. Shaoran caminó hasta el armario y se vistió, intentando que lo dicho por Meiling no ocupara demasiado sus pensamientos.

—"_Quizás sí sirva el que lo amenace"-_pensó, y se imaginó retándolo a una pelea con su espada. Ni siquiera eso, podrían poner en práctica los constantes entrenamientos de artes marciales.

El inoportuno teléfono no le permitió verse golpeándolo con una ágil patada.

Gruñendo, levantó el auricular.

—¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó, pensando en que Mei debió haber olvidado algo que decirle.

—Hola, Li. ¿Cómo estás?

Justo en ese momento, pudo regresar a su fantasía: y se imaginó dándole esa patada en pleno estómago.

—Bien-respondió, con aparente humor.—¿Puedo saber qué haces llamando a _mi _casa?

—Busco a Sakura-dijo la voz de Ruo al otro lado. Shaoran se limitó a fruncir gravemente el ceño, recordando las –chillonas-advertencias de su prima —¿Está ahí? Necesito hablar con ella.

Ruocheng miró su móvil, sin comprender porqué la comunicación se había cortado de forma tan imprevista.

En su habitación, el joven castaño sostenía el cable del teléfono, y en su otra mano, el auricular. En un impulso había jalado el cable y la voz de Wen dejó de llegar. Más tranquilo, botó el auricular sobre su cama.

—Xiao Lang¿puedo pasar?-pidió Nan con voz coqueta, asomándose. Se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo por la espalda.—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Él intentó ignorar el recuerdo que pasó fugaz por su mente: una muchacha de ojos verdes abrazándole por la espalda, mientras lloraba de manera angustiosa.

—¿Con quién hablabas?-siguió preguntando Nan, cuando notó que no reaccionaba.

—No sé... cortaron-murmuró.

La morena miró el cable que todavía sostenía en su mano con la ceja curvada. Hizo que lo soltara y se abrazó a él, ahora acercando lo suficiente su rostro al suyo.

—No dejaré que te escapes de nuevo-susurró, atrapando sus labios con urgencia.

Cuestión de tiempo y se acostumbraría a recibir esas repentinas caricias. Shaoran abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió que caía sobre el sillón gris donde solía leer, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque Nan pronto se dejó caer sobre él y siguió buscando con ansias su boca.

No estaba de ánimos para eso. Tenía que desconectar todos los teléfonos antes que el idiota de Wen volviese a intentar llamar...

Pero su novia no pretendía dejarlo ir, y de forma casi desesperada desabotonaba los botones de su camisa.

—Nan...-intentó hablarle.

No había caso. Ella no se despegaba, y seguía sentada en sus rodillas con las manos explorando su pecho ya desnudo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño cuando su oído percibió unos pasos rápidos en las escaleras. La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, y una alegre voz dijo:

—¡Li, vine a mostrarte...!-la sonrisa se quedó congelada en su rostro por varios segundos. Sus ojos atravesaron por distintas emociones, a tal velocidad que aunque hubiese estado más cerca, Shaoran no creía haber podido reconocerlas. La chica recobró el sentido, su rostro ganando un fuerte sonrojo.—...Lo-lo siento...-musitó, bajando la cabeza.

Nan se había incorporado, arreglándose el vestido y el cabello con altivez.

—Deberías tocar antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya-le recriminó con dureza. Ella se encogió, más arrepentida y avergonzada —¿Qué querías?

Sakura recordó el papel que arrugaba ahora con sus dos manos. Levantó un poco la mirada: Li tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Y-yo... s-sólo-

—¡Tío Xiao Lang!-la entrada de Lei le produjo un susto. No sólo a ella, sino a la pareja de novios que se aseguró de lucir lo más naturalmente posible —¡Ya llegamos!

—Hola¿cómo estuvo su día?- sonrió el castaño, agradecido de que no hubiesen sido primero ellos los que entraran en su habitación.

—¡Hoy hicimos figuritas de papel! Las tengo abajo, tío-Lei le jaló de la mano, para que lo acompañara. Era la excusa perfecta para que él dejara de estar en compañía de esa mujer. Salieron de la habitación con Xue, que esperaba en el umbral.

Justo cuando todo parecía ir de maravillas, pensó Nan con molestia, todavía observando a la niñera.

—¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarle a Xiaolang?

El papel se lo había arrancado de las manos sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, y ahora lo sostenía cerca de sus celestes ojos.

—¿Con qué fin, Kinomoto?-cuestionó la chica, su mirada desdeñosa y fría de siempre —No creo que a él le importe cómo van tus calificaciones.

Le devolvió el examen, y no fue necesario que dijera otra palabra para hacer que abandonara la habitación y corriera a la suya.

—Para que aprendas-se sonrió Nan con petulancia.

Sakura se apoyó contra su puerta, cerrándola con el peso de su cuerpo y dejando resbalar su bolso del hombro.

Estaba comportándose como una tonta. Wu tenía razón en todo lo que decía, por más que doliera aceptarlo. Pero no había podido controlar su alegría; desde que el maestro le entregó su examen, mirándola bastante sorprendido, dejó escapar un grito de júbilo. Sus compañeros rieron, y el maestro le felicitó con su seriedad habitual, pidiéndole que volviera a sentarse. Y durante toda la clase no hizo más que observar el 95 marcado con azul en una esquina. Pensó en cómo reaccionaría Shaoran Li cuando se lo contara. Y en la mayoría de esas situaciones imaginarias, él le sonreía...

Suspiró pesadamente.

Faltaba poco para terminar las clases. Era lo que tanto esperaba¿no?

Debería pensar en lo bueno que venía, y dejar de lado la imagen de Nan Wu devorando a Li como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Aunque claro, él no se quedaba atrás y se dejaba, de seguro gustoso de recibir esas caricias...

—Ay... no-se quejó, cuando se percató que su examen era una pelota de papel arrugado. Intentó estirarlo sobre el escritorio, gimiendo con frustración. _—_No porque a él no le importe, voy a ponerme así...-lo contempló unos segundos más y, agitando su cabeza con resolución a olvidarlo, salió.

Abajo, Lei iba a su cuarto a buscar las figuritas de origami que había hecho en el jardín de niños. Xue se sentaba en el sofá, retando a Kerberos a una carrera de autos en el videojuego (el guardián resultaba ser muy competitivo y ponía como premio el que le diera su postre luego de la cena).

Caminando, más abstraído que de costumbre, Shaoran llegó al teléfono. Tomó el cable, y antes de atraerlo lo contempló con el entrecejo arrugado. Era estúpido desconectar todos los teléfonos de la casa, sólo para evitar una eventual insistencia de Wen. ¿Y si fuese Shiefa quien intentara llamar por alguna emergencia¿O su madre desde China para algo importante relacionado con su misión?.

"_No estoy pensando bien las cosas"-_se dijo, lanzando un suspiro. Escuchó un click; su mano se estaba moviendo por voluntad propia..

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza al escuchar el timbre y soltó el cable. Sin duda era Shiefa que como de costumbre, había olvidado llevar las llaves.

Al abrir la puerta no fue su hermana quien hizo aparición...

Porque de haber sido Shiefa, su mano que sostenía el picaporte no estaría planeando azotar con fuerza la puerta en la cara de esa persona, parada en el umbral con una media sonrisa.

—Algo extraño ocurre con el teléfono-dijo Ruo —Mientras hablábamos, de pronto se cortó la comunicación. Deberías revisarlo-ignoró la furiosa mirada de Li, y estiró un poco el cuello para intentar ver tras él —¿Sakura ya está en casa? Necesito hablar con ella.

La mano no sólo azotaría con violencia la puerta, sino que de paso iría antes a su rostro y repetiría lo que alguna vez le hizo a Masashi Ishida en la preparatoria.

—Xiaolang¿quién es?-preguntó Nan, apareciendo luego de bajar las escaleras. Su mirada se encontró con el sonriente rostro del muchacho —Ruocheng-dijo entre dientes.

—¡Nané!-saludó Ruo, para el total espanto de Wu —¿Podrías decirle a tu novio que me deje entrar?

—¿Nané?-repitió Shaoran, arqueando una ceja ante la familiaridad de su llamado.

La morena llegó hasta su lado, nerviosa.

—No sé porqué me tratas con tanta confianza, Wen-lo increpó, pareciendo lo más natural posible. Intentó comunicar con la mirada lo que le esperaría si se atrevía a mencionar su relación de hermanastros—Apenas te conozco.

—Lo siento, tienes mucha razón. En ese caso, _señorita Wu_¿podría ayudarme a convencer a su novio de dejarme entrar y hablar con mi amiga Sakura?-sonrió.

Nan le mostró una mueca de desagrado al comprobar que Shaoran no la estaba viendo.

—Mmh, Xiaolang, quizás debamos dejarlo. Mientras más rápido vea a la empleada, más pronto se irá-le dijo al joven, quien permaneció con la mirada fija en Wen.

No iba a permitirlo. Iba a persuadirlo, amenazarlo, lo que fuera, pero él no pondría sus manos en ella...

—¡Ruo Cheng!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sakura caminando hacia ellos. Wen se abrió paso entre él y su novia, acercándose a la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sakura¡Al fin te encuentro!-declaró como saludo —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... tú¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella?-volteó el chico hacia la pareja.

—Ni que lo digas-murmuró Nan, llevándose a su novio de la mano.

Wen sonrió con satisfacción; mientras Nan quisiera guardar celosamente el secreto de que eran hermanastros, sería muy sencillo controlarla.

—Estaba esperando que terminaras tus exámenes para hacerte una visita. ¿Cuánto sacaste en el examen de Inglés?

—Un ochenta y nueve-respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa. También había sido una grata sorpresa recibir esa calificación.

—¡Vaya! Entonces con mayor razón es motivo de que celebremos-dijo Ruocheng con alegría.—¿Qué te parece si paso a buscarte a las siete?

¿Pasar por ella...?

¿Acaso Ruo la estaba invitando a una...?

—¡Cita!- se escuchó el chillido de Shiefa, parada en la puerta. Cuando su niñera la observó sonrojada y el joven chino con desconcierto, la mujer de cabello castaño soltó una nerviosa carcajada —Ay, lamento importunarlos... -hizo una reverencia, mientras entraba —...No se detengan por mí... Pueden seguir en lo que estaban... Imaginen que soy invisible...

Sakura sintió una gruesa gota resbalar por su nuca. Su jefa parecía avanzar con lentitud caminando hacia atrás, como si no quisiera perderse lo que seguía de la conversación.

—¿Qué dices, Sakura?-insistió Ruo, acercándose un poco más.

—Yo... -la chica creyó escuchar una suave voz a sus espaldas, susurrando un "sí", constante. Miró por sobre el hombro, notando que su jefa aún no desaparecía del corredor, y pronunciaba ese "sí" en voz baja.—Hoe...

—¿Hoe?- preguntó Ruocheng, ladeando el rostro.

—¡Quiere decir que sí!-exclamó Shiefa a lo lejos.

Ruo observó a la avergonzada muchacha de ojos verdes, que miraba el suelo.

—S-sí-dijo ella esta vez.

—¡Aaaw, qué dulce!- saltó Shiefa, mucho más feliz que el propio Wen.

—Entonces vendré por ti a las siete.

—¡Claro¡La dejaré preciosa!- respondió su jefa, que había llegado hasta su lado y ahora tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros.

El chico se despidió con una sonrisa, y al momento que cerró la puerta, Shiefa Asai soltó un quebradizo suspiro.

—¡Te lo dije, Sakura¡Ése chico está enamorado de ti!

—¿Eeh? N-no lo creo-se sonrojó Kinomoto, causando una risa en la otra.

—Bueno, si es que no lo está, esta noche lo deslumbrarás.

Los ojos tintineantes de la madre de Xue y Lei le recordaron mucho a los de Tomoyo, cuando se le ocurría que se probase alguno de los vestidos que en su tiempo libre diseñaba.

Lei se alzó de puntillas, con su nariz asomada en el borde del escritorio. Su niñera estaba sentada, y su madre, de pie a su lado, le pasaba por los labios un tubito de color, y algo que dio un suave tinte a sus párpados. Luego, peinó su cabello y recogió una mitad en un bonito moño.

—¿Por qué la señorita Sakura se está arreglando como tú mamá?

Shiefa soltó una risa, mientras la chica enrojecía un poco.

—Porque Sakura tiene una cita, hijo-le respondió, sonriendo. Él emitió un ruidito de duda —Una cita es cuando un chico la invita a salir.

—¿Salir? ¿dónde?

—A cualquier lugar; a un cine, a bailar, a cenar...

Sus ojos color almendra observaron otra vez el rostro de su niñera. Lo que su mamá había puesto en su boca le hacía parecer que brillaba.

—¿Puedo yo ir a una cita?-preguntó a las dos.

—Ya tendrás una cita cuando seas un niño grande-rió Shiefa, tocándole juguetonamente la nariz. Volvió su atención al cabello de Sakura, terminando de cepillarlo.—Ya estás. ¡Kyaa, te ves lindísima!-aplaudió entusiasta, cuando ella se levantó de la silla. Vestía una falda tableada azul cielo y una blusa blanca sin mangas, con bonito encaje. Se negó educadamente a que Shiefa le prestase uno de sus vestidos y optó por usar una de sus sencillas prendas, y un pañuelo que finalmente debió aceptar que su jefa acomodara en su cuello. —¿Qué opinas tú Lei?

—Que síp-sonrió él, a lo que Sakura desordenó cariñosamente su cabello.

—Espero que a Ruocheng también le guste-la mujer permaneció pensativa, observándola —Ya sé a quien podemos pedirle una opinión-dijo de pronto, tomándola de la mano y sacándola de su cuarto.

Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, menos de detenerla cuando se dio cuenta hacia dónde iban.

—¡Xiao Lang!-Shiefa abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró, todavía aferrando a una atemorizada Sakura de la mano—Quiero que nos digas qué tal está. ¿Verdad que luce preciosa¿Crees que a ese chico igual le guste?

Eso no era buena idea. No, porque ella moría de vergüenza de presentarse así ante él. Además¿qué podría importarle a Li? Por mucho esmero que Shiefa hubiese puesto en su apariencia, para él seguiría pareciendo la misma _niña _de preparatoria.

Shaoran dio una mirada breve a la chica, por sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Fueron tres segundos, en que sus ojos bajaron de la cabeza a sus pies y volvieron a subir, y luego regresó a su lectura.

—¿Y bien, qué vas a decir?

—No tengo los mismos gustos que Wen- respondió al final con indiferencia, demasiado atento a su libro.

Sakura arrugó con los puños los costados de su falda. ¡Claro que sabía que no tenía los mismos gustos que Ruo...¡Porque de haber sido Nan Wu quien entrara con uno de sus marcados escotes, él ya estaría besuqueándola en el sillón!

—Estoy segura que él no te quitará los ojos de encima durante la cita-dijo Shiefa, pasando por alto la respuesta un tanto grosera de su hermano. Porque cuando una mujer se arreglaba, era de esperar que todos opinaran que lucía bien. Y no opinar, era un desaire casi tan grave como decir que lucía mal.—Bajemos, Sakura. Él debe estar por llegar.

Ella asintió con fuerza, girándose bruscamente.

"_Li es un tonto. Tonto, tonto, ton-"_

Shaoran bajó su libro otra vez cuando escuchó el golpe que hizo la frente de ella contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡Sakura¿estás bien?!- exclamó Shiefa con susto.

—S-sí-ella recobró la postura, y volvió a hacer su salida, esta vez cuidándose de no chocar_.—"Tonto"-_repitió, inflando las mejillas con enojo. No le importaba, ni siquiera un poquito, de lo que opinara acerca de su aspecto...

Ruocheng fue muy puntual. Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, y traía un bonito ramo de flores en su mano.

—Muchas gracias-susurró la chica, cuando las tuvo en su regazo. —Nunca me habían regalado flores-confesó, con cierta pena.

—Puedo regalarte todas las que quieras-sonrió Ruocheng. Su ropa también era bastante casual, pero seguía asentándole de maravilla.

—Esto es tan romántico-decía Shiefa, mordiéndose la manga de su sweater. Nan, que pasaba por el pasillo, también se detuvo a ver la escena con la nariz arrugada.—¡Sakura, no olvides tu chaqueta!-fue hasta ellos y le entregó la prenda que combinaba con la falda. La jovencita debió entregarle las flores, a lo que Shiefa las sostuvo con delicadeza —Son bellísimas. Las pondré en agua-sonrió contenta a la pareja, despidiéndolos —¡Diviértanse!... Ay, qué dulces-suspiró la señora Asai.

—Sigo sin entender qué puede ver en ella-murmuró Nan, acomodándose su lacia cabellera negra a un costado. Subió las escaleras con una sonrisita. Hacía más de tres horas que no veía a su novio, respetando el que quisiera estar solo para leer. Sin embargo, ahora tenía deseos de visitarlo y quien sabe, quizás podrían continuar lo que ése día dejaron pendiente...

La morena se detuvo, alzando una ceja. Lei Asai había alcanzado la manilla antes que ella, y ahora le miraba con sus grandes ojos.

—¿Vienes a ver a Xiao también?-preguntó, con todo el cariño que pudo en su tono.

Y el chiquillo no le respondió. Abrió la puerta, entró, y la cerró.

—¡Pero qué-!-Nan se contuvo. No podía regañar al sobrino de Xiaolang, porque se suponía que quería esos niños de la misma forma que su novio. —Lindo pequeño-repuso sonriendo con dificultad.

—Nan- la llamó Shiefa desde el primer piso —¿Podrías ayudarme a servir la cena?

Ella soltó una maldición entre dientes y respondió de la mejor manera: —¡Enseguida bajo, Shiefa!.

—¿Lei?-el castaño retiró el libro que descansaba en sus rodillas.

El niño se acercó a él trotando suavemente.

—La señorita Sakura fue a una ci... ci-Lei llevó su dedito al mentón.

—¿Una cita?-le ayudó su tío, con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Sí¡Una cita!

Shaoran se levantó, para estirar las piernas. Caminó hasta la cama y se recostó, con los codos apoyados en el colchón, mirando a ningún lugar en especial.

—Mamá dice que una cita es cuando un chico invita a una chica a salir-dijo, subiéndose ágilmente y sentándose junto a él—¿Tú has tenido una cita, tío?

—Mmh-Shaoran recordó unas cuantas ocasiones junto a sus compañeros. Eran esos odiosos grupos que se reunían y salían con chicas. Pero no recordaba el rostro de ninguna. Lo único que recordaba es que no le agradaban esas salidas.

—¿Y para qué son?

—Es... Bueno, supongo que para hablar- aunque dudaba seriamente que Ruocheng hubiese invitado a Sakura solamente a "hablar".

Lei no hizo más preguntas. Shaoran continuó dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras escuchaba un automóvil marcharse; de seguro Wen había comprado uno para sorprenderla, y aunque tuvo la idea de asomarse, supo controlar el impulso.

—Tío...

—¿Mh?

—¿Tú quieres a la señorita Sakura?

Él abrió completamente los ojos.

¿Por qué le preguntaba una cosa así?

—Tío, si tú quieres más a la señorita Sakura, ella se casaría contigo- dijo Lei, con una gran sonrisa. Se paró en la cama dando saltitos —¡Y sería nuestra tía también¡Sería divertido¿Verdad?!

Shaoran sonrió, viéndolo saltar incansablemente.

—No lo creo- murmuró, pero Lei alcanzó a oírlo y dejó sus saltos.

—¡Es verdad¡Ella misma me lo dijo!-exclamó el niño, muy feliz.

Y volvió a saltar. Y esta vez, su tío permaneció con la vista perdida en una de las paredes.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—¡Síp! Me dijo: Lei, si tu tío me quisiera más podría casarse conmigo...

Shaoran intentó buscar una explicación lógica al porqué ella diría una cosa como esa. Tal vez acababa de golpearse en la cabeza y una de sus zonas cerebrales había quedado gravemente afectada, o alguien a su lado la tenía amenazada de muerte y se vio obligada a decirlo...

—¡Lei, vamos a jugar a los videojuegos! Kerberos ya me ganó el postre de mañana-se asomó Xue. El niño se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia su hermano, pero antes volteó a su tío:

—¡Tío, tú también puedes venir!-le dijo, y ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

"_¿Si yo la quisiera más?"-_Xiao lang se recostó, contemplando sin pestañar el techo. _"¿Cuánto más?", _pensó..._ "Corrige eso, suena como si ya la quisieras un poco" _se dijo, haciendo una mueca- _"¿Me preferiría antes que al idiota de Wen?..."_ -la idea le animó, ciertamente. Pero era ridículo pensar en ello. De seguro todo era un malentendido de Lei; como era muy pequeño, confundía las cosas.

Ella jamás diría algo así...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura sonrió un poco nerviosa. Ruo Cheng abrió galantemente la puerta del lado de su auto, y la ayudó a descender. Antes ya le había dicho lo hermosa que se veía. Al menos alguien además de su jefa y el pequeño Lei apreciaron su apariencia.

Intentó no pensar otra vez en Xiao Lang Li y su fría observación. No iba a dejar pasar esa bonita noche porque a él no le gustara cómo se veía; después de todo, había hecho ése cambio por Ruocheng.

—Espero que te agrade el lugar-decía Ruo, guiándola caballerosamente del brazo —No es muy lujoso, pero creí que este ambiente sería mucho más acogedor-sonrió.

Tenía razón: el restaurante era de atractivos colores azules y suave iluminación. En un pequeño escenario, una delgada mujer cantaba acompañada de los sonidos de un pianista. Había incluso una pista, donde un par de parejas bailaban suavemente al compás.

Le hizo sentir cómoda; la verdad, no estaba preparada para llegar a uno de esos lugares caros y esplendorosos, donde sólo asistían hombres de esmoquin y mujeres con impactantes trajes.

Tomaron asiento. Él pidió un aperitivo, y para ella un jugo de naranja.

—Gracias por invitarme, Ruo-agradeció la chica—Está todo muy bonito- volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Él sólo la miró sonriente, fijándose en lo bien que caían los rizos sobre sus hombros.

—Soy yo quien agradece infinitamente tu compañía, Sakura-comentó de pronto, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Ruo Cheng tenía mucho de que hablar en sus continuos viajes alrededor del mundo. Lo hacía en todas sus citas, y aunque adoraba ver que Sakura le escuchaba con un entusiasmo casi infantil dibujado en su rostro, hubo un momento en que deseó saber más de ella, escucharla.

—¿Cuánto duró la relación con tu ex novio?

Estaban a mitad de la cena. Sakura levantó la mirada de su plato, con una sonrisa triste.

—Un par de semanas-respondió.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo pudo haberte dejado-Ruo pensaba en lo estúpido de ese personaje, pero al mismo tiempo, lo afortunado de saberla libre.

—Está bien, Ruocheng-dijo ella, con una sonrisa conciliadora. —Masashi ahora es feliz con la persona que ama.

—Pero tú no eres feliz, Sakura-le interrumpió el joven. Ella lo observó sorprendida, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver lo serio que se había vuelto—Dime¿qué hay de tu felicidad?

Podía ser feliz mientras las personas que quería eran felices. Podía vivir de la felicidad de los demás, a través de ellos. Estaba bien así...

—Yo también soy feliz, Ruo-sonrió, volviendo a su comida. —Muy feliz...

Él se contuvo. No era el tiempo de hacer una confesión amorosa. Mientras la veía seguir con la comida, pensó el desafío que era conquistar una chica así. Sakura era muy amigable, su inocencia no le permitía ver que sus intenciones eran de corte romántico, y no de una bonita amistad.

Había que darle tiempo. Ella estaba desilusionada de su antigua relación; sólo había que hacerla confiar otra vez en entregar su corazón. Y para eso, él era bastante bueno.

—¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó cortésmente, levantándose de la silla y estirándole una mano.

Sakura lo contempló apenada e indecisa, y finalmente se decidió a tomar su mano, levantándose sonriente de su asiento.

—Espero no pisarte-murmuró, cuando llegaron a la pista. —A veces soy muy torpe.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema-sonrió Ruo seductoramente, otra vez, siendo ignorado por ella.

No importa qué tan difícil...

Sakura terminaría siendo su novia.

—No lo haces mal-observó él, haciendo que ella soltara una risa. —Todavía mis pies están a salvo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Nan estaba harta de esa situación. No conforme con que le ayudara a servir la cena, recoger y lavar la vajilla, ahora tenía que ayudarle a acostar los niños. ¿Pensaba que iba a reemplazar a la niñera? No porque fuera su futura cuñada aceptaría que la tratara como empleada...

—Vamos, mis amores, es hora de ir a la cama-tomó a Lei en brazos, que andaba correteando por la sala a Kerberos. —Nan, si estás muy cansada deberías subir.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, pero aún así, insistió sin mucho ánimo:

—¿Estás segura? No sería problema ayudarte con tus angelitos.

—Puedo encargarme. Ya te pedí que hicieras demasiado con ayudarme en la cocina.

Shiefa fue con sus hijos a la habitación y Nan subió a la suya, pero antes, pasó a dar las buenas noches a su novio.

—¿Xiao?-se sorprendió al encontrarlo recostado aún vestido en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.—¿Estás dormido?-preguntó, acercándosele. Suspiró con desilusión cubriendo sus pies con la manta. Al salir, apagó la luz y cerró su puerta.

Al verse nuevamente solo, Shaoran se acomodó en la almohada soltando un bufido. Creyó que podía dormirse antes de que Nan apareciera, pero debió fingir. Era lo más fácil antes que explicarle el motivo por el que no se le apetecía estar con ella ni con nadie, ni mucho menos recibir sus demostraciones de afecto; él mismo desconocía el porqué, como también le era incomprensible esa inquietud que no le permitía conciliar el sueño.

Por su cabeza pasaban los mismos pensamientos de siempre: la misión, los espíritus, la hija de Fan Ying, el Clan Thang, el espíritu de Bing Xia... Demasiadas preocupaciones, y todos en Hong Kong esperando noticias de cómo iban las cosas. A veces deseaba tanto poder llevar una vida como cualquier joven de su edad. Envidiaba la tranquilidad de los demás, incluso a sus hermanas por el hecho de ser mujeres y haber tenido que soportar un mínimo entrenamiento en comparación al suyo.

Se incorporó en la cama horas después, agudizando el oído. Mientras los pasos subían, intentando ser lo más sigilosos posible, observó las manecillas de su reloj despertador. Era bastante tarde. ¿Qué tanto habrían hecho en cuatro horas?. Era el tiempo suficiente para ver una película, para cenar, o hacer cualquier payasada cursi...

Frunció el ceño, acercándose a la puerta. Sakura parecía haber abierto la suya propia y entrado, de seguro debía venir muy contenta por el buen rato que pasó. Wen era un tipo de mundo y podía entretenerla con sus relatos de viajes, anécdotas graciosas y cumplidos.

"_Ruocheng es un chico muy astuto... ¡Va a hacerla caer fácilmente! Y cuando ella caiga, le destrozará el corazón y se buscará a otra". _

Shaoran volvió a escuchar la voz de su prima; ondas sonoras impactando cruelmente sobre su tímpano. Quizás, fuese inútil hacer desistir a Wen de su plan para conquistarla, pero había una posibilidad de que ella abriera las ojos antes.

Tras largos minutos que para él pasaron como segundos, se decidió a salir.

—Kinomoto, tengo que hablar contigo...

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por los focos de la calle. Camino a la cama habían quedado las sandalias, la cartera, la chaqueta y el pañuelo regados en la alfombra. Y la chica dormía sobre el mullido colchón como si se hubiese dejado caer exhausta, sin tiempo de cubrirse ni acomodarse en la almohada.

—Kinomoto-intentó otra vez acercándose un poco más. Tal vez su sueño no era profundo, suposición rechazada al recordar lo mucho que le costaba despertarse en las mañanas. Shaoran se sentó en un costado de la cama con expresión de derrota. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Eso sólo le daría ventaja a ese tipo. Se rascó ofuscado la cabeza.

¡Si tan sólo ése estúpido de Wen conquistara a otra chica...!

¿Por qué tenía que ser Sakura Kinomoto¿Qué había visto en ella?

No era ninguna maravilla...

No era demasiado especial...

Como el común de niñas de la preparatoria resultaba ruidosa, aturdida y terca. ¿A quién podría gustarle alguien así?.

Bueno, a Ruocheng... Él no tenía problema de involucrarse con cualquier persona del sexo opuesto, aún si resultara ser como la niñera.

—"_Va a hacerle daño"_-tal como Ishida, Wen se aburriría tarde o temprano y volaría de regreso a China. Entonces ella quedaría sola, otra vez con el corazón destrozado como pronosticaba Mei. _—"Espero que si te lo digo mañana, no sea demasiado tarde"-_pensó, observándola con la mirada vacía.

No quería que la idea de que ella estuviese enamorada se entrometiera en sus planes. Porque de ser así, las intenciones que su prima y él tenían no llegarían a ningún lado; si ella estaba enamorada, no lo escucharía, y defendería a Wen con tanto ardor como una vez lo hizo con Masashi.

Acercó sin pensar su mano hasta donde estaba el adorno del cabello. Lo retiró con suavidad y los mechones castaños cayeron sobre su mano causándole cosquillas. Su cabello era finísimo, y escurría sedoso entre sus dedos.

Shaoran sonrió, y enredó las hebras miel entre su índice y su pulgar, acercándolo a su rostro. Dulce. Como cuando pasaban por la avenida de los cerezos, su cabello olía fresco y dulce.

Y no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para evitarlo. Es más, no le interesaba seguir luchando en su contra: ella lucía encantadora, y él no podía seguir negándose a verlo.

No era ciego. Tampoco Ruo Cheng.

Retiró la mano sintiendo una repentina punzada en el pecho.

Cuatro horas enteras ése tipo había podido mirarla con detenimiento como él lo hacía en esos momentos. Cuatro horas la vio rendida a sus encantos. Cuatro horas en que planificó detalladamente sus próximos movimientos...

Entre sueños, Sakura murmuró apenas el nombre de _ése_. "Ruo" salió tan suave y cariñoso de sus labios-a su parecer-, seguido de una ligera risita. La jovencita recordaba una sorpresiva vuelta que él le hizo dar en medio del baile.

Quizás tenía razón y algo había sucedido entre ellos esa noche...

"_Si tú quieres más a la señorita Sakura, ella se casaría contigo",_ había dicho Lei con entusiasmo. Y él, absurdamente no podía apartar esas palabras de sus pensamientos. De ser así, de casarse con ella, podría tenerla cerca para siempre y no tendría que esperar a saberla dormida para contemplarla a sus anchas. Sería suya, y Ruo Cheng no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Shaoran no entendía porqué ésa idea de pertenencia le abrumaba de forma intensa las entrañas. No le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Pero volvió a pensar con la cabeza fría, y toda esa hipotética situación del casamiento no tenía sentido. Porque él no llegaría a quererla a ese nivel... y ella ya había puesto sus ojos en otro.

Crispó los puños y se incorporó con rapidez.

—Xiao Lang... espera-le sostuvieron con firmeza del brazo.

Él había tenido un ligero estremecimiento cuando sintió su tacto, pero no duró más de un segundo. Frunció el ceño y preguntó, tras una exhalación:—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablas como si estuvieras enfadado.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-respondió, con frialdad. Ella lo soltó —¿Para qué apareciste?

Bing Xia se sentó en la cama, alisándose la falda.

—Quería decirte algo importante... sobre Sakura.

Shaoran se giró hacia ella. No hubo mayores cambios en su expresión seria. Sólo un imperceptible brillo apareció en sus ojos.

—Hoy se divirtió mucho con ese muchacho llamado Ruocheng-sonrió, alzando sus ojos inexpresivos hacia él —Primero fueron a cenar, y hablaron¡y hasta bailaron¡Incluso yo sentía que estaba feliz!-declaró, en medio de un risa.

Cuando ella terminó de decir esto, Shaoran miraba hacia la ventana, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Eso querías decirme?-preguntó serio.

La chica espíritu ladeó su cabeza, e insistió¿Estás seguro que no estás enfadado?.

—Ya dijiste lo que querías, ahora me voy a la cama-murmuró el chino, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡No! No era eso lo importante que quería decirte!-exclamó, para detenerlo —Lo que te conté de su cita es porque creí que te gustaría saberlo...

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—Bueno, lo importante que quería decirte... es sobre el método-volvió a hablar Bing Xia, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al ver la mezcla de confusión y ansiedad en el rostro del joven —El método para que Sakura se libre de mi.

El joven hechicero contuvo la respiración.

—¿Cuál es?-preguntó al fin, intentando controlar la inquietud que sentía.

Bing Xia se levantó para quedar frente a él con sus manos cruzadas adelante.

—No pienses que dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez-replicó rápidamente, sus mejillas adquiriendo una leve tonalidad roja.

—No, no es un beso-dijo ella, después de una risita —Se trata de algo mucho más delicado... –cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos con lentitud—Se trata de sus sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos?- Shaoran pestañó, confundido.

—Necesito que Sakura comprenda mis sentimientos, pero antes debe descubrir los suyos...

"_Eso explica todo",_ se dijo el chino, impacientándose por no entender.

—¿Podrías ser más clara?- le pidió, a lo que Bing Xia asintió con la cabeza.

—En el corazón de Sakura, existe una persona muy importante ocupando el mismo lugar que en mi corazón ocupa Pei. Yo amo a Pei-susurró ella, con mucha suavidad, llevándose ambas manos a su regazo. —Pero Sakura aún no sabe qué significa esa persona para ella. Es como si no quisiera darse cuenta...

Los ojos de Shaoran se entrecerraron al recordar el momento en que Sakura murmuró "Ruo" entre sueños. ¿A eso se refería Bing Xia¿A que la persona importante para Sakura era Ruocheng y ella no quería darse cuenta que lo amaba?

La chica caminó ensimismada hacia la ventana, contemplando la luna. Ella aún lo sentía: ése calor en el pecho cuando recordaba todos los momentos en que habían estado juntos. Recordó la terrible sensación de cuando se marchó, y junto a él, su corazón se marchitaba también poco a poco. Hasta que dejó de latir. Bing Xia había muerto sin soportar su ausencia, y una noche, en medio de sus sueños donde él siempre estaba presente, quiso ir a su encuentro. Pei la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero en cuanto llegó a su lado, se desvaneció...

Pei no estaba en ese luminoso lugar... y ella tampoco quería permanecer ahí sin su compañía.

—Tú puedes ayudarla- dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos y los del castaño. El joven le miró en silencio—Eres quien más desea que todo esto acabe y regrese a la normalidad-Bing le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica pero igual de fría.

¿Cómo iba a ayudarla?

¿Dejando que siguiera acercándose a Wen, hasta que cayera finalmente a sus pies reconociendo lo mucho que lo amaba?

¿Quería que se la dejara así, tan fácilmente?

—Creo que existe otra persona a quien le interesaría mucho más saberlo-habló con frialdad—Es ése chico con el que tuvo la cita y se divirtió tanto, como dices.

—Pero...-Bing no alcanzó a decir más, porque él salió de la habitación dando un fuerte azote a la puerta. —No lo entiendes... -murmuró, regresando a la cama. Se cubrió con la manta y acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza_.—"Esto no va a ser fácil, Sakura..."_

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada. Ni bueno, ni malo. Todo estaba como siempre, tan normal que parecía insensato. Y eso se aplicaba no sólo al espíritu de Pei Yan Sying que no se aparecía, sino también a la vida en el departamento con Tomoyo. Era mucho más incómodo que las visitas a Kaho, donde apenas preguntaba por su salud y relataba que todo seguía _normal; _Tomoyo iba en serio cuando dijo que olvidaran el incidente de esa noche...

Eriol contempló uno de los ramos de rosas en la mesita del frente. El departamento enteroestaba impregnado en cada rincón del dulce aroma, y él comenzaba a sentir náuseas cada vez que veía a Tomoyo cargarlos con delicadeza a diario y leer la tarjeta de su admirador secreto. Él utilizaba clichés que parecían encantar a la amatista y le producían más de un sonrojo. Así transcurrió toda la semana.

¿Cómo podía soportar eso? La estaba cortejando un completo desconocido y ella se dejaba, acomodando las flores por toda la sala y mirándolas todas las mañanas con una sonrisa.

La paciencia de Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía sus límites. Si ella no estaba interesada en conocer el remitente, él sí. El sonido del timbre repicó por todo el bloque. Las chicas habían salido de compras para hacer la cena, por lo que le quedaba abrir a él.

—Buenas tardes- le saludó el amable repartidor, siempre con la sonrisa dibujada bajo sus bigotes blancos.

Eriol se obligó a recordar que ese señor sólo cumplía su trabajo, y debió recibir el ramo de rosas, blancas esta vez, en sus propias manos.

—Escuche señor, sé que quien envía esto es un personaje "secreto"-dijo, afirmándose en el marco—Pero, ya que no soy Tomoyo¿no podría decirme quién es esa persona?

El hombre le sonrió aún más.

—Es una persona que da excelentes propinas-fue lo único que respondió, retirándose con una pequeña reverencia.

Eriol cerró la puerta con gesto sombrío. Quitó la tarjeta que se escondía entre los botones.

"_**Es tiempo de reencontrarnos. Como en los viejos tiempos, te espero en el jardín de rosas a las 8 P.M". **_

—Entonces... sí lo conoce-murmuró con voz ronca.

Escuchó las voces de Naoko y Tomoyo acercarse a la puerta. Estaba a tiempo de ocultar lo que tenía en las manos. Al menos esa nota. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse para permitirles la pasada, sosteniendo en una mano el ramo y en el otro el trozo de papel.

—¡Te llegaron más rosas!-exclamó Naoko, antes de que el inglés pudiera explicarse.

La chica de cabello negro dejó las bolsas abajo. Sus brazos habían perdido de pronto la fuerza al verlo.

—Vinieron a dejarlas-Eriol se acercó a la chica dejando el ramo en sus brazos. Tomoyo sintió el calor de su mirada en todo el rostro, y por un momento se dejó atrapar por el mágico momento en que sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente; si tan sólo fuese él quien se las diera de verdad... —Y... traían esta tarjeta- ella parpadeó al ver que lo que le estiraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás se hubiese quedado observando por más tiempo sus ojos. No entendía porqué su poca falta de voluntad le impedían apartar la mirada, pero Naoko le ayudó cuando le apresuró diciendo:

—Léela, Tomoyo.

Y entonces ella debió bajar la mirada a las letras. Y Eriol se alejó con las bolsas hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué dice?-preguntó su amiga, viendo expectante el rostro de la corista.

—Es Isamu- musitó ella, abriendo sus bonitos ojos—Regresó.

—¿Isamu?- Naoko frunció el ceño con curiosidad—¿Es el nombre de quien te envía flores? ¿Quién es él?

Tomoyo Daidouji pasó saliva. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente, mientras parecía recordar algo.

—Él fue... mi novio en la secundaria-murmuró finalmente, bajando la cabeza.

—Es verdad... nos contaste sobre eso-recordó la castaña. —Fue el chico que debió irse a América con su padre-Naoko llevó un dedo a su barbilla, sonriendo de pronto—¡Eso quiere decir que vino a buscarte! De seguro quiere verte para que retomen la relación.

No era el mejor momento. Desde que Isamu abandonó Japón, no habían tenido más contacto que esporádicas cartas. Luego ambos fueron perdiendo el interés-tras decidir que la relación no podía seguir a la distancia- y todo acabó cuando Tomoyo se cambió al departamento en Tomoeda, donde olvidó antes darle la dirección. Aunque él podría haberla conseguido de quererla...

Esperaba que Naoko no estuviera en lo cierto, y esa reunión fuera sólo para rememorar su amistad.

—¿Cuál es el jardín que menciona?- preguntó Yanaguisawa, mirando el papel.

—Es en mi casa-se sonrió, dejando el ramo sobre la mesita del centro. —Ahí solíamos juntarnos para hablar-Tomoyo soltó un suspiro. Fue justamente en ese lugar cuando Isamu le pidió que fueran novios...

—¿Irás?

Eriol esperó a que respondiera, oculto tras la pared de la cocina.

—Sí-murmuró ella. —Iré.

Ambos sonrieron amargamente a un mismo tiempo.

"_Soy tu amiga, sólo eso"._

Él avanzó hasta las bolsas y vació su contenido, acomodándolo en las despensas y la nevera.

—"_Es tu amiga, Eriol"-_ se dijo, como ya varias veces anteriores. _—"Pero..." _

Tomoyo entró junto a Naoko. Le sonrió levemente, mientras se colocaba el delantal de cocina, amarrándose después el cabello en un coleta.

—"_...ya descubrí cuál es el lugar donde quiero estar"-_pensó, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba más a prisa. Era ahí. Junto a Tomoyo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura ayudó a guardar las pertenencias de Lei en su maletita. Xue había hecho lo suyo acomodando primero su inseparable bloc de dibujo, sus lápices de colores, unas cuantas historietas que Takeo le había prestado (u obligado a llevar) y luego un poco de ropa.

En la cocina, Shiefa Asai terminaba de guardar los emparedados que Sakura les había preparado para el viaje, mientras su marido cargaba el equipaje que ya estaba listo en el recibidor.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y nadie podía ignorar el revuelo que todo ese viaje causaba. Ni siquiera Nan, que de mala gana se levantó todavía vestida con su escotada camisa de dormir que apenas cubría su bata, para despedirse de los niños y decirles lo mucho que los extrañaría. Aunque claro, estaba muy conciente de que la ausencia de ellos dejaría un vacío en el pobre Xiao Lang, vacío que por supuesto debía suplir ella con mucho cariño y mimos. Y empezaría desde ese mismo instante de la despedida, aferrada a su brazo y apoyando su cara en su hombro.

—Es una pena que se vayan-decía, mirando a su novio con rostro apesumbrado—¿verdad, Xiaolang? Los extrañaremos mucho.

No tanto como ella, pensó Sakura, mientras miraba a Lei, todavía de su mano y a Xue, lidiando con el cierre de su maleta y gruñendo al ver que fracasaba.

—Rayos-masculló el niño, frunciendo su ceño.

—"_¿A quién habrá aprendido esas mañas_?"-pensó, dando una leve inspección al rostro de Li... O deberíamos decir, al serio y por alguna razón, enfadado rostro de Li.

Parecía que se había bajado de la cama con el pie izquierdo...

Shiefa y Toshiro regresaron, tras ordenar todo en el auto.

—Ya es hora de irnos-dijo, lanzando un breve suspiro. Miró a los tres jóvenes, y de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear—Ay, las despedidas me ponen muy sensible-corrió a abrazar a Nan, luego dio un abrazo más apretado a su hermano, murmurando: —Sé buen niño.

Mientras, Lei y Xue besaban la mejilla de su niñera, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. Hicieron lo mismo con su tío, y Nan prácticamente los arrastró a que también la besaran a ella.

—Son unos amores-le dijo a Lei, pellizcando su cara. Éste ni se inmutó.

—Confío en que mantendrás todo en orden, Sakura...

—No se preocupe, señora Shiefa.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, y le dio un largo abrazo.

—Cuida mucho de mi hermano, por favor- le pidió, cuando se separaron. Vio que ella sonreía levemente y parecía dudar en asentir—llamaré constantemente para saber cómo van las cosas. Si algo malo sucede, me dirás, y entonces me encargaré de darle su merecido.

Sakura vio a su jefa empuñar su mano y aseverar el gesto. De su frente resbaló una gota.

Los niños subieron al automóvil y se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás, mirando por la ventana y haciendo señas a su niñera que estaba en la vereda, y a su tío, en la entrada de la casa.

—¡Adiós¡Adiós!-decía Lei asomado por la ventana.

Comenzaban a avanzar.

—¡Adiós, cuídense mucho!-les respondía Sakura, agitando su mano con una gran sonrisa.

Toda la familia les dedicó una última seña y se alejaron bajo la calle.

—Que tengan un buen viaje-murmuró, una vez que hubieron desaparecido.

De seguro pasarían unas hermosas vacaciones, disfrutando de sus padres y el cariño de su abuela... pero aún así, Sakura no podía evitar sentir como si le hubieran despojado de parte importante de su vida.

Y no fue sólo en ese minuto que el automóvil ya se perdió, y con él las voces de los niños diciendo "adiós", cuando tomó plena conciencia de lo que la marcha de ellos y Shiefa significaba...

—¡Kinomoto!- era el grito de Nan desde la puerta. Ella volteó, tras dar un suspiro—Te he estado hablando y tú ni me escuchas. ¿Dónde está nuestro desayuno? –había olvidado completamente eso por estar ocupada ayudando a su jefa—Entra y prepáralo. Xiaolang y yo tenemos hambre.

Sakura ingresó a la casa, donde la morena le esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sólo para darse el gusto de decir¡De prisa! cuando pasaba a su lado. Tuvo que acelerar el paso.

—Cuida que no contenga demasiadas calorías-dijo nuevamente la voz de Nan, ahora asomada en la cocina. —He notado que desde que estoy en Japón he aumentado mi peso. Y eso se debe a tus comidas-acusó, con agudeza—no sé qué pretendes, pero yo no deseo estar como tú-le señaló con el índice y mirada desdeñosa—tengo un cuidadoso control de mi peso, y nada falta, ni sobra.

La chica de cabellera negra sonrió triunfante, dándose una elegante vuelta para marcharse.

Con el rostro hirviendo en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, Sakura se miró. Está bien, no tenía unas curvas tan acentuadas como Nan Wu porque sí le faltaban atributos, y le sobraba un poco en su barriga...

—"_Hoe ¿estaré muy gorda?"-_se levantó un poco la camiseta de algodón estampada que portaba ese día—¿Quiere decir que tendré que dejar de comer dulces?... Nooo-hizo un puchero, mientras se mordía la mano libre con angustia. Ése sería el peor de los castigos, pero si quería poder lucir una figura como la de Wu, tendría que evitar encontrarse con ese tipo de comidas. Sakura arrugó su ceño al recordar—¿Por qué querría parecerme yo a esa mujer?

Dio un salto cuando vio a Li entrar silenciosamente, y bajó su camiseta con ambas manos con apuro.

—T-todavía no tengo listo el desayuno-dijo, con el rostro ruborizado. Shaoran había dado una mirada sobre la mesa buscando los platos, y no parecía haberle prestado atención a su bochornosa exhibición de barriga—P-pero falta muy poco.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó la sartén y la olla. De pronto, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose le advirtió que Li había salido al jardín. Observó desde la ventana que él comenzaba con su entrenamiento.

¿Qué podía ser lo que le ocurría?

Estaba practicando solo. Sus guardianes se sorprendieron de verlo, puesto que siempre estaban presentes y las prácticas comenzaban en las tardes.

Era como si descargase su ira dando estocadas en el aire con la espada. Sus movimientos eran fuertes como de costumbre, pero cargados con una desesperación que hasta lucían torpes.

Pronto comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

No escuchaba a Spinnel aconsejándole descanso, y no recibía la toalla que Kero le estiraba. Ambas criaturas estaban preocupadas, y desde la cocina, Sakura también contemplaba con agobio la expresión sombría de su rostro cuando les ordenó dejarlo en paz.

—¿Y bien¿Dónde está el desayuno?-preguntó Nan Wu, vestida con un ajustado vestido negro, muy veraniego y a la moda. Se acercó hasta la chica, que a duras penas había despegado su mirada del cristal. Nan ocupó su lugar mientras ella servía los platos—Xiaolang está entrenando...-murmuró, con la misma extrañeza de los guardianes.

¿Lo detendría? Quizás a ella podía escucharla. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo¡lo había visto cuando él se volteó hacia Kero y Spinnel, con una dureza en sus facciones y una frialdad en sus ojos!. Y ahora seguía con la misma rutina. Movía la espada y él mismo, luchando con un enemigo irreal, al que quería derrotar, liquidar para siempre; un fantasma que nadie conocía excepto él mismo. Y contra él, estaba dando la más duras de sus peleas.

—¡Kinomoto!-la llamó otra vez Nan, con el mismo tono irritado. —¿Qué esperas para servirme?

Sakura vio que estaba sentada a la mesa, acomodando en sus piernas la servilleta, y observando con esa mirada crítica el orden del servicio.

¿No lo veía¿Por qué Nan no lo veía¿O eran cosas suyas, y Li era el mismo Li de siempre en su entrenamiento? Depositó temblorosa el plato sobre la mesa. La china examinó la variedad de verduras y pareció mínimamente satisfecha.

—Ni se te ocurra interrumpir a Xiaolang-habló de pronto la morena, como si hubiese leído sus más profundos pensamientos. —Él detesta que interrumpan sus entrenamientos.

El susodicho terminó dos horas más tarde. Se detuvo para sacar un refresco de la nevera.

—¿No comerás nada?-se atrevió Sakura a preguntarle, casi sin voz.

Una horrible opresión en el pecho. Él la miró como temía, con sus ojos glaciales y el ceño fruncido.

Y se fue con la lata sostenida en una mano.

No pudo detenerlo. No, porque no quería que él volviese a mirarla de esa forma.

Escuchó que Nan le decía algunas palabras en la sala, donde leía ociosamente un libro. ¿También le habría dado una de esas miradas¿O se hubiese cuidado de mostrarle una más dulce, más cariñosa?.

Los quehaceres se habían reducido, ahora que no tenía escuela y los niños estaban ausentes. Limpió cuidadosamente todas las habitaciones, menos la de Li, donde él permanecía encerrado. Si hasta Nan Wu le permitió entrar a su cuarto sin poner objeciones.

El día estaba soleado y completamente despejado. Hubiese sido un día perfecto para ir con los niños a algún parque, y jugar al aire libre.

Sakura salió al jardín provista de herramientas y sombrero de paja. Desde hacía semanas tenía la idea de plantar semillas de flores alrededor de la casa, y ahora era perfecto para cuando los hermanitos Asai y su madre volvieran de su viaje y las encontrasen florecidas en todo su esplendor.

Esparció las semillas y luego las cubrió cuidadosamente de tierra, para finalizar bañándolas con un poco de agua que cargaba en una regadera. No sentía una mirada proveniente del alguien parado en la entrada de la casa, que luego de unos segundos se decidió a hablarle.

—¡Sakura!

Ella volteó sonriente ante el llamado.

—¡Ruo Cheng! Buenas tardes-le saludó, con una leve inclinación de cabeza—¿Qué andas haciendo?

—Pasaba a ver cómo estabas, y cómo habías amanecido luego de nuestra cita.

—Ah, muy bien-Sakura se obligó a sonreír. No tenía porqué decirle a Ruo lo extraño que Li estaba el día de hoy.

—¿Estás sola?

Le contó el viaje que Shiefa había hecho con su esposo y los niños.

Ruocheng escuchó atentamente, interesado en la información.

—Se me había ocurrido que podíamos ir al cine- dijo el chico de ojos grises. —Hay una película que se estrenará mañana por la noche, y dicen que es excelente.

—¿Mañana por la noche?- repitió ella.

—¿Hay algún problema?

No sabía si era un problema... quizás era una pequeña duda que quedó sin resolver cuando Shiefa se fue. ¿Quién pasaría a ser su jefe suplente¿Li, o la señorita Nan? La última tenía mucha más pasta de ser la que manda, pero Li era el hermano de la señora Shiefa y hacia él iba también sus servicios como niñera. ¿Entonces, a quién debía pedirle permiso para ausentarse?. Qué lío. Sakura rascó su mejilla, pensativa.

—Te llamaré-optó por decirle a su amigo.

—Estaré esperando¿eh?-le guiñó un ojo, juguetonamente—No me defraudes.

Ella sonrió. Hasta que sorpresivamente sintió el pulgar del chico en su mejilla derecha.

—Tienes la cara llena de tierra-comentó divertido, retirando un poco de polvo con su dedo.

—Hoe, lo-lo olvidé-se sonrojó la chica, limpiándose ella misma con el dorso de la mano.

—Hasta entonces, Sakura-se despidió el chino.

Sakura respondió agitando su mano con una sonrisa.

Tal como lo había pensado... Ruo Cheng ya había encontrado la aprobación de ella en su primera cita, y ahora vendría una larga seguidilla de salidas hasta que pudiera ganarse su completa confianza y le pidiera ser su novia.

Vio desde el balcón como ambos se despedían muy sonrientes, y Wen caminaba calle abajo.

¿Y qué diablos podía hacer al respecto?...

¿Por qué pensaba hacer algo en contra, mejor dicho?! Le convenía que Sakura pudiera librarse de la posesión de Bing Xia.

¿Y después...?

—No me interesa-murmuró para sí.

Después, Wen la dejaría y ella quedaría destrozada por esa desilusión. ¿Qué tanto lo amaría¿Cuánto sufriría?

Al diablo, ella se lo había buscado.

—No me interesa-se repitió.

Cuando llegara ese "después", él estaría lejos. Lo suficientemente lejos para recordar que existió una niña que trabajaba como niñera para su hermana, que se inmiscuyó en sus planes, que se enamoró del casanova de Wen y sufrió cuando éste abandonó Japón...

"_Cuando eso suceda, yo podría regresar..." _

¿A qué? Se burló de sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué acaso iba a darle consuelo¿Iba a estrecharla en sus brazos y a pedirle que no llorara por alguien que no la correspondía, y que hiciera un esfuerzo por fijarse en otra persona?

¿En alguien como él, por ejemplo...?.

Shaoran asió nuevamente la empuñadora de su espada y rasgó el aire con un movimiento ágil.

Esas estúpidas ideas...

De nuevo esa incomoda sensación por dentro...

—¡No me interesa!-repitió furiosamente. Al abrir los ojos, vio que el filo de la espada había quedado incrustado en su armario.

El repique del teléfono sonó en las habitaciones. Suerte y a Xiaolang se le había olvidado conectar el dichoso cable en su espacio personal. Nan bufó con cansancio, levantándose del cómodo sillón donde leía su libro y fue a atender.

—Nané, quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Eres un idiota, Ruo Cheng!-exclamó con tono moderado, sosteniendo con fuerza el tubo—¿Por qué me llamas a esta casa¡Xiaolang podría darse cuenta!

—Es importante, hermanita. Tengo recados de nuestra mamá y...-ella hizo una mueca al escuchar ese "nuestra". —...mi papá me envió regalos para ti. Debo entregártelos.

—¿Regalos?-los ojos celestes de Nan brillaron con codicia. ¿Sería dinero¿algún costoso vestido¿Joyas¿Perfume? Si algo sabía hacer bien Jin Tao, eran atenciones.

—Estoy esperando estacionado en la esquina, Nané-dijo Ruo, y cortó la comunicación.

Ella recobró la calma.

Iría a buscar esos regalos y luego regresaría. caminó hasta la puerta, topándose con el sucio rostro de Kinomoto saliendo de la cocina.

—Límpiate la cara-masculló, mirándola con severidad—Saldré por un momento. Si mi novio pregunta por mí, dile que no tardaré... sólo iré a buscar algunas cosas.

Sakura la vio salir calzándose unas hermosas sandalias de cuero negro. Afuera, el cabello se le agitó dócilmente y ella lo acomodó a un costado. El vestido, que debía ser de una costosa tela, se meneó graciosamente.

Dio un suspiro. Jamás podría lograr verse como Nan Wu; parecía una modelo, y tenía un aire de grandeza que ella nunca lograría siquiera imitar.

Se fijó que en el suelo había un pequeño papel blanco, asomado bajo la puerta. Se limpió las manos en la camiseta blanca que había ensuciado y se acercó a recogerlo. Estaba escrito.

—¿Una carta?- se lo puso cerca de los ojos. Era una letra redondeada y grande.

"**Para Nan Wu: él no es lo que aparenta. Atentamente: Y.M**". Había que agregar que ése Y.M estaba encerrado en un corazón que a Sakura se le hizo conocido...abrió la puerta, sin ver a nadie allí afuera. ¿Qué querría decir ese o esa tal Y.M. con "él no es lo que aparenta"?.

—Y... M... –dijo en voz alta. No se le ocurría quién podía ser. Toda las personas que conocía no calzaban con esas iniciales... a excepción de... —Yukiko Mitsu-susurró. ¡Sí, ésa era su firma!

¿Por qué Yukiko escribiría algo así¿Y para Wu?. Yukiko por lo general no escribía mensajes, sino que... bueno, publicaba fotografías comprometedoras. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sakura giró lentamente el papel.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Nan observó los pendientes y luego a su hermanastro, a la espera de algo más.

—No me llamaste sólo para entregarme esto¿o sí?

—¿Por qué no subes?-le insistió, ya cansándose.

—Creo saber porqué mi mamá se enamoró de Jin Tao-ella abrió la puerta y se sentó, todavía contemplando los aretes con diamantes incrustados—Tiene un buen gusto por las joyas.

—"_No te compares con tu madre"-_pensó Ruo, botando el aire por la nariz. Calzó la llave y echó a andar. —Voy a mostrarte el departamento que compré.

—De verdad que me conmueve toda esta fraternidad, Ruo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Ruo cheng soltó una risa.

—Tranquila, Nané. El pequeño lobo no se enterará.

Hubo silencio hasta que llegaron al dichoso lugar. Nan se bajó del auto, con los pendientes puestos y una sonrisa arrogante.

—Nada lujoso-murmuró, mirando hacia arriba el edificio.

—Lo mismo podría decir de la casa donde vives.

—No compares. Fue Shiefa quien la escogió-replicó un tanto ofendida. Subieron por el ascensor. Tercer piso, departamento 302. Ruo parecía entusiasmado de mostrar lo que había logrado esos días amueblando y decorando, pero su "hermana" no lucía impresionada. —Es pequeño.

—Deja de criticar-le pidió, con humor—No necesito de tanto espacio. Además, me esforcé en que luciera acogedor.

Ella se dejó caer en uno de los sillones color naranja.

—Di lo que tengas que decir. Me está esperando mi novio...

—Es sobre Sakura.

Nan dio un soplo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

—La niñera... ¿Qué hay de eso?-como Ruocheng se había sentado al frente, y ahora parecía estar pensando lo próximo a decir, Nan se adelantó con sorna—Sé que ella es tu nueva conquista. Qué bajo has caído.

—Es en serio-el rostro del chico ya no tenía la típica expresión festiva. La chica se sorprendió—Sakura no es una simple conquista. Va más allá de eso.

—Pero...-Nan soltó una carcajada, que sólo ella sabía lo veraz que era— es ridículo. Es una niña. ¿Qué tanto viste en ella?

—Mucho. Ésa niña vale mucho, y me gusta-declaró el chico con firmeza. Sus ojos brillaron, provocando a Nan una escéptica mueca—Voy a lograr que sea mi novia.

—¡Oh, qué dirían nuestras amistades cuando lo sepan!-refunfuñó la morena. Una niña, que trabajaba como empleada era la novia de su hermanastro... era caer bajo. Si no fuesen familia, le hubiese dado igual. Hasta se habría burlado de su suerte, pero no en esta condición. —¿Por qué mi mamá tuvo que aceptar a tu padre?!-espetó, parándose molesta.

Ruocheng no le respondió y atinó a mirarla en silencio.

—Comprende, Nané. Yo no juzgué nunca tu interés en Li...

—¡Es muy distinto!-interrumpió ella, alzando las cejas. —Xiao Lang y yo nos casaremos.

—Nané, considera esto: si me ayudas a hacer que esa chica sea mía, tú y tu lobito serán felices-dijo el chico, ávidamente. —porque yo traeré a Sakura a vivir conmigo. Seré yo quien la cuide, me haré cargo de su problema con el espíritu, y evitaré que vuelva a involucrarse con esa misión de Li...

Nan tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba obstinadamente una foto de su madre y Jintao que Ruo había puesto sobre uno de los muebles.

—Además, tendrás mi compromiso de que Li no sabrá que somos hermanos-él alzó una mano solemnemente. Tenía un ansia en la mirada que Nan había leído repetidas veces cuando hablaba de una chica. Lo que no podía creer que esta vez sería una empleada doméstica, una chiquilla y japonesa...

—Acepto- terminó por decir. Él sonrió abiertamente—¿Y cómo planeas convencerla?

—No será difícil. Sé que terminará temiéndote-rió el chico, a lo que ella sólo frunció el ceño- Pero además, sé que no confiará en Li demasiado tiempo... Sé que se convencerá de que él no puede cuidarla como merece...

Sacar a Kinomoto de la casa sería estupendo. Estorbaba. Estorbaba cuando estaba allí en la cocina, cuando barría en el salón, cuando subía las escaleras, hasta cuando estaba en su cuarto. Nan detestaba saberla rondando por la casa, cuando podía ser todo más íntimo entre ella y Xiaolang.

También detestaba la presencia de esos dos peluches que se pegaban a su novio, lo atosigaban con palabras e intuía que la miraban feo. Debían sospechar que en cuanto la misión terminara, ella misma se encargaría por todos los medios posibles que los encerrara de regreso al libro de donde salieron.

Pero por ahora, nada de eso era posible. Se contentaba de mirarlo leer sentado en su escritorio, mientras ella fingía leer también en su sillón gris.

Hasta que intentó otra vez. Caminó seductoramente hacia él, con la mirada entrecerrada y una sonrisa.

—¿Xiaolang, por qué no dejas eso un momento?-acarició su cabello con los dedos.

—Nan, no podemos-murmuró él.

—¿Por qué?- preguntó con pesar.

Abajo, en la cocina, el ruido de trastos cayendo en el piso interrumpió el cómodo silencio.

—Le diremos que no queremos comer y ya-comenzó a besarle la mejilla.

Shaoran cerró su libro, dando un suspiro.

—Nan- intentó detenerla otra vez.

—¡¡¡Amitooo!!- interrumpió Kerberos, entrando de golpe a la habitación. Nan lo fulminó con la mirada—Eh... La cena ya estará lista.

Nan lanzó un bufido de indignación tras apartarse.

—Gracias, Kerberos. Bajaremos en un minuto-le agradeció el chino con una sonrisa.

El guardián voló fuera del cuarto, antes que Nan lo sacase a patadas.

—Inoportunos- murmuró la chica—¡Odio cuando nos interrumpen!- exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

Shaoran no sabía muy bien qué decir, y expresar el hambre que sentía no era muy apropiado en ese momento.

—¿No bajarás?

—Iré en busca de algo-dijo, con una sonrisita y se fue a su habitación dando rápidos pasos. Él se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que aún le faltaba entender del todo a su novia.

Sakura se levantó a recoger las ollas con un gemido de frustración. Estaba demasiado torpe, y todo le salía mal. De buena gana se habría ido a dar unas vueltas para despejarse un poco, pero era su obligación dejar la cena preparada.

Cuando Nan regresó de su breve salida, debió acudir a toda su fortaleza para no lucir sospechosa. Intentó no mirarla demasiado y siguió limpiando el piso de la cocina. Ella subió las escaleras, probablemente directo al cuarto de Li. Sakura sintió que algo le pesaba, una angustia y un deseo de gritar se le acumularon en el pecho.

"Él no es lo que aparenta".

Estaba muy claro: Shaoran se había besado con Hijiri Ashimura, la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. Y a Sakura no le pareció raro, después de pensarlo... eso explicaba el repentino interés de Li en las actividades del Festival, su continua presencia en la sala del Consejo.

¿Cómo no verlo antes? Él había quedado encantado con la inteligencia y la personalidad de la joven rubia, y ella de seguro esperaba un chico que fuese diferente a los que abundaban en Seijo.

—Está engañando a Nan-recordaba Sakura, constantemente. ¡Tenía el descaro de besarse con ambas¡A las dos debía mentirle acerca de sus sentimientos!

Tenía tantos deseos de tenerlo frente a sí y gritarle en su cara que era una horrible persona. Que sólo estaba haciendo sufrir a Nan y a Hijiri. Que era un mentiroso, un egoísta, que buscaba su propio bienestar a costa de destruir a los demás... Y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

Lo creía diferente.

Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que él utilizara una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Para ella, Shaoran Li era un chico especial que jugaba a ser frío y desentendido, pero que tenía un gran corazón.

Quizás lo había idealizado...

Las ocasiones en que él le parecía diferente, no eran más que ilusiones; era ella quien quería ver algo más allá de la realidad.

La pareja bajó a cenar. Nan lo tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa y lo llevaba hacia el comedor. Él parecía estar pensando en otra cosa... en Hijiri Ashimura, tal vez.

Se sobresaltó a la presencia de la china caminar a su lado. Ella sacó cinco vasos y los acomodó uno al lado del otro.

—Lleva los platos. Yo me encargó del jugo-le sonrió naturalmente.

Sakura no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse ese cambio de actitud, y prefirió servir los platos para no mirarle la cara. Llegó hasta el comedor respirando intranquila. Shaoran se había sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y la golpeteaba con un palillo.

Fue demasiado rápido, hasta violento; Sakura se las arregló para dejar el plato de Nan y de él en menos tres segundos, y se retiró a grandes zancadas.

Nan sacó el frasco de somníferos que utilizaba. Una cápsula, y Kinomoto dormiría profundamente hasta el día de mañana. Dos, mejor, y se aseguraba de que se dormiría en ese mismo instante. A Kerberos y a Spinnel les esperaba lo mismo.

—Estos tres tienen cápsulas...-murmuraba Nan, separando los vasos—Y éstos dos son de Xiao Lang y mío.

Dejó las copas de tal forma que las dos más alejadas, a la izquierda, fuesen las "sanas".

Caminó para guardar el jugo en la nevera.

—¡Te digo que fui yo el primero que salió del libro!-protestaba Kero, señalándolo con su manita.

Spinnel caminó por el mueble de la cocina, ignorándolo.

—¡Oye, gato estúpido!-chilló, acercándose y empujándolo. Spi fue a dar contra una superficie fría que reconoció como un vaso. Al menos, logró que no se volteara aunque lo arrastró unos cuantos centímetros—¡Preguntémosle al amo!

El guardián de pelaje negro se alejó del grupo de vasos al ver que Nan caminaba hacia ellos.

—Les serví un refrescante jugo-dijo muy amable, dejando dos vasos frente a ellos.

—¿A nosotros?-se sorprendieron.

—Sí, y es bajo en azúcar, Spinnel-agregó sonriente.

Sakura que entraba a la cocina, también fue convidada.

—Gracias-respondió al recibirlo, y sintió mucha más culpa al ver que Nan Wu le sonreía con simpatía. _—"¿Debo o no debo mostrarle esa fotografía?"-_se angustió otra vez. La chica de ojos celestes salió contenta con los restantes dos vasos.

Shaoran masticó lentamente su comida, y después tomó del jugo que Nan había traído. Ella siguió su movimiento muy sonriente, y bebió la suya. Todo estaba saliendo como quería, y sólo faltaba comprobar que los peluches y Kinomoto estuvieran profundamente dormidos.

—Permiso, Xiaolang-dijo sonriente—Iré a buscar algo a la cocina.

Él asintió despacio. Se le notaba ido, pero Nan sabía que en cuanto se encontraran solos sin interrupciones, las cosas cambiarían a su favor.

La niñera y los guardianes comían y comían. Sus vasos de jugos estaban vacíos, y Sakura terminaba justo en ese momento de beber hasta la última gota del suyo.

Nan sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Estuvo muy rico!-le felicitaba Kero, sobándose la pancita inflada.

—Muchas gracias por la comida-murmuró Spinnel, más educado en sus modales.

—Aish, estoy tan satisfecho que...-el guardián amarillo dio un gran bostezo—me tomaría una siesta...

—Es lo único que sabes hacer-masculló Spi, mirándole de reojo. Kero comenzaba a cerrar los ojitos, recostándose en la mesa—¡Oye holga...!-Spi fue ahora quien bostezaba ampliamente. —...zán... ñam...

Sakura parpadeó confundida al verlos desvanecerse en la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Están bien?-preguntó—¿Kero...¿Spi?

Hubo un ruido de algo pesado cayéndose. La chica de ojos verdes se volteó, encontrando boca a bajo el cuerpo de Nan Wu.

—¡Hoe¡Señorita Wu!-exclamó asustada, yendo en su ayuda. —¡Señorita Wu¿está bien?!

—Mhm...

Intentó levantarla, todavía llamándola en vano.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sakura alzó su mirada a la alta figura de Shaoran.

—Ella... n-no sé qué le sucedió-murmuró.

—Apártate.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento ante su tono cortante, y obedeció rápidamente. Shaoran se inclinó a su novia y pasó una mano bajo su cintura para elevarla en sus brazos con mucha facilidad.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

Sakura observaba tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta, y con mucha preocupación, mientras Shaoran tomaba el pulso en una de las muñecas de la joven china.

—Yo sólo la vi en el suelo después de que a Kero y a Spi les pasara algo parecido-explicó, mirando a los guardianes en sus brazos, que luego de mucho insistir no abrían los ojos.

—Esto debe ser una broma-Shaoran caminó hasta ella y tomó a Kerberos, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y no obteniendo ningún resultado. —¿Qué diablos...?-murmuró, tomando esta vez a Spi con la otra mano y haciendo lo mismo. Ahora sí que los dos parecían peluches inanimados.

—Quizás se desmayaron-se aventuró a decir Sakura, pero después de ello se les escuchó roncar suavemente. Los dos jóvenes parpadearon. Hasta que un tercer ronquido, mucho más fuerte, interrumpió el silencio; Nan Wu también estaba profundamente dormida, con la boca abierta y dejando escapar un no muy elegante sonido.

Sakura se alivió y hasta tuvo tentación de soltar una risa.

El ambarino se acercó a la cama de su novia, y dejando primero a los guardianes recostados en un extremo, la cubrió hasta la altura de los hombros en un gesto de ternura.

Eso la destrozó.

¿Por qué veía ternura en ese Li¿No se suponía que él no era quien aparentaba ser? Que todo era falso, que engañaba a la señorita Nan, que era un mentiroso, un cínico...

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose mareada.

"Él no es lo que aparenta ser", entiéndelo de una vez Sakura...

Los pasos de Li bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, y se apareció en la cocina con los platos en las manos.

—Podía recogerlos yo-dijo la chica, mientras se los quitaba para dejarlos junto a los otros trastos en el lavavajillas.

—Así te ayudo a ahorrar tiempo...-respondió él con cierta ironía, una vez que ella se había girado—quizás tengas planes para una cita esta noche con tu nuevo enamorado-el tono de Shaoran se volvía cada vez más denso. Sakura no comprendía porqué justo ahora comenzaba a hablarle si todo el día se había mantenido tan distante—Aunque sigo con la duda, Kinomoto... ¿Es Wen el chico del que estás enamorada, o sigue siendo Ishida?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, y de sus manos resbaló uno de los vasos haciéndose añicos.

—Piénsalo-escuchó decir al castaño, que abandonaba la cocina—Porque no es posible vivir amando a dos personas.

Shaoran soltó una exhalación tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Avanzó hasta la ventana, apoyando la frente en el frío cristal, e intentó calmar esa jaqueca, o lo que fuese que le mantenía en tan pésimo estado.

Todo era culpa de esa niña...

¡Que madurara de una buena vez y se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos¡No era tan difícil¿no¡Sólo tenía que aceptar que estaba enamorada de uno de esos dos idiotas, y asunto acabado!

Su puerta se abrió de improvisto. Shaoran volteó para encontrarse con el enfurecido rostro de Sakura a breve distancia.

—¿Quién te autorizó a entrar a...?

—¡¿Acaso tú no vives amando a dos personas, Li?!- le cortó ella, antes de acabar. El chico iba a abrir la boca otra vez, aunque no estaba seguro de poder decir algo de la impresión, pero Sakura continuó—No es tan imposible¿verdad¿O es que acaso amas a una de ellas, y sólo te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la otra¿¡Qué puedes saber _tú _del amor?!

No entendía de qué estaba hablando. Mucho menos porqué sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cristalinos a cada palabra.

—¿No te parece que estás haciendo mucho daño¡Estás engañándolas haciéndoles creer que eres un buen chico, cuando en realidad eres un maldito mentiroso! –ella le golpeó el pecho, casi sin fuerzas, mientras se abandonaba a las lagrimas. —¡Un egoísta¡Sólo piensas en ti¡Y no te preocupan los sentimientos de los demás!-ella continuaba dando golpes con sus palmas, torpemente. Los sollozos le cortaban las palabras—¡No te preocupa que alguien pueda estar sufriendo por todo esto!!

Shaoran sostuvo las muñecas de la jovencita con firmeza, sin ser rudo. Ésta lloraba con la cabeza agachada, mientras seguía murmurando.

—No se de qué estás hablando-dijo finalmente, desesperándose de verla en ese estado.

Sakura se apartó, casi sin fuerzas. Sus ojos estaban empapados de gruesas lágrimas, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su expresión abatida. Lucía indefensa, que de buena gana la hubiese acercado a sus brazos y hecho hasta lo imposible para que se calmara y dejara ese rostro tan triste.

—Estoy hablando de esto-ella sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo estiró ante sus ojos. Shaoran tardó en reconocerse en esa fotografía, y a la chica que lo acompañaba. —¿Vas a negar que te besas con Hijiri Ashimura?

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?-preguntó, tomando la foto.

—La pasaron por debajo de la puerta. Iba para la señorita Nan, así que agradece que no llegó a sus manos-Sakura limpió sus mejillas empapadas con el dorso de la mano. Parecía volver a la expresión de furia con la que entró en un comienzo, mientras el chico leía la nota que acompañaba—No eres lo que aparentas... creo que tienen mucha razón al decirlo-Sakura soltó una forzada risa—Soy muy tonta... Ruo Cheng me lo había advertido, que tú eras un egoísta que no piensas más que en tu bienestar-sonrió tristemente- Tenía razón... no sé porque en un momento creí que...

Sakura sintió que rápidamente la sostenían de los hombros y la arrastraban contra la pared. Intentó asimilar cómo sucedió, pero el ver el rostro de Li tan cerca le dejó la mente en blanco por largos segundos, y el corazón palpitando con demasiada fuerza.

Se sonrojó, tensando todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo...?!

—¿Es él?-su aliento le llegó hasta la cara, tan cálido, tan suave, tan apremiante, que sin entender muy bien para qué entreabrió sus labios—¿Es Wen de quien estás enamorada?-preguntó él con la voz ronca y suave.

Ya entendía qué encontraban Nan Wu y la presidenta Hijiri en ese chico. Era encantador. En todos los sentidos. Dios, si sólo su voz la dejaba con las piernas débiles y su mirada cobriza le cortaba la respiración.

Ella también estaría dispuesta a recibir sus besos. Sí, no le importaba nada, ella daría todo porque la besara como a Nan, o como a Hijiri. Ella daría todo por sentir que él también necesitara de sus besos, y la estrechara muy cerca de su cuerpo, y siguiera hablándole así de bajito...

—Sí es él-murmuró Shaoran, tras ver en sus ojos un intenso brillo.

Se separó de ella soltando un fuerte respiro. Sakura hizo lo mismo cuando se vio abandonada de todas esas sensaciones que le provocaban su cercanía, sintiendo que en cualquier minuto podía caer.

Él no la iba a besar. ¿Por qué tendría, si ella era apenas una chiquilla sin ninguna gracia y clase como Nan, ni la inteligencia y hermosura de Hijiri?

Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero seguía atormentándola la idea de que a sus ojos era poquita cosa.

—Supongo que él corresponde a tus sentimientos-Shaoran pasó una mano por sus cabellos, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la habitación. Sakura lo contemplaba sin lograr escuchar lo que decía, hasta que éste elevó la voz—Él sí que es un modelo ejemplar de hombre¿no?-sonrió con sarcasmo—Mucho mejor que yo.

Recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí; no para recibir besos, no para implorar por ellos¡estaba para reclamarle su infidelidad hacia Nan!

—No creo que él se atrevería a hacerle algo así a la persona que más quiere- declaró, intentando mostrarse firme.

Ella ya cayó... ella ya está enamorada de Wen, y ya confía ciegamente en él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él necesitaba que Sakura descubriera ese sentimiento. De eso dependía el que Bing Xia la dejara en paz. de eso dependía sacarse una gran preocupación de encima.

—¿Entonces?-él volteó a mirarla, con su mirada fría—¿Qué esperas para irte con él?

—¿D-disculpa?- preguntó ella, confundida.

Shaoran se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a dos pasos. Se inclinó, para decir en su cara, y sin apartar los ojos de esos bonitos y grandes verdes.

Sakura sintió su pulso acelerarse nuevamente, y sin quererlo fijó la mirada en su boca.

—Que te vayas con él.

—Ah, muy buena idea, Li-bromeó Sakura, retrocediendo un paso al notar lo cerca que estaba—quizás cuando termine el trabajo aquí vaya a ofrecerle mis servicios de niñera.

—No será necesario que esperes-el rostro de él era de profundad seriedad. Sakura sintió que temblaba, a la vez que esos ojos ámbar se apagaban—Estás despedida.

—¿Eh? Tú n-no puedes despedirme-balbuceó, todavía con la sonrisa temblorosa en los labios. —¿Qué pasará con los niños? La señora Shiefa... ¡e-ella es quien me contrató!-le rebatió.

—Shiefa no está aquí, Kinomoto. Soy yo quien está a cargo de la casa, y digo que ya no te necesito.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Eso debía ser una pesadilla. Él no podía estar despidiéndola, diciéndole que no la necesitaba. ¡Ella no quería irse!

—¿Por qué?-se encontró preguntando, con voz débil.

—¿Por qué?- repitió él, con una mueca—¿Quieres saber el porqué? Pues te diré el porqué, Kinomoto¡estoy cansado de ti y de tus problemas¡Ya no soporto tenerte cerca¡Ese es el porqué!

—¿Es por tu misión, verdad?

¡No era esa estúpida misión! Iba mucho más allá de una simple responsabilidad. Y Li no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le molestaba. Es que ella le daba tantos problemas y lo hacía pensar cosas tan estúpidas.

—Haces bien en creerle a Wen...-dijo, tras un bufido —No pienso más que en mí, y tú me estás estorbando. Él puede encargarse.

—Y-yo...

—Mañana puedo darte el último pago por tus servicios. Supongo que eso querría Shiefa- la miró. Ella parecía querer decir algo que se atoraba en su garganta. —¿Algo más?... ¿No? Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Shaoran volteó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos, y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

—Es por tu bien-susurró, una vez a solas.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas**: 63 pags xD! Y eso que pensé en cortar el capi, pero como me dijo Lady, no tendría el mismo resultado. Yo quería que terminase justo ahí ñehehe x3

Bueno, espero no ir perdiendo demasiado el toque... Siento que como que está mutando, y no sé si es la edad, o yo, o ambas cosas. Mmh, y en el cap anterior sí tenían razón en el final. Yo también lo noté muy raro, muy plano, y desde ahí comenzó mi tortuoso cuestionamiento del "toque" :P

Como Principita17 me pidió, hice el intento de explicar bien los integrantes de la familia Sying. Espero que les haya esclarecido dudas, y que no les confunda más xD

Y...

Para el próximo, viene el reencuentro de Tomoyo con su ex! (un oooh general xP) sii, vemos que Tomoyo tiene su pasado.

Y qué pasó finalmente con Sakura? (ya terminé de hacerla sufrir bien sufrida, para la total destrucción de Willer y otros admiradores xD)

Mil gracias a todos los que dejan reviews:) aprecio mucho el que dediquen su tiempo en leer este fic. Sobretodo este capítulo. Sí, túuu, que llegaste a estas alturas: Muchas Graciaas!! Espero que te haya gustado :P

Me voy a seguir vacacionando :D

Ah, y gracias también a quienes me daban ánimos para la u. Sepan que pasé todo mi ramos lo que me permitió verme libre los primeros días de diciembre :3 así que toy muy contenta , e iniciando mi vida de vaga estos tres meses.

Muy Feliz Navidad, y Próspero Año Nuevo!! Que la pasen muy lindo y que este 2007 les traiga muchas alegrías :D

Se despide con cariño:

Gaba.-


	15. Porque te necesito

**15.-Porque te necesito. **

Amanecía. El cielo comenzaba a cobrar un tinte celeste, y el sol tímidamente se asomaba entre las colinas lejanas.

Se iniciaba el movimiento de los primeros trabajadores en las calles. Se sacudían la pereza los perros en las casas vecinas. Los despertadores de los alumnos sonarían en algo menos de cincuenta minutos.

Era el momento que estuvo aguardando por siete horas. Su rostro evidenciaba el trasnoche junto a todo el cansancio de la espera. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, llenando de aire limpio sus pulmones. Todo estaba listo.

—Ya es hora- se dijo con voz apagada, dando un leve respiro.

Una sucinta mirada a la habitación bastó, para luego abrir la puerta y salir al vacío pasillo. Todo en la casa era silencio absoluto. Las dos puertas restantes estaban bien cerradas, guardando a sus correspondientes dueños que debían continuar en su reparador sueño.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

Había sobrellevado bien lo ocurrido. Ninguna sola lagrima escapó a lo largo de esa noche, porque no se lo permitió. Apenas salió de la habitación de él, Sakura había experimentado una consternación que no dejaba de reflejarse en su mirada, y una fuerte presión en el pecho que quiso denominar odio. ¡Qué más podía ser! Era resentimiento con él, con sus razones para echarla, con su frialdad para ofrecerle dinero, como si con eso pudiera solucionar el daño que le provocaba abandonar esa casa. No hubieron más que insultos fugaces en sus perturbados pensamientos, y ordenó desesperadamente su maleta con la intención de desaparecer en ese mismo instante para no verlo nunca más.

¡Como lo odiaba, por separarla de los niños, de la señora Shiefa, de sus vidas!.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se acurrucó contra la pared abrazando sus piernas, y esperó pacientemente el amanecer, sin tener otra idea en la cabeza que la llegada del sol la sacaría de esa oscuridad...

Xiao Lang Li también la odiaba... Porque era un estorbo... ¿Tanto le importunaba su presencia en la casa? Pensó que la había aceptado finalmente, pero todo daba cuenta que jamás le agradó. Claro, es que era demasiado tonta, demasiado niña y escandalosa. Se metía en problemas y todo lo hacía mal.

Suspiró, y al hacerlo, notó que tenía un dolorcito en el pecho. Estuvo ahí toda la noche. Parece que estará ahí por mucho tiempo más...

_Estás despedida_

_Ya no te necesito._

La puerta estaba borrosa para cuando sacó el medallón de su bolsillo, colgándolo en la manilla. Lo había conservado, lo había utilizado cada día, con la esperanza de que así sería inmune a los problemas. Y ahí estaba la razón: es imposible ser inmune a ti misma, Sakura. Eres un problema. Tienes un espíritu, y el amuleto de Li no puede contra eso.

Cedió. El nudo en su garganta, el malestar en el pecho... Las lagrimas cayeron copiosamente sobre la alfombra y las pantuflas que todavía portaba.

Lo había resistido tan bien...

Sakura sintió que los músculos le flaqueaban y cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, intentando acallar los gemidos que provocaban sus interminables sollozos.

_¡Estoy cansado de ti y de tus problemas!_

Lo sentía... De verdad lo sentía... Todo era accidental; el liberar los espíritus, lo ocurrido con Bing Xia...

_¡Ya no soporto tenerte cerca!_

Ella no creía que le desagradara tanto...

_No pienso más que en mí._

Nunca esperó que pensara más en ella que en él, pero al menos que la tuviera presente... una consideración, aunque fuera pequeña en comparación de la que ella tenía hacia su persona.

_...y tú me estás estorbando._

Sí lo sabía, y le pesaba profundamente.

Al menos haría algo bien ahora, apartándose para siempre de su vida.

Se recobró lentamente del llanto, incorporándose ayudada de la pared. Tenía que demostrar fortaleza, la misma frialdad con que él pensaba en ella, el mismo aborrecimiento.

Observó su mano a centímetros del picaporte, y la retiró con premura. No iba a entrar. Ya no tenían nada que decirse.

¿Un adiós?. Sakura negó con fuerza la cabeza. Ni siquiera eso era necesario. Se mordió el labio, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, apartándose. ¿Para qué llorar? como le decía Touya cuando era pequeña, con llorar no solucionaba las cosas.

Tomó con prisa su maleta y se alejó corriendo a las escaleras. Las llaves que la señora Shiefa le había entregado, las dejó junto a las demás en el corredor. Se calzó los zapatos. El sol ya alumbraba en lo alto, y como pensó, los primeros automóviles y japoneses transitaban con su rumbo.

Y ahora, ella también tenía el suyo...

Por la avenida de los cerezos circulaban los pétalos arrastrados por una leve corriente.

Sakura caminaba a paso lento, a ratos deteniéndose para descansar su brazo de la maleta y acomodar un mechón cabello que le caía a un costado. Hasta que dio con la casa, siempre de apariencia tan acogedora y sencilla. Buscó en la mochila que llevaba en su espalda y sacó la llave para calzarla en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y se vio el corredor iluminado apenas por el sol mañanero, casi como irreal. Caminó, presa de interminables recuerdos y nostalgias, la voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto llamándola para desayunar, su molesto hermano Touya restregándole en cara lo pequeña que era y diciendo ese "monstruo" con una sonrisa burlona.

Llegando a la cocina, y tal como la última vez, la fotografía de su madre estaba sobre la mesa. La tomó con cuidado, contemplando con una sonrisa el hermoso y tranquilo rostro de Nadeshiko.

—Estoy de regreso en casa, mamá-dijo suavemente, estrechándola con ternura—Prometo que no volveré a irme. Esperaré aquí hasta que papá y mi hermano regresen.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y dio una mirada a todo su alrededor.

—Creo que tengo un poco de tiempo para limpiar antes de irme a clases-se arremangó, sonriendo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Nan se estiró sinuosamente en la cama. Se sentía completamente repuesta y llena de energía. Hasta sentía que estaba de buen humor. Pocas veces se tiene un sueño tan restaurador sin recurrir a sus famosas píldoras para dormir...

La morena se incorporó de súbito mirando hacia todos lados. Levantó las cubiertas de su cama, y se encontró con su vestido negro. ¿Y su camisa de seda? Parpadeó, cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños cerca. En un extremo de _su_ cama, dormían los guardianes de su novio, roncando con fuerza.

Encogió sus pies con asco.

—¡¡¡Salgan de mi cuarto, horribles animales!!!-gritó la china, sacudiendo con violencia sus cubiertas y haciéndolos volar lejos—¡Dejaron todo repleto de pelos!-se quejó, inspeccionando de lejos el rincón donde habían estado dormidos.

—Ayy, mi cabeza-Kero fue el primero en reaccionar. Mala idea. Fue el primero al que la china increpó.

—¿Qué diablos hacen en mi habitación?!

—No lo sé-respondió el guardián de pelaje amarillo, tras pensarlo un poco. Se rascó la barbilla con su manita—No recuerdo nada después de que terminé de beber el jugo en la cena...

El jugo.

Nan tuvo una fugaz imagen de ella vigilando cuando eso pasaba en la cocina. Kerberos se había desplomado en la mesa seguido por Spinel, y justo cuando era el turno de Kinomoto, ella sintió un peso en los párpados y una liviandad en todo el cuerpo.

¿¡Cómo había sido posible...?! fue ella quien quedó inconsciente, ella quien bebió del jugo en algún descuido...

—¿¡Por quéee?!-rugió la joven Wu, estampando un pie en el suelo que hizo vibrar toda la casa. —¡De seguro ustedes tuvieron la culpa, bolas de pelo!!

Kero tomó a su compañero de la cola, todavía parecía medio dormido, y lo arrastró hasta fuera.

—¡¡Me las pagaráan!!!-gritó ella, azotando la puerta.

Líneas de expresión, se recordó la chica, observándose en el espejo. Lucía como una salvaje cuando fruncía el ceño de ese modo y dejaría marcas en un futuro. Mejor se calmaba y se metía a la ducha. Hoy intentaría otro modo para estar completamente a solas con Xiaolang.

Nan se vistió con otro de sus delicados vestidos color crema y salió hacia el pasillo.

—Debe estar dormido-dijo con un suspiro, contemplando la puerta cerrada del cuarto del muchacho. Algo reluciente se reflejó en sus iris celestes. —Una medalla-murmuró, acercándose con admiración. Era de un metal muy fino, y aunque lucía algo desgastada, Nan calculó que debía tener un gran valor monetario. Tenía un toque distintivo con ese dragón incrustado al centro. ¿Por qué su novio la habría dejado ahí?

Abrió sonriente, dando una rápida inspección al espacio entre cuatro paredes.

—¿Xiao Lang?-murmuró la chica, caminando hacia el sillón donde estaba dormido con la cabeza baja. Lo llamó suavemente, pero él no despertó.

¿Qué estaría haciendo dormido ahí? No tenía mucho ánimo de averiguarlo, al menos hasta ingerir algo de alimento.

Bajó a la cocina, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Era el colmo. Justo cuando necesitaba a Kinomoto, ella seguía dormida y ni rastros del desayuno. Al empuñar la mano se percató del medallón que todavía tenía en su poder y volvió a contemplarlo con una sonrisa, abrochándolo alrededor de su cuello.

Se le veía genial. Quizás se lo pediría a Xiaolang como regalo.

Pero antes había que desayunar, y esa mocosa no se aparecía por la cocina...

—Hey, ustedes-señaló a los dos guardianes, que entraban con la misma intención de ella. —Suban y despierten a la empleada. Quiero que baje de inmediato-ordenó fríamente, a lo que ellos no pudieron más que obedecer.

—¿Si el amo se casa con ella también debemos jurarle lealtad?- gruñó Kero, volando de mala gana tras Spinel.

—Espero que no-murmuró el otro, meneando de un lado a otro su cabeza. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la niñera, dando dos golpecitos. —Es inútil, está dormida.

—Tendremos que despertarla si no queremos que esa bruja nos saque el pellejo-Kero giró la manilla, y empujó lentamente la puerta.

Ambos miraron toda la habitación, y luego uno al otro.

—Es como si...-dijeron al unísono, señalándose con los ojos muy abiertos—¡Se hubiera ido!

Shaoran abrió los ojos con sobresalto, y al intentar moverse, un intenso dolor se propagó por todos sus músculos. Consecuencias de haberse quedado dormido en ese sillón. Masajeó su cuello con un gruñido al sentirlo tan tenso y se puso de pie. Caminó torpemente, deshaciéndose del pijama rumbo al baño y tomó una de las toallas colgadas en la percha.

Mientras abría el grifo y sentía el agradable roce de las gotas contra el cuerpo, fue recordando lentamente lo ocurrido. El cómo había llegado a quedarse dormido en tan incómodo lugar, tan perdido en sus reflexiones.

Necesitaba estar bien despierto para lo que venía...

No permitiría que la chica viera inseguridad en su mirada, vacilación en su tono... No, él iba a seguir con lo que la noche anterior había comenzado. La despediría para siempre de la casa.

Se inclinó cerca de su escritorio para recoger la famosa fotografía con Ashimura, y le pareció escuchar una a una las palabras de la niñera, llamándole mentiroso, restregándole en cara que no sabía lo que era amar, como ella a Wen, faltó que añadiera, pero parecía ignorarlo del todo; en resumen había quedado como el más indigno de los hombres sin poder defenderse por estar desconcertado de ver sus lagrimas.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan sensible ante un simple malentendido?

Había cometido un error, de acuerdo, no estuvo en sus manos evitar que Ashimura se abalanzara de pronto sobre él para besarlo, pero eso no significaba que engañara a Nan... ¡También se había besado con la misma Sakura, y no significaba nada!

¿Entonces porqué tuvo que llorar?

_¡No te preocupa que alguien pueda estar sufriendo por todo esto!!_

Él no le había hecho daño a ella, ¿o sí?

Arrugó la fotografía en sus manos, y la aventó al cesto de basura.

—¡Amoo!- le llamó Kerberos con urgencia, entrando al cuarto. —¡La señorita Sakura no está!

Siguió tranquilamente frotando la toalla sobre su cabello.

—¡Amoo!!-le apremió otra vez Kero, agitando sus brazos.

—Claro que no está. ¿Olvidan que tiene clases?- el chino tiró la toalla hacia atrás, logrando cubrir con ella al guardián amarillo, acallándolo de una vez. Se puso con calma la sudadera negra que tenía en sus manos.

—No se refería a eso, amo- murmuró Spinel, mirando a su compañero debatirse con el obstáculo sobre su cuerpo. —Son sus cosas las que no están... La habitación está vacía, y no hay rastros de ella en la casa-habló el de orejas puntiagudas.

Y al parecer Xiaolang Li lo había entendido... al parecer, pues no tuvo ninguna reacción.

—¿Amo?-preguntó Spi, preocupándose.

Nan entró a la habitación, con la confianza que desde eran novios se había tomado.

—Xiaolang, la empleada no tiene listo nuestro desayuno-tenía ambas manos sobre su cintura, y sus delgadas cejas estaban fruncidas, olvidando lo mal que juzgaba ese aspecto en ella. —¿Puedes creer que ya serán las ocho de la mañana? ¡Y muero de hambre!

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre los tres. Kero seguía luchando contra la toalla, hasta que finalmente su redonda cabeza se asomo y gritó, ajeno al ambiente tenso de la habitación:

—¡¡Ella se fue de la casa!!!

—¿Qué acabas de decir?!-se sorprendió la morena, tomando al pequeño guardián del pescuezo—¡Repítelo, bola de pelos!

—Que.. se... fue de... la casa...-pudo decir el guardián, con voz ahogada.

Nan lo soltó, sus ojos iluminándose y una gran sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

—¡Eso es una gran noticia!-exclamó, sin poder contener su satisfacción. Y ella no había tenido que hacer mayores esfuerzos. —Tenemos que buscar un reemplazo. Alguien mayor, claro, con más experiencia y seriedad que esa niña. Hay que llamar inmediatamente a una agencia para una buena recomendación...-Nan se interrumpió. Había una pregunta sin responder, nada más curiosidad . —¿Pero y por qué se fue?

Los guardianes observaron al joven chino, que seguía detenido en la mitad del cuarto sin cambiar el gesto ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Fuiste tú, Xiao Lang?-la chica se acercó a él, interponiéndose ante el punto fijo que había estado contemplando.

—La despedí.

Lo había dicho con tanta imperturbabilidad que todos lo admiraron en silencio.

—Al fin, Xiao Lang-Nan Wu lo abrazó apretujadamente, frotando su mejilla contra la tela de su ropa. Pero se detuvo otra vez, alertada por un vacío en el estómago—¿Y no dejó desayuno? ¡Podría haber hecho su último trabajo bien!-gruñó, a lo que el chico pareció notarla. _—"Me estoy quejando... Lo estoy haciendo mal, ¡Xiao Lang odia las chicas caprichosas!"-_pensó al toparse con sus ojos.

—Yo lo haré-respondió, despegándose de ella. Y fue cuando percibió un resplandor proveniente de su cuello. Sus ojos bajaron levemente hasta el escote, y aunque Nan tuvo la esperanza de que al fin estaba captando su interés de hombre, no fue más que para mirar con sorpresa el medallón que portaba.

—Lo encontré en la manilla de tu puerta-respondió sonriente, tomándolo con una mano—Es bellísimo, supongo que es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Él apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Está un poco gastado, pero creo que luce elegante-dio una delicada vuelta sobre sí, para luego decir con encanto—¿Te gusta como me queda?.

—Sí- intentó sonreír, volteándose enseguida al darse cuenta que no lo lograría—Iré a hacer los desayunos.

Nan se abanicó con la mano, sintiendo que se derretía por dentro. De verdad había encontrado al mejor partido. Xiaolang era tan guapo, tan listo, tan fuerte, tan poderoso, tan preocupado... Sentía que volvía a babear como en los tiempos de instituto, donde soñaba con el momento en que pudiera presentarse ante él como una mujer interesante y bonita.

—¿¡Qué tanto me ven?!-gruñó, al notar que los guardianes inspeccionaban con curiosidad su sonrojo.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Terminó de empujarla con la mano, arrepintiéndose luego de ello: la habitación lucía vacía, aún más que la primera vez que llegaron a la casa. Estaba todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado, la ventana un poco abierta estaba disipando los últimos toques de esa fragancia dulce de su antigua dueña.

Él había ocasionado eso, no tenía porqué arrepentirse de su decisión... Pero, ¿era necesario que se fuese sin ningún adiós? ¿Sin recibir dinero? ¿Sin un agradecimiento? ¿Sin... nada? Ni siquiera se quedó con el amuleto que le había facilitado. Quizás pretendía romper contacto definitivamente, que nunca más se volvieran a ver, y él también lo quería, pero no pensó que se sentiría tan...

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, retrocediendo.

Era lo mejor.

Había hecho lo correcto.

Le favorecía a ambos; él se quitaría una preocupación de encima, y ella... estaría con Wen.

—¿Necesitabas comprobarlo también?-preguntó la voz de Nan a sus espaldas. Entró al cuarto, dando una ojeada con una gran sonrisa—Es agradable saber que no la veremos más-Shaoran sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar eso proveniente de labios de otra persona. ¿Así es como sería entonces?—Aún me pregunto, Xiao Lang, ¿qué hiciste para convencerla?

Él se volteó, distraído. Contempló el amuleto de su padre en el largo y pálido cuello de la joven Wu, y recordó el gran entusiasmo de la niñera cuando le permitió quedárselo; nunca había tenido en su poder algo mágico y parecía que le conmovía intensamente...

—¿Xiao Lang?- lo llamó Nan, regresándolo al presente.

—El... desayuno-murmuró ensimismado, caminando hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió confundida, pero sin quitar la sonrisa triunfante de su rostro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Ha progresado satisfactoriamente-dijo el sujeto de bigote, con una sonrisa—Es usted muy fuerte, profesor.

Desde la camilla, el hombre de cabellera castaña apenas abrió sus ojos. Las medicinas lo dejaban en un estado somnífero, y dormía más de lo necesario.

—Lo dejaré para que descanse. Pasaré a visitarlo mañana.

Cuado el médico salió de la habitación, otro individuo de altura y delgada complexión se asomó por la puerta. Caminó hasta a su lado, mirándole seriamente.

—¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

—Bien-respondió, aún con debilidad —¿Cuánto falta para que pueda salir de este lugar?.

—Debiste haberlo pensado antes de agarrar esa fiebre-musitó el hombre joven, con un tanto de rudeza. Luego su expresión se suavizó ante la cansada sonrisa de su padre —Me preocupaste demasiado.

Fujitaka miró con cariño al mayor de sus hijos. Su aspecto estaba desaseado; una barba de días le cubría el mentón y su rostro cargaba con un mal sueño.

—Lo siento, Touya-murmuró, con una cálida sonrisa—De verdad lo siento.

Él también le sonrió, para luego reír suavemente, acompañado de su padre. Y no entendía muy bien la razón de esa risa... Era su manera de eliminar todas esas noches de desvelo, de pensar ver que su padre no superaría esa terrible enfermedad, de no saber qué más hacer por ayudarlo, de imaginar cómo lo tomaría su hermana cuando se enterara...

Sí que lo había asustado.

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían por lo que se apartó, caminando hasta la silla que siempre utilizaba cuando venía a visitarlo.

—¿Cómo está Nakuru?

—Bien. Te envía saludos-respondió de inmediato.

El profesor Kinomoto entrecerró la mirada, y se acomodó en la camilla, para permanecer sentado.

—¿Desde cuándo se separaron?

Touya no hizo ningún movimiento, pero por dentro, todos sus sentidos se habían sobresaltado.

—Cuatro meses-murmuró. Fujitaka asintió, reflexivo—No iba a resultar. Nunca debí... creer que tendría futuro-siguió diciendo para sí.

—¿Puedo saber porqué?

Odiaba recordar la razón. Era una herida demasiado profunda, y aún no sanaba del todo; el rencor y la angustia regresaban junto al rostro sonriente de la chica en cuestión.

Touya jamás se sintió más estúpido y burlado en su vida.

—Otro hombre-fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció con dureza.

Fujitaka permaneció observándolo, todavía de espaldas a él.

—¿Tú lo descubriste?

Si lo hubiese descubierto, se habría dado el placer de partirle la cara a ese mal nacido... Pero no era ese el caso; Nakuru Akizuki, la chica con la que salía hace más de un año, lo había increpado una noche para restregarle en su cara un romance con otro; otro al que amaba profundamente, otro que le había prometido mucho y con el que sabía que sería muy feliz. Agregó que no quería que se volvieran a ver, que así es como le gustaba terminar sus relaciones. Cuando pudo recuperarse de toda esa conmoción, Touya no había podido hacer y decir nada, saliendo de su departamento enfurecido, sin siquiera murmurar un adiós.

Y él que creía que lo amaba. Tenía que haber sido un poco más listo para darse cuenta la clase de mujer que era...

—La querías mucho-dijo su padre, sonriendo. Cuando su hijo volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido, Fujitaka lo interrumpió—No lo niegues, Touya. Sé que nunca te ha gustado reconocer que te gusta mucho una chica, pero con Akizuki aprendiste lo que es estar enamorado.

Él se había sonrojado ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

Era muy cierto. Nunca le agradó sentirse en las manos de una mujer; siempre fue él el necesitado por ellas, siempre se jactó de tenerlas bajo su control. Y con Nakuru todo pareció comenzar así, hasta que se presentó ese otro del cual no conocía ni el nombre ni el rostro.

—No quiero hablar más del tema-le pidió, con gesto duro. El profesor asintió y guardó silencio.

—¿Enviaste la carta a Tomoeda?

El joven moreno hizo un sonido afirmativo.

—¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Fujitaka, notándolo nervioso, y él gruñó ligeramente al comprender que su padre lo conocía, demasiado, para su gusto.

Caminó hasta la silla a su lado, dejándose caer con el rostro serio.

—No. No la envié-confesó, logrando que el reconocido arqueólogo soltara un suspiro—¡No podías mentirle a Sakura de tu estado! Merecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Le prometí que todo estaría bien, que regresaría sin ningún problema. ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando me vea presentándome con este aspecto ante ella?

—Algo así como: te extrañé, papá-murmuró Touya con voz suave.

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Es lo más probable-debió aceptar, soltando una ligera risa.

—Sólo asegúrate de recuperarte pronto-le pidió el hombre joven, tocando uno de sus hombros. —para que regresemos a cuidar de ese monstruo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura vio con una sonrisa la colorida fachada donde Lei atravesaba la puerta todas las mañanas para ser recibido por una amable maestra. En ese momento su manito abandonaba la suya y corría a la entrada. Xue también se alejaba con sus compañeros, dándole una seña; había cambiado mucho, y ya le agradaba tener amigos, aunque la manía de las historias fantásticas seguía tan persistente como antes...

—No volveré a verlos- murmuró abatida. Ya no habrían más caminatas hasta la escuela, ya no podría responder las preguntas de Lei ante un mundo que seguía pareciéndole novedoso, ni ver los dibujos que Xue hacía de "cosas mágicas". Ya no habría más de ellos en su vida—No Sakura... No te pongas a recordarlo...

Corrió rápidamente hasta la entrada de Seijo, esquivando a los demás con agilidad. Hasta que una rubia cabellera se interpuso, y no tuvo la fortaleza para sortearla también. Se detuvo abruptamente, mientras la presidenta Hijiri Ashimura le saludaba cordialmente, como solía hacer con los demás estudiantes cuando transitaba por el pasillo.

Ella, Hijiri Ashimura, era la chica más perfecta que pudiera existir. Era muy especial; bonita, inteligente, debía tener un audaz sentido del humor y una madurez para enfrentar dificultades... Debía ser perfecta para competir con alguien como Nan Wu y llamar la atención de un sujeto como Li...

Desvió la mirada, concentrándose en la idea de llegar pronto a su salón.

—Buenos días, Sakura-sonrió Tomoyo, que junto a Eriol la alcanzaron en las escaleras.

—¡Buenos días!-les saludó con una sonrisa, y caminaron juntos hasta la clase.

Los últimos resultados de los exámenes restantes fueron entregados. Sakura pudo respirar tranquila tras ver sus calificaciones, que aunque no eran tan buenas como las de Tomoyo, le dejaban orgullosa.

Las clases fueron interrumpidas por el Consejo. Ashimura, con su sola presencia logró que todos escucharan en silencio lo que venía a comunicar. Un paseo a la playa, creyó oír. La verdad, no le provocó el mismo entusiasmo que sus compañeros, y hasta cierta envidia le carcomió por dentro al ver la buena acogida que tenía esa idea y la misma presidenta en todos los demás.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, asustada de eso.

De pronto esa admiración por Hijiri se empañaba de los sentimientos de rencor que experimentaba hacia Li. Y ella no tenía culpa alguna, era una víctima, como todos los demás de las mentiras del chino.

No entendía porqué le importaba tanto, si quien sufría más debía ser Nan... ella era la novia, ¿no? Y Sakura Kinomoto sólo la ex niñera.

—Kinomoto-era su turno de responder si asistiría. Sakura vio la gran sonrisa de Hijiri desde adelante, y la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros—¿Irás?

Ya no tenía labores que cumplir, y el tiempo libre abundaba... ¿Por qué no?, se preguntó, mirando que Tomoyo también le sonreía a la espera de su respuesta.

—Creo... que sí-dijo finalmente.

Unos días en la playa le quitarían la tensión que seguía cargando, y la distraería de sus problemas. Su amiga estuvo muy de acuerdo con su decisión, haciéndoselo saber mientras caminaban con el resto hacia el patio para compartir el almuerzo. Sin embargo, a los segundos después Eriol y Seiji se despidieron de ellas. El joven Ryusaki tenía que terminar su reportaje de deportes para la última edición de la revista escolar, y con su habitual solidaridad Eriol se ofreció a ayudarlo. Naoko no pudo acompañarlas tampoco, para ayudar a la bibliotecaria con unas fichas, por lo que finalmente Daidouji y Kinomoto terminaron sentándose a los pies del árbol haciéndose mutua compañía.

—Me alegra que tú y Eriol hayan vuelto a ser los amigos de antes-comentó de pronto la castaña, sonriéndole. —Es que ustedes se ven tan bien juntos...

—Somos amigos-murmuró Tomoyo, algo incómoda.

—Sí, pero aún así. Hacen una pareja de amigos genial-Sakura siguió comiendo sin tener la más leve conciencia de los efectos que sus palabras provocaban en la pelinegra.

Tomoyo rió ligeramente. No podía hacer otra cosa. Ella más que nadie sabía que no pasarían de ser la "pareja de buenos amigos".

Observó a su amiga comer despreocupadamente su almuerzo. Asombraba el que Sakura, con todos esos problemas de los espíritus con los que estaba relacionada, pareciera tan tranquila, y ella, con sólo Eriol en mente sufriera golpes emocionales tan contradictorios.

—Sakura...-la llamó, a lo que ésta la miró sin dejar de masticar—Me preguntaba... ¿Está todo bien?. –los ojos verdes se abrieron y cerraron con rapidez—Es que me preocupa, Sakura. No he podido dejar de pensar que puede ser peligroso el que un espíritu esté controlándote.

Ella sonrió cálidamente por su preocupación.

—Pronto terminará-dijo ella, con aparente seguridad. —Sólo debo esperar a saber cuál es la manera...

—Li está ayudándote en eso, ¿verdad?

No había porqué mencionarlo, pensó, con una molesta sensación en el pecho.

—¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó su amiga, ante el notable cambio en su expresión. Sakura bajó su mirada, hasta que sintió la mano suave de Tomoyo en su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa—Puedes confiar en mí, Sakura. Quedamos en que no habría más secretos.

Vio que ella permanecía indecisa. Tomoyo apartó su mano de su hombro, no queriendo forzarla a hablar.

—Ya no trabajo en su casa-dijo Sakura al fin, con la mirada en una lejana nube. Adivinando lo que preguntaría Tomoyo, se adelantó con una marchita sonrisa—Me despidió ayer.

—¿Por qué?-la amatista tenía en su rostro reflejado el desconcierto.

—Pues... supongo que ya no era de utilidad-Sakura se encogió de hombros—La señora Shiefa y los niños están de vacaciones en Sendai, así que no tenía más que hacer en esa casa... –frunció el ceño al recordar a Nan Wu y a Li aquella vez encerrados en el cuarto—Por mí es mejor así-refunfuñó. De esa forma no se encontraría con ese tipo de sorpresas...

—Pero creí que Li tenía la obligación de cuidarte-replicó Tomoyo, comenzando a angustiarse—¿Qué pasará ahora que te deja sola?

La obligación.

Eso era para Li: una molesta obligación.

—No me pasará nada, Tomoyo-sacudió su mano en gesto despreocupado.—Ya verás que yo misma encontraré la solución ¡y todo regresará a la normalidad!

Observó sus brazos flexionados con los puños cerrados, y examinó la sonrisa que mantenía.

Sakura no podía engañarla. Estaba claro que en el fondo ella tenía miedo e incertidumbre.

—Eso quiere decir que podrás regresar con nosotras-recordó de pronto la joven Daidouji. Entonces no habría mucho de qué preocuparse, pues Eriol también sabía de magia y podía cuidar de Sakura, además de ella misma, que no se despegaría de su lado si fuese necesario.

—No...

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron atónitos.

—Quiero estar en mi casa-continuó diciendo, ahora bebiendo de una lata de refresco. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, sonriéndole—Hace mucha falta que alguien se encargue de ella. No quiero que cuando papá y mi hermano Touya vuelvan la encuentren tan olvidada.

—Pero, Sakura...-objetó su amiga—estarás muy sola... ¿Qué tal si ocurre algo con los espíritus? Eriol me ha dicho que necesitas que alguien esté cerca de ti para evitar que algo malo te ocurra.

Así que Eriol pensaba de igual modo... Él y Li debían estar cansados de tener que estar preocupándose de ella, vigilando que no se buscara problemas. Era injusto tener que ser una carga para ellos... sobretodo para Eriol, que era un chico tan gentil.

—Le diré a Eriol que hable con Li sobre esto y...-Tomoyo fue interrumpida por su amiga, que rápidamente profirió un ¡No!´ —Sakura...-musitó la pelinegra. ¿Por qué se oponía?

—Prométeme que no le dirás a Eriol. Por favor, Tomoyo, no quiero que me obliguen a ser una carga para ustedes-juntó ambas palmas, agachando la cabeza. —Te pido que me dejes hacerlo a mi manera. De verdad, ya no quiero causarle problemas a él, ni a Li, y mucho menos a ti.

Sintió a Tomoyo abrazándole con delicadeza. Sakura sonrió, respondiéndole.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, Sakura-murmuró, a lo que ésta soltó una leve risa, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando alguien quiere comenzar a llorar. —Si es lo que quieres, te apoyaré.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol puso el seguro a la puerta, escuchando que su acompañante tragaba con dificultad saliva.

—¿No estarás arrepintiéndote?-preguntó divertido al ver que Seiji Ryusaki miraba asustado el salón donde trabajaban los de la revista. —¿Le temes a Mitsu?

Seiji tembló ligeramente ante la idea de que la reportera estrella lo encontrara haciendo lo que pretendía hacer...

—No, no le tengo miedo a Yukiko Mitsu-dijo, alzando un puño. —No puede amenazarme con nada ahora.

—Me alegra que pienses así-sonrió Eriol, observándolo ubicarse en el puesto de la susodicha—Eres muy valiente-murmuró, pero el chico de anteojos ya no lo escuchaba. Con una furiosa determinación había encendido la computadora de Mitsu, comenzando a teclear como loco—"_No es fácil enfrentarse a un sentimiento así, y poder expresarlo..."_

La situación del tímido amigo de Naoko era similar a la suya: sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga habían tomado un rumbo inesperado, y no podía sobrellevar más la situación.

Se preguntaba hasta cuándo él podría...

Lo que sentía hacia Tomoyo no era recíproco...

A veces creía ver algo más allá de su permanente sonrisa, y leía en su mirada algo especial. Pero pronto descubría que no era nada. Que todo era su imaginación. Tomoyo no lo miraba como nada más que su amigo, se lo había aclarado esa noche cuando se atrevió a confesarle que le gustaba, donde no parecía haber experimentado el mismo fervor que él tras ese beso, y todo parecía clarísimo ahora que ese antiguo novio hacía aparición...

—Está listo-dijo la voz de Seiji. —Reemplacé los archivos.

Eriol sonrió, dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

—Felicidades.

—E-espero que... Naoko n-no se moleste-tartamudeó el chico, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—No lo hará-le animó Eriol—Ahora, salgamos de aquí antes que vengan por esos archivos.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la sala, no sin antes inspeccionar que nadie transitara por el pasillo.

Maiya, encargada del horóscopo y de la impresión semanal de la popular revista, entró al salón de edición. Encendió como de costumbre el computador que Yukiko utilizaba extrayendo en un disco la información.

—Debe estar listo antes de las una, o Yukiko me matará-murmuró, dando un vistazo a su reloj y acercándose al centro de fotocopiadoras e impresiones. Le entregó el disco a la encargada, alejándose luego de que le aseguraran tenerlo listo diez minutos antes de los que necesitaba.

A la hora estipulada, Maiya se acercó a recoger las revistas, cargándolas en sus brazos. En su camino muchos la interceptaron, pidiéndole una entrega, por la que se deshizo de varias antes de llegar al salón C, donde Yukiko la esperaba.

—¿Ya está listo?-preguntó con una sonrisa, cuando Maiya entró por la puerta.

—¿Es cierto que publicaste una fotografía de la presidenta con Li?-Masashi a su lado también sonreía, tomando con expresión jocosa el tomo—Esto será muy interesante...

—Ahora que ya no está en Seijo, el trato que hice con el Consejo está nulo.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas revistas. La portada no tenía la imagen que esperaban, sino que con grandes letras anunciaba: Revelación de un secreto.

—No recuerdo que fuera así-dijo Yukiko, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la revista.

**Soy Seiji Ryusaki, encargado de la sesión de deportes, y anuncio mi retiro de la revista. Planeo finalizar como un profesional lo haría, y esto es, denunciando lo que me parece una lamentable injusticia y grave falta a los valores éticos y morales que deberían regir este instituto...**

"**Irregularidades en las Competencias Deportivas en el Festival de Primavera." **

**Haciéndome responsable de mis palabras, declaro en este medio que en el torneo de damas llevado a cabo en el salón D de segundo año, hubo fraude en el arbitraje dando por campeona a quien no merecía el título. Me estoy refiriendo a la conocida miembro del Consejo y brazo derecho de la presidenta, la señorita Arime. La conspiración que ésta y Oda, quien se desempeñaba como jurado, es verdaderamente penosa y de gravísima falta a la moral. Por este arbitraje provisto de dudosas reglas, se quitó el premio a quien verdaderamente lo merecía: Naoko Yanaguisawa.**

En la Biblioteca, la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y se desplomó en la silla más cercana. Una desconcertada sonrisa afloraba en sus labios.

**Siguiendo con la materia deportiva, el equipo de soccer de nuestro establecimiento pasa por una grave crisis. ¿La razón?: Masashi Ishida, el famoso capitán que no puede controlar sus críticos estados de malhumor, lo que ha provocado que el resto de los integrantes no acate sus órdenes, y se rebele en su contra. **

**(Por si aún no te das por enterado, Ishida, hubieron votaciones a tus espaldas, y el nuevo capitán es Takashi Yamazaki, de primer año).**

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me reemplazaron por ese tarado?!-gruñó el ex capitán, arrugando con saña el texto en sus manos.

**Finalmente, quiero despedirme con algo importante. Quizás, no tenga el mismo "encanto" que Yukiko Mitsu en sus polémicos reportajes...**

**Quiero confesar a todos quienes leen, que el verdadero motivo por el que me uní a los integrantes de quienes hacen posible esta revista, fue única y exclusivamente para estar cerca de una persona... **

Naoko dejó de respirar. ¡Seiji jamás le había dicho la razón por la que había entrado a la revista! ¿Y era por una persona? ¿No por sus propios intereses...?

**Esa persona es muy importante para mí. Por estar cerca de ella, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a soportar a Mitsu dándome órdenes sin sentido. Por ella tengo el valor para escribir esto, y decirle que me gusta desde el primer día que nos conocimos... **

Una chica...

El corazón de Naoko comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo su amigo tenía sentimientos hacia alguna chica? ¿Y alguien de la revista?!

...Entonces, ahí estaba la razón por la que no podía irse. ¡Había una chica que le gustaba!.

No quería seguir leyendo, pero tras diez segundos, volvió a abrir la revista sin poder contener la curiosidad.

**Soy muy tímido, y cuando estoy junto a ti simplemente no puedo decir palabra alguna. **

—¡Al fin!-exclamó Tomoyo, comenzando a reír sin poder detenerse.

Sentado en la misma banca, Eriol la observó ensimismado, concentrando en ese dulce sonido borboteando de su boca.

**Quiero que todo el resto lo sepa: Naoko, me gustas demasiado. Esperaré tu respuesta.**

Naoko Yanaguisawa sintió su corazón dar un violento salto, y su rostro adoptó un brillante rojo.

—¿Le-le gusto yo?-se preguntó incrédula.

—¿Seiji estaba enamorado de Naoko?-Sakura parpadeó, para luego sonreír ampliamente. —¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado!-guardó la revista en su bolso—Pero sí que se llevan muy bien-siguió caminando por la calle, con alegría por su amiga, y con muchas esperanzas...

Porque si una vez había conseguido un empleo, ¿porqué no debería repetirse la misma suerte?.

Cuatro horas después, tendida en el sofá de su casa, la misma entusiasta jovencita de hace rato soltaba un exhausto suspiro.

Tal vez una oportunidad igual no se daba dos veces...

¿Por qué el destino no le tendía una mano? ¡Necesitaba encontrar otro empleo pronto! La historia se repetía y esta vez, ninguna señora Shiefa aparecía milagrosamente en un local de comida rápida (se había pasado por un par de ellos, y nada).

—Pero no me rendiré-dijo con decisión, levantándose para preparar su cena.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Las siete y quince de la tarde. Tomoyo se miró al espejo, luciendo un sencillo vestido sin mangas color azul. El cabello lo amarró con dos pinzas para despejarlo un poco de su frente.

No había muchos cambios, nadie supondría que iba a una reunión con su ex novio. Tomoyo sonrió de lado. En ningún momento la idea de sorprender a Isamu había guiado su elección por la ropa que luciría; claro que presumir un poco no le haría daño...

Rió levemente de sus ocurrencias.

Pero, ¿qué querría? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Si no hubiese recibido todas esas rosas conciente del significado que éstas tenían (era obvio que Isamu también lo sabía), podría creer que era un reencuentro entre buenos amigos.

Lo malo, es que podría surgir el recuerdo de la ruptura, y con ello una inevitable discusión de la responsabilidad de cada quien. En la carta lo habían estipulado: cuando se encontraran, hablarían del tema con más calma.

—¿Ya te vas?

La voz de Eriol le causó un sobresalto. Casi había olvidado que habían llegado juntos al departamento, y que él se había encargado de preparar la cena.

—Tengo que ver a alguien-respondió, detenida ante la puerta. Eriol había salido de la cocina con el delantal amarrado en su cintura, y permanecía observándola con demasiada fijeza. El rostro de Tomoyo se arreboló, volcando su atención a la manilla—¡Nos vemos!

Eriol escuchó que bajaba con prisa por las escaleras.

"_No debería..."-_pensó, mientras se desataba el nudo del delantal_-"Pero voy a hacerlo"._

Era demasiada su curiosidad por saber qué clase de chico había salido con Tomoyo. Ella no se veía como una mujer fácil de conquistar...

Apagó la llama de la cocina. Dudaba que Naoko se molestara si no terminaba temprano la cena, porque tenía mucho de qué hablar con Seiji y eso le tomaría hasta entrado el anochecer.

Se calzó sus zapatos y salió del departamento. Alcanzó a vislumbrar a Tomoyo saliendo por la puerta principal. Ocultándose, pudo seguirla de cerca mientras caminaba por la calle.

—No debería sentirme tan nerviosa-murmuraba la amatista, sosteniendo con fuerza en sus manos una pequeña cartera color blanco—Pero hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Espero que Isamu no haya cambiado-sonrió Tomoyo, recordando al alegre muchacho que siempre pasaba por su casa para saludar. Su madre era muy amiga con el padre de Isamu, por lo que además coincidían en las reuniones que celebraban los empresarios. Siempre fue muy respetuoso y educado, además de listo. Cuando creciera quería ser como su padre y trabajar en una gran empresa; Tomoyo siempre lo escuchaba, segura de que alcanzaría todas esas metas, y animándolo a alcanzarlas. Era muy maduro, y no era que le pareciera a ella porque le superaba en tres años; Isamu era un chico distinto a sus compañeros que se transaban a golpes y estaban interesados en sobresalir en materias deportivas... Quizás por eso terminó aceptando su propuesta... quizás porque fue el primer chico que le gustó de verdad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido afortunada al poder haber sentido aquélla vez lo importante que era para una persona. Se había sentido protegida y amada, había recibido del mismo amor que ella le profesaba...

Tomoyo luchó por sacar al joven de misteriosos ojos azules de su cabeza.

—"_No puedo estar pensando en Eriol estando con Isamu. No hay comparación_"-se dijo con firmeza, llegando finalmente a las amplias puertas de su casa.

Estaba exactamente igual a como recordaba. Desde el invierno que no daba una visita al lugar, y ahora los frondosos árboles y la gran cantidad de flores la recibía con todo su esplendor. El sol coronaba a lo lejos las montañas y el cielo comenzaba a volverse violeta.

—Muy buenas tardes, señorita Tomoyo-saludó sonriente una de las sirvientas, que había abierto las grandes rejas. Tomoyo respondió a su saludo cortésmente. —El joven la está esperando en el jardín-comunicó con poca disimulada intención, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

El jardín de las rosas quedaba atrás, alejado de la suntuosa mansión. Estaba en un amplio invernadero, donde Tomoyo gustaba de leer o cantar a solas, mientras paseaba por entre todos los rosales.

Abrió tímidamente la puerta. Escuchó el sonido de un colgante repicando, anunciando su entrada.

—Tomoyo...-dijo después una voz emocionada y profundamente masculina. La figura alta de Isamu Otokawa se acercó a ella. Tenía el cabello más largo, de un castaño claro, y los ojos negros. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo-le dijo, envista de que ella había quedado sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Recordaba que Isamu era de su mismo porte, que era muy delgado y de rostro infantil, parecido al de una niña. No estaba preparada para ver a todo un hombre.

—I-Isamu...-pudo decir ella, con una sonrisa—Estás muy cambiado-debió confesar.

Él sonrió, y Tomoyo vio un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—A ti también te han favorecido los años, Tomoyo-dijo, tomando con delicadeza su mano y depositando un suave beso.

Tampoco recordaba que fuese tan... ¿cautivador?

—Estuve esperando este día, en que volvería a verte-siguió diciendo él. Había soltado su mano, y ella continuaba manteniéndola en el aire, dándose cuenta después y regresándola a la manilla de su cartera—Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte, Tomoyo. ¡No sabes todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que me fui de Japón!.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas y ella escuchó pacientemente, enterándose así que el joven había logrado mucho de sus proyectos. Ya era gerente de una importante empresa conocida a nivel mundial, y sorprendía a todos por su capacidad de manejo en el marketing a su corta edad. Pudo viajar a Europa y Sudamérica, como tanto había soñado. Había comprado una linda casa en los Estados Unidos, que era casi del tamaño de la mansión Daidouji, decenas de empleados, un automóvil de lujo, una crianza de perros de caza...

Tomoyo sólo mantuvo su sonrisa, viendo los brillantes ojos de su amigo relatando cuánto éxito había obtenido en su vida.

Era bonito saber que alguien puede lograr tanto, y ser tan feliz. Miró hacia las rosas, con gesto sombrío.

"_Ojalá y pudiese llegar a ser tan feliz algún día..."_

—Pero... sólo hay algo que no pude conseguir-abrió los ojos, mirando a su amigo. —Por más que lo intenté.

—No te desanimes, Isamu. Tarde o temprano lo conseguirás-le regaló una bonita sonrisa—¿Recuerdas que decíamos aquello?: no hay ningún sueño imposible de lograr, mientras luchemos por él con todo el corazón.

Él la contempló, sonrojándose.

—E-es de eso que quería hablarte-murmuró, tomando repentinamente su mano. Tomoyo vio los ojos de su antiguo amigo y una corazonada le advirtió lo que se avenía—No he podido encontrar a una chica que me guste de verdad.

—Eso es muy raro... porque-ella intentó soltarse, levantándose del banco—tú eres muy apuesto, y muy buen chico. Yo creo que no faltará la mujer que se de cuenta del gran partido que eres-sonrió, alejándose unos pasos con nerviosismo.

—No quiero a cualquier mujer-Isamu se incorporó también, deteniéndose ante ella. Justo como Tomoyo temía...—Por más que lo intenté, siempre las comparaba contigo, Tomoyo. No he podido de olvidarme de ti, de lo nuestro-ella iba a decir algo ante la mención de lo último, pero Isamu volvió a estrechar sus manos y a continuar con su declaración—Necesitaba verte, para pedirte que me des otra oportunidad.

¿Otra oportunidad?

Tomoyo vio en sus ojos el brillo persistente. Nunca pensó que siguiera recordándola, después de todos esos años...

—Isamu-comenzó diciendo—yo... no puedo.

—¿Existe algún hombre en tu vida, Tomoyo?

—¿A qué te refieres?- era obvio. Todo era obvio, así como también el que sí existía un hombre en su vida, pero que a pesar de existir, no sería parte de ella por mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces no lo hay?-la sostuvo de sus brazos, firmemente. —Comencemos de nuevo. Yo aún sigo queriéndote, Tomoyo. Voy a hacerte feliz, voy a llevarte a América conmigo, le pediré el permiso a tu madre, y...

—No, Isamu-lo detuvo angustiada—De verdad... yo...no puedo.

—Sólo debes confiar en mí... ¡Juro que esta vez resultará Tomoyo!

—¡Isamu, ya basta!-exclamó desesperada. le dolía su obstinación, y le dolía el no saber cómo explicarle que amaba a otra persona...

—¿Por qué, Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no puede ser?-preguntaba el chico, intentando acercarla.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, mientras su cabeza repetía mil veces el nombre de Eriol y su sonrisa, que hasta de un momento a otro le pareció escucharlo decir:

—Porque ella tiene una relación conmigo.

Isamu la soltó. La amatista pestañeó confusa, levantando la mirada hacia la misma dirección que su ex novio, y entonces Eriol Hiraguizawa apareció de la nada a unos pocos metros.

—E-Eriol-musitó Tomoyo, completamente atónita.

—¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño—¿Cómo fue que entraste aquí?

—No tiene importancia-dijo con sequedad, ahorrándose las innecesarias explicaciones que un hechizo causaba en una simple cerradura.—Vine por Tomoyo...

—¿Qué acabas de decir?-el joven empresario se coloreó de pura ira. La chica se interpuso entre ambos—¿Quién se cree este niño?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a interrumpirnos! ¿Y de dónde ha sacado que tiene una relación contigo, Tomoyo?

—Puedo explicarlo...-intentó tranquilizarlo ella.

—Iremos a casa-la interrumpió Eriol, envolviendo con cierta rudeza su pequeña mano entre la suya.

Tomoyo e Isamu le observaron desconcertados, la primera por no reconocer esa voz tan fría, y el segundo por no comprender lo que encerraba esa frase.

—Vamos-escuchó que murmuró el inglés, brindándole ahora una sonrisa que bastó para que su corazón volviera a saltar de puro júbilo.

Lo seguiría, donde fuera, porque estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que recobraban más fuerzas al estar a su lado...

Hasta que una fría sensación le cortó la respiración, soltándose rápidamente.

—Tomoyo Daidouji...-lo sabía, sabía que esa mirada que sentía pertenecía a ella... —Se puede saber, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Eriol parpadeó al dirigir su atención hacia una mujer de cabellera corta y fríos ojos azules. Éstos chocaron con los suyos causando algo parecido a rayos eléctricos.

—M-mamá-balbuceó Tomoyo, contemplándola pasmada—No sabía que estabas en Japón...

Sonomi Daidouji dio grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban. Temió por la seguridad de Eriol, lo que explicó el suspiro de alivio que dejó escapar cuando fue a un lado de Isamu.

—¿Es tu madre?-preguntó el inglés en voz baja.

—S-sí... Creo que deberías irte, Eriol-susurró la chica, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices...?-ante la pregunta del joven Hiraguizawa, una gran cantidad de mujeres vestidas de negro le rodearon apuntándole con armas de fuego. —Ya veo-murmuró, con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

El sonido de las pistolas cargándose terminó por romper los nervios de Tomoyo, de un momento a otro se encontró cara a cara con su madre, no pidiéndole, sino exigiéndole soltar al joven.

—Es mi amigo, mamá-explicó, ante el rostro de mal disimulada furia en la mujer. —¡No está haciendo nada malo! ¡Dile que lo dejen en paz!

Hubo un lúgubre silencio.

Eriol continuaba tranquilo en medio de esa jaula de guardaespaldas, y parecía preocupado por la suerte de su amiga antes que la suya.

—Tomoyo...-comenzó diciendo la joven madre, con la mirada entrecerrada. Tensión en todos los presentes, luego de que hiciera una pausa para tomar aire. —¡¡Mi pequeña niña, tanto tiempo sin verte!!!-se abalanzó a abrazarle apretujadamente, mientras los rostros de los espectadores permanecían con una mueca de nerviosismo ante la inesperada reacción—¿Estás segura que comes bien? Te noto demasiado delgada. Apostaría que no consumes lo necesario. Deberé controlar lo que compras para cocinarte...

—Mamá-la interrumpió ella avergonzada—Estoy bien, enserio.

—Señora Sonomi-dijo esta vez Isamu, tras un carraspeo incómodo—Creo que ha olvidado algo importante.

La expresión de ella cambió drásticamente al mirar en dirección al capturado intruso.

—Dijo tener una relación con su hija... y haber venido a buscarla para regresar con ella a "casa"-siguió hablando Isamu, con recelo y sarcasmo en su voz. —No sé a qué se referirá, si la casa de Tomoyo es ésta.

—Puedo expli-

—Explíquese, joven-exigió la mujer, acercándose a las guardaespaldas.

—Vine a buscarla porque estaba anocheciendo, y ya es hora de que regresáramos al departamento-la respuesta de Eriol fue demasiado sincera y quedó dando vueltas en el silencioso jardín. —aún no he terminado la cena-finalizó él, con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad.

El cerebro de Sonomi trabajó rápidamente ante la información, y su rostro comenzó a contraerse.

—¡Mamá, Eriol es mi amigo y vive con Naoko y conmigo en el departamento!-declaró Tomoyo, acercándose a su madre para ser escuchada.

Pero demasiado tarde...

—¡¡Un hombre!! ¿¡Un hombre vive con mi hija?! ¿¡Bajo el mismo techo?!-y exactamente como pronosticaba Tomoyo, su vena en la frente emergió más visible que nunca. —¿¡Qué significa esto?!!

—Fui yo quien le insistí-intentó ayudar el prisionero, todavía sereno en medio de todo ese caos.

Sus palabras sólo hicieron figurar en la cabeza de Sonomi que ese hombre se estaba aprovechando de su hija. La forzó a tenerlo de mantenido en su casa y le pedía dinero a diario, amenazándola con maltratos si no cumplía con sus demandas.

—¡¡¡Lo mataré!!!-bramó enfurecida la empresaria, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres de traje negro.

—¡Mamá, detente!-Tomoyo la sostuvo de un brazo, insuficiente fuerza para inmovilizarla por completo. —¡Necesito ayuda!

Isamu corrió a sostener su otro brazo, y ambos lograron frenarla, al menos temporalmente. Con dificultosos respiros, Sonomi comenzó a calmarse. No tenía caso que ella manchara sus manos, si tenía a sus empleadas a breve distancia del sujeto como para que fallaran en un tiro.

—Mamá, escúchame-le pidió Tomoyo, tomándola de los hombros con gesto serio. —entre Eriol y yo no hay nada de lo que imaginas. Somos sólo amigos. Se está quedando con nosotras porque ha tenido algunos problemas; es de Inglaterra, y además es mi compañero de salón-todas estas palabras fueron dichas con la mayor claridad posibles, lo que permitió que de un momento a otro, el rostro de Sonomi recobrara la sonrisa, y el de Eriol adoptara una expresión amarga que fue desapercibida por todos.

—Ay, cuánto lo siento...-dijo, soltando una risa.

Tomoyo sonrió. Qué bueno que su mamá hubiese entendido y ahora se fuera a disculpar con él...

—Isamu, cuánto lo siento. Debí haberte asustado con mi reacción.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de la chica.

—Descuide señora Sonomi, está usted en su deber de reaccionar de esa manera por su hija-dijo Isamu, compresivamente.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo cuando pienso que hay un hombre cerca de ella-la mujer puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven, con una afable sonrisa—A excepción de ti, Isamu. Eres al único que he aprobado.

—¿A-aprobado?-dijo la voz de la amatista, confundida y aún nerviosa por ver esas armas apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Eriol.

—Sí. Isamu tiene toda mi aprobación para ser tu novio-habló Sonomi, provocando que su única hija sintiera el mundo caer sobre sus hombros. —Desde hace algunos meses se convirtió en gerente de mi empresa, y creo que tiene todo lo necesario para hacerte feliz, ¿verdad que sí?-sonreía, mientras el aludido respondía con un cabeceo afirmativo.

Todo era demasiado repentino. Primero escuchar la confesión de Isamu, la llegada de Eriol y reencontrarse con su madre... Tomoyo tenía deseos de gritar y escapar pronto de todo ese circo.

Pero lo primero que quería hacer, era asegurarse de sacar a su amigo y ponerlo a salvo.

—¿Podrías dejar ir a Eriol?-pidió a su madre, quien seguía intercambiando adulaciones con su futuro yerno.

—¡Oh, faltaba más!-la mujer hizo una seña para que las guardaespaldas bajaran sus armas—Pueden retirarse. Y tú también jovencito-después de señalar a Eriol con severidad, recuperó su sonrisa para Isamu—Ahora podemos entrar los tres a disfrutar de una cena, y así hablar las cosas con más calma... –tomó a ambos chicos en cada mano, alejándose con ellos hacia la mansión.

Tomoyo giró un poco la cabeza hacia la figura del joven, solo en medio del jardín. Esbozó una sonrisa, intentando comunicarle que estaba bien. Volvió su mirada hacia al frente, sin escuchar qué era lo que su madre hablaba con Isamu. Se sentía tan avergonzada de la manera en que se había portado con Eriol, que prefería esperar a que su propio ánimo se calmara antes de increparla.

—Señora Daidouji-la voz de Eriol hizo que los tres se detuvieran a un tiempo.

"_¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?"-_se alarmó Tomoyo. Eriol era una persona bastante honesta, y quizás iba a decirle justo ahora que le había parecido muy irracional de su parte haberlo detenido como un delincuente...

—También quisiera ser aprobado-continuó diciendo, con la mirada fija en los agudos ojos de Sonomi. —Yo... quiero ser el novio de su hija-terminó diciendo, con una gran sonrisa.

Otra vez, un incómodo silencio.

Tomoyo intentó controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, y se concentró en cuidar de su madre y el seguro ataque nervioso que estaba por llegar.

Él debía estar jugando. Sí, a veces las bromas de Eriol llegaban demasiado lejos.

—¿Quiere que llame a seguridad, señora Sonomi?-preguntó Isamu, quien como Tomoyo, juzgaba eso como un absurdo.

—No es necesario-dijo la mujer, sin inmutarse. —Para ser aprobado, jovencito, debes pasar por muchísimas pruebas que te aseguro no serán nada fáciles-le advirtió, sin lograr sacar esa sonrisa del rostro del inglés, quien afirmó con un sólido "sí". —Bueno, si así lo quieres, puedes venir mañana. Y ahora vete, tenemos una cena.

—Gracias, señora-hizo una profunda reverencia, ante los anonadados rostros de los otros dos jóvenes.

La mujer invitó a Isamu a seguir con su camino.

—No te tardes, Tomoyo-decía a su hija, mientras avanzaba con el castaño.

Ella esperó a que entraran a casa para voltear a su amigo, con un gesto adusto en su cara.

—Tu madre te quiere mucho-comentó Eriol.

—¿Por qué le pediste una cosa así?

—¿Por qué no?-contestó con otra pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía un rostro ligero y divertido, que Tomoyo estaba más que segura que era producto de lo que acababa de hacer.

Y ella no le encontraba lo ligero, mucho menos lo divertido: Eriol acababa de firmar su sentencia a la humillación y no parecía preocuparle. Agregándole a esto que estaban jugando con su libertad de elección para proveerle de un novio, (aunque ni decir a cuál de los dos chicos apoyaba para que ganase, pero ese no era el punto) cosa que a estas alturas de la civilización no debería darse.

¡Ella era libre, y su madre no podía darse el lujo de escoger! Ese solitario grito retumbaba en su cabeza, atormentándose al pensar que no podría sacarlo en palabras. Sonomi en el fondo era una mujer con inestabilidad emocional si de su hija se trataba; bastante había hecho con poder dejarla sola en Tomoeda para seguir con su trabajo, pues estaba demasiado apegada a ella y la cuidaba como un tesoro; si le decía que no haría caso a su decisión (a menos que diera a Eriol como ganador... bueno, seguía no siendo el punto) la enfurecería y luego la sumiría en una segura depresión. Más que obvio que para su madre, Isamu era el indicado, y debió haberle costado muchísimo resolverse en el dilema de aceptarlo como pareja de su única hija... ¿qué tan difícil sería convencerla que Eriol es a quien quería?

—Ese no es el punto-dijo la chica, con una sensación de enojo y contrariedad sonrojándole el rostro. Por mucho de disparate que la idea de Eriol tuviera, abrigaba torpemente una esperanza de que lo hacía porque sentía algo por ella..._ —"Tomoyo, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan ilusa?"_ Quiero que te retractes y hables con mi madre. Es... ¡es absurdo! ¡No entiendo porqué lo haces!-soltó, sin poder soportarlo.

—Por ti, Tomoyo-declaró él a media voz.

—¿Por mí?-repitió ella, con la voz dolida. —No quiero tus gestos de amistad, Eriol. Es un asunto serio...

—Me retractaré si así lo deseas-siguió diciendo el inglés, al notar que el rostro de ella permanecía desconcertado a cada palabra que pronunciaba. —Pero yo...

Pudo asegurar, por la breve distancia que compartían, que Eriol se estaba sonrojando. Algo bastante raro... y lindo. —yo...quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad. Es verdad cuando digo que me gustas y...-tomó una de sus manos, apretándola suavemente mientras sus profundos ojos añiles brillaban de forma sincera. —quiero tenerte para mí.

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Tenían que pellizcarla, mientras más fuerte mejor, para sacarse toda esa fantasía. Porque ese tipo de cosas suceden sólo en sus sueños, y no en la realidad.

—N-no estás hablando en serio-balbuceó, soltándose de su agarre y retrocediendo—Estás confundido, Eriol. Es porque estás enfadado con Mizuki. Estás actuando por despecho, porque estás enamorado de ella. ¡Siempre la has amado a ella!-la voz se le quebró, y la figura de él comenzó a verse borrosa por las lagrimas.

¿Por qué tenía que jugar así con sus sentimientos?

—No-interrumpió Eriol con suavidad. —Kaho Mizuki ha sido muy importante para mí, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella no son más que de respeto y admiración. Desde que dejé a mi madre, la maestra Mizuki pasó a ser la persona a quien volqué todo mi cariño...-su mirada se entristeció levemente, recordando el rostro de la menuda mujer que le despidió en el umbral, una tarde de neblina en Londres. Volvió a sonreírle a la chica, que le escuchaba con una de sus manos sobre su regazo—Contigo es diferente, Tomoyo. Lo sé. Lo estoy sintiendo-dijo, tomando nuevamente su mano y llevándola a su pecho. El corazón le latía como loco, igual que a ella.

Sabía que su rostro debía ser una mezcla de alegría y confusión, y que por ende parecía reflejar nada. Estaba pasmada, llena de dicha bombardeando con prisa su corazón, y una sonrisa que afloraba lentamente en sus labios.

—¿Tú... sigues sintiendo algo por tu antiguo novio?-la pregunta de Eriol parecía formulada con temor. La sonrisa terminó por marcarse en su boca, y negó con la cabeza, enternecida. —Entonces... ¿tengo la esperanza de lograr que algún día sientas lo mismo?-sostuvo delicadamente su rostro con ambas manos, y buscó en su mirada la respuesta.

—No es necesario-susurró la chica, con los ojos violáceos brillando con ternura y amor. —Hace muchísimo que te quiero, Eriol... –él sonrió, mientras seguía acariciando con sus pulgares la tersa piel de esos sonrojados pómulos—te quiero muchísimo-la chica se acercó sorpresivamente hacia él, rozando con cariño sus labios.

Eriol la apegó más hacia él, estrechando su cintura, y sintiendo que el simple contacto de esa boca que ahora respiraba a escasos centímetros de la suya, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Vamos a casa-le pidió, mientras apresaba el labio inferior con suavidad.

Ella soltó una ligera risa al soltar un ruido afirmativo, porque sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados para emitir palabra alguna. Olvidó todo lo demás. Como el detalle de que las guardaespaldas seguían a considerable distancia presenciando la escena.

—Señorita Tomoyo, su madre reclama su presencia en el comedor-dijo una de las mujeres de traje negro acercándoseles, cansada ya de esperar que terminaran lo suyo.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron con un sobresalto.

—Gra-gracias, voy enseguida-tartamudeó abochornada, a lo que la mujer de negro regresó a su lugar.

—Al menos no intentaron separarnos dándome un balazo-bromeó el inglés, a lo que la amatista lo golpeó suavemente, sin encontrarle gracia al asunto.

—Debes irte-dijo la chica con nerviosismo. No quería imaginar lo que dijera Sonomi si veía la cercanía entre ambos. —Por favor, Eriol-rogó, al notar que él no estaba dispuesto a marcharse así como así luego de todo lo ocurrido. —Creo que mamá querrá que me quede esta noche.

Él suspiró, acercándose para darle otro beso en los labios, y separándose casi de inmediato al sentirle repentinamente tensa.

—Hasta mañana-se despidió ella, con una sonrisa, y corrió apresurada en dirección a la mansión, seguida por una empleada de vestimenta negra, que volteó a mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Tomoyo, tardaste mucho en despedir a ese chico-fueron las primeras palabras con que Sonomi la reprendió en el salón. Se fijó en su apariencia, y entonces percibió un brillo en sus ojos, y un encendido rubor en sus mejillas.

Sospechoso.

—Lo siento, mamá-se disculpó dócilmente, con una sonrisa.

No tuvo que fingir. La expresión de alegría no se borraría de su rostro. Cenó tranquilamente, a ratos escuchando a Isamu y a su madre, a ratos haciendo un comentario, a ratos sonriéndoles, pero lo que estuvo siempre presente fue Eriol y el recuerdo de su confesión. Tomoyo todavía sentía que su corazón no recuperaba los latidos normales, y no le importaba, porque esos saltos eran de pura dicha y amor.

Ahora esperaría el día de mañana, y cuando Eriol viniese a entrevistarse con su madre, y pudiera explicarle a ella lo verdadero de sus sentimientos.

—"_Ella permitió que viniera... quizás sí pueda gustarle y acepte nuestro noviazgo"-_la chica bebió de golpe su vaso con agua, cuando la sola palabra cruzó por sus pensamientos.

La novia de Eriol Hiraguizawa, se sonreía sola, todavía con las mejillas de un encendido carmín.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Los estudiantes se retiraban a sus hogares bajo un tranquilo crepúsculo. Algunos se quedaban afuera para las últimas despedidas, dos meses sin verse era tiempo suficiente para extrañarse. Todo tenía una atmósfera cálida y nostálgica.

—¡Muchas suerte, Seiji!-escuchó la exclamación de Eriol, que se retiraba con Tomoyo al departamento y lo vieron caminar tenso hacia la biblioteca.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, todos quienes se encontraban en su camino repitieron lo mismo, le regalaron sonrisas y gestos de apoyo. Chicas suspiraron sonrojadas, mientras abrazaban la revista donde había aparecido lo que consideraban la declaración más romántica de toda la historia de Seijo, siguiéndolo con la mirada soñadora y lamentándose que tan buen partido hubiese sido desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

—Yanaguisawa es tan afortunada-murmuraban entre sí, siendo claramente escuchadas por el nervioso chico de anteojos, que veía la puerta de la biblioteca más cercana que nunca.

Naoko se la había pasado ahí ayudando a la bibliotecaria. No la había visto salir, ni tampoco sus compañeras, por lo que nadie podía darle ni la más remota pista de cómo había reaccionado al ver la evidente confesión.

Seiji pasó saliva, cuando su mano se acercó a la manilla. Empujó suavemente, buscando con la mirada la presencia de alguien.

—¡Ryuzaki!-chilló la bibliotecaria, una señora regordeta y bajita que luego de darle un terrible susto, se acercó a él con cortos pasitos. Seiji temió alguna reprimenda por eso de entrar sin previa autorización cuando el cartel decía con claridad que el horario de atención era hasta las cinco de las tarde. Cuando se preparaba para darle una disculpa, la mujer atrapó sus mejillas aplastándolas con fuerza—¡Muchachito! ¡Eres todo un romántico! ¡Quién lo diría, que tendrías el valor para hacer algo así por amor!

La cara de él quedó de un furioso rojo, no tanto por la vergüenza como por la brutalidad de las manos de la mujer.

—Tu chica está tras las estanterías-dijo en voz baja, indicando más allá. —Los dejaré solos-canturreó ella, dándole un último golpecito juguetón en la cara.

Naoko estaba demasiado concentrada con los libros desparramados en el carrito, ubicándolos con sus códigos en el estante. Lo hacía con demasiada dedicación, tomando el libro correspondiente con cuidado y dándole una breve hojeada –porque le era imposible resistirse-para situarlo en su lugar.

Ahí estaba, la chica que tanto quería, en una de sus facetas más encantadoras: la de bibliotecaria empedernida.

—Naoko...

No pasó ni un segundo y la aludida se volteó hacia él, dándole a entender que había dejado escapar su nombre en voz alta.

—Eh...ah-Seiji soltó una risa nerviosa. —F-fue un impulso. U-uhm... –no sabía cómo hablarle. ¿Cómo debía empezar? —¿Estás muy ocupada con los libros? P-puedo ayudarte-tartamudeó, mientras su cabeza le reprochaba las simples palabras. —_"¿No se te ocurre nada más?"_

Al ver el rostro angustiado de su amigo, Naoko esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si no es demasiado pedir-susurró, volviendo a lo suyo.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo. ¿Algo como qué? La tarde entera la pasó entre esas estanterías (soportando de paso las continuas bromas que la bibliotecaria hacía sobre ella y Seiji) pensando en qué llegaría a hablarle en cuanto se toparan, en cómo reaccionaría, en qué haría él. Y hasta el momento su amigo parecía tan indeciso como ella, y completamente rígido y mudo, ordenaba los libros en el estante opuesto, dándole la espalda.

¿Qué más iba a decir?, él ya lo dijo todo, y Naoko no necesitaba preguntarle si lo publicado era cierto, porque de lo contrario ya se lo hubiese desmentido. Entonces le correspondía el turno a ella...

La chica de melena castaña reunió aire, para comenzar diciendo temblorosamente:

—Seiji... yo...

—¡¡¡Ryuzaki!!-bramó una voz desde la puerta. Yukiko Mitsu nunca había lucido más aterradora que en ese instante que su mirada entrecerrada apenas se vislumbraba en su cara embetunada de maquillaje, el cual parecía haberse corrido tras estrujarse con impotencia todas esas horas. Su cola de caballo despeinada y el mechón rojizo levantado daban indicios que además parecía haberse tirado del cabello en un acto de histeria. —¡¡Eres un imbécil!! ¡¡¡Estúpido!!!- gritó furiosa, lanzándole lo que parecía el volumen de la revista. —¡¡No sirves para nada! ¡Nunca debí haber confiado en un idiota de tu categoría!!

El muchacho parecía recibir todos los chillidos con calma, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, ni retroceder ante el acercamiento que la muchacha hacía.

—¡Pero me las pagarás, Seiji Ryuzaki! ¡Nadie traiciona así a la Directora Yukiko!

—Ya no te tengo miedo, Mitsu-dijo serenamente, dando un suspiro. —Quizás pudiste mantenerme en la revista por medio de chantajes, pero ya no servirán. Naoko sabe lo que siento por ella.

La chica miró hacia Yanaguisawa, con el rostro constreñido por la ira y la humillación, mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Me encargaré en las próximas publicaciones de cobrar mi revancha-masculló, alzando la frente con altanería, acercándose al muchacho de anteojos y jalando de su corbata —Sobretodo contigo, Ryuzaki. No dejaré que seas feliz con la rarita de Yanaguisawa... Ustedes no van a salirse con la suya.

—Es suficiente-Naoko apartó a la morena del brazo, alejándola de su amigo. —Deja ya de molestarnos.

—Ay, Naoko Yanaguisawa se está volviendo agresiva-dramatizó la reportera, soltando una risita mordaz. Se soltó de su agarre moviéndose con brusquedad—Es porque sabes muy bien que tengo todas las de ganar en esta guerra. Soy la chica popular, bonita, la preferida de la maestra de Japonés y la encargada de la revista. Naoko, sé realista, no puedes luchar contra eso.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, e incomprensiblemente para Mitsu, sonrió con sinceridad, aparentemente divertida.

—Déjala en paz. Fui yo quien tuvo toda la culpa-interrumpió Seiji, enfureciéndose al percibir lo hiriente de los comentarios.

—Tienes razón en eso que dices-habló otra vez Naoko, a lo que su amigo la miró preocupado de verla rebajarse a ese nivel, dejando que Yukiko gozara de escuchar que admitía sus palabras—No soy popular porque no logro entrar en confianza con todo el mundo, pero tengo pocos y buenos amigos... No soy tan bonita como tú o la presidenta, pero sé que alguien ve una belleza en mí, aunque sea invisible para los demás-volteó hacia Seiji, quien la contemplaba asombrado, y que asintió sonrojado a sus palabras—No soy la preferida de la maestra, pero no puedo luchar contigo si eres la hija de su mejor amiga...

Yukiko arrugó la nariz. Le había insistido a su madre que intercediera por ella, para que la maestra Sato finalmente la escogiera como encargada de la revista, pero no recordaba habérselo confesado más que a Maiya...

—"_Esa bocona"-_maldijo para sus adentros.

—Pero tengo una noticia para ti, "Reportera estrella"-siguió diciendo Naoko, con humor. —La maestra Sato vino hoy a decirme que delegaba todas tus funciones en mí.

—Debes estar bromeando...

—Nop, la maestra parecía muy seria. Creo que quiere que la revista vuelva a cumplir con el propósito por el cual se diseñó. Y ahí no tienen cabida tus reportajes.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, y su rostro entero se deformó en una mueca de espanto.

—Creo que olvidé mi cámara. ¿Podrías prestarme la tuya para inmortalizar tu rostro? Como siempre la llevas contigo, creí que...

—¡¡Los odio a los dos!!!- rugió la chica, con tanta fuerza que cuando todo quedó en silencio Seiji sintió que un molesto silbato continuaba taladrando en su oído. Se movió como si quisiera arremeter un golpe contra él, pero quién sabe porqué se contuvo. Bueno, ella también tenía sus sentimientos y su orgullo, pensó Naoko, cuando la vio salir de echa una bala. Cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirle todo lo que ese día de su renuncia había guardado.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Eres la encargada de la revista ahora?-preguntó Seiji, a lo que ella asintió contenta. —¡Genial! ¡Te felicito, Naoko! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡No me cabe duda que lo harás muy bien!

Él parecía no haberse percatado de que sus brazos la habían envuelto en una maniobra inconsciente, desde que comenzó a exclamar con alegría esas palabras de apoyo.

Y eso era Seiji, el mayor de sus apoyos. Si no hubiese estado con ella, Naoko estaba segura que no habría sido capaz de llegar a esos extremos...

Le devolvió el abrazo, apegándose más a él y haciéndole notar su cercanía. El muchacho se sonrojó casi tanto como ella al percatarse de lo que había hecho, pero no se apartó.

—Gracias por estar siempre conmigo-murmuró.

—N-no tienes que agradecerme. A mí me encanta estar contigo-segunda confesión de uno de sus sentimientos más profundos, pensó Seiji, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Quizás no era correcto mencionar ese asunto de nuevo, no hasta que Naoko tratara el tema.

—Te necesitaré en la revista-dijo ella, todavía apoyado su mentón en el hombro de su amigo. Su mirada se perdió en las estanterías, sin ver nada en realidad, sumergida en la agradable sensación de estar abrazada así con el chico. —Aunque ya no quiero que escribas más declaraciones.

Le había molestado. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que ella se enfadaría por su osadía!

—Lo-lo siento, Naoko, yo no quise...-él calló cuando la chica se separó, para sonreírle divertida, con sus mejillas cubiertas de un fuerte rubor. Seiji balbuceó un par de incoherencias, al notarla tan cerca, y olvidó bien lo que estaba hablando.

—Si no quiero que escribas más declaraciones amorosas en la revista, es porque quiero que me las digas en persona-dijo, con la voz temblorosa, pero la mirada firme.

Seiji esbozó una sonrisa tímida, con los ojos iluminándose amorosamente.

—E-está bien-aceptó, buscando su mirada y diciendo con suavidad—Te amo, Naoko.

—Y yo a ti-respondió ella, lanzándose otra vez a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Las ocho y media de las mañana.

Tomoyo saludo con una sonrisa a su madre que leía el diario en la mesa del comedor. El desayuno no era servido hasta que todos ocuparan su lugar, y ese día se agregaba la presencia de Isamu.

—¿A qué se debe ese buen humor?

—¿Eh?-la amatista rió ligeramente, sintiéndose apenada de la obvia manera en que se reflejaba su felicidad—Sólo estoy contenta porque has regresado, y porque he terminado la escuela...

—¿Y por ese chico que vive contigo y quiere hacerte su novia?- la tétrica voz de Sonomi hizo que su hija se congelase en su asiento. —Hohoho, no tienes porqué asustarte. Prometo que seré imparcial al momento de decidir quién tiene mejores cualidades para estar con mi preciada Tomoyo-le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Ah.. de eso me gustaría hablarte, mamá-comenzó diciendo la amatista, un poco insegura. Sonomi asintió, apartando el diario y apoyando los codos en la mesa para sostener con sus manos un rostro completamente comprensivo—Sobre la elección de un novio... yo siento que...

—¡Isamu! ¡Muy buenos días!-saludó la mujer de cabello corto a su invitado, quien interrumpía en el comedor. —Estábamos comentando de lo agradable que es tenerte de visita...

"_Mamá"_, pensó Tomoyo con molestia

—Muchas gracias-le sonrió el aludido, sentándose a su lado. No pudo más que responderle con otra sonrisa forzada de cortesía.

Las sirvientas comenzaron a entrar con la comida, mientras Tomoyo jugaba inquieta con la servilleta, escuchando a su madre y a Isamu entablar conversación de temas comerciales.

¡Cómo extrañaba poder sentarse con Naoko y Eriol! Ninguno de ellos iniciaba charlas tan aburridas como esas, encima a primera hora de la mañana.

El teléfono móvil de Sonomi comenzó a repicar incansablemente. Se excusó para atenderlo, levantándose de la mesa y dejando a los dos jóvenes sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

—Quiero que sepas, que aunque ése chico se haya interpuesto en mis planes, no bajaré la guardia-dijo la voz del hombre a su lado. Tomoyo siguió con su desayuno, ignorándolo—Lo quitaré de en medio, donde nunca debió haber estado-el tono amenazador de sus palabras hizo que ella lo observara con un dejo de preocupación.

—Él no es para ti, Tomoyo. Ni siquiera merece estar contigo.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién merece estar cerca de mí o no?

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Su dulce antigua amiga, antes novia Tomoyo hablándole de esa manera?

—No quiero discutir contigo, Isamu-suspiró ella, tocándose la sien. Tenía suficiente con el problema de su madre y en cómo le haría entender que amaba a Eriol, y era al único que podría aceptar.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?- ¡sí! ¡y estaba dispuesta a decírselo porque no le importaba lo que pensara!, pero Isamu la interrumpió antes de siquiera reunir aire para gritarlo—Es ridículo, Tomoyo. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? Por lo que le dijiste a tu madre, apareció hace poco en tu vida y ya lo tienes viviendo en tu departamento. ¿De verdad lo conoces bien para asegurar que lo amas?

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

No conocía todo de Eriol, seguía siendo un misterio para ella su origen y su vida antes de que llegase a Japón, y si bien sabía que Mizuki era en parte responsable de ello, nunca había mencionado cómo había llegado a conocerla, en qué circunstancias, hace cuánto tiempo...

—Conozco lo necesario-dijo con voz firme, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—Y sí puedo asegurar que estoy enamorada de él.

Riendo entre dientes, Isamu desvió la atención a su desayuno, como si sus palabras escasearan de sentido. El regreso de Sonomi al comedor le impidió increparlo. La mujer se sentó en la mesa con el rostro compungido, contemplando a su única hija.

—Creo que me será imposible atender al joven Hiraguizawa hoy, mi pequeña-comunicó con pesar, del cual Tomoyo puso en duda su validez. —tengo una reunión urgente que hacer con unos compradores...

—Entonces mañana-dijo la chica con apuro, mientras su madre y su ex novio se levantaban de la mesa.

—Mañana tenemos todo listo para iniciar la puesta en marcha de una nueva línea de productos en la empresa, ya te lo había explicado.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se despidieron de ella, subiendo a uno de los flamantes coches negros.

—¿Hasta cuándo intentará esquivar esa entrevista con el tal Hiraguizawa?-inquirió el joven gerente al estar en marcha rumbo a la oficina. A su lado la señora Daidouji mantenía una expresión pensativa al contemplar las calles por la ventanilla oscurecida.

—Averiguaré acerca de él. Necesito pruebas que me permitan sacarlo de la vida de mi hija de una buena vez.

—No se ve un mal tipo-le hizo ver, frunciendo el ceño con resentimiento—como para poder enamorarla debe tener muchas cualidades a su favor.

Sonomi soltó una carcajada seca.

—Tomoyo es una niña como para entender cómo funciona el amor. A su edad todo es transitorio y sin cimientos...

—¿Lo dice por experiencia?-preguntó, sin alcanzar a arrepentirse de ello.

Su jefa lo observó fríamente, y sin variar el tono severo respondió:

—Lo digo por experiencia.

Al entrar en el departamento, percibió el olor a tostadas puestas en la mesa. Naoko desayunaba de buen humor, con la radio encendida y un libro a un costado, al cual echaba una ojeada luego de mascar su pan.

—Buenos días-saludó la joven de tez albina.

—¡Tomoyo!-exclamó Naoko con la boca llena. Esperó a tragar para acercarse a su amiga—Eriol me dijo que estabas en casa de tu mamá. ¿Cuándo llegó?

Le explicó a Naoko todo lo ocurrido, omitiendo claro a Eriol en el asunto, y mencionando a Isamu y lo bien que se llevaba con su madre.

—¿Ella lo aprobó como tu novio?-cuestionó sorprendida la de melena castaña. —¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!-replicó con amargura.

Ella ya tenía un candidato. Uno que parecía dispuesto a luchar por ella...

Tomoyo sonrió con ternura. A pesar de lo problemático que parecía todo, se sentía completamente feliz, y lo único que cobraba importancia era Eriol.

Todo era Eriol.

—¿Tomoyo?

Ella dio un respingo cuando lo escuchó. Parecía haber despertado recién, todavía restregándose los ojos con pereza.

—Buenos días-le saludó sonriente, gesto suficiente para que ella devolviera la sonrisa, sonrojada.

—Yo contesto-dijo Naoko, que ante el repique del teléfono se apartó de ellos, que seguían contemplándose como si no se hubiesen visto hace años.

El de la llamada era Seiji. Parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para alguna cita en esa tarde.

—Tu madre... ¿no te dijo nada sobre nuestra entrevista?-comenzó por preguntar el ojiazul, claramente entusiasmado por la idea. —¿Será hoy?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Eriol quería poner todo de sí para agradar a la complicada Sonomi Daidouji, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención en saber de él. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso si estaba tan ilusionado con lograrlo?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es... mi mamá no podrá atenderte hoy-murmuró con desánimo.

—Bueno, será para mañana-replicó él, sin perder la esperanzada sonrisa.

El chico sacó una tostada del plato y la untó con mermelada, bajo la mirada atenta de su amiga.

—Eriol-lo llamó con suavidad, a lo que los ojos del inglés miraron con fijeza los suyos prestándole el máximo de atención. Tomoyo se sonrojó tenuemente, pero reunió aire y valor para decirle lo que sentía. Porque aunque su madre no lo aceptara jamás, nadie la haría olvidar ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él, ni impedirían que lo siguiera amando. Y tenía que decírselo de algún manera —Quiero que sepas... que yo...

—¡Chicos!-exclamó Naoko, apareciendo de pronto con el teléfono aún en sus manos. —¿Por qué no nos acompañan a la feria de libros que se instaló en el parque? Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos.

Se reunieron con Seiji a la entrada del edificio e iniciaron la marcha en medio de una animada charla.

Las manos de la pareja iban tímidamente entrelazadas, después de que muchas cuadras de avance le dieran al joven Ryusaki el suficiente coraje para poder tomar la mano de su novia. Tomoyo sonrió.

—¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?-preguntó Eriol en voz baja, aprovechando una distracción de los otros dos.

Naoko arrastró a su novio con apuro para acercarse a la sección de terror.

Bajó la mirada hasta su mano, contemplando la de Eriol a relativa distancia.

—Te lo diré después-susurró con una bella sonrisa, al tiempo que el inglés sentía que sostenía con sutileza su mano para que también avanzaran a la feria.

Se dejó llevar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo, para no perder detalle. Ella estaba igual que todos los días, pero de alguna forma hoy lucía más linda; el cabello suelto y ondulado se agitaba ligero cada vez que volteaba a verlo para después devolverse a las mesas atiborradas de volúmenes de enciclopedias y cuentos infantiles. Sus ojos violeta brillaban mientras le mostraba un pequeño libro que había leído cuando pequeña, y su sonrisa irradiaba tanta felicidad que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no atraerla y besarla incansablemente en medio de todo el gentío.

Eriol sintió una repentina sensación fría en su espalda. Apartó su mirada de la chica que lo guiaba, buscando de dónde provenía.

No podía equivocarse. Era la presencia de un espíritu, y parecía ser del Clan Sying, pero tenía al mismo tiempo algo diferente... algo...

—"_Maligno"-_sus ojos azules se toparon con el rostro mate de un muchacho, que miraba hacia donde él. La sonrisa burlona que esbozó, los ojos claros que brillaron maliciosos de pronto se perdieron entre la multitud.

—¿Eriol? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo, antes de que soltara su mano y corriera hacia la multitud.

Estaba seguro de lo que había visto...era el mismo chico que Yi Ze había mostrado en esos retratos.

—El niño cuya alma está contaminada de maldad-musitó pensativo, cuando ya fue inútil encontrarlo.

Tomoyo lo vio regresar a su lado distraído, respondiendo que creyó conocer a alguien, pero había resultado equivocado.

—Sigamos viendo allá-señaló donde Naoko terminaba de hacer una de sus primeras adquisiciones.

—"_Me está ocultando algo"-_pensó la chica, bajando la mirada. Eriol había seguido el camino junto a ella, serio y bastante callado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tal y como Isamu lo había dicho, y como ella tanto temía: Eriol seguía sin confiar del todo en ella, y así era imposible conocer todo de él...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El piso relucía, los vidrios estaban completamente nítidos, los sillones y los objetos de decoración no tenían un pizca de polvo.

—¡Sakura Kinomoto contra la suciedad!!-se escuchó el solitario grito de una chica con su cabello castaño bajo una pañoleta. Secó su frente sudorosa con el dorso de la mano, y soltó un satisfecho suspiro por su arduo trabajo.

En dos días había cortado el césped, plantado nuevas flores, limpiado exterior e interiormente la casa, dejándola como nueva.

¿Y ahora qué?

Se quitó el pañuelo, desparramando el pelo por sus hombros. Sentándose en el sofá, contempló el techo, desilusionándose al comprobar que también estaba limpio, al igual que esa lámpara...

El reloj del salón marcó con fuerza los segundos... ¿especialmente para ella? ¿Para darle a ver que estaba haciendo nada sentada ahí?

Ya había hecho demasiado esos dos días, ocupada en el aseo y en sus comidas. Pero eran las tres de la tarde, (muy pronto para pensar en la cena) y no tenía en qué ocupar tamaña cantidad de tiempo libre.

El reloj parecía burlarse de aquello, pulsando cada vez más fuerte el paso de los segundos.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Iré a visitar a Tomoyo y a Naoko!-dijo de pronto, mirando de reojo con una maliciosa sonrisa al reloj—"Ja, sí tengo algo en que ocupar mi tiempo"- pensó, subiendo a su habitación a cambiarse.

No era fácil acostumbrarse a una vida sola. Nunca pudo hacerlo. Cuando su padre debió irse al extranjero por su trabajo, Tomoyo le había evitado esa soledad invitándola de inmediato a quedarse en su departamento, y aunque eso no logró que no extrañara mucho al profesor Kinomoto, sí le ayudó a distraerse de esa nostalgia.

Pero ahora no quería recurrir a sus amigas, al menos, no corriendo a refugiarse en el alegre hogar que compartían. Quería ser fuerte, por esta vez, y demostrar que estaba creciendo, que no era la misma niña débil que entró a trabajar en la casa de dos hermanos hechiceros; Sakura había cambiado, era valiente y podía valerse por sí misma, y se lo iba a demostrar, sobretodo a ese sujeto cuyo nombre no quería recordar...

—Ya verás Li-murmuró. Siguió su caminar, tras soltar un leve suspiro. Era imposible no pensar en cómo le iría la vida a ellos...

Imaginó a los hermanitos Asai en compañía de su abuela sentados en el sofá, mientras su madre y su padre paseaban de la mano por el jardín y un rico pastel se horneaba en la cocina... En tanto, la casa en que antes se alojaba, debía estar tranquila, con Kerberos y Spi rondando por los pasillos en una discusión, y la pareja de novios debía estar en lo suyo, encerrados en una habitación... Sakura gruñó. Ahora que ellos dos estaban solos, debían estar aprovechando muy bien de su compañía.

Aplastó sin piedad el timbre con su índice.

Ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, tampoco era que le importara demasiado lo que ocurriera...

Se recargó en la pared, tras tocar insistentemente sin obtener resultados.

—¿Adónde habrán ido todos?-se preguntó con desánimo.

—¡Sakura!

Volteó hacia un sonriente Ruo que cargaba dos bolsas de papel en los brazos.

—Hola Ruocheng-saludó, con una pequeña reverencia.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Vine a ver a unos amigos-respondió, mirando la puerta con desilusión—Al parecer no están en casa.

El atractivo rostro del chino destelló en alegría. El destino estaba siendo muy generoso en ofrecerle esa oportunidad, y claramente, Wen Ruocheng no era del tipo que las desaprovechaba.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento?-propuso con una sonrisa—Llevo todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, y me encantaría que me acompañaras... Odio comer solo.

Sakura asintió comprensivamente, pues cada noche encendía la televisión para producir un poco de ruido en esa casa tan vacía.

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermana?-preguntó de pronto, tras haber aceptado acompañarlo, al menos a ayudar un poco a preparar la comida (él también mencionó que no era muy hábil, y que lo más común era que encargase la cena) antes de marcharse.

—Está muy ocupada con su prometido-rió el joven, mientras ella le ayudaba a sostener una de las bolsas para que sacara las llaves de su bolsillo—Gracias... Es por eso que casi ni viene a visitarme-Ruo hizo una expresión de tristeza. —Es obvio que preferirá a su novio antes que a su pobre hermano.

—"_Está solo... como yo"-_Sakura dejó la bolsa en la cocina, mientras el joven sacaba las cosas de la suya y le hablaba sin parar_—"Debe sentir el mismo vacío..."-_siguió mirándolo, conmovida. Entonces, esa sonrisa no era más que para aparentar una felicidad incompleta... Así como ella.

—¿Sakura?-le preguntó, a lo que ésta salió abruptamente de su ensimismamiento. —¿Te ocurre algo?

Lo mismo que a él... soledad.

Entrecerró la mirada, y bajó su cabeza hacia la bolsa, para sacar lo que él había comprado.

—No debes sentirte triste, Ruo, porque te encuentres solo...-dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Él la observó, confundido ante lo desamparado que lucía su rostro, y ese deseo de protegerla que surgía en su interior con más ímpetu—Cuando te sientas así, no dudes en llamarme. Vendré de inmediato -ella sonrió con alegría, y la candidez de sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido. —Ahora, ¡prepararemos algo rico para comer!

Ruo sonrió. Sin duda, se había topado con la niña más dulce que podía existir.

No tuvo que inventar los halagos, porque todo estaba verdaderamente delicioso, y parecía entrar mucho más en provecho con su compañía.

—Ya es mejor que descanses-él la arrastró de los hombros hasta la cómoda sala. La hizo sentarse en el sofá, mientras ella se secaba las manos en el delantal que se había puesto—Quítate eso-dijo sonriente. Ella obedeció con un suspiro de derrota—No puedes estar lavando la vajilla... debes tener suficiente de eso en casa de Li.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa, mientras su mirada avistaba a través de la ventana del apartamento el cielo oscureciéndose

En casa de Li...

¿Quién estaría haciendo los quehaceres por ella?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Esto es tan injusto!-exclamó Nan Wu, dando un fuerte azote a la puerta—¿No hay empleadas eficientes aquí en Japón? ¡Dejó un desastre intentando hacer comida!

Shaoran barría, rendido ante la frustración que en él también despertó esa infructuosa jornada de entrevistas con las empleadas. Nan había llamado a dos agencias, y enviaron a seis mujeres con muy buenas recomendaciones...

La primera, una mujer de apariencia muy sencilla, y alcanzando sus cincuenta. Era excelente en la cocina, pero...

—¡Nunca tuve hijos!!-sollozó, en mitad de la conversación, justo cuando ambos creyeron haber encontrado lo que necesitaban. —¡Si los hubiese tenido, serían como ustedes! Los cuidaré con mucho amor, ¿sí? ¡Pueden llamarme mamá!-abrazó a Nan, que estaba más cerca—¿Me dejas decirte "pequeñita"?

Descartada. Ese sentimentalismo hacía a la pelinegra recordarse a Shiefa Asai.

La segunda era muy eficiente... Quizás demasiado. Apenas la sentaron a la mesa y Nan abría su apuntador para las preguntas, corrió a barrer el piso.

—Me gusta, es eficaz-dijo Nan con una sonrisa. Hasta que la mujer la sacó de un empujón de la silla, para limpiarla también. —¡Oiga!

—¡Todo es una porquería! ¡Tengo que fregaaar!-exclamó, alzando la escoba sobre su cabeza con aterradora expresión.

Descartada, por su obsesivo deseo por limpiar.

Tercera, una tímida chiquilla con uniforme. Nan le cerró la puerta en sus narices, aún antes de que se presentara.

—No más escolares-masculló.

Cuarta, una veinte añera curvilínea, muy desfachatada en sus modales.

—No sé cocinar, no sé lavar, no sé planchar, no sé limpiar...-enumeró todo con sus dedos, sus uñas pintadas de un horrible color plateado.

—¿Entonces, qué sabes hacer?-preguntó Nan, cuya paciencia estaba agotándose de verla sonreír con picardía hacia su novio.

—Puedo cuidar muy bien a los niños-dijo, cambiando rápidamente de asiento a un lado del joven castaño. Le tomó de la camisa, arrimándose y hablándole con empalagoso tono—¿Quieres tomar un baño ahora, nene? Puedo refregarte la espalda...

—¡Ni lo sueñes!-chilló Nan Wu, y pronto llegó hasta la puerta para despedirla—¡Y ni se te ocurra regresar!!.

Descartada, también.

Shaoran tuvo una mala corazonada cuando escuchó a la quinta... o al quinto.

—¡Qué acogedora es su casita!-dijo, con voz fina. Llegó hasta la cocina, y sus ojos te encontraron con los de Li, quien parpadeó al ver aparecer un tipo de cabello rubio y ondulado con ojos color azul claro. —¡Kyaaaa, qué chico más guapo tienes!-corrió a pararlo de su silla, mientras lo contemplaba con ojos tintineantes y las mejillas sonrosadas—¡qué envidia me das, mujer! ¡Tienes muy buen gusto! Sólo mira esa caritaa-estiró con fuerza sus mejillas, sin poder lograr escuchar bien lo que él quería decir, pero que parecía ser un "auxilio".

—Sí, lo sé, soy muy afortunada-sonreía Nan, halagada porque alguien pensara que tenía buen gusto. —Qué alivio, pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien capacitado para este trabajo-decía, dando un vistazo a su extenso currículo. Sabía hacer una variedad de cosas, incluidas danza y arte. —¿Estás de acuerdo, Xiao Lang?-miró a su novio, encontrándose que mantenía al cariñoso empleado alejado de él por medio de una silla.

—¡Ayy, no seas tímido! ¡Sólo quiero comprobar qué tan apretados son esos musculitoos!

—¡Descartado!-gritó Li.

Y la sexta, una ancianita lenta y que resultaba ser más torpe que Kinomoto en la cocina (algo muy difícil de superar, según él). Ella se excusaba diciendo que no estaba habituada a la casa, pero que era cuestión de tiempo... cuestión de mucho tiempo, porque con las tres horas que le tomó preparar la cena y los destrozos producidos en el proceso, ambos jóvenes no querían arriesgarse.

Y así habían llegado a un punto muerto, Nan exhausta tendida en el sofá de la sala y buscando más agencias en el directorio telefónico, y él barriendo un poco del desastre en la cocina.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a alguien que superara el rendimiento de Kinomoto? De verdad que deseaba que la situación se arreglara en el menor plazo posible; el panorama no sería alentador al pasar los días, viéndose tan cercana la llegada de Shiefa con los niños.

La tarde de hoy su hermana había llamado para preguntar por todo; ¿cómo estás tú? ¿cómo está Sakura? ¿y cómo vas con Nan? ¿ya llamaste a mamá para informarle lo de tu compromiso? ¿te ha llamado ella? ¿y el clima? ¿supongo que te has portado bien y no le has dado problemas a Sakura?

Resultó muy convincente a la hora de decir que la niñera estaba bien, y que no le había dado molestias. Pero no corrió suerte al momento que la señora Asai dijo con entusiasmo: ¡déjame hablar con ella! quiero saber si ha habido avances con su enamorado.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante la posterior risita de la mujer.

Se recordó que estaba hablando con su hermana, que aunque resultaba ser husmeadora en asuntos que no debían importarle-¡y mucho menos para que se los recordara a él!- era su hermana al fin y al cabo, y había que quererla con todos esos defectos.

—En estos momentos está en una cita -respondió, rodando los ojos con fastidio al imaginarlo. Lo más probable era que fuese completamente cierto.

Shiefa dijo que era una pena, y se despidió dejándole muchos saludos. Lei se adueñó del teléfono por unos segundos para contarle algo sobre unos gatos que la abuela tenía de mascotas, para terminar diciendo que lo echaba de menos a él... y a la tal Sakura.

Colgó el teléfono con un ligero malestar.

¿Qué le diría a los niños cuando regresaran y encontraran una casa sin niñera?

—¿Nada nuevo?-preguntó a Nan agitado, cuando llegó de prisa al salón.

Ella meneó la cabeza, dejando el directorio de lado.

—Lo más sencillo sería llamar a tu casa y pedir alguna docena-sugirió con simpleza, a lo que Shaoran se negó de inmediato.

No quería una docena, sólo necesitaba una.

Y ojalá fuese lo más parecida a Kinomoto, para que sus sobrinos y su hermana pudieran tomarle cariño, y la vida siguiera como en un principio de su arribo a Japón.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura caminó por el salón en círculos, después de haber ido a ofrecer en vano su ayuda a la cocina. Ruo terminaba de lavar los platos y hacer hervir agua en la cafetera para que se sirviesen un té.

Estaba descubriendo que no podía estar sin actividad; tenía que estar haciendo algo, o sus pensamientos inevitablemente tomaban un rumbo indeseado hacia la antigua casa de los Asai y Li.

Divisó el periódico abierto en la página de anuncios, remarcados con un lápiz aquellos donde se ofrecía comida a domicilio. Sakura soltó una ligera risa, hasta que su mirada dio con un pequeño recuadro que anunciaba trabajo como mesera en un nuevo local que se abría al público. Se buscaban señoritas de buena presencia y responsables, con horarios que comenzaban desde las nueve de la noche hasta las dos de la madrugada, y sueldos que prometían ser óptimos.

—Lo encontré-murmuró Sakura, sonriendo ante su hallazgo.

—Sakura-dijo Ruo, entrando al salón con dos tazas de aromático té—¿qué haces?

—¡Ah! ¡Nada importante!-soltó una nerviosa risa, ocultando la hoja del periódico tras su espalda. —Se me hizo un poco tarde, Ruo. Muchas gracias por invitarme, te veré otro día, ¡adiós!

Ruocheng parpadeó sorprendido por la velocidad en que corrió a la puerta. No le había dado tiempo de hacer nada, y aunque intentó seguirla para ofrecerse a llevarla en su coche, la chica ya había desaparecido rumbo a la dirección donde ofrecían el empleo.

—¿Qué buscas?

Dejó de contemplar con asombro el oscuro lugar de paredes de colores opacos, iluminado por un par de focos en el techo. Las mesas repartidas por el local estaban provistas de cuatro sillas, y al fondo había una barra de donde provenía la densa voz de una mujer adulta.

—Vine por... el anuncio del diario-dijo Sakura, acercándose con algo de temor. Bajo las tenues luces amarillas el rostro de la mujer adquiría una apariencia aterradora y malvada, con sus remarcados ojos y brillante labial morado.

—¿Ah sí?-se sonrió ella, tras la barra. —¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para este tipo de trabajo?

Sakura frunció ofendida el entrecejo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Como digas-murmuró entre dientes la mujer, moviendo su artificial cabellera rubia—Ahora dame tu currículo.

—¿Mi currículo?-repitió con un atropellado pestañeo.

—Sí, eso dije-se impacientó la rubia, estirando su mano. —¿Cómo quieres que confíe en tu experiencia sin tener un papel que lo diga? ¿En qué has trabajado antes?

_¡Señorita Sakura! _

Recordó los alegres rostros de Lei y Xue, y en sus labios se dibujó una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Niñera-contestó con voz suave—Trabajé de niñera.

La otra soltó una sagaz carcajada.

—Ay chica, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para ti-se volteó, ordenando los vasos en las repisas.

—¡Por favor, necesito trabajar!-insistió con energía, acercándose ahora sin miedo.

—Eres una niña, no podrás manejarlo.

—¡Ya no soy una niña!!-gritó sin poder contenerse. La encargada abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, topándose con la firme mirada de esos orbes verdes—Por favor... Quiero trabajar.

Volvió a girarse a la repisa, para continuar con su labor. Escuchó el suspiro de la chica, luego de sus insistentes ruegos y promesas.

—Déjame un número de teléfono y te llamaré-dijo con cierta rudeza. —No te ilusiones tanto, muchacha. De seguro habrán mucho mejores que tú, así que no te canses esperando.

Sakura se quedó observándola sorprendida.

—¿No tienes lápiz?

—A-ah, sí-buscó entre su bolso, hasta sacar uno. Examinó por si había alguna libreta sobre el mesón, escuchando luego un bufido de la otra, quien le estiró una servilleta. —Gracias-sonrió, anotando su nombre y su teléfono móvil.—Se lo agradezco-repitió, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. La mujer no dio respuesta, por lo que decidió retirarse.

—Aguarda-la detuvo poco después. Sakura se inmovilizó en su lugar, escuchando el sonido de un encendedor y sintiendo enseguida un pesado humo de cigarrillo—¿Por qué te despidieron?... Oye, no pongas esa cara, es obvio que no renunciaste porque se nota que te agradaba estar ahí...-la mujer le brindó una amistosa sonrisa, dando otra probada al tabaco—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue la razón?

Las luces de pronto parpadearon, como si fueran a apagarse. Luego volvieron a la normalidad, mostrando tras la barra a la corpulenta blonda, esperando.

Unos segundos más de silencio, y Sakura terminó por ceder.

—Dijo que no ya no me necesitaba-murmuró, sus puños contrayéndose involuntariamente.

—¿Un hombre?-Sakura asintió, desviando la mirada y atormentándose por acordarse de nuevo todas las palabras de esa noche. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo con tanta claridad? —Entiendo. Me pasó lo mismo... Tenía una vida muy feliz, un trabajo mejor que en esta pocilga, y un marido. Hasta que el desgraciado encontró a otra, y dijo que ya no me necesitaba-ella entrecerró los párpados, pestañas gruesas cubriendo casi todo el color de sus iris—Me corrió de la casa, y ahora la disfruta con la otra. Pudrió toda mi existencia.

—Yo... Lo siento-pronunció la chica.

—Nah, yo ya lo superé-sonrió la rubia, botando la ceniza en una copa—Tú también deberías.

Ella asintió aturdida, viendo al cigarrillo morir aplastado contra la superficie del mesón.

—Demuéstrale que tú tampoco lo necesitas-fue lo último que le escuchó decir, antes que la puerta se abriera y entraran un par de hombres a pedir un trago. —Hasta luego...-leyó en la servilleta, guardándola en el bolsillo de su ajustada falda negra—Sakura Kinomoto.

Salió a la calle, donde los faroles comenzaban a alumbrar a avenida. La gente transitaba a sus hogares desesperados por descanso tras una dura jornada de trabajo.

—No lo necesito-repitió una vez más. Pero por más veces que dejaba escapar en un susurro esa frase, menos sentido le encontraba.

¿Y si no fuese verdad?

¿Y si en realidad... sí lo necesitara?

Abrió la puerta con dificultad, y caminó agotada hasta su habitación donde se encerró a oscuras.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser fuerte?-sus ojos fueron cerrándose, al pasar las horas—¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo?

Y en sueños, en una realidad completamente diferente, se ve poderosa y segura, frente a sus ojos penetrantes, frente a su rostro inmutable que –aún así, y maldita sea- es atractivo, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas: ¡No te necesito!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Otra mañana más, un plato atiborrado de cereales con leche. La cuchara se hunde en la crujiente merienda, mientras su mirada se pierde en la totalidad de la cocina, a la que no le basta su presencia para lucir colosal y vacía.

Cuando Shiefa regrese y los niños vuelvan a ocupar sus lugares en esa mesa, todo volverá a ser más alentador; la inmensa cocina volverá a ser lo que siempre fue, y no el espacio desolador desde que se sienta a desayunar a solas a las nueve de la mañana, una hora antes de que su novia baje a lo mismo. Nan se las arregla con un jugo natural o un yogur, con galletas a las que Shaoran no logra encontrarles sabor, pero que sabe son saludables y conservan la línea.

Son dos personas en una casa casi desierta y silenciosa, de no ser porque Kero y Spinnel inicien alguna discusión o alienten a sus autos de carrera en el juego de consola.

Faltan hermanas que tengan a sus niños, niños que tengan niñeras, niñeras que deambulen por allí con una sonrisa, que hagan desayunos ricos, que preparen postres, que recuerden que hay que lavarse los dientes, que cuenten historias antes de ir a dormir...

Es casi mediodía y se deja guiar hasta el jardín por sus guardianes para comenzar el entrenamiento habitual. Todo se está volviendo una rutina, pesada y aburrida.

Nan ya se ha despertado y sigue pegada al teléfono en comunicación directa con su madre, consejera sabia que la instruye en cuestiones del amor. Lástima que no logre hacerlo en cuestiones domésticas, porque durante todos esos días había sido Shaoran quien combatía con maestría en cuestiones culinarias, al principio con mucho ánimo, luego con resignación, y al tercer día con cierta apatía.

No podían culparlos: desde pequeños estaban acostumbrados a que les sirvieran, y ahora, abandonados a la mano del destino que no les enviaba una buena empleada doméstica, tenían que arreglárselas por su propia cuenta.

—De mal en peor-masculló el chino, dejándose caer en el césped. Sabía que los guardianes querían decir esas mismas palabras, pero por un tema de fidelidad-o más bien de excesivo cariño-se las guardaban celosamente y las expresaban por medio de miradas preocupadas al verlo fallar en un hechizo.

—Ejem... Debe repasar un poco los conjuros-sugirió Spinnel, cuando su compañero le dio un codazo para romper el incómodo silencio.

Él dio un largo suspiro, recostándose por completo. El sol a esas horas estaba pleno, inundando de calor asfixiante a toda la ciudad.

—El hechizo de Cronos es uno de los más difíciles en materia mágica-siguió hablando Spi, ante otro codazo recibido en sus pequeñas costillas—no es de extrañar que se le dificulte aprenderlo... hay quienes nunca lo logran-el tercer codazo no fue nada suave, y el guardián de pelaje negro creyó ahogarse por un minuto—¡p-pero ese no será su caso, amo!

—¡Claro que no, porque es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de toda China!-saltó Kero con entusiasmo.

Todo el mundo debería contar con dos "bestias mágicas" para subir la autoestima, pensó distraído volteando la cabeza al otro lado. Alrededor de ese sector de la casa, donde la tierra estaba labrada con dedicación, estaban germinando pequeñísimos tallos verdes. Parpadeó ante su descubrimiento; todas las mañanas y tardes practicaba en el jardín y jamás se había detenido a observar lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Shaoran se incorporó, caminando más cerca para inclinarse a examinarlos de cerca.

—...¿amo?-preguntaron al unísono a su protegido.

—Les falta agua-murmuró Shaoran, más para sí que para ellos.

Y antes de que volvieran a llamarlo, sin comprender a lo que se refería, lo vieron tomar una regadera y verter el líquido sobre la tierra, como había visto que la niñera lo hacía. De seguro se pondría muy contenta si pudiera ver que su esfuerzo pronto se vería recompensado con el nacer de muchas flores...

_¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en esto?_

—Hola-saludó una voz cordial a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo en el momento apropiado cualquier respuesta a la pregunta. —Dedicando tiempo a la jardinera, ¿eh?

Volteó algo aburrido hacia Eriol Hiraguizawa, que miraba con atención los indicios verdes, con un asomo de sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres?

Era algo serio, no una de esas visitas que podían ser comunes en Hiraguizawa sólo para fastidiarlo con su amabilidad, porque su rostro de pronto se volvió grave y sombrío cuando lo miró.

—¿Podemos hablar adentro?-pidió, utilizando su mano como visera y explicando: —Está más fresco.

—¿No quieres un jugo?-bromeó el castaño, cuando el otro se ubicó en uno de los sillones. Y no sonrió. Bien, había que confesar que lo estaba inquietando. —Tú dirás.

El inglés bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, y comenzó a hablar con una voz que hasta no parecía la suya:

—¿No te has puesto pensar en el momento que tengas que atrapar al espíritu de ese chico... Peiyan?-Shaoran alzó una ceja, sin comprender todavía lo grave que tenía aquello, y el no haberse detenido a pensarlo ni una sola vez. —¿No te has preguntado qué ocurriría con el espíritu que convive con el cuerpo de Sakura al momento en que se encuentren?

Todo lo que sabía era que Bing Xia deseaba encontrarlo, por lo que lo más sensato sería creer que se alegraría. De esa alegría que debían sentir los que aman al reencontrarse con esa persona después de tanto tiempo, y de que él no tenía idea.

—Bing Xia ha dicho que no puede abandonar el cuerpo de ella hasta que...-rodó los ojos al recordarlo, gruñendo lo demás —encuentre el dichoso método.

—Hasta entonces compartirán inevitablemente; los recuerdos de Bing Xia se entremezclaran con los de Sakura, todo lo que vivió hace cientos de años, todo lo que sintió hace cientos de años...-continuó el de ojos azules, pensativo. —Me preguntaba... si Sakura podría reconocerlo de encontrarse con él.

Li soltó un bufido, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

La mirada de Eriol vagó por las caras de los dos guardianes, levitando a poca distancia de su protegido, y luego en el gesto duro que este mantenía.

—Mizuki predijo que Peiyan le haría daño-confesó, ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro oyentes, pues Nan hacía varios minutos escuchaba sin interrumpir y a prudente distancia. —porque el alma de ese muchacho se contaminó de maldad.

—¿Por qué querría hacerle daño a ella?-preguntó el castaño, sin percatarse de lo agitado que lo había puesto la sola mención de un peligro.

—No lo sé... No sabemos qué es lo que los mueve más de la idea de venganza hacia los Thang-Eriol lanzó un suspiro. —Lo que me preocupa, Li, es que lo vi.

Shaoran abrió los ojos, sin poder contener la sorpresa tras esas palabras.

—Vi a Pei Yan... Sé que era él, reconocí la energía de esos espíritus, y el aula maligna que lo rodeaba. Además había visto su rostro en un antiguo álbum familiar.

Estaba cerca, podía estar rondando en ese momento a la misma Sakura, y ellos no hacían nada por evitarlo.

—Maldición.

No podía hacerle daño. No estando dentro del cuerpo de Kinomoto el espíritu de su querida hermanastra.

Shaoran se sacudió el cabello irritado, levantándose del sillón. ¿Y si buscaba acabar con Sakura sólo para liberar el espíritu de Bing Xia? Después de todo, estaba bajo el control de fuerzas oscuras y sus acciones podían ser desmedidas para lograr algún objetivo...

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

¿Qué haría Bing Xia cuando se encontrara con esa persona que tanto quería? ¿Qué pasaría con Sakura si no lograba encontrar por sí misma el método de liberarla?

El timbre interrumpe, sonando largos segundos sin que nadie haga intento de abrir la puerta, hasta que por fin Nan logra reaccionar.

—Buen día-sonrió un rostro alegre en el umbral. —¿Puedo pasar, _señorita Wu_?-preguntó de buen humor, abriéndose paso y avanzando con confianza por el pasillo. Las miradas de Hiraguizawa y Li se posaron sobre él, confundidas en cuanto entró a la sala—Oh, lo siento. ¿Interrumpí alguna charla importante?

Shaoran frunció aún más el ceño, sintiendo de pronto demasiada tensión en todos los músculos. Desde hacía días que no tenía el desagrado de mirar la cara de ese sujeto, y ahora que había recordado perfectamente el papel que jugaba en todo el asunto del librar a Sakura del espíritu, su reacción había empeorado visiblemente.

—Sal de aquí-le ordenó con frialdad, a lo que Wen miró con sorpresa cómo apresaba las manos en puños, hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

—Tranquilo. No vine para discutir contigo-alzó las palmas en gesto limpio—Quería hacerle una visita a Sakura.

Eriol no entendía porqué de pronto todo había enmudecido. Miró el rostro confundido de Nan Wu, y la manera en que Li aflojaba los encogidos puños, abriendo cada vez más sus ojos.

—No entiendo-murmuró tras un rato, con una forzada y tensa sonrisa. —No entiendo qué pretendes.

—¿No me expliqué bien?-preguntó Wen, malhumorado por el que le hicieran perder tanto tiempo—Quiero ver a Sakura. ¿Está en la cocina? ¿Su habitación? No me molestaría tener que ir a buscarla yo mismo, si me lo permites...-sonrió con diversión, mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

Enserio, ¿qué pretende? ¿Un jueguito malintencionado para venir a recordarle que Sakura ya no vive en esa casa? ¿Una manera de demostrar su victoria porque es él quien cuida de ella ahora, como tanto quería?

Y sonreía. El muy idiota le sonreía como si todo fuera cómico y liviano.

—¡Sabes mejor que nadie que ella no está aquí!-exclamó, sin poder evitar sonar enfurecido.

Era su culpa. Lo estaba provocando.

—Ahora soy yo el que no entiende-replicó él desorientado.

Tampoco yo, quiso decir Eriol, pero se quedó en silencio al escuchar un fuerte resoplo proveniente de la pelinegra en una esquina.

—Kinomoto fue despedida. Ya no trabaja aquí desde hace tres días-dijo ésta, viendo con cierta satisfacción cómo el rostro del hijo de Jin Tao se apesadumbraba en una mueca. —Es una pena. Ya no podrás venir a visitarla.

—¿Pero entonces adónde fue?

Lo único que faltaba, fingir que no sabía su paradero...

El jueguito ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—¿Está en el departamento de sus amigas, Hiraguizawa?-preguntó al inglés, que tan aturdido y confundido como él, negó con la cabeza. —¿Entonces dónde?! –se desesperó, buscando la mirada del castaño. —Si no está bajo el cuidado de ninguno de nosotros tres, ¿¡dónde está?!

Wen no podía hacer tamaña actuación sólo para disgustarlo. Y si no era parte de un juego o una estúpida broma, de verdad no sabía dónde se encontraba la niña de ojos verdes.

Miró hacia Eriol, cuya expresión seria estaba dirigida hacia él, juzgándolo silenciosamente con todo el peso de esa misteriosa mirada marina.

Regresó la mirada hacia Ruocheng, cuyo rostro hervía en ira y desesperación, y sintiendo que la voz le fallaba, que se le quedaba atascada en la garganta, susurró:

—No lo sé.

Fue inmediato, tan rápido que bastó un parpadeo para que viera el cuerpo de Wen acercarse, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. _Tu responsabilidad, tu culpa, tu misión_, y otras cosas más escupió frenéticamente, zamarreándolo ante los gritos de Nan que lo ordenaban apartarse. _Lo sabrán los de Clan, _le amenazaba, cuando Eriol y los guardianes lograron retirarlo, el primero pidiéndole que se calmara.

—¿Cómo voy a calmarme?- alzó la voz, señalando al joven Li ceñudamente. —¡Es todo por su culpa! ¡Debí saber que no podría cuidarla como merecía, y que era tan cobarde como para dejar que se fuera!

—¡Ya deja de hacer escándalo!-chilló Nan, arrimándose a su novio en actitud protectora. —¡Xiao Lang no tenía porqué estar al pendiente de ella!

—¡Tú no hables, Nan, porque estoy seguro que tuviste mucho que ver en esto!

Los ojos celestes de ella se abrieron como platos, apenas dijo ese _tú no hables_.

—¡No me hagas callar! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

Escucharon que dio un fuerte bufido, dándose la vuelta de inmediato y avanzando a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

—¿A dónde vas?-demandó la chica, siguiéndolo—¡No he terminado de responderte!

—Voy a buscarla.

La puerta se cerró violentamente, y la casa quedó otra vez en completo silencio.

—Deberíamos hacer lo mismo-murmuró Eriol.

—¿Acabas de decir "deberíamos"?-repitió Nan, soltando una risa. —Kinomoto ya no trabaja aquí, así que cualquier cosa que le pase, no nos concierne en lo absoluto-declaró con frialdad, alzando la mirada al perfil inexpresivo de su novio—¿Verdad que sí, Xiao Lang?

En todos estos días, ella no había estado con Wen... Esa sola revelación hizo quedar en ridículo todas las absurdas pesadillas que había arrastrado por las noches, imaginando la convivencia de esos dos a diario.

Y aunque le inspirara cierta tranquilidad el detalle, no sabía qué era peor: si saberla con Wen o desaparecida.

¿Por qué siempre?... siempre lo hacía quedar como un idiota. Lo hacía sentirse culpable, un verdadero estúpido, se maldijo, al recordar no haber tomado la precaución de asegurarse que Wen se haría cargo de ella apenas saliera de su casa. Porque esa era la intención, después de todo.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

Nan permaneció boquiabierta, mientras Eriol opinaba que lo mejor era consultarlo con Tomoyo; era su mejor amiga, y lo más probable-y se sentía bastante dolido al pensar que pudiera haberlo sabido y se lo había ocultado-tenía alguna pista de dónde encontrarla.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡¡Síii!!-gritó de nuevo con alegría, apenas colgó el teléfono. —¡Sabía que nada podía ser tan malo!-cantó, dirigiéndose en puntillas a la cocina. —¡Mamá, lo logré! ¡Tengo un nuevo empleo!

La encargada del bar acababa de llamarla, para decirle que la había aceptado. Empezaba justo aquél día, o noche, más bien. Tenía que estar a las nueve en punto, y allá le entregarían su uniforme y las instrucciones correspondientes.

Sakura dio una vuelta sobre sí, todavía abrazando con fuerza la fotografía de su madre.

—Papá y Touya también estarán felices cuando lo sepan-dijo en un murmullo, con una sonrisa—Aunque a Touya no creo que le agrade demasiado. Con lo gruñón que es, de seguro le encuentra el lado malo.

Volvió a depositar el portarretratos sobre la mesita. La fotografía de su madre, como todas las demás, la mostraba con su gran sonrisa y vestida de un precioso traje verde. Era tan bonita... Tanto, que se le hacía difícil creer que era su mamá, aún si tuvieran los mismos ojos. Es que Nadeshiko tenía la piel blanquísima y toda en ella inspiraba delicadeza y feminidad, al contrario de lo torpe y brusca que Sakura creía ser.

—Pero tu hija no te defraudará-dijo de pronto, frunciendo el ceño—¡Daré lo mejor de mí en mi nuevo trabajo! ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Tomoyo!-recordó. Dio un vistazo al reloj, con el que ya habían hecho las paces (él no se burlaba de sus ratos de ocio, mientras que ella invertía tiempo en mirar televisión, a cambio de haberle quitado un poco de polvo). —Ya van a ser las cuatro... quizás ahora sí esté en casa.

Tocó el timbre ansiosa, esperando que los pasos provenientes de dentro se acercaran a la puerta.

Tomoyo la recibió con sorpresa, para luego hacerla pasar sonriente. Estaba entretenida haciendo una torta de bizcocho y manjar, que no tardaría en hornearse.

—¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, percibiendo el entusiasmo en los chispeantes ojos verdes.

La castaña se dejó caer en el sillón, dando un profundo suspiro.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Me aceptaron en el empleo! Desde las nueve p.m del día de hoy, trabajo en el Bar Okada, ese que está frente a la heladería-contó con orgullo, pero no vio muy buena acogida en su amiga. Por alguna razón a Tomoyo pareció no gustarle la idea—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No es nada...-sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.—Bueno, es sólo que... parece un poco arriesgado. Es muy tarde, y a esas horas esas calles están muy solas, Sakura-explicó, ante el rostro de completa ingenuidad de su amiga—Además es un bar, el trabajo no debe ser sencillo atendiendo a ese tipo de gente que lo frecuenta... no es un ambiente como para una niña como tú.

Sakura intentó mantener la sonrisa, que flaqueó notablemente al escucharla decir eso último; y ella que había venido con tanto entusiasmo creyendo que Tomoyo compartiría su alegría...

¿También pensaba que todavía era una niña como para no poder cuidarse por sí sola?

¿Era toda una confabulación contra ella?

La llave calzó la cerradura de la puerta, y ésta se abrió ante el mutismo de las dos amigas que vieron a Eriol entrar, con un inmenso gesto de alivio cuando su mirada se fijó en castaña.

—¡Hola, Eriol! ¿Cómo has estado?-volteó sonriente del sofá donde estaba sentada.

El aludido se dirigió hacia ella sin su habitual sonrisa, y la estudió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?-Tomoyo bajó la mirada ante la pregunta que claramente la involucraba a ella.

—¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sakura, ignorando porqué el inglés parecía molesto con su amiga.

—De que ya no trabajas con Li. ¿Por qué lo estabas ocultando?.

Ella volteó a Tomoyo, que seguía con la mirada escondida por el cabello.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste Tomoyo?-preguntó afligida, pues eso sólo demostraba que ni su mejor amiga estaba de su parte, como lo temía.

¿Es que ya nadie confiaba en ella? ¿Y ya no tenía a nadie en quien confiar?

—Fui yo.

La presencia de Shaoran Li en la sala se dejó sentir con el peso que su porte alto y sus facciones duras imponían. Y aún si no hubiese dicho palabra y no lo hubiese visto directamente, Sakura habría podido dar cuenta que estaba a su espalda, por la mirada que parecía atravesar su espina dorsal causándole escalofríos. Era como si el aire le transmitiera en cada partícula que su cuerpo no estaba a mucha distancia del suyo.

Sus manos temblaron y la boca se le secó. El corazón bajó, volvió a su lugar, produciéndole un mareo, y luchó por mantenerse en su lugar y no correr.

¿Dónde estaba la Sakura fuerte que podía luchar por su propia cuenta?

—Con Li estábamos buscándote-dijo Eriol, mientras ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al implicarlo a él, si estaba claro que no le importaba qué es lo que sucedía con ella desde que se fue de su casa. —Debiste habérmelo dicho apenas sucedió, Sakura.

No puedes permanecer sola. Es peligroso, lo sabes. _-"Peiyan puede aparecer en cualquier momento",_ agregó en pensamientos, contemplando a la chica voltear hacia él con una expresión dura.

—Todo está bien-dijo con voz firme, centrándose en la mirada índigo. Apretó los puños, y repitió con la mayor convicción posible: —Todo está bien, y todo estará bien. No me pasará nada malo, Eriol. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

—¿Cómo?

Reconocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz. Y el corazón le estaba saltando con locura por alguna extraña razón, pero que quizás se debía al miedo de sentirse descubierta, de que encontrara en el fondo la inseguridad de sus palabras, de que le dirigiera una mirada cargada de desprecio como aquélla noche...

No movió sus ojos de Eriol. A él sería al único que respondería, y al único que se dignaría a mirar.

—Sakura no quería darles problemas-musitó Tomoyo acongojada. —No te enfades con ella-pidió al joven Hiraguizawa, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Lo sabías, verdad?-preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Era indiscutible que Tomoyo estaba enterada, y que eso era lo que sentía y le ocultaba. —¿Dónde has estado?-volvió a interrogar a la chica de cabello trenzado, que mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Mi casa.

—En su casa... –reiteró el chino con ironía, dando un sonoro suspiro.

Sakura apretó más los puños, recriminándose esa debilidad. Porque escucharlo suspirar molesto, irremediablemente le producía una gran culpa.

Si sólo lo hubiese visto en un poco tiempo más...

Si sólo le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de que las heridas sanaran por completo, y que se considerara fuerte para enfrentarlo sin comprometer muchos sentimientos en ello; ni odio, ni rencor, ni angustia. Quería transformarse en un ser tan frío como él, mirarlo con el mismo menosprecio, decir palabras que se clavaran como espinas en su corazón y que no dejaran de repercutir en su conciencia.

Así como las suyas todavía la perseguían a ella.

—Sakura, no queremos ser duros contigo, pero ya deberías haber comprendido que no puedes estar sola...-habló Eriol, con la mayor comprensión posible.

—No tiene caso de que se lo digas-interrumpió otra vez Li, y esta vez Sakura levantó la mirada sólo para contemplar lo evidente: sus ojos oscuros la analizaban con hostilidad. —Es un niña. Una muy terca.

Eriol soltó un leve suspiro al presentir que se acercaba alguna discusión.

—Ya no soy una niña-protestó, sin poder contenerse —¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

—Sí, la verdad tienes razón. Quizás si encuentras alguna llavecita mágica en el sótano, y te de superpoderes para transformarte en una heroína...-dijo él con sarcasmo.

—¡N-no te burles!

—Y posiblemente encuentres también una mascotita parlanchina que te de una misión para salvar el mundo con tu magia. Cuando eso pase, podrías decírmelo. En el clan nos ahorraríamos muchos años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento para convertirnos en hechiceros.

—¡Yo-!-intentó defenderse, todavía atónita por toda la mal intención en todo su comentario, cuando escuchó una voz conocida, y los pasos firmes de dos zapatos de tacón.

—¡Xiao Lang!-exclamó Nan al asomarse, caminando hacia él y colgándose de su brazo como si fueran una especie de imanes—Me arrepentí y los seguí, porque no quiero dejarte solo si Wen se aparece de nuevo-la chica sintió las miradas de todos recaer en su inusitada presencia, pero atendió sólo a una, la más intensa y sobrecogida—Hola Kinomoto. Hacía mucho que no te veía...

"_El medallón",_ pensó, cuando el objeto resplandeció ante la inclinación de cabeza de la mujer.

—Ya que la encontraron, y parece estar bien, ¿podemos irnos?-preguntó Nan a su novio, mirándolo con cariño. —Nos están quitando valioso tiempo para invertir en nosotros.

Eriol avistó con preocupación el rostro de la castaña, que de un momento a otro había perdido el saludable matiz rosa en las mejillas y su mirada se había sumido en un abismo triste y profundo.

—Haznos el favor de quedarte aquí, Sakura-le invitó, intentando estrechar su mano.

Tomoyo, y el mismo Eriol, se asombraron ante la maniobra de su amiga, que de pronto apartó su propia mano en un movimiento rápido y brusco.

Es el medallón, en el cuello largo de Nan Wu y sus manos rodeando el brazo de Li.

Es el medallón que brilla, el dragón incrustado, el amuleto que un día tuvo en sus manos, pero que ya no la protege a ella, porque de elegir entre ambas, ¿quién importaba más?

Los ojos de Li siguen oscuros, y no sabe interpretar si es desprecio lo que reflejan. Debe de serlo.

Y ella quiere poder demostrarlo también, porque otra vez la dejan pequeña, la han reducido a la niña que tanto mencionan, le quitaron todas las máscaras y han expuesto la más débil, la que todavía tiene esa espinita clavada en medio del corazón.

—Yo...-comienza a decir, entreabriendo los labios de pronto ásperos y pesados. La voz le sale como un raspado, pero el brillo del amuleto le hace tomar aire de pronto, y mirar con aborrecimiento al chico de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos glaciales. De pronto todo sale en un grito, que deja pasmados a Eriol, a Tomoyo y a la señorita Wu, pero aún más a él.

Lo hizo. Al fin lo dijo.

Pero como si su alma lo supiera, de pronto algo dentro se hace añicos. Entonces hay que escapar, para que nadie pueda ver el llanto, ni el arrepentimiento.

Porque es mentira, y lo sabe.

—¿Ella acaba de gritarte que _no te necesita_?-pregunta Nan a su novio, sin entender nada. Porque no hay mucho que entender, más que la antigua niñera acaba de gritar y enseguida ha corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La vibración de su teléfono móvil hace que Eriol sea el primero que salga de su estupor. Lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo, presionando el botón para contestar.

Como todo era silencio, los demás pudieron escuchar la voz de una anciana, y sus últimas palabras que fueron una súplica:

¡Tiene que venir rápido! ¡Ella necesita verlo!

—Tengo que ir con la maestra...-murmuró, apenas cortó la comunicación. Vieron cómo se guardó el teléfono de regreso en el bolsillo, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

—¿Qué sucederá con Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo, esperando retenerlo.

—Sabes muy bien qué sucedía con ella-replicó él con aspereza, sin saber muy bien porqué. Quizás todavía estaba dolido de que le ocultaran lo ocurrido, de no haber podido hacer nada por evitar la locura que Kinomoto estaba haciendo, de que Tomoyo fuera tan ingenua como la misma Sakura para pensar que todo era sencillo y sin peligro.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a la joven Daidouji con un desmedido sentimiento de vacío.

—Sé como podemos solucionar esto-dijo Nan, rompiendo el nuevo silencio que se había levantado en la salita—Iremos a buscar a Wen arriba, y le diremos que sea él quien busque a Kinomoto, que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Si tanto le interesa, él quien vigilará de ella a partir de ahora-miró a su novio, con una sonrisa resuelta—Así no tendrás porqué sentirte culpable, Xiao Lang.

Nan se despidió de Tomoyo con un educado cabeceo, esbozando una forzada sonrisa. Se adelantó a subir las escaleras, para indicarle el camino al chico.

—Li-lo detuvo Tomoyo, cuando comenzaba a moverse con lentitud a la salida. Giró el rostro para ver a la muchacha escribir en un papel, que dobló en dos antes de estirárselo. —Es sólo por si te interesa-murmuró, caminando de inmediato a su habitación.

—Ahora resulta que Wen también está perdido!-exclamó Nan con molestia, bajando los escalones y encontrándose con su novio, cerrando pensativo la puerta del departamento 201.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Era casi medianoche. Nan estaba dormida con sus efectivas pastillas tras obligarlo a acompañarla a ver una película romántica sentados en el sofá. Cuando llegó el final, que parecía triste, pues la pelinegra se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo y dijo con voz tomada por la emoción que había sido una bonita historia, Shaoran se dio cuenta que los cambios de colores en la pantalla y las imágenes melindrosas pasaron ante sus ojos sin que les diera ningún sentido.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cierto papel que seguía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Puedes quedarte un rato si quieres-le dijo cariñosamente, cuando ambos habían subido para retirarse a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—No, no quiero molestarte. Debes estar cansada-Shaoran era tan comprensivo, que se despidió de inmediato, encerrándose en su habitación.

Nan soltó un soplo, y se obligó a callar el grito de frustración cuando apenas sintió que le tocaba la mejilla como manera de darle sus buenas noches.

Su madre le insistía que no ejerciera ninguna clase de presión, que las circunstancias eran las que mantenían su noviazgo en un estado de avance nulo, pero que apenas toda la misión de Xiaolang terminase les esperaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar como una pareja merecía.

Sin embargo, la paciencia no era una virtud con la que Nan Wu contara de sobra. Le era difícil de explicar porqué la ida de Shiefa con los niños a vacacionar, y la posterior despedida de la niñera, no habían mejorado en nada su cercanía, y al contrario, parecía estar empeorándola.

Dio otra vuelta por toda la habitación, su mano izquierda sosteniendo el papel con la perfecta caligrafía de Daidouji que miraba cada cierto tiempo con ansiedad. Apuntaba una dirección, y agregaba que si quería saber el paradero de Sakura, tenía que estar en ese lugar a las doce de la noche en punto en el lugar estipulado.

Había pensado seriamente en ir donde Wen y hacerle llegar el famoso papelito, y así fuese ese insoportable quien se reuniera con Daidouji... Pero no lo había hecho.

Tampoco se trataba de que fuese él, Shaoran Li, el que se mostrara interesado en saber de Sakura Kinomoto, si ambos no tenían nada que ver. Ella había gritado con fuerza que no lo necesitaba, y así parecía ser.

¿Para qué ir, entonces?

¿Para que apenas se vieran comenzaran a discutir? ¿Para que ella volviera a gritarle que no lo necesitaba, quizás porque pensaba que nunca la había cuidado como merecía? O probablemente para que él le reprochara el estado en que lo tenía la insoportable expectación por conocer dónde diablos se escondía...

El chino tomó su chaqueta con brusquedad y arrugó el papel en su puño.

Que discutieran, que ella gritara, que él también lo hiciera, pero lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, era verla.

Aunque quizás, no como esperaba...

—¿Esta es nuestra ropa de trabajo?-cuestionó Sakura, mirándose al espejo con el rostro rojo. Intentó bajar un poco la falda negra que apenas y cubría lo necesario, dejando expuestas sus piernas—E-es un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una sotana?-se sonrió la otra chica, mientras acomodaba su cabello corto con fijador. Se había maquillado excesivamente los labios y los ojos, y ya no quedaban rastros de la muchacha pálida que se presentó como Nakano hacía unos minutos. Sería su compañera de trabajo de ahora en adelante. —Se nota que eres primeriza-dijo, lanzándole el lápiz labial que la otra agarró en el aire.

—¿Tú habías trabajado antes en un bar?

—Muchísimas veces-respondió, atándose el delantal en sus anchas caderas. —Por eso te aconsejo acostumbrarte a este ritmo.

Sakura contempló dudosa el color rosa del labial, y terminó por untárselo en la boca.

Su reflejo mostraba a otra chica más alta-por efecto de los zapatos de taco-, con una ajustada blusa color rojo, y una falda negra. El cabello lo amarró en un moño, y se dio una última inspección por diferentes ángulos. Estaba tan diferente, que casi no se reconocía.

Incluso parecía una verdadera mujer...

—"_Debería estar muy contenta por eso"-_le dijo a aquélla Sakura del espejo que mantenía un apagado rostro. No se había dignado a sonreír desde que abandonó el departamento con Tomoyo, Eriol, Nan y Shaoran Li mirándoles consternados. Todos ellos probablemente notaron que la voz le temblaba al intentar hacerse la valiente, que el odio que intentaba irradiar hacia la mirada de Li no era más que una mentira, que sus palabras tampoco tenían ningún sentido.

Sí se sentía sola. Sí se sentía insegura. Sí que tenía miedo, y necesitaba de un amuleto...

Sakura se sonrió lacónicamente, mientras miraba directamente sus expresivos ojos verdes.

—"_A quién engañas... No es el amuleto lo que Nan tiene..." _

Es algo muchísimo más importante, y algo que ella daría cualquier cosa por obtener...

—¡Kinomoto!-le llamó la encargada.

La chica dio un respingo, saliendo rápidamente de sus reflexiones.

—¡Voy!-se apresuró en contestar, dirigiéndose con prisa fuera del baño, no sin antes perder el equilibrio en sus tacones y caer sentada en el suelo, bajo la mirada burlona de Nakano y la dueña—E-estoy bien-tartamudeó -como si a ellas les importarse el saberlo- poniéndose de pie.

La rubia dio las correspondientes instrucciones y al cabo de una hora comenzaron a ingresar los clientes. Se ubicaban en las mesas, todos hablando a un mismo tiempo y riendo a carcajadas, escrutando de pies a cabeza a las meseras con total descaro.

Nakano parecía realmente cómoda cuando los hombres le metían conversación mientras bebían sus cervezas, preguntando datos sobre su edad o su vida amorosa. Cuando fue su turno de atender a dos de otra mesa-que lucían más jóvenes que el resto, y debían bordear sus veinte y algo- Sakura pronunció su nombre con cierta torpeza, luego de escuchar de boca de ambos que era _linda._ Y quizás ellos eran sinceros, porque todavía no les traía su pedido de licor como para pensar que estaban bajo los efectos del etílico. Se sonrió con cierto orgullo. Había una gran diferencia entre una Sakura vestida de adulta y otra con sus ropas casuales, pensó; la segunda no habría recibido cumplidos de desconocidos peinada con sus dos trenzas, sus poleras de estampados alegres y sus jeans.

—"_Y sus cómodas zapatillas_"-agregó, mientras esperaba recargada en el mesón que la jefa terminara de servir los vasos. Sus pies ya estaban adoloridos a cada paso que tenía que dar con esos infernales tacones, justo cuando acababa de tomarles el ritmo y a no perder el equilibro.

—Menos descanso, Kinomoto-la reprendió la rubia, dejando los pedidos sobre su bandeja plateada.

Ella asintió, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse el impulso y comenzar a avanzar.

La puerta del local se abrió nuevamente, y bajo la pésima iluminación se dibujó la silueta alta y delgada de un muchacho. Tras la barra, la dueña siguió sus pasos, desde el rostro algo sorprendido cuando descubrió al tipo de negocio al que había ingresado, la posterior inspección que hizo a las mesas, hasta que se dejó caer en una silla, todavía buscando a alguien entre todos los rostros masculinos de los demás.

No se veía la clase de la clase de chicos que entran a un bar a la medianoche.

—Kinomoto-llamó a la chica, que dejó de servir una copa de ron para voltear hacia la encargada—Ve a atender al que está en la mesa del fondo. Nakano se encargará de repartir esto-ordenó, señalando el lugar cercano a la entrada.

Sakura volvió a armarse de fortaleza, y se preguntó porqué alguien tuvo la genial idea de sentarse tan alejado al mesón. El trayecto que tenía que cubrir sería una verdadera tortura para sus pies.

El hombre tenía el codo sobre la mesa. Su mano cubría casi toda su cara y aplastaba parte de sus cabellos, inclinado a mirar un pequeño papel blanco sobre la superficie.

Shaoran no podía entender a la clase de sitio que Tomoyo Daidouji lo había convocado. ¿Un bar?, es que no era precisamente la idea que tenía en mente con la imagen tan angelical que la chica de cabello oscuro proyectaba, la que además no estaba por ninguna parte y eran las doce con cinco minutos. Si algo lo molestaba, era que lo hicieran esperar cuando más impaciente se encontraba.

Tamborileó la mesa con los dedos, mientras repasaba la dirección que Daidouji había escrito. No podía equivocarse, estaba en el lugar correcto, pero no había rastros de la amiga de Kinomoto.

Quizás era un engaño, y nunca quiso decirle en verdad dónde estaba la niñera. Probablemente fue algo que maquinaron entre ambas, sólo para hacerlo ver como un estúpido y citándolo en un bar para dejarlo solo, con la inquietud cada vez más latente...

—Uhm...-Sakura carraspeó, para llamar la atención del distraído sujeto, que seguía sin notar su presencia. No funcionó. —Señor-probó con llamarlo, pero tampoco reaccionó. —Señor, le estoy hablando-dijo ahora, más fuerte. Los dedos de él pararon de golpetear la mesa, y entonces pareció al fin dar cuenta que le estaba hablando—¿Qué va a pedir?

Cuando él quitó su mano de la cara, y alzó la mirada hacia ella, Sakura dejó caer la bandeja que causó un ruido escandaloso en todo local.

A pesar de que la luz era escasa, estaba más que claro que el dorado que resplandecía en esos ojos, no podía ser más que de él...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó, casi sin aliento. El castaño se había incorporado sorpresivamente de la silla en el momento que descubrió porqué el timbre de esa voz le había causado un estremecimiento, y ahora miraba con desconcierto a la chica de ojos verdes, y las ropas que lucía.

—¿Qué es lo que haces _tú _aquí?-replicó con dureza, frunciendo el ceño cuando llegó al detalle de la diminuta falda. —¿Y p-por qué demonios estás vestida así?-preguntó, desviando la mirada incómodo de sus piernas.

Sakura recogió la bandeja con la mirada baja, y se escudó con ella, mientras intentaba aplacar los frenéticos latidos en su pecho. ¿No había sido suficiente con el encuentro que tuvieron esa tarde, para volver a verlo ahora esta noche?

¿¡Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?! ¡Era demasiado en un solo día!

—Estoy trabajando-respondió, lo más fríamente que su trémula voz le permitió.

Shaoran parpadeó.

—¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo. Y es que las palabras _bar-diminuta falda-Kinomoto_, no pegaban para nada. En alguna otra oportunidad hasta le habría producido mucha risa, pero no estaba de ánimos, claro.

—Trabajo en este lugar-volvió a decir Sakura quitándole toda duda. Había estrechado más la bandeja de metal contra su cuerpo—E-eres tú el que no debería estar aquí- le increpó, porque absurdamente le preocupaba que estuviera fuera de casa a estas horas. La costumbre, quiso creer, y Li no lo merecía.—bueno, me da igual- farfulló al no obtener respuesta, irguiéndose más sobre los tacones. Si hasta casi alcanzaba su altura, pensó, cuando ese sólo movimiento la hizo ver de frente la mirada ámbar del chino.

—Oye, linda-la llamó uno de los hombres de la mesa que hacía poco había atendido. Sakura, y el mismo Shaoran con una irritable expresión en el rostro, buscaron al portador de la voz. —queremos más cerveza-exigió.

La mirada de la dueña seguía sus pasos. Sakura entendió que estaba jugándose la permanencia en el empleo, y no lo arruinaría sólo porque Li hubiera aparecido de pronto en su camino.

No tenían nada que ver, mucho menos nada de qué hablar.

Pudo jurar que su mano iba a atrapar la suya en cuanto volteó, algo en su piel le informó del inminente contacto, y sin embargo, nada la detuvo y siguió caminando rumbo a los dos hombres que seguían apurándola con su pedido.

_¿Querías que te retuviera?_

Sakura hizo una mueca, una sonrisa entre irónica y triste, escuchando las voces irregulares de los tipos que pidieron una botella de cerveza de miel más; _linda_, agregaron, pero ya no sintió la misma satisfacción que en un comienzo.

—Encárgate del chico-ordenó la jefa a una Nakano que se sonrió con regodeo.

Shaoran sentía agarrotados todos los músculos del cuerpo, sobretodo los de las manos firmemente empuñadas. ¿Esa niña lo había dejado hablando solo? ¿Se había ido sin haberle respondido ninguna maldita pregunta?

Como si no le interesara en lo mas mínimo su presencia.

Y había intentado, su mano se había movido por voluntad propia para atrapar la suya, para evitar que se marchara de su lado, pero al mismo tiempo no tuvo el valor para tomarla.

¡Él estaba allí por ella! Respiró furioso, mientras veía las miradas lascivas de esos hombres bajar por sus piernas.

¿Por qué esa falda era tan corta?, se torturó otra vez, con un gruñido.

—Siéntate, no pensarás estar ahí parado toda la noche-dijo una voz femenina, no dulce como la de Sakura. Las manos sobre sus hombros lo impulsaron hacia abajo, dejándolo caer sobre la silla. —¿Interesado en la chica, eh?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisita. —¿La conocías?

—¿Desde cuándo está aquí?-fue la única pregunta que pudo lograr articular, después de que su cabeza comprendiera al fin que el asunto era en serio y Sakura Kinomoto, su antigua niñera, trabajaba de mesera en un bar.

—Desde hoy, como yo-respondió la chica de cabello corto. Estiró un vaso de bebida rosáceo, mientras susurraba más cerca de su oído—Eso va por cortesía de la casa...-Nakano dejó la botella de licor sobre la mesa, inspeccionando el rostro del chino, cuya mirada seguía los movimientos de la torpe muchachita en tacos—Es pequeña, pero no es fea. A los clientes parece gustarles el que parezca una niña.

La sensación quemante del líquido deslizándose por su garganta, lo hicieron percatarse que había agarrado el vaso en un impulso. Lo había bebido por completo, y su pecho concentró todo el calor que comenzó a repartirse por toda su sangre caliente. Una bruma le impidió seguir viendo con claridad a su alrededor, pero a Sakura todavía la distinguía bien; no la había perdido de vista ni por un segundo. Caminaba por las mesas cargando con vasos, los tipos le hablaban y ella se limitaba a responder un sí, un no, o una sonrisa forzada.

Tenía que sacarla de ese lugar, llevársela donde pudiera seguir siendo la misma Sakura alegre y despistada, donde no estuviera rodeada de borrachos, donde no la envolviera una atmósfera de decadencia con olor a alcohol...

—"_Alcohol"-_Shaoran parpadeó lentamente, mirando en su mano derecha el tercer vaso (¿tercero o cuarto?) servido de la botella. Lo depositó en la mesa, mientras lanzaba un suspiro y tocaba su cabeza, para ver si con eso lograba estabilizar las cosas, y que dejaran de dar vueltas como si se acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa.

—¿Qué fue lo que le diste?

—¿Mh? ¿A quién?-sonreía Nakano, mientras servía en una de las mesas.

—Al chico de cabello castaño-Sakura frunció el ceño, al no escuchar ninguna repuesta, y ver aumentada su sonrisa festiva—¿Qué le diste?-exigió saber otra vez, con brusquedad.

—Ay, Sakura, él ya está bastante grande como para saber que esto es un bar y se bebe licor-respondió Nakano con obviedad. —¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Es sólo un cliente y vino aquí por los mismos problemas de todos los demás...-Nakano exageró un suspiro, y retiró su bandeja de la mesa despidiéndose con un guiño de los clientes, para regresar a la barra—...creo que tuvo una discusión con su novia. Pobre, de verdad que parece destruido.

Dio una mirada hacia el joven, que seguía contemplando el vaso como si no se convenciera de que había sido quien lo había bebido. ¿Era posible que Nan y él hubieran discutido? De ser así tendría que haber sido por algo muy grave como para que Shaoran acudiera a un bar a beber, si él no lucía como esa clase de chicos.

¿Por qué habría sido? ¿Qué tan grave? ¿Habrían llegado al extremo de romper su relación...?

—"_No tiene porqué importarme"-_se recordó, apartando con mucho esfuerzo su mirada de la mesa donde él estaba. No era bueno inmiscuirse en asuntos delicados como una pelea de parejas, menos si no tienes nada que ver con ellos. —_"Quizás Nan ya sabe lo de la presidenta Ashimura"-_pensó distraída, todavía detenida con su bandeja abrazada al pecho.

—Oye bonita-escuchó que un hombre decía a su espalda. Tenía puesto su traje de oficinista, y compartía con otros cinco colegas. —¿Por qué no vienes a hablar con nosotros, eh? No te vamos a comer-le invitó, largándose a reír sin razón como los demás, mientras ella seguía sin voltear, fingiendo no haber escuchado. —Vamos, ven con nosotros, bonita... No te haremos nada...

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa, ahogando una exclamación. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza apenas se dio cuenta que el sujeto había agarrado descaradamente una de sus nalgas sobre la tela de la falda, para luego soltar otra de sus risas estúpidas.

—¡Es usted un-!-y antes de que volteara para abofetearlo lo más fuerte que su mano pudiera, oyó un golpe seco, carne contra carne, y el desvergonzado de traje cayó sobre la mesa botando todos los vasos y botellas al suelo. Sus acompañantes miraron con asombro tras de la muchachita, sin siquiera intentar ayudar a su amigo cuya nariz sangraba sin parar.

Atrás de ella, el rostro sombrío de Shaoran respiraba irregular, todavía con el puño alzado. De su boca escapaba un balbuceo iracundo, del cual Sakura nada entendió al ser chino.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!-saltó el hombre hace unos segundos herido, apartando a la jovencita de un empujón para abalanzarse sobre el de ojos cobrizos devolviéndole un golpe en la boca con torpeza.

Se formó un escándalo, y todo el mundo gritaba a un mismo tiempo. Sakura no podía escuchar su propia voz llamando a Li, y a que se detuviesen, ni tampoco pudo abrirse paso ante los entusiastas varones que disfrutaban del espectáculo de la pelea, animando al sujeto de traje a acabar con el "mocoso".

—¡ALTO!-vociferó la rubia, con su sólo llamado bastó para que los curiosos se alejaran y el oficinista soltara al chiquillo. —Saquen a ese niño de este lugar-ordenó, a lo que un par de hombres lo inmovilizaron y lo arrastraron hacia la puerta.

Sakura por fin pudo verse libre para correr hacia allá, con un nudo de angustia en la garganta, pero la dueña la frenó con su tono autoritario diciendo:

—Kinomoto, tú hablarás conmigo-la mujer caminó hacia su oficina, mientras todo volvía a su relativa calma. El hombre del traje era ayudado por sus compadres, quienes lo pararon y luego lo sentaron en la mesa que compartían, para seguir bebiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido realmente, y con el único indicio de la rencilla en la todavía sangrante nariz del economista.

La habitación oscura y repleta de recortes de ídolos en las paredes, era la mencionada "oficina" donde la rubia dueña se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio. No había nada más que un teléfono y un cenicero, con un colgador donde dejaba su abrigo y su cartera de cuero dorada.

—Supongo que conocías a ese chico-fue la primera pregunta, más bien formulada como una aseveración. Tras el sonido del encendedor, y de verla aspirar el humo de su tabaco, Sakura asintió reservadamente. —Kinomoto... Espero que sepas el lío en que te haz metido-dijo con una sonrisa irónica, no dándole tiempo para alguna explicación—esto es un asunto grave. No me gustan los buscapleitos en mi bar, le baja muchísimo la categoría...

—No volverá a pasar-se apresuró a decir la chica. —Li no estaba actuando lúcidamente, y...

—¿Sabes a quién tuvo la idea de golpear?-la interrumpió la dueña, alzando su voz por sobre la de ella. —No. No lo sabes. Porque si le hubiese dado un puñetazo a cualquiera de esos otros ebrios, no habría importado, pero se lo dio a uno de mis socios; el señor Nakamura es tan dueño como yo de este bar.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, murmurando unas disculpas. Por muy dueño, socio o lo que fuera, no se hubiese arrepentido de haber tenido la oportunidad de darle una cachetada por su desfachatez.

—Lamento decirte esto, Kinomoto, pero tendré que despedirte. No soy de las que da segundas oportunidades-dio una última bocanada a su cigarro, brindándole una sonrisa cordial—Espero que encuentres algo mejor.

Ya con su ropa común, y sus benditas zapatillas, Sakura salió del baño para dejar su uniforme en la oficina de la jefa. Ésta no volvió a despedirse, sino que siguió concentrada en una charla por teléfono con su ex marido (en lo que más se escuchaban eran insultos y descalificaciones).

Caminó con pasos rápidos hacia la salida, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le gritó el que había resultado ser otro dueño del bar. Abrió la puerta, buscando si había rastros de Shaoran cerca. Hasta que lo divisó en la acera, apoyado en una señalética, con Nakano demasiado pegada a él.

—¿No quieres esperarme para que vayamos juntos a un hotel?-era evidente que se le estaba insinuando, arreglando sin necesidad los mechones castaños que caían sobre su frente, mientras su otra mano jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa—Así puedes esperar que se te pase la borrachera antes de irte a tu casa... Vamos, será divertido.

La silueta que pasó con rapidez por su lado, alcanzó a ser percibida por ambos. Nakano volteó para observar a Sakura alejarse con grandes pasos por la calle, aparentemente molesta sin razón.

—¡Oye, chica!-le gritó—¿A dónde vas tan temprano? Todavía no terminamos nuestro trabajo.

La castaña no disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, ni mucho menos se dignó a darle una respuesta.

—Iré a averiguar qué pasó-dijo a Shaoran, entrando al local y dejándolo sin más apoyo más que el poste, al cual se mantuvo aferrado mientras veía a Sakura empequeñecer cada vez más.

Se movió tambaleante, todavía sintiendo que el suelo le jugaba en contra como si quisiera hacerlo caer con sus repentinas irregularidades.

Estúpido Li y su descaro para dejarse coquetear por cualquier mujer que se le atravesara por delante. No le bastaba engañar a su novia besando a otra chica de su misma escuela, sino que ahora buscaba entretención en un bar transándose a golpes con hombres mayores y hablando de pasar la noche en "hoteles" con Nakano.

Eso la convencía cada vez más que era un cínico, desalmado y soberbio.

¡Ojalá y nunca lo volviese a ver!

Sakura dejó sus pasos rápidos, y siguió el camino con lentitud. Su espíritu estaba más que por los suelos, como cada vez que experimentaba una gran furia hacia Li y luego aparecía ese extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y desamparo.

_¿Querías que te retuviera? _

Miró su mano y la envolvió con la otra, llevándoselas al pecho donde su corazón latía casi sin fuerzas. Sakura soltó un quebradizo suspiro, único que interrumpió la quietud de la noche, además de unas voces que de pronto comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos.

—¡Estás loco!-decía un chico, que junto a varios otros rodeaban a un sujeto en uno de los callejones. No parecían amenazantes, como si quisieran robarle, sólo parecían estar molestándolo.

—Es porque bebiste mucho, idiota-saltó a decir un segundo, mientras el resto reía—¿Piensas que vamos a creerte que puedes sacar una espada de tu bolsillo? ¿Nos viste la cara, o qué?

Una espada de su bolsillo...

Oh no, eso no le estaba dando un buen presentimiento.

—Voy a demostrárselos-dijo de pronto el molestado sujeto, saliendo del círculo del cual estaba rodeado, y metiendo la mano a su mencionado bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

Sakura corrió como un rayo para evitar que Shaoran Li, el sujeto que trataban de loco e idiota, alcanzara a sacar inexplicablemente una espada de entre su ropa como por acto de magia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-gruñó él, cuando le sostuvo del brazo y lo arrastró lejos—Iba a mostrarles mi espada.

—D-discúlpenlo, está un poco bebido y no sabe lo que dice-explicó Sakura a los jóvenes que esperaban la demostración, y que debieron ver a la chica llevarse a su blanco de bromas hacia otro lado. —¿Mostrarles tu espada dices? ¡No puedes llegar y hacer tu magia en plena calle!-le regañó la chica, ya bastante alejados de alguien que los pudiera oír—¡Asustarías a la gente!

—Ellos me provocaron-se justificó él, como si fuera algo muy común.

De verdad que estaba demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Sakura hizo parar un taxi, y todavía con el chico agarrado firmemente del brazo, abrió la puerta trasera para decirle un seco: Sube.

Él alzó una ceja, intercambiando rápidas miradas.

—No-respondió, cerrando la puerta.

—Tienes que irte a casa a dormir-insistió Sakura, abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

—No iré-y él repitió la maniobra, cerrándola.

—Sí te irás.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—¡Sí!

—No.

—¡He dicho sí!

—¿¡Quieren dejar de hacer eso con la puerta de mi taxi?!-les increpó el chofer cansado, a lo que Shaoran cerró con calma, haciendo que él echara a andar el motor todavía maldiciéndolos por hacerle perder su tiempo.

Sakura intentó gritarle que volviese, pero no dio resultado. A su lado, el castaño la miraba con una chispa jocosa en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?-preguntó molesta.

—No quiero volver a casa-respondió sencillamente el joven Li, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Entonces quizás sí sea cierto que la pelea con Nan fue un asunto grave. Y es tonto siquiera pensarlo, pero le produce una pizca de felicidad y tranquilidad, que no sabe cómo explicar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?-Sakura se arrepintió de inmediato luego de formular esa pregunta. Si él llega a contestar que esperará a Nakano e irán juntos a un hotel, es probable que salte y lo ahorque con sus propias manos. Pero no fue necesario cometer ningún crimen, porque Shaoran ha encogido los hombros despreocupadamente, como si no le importara el hecho de que ya es bastante tarde como para seguir en las calles.

—¿Y tú?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y cerraron en un rápido parpadeo.

—Iré a mi casa.

Shaoran asiente, con esa torpeza y lentitud que lucen graciosas en un chico al que acostumbraba a ver tanta exactitud en todos sus movimientos.

—Te acompañaré.

Las grandes sorpresas siempre provocan la misma reacción tardía en Sakura Kinomoto. Y es que no está acostumbrada que le salgan con disparates tan repentinamente, por lo que su expresión se queda neutra mientras la información vuelve a repetirse en su cabeza hasta que se hace imposible de ignorar.

—¿Qué?-logra decir, luego de que el chino comience a caminar. Su andar es tan torpe como la manera en que pronuncia, que ya no sabe qué es más gracioso de todo, incluyendo las tonterías que dice.

—Iré a tu casa contigo. ¿Es por aquí, o no?

Él sigue el camino por la calle, comenzando a entonar con silbidos una canción.

De verdad, la situación es tan risible que le atemoriza. Tiene dos opciones: no permitirle esa idea de acompañarla (¿por qué diablos se le ha ocurrido?), o dejarlo en la calle corriendo el riesgo de que algo malo le pase... y de que Nakano lo encuentre y se lo lleve al famoso hotel.

Definitivamente, eso no.

Estaba vulnerable a cualquier tipo ataque, incluyendo la artillería de coqueteo del que Nakano estaba provista, y del que de seguro no tardaría en caer rendido.

Al menos, si lo dejaba en su casa se ahorraba las preocupaciones. Ya mañana tendrían que verse las caras-en completa lucidez-y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, después de una pequeña tregua en un momento en que el pobre la necesitaba.

—¿Qué se siente estar emborrachado?-preguntó la chica, mientras caminaban por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda.

—Mmh... Es raro-contestó él, rascándose la mejilla pensativo. —¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

"_¿Por qué será?"._ Sakura giró la cabeza al otro lado, para reír silenciosamente. Deberían darle alcohol más seguido a tipos como Li; era como si pasaran a ser otras personas, agradables y divertidas.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras miraba de perfil una de sus heridas en la boca. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser agradable y divertido, se volvía muy peleador. ¡Con qué fuerza había aventado a ese hombre de un solo golpe!

No era para estar muy orgullosos de él, pero sí era algo de admirar.

Y Sakura quería creer que este era sólo un modo de agradecerle haber hecho esa hazaña por ella (aunque es difícil creer que lo haya hecho sólo por defenderla), incluso si le hubiera costado el empleo.

—Ésta es mi casa-dijo, cuando notó que ya estaban frente a la construcción sencilla de dos pisos, muy similar al estilo de casa de los Asai-Li. —Puedes esperar en la sala. Te prepararé un café para que te recuperes-Sakura se calzó las pantuflas y avanzó de inmediato a la cocina, encendiendo todas las luces en su camino.

Caminando afirmado en las paredes, contemplando con interés todo su alrededor, Shaoran llegó a la sala, una habitación esmeradamente limpia con sus sillones y mesita central adornada con flores frescas. Los retratos sobre la chimenea mostraban a un niño y una niña pequeños, y estaba más que claro que la de coletas y cabello color miel y corto era Sakura, se dijo con una sonrisa, porque no había cambiado en lo absoluto. A su lado, una mujer con los mismos ojos verdes sostenía un canastillo, ataviada de un bonito vestido blanco, en compañía de un señor de lentes y bondadosa sonrisa. No creía haber visto nunca a dos personas que lucieran tan bien así juntas, como enamoradas...

—Está listo el café-anunció Sakura desde la cocina. El chico se dejó caer al sofá, aparentando haber estado sentado allí desde el comienzo, cuando la chica le estiró la tacita de humeante líquido oscuro—Debes bebértelo todo.

—Está amargo-se quejó, apenas acercó sus labios y los untó para luego saborear.

—He oído que sirve para estos casos-dijo ella con sabiduría, pasando por alto la mueca de desagrado. Si había bebido tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Y él, por muy ebrio que estuviera, sabía que se lo había buscado, reprimiendo el asco y comenzando a dar más sorbos a su taza con todo el orgullo del que podría valerse.

Al cabo de largos minutos, donde se concentró en su café y ella en el minutero del reloj a monstruosa lentitud, ninguno volvió a decir palabra.

Shaoran Li no parecía incómodo por la situación. Y cómo no, si todavía estaba lo suficientemente alterado con el alcohol para hacer otra cosa más que dirigir distraídamente sus ojos a todo lo que le rodeaba.

—¿N-no te duele la herida que tienes en la boca?-preguntó de pronto ella, capturando su atención. Sakura apartó la mirada, esperando que no hubiera notado la larga inspección que había hecho a sus labios. Era sólo con un fin examinador. No es que tuviera deseos de mirar precisamente eso.

—No- le respondió él con tranquilidad, sin entender muy bien el notable sonrojo en la castaña, cuyos pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo peligroso y los recuerdos del roce de esos labios le habían causado un extraño temblor en todo el cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso justo ahora, cuando estaban solos en su casa...?

—¡A-Ah! ¡Iré a buscarte un pijama!-gritó de golpe, y Shaoran la vio subir las escaleras con tanta rapidez que apenas y tocaba los escalones.

Que estuvieran a solas no quería decir absolutamente nada...

No se daría jamás el caso que Li se le acercara con una sonrisa cautivadora y le dijera que hacía mucho que había deseado estar a solas con ella, que susurrara a su oído que era linda, y que intentara darle un beso para luego confesarle un amor oculto todos esos meses camuflado de pesadez y malos tratos...

No, claro que no, eso se da sólo en las series y mangas que sus compañeras insisten en leer, esos que juntan por milagro a dos personas que se odian y las enamoran de un momento a otro.

—Y si lo sabes, ¿¡porqué estás pensando todavía en eso?!-se reprendió, enterrando el rostro abochornado en la tela del pijama que acababa de encontrar. Había permanecido a su hermano antes de que diera otro estirón y terminara de medir ese impresionante metro ochenta y siete que a ella ya le parecía imposible de alcanzar.

Li seguía ajeno, perdido en sus elefantes rosas y quizás qué otros seres que deambulaban en la sala. Supuso que ya había acabado todo su café, pues la taza estaba depositada en la mesita del centro.

—Te mostraré la habitación donde dormirás-le dijo, luego de aclararse la garganta. Afortunadamente la voz le salió lo más normal, como si sus vergonzosos pensamientos no la hubieran afectado. —Es de mi papá. Sé que a él no le molestaría que la ocupes-dejó el pijama sobre la cama y cerró las cortinas verdes.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?-escuchó que preguntaba el joven chino, caminando hacia el piano que ocupaba gran parte del cuarto, de un cálido color mantequilla.

—Está de viaje-respondió Sakura, con algo de debilidad. Miró hacia el piano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—Mi madre era quien solía tocarlo. Touya alcanzó a aprender algunas melodías... intentó enseñármelas, pero nunca pude hacerlo tan bien como él. Supongo que no tengo muchos talentos...

Shaoran la vio reír, de esa forma constreñida que no le avenía, que la hacía ver distinta, como a esa chica que estaba el bar vistiendo otra ropa, rodeándose de otro ambiente.

—Me iré para que puedas cambiarte-Sakura salió de ahí casi tan rápido como la vez anterior en que lo había dejado solo.

Se recargó en la puerta y lanzó un suspiro. No estaba arrepentida de haber ayudado al chico, de tenerlo bajo el mismo techo luego de él la hubiese quitado tan bruscamente de su vida, pero no por eso la situación no le incomodaba.

Quizás ahora Li se comportara de esa manera tan liviana y chistosa, pero mañana volvería a ser el soberbio tipo que la despidió por considerarla un estorbo en su vida.

Se abrazó, dándose un poco de calor a un repentino estremecimiento.

Era mejor no pensar demasiado. Apagó las luces, dirigiendo una última mirada hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por comenzar a subir las escaleras, el ruido de golpes contra el suelo la detuvieron abruptamente. Provenían de la habitación donde había dejado a Li.

—¿Estás bien?-abrió la puerta con preocupación, encontrando al chico sentado en el suelo, rodeado de libros que reconoció como de su padre. Había intentado sacar uno de la estantería, botando a la mayoría sobre su cabeza. —Deberías tener más cuidado-murmuró, luego de dar un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que no tenía mayores daños.

Cuando la mano de él aceptó la suya para incorporarlo, Sakura tuvo que bajar la cabeza apenas volvió a verlo tan alto en comparación a ella. Su mano, grande y fuerte, seguía sosteniendo la suya, y podía sentir en el rostro sus ojos avellanas fijos, atentos.

De pronto creyó que había vuelto a ser el Li de siempre, ése que la intimidaba con sólo una mirada inexpresiva... ese que la perturbaba tanto.

—¿Por qué trabajabas en un bar?

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Había soltado su mano, y ésta había caído casi sin fuerzas al vacío.

¿Le interesaba saberlo? El único motivo era que necesitaba alguna distracción, una que le permitiera olvidar su antiguo trabajo y ganar lo suficiente como para mantenerse.

—Fue el único empleo que pude conseguir-confesó finalmente, un tanto avergonzada de sacar a relucir su problema de ser rechazada continuamente en todos los intentos. Se sonrió con cierta ironía —Era mejor que nada. Pero debí suponer que no resultaría.

—Hablas como si ya lo hubieras dejado-murmuró, a lo que sorprendentemente la muchacha asintió, mientras su mano iba de arriba a abajo de su brazo contrario . —¿Lo dejaste?-cuestionó, sintiendo que la sola idea le aliviaría de sobremanera.

Y así fue, cuando ella volvió a asentir, y su cabeza se liberó de los fantasmas de todos esos sujetos ebrios mirando hambrientamente sus piernas.

—Bueno... no lo dejé, la verdad es que me despidieron- la castaña rió ligeramente y sin ganas. —E-ese hombre que me tocó... e-el que tú golpeaste, era uno de los dueños. Al menos pude darme cuenta antes de la clase de persona con la que me estaba involucrando...

Silencio; la más clara muestra que más allá de las palabras, a él no le importaba y tampoco estaba dispuesto a fingirlo. Sakura debió pasar un nudo en la garganta, decidiendo que era mejor marcharse.

—¿Fue por mi culpa?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, viendo el gesto serio del chino; como si de verdad... le importara.

—¡No! Si no lo hubieras golpeado, yo también lo habría hecho-declaró casi de inmediato, a lo que Shaoran frunció el ceño, quizás pensando que era una locura que una chica tan pequeña se enfrentara a tamaño sujeto. —D-de verdad lo haría-balbuceó ella, sonrojada al creer que él no estaba tomando en serio sus palabras, y no la creyera capaz.

Pero no era eso precisamente lo que pensaba. Y Sakura jamás podría llegar a entender esa extraña sensación que él experimentaba, algo como culpa, algo como preocupación, algo como ternura y felicidad...

—¿No estás... enfadada conmigo?

Soltó una risa, clara y espontánea, de esas que acostumbraba a escuchar en ella.

—E-es algo tonto de decir, pero...-Sakura reunió aire, bajando un poco la mirada esmeralda al suelo. —pero yo no puedo estar enfadada contigo-su rostro enrojeció, y esbozó una sonrisa lacónica, mientras sus palabras sonaban suaves y sinceras—P-porque cuando te veo, es como olvidara todo y... y ya no pudiera odiarte, por más que quiera hacerlo.

Oh bien, ¿qué acababa de decir? Sonaba como una confesión de chiquilla enamorada, y no le gustaría que Li lo mal interpretara, por mucho de verdad que le saliera del corazón con esas palabras.

Pero era justamente lo que le ocurría.

Él se acercaba, y esa distancia tan breve le permitían ver con mayor claridad sus bellísimos ojos. Entonces olvidaba todavía más, sin poder pronunciar sílaba alguna para retractarse y no parecer la niña ilusa que fue cautivada por el tipo soberbio que jamás la mirara como desea, pues esa mirada cálida tiene otras a quienes contemplar...

Y si es así, ¿por qué la mira ahora? ¿Por qué su mano sostiene tan suavemente su mejilla? ¿Por qué su boca se acerca tanto a la de ella, consumiendo de su aire que escapa cada vez más rápido de sus pulmones?

—Li-pronuncia en un hilo de voz, y tampoco puede escucharse, porque los violentos repiques de su corazón le taladran los oídos. —S-Shaoran-prueba ahora con llamarle, descubriendo lo agradable que era poder decirlo, y lo encantador que fulgura su mirada al escucharla.

Cuando por fin los labios tocaron los suyos, Sakura soltó un gemido, y cerró los ojos temblorosa, con la clara imagen de esos dorados resplandeciendo como llamas. Su brazo la rodeó de la cintura, estrechándola más cerca de su cuerpo, y ella debió sostenerse de sus hombros con el miedo de caer en la nada bajo sus pies.

No era un beso suave, no era apenas un roce; era una caricia exigente, una boca que buscaba con embeleso de la suya, una humedad que reclamaba su entrega, unos dientes que rozaban tentadoramente sus sonrosados labios. Se sentía dar vueltas en un mar de oxígeno y al mismo tiempo, éste se hacía escaso, lo que podría explicar porqué se sentía tan mareada, tan torpe en sus brazos... tan feliz.

Apenas unos segundos, sus labios abandonan los suyos. Le pareció escucharlo susurrar su nombre, el _Sakura _adquiere un matiz tan fascinante en su voz ronca y en su respirar agitado, que un escalofrío se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Y no puede detenerse a pensar si de verdad la ha llamado o son inventos de su abrumada cabeza, porque él vuelve a capturar sus labios y a obligarla a responder otra de sus caricias.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Todo se borra, otra vez. Porque quizás no quiera pensar en nada, más que la mirada cobriza de sus ojos, su perfume tan masculino, su cuerpo que la atrapa sin dejarle escapatoria sobre la cama.

Sakura parpadeó, con los sentidos adormecidos. Él ha vuelto a darle oportunidad de respirar, mientras sigue contemplándola, a escasos centímetros que no ayudan mucho.

Lo que siente bajo su cuerpo es la comodidad del colchón.

_¿En qué momento?_

Es imposible concentrarse en algo que decir, porque ahora ella es quien siente todo dar vueltas vertiginosamente, con el pulso aumentado a niveles extremos.

Shaoran sigue quieto, sosteniendo su peso con las manos. Sigue mirándola, sigue en silencio.

¿Pero porqué se detuvo?

_Él no me está mirando a mí._

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante su propia voz resonando con un eco en su cabeza. Intentó moverse, apartarlo para que le dejara alguna escapatoria. Pero sabe que es prácticamente inútil esa fuerza que intenta ejercer sobre sus hombros.

No puede dejarse llevar, es totalmente absurdo que de un momento a otro Shaoran la haya besado de _esa_ manera y la mire con _esas_ intenciones.

¡Ha bebido demasiado, Sakura! Y ella, ella es quien está completamente sobria para evitar alguna locura.

—E-esto... n-no está bien–empujó con más fuerza, la voz entrecortada por la respiración irregular —...n-no está bien, porque soy Sakura... ¿Lo ves?-ella se señaló el rostro angustiado, ante la mirada profunda del castaño. "_No ayuda que me mires así"_—Soy Sakura... Sakura... ¡Soy Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Y tú no sientes nada por mí!

_Tonta, tonta, y mil veces tonta._

¿Es necesario que los ojos se le llenen de lagrimas?

Desde el principio de la historia tenía claro que Li no era de los hombres que se involucraban con niñas, y que ella era de las niñas que nunca se involucrarían con hombres como Li. Evidente: no los uniría ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera un pequeño cariño.

¿Entonces porqué duele tanto?

Es un juego que Li ha jugado ya con otras mujeres, y de seguro a todas las mira de esa manera, les dedica una sonrisa que Sakura está segura es la más bonita que podía haber visto en su vida, y les murmura esas palabras que le dan un vuelco en el corazón como si quisieran hacerlo explotar de felicidad...

—Te necesito.

No, no la necesitaba a ella. Estaba pensando en otra. No podía caer por esas simples dos palabras.

—Déjame...-intenta escapar de esa tortura dulce que provoca su tono y sus palabras, pero él no cede y por más que trate de apartarlo para escapar, no lo logra. ¿O es ella quien no quiere hacer el esfuerzo suficiente? —Li, ya basta...-ruega.

—Te necesito...-él vuelve a decirlo, con sus ojos brillando con los colores del sol de otoño, acercándose a su rostro y repartiendo suaves besos por las mejillas cubiertas de sonrojo.

—B-basta-balbuceó la chica, cada vez sintiéndose más turbada por sus caricias. Sus labios están tan cercas de los suyos, apenas rozando la comisura de su boca, que quiere gritar... porque su cordura se está extinguiendo, porque quiere que la bese ya, porque no le importa más que vivir ese sueño sin preocuparse de la culpa posterior, porque es Shaoran y se siente tan bien estar con él, y porque sabe que lo hace latir su corazón con tanta fuerza no puede ser más que...

_¿...más que qué?_

Hace cosquillas. Su boca que se mueve con maestría descendiendo por su cuello, repartiendo tantos besos que se siente morir a cada pausa y renacer de lleno cuando logra sentirlo de nuevo.

Su cabeza se oculta entre el recoveco de su cuello, cubierto con las suaves hebras de cabello color miel. Inspira profundo, y parece murmurar algo casi sin abrir los labios. Luego sólo siente su respiración pausada... y el cuerpo aplastando el suyo, perdiendo la resistencia, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido.

—¿L-Li?-intenta llamarlo minutos después, pero no hay reacción.

De pronto, el chico se mueve lentamente, para girar sobre sí y caer boca arriba al otro lado de la cama, dejándola libre. Completamente libre, porque tal como se le ocurrió pensar, está dormido.

—¿Dormido?-repite incrédula, incorporándose para observarlo. —¿Cómo puede quedarse dormido?-murmura enfadada, pero pronto logra percatarse de ello, y su rostro adquiere un rojo más intenso que el que la ha acompañado hasta ahora. Debería estar feliz de que Li asñi fuera, y la haya dejado en paz...

Sakura suelta un suspiro, volviendo a recostarse de costado, en dirección a él. Extiende la manta que sigue bajo sus pies para cubrirlo, aprovechándola también, porque de pronto la lejanía del cuerpo masculino la ha dejado con un inmenso frío. Todavía le resulta difícil entender. Esto parece de esos sueños demasiado reales, que juntan muchas situaciones absurdas, y aunque se sabe que es un sueño, se sigue dejando pasar para encontrarle algún final. ¿Cuál es el final de este?, piensa, mientras su mirada permanece prendida al rostro tranquilo del joven Li. Su mano se dirige hacia su rostro, y aunque se detiene por unos segundos, termina por llegar a su cabello, despejando la frente de esos alborotados mechones color chocolate.

Y será muy sueño absurdo, y bastante imposible, pero debe reconocer que estando así, es completamente feliz.

—Shaoran...-repite su nombre, sólo porque le agrada poder decirlo. Porque ahora es cuando puede llamarlo cuantas veces quiera, cuando puede mirarlo y acariciar su rostro con cariño. —Shaoran... –y termina de ceder ante el cansancio, cerrando los párpados con una sonrisa, porque se quedó con la última imagen de su acompañante dormido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Hay ruidos cerca. Si no acaban pronto, terminarán por despertarlo completamente.

La culpa debe ser de Shiefa, que despierta temprano y da vueltas alrededor de la mansión porque se le olvida todo... Pero no están en Hong Kong, recuerda de pronto, y ahora es Shiefa otra vez la que da vueltas en la casa de Tomoeda siguiendo a los niños... pero como ni Shiefa ni los niños están en casa, debe ser Kero o Spi, metiendo bulla por los pasillos...

Tendrán que callarse solos, porque él no abrirá los ojos ni se levantará para regañarlos. Está demasiado cansado. La cabeza le pesa kilos.

¿Por qué no guardan silencio?

Los ruidos siguen. Hay pasos, aquí y allá. Alguien abre puertas, deja caer cosas pesadas sobre el piso, más pasos, se abren ventanas, se escuchan murmullos.

Lo obligarán a despertar, a abandonar el sueño que tenía, que por cierto ya olvidó.

Shaoran lanza un gruñido, volteándose en la cama. Pero eso tampoco ayuda a aplacar los molestos sonidos, y termina por abrir pesadamente los ojos para ver de una vez por todas quién tiene la culpa de tamaño alboroto a esa hora de la mañana.

La cabeza le duele una monstruosidad apenas los ojos captaron luz brillante a su alrededor. En su campo visual se distingue un redondeado rostro femenino, cuyo cabello castaño se esparce por la almohada alcanzando la suya. Huele a flores, y conoce perfectamente de quién se trata.

—Sakura Kinomoto-deja escapar en un susurro. Pero eso no soluciona la pregunta de quién causa el ruido, porque está claro que Kinomoto no sería por estar dormida junto a él todo este rato.

Los ojos quieren cerrarse de nuevo, porque sigue sintiéndose demasiado aplastado y lo único que se le apetece es dormir... así como Kinomoto que parece no haber escuchado ruidos y continúa dormida... continúa con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, tan cerca de él... tan cerca que sigue oliendo la fragancia que desprende su cabello...

—¿¡Qué?!-Shaoran Li dio un salto, despertándose de súbito y saliendo de la cama, todo en un segundo. Ya bajo el colchón donde ha arrastrado parte de las cobijas, examina aturdido la figura femenina, todavía profundamente dormida. —Es ella-balbucea.

¡Y está dormida en su cama!!

La punzada en su cabeza lo obliga a dejar de gritarse mentalmente de esa manera. Necesita un poco de calma para pensar... Quizás las cosas no son lo que aparentan. Revisó con sus manos la presencia de ropa en su cuerpo. Bien, era como recordaba estar la última vez, bien vestido, aunque todo había sido reemplazado por un pijama azul oscuro.

Da un vistazo a su alrededor, sin poder reconocer el color de las cortinas ni del empapelado. Pero su corazón se tranquiliza al distinguir el piano. Sí, logra recordar que Sakura le mencionó que nunca había logrado tocarlo como su hermano del cual no recuerda el nombre. Entonces sí habían hablado en esa habitación. ¿Pero y después? ¿Qué rayos sucedió después?!

Le sonroja el siquiera pensarlo, pero debe comprobar que ella también esté vestida. Su mirada vuelve a la chica bajo las cobijas, esta vez intentando encontrar algún indicio de vestimenta; no sabía cómo diablos iba a reaccionar de lo contrario. Debió levantar tímidamente un poco de la cobija que seguía cubriéndola, mientras se concentraba en que hubiera ropa...

—Touya, ¿adónde vas?

Touya. Así era como se llamaba el hermano de Sakura, se dijo, y no pudo pensar en que por fin había encontrado a uno de los responsables de los murmullos que hacía minutos oía, porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo su maniobra con la manta para descubrir a la chica y sus reflexiones, y un sujeto alto apareció en el umbral.

Se inspeccionan, ambos sorprendidos. ¿Ése es el hermano de Kinomoto, el tal Touya que se fue siguiendo a una mujer por estar enamorado (que es un motivo bastante estúpido, por lo demás)? No se parece mucho a ella, piensa distraído, volviendo a mirar el rostro dulce de la niña sumida en el más profundo descanso.

—Tú...-pronuncia la voz grave del hombre, ahora avanzando un paso al interior del cuarto. Shaoran cree distinguir algo extraño en sus ojos, amenazantes en los suyos, y encuentra el motivo que podría estar causándole un malestar... —¿Qué haces tocando a mi hermana?

Miró el extremo de la manta que seguía sosteniendo, próximo a quitarla del cuerpo de ella, y donde asomaba –gracias al cielo- la ropa de la chica. Parpadeó lentamente, y la soltó, regresando la mirada al tal Touya, que seguía en su lugar concentrando una impresionante cantidad de energía negativa.

—No sucedió nada-explicó, levantando las palmas. —Al menos... no que yo recuerde-añadió para sí.

Y fue suficiente para que Touya Kinomoto, lanzara la amenaza que logró despertar a Sakura (y muy probablemente al vecindario completo) y a alarmar a su padre en la cocina:

—¡¡¡Te mataré, maldito mocoso!!!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas de Gaba:** De verdad lamento actualizar luego de cinco meses del cap 14, pero estoy en un año de universidad bien difícil, y casi no tengo vida, (ahora está organizada en carpetas xD) mucho menos para escribir, así que pido un poco de comprensión porque es natural que privilegie mi carrera antes que mis pasatiempos (que ya de por sí me ha dolido mucho disminuir la cantidad de tiempo que pongo en ellos TT)

Pero bueno, finalmente hubo actualizacióon:D Yo misma me sorprendo del rumbo que toman las cosas en el fic xD Ya tenemos a dos parejas felices y enamoradas, una con más dificultades que otra.

Y apareció por fin la familia Kinomoto! Bastante tiempo habían dejado sola a la pobre Sakura, a la que se le alegrará un poquitín la vida :P Un poquitín nada más xD. Si hasta fui amable en incluir una escena de ella con Shaoran, eso ya es mucho para lo mal que pinto su existencia. Para la próxima veremos qué sucedió finalmente con Touya, y si mató o no a nuestro lindo protagonista :3

Muchisisiisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad!

Haré todo lo posible por responder a sus cuentas, para los que tienen, o en el profile. No prometo nada, todo depende si logro equilibrar mi horario esta semana.

Se despide con cariño y esperando como siempre no desilusionarlos demasiado ni aburrirlos,

Gaba :D

Que tengan el lindo fin de semana que yo no tendré xD


	16. Como soñé

**16.-Como soñé.**

—Lo siento-susurró Eriol. —No quise despertarte.

Tomoyo frotó sus párpados para volver a mirarlo y terminar por convencerse de que sí se trataba de él. Estaba sentado en el mismo sofá donde ella se había rendido al sueño antes de poder verlo llegar.

Y si no estaba inventándoselo, el mismo Eriol había provocado que se despertarse cuando sintió sus tibios dedos deslizándose por su mejilla.

—¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, encogiendo más los pies en la improvisada cama, y apretando con más fuerza la manta que tenía sobre los hombros.

—Falta poco para que amanezca.

¿Tanto se había tardado en regresar?

Tomoyo evitó su mirada, reposándola sobre sus rodillas. No podía arriesgarse a que él notara que había llorado, mucho menos a que descubriera que el motivo había sido él y Mizuki.

Estaba siendo egoísta, como nunca en su vida.

Pero no podía compartirlo, mucho menos con esa mujer a la que Eriol quería tanto. Se moría de celos de sólo imaginar lo preocupado que él había estado, de que todas esas horas estuvo a su lado, cuidándola y hablándole de temas que con Tomoyo no confiaba tratar.

Es que quizás Eriol se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho que la amaba, y reconsideraba sus sentimientos hacia su maestra dándose cuenta que siempre la prefirió a ella.

En cualquier minuto se lo diría.

Sólo podía retrasar el momento...

—¿Quieres comer?-preguntó de pronto, y la voz le salió casi de milagro por el terrible nudo en la garganta—Te guardé un poco de la cena en el microondas.

—Muchas gracias-sonrió él, con su habitual cortesía. —Pero no tengo hambre-la detuvo sosteniendo su mano antes de que se levantara.

No pudo hacer nada cuando él recargó agotado la cabeza en sus rodillas, entrecerrando los párpados con lentitud. El suspiro que escapó de su boca, le golpeó suavemente en el rostro, y dejándose llevar por la tranquila sensación de tenerlo cerca, también respiró profundamente.

—Siento mucho lo de hoy en la tarde...-escuchó que decía roncamente. Sus ojos azules la miraban intensamente a través de los delgados cristales de los anteojos, y Tomoyo no pudo reprimir el deseo de acariciar su cabello con ternura. —Sé que guardaste el secreto porque Sakura te lo pidió. Es que la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Imagina cómo estaba Li...

—Sí lo vi-declaró ella suavemente. —Es por eso que le di la dirección donde encontrarla.

Eriol volvió a sonreírle, más aliviado al pensar que el chino arreglaría los malentendidos.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Mizuki?

Supo por su expresión que no habían buenas noticias.

—Está muy enferma. No sabemos qué es lo que tiene-contestó Eriol, con el semblante tenso—Es como si... cada día estuviera perdiendo más fuerzas.

—¿La ha visto un médico?-se preocupó Tomoyo, sinceramente. Se sintió mal por los celos, porque aunque los estuviese abrigando en lo más profundo, no le deseaba nada malo a esa mujer, mucho menos una enfermedad.

—No le han encontrado nada-él guardó silencio por varios segundos, sin dejar de mirarla. —Es probable que alguien esté intentando hacerle daño.

Eriol no volvió a hablar. Y no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, porque Tomoyo no sabía a quién podía referirse, si bien tenía la idea de que había magia de por medio.

No conocía lo suficiente. No conocía lo suficiente _de él,_ y vaya que en ese momento hubiese deseado que siguiera hablándole de sus problemas, porque quería ser su confidente. Quería conocerlo más, así como Mizuki lo conocía tan bien.

—Algún día prometo decirte toda la verdad-musitó él, alzando una mano para enredar entre sus dedos un poco de cabello, adivinando el porqué de su mirada acongojada.

Tomoyo se sonrojó ante la maniobra, y más aún cuando distinguió en sus labios una dulce sonrisa a medida que se incorporaba acercándose a los suyos. Cerró los ojos al corresponderle, olvidando por un minuto todas las dudas y las inseguridades; ¿qué importaba no saber más de él, cuando conocía perfectamente las tonalidades en sus ojos, el tono de su voz cuando le hablaba a media voz, el sabor de su boca...? ¿Qué importaba, si lo amaba?

—Es mejor que vuelvas a dormir-dijo él, separándose y haciendo amago de levantarse.

—No-ella sostuvo suavemente su cabeza, acomodándola nuevamente sobre sus rodillas. Eriol la miró confundido—Está bien así.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, quitándole los anteojos y dejándolos sobre la mesita del costado. El chico dejó de distinguirla con claridad producto de la oscuridad nocturna y su miopía, pero no necesitaba más que evocarla, porque la había mirado por tanto tiempo que sabía cada detalle de su divino rostro.

Sintiendo que sus dedos acariciaban su cabello con delicadeza, fue cerrando los ojos, al igual que ella. Pero las preocupaciones no le permitían abandonarse a la comodidad de ese cálido sitio, ni aunque sintiera que los dedos de Tomoyo permanecían entre sus cabellos, aún si estuviese dormida. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sin dejar de mirarla, y quitó de entre sus ropas una llave que sostuvo en su puño.

—"_Tienes un gran poder en tus manos, Eriol. El mismo poder que alguna vez tuvo Read Clow"._

Él tendría que decirle algún día a Tomoyo toda la verdad. De las razones por las que había legado a Japón, del porqué había abandonado Inglaterra para ir al Templo de Mizuki, y cómo poco a poco había ido comprendiendo su destino con ayuda de ella.

Era la reencarnación de un poderoso hechicero. Lo supo desde los doce años, cuando en un sueño pudo ver la llave oculta en un rincón de su enorme jardín; pudo ver además, al mismismo Clow dándole todas las indicaciones, y tres años después, cuando ya no podía ignorar el mismo sueño cada noche, se armó de valor y dejó atrás Londres, a su familia, a sus planes, para descubrir esos poderes y orientarlos a hacer el _bien._

—Prometo que algún día lo sabrás todo... Para bien o para mal, lo sabrás todo...-murmuró contemplando a Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Tocó levemente su mejilla en una caricia, antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura había soñado mil veces el reencuentro con su padre. Esa emoción que se despertaba de golpe cuando lo veía aparecerse por la puerta, con la expresión serena grabada nítidamente en su memoria, otra vez ahí sonriéndole conmovido y abriendo los brazos para estrecharla con todo su cariño.

Hubo un grito, una exclamación rabiosa. Palabras que no pudo juntar en un significado, pero cuya voz la hicieron abrir los ojos a lo más que daban para incorporarse mecánicamente en la cama. Era Touya, lo sabía, y apenas lo descubrió Fujitaka entraba a la habitación. Sus miradas que se cruzaron reflejaron un sinfín de sentimientos llevados a cuestas durante esa larga ausencia. Cuando pronunció un atropellado papá, y obtuvo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del hombre detenido en el umbral, Sakura saltó del lecho en cuestión de segundos, y tal como soñaba, él abría los brazos para recibirla en un acogedor abrazo.

—¿E-estoy soñando otra vez, v-verdad?-se escuchó su voz quebrada por el llanto, cuando dejó de rodearle la cintura con los brazos, y alzó la mirada a los ojos amables de su padre.

Él sonrió. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos su sonrisa!, pensó, con las lagrimas bajando copiosamente por sus mejillas.

—No, hija. No estás soñando-respondió él suavemente. —Hemos regresado para estar contigo.

Siempre supo que su padre cumplía sus promesas.

—¡T-te extrañé mucho!-balbuceó la chica, enterrando otra vez la cabeza en su pecho.

—Yo también, Sakura. Créeme que no ha sido sencillo.

Mientras mecía el cuerpo frágil de la muchacha, Shaoran Li sintió que algo pesado le bajaba por la garganta ante la conmovedora escena. Olvidó que a una mísera distancia, el tal Touya amenazaba con quebrarle el cuello antes de que Fujitaka irrumpiera al cuarto. Y Touya parecía haber olvidado también su propósito de "matar al maldito mocoso" en cuanto vio a su hermana correr a los brazos de su padre.

—¿D-dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Está bien tu salud? ¿Por qué no me llamabas? ¿Ya estás fuera de peligro? -preguntó ella de pronto, buscando sus ojos con angustia.

—No quise preocuparte, Sakura-explicó el hombre con pesar —Le pedí a Touya que no te contara nada de mi enfermedad hasta que me recuperara. Supongo que me desobedeció-sonrió ligeramente, mirando divertido hacia su hijo mayor.

Sakura siguió su recorrido visual y se encontró con su hermano, ya convertido en todo un hombre. No es que nunca lo hubiese parecido, pero además de todo su porte y aspecto, sus rasgos parecían haber adquirido una madurez que los hacían similares a los de su papá.

—Hola monstruo-saludó él, con su sonrisa burlona que parecía haber conservado exclusivamente para la próxima ocasión en que se volvieran a ver.

Y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lagrimas cuando fue hasta a él para abrazarlo.

—¡N-no soy un monstruo!-replicó segundos después, golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

Fujitaka y el mismo Touya, soltaron una leve risa ante lo familiar de esas palabras. Los tres no podían estar más felices, sabiéndose de nuevo juntos bajo el mismo techo que compartieron toda la vida, con resto de la misma por delante.

—Ya no volveremos a dejarte sola, hija-aseguró el profesor, que había caminado hacia los dos hermanos, apoyando afectuosamente las manos en sus hombros.

Ella asintió, loca de alegría. De buena gana se habría puesto a saltar y bailar, gritar llena de dicha que no estaba sola, que aquellas personas que más extrañaba en la vida habían vuelto, que todo marcharía bien ahora...

—Sakura, ¿no nos presentarás a tu invitado?- preguntó el señor Kinomoto, quien hacía un rato había caído en cuenta del joven castaño, incómodamente en pijamas en un rincón.

Ante sus palabras, los dos hermanos se soltaron y voltearon. Los ojos de Touya volvieron a brillar amenazantes, mientras Sakura parpadeaba como si lo que estuviera ahí no fuera realmente lo que parecía, y se tratara de un mal enfoque por culpa de las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

—Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto, mucho gusto-saludó cordialmente el arqueólogo, haciendo una reverencia hacia el desconocido. Touya no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido, aún si estuviera acostumbrado a su comportamiento afable con todo el mundo, y en toda circunstancia... ¡Pero no precisamente en esa!

El muchacho respondió torpemente a su saludo.

—Shaoran Li-habló, y en cuanto agachó levemente la cabeza, el dolor volvió como una tenaza, obligándolo a llevarse una mano a la nuca. Kinomoto amplió su sonrisa al ver su aturdida expresión, y miró hacia su hija, cuyos grandes ojos contemplaban anonadados la figura del chino.

—¿Y ustedes son...?-comenzó diciendo Fujitaka, señalando a uno y al otro, cuando Touya soltó un rugido, interrumpiendo furioso.

—¡¡Lo mataréee!!!

Al parecer había recordado su propósito, saltando hacia su objetivo con la clara intención de atacar. De manera casi automática Shaoran adoptó una posición de defensa.

—¡Alto!-vociferó Sakura, y su hermano se vio obligado a detenerse o habría sido ella quien recibiera su golpe. Se había interpuesto entre él y ese chiquillo, estirando los brazos a sus costados para defenderlo. —Fui yo la culpable-dijo con voz firme, mientras las miradas de los tres hombres se dirigían hacia ella; una con atención, la otra con espanto, y la tercera, a su espalda, con sorpresa.

Tomó aire, sin saber cómo había llegado tan de prisa a estamparse en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura?- le animó a continuar su padre, ya que su hijo había palidecido y enmudecido al mismo tiempo.

—Porque me quedé dormida mientras...-comenzó ella respondiendo inconscientemente, hasta que el botón de rebobinado se accionó su cabeza y los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron en todo su esplendor, como en una pantalla de cine, incluyendo la calidad del sonido estéreo de cierto personaje diciendo: _Te necesito_. Si mal no recordaba la protagonista había permanecido ahí, recostada a un lado del chico, contemplándolo dormido, con la única intención de compartir un poco más a su lado, y así había avanzado hasta este momento...

Shaoran enarcó una ceja ante el prologado silencio. Si hubiese visto su rostro, como Touya y Fujitaka, podría haber dado cuenta del intenso sonrojo que lo pintaba.

—... m-mientras lo cuidaba-terminó por decir ella, omitiendo una serie de detalles anteriores, y maldiciéndose por quedarse dormida y no regresar a su habitación. Sería mucho más sencillo si hubiera ocurrido de esa manera, o si no hubiera ocurrido, para el mejor de los casos. —Li n-no se sentía bien... una... una-¿cómo es que no podía encontrar la famosa palabra? Las miradas de los tres hombres seguían, y la iluminación bajó súbitamente del cielo—¡una gripe! Sí... y su casa está lejos... Por eso lo traje aquí, y... y lamento haber causado este malentendido-bajó la cabeza en una reverencia que le permitiera ocultar, de paso, lo encendido de sus mejillas.

Su padre asintió compresivamente, mirando hacia el chino.

—No hay problema-sonrió a ambos. —Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar? La comida de los aviones nunca me ha gustado-propuso el arqueólogo, con una animada sonrisa—Dejaremos que el joven Li se cambie. Puede usar la ducha, en el mueble deben haber toallas limpias. Yo comenzaré a preparar todo.

Fujitaka abandonó la habitación tarareando alguna melodía, mientras Touya se negaba a dejar el campo de batalla. ¡Ése mocoso no podía salirse con la suya! Era evidente que su hermana lo estaba defendiendo para que no le partiera la cara de "no que yo recuerde..." y quebrara uno a uno sus huesos, a ver si con eso confesaba la verdad.

Quizás su padre era demasiado crédulo, pero él no se tragaba por completo la historia; algo le decía-como el sospechoso sonrojo en la menor de los Kinomoto-que estaban ocultándole información, y de la más importante.

—Vamos-lo tiró Sakura del brazo, para que salieran también. Entre más pronto mejor, porque con todas esas imágenes arremetiendo contra su pobre conciencia, estaba demasiado incómoda y avergonzada.

Shaoran no alcanzó a retenerla porque se distrajo respondiendo a la mirada amenazante de Touya con otra de igual índole. Para cuando reaccionó, la puerta se había cerrado, quedándose solo en medio de la habitación bañada de una agradable luz matutina, con demasiadas dudas batiendo en su adolorida cabeza. Escuchó a los hermanos discutir otro tanto afuera, él insistiendo en saber si el _mocoso_ era su novio, amigo, o compañero de la escuela, y en cada intento a ella negar y pedirle abochornada que bajara el volumen de su voz.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando la camisa y sus pantalones, encontrándolos casi de inmediato colgados en una silla como solía dejar sus pertenencias en casa; eso comprobaba que había logrado sacarse la ropa por sí mismo-gran alivio- para después ponerse el pijama, como vagamente recordaba. Después no habían más pistas, además de lo escuchado de boca de Sakura, y de lo que no podía fiarse completamente. Por alguna razón (probablemente para evitar reprimendas) ella no había dicho el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en su casa, y consecuentemente, tampoco había dicho la verdad al explicar porqué había amanecido acostada junto a él.

Vamos, que él sabía diferenciar perfectamente entre una gripe y una resaca...

Había bebido demasiado; eso explicaba que la mitad de lo ocurrido desapareciera por completo en sus recuerdos. Y ahí es cuando comenzaba a inquietarse y dejar que raras ideas fluctuaran como posibles hipótesis en sus pensamientos...

_Te portaste muy gracioso, Xiao Lang. Estabas imitando al profesor de Matemáticas sobre la mesa, y_ –las risas de Meiling estallaron otra vez, y él sintió las orejas enrojecer ante lo que venía- _y después te quitabas la ropa mientras bailabas y te divertías con Hairong_- ella dejó de sonreír perspicaz ante la mirada furibunda de sus ojos cobrizos, y alzó las palmas corrigiendo-_Bueno, lo de la ropa acaba de ocurrírseme, pero créeme que Hai lo habría hecho si yo no hubiera interrumpido. Te quedaste dormido e indefenso en el sofá mientras hablabas con ella, primo... Si es que hablaban, porque lo que Hairong le contó luego a sus amigas fue otra cosa..._

La terrible experiencia con unas cuantas latas de cerveza a sus quince, fue la detonante para que Shaoran Li decidiera vivir en abstinencia, al menos hasta que sus compañeros presentes en la dichosa fiesta olvidaran el incidente. Cuestión imposible, porque aún dos años después al toparse en las calles, seguían bromeando al respecto. No era la imagen que un Li debiera estar proyectando, y por lo mismo evitó involucrarse en la vida social de la que Meiling tanto le insistía y participara para mejorar un poco su huraño carácter. Fue la primera y última fiesta a la que logró llevar a su primo en esos tiempos de escuela.

Ahora, si en ese entonces bebió hasta olvidar dónde estaba parado y el rostro que tenía la chica con la que, supuestamente, había estado hablando por horas (si es que sólo habían hablado...), tenía miedo de pensar en lo que podía haber hecho luego de más de tres vasos de licor... y peor, si había involucrado a Kinomoto en ello.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Shaoran refregó furioso su cabello con un poco de shampoo, mientras se veía así mismo haciendo el ridículo frente a un par de ojos verdes que no sabían muy bien como reaccionar. Y se escuchó confesando cosas que no debería, cuestiones personales como que tenía la manía de hacer su cama apenas se levantaba en las mañanas, o que seguía viendo _Gundam_ por televisión en sus ratos libres cuando nadie podía verlo; o revelaciones como que le encantaban las galletas de chocolate que ella preparaba, que esos tres días creía volver a verla cuando bajaba temprano a la cocina, que extrañaba sus canciones a media voz cuando barría, su perfume a flores inundando todos los rincones, su risa clara y alegre que brotaba espontánea, su sonrisa cálida para todos, hasta para él...

Un momento.

Él no tenía porqué haber dicho todas esas cosas. Quizás hasta se las había inventado para sentirse culpable. Quizás no dijo nunca a Sakura que quería se quedara junto a él –para asegurarse de que no se iría de regreso a un bar o a cualquier otro lugar peligroso-y había otra explicación del porqué amaneció dormida en la misma cama...

No tenía porqué ser lo que él –depravadamente, por cierto- imaginaba.

—Debo preguntárselo-se sobresaltó, dejando su cabello a medio secar y saliendo de la habitación con su ropa, comprobando que el sólo hecho de no estar en pijamas le devolvía parte de la confianza.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura dejó de mirar su propio reflejo en el espejo, volteándose hacia la puerta con resolución.

Ya se había dado un baño, vestido con los primeros pantalones que había encontrado en una cajonera y una polera de manga corta de un suave color rosa, y con rapidez ató sus cabellos en una coleta floja que caía por la espalda. Se había preparado además mentalmente, con Touya insistiendo en que le dijera qué relación tenía con ese "mocoso", y como no sabría que responderle, lo distraería a él y a su padre con preguntas sobre el viaje (que también tenia deseos de escuchar). Mientras que a Li…

Ése era el gran problema, porque Sakura no sabía qué podría decirle a Li. Retrocedió los pocos pasos que había dado hacia la puerta.

No iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara, no después de recordar que anoche se había dejado llevar apenas él susurró un par de palabras que incluso recordarlas le producían otra vez ese latido desbocado en el pecho. Y esas palabras no eran más que mentiras, si lo único que quería él era verla lejos; estaba ebrio, diría, y saldría invicto del asunto.

En cambio Sakura no tenía cómo excusarse, porque estaba plenamente lúcida, porque le había correspondido, porque a ella... no le había desagradado.

—¿Pero qué piensas?-se recriminó, paseando de un lado a otro, demasiado conciente de sus propios labios, y de que si cerraba los ojos un suave cosquilleo era seguido por el sabor de Li. Entre dulce y amargo. Entonces todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, aflojándole las rodillas, incendiándole la piel, erizándole los vellos, provocando que un profundo suspiro saliera de su boca...

¡Suspiros como de niña enamorada que no iba a reconocer como tales!

—¿Porqué tengo que sentirme así... por Li? –Sakura soltó una risa forzada. Era divertido, ¿no? Es decir, era Li, y vaya que eso implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas su pésimo carácter.

Habían muchísimos hombres en Japón como para estar pensando precisamente en uno chino y de apellido Li.

—Él no lo tomó en serio-murmuró, deteniéndose otra vez frente al espejo, donde otra Sakura, tan familiar y extraña a la vez, le devolvió una mirada apagada. ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo si era tan evidente? —No soy nada para él, ¿entiendes?... No le importo...-y su reflejo se tornó aún más pálido, y los ojos parecían próximos a derramar lagrimas—No le gusto.

Sakura bajó la mirada, sintiendo que el inmenso frío en toda la habitación se extendía como una sombra sobre su espalda para intentar rodearla por completo.

Lo odiaba.

_Los_ odiaba... A él y a Nan Wu, la chica que sí le gustaba, a la que rememoraba cuando estaba besándola, y cuando le decía que la necesitaba. Los odiaba tanto, porque iban a ser felices cuando se casaran, cuando desaparecieran por completo de su vida y pudieran formar una propia juntos, amándose, teniendo hijos con los ojos color ámbar y cabello revuelto haciendo los mismos gestos que su padre, los cuales Sakura jamás podría conocer.

Los odiaría aún más en ese momento.

Ven conmigo. 

La voz que provenía desde un costado, la hizo voltear, encontrándose sólo con la ventana desde donde podían verse las ramas de un frondoso árbol en el jardín. Sakura caminó hasta asomarse, comprobando con sus propios ojos que no había nadie, y que el llamado ronco y grueso perteneciente a un hombre, había sido su imaginación.

—No puedo creer que esté imaginando voces-se dijo, intentándose convencerse definitivamente de ello, y de paso porqué no decirlo, que tenía demasiado imaginación para ese tipo de cosas.

Salió de la habitación con una sensación gélida en la espalda, como si acabara de zambullirse en un pozo de aguas frías, como si llevara vidrio adherido a las vértebras. Se frotó los brazos también entumecidos, y se convenció de que estaba temblando de puro frío, y no por miedo.

No, Sakura ya no temía. No era ninguna niña; podía cuidarse sola y enfrentar el peligro. Mucho más ahora que su familia estaba de regreso, no tenía de qué estar asustada...

—Son sólo ideas mías.

Cuando ya terminaba el ultimo peldaño y alzaba la mirada para seguir con su camino, la chica debió frenar bruscamente para no chocar contra Shaoran de pie, justo al frente, y mirándola con una expresión que no supo interpretar.

Y se percató que a fin de cuentas, no había pensando en cómo afrontar ese momento, y de que habían cosas de las que sí debía tener un poco de miedo...

—Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo él de inmediato. Sakura se sostuvo del pasamanos con la certeza de que las piernas le harían desplomarse al suelo, y tragando para intentar bajar el corazón que se le subió a la garganta de golpe. —Sobre anoche... –Li se aclaró la voz, un tanto incómodo, y su mirada se torció a la pared. —Me preguntaba...erh... ¿qué... qué había pasado?

—¿Eh?- preguntó ella, que se había abstraído mirando las gotas de agua resbalar por los rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño aún mojado, salpicando en la camisa.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo, y Sakura quitó de inmediato su mirada de ahí como si la hubiera descubierto.

—No recuerdo lo que ocurrió. Estaba...-volvió a carraspear sin necesidad— bebido y...-él continuó revolviéndose el cabello, avergonzado, furioso consigo mismo por lo que pudo haber dicho, o mucho peor, lo que pudo haberle hecho. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, y continuó: —Sé que bebí mucho... y que golpeé a ese tipo-Sakura lo vio fruncir aún más el ceño—T-también sé que te seguí hasta aquí y que me dejaste dormir en la habitación de tu padre, pero... ¿Por qué estabas conmigo? Es decir, c-creí que habías salido de ahí...

El silencio de ella lo angustió mucho más. Y recordó de nuevo el episodio tres años atrás, cuando la chica llamada Hairong lo había reconocido en la preparatoria. Intentó explicarle y lamentar lo ocurrido,- como estaba haciendo ahora con Sakura- pero ella le había interrumpido con una risita coqueta diciéndole que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que había sido divertido y que podía recordarlo por ambos.

Había un cero por ciento de probabilidad de que Kinomoto reaccionara de la misma forma, y el no saber qué esperar de ella precisamente, le mortificaba.

—Regresé cuando escuché un ruido-comenzó diciendo ella, aparentemente tranquila, pero sin mirarlo— Los libros de papá cayeron sobre tu cabeza cuando intentaste sacarlos del estante-él pareció recordar remotamente su brazo alcanzando el más alto del enorme librero—Sólo estuve cuidando que no hicieras otra locura y supongo que me quedé dormida. Es todo.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Shaoran lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Por un momento pensé...-se interrumpió, porque daban igual todas aquellas imágenes mentales ahora. Podía respirar tranquilo, aunque sólo le durara escasos cinco segundos antes de recordar el trasfondo de todo el asunto.

—Parece que el desayuno ya está listo-comentó la chica para huir, y se abrió paso apegándose a la pared como si temiera tocarlo al pasar por su lado.

Cuando el conocido aroma a flores le golpeó los sentidos, Shaoran sintió un extraño pero agradable vuelco en el estómago.

—No he terminado- dijo él, intentando ignorar la extraña sensación del contacto cuando pudo retenerla de la mano. Frunció el ceño, convenciéndose de que podían seguir rastros del licor en su sangre, bombardeando tonterías a su cerebro, eso y los sentidos alterados como para sentir tan plenamente un simple roce. La aferró un poco más, vaya él a saber porqué—Tienes que venir conmigo. Ya lo hablamos ayer: no puedes permanecer sola por más tiempo, mucho menos ahora que el espíritu de...

—¿Ir contigo?-habló ella por sobre su susurro. Por fortuna Touya y su padre seguían metiendo ruido con los trastos y sus propias conversaciones. —No te entiendo. Creí que ya no me soportabas, que sólo estaba estorbándote y no me necesitabas. Me dejaste claro que soy un problema para ti; me despediste, -Sakura recuperó su mano, y le enfrentó con frío sarcasmo— ¿y ahora me dices que tengo que irme contigo? No te entiendo, Li.

Él tampoco se entendía muy bien. Las mismas frases que supuestamente había dicho aquella noche, le sonaban grotescas y artificiales, alejadas de lo que verdaderamente sentía...

—Creí que irías con Wen-murmuró para sí. Porque probablemente, por culpa de esa convicción había pronunciado todas esas mentiras que podían haberla herido.

Y es lo último que él querría hacer.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ruo en esto?-se mostró Sakura, sorprendida. —Es un buen amigo, pero no iría a molestarlo. ¡Yo no quiero seguir causándole molestias a nadie!-exclamó lo más bajo que pudo. Shaoran intentó interrumpirla, alarmado por las lagrimas que parecían empañar sus ojos. Esperaba que no llorara, porque era precisamente lo que faltaba para hacerlo sentir un verdadero idiota— Es por eso que me quedaré aquí. Esta es mi casa, mi lugar; con mi familia.

—Tu familia no puede protegerte de eso- apuntó él su índice justo debajo del cuello de ella, y Sakura comprendió que se refería al espíritu.

—Soy yo quien debe descubrir el método. Puedo solucionarlo sola.

Shaoran apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, y maldijo el no poder obligarla a aceptar sus sentimientos en ese mismo momento.

Miró los ojos verdes brillar decididos con las mismas lagrimas que se negaron a salir, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y la barbilla alzada con altivez, como si no quisiera amilanarse ante la evidente diferencia de estaturas.

Era tan pequeña, frágil, linda y testaruda, se dijo tras un suspiro, al ver que ella no dejaría atrás esa nueva postura insubordinada y orgullosa. Y parpadeó al percatarse que el adjetivo "linda" había aparecido en su cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba él que algo era "lindo"...?

Quizás desde que no encuentra otro modo de calificar a la pequeña chica mirándole desde ahí abajo, con los ojos verdes, grandes, deslumbrantes, que Shaoran creía nunca cansarse de contemplar...

_Demonios, ¿seguiré borracho?_

Comenzaba a creerlo. Mucho más cuando de sus labios salió la siguiente frase que rompió de forma alarmante el silencio.

—No voy a dejarte-dijo él apaciblemente, tras largos segundos en que ninguna de las dos miradas quiso dar tregua a la otra.

Era irónico, porque sus palabras podrían haber adquirido un corte casi romántico de no ser porque dada las circunstancias, ella seguía siendo un simple escollo, una parte del problema, y porque claro, Shaoran Li nunca experimentaría algún tipo de afecto hacia lo que tanto importunaba en el término exitoso de su misión.

Sakura luchó por no bajar la guardia, no dejarse encantar de nuevo ante una frase bonita y por mantener la cabeza fría, aunque ya sintiera que algo de calor estaba llegando con prisa a sus mejillas.

Sólo eran palabras...

Tampoco es que debiera haber algún significado oculto en ellas. Ni tampoco es que Sakura debiera estar buscándole alguno...

—No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión-replicó con la voz temblorosa. Pero su rostro mostró una seguridad admirable.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-preguntó Touya Kinomoto, de manera suficientemente brusca para hacer que ellos voltearan a verlo.

Las señales otra vez estaban a la vista: el sonrojo en Sakura, la cercanía entre ambos, Li mirándole con antipatía como si hubiera interrumpido en el momento justo en que iba a hacer una jugada. —Mocoso... –gruñó, con una vena bombeando furia en la sien.

—El desayuno ya está servido-dijo Fujitaka, que parecía saber de antemano que su hijo no cumpliría con dar el recado sin darse antes un tiempo para importunar al invitado.

Sakura se abrió paso ante Li, finalmente, y avanzó hacia su padre.

—Joven Li, ¿no vendrá con nosotros?-el amable hombre indicó la cocina, donde Touya ya había entrado refunfuñando.

—Él quiere regresar a su casa, papá...-interrumpió Sakura, sin ninguna delicadeza. El chino entrecerró la mirada mientras la escuchaba, de espaldas a él—Hay _personas_ que deben estar esperándolo.

—Es una lástima. Será para la próxima ocasión-dio por hecho el arqueólogo, haciendo una reverencia. —Fue un gusto, joven.

Ella no lo miró cuando respondió a Fujitaka con un leve cabeceo, ni cuando pudo pronunciar con dificultad un "gracias", ni cuando se fue hasta la puerta y salió.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo lograr dejar atrás del barrio con las casitas todas similares y dar con el Parque Pingüino, útil punto de guía para caminar otras cuantas cuadras a su calle.

Shaoran miró sin interés la bienvenida que parecían darle cientos de pétalos que se arrastraban desde los árboles de cerezo, empujados por una ligera corriente, y volvió a recordar el rostro indiferente de Sakura Kinomoto, como venía haciendo desde bastante rato.

—No necesita mi ayuda-repitió, a ver si con la decimoctava vez se convencía de que ella no venía acompañándolo, según lo que había planeado al salir en su búsqueda esa medianoche.

Divisó su casa, y a su vecino pasear el pequeño poodle como todas las mañanas. Envidió al perro por no tener otra preocupación más que hacer sus necesidades al lado de un grifo y lucir su peinado, mientras que su pobre amo podía cargar con millones de problemas existenciales.

Rebuscó frustrado en su bolsillo, hasta sacar un pequeño conjunto de llaves.

—A tu novia no le agradará saber lo que hiciste anoche, Li.

El chico se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer la inoportuna voz de Hiraguizawa. Buscó por los alrededores hasta encontrarlo sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó fastidiado, mientras lo veía sacudirse un poco.

—Esperándote desde hace casi una hora-respondió el inglés, mirando en su reloj. —No, ya van a ser dos-rectificó tranquilamente. —Y bueno, ¿piensas entrar?

Shaoran revoleó los ojos en gesto de obviedad; estaban ambos a escasos pasos de la puerta de entrada, y él había sacado un par de llaves de su bolsillo.

—Yo que tú lo pensaría, Li-murmuró Eriol un poco más serio, cuando el castaño avanzó tres de pasos más hacia la puerta de entrada. —A la señorita Wu no le gustará para nada saber que pasaste la noche con tu antigua niñera.

Satisfecho de obtener su atención-porque apenas escuchó esas palabras, Li se había volteado espantado hacia él con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido-Eriol se sonrió, y estuvo más que claro que había tenido la razón en su aventurada conjetura.

—¿Cóm... cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el otro, temiendo que en alguna parte del rostro llevara escrito como leyenda: desperté con Sakura Kinomoto en la misma cama.

—Cuando llegué aquí, antes de tocar el timbre, escuché a tu novia gritar enfurecida a los guardianes para que salieran a buscarte-relató el joven inglés, recordando—Decidí que lo mejor era no aparecerme ante la señorita Wu para preguntar, así que esperé que Kerberos y Spinnel salieran por la ventana y los detuve para que me dieran más detalles. Ellos no sabían nada de ti desde anoche cuando se despidieron y tú entraste a tu cuarto; me dijeron que habías dejado el tablero, por lo que los tres deducimos que no fuiste a cazar un espíritu. Entonces pensé, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser igualmente de importante y urgente para Li? Y me dije: Sakura Kinomoto-Eriol encogió los hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—Sabía que no descansarías hasta encontrarla y decidí esperarte hasta que regresaras.

No había nada malicioso en su explicación, y aún así, Shaoran sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Tan lógico era que procedería a buscar a la chica hasta encontrarla?. Sonaba bastante desesperado...

—Lo hice porque es parte de mi-

—Tu misión, lo sé-le interrumpió Eriol, ya temiendo que iba a esgrimir la misma excusa de siempre. —¿Por qué más lo harías?-preguntó como si diera por hecho que no había otra razón. Y claro que no la había, se repitió el chino mentalmente.—Pensé que la traerías contigo...

Le explicó los motivos, toda la conversación que habían tenido antes de que él se marchara y que daba cuenta que Sakura no había cambiado de opinión.

—Es natural que esté un poco dolida, Li-dijo Eriol comprensivamente—No se esperaba que la echaras de un día para otro de su trabajo.

El chino suspiró, asintiendo desanimado. Antes de sugerir de mala gana que el mismo Eriol o Wen-especialmente- podrían conseguir cambiar las cosas, la puerta de entrada se abrió ruidosamente.

Si estuvo sorprendido de ver aparecerse a Eriol, mucho más lo estuvo cuando el que lo recibió, en el umbral de su propia casa, fue el susodicho Ruocheng.

—Olvidé decirte que llegó un poco después que yo-le dijo el de peliazul en voz baja.

—¿Ya lo sabes, verdad?-rugió el de ojos grises, acercándose a él con grandes zancadas. Parecía tener muchos más años encima al no haber pasado buena noche—Estuviste con Sakura... –pareció esperar unos segundos para que el castaño replicara, antes de exclamar: —¿¡No me lo vas negar!? ¡Dime dónde la dejaste!. ¿Porqué no viene contigo?

Shaoran sentía la sien palpitar con furiosa rapidez. Estaba consciente que ella no estaba a su lado, que no había aceptado su ayuda, que no quería volver a verlo; no era necesario que justamente Wen se lo recordara...

—¿Es verdad, Xiaolang?-la voz de Nan sonó más suave y desconsolada que nunca. Apareció en la puerta, justo a un lado de su hermanastro—¿Estuviste con ella toda la noche, y por eso no llegaste a casa?

—No fue tan así, ¿saben?-habló Eriol, adelantándose a la decisión del castaño en decir o no decir la verdad, con todo el riesgo que eso implicaba. —Él estuvo conmigo.

La boca de Nan se abrió completamente, en tanto Wen dibujó una mueca de repugnancia, mientras su mirada iba de uno a otro.

—¿Ustedes tienen... _algo_?

Eriol fue el primero en soltar una risa. Nan y Shaoran desearon verlo muerto en ese instante.

—Claro que no. Les explicaré-dijo, acabando de reír. —Li pudo dar con el paradero de Sakura, pero ella no aceptó regresar...

"_Es como debería ser",_ pensó Nan, sin poder contener una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Después me acompañó al Templo para cuidar de la maestra Mizuki. No sabemos muy bien qué le está ocurriendo, pero con la joven Yi Ze sospechamos que es obra de fuerzas oscuras...-la expresión de Eriol cambió a una drástica angustia cuando terminó de decir aquello, y Shaoran no pudo evitar lucir sorprendido. —Hay que buscar al espíritu de Peiyan cuanto antes, y encerrarlo en el tablero; estamos casi seguros que el Clan Thang es el responsable de que él esté causando problemas.

—¿Esa manga de perdedores?-se mofó Ruo—El Clan Li se encargó de todos ellos. No eran más que unos ladrones, ¿no es cierto?.

El castaño mantuvo la mirada en la de Hiraguizawa, recordando su advertencia de peligro apenas se encontraron en Tomoeda. Recordando el rencor en la mirada de Yi Ze al enfrentarse a Ho aquella noche en la preparatoria. Recordando además a su madre y la reunión con el Clan donde habían hablado de los Thang sin darle importancia de que estuviesen desaparecidos, así como Wen, pensando que eran unos simples ladrones que huyeron cobardemente para no volver a intentar ninguna otra fechoría...

—Tenemos que estar alertas-se encontró diciendo, gravemente—Si es verdad que ellos tienen que ver con que el alma de Peiyan esté volviéndose oscura, es porque están planeando algo relacionado al tablero.

—¿Le crees a ese chico antes que a los del Clan?-preguntó Ruocheng, con asombro.

Shaoran asintió, y caminó dentro de la casa, haciéndole un leve ademán con la mano a Eriol para que lo siguiera.

—Insisto en que Li es un crío y no sabe lo que hace-vio de reojo a Nan indecisa, entre seguirlo o no—¿No me digas que tú estás de acuerdo con esa absurda idea?

—También escuché que los Thang ya habían desaparecido como Clan-murmuró la joven, contemplando hacia adentro—Pero tengo que apoyar a Xiaolang en todo. Es lo que una esposa haría.

—Te recuerdo que aún no lo eres, Nané. Ni siquiera veo un anillo en tu dedo.

Ella le miró con los agudos ojos celestes chispeando en ira.

—Después de que todo acabe, verás el dichoso anillo en mi dedo, Ruo-masculló, alzando no precisamente el anular y caminando altanera hasta la salita.

Y él debió hacerlo también, luego de unos minutos, porque necesitaba conseguir la dirección de Sakura aunque de eso dependiera escuchar las estúpidas teorías de Hiraguizawa.

Cuando llegó a la sala ambos chicos estaban sentados. Nan de pie, se apoyaba en el ventanal escuchándolos sin mayor interés. Los guardianes también estaba ahí; el mismo Ruo les había dado la noticia de que Li había aparecido cuando lo encontraron de pie en la puerta, y se había armado un escándalo bastante breve, porque no se escucharon tantos chillidos. Podía ser porque ellos también se tomaban en serio el tema.

—¿Un entrenamiento?-había preguntado Li, y Eriol asintió.

—Xiaolang entrena cada tarde, no veo porqué necesite de más-dijo Nan.

Ruocheng se sentó silenciosamente en una silla para seguir oyéndolos.

—Kerberos y Spinnel Sun me comentaron que pareces desconcentrado en este último tiempo-siguió diciendo el aprendiz de Mizuki, y los guardianes parecieron temerosos de que Li les hiciera algún reproche. Sin embargo, él no pudo decir lo contrario, por mucho que le humillara reconocer que estaba fracasando en sus intentos.

—Es porque tenía mucha distracción con los niños y Shiefa, además de la lerda de Kinomoto-espetó Nan sin mucha delicadeza, y justo cuando Shaoran iba a responder a esas palabras como si hubieran sido ofensas contra su propia persona, Wen exclamó desde su lugar:

—¡No trates a Sakura de esa manera! ¡Ella no tiene culpa de nada!-se levantó furioso, mirando ahora hacia los dos varones. Esta era la oportunidad que buscaba para presionarlos—Díganme dónde está. Yo seré quien la proteja desde ahora.-miró a Eriol, después de que los ojos de Shaoran se perdieran en otro punto—Sé que aceptará ir conmigo... Por favor, Hiraguizawa.

Eriol sacó el papel donde había escrito la dirección que la misma Tomoyo le había entregado, y se lo tendió al de ojos grises. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, miró por última vez a los tres, y se retiró sin despedidas.

—De seguro ella no dudará en irse con él-siseó Nan, todavía resentida de que su propio hermanastro la defendiera.

Shaoran no quiso preguntar a Eriol cómo había obtenido ese dato, y se quedó pensando en el comentario de Nan, imaginando la reacción de la niñera cuando viese que Wen llegaba a su casa...

Y no le gustaba para nada todo lo que se estaba figurando.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será?-preguntó Spinnel, retomando el tema.

—El primer entrenamiento que Li tuvo con la maestra eran elementos básicos de defensa. Intentaremos con lo opuesto ahora, para que esté listo en el momento que _ellos _intenten atacar.

_Se negará_, Nan estaba segura de ello. Porque en cuanto Ieran se enterase de que su hijo estaba considerando aceptar la ayuda de Mizuki, era capaz de quitarle definitivamente la misión de sus manos.

—De acuerdo-dijo él, mucho más rápido de lo que Eriol pudo haber calculado, en las pocas esperanzas que tenía, de que accediera—Acepto.

Programaron hora para el día de mañana, mientras marchaban hacia la puerta. Cuando Shaoran regresó a la sala, la pelinegra seguía tan atónita como los guardianes, y lo miraron a la espera de explicaciones. No era muy de él eso de acceder a un entrenamiento con personas a las que tanto parecía desaprobar cuando niño, mucho menos que no replicara cuando se le dijera en cara que estaba "desconcentrado" en el último tiempo y por culpa de ello no rendía lo suficiente...

¿Porqué había cambiado de parecer tan pronto?

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás, Xiaolang?-preguntó Nan en un hilo de voz. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido que sus ojos llegaban a brillar como si encendieran llamas, y pensó que Wen estaba absolutamente equivocado al considerarlo un crío, porque a quien veía Nan asentir seriamente era un verdadero hombre. —Te apoyaré en lo que sea.

Shaoran le sonrió levemente antes de subir a su habitación para cambiarse, ignorando la efusiva mirada con que su novia siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Amo...-comenzó diciendo Spi, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar y comunicar sus dudas sobre la decisión.

—Eriol una vez me lo dijo... nadie más que yo puede proteger a las personas que quiero-murmuró el joven chino, antes de que su guardián pudiera agregar algo. Lo observaron caminar hasta el escritorio desde donde levantó el tablero y examinó una a una las cuatro esferas relucientes. —Tengo hacerme más fuerte para poder terminar con esto. Para que ya nadie salga lastimado... Y aún si no quiera mi ayuda...-agregó para sí, y los guardianes no comprendieron a quién se refería, ni porqué su mirada se volvió taciturna.

—Kerberos-murmuró el chico de pronto. El de pelaje amarillo alzó la cabeza—Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Touya había subido para decirle que un tal Ruocheng estuvo en la puerta, pero él no lo había dejado entrar.

No entendía qué tenía que ver Sakura con ese par de chinos que parecían rondarla, y no iba a esperar a ver las intenciones de ése con ojos grises haciéndolo entrar a la casa.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?-preguntó su hermana, que había asomado la cabeza de las cobijas. Después del desayuno, su padre y él la habían encontrado muy pálida y la enviaron directo a tomar descanso. Aunque ambos comprendieron que el extraño comportamiento en la chica se debía a lo que había ocurrido con Li-justo después de su retirada comenzó a mostrarse bastante decaída-, no dijeron nada, ni lo compartieron entre ellos.

—Le dije que estabas un poco enferma-se encogió de hombros, ante la expresión de reproche en Sakura. Porque a ella no le gustaba mentir, y pese a que sabía que Wen venía para convencerla de lo que Li ya había intentado, no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así. Él era un buen amigo. —Si te tranquiliza, pidió que tú misma lo llamaras. No sé qué cosa tan urgente tenía que decirte.

Sakura asintió levemente, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué relación tiene contigo?

—Touya, no empieces...-se recostó otra vez, cubriéndose.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura. Soy tu hermano, me preocupo por ti, así como también debe estar preocupado papá... –habló él, y Sakura supo que habían logrado encontrar algo raro.

Durante el tiempo que habían compartido en la mesa, por más que se esforzara, no pudo demostrar la alegría que debía estar sintiendo. Algo dentro le pesaba, una angustia que se acrecentaba y la obligaba a dar profundos suspiros para hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Touya frunció el ceño cuando formuló la pregunta que ella ya veía venir... —¿Qué hay entre tú y Li?

—Nada. Él estaba en la casa donde trabajé como niñera-el hombre pareció sorprendido. —Sí, Touya; trabajé cuidando a sus sobrinos. Pero él mismo me despidió hace pocos días... –intentó sonar fría e irónica, y sin embargo, ella misma notó el dolor oculto en esa última oración. Todavía quedaba algo de resentimiento—No sé cómo puedes pensar que yo...

—¡Los vimos juntos, Sakura!-la cortó Touya—Se daba para muchas interpretaciones.

—¡Pero no pasó nada! ¿No vas a creer en mí? -exclamó ella, angustiada.

Y de pronto quiso gritar furibunda que Li se había desplomado dormido antes de cualquier cosa pasara.

Quizás porque recordó que era muy niña para él...

Quizás porque prefirió evocar en sueños a la mujer que de verdad quería besar...

—¿Entonces porqué estás así?

Sakura miró los escudriñantes y oscuros ojos de su hermano, y se sintió completamente descubierta. Apretó el borde de sus cobijas con fuerza, con un urgente deseo de llorar.

—Porque creí que no volvería a verlo-respondió sinceramente, sin cuestionarse si Touya era la persona indicada para escuchar sus confesiones; tenía que decírselo a alguien pronto, a ver si con eso podía quitarse un poco esa molesta opresión en el corazón y dejara de darle tantas vueltas al asunto—Él ha de odiarme mucho, porque sólo le di problemas-comentó la chica, con una sonrisa torcida. —Pero ahora me pidió que regresara a su casa...

—Y supongo que tú no quieres...

Por supuesto que no. ¿Para qué regresar y seguir siendo un estorbo? ¿Para qué si ya ni los niños estaban? ¿Para qué si serían sólo Li y su novia los presentes en la casa...? Como si quisiera ser su empleada y estar dispuesta a llevarles el desayuno a la cama, que seguramente compartían...

No, por supuesto que no.

Los odiaba demasiado como para eso.

_Entonces ven conmigo... _

Sakura dio un respingo, y abrió sus ojos asustada, dejando de negar con la cabeza e inspeccionando ahora sus alrededores.

—¿Escuchaste algo?-preguntó a su hermano, casi sin voz.

Él la contemplaba preocupado, como del momento en que entró.

—No. Pero estás temblando, monstruo.

—A-ah, es un poco de frío. Creo que de verdad pescaré alguna enfermedad-se sonrió con culpabilidad, intentando apartar los últimos indicios de esa voz de su cabeza.

—Si es así mejor bajaré a buscarte alguna medicina, y a prepararte una sopa. Sería bueno que comieras algo, porque _insólitamente_ no probaste mucho del desayuno, monstruo-Touya le dio un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza, y Sakura dejó pasar por segunda vez el "monstruo" que tanto la exasperaba en su niñez, limitándose a sonreírle agradecida.

—Bajaré en seguida para comerla-dijo, mientras su hermano cerraba la ventana entreabierta de su cuarto para que la chica no sintiera más frío. En el acto, se escuchó un golpe seco, parecido al que hacen las aves al estrellarse contra los vidrios. —¿Lastimaste un pajarito?-se asustó ella, levantándose rápidamente para volver a abrirla y buscar lo que pudo haber caído sobre el tejado.

Hasta que dio con un bultito amarillo y peludo, con los ojitos dando vueltas en círculos.

—"_Hoee, ¡eso se parece a Kero!"_

Su hermano parecía seguir sin encontrarlo, y Sakura prefirió sacarlo de inmediato de la ventana antes que pudiera dar con él.

—Mejor te apuras-le restó importancia, empujándolo de la espalda hacia la salida. —Estoy ansiosa de probar esa sopa que harás. Espero que hayas aprendido a cocinar bien en el extranjero.

Touya salió, y aunque todavía parecía confundido, se encaminó a las escaleras.

Su hermana dio un suspiro, cerrando la puerta y corriendo en seguida a auxiliar al pequeño guardián. Lo cogió cuidadosamente y lo recostó en su almohada, llamándolo suavemente para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ay, creo que veo una luz al final del túnel...-deliraba, y Sakura no se alivió hasta que lo escuchó decir: —y hay muchos pasteles ahí... Ñaa.

—Kero, ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojitos negros se abrieron poco a poco, adecuándose a la luminosidad. Cuando lo lograron, dibujaron el intranquilo rostro de Sakura.

—¡Es usted!-exclamó, levantándose de un salto —¡Lo logré!

Estaba recuperado, aparentemente, y curioso examinaba con los vivaces ojitos de color negro toda la habitación.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-le preguntó, sospechando que venía por el mismo motivo de Li y de Ruo.

—Mi amo me dibujó un mapa-contestó Kero, presuntuosamente, y Sakura se fijó que en su manito tenía un papel el que comenzó a desenvolver para mostrarle un bosquejo que tenía como puntos clave el parque Pingüino, la casa de Shiefa Asai y la de Sakura, pintada de amarillo con un crayón (de seguro perteneciente a Xue), junto con rótulos en cada calle de puño y letra de Li. Su caligrafía era horrible, había que decirlo, pero se notaba bastante esmero en su obra.

Sin pensarlo, Sakura sonrió con ternura, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando Kero le miraba curioso.

—Eh... –sacudió su cabeza turbada—¿Tú fuiste el que decía "ven conmigo" desde afuera?-optó por preguntar, despegando los ojos del dibujo.

—Yo no dije nada-respondió él—A excepción de un "auch" cuando me golpeé contra el vidrio.

La ojiverde asintió. En el fondo sabía que Kero no era el portador de esa voz y el sentimiento de frialdad que con ella provenía. Se había aparecido recién ahora, y no cuando había escuchado por primera vez el llamado.

—"_Los recuerdos de Bing Xia"-_pensó, volviendo a contemplar a Kero como si nada. Al toparse nuevamente con el mapa que ahora estaba enrollando, frunció gravemente el entrecejo. —Puedes volver donde Li y decirle que no me convencerá. No me iré de mi casa, y no me importa que él, Ruo o Eriol quieran lo contrario.

—No vine a intentar llevármela a ningún lado-declaró el guardián del Sol.

—¿Entonces...?

—Vine porque desde hoy me convertiré en su guardián.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos. Todavía arrodillada en el suelo, acercó su cara sorprendida al muñequito.

—¿Mi qué?

—Guardián, protector, como quiera llamarle. Eso implica que tendré la obligación de protegerla las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana y 365 días del año.

—P-pero... tú eres guardián de Li-balbuceó Sakura, pestañando luego de todos esos minutos con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Hasta que él lo quisiera de otro modo-respondió Kero, y su expresión se entristeció ligeramente. No se había negado a la decisión, pero le habían sobrado ganas de reclamar porqué tenía que ser él quien se separase del amo, y no Spinnel. Vio a Shaoran inflexible en su determinación, y la ansiedad en su tono al pedírselo terminó por hacerlo aceptar. Tampoco estaba arrepentido. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo muy importante cuando recibió de parte de él una agradecida sonrisa y un golpecito amistoso en la redonda cabeza.

—No puedes-Sakura se levantó, mirándole desde arriba enfadada—Tú fuiste destinado a proteger a Li. Lo quieres mucho, Kero... no puedes separarte de su lado así como así, sólo para venir a vigilarme.

Ella frunció aún más su ceño, y Kero vio sorprendido cómo se dejó caer otra vez de rodillas en el suelo, golpeando furiosa con los puños el colchón. Él dio un rebote.

—¡Dile que no necesito que haga esto! Sé que lo único que pretende es mantenerme patrullada, como si fuera una prisionera, porque sigue creyendo que le causaré problemas-ella respiró hondo, y su tono se serenó. Aún así, Kero seguía viendo frialdad en sus ojos cuando terminó por decir: —Puedes regresar y decirle que yo misma los solucionaré, y que él se encargue de los suyos.

Cuando ella se retiraba de la habitación, después de abrir la ventana en una clara invitación de que se marchara, Kerberos carraspeó deteniéndola.

—No puedo regresar-dijo, después de haber obtenido de su parte una mirada—Ya pasé a ser el guardián de Sakura Kinomoto, quiéralo o no. Fue la última orden del joven Shaoran.

Orden con la que él y Spinnel no habían estado de acuerdo.

¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando el peligro parecía más latente que nunca, el joven tomaba esa decisión? Renunciar a un guardián implicaba que ante cualquier eventualidad, no contaría con su ayuda.

Tenía que haber una razón desmedidamente importante para ello; algo que incluso se antepusiera a su propia seguridad, y que tenía nombre y apellido...

—Estoy seguro que el joven Shaoran no hizo esto para mantenerla "vigilada", señorita _Sakura Kinomoto_. Más bien, creo que está muy preocupado por usted-dijo, muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

—Claro, y yo soy Nan Wu vestida de niñera-se burló la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras señalaba sus sencillas ropas—Regresa con ellos Kero. De verdad, no cambiaré de opinión.

—Pues en tal caso me quedaré en el tejado hasta el fin de los días-Sakura lo observó salir y quedarse sentado exactamente donde lo encontró tirado.

Muy listo. Li había maquinado todo un plan para debilitarla y que aceptara regresar por su cuenta, pero no lo lograría enviando a Kero con ese discurso-que aunque conmovedor, no la convencía.

Bajó hasta el primer piso, donde Touya servía la sopa en la mesa. Su padre, luego de haberse dedicado a ordenar todas sus pertenencias en el armario, estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

Como en los viejos tiempos, se dijo Sakura.

—¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestionó el progenitor al notar su presencia en el umbral. Dejó el periódico a un lado, y caminó hacia ella—Touya me dijo que parecías a punto de pescar un resfriado... -tocó su cabeza, examinando la temperatura.

—Tal vez por eso perdí el apetito en el desayuno-le hizo ver Sakura, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—Pero tomar esa siesta me hizo bien. No te preocupes.

Fujitaka no quiso contradecirla, y le ofreció su lugar para que se sentase a beber la sopa. Iniciaron una conversación donde excluyeron cualquier comentario sobre Li y lo ocurrido en la mañana. Afortunadamente, Touya tampoco volvió a mencionarlo, y por el resto de la tarde Sakura olvidó su existencia, centrada en observar los recuerdos que su padre traía especialmente para ella, haciendo un enorme pastel de fresas como celebración, y llamando a sus amigas para comunicarles la gran noticia de su regreso. Naoko y Tomoyo dijeron estar felices por ella. Y aunque la joven Daidouji pretendía preguntarle sobre lo sucedido con Li, no lo creyó oportuno por teléfono, y mucho menos con Naoko pegada a su lado para no perder detalle del acontecimiento.

—¿Qué hay de tu novia, hermano?-preguntó de pronto la chica, cuando ya habían terminado de beber el té, y su padre quitaba del equipo de video una cinta que había grabado en sus excavaciones.

Touya depositó su taza en la mesa, sin hacer comentario.

—¿No tienes más de esos?-dijo a su padre, quien negó con la cabeza. —Bien, me voy a dormir.

—¿Eh? Pero aún es temprano-se lamentó la chica, mirando en el reloj de la pared las 8:30 pm.

—Hemos tenido un viaje largo, monstruo. Tenemos que descansar-ella asintió desanimada. —Además, mañana seguiremos aquí.

Quizás era eso lo que temía... que al despertar al día siguiente, ya no los encontrara en casa. Abrazó con fuerza a su padre para desearle buenas noches, y de igual manera a un arisco Touya.

Al regresar a su habitación, Sakura se dejó caer en la blanda cama dando un satisfecho suspiro. Tenía la sensación dulce del pastel en todo el estómago, y su corazón latía contento recordando que su padre y su hermano daban vueltas por la casa como en antaño.

—Hoe, Touya no me contó nada sobre su novia-recordó de pronto.

Pero antes de tener la idea de ir a insistir en que le relatase la historia, escuchó unos arañazos sobre el tejado, y el insistente maullido de un gato.

Se asomó tras abrir el vidrio, y efectivamente, se encontró con el enrome gato gris de su vecina que aplastaba con una pata un posible juguetito suyo.

—Mira nada más donde se te ocurre venir a jugar-le regañó con una sonrisa, a lo que el gato de acercó ronroneando hacia su ventana. Sakura le acarició el lomo mientras le hablaba, hasta que fue interrumpida por un quejido que ella y el astuto gato escucharon al mismo tiempo.

—¿Kero? ¿Todavía estás aquí?-se sorprendió al ver al muñequito levantarse, y a Kuroi correr de inmediato para abalanzarse sobre él. —¡No, Kuroi! ¡Déjalo!

El gato gruñó y se alejó de ahí.

—¿Estás bien, Kero? Ven, alcanza mi mano-cuando tuvo la diminuta patita del guardián, Sakura lo atrajo a la ventana. Lo ayudó a subir y se ofreció a cargarlo, hasta que él se negó arguyendo que no estaba herido, y que sólo tenía temor a una alergia, o mucho peor, a pegarse las pulgas.

Sakura lo contempló mientras iba a sentarse junto a una muñeca que Tomoyo había fabricado para ella hacía años, todavía respirando agitado por la persecución con el gato sobre el techo. Ya que se había asegurado que estaba bien, adoptó una seria expresión, poniendo los brazos en jarra al increparlo:

—¿Porqué seguías en el tejado, Kero? Kuroi bien podría haberte comido, sólo porque eres terco y no quieres regresar a tu casa...

—¡La única terca como una mula eres tú!-replicó él, con su chillona vocecita. Sakura lo vio agitar sus bracitos, enfurecido, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que los papeles se habían intercambiado, y ahora era Kero quien la regañaba—¡Te dije claramente, jovencita, que no me movería, porque mi lugar ahora es aquí! ¡Y si me quiso comer ese gato, fue nada menos que por tu culpa!

—¡Yo no soy terca!-refutó ella, alzando un puño—¡Y no tengo la culpa de que parezcas un ratón de peluche parlante y los gatos intenten comerte!

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Ratón de... peluche parlante...-repitió Sakura, un poco arrepentida. Había sonado demasiado grosera, y recién se percataba de ello.

Pero Kero no estaba herido, porque de lo contrario no se habría soltado a reír con ganas.

—El joven Shaoran también me llamó ratón de peluche parlante cuando nos conocimos-relató el guardián, cesando las risas. —Y yo le respondí que era un mocoso odioso.

—¿Le llamaste mocoso odioso?-se asombró la ojiverde. Por lo que creía, Kero adoraba demasiado a Li como tratarle de esa manera.

Él asintió.

—Lo odiaba-dijo simplemente. Ella abrió más la boca—Era un niño muy terco y orgulloso. Cuando salí del libro junto con Spi, nos desilusionamos al conocerlo. Yo más que nadie, porque era diferente a como recordaba a Clow. Los primeros días fueron terribles, y nos pasábamos discutiendo. Él me culpaba a mí y a Spinnel de no seguir su ritmo y no poder complementarnos. Me aguanté muchos días el querer darle una buena bofetada...

Sakura rió. Quién no habría pensando en eso alguna vez...

—Hasta que una tarde, entrenando como siempre con Mizuki, me lastimé una de mis patas y no pude seguir combatiendo. Spinnel también estaba malherido, todo porque nos esforzamos en cuidar que al _mocoso_ no le sucediera nada (para eso éramos guardianes, decíamos). Entonces él se interpuso en uno de los ataques, y creó una barrera para evitar que a Spi y a mí nos hicieran más daño. Era el primer escudo mágico que lograba crear, después de meses de esfuerzo en vano.

»Cuando logré ponerme de pie otra vez, los tres juntos atacamos. No olvidaré nunca ese momento, porque sentí que nuevamente estaba junto a mi verdadero amo... Así logramos derrotar la magia de Mizuki, y ella dijo que el entrenamiento había dado resultado y ya éramos oficialmente los guardianes del joven Shaoran.

»El amo volteó hacia nosotros, y juro que casi nos caímos de la impresión cuando nos sonrió. "Lo logramos", dijo, y por primera vez lo vimos tan feliz, que desde ese instante juramos serle fiel como guardianes y protegerlo de cualquier peligro-Kero dio un emotivo suspiro, encogiendo los hombros después—Hasta que la señora Li no necesitó más de nuestra presencia y nos encerraron de nuevo en el libro, para ver al amito luego de cinco años.

Una eternidad, pensó Sakura, conteniendo su propio suspiro.

¿Qué haría ella en su lugar si dejara de verlo por tanto tiempo?

—Aunque no sé porqué le cuento todo esto... Debe odiar escuchar del joven Shaoran.

Pues no parecía como si estuviera odiándolo. Desde que comenzó el relato Sakura se había ubicado en su silla giratoria, y con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo, escuchaba e imaginaba todo casi como si estuviera viendo a un hosco Li de 13 años con la misma actitud de ahora.

—Unh-asintió, girando de un lado a otro la silla, con la mirada vagando por el piso en un incómodo silencio, hasta que el pequeño estómago del guardián sonó como un rugido.

—Hehe, no he comido desde la mañana-dijo avergonzado, rascándose la barriguita.

—Mi papá hizo un pastel de fresa, ¿te gust...?

—¡¡¡Oh síii, me fascina el pastel!!!

Bueno, eso no había sido muy discreto que digamos. Sakura esperó que su hermano estuviese bien dormido para no haber escuchado, cuestión imposible...

—No hables demasiado fuerte-le pidió, al momento exacto en que Touya golpeaba la puerta para preguntar quién había hecho ese escándalo. Sakura miró angustiada a Kero, quien se congeló como un peluche, y asomó la cabeza por la puerta—E-era yo... E-estaba pensando en bajar o no a comer más pastel, y entonces dije: ¡sí, me fascina el pastel!-el chillido sonó muy similar al de Kero. Pero eso no evitó que su hermano dirigiera una desconfiada mirada hacia el pequeño muñeco que sudó con nerviosismo ante la insistente inspección.

—Es extraño que hables sola, monstruo. No sigas haciéndolo en la noche, o despertarás a todos los vecinos.

Ella afirmó obediente, y cerró la puerta acompañada de la espiración de Kero.

—Estuvo cerca-sonrió aliviada. —Bajaré a buscarlo.

No se cansó de alabar la buena mano de su padre. Era el pastel más delicioso que había comido en su vida, y eso que tenía una bastante larga, decía.

—¿Estás seguro de que si te quedas aquí no extrañarás mucho a Li y a Spi?-preguntó de pronto Sakura, mientras lo miraba echarse la última rebanada de pastel al hocico y beber de la leche que había traído.

Él tragó, para después relamerse encantado. Sus ojitos brillaron melancólicamente, pero esbozó una sonrisa mientras negaba.

—Tengo mis métodos para mantenerme en contacto con Spi-dijo con vanidoso acento.

—¿Como cuál?-preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.

—Telepatía.

Los ojos de Sakura chispearon admirados, y Kero infló aún más el pecho, sintiéndose importante. Le agradaba presumir, y no había nadie tan impresionable como la niñera.

—¿Y cómo lo haces?

—Ah, es muy sencillo. Sólo tengo que concentrarme y mi pensamiento llegará donde quiera que esté Spi-explicó, alzando su índice con una gran sonrisa. Sakura le pidió que le hiciera una demostración, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que él aceptara, cerrando los ojos y centralizándose en un mensaje.

—Listo.

—¿Ya?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Sólo hola-sonrió el muñequito, maliciosamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, Spinnel tembló, rojo de ira, y de sus orejas pareció salir humo.

—¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Shaoran a su lado, contemplándolo.

—¡Ese idiota de Kerberos está usando la telepatía!-exclamó furioso.

—¿Y qué dice?

—_Todo está bien_...-respondió Spi, y volteó la cabeza, dejando el mensaje a la mitad.

—¿Y qué más?-lo apremió su amo, y él de mala gana masculló en su oído el insulto que había escuchado claramente venir del maleducado guardián amarillo.

Shaoran sonrió ligeramente.

—Ese Kerberos no va a cambiar-susurró, mirando hacia el segundo piso de la casa, donde la luz de una de las habitaciones estaba encendida.

Habían llegado hace pocos minutos, y se había detenido a mirar precisamente esa ventana con la certeza de que era el cuarto de la chica.

—Amo, ¿qué va a decirle a la señora Ieran cuando se entere?

Si alcanzaba a decirle algo y no morir en el intento, Shaoran le diría la verdad; no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sakura Kinomoto sola, y aunque le pesara renunciar a Kero para que cuidara cien por ciento de ella, no cambiaría de opinión.

Ella no le había dejado más opciones.

Y estaba seguro que hasta le había puesto problemas a su antiguo guardián, pero al parecer había terminado por aceptarlo, quizás por la terquedad del guardián (porque los dos eran bastantes testarudos).

El sólo hecho de saber a Kero ahí mitigaba en parte el ansia que le producía tenerla lejos, sin saber de su estado.

—No le mentiré-murmuró como respuesta, todavía contemplando la ventana.

Su corazón pegó un brinco cuando Sakura se asomó para dejar en un platillo un poco de leche al gato gris, todavía rondando por el techo, seguramente hambriento. Shaoran aguantó el aire, como si el sólo hecho de respirar hiciera que ella dirigiera sus ojos hasta al frente de la vereda, desde donde él observaba.

Sin embargo, no logró advertirlo. Acarició al gato mientras contemplaba el cielo pensativa, incluso triste, pensó él, teniendo por un segundo la necesidad de subir hasta arriba para preguntárselo personalmente.

—Ella no quiere verte-se recordó, bajo un suspiro, apretando los puños. Y con enorme esfuerzo logró apartar la mirada de su silueta para dirigirla al camino. No había pasado ahí para detenerse, sólo quería dar un vistazo breve –por los alrededores-para asegurarse que todo marchaba bien, y como Kero ya le había informado a Spinnel, no tenía nada más que hacer...—Vamos.

El guardián de pelaje oscuro lo siguió, ocultándose en una de las bolsas de compras. Su amo tendría que acelerar el paso si no quería que Nan Wu comenzara a preguntarle porqué la tardanza en ir al supermercado por unos cuantos comestibles, pero él no parecía apresurado, y con lentitud recorrió las calles en silencio.

—Todo es muy tranquilo sin Kerberos al lado-comentó de pronto Spi.

—Sí.

—Amo... –habló Spi pasadas dos cuadras más, un poco vacilante—Sobre su decisión... me preguntaba...

Shaoran dejó de lado sus pensamientos enfocados en cómo lo haría con el entrenamiento sólo con Spinnel, para escucharlo.

—¿Por qué lo escogió a él y no a mí?

—No quería separarme de ninguno de los dos-confesó abiertamente, tras unos cuantos pasos. El Shaoran de cinco años atrás se hubiese muerto de un ataque de risa si lo oyera, y es que las primeras semanas de convivencia habían sido un desastre, sobretodo con el amarillo que respondía a la defensiva a todos sus ironías.

El tiempo puede cambiar a las personas. O precisamente, sus maneras de sentir respecto a quienes lo rodean luego de conocerlos mejor.

Kero y Spi, como los había bautizado Sakura, le brindaron mucha compañía, y sin quererlo quizás, mucha entretención con sus discusiones. Más que guardianes, Shaoran los sentía como verdaderos amigos.

Y pensar que hasta se había negado a abrir el libro para traerlos de vuelta...

—Kerberos era el indicado. Tengo la sensación que se llevará bien con ella, y de verdad espero no equivocarme-Shaoran miró la redondeada cabeza de Spinnel y sus ojos gatunos. Se estaba sintiendo mal por haber sido el escogido para permanecer a su lado, pensó, sonriéndole levemente—No te sientas mal. Él estará bien, y de seguro te echa de menos también.

—¡No lo estoy echando de menos!

—Ya lo creo-dijo Shaoran, riendo entre dientes, mientras Spi se cruzaba de brazos y hacía como si no escuchara.

Lo escuchó suspirar avanzadas dos cuadras más.

No lo culpaba. Él también había tenido que lidiar con ese "extrañar" desde que abandonó Hong Kong; desde que Mei vino y se regresó, desde que su hermana y sus sobrinos salieran en esas interminables vacaciones, y desde que esa niñera ya no retornara nunca más a la casa. Pasaría lo mismo con Kero, y tendría que prepararse para sobrellevar su ausencia, porque ya comenzaba a sentirse más vacío que nunca.

—"_Todos tienen que irse de tu lado"-_pensó, alzando la mirada al cielo para buscar la estrella más brillante, encontrándola casi de inmediato. Quería tener la convicción de que al menos su padre nunca estaría tan lejos. —Voy a hacer las cosas bien.

Spinnel lo miró desde la bolsa donde continuaba oculto, e imitó su sonrisa alentadora, intentando contagiarse de sus ánimos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Ése es el chico-dijo una voz a su espalda. De la oscuridad nocturna, la figura del hombre de cabellera negra y rostro pálido como la luna, emergió como un hálito—Siempre está rondándola. Demasiado cerca. Y eso es lo que debes impedir, o no podremos conseguir lo que queremos, Peiyan.

Los ojos inexpresivos del espíritu voltearon hacia él.

—Tengo que liberar a Bing Xia.

—Así es. Para eso debes conseguir a la muchacha-siguió hablando Ho, señalando la ventana con la mirada. —Cuando la tengas, yo mismo me encargaré de liberar a Bing Xia para ti. Eso sí, luego tendrás que ayudarme a deshacerme de Li para que deje de importunar, o querrá sellarte a ti también en ese tablero que carga...

—¡No volveré al tablero!-exclamó él furioso.

El líder de los Thang sonrió complacido ante la respuesta. Tal como creía, ese muchachito resultaba ser un excelente aliado.

—No lo harás mientras cumplas con lo que te ordeno.

Ho caminó por la calle contraria donde habían visto retirarse a Li, y Pei lo siguió, no sin antes susurrar hacia la ventana con fervor:

—Ven conmigo.

Pero ella no salió, a pesar de que sabía que lo había escuchado.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El espacio era suficiente. Una cama hecha de esponja y con manta, una mesita de noche que era un carrete de hilo, un cubo de juguete sobre el cual había un plato repleto de caramelos; era la mejor habitación que Kero soñaba tener. Y nada menos que en un cajón.

—¿Te gusta?-Sakura se acercó para mostrarle un pequeño gorrito de dormir que acababa de coser.

—¡Siempre quise uno de estos!-exclamó el guardián, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza, y mirándose en el trozo de espejo que colgaba en una de sus paredes—Ay, qué guapo me veo.

Sakura rió alegremente, satisfecha de su labor. En apenas una mañana había arreglado el último cajón de su escritorio para que sirviera de escondite a su nuevo invitado.

—Lamento el que no puedas salir como lo hacías antes, pero mi hermano y mi papá pueden verte.

Él asintió, todavía mirándose al espejo, y probablemente no prestándole atención. Tenía bastante ocupación con acostumbrarse a su nuevo sitio.

Abriendo la ventana, Sakura se asomó para ver mejor el soleado día, como tenían que ser los días veraniegos, acompañados de brisa tibia soplando hacia el sur.

Se estiró perezosamente. Le había costado conciliar el sueño, pensando durante horas a qué podía deberse la voz que creía escuchar. Incluso antes de irse a la cama había oído el mismo _ven conmigo_, otra vez la misma voz; estuvo por decírselo a Kero, pero se arrepintió a tiempo para no preocuparlo. Ya conocía la exagerada reacción que tenía el pequeño guardián ante cualquier suceso extraño, y no quería sobresaltarlo a esas horas.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?-le ofreció sonriente.

—¡Sí, sí! Estoy tan hambriento-exclamó el guardián, mientras ella se levantaba para ir a la cocina. Kero suspiró contento—Qué amable son las niñas.

Sakura bajó las escaleras recientemente limpiadas por ella misma, de vuelta en sus afanes de ocupar tiempo y concentración en tareas de aseo. Se detuvo al final de ellas, aún sosteniéndose de la baranda, y miró frente a sí con la absurda expectación de que lo encontraría. Sí, a él, al mismo chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos cobrizos que se aparecía cada vez que bajaba las defensas en sus pensamientos. Pero bastaba con recordar un poco la realidad, la noche de su despido, Nan Wu y el medallón, y las defensas volvían a elevarse y luchaban por no dejar que volviera a suceder.

—Papá, ¿no necesitas ayuda?-preguntó al llegar a la cocina acercándose al profesor.

—No, ya está listo-sonrió él, mientras la chica contemplaba encantada el resultado que siempre daban los esfuerzos de su padre en la preparación de dulces.

—Kero estará feliz cuando lo sepa.

Fujitaka la miró curioso. Ella no había dado cuenta del comentario que había escapado inconscientemente de su boca ante la vista de los pudines.

—¿Quién es Kero?

—¿Kero?-repitió ella, riendo nerviosa. —¿Di-dije Kero? Quise decir, Touya... Eh, a propósito, ¿dónde está?.

—Salió a buscar empleo-respondió su padre, guardando los pudines en la nevera. —Dijo que no regresaría hasta que lo hiciera.

No era nada raro en Touya eso de salir a buscar empleo. Sakura soltó un suspiro, y es que le hubiese gustado acompañarlo, para ver si también podía conseguir alguno...

—¡Ya voy!-dijo Sakura, cuando la campanilla del timbre hizo eco en toda la casa. Alcanzó la puerta a carreras, abriéndola de inmediato con la convicción de que su hermano traía buenas noticias de su búsqueda, como de costumbre. —¿Ruocheng...?

—¡Sakura, al fin!-exclamó él, apenas la vio. —Ayer vine a verte, pero tu hermano me dijo que estabas enferma, ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estuve esperando todo el día. Me tenías tan preocupado...-dijo Ruo, lo más rápido que su arduo japonés le permitía.

Sakura le sonrió apenada. Con el revuelo de la llegada de su familia, lo ocurrido con Li, y la llegada posterior de Kero no había tenido tiempo para pensar en llamar a su amigo.

—Lo siento, Ruo.-se disculpó. —Pasaron... muchas cosas.

El de ojos grises se sonrió, y todo el nerviosismo que había cargado por dos días se disipó de milagro.

—Lo importante es que estás bien-dijo, tomando suavemente su mentón para alzar su rostro. El escaso espacio que quedó entre ambos hicieron que su corazón palpitara incitado a acortar definitivamente las distancias, y poder besarla, mucho mejor que ése ex novio suyo, al que Sakura no entregó lo suficiente...

—¡Gracias!-dijo ella animadamente, con una amplia sonrisa. Él parpadeó, cortado de golpe sus pensamientos—Eres un buen amigo, Ruo. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Quizás ya venía siendo momento de aclarar eso de la amistad, pensó el chino. Sin quitar la mano de su barbilla, decidió aproximarse un poco más, murmurando roncamente:

—Hay una razón por la que me preocupas tanto, Sakura. Y es porque yo...

—¿Sakura? ¿Quién es?-preguntó de lejos la voz de su padre.

La chica volteó, mientras Ruocheng recogía su mano al aire tragándose todas sus palabras.

—Es un amigo, papá-respondió ella, lo suficientemente alto para que Fujitaka, todavía en la cocina, pudiera oírle—¿No quieres entrar? Papá hizo un pudín que de seguro te gustará-le ofreció al voltear.

—Oh, gran idea-aceptó, avanzando por el recibidor tras ella. —Tu hogar es muy bonito.

Ella le sonrió, dándole un gracias.

No todo iba tan mal, reflexionó el chico mientras la seguía, después de ponerse un par de cómodas pantuflas. Bastaba un poco más de tiempo para que Sakura confiara completamente en él y se entregara sin reservas; un poco más de tiempo para que olvidara su horrible experiencia con aquél pasado novio y lograra ilusionarse con una nueva relación. No era nada que el hermanastro de Nan Wu y sus encantos no pudieran lograr.

Cuando ya llegaban a la salita, vio asomarse a un alto hombre de cabellera castaña y rostro amable.

—Él es Ruocheng Wen, papá-habló Sakura, indicando al joven a su lado—Ruo, él es mi papá, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ellos se saludaron cortésmente, ampliando sus presentaciones mientras Sakura llevaba a la salita los pudines.

—A mi desde pequeño me ha encantado la arqueología-decía Ruo, y ante sus perfectos dotes artísticos a nadie le quedaría duda que no fuera verdad —Debe ser una maravillosa experiencia. De verdad que admiro mucho su trabajo, señor Kinomoto.

Nadie dudaría a excepción del mismo profesor Fujitaka, que se limitó a seguirle la corriente y aparentar estar muy halagado, hasta que se excusó diciendo que les había quitado mucho tiempo con sus relatos del viaje y regresaría a sus quehaceres.

—Tenía pensado invitar a Sakura a dar un paseo al parque, si no le molesta, señor Kinomoto-dijo el chico educadamente, levantándose de su lugar junto al hombre.

—Claro que no-sonrió él a ambos. —A Sakura le haría bien tomar un poco de aire, ¿verdad?.

La mirada de los dos hombres recayó en la castaña, quien asintió levemente. Tomó su pote de pudín intacto y subió las escaleras para ir por su bolso.

—¿Porqué subió el pudín?

—Quizás para comerlo mientras se alista-respondió el padre a la pregunta del invitado, con una cordial sonrisa.

—¡Waaa, pudín!-celebró Kero la entrega, zambulléndose de inmediato una cucharada. Sus mejillas se colorearon de gozo. —¡Qué gico! Umh, Sakuga, ¿agonge vas?

—Ruo me invitó al parque-explicó ella sencillamente, mientras sacaba de su armario una mochila amarilla y echaba ahí el manojo de llaves, el teléfono celular que le había regalado Tomoyo y su billetera. —Debes quedarte escondido aquí, Kero. Por favor, no hagas mucho ruido o papá se dará cuenta.

El pequeño guardián dejó, milagrosamente de lado el pudín, para mirar fruncidamente a la chica

—¿Y para qué van a salir?

—Sólo a dar un paseo-mintió ella, porque sabía muy bien qué es lo que hablarían apenas pusiera un pie fuera de su segura casa. _—"Me dirá que no puedo cuidarme sola, tal y como lo hizo Li"-_pensó con desaliento. Otra vez se vería obligada a mostrarse fría y no aceptar ninguna clase de compasión. Pero no había más alternativa... —Bueno, cuídate mucho, Kero. ¡Nos vemos!

Ruo esperaba abajo, con su semblante sonriente y relajado de siempre.

—¿Nos vamos?-preguntó galantemente, mientras ella emitía una afirmación y se despedía de su padre de regreso en la cocina. —Es un bellísimo día-comentó él de paso, camino a la avenida de los cerezos.

—Sí, es por el verano-contestó la muchacha, contemplando al igual que él el enorme cielo azul, y el sol calentando en pleno.

El parque parecía un buen lugar para muchos de los que buscaban un poco de sombra; niños jugando, parejas sentadas en los bancos, jóvenes trotando y otros paseando a sus mascotas eran parte del panorama. Ruo se distrajo viendo a un par de novios muy acaramelados, y volteó a ver a Sakura para comprobar si también los había distinguido.

—¡Mira, están vendiendo helado!-exclamó ella entusiasta, corriendo hacia un pequeño puesto de paletas heladas.

Él la siguió, teniendo que apartar la mirada de lo que sí le había parecido llamativo.

—Ten-le estiró una Sakura en cuanto llegó a su lado, y ella dio gustosa una probada a la suya, entregando el dinero al vendedor.

—No, no, no. Seré yo quien las pague-interrumpió el chico, obstaculizando el trayecto de su mano. Puso un billete en la palma del heladero, y se fue sin esperar el cambio.

—Ah, hace muchísimo no comía una paleta.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos?-propuso Ruocheng, indicando una banca vacía a pocos metros.

Y ahí permanecieron, hablando de nada interesante, hasta que el helado acabó y la romántica pareja que Wen había estado espiando se fue.

¿Cuánto tardaría él en poder hacer ese tipo de cosas con Sakura? ¿Cuándo podría darle un beso, o tomarle al menos la mano?

Sé paciente, se dijo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la jovencita acariciar un pequeño cachorro que paseaba junto a una niña. Ella era distinta y valía la pena el esfuerzo por aguardar un poco más.

—¿Es cierto que no quisiste regresar a casa de Li?

Sakura apartó la mirada del pequeño perro que caminaba al puesto de helados con su dueña, para regresarla a los ojos grises de Ruo.

—No. Ya no veía porqué tendría que hacerlo-respondió ella con una sonrisa, y siguió contemplando su alrededor intentando ignorar que una parte de ella-la parte más descabellada- deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder estar a su lado. —¡Qué absurdo!-gritó enfadada, sin pensarlo.

A su lado, Ruo le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla.

—Está bien, sé lo mucho que detestas que te hablen de él...-la reconfortó, o al menos eso intentaba, porque Sakura recordó que Kero le había dicho algo parecido.

Ella no estaba tan molesta con él como lo estaba consigo misma.

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para pensar que una parte de sí quería regresar para estar a su lado?

La del problema era ella.

Y parecía un problema bastante grande.

—Lo que sí es un hecho, es que me preocupa lo que pueda sucederte, Sakura-murmuró Wen, buscando su mirada perdida—Tampoco estaba seguro que con Li estarías a salvo, pero estando sola, tengo muchísimo más miedo de que algo malo te pase y yo no pueda evitarlo.

—Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada.

—Sí, al parecer mientras más lejos de Li, estás más a salvo-sonrió Ruo.—Pero aún así no puedo evitar pensar qué haría yo si otra vez te encontraras en peligro.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban y los ojos le cosquilleaban de la emoción. Jamás había pensado en poder contar con otro amigo en los momentos difíciles, y la sola idea le producía una gran felicidad que hubiera saltado a darle un apretado abrazo como hacía con Naoko o Tomoyo cuando le demostraban su apoyo.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto, Ruo-le sonrió agradecida, apretando la mano de él con la suya. —Eres un gran chico.

—Lo hago porque eres muy importante para mí-dijo él, y llevó la otra mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, delineando con el pulgar el contorno de su rostro. Ella no se movió, pero su sonrisa pareció ceder un poco ante el roce. Él decidió continuar, porque había dado el paso decisivo. Era ahora o nunca—Sabes que me encantaría ser yo quien pudiera protegerte, cuidarte, hacerte sonreír... Eres tan especial, Sakura...

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada al ver que los ojos de él brillaban con demasiada intensidad, como si quisieran hacerle saber algo que ella todavía quería ignorar. Y se acercó un poco más, reduciendo el espacio de banco que los separaba.

—Podría hacer cualquier cosa para verte feliz-él sonrió encantadoramente, y la aludida parpadeó ante el espejismo de pequeñas luces centelleando a su alrededor. —Si sólo tú me lo permitieras...

Parecía una estrella de cine, pensó distraída, mientras seguía contemplando a más breve distancia la perfección de su rostro.

Y cuando estaba tentada a dejar escapar un comentario acerca de lo mucho que se parecía a un actor que había visto una vez en una película, percibió la respiración profunda de él chocar en su nariz.

Estaba acercándose, y si no se equivocaba, producto del nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir, se dirigía a su boca.

¿Iba a besarla?

¿Así como Shaoran lo había hecho?

Sakura sintió un enorme calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo, ya familiarizada con que sucediera cada vez que recordara los detalles del incidente de esa noche.

—Sakura...-murmuró Ruo cerca de sus labios, pero no es igual. La situación no es la misma. Quizás por eso no siente nada batiéndose en su estómago y martillándole el corazón, y sólo su cabeza sigue mandando una continua alerta para que se mueva de ahí rápidamente.

_No quiero que suceda... _

Fue Ruocheng quien se levantó del banco, y no ella, como debía haber pasado. El joven chino se le había adelantado de un salto, impulsado por el sorpresivo dolor de una mordedura en la mano. Lanzó unos cuantos improperios en su idioma y en otros que Sakura no conocía, hasta que después de sacudirse el brazo desesperado, el causante de su padecimiento salió volando por los aires, aterrizando en las faldas de una sorprendida muchacha de ojos verdes.

—¡¿Qué pretendías, engendro?! ¡¿Comerme la mano?!-bramó Ruo enfurecido, mientras contemplaba la marca de los pequeños pero filosos dientes en su piel. —¿Fue Li quien te mandó a molestar?

—¡Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber!-se defendió el guardián, volando hacia él sin que Sakura pudiera retenerlo, todavía demasiado sorprendida. —Y eso implica no dejar que cualquiera ponga las manos encima de Sakura.

El joven ahogó una risa.

—¿Desde cuándo eres su guardián?-preguntó divertido.

—Desde ayer-respondió Kerberos con seriedad.

Aprovechando los segundos que le tomó a Ruo digerir la noticia, la chica hizo volver a Kero a su lado para ocultarle de otros posibles ojos. Lo sostuvo como un muñeco de felpa con ambas manos, mientras se aseguraba que nadie lo habría visto flotar frente a la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿A qué va esa tontería?-Sakura se vio reflejada en los claros ojos del chino, fruncido el ceño y apretados fuertemente los labios—¿Qué quiere decir este muñeco?

Sakura miró hacia abajo, donde Kero le regresó la mirada, muy serio.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que estaba escondido en su bolso todo ese rato?...

—Es cierto. Kero es mi guardián ahora.

—Já, para que veas-se jactó él—El joven Shaoran me destinó a protegerla, y nada me podrá separar de...

—¿Li te ha enviado al muñeco? Debe haber estado muy desesperado para querer deshacerse de él...

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!-chilló el peludo guardián, intentando escapar de las manos de Sakura, quien ahora intentaba callarlo para no llamar la atención de un par de niñas que se habían puesto a observarlos.

—Kero, por favor, tranquilízate.

Él se detuvo ante la voz de su ahora dueña. Ruo no se había inmutado y seguía contemplándolo con desdén, preguntándose qué podía estar pensando Li Xiaolang para deshacerse de una criatura mágica, creada por el mismismo Clow, y entregarla al cuidado de la que posiblemente consideraba una desconocida en su vida.

En su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque quería mucho a Sakura y desearía que nada malo le pasara, no se creía tan idiota como para apartar una bestia milenaria como Kerberos de su lado y prescindir de sus enormes poderes.

—¿Ruo, podemos regresar a casa?-le pidió la chica, sosteniendo en su regazo la mochila donde había ocultado a Kero. —Está un poco inquieto-murmuró bajito, a lo que él asintió mirando irritado cómo se marcaban las pequeñas patas en la tela y escuchando los gritos sofocados de ahí dentro.

El muñeco le había arruinado toda la atmósfera romántica que con tanto trabajo logró levantar alrededor del pacífico parque, y ahora Sakura, caminando a su lado, se excusaba por tener que cancelar el paseo en las condiciones de furia con las que se encontraba su nuevo guardián.

—No hay problema, lo entiendo-mintió él, cuando se detuvieron en la entrada de su casa. Aproximadamente las cinco de las tarde. —Llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea, vendré de inmediato. Sobretodo si es que te quieres librar de ese animal.

Dentro de la mochila Kero volvió a patalear, pero a Ruocheng no le importó. Porque vio a Sakura asintiendo, con la sonrisa alegre, con el flequillo moviéndose ligero sobre su frente y los ojos llenos de candidez.

¿Cómo no iba a fijarse en esa chica?

Era preciosa, tan espontánea y llena de energía; tierna y delicada...

—Sakura-la llamó, antes de que ella volteara para entrar a su casa. Cuando giró a verlo, él se inclinó un poco, y sin detenerse a contemplar el asombro marcado en todo su semblante, Ruocheng besó sus labios en un toque leve. —Es lo que no había podido decirte en el parque...

—¿E-eh?

—Que te quiero, Sakura. Me gustas desde el día que te conocí, y sé que no debería decírtelo porque terminaste hace poco con tu novio, pero...-él se sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero muy confiado—No me rendiré tan fácilmente. Lucharé por ti.

Kerberos había asomado finalmente su rostro de la mochila, casi igual de anonado que su dueña.

—¡¿Qué está diciendo?!

—Dale mis saludos a tu padre-se despidió Wen, alejándose con la palma extendida en el aire—¡Y recuerda llamarme!

—Quién diablos se cree-refunfuñó Kero, aunque el chino ya se había distanciado bastante. —¡¿Quieres que vaya a golpearlo por atreverse a hacer eso?!... ¿Sakura?... Sakuritaaa.

El guardián revoleó los ojos, molesto.

Completamente aturdida su dueña permanecía contemplando la figura del muchacho alejándose, con el corazón palpitando agitado.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

De seguro ella no dudará en irse con él 

—¿Qué pasa, Li?-preguntó la voz de Eriol—No te desconcentres.

El impacto de un rayo plateado dio cerca de una de sus piernas. Había logrado saltar para esquivarlo, pero por un segundo habría salido gravemente herido. Shaoran miró al inglés sonreírle desde el techo, y empuñó la espada con más fuerza, recriminándose por haber dejado que ese pensamiento le atormentara otra vez. Ya había pasado una semana, ¿no podía dejar de pensar en eso al menos en mitad del entrenamiento?

Sacó uno de los talismanes para invocar una llamarada de fuego que atentó contra las defensas que Eriol había levantado como muros a su alrededor, agrietándolo como si se tratara de un cristal.

—No es suficiente-habló la voz del ojiazul desde arriba. El chino apretó la mandíbula cuando lo vio sonreírse más—¿Así es como quieres defender eso que tanto quieres?

—Amo, ¿está bien?-dijo Spinnel, que veía preocupado a su protegido invertir demasiada fuerza en sus ataques, sin lograr hacer ningún daño a su oponente. —¿Qué es lo que...?-el guardián se quedó mudo cuando de un momento a otro lo vio impulsarse en un inmenso salto. Un nuevo remolino de fuego, esta vez de mayor tamaño, fue activado por la magia de su espada y dio directo contra Eriol, rompiendo por fin con las paredes donde se protegía.

—¡Así es como se hace!-chilló Nan, sonriéndose. Volteó hacia las mujeres que le acompañaban, Yi Ze y la sacerdotisa Mizuki, quienes no compartieron su celebración ni parecieron mínimamente alertadas, hasta que la primera preguntó con demasiada calma:

—¿Lo logró?

El joven inglés al parecer había sido herido, mientras Shaoran Li caía limpiamente sobre el tejado de un pequeño santuario donde los visitantes adquirían amuletos del Templo.

—Aún no-murmuró Mizuki como respuesta, y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que logró hacer impacientar a la pelinegra a su lado.

—¡Muy bien hecho, amo!-lo felicitó el guardián, volando hacia él. —Ha logrado tocarlo.

Es lo que parecía. Sin embargo, antes de que el chino pudiera enfundar su espada, una poderosa energía comenzó a concentrarse en el lugar donde Eriol había caído.

Un símbolo que le era perfectamente familiar a él, y sobretodo, a Spinnel se dibujó en el techo. El ojiazul apareció, justo debajo de aquella insignia brillante, ileso. En sus manos llevaba una llave que alzó mientras recitaba un conjuro.

—Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad...-el pequeño objeto dorado con las figuras de un sol y una luna, se elevó de sus pálidas manos hasta la altura de su pecho—...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol... quien aceptó este pacto contigo...

—Ese chico- balbuceó Spinnel Sun, mientras a su lado Shaoran permanecía inmóvil, demasiado sorprendido para decir palabra alguna.

—¡Libérate!

Cuando la llave adquirió la forma de un báculo- el cual Eriol tomó sonriente con su mano derecha,- el símbolo desapareció. La ligera ventisca que se había alzado calmó, y los ojos de todos se posaron en su figura alta en medio del crepúsculo del atardecer.

—¿Clow?-preguntó Spinnel, sobrecogido. Le parecía estar viendo frente a sus ojos al mismismo mago Read Clow, con su sonrisa tranquila y la mirada que guardaba tantos misterios.

—Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Clow-dijo Mizuki, tan apaciblemente como lo estaba su aprendiz.

Shaoran sintió que la espada estaba pesándole, y dejó caer el brazo.

—¿Es una broma?-dijo en medio de una risa incrédula.

Tuvo la esperanza de que sí, porque Eriol le sonrió más y se dejó caer abajo, descendiendo a unos cuantos metros de él. Quizás iba a explicarle cómo había hecho para que todo fuese tan parecido a la magia de Clow que hasta Spinnel se lo había creído.

—No bajes la guardia-escuchó que decía, y de pronto el enorme báculo que apoyaba en el suelo adoptó la forma de una espada. Shaoran parpadeó, sin comprender qué trataba de hacer. Hasta que el impulso que dio hacia él con el arma en alto le dejó en claro que quería seguir—Aún no hemos terminado.

Estaba demasiado aturdido, y la velocidad con que Eriol volvía a atacarlo no le permitía demasiados movimientos. Con dificultad podía esquivar sus certeras estocadas, hasta que un solo movimiento, acompañado por esa detestable sonrisa, logró que en el choque de espadas la suya saliera despedida de su mano, y él trastabillara hasta el suelo.

¿En qué minuto se había vuelto tan fuerte?

—Es todo por hoy-dijo el chico de ojos azules, ofreciéndole amistosamente la mano para que se incorporara.

Pero Shaoran no la aceptó, y por su propia cuenta se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo con rencor.

—¿Por qué lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?-preguntó bruscamente.

—Aún no era el momento, Li. A pesar de que lo sabía desde antes que nos conociéramos, quería estar preparado. Todo este poder es algo difícil de controlar, ¿sabes?-se sonrió humildemente, mientras el báculo adquiría la forma de la pequeña llave y él se la colgaba al cuello. Percibió la mirada atenta de los ojos del guardián, y se volvió hacia él, causándole un sobresalto—Sé que tú también tienes mucho que preguntar, Spinnel Sun.

—No entiendo porqué Clow no nos dijo que reencarnaría. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que era un sujeto muy impredecible-respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

Spinnel se quedó observando el gesto, y es que ahora le sería imposible no encontrarle algún parecido con su antiguo amo.

Shaoran frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta del clima fraternal entre ellos. Y un sentimiento que le parecía familiar de algún lado, despertó como una chispita leve en el pecho. Los demás lo reconocen como celos.

—¿Cómo es que nunca pudimos alertarnos de tu presencia?

—Toda la magia que usaba al encontrarnos, era la que aprendí con la maestra Mizuki. Esta llave sólo la he utilizado en mi entrenamiento...-los dos lo miraron con cierta extrañeza—Sí, he tenido muchos años entrenando para poder manipularla.

Pasaron largos minutos en que nadie volvió a hablar.

—No puedo creerlo-se sonrió Shaoran con ironía, negando con la cabeza—¿Cómo demonios fue a pasar todo esto?

—El conocernos fue inevitable-replicó Eriol, pensativo—no una mera casualidad. Si estoy entrenándote, es porque debe ser así, Li. Probablemente, como Clow pensó que sería.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, buscando de reojo a Spinnel. Parecía tranquilo y aunque confundido como él, no aparentaba querer hacer más preguntas.

—¿No tienes algún otro secreto que se te haya olvidado mencionar?-preguntó malhumorado.

—No-rió Eriol, y luego su mirada brilló con perspicacia.—¿Qué hay de ti?-el chino enarcó una ceja, sin comprender qué tenía que ver él (porque no guardaba ninguna reencarnación, de eso estaba seguro)—¿Saben los demás que tu distracción se debe a que piensas demasiado en Sakura?

—¡Xiaolang!-chilló Nan, que se acercaba a ellos con un suave trote. —¿Estás herido? ¿No te pasó nada?

Eriol dejó de mirarle y se retiró caminando tranquilamente hacia donde lo esperaban Mizuki en compañía de la silenciosa Yi Ze , que por algún motivo-que no se cuestionaría ahora-estaba presente.

—Vamos-murmuró, recogiendo su espada y caminando a prisa a la salida, sin detenerse a responder la educada seña que Eriol le hizo con la mano.

El inglés podía ser la reencarnación de quién quisiera, pero seguía siendo el sujeto más fastidioso que conocía, después de Wen.

Sobretodo las veces que tenía razón...

Shaoran gruñó por lo bajo.

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que aceptara el entrenamiento que Hiraguizawa le ofreciera, y si bien sentía que habían ligeros progresos, eso no quitaba que el ojiazul se llevara todas las victorias.

Y justo hoy, cuando creía haberlo derrotado, salía con la pequeña sorpresa de que tenía una identidad como reencarnación del brujo Clow, ¡su mismísimo antepasado!.

—Espera a cuando tu madre y los del Clan se enteren-comentaba Nan, mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la casa—No van a poder creerlo. De seguro querrán entrevistarlo personalmente para poder convencerse de que es cierto. ¡Y con justa razón! Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que un tipo como él tenga tanto poder.

Shaoran colgó su chaqueta en el perchero, esperando que si llegase a ser cierto y su madre lograra enterarse, no reaccionara tan mal. Después de todo, nunca le había simpatizado Mizuki ni su aprendiz, y saber que había sido esa mujer quien conocía la verdad muchísimo antes que el Clan Li sería un golpe bajo a su autoridad.

—¿Porqué no subes y te recuestas?-le sugirió la muchacha de ojos celestes con una sonrisa—Te esforzaste mucho hoy...

—No puedo vencerlo. Mucho menos ahora que sé quién es en realidad- refunfuñó él, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Tú eres mucho mejor, Xiaolang-dijo Nan, antes de que Spinnel pudiera pensar en algo para reconfortarlo. —Tienes de tu parte a todo el Clan, y me tienes a mí-ella se acercó a besar suavemente su mejilla, mientras el guardián apartaba la mirada incómodo—Te llevaré un té para que te sientas mejor.

Cuando él subió por las escaleras con lentitud debido al cansancio, Spi flotó para seguirlo, o al menos, eso intentó.

—No nos interrumpas-le advirtió la pelinegra con frialdad y decidió quedarse dando vueltas abajo, a ver si lograba comunicarse con Kerberos para darle la noticia del regreso de Clow, si es que el amarillo no tenía la cabeza tan dura como para no captar su mensaje.

Shaoran se acostó agotado en la cama, dando un suspiro.

¿En qué había estado cuando subestimó a Eriol Hiraguizawa?

Siempre lo había visto como una especie de sombra que seguía a Mizuki por donde quiera que ella fuera, y que por el mismo motivo no merecía su obediencia cuando intentaba darle órdenes en su entrenamiento cuando era niño; sin mayor fuerza más que la gran capacidad espiritual que parecía brindarle el Templo; demasiado joven y risueño como para tenerle algún respeto, o miedo.

Y ya que era un hecho que Clow era Eriol, o que Eriol era Clow o como fuesen las reencarnaciones, se preguntaba qué harían Spinnel y Kerberos (éste último cuando llegase a saberlo), a quienes la noticia debía afectarles en mayor grado. Clow había sido su primer dueño, su creador, y debían guardar hacia él un profundo cariño, como el de un padre, además de fidelidad.

Quizás era la hora en que regresaran con su verdadero amo. Porque si él volvía a vivir, lo más lógico es que esperara contar con aquellos seres a los que con tanta dedicación había dado existencia.

Tenía que reconocer que la simple idea le entristecía. Porque ya sentía a esos guardianes como suyos...

A fin de cuentas, sí quedaría solo...

—Aquí traigo el té-dijo Nan afectuosamente, en el umbral de la puerta.

El chico dejó de contemplar meditabundo el techo para mirarla. Ya estaba lista para irse a la cama, con la bata abierta estampada de rosas dejando ver el sedoso camisón rojo que realzaba aún más sus atributos. El cabello azabache caía libre hasta la cintura, contrastando con la piel blanquísima de su rostro y su largo cuello.

—Gracias. Puedes dejarlo ahí-respondió él señalando el escritorio antes de volver a poner la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo que un ligero calor le quemaba las mejillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era hombre, y una mujer como Nan Wu vestida en una ligera camisa de dormir no pasaba fácilmente desapercibida.

Había que aceptar, también, que el rojo le venía muy bien.

—¿No necesitas nada más?

Shaoran la escuchó caminar hacia su cama tras depositar la tacita sobre el escritorio.

—No, estoy bien-respondió él, tensándose en el momento que puso una rodilla sobre el colchón.

—¿Estás seguro, Xiaolang?-ella sonrió audazmente. El chico pasó saliva, y se ayudó de sus brazos para retroceder un poco en la cama en cuanto la china gateó, para ubicarse demasiado cerca de él. —No me molestaría quedarme esta noche contigo para cuidarte, y por si de pronto necesitas alguna _otra_ cosa...

Al chocar contra el respaldo de la cama, con Nan a punto de saltar sobre él como si tratara de una fiera, creyó que la situación ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Nan, yo...

—Ssh. No hables tanto-le silenció ella, con su voz soplando en su oído. El chico frunció el ceño al sentir un ligero escalofrío, con ya pocas fuerzas para negarse—Ya te dije que para mí no hay ningún problema.

Ella se abalanzó hacia su boca con arrebato, y pronto Shaoran recibió de sus hambrientos besos y sus encendidas caricias bajo la tela de la camiseta. El ligero cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo intentó acortar distancias, mientras suspiraba y pronunciaba su nombre de manera suficiente como para que él no hiciera nada por evitar lo que estaba por suceder.

¿Qué más daba?

Ya eran bastante grandes para saber tomar decisiones, y si ella estaba de acuerdo, entonces él no se negaría. Nan le gustaba, desde el día en que había aparecido en esa reunión con el vestido rojo tan favorecedor. Desde ese momento había pensado cómo sería pasar una noche con ella, tan femenina y seductora, y si la situación estaba por darse, bienvenida fuera.

—Xiaolang-suplicó ella en cuanto él tomó la iniciativa y la hizo quedar abajo, respondiendo a los besos y aventurando sus manos a la piel expuesta de esas largas piernas, que se enroscaron alrededor de su cadera.

Además, ella se convertiría tarde o temprano en su esposa, ¿no?. Tarde o temprano iban a compartir una noche juntos, y adelantarse a los planes no podía tener nada de malo; era bastante frecuente, de hecho. Hasta su madre debía pensar así si la había enviado para que vivieran bajo un mismo techo.

Él lo haría sin pensar en culpas ni remordimientos.

Y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, porque lo leía en sus ojos, en sus brillantes ojos... ¿verdes?

—Shaoran...

El corazón le dio un vuelco y por un momento dejó de latir, perdió el aire y toda conciencia. El timbre dulce y tierno de esa voz femenina pronunciando su nombre había desencadenado por dentro un torbellino de emociones, y se quedó quieto, pasmado, cuando la vio recostada entre él y su cama, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada como un espejo esmeralda más deslumbrante que nunca.

¿Porqué estaba ahí?

Su respirar agitado le acariciaba cálidamente el rostro. Parecía asustada y confundida, tal como él que no se explicaba el repentino e intenso deseo de no querer apartarse, aunque todo luciera tan extraño, tremendamente insensato; quería quedarse ahí durantes horas con sólo verla y tenerla muy cerca.

Se inclinó para percibir el floral sutil de sus cabellos, y haciendo de su aire el que escapaba de su boca con dificultad. Estaba temblando, casi como él cuando su mano apartó suavemente unos cuantos cabellos de su frente, bajó por sus mejillas encendidas de rubor, terminando por acariciar con el pulgar ligeramente los sonrosados labios que se abrieron en un suspiro. Suficiente para que terminara por acercarse más y besarlos tiernamente, como Sakura merecía, como él quería besarla desde hace tanto tiempo.

Exploró su boca con cuidado, pero sin abandonar su avidez. La besó por largos segundos en que sus dedos se enredaron en el suave cabello color miel, y en que su corazón palpitó con fuerza inusitada, como si fuera a saltar en pedazos en cualquier segundo.

Cuando se alejó apenas unos centímetros para recobrar el aliento, ella habló jadeante:

—Ese beso fue maravilloso.

Sin embargo, la voz ya no era ese timbre agradable y tierno, casi infantil que Shaoran había escuchado hace algunos minutos. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos celestes entrecerrados y deseosos, y el escenario cambió por completo.

—Jamás me habían besado así, tan... no sé cómo describirlo-sonrió ella entusiasta, aferrando su cuello y atrayéndolo otra vez hacia sí. —Bésame más, Xiao Lang.

Nan parpadeó confusa, y no pudo evitar que un gemido de frustración se le escapara cuando el chico abandonó el lugar que había ocupado, y se sentó a los pies de la cama en una rápida escapatoria.

—Xiaolang, no te arrepientas justo ahora-pidió, acercándose por su espalda y rodeándolo con los brazos a la altura del pecho. Acarició la piel suave y firme, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.—Estoy tan ansiosa de ser tuya.

—No puedo.

No podía...

¿¡No podía!?

Nan se petrificó al tiempo que un enorme peso cayó en sus hombros. Shaoran se levantó de la cama, casi haciéndola caer, y se alejó hacia la ventana.

La estaba rechazando. Y era muy cómico, porque era la primera vez que Nan Wu le rogaba atención a un hombre y era correspondida de aquélla manera.

—¿Por qué?-preguntó exasperada, porque pensándolo bien no era cómico, era una tragedia de proporciones mayores considerando que Xiaolang Li nunca bromeaba.

Él recargó la espalda en la pared y una de sus manos revolvió con impaciencia su cabello. Su mirada vagó por el piso, perturbada.

—¿No me digas que...?-la muchacha de cabello azabache sintió que la voz se le apagaba del miedo—¿...es verdad que te gustan los hombres?

—Por supuesto que no-rebatió él con seguridad, y la chica respiró con inmenso alivio, dejando de lado la idea de un suicidio y acariciando la de asesinar a Ruo a cambio, por haberle metido tan extraña suposición.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Tienes algún problema con tu...?

Notó que el recorrido visual de su novia iba directo a su entrepierna. Algo sonrojado, negó con la cabeza tras un suspiro.

—No, eso tampoco. Es sólo que... ahora no puedo-respondió con voz ronca. Nan seguía mirándole sin comprender, quizás esperando alguna explicación más poderosa de porqué se había arrepentido a medio camino con algo que parecía totalmente estar de acuerdo. —Hoy no ha sido un buen día, Nan-optó con probar—Estoy muy cansado y me muero de sueño.

No se sentía nada de bien mentir tan descaradamente y con las excusas que esgrimía una mujer. Pero Nan parecía estar de acuerdo, y digo _parecía_ porque sus palabras no se correspondieron con lo malogrado de sus expresiones cuando le deseó buenas noches con un beso, pidiéndole que se comprometiera a retomar la noche siguiente lo que habían dejado pendiente.

—Claro-respondió él con un intento de sonrisa, sólo para dejarla conforme. Porque no podía prometer que mañana Sakura Kinomoto no se apareciera como una alucinación en su cama.

—Bueno, que descanses-murmuró ella arreglándose la bata de dormir y acomodando su cabello para que volviera a caer por un costado antes de cerrar la puerta. _—"Sí, Nan, debes comprender que el pobre está agotado..."-_pensó, caminando rendida y avergonzada a su cuarto_—"Pero más le vale a Hiraguizawa acabar pronto con esa tontería del entrenamiento"._

Ya que ella no iba esperar hasta el matrimonio para poder pasar una noche con su novio. No señor, ¡no lo aguantaría!.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Estaba enloqueciendo un poco, si no es que ya estaba completamente tocado. Alguien en su sano juicio no confundiría a la niñera de sus sobrinos-¡una niña apenas!-con la mujer con la que estaba apunto de acostarse. Era una locura. Eso y llevar una semana entera rebanándose los sesos en desentrañar qué podía estar sucediendo entre ella y Wen, y que el tema le persiguiera inclusive cuando quería concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

—¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- gruñó exasperado, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en un rincón de esas cuatro paredes, que comenzaban a borrar todo rastro de atardecer y dar paso a una noche sin luna.

Reconocía que estaba obsesionándose un poco con la seguridad de la niñera. Por ese mismo motivo, tal vez, podía pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en ella.

—Pero no en hacer... eso.

Shaoran se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sintiéndose un verdadero pervertido. Pero había sido tan ilógicamente real que le asustaba. Como uno de esos déjà vu. Eso explicaría todo; no podía tratarse más que de algo soñado...

Aunque tampoco era alentador saber la clase de sueños de las que no era consciente.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared con un bufido, mirando la nada el techo. Sentía el rostro todavía acalorado y un cierto mareo... La presión sanguínea, probablemente, que terminaría causándole una hemorragia nasal si no cortaba de raíz con cualquier pensamiento escandaloso de esos que ahora se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza.

Él _no_ quería tener a Sakura así como la había visto. Ni besarla con devota ternura, ni tocarla hasta que sus manos se grabaran de su suavidad, ni reclamar como suyo algo que definitivamente no le pertenecía...

Porque era de Wen, y era a él a quien quería.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Shaoran Li debió aceptar que sí había algo por el que debía envidiar a ese sujeto. Las razones de fondo iban bajo el nombre de Sakura, aún sin que lograra definirlas. Sólo estaban allí. Sólo sabía que era por algo relacionado con ella.

—Amo-lo llamó Spinnel, causándole un respingo. Alzó la cabeza hacia puerta para verlo apenas asomado, indeciso entre entrar o hablarle desde ahí. —¿No está la señorita Wu con usted?

—No. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al notar la expresión preocupada en su cara.

—Verá... intenté comunicarme con Kerberos como siempre...-comenzó a decir, flotando hacia el interior del cuarto sin despegarse demasiado de la puerta—Y... bueno, no lo logré.

Shaoran sonrió levemente, incorporándose.

—Quizás esté dormido-comentó con cierto humor, viendo a Spinnel negar enérgicamente.

—No, amo. Usted no lo entiende...-el guardián respiró algo agitado, y Shaoran se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto en ese estado. Siempre resultaba ser el más sereno, cuando no era fastidiado con alguna broma—...Kerberos no me responde. Yo tengo la sensación de que él no está bien-los ojos de Li se abrieron cuando el rostro de la criatura se alzó, en una mueca adolorida—A que pueda estar... en grave peligro, o probablemente... m-muerto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Tengo entradas para el cine mañana. Pasaré por ti a las 6, si no te molesta aceptar esta cita. **

**Un beso, Ruo. **

Sakura lanzó el móvil en la cama tras leer el mensaje, y acto seguido se desplomó ella misma, agarrando uno de sus cojines con los brazos de paso.

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que Ruocheng le había hecho esa confesión, y a pesar de que habían hablado a diario por teléfono para que él se asegurara de que estaba bien, no había logrado darle una respuesta. Evitaba el tema a toda costa e inventaba diversos compromisos familiares para que no la visitara. Pero parecía que su amigo no pretendía dejar las cosas así por mucho tiempo; él mismo había dicho que no se rendiría, y que lucharía.

Apretó fuertemente el almohadón colorido en su pecho, mientras sus mejillas ardían en rubor.

—_¡¿Se te declaró?!_

—_To-Tomoyo no hables tan fuerte o Touya te escuchará._

—_Nah, ese sujeto no me agrada para nada-regañó Kero, que hacía un rato había despertado de su siesta y escuchaba a las dos amigas hablar. Tomoyo estaba de paso en la casa para aprovechar a saludar a los Kinomoto ausentes, y a escuchar también de boca de la propia Sakura lo ocurrido durante esos días que no habían tenido contacto. Luego de una charla con todos en la salita subieron a la habitación de la castaña para hablar con más calma. _

—_¿Y tú le respondiste algo?-siguió preguntando Tomoyo entusiasta, ahora moderando el tono. Su amiga negó abochornada, tal como lo pensó—¿Entonces no te gusta?_

—_¡Y cómo le va a gustar ese-!-Kero se detuvo ante la expresión de censura en cara de su dueña. —...niño-masculló entre dientes, evitando decir la primera palabra insultante que había atravesado su cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos, y continuó diciendo:—A mí no me da buena espina, no señor. Sujetos como ese no son para confiar, y te lo digo porque soy experimentado en cosas de amor... _

—_¿Alguna vez te gustó una chica?-cuestionó Tomoyo sonriente. _

—_No, pero he visto muchos dramas y películas románticas por la televisión._

_Tomoyo soltó una ligera risita, mientras Sakura lanzaba un suspiro. El pequeño guardián había resultado encariñarse bastante con el televisor, ya fuera viendo esa programación melosa o jugando a la consola de video juegos. _

—_Oh, Kero, recordé que traje un presente para ti-dijo de pronto la chica de cabello negro, sacando una bolsa de papel de su cartera—Son pastelitos. Sakura me dijo que te agradaban. _

—_¡Waaaa! ¡Muchas gracias!!-él los tomó y los llevó a un rincón del cuarto, donde comenzó a comerlos como enajenado._

—_Fue buena idea eso de los dulces-dijo Tomoyo al rato, y Sakura la miró admirada al descubrir que gracias a ello Kero no parecía dispuesto a interrumpirlas más. —Ahora, volvamos a la pregunta: ¿no te gusta el joven Wen?_

—_N-no es eso-balbuceó, jugando con la punta de una de sus trenzas—E-es un chico muy atento, y dulce. Pero...m-me gusta como amigo y ahora no sé qué debo sentir por él.-Sakura bajó la cabeza acongojada. _

_Y la amatista dedujo que había estado dándole vueltas al asunto durante todos esos días, en busca de una respuesta adecuada, tal como con Masashi. _

—_No te angusties, Sakura. Ya verás que podrás darle una respuesta que salga desde tu corazón, y las cosas saldrán bien-la sonrisa de Tomoyo reconfortó bastante. _

—_No sé que haría si no me escucharas. _

—_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-ambas se sonrieron, mientras la amatista la rodeaba en un abrazo que duró varios segundos, brindándole bastante paz.—Quién lo diría... Hemos conocido a personas que en otra circunstancia jamás hubiésemos llegado a conocer. Yo a un chico de Inglaterra... Tú a uno de Hong Kong...-Sakura se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando en Li cuando al que de seguro se refería Tomoyo era a Ruo. La voz de su amiga seguía sonando tan suave como hasta entonces—Es difícil creer que en tan poco tiempo se han vuelto tan importantes, que ya es casi imposible imaginarnos la vida sin ellos... _

_Intentó regresar sus pensamientos hacia Ruocheng. ¡Era de él de quien estaba preocupada, y el núcleo de toda esa conversación! Pero era imposible. La sola mención de Hong Kong traía el rostro de Shaoran Li, y el pulso se le precipitaba como loco. _

_¿Qué sucedería cuando él se fuera definitivamente? Cuando no tuviera la certeza de que lo encontraría en casa de Shiefa, o rondando por la ciudad... Cuando estuviera demasiado lejos como para recordarla, siguiendo con su vida como si todo lo demás jamás hubiera ocurrido... Cuando la única que recordara fuese ella. _

—_¿Qué voy a hacer?-se encontró murmurando, abrazándose más a la pelinegra. Sin saber quizás, que esa misma pregunta contenía tanto de lo que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón._

—_Aclarar tus sentimientos por él, Sakura-le animó, tomando las manos entre las suyas en señal de apoyo. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, y Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa_—_Sólo tú puedes lograrlo._

Tomoyo siempre tenía razón, y en este caso lo mejor era que aclarara pronto sus sentimientos hacia Ruo Cheng. Sí, porque había sido él y ningún otro el que había confesado gustaba de ella. Por eso tenía que pensar sólo en él y en la manera de responderle...

—¡Ya comenzó _Princess Hours_!-exclamó Kero, subiéndole el volumen al televisor hasta que se hacía imposible no comenzar a oír la voz del protagonista, el guapo y arrogante príncipe de Corea en una de sus discusiones con la pobre chica que había debido aceptar ser su prometida. Con todos esos días compartiendo con Kero ya no le molestaba tener que hacerse seguidora de ese tipo de programas, y la historia de ese en particular, tenía que reconocer que le encantaba.

—Pobre chica-murmuró plenamente identificada con _Chae-Kyeong, _cuando ésta rompió en lagrimas. —Ese tipo es un bruto.

—Ah, es el amor-dijo Kero, sin despegar los ojitos de la escena donde la muchacha huía de él. —Aunque el niño se vea rudo también tiene sentimientos hacia ella.

—Pues no se los veo por ningún lado. Siempre se encarga de hacerle daño-gruñó Sakura, con humor entre ofendido y triste.

A tipos así no había porqué quererles.

Y sí, estaba incluyendo a Li en el grupo, porque no podía evitar compararlo con el detestable, odioso, engreído y...

Sakura parpadeó en el momento que el antedicho protagonista alcanzaba a la muchacha y la besaba. Y eso no habría sido demasiado para su corazón- que de hecho sí comenzó a palpitar más de lo normal durante todo lo que se prolongó el espectáculo- de no haberlo escuchado susurrar: Te necesito.

—¿Oíste eso, Sakurita? Ahora entiendo porqué este drama tienen tanta sintonía. Es tan romántico-Kero se sorbió las lagrimas antes de voltear hacia a su dueña, que se levantó de la alfombra en una fracción de segundo y caminó con dirección a la puerta. —¿Adónde vas?

—Re-recordé que tengo que tirar la basura.

—¡Pero te vas a perder lo que continúa!-la puerta se cerró cuando el guardián terminó de decir eso. Levantó los hombros y volvió su atención a la tele, con la cara compungida que de pronto adoptó una expresión de duda—¿No llevan demasiado tiempo haciendo eso?

Lo de la basura no era ninguna mentira. Sakura había prometido a Touya hacerlo cuando él y su padre salieron de compras alrededor de una hora atrás.

Afuera el viento sopló fresco en la piel abrasada de sus mejillas, y mientras dejaba la bolsa negra en el contenedor, se juró no volver a acompañar a Kero viendo esas fantasiosas historias. Por culpa de ello-y de las tontas comparaciones que hacía con los personajes-había vuelto a recordarlo a _él._ Como si todo a su alrededor conspirase para hacer que no lograra pasar día sin que el incidente de esa noche volviera a su memoria, tan claro como si hubiera pasado horas atrás.

—Hoe, ¡déjalo ya, Sakura!-se dijo disgustada, golpeando el contenedor con el pie. El rostro se le contrajo del dolor. Y se lo merecía, porque se traicionaba así misma pensando en que quería verlo porque sí lo necesitaba cerca, en que quería volver y seguir a su lado.

_Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos hacia él, Sakura. _

—No, Tomoyo-musitó, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa triste—Por él no puedo sentir nada.

El suspiró se rompió en el aire. Era la única manera de sacar afuera un poco de ese malestar.

Mejor y entraba a casa, pensó, para recibir a Touya y a su padre con la cena lista. Con el tamagoyaki, el pudín y un té verde, con una de esas charlas familiares y quizá otro video o un programa de televisión, todo se olvidaría. Era cuestión de tiempo, de acostumbrarse.

Sakura abrió los párpados cuando unas hondas de viento comenzaron a golpear en sus oídos insistentemente, trayendo consigo la sensación fría de una mirada clavada en su nuca.

—¿Por qué no venías cuando te llamaba?

La voz era la misma, la que por tantos días creía oír en su cuarto. El miedo paralizó su cuerpo, y la sangre se le heló ante el siguiente susurro:

—¿Por qué, Bing Xia?-él subió su mano para poder sostenerla desde el hombro. Sakura sospechó de que sería así, y por el mismo motivo dejó de mirar por el rabillo del ojo sus movimientos y se impulsó hacia adelante para correr.

Correr como nunca en su vida, para poder refugiarse dentro de su casa.

—¿Tan pronto te vas?-le detuvo una figura alta en medio del camino. Frenó en seco cuando lo vio aparecerse de la nada, entre ella y lo que sería su resguardo. En el rostro blanquecino se asomó una sonrisa cínica —¿De verdad piensas que adentro estarás a salvo? No es que sea un aguafiestas, pequeña, pero por si no lo sabías...-él se acercó un paso, y ella lo retrocedió, causando que se ampliara su satisfecha mueca—...los fantasmas pueden atravesar las paredes.

Su mano grande y dura se extendió con rapidez para capturarla. Sakura se decidió a voltear hacia el otro lado, pero apenas lo hizo dio con el semblante inescrutable del muchacho de cabello gris y volvió a quedarse quieta, sintiendo que un sudor frío impregnaba su cuello y sus sienes, mientras atrás los pasos de Ho Thang comenzaba a acercarse.

Peiyan no se apartará por más que en sus ojos busque un rastro de piedad. Porque no la hay, y sólo se ve tinieblas.

—Queremos invitarte a nuestro hogar, pequeña. ¿Nos das el placer de venir con nosotros?-pregunta Ho lentamente, como si disfrutara de la invitación que no necesitaba de un sí o un no. Se la llevaría y ya, eso Sakura lo tenía más que claro.

—¡Aléjate!

Apenas reconoció la voz de Kerberos, reemplazada por un gruñido feroz tras adoptar su verdadera apariencia bestial. Sus enormes alas doradas intentaron cubrirla, mientras de su hocico expulsaba huracanes luminosos que intentaban alcanzar a Ho y a Pei a un mismo tiempo.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kerberos-dijo el hechicero intacto tras todo el ataque—¿También está Li contigo?-miró divertido a su alrededor en su búsqueda, hasta que el guardián le cortó con un seco no en medio de sus boqueadas agitadas. —Una lástima, la verdad. Tenía muchos deseos de hablar con él, y que viera cómo me llevo a su querida empleada sin que pueda evitarlo...

—¡No dejaré que lo hagas!-rugió Kerberos, mostrando los colmillos.

—No quería llegar a esto, pero si no te apartas no nos dejarás alternativa-Ho miró hacia un lado, donde Peiyan, suspendido en el aire, alzó su palma izquierda hacia ellos.

Las pupilas de ella se dilataron, ya no presa del miedo, sino del terror.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

El resplandor la cegó por completo y una explosión la arrastró metros más allá, lejos de Kerberos, lejos de Kerberos luchando por no dejar que millones de dagas la hiriesen, lejos de Kerberos que cayó pesadamente al suelo con un ruido amortiguado, en un charco de sangre viva.

Thang lanza entonces una carcajada fría y macabra.

—Kero...-balbuceó, todavía boca abajo, sin poder respirar ni gritar, con los ojos abiertos que se quieren cerrar y no pueden. La verdad está ahí al frente, y duele dibujarla en su mirada.

—Vamos-unos brazos la levantaron a la fuerza.

Todavía no puede dejar de mirarlo, poco a poco va regresando a la pequeña figura del guardián, amarilla y salpicada en tanto sufrimiento. —Peiyan, llévatelo también. No queremos que Li lo encuentre.

Se movió instintivamente para intentar soltarse y evitar que pusieran las manos sobre Kero, porque no iba a permitir que volvieran a lastimarlo.

Ho comprendió su intención y apretó más los dedos sobre sus brazos, acercándola hacia él.

—No querrás que tu familia corra la misma suerte que él, ¿o sí?-dijo impasiblemente, mientras a su alrededor todo comenzaba a cubrirse de un velo gris, encerrándolos y apartándolos del entorno. Sakura pudo ver a su vecino detenido en la acera hablando por su teléfono móvil, paseando la mirada por donde estaba ella, sin verla.

El cuerpo se le aligeró, sus pies fueron abandonando el suelo.

Frente a ella borrosamente vio a Peiyan sosteniendo en sus largas manos a Kero aún inconsciente, y un murmullo indescifrable en boca del líder de los Thang los transportó aquélla noche a un destino, para ella al menos, incierto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas de la autora que nunca está tan muerta y sí andaba de parranda: **Como siempre he tenido problemas con el tiempo y mi muso inspirador que ya no me acepta los té con brownies cuando lo invito a escribir xD

Pero bueno, quedé conforme con lo que pude poner en el capítulo, porque quería que acabara justo en esa parte para mantener el suspenso chanann :P

Shaoran no murió -por ahora- en manos de Touya, y es que el señor Fujitaka es el padre que cualquier hija querría xD (yo me conformaría con los postres), taaan comprensivo. En cuanto a lo de Kero pasando ser guardián de Sakura no se me había ocurrido hasta que vi unos capítulos de CCS con mi hermana (que ve por youtube, como está moderna la cosa xD) y pensé que podía conservar más de la historia, además claro de hacer que Shaoran se despegara de algo importante para dárselo a ella. Por qué será no:3

Los títulos jamás me convencen, y siempre tengo que pensarlos en la hora peak del sueño. Si se me ocurre otro mejor lo cambio, por ahora quería guardar el documento para comenzar a formatear mi pc que se vuelve de pantalla azul y reinicia solo... sí, creo que eso es malo xD

Y me voy despidiendo!. Mañana respondo con gusto sus lindos reviews.

Por ahora muchisimas gracias por seguir a esta autora y sus actualizaciones de 4 a 5 meses xD Pero pensemos que el semestre termina en noviembre y me pondré las pilas de nuevo para el próximo capítulo que ya está completamente pensado y traerá de mucho (ñekekeke :D)

Los quiero un montón, y que tengan un buen día! (o tarde, o noche, o madrugada)

_**Gaba**_

Aclaraciones necesarias (o aprendamos de Gabapedia)...

Gundam: la típica serie con los robots donde la Tierra está en guerra con colonias espaciales.

Princess Hours: drama basado en el manga coreano Goong. Muy recomendable ambos. Actualmente veo la serie por youtube, pero ni para eso he tenido tiempo :/


	17. Contradicciones y sentimientos

**17.- Contradicciones y sentimientos.**

La colección de Naoko Yanaguisawa no se limitaba a libros. Eriol lo descubrió cuando Tomoyo llevó hasta el sillón una enorme cantidad de dvds con carátulas y títulos terroríficos, después de que él mismo le preguntara si había alguna película que pudiesen ver.

—Vaya-murmuró, acomodándose las gafas—¿Tú también has visto todas estas?

—No todas. Muchas veces es Naoko quien se queda de madrugada mirándolas. De Sakura ni se diga; es la primera que inventa alguna excusa para retirarse a su cuarto-Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risa—Aquí entre nosotros, aunque se muestre incrédula sobre estas cosas, le asustan mucho las películas de terror.

Tomoyo tomó uno de los tantos cds, leyendo en la portada "The Eye". Eriol asintió e hizo entrar el disco en el reproductor para luego acomodarse en la alfombra que estaba rodeada de cojines y dos tazones de palomitas que ambos habían preparado. Desde el día anterior habían empezado a compartir sin la presencia de Naoko, ausente por un repentino viaje a la ciudad donde vivía su abuelo. Seiji optó por acompañarla, y aunque el señor Yanaguisawa hubiera mejorado de salud, decidieron quedarse un par de días más para cerciorarse por completo.

Desde el televisor se escuchó una música apocalíptica, casi al mismo tiempo que los insistentes golpes en la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser?-se extrañó Tomoyo, mientras pulsaba el botón de pausa.

—Yo iré-ofreció Eriol, sin perder la calma ante los golpes que seguían sonando desesperados.

Quien sea tiene muchísima prisa...

Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños, el inglés parpadeó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. De todas las posibles personas que pudiesen estar del otro lado, no esperó nunca la que ahora le contemplaba jadeante.

—¿Li?-preguntó confundido. Si no conociera bien a ese chico, diría que el brillo que leía en sus ojos era el más puro miedo. Tres segundos en silencio, y Eriol se atreve a preguntar:—¿Ocurrió algo malo?.

Es evidente que sí.

—Ella... –Shaoran ocultó la mirada tras los espesos mechones de cabello. Eriol ve que su mano tiembla cuando la lleva a la cabeza, alisándose el pelo de forma tensa, como también suena su voz estrangulada—...ella y Kerberos no están. Tienes que ayudarme a buscarlos.

—¿No están? ¿Adónde crees que hayan ido?-cuestionó el ojiazul, justo cuando la mirada de Li se oscureció y los músculos de la cara se le contrajeron.

Una milésima de segundo, y lo sostiene de la camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana.

—¿¡Cómo mierda quieres que lo sepa!? ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí!

—Cálmate...

—¡Ellos no están; lo comprobé yo mismo cuando fui a su casa!-exclama el chino furioso. Está fuera de control, piensa Eriol, mientras resiente en la nuca un golpe demasiado violento y lo escucha decir alterado. —¡tienes que ayudarme! ¡Eres la reencarnación de Clow, tú puedes localizar a Kerberos!

El murmullo de Spinnel pronunciando un débil "amo" lo ha detenido. Shaoran respira agitado, los dedos agarrotados en la ropa del joven aprendiz, y una turbación que flamea en su mirada como nunca antes.

—Te ayudaré-dijo Eriol apaciblemente, buscando que leyera también en sus ojos que estaba preocupado y pretendía ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible. —Pero debes saber que no puedo hallar a Kerberos con ayuda de la magia. Entre nosotros no hay ninguna conexión; Clow las rompió todas en el momento que los encerró en el libro.

Shaoran lo soltó.

—Es culpa mía-despedazó las palabras, volteándose con un bufido—Debí habérmela llevado a casa. Jamás debí dejarla sola y permitir que pasara esto...

—¿Pasara qué?

Como rara vez en su vida, Tomoyo había demandado una respuesta con dureza, detenida en el umbral. El ceño fruncido y la mirada aguda hacia los dos hombres acompañaron su voz fuerte, a la que siguió un silencio prolongado.

—Acaba de llamarme el hermano de Sakura para preguntarme si estaba conmigo-los bonitos ojos amatistas se entrecerraron aún más, ahora sólo enfocándose a Eriol, pues los ámbares del joven Li vagaban en algún punto del piso—¿Puedes decirme qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está mi amiga, Eriol? ¿Qué le pasó?

—La encontraremos.

—¿Dónde?-Tomoyo avanzó un paso, no conforme. Esta vez no iba a quedarse tranquila sin sacarle hasta la última palabra, hasta estar segura que había comprendido lo que ocurría tan cerca de ella y le era negado por un chico que no creía que era oportuno decirlo en ningún momento. —¿Dónde está, Eriol? ¿Con quién? ¡Dímelo!

—No sabemos.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le oprimía tras las palabras del chino.

—Iremos a buscarla de inmediato-susurró el inglés para remediar el impacto de la noticia, apoyando suavemente una mano en su hombro—Te prometo que la traeremos aquí y tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo.

Confiaba en él, con los pocos pedazos de su historia que sabía, con su vida disfrazada y escondida, con el amor que ahora sentía con tanta fuerza que dolía... Pero aún así, no podía conformarse con otra de sus promesas.

—Llévame contigo.

Y tal como esperó, él negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Por favor, Eriol-suplicó. —No puedo quedarme aquí sentada sabiendo que mi amiga puede estar sufriendo y necesitando mi ayuda. ¡Tú tampoco podrías quedarte de brazos cruzados cuando sabes que alguien a quien quieres mucho le está pasando algo!-dijo la chica con fuerza, cuidando de no subir demasiado el tono para no alertar a los vecinos.

Eriol dio un suspiro con la misma negativa que antes.

—Puede ser peligroso, Tomoyo, yo...

—Déjala...-interrumpió Li sus explicaciones. Tomoyo y Eriol voltearon a observarlo, a pesar que ahora les daba la espalda—quiere acompañarnos.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?-se sorprendió Hiraguizawa, alzando una ceja. Él hizo un ruido afirmativo, emprendiendo la marcha.

—Muchas gracias, Li. Sé que lo entiendes-murmuró Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"_Mejor que nadie",_ añadió él para sí.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El agarre de las manos gruesas en sus brazos la habían mantenido de pie durante todo el "viaje", si es que eso es lo que era. En cuanto la soltó, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, madera fría, repleta de polvo. Mareada y débil, luchó por incorporarse de inmediato. No le daría el gusto de verla rendida.

—Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar-dijo Ho con una sonrisa placentera, apartando con un movimiento de sus dedos los restos de bruma que los había rodeado para transportarlos hasta allí. —Es la primera vez que recibimos un huésped, así que debo comportarme como es debido... ¿algo que desees de beber? ¿algún bocadillo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Es una buena pregunta, ¿no lo crees Peiyan?-el hechicero miró hacia un lado, y Sakura siguió el recorrido para encontrarse al muchacho alto de rostro sombrío, que todavía mantenía en sus manos la figura de Kero. Ho pareció darse cuenta de lo que contemplaba angustiada, y preguntó: —¿Qué hacía el guardián de Li contigo?

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—¿No vas a responderme?-la provocó—¿O debo forzarlo a que él me responda en sus condiciones?

—Es mi guardián-respondió la chica de inmediato.

—¿Tú guardián? ¿Quiere decir que ya no pertenece a Li? ¡Esas sí que son noticias!-exclamó el hechicero, lanzando una carcajada—Ay, pequeña. Se ve que tú y el tal Kerberos se han vuelto amigos. Pero lo más probable es que muera esta noche-informó con frialdad.

Lo ha dicho tan llanamente, que Sakura ha sentido, además del temor, una oleada de odio nublarle la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, y diminutas lagrimas resbalaron hacia las mejillas.

—¡Eres un mal nacido!!-gritó, impulsándose hacia él y comenzando a golpearlo. Puños por el pecho, brazos y rostro, y él que intentaba cubrirse sin mayor esfuerzo, solazado de escucharla. —¡Maldito asesino! ¡¡No sabes cuánto te detesto!!!

—Te aconsejo que guardes un poco de energía-la detuvo él, inmovilizándola de los brazos. Sakura gruñó, y él la acercó más, enterrando la nariz en su cuello y murmurando lentamente: —Cuando nos encarguemos de liberar ese espíritu que tienes, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ho torció una sonrisa, mientras la veía alejarse con una repugnada mueca. Había que reconocer que la niña tenía valor, pero estaba seguro que también existía un profundo miedo centelleando bajo ese brillo hostil de sus ojos.

—No te asustes, pequeña. Tengo un amigo mío que es muy bueno en esta clase de magia-dijo, justo cuando la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a un encorvado viejecito, al cual el hombre dejó libre el paso—Este es el viejo Lok y va a quitarte ese fantasma que te ha traído tantos problemas.

Sakura pasó saliva ante los ojos casi traslúcidos del anciano, que la examinaron desde abajo.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?-preguntó mirándolos a todos. Necesitaba entender porqué estaba ahí, porqué Peiyan estaba del lado de ellos, porqué Kero había salido tan lastimado por su culpa...

—Es necesario-murmuró Ho Thang, acercándose. —Peiyan quiere tener de regreso a Bing Xia, y yo quiero tenerte a ti-Sakura apartó el rostro cuando intentó tocarla, escuchándolo soltar de inmediato una risa—A mi lado no te pasará nada malo. No me obligues a matarte con Li y todos los que están detrás suyo.

El hombre cerró la puerta antes de salir, y la habitación quedó en completo silencio, interrumpido sólo por la respiración fuerte de ella.

¿Había dicho que lo mataría?

¿A él y a los otros?

—¡N-no! ¡No lo hagas!-gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta e intentando abrirla. Forcejeó con la manilla, se deshizo en gritos, pero fue inútil. —No le hagas daño-musitó, dejándose caer de rodillas exhausta frente a la inmensa portezuela que la separaba del exterior.

Si sólo pudiera advertirle del peligro y asegurarse de que al menos él estaría a salvo...

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?-se lamentó, restregándose los ojos empapados de lagrimas.

Desde atrás, los pasos del viejo se acercaron con lentitud.

Sakura volteó asustada. Se había olvidado por completo de su presencia e intentó levantarse lo más rápido para enfrentarlo. Los ojos transparentes seguían fijos en los suyos mientras caminaba con una ligera cojera, hasta que llegó demasiado cerca. Antes de poder decir algo o de moverse siquiera, una de las rugosas y fuertes manos se cerraron en su cuello, y apretaron con una fuerza que la dejó sin aire.

—Tienes que salir- exigía con voz sombría, sus ojos entornándose hacia el cielo.

Dentro del pecho algo se le desgarraba, y un calor subía por la garganta, ahí donde ya no circulaba el aire, quedándose retenido. Casi sin fuerzas y en medio de la desesperación, Sakura intentó apartar los fuertes dedos que le impedían respirar, que la iban dejando cada vez más débil, que le iban quitando las últimas líneas de pensamientos donde estaban esas personas tan importantes; por las que vivía, por las que quería seguir viviendo. Y es que no podía morir ahora. Diecisiete años era muy poca vida; todavía quedaban muchos planes trazados por cumplir; mucho que hacer, que decir, que sentir...

—"_Por favor mamá"-_pidió, al momento que las manos cayeron a sus costados sin poder seguir esforzándose. Todo su cuerpo estaba adormeciéndose, impulsándola también a dejarse llevar por el descanso, a no seguir luchando. _—"No quiero morir... No de esta manera"_

—Algo anda mal.

No entendió qué dijo. En sus oídos parecía concentrarse el último ritmo de la sangre que circulaba por la cabeza; iba a estallarle.

Lok la soltó, haciendo crujir sus pequeños y gordos dedos cuando volvió a estirarlos. Vio a la muchachita caer al suelo dando una enorme bocanada de aire, y la observó mientras tosía y buscaba con urgencia los rastros de oxígeno en la pequeña habitación.

—A Ho no le agradará saber esto-murmuró. El espíritu de Bing Xia se había negado a salir, por mucha energía que hubiera puesto en ese conjuro, y por mucho que arriesgara a la jovencita en el procedimiento.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, Sakura lo vio salir. Con la esperanza de que la puerta había quedado abierta, se obligó a moverse hacia allá, todavía recuperando con dificultad el aire; tenia que huir a como diera lugar para poder advertirle a Li del peligro que corría.

La chica se detuvo cuando la figura tenue del joven Peiyan se interpuso. La frialdad en sus ojos no varió al momento en que ella intentó hablar.

—No te irás aún-dijo Ho tras su aliado, avanzando hacia ella. El espíritu se apartó hacia un rincón, sin despegar los ojos fríos de los suyos, como si le recriminara del fracaso en la liberación de Bing Xia. —Es realmente increíble que el viejo Lok no haya conseguido sacar ese fantasma de tu cuerpo.

Sakura no pudo apartarse cuando él la tomó bruscamente de la barbilla, para alzar su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Qué tienen entre ustedes como para poder lograrlo?-la presión en su cara aumentó a medida que Ho siguió con su interrogatorio—¿Tiene Bing Xia algo en mente? ¿Lo sabes tú? ¿Sabes qué pretende? ¿Sabes acaso porqué no quiere salir de tu cuerpo? Vamos, pequeña, habla. ¿Sabes la manera de sacarla de allí?

—Ella no puede saberlo-le interrumpió el viejo Lok. Sakura no comprendió sus palabras, era un dialecto chino antiguo que poco coincidía con los escasos vocablos que manejaba, pero que Ho entendía a la perfección. —Esa muchacha no tiene magia como para poder comunicarse con un espíritu.

La retuvo unos segundos más, meditando las palabras del anciano.

—No creas que por esto te dejaré ir-siseó, acercándose más a ella—Al contrario, pequeña; te quedarás aquí hasta que Bing Xia salga, y hasta que yo me canse de tenerte prisionera.

Los labios ásperos se apretaron sobre los suyos con brusquedad, buscando profundizar en su boca. Sakura gimió, removiéndose agobiada para escapar.

—¿No te gusta como te beso?-se sonrió Ho al apartarse a mirarla—Oh, mírate; estás llorando. Ésa es una buena señal, ¿no lo crees viejo?

—Deja de jugar con la muchacha y concentrémonos en la forma de quitarle el espíritu-replicó Lok con serenidad, cojeando hacia la puerta.

—Volveré más tarde-dijo Ho, soltándola. Sakura movió con rapidez el brazo hacia su nariz, pero el hechicero fue más rápido, deteniendo el puño con una mano y una sonrisa presuntuosa—Las niñas bonitas no pelean. Si no quieres que me ponga de malhumor e intente desquitarme con Li-Ho dejó su puño libre—es mejor que te comportes como lo que eres: una niña bonita.

Cuando la habitación estuvo completamente sola, Sakura se acurrucó en una de las esquinas, maldiciendo y llorando su frustración. Sus manos golpearon los muros sin lograr nada. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de una habitación sin ventanas, custodiada por hechiceros y un espíritu, y con la amenaza de que un solo movimiento podía dar motivos a ese sujeto de dañar a Li?.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer-se repitió angustiada, mirando hacia su alrededor. En el otro extremo del cuarto, una pequeña silueta llamó su atención. —¿Kero?

Se acercó corriendo, comprobándolo. Era Kerberos, el que todavía tenía una herida profunda en el pecho y una respiración demasiado forzada para sus menudos pulmones. Peiyan debió haberlo dejado ahí cuando abandonó la habitación.

—Tranquilo, Kero-susurró Sakura, rompiendo parte de su camisa para obtener una venda. La llevó con cuidado su cuerpecito, obteniendo un quejido como respuesta—Vas a estar bien, lo prometo. Yo voy a cuidarte, ¿sí?-le sonrió, con los ojos llorosos. Por Dios, es que se veía tan débil... —N-no vas a morir, ya verás. Tú mismo me dijiste que eras una bestia, y el más fuerte de todos, y ahora eres mi guardián... no puedes dejarme sola, porque prometiste que estarías conmigo todos los días... T-tienes que cumplirlo, Kero.

Él siguió respirando, emitiendo a cada tanto lamentos incoscientes. Sakura limpió los rastros de sangre que bañaban su cara, intentando concentrarse y encontrar dentro de sus pensamientos algunos que pudiesen ser los de Bing Xia.

Porque el fantasma de la joven tenía que abandonar su cuerpo cuanto antes, o no podría escapar nunca.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Llevaban caminando al menos una hora, guiados por una _rokurokubi_ a la que Eriol había encontrado en el trayecto, y quien había dicho sentir magia dirigiéndose en dirección norte. El cuello largo de la mujer doblaba esquinas y se internaba por intrincadas calles con casas antiguas. Shaoran nunca había visto un sector así en la ciudad, y probablemente no recordaría cómo llegar ahí en un futuro, porque tenía cabeza sólo para seguir a la fantasmal presencia que prometía llevarlos hacia lo que buscaban.

Cuando se detuvieron en una vieja construcción con un amplio jardín, la rokurokubi se regresó, tras una leve sonrisa agradecida por parte de Eriol.

—El Clan Thang debe estar tras todo esto-murmuró el inglés, mientras se escondía tras un árbol con Tomoyo firmemente tomada de la mano. Era el primer intercambio de palabras luego de largos minutos.

—Sospecho lo mismo-le respondió Shaoran, oculto entre los matorrales junto con Spinnel. Todo parecía tranquilo desde afuera que era difícil imaginar que esa abandonada morada podría albergar a Thang y sus colaboradores, y mucho más difícil que dentro pudiera estar también Kerberos y Sakura.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado-dijo Eriol sin ser escuchado por el castaño—Hay que mantener el hechizo para ocultar nuestras auras, o podrán sentirnos-el joven rebuscó entre su camisa la llave y la sostuvo en un puño—Spinnel permanecerá vigilando en este lugar junto a Tomoyo. Por cualquier contratiempo que se presente, me aseguraré de enviarles una señal.

El guardián y la chica asintieron con determinación. Eriol admiró en silencio el coraje de la joven integrante del coro, que se había mantenido férrea en su postura de cooperar y no había cuestionado ninguna orden, no había formulado ninguna pregunta (sobretodo cuando comenzaron a seguir a una figura fantasmal que ella no veía), y se limitaba a seguirlos.

—Bien Li, tú y yo buscaremos la manera de entrar-siguió diciendo, despegando su mirada del sereno rostro de su novia hacia a la vivienda—Podemos saltar por el enrejado, y luego dividirnos para buscar. Creo que yo iré por el costado izquierdo; hay un ventanal que parece estar abierto-murmuró, haciendo un rápido razonamiento. —Tú ve por la derecha, y recuerda que aunque se vea sencillo, ellos deben estar alertas ahí dentro.

Eriol volteó a observar a Li para obtener la aprobación de todo su plan, pero se encontró con los ojitos de Spinnel.

—El amo ya no está aquí-dijo el pequeño guardián, señalando hacia la casa. Efectivamente, Shaoran Li ya había saltado hace bastante tiempo las grandes rejas y se escabullía al lugar que Eriol pretendía ir.

—Debí imaginar que no esperaría-sonrió ligeramente, siguiéndolo.

—Cuídate mucho-susurró Tomoyo, reteniéndolo del brazo y besando rápidamente sus labios antes de dejarlo ir.

Shaoran empujó suavemente la vidriera que comunicaba a lo que parecía ser uno de los pasillos de la amplia morada, el que a su vez daba a un sinfín de habitaciones. Esperó que el ruido de las bisagras no alertara a nadie, y se decidió a entrar espada en mano, avanzando con pasos sigilosos.

Una tenue luz que parecía ser de una vela, provenía desde una de las grandes puertas cerradas. La voz de un anciano parecía farfullar sobre algo, mientras los pasos de quien era su acompañante se dejaban oír por el piso de madera.

—¡Pues tendrás que pensar en algo, viejo!-Shaoran empuñó la espada al distinguir la desagradable y familiar voz—¡Ya hice un trato con ese chico, y no seguirá de nuestro lado si no logras liberar a la tal Bing!-bramó Ho, dejando caer lo que parecía ser una copa, porque el ruido fue de añicos en el suelo.

—Puedo intentarlo otra vez, apenas recupere un poco de mis energías, pero no te aseguro que ella sobreviva-replicó el anciano, cerrando sus ojos transparentes.

Ho le miró con displicencia. Sabía que dentro de la habitación o fuera de ella, Peiyan podía estar escuchando su respuesta. Su voz descendió de tonalidad.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Creí que te interesaba la muchacha.

—Claro, pero puedo divertirme mientras tanto con ella-sonrió el líder con astucia, y las carcajadas que siguieron a sus palabras le hicieron comprobar a Li que todos (sino es que casi) los integrantes estaban reunidos en ese salón. —Aún queda tiempo, ¿no?

—¡Podría dejarnos a nosotros también un poco de diversión con la chica!-habló uno de ellos gozoso, con varias copas a cuestas.

—¡Sí! ¡Ella no está nada de mal!

Shaoran debió controlar el deseo de patear la maldita puerta y los rostros de cada uno de esos idiotas ahí presentes, a ver si luego de que desahogar la furia que palpitaba en sus puños les quedaban más ganas de comentar.

Pero no fue necesario, porque dos ruidos sordos de sillas cayendo al piso le hicieron comprender que el mismo Ho se había encargado de silenciarlos.

—Agradezcan que sólo los deje paralizados. Ahora, pasemos a nuestro siguiente tema...-prosiguió calmadamente. En los demás hubo un silencio profundo, mientras veían atemorizados a sus dos compañeros caídos. Ho quitó la copa de uno, sirviéndose más vino.—Nuestro siguiente tema son los Li. Han de saber que el día de nuestro plan de acerca, y no me gustaría tener que dejar las instrucciones sin aclarar. No puede haber errores.

¿Un plan?

El chino apretó la mandíbula, intentando escuchar más.

—Como deben saber, tengo algunos contactos trabajando cerca de Ieran Li...

"_¿Están... cerca de mi madre?",_ se sorprendió el chico, dejando de respirar. La sola idea de un grupo de sujetos tan viles como Ho rondando a su madre, le revolvía el estómago.

—Estos mismos contactos, no permitirán que esa mujer ejecute ningún movimiento para poder ayudar a su hijo. Es más, no permitirán que se mueva del país bajo ninguna circunstancia-Ho lanzó una risa maliciosa—Apenas el chico muera, ellos también se desasirán de su madre, y asumirán el control del Clan hasta que nosotros lleguemos a Hong...

El líder se interrumpió así mismo.

—¿Qué sucede jefe?-preguntó uno de los hechiceros adentro, cuando Ho se levantó de su silla con cautela. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió de súbito e inspeccionó con desconfianza a su alrededor.

—Me pareció sentir algo... pero deben ser ideas-masculló las palabras, para luego cerrarla nuevamente.

Shaoran volvió a respirar aliviado. Había estado apunto de desenfundar la espada y sacar uno de sus talismanes, cuando se dio cuenta que un ataque sólo lograría que ellos sintieran su presencia. Y no podía exponerse a eso, no mientras siguiera sin encontrar a Sakura y Kerberos.

Saliendo de su escondite tras una de las puertas, miró hacia el largo pasillo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Si Kero hubiese estado despierto, con su verdadera "apariencia bestial" como él solía llamarle, se habría sorprendido que algo pudiera rugir exactamente como él. Y es que el vacío estómago de Sakura no cesaba de emitir lo más divertidos sonidos, sin dejarla cerrar los ojos ni por un momento, con la esperanza de que un poco de descanso despejaría milagrosamente su cabeza y la haría encontrar una escapatoria.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse al hambre, la sed, el frío y la oscuridad. De no ser por una pequeña grieta que estaba en lo alto del techo, el haz de luna no conseguiría iluminar la porción de cuarto.

Cansada de hablar consigo misma, esperando que otra voz-la de Bing Xia-respondiera a sus dudas, decidió encogerse en el rincón que parecía más cálido. Rasgó otro poco de tela, ahora de su pantalón para acolchar una cama a Kero, mientras que ella abrazó sus rodillas, depositando la cabeza ahí esperando hasta conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, además de su estómago hambriento, las risas provenientes de un cuarto cercano no le permitieron cerrar los ojos. En cualquier minuto Ho podía volver a abrir esa puerta, y ella tenía que estar preparada para no dejarlo acercarse. Se limpió otra vez la boca con el dorso de la mano, ahogando un sollozo. No quería ni pensar en que volvería a ocurrir; le asqueaba, le enfurecía.

Tembló al momento que sintió la puerta entreabrirse con lentitud. Se dibujó una silueta, se cerró, y regresó todo su alrededor a la misma oscuridad.

Ese hombre venía a reírse en su cara otra vez. Lo escuchó acercarse, demasiado despacio, prolongando su angustia. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin alzar la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, esperando que la creyera dormida y se fuera. Pero no esperó que él tocase su cabeza, cuidadosamente; había, en ese simple gesto, una extraña y familiar calidez.

—"_Shaoran_"-pensó repentinamente, levantando el rostro con un respingo. Su corazón se contrajo al distinguirlo, apenas dibujado en la penumbra, mirándole. Esperó a que se desvaneciera con un parpadeo o dos, pero no resultó y él continuó agachado a su altura—¿Q... Qué estás...? ¿C-cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-preguntó en un hilito de voz.

Él se acercó más, intentando buscar en su rostro alguna señal para asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien.

—¿Qué te hizo?-Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando sus cálidas palmas tocaron sus mejillas, dándole a entender que era real; sus ojos de otoño, su voz embriagadora, su respirar pausado tan cerca del suyo que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no capturarlo con sus labios y dejar que sea él quien la bese, porque es al único que le permitiría hacerlo. —Respóndeme, Kinomoto. ¿Te lastimó?

—N-no-mintió, bajando la cara. Aunque quiere gritarle que sí se siente herida por dentro, no va a preocuparlo por una tontería. Hay algo peor. —Kero-dijo de pronto, apenas él ha quitado las manos de su rostro—Kero es el que está herido. Debes llevártelo de inmediato.

Shaoran miró hacia donde la chica, encontrando el pequeño cuerpo de su guardián envuelto en un trozo de tela.

—F-fue mi culpa... sólo intentó defenderme-siguió hablando ella bajito, mientras él contraía los puños, mucho más furioso que antes. Ho se las pagaría una a una; por Kerberos, por su madre, por Sakura y el Clan Sying.

—No se lo perdonaré-masculló, incorporándose. Pero ella lo retuvo de un brazo apenas estuvo de pie, impidiéndole moverse. —Tengo que ir a buscarlo-dijo, esperando que lo soltase y no consiguiendo mas que se aferrase con mayor fuerza. —Kinomoto...

Entonces ella lo miró con los ojos verdes cristalinos, y la preocupación reemplazó el repentino deseo de apartarla.

¿Qué había hecho para que se afligiera tanto?

—Por favor, no vayas-le rogó, con la voz quebrada—Él tiene más hombres de su lado. Van a lastimarte. Van a...

El leve sollozo que escapó de esos labios le encogió el corazón, y se sintió un verdadero infeliz, como cada vez que era culpable de las lagrimas de la chica. Algo tenía ella que lo hacía tan débil y lo dejaba a la merced de la idea más estúpida que podía cruzar por su cabeza para tranquilizarla: abrázala, abrázala, abrázala.

"_Tiene que haber otra idea mejor"._

—Di-dijo que iba a matarte-siguió hablando ella, en medio del llanto que a duras penas podía retener en la garganta. Él no se mostró sorprendido ante esas palabras, porque tenía claro que eran las intenciones del hechicero desde un principio—N-n q-quiero que eso pase. Yo... yo n-no soportaría que te lastimaran... Yo...

Sakura se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando callar. En su boca se acumulaban miles de palabras, de esas que venían junto a la mezcla de emociones que agitaban en su pecho de sólo imaginarse la vida sin la presencia del chico.

Y es que si él se moría, ella también moriría con él.

_Esa es la respuesta, Sakura. _

—"_Bing Xia"-_se dijo, tras oír la dulce voz de la joven en sus pensamientos. _—"¿A qué se refiere con...?"_

—Todo estará bien.

Ahora es Shaoran quien habla, y Sakura alza su mirada todavía envuelta en lagrimas para observar su sonrisa serena. Ya no recuerda qué estaba pensando, porque los brazos de él la envuelven con delicadeza, la acercan hasta su cuerpo y le permiten apoyar la frente sobre su pecho. Una de sus manos está en su espalda, y la otra se ha perdido en su pelo en un roce que de ninguna otra mano resultaría más agradable, porque nadie tiene una mano grande y cálida como la de Shaoran, ni los dedos largos que se cuelan en sus rizos cerca de la nuca causándole un estremecimiento.

Estará bien, ella le cree. Y por esa misma razón siente que puede enfrentar sus miedos, que puede albergar esperanzas, que todo es posible si sigue escuchando tan de cerca el ritmo de ese latido junto a ella.

—Vamos a salir todos de aquí-susurra él, sin cuestionarse el porqué ha tomado esa idea de abrazarla finalmente, ni porqué ya no le resulta una idea grotesca sino todo lo contrario—Te lo prometo.

Sakura asintió, todavía con la cabeza oculta en su pecho. No hablará debido a que su cabeza está hecha un lío y puede decir cosas que quizás no quiere o no puede decir. Con la frente apoyada justo donde está su corazón, cierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa, pensando en que cuando sus mejillas dejen de estar tan coloradas como las está sintiendo ahora, y el corazón deje de palpitarle con tanta fuerza que duele, lo mirará a la cara y le dará las gracias.

—Debí suponer que vendrías-dijo Ho Thang, interrumpiendo de la nada el silencio. Shaoran volteó hacia él con la expresión fría, encontrándolo sostenido en el umbral con una espada en mano. Sakura, después de dar un salto sorprendida, se encogió como si quisiera borrarse de su vista—Fui muy iluso al siquiera pensar que podías haberte olvidado de ella, o de tu guardián. Pero dime, Li...-el hechicero detuvo su avance cuando el chico esgrimió su espada, dejándola casi a diez centímetros de su pecho. Torció una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrándose tranquilo—...dime, ¿piensas matarme para salvarlos?. ¿Piensas que _puedes_ matarme?

Claro que puede. Su mayordomo Wei lo entrenó desde los ocho años en Artes Marciales; ha tenido maestros para poder utilizar letalmente una espada; una sacerdotisa que le enseñó defensas mágicas y la reencarnación de un poderoso mago para mejorar sus ofensivas. Es cuestión de querer, de tener un poco más de valor y ahondar la espada entre la carne, dejar que mane la sangre y contemplarla sin ningún arrepentimiento derramada en el piso, tal y como hace cientos de años lo hicieron los antepasados de ese hombre a gente inocente.

Shaoran sabe que no es un cobarde, y razones no faltan para matarlo.

—Si estuviese en tu lugar lo pensaría. Tienes mucho por donde perder... comenzando por la chica-Ho dirigió a la muchacha una mirada significativa, mientras Li se interpone, porque detesta que clave esos ojos pérfidos en ella—Te propongo una salida a esto sin que tengas que ensuciarte las manos tan joven. Llévate a Kerberos y déjame a la chica, que yo mismo me encargaré que el espíritu desaparezca de ella. ¿Es lo que también quieres, no?. Y lo que quiere ella...

Sakura aguardó, con las manos temblorosas por su respuesta. Deseó que él volteara a mirarla, de alguna manera comunicarle que si bien quería que todo se solucionara, no quería que fuese de esa manera; no en las desagradables manos de Ho Thang.

—No-pronunció el chino, entrecerrando la mirada e igualando la sonrisa del otro—¿Cuándo vas a entender que nunca haré tratos contigo?

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido, que la muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo distinguir cuál de los dos atacó primero. El estruendo removió la habitación entera, agrietó las paredes y la hizo caer cerca de Kerberos, a quien tomó entre sus brazos antes de incorporarse para correr a protegerse.

—¡Dios del fuego!

La voz de Shaoran se había trasladado lejos. Sólo pudo comprobar que él y Ho habían salido del cuarto destruido hacia el jardín, cuando la nube de polvo por el desastre se despejó. Una de las paredes estaba completamente desplomada, escombros continuaban cayendo desde el techo.

—Tienes que salir de aquí-escuchó de pronto a Eriol, quien sin darle tiempo para nada más que levantarse, la llevó hacia fuera antes de que el techo terminara por desmoronarse.

—¿A-adónde vamos?-cuestionó Sakura, notando que se estaban alejando demasiado del lugar donde Ho y Shaoran se enfrentaban. —No podemos dejarlo solo...

—Regresaré a ayudarlo, pero tú debes ponerte a salvo con Kerberos.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el guardián que tenía entre los brazos. Seguía respirando con fuerza, y en su rostro tenía grabada una ligera expresión de malestar.

Era cierto; tenía que cuidar de Kerberos ahora, así como él lo había hecho con ella...

—Todo estará bien, Kero- balbuceó, dejándose llevar hacia la salida firmemente sostenida del brazo por Eriol. Repentinamente éste se frenó en seco. —¿Qué ocurre?-se preocupó Sakura, cuando notó que miraba fijamente hacia un punto indeterminado, donde la figura de Peiyan comenzó a perfilarse de la nada.

Sakura abrazó más a Kero contra su cuerpo.

—Ella no puede salir de aquí.

Eriol quitó de entre sus ropas la llave, transformándola en el báculo. La insignia del sol y la luna apuntó hacia arriba, sin que ninguno de los espectadores lograra comprender el porqué de su acción. Un leve copo brillante quedó suspendido en el cielo, que serviría de señal.

—Espera hasta que Spinnel llegue-pidió a Sakura, antes de comenzar a defenderse de los grandes torbellinos de energía que Peiyan lograba crear con su magia.

La castaña corrió hasta los pies de un árbol aprovechando que Eriol continuaba deteniendo los embates, ocultándose tras su tronco asustada. Las explosiones rompían de un lado a otro; su mirada iba desde Shaoran hacia Eriol, y luego se devolvía hacia el primero cuando lo veía caer. Segundos después, los otros cinco integrantes del Clan Thang hicieron aparición, buscando agitados a alguien, que no le extrañaría que fuese ella misma.

—¡La chica no está!-había gritado uno, y ella se plegó más en su refugio.

—¡¡Pues búsquenla, maldita sea!!!- rugió Ho enfurecido de que no todo estuviese resultando como planeaba, de que el menor de los Li tuviera tanta resistencia, y de que la suya propia estuviese flaqueando. _—"Ningún Li va a derrotarme otra vez"_

Los sujetos se dividieron para continuar la búsqueda, mientras el enfrentamiento entre los otros cuatro magos continuaba en el centro.

Sakura examinó los pocos metros que la alejaban de la salida; si corría, probablemente lograría salir sin ser vista e iría ella misma en busca de Spinnel, para que socorrieran pronto a Kero, o para que ayudasen a Li y a Eriol en la pelea.

Con las piernas temblorosas logró ponerse de pie. Concentrada en observar que el camino estuviese libre, no se percató de que a su lado estaba el anciano de ojos claros, hasta que éste sostuvo con rudeza su muñeca con una mano, y con la otra cubrió su boca.

—Si no quieres salir por las buenas, entonces será por las malas-susurró con su voz raspada, sacando de su cinto una daga.

El frío del metal le rozó el cuello. Sakura respiró fuerte por la nariz, y un gemido se ahogó en su boca firmemente cerrada.

Sin embargo, antes de que el anciano pudiera profundizar el corte, Spinnel apareció, lanzando desde su hocico una luz cegadora que impactó contra su cuerpo estrellándolo contra el grueso tronco.

La joven alzó la cabeza dando con la bestia alada, en cuyo lomo montaba nada menos que su amiga Tomoyo, que ahora estiraba su brazo hacia ella y gritaba:

—¡Dame tu mano, Sakura! ¡Sube rápido!

Y ella aturdida, no hace más que sacudir la cabeza. ¿Qué hace Tomoyo ahí?, es la pregunta principal que deja de importar cuando se escucha otro estruendo, y a alguien caer.

—¡Eriol!-pronuncia Tomoyo, cuyos bonitos ojos se han abierto a más no poder cuando lo ve. Peiyan ha logrado derribarlo, y ahora avanza hacia donde Ho está enfrascado en la ardua tarea de derrotar al castaño. —Eriol...-repite Tomoyo, e intenta bajar, pero Sakura y Spinnel Sun la detiene a un mismo tiempo con un "no, es peligroso"; Eriol está bien. Herido, pero con la fuerza suficiente para poder reincorporarse segundos después y mirar hacia dónde Peiyan se ha trasladado. Siente que ha fallado, y es así, porque eso sólo significa que el espíritu intervendrá en la otra pelea...

—Al contrario que tú, sé muy bien a quién pedir ayuda- dijo el hombre, en cuya pálida faz asomaba una expresión irónica—La reencarnación de Clow no resistió mucho, pero ya verás que Peiyan sí lo hará; ¿ya lo conocías? Si no es así te lo presento: es uno de los Sying.

El espíritu de cabellera gris avanzó hasta quedar a su costado.

—Encárgate de él.

—Cobarde-maldijo Li entre dientes, intentando seguirlo cuando escapaba. Peiyan se movió con la misma rapidez, interfiriéndole el camino. —¿De verdad estás de su lado?-lo increpó con rudeza, sin comprender cómo era posible.

No hubo más respuesta que un veloz ataque de su parte, el cual alcanzó a rozar su hombro.

—Tengo que matarte.

Shaoran no teme de sus palabras, pero lo que sí le inquieta es la enorme burbuja de magia oscura que comienza a rodearlos, y deja una sombra que cubre toda la vivienda. Peiyan apunta hacia él sus palmas extendidas, y en cuestión de segundos el chino contempla una bruma roja densa que se arremolina en ellas y se dirigen hacia él certeramente, golpeándolo.

Escucha que dos voces pronuncian su nombre, mientras continúa en el suelo. Ahora sí se ha lastimado el hombro, piensa fastidiado, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la camisa manchada en sangre.

En la enorme cápsula chocan ataques que vienen de Eriol; ha logrado ponerse de pie e intenta romper con las paredes que le impiden irrumpir en la batalla, pero cada esfuerzo es infructuoso, y el mismo cabecilla de los Thang se lo hace ver.

—Es inútil-habló con frialdad, avanzando por su lado con una sonrisita—No importa qué reencarnación seas; si hay algo que Peiyan sabe hacer bien, es un campo de energía impenetrable. Ni siquiera yo puedo intervenir.

El ojiazul apretó con más fuerza el enorme báculo entre sus manos, volteándose hacia el sujeto alto de vestimenta negra.

—Detente-ordenó, antes de que volviera a encaminarse hacia donde Spinnel y las dos muchachas.

—No estás en las mejores condiciones de seguir peleando-señaló él.

—Aún así, no permitiré que te acerques a ellas.

Spinnel tenía vigilado al anciano, todavía sentado bajo los pies del árbol con una herida en la cabeza, en tanto la chica de cabello negro sostenía con firmeza a su amiga de una mano, y con la otra al guardián herido. Ho Thang oyó al resto de sus hombres acercarse hacia él listos para ayudar, pero los detuvo con un ademán, diciendo:

—Dejemos que ellos lo definan-propuso, con solemnidad—Si Li resulta perdedor, entonces tendré que tomar a la chica.

—¿Y si él vence?-cuestionó Eriol, sin bajar la guardia.

—Entonces terminaría todo por ahora-contesta Ho, girando su cabeza hacia el enfrentamiento.

Es segunda vez que derriban al joven castaño, y el impacto del ataque ha sido mucho peor que el anterior, arrojándolo contra uno de los muros.

Al intentar moverse, se percata que el esfuerzo le cuesta un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo en el hombro derecho que ya estaba herido; arde, la sangre no deja de borbotear, y sostenerse es un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Los pasos de Peiyan se acercaron hacia él resonando contra la arcilla.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hacer nuevamente el intento. Se puso de pie con lentitud, sosteniéndose la herida con la otra mano. No tiene demasiadas fuerzas para seguir probando algún ataque con los talismanes; tiene que pensar en algo rápido, en lo que fuese más eficaz; tiene que buscar la manera de detenerlo por unos segundos y poder capturarlo en el tablero...

Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó como un relámpago por su cabeza. La respuesta estaba en los segundos...

—"_Detener el tiempo"-_se dijo, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Peiyan continuó con sus ataques que a duras penas logra esquivar. Sosteniendo con más fuerza la espada, la clavó en la tierra, dejándose caer de rodillas con un grito.

Los demás contemplaron expectantes su movimiento.

Todo, por un momento, fue una noche estrellada en calma.

—Resultó-musitó Spinnel, tras un minuto de pleno silencio.

El chino se incorporó con el tablero en su mano, mientras que Peiyan permanecía inmóvil en medio de una atmósfera de brillante luz dorada.

Eriol vio que el líder de los Thang apresaba sus puños con agitación en el momento que la cacería del espíritu parecía completa.

—"_Está demasiado débil"-_pensó preocupado, contemplando a Shaoran apuntar el objeto hacia la figura quieta a pocos metros de distancia, sin que nada ocurriera.

—¿Q-qué está pasando?-se escuchó la vocecita de Sakura preguntar angustiada, cuando un ligero temblor se sintió bajo sus pies.

—Pasa que esta pelea ya tiene un ganador-respondió Ho Thang con una mueca satisfecha. Porque el conjuro del tiempo se rompe, y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo...?-Shaoran no alcanza a comprender qué falló. De pronto, las manos de Peiyan apuntan otra vez hacia él y de ellas expulsa millones de cristales que cubren casi toda la burbuja y caen, sin que pueda protegerse.

—¡¡Amo!!-rugió Spinnel, volando hacia allá velozmente. Pero sus esfuerzos tampoco dan resultados, y los muros no ceden. —Amo... no...

Rozan sus ropas, cortan como navajas y abren heridas profundas. Sakura no puede creer lo que ve. Hasta hace unos minutos Shaoran Li estaba prometiendo que todo saldría bien, que juntos escaparían de eso...

No es posible que esté herido.

—¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!-ruge Spinnel colérico, cuando Peiyan recoge del suelo la espada milenaria, sin que Shaoran pueda alcanzarla.

—¡Haz que se detenga!- exigió Eriol igual de furioso, amenazando al líder del clan con su báculo. Los ojos azules chocan con los negros de Ho, quien suelta un suspiro teatral al responder que no puede hacer nada. —¡¡Estás controlándolo!! ¡Lo sé! ¡El alma de ese niño era pura, y tú la contaminaste con oscuridad!

—Te equivocas. Lo único que hice fue proponerle estar con la persona que ama, si a cambio me daba la vida de Li. Sin embargo, la decisión de acabar con otra vida siempre está en manos del asesino. Si su alma es oscura, es sólo porque es el modo en que quiere cumplir sus deseos... quizás porque la forma correcto no le hizo feliz en su pasado...

Eriol desvió la mirada hacia ellos. Peiyan contemplaba con sus ojos inexpresivos y profundos al muchacho que yacía en el suelo, respirando con dificultad por las múltiples heridas. Levantó la espada que tenía en mano, estableciéndola directo hacia su pecho.

Tomoyo lanzó un grito ahogado. Eriol cerró los ojos con el corazón oprimido de culpa e impotencia.

—Esto lo hago por Bing Xia-susurró Peiyan con su tono aquietado, antes de bajar el brazo con fuerza.

—¡¡¡Joven Xiaolang!!!-gritó Spinnel por última vez.

Y Sakura siente que aunque esté gritando destrozada por dentro, nada se escucha. Su alrededor le da vueltas, pero la imagen de la espada cerca de ese corazón se clava en su retina y la deja en la más completa conmoción. Algo dentro se le fragmenta en mil pedazos, y duele muchísimo más que cualquier dolor físico.

"No me dejes sola" 

Ése es el peor de sus miedos, y está ahí, justo frente a sus ojos. Va a perderlo para siempre; dejará de contemplar su mirada color miel, las espontáneas sonrisas, sus gestos de niño; dejará de escuchar su voz ronca y oír sus risas, sus intrigas y secretos.

"_Es el mismo miedo que yo sentí cuando lo perdí"._

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro dulce de una muchacha un poco más bajita que ella. Su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura, liso y brillante, que enmarcaba una carita redondeada y que en algún momento fue alegre, pues tenía dibujado en los ojos una eterna sonrisa.

—¿Bing Xia?

Ella asintió.

—Desde el principio supe que hacía lo correcto al encontrarte. Siento mucho no haber podido pedirte permiso para resguardarme en tu cuerpo, pero necesitaba de energía para vivir, y la luz de tu corazón poseía de la más pura que pueda existir...

Sakura negó con la cabeza, murmurando un "descuida". Ya no importaban demasiado las razones y todo lo que había acarreado la silenciosa presencia de la joven fantasma, porque lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento era Shaoran.

—Tengo que salir de aquí-dijo de pronto, inspeccionando a su alrededor. Todo era tan blanco y brillante, que sus ojos dolían. —¿D-dónde estamos?

—En tu alma-respondió Bing Xia, con una cordial sonrisa. Vio que Sakura abría los ojos confundida.

—¿Cómo puedo regresar?

—¿Adónde?

—Afuera-respondió ella, tras dudar un poco. ¿Exactamente, qué era ese sueño que estaba teniendo?

Bing rió, cubriendo su boquita con la mano.

—¿Para qué quieres salir? ¿No te parece que es un lugar tranquilo para estar?.

—¡Él está afuera y me necesita!

—¿Li te necesita?-dijo ella con cierto sonsonete en la voz—Creí que esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia otra persona.

Sakura sintió el aire más pesado, y un pedacito de esos tantos fragmentos que habían estallado, se clavó justo en su garganta.

—¿Por qué te duele tanto, Sakura? ¿Por qué te duele tanto lo que pase con él, si habías dicho que no lo necesitabas?

Dejó de caminar por el espacio blanquecino, y volteó a mirarla, encontrándose que a pesar de haber marchado mucho, no había avanzado nada.

Era verdad. Todo era verdad; él tenía a otra persona, a otra con la que se casaría y sería feliz. No necesitaba a una chiquilla tan torpe y aniñada como ella, si a su lado compartía con una mujer de verdad. Y dolía, sí, eso también era cierto, porque podría haber sido distinto desde el comienzo, y ella haber nacido en el lugar de Nan Wu o Shaoran haber sido uno más de los muchachos de Tomoeda.

Pero tenía que aceptar todo tal y como estaba, ser a la que él jamás dirigiría una mirada llena de amor y conformarse con los restos de un cariño no correspondido.

—Mentí-susurró, bajando la mirada acuosa hacia sus pies—Sí lo necesito. Sí lo necesitaré siempre, porque si él no está conmigo... entonces yo me moriría...-la voz se le quebró. Porque de pronto todo tuvo sentido, y esos pequeños fragmentos que parecían ir cediendo en los lugares donde se habían clavado comenzaban a agruparse (ahora se explica la sensación el estómago, en la garganta, en el pecho), y ese sentimiento que siempre había estado allí estuvo más claro que nunca. Sakura cerró los ojos ante la asombrosa calidez que la embargó, y una solitaria lagrima bajó por su mejilla, mientras musitó con ternura —... yo lo amo.

Peiyan alzó la mirada sorprendido. La espada, a medio camino del pecho del chino, frenó en seco.

—Eres tú...-habló sobrecogido. Afuera hay un halo rosa que emerge desde el cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes, y ahora se dirige hacia él. Desaparece la barrera, para no impedir su ingreso; es a ella a quien siempre ha esperado—Estuve buscándote...

—Toda una eternidad-completó ella, con una sonrisa. Buscó en el bolsillo de su vestido azul, encontrando una bolsa de bolitas coloreadas, que estiró hacia él. —Aquí tengo tus caramelos.

Se acercó incrédulo a cogerlos. Cuando los tuvo en su mano, levantó la mirada hacia la de ella, quien amplió su sonrisa y murmuró:

—Nadie va a separarnos ahora-la pequeña mano de la chica se alzó, intentando sostener la suya. Sin embargo, antes de que sus pieles hicieran el mínimo contacto, Peiyan retiró su brazo, haciendo que la bolsa de caramelos cayera y éstos rodaran por la tierra. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Hazte a un lado!-demandó, con los ojos volviéndose sombríos. Bing tembló asustada cuando volvió a levantar la espada, mirando al joven Li. —Tengo que matarlo.

Él nunca había sido así; Peiyan, su querido hermanastro, era el chico más bondadoso que había conocido jamás y nunca se atrevería a hacer daño. No, él no podía ser el mismo.

—¡Dije que te apartaras!-rugió el joven de cabellera gris.

—¿Porqué vas a hacer esto, Pei?

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, diciendo como si fuera muy obvio:

—Ese chico quiere encerrarme. Va a apartarme otra vez de ti.

Bing Xia cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Li no tenía malas intenciones, que sólo pretendía hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo, Pei no la dejó continuar con sus palabras, y optó por exclamar:

—¡Entonces yo voy a acompañarte!.

La miró receloso, con los ojos recobrando un leve matiz verde. Bing sintió el pulso acelerarse al descubrir que el verdadero Peiyan estaba bajo esa sombría expresión.

—¿Pero qué dices...?

—Te lo dije una vez, Pei-ella infló el pecho, con los pómulos sonrosados: —te amo. Iré contigo donde quiera que vayas.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Segundos de silencio, y el espíritu había dejado caer su espada al piso, abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña del vestido azulado. Aunque no alcanzara a escuchar el susurro que dijo a su oído, estaba seguro que le había respondido que él también la amaba.

El tablero, tirado a pocos metros, comenzó a brillar con vigor. Bing tomó la mano del chico, acercándose.

—Lamentamos todos los problemas-dijo, volteándose hacia Li y sonriéndole amistosamente. Pei hizo lo mismo, sorprendiéndolo al encontrarse con unos generosos ojos verde claro.

El potente resplandor que inundó todo el alrededor obligó a todos a protegerse los ojos. Cuando el joven chino volvió a abrirlos, en el tablero titilaba una luz violácea, regresando tras un rato a la normalidad.

—¡Se fue!-escuchó la exclamación de Eriol, quien junto con Spinnel inspeccionaban a su alrededor sin encontrar rastros del líder ni sus seguidores. —¡Thang se fue!

Shaoran lanzó un gruñido, alcanzando el arma para guardarla en su cinto. No le extrañaba que ese sujeto hubiese emprendido la retirada apenas vio que las cosas marchaban distinto a sus planes; era un cobarde.

Apartó la mirada del cielo negro para observar a los demás, reunidos en torno a alguien. Un pésimo presentimiento le pesó en el pecho.

—Sakura... Sakura, ¿me escuchas?-intenta hacerla reaccionar Tomoyo, mientras Eriol la incorpora con cuidado. —No despierta-dijo la chica angustiada.

—Perdió el conocimiento, pero se pondrá bien. Tenemos que llevarla a casa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Oscuridad, en todo su alrededor.

La asecha, la alcanza y tira de su brazo hasta hacerla caer. Ella intenta escapar y volver a correr hacia Shaoran, que está luchando con su espada. Ho Thang ríe, porque su ataque hizo que el joven chino saliera lastimado; hay sangre empapando toda su camisa, y respira con dificultad. Sakura no oye su voz gritar porque una mano gruesa y callosa le cubre la boca con brusquedad.

"Shaoran" 

Entonces brilla, como un rayo de luna la espada rasga la oscuridad. Se mueve hacia él, directo hacia su corazón, mientras ella siente que el suyo se abre en dos cuando la punta se incrusta en ese pecho, y los ojos cobrizos se apagan para siempre.

—¡¡¡No!!!

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con un panorama muy distinto al anterior. De hecho, estaba en una habitación familiar, recostada en una cama y temblando de miedo. Palpó su frente, sintiendo el sudor frío impregnado en la piel.

—Ya despertaste-escuchó que alguien decía, y pasó la mirada hacia su lado, donde en una banca Ruocheng la miraba sonriendo aliviado—¿Cómo te sientes?

Respiró fuerte, con el pecho adolorido.

—¿Qué sucedió con él...?

—Tuviste una pesadilla-la tranquilizó el de ojos grises, tomando sus manos. Ella intentó hablar otra vez, pero Ruo continuó —Ya pasó todo, no te preocupes. Estás en el departamento de tu amiga Tomoyo porque te desmayaste luego de...

—Que sucedió con Li-habló por sobre su voz, alterada.

—También está ahí dentro. Ya sabes, medio herido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo-dijo Wen de malas ganas. Cómo le habría gustado decir lo contrario.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un profundo suspiro.

"_Está vivo",_ se repite, y su corazón vuelve a palpitar.

—¿Y Kero?-preguntó otra vez alarmada, volviendo a sentarse.

—Está mejor. Una mujer... una tal Mizuki vino a curar sus heridas. Ahora está dormido con Spinnel en la habitación de tu amiga. Hiraguizawa también tiene unas cuantas heridas, pero nadie está grave.

Suspiró otra vez, con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro-dijo, recostándose. Al final todo había salido bien, tal y como él le había prometido. Sakura amplió el gesto, sintiéndose feliz, ansiosa de poder verlo cuanto antes. Fue cuando se percató que sus manos continuaban prisioneras de las de su amigo. —Eh... Ruo-intentó decir, intentando recuperarlas, incómoda.

—Me siento tan culpable de no haber llegado en el momento indicado-se lamentó el chico, comenzando a acariciar distraído sus nudillos, con la mirada acongojada.

Señales suficientes para que el bondadoso corazón de Sakura Kinomoto reaccionara y deseara consolarlo.

—No tienes porqué, Ruo; no tienes culpa de nada. Yo sé que siempre buscas ayudarme, porque eres una persona muy noble, y te agradezco muchísimo el que estés aquí.

Los ojos de él miran los de ella por largos segundos, hasta esbozar una sonrisa.

—Eres tan divina-dice con tono sedoso, mientras besa sus manos.

—N-no digas esas cosas-ríe ella con nerviosismo, sin saber qué más decir. No está acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cumplidos por parte de un hombre, sobretodo de uno que hace al menos una semana se le ha declarado.

Y Sakura espera que no recuerde ese asunto por ahora, porque su respuesta podría lastimarlo y es lo que menos quiere. Pero ya no puede seguir engañándose a sí misma, piensa tristemente, observando que él continúa sosteniéndole de las manos, cerca de sus labios con los ojos cerrados; Ruocheng tiene que saber que sus sentimientos van dirigidos hacia otra persona...

Exactamente la misma que vigila por la puerta entreabierta las manos entrelazadas, el silencio cómplice, la expresión de ella, y no hace más que maldecirse por estar sintiendo tanto malestar ante la romántica escena.

Hay que irse acostumbrando. Después de todo, la castaña ya tiene más que claro sus sentimientos hacia Ruocheng, por más que a él le arda en cólera la boca del estómago por la sola idea de que seguirán tomándose de las manos; de que le sostendrá su rostro o tocará su cabello; de que la besará y recibirá los besos que ella quiera regalarle...

Bien, Shaoran Li será sincero con algo: no quiere verla con ese mujeriego (quizás con ningún otro, pero lo que importa es el presente). Quizás encabece su lista de sujetos detestados, si bien Ho Thang debería ser el primero.

Ha soltado incontables juramentos en sus pensamientos, y los dientes rechinan por intentar mantenerse bajo control y no entrar a interrumpir la melosa demostración de afecto.

—¿Sakura ya despertó?-se sobresaltó al oír a Tomoyo a su lado, también asomando su cabeza por el recoveco. Abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar en que puede ser inoportuna. Shaoran no sabe porqué demonios se aparta, como si se estuviera escondiendo, apoyado en la pared y oyendo de boca de la castaña que está bien luego de que su amiga se lo preguntara.

No es que no quiera entrar y verla... es que no quiere verla en compañía de Wen.

—¿Entonces, tu antigua maestra estuvo aquí para curar las heridas de Kero y de Li?

—Sí. Se fue hace una hora. Me pidió que la disculparas. Tenía muchos deseos de conocerte-Eriol cambió la sonrisa por un gesto entristecido—Sin embargo, no está en un buen estado de salud.

—Ya veo-murmuró Sakura, comprendiendo poco a poco todo lo sucedido. Eriol junto a Tomoyo le habían explicado lo ocurrido desde que había perdido el conocimiento; fue en ese momento que el espíritu de Bing Xia había salido de su cuerpo para reunirse con Peiyan. Ambos se habían sellado en el tablero, Ho Thang y sus secuaces huyeron, y ellos habían llegado al departamento Tomoyo y sus amigas por ser el más cercano. Eriol cargó con la muchacha de ojos verdes, mientras que Li fue auxiliado por Tomoyo y Spinnel.

También se enteró que Ruocheng y Nan habían llegado casi a un mismo tiempo (sí, la china estaba en el salón); el primero había visto a los chicos caminar desde el tercer piso de su departamento, en tanto la segunda había sido llamada por Eriol, pese a la insistencia de Li en que podía regresar solo y que no era nada grave.

—¿Cómo lo lograste?-preguntó Eriol, tras el breve momento que necesitó ella para ir calzando toda la información. Sakura le miró confundida, dejando a un lado la bandeja donde Tomoyo le había traído la cena—Me refiero a Bing Xia... ¿cómo lograste que saliera?.

Ésa era una excelente pregunta. Sakura no recordaba nada después de haber cerrado los ojos, murmurando algo desde el corazón.

"_...yo lo amo"_

Se sonrojó, y ocultó la mirada tras el flequillo.

¿Sería posible que eso era lo que la espíritu esperaba?

—No lo tengo muy claro-respondió evasivamente, rascándose la cabeza con una risita.

—Es natural. Perdió el conocimiento; ¿cómo quieres que lo recuerde, Hiraguizawa?-la apoyó Ruo, sarcástico.

Sakura trató de interrumpir, aclarando que sí recordaba haber tenido una especie de sueño extraño donde ella y Bing Xia hablaban, pero antes de comenzar a decir la primera palabra, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un cuarto visitante.

—¡Kinomoto!-alzó las finas cejas, en gesto sorprendido— ¿ya estás mejor?

Antes de responder, la aludida se pellizcó levemente el antebrazo.

—Ah... sí.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra. Nos tenías a todos tan preocupados.

¿Sería mejor morderse para ver si con eso se convencía finalmente que Nan Wu-sí, créalo o no- estaba alegre de verla bien? Optó por sonreír forzadamente. Quizás hablaba en serio, y eso asustaba...

—Pensé que Xiao Lang estaría aquí-murmuró la pelinegra, mirando hacia todos lados con un suspiro. —Lo buscaré por el resto del departamento para que nos vayamos. Ya no queremos seguir causándote molestias, Daidouji. Es casi medianoche.

—Como ustedes quieran-contestó educadamente la amatista. Nan dio una sonrisita cortés para corresponder sus palabras, y salió de la habitación. Había logrado llevarse relativamente bien con la integrante del coro después de escuchar de quién era hija y recordar que su madre estaba catalogada dentro de las personas que amasaba más fortuna en toda Asia. Lo que no se explicaba era cómo alguien del status de Daidouji podía ser tener una amistad con una muchacha que trabajaba de empleada.

—Hasta que al fin se irá-masculló Ruo. —No sé cómo Li soporta escucharla hablar tonterías todo el día. Bueno, ambos son insoportables...

Sakura intentó sonreír, pero la comisura de sus labios le pesaba demasiado para poder lograrlo. Bajó la mirada hacia el edredón, concentrándose en tirar de un hilito suelto mientras pensaba porqué Li no venía a verla, si hasta Nan había entrado.

¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Habría hecho algo ella? ¿O es que simplemente no le importaba?.

—"_¿Entonces porqué fingió que sí?"-_se atormenta, pensando que hace un par de horas había llegado a rescatarla y preguntar impaciente si la habían herido, y luego le había prometido que todo estaría bien.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan... contradictorio?

—Creo que es mejor irnos-habló de pronto Tomoyo llena de energía, golpeando las palmas. —Sakura parece seguir cansada, así que dejémosla dormir un poco más.

Ruo se levantó reticente de su banco.

—Vendré a verte mañana-prometió con una sonrisa, y sin que ella lo esperara, se acercó a besar su mejilla. —Buenas noches.

—B-buenas noches para ti también-dijo ella, abochornada de oír la risita ahogada de Tomoyo, y adivinar la enorme sonrisa de Eriol.

Ambos también se despidieron. Tomoyo fue la última en salir, asegurándose de cubrirla bien con el edredón antes de retirarle la bandeja de la cama, como cuando niña hacía su padre...

—¡Mi papá!-exclamó la ojiverde de pronto, dando un salto, asustando de paso a su amiga —¡Hoee! ¡Deben estar muy preocupados de no haberme encontrado en casa! ¡Soy una desconsiderada! ¡Debí haberlo recordado!

—Sakura-interrumpió Tomoyo sonriente a sus atropelladas palabras—Ya hablé por teléfono con tu hermano apenas llegamos al departamento. Le dije que yo te había llamado porque necesitaba urgentemente conversar contigo, y que se había hecho demasiado tarde y te habías quedado dormida.

—¿Touya te creyó?

—Dijo que no era nada raro el que te durmieras tan fácilmente.

Sakura entornó los ojos, imaginando su cara burlona al recibir la noticia.

—Duerme bien-susurró Tomoyo, dejando encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche, y apagando las demás.

—Tomoyo-la llamó, antes de que juntara la puerta. La chica se volteó—Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué-respondió ella bajito.

Una vez sola, la antigua niñera de los Asai se acomodó en la cama, pensativa. Podía escuchar el tenue sonido que hacían las voces de los que estaban en la salita, e intentó reconocer la de Li entre todas. Sin embargo, parecía no hablar, o la opacaba la voz de Nan Wu que siempre sonaba fuerte, como si quisiera toda la atención para ella.

Sakura se cubrió hasta la cabeza, gruñendo de la misma manera en que ha escuchado a Xue cuando debe hacer la tarea de Japonés, o de Li cuando su hermana le dice adjetivos cariñosos.

Es puro fastidio. No encuentra justo que Nan Wu tenga que estar en la sala, distrayendo a Shaoran con sus encantos, mientras ella está en su cuarto muriendo de deseos por verlo y escucharlo, por asegurarse de que está bien y sus pesadillas no fueron más que eso.

Voltea hacia el otro lado, mirando de cara la ventana. No se le ocurren muchas excusas para salir de la habitación e ir hasta el salón. _"Vengo por un vaso de agua_", puede decir, y por un momento cree haber encontrado la solución, pero se ruboriza al recordar que Tomoyo se ha llevado su ropa para lavarla y remendarla, dejándola apenas con una camiseta. ¡Ni loca iba a pasearse en calzones!

—Ni hablar-farfulló, haciendo las cobijas a un lado. Si él no se había aparecido para verla, entonces ella tendría que ir; claro, sólo a espiar debido a la condición en que se encontraba. —¿Por qué Eriol no dejó su ropa aquí?-se quejó, mirando hacia el armario que solía utilizar sin encontrar nada.

Todo fuera por verlo un momento, aunque fuera pequeñito.

Sakura avanzó con los pies descalzos hasta la puerta, y cuando se aproximaba a abrirla despacio, se escuchó un "clic" de la manilla. Rogó porque los pies que veía asomados ahí fueran de Tomoyo, pero estaba más que claro-por el tamaño- que no.

—Debí haber golpeado-dijo la voz de Li, rompiendo el torpe silencio.

Sakura sintió que enrojecía hasta el tope. El cruce de miradas ocurrió en menos de un milisegundo, porque cerró la puerta en su cara en un vertiginoso movimiento, mientras rogaba que eso no estuviera pasando y la chica a la que acababa de ver semidesnuda no fuese ella.

Shaoran miró la puerta cerrada en la punta de su nariz y se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo turbado. La visión de las esbeltas piernas femeninas y de una simpática prenda de ropa con conejitos estampados, había sido más rápida que un pestañeo, pero suficiente para que tomara el peso de la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

Pero no tenía culpa de su descuido. No estaba pensando bien, y había llegado hasta ahí con demasiada prisa luego que Tomoyo le dijese que Sakura necesitaba hablar con él.

—No fue mi intención-se disculpó, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida que emergió espontánea al recordar el asunto de los dibujitos en la ropa interior—Olvidé golpear.

—¡Qué bueno que te des cuenta!-ironizó ella desde el otro lado.

—Ya dije que no fue intencional-replicó el chino, dejando de sonreír. —Debiste tener más cuidado si sabías que venía.

Sakura parpadeó boquiabierta.

—¡Yo no sabía que vendrías! ¡Creí que estabas demasiado entretenido para recordarlo!.

Eso último estuvo demás, _"¿por qué tienes que decir una tontería como esa, Sakura?". _Aguarda por su respuesta, pero al parecer Li se cansó de la discusión, o le dio la razón.

Sin embargo, lo que de verdad ocurre es que él quiere replicarle que la que parecía demasiado entretenida era ella, con toda esa recargada atmósfera sentimental en la que se envolvía con el idiota de Ruocheng, pero se calla. No sabe dónde irá si dice aquello...

—¿Querías hablar conmigo sí o no?

Ahí estaba de nuevo: el arrogante, grosero, presumido y un largo etcétera saliendo a flote. Sakura frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente molesta.

Las contradicciones otra vez.

—No-respondió intentando equiparar su tono altanero. Debió de funcionar, porque hay un nuevo silencio, esta vez más preocupante que el anterior.

—De acuerdo, me voy-dice él finalmente. Su voz suena cansada, y debe de estarlo porque –"_demonios, tonta"_- él ha estado luchando toda esa tarde, resultó muy herido, por poco lo matan y a ella sólo se le ocurre discutir.

Si él es una contradicción, ella es egoísta. Así de simple.

Cuando entreabre la puerta, ya está de espaldas dispuesto a marcharse, y su corazón la alerta para que haga algo pronto.

—Es-espera-musitó, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la camisa. Shaoran la miró por el rabillo del ojo, mostrándole su serio perfil. Sakura se esforzó por no agachar la mirada ante el repentino pensamiento relativo a lo atractivo que se veía así. _"N-no te sonrojes, tonta. Deja de mirarlo así y habla."—_Um... Yo... S-sí hay algo que que-quería decirte.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja, volteándose con desconcierto.

Apenas con la cabeza y el brazo que sostuvo su camisa asomados por un resquicio de la puerta, la chica lo contempla con una mirada que refleja tantas emociones, pero que él no puede más que parecerle extraña. Incluso, ese resplandor en las orbes verdes, le recuerda aquella noche en que creyó verla en el rostro de Nan.

—Gracias por haberme rescatado-dice ella suavemente. —Si no hubieses estado ahí, creo que habría perdido todas las esperanzas.

Es mejor que le diga algo. Ocupar el cerebro para dejar salir alguna palabra era mucho mejor que seguir reconstruyendo la visión de ésa nefasta noche.

—No hice nada-hunde las manos en los bolsillos, evita sus ojos, abochornado. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurre recordar ese incidente ahora que la sabe en ropa interior oculta tras la puerta? ¡¿Y porqué tiene que coloreársele el rostro como a un chiquillo porque le está dando las gracias?!. Hace un esfuerzo por volver a centrarse en lo que hablaban, aclarándose la garganta—Fuiste tú quien tuvo todo el crédito. A fin de cuentas, liberaste a Bing Xia.

—Pero nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

Él nunca podría sospechar cuanto de verdad hay en esas palabras.

—Deja de decir eso-refunfuña, apartando la mirada. Odia que cuando le den las gracias tenga que cortarse tanto...

—Pero es cierto. Fuiste tú quien me salvó-insistió ella.

—Ya, ya, lo hice. Tampoco es para tanto.

Sakura se sorprende de que sus orejas estén rojas. Parece un niño con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, como si estuviera avergonzado de haber sido pillado haciendo lo correcto.

Siente en el pecho un latido frenético, y la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle lo que ha descubierto. Lo ama, frío y distante, o cálido y cercano; como una contradicción, o como la confirmación a sus idealizaciones. Incluso sabiendo que él no corresponderá nunca a ese sentimiento, sabe que no podrá olvidarlo por más que lo intente.

—Ha-hay algo más q-que tengo que decirte...-balbucea, sintiendo ahora que el latido se le arremolina en los oídos y que el aire que junta no es suficiente para no sentirse ahogada. La cara le arde cuando los ojos ámbares se clavan en los suyos, porque cuando Shaoran Li pone atención, su mirada se vuelve tan penetrante que parece estar adivinando lo que dirá. Sakura duda un poco, pero luego el impulso continúa su curso y las palabras vuelven a fluir:—Y-yo... yo e-estoy...

—¡Xiao Lang!

Nan caminó hacia ellos, con ese gesto levantado en las cejas y la respingada nariz apuntando hacia el cielo.

—Pensé que estabas dormida, Kinomoto-soltó de inmediato su observación, con cierto resquemor que Sakura sabe no es su imaginación. Luego sonríe con afecto cuando mira a su novio, tomando su brazo—El taxi no tardará en llegar, Xiao Lang.

—Ajá-murmuró él, con un asentimiento ido.

—¿Estaban despidiéndose?-preguntó la pelinegra. La de ojos verdes apartó la mirada de sus brazos entrelazados—Aún no me convenzo que ahora que el fantasma fue capturado, no volveremos a verla. Será muy raro, ¿verdad? Pero no tienes porqué afligirte, Kinomoto. Tengo la sensación de que a partir de ahora tu vida será mucho más feliz.

¿Tendría Nan Wu la mínima idea de cuánto la lastimaban sus palabras? Si así era, ¿porqué lo hacía? ¿Le gustaba pisotear los restos de ánimo que le quedaban? ¿Le gustaba saber cómo en la garganta le quemaba el llanto y se le resquebrajaba la voluntad por no abalanzarse sobre ella a tironearle del cabello?

—El taxi está afuera-anunció Eriol a ambos, apareciendo por el pasillo.

—Ya vamos-respondió Nan sonriéndole, volteando otra vez hacia la chica—Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Kinomoto. Sé que nunca pudimos llevarnos demasiado bien, pero te deseo suerte. Adiós-pronunció al final con una inclinación de cabeza, mirando después hacia arriba el rostro serio de su novio—¿Tienes algo más que decir, Xiao Lang?

Sakura lo miró también, con el corazón palpitando anhelante. Una palabra, un indicio de que no todo iba a ser como Nan decía, de que no era un adiós definitivo...

—No-dijo secamente. —Sólo que no metas otra vez en problemas-parecía más orden que consejo, y la chica asintió despacio, con la mirada nebulosa clavada en el suelo. La "pareja perfecta" avanzó hasta la salida, despidiéndose de Eriol y Tomoyo, y luego desaparecieron-seguramente y como Nan había dicho- para siempre.

—Sakura...-la llamó Tomoyo despacito. —¿Estás bien?-vaciló en preguntar. Su amiga le dio una sonrisa triste, deseándole un débil buenas noches, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tomoyo quiso abrir, pero la mano de Eriol sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Creo que por el momento es mejor dejarla sola-murmuró. La amatista contempló la puerta, y luego bajó la mirada hasta el picaporte, retirando los dedos que lo aferraban—No podemos hacer nada contra eso que está sintiendo.

"_¿Y qué esperabas, Sakura?",_ se dejó caer en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, llenándola de lagrimas.

"_No hay nada que deba esperar de él". _

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El día siguiente es exactamente igual. El clima cálido obliga a mantener las ventanas entreabiertas para dejar ingresar un poco de aire. Shaoran se ha sorprendido de que por esa misma ventana, además de entrar una ligera ventisca tibia, hayan entrado Spinnel y Kerberos, completamente recuperados.

—¡Joven!-chilla el de ojitos negros, aleteando hacia él y abrazándolo conmovido—¿Ya está bien?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mi?-gruñó, todavía mirándolo sorprendido. Había sufrido el peor de los sustos temiendo por él y Sakura, lo había visto casi morir, ¿y preguntaba por cómo estaba él?. Los ojos brillantes de genuina preocupación no le permitieron replicarle—Sí, estoy bien.

—La magia de Mizuki funcionó perfectamente-dijo Spinnel con entusiasmo. Las heridas que su amo y su compañero habían sufrido, ya no eran más que leves rasguños que con el paso de los días cerrarían completamente, incluso sin dejar cicatriz.

Los otros dos asintieron, pensativos. Hubo un momento en que sólo se escucharon los suaves trinos de las aves afuera.

—¿Podré venir a visitarlos?-preguntó el guardián de pelaje dorado, haciendo círculos con su patita sobre la superficie del escritorio.

—No lo sé-respondió Shaoran, fingiendo estar concentrado en ordenar unos libros de hechizos antiguos. —Si tu nueva dueña te lo permite...

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que lo permitirá!-exclamó exaltado—Ella es una chica muy amable... Es una pena que no siga trabajando aquí. Hubiésemos podido estar todos juntos-suspiró resignado.

—¿Quién dice que queremos estar contigo? Todo está más tranquilo ahora-dijo Spinnel, tentándolo a una de esas peleas a las que estaban tan acostumbrados.

—¡Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, gato amargado!

—¡Yo no soy ningún gato, barrigón!

—¡¿A quién le llamaste barrigón?!

Y ahí estaban, atacándose verbalmente, puesto que aún resentían el enfrentamiento de ayer como para transar con golpes.

Shaoran apoyó el mentón en su mano, mientras pensaba que lo que decía Kerberos era muy cierto, y era una pena no seguir todos juntos como antes. Se tocó el pecho, sintiendo como si algo pesado bajara. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan nostálgico? Temió que fuese algo hereditario, y los genes sentimentales de Shiefa estuvieran manifestándose ahora en él. O quizás eran cuestiones que le pasaban a todo el mundo, como cosas de la edad.

"_Ojalá y así sea"._

—Y... –miró hacia otro lado. Los libros ocupaban toda su atención, supuestamente, por lo que se esforzó en utilizar un tono casual—¿Cómo está Kinomoto?

—Muy mal-murmuró Kero automáticamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Shaoran tuvo un sobresalto. La perfecta hilera de libros se desarmó cuando se puso de pie intempestivamente.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?-casi gritó.

Los guardianes lo miraron asustados.

—A ella nada-contestó Kero al rato, todavía sin parpadear—Es ese tipo que va a visitarla. El tal Wen. A mí no me da buena espina. No hacen una buena pareja.

Shaoran lanzó algo parecido a un bufido, dejándose caer de regreso a la silla, siguiendo con lo de los libros.

—No es algo que tenga que importarnos.

—Pero él le ha hablado de amor, y probablemente se hagan novios y luego...

—Kerberos-le cortó el chino con frialdad. —no voy a seguir hablando del idiota de Wen y esa niña. Si no tienes nada más que decir puedes irte.

El pequeño tardó unos segundos en reconocer a su antiguo dueño bajo esa máscara de fría indiferencia.

—¿Es que no le importa? ¡Se nota a leguas que ese chico es un Don Juan, y puede lastimarla! ¡Ella es apenas una niña!

—¡Pues ya es hora que comience a crecer y darse cuenta de las cosas!-replicó el de cabellera castaña al mismo tono, con la sensación de que ya había discutido eso antes con Meiling por teléfono. —¡¿Qué demonios quieren que haga yo?! ¡Si está enamorada de él, ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!-Shaoran respiró agitado, encontrándose de pie frente a su escritorio, con los rostros de sus guardianes mirando preocupados su reacción. Notó que había crispado demasiado los puños cuando aflojó los dedos, sintiéndolos tensos—No tengo porqué evitarlo-agregó con dureza, bajando la voz.

Kero negó con la cabecita, decepcionado.

—Si es así como lo quiere-murmuró, dándose la vuelta y extendiendo sus alitas. Shaoran contempló algunos de sus magullones antes de que emprendiera el vuelo, con un despacio adiós.

Spinnel también se molestó, y Shaoran lo advirtió cuando salió del cuarto y no regresó durante toda la tarde. Intentó ignorarlo; le daba igual lo que ellos pensaran, pero él no haría nada. Tenia sus propios asuntos que atender, y si Kinomoto descubría de una manera dolorosa que Wen no era para ella, el problema no era de nadie más.

Aunque claro, él se encargaría de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-chilló Nan cuando entró a su cuarto. Shaoran siguió intentando ponerse una nueva venda sobre el hombro, ayudado de la leve luz de la lámpara—Debiste habérmelo dicho-le sonrió su novia cariñosamente, acercándose a la cama.

Nan siempre tenía las manos frías, pensó el chico, mientras ella acomodaba la venda -tras tanta insistencia- y de tanto en tanto le rozaba la piel con los dedos. El perfume que desprendía comenzaba a aturdirle. Colmaba toda la habitación, y aunque no era desagradable, Shaoran deseó que por un momento oliera a flores de cerezo, como de los árboles que estaban en la avenida; mucho más fresco y natural.

Otra vez algo pesado descendió hasta el pecho cuando la escena de sus dos sobrinos caminando junto a la niñera bajo la decena de árboles, apareció en sus recuerdos.

"_Olvídate de ella"._

—Sabes que siempre puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Xiao Lang-susurró ella seductoramente, regresándolo de golpe al presente. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, besando la yema de los dedos, y mirándole anhelante. —Lo que sea.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por apartar ese nombre de su mente. Él no necesitaba sentir aroma a flores de cerezo en ningún lado, ni nada que Sakura Kinomoto pudiera brindarle, si tenía a una mujer frente suyo. Una mujer que era su novia, por lo demás.

Nan sí lo quería. Y aunque sus manos fueran frías, estaban junto a las suyas, demostrando una entrega total.

Eso es lo que le hacía falta. Eso tenía que explicar el porqué le había perturbado tanto la imagen de _esos otros dos_ tomándose de las manos, mirándose con tanto amor.

Así como Wen contaba con ese cándido cariño de la ojiverde, él necesitaba en su vida la presencia de Nan como amante, para suplir ese vacío que se instalaba en algún rincón de su pecho cada vez que se aparecían esos malditos fantasmas que lo atormentaban, que susurraban a media voz "Shaoran", que sonreían con inocencia y lo contemplaban con las orbes brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza cuando un calor abrasante le quemó bajo el vientre.

—Quédate aquí esta noche-dijo él con firmeza.

Era la única manera de acabar con el recuerdo de esa estúpida alucinación.

Nan clavó sus ojos celestes en él, sonriéndole sugerente.

—Como digas-ronroneó, atrapando con hambre su boca, y palpando la piel desnuda de su pecho con desenfreno. Por dentro gritó de alegría, porque al fin él correspondía a sus caricias, y sus manos buscaron entre su vestido, abriendo botones y bajando tirantes. Se sonrió con deleite, agradeciendo la idea que había tenido ese día de ir por una caja de preservativos a la farmacia.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La vida continúa, eran los apagados pensamientos optimistas de la muchacha, mientras regalaba una sonrisa a su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico. Tenía que agradecer que la mencionada vida no había sido tan dura como para no haberlo traído de regreso junto a su hermano Touya.

—¿Hoy cocinas tú, monstruo?-preguntó curioso el susodicho, apareciéndose en la cocina para inspeccionar la olla en que revolvía la cena. —Será mejor que salga a comer afuera-murmuró por lo bajo el moreno, esperando el momento exacto para apartarse de su lado y proteger su integridad.

Pero su hermana no hizo movimiento alguno, y algo parecido a una risita extinguida salió de sus labios.

Estaba extraña desde esa mañana, en que había regresado acompañada de Tomoyo. Las mismas mentiras que la joven Daidouji había dicho por teléfono, fueron reiteradas a modo de disculpa. Admiró la capacidad de esa chica para proteger a su hermana menor, incluso yendo en contra de su naturaleza sincera.

Desde la mañana, Sakura se había mantenido bastante silenciosa. Raro en una hermana fácilmente susceptible a las bromas y los comentarios irónicos, fanática de las canciones a media voz y a las charlas con su padre. Fujitaka también debía notarlo, y Touya lo tuvo más que claro cuando al igual que él, inspeccionó a la chica cocinando ajena a su alrededor.

Y esa actitud tan distraída, los suspiros entrecortados, el silencio y las miradas que clavaba en algún lugar por largos segundos, le estaban haciendo sospechar lo peor...

—"_Un chico"-_entrecerró los ojos, vigilándola mejor. El caldo que hervía en la olla se había subido hasta el tope, desparramándose sobre la cocina por su descuido. Ella tardó el darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, dio un paso hacia atrás, apagando la llama sin mayor alarma. Siguió revolviendo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su hombro derecho.

Su hermana estaba en edad de andar pensando en chicos y amores platónicos; lo había visto en muchas de sus compañeras de instituto, y se había asombrado que algunas continuaran con ello en la universidad.

La pregunta era, ¿quién?. Hasta el momento sólo conocía a dos sujetos que la rondaban, uno mostraba más interés que otro y la llamaba constantemente y por varios minutos al teléfono. El otro no había llamado jamás, pero lo había encontrado acostado junto a ella por alguna razón que no era un resfriado, y claramente, Sakura se veía afectada al mencionarlo.

Touya caviló más del asunto mientras cenaban.

—Tengo que comunicarles que mañana viajaré a Tokio-dijo su padre, en mitad de la comida. —El decano de la Facultad me pidió ir a presentar el proyecto de nuestra excavación a los colegas de la Universidad de Tokio.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?

—Será sólo por dos días, hija-contestó el profesor, sonriéndole. —No quería aceptar la invitación, para evitar salir de casa y descuidarlos.

—¡No! ¡No te preocupes por eso, papá!­-exclamó—Eres tú quien debe tener cuidado. Vienes recién saliendo de una enfermedad, y no sería bueno que recayeras. ¡Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho!.

Sakura sintió la mano de su padre tocar cariñosamente su cabeza.

—Te lo prometo-sonrió, y se sintió más tranquila.

El señor Kinomoto partió a eso de las 4 de la tarde del día siguiente, caluroso sábado. Sus dos hijos lo despidieron en la puerta, hasta que desapareció por la avenida en su vehículo.

—Hubiese preferido que lo acompañaras-dijo Sakura, sin poder evitar sentirse inquieta ante esa nueva lejanía.

—Estará bien. Él es mucho más fuerte que tú y yo juntos-sonrió su hermano entrando a la casa. —Oye, monstruo-la llamó antes de que ella subiera las escaleras, para ver si Kero había terminado de desayunar—Hay una duda que necesito me aclares...

Ella esperó detenida en el cuarto escalón, sin comprender muy bien a qué iba el asunto.

—¿Has visto otra vez al tal Li?

—No-Sakura hizo una trabajosa sonrisa, luego de que el corazón le brincara—¿por qué lo preguntas?

Touya la escudriñó desconfiado. Ambos sabían que las mentiras eran algo que no se le daba bien...

Para fortuna de la menor, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a repicar insistentemente. Antes de que se ofreciera a contestar, su hermano se dirigió a ello, sólo para asegurarse de si era ese mocoso que siempre la perseguía con las llamadas. Porque de ser él, lo obligaría a decirle las intenciones que tenía, si es que tenía ánimos para ello antes de soltarle unos cuantos insultos y pedir que dejara de molestar.

—...¿habla usted en serio?... Sí, claro que me alegro-Touya sonreía. Eso quería decir que no era Ruocheng quien llamaba—¿A las cinco?... De acuerdo, gracias por llamar.

—Quieren que vaya a una entrevista de trabajo-comentó el joven, mirándola aún sin poder creerlo.

—¡Esa es una gran noticia!-expresó Sakura, contenta.

—Sí, pero no creo que pueda ir.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me gusta que te quedes sola en casa.

—Touya, ya tengo diesciete años...

Su hermano la miró seriamente. Sakura entendió que desde el día en que Ho Thang la había secuestrado y debió pasar la noche donde su amiga, desconfiaba muchísimo más que antes. Sin embargo, no tenía cómo hacerle saber que ahora que el espíritu que estaba en su cuerpo ya se había sellado, no habrían más problemas...

—Prometo que no me moveré de casa-dijo ella, alzando una palma en señal de juramento. Touya movió la cabeza negativamente—¡Hermano, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡Quizá luego ya no encuentres nada!

El rumió algo acerca de que el viaje le tomaría una hora, y la espera a la entrevista otro par, y que intentaría regresar antes de las diez.

—La condición es que estés pegada al teléfono para cuando llame-señaló el aparato con el ceño fruncido. Y lo haría cada hora que estuviese ausente.

—¡Apúrate ya!-le ordenó ella en broma, empujándolo por la escalera para que fuese a arreglarse. Cuando lo vio salir de su cuarto vestido de traje, no pudo evitar reír un poco. —Es raro verte con esa ropa-confesó, ante la expresión enfadada del mayor. —Pero te queda excelente. Estoy segura que lo lograrás.

Le dio un leve coscorrón con los nudillos a modo de despedida.

—Recuerda lo del teléfono-advirtió antes de salir—Y de no recibir a nadie mientras yo no esté.

Sakura volvió asentir, con los ojos blancos. Finalmente él salió, mostrándose tranquilo. En su lugar, ella estaría muerta de la ansiedad, se dijo la ojiverde, ingresando a la casa. Quizás ya era hora de dejar de esos currículos en muchos lados, como su hermano, y a ver si el destino le tenía preparado algún otro empleo...

—En ningún otro lado será lo mismo-musitó lánguidamente. Miró sobre la cama a Kero acurrucado junto a su almohada, profundamente dormido. Parecía estar completamente recuperado, pero para asegurarse lo obligaba a descansar ahí por las tardes.

Sakura dio un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando algo para matar el tiempo. Todo estaba tan ordenado que daban ganas de alborotar un poco las cosas, para que se viese como la habitación de cualquier jovencita normal, y no la de una obsesionada con la limpieza.

Arrugó el entrecejo cuando sus ojos dieron con parte de un papel asomado bajo su escritorio. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada para dejar basura allí?, se recriminó, caminando hacia él para levantarlo. Pero no era un simple papel.

—Lo que faltaba-dijo en un suspiro, contemplando la portada de la revista que solía circular en la preparatoria, que en ese volumen la mostraba a ella con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y un poco más atrás a un chico alto y condenadamente apuesto con la camisa de su pijama abierta. Debió haberse colado en su maleta cuando recogió todo para irse.

Recordó los problemas que le había traído ese malentendido, miradas desdeñosas y comentarios hirientes a su espalda; los celos de Masashi, la molestia en Li, la ayuda de Mei para solucionar todo con una cena...

Sakura miró la fotografía otra vez, avergonzada, y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Repasó con sus dedos las facciones de aquél rostro adormilado del chino; desde la poca frente que sobresalía tras sus cabellos gruesos, hasta la dura barbilla.

"_Aún no me convenzo que ahora que el fantasma fue capturado, no volveremos a verla", _escuchó la estridente voz de Nan Wu en su oído, y apartó la mirada de la imagen, lanzando la revista contra la otra pared.

"_No te metas otra vez en problemas",_ dijo esta vez Shaoran, y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, cuando ya pensaba haberlas agotado todas.

¿Hasta cuándo duraría? .

No había espacio para la niñera en toda esa historia. Nunca lo hubo, y Sakura quiere convencerse que nunca lo habrá, dejando de guardar inocentes esperanzas de que- como por arte de magia- las cosas cambiarán.

Pero aguarda una señal. Algo que le indique que no todo está perdido, que no tiene porqué rendirse y olvidarlo.

El pulso se le dispara apenas el timbre termina su campanada.

Sabe que es absurdo, que si alguien lo supiera se reiría, pero un presentimiento le dice que es _él, _y por eso baja corriendo las escaleras, limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos.

Debe venir a disculparse por lo que ocurrió ayer. Quizás viene porque tiene algo más que decir que no era ese "no te metas otra vez en problemas". O le gustaría saber cómo se había sentido en esos dos días tras el ataque de Ho. O viene a dejarle... ¿flores?

—¡Charán!-cantó Ruocheng, apareciendo sonriente tras un ramo de rosas blancas. —Esto es para ti.

Sakura tomó el ramo con ambas manos, sin poder hablar.

—Creí que podrían subirte el ánimo luego de todo el susto que pasaste con ese horrible mago-explicó Ruo, quitándose los lentes de sol para mirarla a los ojos. —¿No te gustaron?-se preocupó.

—N-no, e-es decir sí-balbuceó ella, haciendo una sonrisa. —La verdad no me lo esperaba... Gracias.

Ruocheng ríe, avanzando para poder entrar. Sakura se apartó para dejarlo caminar hasta el recibidor.

—Debes acostumbrarte. Me gusta regalar sorpresas a quienes quiero-Sakura asiente algo sonrojada, preguntándose qué tipo de sorpresas le da a su hermana, a quien naturalmente debe querer. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Nada. Estaba pensando en qué podía hacer-dijo, tomando un florero para llenarlo de agua.

—¿No está... tu padre?-preguntó el joven de cabello negro, mirando curioso a su alrededor.

—No. Papá viajó hoy a Tokio. Mi hermano fue a una entrevista de trabajo-contestó la muchacha desde la cocina.

"_Perfecto",_ pensó el chino, sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones. Bastante cómodo para dos, agregó para sí con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un refresco?

—De acuerdo-aceptó, y al rato la chica volvió a la salita cargando una bandeja con jugo. No la perdió de vista en todo los movimientos que le tomó vaciar el contenido de la jarra hasta el vaso. —¿Qué hay de tu guardián?

—Está mejor. Me aseguro de que duerma para que recupere energías.

Así que la bestia también contaba como ausente. Este sí que era un buen día.

—¿Y bien?-empezó diciendo él, mientras ella dejaba el jarrón con las flores sobre la mesita del centro. —¿Adónde te gustaría que saliéramos?

—Creo que no podré salir hoy.

"_Mucho, mucho mejor"._ Ruo sonrió, cambiando a un tono un poco más íntimo.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí?

—Sí-suspiró ella. —Me temo que así debe ser.

—¿Y eso cómo debo interpretarlo?-siguió preguntando él con tentador acento, el que era desapercibido por la muchacha de ojos verdes ocupada en contemplar sus flores, y en otros pensamientos.

De pronto se levantó apresurada al sonido del teléfono. Ruo la vio correr y agarrar el auricular, pronunciando unos: "sí", "todo bien", "ajá", "cuídate", "sí, estaré aquí toda la tarde".

Cuando regresó, Sakura le sonrió con timidez.

—Mi hermano estará llamando a cada hora. Es por eso que no puedo salir.

Ruo hizo un comentario acerca de lo sobre protectores que eran los hermanos mayores sobre los pequeños. Y pensó que de haber tenido una hermana como Sakura en vez de la hermanastra de Nan que no le inspiraba ningún sentimiento de protección, quizás también habría sido un preocupado como el tal Touya.

—¿También eres así con tu hermana?-preguntó ella, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Mintiendo asintió, y ella, sentada en el sillón del frente recargó los codos en las rodillas, y con las manos sobre las mejillas pidió con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba—Cuéntame de ella.

Parecía que esa tarde, Ruocheng Wen no tendría muchos avances...

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano, quitando las tenues gotas de sudor. Spinnel no había bajado a propósito una toalla, y por orgullo, el chico no iba a pedírsela. Tampoco ordenársela, puesto que seguía al aguardo de que dejara de estar molesto y volviera a hablarle con normalidad, y no con monosílabos sentado en la rama de un árbol.

—El brazo derecho-pronunció, mirando hacia otro lado como si no le concerniera del todo.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Se mueve mal.

Shaoran frunció el ceño inspeccionando el brazo que sostenía la espada. Probablemente se movía mal por el ataque de Ho Thang hacia dos días; aunque la herida estuviese completamente cerrada, seguía el ligero malestar en el hombro.

Siguió intentándolo, para demostrarle lo contrario a su guardián.

—¡Xiao Lang!-el chino paró, para darse la vuelta con una exhalación. —¿Por qué no descansas un poco aquí conmigo?-propuso su novia, indicándole el asiento reclinable contiguo al suyo.

Desde la mañana, cuando se había despertado junto a él en la cama luego de que hubiera pasado lo que tenía que pasar entre ellos, parecía más afectuosa que nunca. Y no sabía si aquello podía ser bueno, o malo.

Shaoran prefería no hablar mucho del tema, sobretodo cuando ella comenzó las preguntas de si harían _eso_ todas las noches.

Se sentó en la silla libre, tomando de paso el vaso de agua que ella le entregó. Spinnel no parecía muy contento con la idea de que descansara, pero como no le dirigía la palabra, no lo hizo saber.

—Deberías guardar un poco de energías para nosotros...-Shaoran se atragantó con un sorbo de agua, teniendo que toser con fuerza para recuperarse. Nan estiró su mano, y con sus largas uñas trazó un camino por uno de sus brazos desnudos. Eso también lo había hecho la noche anterior, y si dudó de lo que quería insinuarle ahora, todo le quedó más que claro cuando la chica se sentó en sus piernas, quitándole el vaso de las manos y acercándose a su boca.

—¿A quién se le ocurre llamar?-maldijo la china, ignorando el teléfono y terminando de presionar sus labios contra los masculinos.

—Puede ser algo importante-la apartó él, obligándola a levantarse. Nan resopló con fastidio, volviendo a su silla.

Shaoran llegó deprisa hasta el teléfono, con la expectativa de que podía ser un llamado desde Hong Kong. Esos dos días había tratado de comunicarse en vano con su madre, siempre ausente por alguna razón relacionada al Clan. Llegó a pensar que se había enterado de la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de Eriol y su maestra, incluso podía saber ya de la verdadera identidad de este, enfadándose por no haber sido alertada; sin embargo, por más que pedía le devolviesen el llamado, la líder de los Li no tenía prisa.

¡Como si sobrara tiempo para hacerle saber que estaba en peligro!

—¡Hermanito!-chilló una voz femenina. Todas sus hermanas tenían el mismo timbre, pero Shaoran pudo reconocer a Shiefa. Respondió las preguntas de rutina, informándose de paso cómo estaban sus sobrinos. Shiefa respondía que les había encantado la ciudad, y que la abuela los trataba como reyes, dándole dulces y dejando que la ayudasen en el jardín donde se divertían por horas. —Pero extrañan mucho Tomoeda-añadió la señora Asai—Sobretodo a ti y a Sakura-eso es lo que temía, pensó Shaoran. —A propósito, ¿está por ahí?

—...no.

—Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mañana.

Shaoran pestañó repetidamente, mientras su hermana seguía hablando de algo relacionado a su trabajo, y la sobrecarga de proyectos que le esperaba a su regreso.

—¿Has dicho... mañana?-cuestionó asombrado.

—Sí. Mañana estaremos de regreso a primera hora. Ya debo cortar, que ahora saldremos al zoológico. ¡Dale mis saludos a Sakura y a Nan! ¡Te quiero! Oh, los niños también les mandan muchos saludos.

Escuchó de lejos a los chicos gritarle un adiós a él, y otro dirigido a Kinomoto.

Su hermana colgó. Se quedo escuchando por un poco más de tiempo el "tu-tú", con la cabeza trabajando a mil por hora.

Si Shiefa regresaba mañana con los niños, y si los niños extrañaban tanto a la niñera, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer cuando no la encontraran, ni siquiera a una de reemplazo?

Imaginó el rostro desilusionado de ambos pequeños. Lei lloraría amargamente días y días, sin poder contenerse; Xue, más orgulloso, no lloraría, pero sí demostraría con su malhumor y rebeldía lo poco que le gustaba esa nueva vida; Shiefa... bueno, su hermana, mínimo, lo mataría.

Es fácil pensar en la solución para el problema. Pero es difícil llevarla a cabo. Qué va, es imposible; él no lo hará, y tendrá que soportar estoicamente su castigo.

—¿Alguna mala noticia?-preguntó Spinnel, con intención. Tenía dibujada en su cara una mueca de triunfo—Oí que su hermana y sus sobrinos regresan.

—Sí-respondió evasivamente, caminando de vuelta al jardín.

—No quiero ni imaginar a los niños cuando encuentren que su niñera no está. Y que fue su mismísimo tío, a quien ven como un héroe, quien la despidió... ¿No son esas cosas las que causan traumas?

Algunas veces, Shaoran tenía la sensación de que Eriol, Kerberos y Spinnel conspiraban en su contra. Sospechaba que juntos buscaban la manera de hacerle sentir culpable, de persuadirlo, porque estaban del lado de ella y les encantaría verlo disculparse, rendirse y pedirle desesperadamente que volviera.

Definitivamente, él no quería que los niños experimentaran un trauma o algo parecido (si es que eso sucedía por quitarles una niñera en su infancia); tampoco que lo odiaran de por vida por haber desaparecido a la única persona apta para su cuidado. Y si se detenía a pensar en el bienestar de ellos por sobre su orgullo, lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano e ir en busca de la chica.

Al menos, intentarlo una vez más.

Mientras Spinnel utilizaba sus últimas razones para convencerlo, Shaoran salió decidido por la puerta. _Regresaré pronto_, anunció. El guardián ensanchó su sonrisa, satisfecho.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ruo había perdido la cuenta de las preguntas que Sakura había formulado, todas en torno a su familia, más de la mitad sobre su hermana. Era encantadora la curiosidad con la que escuchaba, pero extremadamente aburrido para él. Nan no era, ni nunca sería, su tema favorito para conversar. Aunque debía admitir que en cierto momento se divirtió camuflando la verdadera identidad de la pelinegra, cambiándole el nombre y alguna de sus desagradables manías, ya había tenido suficiente como para aburrirse de ello.

No había sacado nada bueno estando a solas con ella en casa. Cada 30 minutos su hermano se dedicaba a hacer una llamada, como si el muy listo supiera que había alguien extraño, y para empeorar las cosas, Kerberos se había despertado.

—¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí?

Fue lo primero que preguntó cuando llegó a la cocina.

—¡Kero!-lo regañó Sakura, levantando los platos donde habían cenado. —No seas grosero. Ruo se quedará a cenar con nosotros.

El pequeño guardián no perdió de vista al chino en lo que fue una de las peores batallas visuales de la historia.

—¿También quieres cenar, Kero?-consultó su dueña, contenta de que se hubiera sentado a la mesa sin volver a mencionar alguna pesadez.

—Sí, por favor-replicó educadamente.

Ruo frunció más el ceño, viendo todos sus planes arruinados por un sonriente bicho con alas que relató decenas de anécdotas durante toda la cena, sin darle la palabra.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que Kerberos todavía esté aquí? Yo lo veo un poco cansado-indicó el chino con hastío, cuando el guardián ya había terminado su postre.

—Oh no, estoy en perfectas condiciones para mucho tiempo más. ¿Quieren escuchar otra historia?

Sakura accedió con una sonrisa, mirándola atenta.

—"_Maldito bicho"-_Wen se levantó de la mesa, no soportando más ese martirio—Creo que no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

—Ya veo... Iré a dejarte a la puerta-dijo Sakura, levantándose de su silla.

Ruo se topó con la burlona sonrisita del guardián amarillo, y agregó:

—Volveré mañana.

—Te estaremos esperando-replicó el pequeño, con sarcasmo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ya llevaba un cuarto de hora esperando, preparando las palabras adecuadas cuando sucedió. En pleno atardecer, con el cielo rojo y el viento tibio que movía las hojas de los tupidos árboles.

Una oleada de rabia le golpeó las entrañas. Sus puños contraídos latieron en el momento justo que él se acercó a su rostro, depositando un beso en la sonrosada mejilla. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que ella cerrara la puerta, y él se decidiera a cruzar la calle. Mucho menos lo que tardó en cargar con fuerza el índice sobre el timbre, y ser atendido por su voz risueña diciendo:

—Olvidaste tus lentes...

La sorprendió. Y no era de extrañarse, porque a quien esperaba era a Wen y su sonrisa idiota de regreso.

Shaoran sintió que esa molesta ebullición continuaba en sus tripas. La misma sacudida que hizo su voz sonar agria cuando preguntó si podía pasar. La muchacha terminó de abrir la puerta, manteniendo la mirada gacha cuando él avanzó de dos largos pasos dentro.

—Al parecer se divirtieron-lanzó las palabras sin pensar apenas dio un vistazo a la sala, advirtiendo cojines en lugares donde no debían estar, dos vasos en la mesita del centro, y las rosas blancas; tuvo más que claro que esa visita tenía un propósito.

Viniendo de Wen no debería sorprenderle...

—¿Estás sola?-preguntó bruscamente.

—Mi familia está fuera de la ciudad. Kero está en mi habitación-dijo, mirándolo por fin a los ojos. La lengua se le trabó al agregar: —Le-le encanta ver series a esta hora.

El silencio trajo de lejos el sonido de una televisión con demasiado volumen en el piso de arriba. Shaoran torció los ojos hacia allá como si pudiera comprobar con ello la presencia de su ex guardián, mientras Sakura hacía lo posible por calmar la serie de acelerados latidos que se habían disparado sin control apenas se lo encontró cara a cara en el umbral. Recordó que horas atrás, cuando Ruo había sido quien tocase el timbre, tenía la más grande ilusión de encontrarse con esos cálidos ojos cobrizos. La señal de que no todo acababa, de que podía seguir siendo parte de su vida, y de que él mismo venía a confirmárselo con la misma seguridad que esa noche había prometido que "todo saldrá bien".

—Entonces estuviste a solas con él-concluyó el chino, con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa malintencionada, y los ojos fríos que congelan el corazón de ella y sus ilusiones. —Debí suponerlo. Es decir, estaba claro que aprovecharían el tiempo para estar solos. ¿Desde cuándo tienen estos encuentros? ¿Son siempre en tu casa?

Sakura pestañó confusa. No entendía la irritación de su voz, ni las preguntas que parecía afirmar.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando?-pronunció, con la garganta anudada. Porque todo indicaba que ese metro ochenta frente a ella, con la mirada dura y la voz encolerizada, no venía a nada de lo que soñaba.

—¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

Las paredes parecen haber vibrado con su exclamación. Sakura no entiende porqué la mira de esa forma, como si intentara reprimir en la profundidad de sus ojos algo primitivo, casi animal.

Su alrededor dio vueltas cuando lo sintió acercarse, emanando demasiado calor.

—N-no sé...

—¡Claro que lo sabes!-gruñó él, estampando su mano en la pared, a un costado de su cabeza. Sakura ha cerrado los ojos, y por inercia mueve la cabeza negativamente, temblando. —¿Crees que no había podido darme cuenta? Le gustas a él, y él también te gusta mucho a ti, ¿no?.

Quiso lanzar una risa alterada. Era triste, irónico que fuese precisamente esa persona quien se pusiera a sacar deducciones sobre quien le gustaba y quien no.

—No puedes negármelo-él torció una sonrisa—Así como tampoco puedes negar que esta tarde te le entregaste, como lo hacen todas las chicas a las que engatusa-le duele. Es como si le hundiera en el pecho algo pesado, que hace su respirar disminuir poco a poco. ¿De verdad esas palabras provienen del mismo chico que conoce?.—No necesitaste de mucho tiempo para caer fácilmente como ellas. ¿Cómo logró convencerte? ¿Te regala muchas rosas? ¿Joyas? ¿Es eso lo que tanto te gusta de él?

La bofetada fue repentina. Li casi ni sintió dolor, si bien había sido mucho mas fuerte que aquélla recibida cuando lo había sorprendido besándola por orden del espíritu. Parpadeó, contemplando con más claridad el rostro de ella.

—¿E-eso piensas de mí?-estaba herida; los ojos verdes le miraron con el nacimiento de brillantes lagrimas en sus orillas. Dibujó una sonrisa amargada, mientras sacaba fuerzas de algún lugar para decir:—Eres igual que Nan Wu. Ambos piensan que lo único importante es el poder o el dinero, ¡como si los sentimientos no existieran!

Sakura escapa de esa prisión que hace segundos formaba su cuerpo, caminando unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Se frotó la frente exasperada, resistiendo el llanto que quiere salir de su garganta, porque él no merece más. No más lagrimas para quien se planta en su puerta, entra a su casa y en pocas palabras intenta decirle que es una de esas chicas fáciles que se dejan embelesar por unos cuantos regalos.

—¿Sabes, Li?-suspiró agotada. De verdad que cansa ese dolor, el tener que sufrir tanto y no poder quitar de raíz eso que bombea punzantemente en su pecho—No todos somos como ustedes. Yo sí puedo sentir cariño hacia alguien, sin que reciba nada a cambio; ni rosas, ni joyas...-se volteó, buscando con intensidad en la mirada ámbar—...sin que reciba ni siquiera un poco de ese afecto que entrego.

El silencio que se cierne sobre ambos es espeso, no deja oír las risas de Kerberos, divertido con su serie, y apenas le trae el sonido de la respiración agitada de la muchacha frente a él.

"_La lastimaste",_ es el único pensamiento que le golpea insistentemente y no le permite entender la intención de las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Hay veces en que Shaoran Li, valiente hechicero y -aunque no lo parezca ahora- un buen muchacho, mete las patas hasta el fondo, como suele decirse. Últimamente esos errores tienen que ver con la chica del cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes; él lo sabe, lo tiene más que claro, y no puede explicarse porqué tiene que ser tan impulsivo; porqué cuando está frente a ella no piensa, no controla ese calor que sigue burbujeándole dentro y lo hace imaginar a Wen-maldito aprovechado-a solas con ella, tocándola y besándola como si le perteneciera...

—Estoy seguro que él te devuelve muy bien el cariño que le profesas.

Lo hizo otra vez. Ella se volteó, sus ojos verdes abiertos y los labios fuertemente apretados.

—¿Ya terminaste?-habló, con una frialdad que no le asienta. Él guardó silencio, con una disculpa anticipándose en sus labios—Bien, porque de verdad que me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas-ordenó, girándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

Shaoran la siguió.

—Shiefa regresará mañana con los niños.

Una chispa de alegría fulguró en los ojos esmeralda.

—Me alegro por ustedes-replicó impasible, recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

—No finjas como si no te importara-dijo él, y al ver que no se detenía, sostuvo su brazo obligándola a voltear. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada con coraje, pero no se esperó el repentino tono suave de su voz—Tienes que regresar.

Ingenua. Tonta. Débil Sakura. Viniendo de él basta tan poco para volverla tan vulnerable.

—Quizás pueda si me pagas una fortuna de sueldo-optó por bromear con voz cansina, queriendo soltarse. —Si tan codiciosa me crees...

Las orejas de él se colorearon. Sólo un idiota podía pensar que una chica tan sencilla como ella ambicionaba más dinero en un trabajo que claramente, la llenaba de dicha por el sólo hecho de cuidar niños.

Ella logró liberarse, y llevó los platos hasta el lavabo.

De espalda, las trenzas caían hasta los hombros sobre una camisa sin mangas con diminutas flores de colores, tan larga que dejaba un pequeño rastro de sus pantalones cortos. Cuando Shaoran bajó más la mirada encontró los pequeños pies descalzos y blancos, cubiertos de unas pantuflas. Extrañaba a rabiar a esa chica en su casa, tanto o más que sus sobrinos.

—Sé que no soy la mejor persona para pedírtelo...-la voz masculina osciló, comenzando a apagarse—...pero al menos, piensa en que Nan y yo nos iremos pronto a Hong Kong. Shiefa se quedará mucho tiempo más, y necesitará quien le ayude con los niños...

Ella lo sabe. Desde un comienzo Shiefa se lo había dicho, con la única diferencia que en ese entonces era sólo Shaoran quien se regresaría a Hong Kong tras cumplir su misión, sin la compañía de ninguna prometida.

—Si cambias de opinión házmelo saber-dijo él, tras soltar un suspiro, creyéndose ignorado.

¿Qué podía importarle a ella lo que le pasara a él? No merecía ni que lo escuchara después de todas esas tonterías que soltó en el recibidor. Shaoran detuvo por unos segundos su avance hacia la salida.

Sakura lo vio aplastarse el cabello de la nuca, con los músculos tensos bajo la camisa, enorme y a la vez un niño cuando dice antes de irse, con tanta sinceridad:

—Lo siento.

Es contradictorio. Es Shaoran. Y es su corazón latiendo atropellado, dándole a entender que a pesar de todo, no puede odiarlo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lo primero que oyó fueron las voces. Miró a su alrededor la habitación soleada, frotándose los adormilados ojos; no había dormido bien, y recordaba vagamente pesadillas relacionadas a cierta chica de la mano de Wen paseándose en su casa. Siguieron unas risas, unos pasos alborotados corriendo escaleras arriba, y su puerta abriéndose de golpe.

—¡Tío!-el rostro pequeño y risueño de Lei apareció tras la puerta. De un salto subió a su cama, y de un momento a otro se vio abrazándolo con una sonrisa, escuchando su interminable relato de todo lo que había visto en Sendai, abarcando tanto que a ratos se ahogaba buscando aire para continuar.

Xue apareció minutos después, más alto de lo que recordaba, y aunque su saludo pretendía no ser efusivo y sólo un amistoso apretón de manos, el mismo Shaoran lo obligó a acercarse y darle un abrazo.

—Creí que odiabas los abrazos, tío-protestó el chico.

—Tienes razón-murmuró el joven pensativo, sosteniendo ahora su cabeza y restregando ahí sus nudillos.

—¡Ya, no, mejor me abrazas!-se quejó él entre risas. —Nuestra abuela te envía muchos saludos. Dice que le hubiera gustado conocerte, y que podrías ir con nosotros el próximo año para que veas la ciudad.

Shaoran se sonrió, asintiendo. Mientras Lei volvía a hablar sobre el zoológico que habían visitado, volvieron a ingresar a su cuarto.

—¡Hermanito!-radiante, Shiefa corrió hacia él con todas sus pulseras agitándose en los brazos. Estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, y no contenta con eso, terminó abrazándolo apretujadamente—¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Me extrañarás más si muero estrangulado-masculló él, sintiendo que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones.

—¿Has comido bien?-su afectuosa hermana se apartó, examinándolo con atención, estirando sus cachetes—Pareces un poco más delgado. Tendré que decirle a Sakura que te aumente las raciones de comida...

Ah, eso. El chico perdió toda la repentina dicha, y contempló preocupado las formidables sonrisas de esas tres personas. Lo odiarían, pero es mejor que lo supieran de una vez; mientras más rápido, mejor...

—Sobre Kinomoto, verán, ella ya no...

—Espera-lo detuvo Shiefa—¿Por qué no hablamos abajo? Los niños deben estar hambrientos por el largo viaje, ¿no es así?

Ellos movieron sus cabezas de arriba abajo, dejándose caer de la cama.

—¡Te damos dos minutos para que bajes, o nos comeremos todo!

—Demonios...-maldijo, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. —¿Cómo voy a decírselos?-gruñó, tras sacar la cabeza de la camisa verde que usaría ese día.

_...sí, verán, su niñera tuvo que hacer un viaje. No, nadie sabe cuando regresa, pero quizás nunca lo haga... No, no es que esté muerta, es sólo que no volverá a cuidarlos..._

_...ella renunció, pero no fue por ustedes. Yo tuve algo de culpa, pero me aseguraré de encontrarles una niñera mucho mejor... Sí, debe haber alguien mejor. ¿No?..._

_...uhm, le di vacaciones. Volverá... en, algún día. ¿Podemos comer y no hablar del asunto por unos meses?_

En las tres fantasías obtenía los mismos resultados: Lei llorando a gritos, Xue protestando a viva voz, y su hermana sacando bajo la mesa una enorme espada para rebanarle el cuello.

Estaba completa y absolutamente perdido.

Suspirando, se asomó a la cocina. Shiefa estaba sentada con los niños, los platos sobre la mesa, y un agradable aroma circundando.

Raro. ¿En qué momento su poco talentosa-culinariamente hablando- hermana había preparado el desayuno? ¿Y cómo es que había quedado tan bien a la vista y al olfato?

—¡Extrañábamos tanto tus desayunos!-dijo su hermana mayor, comenzando a comer. Shaoran se señaló confundido. ¿Con quién más iba a estar hablando, si Nan seguía dormida? —Sakura, tienes una mano de ángel.

Fue como un estallido. Buscó con la mirada alrededor de toda la cocina hasta que la vio, de espaldas con una sartén en la mano derecha, y una espátula en la izquierda. El cabello castaño estaba atado en dos coletas, con un cómodo vestido celeste.

—No tanto-murmuró ella, apenada por el cumplido—Es cuestión de práctica. Tardé años en que pudiera resultarme bien un plato...-confesó, y es que su padre y Tomoyo eran los más fieles testigos de ello.

—¡Eh, hermanito!-lo llamó Shiefa, cuando lo sorprendió parado en la entrada, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados. Sakura respiró hondo, bajando la mirada—Siéntate a comer con nosotros.

Él no supo cómo llegó a caminar hasta la mesa, sentándose a un lado de Xue, sin despegar ni por un segundo la mirada de la chica que seguía cocinando, como si su ausencia hubiera sido parte de un mal sueño.

—Xiao-lo llamó Shiefa, y él debió desviar sus ojos por un momento hacia su rostro perspicaz—¿Por qué miras a Sakura como si no la hubieras visto nunca?-su hermana rió de pronto. No comprendió el porqué de sus ojos tan sonrientes mirándolo el resto del desayuno. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando en eso desde que la presencia de la muchacha de cabello castaño llegó hasta su lado, depositando con cuidado un plato atiborrado de exquisita comida. Inspiró con una sonrisa.

—Huele bien-dijo, con la voz ronca. Ella le miró atónita, pues nunca él había dicho abiertamente que le agradara el olor de su comida, si bien no es precisamente de lo que está hablando.

Cuando sus ojos topan con los suyos, Sakura se siente diminuta, descubierta y temblorosa ante los ámbares que la observan de manera intensa, que pueden leer en su rostro rojo y oír en su corazón alborotado lo que de verdad siente.

Por un minuto los demás desaparecen de la cocina.

Por un minuto, las comisuras de esos labios forman una sonrisa que jamás antes había visto; de agradecimiento, de ternura, de culpa, de cordialidad, de complicidad, y murmura sólo para ella:

—Gracias.

Lo dice porque está de regreso. Y quizás, no deba desechar todas las ilusiones todavía, porque él parece estar contento de verla, aunque sea porque gracias a ello ve a los niños y su hermana felices.

—De nada-respondió ella, dándole otra sonrisa, dándole a entender que está perdonado.

—Sakura, siéntate a comer con nosotros-pidió Shiefa, indicando a su lado un asiento libre. —Es una alegría que estés aquí-dijo de pronto su jefa, haciendo que ella la mirara sorprendida. La mujer le sonrió—Por un momento creí que cuando regresáramos, no te encontraríamos. Incluso llegué a pensar que mi hermano te correría en mi ausencia...

Shaoran las miró. Primero a una recelosa Shiefa que ha alzado una ceja, y luego a una Sakura que tiene los ojos entornados hacia el cielo, con un asomo de sonrisa.

Sus sobrinos y los guardianes clavan su atención en él.

Un alivio repentino lo obliga a reír.

—No viviría para contarlo-dice, mientras su hermana murmura un: "exactamente", señalándolo amenazadora con un palillo. Los demás también sueltan una carcajada, incluso Sakura, de quien escucha una ligera risa. Es lo que faltaba para que esa enorme casa dejara de sentirse tan vacía, piensa, mientras todas esas personas vuelven a hablar, y siguen comiendo, y siguen sonriendo.

Él también sonríe, porque está seguro que _las cosas seguirán como antes..._

—Sakura se ha puesto mucho más bonita-comenta Shiefa para sí, mientras lava los platos. Shaoran a su lado, que ha sido escogido para secar, no sabe qué de distinto puede haber encontrado en la chica, si no ha cambiado absolutamente nada en apariencia.

—¡Mira mami! ¡A la señorita Sakura le queda muy bien su broche!-exclamó Lei, quien trae corriendo a la niñera de una mano, con el regalo que han traído desde Sendai para ella.

Por simple curiosidad ha volteado, y no debió. No justo después que escuchara el pensativo comentario de su hermana, y frente a sus ojos vea el rostro sonrojado de una niñera que se ha soltado el brillante cabello, el que ahora parece estar más largo y ondeado, con un pequeño broche de flor prendido a un costado. Se le seca la boca, porque bajo las enormes pestañas, sus ojos lo miran con un brillo que se le hace familiar, que acalora por dentro y lo obliga a no recordar esa escena tan real en su propia cama.

—"_Estabas soñando, enfermo"-_se voltea, con el rostro encendido. Shiefa ha comenzado a parlotear sobre que el amor la hace brillar, y Shaoran cree que debe haber otra explicación del porqué de un minuto a otro, parece irradiar un magnetismo que la hace ver distinta, pero a la vez igual de encantadora—"_Es una niña. Es la niñera de tus sobrinos_"-repite, a ver si con eso deja de imaginarse besándole la boca y bajando por su cuello.

¡¿Porqué demonios tenía que parecer tan real?!

—¿Hermano? ¿Adónde vas?-Shiefa parpadeó cuando lo vio subir casi corriendo las escaleras, tirando lejos el mantel. —De acuerdo, ya entendí que no seguirás ayudándome.

_Porque quizás las cosas iban a cambiar completamente. _

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas :** Hola gente bonita :) Como siempre, parto pidiendo las disculpas por la demora. Pasó que el semestre en la uni se alargó y terminé en diciembre, conseguí un trabajo en la época navideña y nada... lo otro sí dependió cien por ciento de mi inspiración y flojera xD

Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que se dedican a leer, y más gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario :D No saben cuánto los estimo :3 les responderé a sus cuentas, y a los que no tienen, en el profile.

Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo, y que este 2008 supere en cosas buenas al 2007!

Como pasan los años, no? Ya cumpliré 4 años inscrita en FF (sí, ya sé, y sin terminar ningún fic xD). Pero quería publicar algo que tuviese un solo capítulo para celebrar mi aniversario en febrero xD, eso sí, mejor no me comprometo con fechas. Si resulta, lo verán :D

Y antes de irme, un saludo especial para Lady, que siempre está ahí para animarme cuando quiero rendirme, y a Noeh, que también me ayudó mucho para este capítulo y está esperando junto ahora que le diga que ya subí el fic :P (te lo diré en un par de minutos más jaja xD)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!... y sobre cuánto faltará, pues siempre he dicho que espero y no sean más de 5 los capítulos que queden :/ La cosa es que algún día terminará xD

Un beso grande! Cuídense, y disfruten las vacaciones. Yo las tengo hasta marzo, y bien merecidas! ;D Un verano naranjaaaa(8)

Cariños,

_Gaba_.-

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Y que no se nos olvide el rincón dedicado a la cultura (xD)...

**Aprendamos de Gaba, o Gabapedia.**

_Rokurokubi:__ monstruo femenino perteneciente a la mitología japonesa, con un cuello muy largo. Se dice que sólo aparece en las noches, ya que de día sería una mujer de gran belleza. _

Chán :D


	18. Secreta presencia

**18.- Secreta presencia. **

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Estoy en desacuerdo!-exclamó el hombre, dejando caer su palma sobre la mesa. Se incorporó de la silla demostrando su gran altura. —Desde un comienzo debió prever lo que sucedería si dejaba a ese chico hacer las cosas, teniendo a su alrededor hechiceros mucho más hábiles y entrenados para ello...

Las pobladas cejas del hombre se fruncieron más cuando la mujer, a la cabeza de la mesa y con su tranquilidad de siempre, hizo un gesto para que volviese a su puesto.

—¡Los demás piensan como yo!-siguió vociferando, sin obedecer. Tres de los presenten afirmaron con sus cabezas, mientras el resto permanecieron absortos—Encomendar esa misión a Xiao Lang Li fue un error. Y disculpe que se lo diga, líder, pero por muy hijo suyo, el chico no estaba preparado.

—No puedes dejar que se quede con los brazos cruzados-interrumpió una mujer muy similar Ieran, de delicados rasgos y más joven que el resto—¡Es su madre! Es natural que quiera ir con él.

—¡Es también la cabecilla de nuestro Clan, y eso va por sobretodo!-replicó el hombre, y la joven mujer, prima de Ieran, tembló por la rudeza de su tono— ¿Quieres que los demás clanes se enteren de que por el descuido de alguien, los Thang sobrevivieron? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque eso sucederá en cuanto noten que nuestra líder no está aquí.

Un nuevo murmullo se levantó en la amplia mesa. Ieran contempló sin expresión alguna a su cuñado, un robusto sujeto casado con una de sus hermanas. Comprendía su temor a que el rumor -porque eso era por el momento- de que por culpa de los Li se cernía la amenaza de un ataque, afectara el prestigio que poseían; de que era su responsabilidad el no haberlos apresado, dando poca importancia a su huida, lo cual era cierto, y lo estaba pagando con innumerables noches en vela.

Apenas sugirió una visita a Japón, el siseo reprobatorio no tardó en alzarse. La líder no podía abandonar su puesto, menos en una crisis, pero necesitaba asegurarse con sus propios ojos que el retorno de esos hechiceros era un hecho, y que su hijo menor estaba en peligro al enfrentarse con ellos.

—¿Quién está a favor a que la líder abandone el país?-preguntó el sujeto, alzando él mismo su mano. Una docena de presentes lo imitó, y las únicas manos que se mantuvieron bajas fueron las de Ieran, su prima, y los padres de Mei Ling. —Bueno, creo que está muy claro.

Ella asintió, y tras dar una reverencia, se retiró seguida de cerca por un taciturno Wei.

—Haz que suspendan los preparativos del viaje, Wei-ordenó la mujer cabello azabache.

—¿Qué pasará con el joven?

Ieran Li contempló el atardecer por una de las ventanas, recordando aquellos en los que su hijo menor entrenaba en los jardines. La melancolía inundó sus hermosos ojos por cortos segundos, volviendo a recuperar el brillo decidido y agudo que los caracterizaba.

—Xiao Lang tendrá que esperar.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Sabía que el abuelo de Naoko no los dejaría regresar pronto-dijo Tomoyo para sí, cuando se cortó la llamada de su amiga. Regresó al balcón donde Eriol seguía contemplando ensimismado las luces nocturnas, y se acercó hasta afirmar la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿No llegará mañana?-preguntó él con una sonrisa, abrazándola.

La chica negó, y por una parte agradeció al señor Yanaguisawa esa insistencia en que su nieta permaneciera en la ciudad con su novio, donde él se encargaba de entretenerles con paseos y trabajos en su pequeño campo; gracias a eso había podido disfrutar de varios días a solas con Eriol, días en que no tenía que preocuparse de que los encontraran dormitando abrazados en la alfombra por la tarde, o comiéndose a besos en el sofá, o mirando silenciosamente Tomoeda por el balcón con esa intimidad propia de dos personas que no necesitan palabras para saberse unidas y correspondidas.

—Algún día me gustaría que viajáramos juntos-comentó ella distraída.

—¿Ah sí? –él se separó un poco para mirarla—¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

—No lo sé… París, Italia… o Londres.

Tomoyo vio los ojos de él cubiertos de una repentina nostalgia, y aunque dudó unos segundos, decidió preguntarle suavemente:

—¿Nunca has querido volver a ver a tu familia?

Eriol ya le había contado en esos días del momento en que había abandonado su casa, y las razones para ello. Al fin se había abierto completamente, justo el día después de todo lo ocurrido con el Clan Thang.

Aquélla noche había permanecido sentado en el sofá tras darse una ducha, y le pidió que se sentara junto a él. La había mirado tras largos segundos en silencio, para después comenzar a hilar una secuencia de hechos de lo que había sido su vida; el ser adoptado por una familia londinense cuando era un bebé, el que no tenía idea de su origen, el que a sus doce años se percató que había un poder que le hacía distinto a cualquier otro niño, el que había dejado a sus padres adoptivos para ir con Mizuki porque sabía y era su destino… Era la reencarnación de un hechicero, y no de cualquiera, sino del más poderoso hacía cientos de años.

—Claro que sí… me encantaría volver a verlos.

Tomoyo sonrió ante su franqueza. Sabía que no podía estar equivocada, pues eso que veía en sus ojos era un intenso deseo de ir con aquellos que tanto lo habían cuidado y querido cuando niño.

—Pero aún no es momento-dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le quedaban muchísimas cosas por terminar en Japón, y necesitaba regresar cuando todo en su pasado estuviera aclarado. —Por ahora, me basta que tú estés a mi lado.

Le provoca un latido intenso cuando él se acerca a sus labios, aún si ya se hayan besado tantas veces. Pierde el sentido, lo atrae aún más a ella con sus brazos, y se deja llevar.

—_Viniste._

_Tomoyo no apartó la mirada de los ojos mieles y profundos de Kaho Mizuki. Había escapado aquella mañana, con la excusa de una visita a su madre, y la buscó en el Templo. Necesitaba hablar con ella desde la noche en que se apareció en el departamento para curar las heridas de Eriol, Li y los guardianes, pero no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería escuchar. _

_Tras la confesión de Eriol, esa necesidad se hizo apremiante, y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó alrededor de todo ese lugar hasta encontrarla frente a lo que parecía ser un estanque repleto de pequeñísimos peces, donde dejaba caer diminutos gránulos al agua para alimentarlos._

_No estaba sola. A su lado, contemplando fijamente la fuente, estaba Yi Ze Qian, compañera de Naoko. _

—_Sabía que vendrías hablar conmigo-dijo la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa suave, inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo. _

_Tomoyo respondió, mientras a su lado Yi Ze se retiraba caminando con largos pasos. Mizuki la invitó a sentarse en una banca de piedra junto a ella, haciendo que dejara de mirar curiosa el rumbo que Qian había emprendido._

—_Está entrenando conmigo-explicó, y la chica de cabello negro comenzó a temer que leía sus pensamientos con tanta claridad como veía los peces nadando bajo el agua—La señorita Yi Ze tiene un gran potencial mágico. Su familia es parte de un importante Clan en Hong Kong; su padre fue un hechicero muy fuerte. Gran amigo mío._

—_¿Fue? ¿Quiere decir...?_

—_Murió cuando ella era apenas una niña. A partir de ese día, la joven Yi Ze cambió muchísimo, y quiso mantenerse al margen de la magia. Dejó atrás a su madre, comenzando a vivir en Japón como una niña normal, y entró a la preparatoria Seijo donde tú y tus amigas estudian. _

_Tomoyo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, lamentándolo. Quizás si otros pudieran saber el dolor de la pérdida que de pequeña tuvo que enfrentar, no juzgarían tan duramente su silenciosa presencia. _

_Quien lo diría... Alguien que estaba en su propia escuela tenía magia también, y se relacionaba con Kaho Mizuki._

—_¿Cómo están Eriol y los otros?-cuestionó la sacerdotisa. La jovencita alzó la mirada, porque había sacado a flote el tema principal de esa visita. Sin embargo, es normal que lo pregunte; hacía unos días habían mandado a llamar por ella para que fuese a curar las heridas, no sólo de Eriol, sino de Li y sus guardianes. Gracias a ella todos estaban bien, completamente sanos._

—_Mucho mejor. Ya casi no hay rastro de sus heridas-contestó la amatista. Ella misma había querido asegurarse, casi obligando al inglés a mostrarle los cortes que tenía en la pierna a diario para ver cómo evolucionaba la cicatrización. —Kerberos era el más grave, pero está recuperado por completo. Sakura lo ha cuidado muchísimo en estos días. _

—_Ya veo...-murmuró ella, con una sonrisa._

_El ruido de un pez saltando en el agua interrumpió el repentino silencio. Tomoyo inhaló de pronto, inquieta. Quería hablar, pero no sabía exactamente qué quería decir. _

—_¿Estás dispuesta a mantenerte a su lado aún sabiendo que su vida no es como la de las personas comunes?_

_Sus ojos amatistas miraron completamente abiertos a la alta mujer caminando hacia el estanque. _

—_¿Ésa es la pregunta que necesitabas que te hiciera? ¿Para eso viniste, verdad? _

_¿Qué clase de poderes tenía ella? _

_Había acertado, porque en lo más profundo, ésas habían sido sus intenciones. Había llegado hasta ese lugar para asegurarse de que Mizuki no tenía sentimientos por Eriol, y para demostrarle que ella podía ser quien cuidara de él a partir de ahora._

—_No es a mí a quien tienes que responderle esa pregunta-Mizuki volteó a mirarla, con un gesto suave en el rostro —Es a ti. _

Tomoyo buscó los ojos de él a través de los cristales, y respiró hondo, embriagando sus sentidos con su aroma masculino.

—_Lo que yo siento por Eriol, no es amor, así que puedes dejar de verme como tu enemiga…_

—¿Tomoyo?-preguntó él, cuando le quitó suavemente las gafas, y lo empujó suavemente para que regresaran a la sala, sin dejar de besar tiernamente sus parpados, sus mejillas, su barbilla. Dejó los anteojos sobre la mesita del centro—¿Qué pasa?

—_Piensa en la pregunta que te hice, y busca esa respuesta. Es la única manera en que puedes aclarar tu corazón, y en que puedes permanecer a su lado._

Las manos de ella se colaron por debajo de su camisa, causándole un estremecimiento por toda la espalda. Su respiración chocaba cálida y rápida en su rostro, donde seguía esparciendo besos sin hacer caso a su pregunta. Algo estaba extraño en ella.

—Tomoyo, dime, ¿qué sucede?.

—Prométeme que iremos juntos a Londres algún día.

Él abrió y cerró los ojos, confundido de la mirada anhelante en los orbes amatistas donde se reflejaba. Le sonrió, para tranquilizar la ansiedad que leía en su rostro, y contestó que sí con un asentimiento.

—Y que nunca vas a alejarme de tu lado.

Como si pudiera, pensó sonriéndose más, estrechándola con cuidado.

—Nunca.

—Porque yo no voy a dejarte Eriol-aseguró ella, con el corazón palpitando de prisa. —Estoy dispuesta a estar contigo para siempre.

El inglés sostuvo su rostro con ternura, contemplando deslumbrado sus ojos llenos de amor. La besó con lentitud, agradeciendo que pudiera darle esa felicidad de saber que no iba a alejarse nunca de su lado, y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por retribuírsela. Sin embargo…

—Tomoyo-jadeó pillado desprevenido, cuando sintió que la boca de ella se deslizó por su cuello. —¿Estás…?-sus manos desabotonaron la camisa, y él pasó saliva al sentir las suaves palmas acariciando su pecho. No podía pensar si estaba estimulándole de esa manera tan cruel—¿..segura de lo que haces?.

—Muy segura-respondió ella, mirándole a los ojos.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suave suspiro, mientras sentía el corazón martillándole en los oídos. Eriol la guió torpemente hacia su habitación, ambos chocando contra las paredes, riéndose. Manos que buscaban entre las ropas, respiraciones que chocaban y labios que se mueven despacio, tentadores.

Cuando cae en la cama bajo él, sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Cada roce, cada mirada, cada beso la dejaban en el cielo, la hacían olvidarse del mundo...

—¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó de pronto él, levantando la cabeza.

La chica asintió, y es que era imposible no oír esos fuertes golpes a la puerta, aún si quisieran desentenderse de todo.

—¿Quién podrá ser?

—Será mejor que vaya-dijo el ojiazul, levantándose de la cama y tomando su camisa de paso. Llegó hasta la sala, pero antes de poder acercarse más a la puerta, ésta cayó al suelo luego de un tremendo estruendo.

—¿Eh?-el inglés estaba boquiabierto. No había alcanzado siquiera a ponerse en guardia ante un eventual peligro, acostumbrado a sentir presencias mágicas cuando era el caso, y como este no lo era, permaneció tieso en su sitio cuando tres figuras femeninas vestidas de negro aparecieron en el umbral. O al menos algo así alcanzaba a ver sin ayuda de sus anteojos.

—"_Deben tener mucha fuerza en sus piernas como para haber tirado la puerta abajo"-_razonó, cuando ellas le apuntaron con sus armas de fuego.

Ése tipo de cosas no eran las que suceden todos los días, incluso si eres un hechicero…

—Eriol, ¿qué está…?-Tomoyo no alcanzó a terminar de preguntar. Estaba más que claro que esas tres mujeres de negro eran las guardaespaldas de su madre, y como temió, ésta apareció un instante más tarde, abriéndose paso entre sus empleadas. —¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Así que por esa razón no abrían la puerta-dijo Sonomi, con voz agria. Su mirada de censura fue desde la camisa entreabierta del chico inglés, hasta el vestido mal situado de su única hija. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yanagisawa no estaría en casa, y que te quedarías a solas con este sujeto?

Tomoyo la vio avanzar hacia ella, con una mirada furibunda. No sabía cómo había podido enterarse.

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto, Tomoyo-susurró su madre, con la voz entremezclada entre el dolor y la ira. La chica bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. —¡Me mentiste! ¡Todos estos días me asegurabas que tú y este chico no tenían nada! ¡Que era sólo tu amigo! Yo no te críe así Tomoyo… ¡No sabes cuánto me avergüenzas!-cerró los ojos cuando vio venir la mano a su cara.

Escuchó el golpe, rápido y fuerte, pero no sintió nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró la espalda de Eriol adelante.

—Ella no tiene culpa de nada-murmuró el inglés con serenidad. Su mejilla estaba roja a causa de la bofetada.

—Tú no tienes derecho a entrometerte. No mereces a mi hija…

—He esperado durante todos estos días su invitación. Creí que escogería…

—¡No tengo absolutamente nada que escoger!-explotó la madre, con su rostro pálido coloreado de ira. —¡Isamu es el único que puede comprometerse con ella!

Tomoyo sostuvo el brazo de Eriol, con los ojos llorosos.

—Madre, ya te dije que…

—¡Silencio! Vendrás conmigo, Tomoyo-ordenó energúmena —No puedo permitir que sigas quedándote con este desconocido.

—Eriol no es un desconocido. ¡Yo lo amo! Yo… -la chica gimió cuando una de las guardaespaldas la inmovilizó de los brazos, empujándola hacia la puerta. Eriol también había sido retenido por las otras dos. —¿Por qué me haces esto, mamá?

—Porque quiero lo mejor para ti…-susurró ella, y en el fondo de esa coraza fría, Tomoyo percibió una infinita tristeza.

—Mamá…-musitó temblorosamente.

La mirada añil siguió a la amatista con desesperación. La estaban alejando de su lado, y él no podía permitir que los separaran. Ella era su amor, era su felicidad… ella era su vida.

—No lo hagas, Eriol-pidió la jovencita, cuando adivinó el brillo decidido en sus ojos. Sabía que de poder, él se libraría de las mujeres que lo frenaban, y acudiría a su magia para lograr que se fueran de una vez.

La voz de ella le impidió hacer movimiento alguno. Entendió que no podía dañar a Sonomi Daidouji, a pesar de que en esos momentos ambos la detestaran por su decisión de apartarlos. Debió contenerse, verla por última vez desapareciendo por la puerta del departamento seguida de la alta figura de su madre.

—No tengan consideración con él-fue la última orden severa de Sonomi.

Eriol cerró los ojos, y esperó uno a uno los golpes, pensando en cuánto tardaría en volver a verla, en qué podía hacer para que Sonomi Daidouji aceptara su noviazgo.

Porque no importaba lo que esa mujer hiciera… jamás iba a lograr que él renunciara a ella.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

No es que quisiera monopolizar, o algo por el estilo, pero a Nan no le agradaba que esos ratos libres-en los que dejaba de entrenar o leer uno de esos libros antiguos- su novio los ocupara con los niños, porque eran una injusta competencia; jamás podría ganar ante un sonriente Lei que se asomaba a la habitación en el momento menos oportuno porque tiene pesadillas y quiere dormir con él. Ni con Xue, con quien a espaldas de Shiefa, ensayan básicos hechizos en el jardín. Los guardianes no se quedan atrás en las interrupciones, siempre ingresando al cuarto por la ventana entreabierta y recordándole de sus entrenamientos, hablando sin parar de su rendimiento-que por cierto está mejorando, curiosamente, desde el día en que la casa volvió a ser lo que era.

Pero lo que más importunaba a Nan era otra presencia. Una más silenciosa, una que a pesar de no estar tan cerca de Xiaolang, parecía más peligrosa. Sí, era ridículo que estuviera sintiéndose celosa de la empleada, pero era producto de su regreso. Kinomoto no estaba ahí por cuenta propia, y lamentablemente su novio tenía que ver en ello; no sabía exactamente qué habían hablado, si existía un acuerdo de por medio, pero tal parecía que la chica llegaba para quedarse.

—Ella no puede competir contigo, Nan-se dijo, mirando desde su habitación a la muchacha arrodillada ante las plantas, brindándoles los cuidados diarios, ensuciando sus manos con toda esa asquerosa tierra que Nan ha evitado desde niña.

—¿Puedo ayudar?-el pequeño Lei se acercó hacia su niñera, inclinándose a mirar las flores de coloridos pétalos; violetas, rojos, naranjos y amarillos. Los tallos eran verdes y fuertes, con perfectas hojas que se abrían una al lado de otra, como si estuvieran formando alguna cadena de tenues aromas.

A Sakura le había sorprendido encontrarlas vivas a su regreso, y no se convencía cómo habían sobrevivido sin ser regadas. Porque de Nan no esperaría el mínimo cuidado, y de Li…

—¿Ya terminaste de escuchar la historia de tu tío?

—Síp. Dijo que leería un libro ahora-respondió el niño, indicando el árbol de un extremo del jardín, en cuya sombra Li estaba efectivamente leyendo uno de sus gruesos libros.

Sakura apartó la mirada casi enseguida, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí. En el momento que ella salió de la casa para limpiar el jardín, Lei y su tío estaban en la sala, el primero escuchando al segundo leer en voz alta la historia de un antiguo brujo.

¿Habría notado su presencia?

"_Como si fueses muy importante para él_…", se burló de sí misma.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó ansioso él por comenzar, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Se había puesto un sombrero, tal como Sakura para protegerse del sol, y arremangaba sus mangas con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, se debe sacar esta maleza que crece cerca de las flores-arrancó la hierba a la que se refería depositándola en un cubo, mientras su pupilo asentía. —Debe hacerse con cuidado, porque pueden dañarse.

—¡De acuerdo!

Shaoran miró por sobre el libro a un afanado Lei sacando pasto, levantándose, y dejándolo caer en el balde a su lado. A intertantos se detenía, miraba muy de cerca las flores, y luego volvía a su tarea. Era increíble lo mucho que se divertía ayudando a Sakura con las labores domésticas, sobretodo las que se realizaban al aire libre. Ambos parecían tener energía inagotable, pero de quien más lo admiraba era de ella; Sakura no paraba desde la mañana, cuando los esperaba a todos con un contundente y rico desayuno, hasta la noche, cuando luego de la cena dejaba impecable la vajilla y ayudaba a Shiefa a persuadir a los niños para que durmiesen temprano. Y siempre tenía esa calidez en las sonrisas y en las miradas, cuando se preocupaba de que todos hubieran disfrutado sus comidas, al momento que jugaba con los niños a las escondidas, las veces que ayudaba a su desorganizada hermana con sus papeles, y hasta cuando le dirigía a él un tímido "buenos días" o "buenas noches".

"—_¡Es que cada días estás más bonita!",_ había exclamado su hermana una mañana cuando la niñera notó la novelesca expresión con la que la miraba. Se había sonrojado, y Shaoran no entendió porqué él también sintió cierto calor en la nuca, luego de que dejara caer torpemente el trozo de pescado que había agarrado con los palillos.

—_Está igual que siempre, Shiefa_-había objetado Nan, con evidente fastidio. Aún si ese día hubiera bajado con un peinado diferente, nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero sí alababan la supuesta belleza de una chiquilla que no ponía ningún esfuerzo en las mañanas para arreglarse y todos los días lucía exactamente igual.

—_No, no. Tiene algo diferente, lo he visto desde que llegué-_los ojos mieles se alumbraron como por magia, y juntó las palmas con una enorme sonrisa—¡_Ya sé! Puede que la razón sea un chico…_

Y eso había sido suficiente para que Sakura Kinomoto pasara a confundirse con un enorme tomate maduro, vistiendo claro, su ropa.

—_Fufufuuu, lo sabía_-cantó Shiefa, abrazándola apretujadamente y dando vueltas con ella_.—¡Te felicito, Sakura! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que por fin hayas decidido amar a ese chico!._

Shaoran recordó haber seguido escuchando a Shiefa hablar sin parar de su historia con Toshiro, mientras veía a la castaña recuperarse poco a poco del mareo por todos los giros en los que su jefa la había guiado.

La palabra "amar" seguía causando un eco titánico en su cabeza. Quizás su hermana tenía razón esta vez, y Sakura estaba distinta. Justo después de haberse librado de Bing Xia, en sus ojos parecía existir un brillo especial; estaba más callada, más distraída… más bonita, si bien eso no era algo que tuviera que incumbirle.

Para ser más exactos, había otros temas a los que sí debería dar vueltas, como lo eran los espíritus que aún no se aparecían por más que Kero y Spinnel los buscaran por la ciudad, y el Clan Thang que parecía haberse evaporado desde aquel enfrentamiento. Como ya se estaba haciendo común, en el plano de su misión no había ningún avance, y la desesperanza le estaba golpeando en plena cara, literalmente hablando…

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, quitando de su rostro lo que le había impactado repentinamente. Parecía un sombrero azul, y no le bastó más que un par de segundos para reconocer en él un tenue aroma a flores de cerezo.

—Lo siento-escuchó decir a Sakura. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, de pie frente a él con las mejillas rojas, tal vez por el sol o por el trabajo, o porque había corrido a buscar su pertenencia. —Hubo una corriente de aire y entonces… b-bueno, se me voló y no pude sostenerlo por… por…

No necesitaba su explicación, y sin embargo ella la estaba hilando tan atropelladamente como si hubiese sido parte de su culpa. No lo miraba a los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todos esos días desde su regreso no habían tenido mayor contacto que los inevitables topes del desayuno y la cena, los saludos correspondientes, y otro par de ocasiones en que se encontraron de cara en el pasillo y retomaron de inmediato su camino tras una fracción de segundo en que pudieron verse a la cara, casi asustados.

Parecía como si se estuvieran evitando. Claro, ella tenía sus motivos al resentir todo el daño que él pudo haberle causado; había regresado a la casa sólo por los niños, y no tenía ninguna obligación con él… En cuanto a él, no es que la evitara, era sólo…

"_Shaoran" _

…que tenía que escuchar esa voz como en su sueño, y todo lo que ello implicaba.

—Ten-alargó el brazo con el sombrero azul con rapidez, mirando hacia su libro. Quería que se fuera, rápido, así como esas incomodas imágenes, pero no, tenía que suceder que por accidente sus manos apenas se rozaran para que terminara por sentir el infierno en sus mejillas… y otras partes del cuerpo.

—Lo-lo siento-tartamudeó ella, cubriéndose de inmediato la cabeza con su sombrero hasta los ojos, como si eso la desapareciera en el acto.

—No es nada-replicó despreocupado, porque sólo él podría saber que la voz se la había quedado atorada por unos segundos en la garganta.

—¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Tío!-Lei llegó corriendo, con sus manos cerradas frente al pecho. Tomó aire, y comenzó a hablar exaltado sobre algo que había atrapado de la tierra. —Está aquí. Lo tengo aquí, ¡miren! Es como un escarabajo rojo con lunares negros.

Sakura fue la primera que asomó su nariz por entre el pequeño hueco, buscando lo que parecía ser un diminuto bichito.

—Es una mariquita-puntualizó con una sonrisa. —Ayudan a frenar las plagas en las plantas.

—¡Tío, mira! Atrapé una mariquita, ¿habías visto antes una?.

El chino se levantó de su lugar para mirar también. Cuando las manitos de Lei se abrieron para dejarle ver, el bichito pegó un salto y desapareció.

—¡Voló!-exclamó Lei, con los ojos brillantes—¡La mariquita voló! ¿Lo viste, tío?.

Él asintió, sonriendo ante el estado de entusiasmo marcado en la carita del niño.

—¡Buscaré otra!-decidió entonces, con los ojos avellanas centellando de determinación.

—Definitivamente, no heredó de Shiefa ese gusto por los bichos-comentó Shaoran, viéndolo correr de regreso a las flores.

A su lado Sakura rió. Se sobresaltó por un segundo, porque había olvidado que seguía allí, y luego se dedicó a escuchar las divertidas carcajadas. Le encantaba que riera. Le encantaba que fuera él quien la hiciera reír, y sentir ese sonido como si se tratase de una recompensa que le dejaba una agradable sensación por dentro. Le daban deseos de reír también, y quiso convencerse de que era por la simple razón de que tenía una risa contagiosa.

—Kinomoto-la chica calló en cuanto escuchó la voz fría de Nan. Shaoran la vio muy seria, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico, probablemente desde hacía bastantes segundos. —Tienes una llamada…

—¿Para mí?

—Sí. Tu novio-dijo la pelinegra, estirándole el teléfono con una sonrisa malintencionada. Sakura la miró confundida, sin recibir el aparato—Ay, para nadie es un secreto que ya estás de novia con Wen, ¿o sí?.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula, en un acto inconsciente tal vez, como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de escuchar ese desagradable nombre.

Como ya lo había considerado anteriormente, la idea de cambiar el número de teléfono no era tan descabellada. Lo único que lo detenía era la certeza de que si lo hacía, Wen se presentaría en persona.

—Ruocheng no es mi novio-replicó la niñera, tomando el teléfono y mirando con desafío los ojos celestes de Nan.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…-aceptó ella, entornando la mirada al cielo. —De todas formas, poco nos importa lo que hagas con tu vida, así que siéntete libre de comprometerte con _los _que quieras…

Ella optó por alejarse de ahí para evitar un altercado. Nan Wu no había cambiado sus desagradables tratos hacia ella, y cada día se hacía más difícil tolerar sus órdenes, caprichos y comentarios fuera de tino.

Sakura masajeó su frente, intentando calmar la ira.

—Estaba esperando escucharte gritarle algo a esa víbora-dijo Ruo, apenas contestó.

—¿Estabas escuchando todo?

—Con lujo de detalle, aunque me sentí un poco herido al oírte decir que no soy tu novio.

Sakura soltó una risa débil. Sabía que su tono era bromista y liviano, pero el tema podía tener un trasfondo más serio.

—En fin, sólo llamaba para hacerte una invitación. Me has estado ignorando todos estos días, Sakura…

—He tenido…

—…que cuidar a los niños, lo sé-completó él, compresivamente—Pero acabo de escucharle decir a Nan que la madre de los chicos regresa temprano, por lo que puedes pedirle un par de horas para ir conmigo al cine-el chico aguardó por su respuesta, pero ella había quedado en silencio, vacilante. ¿Nan le había dado esa información por su cuenta, o Ruo se la había pedido? Y si era lo primero, ¿por qué estaba ayudándolo si supuestamente se llevaban tan mal?—Vamos, Sakura. Estoy tan aburrido. No he podido verte en días, ¡es una eternidad!.

Lo que decía era en parte cierto. Sakura había estado demasiado ocupada en su trabajo ahora que las horas de su jefa habían aumentado considerablemente en la oficina. Por ese mismo motivo llegaron al acuerdo de que seguiría pasando la noche en la casa los días de semana, y sólo trabajaría medio día del sábado, teniendo libre por completo el domingo para compartir con su padre y su hermano. El primero había estado de acuerdo luego de que una de las noches en que Shiefa la llevó hasta su casa en automóvil, se conocieran y conversaran largo rato sobre su desempeño.

—_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura_-le dijo aquella vez, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. —_La señora Asai dice que eres una excelente niñera con sus hijos._

Ella se había sonrojado y mirado a la mujer, quien le sonrió tan amorosamente como su progenitor. Y aunque Touya no estaba muy convencido con la idea de su trabajo puertas adentro, pronto comprendió que no tenía sentido quererla hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te animas?

—Haré lo que pueda.

Era mejor que nada, pensó Ruo.

—Cuento contigo. Un beso.

Sakura colgó, respirando profundamente. Tal vez era bueno reunirse con Ruo y poder hablar definitivamente del motivo por el que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser clara, pero cuidadosa de no hacerle daño; él no lo merecía, así como tampoco ella merecía ese cariño que no podía corresponder.

Cuando estaba por dejar el teléfono en su lugar, éste comenzó a repicar su conocida melodía.

—Buenas tardes, casa de la familia Asai, habla Kinomoto-dijo, esperando la contestación del otro lado, hasta que finalmente llegó, dejándola sorprendida.

—Quiero hablar con Xiao Lang.

Era una voz aterciopelada de mujer. Por su acento, parecía ser china, pues del mismo modo Nan pronunciaba el nombre "Xiao Lang", y parecía poseer mucha más determinación que ésta al manifestar su orden.

—En-en seguida-respondió, cuando dejó de pensar en cual podía ser la identidad de aquella voz. Corrió hasta la cocina para salir por la puerta que comunicaba al patio, pero no fue necesario, puesto que Li estaba ahí. Y no estaba solo.

—¿Podrías ser un poco menos inoportuna?-la regañó Nan, cuyos brazos se enlazaban a la espalda de su novio, tratando de abarcar la totalidad de sus hombros.

Shaoran terminó de darse la vuelta para mirarla, y Sakura luchó porque el aire volviera a sus pulmones, extinguido por el fuerte impacto de la escena.

No podía acostumbrarse a verlos juntos. Jamás podría hacer como si nada cuando los descubría a solas, abrazados o a punto de besarse como ahora.

—Li tiene una llamada-reunió valor para decirlo, y aunque sonó demasiado bajito, ambos pudieron oírla. Shaoran pasó por su lado y tomó el teléfono, caminando hacia la sala a grandes zancadas, algo aliviado de verse rescatado del repentino acoso de su propia novia.

Al encontrarse las dos chicas solas, Nan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cuestionando de quién se trataba.

—No pregunté su nombre-contestó la ojiverde, sin dejarse intimidar por la enorme presencia de la otra—Pero era una mujer.

No lo había dicho con intención de molestarla, pero estaba claro que a la sola mención los ojos de Nan parecieron oscurecerse, y la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia abajo. Sakura sintió el ligero sabor de una venganza en la boca, si bien la palabra nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Una mujer-repitió la china, comprendiendo que no era Meiling ni Shiefa, o la chica habría reconocido sus voces.

—¿Eso te preocupa?

Nan no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, como si con aquello pudiera escuchar mejor lo que aparentemente habían sido palabras de la empleada. Enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas cuando casi rió preguntando:

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Te preocupa que lo llame una mujer?-repitió Sakura, con claridad y una honestidad que le llegó como una cachetada. Y era porque precisamente sí le molestaba, y mucho más el hecho de que alguien tan inferior como ella pudiera darse cuenta y echárselo en cara.

—¿Crees que debería preocuparme?-contraatacó con acidez. En una de sus manos sostenía una medalla plateada, que recién Sakura avistó colgando de su cuello._ "El amuleto_", pensó, contrayendo los puños. —Te equivocas, Kinomoto. No me preocupa. Confío en el amor de Xiao Lang, ¿sabes por qué? Bueno, me lo demuestra cada noche, cuando tú y los demás duermen; es el momento perfecto para que dos personas comprometidas como nosotros, manifiesten toda esa pasión que sienten…

Con la misma rapidez que se irguió la muralla de seguridad para retarla, se hizo añicos al escucharla. Los ojos se le nublaron hasta el punto de distorsionar el rostro altivo de Nan y el amuleto que enroscaba y daba vueltas con sus dedos. Un dolor punzante abarcó desde su garganta hasta el pecho, como si le hubiesen enterrado un puñal y le escarbaran con él por dentro.

"_¿En qué estabas pensando?",_ se reprochó, deseando no haber tenido que oír nunca ese contraataque. Era natural que ella ganaría… había ganado hace bastante tiempo.

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Kinomoto-la retuvo la china, estorbándole la salida hacia el patio. Sakura no la miró, y mantuvo la vista fija en sus pies, intentando controlar las lagrimas y el repentino deseo de empujarla halándola del cabello—He notado tu interés hacia Xiaolang.

Soltó las palabras de golpe, y el efecto en la niñera fue inmediato.

—¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?-rió mordazmente, en parte satisfecha de estar en lo correcto en sus sospechas— Que él no pueda notarlo por su preocupación en otros asuntos, no significa que yo lo ignore. Siempre estoy atenta a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, Kinomoto. Y por eso noto lo que ocurre contigo cuando lo miras. No es que puedas disimularlo muy bien.

—Yo… -Sakura no sabía muy bien qué intentaba decir. La mirada acusadora de Nan le causó escalofríos; era letal. No era para menos si estaban hablando de su _futuro marido_.

—Sé que sería absurdo que me preocupara por eso…-retomó la pelinegra, ahora contemplando distraída hacia el jardín. Lei seguía cerca de las flores, siguiendo la marcha de algún otro bichito—Es decir, eres la empleada y sabes que algo entre ustedes sería imposible, ¿verdad?.

Ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Lo tenía más claro que nadie, pero no podían culparla de abrigar una tonta ilusión en algún rincón de su corazón.

—Me alegra que entiendas, pero sólo para asegurarme, te advierto que no me gustaría volver a verte muy cerca de él. Y creo que está demás advertirte que no intentes hablarle de esto tampoco. Tiene la cabeza en otros asuntos, y desde la preparatoria arrastra fama de ser un poco rudo cuando rechaza a las muchachas. Sería terrible que pasaras por eso-Nan se sonrió cuando adivinó a la niñera imaginando el triste panorama de su confesión, y podría haber alargado todo ese espectáculo de no haber escuchado a lo lejos el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal. —Es Shiefa-dijo, viéndola acercarse y entrar a la cocina a saludarlas. Hizo una sonrisa simpática hacia ella, cruzando las manos tras la espalda inocentemente.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen?-preguntó la joven madre, mientras sacaba de la nevera un envase de jugo.

—Oh, justamente hablábamos de ti, Shiefa-dijo Nan, aprovechando el silencio de su contrincante. —Le decía a Kinomoto que tú no te opondrías a darle un par de horas para que salga con su novi… -Nan se interrumpió con su risita-Perdón, quise decir: _amigo_ Wen.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tienes mi permiso, Sakura, las horas que quieras.

Sakura debió escuchar el conocido comentario de su jefa sobre lo afortunada que era de haberse encontrado un chico tan guapo, educado y atento- y que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo más allá- antes de regresar con Lei al jardín. En el pecho abrigaba un denso malestar, y sabía perfectamente qué le había dolido más de toda esa discusión. Lo había pensado antes, pero no tenía la certeza de que ocurría verdaderamente; ellos dos se veían por las noches, justo cuando nadie los interrumpía; él la hacía suya, quizás desde el día de su reencuentro, o mucho antes de su arribo a Japón, y era natural si estaban tan enamorados…

—¿Por qué está triste?-preguntó Lei, viendo en sus ojos una sombra de angustia, mientras contemplaba las flores.

—Es difícil de explicar, Lei-murmuró, intentando afirmar la voz temblorosa. ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni ella misma supo como ocurrió?. Porque de haberlo sabido, de haber podido descifrar antes esa curiosa sensación que le brincaba en el pecho cada vez que lo veía o estaba a su lado, habría luchado por evitarlo, habría escapado, porque estaba mal, porque le haría mucho daño…

—Ojalá nunca tengas que pasar por esto-sonrió lacónicamente, acariciando el cabello del pequeño con cariño. Antes de que él volviera a preguntar, la jovencita se levantó de un brinco, aparentemente con las fuerzas renovadas. Aparentemente, porque Lei, aún con su corta experiencia de vida, siguió notando algo que no iba bien cuando le dijo que era un granito de tierra en su ojo el que había causado la caída de una solitaria lagrima.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Bostezó. No podía evitarlo, no había tenido un buen dormir después de despertar en la madrugada por una pesadilla. Hacía días que no sucedía, pero trató de tomarlo con calma; no siempre sus sueños eran predicciones, y era mucho más común que fuesen sólo sueños antes que cosas que podían llegar a pasar en el futuro. Por eso le pareció normal el soñar que leía un enorme libro para una tarea, y que de pronto éste comenzaba a teñirse con diminutos puntitos rojos. Era sangre que salía de su frente, porque se había hecho una herida. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero al ser un sueño, no le pareció raro no alarmarse.

—_No te muevas mucho_-había escuchado a Takeo decirle en el sueño. Había salido quién sabe de donde y estaba sentado a su lado con otro libro. Él dejó de tocarse la frente sangrante —_Keiko todavía no regresa._

Y tampoco tenía idea dónde, supuestamente, la niña de trenzas debía estar.

Un sueño es un sueño, y tiene un montón de cosas raras, pensó, encogiendo los hombros y dejando el asunto olvidado.

Afuera el día era perfecto, sobretodo para ir a la piscina y refrescarse. Xue Asai echó a andar su imaginación y casi pudo sentir la agradable sensación de zambullirse en el agua, empujar la misma con los brazos y las piernas, y poder avanzar y avanzar. Sería una buena idea poder competir con su tío para ver quién llegaba primero a un extremo, y enseñar a Lei a dar sus primeros braceos con la ayuda de sus flotadores.

Pero el panorama era drásticamente distinto, y lo único refrescante que capeaba los treinta y algo grados, era su improvisado cuaderno que servía de abanico. Estaba justo bajo una de las enormes ventanas de la biblioteca pública, donde el sol pegaba inclemente en su rostro y las espaldas de sus compañeros.

—¿Teníamos que hacer esto hoy?-se quejó, mirando los libros apilados en el centro. Xue no se consideraba un alumno mediocre o irresponsable, pero la tarea de verano era algo que jamás le agradaría llevar a cabo. Menos cuando quedaban muchas más semanas para que venciera el plazo, y cuando centenares de otros niños disfrutaban nadando en aguas frescas.

—Si hubieses regresado antes de tu viaje, quizás la habríamos terminado hace días-replicó Keiko con severidad, aparentemente concentrada en la lectura de un texto.

Xue ahogó otro bostezo antes de mirar con el entrecejo fruncido a la niña de trenzas.

—¿Estás echándome la culpa por haber tardado demasiado?

—Al menos pudiste habernos avisado a Takeo y a mí que te ausentarías por tanto tiempo.

—Dos semanas no es demasiado tiempo.

—Para mí sí lo es-respondió ella de inmediato, cerrando su libro con fuerza. Xue parpadeó cuando la vio levantarse seria de su lugar, y caminar a las estanterías en busca de otro volumen.

¿Qué tenía esa niña contra él que le gustaba tanto discutir?

No llevaban ni media hora encerrados en ese lugar y ya habían tenido sus primeros roces al batallar cuáles libros utilizar y cuáles no.

—¿Porqué teníamos que incluirla en nuestro grupo?-refunfuñó, hojeando el libro que hacía varios minutos estaba cerrado bajo su codo.

Takeo le sonrió, dejando de escribir en su libreta algunos datos que consideraba relevantes, para decirle en voz baja, que Xue consideraba innecesaria ante la ausencia de otros sujetos leyendo cerca:

—No la juzgues mal-parecía que su compañero cuidaba el tono de voz porque pretendía decirle algo muy confidencial, y no por molestar a otros supuestos estudiantes alrededor. Después de mirar si Keiko se había alejado lo suficiente, volvió a susurrar: —Creo que está un poco resentida porque no le dijiste que te irías de viaje.

—¿Resentida?-reiteró el chino, enarcando una ceja. Takeo le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz.—¿Por qué tendría que estar resentida? ¿Y por qué tendría que haberle dicho a ella que iba a irme de vacaciones? Tampoco te lo dije a ti.

—Me habías comentado que harías un viaje, pero no habías aclarado la fecha. El caso es que Keiko llamó a tu casa un día, y la persona que le respondió le dijo que probablemente tú no regresarías-Takeo asintió ante la total confusión en el rostro de su compañero—Sí, eso mismo. Bueno, luego de eso Keiko me llamó a mí, y claro, también me asusté al creer que podía ser cierto y decidimos visitar juntos tu casa.

—¿Y?

—Tú tío nos aclaró que sólo estabas de vacaciones, y luego su novia dijo que podían haberla malinterpretado cuando comunicó a Keiko de tu ausencia.

Xue chasqueó la lengua, cerrando su libro de improviso.

—Eso era lo que esa mujer quería-gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. —…que con mamá y Lei no regresáramos nunca.

—Pero Keiko aceptó que podía haber entendido mal y le pidió disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? ¿Acaso todavía le simpatiza esa bruja?

Takeo encogió los hombros, algo asustado por el repentino alzamiento de voz. Y es que Xue no podía creer que esa niña fuera tan ciega, que no pudiera ver que más allá del rostro delicado y gracioso de Nan Wu, se escondiera una persona de malos sentimientos, frívola y superficial. Si estaba resentida con él o lo que fuera porque no le había informado de su viaje, lo merecía, por haber creído lo que esa bruja le dijera. Nadie que simpatizara con esa mujer podría ser alguna vez su amigo, a excepción de su tío, claro, al que pretendía salvar de esa víbora antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Mira, parece que no somos los únicos que hacen la tarea-susurró de repente Takeo, a lo que Xue volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia donde él. Efectivamente, había más gente de su salón en unas mesas más allá. El grupo era de unos cinco chicos que reconoció como los que estaban al mando de Zeshin, el niño del rostro de muñeco. Y no parecían venir con intenciones de trabajar porque lo único que hacían era hablar y reírse, como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor.

—Lo que faltaba-masculló Asai, levantándose de su lugar con su libro.

—¿Adónde irás?

—Adonde pueda leer tranquilo.

Mientras se alejaba, pudo oír los poco acallados comentarios del grupito; estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran a sus espaldas, y así como Takeo, ignoraba férreamente cuando se decía que era un niño raro por no participar de esos estúpidos gremios masculinos que sólo se dedicaban a ridiculizar a cualquier víctima que se les cruzara por el camino; que jugaban bruscamente a la pelota para vanagloriarse de sus técnicas; que frente a los maestros parecían ser inofensivos, pero en los recesos buscaban niños menores a los cuales molestar y reírse a sus anchas del mínimo defecto que presentaran. También, porqué no decirlo, eran los más populares y tenían "éxito con las niñas", como ellos mismos se jactaban.

Como fuera, a Xue no le importaba nada de eso.

Dobló por un pasillo, en dirección a una enorme puerta abierta que estaba al fondo. Parecía el lugar perfecto para leer, y estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que ver ni oír al grupo de Zeshin. Xue cruzó el umbral después de dar un vistazo a la placa que detallaba la data de esa sala, la más antigua en toda la biblioteca y donde se guardaban los libros históricos. Parecía ser además la más vacía, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de una niña en su esquina, sosteniendo un pesado libro.

—No sabía que estabas aquí-se justificó, pese a que ella parecía no haberlo notado. Xue giró sobre sus talones, con la clara intención de buscar en otra sala—Por cierto, quizás te interese saber que Zeshin Harada y sus amigos están allá afuera…

Sus pasos sonaron con eco en la vacía habitación. Le pareció extraño que la pelinegra no hiciera ningún comentario, ni que estuviera saliendo con prisa al encuentro de ése niño bonito que tanto adoraba. Volteó a mirarla, encontrándose que seguía en la misma posición: contemplaba el libro que sostenía con ambas manos como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

—Oye…-la llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. —"¿_Lo hace a propósito?"-_dudó, acercándose un poco. —Oye, ¿vas a quedarte aquí?

—El libro…

Apenas escuchó su murmullo y se acercó confundido a observar. A simple vista el libro era común y corriente para su categoría, empastado de un cuero antiguo y desgastado, con las hojas amarillentas y un olor a humedad que dejaba claro que nadie había hecho uso de él hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene?-preguntó entonces, y Keiko recién lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules palpitando de miedo.

—Es…Está sangrando-musitó, con la voz entrecortada.

Xue parpadeó antes de acercarse más y mirar el centro de la unión entre ambas hojas. Pequeños puntos carmines parecían emerger del nada, para luego caer y trazar una línea que borraba toda letra en su camino.

Como un relámpago las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a su memoria. Se tocó la frente, pero no encontró rastros de nada.

"_Entonces… esa no es mi sangre". _

Tuvo un escalofrío, e hizo que Keiko botara el libro de un brusco manotazo. Ella ahogó una exclamación, cerrando los ojos.

—¿T-también lo viste, verdad?-inquirió temblorosa, alejándose al igual que Xue del libro que descansaba a sus pies.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera respirar, un temblor sacudió la sala entera, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. Keiko cayó de rodillas, y Xue pudo ver cómo de la estantería que estaba justo frente a ella, una decena de libros se dirigían en picada directo a su cabeza.

—Se están tardando mucho-se quejó Takeo, que hacía minutos había abandonado sus apuntes y se balanceaba en su silla aburrido. Sus dos amigos no habían vuelto a aparecer, y de no ser porque la mochila de Xue estaba sobre la mesa, juraría que él había decidido regresar a su casa.

De pronto sintió un movimiento fuerte bajo sus pies. Miró hacia el grupo de Zeshin, que también se alertaron de lo que parecía ser un temblor.

—¡Conserven la calma, no parece ser grave! No se separen-los tranquilizó la bibliotecaria, apareciendo de inmediato.

Takeo pasó saliva alterado, porque si algo odiaba eran los temblores. Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarse, sus nervios empeoraron cuando escuchó el grito de su amiga Keiko proveniente de una de las salas que estaban lejos de ahí.

—¡Keiko!.

Reuniendo todo el valor, se incorporó de su silla y corrió hasta donde había escuchado los gritos, ignorando la advertencia de la bibliotecaria, que pronto dejó atrás. Xue también podía estar en peligro, y dependía de él llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos.

El suelo dejó de moverse en cuestión de segundos. Takeo llegó frente a la sala de libros antiguos, se detuvo y abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿X-Xue eres tú?-balbuceó, intentando distinguir el cuerpo de su amigo entre todo ese desastre de libros esparcidos por el piso. El aludido se movió, lanzando un quejido. No había sido fácil protegerse con uno de sus brazos frente a todo ese ataque, menos si también intentaba proteger a Keiko. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose que su compañera seguía con los ojos grandes y abiertos, aferrada a su regazo como la había obligado apenas corrió a protegerla.

—¡Keiko!-se alivió Takeo, de verla también a salvo. —¿Cómo están? Aguarda Xue, no te muevas tanto, puedes estar herido.

Cuando la bibliotecaria y los metiches de Zeshin y sus amigos vieron lo ocurrido, sucedió el verdadero escándalo. La mujer puso el grito el cielo, llamó aterrada por ayuda, y pronto se reunieron en la antigua sala unos ocho trabajadores del lugar, la mitad que levantaban los libros y examinaban la estantería para repararla en caso de algún daño, y la otra que auxiliaban a los niños accidentados. Fueron transportados a la enfermería para descartar fracturas o golpes en la cabeza, pero aparte de los moretones de Xue, y el estado de shock de Keiko, todo parecía estar en orden.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo fue que esos libros cayeron-dijo la bibliotecaria a cargo, después que salieran de la enfermería. —Esa sala había soportado temblores mucho más grandes que este. De verdad que lo lamento… me encargaré yo misma de llamar a sus padres y explicarles.

Xue no lo consideraba necesario en su caso, pero Takeo terminó por darle a la mujer los números de las casas de ambos. Keiko esperaba sentada en una de las butacas de la oficina, todavía temblando y extremadamente pálida.

—"_Ella también vio la sangre en los libros"-_pensó, seguro de que era eso lo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de la niña.

La mamá de Keiko llegó a buscarla casi de inmediato. La pobre mujer, por lo poco que había oído por teléfono (ya que cortó apenas le dijeron que su hija había tenido un accidente en la biblioteca) temía encontrarle prácticamente inconsciente en una camilla. Se alivió enormemente, y aún así inspeccionó preocupada los ligeros magullones que tenía en las rodillas, y el susto que seguía impreso en su rostro.

—Hubiese sido peor si el joven Asai no hubiera intervenido-opinó la bibliotecaria, dando una sonrisa hacia él, que palpaba la bandita que habían puesto en su frente partido-donde justamente un libro le había golpeado- con intenciones de quitársela.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija-agradeció la señora, con una ligera reverencia. Él la respondió algo sonrojado, y después las vio partir. Keiko no se despidió, pero le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar.

¿Sospecharía que él sabía algo?

Sakura Kinomoto llegó rato después. Si bien Xue consideró que era mucho mejor que fuese ella quien viniese a buscarle antes que su madre, cambió de opinión cuando los ojos verdes de su niñera le examinaron brillantes de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?-preguntó asustada, apenas llegó hasta donde estaba.

—Sí, estoy bien, no fue nada-la calmó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Se despidió de Takeo con una seña antes de que emprendieran camino a casa.

El grupo de Zeshin seguía mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro desde la entrada, y adivinó por sus rostros que harían circular el incidente apenas regresaran de las vacaciones.

Ni hablar…

Notó que Sakura lo miraba preocupada mientras caminaban.

—Me dijeron que te habían caído libros de una estantería…

—Ah sí, fue por el temblor.

—¿Qué temblor?

Xue la miró. Se detuvieron en un paradero de autobús.

—Quizás no se sintió en la casa, pero en la biblioteca fue muy fuerte-explicó, a lo que ella asintió, con la boca abierta.

—Menos mal que no fue nada grave-le sonrió. Pero él apenas pudo corresponder su gesto, porque temía todo lo contrario; su sueño, el temblor que sólo se había sentido en ese lugar, la sangre en los libros, el que éstos cayeran sobre ellos, esa presencia extraña… todo no era algo muy normal como para que estuviera tranquilo.

Al llegar a casa la niñera lo obligó a recostarse un poco, e hizo caso, porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Desde su habitación escuchó que hablaba con su tío, el que preguntaba qué había pasado, pues de un momento a otro había salido de la casa sin decir adónde.

—No quise interrumpirlos a ti y a la señorita Wu-agregó ella después de contarle todo, camino a la cocina.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, sin entender el porqué de su sequedad.

—No me habría molestado saber lo que le pasaba a mi sobrino-replicó siguiéndola. —Para la próxima preferiría que me lo dijeras antes de salir.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, de espaldas a él y sólo para acabar con la discusión, porque estaría demás decirle que estaba dolida por haberse enterado que él y Nan dormían juntos. ¿Con qué derecho…? ¿con el de la niñera celosa que lo amaba en secreto y platónicamente?. Muy gracioso.

Llamó a Ruo excusándose de no poder acompañarle al cine, y dedicó la tarde por completo a cuidar de Xue y Lei, quien acompañó a su hermano en reposo. A la hora de la cena el chico decidió que ya era suficiente descanso, por lo que se apareció en el comedor.

—¿Estás completa y absolutamente seguro de que te sientes bien?-preguntó su madre por décima vez, mientras comían. La misma Sakura se había encargado de darle la noticia, lo más calmadamente posible, pero no podían evitar que a cada tantos pusiera la mano en la frente de su hijo para comprobar que estuviera en buen estado—Mi pobre pequeño. ¿Cómo fueron a caer esos libros justo encima de ti?

Silencio.

—A lo mejor fue un fantasma-dijo Lei, y Xue juró que el sonido de su corazón dando un brinco se escuchó en toda la cuadra. Miró a su hermano que parecía haber pronunciado inocentemente esas palabras, y descubrió que eso era lo que había estado temiendo toda esa tarde encerrado en su cuarto fingiendo descansar.

¿Qué más podía ser? Si el temblor hubiese sido el causante, no habría salido sangre inexplicablemente de un libro, y no hubieran caído éstos justamente de los estantes donde estaban él y Keiko, como si quisieran espantarlos.

—Qué ocurrencias tienes, Lei-rió Shiefa, limpiando con la servilleta manchas de salsa de la mejilla del niño, sin agitarse demasiado—Debió ser que las estanterías están muy viejas y por eso cedieron al temblor.

—Es muy común que en este país tiemble-fue el comentario de Nan, dándole la razón a su futura cuñada, quien le sonrió como agradecimiento.

Xue miró a su tío, que también había mirado a Lei con una sonrisa ante su ocurrencia. Para todos era un mero accidente, pero no conocían la historia completa. Bajando la mirada hacia su plato, siguió comiendo, pensando inevitablemente en Keiko y en si su madre creería si le decía lo que había visto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Un giro más sobre la cama, y se cansó. Tal parecía que esa noche no podría dormir fácilmente.

Con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, mirando el reflejo azul de la ventana en el techo, Sakura soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Había demasiado silencio en toda la casa, lo que con mayor razón la tenía alerta al mínimo ruido. Imaginaba el abrir de una puerta en la habitación contigua, pasos, voces, risitas y gemidos, y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, intentando convencerse de que eran sólo ideas suyas, de que probablemente esa noche Li no tenía porqué ir a la habitación de Nan y acostarse con ella…

—Cómo la od...

Sakura miró su puño alzado con arrepentimiento, bajándolo. Se mordió la lengua, volviendo la mirada a su colcha. ¿De qué servía odiarla? No cambiaría las cosas. Tampoco era justo para Nan, que hasta parecía tenerle un poco de pena por el simple hecho de saberla enamorada de su novio. ¿Había algo más triste que inspirarle lástima a quien era su rival en el amor?...

—Saber que jamás le ganaré-se respondió, con una apagada sonrisa.

Pero entonces vino otro sonido, y Sakura se incorporó de su cama con el corazón apretado. Esta vez no podía ser su imaginación; se escuchaban claros los pasos por el pasillo, y esperó con amargura hasta que se detuvieran frente a la habitación de esa mujer.

"_Entonces es verdad",_ pensó, como si de pronto el mundo cayera sobre sus hombros, dejándola definitivamente derrotada. Nan no mentía cuando decía que su novio la visitaba por las noches, porque Sakura estaba escuchando con sus propios oídos los pasos de él en el pasillo… y luego en las escaleras.

—Bajó por las escaleras-murmuró para sí, confundida, pero algo aliviada. Estuvo atenta al momento en que subiera, pero tras largos minutos la casa se templó de nuevo con ese silencio extraño, y no hubieron más indicios de pasos.

Lo que fuera que Shaoran había ido a hacer abajo, estaba tomándole demasiado tiempo. Inevitablemente le hacía pensar que podía haber salido de la casa, quizás por alguna razón relacionada con los espíritus, o porque esos horribles hechiceros del Clan Thang habían logrado entrar y atacarlo, y se lo habían llevado con ellos…

El reloj avanzó y dieron las una menos cuarto. Sakura salió de su cuarto y caminó descalza hacia el pasillo. La puerta de Li estaba abierta, por lo que pudo comprobar que su cama estaba vacía y perfectamente tendida.

El temor se acrecentó. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde si es que de verdad él corría peligro.

— "_Shaoran…" _

Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de la sala y divisarlo en uno de los sillones. Estaba a salvo, se tranquilizó, recuperando el aire perdido. Vaya susto que le había dado. Por un momento imaginó que estaba pasándole algo malo…

—¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?-se preguntó, fijándose tras mirarlo largo rato, que aún llevaba la ropa del día. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas, y tenía la cabeza gacha; parecía cansado. Cuando levantó la mirada, Sakura se ocultó completamente tras la pared que separaba el recibidor de la sala. Tras unos segundos en que su corazón había latido intensamente, volvió a asomarse y a contemplarlo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, contemplándolo absorta, intentando desentrañar el motivo por el que estaba a esas horas despierto, tal como ella; si pensaba en los espíritus, en Ho Thang, en su hogar en Hong Kong, en cuánto tardaría en regresar, en Nan, en su compromiso...

—¿Por qué demonios…?-masculló él, ahora apresando la cabeza entre sus manos. Desordenó su cabello, aparentemente frustrado, y cuando ya hubo hecho un desastre con todos los suaves mechones, soltó un fuerte suspiro. Gracias a la tenue luz proveniente de la ventana, su rostro se desdibujó en la penumbra como una mueca de preocupación e inquietud. —¿Qué voy a hacer?

Sakura crispó sus puños con impotencia. Desde ahí no podía hacer nada más que mirar, y se sentía demasiado inútil en no poder ir hasta allá y darle un abrazo, escucharle decir qué le atormentaba y poder brindarle un poco de alivio.

"_No me gustaría volver a verte muy cerca suyo_", apareció una caricatura de Nan en su cabeza, repitiendo mil veces la famosa advertencia. Y bien, era comprensible que no quisiera verla cerca de su novio sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Para ella misma sería sano alejarse, ignorarlo, dejarlo pasar, olvidarlo, comenzar a preocuparse en sus propios asuntos…

—"_Pero él es parte de mis asuntos"-_replicó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, cuando estaba apunto de huir. Una caricatura suya pateó a la repetitiva Nan y su discurso. No importaba si la china se enteraba y la perseguía luego para arrancarle la cabeza, porque no podían evitar que se preocupara de él.

—¿Es…Estás bien?

Se movió con lentitud, pero no la miró. Sólo dejó de aplastarse el cabello, irguió un poco la espalda y desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto, con algo parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Sakura pestañó, sonrojándose levemente al recordar los motivos de su insomnio. Siempre eran él, pero no era algo que podía confesarle, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Es… nh… no me cambies el tema-terminó por decir, intentando ignorar el calor en todo el rostro. Al menos las luces estaban apagadas como para que él lo notara. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.

No había sido tan ingenua para creer que el orgulloso Shaoran Li iba a reconocer que algo andaba mal.

—Te veías preocupado-se atrevió a decir.

Se asustó cuando él repentinamente se incorporó de su lugar, caminando con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llegó hasta la ventana, donde las cortinas estaban entreabiertas.

—Vete a dormir-murmuró, y a pesar de que parecía una orden, su voz se escuchó suavemente cansada. Y es que había algo raro, Sakura sabía que no podía negárselo a ella que vivía atenta a todo lo que le ocurriera.

Con el tenue brillo de las luces de afuera, se quedó observándolo en silencio.

Shaoran se restregó la frente con la palma de su mano. Él tampoco era tan ingenuo para creer que la cabezota de Kinomoto iba a quedarse tan tranquila con esa evasiva. Sentía su presencia todavía a sus espaldas, esperando demasiado pacientemente, como era común.

—No te vas a ir verdad-dio por hecho, volteando a verla. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. —Eso pensé-suspiró, y le causó un poco de gracia haber considerado que podía ahuyentarla como antes.

—A mí no me engañas, sé que algo te pasa -replicó. El chico volvió a evitar sus ojos, serio, y Sakura arrugó la tela de la camiseta de su pijama antes de poder gritar: —Yo… ¡yo quiero que confíes en mí, Li! Si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien, a mí me gustaría ser esa persona que te escuche… o-o que no te escuche si tú no quieres decir nada…-añadió después con una sonrisa sincera, recordando su poca disposición a hablar. Él bajó la mirada, mientras ella murmuraba dulcemente:—… yo sólo… quiero estar ahí cuando me necesites.

Después que esas palabras se extinguieran, todo volvió a ser tenso silencio. Sakura bajó la mirada a sus puños, con un peso hondo en el pecho.

Uno. Dos. Diez segundos. Su corazón acompañó toda la espera con un palpitar enérgico y doloroso.

"_¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?" _

—Mi madre llamó esta tarde-lo escuchó decir. Le miró sorprendida, primero porque no creía en la posibilidad de que él volviera a hablarle más que para enviarla al demonio; segundo, porque al fin conocía la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer del teléfono, y ciertamente, le producía mucho alivio. —Ella…-Shaoran bufó, con algo parecido a una sonrisa triste— Ella y los del Clan no están muy contentos con la manera en que estoy haciendo las cosas. Me pidió que renunciara y volviera a Hong Kong.

Se mantuvo firme, o al menos eso intentó, porque fue presa de un vértigo enorme.

—¿Entonces… vas… vas a irte ahora?-cuestionó, en un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé-confesó él, levantando los hombros. —Mi madre y los del clan no confían en mí, así que no veo que esto de para mucho. Ella ni siquiera creyó importante escuchar mi advertencia del peligro… -Shaoran contrajo los puños con cólera, porque eso era lo que más le había dolido—Escuché que los Thang querían atentar contra su vida, le pedí que tuviera cuidado, que quizás podía haber alguien cerca suyo que intentaría hacerle daño, pero dijo que estaba hablando tonterías. Que era mejor preocuparme por mi misión, que estaba avergonzándola frente a los demás… Y debe ser cierto. No estoy haciendo nada bien. No sirvo para esto, no debería continuar…

Jamás había visto aquélla expresión en él. Hay una tristeza amarga en medio de sus ojos de otoño, algo que lo hace ver indefenso y solo.

Sakura se llevó las manos sobre el pecho.

—¡No es verdad!-lo interrumpió, dolida por verlo tan desesperanzado. Luchó por los deseos de abrazarlo, y a cambio intentó animarle con una sonrisa—Sé que das lo mejor de ti para que todo resulte bien. No sólo yo, sino todos los que te hemos visto luchar…

—Ah sí, ¿y han visto también que he cometido demasiados errores?-retrucó con humor apagado.

—Eso no es malo. Lo malo sería no reconocer que te has equivocado-dijo ella, buscando sus ojos. —Sólo debes seguir confiando en ti, Li. No puedes darte por vencido ahora…

Él al fin la miró. Y lo que vio en los reflejos esmeraldas de sus iris, fue luz, tranquilidad y esperanza. Como miles de veces, se preguntó qué tenía ella, qué era eso que parecía sobrarle y que no había en ninguna de las otras personas que había conocido.

—Estoy segura que tu madre también confía en que lo lograrás, y sólo está preocupada. Una madre siempre querrá lo mejor para sus hijos, y el verlos en peligro es algo que les aterra. Quizás todo lo que dijo es porque en el fondo está muy asustada…-él no podía verlo así. Se preguntó si alguna vez su madre habría sentido algo parecido al miedo, y si lo sentía respecto a lo que le ocurriera a él. Sakura de pronto alzó su puño, frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo y agravando la voz: —Pero todo cambiará porque tú conseguirás completar con éxito tu misión. Los niños dicen que eres el mejor hechicero del mundo, ¿no? ¡Pues llegó el momento en que lo demuestres!

—¿Eso crees?-alzó la cejas, divertido de ver esa repentina explosión de energía.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto!-rió ella, alzando las manos y palmeando con ellas sus mejillas, lo suficiente para poder hacerlo reaccionar. Él no se quejó—Todos confiamos en que así será, así que no vuelvas a pensar que no sirves para esto o yo misma me encargaré de reprenderte. Es tu misión, ¿recuerdas?. Estaremos ahí apoyándote.

Había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. ¡Lo había logrado!, se alegró la chica, rebosante de dicha cuando vio que las comisuras de sus labios masculinos se curvaban hacia arriba, y sus ojos cobrizos volvían a emitir su brillo extraordinario.

Pero después dejó de sonreír. Una de sus cejas se frunció ligeramente, como si algo le pareciera raro. Sakura se preguntó mortificada qué había hecho mal… quizás la palabra "tonto" había sido tomada de manera negativa y…

—¿Por qué?-preguntó con suavidad, y de pronto la niñera tomó conciencia que se había acercado demasiado, porque su aliento chocó en su nariz. Bajó las manos que recién notaba seguían en las mejillas de él, como si éstas pesaran un kilo, tensa, sabiendo que un paso en falso que diera bastaba para que se rozaran. —¿Por qué haces esto por mí, Kinomoto?

¡Dios!, era justo la pregunta que no le debía responder.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él si se le ocurría confesarle que lo quería?

_No es muy delicado a la hora de rechazar a las chicas... _

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para evitar mirarlo, y escogió lo más fácil, lo más cobarde, lo único que sentía que podía hacer: huir, correr, esconderse, porque no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentar esos ojos ámbares mirándole con desprecio luego de que le dijera sus sentimientos.

No quería que la aborreciera. No, no, era mucho mejor seguir siéndole indiferente.

—"_No puedo decírselo",_ pensó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, sintió la presión de una mano cerrándose en su muñeca, como si hubiese adivinado su intención de escapar…

—No deberías-susurró, y el tono ronco de su voz la desestabiliza. Imagina algo más en esa simple frase, en la mano que la sostiene, en los ojos que arden contemplándola. No puede evitarlo cada vez que enfrenta una de esas miradas que la llenan de ilusiones, que llenarían de ilusiones a cualquiera con tan sólo ser la persona que las reciba. —No deberías preocuparte de lo que me suceda.

Sakura pasó el nudo de su garganta, pero algo seguía atorado. Quizás era un llanto, un grito, un suspiro quebrado. No podía evitarle que se preocupase por él… además, era lo mínimo que podía hacer al no tener poderes mágicos.

—Soy… soy tu niñera… -replicó en un murmullo, esperando que eso fuera razón suficiente.

—Los dos sabemos que eso fue una absurda ocurrencia de Shiefa-la cortó en seco. Ella se mordió el labio—Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, así que mantente lejos de mí.

Comprendía que no quisiera verla como su cuidadora, pero no por eso tenía que despreocuparse de él por completo. Vivían bajo el mismo techo hacía bastante tiempo, y-dejando de lado el hecho de lo que sentía por él- era natural que se preocupara si lo veía entristecido.

—No entiendo porqué…

—Es por tu seguridad-volvió a interrumpirla, con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura ya creía haber escuchado eso antes, una historia conocida acerca de un malhumorado hechicero que quería a toda costa apartar a su niñera.

—Pero…no veo el porqué tendría que estar en peligro. Ya no le temo a los espíritus, y hace mucho que no se les ha ocurrido atacarme. Además, ahora que lo de Bing Xia acabó, no tendría porqué estar en peligro-respondió con firmeza, pero algo en la expresión de él la inmoviliza; tensó la mandíbula, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y la mano que sostiene su brazo parece quemarle la piel.

Hubo una pausa en el tiempo, el aire se vuelve pesado hasta que él rompe el silencio.

—No lo digo por lo espíritus, Kinomoto.

Le gustaría tanto leer sus pensamientos. Porque no tiene idea a qué se refiere, qué puede estar pasando por su cabeza ahora que la mira tan fijamente. Al menos la cabeza de ella parece haberse estancado en esas últimas palabras.

¿Por su seguridad tenía que mantenerse lejos de él? ¿…como si fuese a hacerle algún daño? ¿Nada relacionado con los espíritus?

Y no tiene tiempo de preguntar nada, porque de improviso él jala de su brazo. Por un momento, su corazón estalla e imagina su cuerpo abrazándola, un beso en los labios, un respiro contra su boca…

—¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Shaoran, apuntando su espada hacia el pasillo.

Sakura parpadea, sin comprender nada, con la cara estampada en el pecho masculino que parece estar protegiéndola. Miró también hacia el recibidor, donde segundos después una silueta se marcó en el piso, primero alargada y enflaquecida-"_un espíritu",_ fue lo primero que pensó ella sin aliento- hasta que adquirió un porte más bien pequeño.

El joven hechicero dejó se asir con fuerza su espada y la bajó cuando Xue terminó por asomarse tímidamente en la sala.

—Eras tú-suspiró.

—Eh, sí-él se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. Miró a su tío, y casi al mismo tiempo pudo distinguir a la niñera en sus brazos. —¿Señorita Sakura? ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó, verdaderamente sorprendido.

El ambarino se percató del menudo cuerpo apegado al suyo y se apartó de ella con un sobresalto. Sakura casi pierde el equilibrio al sentir las piernas demasiado flojas, y se recobró quedándose tiesa, con las mejillas calientes y la mirada gacha.

—Y-yo… es-estábamos conversando…-respondió en un tartamudeo, temiendo que él pudiera malinterpretar lo que había visto.

—¿No deberías estar dormido ya?-interrumpió Li, que ya parecía haberse recuperado de la incomodidad del bochornoso incidente—¿O te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien, es sólo que… -el niño tomó un respiro, dubitativo. —Uhm, es que tengo algo que contarte tío…

Shaoran enarcó una ceja, mientras trasformaba su espada y la guardaba entre sus ropas.

—Será mejor que los deje solos-musitó Sakura, quien hizo amago de marcharse.

—No, no es necesario-la detuvo Xue. —También puede escucharlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por una fracción de segundo.

—Se trata de lo que pasó en la biblioteca esta tarde. Keiko y yo vimos… vimos algo muy extraño…-Xue pasó saliva, recordando la tenebrosa escena. Todavía le producía un escalofrío pensar en la sangre espesa y roja cayendo sobre las hojas del libro, y no podría dormir hasta decírselo a alguien. —Había sangre. Apareció sangre en uno de los libros que Keiko estaba leyendo…

—¿Sangre?-repitió Sakura estremecida, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Y luego los libros comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros. Estoy seguro que no fue un accidente, tío-Shaoran miró los grandes ojos del niño, comprobando que estaba diciendo la verdad. —Debe haber algo en ese lugar.

—¿Algo como un espíritu?

Xue miró a su niñera y asintió.

—Vete a dormir, ¿sí?-habló el joven, después de permanecer pensativo unos segundos.

—Pero… ¿quiere decir que no me crees? ¿Nos vas a hacer nada?-se preocupó el mayor de los Asai al ver que su tío abandonaba la sala. —Si tú no me crees, entonces yo mismo intentaré averiguarlo.

Shaoran se volteó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada temible, que asustó tanto a Xue como a Sakura.

—No te atrevas a ir solo de nuevo a ese lugar, Xue. Seré yo quien vaya a ver lo que sucede.

—Pero también quiero ayudar. No tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, tío; quiero saber enfrentar esos peligros igual como lo haces tú. Además, si voy contigo no pasará nada, ¿verdad?, porque tú eres muy fuerte y estarás ahí para protegerme.

El rostro del chino parecía realmente sorprendido. Sakura sonrió complacida al ver que por fin se daba cuenta que a su alrededor todos lo apoyaban, y confiaban en que podía lograr su cometido.

—Lo pensaré-murmuró, pero Xue sabía que podía guardar esperanzas, porque había visto un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios—Ahora necesitas dormir.

—¡Sí, señor!-exclamó el niño obedientemente, siguiéndolo.

Ése niño era demasiado valiente, pensó el castaño, viendo de reojo a su sobrino. Shiefa aseguraba que había heredado de él esa intrépida actitud, además del carácter huraño; y quizás porque se veía a sí mismo a los diez años en esos decididos ojos avellanas, le enseñaba y confiaba tanto en él como para ocurrírsele ceder y dejarlo acompañarle.

¿Sería eso que vio Xue otro espíritu del tablero? Si fuera así, había que estar alertas, porque el Clan Thang no podía intervenir…

—Oye tío.

—¿Mh?

—Lei y yo te apoyamos en la decisión que hagas sobre ese otro asunto-dijo el niño en voz baja. Shaoran no comprendió a que venía su sonrisa amplia y su pulgar alzado optimista.

—¿Cuál es el otro asunto?

Casualmente, el niño giró para despedirse con un "buenas noches, señorita Sakura", y siguió camino a su habitación. Shaoran lo vio darle una seña y encerrarse, dejándolo con la duda.

¿Qué rayos era ese otro asunto?

—¿Li?-volteó a ver a una tímida Sakura jugando con sus índices, con la carita compungida. Parecía tener muchos menos años, y de verdad que era algo adorable—Uhm, me preguntaba si yo también podía ir con ustedes.

Él soltó un suspiro. Ella no tenía idea lo que lograba con eso…

—¿Eh? Es-espera, no te vayas-se quejó cuando lo vio rumbo a las escaleras. Se adelantó corriendo a detenerlo, interponiéndose en el primer escalón con los brazos abiertos.—Quiero saber cuál es ese peligro del que hablas. ¿Es por eso que no me dejas acompañarte, verdad? Si no son los espíritus no entiendo, no entiendo porqué debería huir si ya he pasado por tantas cosas, si ya el Clan Thang no consiguió a Bing Xia y Pei está de regreso en el tablero…

Avanzó un paso más. Ella dejó de mirarlo a la cara, tembló ligeramente, pero no retrocedió.

—T-tengo derecho a saber qué es ese peligro, así que no te dejaré pasar hasta que me lo digas-se atrevió a retarlo, y Shaoran debió morderse por dentro la mejilla para no echar a reír.

Ella tenía tanta culpa como él en todo esto.

Si no siguiera siendo tan insistente, tan cabeza dura, tan rematadamente encantadora…

Si al menos no siguiera provocándolo, él no tendría esas disparatadas ideas de cerrarle la boca con sus propios labios; si no se acercara tanto, no sentiría el calor asfixiante que emana en oleadas desde la piel descubierta que no cubre su pijama, desde el cuello, desde los brazos y desde las piernas, recordándole que es un hombre con necesidades, que ella no es la niña que pretende ver aunque se tome el cabello en dos trenzas por la noche, que están solos en medio de la oscuridad de la casa porque Spinnel y Kerberos vigilan afuera.

—Créeme-ella calló apenas acercó su cara peligrosamente hasta su oído. Shaoran siente la garganta seca y el ritmo del pulso que proviene de ella parece estar sincronizado con el suyo. La anticipación de algo le bulle en todo el pecho, pero se obliga a contenerlo. —Créeme… que no te gustaría saberlo.

La expresión de la niñera sigue clavada en su retina cuando se encierra en su habitación. No advirtió nada, y es mejor así, porque Shaoran no quiere que sepa la clase de sueños que tiene con ella, ni los repentinos pensamientos que cruzan por su cabeza cuando están solos y demasiado cerca, ni todo lo que le afecta físicamente, además.

Había sido un error creer que Nan podría hacer desaparecer todos esos fantasmas. Esa noche logró aplacar en algo sus repentinos deseos, pero la noche siguiente volvió a tener el mismo sueño de la niña de ojos verdes bajo él, susurrando su nombre mientras la besaba, y ya no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

Tampoco sería capaz de tocarla para satisfacer ese estúpido capricho. Era pasajero, lo sabía, se le había metido en la cabeza porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella, porque siempre estaba metida en problemas y porque comenzó a cambiar demasiado ante sus ojos…

"_¡Cada día estás más bonita!", _exclamaba Shiefa mañana tras mañana.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un gruñido.

¡Por un demonio, era verdad! Él tampoco podía negar que estaba distinta, y le fastidiaba enormemente que fuera Wen el responsable de que esos ojos brillaran con añoranza y sus sonrisas fueran aún más cálidas de lo que eran antes…

No era justo.

Él pretendía que pudieran convivir de la misma forma cuando había llegado por primera vez a esa casa. Quería seguir viendo a la niñera torpe que podía fastidiar de tanto en tanto, la _niña de preparatoria_ a la que le faltaba crecer mucho, la persona con la que podía discutir, hacer enojar y descargar algo de tensión acumulada por toda esa misión; la que a sus ojos seguía siendo una extraña entrometida en su vida y la de su hermana y sus sobrinos.

Pero ahora ya no sabía exactamente quién era Sakura Kinomoto para él, y el sólo pensar en tener que responderse esa pregunta, lo perturbaba.

…_quiero estar ahí cuando me necesites. _

Lo peor es que ella no estaba ayudándole.

¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? ¿Por qué no se preocupaba de cualquier otra persona, menos de quien más daño podría hacerle?

—No sabes el peligro que corres cuando estás conmigo…-murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía resistir sin ceder a la maldita tentación de besarla, de acariciarle el cabello, de abrazarla con fuerza, de imaginar que la tenía sólo para él (y que cualquier idiota llamado Ruo Cheng no existía en su vida).

Era normal ¿no?.

Era sólo un estúpido capricho.

Era cuestión de tiempo, y de fuerza de voluntad.

—Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza-repitió un par de veces, antes de poco a poco ir cerrando los párpados, esperando que al menos esa noche no volvieran a aparecerse los ojos verdes y brillantes en sus sueños.

Desde su puerta, Nan lo observó fijamente cuando cayó dormido. Minutos antes, había visto también a Sakura encerrarse en su cuarto cabizbaja, y comprendió que lo que estaba pasando allí no era parte de sus ideas paranoicas; había un peligro más grave del que imaginaba.

—Te arrepentirás de haberte interpuesto en nuestro camino, Sakura Kinomoto-juró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su novio y mirando con resentimiento la pereciente a la niñera—Nadie va a apartar a Xiao Lang de mi lado.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿A la Biblioteca?-Shiefa los miró extrañada. A veces, a Shaoran le daba la sensación de que intuía lo que pasaba por esa mirada escudriñadora que le dirigía, pero era sólo momentáneo. Su hermana era tan ingenua como el mismo Lei—¿Y para qué irás tu, Xiao?

—Quiero ayudarle, es todo-contestó tranquilamente.

El menor de los hermanos miró a los tres con curiosidad, dejando de jugar con su cuchara.

—Yo también quiero ir-pidió, dirigiéndose a su madre con sus grandes y suplicantes ojos.

—No puede-dijeron tres voces al unísono. Shaoran miró a Xue, y éste miró luego a su niñera, que estaba parada justo tras ellos con los platos del desayuno.

Nan estudió sus rostros con sospecha.

—Eh… Mi tarea es larga y aburrida, Lei, no te agradará esperarnos-intentó convencerlo su hermano mayor. El pequeño niño comenzó a hacer pucheros, sensible a que le no le permitieran ir donde su hermano iba.

—¡Ah!, Lei, ¿qué tal si nosotros vamos de paseo al parque?-propuso Sakura atropelladamente. Dejó los platos de Xue y su tío, para después arrodillarse donde estaba sentado Lei—Podemos pasear, comer helado y llevar tu pelota. ¿Te gustaría?

Él llevó su dedito al mentón, pensativo. Los otros dos rogaron porque aceptara, porque de lo contrario Shiefa querría obligarlos a llevarlo, y no estaban para poner en riesgo a alguien tan pequeñito como él.

—¡Sí, sí me gustaría!-exclamó finalmente, lleno de alegría.

—"_Estuvo cerca"-_suspiraron aliviados.

—Bueno, entonces comencemos a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde a todos-Shiefa sonrió a su hijo mayor, percatándose de pronto que frente a él había demasiada comida. Y no sólo frente a él, sino que su hermano también tenía su desayuno corriente de todos los días aumentado al doble (doble porción de arroz, de pan, de huevos), y un plato atiborrado de frutas. —Sakura, ¿no crees que es mucha comida para ellos?

Ella se sonrojó al ser observada por todos en la mesa, sobretodo los dos aludidos. A Kerberos y Spi también los había forzado a comer mucho, porque requerían de cuantiosas energías si iban a la caza de un espíritu.

—Necesitan alimentarse bien-explicó cohibida, bajando la mirada.

Shiefa soltó una risita.

—Tiene razón, sobretodo si van a estudiar tan duro-afirmó la madre—Deberían agradecer que tienen una niñera que se preocupa tanto por ustedes.

Los colores se le aumentaron cuando notó que Li seguía mirándola.

—C-con permiso-se excusó, huyendo a la cocina.

—¡Y es tan linda!-chilló enternecida. —Oye Nan, ¿y tú no vas a acompañarlos? Tal vez te haría bien salir un rato-opinó Shiefa segundos después que su hijo y su hermano abandonaban la casa.

—Sí, saldré un rato, pero a otro lado-al distinguir la curiosidad en la mirada de ella, Nan forzó una sonrisa—Ya sabes, compras y lo de siempre.

Por supuesto que su destino no era el centro comercial, aunque sí se le antojara utilizar su tarjeta de crédito en unos cuantos vestidos.

Pero tenía algo mucho más urgente que hacer.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! Podrías haberme dicho antes que venías para prepararte un recibimiento adecuado.

—No estoy para tus bromas, Ruo Cheng-Nan se abrió paso para entrar a su departamento. Echó un rápido vistazo, arrugando la nariz—Esto es una porquería. Deberías limpiar.

Él se desplomó en el sofá, con las manos bajo la cabeza.

—No me pidas tanto.

—Quizás debas considerar la idea de tener una empleada… o una niñera-sonrió ella maliciosamente.

Ruo la enfrentó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres, Nan? ¿Vienes a fastidiarme?

—Oh no, hermanito. Vengo a algo mejor-canturreó, sentándose a su lado. A él no le gustaba nada ese brillo peligroso de sus ojos celestes. Conocía bien a Nan, sobretodo cuando de sus ideas descabelladas se trataba. —Tengo una propuesta para ti, sobre tu querida niñera.

—Ya intentamos traer a Sakura aquí, y se negó. No abandonará tan fácilmente su trabajo.

—Necesitas hacer algo, o vas a perderla.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí…-Nan lo miró a los ojos, notando que tenía su interés. —Y será frente al enemigo de toda tu vida: Xiao Lang Li.

Él bajó la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Ella está enamorada de él, Ruo. Y si te quedas tan tranquilo como hasta ahora, vas a perderla.

—¿Así como tu perderás a Li?

Nan no respondió a ello. Dudaba mucho que su novio algún día tomara en serio a una niña como ella, pero prefería estar alerta. El parche antes de la herida.

—Tenemos que unir fuerzas, Ruo.

—También te lo propuse, pero aquélla vez tampoco fue útil. Sakura no aceptará venir a vivir conmigo, si es lo que quieres-habló Wen, desesperanzado. Ella seguía sin mostrar ni un poco de interés hacia él, más que el de una amiga.

—No si yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero a cambio, necesitaré que también cooperes.

La miró sonreírse con demasiada seguridad. Debía de estar bien desesperado, perdidamente loco por esa jovencita, como para comenzar a pensar en aceptar la propuesta de su hermanastra.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Al igual que ayer, la Biblioteca Municipal estaba casi desierta. Eran pocas las personas que acudían a buscar un poco de entretención en los libros, y otras cuantas que parecían trabajar desde sus computadoras personales.

Shaoran y Xue se dirigieron de inmediato a lo que les interesaba, pero justo al llegar se encontraron con la enorme puerta tallada cerrada con llave. Pegado a la pared, un escueto anuncio informaba que estaría cerrada por reparaciones.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?-se desanimó Xue, mirando hacia su tío.

—¿También lo sienten verdad?-murmuró éste, y las cabezas de Kerberos y Spinnel se asomaron desde la mochila de Xue.

—Sí, amo, hay una presencia poderosa ahí dentro.

El joven castaño vigiló hacia sus alrededores, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Puso una mano sobre la cerradura, recitó en un susurro un conjuro, y la puerta cedió.

—Entremos rápido.

Xue corrió dentro, dando un vistazo al lugar donde han reparado el desastre de la tarde anterior. Ya no hay rastros de libros regados por el suelo, y tal como decía el cartel parecía estar en proceso de reparación por la presencia de una escalera y unas cuantas herramientas junto a las estanterías. Todo parece estar bien, de no ser porque la cara sorprendida de Takeo y Keiko se le aparecen a menos de cuatro metros cuando mira hacia el último rincón.

Takeo y Keiko también están allí…

¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Ellos ahogaron un grito. Xue en cambio, no puede contenerse en exclamar:

—¡¿Qué hacen…?!-Shaoran ha llegado por atrás a cubrirle la boca antes de que termine.

—No hagan ruido, o notarán que estamos aquí dentro-recuerda en voz baja, soltando a su sobrino después de que él asintiera. Enfrentó a los otros niños con una mirada fría—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

El chico de lentes se sobresaltó ante su tono rudo. Piensa que es demasiado alto, y la cara severa con que los mira, no le da buena espina.

—No-nosotros- balbuceó, intentando inventar alguna excusa.

—Vinimos a investigar-se le adelantó en responder Keiko, seria y altiva. —No podemos decirle el qué.

—Ya le dije a mi tío lo que sucedió ayer-informó Xue a su compañera. Ella parece comprender, pero no baja la guardia.

—Y bien-Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, tras una exhalación—¿cómo fue que entraron?

—Por la ventana.

Vaya. Ahora entendía porqué esos niños eran amigos de Xue; lucían tan temerarios como él a la hora de decidir averiguar qué había pasado.

—Creo que hicieron suficiente por hoy, regresen a sus casas-les mandó, abriendo la ventana para que salieran. No era tan sencillo escalar hasta ahí, y era digno de admiración que esos sencillos niños pudieran hacerlo. —No hagan mucho ruido-dio como último requisito, volteándose hacia ellos.

La mirada azul de Keiko Azuma manifestaba claramente su postura.

—No nos iremos a ningún lado-informó, tras negar obstinadamente con la cabeza—Queremos saber qué es lo que pasa con este lugar.

—Debe de estar embrujado, o algo-añadió Takeo hacia su amigo.

A Xue no le pareció raro que él creyera en lo sucedido, de ser tan impresionable a todo lo que involucrara sucesos paranormales. Su niñera le había hablado ya de su prima, la que parecía compartir ese tipo de aficiones.

—Mi tío tiene razón. Es mejor que se vayan-intentó persuadirlos, porque de lo contrario no podrían hacer mucho en su presencia. Además, los guardianes dentro de la mochila se notaban inquietos por tener que seguir en su escondite.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe él?-preguntó Keiko perspicaz, cruzándose de brazos.

—N-nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-respondió Xue, algo asustado.

La niña de trenzas negras y su tío se enfrentaron en un silencioso duelo de miradas.

—Salgan-volvió a repetir él, esta vez con mayor rigidez.

—Él-él tiene razón Ke-Keiko, mejor vamonos-Takeo jaló a su amiga de su ropa, porque ya se le quitaron las ganas de investigar si ese tío de Xue, con su porte enorme y su cara de pocos amigos, no los quiere ver más ahí.

Pero ella no se deja amedrentar, aunque tenga que a duras penas contener el temor que le provoca la fea expresión que Li les dirige. Si él sabe algo, entonces con mayor razón quiere quedarse a indagar junto a ellos.

—Este es el libro-dijo, mostrando un pesado volumen en sus manos. Lo abrió, buscando entre sus páginas—Ya lo revisé, y no tiene ninguna mancha de sangre.

—¿Qué clase de libro es?-preguntó Shaoran, al ver un mapa en las hojas que ella estaba mostrando.

—Trata de la historia de la ciudad de Sapporo. Esto es el mapa de lo que era hace un sigo atrás. Fue lo que ayer vimos salpicarse de sangre…

Kero y Spi se asomaron apenas sus narices de la mochila de Xue.

—La presencia proviene desde ese libro-murmuraron. Shaoran asiente. También ha sentido algo raro provenir de él.

—Dame ese libro.

Keiko duda por un instante, con el temor que tras ello pretendan echarlos otra vez. Sin embargo, la mirada de Xue parece estar pidiendo que confíe en su tío, porque por alguna razón sabe lo que hace.

Estiró el libro hacia él, quien se acercó para tomarlo.

Un viento helado irrumpió en el espacio cerrado, causando a todos un escalofrío. Las ventanas se cerraron de golpe con un ruido sordo, y todo después queda en silencio.

—Demasiado tarde-masculló Shaoran, porque antes de coger el libro en sus manos, éste ha comenzado a sangrar. Keiko lo soltó repentinamente, producto del susto, y tirado ahí abajo pueden presenciar cómo las amarillentas páginas se tiñen de cauces carmines.

Y entonces viene nuevamente ese fuerte movimiento que Xue y Keiko sintieron ayer, que emerge justo bajo sus pies y sacude todo; los gritos de la bibliotecaria desde afuera, piden que todos mantengan la calma.

—Sácalos de aquí, rápido-pidió Shaoran a su sobrino, quien toma de la mano a Keiko y Xue, obligándolos a moverse y salir de su estupor.

No fue fácil para el mayor de los Asai arrastrar a sus dos amigos mientras el piso parecía subir y bajar, haciéndolos trastabillar. Llegó hasta la puerta, forcejeando para abrir.

—¡Está trabada!-exclamó. De pronto el ruido de la madera quebrándose los obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Los estantes habían cedido nuevamente, y los libros se precipitaban hacia el suelo.

Shaoran alcanzó a recoger el libro que segundos antes Keiko había dejado caer cuando se percató de que estaba en medio de una lluvia de pesadas enciclopedias y otros pesados libracos. Pero aquello no fue lo peor, sino el escuchar el cómo se desprendía un trozo de pared en el que los grandes muebles estaban adosados, y uno de esos estantes se dirigía hacia donde su sobrino y sus amigos estaban.

—¡Xue!

El niño cerró los ojos, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. No tenía tiempo para escapar.

El ruido de la enorme repisa viniendo hacia él se detuvo de la nada, y escuchó en cambio unos gruñidos. Abrió los ojos confundido, con la respiración agitada. Las enormes figuras de Kerberos y Spinnel habían detenido la estructura antes de que lo aplastara, y ahora seguían haciendo fuerzas para regresarla a su lugar.

Cesó el temblor. Los libros dejaron de caer, y desde el que Shaoran tenía en sus manos, emergió un fuerte haz de luz que llegó hasta el techo. El símbolo de la estrella que estaba dibujado en el centro del tablero, se marcó con un destello plateado.

—Descendiente de Clow…-la voz avejentada rebotó por las paredes en un eco. Del mismo haz de luz la silueta baja de una mujer flotó en el aire, con un par de ojos negros y sabios resaltando entre los tantos surcos de su rostro. —Al fin llegas a cumplir con tu misión.

Él permaneció observándola serio. La mujer descendió hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso, y miró a su alrededor.

—Lamento haber causado todo este alboroto. Sobretodo porque los asusté a ustedes, niños.

Xue intentó sonreír para dar a entender que no había sido nada, y de pronto dio un brinco al recordar que a su lado, Keiko y Takeo estaban presentes, quizás no pudiendo ver el espíritu, pero al parecer sí escuchando su voz por la consternada expresión de sus caras. Y claro, tampoco debe haber pasada desapercibida las enormes criaturas con cuerpo de leones y grandes alas que ahora los protegían.

—Supongo que se los explicaré luego-murmuró, dando unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda de ambos. Por ahora, no era algo que debía preocuparle demasiado...

—Era necesario que me defendiera, por si eran ellos los que aparecían.

—¿Hablas del Clan Thang?

La anciana entrecerró la mirada y un brillo duro prendió en lo más profundo de sus orbes oscuras.

—Debes cuidarte de ellos, si no quieres que todo termine en una tragedia. Eres su principal enemigo, Li.

—También el de ustedes-le recordó, sin ninguna expresión.

El gesto de ella se suavizó.

—No te guardamos rencor. Ni a ti, ni a la muchacha que nos liberó.

Shaoran entreabrió los labios, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Acababa de nombrar una muchacha, y estaba claro que se refería a la que había roto el sello. Por primera vez uno de esos espíritus se lo mencionaba… ya no era una simple hipótesis suya: Sakura Kinomoto era quien había comenzado con todo.

—Así es como era la profecía. Sabíamos que algún día una muchachita nos despertaría, y que serías tú, descendiente de Clow, quien nos regresaría al tablero para volver a sellar ese odio hacia los que nos hicieron tanto daño en nuestro pasado…

—¿Para qué tendrían que despertar luego de tanto tiempo?-preguntó Spinnel.

—Criatura de Clow…-murmuró, contemplándolo admirada. Sólo alguien como Read Clow podía haber creado dos seres con magia tan poderosa. Volvió su rostro hacia los ojos ámbar del joven hechicero, respondiendo:

—Todo es para que él pudiese llevar a cabo su misión y hacerse más fuerte… Lo necesitas, Li, porque serás tú quien tenga que enfrentar a esos sujetos sumergidos en las tinieblas, cegados por la venganza. Claro que no estarás solo. El destino también tenía preparado a muchas personas dispuestas a seguirte. Atesóralas.

Como un torbellino, los rostros de su madre, su hermana, sus sobrinos, los guardianes, Nan, Eriol, Mizuki y Qian se le agolparon en la cabeza. Todos y cada uno estaban directa o indirectamente involucrados en esa misión, sin embargo, no estaba seguro cuántos de ellos estaban dispuestos a seguirle.

"_Estaremos ahí apoyándote", _dijo una sonriente Sakura. Él miró hacia sus guardianes, quienes asintieron. Más atrás, Xue también le sonreía con confianza.

—Tiene razón-dijo sonriéndose modestamente.

La anciana Guoxin cerró sus ojos, elevándose del suelo.

—¿Puedes traer el tablero?-preguntó hacia Xue, quien luego de señalarse a sí mismo sorprendido, caminó hacia ellos luego de que los guardianes le abrieran paso, sacando el objeto de su mochila. —Muchas gracias. Li… -ella miró hacia el libro que el joven seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos. —Búscalos por medio de ese libro. Ellos también están esperando, para terminar de una vez con todo.

—¿El libro? ¿Pero qué debo hacer con él?

Guoxin fue rodeada de una luz cegadora que forzó a todos a cerrar los ojos para protegerlos. Cuando los abrieron, y tal como Shaoran temía, ella ya no estaba, y la sala había regresado a ser lo que era antes, con las estanterías reconstruidas y los libros ubicados en su lugar, a excepción del que tenía en su poder.

Tenía que utilizar ese libro para encontrar a los restantes Sying. Shaoran lo acercó más a sus ojos, palpando aún rastros de sangre justo al medio del mapa.

—¡Lo sabía!-escucharon de pronto una exclamación ahogada. Takeo se había incorporado, respirando con dificultad. —¡E-era un brujo!-indicó con un dedo tembloroso hacia Li, como si se tratara de un muerto viviente.

Kerberos se volteó inesperadamente hacia él, quedando sus enormes fauces a sólo centímetros de su cara pálida.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, niño!-gruñó, enseñando sus dientes—Una palabra más y te como.

—¡Kero!-lo reprochó Xue. Su amigo había caído de la impresión, y ahora se alejaba rápidamente avanzando hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos. —Le diré a la señorita Sakura que estás asustando gente-lo amonestó en voz baja.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Va a dejarme sin postre!

Era… raro. No había otra palabra para describir el singular panorama de un enorme león con alas llorando desconsolado, y otro a su lado mascullando insultos en voz baja, mientras se tocaba su enorme cabeza. Keiko apartó la mirada de ellos, concentrándose en el alto joven que estaba metros más allá, contemplando el libro.

—Puedo explicárselos…-dijo Xue, solemnemente. Keiko giró hacia él. —Takeo tiene algo de razón… La familia de mi madre es una familia de hechiceros. Mi tío también lo es, y estos...-el niño fue interrumpido por la discusión entre los dos guardianes. Una venita se hinchó en su frente—¡Basta ya, no es el momento! –bufó, luego de que estos se tranquilizaran—…son sus guardianes.

—Sabía que no lo había imaginado esa tarde que tuvimos la competencia de atletismo-dijo Takeo para sí. Kero volvió a mirarle feo, y guardó silencio.

—Mi tío está aquí para cumplir una misión importante. Debe sellar espíritus como el que acaban de ver… quiero decir, de oír-sus compañeros seguían mudos. Bueno, quizás Takeo moría de ganas por preguntar más cosas, entusiasta, pero la presencia de Kerberos lo mantenía silencioso y asustado. Keiko en cambio seguía mirando con recelo hacia el joven—Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie.

Desde el suelo, Takeo negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Xue le sonrió en agradecimiento, porque de verdad era uno de los momentos más difíciles que le había tocado pasar. Jamás había tenido que confesarle a nadie la verdadera identidad de su familia, y temía provocar rechazo en ellos.

—¿Entonces… lo que sucedió fue por un espíritu?-Keiko miró hacia el tablero, tragando saliva con dificultad—¿N-no va a atacarnos de nuevo?

—No. Ella ya está descansado-respondió Shaoran. Se acercó a la chica, quien a pesar de tener miedo, vio en sus ojos algo que la tranquilizó y la obligó a permanecer quieta. —¿Por qué estaban mirando este libro?

—Mi mamá heredó una casa en Muroran. Vamos ahí desde que yo era pequeña…

—Sí, una vez me invitaron. Es una casa enorme-añadió Takeo. Esta vez, Kero no lo interrumpió.

—¿Conoces bien esa ciudad?

Keiko asintió con la cabeza. El joven chino le sonrió ligeramente, provocándole un sonrojo cuando preguntó gentilmente:

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? Necesito llegar aquí-señaló el lugar del mapa donde la mancha de sangre rodeaba un sector rectangular. Los ojos azules de ella enfocaron mejor la ubicación, dio una rápida mirada al mapa por completo, y se quedó pensativa.

—Es difícil saber exactamente cuál es ese lugar, porque es un mapa de hace más de cien años...-murmuró. Shaoran le dio la razón con un asentimiento, comenzando a temer que le sería casi imposible encontrarlos. —Pero creo saber dónde es.

Todos la miraron asombrados.

—¿En serio?-preguntó Xue, a lo que ella volteó a sonreírle.

—Ajá. Todo este sector corresponde al más antiguo de la ciudad, y está cercano a la costa. Esta casa-la niña señaló el punto exacto donde estaba la mancha de sangre—debe seguir en pie, así como la mía que debe estar… -su índice viajó unas cuatro casas más a la derecha—acá.

Sus latidos aumentaron. Estaba cada vez más cerca de esos tres espíritus que quedaban por sellar, y al mismo tiempo, estaba más cerca de enfrentarse otra vez con Ho Thang y sus secuaces.

—Si necesitan ir ahí, yo puedo llevarlos-dijo la niña. Shaoran y su sobrino la miraron atónitos por su rápida decisión. Lo más normal para ella habría sido alejarse de inmediato de ellos, asustada de descubrir lo que rompía con todo lo que era el mundo que creía conocer tan bien. —Sólo si quieren puedo pedirle a mamá que vayamos todos juntos. Necesitarán ir con alguien que conozca bien Hokkaido si no quieren extraviarse.

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarnos?-volvió a preguntar Xue, sin poder creérselo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ves cara de mentirosa, Asai?-replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—N-no…

—Bien, debo confesar que no me gustó que me ocultaras a mí y a Takeo la verdad, pero…-ella suavizó su gesto justo cuando Xue creía que se abalanzaría a golpearlo, y sonrió. Sí, ¡le sonrió!. —Supongo que tenemos que perdonártelo y ayudarte si somos tus amigos.

—"_¿Estoy viendo mal o a su alrededor hay estrellas que brillan?"-_se preocupó el chinito, frotándose los ojos.

Probablemente lo que acaba de ver-incluida esa sonrisa, por supuesto- eran un espejismo.

—Claro-le apoyó Takeo, atrayéndolo a él con un brazo y a Keiko con el otro, para darle a ambos un abrazo apretado. —¡Esto es el poder de la amistad!

—Aish, Takeo, me estás ahorcando.

—Keiko, tú siempre tan gruñona.

—¡¿A quién le dices gruñona, Takeo Yanaguisawa?! ¡No estás invitado!

—¿Eh? ¡Pe-pero yo también quería ir!

Shaoran los contempló pelear con una sonrisa, mientras Xue en medio de los dos intentaba calmar los ánimos.

—¿Va a aceptar la ayuda de la niña, amo?-preguntó Spinnel, ya con su apariencia de muñeco, igual que Kerberos.

—Sí. Tendremos que ir a Hokkaido cuanto antes.

Las voces de afuera les alertaron de la presencia de la bibliotecaria y los guardias, que intentaban abrir las puertas.

—Hay que salir-susurró Shaoran, indicándoles la ventana. Los niños corrieron hacia allá, bajando ayudados por los guardianes. —No hay alternativa-masculló, arrancando la hoja del libro. Recogió el tablero antes de saltar por la ventana, en el momento justo que la llave calzaba la cerradura, y la bibliotecaria entraba caminando apresurada en sus tacos.

—Qué eficientes. Ya repararon todo, y hasta se dieron el trabajo de ordenar los libros que faltaban-observó contenta. Se agachó para coger el único que había quedado en el piso, y lo ubicó en el espacio libre. —Listo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Durante todo el camino, Takeo hablaba entusiasmado de la hazaña que acababan de hacer. Habían entrado de incógnito por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, burlado toda la seguridad, presenciado la captura de un espíritu, visto aparecer dos criaturas mágicas con apariencia de león, y descubierto que conocían a dos hechiceros.

—¿Cuántos conjuros puedes hacer tú, Xue?

—Eh… No sé muchos.

—¡Woa, ¿puedes enseñármelos?!

—Ssh-los silenció Shaoran. Habían llegado a la casa, y necesitaba asegurarse que todo iba a salir como lo habían planeado, es decir, sin que Shiefa se enterase del verdadero propósito del viaje. —No olviden que la condición de que nos acompañen es que guarden silencio.

—¡Sí!

Suspiró, sin saber si estaba haciendo bien con aceptar a dos niños más involucrándose con su cometido. No tenía opción si Keiko Azuma era quien conocía tan bien Hokkaido y podía darles hospedaje. Por otro lado, parecían ser muy cercanos a Xue, y no se veían dispuestos a traicionarlo ventilando a todo el mundo su secreto.

Tocó el timbre, no alcanzando a esperar ni dos segundos para encontrar la puerta abierta y un par de preocupados ojos verdes.

—¿Están bien?-fue lo primero que preguntó ella, notándose en su respiración que había corrido hecha una bala para ser la primera en llegar ahí.

"_Atesóralos" _

Shaoran le tocó la cabeza, desordenándole los rizos castaños, y entró a sacarse los zapatos, sin decir nada.

—Keiko y Takeo vienen a quedarse un rato-dijo Xue, apartando la atención de ella hacia su tío.

—Ya-ya veo… pasen-indicó, todavía sonrojada. —¿Xue?-lo llamó, antes de que él siguiera a sus amigos a la sala.

—Todo salió bien-se adelantó en contestar él, y Sakura sonrió agradecida. —Les traeré jugo a tus amigos.

El niño asintió. Ya no le molestaba la palabra amigos cuando se referían a Takeo y Keiko. Aquél día, ellos habían demostrado que se la tenían ganada con creces desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Shiefa llegó a casa poco después de las seis. En la sala, Xue la esperaba con sus amigos-los que se habían quedado a jugar y hablar todo ese rato-, porque según informó querían conversar algo muy importante con ella.

—¿Qué sería?-se entusiasmó, sentándose en un sillón con una sonrisita enigmática. Había entre los niños algo que parecía ser importante anticipándose en sus bocas.

—Queremos pedirte permiso para ir a la casa de verano de Keiko por el fin de semana, en Hokkaido-dijo Xue, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Queremos?-repitió su madre, levantando un índice de su mano. —¿Tú y quién más?

—Yo.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos se miraron largo rato.

—¿Tú también quieres ir a la playa, Xiaolang?-preguntó sorprendida, aguantando la risa. Él adoptó su conocido gesto malhumorado para replicar, pero su hermana lo interrumpió con una larga carcajada—¡Podías habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Sabía que estabas estresado en este lugar!

Cuando ella se levantó para apretarle las mejillas, logrando que los niños rieran silenciosamente, tuvo la urgencia de aclararle que no eran vacaciones las que pretendía tomar.

—Mamá, el tío irá para cuidarme-dijo Xue.

—¿Está bien para ti?-preguntó la mujer, dejando de aplastar sus mofletes. —Ya sabes, por eso…-musitó, para evitar que los niños escucharan, como si todavía ignoraran todo.

—Sí, Shiefa-afirmó él, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a llegar a sus mejillas adormecidas.

—Bueno, entonces el permiso está concedido.

Los tres niños se miraron contentos, y debieron contenerse de gritar a viva voz victoria. De pronto sintieron un sorbido de nariz.

—A decir verdad, a mí también me gustaría ir a la playa…-escucharon de pronto la voz desconsolada de la joven madre.—Estoy tan cansada de mi trabajo, que escapar un fin de semana al mar sería de verdad agradable, snif.

Oh no.

Si la teoría de Shaoran era cierta, las mujeres tenderían a ser más alterables al llanto de otra mujer.

—Señora Shiefa, no esté triste-murmuró Keiko, acongojada. Se acercó a ella, tomando su mano para animarla.

—Gra-gracias. Eres muy buena, pero no te preocupes, ya se me quitará. Seguiré encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, presionada por mis responsabilidades laborales, por poder sacar la cara entre toda esta sociedad machista, hasta quedar completamente acabada.

Keiko sintió pena por ella. Su madre también era así, tan trabajadora y explotada por sus superiores hombres con los cuales debía batallar a diario para lograr la igualdad de condiciones.

Quizás si ambas se tomaran un descanso…

—Puede venir con nosotros, si usted quiere-le propuso, sonriente. Shiefa dejó de sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo, y la miró con los ojos emocionados.

—¿D-de verdad?

Y aunque sentía el peso de tres miradas sobre ella, Keiko asintió. Había que solidarizar entre mujeres, ¿no?

—¡Mil gracias, Keiko! ¿Crees que Lei, Toshiro, Sakura y Nan puedan venir con nosotros también?

La niña de trenzas abrió y cerró los ojos, con una mueca confundida ante la lluvia de nombres. Es que Shiefa Asai no podía dejar a nadie atrás, o los extrañaba…

—Eh… b-bueno, si usted quiere…

—¡Yupiii!! ¡¡Entonces iremos todos a la playa!!-gritó, dando un salto y corriendo a la cocina donde Sakura preparaba la cena—¡Sakura, tenemos que ordenar todo, porque mañana iremos a la playa! ¿Dónde está Lei? ¡Leiiii!-corrió ahora a la habitación de su hijo.

Shaoran suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta la cocina, para evitar regañar a la amiguita de su sobrino. Suficiente hacía con querer ayudarlos.

—¿Es verdad que irán a la playa?

Volteó hacia la niñera, que rebanaba las verduras con el delantal de cocina puesto, y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza.

—Sí-confirmó él, sacando de la nevera una lata de refresco. Al mirarla de regreso, notó que había seguido con su labor de trozar los rabanitos, silenciosa. —¿Irás?

Negó con la cabeza, los rizos meneándose de un lado a otro.

—No quiero molestarte-murmuró. Ya se ha resignado a ello, y prefiere no discutir más sobre el asunto y ayudar en lo que pueda.

—No vas a molestarme.

Se ha volteado de prisa, estupefacta, soltando el cuchillo que cae justo en su dedo.

Shaoran se atragantó con la bebida cuando vio que sangraba y parecía no darse por enterada. Corrió hacia ella, tomó su mano y la guió hasta el grifo.

—¡Debes tener más cuidado!-la regañó, dejando que el agua fría limpiara su herida. Por suerte no era un corte profundo.

—Gracias-dijo ella, en voz bajita. —Por dejarme seguir contigo.

Se siente incómodo y torpe, las orejas le arden. Por eso tal vez opta por comentar livianamente, intentando parecer bromista:

—A Wen no le gustaría escucharte decir eso.

La chica no entiende del todo esa costumbre suya de incorporar a Wen a una conversación donde está de más. ¿Tan grande es esa competencia que tienen los dos desde adolescentes?

—Tendrá que entenderlo…-ella se encogió de hombros, despreocupada. Lo que vino luego fue una de las sonrisas más cálidas que Shaoran hubiera visto en su vida. Su voz osciló tiernamente en su oído—…porque yo estoy de tu lado.

No es justo que tenga que decir las palabras justas para aturdirlo, para hacerle perder el control y no medir lo que está a punto de hacer.

Sakura cree que es su imaginación el que estén más cerca, porque ella no se ha movido un ápice. Lo cree hasta que el aliento caliente de él acaricia sus labios, y todo le da vueltas como si se fuera a desmayar. Sus narices chocan. Está roja hasta la punta de los pies, mientras los ojos de él son como navajas de oro brillante y líquido, que le cortan la respiración.

¿Qué pretende?

¿Qué está apunto de hacer?

—¡¿Dónde dejé el quitasol?!

El simple grito los hace abrir los ojos; Shaoran retrocedió un paso largo, y Sakura no sabe si eso suave y tibio que sintió por una milésima de segundo fue su boca, o está imaginando cosas.

Tras cerrar el grifo, todavía sosteniéndole la mano, él le acerca una toalla de papel con la que la envuelve. Su flequillo cubre toda la mirada cobriza, por lo que no puede ver realmente qué está pasando, qué estará pensando, si está con los nervios de punta como ella cuya mano tiembla sin que lo pueda controlar, no precisamente por el agua fría.

—Buscaré una bandita-habló con la voz enronquecida, abandonando la cocina.

—Sakura, ¿no has visto mi quitasol? Estoy segura que compré uno-Shiefa recorrió cada rincón en vano. Si tan sólo tuviese una memoria mejor no pasaría por esas cosas —¿Crees que esté guardado en el ático?... ¿Sakura?

Pasó una mano delante de sus ojos, pero no logró hacerla reaccionar. Parecía estar paralizada, y por alguna razón su cara estaba rojísima, como si tuviera fiebre.

—¿Sakura estás…?-Shiefa gritó espantada de ver la cortada en su dedo. —¡Traeré una bandita! ¡No te muevas!... ¡Ayúdenme, Sakura se cortó!-salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, donde vio a su hermano caminando distraído con el botiquín. Se lo arrebató de las manos, y volvió a la cocina para ayudar a la jovencita, obligándola a sentarse. —Mira nada más, ¿en qué estabas pensando?...

"_Me besó…_

…_¿D-de verdad lo hizo?"_

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas de la –culpable-autora:** Sí, ya hasta me avergüenza aparecerme luego de tanto tiempo a actualizar xD Losientolosientolosientomuchoo!, pero aún no aprendo a manejar mi tiempo :(

Espero que el capítulo los haya dejado contentos por ahora, y olviden el hecho de que querían matarme por no hacer acto de presencia. Piensen que tengo que terminar el fic primero xD …y que falta mucho S y S por delante, obvio :D

Ojalá no se me hayan pasado tantas fallitas, porque estoy corta de tiempo (para variar) y debo estudiar para mi certamen del lunes como para darle una revisada más.

Intentaré responder sus reviews mañana. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas que se toman el tiempo de dejarlos! :3 de verdad que me animan harto a no abandonar esto. ¡Para ustedes va con todo mi cariño!! :D

Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Tendremos playita y sol, y no saben lo que emociona eso a una costeñita como yo, wujuu xD

Cariños!

_**Gaba.-**_

Y ahora, el rincón que casi nadie espera o Aprendamos de Gabapedia…

Muroran una de la ciudades de la prefectura de Hokkaido, y sí, yo no tenía idea pero tenía que informarme primero para que todo pueda ser un poco aterrizado a la realidad xD Un poco nada más, jaa.

Secreta Presencia: título de una canción de Javiera Parra y los Imposibles que he tenido pegada por más de dos semanas seguidas.

: )

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.


	19. El tablero de las nueve estrellas

**19.- El tablero de las nueve estrellas.**

I Parte.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Algo falló cuando preparó esa sopa de soja, se convenció Shiefa tras salir del baño con un aliviado suspiro. De sólo recordar la desagradable sensación que de pronto sintió al beberla, volvía ese revoltijo en su estómago y los intensos deseos de vomitar. Por suerte se le había ocurrido probarla antes de darle al resto de la familia y no hacerles pasar el mal rato, omitiéndola del desayuno.

—Te ves un poco pálida-dijo Toshiro, cuando ella llevó la dichosa sombrilla (que había resultado estar en su propio armario) para que la guardase en el portamaletas de la vanette.

—No es nada. Ya verás como un poco de sol lo arregla-sonrió ella, dándole un beso fugaz en la punta de su nariz.

Eran las nueve y cincuenta cinco de la mañana de un viernes caluroso, el cual luego de mucha insistencia pudo obtener libre junto a su marido. Le quedaban unos cuantos días de vacaciones que no había aprovechado de aquel viaje a Sendai, por lo que esta era una perfecta ocasión para aprovecharlos.

El equipaje ya estaba guardado dentro del maletero. La madre de Keiko había llegado hacía al menos media hora, y se entretenía escuchando a los niños hablar mientras Shiefa ayudaba a su marido en los últimos preparativos.

Ambas mujeres lograron congeniar en cuestión de minutos, y apenas se vieron confesaron estar esperando hacía mucho poder tener oportunidad de conocerse y ser amigas, pues sus hijos habían resultado llevarse de maravillas. Riyo-como se llamaba la madre de Keiko-, dijo que su hija no paraba de mencionar a Xue en sus relatos, lo cual la tenía sorprendida considerando que desde hacía años el único amigo que le conocía era Takeo. Shiefa por su parte también se declaraba gratamente sorprendida que su esquivo niño hubiera entablado amistad con una chica tan agradable como Keiko. Con una complicidad de madres hasta se atrevieron a sugerir que en un futuro podrían ser concuñadas, y reían calladamente mientras miraban embargadas de anhelo a los dos chicos conversando junto con Takeo (a quien finalmente Keiko también invitó).

—Ya tenemos todo listo-informó Shiefa, acercándose a su nueva amiga.

—Entonces ya podemos irnos-dijo ésta sonriendo, dispuesta a caminar a su coche y partir primero para guiarlos.

Shiefa miró preocupada su reloj y luego hacia el final de la avenida.

—Es que aún no llega Sakura-murmuró. Ya se había retrasado más de una hora, y no comprendía qué podía haberle ocurrido, si el día de ayer antes de irse a su casa la misma Shiefa se había comunicado por teléfono con el señor Fujitaka para pedirle el respectivo permiso y comprometerse a cuidar de ella.

Tal vez algo la había hecho cambiar de opinión… si lo pensaba detenidamente ayer por la tarde Sakura estaba extraña, mucho más distraída de lo normal, como si algo le inquietara.

—No podemos esperarla todo el día-opinó Nan, apareciendo de la nada entre ambas mujeres. Miró con una amable sonrisa a la de menor estatura y agregó:—Estoy segura que la señora Azuma debe estar cansada de que pospongamos el viaje, ¿no es así?. No es justo hacerla aguardar más. Si Kinomoto sabía bien la hora estipulada, lo más probable es que no la hayan autorizado o sencillamente no quiso venir.

—Esperemos un poco más-pidió Xue, interfiriendo también en la conversación. Nan frunció el ceño al ver que ahora la atención iba dirigida a él—Estoy seguro que llegará. Ella prometió que vendría.

—Por mí no hay problema-dijo comprensivamente la señora Riyo, tras entender lo mucho que significaba la presencia de la niñera para la familia.

Nan se alejó del grupo con un bufido y buscó a su novio que aguardaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, quizá buscando un poco de sombra para poder sumergirse tranquilo en sus cavilaciones.

—No sé porqué insisten en esperar a Kinomoto. Ni siquiera es parte de la familia como para que la consideren tanto-comentó con acritud, cuando estuvo a su lado.

Él no respondió. Pero se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la ausencia de la castaña, y muchas más veces que Shiefa había contemplado su reloj-disimuladamente- para contar su retraso. Y quizás, su preocupación también era mayor que la de su hermana y la de sus propios sobrinos.

Una hora y nueve minutos-él era bastante exacto-era un tiempo considerable para comenzar a pensar que definitivamente no vendría, y para que el enorme peso en el pecho comenzara a impedirle respirar con normalidad. Es culpa; lo sabe, es de él que le había asegurado que no le molestaría que los acompañara, pero que minutos después había cometido una enorme estupidez.

Aún ahora, luego de haberle dado tantas vueltas a lo ocurrido, no sabía muy bien con qué cara miraría a la chica. No tenía ninguna explicación externa a la que pudiera echar mano- como cuando Bing Xia estaba dentro de su cuerpo-, y era plenamente conciente que había sido por su propia cuenta.

Recordaba a cada minuto la expresión sorprendida marcada en su bonito rostro cuando se separó de ella tras el grito de Shiefa, la sensación dulce que seguía temblándole en los labios, y el calor que abrasó su cara y lo obligó a bajar la mirada en el momento que todo hizo clic en su cabeza y comprendió que _sí idiota, acabas de darle un beso… _

Mecánicamente había cortado el agua del grifo apartando la mano de ella que parecía estar congelada, pues no dejaba de tiritar; la envolvió en una toalla de papel cuidando que la torpeza que sentía en sus movimientos no la lastimara, le dijo que iría por una bandita y salió de allí casi corriendo, cubriendo como podía su cara con una mano al momento en que se topó con Xue en el pasillo, quien sólo le despejó el camino y lo miró extrañado encerrarse en el baño.

_¿Qué mierda hiciste? _

Creía que había logrado controlarlo. Desde pequeño solía dejarse llevar por la más mínima emoción, y aquello le había costado caro sobretodo en la escuela, siendo partícipe de riñas a las que sus compañeros lo provocaban. Su madre supo arreglar ese temperamento con un entrenamiento severo. Si algún día quería llegar a ocupar su puesto, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, decía, no involucrar ningún sentimiento a la hora de actuar; ser imperturbable. Era la única forma de guiar a un Clan del cual el bienestar dependía directamente en su líder.

¿Y ahora qué? Parecía haber vuelto a ser un niño que no se detenía a pensar ni diez segundos, y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por un simple arrebato.

Shaoran suspiró. Ojalá fuera _tan_ simple.

Ya ni sabía desde cuando era tan complicado pasar los días sin tener que pensar al menos una vez en algo relacionado a Sakura. Y antes también lo hacía, sí, pensaba cosas como que era una niña fastidiosa, metiche y torpe, y lo seguía haciendo con la diferencia que ahora encontraba divertida su manera de llevarle la contra con interrupciones, reclamos, y juzgaba adorables sus torpezas y sus descuidos.

Había agarrado la manía de quedarse observándola cuando estaba demasiado concentrada haciendo el desayuno, contándole algún cuento a los niños, o atendiendo sus flores en el jardín, y cuando notaba que se le habían ido largos minutos en esa contemplación, huía hacia otro lado sintiendo que el corazón se le estaba agitando en demasía como ella pudiera descubrirlo.

_Patético…_

Pero por ahora, y aunque no sabía cómo demonios iba a darle la cara, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara.

—¡Ahí viene!-escuchó exclamar a Lei, y volteó instantáneamente para mirarla caminar hacia ellos cargando una pequeño bolso y una mochila en su espalda.

Parpadeó fuerte, pero ella no desapareció. Estaba ahí… de verdad estaba ahí.

—¡Sakura!-corrió Shiefa con los niños. —¡Al fin llegas! ¿Te sucedió algo en el camino?

—¿Uh? No-murmuró ella, sin comprender.

—¿Entonces porqué te tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento…-se excusó, mirando su reloj. Sin embargo, no veía el porqué, si marcaba exactamente las diez. —¿Pero no se suponía que partirían a las diez?

—¿Diez? No, quedamos sería a las nueve. Pero bueno, me alegra que hayas llegado-le sonrió Shiefa, mientras Sakura miraba a Nan Wu entornar los ojos al cielo con una mueca.

Naoko tenía mucha razón todas aquellas veces en que la trató de ingenua, cuando se dejaba convencer de algún chisme que llegaba a sus oídos, o cuando se detenía en la calle a ver la demostración de "milagrosos" productos. Tendía a fiarse demasiado de otros, y ayer no fue la excepción cuando inocentemente escuchó que Nan le recalcaba que partirían entre las diez y diez media de la mañana.

¿Por qué tenía que creerle justo a ella? Estaba claro que la china no quería verla cerca y había mentido a propósito para que no pudiera acompañarlos al viaje.

—¡Entonces ya podemos partir!-exclamó la mujer de ojos mieles con efusividad. —Sakura, entrégale ese bolso a mi hermano para que lo guarde en el maletero-pidió Shiefa, y la chica ya no pudo fingir que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Estiró el bolso sin mirarle a los ojos, e intentó que el contacto de la fuerte mano masculina no llegase a sonrojarla. Cuestión imposible, por cierto, porque ya lo estaba. Li no tuvo ninguna dificultad en levantar todo el peso con ayuda de un solo brazo para abrir con el otro la puerta, y acomodarlo junto con el resto del equipaje.

—Creí que no vendrías…

Había dicho eso tan bajo, que estaba segura que nadie más que ella podía haberlo escuchado.

Nadie más que ella podía haber sentido que el aire se le hacía escaso y el corazón le martillaba con violencia porque esa voz susurrara esas palabras.

—¿Por qué hubiera tenido que faltar?-se atrevió a responder casi en el mismo tono, a lo que él la miró fijamente por lo que le parecieron largos minutos.

_Por ese beso, quizás…, _se respondieronambos, bajando la mirada al suelo.

—¡Suban, que ya nos vamos!-los apuró Shiefa desde su asiento.

Lei corrió a tomar la mano de su niñera para que se sentara junto a él, y Shaoran los siguió. Pronto ya todos estuvieron arriba de la van, con los entusiastas padres adelante, los prometidos en la segunda fila y los niños y su niñera en la tercera; todos rumbo a Hokkaido.

Las últimas casas del barrio pasaron ante sus ojos con rapidez; colores rojos, azulados, amarillos, y el césped verde y bien cuidado de todas ellas. Sakura miró fijamente hacia donde estaba su propio hogar, recordando los buenos deseos de su padre cuando se despidieron en la mañana, y la mala cara de Touya que seguía oponiéndose al viaje.

—_¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vaya, Touya? La señora Asai y su familia cuidarán muy bien de ella. _

—_Supongo que el tal Li también irá-_gruñó entre dientes. Sakura percibió que comenzaba a sonrojarse, con la loca idea de que Touya podría adivinar -si seguía mirándola desconfiadamente- qué había ocurrido entre ellos.

—_¿Quién es Li?-_preguntó su padre, sin comprender_. _

—_E-es el hermano menor de la señora Shiefa_-explicó Sakura, mirando hacia otro lado.

—_¿También es uno de los niños de los que cuidas?_

—_En realidad ya es bastante grande, pero no deja de ser un mocoso._

—_¡No le llames mocoso!-exclamó sin pensarlo. _

—_Defiendes a ese mocoso sólo porque…_

El mayor de los Kinomoto guardó silencio, mientras su hermana, roja hasta las orejas, rogaba para sus adentros que no se le ocurriera decir lo que significaba para ella, o su papá podía imaginar que iba a ese viaje sólo por ese motivo... y no era sólo por ese motivo, claro, aunque quizás sí era el principal.

—_Por nada. Sólo ten cuidado, monstruo_-masculló, dándose la vuelta para seguir limpiando la vajilla.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos de viaje y notaba que estaba demasiado tensa; no podía dejar de jugar con sus manos, cruzando los dedos, encadenándolos, aflojándolos. Si miraba por la ventana su vista se desviaba hacia el reflejo del perfil serio delante, y si miraba hacia el frente, veía mechones de cabello chocolate, brillantes a causa del sol. Optaba por mirar qué hacían Lei y Xue, aunque su cabeza no pudiera estar realmente atenta a ello. Era inútil si a menos de un brazo de distancia tenía que ir sentada la causa de su desvelo toda esa noche, aparentemente tranquilo ojeando una revista que había encontrado tirada.

Sakura ya no sabía que pensar.

Repasaba lo ocurrido minuto a minuto, intentando encontrar la pista que la llevara a concluir que todo no era más que una alucinación, de esas que hacían daño cuando se desengañaba, y que debía de estar tranquila y no comprometer todo aquél torbellino de emociones que se agolpaban cuando se preguntaba el porqué.

¿Por qué Li tendría que haberla besado, si ya no tenía un espíritu dentro de su cuerpo, ni él tampoco estaba ebrio?

"_Quizás el que tiene el espíritu es él",_ había pensado por la noche, mientras abrazaba la almohada en la oscuridad de su habitación. Era la alternativa más lógica. Le hizo ver la posibilidad a Kero, pero éste se largó a reír de su ocurrencia; dijo que era imposible, o Spinnel y él ya se habrían enterado. Preguntó a qué iba esa idea tan loca, pero ella respondió que sólo estaba bromeando.

—_Duérmete pronto. Mañana tenemos que estar llenos de energía para ir a la playa, Sakurita-_dijo Kero afectuosamente, palmeando su cabeza_. —Y no tengas esas ideas. El joven Shaoran está bien. _

Había estrujado más la almohada entre sus brazos, con el corazón oprimido. Kero le deseó buenas noches y se durmió segundos después, pero ella, a pesar de cerrar fuerte los ojos, no lo logró hasta entrada la madrugada.

Si no era un espíritu, ¿entonces qué?

No se puede besar a una persona así como así, sin tener ningún motivo. ¿Qué motivos tendría él? ¿Por qué no se los había dicho en ese momento?

Es tan triste que sólo sea ella quien pase día y noche dándole vueltas a algo que no existe más que para sí misma.

Porque a él esas cosas parecen no repercutirle. Está demasiado concentrado en esa tonta revista que lee, y la única que parece interrumpirlo es la tonta de Nan, que ha dejado caer tontamente la cabeza en su hombro, aparentemente dormida.

Sakura apretó los dientes, mirando hacia otro lado. De seguro lo hacía a propósito. Quizás ambos estaban confabulados para hacerla sentir cada día peor, y si era así, de verdad que lo estaban logrando.

La casa de verano de Keiko y su madre era de un solo piso, pero aún así enorme, tal y como Takeo había asegurado. Quizás no tan grande para compararla con la mansión de los Li en Hong Kong, pero suficiente para quedarse admirados de que tamaña casona albergara sólo a dos mujeres (y Takeo, a veces) la temporada de vacaciones.

Todos se quedaron contemplando la bonita vista, respirando el aire tan puro típico de la costa.

—¿Es mi imaginación o ella no simpatiza contigo?-preguntó Toshiro, porque antes de que su cuñado alcanzara a tomar el bolso de la niñera para bajarlo, ésta se adelantó agarrándolo bruscamente. Apenas le ha dirigido una mirada, pero una bastante fría como para asustar a cualquiera.

—Así parece-respondió, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su cuello.

Sí, sí… era su culpa después de todo...

—Hay suficientes habitaciones para que todos estén cómodos-dijo la señora Azuma, invitándolos a seguirla a la entrada. Cada uno cargó con su equipaje y accedió a la morada. Estaba todo perfectamente limpio, con las ventanas abiertas para mantener el interior fresco. —Siempre le pido a alguien que venga a cuidar mientras no estamos, o se atestaría de polvo.

Shiefa asintió con una sonrisa, mirando los alrededores. Esperaba algún día poder tener una casa así en la playa para su familia; los niños estarían tan felices.

—La señora Asai y su esposo pueden quedarse en este cuarto-la menuda mujer abrió una de las puertas, mostrando una iluminada y amplia pieza con cama matrimonial.

—Ya te dije que estamos en confianza y puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres-dijo la madre de los chinitos. —Pero no quisiéramos molestarte quedándonos con esta habitación, Riyo. De seguro es la tuya…

—Por favor, no es ninguna molestia. Dormiré con Keiko en otro cuarto. Póngase cómodos.

La pareja agradeció con una profunda reverencia, mientras Riyo Azuma se volteaba hacia los restantes invitados.

—Sólo me quedan dos habitaciones más, pero supongo que las chicas pueden compartir una, ¿no es así?

Nan apeló a todos sus dotes histriónicos para forzar una sonrisa cortés. Tenía una imagen que cuidar, y no sería bien visto mostrarse disgustada porque la dejaran en la misma habitación que la empleada, cuando perfectamente podrían dejarla con su futuro marido.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema-mintió, mostrando una falseadamente dulce sonrisa.

La chica de ojos verdes a su lado la miró como si la hubiesen suplantado.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura?-le preguntó Shiefa, a lo que se vio obligada a negar con la cabeza, musitando un: "por mí tampoco".

La anfitriona las guió hacia el otro extremo, donde estaba una delicada habitación de tonos celestes con dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche redonda.

Nan fue la primera que entró, dejando su maleta sobre el colchón apegado a la pared, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor. Ningún lujo.

—Es muy bonita-opinó Sakura, contemplando la decoración tras dejar su pequeño bolso a un costado de la cama junto a la ventana. Habían cuadros con paisajes marinos, y arreglos florales en el tocador.

—Me alegra que te guste. Iré a mostrarle al joven su habitación, así que pueden acomodarse.

La señora Riyo cerró la puerta al salir, dejando a las dos chicas solas, en medio de una atmósfera hostil.

—Esto es lo peor que podría haber pasado-masculló Nan, abriendo su maleta y sacando una a una sus cosas—Yo, compartiendo _mi _espacio con una empleada. Deberían agradecer que tengo modales y me mantuve callada al respecto. Dios, si mis amigos se enteraran…

Sakura prefirió no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios, y también comenzó a desempacar. Ella tampoco era una mal educada como para negarse a estar en la misma habitación que Nan Wu, si bien tenía suficientes razones para no aceptarlo. Iba a hacer lo posible por sobrellevar la situación; armarse de mucha paciencia, y evitar caer en discusiones…

—Creo que tu ropa no caerá en el armario junto a la mía-opinó la china, mientras ubicaba en los colgadores sus vestidos. ¿Sabría que pensaban quedarse sólo por el fin de semana? Si así era, la castaña no se explicaba por qué había traído tanta ropa.

—Yo veo que aún queda espacio…-opinó, tras contar hasta veinte, señalando las repisas libres.

—¿Tú ves?-ironizó Nan, guardando la maleta dentro, y sacando de su bolso uno a uno los cosméticos y cremas, los cuales fue ubicando en el espacio sin ocupar.

Podrían haber ido perfectamente en el tocador, pensó Sakura, pero guardó silencio, entornando los ojos al cielo.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

—Ah, ¿puedes dejarme sola ahora? Tengo que hacer una llamada privada-dijo, mostrando el moderno teléfono móvil que sostenía en su mano.

¡Encantada!, se dijo ella socarronamente, dejando sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta que se cerró estrepitosamente apenas estuvo afuera. Volteó a hacer una mueca, y luego suspiró vencida al no encontrarle sentido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Comerían un almuerzo liviano que las madres se encargarían de cocinar. Sakura también había querido ayudar, pero Shiefa la había echo voltear apenas puso un pie en la cocina para que fuese a distraerse al jardín. No eran necesarias tantas manos para terminar unos cuantos bollos de arroz.

—Ytú necesitas más descanso que nadie, Sakura, así que ve ahí afuera a respirar aire puro.

Como era una chica obediente, salió de la casona hacia el jardín y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones de ese aire fresco y salino. Se escuchaba desde lejos el romper de las olas, y las decenas de gaviotas sobrevolando el mar. El cielo tenía un azul vibrante, con escasas y livianas nubes blancas desplazándose sin prisa. Nadie allí parecía tener -ni querer- correr contra el tiempo… A excepción, quizás, de Xue y sus amigos, a quienes vio atravesando la salida con apuro y sospechosa actitud.

—¡Hey!-los llamó, pero no parecieron oírla. Sakura frunció el ceño, preguntándose adónde pensaban ir. E iba a seguirlos y traerlos de regreso, porque el almuerzo estaría listo en unos minutos, cuando vio que Shaoran también se dirigía a la salida con ellos. —M-mejor no voy-decidió adusta, sonrojándose y dándoles la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

No le dirigiría la palabra hasta que él se dignara a reconocer lo que había sucedido ayer, para convencerla de que no estaba volviéndose loca, ni había comenzado a soñar con él despierta, como si no bastara soñarle mientras dormía.

Cuando volvió a mirar la salida, no estaba ni su rastro ni el de los niños. ¿Habrían ido a pasear por la ciudad?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ayer no había tenido tiempo para cuestionarse la decisión de él de venir a una playa por todo el fin de semana, sin poner ningún obstáculo. Tiempo atrás siempre oía decirle a la señora Shiefa que podría acompañarlos a conocer lugares cercanos, donde no demorarían más de dos horas de viaje, pero nunca obtenía de su parte una respuesta positiva. Así como tampoco Meiling, cuyas aspiraciones eran llevarlo a las discotecas o karaokes. Gruñendo, el chino aducía que tenía cosas que hacer en Japón más importantes que dárselas de turista.

Tenía que haber una razón demasiado importante para que alguien como él cambiase tan repentinamente de opinión…

Así como un pensamiento lleva a otro, Sakura se encontró reflexionando respecto la insistencia de Kero en que debían ir a ese viaje también. Apenas desembarcaron del auto, le pidió permiso para dar vueltas con Spinnel, y no lo había vuelto a ver el resto de la mañana.

Y no sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que tenía que desconfiar de la mochila que cargaba Li en su espalda.

—Muy sospechoso…-murmuró pensativa, volviendo a mirar el lugar por donde habían desaparecido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—De acuerdo al mapa, el sitio exacto debería ser este-dijo una Keiko muy segura, observando un viejo y abandonado caserón. Estaba rodeado de rejas oxidadas y destruidas de hierro, que con apenas empujar un poco cedieron, dejándoles libre el ingreso.

—Vamos-Xue puso un pie dentro de la entrada, pero antes de poder dar otro paso, Shaoran lo retuvo del cuello de su camiseta. —¿Eh?

—Iremos primero-anunció su tío, y los guardianes salieron de la mochila que el joven cargaba. El niño asintió, comprendiendo que era lo mejor, por si se presentaba algún peligro.

Kero y Spi volaron en dirección a la puerta de entrada, vigilando a sus alrededores.

—No siento nada, ¿y tú?-confesó el de pelaje amarillo.

—Tampoco. Parece como cualquier casa abandonada-respondió el otro.

Después de mirar por un momento la puerta de madera entreabierta, Shaoran se decidió a entrar. Había un cargado olor a humedad impregnado a las paredes de la amplia residencia, y se respiraba mucho polvo, el que se podía contemplar agitándose por el sol que se colaba de las ventanas sin vidrios.

Los estornudos de Takeo no tardaron en evidenciar que era alérgico, por lo que él mismo decidió inspeccionar afuera.

—Exactamente, ¿qué debemos buscar en esta casa?-preguntó Keiko a Xue, después de que el tío de este subiera por las endebles escaleras sin permitir que lo siguieran por el riesgo a que se accidentaran.

—Espíritus.

La niña de trenzas pasó saliva.

—Si tienes miedo mejor esperas afuera-le aconsejó Xue, sin intenciones de molestarla. Pero ella pareció percibir todo lo contrario.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo!-afirmó, muy decidida. Sólo estaba un poco ansiosa por enfrentarse por primera vez a una situación como esa, pero Keiko Azuma no era como cualquier niña llorona; había aprendido de su madre a ser una mujer fuerte.

Y eso de los espíritus no iba a espantarla.

—¡¡Whaaaaaaaaa!!-gritó de pronto, cuando sintió que algo rozó su tobillo desnudo, precipitándose a agarrar lo que tenía más cerca: el brazo de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó Xue, al sentir que por poco se quedaba manco por tanta presión.

—S-sentí a-algo en el pie-murmuró ella, comenzando a tener ideas de que del piso surgía una mano pálida y huesuda que era la responsable.

—Es sólo un ratón-la tranquilizó.

Ella parpadeó, y miró junto a él a un pequeño bulto peludo escabullirse entre las tablas de una pared destruida.

—No sé si eso fue mejor o peor-comentó entre dientes, con un escalofrío.

—Ya te dije que si tienes miedo es mejor que vayas con Takeo allá afuera…

—He visto cosas extrañas como esta en los campamentos, cuando hacemos el _kimodameshi_, así que no tengo miedo. Sólo me sorprendí, ¿ok?.

—Ok-sonrió él con retintín en la voz. —¿Ahora puedes soltarme el brazo?

Keiko se sonrojó, y maldijo esa naturaleza femenina-porque no era algo que dependía de ella- de saltar y abrazarse a lo primero que pareciera seguro. Ambos siguieron recorriendo las habitaciones en silencio.

Li dio un recorrido completo por el piso de arriba, pero no encontró nada. El lugar estaba realmente abandonado; quienes vivieran allí parecían haber dejado todo atrás de un momento a otro, pues dentro de los armarios seguían prendas de vestir colgadas y roídas por los ratones. Los muebles estaban enmohecidos y cubiertos de una densa capa de suciedad, y dentro de sus cajones no guardaban nada fuera de lo común, por lo que Shaoran encontró cartas, libros, y otra decena de cachivaches que no tenían valor y no podían ser pistas para encontrar a aquéllos a los que buscaba.

Bajó de regreso a la primera planta, donde los guardianes y los niños parecían haberse rendido al correr la misma suerte.

—Quizás este no sea el lugar-hizo ver la posibilidad Kerberos. Keiko se quedó en silencio, incapaz de decir lo contrario, si bien estaba segura que no podía haber fallado con la ubicación escrita en el mapa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Todas las casas aquí son enormes-Sakura miró hacia arriba la enorme construcción de dos pisos. Había caminado en busca de Li y los niños, pero después de recorrer toda la cuadra, no dio con ninguno de ellos y se distrajo contemplando los alrededores. Todo era bonito y lleno de vida; la gente, con esa alegría típica que emerge con el verano, paseaba con ropas ligeras y sombreros de colores.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por acabar de rodear toda la gran manzana, se había detenido ante una de las fachadas que no compartía el ameno ambiente de sus vecinas. Lucía antigua y abandonada, y pese a que se adivinaba que por dentro su estado no era mejor, mantenía una grandeza que hizo a Sakura imaginar una familia numerosa y acomodada de antaño, paseando por sus habitaciones y corredores.

El antejardín era diez veces el de una casa normal como la suya, o como la de la señora Shiefa, y poseía un camino de arcilla que llevaba hasta una pileta, la única que parecía mantenerse completamente en pie, pese al paso de los años.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-llamó, a sabiendas que no obtendría respuesta. En definitiva era una casa abandonada, la cual podrían demoler en cualquier minuto por el pésimo estado en que se encontraba. Sakura caminó curiosa por el sendero, contemplando en el césped reseco vestigios de flores. Era una pena que aquél lugar estuviera en ese estado.

Se detuvo ante la figura de piedra en la pileta; representaba a una mujer joven, de cabello largo. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho, y una expresión que parecía querer ser una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados. En sus pies seguía el pequeño boquete desde donde caían cada cinco segundos diminutas gotas de agua, que iban a parar al estanque. Decenas de bichitos y hojas secas flotaban en el agua turbia, donde Sakura intentó ver en vano su reflejo. Mientras intentaba buscarle un nombre al extraño color que tenía, en un instante breve, demasiado fugaz, creyó adivinar los contornos de un rostro blanco sumergido en lo más profundo de esas aguas.

Tocó su propia cara. ¿Habría sido ella misma, verdad? ¿Quién más podía estar allí?

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar una voz ronca y severa a sus espaldas, y se volteó sin aire. Un hombre de facciones duras y abundante barba negra, la inspeccionó con recelo.

Al menos era un humano, se tranquilizó.

—Sólo estaba mirando-murmuró tímidamente, pero el sujeto no suavizó ni su expresión ni su tono.

—Está prohibido entrar a este lugar.

—No lo sabía. Lo siento mucho, señor-se excusó con una reverencia, notando que el extraño se acercaba a ella.

Antes de que por instinto retrocediera un paso, él se detuvo. Era alto, de unos cuarenta años, y debía pesar el triple que ella. Su rostro tenía marcada una expresión severa.

—¿A qué viniste?-exigió saber, con rudeza. Sakura intentó controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, asustada de su cólera—¿Quién te envió?

—Nadie. Sólo pasaba por afuera y entonces entré a mirar…

Abrió los ojos atemorizada cuando él apresó su muñeca con violencia. Intentó zafarse, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza, y sólo logró hacer que el negro de esos ojos se volviera aún más intimidante.

En los problemas que se metía por no controlar su curiosidad…

—Más te vale que no vuelvas a entrar aquí a meter tus narices, niña-le advirtió, como un gruñido—Esto no es un lugar para dar paseos. Mantente lo más lejos posible si no quieres salir lastimada…

—Creo que ella ya lo entendió.

Ambos alzaron la mirada, y es que una tercera mano sostuvo el antebrazo del hombre moreno, obligando que soltara la muñeca de la jovencita.

—¿Está chica viene contigo?

Shaoran respondió la mirada del sujeto con otra igual de impávida.

—Sí, y ya nos vamos- dijo, tomando la mano de la sorprendida muchacha, y arrastrándola consigo.

Los niños, que habían estado mirando asustados al extraño, lo siguieron de cerca.

—Que esta sea la última vez que usan esta casa como atracción turística-lo escucharon decir. Shaoran se detuvo a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido, y Sakura sintió que repentinamente soltaba su mano—Han sucedido cosas muy desagradables a los curiosos que se atreven a entrar como ustedes.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?-preguntó Takeo, sin aguantar su curiosidad.

El sujeto entrecerró su mirada negra, con una sonrisa astuta.

—Se dice que la casa está maldita. Cada noche, al esconderse el sol, comienzan a moverse los muebles, se escuchan pasos, voces y gritos. Es por eso que sus dueños la vendieron, y aquellos que la compraron, no pudieron soportar el acoso de los fantasmas, y huyeron lejos de Hokkaido sin llevarse todas sus cosas. Sé porque se los digo… fui jardinero de este lugar por más de veinte años, y ya no es posible habitarla, porque está infectada de perversos fantasmas.

Keiko ahogó una exclamación. Sakura miró el perfil serio de Shaoran, esperando que respondiera algo. Sin embargo, el chino se volteó y siguió su camino, dejando al sujeto con la satisfacción de que-aparentemente- los había espantado a todos.

—Vamos a hacer caso de lo que ese hombre dijo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Keiko cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, inquieta de saber que los espíritus podían hacer daño a los intrusos como ellos.

Sí, claro que le haría caso, pensó Shaoran, porque vendría por la noche ahora que sabía que se manifestaban cuando caía el sol.

—Regresemos a casa-dijo, comenzando a caminar por la avenida. Los demás lo siguieron, cada uno sacando conclusiones de ese silencio. Lo cierto era que tanto Xue, los guardianes y Sakura, sabían perfectamente que él volvería al mismo sitio al momento en que todos durmieran.

"_Como siempre lo hace",_ pensó la ojiverde, echándole una fugaz mirada por el rabillo del ojo, que para su desgracia, no pasó inadvertida. _"Rayos"._

Esperó, estoicamente sin apartar los ojos de él. Estaba preparada para recibir cualquier reclamo de su parte, y estaba preparada para defenderse con muchos argumentos válidos (entre ellos el que no le había dicho que venía a una misión, o que había sido tan irresponsable que había puesto en peligro incluso a los niños, porque ¿qué tal si los fantasmas también aparecían de día?).

—¿Te hizo daño?

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de-!-Sakura pestañó fuertemente. —¿Eh?

—Hablo de ese sujeto-dijo él, mirando fruncidamente hacia atrás, como si los siguiera. —No tenía ningún derecho a lastimarte.

Otra vez. El muy maldito lo hizo otra vez…

Sakura intentó controlar el pálpito intenso y el color que de seguro encendía sus mejillas. Son esas palabras, esa constante y especial manera de preocuparse por ella las que le dan tenues esperanzas de que no le es indiferente, que puede haber una posibilidad de que lo ocurrido en la cocina signifique lo mismo para él que lo significó para ella.

Si tan sólo alguno de los dos pudiera romper con ese incómodo silencio…

Pero no ocurre. Justo cuando ella cree que tiene la voz suficiente para decir algo, un grito suena a lo lejos.

—¡Xiao Lang!

No se lo explica. No sabe cómo demonios Nan Wu siempre tiene la habilidad de llegar en los momentos menos indicados. Y si ella tiene alguna habilidad, espera que sea alguna especie de poder mental que haga enredar a la china con sus sandalias de taco enorme antes de que terminara por acercárseles, para que caiga de bruces al suelo, para que luego algún ciclista distraído la arrolle, para que justo pasen por ahí todos los participantes de alguna maratón, o un desfile con carros alegóricos...

Tras vislumbrar todo aquello con demasiada claridad, abrió los ojos. Nan ya estaba colgada de Li, quejándose de estarlo buscando hace mucho.

_Sigues siendo una niña común y corriente_, se dijo resignada. Los vio caminar después de que el chino murmurara unas palabras a su novia, y despegó su vista sólo cuando sintió una leve presión en su mano derecha. Lei había tomado su mano, instándola a seguir, y ella se esforzó por sonreír; es que ese niño era demasiado intuitivo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Después de tener que dar excusas a Shiefa por desaparecerse así de pronto, los chicos comieron sus bollos de arroz sentados cómodamente sobre el tatami. Habían creído aquello de que los niños morían de ganas por ver la ciudad, y que se habían extraviado por unos momentos.

Shiefa sobretodo, no lo dudó ni un segundo, si iban con su hermano y su pésimo sentido de orientación.

—¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba!-exclamaba ahora la mujer contenta, mientras miraba por la ventana el bonito paisaje de un jardín verde y amplio, y a lo lejos adivinaba el mar por el sonido del oleaje. —Estoy tan ansiosa por llegar a la playa.

—Podemos ir en cuanto terminemos-le sonrió la madre de Keiko. —Así aprovechamos de caminar por lo alrededores antes de bajar.

Sakura vio a Lei alzar los brazos entusiasta hacia el cielo. Xue y sus amigos también parecían anhelantes de llegar pronto a nadar, como cualquier niño. Los comprendía perfectamente porque ella también reaccionaba así en esos tiempos cuando iba con su padre y su hermano hasta la playa; siendo sinceros, seguía con ese mismo apego por el mar, porque si algo le gustaba a Sakura Kinomoto además de correr, era nadar.

Quizás, si no tuviera la cabeza en otras cosas, podría ilusionarle un poquito más la idea.

—¿También irás a la playa?-le preguntó Nan, que venía saliendo de la habitación cuando ella iba a entrar a cambiarse. Tenía un diminuto bikini color negro que apenas y cubría sus atributos, con un pareo estampado de grandes rosas color rojo y una blusa blanca abierta de manga corta, todo de finísimo material. —Ojalá y no te confundan con una tabla de surf, Kinomoto-la escuchó decir con ironía.

La maldijo cuando la dejó sola encerrada en el cuarto. Desempacó su traje de baño de la maleta malhumorada, y lo miró por largos segundos tendido sobre la cama.

Nunca le había preocupado demasiado su apariencia, porque lo único que pensaba en cuanto pisaba una playa, era nadar. Por esa misma razón estaba acostumbrada a usar un traje de baño de una pieza, más cómodo para la actividad, y nunca se había cuestionado si lucía bien o mal en él.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, indignada. No tenía porqué experimentar ese tipo de inseguridades sólo porque la perversa china le diga que es tan plana como una tabla.

Ella no tendría porqué querer tener el físico del que tanto se jactaba, y del que de seguro Shaoran disfrutaba tanto.

_Si luciera como ella, ¿pensaría distinto sobre mí? _

Se desplomó en la cama, con un suspiro quebrado.

Compararse con Nan Wu siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Habían millones de diferencias que Sakura no estaba al alcance-y muchas que no querría- de emular.

Golpearon a su puerta tres veces. Se incorporó en la cama, dando cautelosa la autorización a pasar al pensar que podría ser Wu a atacar otra vez, pero vio ingresar a su jefa ataviada con su sombrero rojo y un vestido liviano. No pudo evitar sonreír de ver su jubiloso semblante.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros a nadar?-preguntó, caminando hacia ella.—Todavía no te pones tu traje de baño-observó fingiendo estar enfadada, tomando la prenda que yacía sobre la cama. —¿Siempre has usado de estos?

Ella parpadeó, afirmando con la cabeza. Su jefa lo inspeccionó por unos segundos.

—Oh… Tengo algo que quiero darte a propósito de eso-los ojos de ella brillaban como los de un niño que está próximo a confesar un secreto. Se sentó en la cama, haciendo aparecer tras su espalda un pequeño paquete que dejó sobre sus rodillas. —Espero que no me haya equivocado en tu talla.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender, hasta que de la bolsita de papel su jefa sacó la parte de arriba de un bikini verde, que le mostró con una sonrisita.

—Es para ti.

—No debió haberse molestado, señora Shiefa-dijo rápidamente, levantando las palmas y negando fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente. —N-no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—B-bueno, porque usted no tiene porqué regalarme nada… -ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sonriéndose—A mí me basta tener la oportunidad que me da de cuidar a sus hijos y permitirme venir aquí acompañándolos…

—Sakura-la detuvo ella, haciendo que se callara de inmediato, obediente. Shiefa sonrió enternecida. —Eres una niña demasiado buena, ¿lo sabías?. No eres tú quien tiene que agradecerme, soy yo quien debe dar las gracias de haber encontrado la mejor niñera para mis pequeños-la mujer dio un suspiro satisfecho, con los ojos radiantes—Ya has dejado de ser como una empleada para nosotros. Eres parte de nuestra familia, así que no te sientas apenada por un simple obsequio, y mucho menos por acompañarnos. A mí me alegra mucho que estés con nosotros. No habría sido lo mismo sin ti.

La muchacha asintió, con unas tontas ganas de llorar. Todo aquello le había emocionado.

Shiefa pegó un pequeño brinco cuando ella se le tiró a los brazos.

—Yo también siento como si fueran parte de mi familia-declaró, y unas torpes lagrimas se le cayeron por las mejillas cuando sintió que la señora Shiefa sobaba dulcemente su espalda, así como hacen las madres. Sí, era por eso que de pronto se había quebrado tanto, recordando que le gustaría tanto poder tener viva a su mamá, que de seguro sería igual de afectuosa que esa mujer que la había albergado con tanto amor en su familia.

—Bien…-cuando se separaron, Sakura descubrió que ella parecía estar mucho más afectada. Los ojos mieles estaban vidriosos y su nariz colorada. —No te preocupes. Ya sabes como soy de llorona-dijo ella, riéndose. Sakura la siguió, limpiándose ella misma el par de lágrimas que habían bajado por sus pómulos—Ten, estoy segura que te verás lindísima.

Aceptó la bonita bolsa de papel color azul con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

—Espero que lo uses, ¿sí? No tengo nada contra tu traje de baño, pero…-dijo la mujer, mientras miraba el vestuario que seguía tendido en la cama. —…creo que tienes que sacarte un poco más de partido. Apostaría que romperás millones de corazones en la playa.

Sonrojada, Sakura prefirió obligarse a reír un poco.

—No debí decir eso-murmuró Shiefa después, un poco arrepentida—Se me olvida lo del chico ése del que estás tan enamorada… ¿cómo era su nombre?

"_Shaoran Li, y es su hermano",_ dijo ella para sus adentros, notando que el calor en su cara era más intenso.

¿Qué diría Shiefa si algún día se enteraba de que había puesto sus ojos en su hermano menor? Pensaría tal vez que había abusado de la confianza que había puesto en ella y se desilusionaría muchísimo. Sakura bajó la mirada, con una punzada de culpa.

Una razón más para seguir ocultándolo.

—¿Shiefa?-el señor Toshiro se asomó al cuarto, luego de pedir el permiso correspondiente. —Disculpen, ¿ya están listas?

—Ay sí, dejaré a Sakura para que se cambie. No te tardes-le sonrió la mujer, corriendo hacia su marido. Ambos salieron abrazados hacia el pasillo, y Sakura volvió a mirar su bonito regalo, intentando dejar atrás su pudor y los humillantes comentarios de la pelinegra.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La madre de Keiko los había encaminado a la playa, entreteniéndolos con una charla acerca de los lugares más típicos de la ciudad. El día de mañana se encargaría de llevarlos a uno de los parques y un acuario, noticia que mantenía más emocionados-si era posible- a los niños. Una vez que encontraron el lugar más adecuado para instalar las sombrillas, la mujer se disculpó con ellos diciendo que iría a atender unos asuntos al centro de la ciudad, con unos familiares. Keiko prometió que los guiaría de regreso a casa si su madre no alcanzaba a llegar antes de que atardeciera.

Los niños dejaron sus cosas en la arena, se quitaron las sandalias, y echaron a correr hacia el mar. Minutos después de que se divirtieran mojándose los pies y escapando de las olas, regresaron a quitarse la ropa para regresar con sus bañadores y darse un refrescante chapuzón.

Sakura también hizo lo mismo con sus propias sandalias, para seguir a Lei, que era el que más le preocupaba.

Con un suspiro, Shiefa y su marido se recostaron sobre una toalla. Shaoran intentó hacer oídos sordos y vista gorda a los mimos que solían hacerse cuando estaban juntos, y la manera en que transformaban sus voces para hacerlas más infantiles que la de Lei, diciéndose cosas melosas en susurros. No hay nada peor que dos adultos enamorados como adolescentes, concluyó, con una mueca. Al menos Toshiro ya estaba casado con su hermana, porque de haber presenciado lo mismo años atrás, el buen japonés no hubiese vivido para contarlo.

—Xiao Lang, ¿puedes ayudarme con el bloqueador solar?

Volteó a mirar hacia su novia, distraído. Nan, que estaba tendida en una silla reclinable, le estiraba con una dulce sonrisa el envase de crema, mientras se volteaba y le mostraba su blanca espalda.

Se notaba que se cuidaba demasiado de no exponerse al sol.

—No soy bueno en esto-intentó excusarse, pues la verdad estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo por la orilla antes que quedarse retozando como ella o la pareja de padres en la arena.

—Por favor, Xiao Lang. Lo harás bien.

Casi por obligación-o enteramente por obligación-, el chino realizó la tarea que le pidió. Nan se sonrió, y buscó con malicia la reacción en Kinomoto. Sabía que a pesar de que estuviera a metros de distancia jugando con los niños, echaría un vistazo, y efectivamente, pudo dar con los ojos verdes mirando hacia donde estaban ellos, y casi de inmediato, esconderse.

—Pobre tonta.

—¿Dijiste algo?-cuestionó el castaño.

—No. Sólo que tienes unas manos maravillosas-comentó coqueta, cerrando los párpados y relajándose.

Si todo salía como lo había planeado, muy pronto se desasiría de la niñera y podría disfrutar completamente de ese viaje con su novio.

Sakura Kinomoto no sería un obstáculo para ella, porque tenía más belleza, más poder, más inteligencia, más autoconfianza, más relajo, más sueño, más y más sueño…

—De verdad que tienes unas manos divinas-la escuchó Shaoran murmurar, antes de que cayera dormida.

—¿Está muerta?-preguntó Kero ilusionado, asomándose de su mochila, aprovechando que Toshiro y Shiefa caminaban por la arena.

—Está dormida-replicó Shaoran, mirándolo con una sonrisa. —¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?-quiso saber, cuando lo escuchó suspirar desganado.

Kero lo miró inseguro. Pero no tenía mucho que perder si le decía todo lo que pensaba de la chica, ahora que no era su guardián.

—Bueno, la chica es una…

—"_¡Eh!"-_lo detuvo Spinnel, adivinando sus pensamientos. _—"El amito va a casarse con ella. Ten cuidado con lo que dices". _

—"_Oye, no ocupes esto de la telepatía así como así" _

—"_Es por su bien. No deberías meterte en estas cosas de parejas, Kerberos. Menos hablando mal de su futura esposa"._

El de ojitos negros frunció el entrecejo, batallando en silencio con su compañero.

—¿Y bien?

—Eh… Es… Se ven muy bien juntos.

—Y se nota que tienen muchas cosas en común-añadió Spinnel, juzgando que sería bien recibido un comentario de aquél tipo.

Shaoran vio las sonrisas temblorosas de ambos guardianes, y miró hacia un punto fijo, pensativo. Eso era lo que toda pareja necesitaba: tener cosas en común. Nan provenía de una familia muy similar a la suya; habían estudiado en el mismo instituto, tenían un modo parecido de pensar, buscaban estabilidad en la vida, y lograban conversar tranquilamente, sin que sus ideas chocaran intempestivamente, pues ella solía concederle toda la razón, incluso si él dudaba de que la tuviera. Era en resumen el prototipo de esposa perfecta, un gran logro de la crianza que le inculcaron desde pequeña.

Y pese a todo, a veces sentía que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos. No comprendía muy bien el qué, si Nan poseía una belleza extraordinaria como para que un hombre pudiera resistírsele. Él mismo podía asegurar que meses atrás, cuando la conoció, se le aparecía en fantasías, provocativa y sensual con su traje rojo y su sonrisa sugestiva. Le gustaba, y hasta había llegado a imaginar que estaba enamorándose de ella, si bien nunca se había enamorado, ni entendía qué implicaba.

Pero nada era lo mismo. Ahora esas sensaciones ya no existían; no la deseaba locamente como antes, ni estaba seguro que la atracción hacia ella podía transformarse en algo más; sólo estaba ahí, como su novia, sin que hubiera nada más que un compromiso de por medio.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?. _Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y dejándola ahí mientras miraba hacia el mar, inmenso y cristalino. Lei jugaba en la orilla, de la mano de Sakura, a saltar las olas que morían al tocar la arena_._ Parpadeando, se percató que ella ya no llevaba los pantalones cortos ni la camiseta sin mangas, como cuando salieron de la casa, sino que lucía un bikini verde que parecía resaltar aún más el tono claro de su piel.

Verde, que era justamente su color favorito.

¿Era su imaginación o comenzaba a pegar más fuerte el sol? De otro modo no se explicaba porqué había comenzado a darle tanto calor.

A todo esto, y aunque no viniera al caso, Sakura tenía unas piernas bellísimas. Lo había pensado tiempo atrás, cuando la encontró con esa diminuta falda atendiendo en un bar. De seguro no era el único que se había dado cuenta, como aquella vez, pensó malhumorado, buscando con la mirada a otro baboso espiando.

Otro aparte de él.

Que sí estaba babeando, además.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Gruñó, luchando por apartar la mirada, pero inevitablemente volvía hacia ella, como si resaltara en medio de todo el paisaje.

—¡Hermanito!-de la nada apareció el sonriente rostro de su hermana, causándole un respingo. —Vamos a jugar volleyball-pidió, animándolo a levantarse.

Shaoran volvió a rezongar, oponiendo resistencia. Tenía la camiseta que acababa de sacarse sobre la cabeza para protegerse del sol, y estaba bajo la sombrilla intentando enfriar –literalmente-sus pensamientos.

—Anda cuñado, creí que te gustaban los deportes-dijo Toshiro, acercándose también para convencerlo. —No por nada me desafiabas a jugar soccer cada vez que tenías oportunidad.

"_Y ganaba en cada oportunidad",_ agregó Shaoran para sí, con un dejo de orgullo. Por mucho tiempo estuvo enemistado con el nipón por aparecerse en el camino de su hermana, truncando todos los planes de matrimonio que su madre tenía para ella con algún importante miembro de un clan amigo, con alguien que perteneciera a _los suyos, _y no un sencillo empresario quien ni con el porte inspiraba miedo.

—Por favor, hermanooo-siguió insistiendo Shiefa, tironeando de su brazo. Tenía bastante fuerza—Te aseguro que no perderé tan fácilmente. En la secundaria pertenecí al equipo de volleyball, y llegamos a las finales del torneo nacional, ¿recuerdas?. Anda, juguemos, ¿sí?

Suspiró, levantándose. Tiró la camiseta hacia otro lado y caminó hacia la pareja, los cuales tomaron ubicación de un lado de la malla.

—¿No vas a elegir acompañante?-preguntó Toshiro, al ver estaba solo y decidido a comenzar.

—Puedo solo.

—No seas presumido-rió Shiefa, mientras miraba hacia donde Nan estaba, durmiendo profundamente. Volteó a su derecha, donde avistó a Sakura cavando en la arena—¡Hey, Sakura!

_Maldición…_

Ella quitó la atención de lo que era un proyecto de castillo. Se levantó, y corrió hasta donde su jefa, dejándole la pala de juguete a Lei.

—¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?

Sakura distinguió el balón de volleyball que el señor Toshiro tenía en sus manos.

—¿Yo?-repitió, sin notar que una sonrisa se le extendía en el rostro. Adoraba jugar cualquier tipo de deporte en la playa.

—Ajá. Mi hermano necesita una ayuda, así que pueden formar un equipo. Por favor, juega con nosotros.

No tenía el corazón para decirle que no a su jefa. Se le notaba tan ilusionada, y era siempre tan amable con ella, que hacer un sacrificio como lo era tratar con Li pese a lo furiosa que seguía con él, era justificable.

Se volteó hasta donde el susodicho seguramente estaba, con una expresión indiferente. Desde el otro lado de la malla, él esperaba de pie, y no traía camiseta, por lo que estaba a la vista su torso perfectamente mantenido por el ejercicio, de un agradable color tostado.

Avergonzada, pasó saliva con dificultad, intentando pensar que había visto a Touya y su padre infinidades de veces así, que a su alrededor todos los hombres se paseaban de igual manera, que incluso el señor Toshiro tenía el pecho desnudo y que no tendría porqué ser diferente en Li. Estaban en la playa. Era algo bastante normal.

—¡Tienes que ir con él, ahora eres parte de su equipo!-la animó la señora Shiefa, dándole un leve empujoncito que casi le hace perder el equilibrio por su embebecimiento.

Intentando controlar el rojo en sus mejillas, caminó rígida hasta el otro lado.

—¿Sabes jugar?-escuchó preguntar a Shaoran, cuando se ubicó tras él. —Porque no es necesario que me acompañes. Puedo hacerlo perfectamente solo.

¡Bravo!

¿Cómo lo hacía para resultar tan fastidioso a veces?

—Claro que sé-aclaró primero, ofendida. —Y si voy a jugar, no será para ayudarte. Defenderé sólo mi lado.

Shaoran la vio trazar una línea con su pie en la arena, de modo que su área quedó con otra división. Terminado aquello se cruzó de brazos con un mohín de despecho.

—Como quieras-pronunció con una gotita resbalando de su frente, sin ánimos de hacerla enfadar más. Se volteó, adoptando la posición para recibir el primer saque que haría su cuñado.

El partido comenzó. Sakura vio sorprendida que la señora Asai también se movía rápido, casi como su hermano, y estaba perfectamente sincronizada con los movimientos del señor Toshiro, quien también era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Adelante Li había contestado solo todos los tiros con unos saltos increíbles, como si fuera una manera de demostrar que efectivamente podía ganar sin su ayuda.

Hay que reconocerlo: es muy ágil. No por nada tiene un cuerpo tan atlético, con una ancha espalda donde se marcan uno a uno todos los movimientos que produce con los brazos, que Sakura, sin saberlo, se queda contemplando con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Hay algo que la supera y le impide desviar los ojos de esa piel brillante y bronceada. Su cara parece estar volviéndose peligrosamente roja al pensar que esa espalda debe ser suave al tacto, y sólida por la fuerza en que esos músculos se tensan y flexionan, al igual que se tensan y flexionan en sus brazos largos y enérgicos.

Debe sentirse cálido y apretado uno de sus abrazos, así, casi desnudo…

—¡Kinomoto!-escucha de pronto un llamado lejano, y no reacciona hasta que lo ve voltear hacia ella, los cabellos agitados, el rostro acalorado por el ejercicio, y una expresión extraña, _pero tan sexy_… —¡Respóndela!

—¿Eh?

Cuando mira hacia arriba en busca del balón ya es demasiado tarde. Le pega en plena cara, tumbándola a la arena.

Eso iría anotado en sus memorias como uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida, se dijo, antes de incorporarse adolorida. La pelota parecía haberle golpeado en el labio, pues justo ahí sentía un ligero escozor.

—¿Estás bien?

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él, pero no alcanzó a preparar ninguna réplica.

—Tienes el labio partido-dijo, agachándose para mirarla mejor. Con sorpresa, notó que sus manos van a buscarle el rostro que intenta en vano apartar. Shaoran la sostiene con firmeza, sin ser brusco, y la obliga a levantar la cabeza.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?!,_ piensa angustiada, mientras él no deja de examinarle la boca con sus penetrantes ojos cobrizos.

—Está sangrando-señaló preocupado, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Quiere decirle que no es nada, que se le pasará, pero no puede hablar si él sigue mirándola tan atentamente, haciendo que inevitablemente recuerde lo que sucedió ayer.

La cercanía es tanta, y esa intensidad física que él despide la sofocan. Está segura que también puede sangrar por la nariz si Shaoran Li no se aparta de una vez, y ella no deja de mirarle desde la barbilla hasta su pecho desnudo con la inexplicable necesidad de acercarse más y acariciarlo para calmar algo que se le retuerce en el vientre de pura necesidad.

_Oh Dios, ¿en qué estás pensando…?_

—¡¡Hooeee!!

Shaoran la miró sorprendido cuando lo apartó con inusitada fuerza, de un empujón.

—¡¡Estoy bien!!-aclaró ella con brusquedad, levantándose con el rostro enrojecido. El corazón parecía a punto de salírsele por la garganta, y se llevó la mano ahí, intentando retenerlo_._

—Lo lamento mucho. No fue culpa de mi hermano-dijo Shiefa, que había visto la reacción en la muchachita.—Fui yo quien te lanzó esa pelota, Sakura.

—N-no, está bien, descuide-replicó, aún más ruborizada que antes—E-es mi culpa, por no estar atenta.

Sakura escuchó un suspiro, y en cuestión de segundos vio a Li incorporándose, quedando a su lado y cubriendo con toda su altura el rayo de sol que le pegaba en la cara.

Por un momento, no hace más que pensar en lo alto que es, hasta que lo escucha decir hacia su hermana:

—Es mejor que no siga.

—Sí. Bueno, tal vez Nan pueda reemplazarla, ahora que está despierta-dijo Shiefa, indicando con su pulgar hacia una china que les contemplaba sentada en su silla, con una expresión muy descontenta.

—¡Puedo seguir!-exclamó la castaña, cuando su jefa estaba a punto de llamar a su futura cuñada. —Por favor, quiero seguir.

—¿Estás segura, Sakura? No te sientas presionada, si no te sientes bien sería mejor que…

—Estoy segura-declaró ella firmemente.

El matrimonio se miró, encogiendo los hombros, y regresaron a sus ubicaciones.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que la reemplazaran por esa mujer; ella quería ser quien ganara… junto a Shaoran.

_Recuerda que estás enojada con él hasta que aclaren todo,_ se dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo ante su debilidad.

—Esta vez yo iré atrás.

Ella asintió, lamiendo la sangre que seguía manchándole el labio inferior, y mirando decidida la malla para planear su estrategia de ataque, tan focalizada que ignoró el par de ojos ámbares que observaron su acción. Shaoran sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en el detalle, ni el extraño cosquilleo que tuvo en sus propios labios.

"_Argh, concéntrate" _

El turno de sacar era de ellos ahora.

El joven Li lanzó con ímpetu, y desde el otro lado su hermana respondió. Se movió para alcanzar el balón cuando traspasó hacia su lado de la malla, pero frenó al momento en que vio a Sakura saltar adelante y golpearla hacia abajo, marcando un punto.

—¡No esperaba menos de ti, Sakura!-exclamó Shiefa entusiasta. El partido comenzaba a ser interesante. Eso hasta Shaoran lo creía, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera prepararse para comenzar de nuevo, resuelta a reivindicarse de su despiste.

Luego de veinte minutos, estaban empatados y exhaustos. Este era el último juego, y sacaría Shiefa del otro lado. Sakura se preparó delante, secándose el sudor de la frente. Atrás, Shaoran buscó el mejor ángulo, inhalando fuerte.

—¡Vamos mamá!-la animaron los niños, que observaban el enfrentamiento. Habían además otros curiosos que se habían quedado viéndolos, algunos con interés en el juego, otros y otras con interés en los jugadores (y es que el chino sobretodo, llamaba profundamente la atención de las jovencitas).

Nan, que ya no había podido permanecer más tiempo sentada, los miraba de pie con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la sombrilla.

—Ya debería haber llegado-maldecía, mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil cada un minuto, regresando luego la atención a su prometido.

Shiefa elevó la pelota y la golpeó limpiamente. Todos siguieron la trayectoria con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Es mía!-dijeron los castaños a un tiempo. Sakura volteó para golpearle con ambas manos entrelazadas, y Shaoran hizo lo propio desde atrás para ir en su búsqueda. Ambos chocaron sin poder ponerle una mano encima al balón, cayendo a un tiempo en la arena.

El público emitió un sorprendido "oh".

Con la cabeza ligeramente adolorida por el golpe, el ambarino abrió un ojo, parpadeó, y abrió ambos. Vio el azul vibrante del cielo, y unas cuantas gaviotas sobrevolándolo a lo lejos. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando, al intentar moverse con un quejido, notó que algo suave estaba aplastándolo y unos cabellos le hacían cosquillas en los hombros.

—"_Que no sea ella, que no sea ella_"-rogó para sus adentros, pero de pronto el cuerpo menudo sobre él se movió, y un escalofrío le trepó por toda la espalda al sentir el roce suave contra su torso. Claro que era ella, listo. ¿Quién más tiene los ojos verdes que miran asustados, las mejillas suaves y rojas, y la boquita entreabierta de la sorpresa?—_"Demonios". _

—No tenías porqué cruzarte-reclamó la muchacha.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja, pues era lo menos que esperaba en esa situación incómoda. ¿No se daba cuenta acaso que estaba sobre él, con poca ropa, y aplastándolo? ¡Sobretodo _aplastándolo _con sus…!

—La pelota estaba de mi lado-dijo entre dientes- _"no pensar, no pensar"-_ tensándose cuando la sintió moverse de nuevo apoyando un dedo acusador en su pecho, justo donde su corazón se disparó, para mirarlo enfadada.

—No, no había traspasado la línea, por lo que estaba de mi lado-masticó las palabras, acompañando cada sílaba con un golpe de dedo.

—Aún así, no hubieras podido responderla.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes, eh?

Se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando mantenerse firme.

Sakura estaba demasiado ensimismada intentando ganar la discusión como para darse cuenta que no se había apartado de él y seguían demasiado cerca, piel con piel, demasiado calor, y unas estúpidas hormonas que un chico de dieciocho años a duras penas puede controlar.

—Kinomoto, pesas demasiado-dice finalmente, realmente incómodo, y sabe que miente, porque es todo lo contrario: su cuerpo es ligero, y no molesta nada la sensación de tenerla encima.

Ella, que se ha tardado un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta, se apartó sonrojada en cuestión de milisegundos. Mientras duda si disculparse o no, lo vio levantarse raudo a trompicones, mascullando algo en voz baja, y dar enormes zancadas hacia el mar.

—¡Hey, cuñado! ¿No quieres una revancha?-preguntó Toshiro con humor, después de haber celebrado con su esposa, y haber recibido un aplauso de los espectadores.

El joven negó, sin detener su marcha. Todos lo vieron llegar al agua fría y sumergirse, comenzando a nadar.

—Parece que sigue con mucha energía-observó Shiefa sorprendida, mientras lo veía alejarse de la costa a una velocidad casi inhumana.

—Ah, no es el único. Nosotros también podemos-replicó el hombre de cabellera negra, alzando a su esposa en sus brazos, provocando que ella soltara una risa. —¿Quieres ir a nadar conmigo, cariño?

—Claro que sí.

Sakura se quitó un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara, acomodándolo tras su oreja, y miró hacia el mar. Sentía que las mejillas no dejaban de quemarle como el fuego. No le hacía nada de bien pasar por esas situaciones, pues siempre terminaba con ese latido frenético y los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Te diviertes?-la alta figura de Nan le hizo sombra, y la hizo sentir más diminuta estando aún sentada en la arena. —No me gustaría ser repetitiva, pero creo que es necesario recordarte que no me gusta verte provocando a mi futuro marido.

Su tono presuntuoso le aplasta el cráneo, y contrae los puños, sin poder contenerse en decir molesta:

—Yo no estoy provocando a nadie.

Nan tuerce una sonrisa sagaz, y la mira con falsa bondad.

—Tienes mucha razón. No podrías con esa apariencia-dice, con desdichado tono. —Aquí entre nosotras, Kinomoto, ¿has subido de peso? Disculpa que me entrometa, pero pareces estar un poco rellenita como para lucir ese traje de baño-rió divertida, viendo que parece haber dado en el clavo. Y es que Shaoran le ha dicho que _pesa mucho_, segundos atrás, y Sakura entiende que no bromeaba. —Te dejo. Debo ir a hacerle compañía a mi novio-anunció, volteándose por completo.

Cuando cree que ya pasó todo, un puñado de arena le cae en la cara; Nan la ha empujado con su pie hacia atrás a propósito, al dar el primer paso, y ahora se aleja campante con su vaivén de caderas.

Por primera vez en sus diecisiete años, Sakura Kinomoto puede asegurar que odia a alguien con todas sus fuerzas; no entiende cómo puede existir alguien tan odiosa, tan malvada e hipócrita. Y no entiende porqué alguien así está junto a Shaoran.

No es justo.

No lo merece.

Quizás ella misma tampoco lo mereciera, pero mucho menos Nan que es una verdadera arpía.

Contenta, la de largo cabello negro nota que ha llamado la atención de la gente en su trayecto hacia el mar. No los culpa; es joven, tiene porte, y un cuerpo digno de una modelo profesional, y hasta camina como tal desde que los cinco años descubriera que era más bonita que el común de las chicas.

Sin embargo, toda su dichosa exhibición es interrumpida por un repentino golpe frío en su pecho. Cuando baja la mirada, descubre que justo entre sus dos enormes atributos, hay una considerable cantidad de-_asquerosa, sucia y repugnante_- arena mojada.

Su expresión se tuerce en asco.

—Oh, lo siento, era para Takeo, estamos jugando a la guerra de bolitas de arena-se disculpó Xue, sobre actuadamente—Qué torpe de mi parte.

—¿Estamos jugando?-pestañó el aludido, sin comprender, deteniendo la obra del castillo que construían para Lei.

Nan siente que la cabeza le va a estallar de pura cólera. Aprieta los dientes, y frunce como nunca el ceño, advirtiendo con voz ronca:

—Ten cuidado conmigo, niño.

—Y tú ten cuidado de meterte con nuestra niñera, bruja-replicó Xue, sin dejarse intimidar. Nan abrió y cerró la boca, sorprendida de su insolencia—Ella no está sola.

—No, porque hay un chico con ella-murmura de pronto Keiko, y su amigo debe voltear hacia donde señala.

Hay un sujeto que Xue jamás ha visto en su vida, acompañándola.

—Tienes razón. Llegó su noviecito para cuidarla-siseó Nan, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y siguió su camino hacia el mar, dejando a los niños atónitos con la noticia.

¿Desde cuando su niñera tenía otro novio?

Mataría a Ruocheng por haber tardado tanto. Lo había llamado por la noche para informarle hasta dónde viajarían, y apenas llegaron volvió a comunicarse con él para indicarle la dirección donde estaba la casa. Incluso había enviado un mensaje para exigirle que se presentara en la playa cuanto antes, porque la tal Sakura estaba coqueteando abiertamente con su novio mientras jugaban un partido de volleyball.

—¡Xiao Laaaang!-cantó su nombre, acercándose hacia donde él flotaba. —Ay, está muy profundo aquí-gimoteó, braceando con cierta desesperación. Shaoran se acercó a ayudarla, sin contar que ella se aferraría a su cuello, por poco haciendo que se hundieran ambos.

Nan rió. Le parecía divertido.

—No te molesto, ¿verdad?-Shaoran negó con la cabeza, por caballerosidad. No era cómodo tener que mantenerse a flote junto a ella —Es que me sentía mal interrumpiendo a Kinomoto y Wen.

—¿Qué?-preguntó él, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Kinomoto y Wen-reiteró la pelinegra, claramente, ante el rostro atónito del chico—Debe haberle dicho que veníamos para que la acompañara. No creí que estuviera tan enganchada de él…

Lo está. Está enganchadísima de él. De otra forma no puede explicarse qué hace _ése_ ahí, tomándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y para que ambos quedaran contemplándose mutuamente.

—¿Xiao Lang?-Nan se sorprende de la fuerza con la que la ha apartado, como si de verdad no le importara que pudiera ahogarse. —Xiao Lang, no me dejes sola aquí, tengo miedo. No puedo flotar-lloriqueó, fingiendo estar en problemas, pero no lo detuvo.

Él siguió nadando hacia la orilla. En sus ojos brillantes no había más imagen que la de esos dos sonriéndose, tan íntimamente.

"…yo estoy de tu lado"

No sabe porqué le mintió. Porqué le hizo creer que él era más importante que Wen, y porqué él como un idiota se tragó sus palabras.

Era obvio que Sakura no estaba de su lado, porque si lo estuviera, no habría invitado a ese bastardo de sonrisa ancha a acompañarla...

Como si no supiera todo lo que le fastidia.

—Ahí está mi hermano-dijo de pronto Shiefa, interrumpiendo la charla de Ruo con Toshiro, que estaban presentándose. —¿Conocías a Ruo Cheng, Xiao?-mostró sonriente al joven de ojos grises, quien dejó escapar una leve risita.

—Claro que nos conocíamos. ¿Qué tal te va, Li?

Sakura siente que la piel se le pone de gallina cuando los ojos ámbares se clavan en ella, como un puñal.

—Xiao Lang, ¿no vas a saludar?-susurró Shiefa, preocupada de sus pocos modales.

El aire parece irrespirable, porque los ojos de él siguen mirándola de esa manera tan temible, como si…

_¿Como si me odiara?. _

Cuando se acerca a ella, su corazón parece detenerse, y nota que todo su cuerpo está temblando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mira de esa forma si ella no ha hecho nada? Justo cuando cree que va a detenerse, sigue su camino, apenas rozándole el hombro con su brazo mojado. Ignorándola, como es de costumbre.

—¿Hermano? Oye, estás siendo grosero con Ruo Cheng-lo siguió Shiefa, cuando recogía sus cosas. —¿Adónde piensas ir?

—Déjame en paz.

Sin tener el valor para contradecirlo la joven madre se detuvo, mirándole alejarse furioso. Conocía las reacciones del menor de los Li, y era mejor dejarle solo, pero no podía explicarse qué le habría molestado tanto para que le hablara a ella de esa forma tan fría, cuando raramente lo hacía.

—Yo me encargo-escuchó a Nan, mientras guardaba rápidamente sus cosas en su enorme cartera para seguirlo.

—¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Toshiro cuando vio llegar a su mujer con el rostro contrariado.

—Ah, sí, es que Xiao es a veces tan complicado-quiso restarle importancia, haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Pero dime Ruo Cheng, ¿sabías que Sakura estaría aquí?

—No, la verdad es que fue una gran sorpresa encontrármela. Decidí venir yo solo, porque me habían hablado de esta playa-sonrió a la castaña, pero no encontró sus ojos. Seguía mirando preocupada hacia donde Li había desaparecido, y debió contenerse de obligarla a prestarle atención a él. —Creo que es el destino el que se encarga de que nos topemos, ¿verdad Sakura?

Ella pareció reaccionar al oír su nombre, pero cuando volvió a mirar a los tres, no entendió de qué podían estar hablando.

Shiefa soltó una carcajada alegre.

—Es tan despistada-dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al reír. Mala idea, pues de pronto el piso pareció moverse bajo sus pies, y el cielo le dio vueltas vertiginosamente. —Creo que…

No alcanzaron a escucharla terminar de murmurar aquello, cuando se desplomó. Toshiro alcanzó a sostenerla de la cintura para evitar que cayera de bruces sobre la arena, buscándole la cara para ver qué estaba ocurriéndole.

—¡Shiefa! ¡Shiefa, reacciona!-la llamó, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Estaba blanca como el papel. —¿Qué tienes, Shiefa? Respóndeme.

Los niños se acercaron corriendo, mientras el padre la recostó en la arena, obligándolos a apartarse para que pudieran dejarle respirar.

—¿Qué le pasó a mamá?-sollozó Lei, y Sakura lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, explicándole que sólo era un desmayo y despertaría muy pronto.

Tal como dijo, segundos después su mamá comenzó a abrir los párpados con lentitud. Aturdida, miró las preocupadas expresiones de todos, y sonrió con debilidad.

—Oigan, no pongan esas caras que estoy bien-intentó incorporarse por su cuenta, pero Toshiro la detuvo, ayudándole él mismo tras asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie. —No te preocupes, cariño, ya pasó. Debe haber sido el sol y tanto ejercicio… no estoy acostumbrada a ello-la joven madre abrazó a Lei, en quien vio diminutas lagrimitas. Besó su frente, mientras murmuraba con voz queda—Ya pasó, pequeño, ya pasó.

—Es mejor que regreses a casa a descansar-decidió Toshiro, cubriéndola con una toalla.

—De acuerdo, vamos. Pero quiero que mis niños sigan disfrutando de la playa, ¿sí?-ellos parecieron dudar, pero terminaron afirmando con sus cabezas—¿Puedes cuidarlos por un par de horas, Sakura? Hasta que vengamos a buscarlos.

—Por supuesto. Por favor, descanse para que se recupere pronto.

—Yo la ayudaré con los niños también, pierda cuidado-añadió Ruo Cheng, con una amable sonrisa. El matrimonio agradeció devolviéndole el gesto.

—¿Estarás bien?-preguntó Xue, todavía dudando de poder quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que podía estar enferma.

—Sí, tesoro. Pierde cuidado-besó a ambos sonoramente en las mejillas, y tomó el brazo de su marido para caminar regreso a la casa, lentamente.

—Bueno niños, quiten esas caras largas que su madre se repondrá-dijo Ruo, tratando de animar el ambiente—¿Por qué no volvemos a terminar ese castillo que están haciendo? Yo cuando pequeño era muy bueno para los castillos de arena…

—¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Xue al hueso, frunciendo el ceño. Keiko lo miró enfadada por su hosquedad, ya que a primera vista le había simpatizado aquel muchacho de ojos grises.

—Mi nombre es Ruocheng, pero pueden decirme Ruo.

—¿Qué eres de la señorita Sakura?-siguió preguntando el de ojos avellana, cruzándose de brazos, e interrumpiendo a Keiko cuando iba a decir su nombre.

Él miró al niño con una sonrisa torcida. Tanto compartir con Li parecía haber moldeado sus expresiones haciéndolas casi idénticas a las de su enemigo.

—¿Qué creen ustedes?-preguntó con retintín en la voz, antes de que Sakura llegase donde estaban.

Los niños la miraron con tanta atención que le fue imposible no sentirse incómoda.

—¿Uh? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó, tocándose la cara por si tenía algo raro.

—Nada, hablamos con los chicos que iremos a terminar el castillo-dijo Ruo, caminando hacia allá. Keiko lo siguió en seguida, seguida de Takeo.

—¿Él es su novio?

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia un Xue muy serio, y rió levemente de su ocurrencia.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Es su esposo?

—No Lei, no es ni novio ni mucho menos esposo-les sonrió, divertida de que tuvieran tanta imaginación.—Ruo es sólo mi amigo. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos con ellos?

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde terminando con la construcción del castillo de arena. Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse anaranjado, y el viento se hizo más fresco, Shiefa y Toshiro regresaron a buscarlos como lo prometieron. Los niños corrieron hacia su madre, para comprobar contentos que había regresado el color a sus mejillas, y parecía completamente repuesta.

—¡Qué lindo quedó!-aplaudió Shiefa al ver el castillo, que abarcaba una gran cantidad de espacio. Tenía detalles como ventanas y banderas sobre las cuatro torres principales.

—Ruo nos ayudó-dijo Keiko complacida, señalando al chino.

—No hubiese podido hacer nada sin la ayuda de ustedes, ¿eh?-dijo él, sacudiendo la cabezas de Takeo y Xue, que estaban más cerca. El último lanzó un gruñido, y se apartó de inmediato.

—¿Te gustan los niños, Ruocheng?-preguntó la mujer de ojos mieles, suavemente.

—Me encantan-aseguró él, sonriendo—Mi sueño es tener muchísimos hijos.

—Igual que Sakura-añadió Shiefa, mirando a la muchacha a su lado y pegándole un ligero codazo. —¿Se han dado cuenta que tienen mucho en común?

Ruo Cheng sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver que le encantaba saberlo. Sakura prefirió ocuparse de reunir las herramientas de juguete para llevarlas de regreso a casa.

—Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

Le hizo gracia el tono bajito que ella utilizó. Probablemente, era algo importante que no quería que oyesen los niños, quienes iban adelante caminando con los Asai.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Sakura lo miró, pero rompió de inmediato el contacto visual. Eso podía ser una buena señal, pensó Ruo; el plan de encontrarse ahí en la playa y hacer parecer todo como las vueltas del destino, tenía que dar resultados.

—No puedo decírtelo aquí…-musitó ella—¿Podríamos juntarnos más tarde?

—Por mí sabes que no hay problema. ¿Qué es eso tan privado que quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó, dándole una significativa mirada.

Pero Sakura se mantuvo inconmovible, con los ojos fijos al camino. No lucía nerviosa, ni ansiosa, como él acostumbraba a ver a las chicas que caminaban a su costado.

—Nos vemos en el muelle a las diez, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, un tanto preocupado. Pero al menos, había logrado la parte del plan que habían discutido con Nan: citarla a solas por la noche.

—¿Crees que le guste?-había preguntado Xue a Keiko, cuando Ruocheng se despidió prometiendo que mañana regresaría a jugar con ellos. Como si existiera la posibilidad de que lo extrañan, quiso replicarle, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

—¿Si le gusta a Ruo? Se le nota a leguas-le respondió su amiga con obviedad, rascando pensativa su mejilla. —Hacen una linda pareja. Ella debería salir con él, ¿no crees?

—No-masculló Xue, frunciendo el ceño. —Se supone que no debe salir con él, ni debe gustarle. Rayos-maldijo malhumorado. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que su tío y Sakura terminaran juntos, si además de Nan existía ahora ese Ruocheng en el camino?

Cenaron todos juntos un delicioso ramen, traído especialmente por la señora Riyo de una de las mejores cocinerías de Muroran. Sakura y Shiefa se habían encargado de preparar pudines de postre, haciendo uno más de la cuenta para poder dejárselo a Kero, encerrado junto a Spinnel en la habitación de Shaoran con no más entretención que un mazo de cartas. Después que le llevase el pudín a un fanático Kerberos, y recibiera las gracias a Spinnel por el sándwich preparado para él, Sakura volvió al comedor.

—¿Desde cuando son novios?-preguntaba la señora Riyo a la pareja de jóvenes chinos, para seguir con la conversación sobre la mesa. Conversación que Sakura habría preferido evitar a toda costa, pero ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar.

—Hace algún tiempo-respondió Nan, como si no pudiera dar con la fecha exacta—Pero formalizamos nuestra relación cuando llegué a Japón y Xiao Lang me pidió matrimonio.

La madre de Keiko y su hija miraron sorprendidas a la china.

—¿Ya tienen planes de casarse?-se asombró Riyo, inspeccionando el semblante de Li, quien no participaba y se mantenía sombrío comiendo de su postre. —Lucen muy jóvenes…

—Ah, sí, en mi familia acostumbran a casar a los hombres apenas cumplan la mayoría de edad-interrumpió Shiefa, sabiendo que podía resultar raro. Más si le agregaba el hecho de que su hermano requería una esposa para poder asumir el papel en el Clan, y frente a toda la comunidad de hechiceros.

—Vaya. Es algo pronto, pero no veo que haya problema si hay amor de por medio.

Nan rió suavemente, tomando la mano del chico.

—Claro que lo hay-aseguró con voz fuerte, mirando de reojo a Sakura Kinomoto revolver su pudín con la cucharilla, con la cabeza gacha—Apenas regresemos a Hong Kong, nos casaremos. Aunque quizás sea mejor hacer la fiesta de compromiso semanas antes, para darle más realce, ¿no lo crees, Xiao Lang?

El castaño dejó su postre a medio terminar. Pidió permiso y se levantó de la mesa, rumbo al jardín.

—Siempre se pone tímido cuando hablamos de matrimonio-dijo Nan risueña, logrando sacar una sonrisa a los adultos.

—Eso o tiene miedo, que es bastante natural-opinó Toshiro, y su esposa le pegó por debajo de la mesa, aparentemente ofuscada. —Es broma, es broma.

Minutos después se levantaron todos de sus puestos, cargando la vajilla a la cocina. Los niños fueron hasta la salita y se tendieron en la alfombra, a excepción de Xue, que se quedó de pie por la necesidad de estar paseándose alrededor.

—Me hubiese gustado ir a esa casa embrujada ahora por la noche-dijo Takeo, con un suspiro profundo de lamentación. Su amigo se mordió por dentro la mejilla; no podía decir nada acerca de eso, pero su inquietud se debía precisamente a que sabía y su tío saldría en algún momento de la noche—Pero bueno, ¿quieren jugar a algo? Tengo mi _pictionary_ en la mochila.

—Yo también quiero jugar-pidió Lei, mirando hacia arriba a su hermano mayor.

—De acuerdo-aceptó Xue, intentando parecer animado.

Takeo fue en busca de su juego, mientras Lei iba hasta la cocina con su radio de juguete, donde activaba una canción y la coreaba con su micrófono para el deleite de sus padres y la señora Riyo.

—¿Sigues enojado por el amigo de tu niñera?

Xue dejó de caminar en círculos, sin notar que había rodeado unas cuatro veces a su amiga.

—Sí. No me agrada ese sujeto como a ti-confesó, sentándose frente a ella en la felpuda alfombra, quien lo agradeció, pues sus vueltas la estaban desesperando—Tampoco creo que haga una buena pareja con la señorita Sakura.

—¿Y con quién crees que haría buena pareja?-replicó Keiko, con cierta ironía en su voz. —¿Contigo?

Los ojos color almendra del chinito se abrieron y cerraron, velozmente.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-preguntó confundido.

Su amiga movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia un costado, haciendo volar sus trenzas.

—Dímelo tú-dijo con acritud—Si tanto te importa, es porque tal vez estás enamorado de ella.

Keiko esperó su respuesta, con un raro nudo en la garganta. No entendía bien el porqué estaba comportándose así con él, pero estaba dolida de que no hubiese confiado antes en ella y se lo hubiera confesado, si supuestamente eran amigos.

—Bueno, creo que la señorita Sakura es muy bonita…-comenzó diciendo él, sin ningún tapujo. Keiko abrió la boca, volteando a mirarlo.

¡¿Y el descarado se lo decía a la cara?!

—…pero obviamente no estoy enamorado de ella-continuó, y la chica vio que sus ojos decían la verdad. Sintió mucho alivio, si bien no sabía exactamente de qué—La quiero porque siempre está preocupada de mí y de Lei, pero cuando digo que no hace buena pareja con el tal Ruocheng, es porque me gustaría que otro chico estuviera con ella…

—¿Quién?

El mayor de los Asai se inclinó un poco hacia ella, murmurando:

—Mi tío.

—Pero tu tío ya tiene una novia-le hizo ver Keiko, y él chasqueó la lengua entornando los ojos. —No puedes pretender que deje a la señorita Nan. Acaban de decir que tienen planes de matrimonio, y la gente se casa cuando está enamorada, ¿verdad?

Xue levantó los hombros.

No tenía idea. Tampoco es que pudiera meterse dentro de la cabeza de su tío como para saber en qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió unirse con esa malvada mujer.

—El amor es una cosa complicada-filosofeó su amiga, mientras daba un gran suspiro, mirando distraída hacia la lámpara sobre su cabeza, como si ésta fuera a darle toda la razón.

Y él también se encontró mirando hacia allá, esperando que el día en que eso llamado amor le ocurriera, no fuese tan cercano, porque vaya sí que era problemático.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Así que viniste solo a eso-Nan sonrió con desánimo luego de escucharle decir todo aquello acerca de los espíritus en una casa cercana. Ya no le sorprendía tener que enterarse tan repentinamente de ese tipo de cosas, y tampoco era lo que más le molestara. —Creí que podríamos tener momentos para estar juntos, Xiao Lang.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en medio de un silencio prolongado.

—Nan, ya hemos hablado sobre esto…-dijo finalmente el aludido, como si estuviera muy cansado de discutir al respecto.

Pero a ella jamás le cansaría si involucraba todo por lo que tanto había luchado para conseguir.

—Sí, ya hemos hablado de tu misión y de esos espíritus, de que ellos sean más importantes que pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu futura esposa-protestó, con los ojos acuosos. —Cuando decidí venir a Japón, confiaba en que esto ayudaría en nuestra relación, pero es como si no existiera para ti…-Nan ciñó fuertemente los puños al notar que todas sus palabras no parecían tener ningún efecto en él, ni siquiera acompañadas de su desolador tono y sus fingidas lagrimas.—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. Tenía la mirada baja, y parecía pensativo por el modo en que examinaba ensimismadamente el césped, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Desde que se había levantado de esa mesa y caminado hasta el jardín, parecía mucho más inalcanzable que nunca; alto y ajeno, más callado de lo normal. A Nan eso no le da buena espina. Sabe que hay algo que está pensando, y teme que sea eso para lo cual ha estado preparándose mentalmente hace semanas…

—Vas a tener que cambiar tu actitud, ¿sabes?-optó por increparle, dejando de lado su faceta de víctima al saber que no estaba consiguiendo nada. —…porque no quiero los mismos problemas cuando estemos apunto de casarnos. A tu madre y al clan no le gustaría.

—Nan…-ella aguantó el aire cuando los penetrantes ojos ámbares se fijaron en los suyos, en una expresión demasiado grave. Ahí estaba, ahí se avecinaba lo que tanto temía:—Yo… ya no sé si quiero casarme contigo.

Como si una bomba le estallara en la cabeza, sus ojos celestes se abrieron en todo su ancho.

Por muy preparada que se juzgara, la reacción fue la misma de si no lo estuviera en lo más mínimo.

—¿Q-qué has d-dicho?-farfulló, sintiendo el mentón le temblaba—¿C-cómo es eso de que no quieres casarte? ¡Fuiste tu quien me lo pidió!

Shaoran recargó la cabeza en el frío muro de la casa, arrastrando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, tan despejado como él parecía tener sus ideas en esos momentos.

Había cometido un error grave al haberle mencionado alguna propuesta de matrimonio sin pensar antes en todo lo que un compromiso como aquél implicaba. Por más que había intentado ponerse en el lugar de un esposo, como lo era Toshiro Asai con su hermana, no lo conseguía; había algo que no cuadraba. Por más que tratase de imaginar cómo serían sus hijos, intentando ponerles los ojos de ella o el cabello de él, no los veía, ni tampoco la veía a ella cargar con un pequeño a la cama por las noches, como cuando su sobrino Lei se quedaba dormido en el sofá viendo alguna película.

No se proyectaba lo que sería su hogar, ni su vida juntos, días, tardes y noches. Todas las estaciones posibles, y todos los días del año y los años siguientes.

Sentía que algo faltaba entre ellos. Y podía sonar realmente cursi, pero no podía experimentar aquella conexión especial que veía claramente entre Shiefa y su marido, cuando se miraban cómplicemente, cuando se hablaban cosas dulzonas al oído, o cuando caminaban con las manos entrelazadas. Eso que tal vez era lo que Riyo Azuma había denominado _amor, _y si es que existía entre ellos, no acaecerían problemas. Pero no lo había, y por eso la idea cada vez le parecía más descabellada.

—No estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto. Fue una decisión demasiado repentina y…

Nan soltó una risa seca, alterada.

—¿No te parezco lo suficientemente buena?-cuestionó interrumpiéndolo.

—No se trata de eso, Nan. Es… es como si no lograra llegar a sentir algo más profundo por ti-explicó él serenamente.

—¿Vas a decirme que todo este tiempo no me has querido? ¿Qué hay de esa noche que pasamos juntos? ¿No significo nada para ti?

Él se restregó los cabellos de la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo.

No quería lastimar a nadie, menos a ella que lo había apoyado por tanto tiempo. Pero no podía seguir engañándose de esa manera. No podía aceptarla, no hasta que pudiera estar seguro que sería la mujer con la que quisiera estar para siempre.

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto…-sollozaba ella, enterrando la cara en sus manos—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? ¿En quién pensabas si no era en mí?

—Nan… -intentó acercarse, pero la china retrocedió.

—¿Es esa mocosa?-chilló estridentemente. —¿La empleada? ¿Es por ella cierto?

Shaoran intenta hacer que su rostro diga que esa conclusión es ridícula, porque es incapaz de hacerlo en palabras, y se asusta de ello.

¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Estaba pensando en Sakura cuando tomó esa decisión?

_No, no, no. Ella no tiene nada que ver. _

—Estás cegado, igual que Wen-escuchó decir a Nan fríamente. —¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta que esa mocosa sólo juega con ustedes, igual como lo hizo con su novio anterior?

Al ver que el tema parecía incumbirle directamente, Nan se aferró a esa última esperanza, y continuó:

—No te culpo que no lo notes, porque los hombres no saben cómo actúan este tipo de mujeres. Pero está muy claro: Kinomoto dejó a su novio de la preparatoria apenas conoció a Wen…- alcanzó su mejilla, acariciándole con delicadeza, mientras Shaoran se decía que tenía que estar equivocada. El mismo Ishida era quien la había dejado, y haberla encontrado junto a Wen ese mismo día tenía que ser sólo una casualidad—Cuando ya se aburra de él buscará a otro chico, y ése tal vez seas tú Xiao Lang. Te hará creer lo mismo que a todos, fingiendo ser una chiquilla ingenua que te quiere mucho…

Ambos escucharon un leve sonido de una ventana abriéndose. Nan lo obligó a ocultarse mejor tras la pared, para poder estar alerta de qué se trataba.

Un par de farolas en el jardín permitían alumbrar lo suficiente para ver la figura escabulléndose hasta la salida, cubierta con la capucha de su chaleco azul, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida.

—Apostaría lo que fuera porque va a juntarse con Wen-dijo Nan, cuando Sakura logró salir a la calle y perderse corriendo por la avenida—¿No ves lo que te digo? Sabe muy bien como jugar con los hombres, pero yo voy a esperarte hasta que abras los ojos. Soy la única mujer que podrá amarte, Xiao Lang. Algún día te darás cuenta.

Todo calza, tiene sentido: terminar con Masashi Ishida el mismo día en que estaba a solas por la tarde con Wen en su departamento, y ese afán de querer hacerle creer ahora que estaba de su lado… ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien cuyos ojos parecían transparentar tanta inocencia tuviera ese tipo de intenciones?

—Síguela y compruébalo por ti mismo-le aconsejó Nan, antes de entrar de regreso a la casa, secando sus últimas lagrimas con un pañuelo.

Se quedó un par de minutos quieto, sin atreverse avanzar hacia la salida. Kerberos voló hacia allá, pero retrocedió cuando se percató de su solitaria presencia en medio del amplio jardín.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Adónde va ella?-preguntó de golpe, ignorando al guardián amarillo.

—Recibió una llamada de Wen-respondió, cruzándose de brazos malhumorado. Había hecho lo posible por convencer a su protegida de no salir, pero había que ver lo testaruda que era—Creo que van a reunirse en el muelle, por eso iba a vigilarlos.

Spinnel intentó saber el porqué de sus severas expresiones, pero ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Debió contentarse con seguirlos cuando se dirigieron a la salida y se encaminaron a la playa.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ruo Cheng se volteó cuando escuchó unos pasos correr por el puente de madera, y sintió un extraño brinco en el corazón.

—Lo siento, me atrasé un poco-fue lo primero que dijo Sakura, tras recuperar el aire. Ruo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, y es que no le importaría esperar horas si a cambio tenía la oportunidad de verla.

"_Esto es grave_", pensó, algo sonrojado. Jamás se había sentido tan ansioso por ver alguna chica, al punto que durante esos diez minutos temiera que lo dejaría plantado, y había tenido que llamarla sonando algo desesperado.

—Gracias por venir-murmuró Sakura, apoyándose en la baranda. Dejó que la brisa refrescara su rostro acalorado por la carrera, mientras su acompañante no se cansaba de observarla.

—No podía decir que no a una invitación tuya-dijo él de pronto, descendiendo más la voz. —Es un lugar muy bonito de noche…

Sakura sonrió y asintió. A lo lejos, las luces de un faro prendían y apagaban, surcando el cielo negro y estrellado. Por el borde de la playa otras luces de colores de locales y enormes casas evidenciaban que los visitantes y residentes aún no pensaban descansar.

—Hasta podría decirse que es un lugar bastante romántico…

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Ruo le hablaba, cerca del oído. Bajó la mirada hacia la baranda donde seguían sus manos, contemplando cómo la de él se acercaba peligrosamente a sostener la suya, y la apartó.

—Eso es… de lo que quería hablarte-dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven chino asomó una sonrisa en los labios, diciendo con voz aterciopelada:

—¿Vas a aceptarme?

—Ruo, hay otra persona de la que estoy enamorada.

Fue rápido, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar. Sakura vio el rostro de su amigo sorprenderse, pero nunca demasiado.

—Es por eso que no podré corresponderte-prosiguió, tras acumular aire fresco en los pulmones. Sentía un peso menos dentro del pecho. Y es que estar ocultándole algo así a Ruo no le estaba haciendo bien.

—¿Y ese chico también te ama?-Ruo Cheng esperó su respuesta, recargando ahora la espalda sobre la barandilla. Claramente, esa declaración no lo había pillado desprevenido.

El sonido potente de las olas rompiendo en los roqueríos a lo lejos, fue lo único que pudieron oír por largos minutos.

—Entonces él no siente lo mismo-razonó el ojigris, negando con la cabeza. —Vaya idiota. Cómo puede ignorar a una chica tan linda como tú…

Sakura esbozó una triste sonrisa ante sus palabras, y pese a que al sentir su mano en su hombro quiso apartarse, la expresión amable de él se lo impidió.

—Pero aún podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí-respondió ella, contenta de que pudiera comprender.

Kerberos miró ceñudo la cercanía entre ambos jóvenes.

—Ese mocoso detestable-no se cansó de gruñir incontables insultos hacia el extraño, mientras Spinnel no hacía más que retenerlo de la cola para evitar que se le ocurriera transformarse en una bestia y espantar a los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por ahí cerca.

Su amo tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos. Desde que habían llegado, a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba Sakura, no tenía ninguna reacción; sus ojos, ya casi tan oscuros como la noche, ni siquiera parpadeaban, y a Spinnel estaba dándole un poco de miedo no escucharlo maldecir o apoyar a Kerberos en la idea de ir a partirle la cara a Wen.

No verlo hacer nada era precisamente algo raro.

—¿Se encuentra bien?-se atrevió a preguntar, después de dudar tanto.

Shaoran le miró, con una sonrisa apagada.

—Sí, sólo venía a comprobar algo-dijo, volteándose como si nada. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, y comenzó a caminar—Pero ya nos vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí.

Eso era una actitud muy característica suya, pero por alguna razón Spinnel no se sintió tranquilo. Kerberos, que había dejado de mirar a los dos amigos que ya habían dejado de hablar tan cerca, dudó entre quedarse a cuidar la integridad de su protegida o seguir a su antiguo dueño, al que seguía tan acostumbrado a obedecer.

—Hola Li.

Detuvo sus pasos para mirar por el rabillo del ojo de dónde provenía esa voz, y cuando dio con ese rostro familiar y sonriente, quedó perplejo.

—¿Hiraguizawa?

—Sí, ¿cómo estás?-saludó el ojiazul, muy cortés.

Él quiso responder con franqueza y sequedad cuál su verdadero estado anímico en esos momentos, pero había algo que necesitaba saber antes:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?-rió alegre el inglés. Shaoran no estaba de humor, y por fortuna su risotada duró lo necesario antes de crisparlo por completo—Li, creo que olvidas que fuiste tú quien me dijo ayer que vendrías a este lugar para buscar a los espíritus que faltaban. Y de verdad estoy muy agradecido que me lo hicieras saber-Eriol suspiró satisfecho, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes—…quién iba a pensar que algún día mi huraño y querido descendiente y aprendiz me tomara en consideración…

Eriol pestañó cuando el filo de una espada le tocó el puente de sus anteojos, haciendo un ruido metálico.

—Oye, eso es un poco peligroso-opinó, sin perder la calma. Los ojos ámbar destellaban pura ira. Volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro—Veo que no estás muy contento. Lo siento, no debí bromear.

Shaoran apartó el arma, y Eriol se quitó lo anteojos para comprobar que no les había pasado nada.

—¿Dónde está la casa de la que me hablaste?-preguntó, dando un vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando dio con el puente de madera y dos personas que se le hacían conocidas, acomodó mejor sus gafas, con una sonrisita—¿No son esos Sakura y Wen? ¿Estabas espiándolos o algo parecido?

—¡Mejor vamos de inmediato a esa casa!-exclamó Spinnel, antes de que se cometiera un crimen.

Los demás lo siguieron, pero aún así Eriol parecía tener demasiada necesidad de hablar… eso o tenía ciertos instintos suicidas.

—¿Y cómo es que Wen está aquí? ¿También lo invitaron ustedes de vacaciones? ¿O fue sólo Sakura?

—Vino solo.

—Lo invitó ella.

Kero miró confundido al de cabellera castaña, que había respondido al mismo tiempo que él.

—Son muy buenos amigos-comentó Hiraguizawa, escuchando de inmediato la risa vacía de su acompañante.

—No hagas como si no te dieras cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—De la forma en que hace a los hombres caer a sus pies. Al principio creí que Wen era quien la perseguía, pero es ella… -Shaoran apretó tan fuerte los dientes, que los huesos de su mandíbula se remarcaron en su rostro—Siempre ha sido ella quien lo busca.

Eriol frunció el ceño, como rara vez, y decidió dejar de lado sus preguntas para provocarlo.

—Yo creo que ella sólo lo ve como un buen amigo-siguió defendiendo sus palabras, mientras Shaoran revoleaba los ojos en un gesto exasperado.

—Esos anteojos te están dejando ciego, Hiraguizawa-replicó el chino, con voz gruesa, destilando algo que parecía querer ser odio.—Está claro que Kinomoto es de esas chicas que gustan de tener muchas conquistas. Es gracioso que Wen se haya encontrado con su alma gemela.

Pero no lo lograba. Por más empeño que pusiera en hacer sonar esas palabras con aborrecimiento, su mirada estaba diciendo todo lo contrario.

No era tan difícil de leer después de todo. Eriol se sorprendía la manera en que ese chico, antes tan cerrado en su coraza de frialdad, se le apareciera tan transparente a la hora de hablar algo respecto a Sakura Kinomoto.

—El que tiene que abrir los ojos eres tú, Li-dijo, con suavidad. —Tienes la verdad justo por delante, y no la _quieres_ ver.

Él volteó, irritado de su tono conciliador y misterioso para pedirle que se callara. No sabía de qué verdad estaba hablando, qué se supone que no quería ver y que estaba tan claro; lo único que quería era sacarse de la cabeza a la japonesa de ojos verdes, porque acababa de descubrir que todo en ella no era más que un disfraz.

—¿Sienten eso?-interrumpió Spinnel, parando las orejitas.

Los otros se quedaron quietos, mientras de la nada, un frío inclemente golpeó en sus espaldas, haciéndolos temblar.

—Es-este es el lugar-dijo Eriol con los dientes chocando, y no había necesidad de que se lo reafirmaran. La antigua casona se erguía terrorífica en medio de las pocas luces que amenazaban con apagarse y ese repentino frío que se extendía como un velo de hielo sobre los alrededores. —Va-vaya, parece ser un asunto de cuidado, porque la temperatura debe haber bajado al menos vein-veinte grados de súbito-reflexionó el inglés, mientras el vaho de su respiración se disipaba en el aire.

Shaoran no estaba para hacer cálculos, pero sí notaba que hacía demasiado frío para poder soportarlo con apenas una camiseta a cuestas.

—Entremos-trató distraerse de lo congelado que sentía todo el cuerpo, concentrándose sólo en lo que debía hacer.

—Cuando vinimos por la tarde no se sentía nada-dijo Spinnel, sin comprender cómo es que ahora emergían presencias tan malignas.

—Es tal como dijo ese sujeto…-murmuró Shaoran, y antes de que Eriol quisiera saber de quién hablaba, abrió la puerta de una patada para entrar.

Como lo temían, estaba repleto de las amenazadoras presencias. Los cuatro avanzaron hasta el centro del salón principal, mientras la puerta se cerró de un fuerte azote, causando que la cola de Kero casi quedase atascada.

—Esto no me está gustando nada-expresó el guardián de ojitos negros, flotando a un lado de Li.

Todos se concentraban en un lugar en especifico: el centro de aquél salón. Desde una grieta en el piso de madera, los espectros brotaban como figuras alargadas de neblina que emitían gritos espeluznantes, yéndose hasta el techo con los demás, girando, acechando.

—Intenta exorcizarlos-pidió Shaoran, mientras con su espada intentaba mantener alejados a los que se acercaban, despidiendo sus fríos alientos.

Kerberos y Spinnel se le unieron, convirtiéndose a sus verdaderas apariencias, en tanto Eriol sacó la cadenilla en forma de luna con la que Mizuki le había instruido hacer exorcismos. Buscó entre sus bolsillos sus amuletos, y comenzó con las oraciones, en medio de los esfuerzos de Li y los guardianes por mantener esas oscuras almas atrás.

Dijo los rezos completos, tal como millones de veces cuando alguna persona acudía hasta el templo para que lo ayudasen a sacar los espíritus de sus casas. Pero esta vez no daba resultado. Eriol ponía todo de su esfuerzo, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sentía que comenzaba a sudar, aún si el frío calara en sus huesos; la presencia maligna crecía. No estaba dando ningún resultado, pues seguían apareciéndose.

—Es una trampa-masculló Li, dando un certero ataque contra una de las sombras.

—Así es. Alguien está invocando mucho más…- dijo el inglés, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse de pie, agotado por toda la energía puesta en su intento de acabar con ellos de una sola vez. —…pero no entiendo con qué fin.

—Quiere hacernos perder el tiempo.

—¿Quién?

—Ya te hablé del sujeto que había mencionado lo de los espíritus malignos por la noche. Sé que algo pretende, pero no logro entender el qué.

—¿Vas a decirme que caíste en esta trampa a propósito?-preguntó Eriol, y para su sorpresa, Shaoran asintió—Hey, y así nada mas me hiciste caer a mi-sonrió. –A veces eres demasiado intrépido con lo que haces-dijo, antes de sacar su llave y comenzar a ayudarlos con su pelea contra todo ese ejército de espíritus. Y es que no eran sólo unos cuantos. Los cuatro comprendieron de inmediato que estaban en clara desventaja.

Y que no terminarían tan pronto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Fue una sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento que de la nada se alojó en su pecho, como una espinita clavada.

—¿Sakura?-Ruo Cheng paró su monólogo acerca de la tienda donde vendían okonomiyaki, que es hacia donde se dirigían, para mirarla. —¿Te pasa algo malo?

—Tengo que volver-susurró ella, porque la sensación de angustia se hacía cada vez mayor.

—Pero aún no comemos nada…

Ella negó con la cabeza, queriendo hacerle entender que por muy apetitosa que sonara la oferta, no podría ingerir nada. Había un nudo en su garganta que se lo impediría.

—Oye, no te ves muy bien-se preocupó el chino, al contemplar su rostro empalidecer de imprevisto. —Mejor te llevaré a tu casa.

Ruocheng no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que la vio tomar bastante distancia, corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Sólo ahí comenzó a seguirla, llamándola para detenerla, sin obtener siquiera una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento.

—Sakura….-respiró agitado, tras la loca carrera. La muchacha al fin se había detenido ante el viejo enrejado de una casa—¿Qué te sucede?

—Li. Él debe estar dentro.

En momentos como aquel no podía pararse a pensar en el hecho de que ella se preocupaba demasiado por ese chico. No, porque el ambiente se tornó gélido de la nada, haciendo que ambos se miraran sorprendidos.

—Alejémonos-dijo, tomando su antebrazo y obligándola a apartarse.—En este lugar hay magia oscura. Es muy peligroso.

—Pero Li debe estar dentro-insistió Sakura, zafándose de su agarre. Ruo volvió a inmovilizarla, ahora de ambos brazos, y el pánico la invadió.—¡Ruo, por favor déjame! ¡Yo sé que algo anda mal! ¡Li! ¡Liii!

—Sakura, no puedo… no puedo dejar que te pase nada-murmuró él, abrazándola con fuerza.

—El chico tiene razón-dijo una voz ronca. La robusta figura del que fuera jardinero, apareció tras ellos, ceñudo y de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Se los advertí. Una vez que alguien entra ahí, esos espíritus no lo dejan salir con vida.

Wen bajó la mirada, lamentando la difícil situación en la que se encontraba el castaño. No le gustaría estar para nada en sus zapatos. Tendría que estar bien loco para poner un pie en ese lugar maldito, o para dejar que Sakura lo hiciera…

—Sakura…-recordó de pronto, sintiendo sus brazos vacíos. Su amiga había logrado escapar, aprovechándose de su distracción. —¡Sakura, regresa aquí!-pidió, pero ella seguía avanzando demasiado rápido hacia la entrada.

¿Cómo podía arriesgarse de esa manera?

Tomó aire, armándose de paciencia –y porqué no decir, de valor- y entró por la puerta de reja que Sakura había dejado abierta.

El desconocido de espesa barba lo siguió, pero Ruo no tuvo tiempo de cuestionárselo; tenía que sacar a la jovencita de ese lugar, y rápido.

—Sakura, deja eso-rogó, cuando llegó a su lado. Estaba intentando abrir la pesada puerta de madera, golpeándola con su propio cuerpo para que cediera.

—No me iré de aquí sin saber que Li está a salvo-replicó, dando una patada. Ruo sintió algo sobre sus cabezas, y antes de que parte del tejado se desprendiera, empujó a Sakura lejos.

Era de esperarse que un lugar de aspecto tan desgastado comience a derrumbarse, pero no entiende porqué tenían que caer esas vigas ahora, justo cuando estaban ella y Ruo ahí.

No era un simple accidente.

Angustiada, la chica se puso de pie de inmediato, intentando apartar con las manos la densa nube de polvo que le impide ver dónde está su amigo, que debió ponerse a salvo también.

Un quejido llama su atención y la obliga a mirar hacia el desastre que ha quedado en la entrada. Los escombros han bloqueado completamente la puerta, y en medio de todo ese desastre, Ruo Cheng intenta ponerse de pie.

—¡Ruo!-exclamó, corriendo a su encuentro. —¿Estás bien?

—Creo que me quebré la pierna-confiesa él, sin poder contener su expresión adolorida. Sakura bajó su mirada, comprobando que su pierna izquierda sigue atrapada bajo una gruesa tabla.

—Tranquilo, voy a ayudarte-balbuceó ella, asustada. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, nerviosa al pensar por todo el sufrimiento que debe estar pasando.

Unas manos grandes y toscas agarran la tabla, antes de que pueda hacer fuerzas para apartarla. El hombre con el que se han encontrado aquélla tarde, logra liberar a su amigo, quien suelta una pesada exhalación.

—Sujétate-ordena, pasando uno de los brazos por sus hombros enormes, para ponerlo de pie. Ruo chilla de puro dolor ante el brusco movimiento. —Ten un poco más de valentía, chiquillo.

—Argh, ¡acabo de quebrarme los huesos!-refuta fastidiado. El sujeto lo soltó con la misma rudeza con que lo había alzado cuando llegaron a la vereda, por lo que aguantando un grito, el chino buscó desesperado las rejas de hierro para poder apoyarse. —Gracias-dijo entre dientes.

—Ruo, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Sakura, mientras miraba mortificada el estado en que se encontraba. —Lo siento, es mi culpa.

—No digas eso. Estoy bien.

—Sí, por eso chilla como niña-interrumpió el extraño, que contemplaba hacia la casona.

Ruo Cheng lo ignoró. De no haber sido porque lo había ayudado a escapar de ahí, habría intentado atacarlo. Porque podía tener miles de magulladuras y su pierna quebrada, pero seguía teniendo magia, y le bastaba murmurar un par de palabras para darle su merecido.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ambos alzaron sus cabezas hacia el frente. Una recién llegada Nan tiene los ojos abiertos con asombro, los cuales lucen extraños por la ausencia de maquillaje en torno a ellos.

No tiene un buen aspecto, piensan Ruo y Sakura, que la miran tan asombrados como ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Ruo Cheng?-preguntó acercándose, olvidando la familiaridad con que lo trata, que acaba de surgir espontáneamente por su preocupación.

—Mi pierna-responde él, conciso—Esa casa está derrumbándose.

Nan no entiende nada. Sakura tampoco sabe cómo explicarle las cosas; ella misma está conmocionada, recordando la forma en que esas grandes vigas les cayeron encima de pronto.

—¿Dónde está Xiaolang?-cuestionó ahora la de cabello ébano, con la voz temblorosa. —¿Acaso… acaso esta es la casa donde están esos espíritus que…?-Nan se interrumpe a sí misma cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, cuando su hermanastro asiente serio.

—Está allí dentro, Nan, pero entiendan:-dijo, mirando a ambas—Es imposible entrar. Esos espíritus no son fáciles de controlar, porque su aura es oscura. Alguien debe estar invocándolos para causar daño.

—¡Lo sabía!-chilló la joven Wu—¡Xiaolang no tenía que involucrarse en esta absurda misión y arriesgar su vida! Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió venir hasta aquí. ¡¿Por qué no piensa en mí?! ¡Yo no quiero ser viuda antes de casarme! ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos puesto las argollas! ¡No puede morirse antes de transformarme en su esposa y…!

—¡Basta!

El golpe resonó fuerte. Carne contra carne, limpio y preciso; Nan se calló de sopetón, y buscó con la boca abierta al responsable... o _la_ responsable.

—¿Pero qué te has creído…?-farfulló, tocándose la cara.

—¡No es momento para pensar en tonterías!-exclamó Sakura, furiosa. Nan se sorprendió del temblor en sus rodillas cuando vio su rostro ceñudo. Es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla tan iracunda—¡El mundo no está girando sólo a tu alrededor, Wu! ¡Eres tú la que está siendo egoísta! ¡Eres tú quien no piensa que Shaoran está haciendo esta misión no sólo por él, sino por su familia y su Clan, y para ayudar a esos espíritus a descansar! ¡Además, Ruocheng está herido, ¿qué no lo estás viendo?!-Sakura recuperó poco a poco el aire perdido, aflojando los puños firmemente agarrotados a un costado. Después de unos segundos, lanzó un último suspiro, con la expresión más suavizada—Yo me aseguraré de que salga sano y salvo de esa casa-Ruocheng profirió un '¿qué?', pero la castaña siguió hablando, ahora con más calma: —Lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de llevar a Ruo al hospital, así que llama a una ambulancia.

Nan parpadeó. Creía estar escuchando mal.

—¿Qué estás esperando?-la apremió la de ojos verdes—¿Traes tu teléfono o no?

La de cabellera negra volvió a pestañear, estupefacta. ¿La niñera la abofeteaba, le daba un sermón (del cual reconocía muchas verdades) y ahora estaba ordenándole hacer una llamada?

Nan Wu jamás había pasado por esas cosas. Y estaba por aclararle el mucho poder que ostentaba su apellido, cuando vio el ceño de la castaña fruncirse de nuevo, y su mejilla resentir la cachetada que había recibido.

—Sí… -terminó por ceder, sacándolo y comenzando a discar.

—Sakura, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ella sonrió a su amigo, dándole una suave palmadita en su espalda.

—¿Puedes acompañarlo, Wu?-preguntó a la ahora sumisa china, quien hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, después de colgar la comunicación con una enfermera. —Gracias.

En cuestión de minutos el ruido de una sirena se fue acercando por la avenida, colores rojos irrumpiendo en la negrura de la noche.

—Recupérate pronto, ¿sí?-pidió al muchacho, antes de que tres hombres de blanco se acercaran a él, recostándolo en una camilla.

—Sakura, no cometas una locura…-le suplicó, a lo que ella sólo lo miró, hasta que entró a la ambulancia seguido de una Nan, asombrosamente muda.

Las miradas de las dos mujeres cerraron en silencio lo que parecía ser una tregua, al menos por ese momento; tanto Shaoran como Ruo eran importantes para ellas por diferentes razones.

El vehículo de emergencias se perdió entre las callejuelas del barrio. Sakura volteó resuelta hacia la enorme casona, cuyo jardín comenzaba a ser rodeado de neblina. El frío no había mermado en ningún instante, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado a la sensación, o su cerebro no tenía tiempo de reparar en tal detalle.

Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

—¿Estás segura de querer entrar?-la interrumpió el sujeto, todavía afirmado en las rejas.

—Mejor se va de aquí, señor. Lo que está sucediendo…

Él alzó una de sus grandes manos, para silenciarla.

—No tienes porqué explicármelo-dijo—Soy un monje, sé de estas cosas.

Sakura ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confusa.

—Creí que era jardinero de esta familia.

—Já, eres muy crédula. No deberías confiar de buenas a primera en lo que te dice un extraño-rió él, y ni con eso Sakura dejó de encontrarlo algo aterrorizante—Fui contratado por lo dueños de este lugar hace meses, para exorcizarla de esos espíritus. No lo he conseguido, pero he logrado conocer todos los secretos de la casa. Y sé la manera en que puedes entrar-ella lo miró esperanzada—Hay una puerta del otro lado que te servirá, y yo podría cubrirte las espaldas para que no recibas algún ataque como tu amigo.

—¿Va a ayudarme?

Se sonrió de medio lado, burlón.

—Niña, quiero cobrar mi paga por este trabajo. Me conviene que el hechicero que está atrapado ahí dentro pueda salvarse y lograr derrotarlos.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. El monje se adelantó a abrir la reja, y cruzaron juntos el amplio jardín, caminando hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

"_Espera un poco más, Shaoran_", pedía ella, sin poder evitar contemplar hacia los ventanales, intentando encontrar alguna señal. Pero la casa parecía demasiado quieta, como si estuviera a propósito guardando cualquier ruido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegues ahí dentro?-inquirió con la poca sutileza de siempre el extraño. Poca era decir mucha. Sakura siempre había creído que el prototipo de monje eran personas como Eriol, pacientes, amables y cálidas, pero éste señor rompía con todos sus esquemas.

—No lo sé-respondió con sinceridad, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, su único objetivo era sacar a Li de ahí si es que se encontraba en peligro, tal como se lo dictaba ese presentimiento, pero no sabía cómo si no tenía nada de qué valerse.

—Tienes que tener algo con qué defenderte. Puedo enseñarte uno de mis conjuros.

Sakura vio con fascinación el papel que le entregó, un desgastado pergamino con caracteres que no logró comprender. Se parecían a los que Li usaba para sus hechizos.

—Si aprendes alguno, lograrás mantener a esos espíritus lejos de ti y del chico-ella asintió. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder salvar a Shaoran—Ahora cierra los ojos, y repite mis palabras.

Intentó controlar los latidos expectantes de su corazón, y escuchar la gruesa voz del monje recitando el conjuro, oraciones mezcladas con lo que parecían ser mantras que susurraba apenas.

—_Akuryou…-_terminó de murmurar él, tras una larga letanía.

¿Acababa de decir espíritu maligno? Sakura tuvo la urgencia de abrir los ojos, porque una extraña inquietud le impedía seguir concentrada en la oración. Cuando sus párpados se entreabrieron, ligeramente, se encontró con los ojos negros y hundidos del monje, inyectados de cólera, fijos en los suyos.

El pergamino que seguía sosteniendo en su mano comenzó a volverse frío, como el hielo, entumeciéndole los dedos. Sakura ahogó un grito cuando una sombra deforme irrumpió de ahí, con un chillido parecido a algún animal.

Volteó hacia el hombre en busca de explicación, quien esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te lo dije: no deberías confiar en un extraño-siseó, y desde su cinto, Sakura lo vio sacar y alzar un puñal hacia ella, que brilló en medio de la densa niebla.

Y corrió, a lo máximo que dieron sus piernas, intentando escapar al mismo tiempo de las sombras que intentaban cubrirla, fundiéndose con el aire escarchado.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar, pero los espíritus comenzaron a rodear la casona, impidiéndole acercarse.

—¿Por qué?-se lamentó, comenzando a perder velocidad. Estaba agotada, tenía la garganta seca, y el corazón martillando con fiereza en sus costillas.

Apenas y podía ver bien por donde iba, por culpa de toda esa bruma, que de pronto trastabilló chocando contra un piedra, cayendo al suelo. Amortiguó con las manos su caída, hiriéndose las palmas y las rodillas.

—No puedes escapar-escuchó la voz del hombre acercándose. Levantó la cabeza, contemplando frente a sí la imagen de piedra de la pileta, y sin saber muy bien porqué esperó a que algo ocurriera.

—Te tengo-Sakura gimió cuando la hizo voltear boca arriba, apresando su garganta. —No sé porqué Ho no pudo matarte. Yo veo que será muy sencillo.

Ese nombre era la pieza que parecía faltar en todo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, ella intentó hablar:

—¿Ho te hizo esto?

Los ojos negros del monje se entrecerraron, peligrosamente. Su mano tembló, y Sakura sintió que aflojaba la presión sobre su cuello, permitiéndole tomar una bocanada de aire.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú no puedes ser así…-siguió diciendo ella, con dificultad—Estoy segura que no eras una persona de malos sentimientos. La culpa debe ser de Ho…

Él volvió a ahorcarla más fuerte, sin que una pizca de remordimiento lo obstaculizara al ver los ojos de ella, cubiertos de dolor.

—Cállate ya-rugió, y al comprobar con satisfacción que por más que lo intentara, ella no hablaría, sonrió sagazmente—Así está mejor. Vete acostumbrándote al silencio, porque es lo que comparten todos los que mueren. No te sientas triste…-dijo ahora, viendo las lagrimas descender por sus mejillas ante toda esa agonía—…podrás ver a Li pronto. Por el momento está atrapado en esa casa gracias a una trampa que yo mismo hice. ¿Creíste igual que él que los espíritus que buscaban estarían ahí? ¡Qué idiotas! Los únicos espíritus que hay en este lugar, son los que yo he invocado, y seguirán apareciendo hasta que Ho Thang venga por él y cobre su venganza...

Borrosamente, ve el puñal alzándose justo sobre su cabeza. Los ojos negros e infernales del sujeto le dan a entender que no hay escapatoria.

Ha fallado.

No ha logrado sacar a Shaoran de ahí, y lo que es peor, tampoco advertirle del peligro que corre…

Si tan sólo pudiera ser fuerte…

Si no fuera una simple y sencilla chica de diecisiete años, y tuviera algún poder para ser de ayuda…

Entonces habría hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo, para impedir que nadie lo lastimara, ni a él ni a todas las personas que estaban involucradas.

Por las diminutas ranuras de sus ojos, que van cerrándose desfallecidos, percibe un tenue baño de luz. Es radiante, de un color blanco que inspira de pronto una profunda tranquilidad. Debe ser la quietud que viene con la muerte. Sakura siente que respira, como si ya no tuviera las toscas manos de aquél hombre sobre el cuello, y se pregunta si es que ya ha clavado el puñal en su corazón, o lo hará en cuestión de segundos.

—No quiero morir-dice, sintiendo que su voz parece extinguida en su garganta.

—No vas a morir.

La dulce entonación de aquel sonido inundó sus ojos de lágrimas. Buscó con la mirada hacia arriba, y en medio de todo ese esplendor, un rostro hermoso poseedor de cálidos ojos verdes, le sonrió suavemente.

Sí, era ella. Nadie más podría sonreír como esa mujer, lo sentía en su corazón. Inspiró, percibiendo su aroma fresco a miles de cerezos en primavera.

—Mamá-musitó maravillada, estallando en llanto. Ella estiró sus manos, y Sakura se incorporó, las tomó con cuidado, recargando el rostro en ellas con amor—Tenía tantos deseos de verte.

—Siempre estoy contigo, Sakura-aseguró Nadeshiko, mientras besaba sus cabellos—Siempre estoy cuidando de ti, viéndote crecer. Siempre, cada vez que piensas en mí, estoy ahí.

Ella alzó la mirada a los cariñosos ojos de su madre. El corazón parecía explotarle de pura felicidad, que no le hubiera importado morir en ese instante, acurrucada a su lado.

—Quiero estar contigo, mamá. Quiero irme contigo.

—Sakura-dijo Nadeshiko, alzándole el rostro. La niña sonrió, y juró que jamás había conocido a alguna mujer más bonita que ella—No puedes ir conmigo. No cuando tienes algo importante que hacer aquí.

La jovencita negó fuertemente con la cabeza, en sus ojos naciendo nuevas lagrimas.

—No puedo-respondió acongojada—Por más que intente ayudar a esa persona, nunca puedo hacer nada. Si llego a morir ahora, estoy segura que no le importará…

—Si le importará-repuso su madre, acariciándole el cabello—A esa persona, y a todas las demás con las que has compartido, porque ya formas parte de ellas. Aún te falta mucho por vivir, Sakura: debes seguir entregando a lo demás, y recibiendo de ellos.

Cierto. Era egoísta en no considerar a todas esas personas tan importantes; su padre, su hermano, sus amigos, la familia Asai, que necesitaban de ella, y viceversa. No podía erminar con todo así como así.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura-pidió Nadeshiko, mirándola con sus nobles ojos esmeralda—Sí tienes un poder en ti. Sólo necesitas creer en él, y todo saldrá bien, pequeña… No lo olvides.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, con un sobresalto. Ya no había ninguna luz por ninguna parte, sólo la bruma rodeando a la pileta; no había rastros de su madre, pero sonrió, con la certeza de que no se trataba de un sueño, ni de su imaginación.

En el aire parecía seguir vibrando los últimos vestigios de su presencia, y en su rostro seguía la tibieza del contacto de sus blandas manos.

Bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, inspeccionó las palmas de sus manos, sin rasguños, y luego al suelo, donde estaba la piedra que la había hecho caer hacía minutos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera aquél hombre, e intentara matarla. Sin embargo, ahora su madre le había otorgado esa nueva oportunidad, y le bastaba sólo creer para que todo saliera bien.

Sakura Kinomoto no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Aún me falta mucho por vivir-repitió optimista, avanzando hacia la pileta, deteniéndose a observar la figura de piedra, y luego el agua.

—No puedes escapar-dijo la voz del monje, acercándose cada vez más, tal como había ocurrido antes.

Sakura permaneció en su lugar. Algo le dice en el corazón que esto es lo que debe hacer, y continúa centrada en el ondular suave del agua, sin que ningún pensamiento altere su contemplación.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Eriol alcanzó a acabar con la sombra que amenazaba a Li por la espalda, golpeándole con su báculo.

—No tienes porqué agradecérmelo-dijo con humor, a pesar que no parecía ser el momento adecuado, y de que Li ni siquiera notara el peligro que había corrido por unos segundos. —¿qué pasa?

El castaño miró hacia la enorme puerta, con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

La anticipación de algo inmenso, justo ahí afuera.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** Sí, aquí yo. Por fin mi muso, agente inspirador y distractor al mismo tiempo (see xD), me ha dado la oportunidad de terminar el capítulo.

No pensaba cortarlo, pero habría sido demasiado y yo no quiero abusar más de su tiempo. Suficiente tengo ya con que me lean, soporten mis lentas actualizaciones, y dejen esos lindos reviews para animarme :3 En serio que los aprecio muchísimo, y mañana me tomaré el debido tiempo para contestarlos todos (como siempre, quienes no tengan cuentan encuentran su respuesta en mi profile), porque ahora se me está haciendo muy tarde. Pero mil gracias a todos!!

Y bien, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si es que no, no tengan miedo a criticar o sugerir que la retroalimentación siempre es buena, y yo no soy ninguna experta, sobretodo en cuanto a relatar escenas con magia xD Se hace lo que se puede, con mucho cariño :D

Para el próximo capítulo sí que le hago justicia a los fans de SyS, y a los TyE; iba a poner una escena de estos últimos, pero la reservaré para el próximo, así que tendrán que esperar un poquito más (… xD ) para ver qué sucedió con Sonomi y sus ideas del matrimonio. Hablando de matrimonio, parece que se truncó uno (ñejejeje!), pero el antiguo novio sigue siendo como siempre un adorable cabezota. Como dijo Eriol, en algún momento tendrá que abrir los ojos, y aquí entre nos, eso puede ser en el próximo capítulo, chanann…

Hasta entonces cuídense mucho, lean los proyectos de Fujiwara Inc que tenemos con Lady-chan (sí, definitivamente luego me dedicaré sólo a fics cortos xD) y que tengan un gran día :)

Se despide desbordante de cariño,

Gaba.-

Y Gabapedia tiene para hoy…

_**Kimodameshi**_**:** la famosa "prueba de valor" que alguna vez hicieron los personajes de CCS.


	20. El tablero de las nueve estrellas II

**20.- El tablero de las nueve estrellas. **

**II Parte. **

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Shiefa?-la mujer parpadeó cuando la tenue luz de la lamparita iluminó la habitación. Toshiro, que acababa de encenderla, le inspeccionaba sentado en la cama—¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se esforzó en sonreírle, aparentando que todo estaba correctamente. Por supuesto que no iba a mencionar las náuseas que la obligaron a levantarse de prisa al baño a esa hora de la noche.

—Sólo me dio sed y… fui a beber agua a la cocina-explicó titubeante, volviendo a la cama. Él seguía estudiándole desconfiado. —Duérmete cariño, no me pasa nada malo.

Unos leves golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta antes de que Toshiro insistiera. La pareja se miró extrañada, y Shiefa se levantó para ir a ver de quién se trataba. Quizás había despertado a Riyo con sus paseos a media noche, pero sus sospechas no fueron acertadas.

—Xue-dijo sorprendida de ver su hijo en piyamas frente a ella. Tenía el cabello alborotado y una expresión que en un comienzo le hizo pensar que podía estar enfermo, pero que luego comprendió era otro tipo de malestar. Conocía demasiado bien el tipo de miradas de esos ojos, y por lo mismo no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasa hijo?-preguntó Toshiro, quien también había abandonado la cama. Caminó hasta él y le acarició el cabello, haciéndolo pasar. —¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de leche tibia?

Shiefa se llevó una mano al costado izquierdo de su pecho, mirándolo angustiada. Si se trataba de insomnio, era muy probable que fuera producto de esas terroríficas visiones que su hijo tenía, últimamente relacionadas a su tío Shaoran. Nunca había otra razón.

—Papá, preferiría contárselo a mamá-murmuró el niño, bajando la cabeza.

_Sí, de eso se trata…_

En el semblante de Toshiro pudo reflejarse atisbos del dolor causado por aquellas palabras. Comprendía que los niños podían confiar más en sus madres, pero aún así le entristecía vivirlo en carne propia, lo convencía cada vez más que la distancia física que habían mantenido por su trabajo en Japón había deteriorado su vínculo entre padre e hijo.

Apartó la mano de su pequeño hombro, conteniendo un suspiro.

—Esperaré afuera-sonrió con cierta dificultad.

Los otros dos lo vieron salir cabizbajo, cerrando la puerta despacio tras de sí.

—No podía decirlo frente a él-explicó Xue, sintiéndose mal porque él o su misma madre lo tomaran como un rechazo.

—¿Has tenido esas visiones otra vez?-inquirió Shiefa, suavemente.

—No. Es… mi tío Xiao Lang-comenzó diciendo, y dudó de nuevo, tal como antes de golpear a la puerta. A pesar de que sabía que su tío se molestaría, no podía callar; tenía que decírselo a alguien, o se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida si algo malo sucedía—Fui a su habitación, y no estaba. Estoy seguro que fue a inspeccionar una casa abandonada, donde los espíritus aparecen por las noches.

Los ojos de su mamá no pestañaron, pasando por todos los estados de ánimo posibles.

—¿Espíritus?-repitió asombrada después de un rato. Esa palabra ya se estaba haciendo común en la boca de sus niños, pese que ella había decidido prohibirla desde que se casó—¿Hay espíritus aquí cerca?

El chico asintió, y procedió a explicar desde un comienzo lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, teniendo que detenerse en varias oportunidades interrumpido por alguna exclamación ahogada de su madre, sus preguntas para asegurarse de que había oído bien eso de que él y sus amigos habían sido atacados, y de que éstos últimos ya conocían el secreto. Cuando terminó, Shiefa llevaba al menos treinta vueltas por toda la habitación, intranquila; ahora se explicaba de dónde venía esa costumbre suya de no poder estarse quieto.

—Bueno, no tenemos que alarmarnos-dijo, intentando que esas palabras también la convencieran a ella. Intentaba tomárselo con la mayor calma posible, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo, y eso Xue podía verlo en su turbia expresión—Estoy segura que tu tío regresará pronto. No hay porqué preocuparse. Él siempre logra lo que se propone.

Ambos pensaron en todas aquellas oportunidades en que lo habían visto perseverar en algo, no importando todo el esfuerzo que hubiese de por medio, como aquellos crudos inviernos en que sus entrenamientos no se detuvieron aunque la lluvia cayese torrencial sobre su cuerpo mientras corría o practicaba en los amplios jardines. Había salido sano y salvo además en todas las otras capturas de esos espíritus del tablero, por lo que ahora no tendría porqué haber excepciones.

Creían en él y en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a cumplir esa misión.

Pero aún así, la tercera hija de Ieran Li no dejaba de abrigar ciertos temores.

—Supongo que le pediste a tus amigos guardar el secreto…-recordó después de un rato en que no cruzaron palabras, sentados a la orilla de la cama sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sí. Sé que no le dirán a nadie-aseguró Xue, y su madre lo miró con una sonrisa decaída. Había luchado tanto porque sus dos pequeños crecieran como una familia normal, sin involucrarse con todo lo relacionado a la magia, y a pesar de todo, no había podido evitarlo.

—Creo que esa leche caliente nos vendría bien a ambos-lo invitó a levantarse para ir a la cocina. Xue asintió, dejando que su madre lo guiase, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Cruzaron lo más sigilosos posible el pasillo, pero ella se detuvo a mitad del camino.

—¿Sakura y Nan todavía no se duermen?-se preguntó la mujer, acercándose a la puerta entreabierta que permitía vislumbrar la luz amarilla de una lámpara.

Y mientras su madre iba hacia allá, Xue cruzó los dedos con fuerza, pidiendo para sus adentros que su niñera estuviera ahí dormida, y que esa luz encendida no fuera más que algún descuido. Adivinó que algo andaba mal cuando Shiefa Asai cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda en ella con la cabeza gacha. Fue hasta su lado, y la abrazó.

—Ellas… tampoco están-susurró Shiefa, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza. Estaba temblando, porque ahora sí que su aparente fortaleza se había derrumbado. Tenía miedo, por todos, por ellos mismos despiertos a esas horas, y la noche oscura que parecía engullir hasta el ruido del mar—Por Dios, espero que no sea nada grave y Xiao Lang esté cuidando de ambas…

Él estaba seguro que sí, porque su tío y los guardianes siempre estaban preocupados de que nadie resultara lastimado. De pronto, la presencia de su padre a menos de un metro de ellos lo hizo alzar la mirada. Parecía querer decirle algo. Parecía querer acercarse a abrazarlos también. Parecía querer hacer tantas cosas, pero temía molestarlos, porque se sentía tan ajeno a ellos en esos instantes que no le quedaba más que contemplarlos nostálgico desde su lugar.

Shiefa también dio con su figura, luego que las palabras de su niño la serenaran. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia él tras susurrar a Xue que fuera hasta su habitación un rato.

Atemorizada, pero completamente decidida, sostuvo la mirada de los oscuros ojos de su esposo, asombrándose como tantas veces de que su simple cercanía le produjera tanta paz.

—Otra vez estás muy pálida-dijo Toshiro en un susurro, tomando su rostro con cuidado.

Ella recargó la cara en las manos blandas y fuertes, suspiró y deseó no interrumpir ese momento.

—¿Puedes besarme?-pidió, a lo que él se acercó con dulzura a sus labios en un roce leve que detuvo cuando sintió algo húmedo y salino en sus mejillas. —P-perdóname.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? No tengo nada que perdonarte. ¿Por qué lloras?

Shiefa enterró la cara en la camisa de su pijama gris, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. Él abarcó su espalda con los brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo.

—T-tú te merecías a una esposa normal, con la que pudieras tener una vida tranquila y mucha felicidad.

—¿Acaso no la tengo?-replicó él confundido, con una sonrisa.

Su mujer lo miró con aquellos ojos de miel fundida que tanto lo habían cautivado hace doce años, nublados de llanto, oprimiéndole el corazón. Cuando se había casado con ella había prometido que de estar en sus manos jamás dejaría que estuviese triste, mucho menos por su culpa. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que la causa de sus lágrimas parecía ser él mismo, pese a no saber porqué.

—Yo nunca seré una esposa normal para ti. Desciendo de una familia de hechiceros, y por más que intente huir de ese pasado no lo lograré. Te haré infeliz a ti y a nuestros hijos… -Shiefa se cubrió el rostro por unos segundos, para exclamar con dolor: —¡Por todos los cielos, si por mi culpa Xue no puede vivir como cualquier niño! De haber sido una madre normal él estaría soñando cosas bonitas ahora.

—Shiefa, no entiendo de qué hablas. ¿Por qué dices que Xue no puede vivir como cualquier niño?

—Te he mentido tanto…-continuó, tras detener con dificultad sus sollozos. La voz le salía resquebrajada de la garganta, mientras Toshiro sentía que moría por verla tan desconsolada—Te he ocultado tantas cosas… Si decides dejarme lo voy a entender. Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, Toshiro, puedes hacerlo, porque sé que excusarme diciendo que he hecho todo esto por ti, por la familia que hemos formado, no es suficiente… No merezco tenerte a mi lado.

Él negó con la cabeza, cada vez más desconcertado. No entendía qué razones podían haber para que él la dejara, si la sola idea lo hacía sentirse inmensamente miserable. Llevaban once años como pareja, sorteando tantos problemas para salir adelante, construyendo sus sueños y viendo crecer a sus hijos, que una vida sin la única mujer que había amado era algo que no podía imaginar. Jamás.

El suave calor del cuerpo de ella lo abandonó, marcando distancia. Inhaló aire con dificultad, para poder comenzar a contarle todo lo que le había ocultado desde que habían llegado a Japón, y la primera gran mentira: la verdadera razón por la que su hermano estaba ahí.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura no podría haber dicho con exactitud el tiempo que estuvo contemplando las vibraciones que alteraban el agua de aquella pileta, con el latir del corazón en sincronía de aquellas ondas que se desdibujaban cada segundo. Tampoco podría haber dicho con exactitud lo que tardó en vislumbrar el mismo rostro de la tarde, que parecía sumergido en lo más profundo de aquellas aguas verdosas desde donde le devolvía la mirada; las delicadas facciones correspondían a las de una mujer. Sus labios se movieron, pero no comprendió lo que estaba diciendo, ni si realmente intentara decirle algo. Ella alargó un delgado brazo. La sensación de que estaban distanciadas por varios metros se disolvió; aquella mano que había subido hasta la superficie, de delgados y blancos dedos, la hizo sonreír y albergar en su interior más esperanzas que nunca. Se inclinó y su propia mano fue hasta allí, percibiendo el tenue y etéreo calor que desprendía, que por un momento pudo haber jurado que ella vivía, y que verla sumergida en esas aguas no era más que una ilusión.

Una ventisca que se levantó desde la hierba hizo que toda la neblina se dispersara, dejando el aire puro.

Preludio del completo despertar del séptimo espíritu.

Desde las turbias aguas de la pileta emergió primero la cabeza, sus cabellos negros largos y lacios, su expresión serena; después vino el cuerpo joven y esbelto que quedó suspendido con los pies apenas tocando la superficie del agua. Sus ojos enormes y oscuros la estudiaron con el mismo interés que ella.

Pese a que lo que acaba de ver tendría más sentido dentro de una película o algún libro de fantasía, no le es extraño del todo. Sakura está tranquila. Lo único que puede pensar es que significa que no todo está perdido…

Que hay una oportunidad. Que pueden dársela a ella.

Tras su espalda, la respiración del monje se volvió más fuerte producto del impacto de la aparición. Retrocedió un par de pasos y no bajó el puñal de sus manos, como si aquél también pudiera defenderlo de ese espíritu que contra todo pronóstico había salido de aquella vieja pileta de piedra.

De pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron, y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Sakura se asustó ante lo repentino de la situación, impulsada a socorrerlo se movió, pero se detuvo al momento en que de su cuerpo irrumpió una oscura sombra. La espeluznante presencia ascendió, con un chillido que le puso los pelos de punta, y antes de descender para atacarla, un rayo de luz blanca la atravesó limpiamente haciéndola desaparecer en un parpadeo.

—Ho Thang lo estaba controlando-susurró entonces la mujer con voz tenue. En la palma de su mano seguía una tenue luz blanca.

—Ho Thang…-repitió Sakura sorprendida, acercándose al hombre que seguía con los ojos cerrados y dejaba escapar un leve quejido. Lentamente fue recuperando el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas, libre de la presencia maligna —Pero… ¿cómo pudo…?

—Se aprovechan de las almas débiles. Él estaba pasando por un momento de demasiado dolor. Pero no te preocupes, se recuperará. A partir de ahora estará bien.

La jovencita la contempló, levantándose desde donde había estado arrodillada comprobando que el monje estuviera realmente a salvo.

—Yo quisiera…

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Tenía el rostro blanquísimo, tanto o más que Tomoyo, y los ojos tan negros como aquella noche.

—No es necesario que me lo cuentes-dijo sencillamente, sonriéndole como si la conociera hace mucho. Sakura quiso preguntar qué es lo que sabía, pero no habló, obedeciendo por el profundo respeto que le inspiraba—Pude ver que esto ocurriría hace muchísimos años atrás.

No tiene porqué estar al tanto, pero aquél espíritu es el de una de las más importantes pitonisas que toda China había tenido.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que si tomas esta decisión, ya no habrá tiempo de cambiar las cosas. Debes decidirlo ahora-informó, y en ese momento sus ojos indicaron que era un tema grave—Una vez que el destino comienza a mover las piezas, nadie lo detiene y escapa del juego.

Escapar para Sakura no es una palabra que deba seguir existiendo, y en la cual deba pensar. No iba a escapar, no más. Desde que decidió permanecer junto a esas cuatro personas bajo el techo de una casa- cuatro y dos especies de animalitos, tiernos cuando no se transformaban en bestias-su suerte ya estaba echada.

Li se lo advirtió. Ella hizo oídos sordos. Y no se arrepentía, pues iba a ser ella misma quien lo salvara esta vez.

—Lo único que quiero es poder ayudarlo-declaró con la voz firme, sus ojos verdes encendidos en determinación.

La mujer pareció comprender de inmediato. Amplió su sonrisa al momento en que alzó una mano y apuntó directo al pecho de la jovencita.

Sakura se vio impulsada a cerrar los ojos cuando una curiosa sensación la embargó por dentro, leves descargas que le provocaban un cosquilleo, pero los abrió asustada cuando bajo sus pies todo pareció volverse inestable, como una superficie líquida, lo que la obligó a asegurarse si seguía pisando tierra. Una vez un espíritu ya la había puesto a flotar a varios metros de altura, por lo que no le debía extrañar estar pasando por lo mismo.

No obstante, ahí estaba el césped y sus pies bien firmes sobre él. Aunque no era sólo la hierba lo que pudo percibir, sino también una estela de luz que siguió la trayectoria de un círculo a su alrededor, y a continuación, bajo el cuello, un calor abrasador.

_¿Qué…?_

Se llevó una mano hasta ese lugar, temiendo que de la nada sus latidos cesaran, topándose con un colgante. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo alzó para mirarlo, sin saber cómo había llegado allí.

Los ojos del espíritu sonrieron amables, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, si bien el extraño objeto no desapareció de sus manos.

—Ése es el poder de la estrella que llevas dentro.

Sakura cerró sus manos, protegiendo el objeto con la certeza de que era su única esperanza. Después de suspirar y murmurar un gracias, volteó decidida. El tiempo transcurría rápido y Shaoran seguía ahí dentro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Las advertencias de Kero, Spinnel y Eriol eran cada vez más enérgicas y desesperadas. A duras penas lograban sacarse de encima los oscuros espectros que los rodeaban como para acabar con los que pretendían acercarse a él también. Le pedían voltear y estar atento a lo que ocurría, porque había bajado la guardia para contemplar ensimismado la puerta frente a sí.

Es que ellos no entendían.

Era porque la sensación no se iba; es más, subía hasta su pecho y se quedaba ahí, enterrando sus garras en lo más hondo, diciéndole a gritos que algo andaba mal.

Si esto era una trampa y lo único que pretendían era distraerlo, tenía que estar ocurriendo algo ahí afuera. Lo sabía, lo sentía de alguna forma, y tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Soltó la espada, y tiró de la puerta, pero fue imposible siquiera moverla. Estaba trabada. O no, en realidad estaba sellada por alguna especie de conjuro, pues cuando apartó las manos, vio las marcas rojas de quemaduras en ambas palmas recién percatándose que las manillas estaban hirviendo.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?-maldijo, golpeando con el puño, sin hacer más que un leve hundimiento en la madera. Se sentía un idiota por haber accedido a entrar a ese absurdo juego, confiado en que sería sencillo salir. Creyó que podría encontrar las verdaderas intenciones de ese sujeto que se hacía pasar por jardinero…

¿Y qué había conseguido? Quedar atrapado y sin pistas de ese extraño.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Odiaba perder el tiempo de esa manera. Encerrado ahí era dejarle el terreno libre a ese desgraciado, dándole la satisfacción de creer que había caído en su trampa.

¿Qué si intentaba hacer algo mientras estaba ahí…? ¿Qué tal si llegaba a intentar lastimar a sus sobrinos, a su hermana o a la niñera…?

Lleno de ira, sostuvo nuevamente las manillas, y en medio de un grito furioso tiró por segunda vez. Las viejas visagras rechinaron al momento en que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y una silueta justo al frente se interpusiera en el umbral.

Shaoran contuvo el aliento, apretando los párpados como si la visión doliera.

_Maldita sea…_

No era el momento para estar teniendo esa clase de alucinaciones, gruñó, porque el rostro de Sakura lo contemplaba con los ojos tan brillantes que parecía de verdad. Un mal momento para acordarse de la existencia de la muchacha.

—¡Li!

La exclamación de Eriol le llegó como si estuvieran distanciados por kilómetros. Volteó levemente el rostro hacia atrás, distinguiendo que una sombra se acercaba rauda hacia él valiéndose de su distracción.

Y antes que pudiera pensar en hacer algún movimiento, se encontró de espaldas en el suelo, con un ligero peso encima. La fría sensación del espectro pasar sobre su cabeza era completamente contraria a la calidez conocida del cuerpo de Sakura Kinomoto sobre su pecho.

Estaba ahí. Y acababa de salvarlo. Y no sabía cuál de esos dos hechos tenía que asombrarle más, o tal vez no era el momento apropiado para ello, pues Kerberos lanzó un segundo grito de alarma.

Los espíritus parecían haber aumentado al doble, dirigiéndose hacia los dos con la apariencia de una enorme nube gris.

Shaoran miró hacia un costado su espada, varios metros más allá. No lograría a llegar a ella antes de que los alcanzaran, por lo que optó por proteger a la muchacha entre sus brazos y esperar el ataque.

—Esta vez… -escuchó que murmuraba, la cabeza castaña aún oculta en su pecho, donde sus manos se aferraban a la camisa y sentían de lleno el pálpito de su corazón—Esta vez yo voy a ayudarte…

No supo qué quiso decir con aquello, hasta que la sintió ponerse de pie y extender resuelta sus brazos a los costados.

—¡Kinomoto!

Un símbolo surgió lleno de una luz rosácea en el suelo, justo bajo los pies de ella, y se extendió ante su cuerpo como si fuera un escudo.

Las presencias se disolvieron en el aire antes de tocarla, como si estallaran en miles de cristales, emitiendo un ruido gutural.

Eriol observó la extraña luz vaporosa extinguirse junto a las últimas sombras, y la temperatura de la habitación entera volver a la normalidad. Su mirada se centró en los dos jóvenes al centro, en un Shaoran que seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica que alcanzó en medio de su desesperación por detenerla; en una Sakura que respiraba fuerte mientras en su cuello resplandecía tenuemente una especie de colgante como el suyo, un tanto más pequeño, con una estrella en su punta.

Vaya… y él que creía haberlo visto todo.

El silencio es tan o más denso que la neblina que hace minutos había afuera. Todos contemplan el punto donde los espíritus habían estado emergiendo y donde ahora queda sólo una antigua tablilla con una simbología extraña. Nadie se atreve a recogerla, de todos modos. Es como si fuera más interesante contemplarla desde ahí, o es que nadie quiere hacer un movimiento que irrumpiera la quietud y obligara al resto a mirarlo.

Lo que ha pasado ha sido extraño. Y Kerberos, Spinnel y Eriol—que parecía, hasta ahora, ser del tipo que nada-me-sorprende-demasiado-como-para-demostrarlo—albergan la misma interrogante que carcome en la cabeza de Li en esos momentos…

_¿Quién diablos ha hecho eso? _

Cuando siente un roce en la mano se da cuenta que está sosteniendo la de Sakura, quien ha volteado a mirarle con sus expresivos ojos verdes. Parpadean desconcertados, y ella trata de decir algo luego de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Trata, porque él la interrumpe perturbado:

—¿No te ha pasado nada?-pregunta examinándola de arriba abajo, todavía el corazón en la garganta y un molesto mareo amenazando con colapsarlo.

Sakura mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro para responder.

El ingreso de tres presencias les obligaron a voltear. Shaoran se interpuso ante ellos y la niñera, con la intención de defenderla-esta vez sí- de otro posible ataque. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos pudo notar que la magia era demasiado particular y no representaban ningún peligro. Las figuras pertenecían a dos adultos: una mujer bella de cabellos negrísimos, un hombre de aspecto maduro y circunspecto; la tercera era una niña pequeña con delicados caireles alrededor de su redondeado rostro, que se ocultaba retraída tras el largo vestido de quien parecía su madre.

Su aura es tan nítida ahora que ya no tiene dudas sobre sus identidades.

—Son espíritus del Clan Sying-dijo sorprendido.

—Así es. Y tú debes ser el futuro heredero del Clan Li-replicó la voz dulce de la mujer. Shaoran asintió algo torpe, porque claramente no era algo que esperara.

Y si quisiera ser más exacto, nada de los acontecimientos ocurridos en esas últimas horas era algo que pudiera haber previsto.

—Estamos muy felices de que todo haya resultado bien-volvió a decir la mujer, esta vez mirando hacia Sakura. —Debemos agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros. Por un momento temimos que los Thang lograrían su cometido…

La figura alta del hombre al fin hizo un movimiento, llevando una de sus manos a los hombros de su mujer, la que había temblado ligeramente a la mención del clan. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y tomó la palabra para proseguir:

—Ho Thang sabía que podía encontrarnos en este lugar, por lo que debimos escondernos.

—Quería capturarlos-masculló Kerberos entre dientes, sin disimular su desprecio.

—Creo que ese era su plan desde un principio-reconoció ella con resignación—Sin embargo, cuando ya no pudo sentir nuestras presencias que ocultamos dentro de aquella pileta, su objetivo se transformó en uno distinto. Quizás otra persona pueda decirnos más de ello…-sus ojos verdosos miraron hacia afuera donde el monje se recuperaba lentamente, tras haber perdido el conocimiento. Ella misma se había encargado de romper el conjuro que lo mantenía controlado.

Eriol fue hasta allá a ayudarlo a incorporarse, pues sus movimientos se notaban torpes e imprecisos. Cuando lo encamina dentro de la casa, Shaoran siente por un segundo la ira correr viva por sus venas. Ha sido su culpa todo lo que tuvieron que pasar con la interminable cantidad de espectros encerrados en esa casona. Pero es un instante breve hasta que percibe su semblante perdido y el temor al ver el rostro de los demás, pese a que Eriol ha intentado explicarle desde que le ha ofrecido ayuda que todo está bien.

—Ustedes no son parte de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿No van a hacerme daño?-pregunta inquieto al descubrir la mirada del chico alto de cabello castaño y las bestias a su lado.

—Ya le dije que puede estar tranquilo ahora-volvió a repetir Eriol con su tono sereno. —Esas personas de allá acaban de librarlo del control de esos magos oscuros, como les llama.

El monje contempla asombrado al trío de espíritus que está en un rincón, aunque no puede distinguirlos bien. Sus poderes son limitados y no puede más que imaginar algunos rasgos, pero lo que no es necesario imaginar es que sus poderes sobrepasan con creces los que ha sentido en otros espíritus. Incomparables.

—A ustedes son los que buscaban-murmuró sobrecogido.

—Entonces sí querían atraparlos ¿y usted ayudó en ello?-acusó Kerberos enfadado. El aludido se encogió ante su regaño y Sakura se dio cuenta que en el fondo parecía ser muy temeroso; sus hoscas facciones no daban información de su verdadera personalidad.

—Yo… b-bueno, ellos me obligaron a ayudarles. Querían que pudiera rastrearlos, porque pensaban que se estaban ocultando sólo de ellos, pero cuando les dije que no había logrado hallarlos se enfurecieron muchísimo… Dijeron que iban a matarme, y luego uno de ellos dijo que podía serle útil para otro de sus planes. Hablaba de un chico… quería eliminar a un chico… -se detuvo unos momentos en su relato, con la vista perdida en el suelo. Shaoran frunció el ceño, anticipándose a concluir lo siguiente: —…luego ya no recuerdo nada.

—¿A qué chico quería eliminar?-preguntó Kerberos bajito a su compañero, el que le dirigió una mirada glacial ante lo que consideraba una estupidez de duda.

—¿Qué no es obvio?: al joven Shaoran.

Sus murmullos no fueron lo suficientemente bajos como para no ser oídos por todos los presentes. No obstante al único que intrigaron fue al monje, el cual desconocía la identidad de tal muchacho.

Sakura contempló al castaño recoger su espada con seriedad. Miró el filo por unos segundos en los cuales a ella le hubiese gustado decir algo que no lo obligara a pensar en la palabra _muerte_; la enfundó con rapidez, la mandíbula rígida y la mirada lúgubre que recayó en ella al darse por enterado de su observación.

—Confiamos en que tu corazón fuerte logrará vencer-dijo con solemnidad el espíritu, acercándose junto a su familia. —Tienes en ti la valentía de los Li, la misma que inspiró a Read Clow hace años para recuperar el equilibrio en el mundo mágico. No debes temer.

—Estamos de tu lado para que mantengas aquella paz que los Thang pretenden destruir. Cuentas con nosotros-afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa, y estiró su mano hasta tocar la suya. —Y con todas estas personas que te rodean, que harían cualquier cosa por verte feliz, ¿no es así?

Shaoran miró hacia donde la mujer desvió sus ojos sonrientes, encontrándose con una Sakura tenuemente sonrojada, quien agachó la cabeza para dar un cabezazo afirmativo. El tacto leve del espíritu se desvaneció de pronto, convirtiéndose los tres en una brillante luz que viajó directo hacia el tablero, que cargaba Spinnel.

—Está completo-sonríe el inglés, mientras él lo levanta cuidadosamente del suelo con las lucecillas aún resplandeciendo.

Después de tanto tiempo y dificultades, todo parecía haber terminado. Buscando su mirada, Sakura también esbozó una sonrisa esperanzadora, porque finalmente aquello por lo que tanto él luchó se había cumplido. No obstante, lejos de lo que pensó, el rostro de Li no manifestaba ninguna alegría. Y es que la convicción de que esto era sólo el principio de los problemas no le permitía mostrarse entusiasta.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, entregó el tablero a Eriol sin hacer comentarios. Sus pasos fueron firmes camino a la salida, y sólo se detuvo cuando Sakura le preguntó preocupada hacia dónde iba.

—A terminar con lo que ellos planearon-respondió con serenidad, mientras una sonrisa astuta se le dibujaba en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-rugió Kerberos atónito, viendo como su protegido corría hacia la espesura de la noche. Esta vez Spinnel no supo contestar.

El inglés contempló el tablero que había dejado en sus manos antes que los ojos atribulados de Sakura.

—Va en busca del Clan Thang-informó resignado. No podría esperar una decisión menos repentina y menos osada por parte de Li.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Es un recuerdo tan vívido que podría dibujar con precisión el rostro de su madre como aquél día, tan inalcanzable e imperturbable mientras bebía un té en el salón. Él en tanto estaba de pie frente a un inmenso retrato de familia en la pared, siendo irónico al preguntar qué tenía de importante ir en busca de una niña a Japón y porqué no podía ir otro. Incluso Wei-el mayordomo- sería suficiente. Asustar a una chiquilla y hacerla hablar era demasiado sencillo como para que, tras todo el entrenamiento recibido y los años invertidos esperando su gran entrada al Clan, tuviera que encargarse precisamente él.

_Debes ser tú, Xiaolang,_ fue la única respuesta de ella, y no se volvió a tocar el tema. La palabra de su madre siempre era ley. Meses habían pasado, llenos de cuestionamientos e incertidumbres para llegar a lo que era un punto sin retorno. Ya no se trataba de una misión, mucho menos de quedar bien ante su madre o el Clan; se trataba de proteger a su familia, a todas aquellas personas –y espíritus-que confiaban en él; se trataba de regresar las cosas a la normalidad en la vida de quienes se habían visto involucrados.

El viento traía consigo pequeñas gotas salinas que chocaron contra su rostro. Se detuvo a la orilla de la playa para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones; había un grupo de chicos que cantaba en medio de estrepitosas risas bajo los efectos de la cerveza, y el resto era la playa apenas visible por la escasa iluminación. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en ignorar las claras presencias del grupo a unos cuantos metros, y buscar aquellos que ahora eran sus objetivos. Hasta que lo localizó. Primero fue apenas un chispazo rojo entre todo el paisaje negro, hasta que se acrecentó y dio forma a cinco siluetas en medio de los roqueríos, que se alejaban moviéndose de prisa.

Tan a prisa como las otras presencias mágicas que se acercaban a toda velocidad a sus espaldas.

—¡Joven Shaoran!-escuchó a Spinnel llamarle. Cargaba con Eriol en el lomo y el confuso monje. —¡Espere!

Kerberos y Sakura intentaban igualar el presuroso vuelo del primer guardián, posiblemente para hacerle saber que lo que intentaba era una locura.

Y quizás sí, pero era necesario que se probara a sí mismo que era capaz de enfrentarlos, que ya no dudaba en que sería quien los vencería, porque era _su_ misión.

Esta vez tenía que ir solo.

"_Lo lamento" _

Los guardianes y Eriol no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando volteó hacia ellos con uno de los talismanes en su mano. Sakura no logró pronunciar su nombre, pues apenas el susurro escapaba de su boca y la espada tocaba el talismán en el aire, todo se volvió brillante y su cuerpo inmóvil.

Shaoran evitó mirarlos cuando los dejó atrás y corrió hacia los roqueríos.

El hechizo del Tiempo estaba consumiendo cada vez más de sus energías, por lo que su duración posiblemente fuese más breve de lo que necesitaba para cruzar hasta el otro extremo.

Resbaló de una de las piedras, a punto de caer a lo que parecía un remolino que formaban las olas entre los peñascos, inofensivo aparentemente mientras durara el hechizo. Alcanzó a sostenerse, impulsando su cuerpo para poder subir de regreso, sin embargo en ese momento las presencias se movieron y supo que el conjuro estaba acabando. Muy lentamente, pero estaba acabando.

—Mierda-maldijo, con la respiración dificultosa. Dio un salto y alcanzó la dichosa gruta. Desde las húmedas paredes se oían goteras que salpicaban en el piso pedregoso casi sincronizadas. Los tres hechiceros no habían logrado moverse más que unos centímetros sólo para mirar confusos a su alrededor, y cuando dieron con su figura exhausta, no hicieron más que cambiar de inmediato sus expresiones a unas de rencor, poniéndose en guardia.

—Muy ingenioso-celebró sarcástico uno de los hombres, su rostro era alargado y tenía los ojos hundidos.—Detener el tiempo para llegar hasta aquí y detenernos.

—Intentar huir no es algo muy valiente de su parte-replicó el chino, intentando que su voz no denotara el cansancio que realmente sentía. Poco a poco, el manto de brillante luz color dorada se recogía hacia la orilla de la playa, donde minutos antes había librado el conjuro. Sólo un poco y Eriol, los guardianes y la niñera se percatarían de todo.

—No tenemos tiempo para jugar, niño-tomó la palabra el que estaba en medio, ofendido de que se les tratara de cobardes—Ninguno de nosotros tiene miedo de enfrentarse a un mocoso como tú.

Shaoran torció una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay de Ho?-replicó. Los tres sujetos intercambiaron miradas—Si nadie tiene miedo, no entiendo porqué los dejó aquí y desapareció.

—¡Nosotros podemos acabarte sin problemas!-exclamó de nuevo el del medio, más bajo y rechoncho que sus otros dos camaradas. —El líder no tiene porqué perder el tiempo contigo. Eres apenas un mocoso…

—Entonces no me explico cuál era su afán de obligar a un monje a que me tendiera una trampa. ¿Quería matarme de aquella forma? ¿Sin siquiera mostrar la cara y pelear dignamente?

Ellos no contestaron. Shaoran estaba seguro que no tenían idea porqué su cabecilla no acababa pronto con él, si era lo que tanto deseaba, y porqué no directamente, si tanto le habían oído decir que era pan comido.

Se enderezó, más recuperado, a todo lo que daba su altura con la espada en frente.

—¿Saben qué es lo que pienso?-su voz sonó oscura, y sin que lo demostraran, los tres hombres temieron ligeramente al oírla. —Pienso que en el fondo Ho Thang me tiene mucho miedo, porque sabe que puedo llegar a vencerlo. Sabe que…-Shaoran hizo una pausa, al instante que sus ojos brillaron en las tinieblas—puedo matarlo...

—¡Já!-saltó el que aún no había pronunciado palabra, alterado—¡Un chiquillo como tú no puede matar a Ho! Aunque seas el hijo de quien seas. Si ni siquiera te atreves a pelear en serio, ¿estás seguro que puedes llegar a matar?

Los otros dos sonrieron con malicia.

—Ni siquiera debe haber desnucado un animal en toda su vida-le ridiculizó el del medio, paseando una mirada desdeñosa desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. —Estás en clara desventaja, niño.

Shaoran notó que se acercaban cada vez más, y estuvo de acuerdo con que lo considerasen en desventaja; todavía no contaba con la suficiente energía al mantener activado el hechizo, y tampoco iba a detenerlo para asegurarse que Eriol y los demás no llegaran hasta allí; era la única manera de mantenerlos quietos por unos minutos y que no intentaran intervenir.

Lo rodearon con expresiones de macabra satisfacción. Desde su izquierda saltó el primero para batirse con las espadas. Sus ataques resultaban rápidos y potentes, pero logró responderlos y dejarlo fuera de la pelea tras sorpresivamente contraatacar y hacerlo soltar el arma, provocándole en la embestida un corte en la mano.

—¿Quién está en desventaja ahora?-bromeó con frialdad, deteniendo a tiempo el ataque del segundo que se dejó caer a sus espaldas.

No le estaban dejando tiempo ni para respirar.

Shaoran volteó para defenderse, el choque de ambas armas provocó chispas que encendieron sus miradas. Con un audaz salto, se precipitó, sacando de sus ropas un talismán. Una llamarada de fuego envolvió su espada, y su enemigo retrocedió al ser tocado en su pierna derecha.

—Has tenido mucho valor-reconoció el tercer hechicero, asombrado del poder que desprendían sus ojos al voltear a él. Pero le había tocado fácil; ahora se veía realmente agotado—Es lo que siempre oí acerca de tu familia…Y acerca de tu padre…

Como lo esperaba, la expresión del muchacho cambió y sin quererlo bajó la guardia.

—…fue esa valentía la que lo llevó a la muerte.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi padre?-preguntó entre dientes, estrujando con más ira su espada.

—Digamos que tuvimos el honor de conocerlo antes de esa fatídica noche. ¿Te han dicho lo mucho que te pareces a él?-Shaoran no respondió—¿Sorprendido? Pues te sorprenderá también el saber que vimos quién fue que lo mató.

No iba a caer en otra absurda trampa. Ya no toleraría que volvieran a distraerlo.

—Ellos ya recibieron su castigo-replicó secamente, mientras lo apuntaba otra vez con el filo de su arma.

—Oh, sí. Oí que tu familia les perdonó la vida y los recluyeron en la cárcel. Pero lo cierto es que esas personas no fueron las culpables.

—¡Hay testigos que los vieron!

—Sí, testigos que están de nuestro lado…-interrumpió él con una sonrisa satisfecha. Shaoran ensanchó los ojos, estremecido—Gente que trabaja muy cerca de tu madre y que nos presta servicios. Nada mejor que ser mano derecha de la líder para conocer de cerca el funcionamiento del Clan que pretendemos destruir.

—¿Ustedes fueron…?

—No saques tus conclusiones tan apresuradas muchacho. Ni mis colegas presentes ni yo tuvimos participación en ello. Pero sí sabemos quién fue.

Sin aviso alguno, el hombre alzó su palma izquierda haciendo aparecer una gruesa cadena. Shaoran intentó esquivar la velocidad con la que se dirigía hacia su cabeza, sin lograrlo del todo y siendo golpeado salvajemente en el hombro. Cayó de rodillas. Los tres hombres, dos muy malheridos y el otro con la clara ventaja, le miraron con deleite al comprobar que había sido bastante fácil de derrotar.

—Tan parecido a tu padre-lo escuchó musitar con una risita.

La vaga imagen de su rostro que aún conservaba en su memoria, ensangrentado y en el suelo, probablemente tal como estaba él en esos momentos, le obligaron a levantarse.

No iba a permitir que se rieran del recuerdo de su papá.

Tomó otro de sus talismanes, invocando un enorme rayo que rasgó el cielo en un destello cegador. El suelo tembló cuando impactó contra él, haciendo que se desprendiera el pedazo de tierra donde los tres sujetos estaban parados, y cayera al suelo junto con una avalancha de pedruscos los cuales Shaoran evitó retrocediendo rápidamente del risco.

Respirando fuerte, se apoyó en el frío de las paredes que forman las rocas. Los oídos le pitan, el olor del mar le llega como una bofetada fría, nauseabunda.

Como si fuera un deja vu, escuchó la voz de Spinnel en medio del ruido sordo que han dejado los peñascos descargándose en el mar. El tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad para ellos, y ahora cruzaban la mitad de la playa para llegar junto a él.

—¡Joven Shaoran! ¡Está a salvo!

—¿Dónde están los Thang?-Kerberos inspecciona el lugar después de al chico.

—Vimos el derrumbe apenas nos recuperamos de tu hechizo-explicó Eriol, todavía sorprendido. No había tiempo para reprocharle su acción de dejarlos inmovilizados por tantos minutos—¿No te alcanzó a ti verdad?

—No hay rastros de ellos-dijo Spinnel.

Sakura, que se había mantenido callada mirándole, dejó escapar en un murmullo:

—Tienes una herida en el hombro.

—Es mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo Eriol, y por su tono incómodo Shaoran notó que se había percatado de lo ocurrido e intentaba distraer al resto del hecho.

Un gesto amable de su parte, pero innecesario. Él ya tenía plena consciencia de lo que había causado con su ataque, y en su corazón hay un sinfín de emociones que se desbordan, le quitan el aliento y las últimas fuerzas.

—Los maté.

Su voz suena extraña, ajena. Es sombría, destila la frialdad propia de un asesino y Shaoran espera que lo miren como tal, porque lo que ha hecho no tiene mayor explicación. Se ha dejado llevar cegado por la ira y no ha medido su fuerza.

Él no pensaba matarlos. Sólo pretendía defenderse, a él, a su orgullo, a su padre.

De inmediato tras sus palabras se produjo un tenso silencio en el cual aprovechó de guardar la espada ensangrentada en su cinto. Permaneció con la mirada en algún lugar del suelo, evitando las duras contemplaciones de repudio que de seguro todos le dirigían.

—Hiciste lo correcto-fueron las palabras firmes de Eriol.

Y Shaoran apretó los dientes, y deseó creerlo. Si había hecho lo correcto no tenía porqué sentir entonces ese malestar en el pecho.

Ellos no merecían vivir. Ellos nunca se arrepintieron, ni pidieron perdón. Ellos habían lastimado y asustado a personas inocentes, y pronto planeaban matarlo a su madre y a él.

¿Por qué sentir ese remordimiento, entonces?

El sonido de la tierra desprendiéndose producto del rayo, las imágenes de los tres cuerpos cayendo al mar junto a las inmensas rocas y los gritos, se entremezclaban en una secuencia interminable en su cabeza. Dolía.

A sus dieciocho años, había matado a quienes además sabían la identidad del asesino de su padre. Y aquello dolía aún más.

Por todos los cielos, ¿qué clase de ser humano era decidiendo quién vivía y quién no?

—Decidieron su destino por sí mismos…-musitó Spinnel, también con la intención de hacerle sentir mejor. —En esta batalla son ellos o nosotros.

Sakura en tanto no sabe qué puede decir. Tiene un nudo en la garganta mientras contempla su perfil fijo en la inmensidad del mar. En lo que parecían ser largos minutos, nadie rompe el respetuoso silencio por la pérdida de aquellas vidas. Es un momento solemne que quedará grabado amargamente en sus memorias, junto al ruido del océano aquietándose para recibir a los forasteros sin prejuicios, perdonando y limpiando sus culpas en sus aguas cristalinas.

—Ya es hora de que regresen a casa-dice Eriol con suavidad, y cuando Shaoran lo mira nota que se acerca con la intención de ayudarlo a subir al lomo de Spinnel Sun.

Rehuyendo su mano, sube por sí mismo con dificultad, resintiendo la herida en su hombro. Eriol decide prestar entonces su caballerosidad a Sakura, para que monte sobre Kero.

El regreso fue silencioso. Sobrevolaron la playa y parte de la ciudad hasta llegar a la antigua casona, donde el monje seguía sentado en la vereda en que Eriol le pidió aguardase. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Un par de personas lo rodeaban; un hombre y una mujer que nadie quiso reconocer como Shiefa y Toshiro Asai, los cuales lo habían provisto de una frazada y una taza de café.

Antes de que Shaoran tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en lo poco conveniente que sería aparecer con Kerberos y Spinnel Sun frente a la pareja-si es que de verdad ellos eran-, su hermana había alzado la cabeza y los había distinguido, saltando y agitando su mano:

—¡Hermano!-lo llamó, sonando desesperada. Y sí que lo estaba, porque apenas aterrizaron se lanzó hacia a él con los ojos llorosos y la nariz apretada producto de su enorme angustia—¡Por Dios, Xiao, estaba tan preocupada!

Balbuceó algo acerca de que Xue le había contado todo, que habían salido a buscarle en la van y habían pensado lo peor al no encontrarlos, que el hombre de ahí no le había dado mayor información y que luego se compadeció del pobre, pues parecía confundido, que se habían quedado ahí porque ese hombre dijo estar esperándolo…

—Argh.

Ella se separó asustada, y dio con la mancha de sangre en su hombro.

—No es nada grave-dijo tranquilizándola en cuanto distinguió que sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse, y mientras ella le sonreía, Shaoran pensaba en si sería cierto que los que hasta ahora creían asesinos de su padre eran gente inocente a la que desterraron injustamente del Clan para cumplir una larga condena; pensaba en que toda su familia había vivido con el rencor y desprecio hacia las personas equivocadas, y que tal vez les faltaba mucho que saber acerca de lo ocurrido con el cabecilla de los Li…

—¿Crees que me parezco a papá?

Desprevenida ante la pregunta, Shiefa quedó muda unos instantes.

—Muchísimo-aseguró después con melancolía—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada.

—¿Hay alguien más herido?-preguntó Toshiro a los demás. Shaoran giró para ver a Eriol y Sakura negar con la cabeza, mientras que Kerberos y Spinnel parecían demasiado pálidos.

Y fue cuando el menor de los hermanos Li cayó en cuenta de que Toshiro Asai no tenía que estar ahí, viendo a los guardianes en su forma de bestias, a Eriol sosteniendo el tablero, a él cargando su espada, y a Sakura…

—Le he contado a Toshiro toda la verdad-interrumpió Shiefa con una sonrisa emocionada antes de que pudiera terminar sus atropellados pensamientos—Y lo ha entendido, ¿verdad cariño?

Apartando la mirada de la niñera, pasó al sonriente rostro de Toshiro Asai el cual expresó su comprensión acerca de que le mantuvieran en secreto lo de la misión al punto de inventar que la presencia del joven Li era por unos asuntos de estudios que pretendía seguir en la ciudad nipona. Parecía tranquilo, y a Shaoran no dejó de parecerle increíble la forma en que se lo había tomado, dándose el lujo de incluso bromear sobre su despiste.

—Sakura, tú también me tenías tan preocupada-dijo de pronto Shiefa, acercándose a abrazar a la muchacha. No se quedó tranquila hasta que se aseguró de que no tenía un rasguño. No hubiese podido vivir sabiendo que la muchacha había resultado herida en un viaje cuyo fin era sólo de descanso y diversión; su padre había depositado toda su confianza en ella para que la cuidara.

Cuando su jefa se alejó para permitirle respirar, Sakura sintió un agarre en su mano derecha que la obligaba a voltear. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos ámbares de Li cuya dirección de mirada apuntaba directamente hacia su pecho, y sintiéndose incómoda subió más su camiseta creyendo que revelaba demasiado escote.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ella parpadea, tal como los otros.

—Haz hecho magia-puntualizó él, y toma el colgante que ha estado contemplando todo este rato, rozándole con los dedos, y mirándola luego a ella.—Haz hecho magia con esto. Tú… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

Los ojos de los demás, incluyendo los del confuso monje, recayeron en ella en espera de una explicación. Sakura desearía que la hubiera. Lo ocurrido con la espíritu surgiendo en el momento justo para ayudarla, y lo que después hizo aparecer en su cuello, parecían parte de algún extraño sueño en que increíblemente jugaba un rol protagónico.

_Ése es el poder de la estrella que llevas dentro._

No hubo más explicaciones ni una instrucción clara sobre qué hacer con eso, y Sakura tampoco se la pidió. Las cosas sólo habían ocurrido, no tenía forma de hablar de ello ante el resto.

—La verdad, n-no sé cómo lo hice-musitó, cuidando de decirles todo lo que la mujer le había comunicado—En ese momento sólo deseé…-las mejillas se le sonrojaron inevitablemente, y su voz descendió un poco al terminar, por lo que Shaoran y los demás debieron esforzarse en oírle:—…poder salvarte.

—Y vaya que lo logró-se adelantó a decir Eriol, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿No sabía que la señorita Kinomoto tenía esa magia?-inquirió Spinnel, desconfiado. Ya bastantes secretos les había guardado como para sospechar que era uno más de esos.

—No. Como ella y como todos vengo enterándome ahora-reconoció el chico de anteojos. —Estuviste fantástica, Sakura.

Ella se sonrió tímidamente.

Es la misma, piensa Shaoran sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima; es la misma Sakura de siempre que podría haber resultado gravemente herida sólo por poder salvarlo.

Kerberos y Spinnel-siempre con menos efervescencia que su compañero- le expresaron sus felicitaciones. El primero, incluso, no se cansó hasta obtener un inseguro asentimiento cuando le insistió en que necesitaría entrenarse y que podía ser él quien la guiara en ello.

—¿Entonces Sakura también tiene magia?-Shiefa se afirmó en Toshiro, a punto de desmayarse.

—"_Y no sabe cómo lo ha hecho"_-agregó Shaoran para sí, conteniendo un suspiro y masajeando el puente de su nariz mientras Kerberos no paraba de parlotear acerca del potencial mágico de la chica.

Pese a que no ha obtenido ninguna respuesta clara, que los guardianes parezcan más entusiastas en la idea de entrenarla a ella que en lo que algún momento fue su propio entrenamiento, y que todos hablen a un tiempo, Shaoran no se siente molesto. Hay una sensación ligera en su cuerpo al pensar que todos ellos están bien después de tan difícil noche.

—Creo que mañana será un mejor momento para hablar-habló Eriol por sobre la discusión que comenzaba a formarse entre los guardianes sobre quién tenía mejores aptitudes de maestro. Palmeando la espalda del monje y brindándole una amistosa sonrisa, dijo:—Todos necesitamos descansar ahora.

Shiefa lo miró como si acabara de aparecer.

—Eriol Hiraguizawa-se presentó él educadamente al notar su curiosa mirada, haciendo una introducción concisa para explicar su presencia.

—¿Y dónde está Nan?-cuestionó Shiefa cuando Toshiro terminaba de responder la reverencia del inglés. Inspeccionó rápidamente a su alrededor—¿Está con ustedes verdad? No estaba en casa…

Nadie se había cuestionado acerca del paradero de la china. Shaoran recordó que la última vez en que se vieron, Nan había entrado de regreso a la casa. No podía imaginarse dónde habría ido a esas horas.

—Yo sé donde está.

Por segunda vez los ojos de todos se enfocaron en Sakura, que procedió a relatar con inquietud lo ocurrido antes de que entrase a la enorme casa. Shiefa lamentó muchísimo el accidente de Wen, mientras que Li llegó a encontrar un poco cómica la manera en que se imaginaba al chico quejándose de su dolor.

Era a la única persona que pudiera haberle deseado un enorme yeso en la pierna.

—No he sabido nada de él-agregó Sakura, retomando la preocupación de horas atrás. Ruo había hecho tanto por ella, que no le parecía justo estar tan lejos en momentos en que podía necesitar una palabra de ánimo. —Creo que ahora puedo ir al hospital a verlo y…

—No, no, no, no-se apresuró en interrumpirla Shiefa, moviendo el índice de un lado a otro. —Acabas de salir de una situación peligrosa, y al único lugar que irás será a descansar en tu cama, ¿entendido?. Toshiro y yo iremos a ver cómo sigue el joven Wen, de paso hablaremos con Nan, y...-Shiefa miró hacia el confuso monje, que seguía oyendo las conversaciones de todos como quien intentaba calzar las piezas de un complejo rompecabezas—…y llevaré a este buen hombre a su casa.

Shaoran asintió cuando su hermana volteó hacia él para obtener su aprobación. Aún no le había mencionado la discusión que había tenido por la tarde con quien iba a ser su futura esposa, y el compromiso cancelado, pero ya habría tiempo para todo.

Eriol fue invitado a hospedarse en la casa, pues su llegada había sido tan repentina que reconoció no haberse tomado el tiempo para arrendar habitación en alguna residencial cercana, ni siquiera haberlo pensado. De alguna forma le explicarían a Riyo su presencia al día siguiente.

Después de trasladar a los tres jóvenes de regreso a casa, y dejar al silencioso monje en una de las esquinas donde dijo estaba su hogar, el automóvil de Toshiro tomó la dirección contraria rumbo al Hospital.

—Te llamarán si algo malo sucede, aunque lo dudo…-sonrió Eriol, al ver que la expresión de preocupación en la chica no desaparecía—Wen no se ve como esa clase de chicos débiles. Ya verás que logra recuperarse pronto.

El castaño los contempló de reojo con una mueca-no entendía a qué iba tanto escándalo por ese sujeto- antes de encaminarse a la puerta de la cocina, donde sería más sencillo escabullirse sin meter tanto ruido. Giró la manilla lo más despacio que pudo, y empujó provocando un mínimo ruido que estaba seguro nadie podría haber percibido desde sus habitaciones, de seguro próximos a estar en el cuarto sueño.

—¡Tío!

El corazón le saltó hasta la garganta del susto, quedando casi estampado en la pared al retroceder de un salto.

—Lo siento, creo que te tomé por sorpresa-se excusó Xue, rascándose arrepentido la cabeza.

Shaoran recuperó el aire de los pulmones y el color del rostro tras unos segundos. Con lo cansado y distraído que estaba, no estaba lo suficiente alerta para percatarse de la presencia de su pequeño sobrino tras la puerta.

—No importa-dijo él perezosamente, desordenándole el pelo con una sonrisa tenue. —¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Sakura, Eriol y los guardianes cruzaron la puerta, haciendo que la sonrisa del niño aumentara, contento de que su niñera estuviera bien.

—Estaba esperándolos. Como tú no llegabas, por un momento creí… -las palabras del niño se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Había tenido tanto miedo de no verlos regresar, que le fue imposible volver a la cama como su madre le ordenó, pasando en vela todas esas horas, contemplando por la ventana de su cuarto algún rastro de ellos.

Shaoran volvió a esforzarse por sonreír. Por un fugaz momento, las imágenes de lo ocurrido en los roqueríos amenazaron con provocar la culpa y volverlo a ese estado de sombrío mutismo, pero optó por mostrar el tablero al niño, quien lo contempló con los ojos abiertos, buscando en los de su tío el significado de ello. —Sí, están de regreso.

—¡Genial!-exclamó el chinito, a lo que los tres jóvenes le hicieron guardar silencio. Era demasiado tarde, para ser más precisos, las tres de la mañana como para celebrarlo a viva voz.

Había sido una gran suerte que Riyo Azuma, su hija Keiko y Takeo no se alertaran de su llegada, dándoles oportunidad de transitar por las habitaciones libremente, pero con mucho sigilo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Shaoran colgó la comunicación con su hermana, volteando hacia Eriol. Estaban en el cuarto de decorado celeste y dos camas que Nan y Sakura usarían esa noche. Xue había ido a dormir luego de que su niñera lo persuadiera, asegurándole que mañana podían contarle todo; todavía estaba acompañándolo hasta que lograra conciliar el sueño.

—Dice que Nan se quedará en el Hospital-informó a un somnoliento inglés que bostezaba sin querer. Kerberos y Spinnel estaban a los pies de su cama, el primero adormilado y el otro luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos—Así que usaremos esta habitación que ocuparía con Kinomoto. Ella puede quedarse en la mía.

—Ya veo-dijo Eriol, pensativo. No recordaba que Nan Wu fuera muy amiga de Ruocheng. Tampoco Shaoran, y si bien la noticia le causó bastante intriga, no tenía cabeza para darle vueltas. El ojiazul alzó las cejas en gesto sorprendido, dibujando al rato una gran sonrisa, mirando a un punto fijo justo atrás de su interlocutor—Sakura, ¿qué haces ahí? Entra.

—Xue ya se durmió-pronunció para su sorpresa la voz suave de la niñera. El chino torció un poco el cuello para mirarla asomada en la entrada, cabeza gacha y manos nerviosas aplastándose una contra otra. Se ha cambiado de ropa tal como Eriol y él después de que cada uno tomara una ducha por turnos, en que el último había sido el mismo Shaoran, tardándose más de media hora.

Aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el chino permaneció con la vista fija en el cristal de la ventana. Alcanzaba a ver desde ahí el pequeño reflejo de Kinomoto entrando dudosamente.

—Dormirás en el otro cuarto. Hiraguizawa y yo utilizaremos estas camas.

—¿Pero y la señorita Nan…?

—Se quedará en el Hospital.

El vidrio le entregó la imagen de su expresión sorprendida... y preocupada.

Está preocupada. Y por ese idiota aparecido.

—¿Le pasó algo grave a Ruo?-preguntó, con el tono justo para que crispe los puños con fastidio. Su cabeza pareció amenazar de nuevo con volverse un caos. Por muy roto que esté ese tipo sigue cayéndole como plomo, sobretodo porque en las condiciones en que está despierta mucha más consideración en ella—¿Está muy mal?

¿Y si él fuese quien se hubiera quebrado la pierna…?

También había pasado por una situación difícil esa noche, y merecía un poco de preocupación de su parte, ¿no?.

—No, Wen está bien. Lo inyectaron para que pudiera dormir-explicó, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar demasiado molesto, porque _lo_ _está_. Y quizás, sólo quizás, esté deseando tomar el lugar de Wen y llevar un enorme yeso. Eriol reprimió una risita ante su ofuscada expresión—Es sólo que Nan decidió quedarse allá hasta mañana. Así que traslada tus cosas de aquí. Yo iré por las mías.

Guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, Shaoran se encaminó a la puerta resuelto. Sakura se hizo a un lado al momento en que lo vio acercarse demasiado.

Mientras tanto, con los codos sobre las rodillas Eriol observaba toda la escena sonriente.

—Nadie dijo que era sencillo estar enamorado-murmuró, a lo que la chica se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no eran sus propios pensamientos quienes habían formulado esa conclusión, sino el amable joven sentado a la orilla de una cama. Con serenidad, contemplaba desde la ventana las estrellas a lo lejos.

_Lo dijo porque… ¿lo sabe?..._

—N-no entiendo porqué lo dices-dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían con la sola idea de que él sospechara lo que sentía por Li.

Los ojos índigo se clavaron en los suyos con un brillo astuto bailando en lo más profundo de sus pupilas. Y entendió por su mirada y su confiada sonrisa, que ya tenía la absoluta certeza de ello.

_¿Tanto se nota?, _se abochornó pensando_. _

—Puedes confiar en mí, Sakura. Sé muy bien lo que se siente estar enamorado.

Ella tomó lugar a su lado, con una sonrisa suave.

—¿De Tomoyo, no es así?

Eriol volvió a mirarla, ahora con cierta suspicacia, y rió.

—No creí que yo también fuera tan descifrable-comentó, algo avergonzado.

—Los he visto juntos. Es como si entre ustedes hubiera algo maravilloso cada vez que están cerca-expresó la ojiverde, mientras movía sus pies descalzos en el aire, ensimismada. —Me hace muy feliz que Tomoyo haya encontrado a alguien a amar, y que esa persona sienta lo mismo hacia ella. Ambos se lo merecen.

—Qué bueno que al menos tú estés contenta-suspiró Eriol, a lo que ella le miró confundida—La madre de Tomoyo no parecía muy feliz con la noticia.

—¿La señora Sonomi? Ya lo creo… Ella es su única hija, y siempre la ha cuidado muchísimo. Pero vas a ver que Tomoyo logrará solucionarlo.

—Eso espero. No quiero tener que enfrentarme de mala forma con su madre.

Sakura contempló al joven quitarse sus gafas, restregándose los ojos con cansancio. Su perfil varonil denotaba la impaciencia de no poder más que esperar ante aquel obstáculo.

—¿La amas muchísimo, verdad?-preguntó, sintiendo de pronto el corazón latirle con más prisa.

—Más de lo que creí que era posible.

Se sonrojó. Eso era lo mas romántico que le había escuchado decir a un chico-uno de carne y hueso- y le había dejado la piel de gallina.

Dios, Tomoyo era tan afortunada. Qué daría ella por oír algo así de _esa _persona.

Sonriendo ante sus ilusos pensamientos, soltó un suspiro.

—¡Entonces tranquilo!-exclamó de la nada, palmeando fuerte su espalda. Eriol casi deja caer los anteojos que había vuelto a acomodar en su nariz, pillado desprevenido—Estoy segura que su amor triunfará por sobre todo, y lograrán ser muy felices. Eso como que mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Él se sonrió ante el guiño y la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, iré a dormir. Mañana será un día largo-Sakura se levantó en la punta de sus pies, tomó su bolso que- gracias a que Nan no le había dejado otra opción- seguía con todas sus cosas empacadas, y dio una vuelta rápida sobre sí—Que pases buenas noches, Eriol.

Se despidió de ella con una seña, agradecido de todos sus buenos ánimos. Era justamente lo que le hacía falta luego de esos días sin saber de Tomoyo.

Pero Sakura estaba muy equivocada si creía que había olvidado que la conversación había nacido por el tema de ella con Li.

_¿Hasta cuándo piensan dejar las cosas así…? _

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El tablero descansaba en sus manos con los nueve espíritus sellados, y seguía sin poder convencerse de ello. Quieto en medio de la habitación, Shaoran lo vislumbraba gracias a la tenue luz amarillenta de una lámpara ubicada en la mesita junto a la cama, pensando en que lo había imaginado en algún momento, sí, creyendo que la emoción que sentiría lo obligaría a saltar por toda la casa e incluso ser él quien abrazara hasta asfixiar a su hermana.

Pero bajo las actuales circunstancias no había mucho que celebrar.

Recostándose, cerró los ojos exhausto, y dejó que antiguas imágenes de un pequeño niño de cinco años montándose a la espalda de su padre circularan libremente por su alma.

—_¿Por qué papá tarda tanto en volver? _

_Su madre no respondía, y hasta casi parecía que era porque no lo escuchaba. Contemplaba hacia la ventana desde toda la tarde, esperando verlo aparecer en medio de una torrencial lluvia de Febrero. Sus hermanas habían salido del salón hacía algunos segundos con los rostros bañados en lágrimas; Shaoran había oído a Fanren gritar por el pasillo que "¡tiene que ser mentira! ¡mentira!", y todas se han refugiado en sus habitaciones. Deben haber discutido con mamá, quizás una pelea entre las cuatro en las que las ha castigado quitándoles algo que disfrutan hacer. Eso siempre las pone tristes, pero el niño tiene la certeza de que cuando su padre llegue todo se arreglará, porque él les traerá presentes, las abrazará y dará un beso en la frente, y a él lo subirá en su espalda y paseará corriendo por todo el jardín. _

—_Temo que tu padre no volverá, pequeño-ha dicho una voz ronca a sus espaldas. Shaoran reconoció al marido de su tía Hairong, un sujeto alto y tosco que le inspiraba algo de miedo; siempre que se acercaba a saludarlo, temía que su enorme mano le aplastara la cabeza, porque revolvía su cabello tan fuerte que resentía su tosco mimo por horas. —Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, Ieran. Pero ya nos encargamos de capturar a los culpables. Es una lástima…-volvió a poner su mano sobre su cabeza, y a mirarlo como si le hubiera pasado algo muy malo—…es una lástima que te hayas quedado sin padre a esta edad, pequeño Xiao Lang. _

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, llevando sus manos a la cabeza con desagrado.

No quería que esa mano se compadeciera de él. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie, porque él no era ningún débil ni cuando tenía cinco años, ni mucho menos ahora a sus dieciocho. Luego de unos meses de duelo, se juró ser quien desde ese instante cuidara de sus hermanas y su madre; por ellas se mantuvo fuerte y no dejó que la tristeza lo carcomiera. Así lo habría querido también su padre. Y en su memoria se encargaría de encontrar al verdadero culpable de su muerte hasta hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que causó en su familia.

Se incorporó en la cama con un suspiro, acercando el tablero a la luz de la lámpara al recordar que seguía en sus manos. La inscripción en su centro había vuelto a formarse, y no tuvo ánimos para hacer un nuevo intento por descifrarlo.

La única que había podido hacerlo era Kinomoto.

"Kinomoto y_ su_ magia", se dijo, intentando convencerse de ello.

Y él había tenido la sospecha alguna vez, de otro modo no se explicaba que hubiera sido la causante de que el sello del tablero se rompiera si no existiese magia involucrado en ello. Pero aquella hipótesis quedaba completamente desechada en toda oportunidad apenas veía su naturaleza despistada y chispeante, y entonces se le hacía impensable que pudiese tener alguna clase de poder.

La repentina sensación de estar siendo observado comenzó a incomodarlo. Hizo un ligero chasquido con los dedos y la puerta entreabierta se abrió por completo, dejando a una Sakura descubierta.

—Yo… ya guardé mis cosas-murmuró turbadamente, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, abrazando su pequeño bolso.

Shaoran intenta-otra vez-meterse en la cabeza que la persona que horas atrás lo ha salvado de un ataque mortal por parte de un ejército de espíritus, es la misma que ahora lo mira como un niño que ha sido pillado escuchando una conversación privada tras la puerta y espera enternecedoramente su castigo.

—Creo que yo también tengo listas las mías-respondió finalmente, levantándose junto a su bolso a los pies de la cama. Cometió el error de hacer fuerzas con la mano izquierda, y en cuestión de segundos el dolor en su hombro se propagó a lo largo del brazo.

Los pasos de Sakura se acercaron de prisa, obligándolo a soltar las manillas de su equipaje. Había notado su reacción.

—No has curado tu herida-observó en un gruñido.

Él se miró con descuido.

—Lo había olvidado-confesó. Tras la ducha y quitarse el rastro de sangre, no había recordado el corte posterior en el hombro, que caía vertical a su brazo. Se subió la manga de la camisa, inspeccionándolo. Era una herida algo profunda, de unos diez centímetros de longitud; ya no manaba sangre, aunque amenazaba con ponerse peor de no cubrirla.

—Tengo desinfectante y unas vendas-vio a Sakura sacándose la mochila que llevaba y dejándola en el suelo junto el resto de su equipaje. Rebuscó hasta sacar ambos elementos, caminando hacia él con ellos. —Deberías sentarte-sugirió, a lo que alzó una ceja descreído.

—Lo haré yo mismo.

—No te será muy sencillo hacerlo solo-arguyó ella, y aunque a Shaoran le pesara, tenía razón; no podía curarse y vendarse por sí mismo o tardaría más de lo que su cuerpo soportaría con todo ese cansancio acumulado.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un resoplo, y con los intensos ojos cubiertos por el flequillo la vio acercándose y sentarse a su derecha. Ya era una costumbre que hiciera el papel de su enfermera, como esa vez que vendó su tobillo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, entrelazó los dedos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras Sakura destapaba el alcohol y lo untaba en un algodón. Antes de acercarlo al corte, le pidió que le advirtiese si sentía mucho dolor.

Y lo sintió, un escozor que fue como si le prendieran fuego en la piel, pero guardó silencio, manteniendo el rostro en la más absoluta neutralidad. No era ningún exagerado como de seguro fue Wen, quien no toleraba el más mínimo malestar. Había sido testigo de sus lloriqueos cuando se lesionaba en la cancha de soccer en la preparatoria, y siempre le pareció patético…

—¿En qué estabas pensando que no pudiste notar antes que estaba tras la puerta?

Él no la miró. La respuesta era dolorosa, y se negaba a compartir esos atisbos de memorias pasadas con el temor a inspirarle lástima.

—Nada-mintió.

—Parecías dormido, de pronto despertaste y te veías algo asustado...-siguió diciendo Sakura, y en su tono no podía esconderse lo mucho que le había preocupado ver aquello. ¿Estaría pensando en los sujetos del Clan que habían muerto esa noche?—Era como… si hubieras estado soñando algo malo.

Le sorprendía que pudiera haberlo adivinado; claro que era un mal sueño. Y le perseguía desde los cinco años.

—¿Desde cuando tienes el hábito de espiarme?-optó por atacarla con sorna, cambiando el tema.

—N-no es un hábito… -tartamudeó ella azorada, y en su nerviosismo apretó fuertemente en su tajo causándole un sobresalto—¡Perdón! ¡No me di cuenta!

Movió su mano para abanicarle, a ver si así lograba sentir menos ardor. _¡Es que era tan torpe!_, se regañó a sí misma. Shaoran había sufrido tanto esa noche que lo menos que necesitaba era sentir más dolor.

Los ojos se le nublaron.

—Si pensabas en eso… -musitó bajito—T-tú no tuviste la culpa. Te defendiste, no podías hacer nada más.

Shaoran busca su rostro con la mirada, pero tiene la cabeza gacha y el flequillo lo cubre casi por completo, mientras sigue limpiando cuidadosamente. Piensa por un minuto en tomarle de las mejillas para que lo mire, y acariciarle la cara, lo piensa pero no se cree capaz murmurando a cambio un gracias que apenas y él se oye.

No iba a decirle la verdad, pero tampoco iba a mentirle del todo.

—En realidad, pensaba en ti-Sakura sintió una sensación rara en todo el estómago, y la cara caliente que podría haber derretido un iceberg_."¡¿Piensa en mí?!"—…e_n lo extraño que resulta saber que tienes magia.

"_Ah…". _Obviamente, ¿qué otra cosa más podría estar pensando él sobre ella?. ¿El beso del otro día? Nah, eso sería estar perder el tiempo, y Li no se da el lujo de desperdiciarlo.

—¿Te molestó?-preguntó entonces, sospechando que había sido ella la culpable de la pesadilla que había tenido hacía unos minutos. Seguramente la imaginó provocando algún desastre con la llave que le colgaba en el cuello, liberando nuevamente los espíritus o arriesgando a los niños con su magia descontrolada; y se asustó al pensar que efectivamente corría ese riesgo por no saber manejar lo que hacía ese colgante.

El sonido de la gasa envolviéndose en el brazo pareció escucharse más de lo normal en medio del profundo silencio.

—No me molesta-dijo él de la nada, y el nudo que ella tenía en la garganta cedió después de que el corazón le saltara contento al oír su voz serpenteando calmosamente en su oído.

—¿De verdad?-dejó escapar aliviada.

—Por ti esos tres espíritus regresaron al tablero y llegaste en el momento preciso cuando estábamos siendo atacados dentro de esa casa…

Sakura se contuvo de gritar con júbilo y abrazarle con fuerza, esbozando a cambio una sonrisa. La cálida y reconfortante sensación de haberle sido de ayuda le dejaría el corazón colmado de felicidad durante mucho tiempo.

—Pero no quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo-añadió después, sonando más severo. Sus ojos también se lo dijeron cuando se aventuró a mirarlo.

Y le estaba pidiendo un imposible.

—Si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo haré. Ya no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo o una simple espectadora ¡Ahora que me han dado la oportunidad, pienso ayudarte cuando sea necesario!

Él se levantó tan de prisa que la asustó. Se alejó con dos grandes zancadas de su lado, y la distancia entre ellos le pareció más grande de lo que realmente era.

—Puedo hacer esto solo, no quiero que te involucres.

—¿Por qué no reconoces que necesitas de los demás? No siempre podrás solucionar todo por tu cuenta, a veces debes aceptar que otros te den una mano. Pero te comportas tan terco y orgulloso…

No le importaba serlo si a cambio de eso podía asegurarse que ella iba a estar a salvo y no arriesgándose a morir a su lado. Había tenido tanto miedo en ese momento que de sólo recordarlo le faltaba el aire. Se trataba de una situación delicada. Ho Thang quería acabar con él, pero nada aseguraba que no intentara hacerle daño a ella otra vez si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—¿Por eso llamaste a Wen, verdad?

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza luego de dejar las cosas sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que le pediste a Wen que viniera hasta acá-refunfuñó Shaoran exasperado. Sabía que estaba diciendo demás, que no venía mucho al caso, pero no podía evitarlo; era imposible olvidar que ese sujeto estaba siempre presente en los pensamientos de ella, quizás incluso ahora cuando está junto a él, y que de alguna manera tiene la culpa de todo—Pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro: ¿fue porque no confiabas en que yo podía lograrlo por mi propia cuenta? ¿O es que lo extrañabas demasiado como para aguantar no verlo un fin de semana?

—¡Yo sí confío en ti, Li!-exclamó ella, cada vez más confundida por el rumbo de la discusión. No entiende cómo había llegado a creer lo contrario—Con Ruo sólo nos topamos aquí por casualidad y…

—Claro, el destino-ironizó con voz ronca—Como sea, es un bonito lugar para reencontrarse y pasar tiempo juntos. Los felicito por su elección.

No respondió inmediatamente, intentando comprender aunque fuera mínimamente cómo Li había llegado a sacar todas esas erradas conclusiones de lo que ocurría entre ella y Ruo.

Son sólo amigos. Ella lo quiere muchísimo, pero nunca podrá tener otra clase de sentimientos hacia él. Y la razón está justo ante sus ojos.

—Si supieras-musitó para sí taciturna, ahogando un suspiro.

—A veces creo que haces esto a propósito-continuó él, cada vez más frío. Presiona tan fuerte su puño que la herida duele, pero no es tan fuerte como esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que la tiene cerca, y que es tan o más molesta que cuando está lejos—Te agrada tener la atención de los hombres… Primero Ishida, luego Wen, ¿qué viene ahora? ¿Hiraguizawa? Al parecer se llevan bien. Estuvieron hablando mucho antes de que llegaras aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Era extraño, si se detenía a pensarlo, que aquello lo hubiese perturbado a tal punto que lo ocurrido aquella noche con los espíritus y el clan Thang pasara a segundo plano, porque no se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de Nan. Las ideas de una Sakura completamente diferente a la que conocía, lo perseguían como un fantasma.

Estúpido. Realmente, era estúpido estar pensando todas esas cosas, y más aún estar diciéndoselas a ella. Porque en el fondo sabía que no podía ser verdad. Ella no era esa clase de chicas.

—¿Por qué siempre crees lo peor sobre mí?-preguntó ella entonces, aún sentada en la cama. Apretaba con fuerza la colcha con sus puños, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—¿Qué es lo que hago mal? ¿Hay algo de mí que te moleste? Porque si existe ese algo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras ahora. Ya estoy cansada… -Sakura exhaló pesadamente, y levantó sus verdes ojos para mirarlo profundamente desilusionada. —Estoy cansada de ser la única que lucha porque nos llevemos bien.

—No creí que te importara que nos llevemos bien-dijo él huraño, y rehuyó su mirada cuando sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Quiere creer en la Sakura que conoce hasta ahora, pero existen esas dudas, esas malditas imágenes de Sakura horneando galletas al tal Masashi, llamando a Wen para coordinar un encuentro en la playa, hablando cómodamente con Eriol a solas en la habitación...

Con todos ellos parece siempre feliz, todo lo contrario a cuando está junto a él y terminan discutiendo.

—¡Me importa!-exclamó dolida—Li, tú me importas muchísimo, pero entiendo si yo a ti no. Después de todo, soy sólo una empleada en tu casa y te he dado demasiados problemas.

Alto. ¿Que si no le importaba?...

¡No se la pasaría pensando en ella y en todo lo que la implicara si no le importara!

—Kinomoto-la frenó. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, porque ya no se escucha ni enfadado ni frío. Tarda en continuar, y Sakura cree que está alucinando el sonrojo de sus mejillas—Sí me importas.

Se siente un poco más liviano cuando se lo confiesa honestamente, no sin un poco de vergüenza. Sakura se ha quedado en silencio, sus palabras al parecen han sido demasiado inesperadas.

—Es por eso que me preocupa lo que pasa entre ti y Wen. No quiero que sufras por su culpa... No quiero que estés con él.

El murmullo despacio y ronco, le provoca a ella un sobresalto. Es el tipo de tono que se le derrite en los oídos haciendo que su corazón se acelere más de lo normal y la lengua se le vuelva un montón de músculos inútiles, porque Shaoran la está mirando con ese peculiar brillo que adoptan sus ojos, uno dorado, cautivador, y a la vez peligroso.

Es cuando Sakura desearía tanto poder leer sus pensamientos.

—Entre Ruo y yo no hay nada.

—No soy tan estúpido-sonríe con cierto pesar, caminando para apoyarse en el tocador—Sé perfectamente bien que estás enamorada de él.

Lo confunde el asombro con que ella lo contempla desde su lugar. Es como si acabara de decir algo disparatado e imposible.

Si es verdad que finge inocencia, lo logra tan bien que Shaoran sabe que no le costaría nada dejarse engañar por esa mirada tan transparente.

—No, no es cierto-asegura Sakura poniéndose de pie, todavía sorprendida. ¿Todo este tiempo él ha creído que está enamorada de Ruo? —La verdad Ruo es quien me ha dicho que tiene sentimientos por mí… -explica rápidamente, intentando aclarar el malentendido. Shaoran la mira con fijeza, y es por eso y por lo que debe confesarle que se sonroja fuertemente—Fue una gran sorpresa, pero le he dicho que no puedo corresponderlo, porque… existe… existe otra persona de la que estoy enamorada…

Shaoran forzó una sonrisita y mira a otro lado, negando con la cabeza mientras la muchacha le oye murmurar otro irónico: "seguro…" que lastima otro tanto más su corazón.

—Es en serio-dice con seguridad, pero él la ignora y mira obstinadamente hacia la pared.

—Es Ishida.

Sakura, que había bajado apesumbrada la cabeza, la alza para observarlo con las cejas alzadas.

—No te has olvidado de Ishida, debí suponerlo-habla Shaoran para sí, molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo notado. —Fue tu primer novio, lo querías demasiado…

Mientras él sigue murmurando, ella niega suavemente con la cabeza, y en su interior una voz clama por salir y gritar la verdad que se ve obligada a llevarse un puño a la boca para evitarlo.

"_Nunca me fijaría en una niña de preparatoria"_

"_Es decir, eres la empleada y sabes que algo entre ustedes sería imposible, ¿verdad?"_

"_Arrastra fama de ser un poco rudo cuando rechaza a las muchachas"._

Está temblando, se percata de pronto el chico. Había estado mascullando tan furioso acerca del susodicho que no le había puesto suficiente atención.

—¿Te sientes bien?-cuestionó, olvidando toda su molestia inicial, porque la chica tiritaba, sus ojos se habían cristalizado y lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza. "La has asustado demasiado", se recriminó atormentado—No debí… no debí insistir, lo siento. No sé porqué tengo que comportarme de ese modo. Soy un idiota.

—Es… Es que yo no puedo decírselo…-gimió ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de que él volteara para irse conciente de que su presencia sólo seguiría causándole más inquietud—Él ya debe haber perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas que ha rechazado, y yo… no quiero pasar por eso…

Shaoran apretó los dientes, sintiendo un dolor hondo calar justo en el pecho. Ahora que la escuchaba hablar de ese otro tipo, se daba cuenta que hubiese sido mejor el no saber nada.

¿Qué podía responderle?

_Anda, inténtalo, quizás él te corresponda y puedan estar juntos y felices, porque eso mereces…_

—S-sé que soy cobarde, pero-continuó ella, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas le deja escapar la voz que se le quiebra, mientras va retrocediendo inconscientemente unos pasos. Él la ve tan frágil, tan lejana—… pero tengo miedo de no soportar q-que me mire con repulsión, que me diga que jamás se fijaría en una chica tan torpe y me pida que me aleje de él para siempre. Yo… yo m-me moriría porque…-entrecerró la mirada, distinguiendo borrosamente la suya de tonos cobrizos que la contempla con tanta fijeza que todo da vueltas a su alrededor—…porque te amo demasiado, Shaoran.

Las palabras vibraron claras y sensatas unos segundos en medio de la habitación.

Sakura jamás había tenido tanta conciencia de sí como en ese momento. Descalza, entre cuatro paredes de un cuarto desconocido y apenas alumbrado, un colgante en su cuello agitándose por el violento latido de su corazón, la sangre caliente corriendo más a prisa, su cerebro lleno de algo vaporoso que no la deja pensar bien, sus rodillas derritiéndose por el fuego de su mirada, sus ojos tan nublados que pareciera que hay más lagrimas que quieren brotar de la orilla, de pura vergüenza, porque está conciente de que ha dicho algo que cambiará todo entre ellos.

O no cambiará nada. Y las dos opciones le dan terror.

Va a pedirle que lo olvide. Va a decir que sólo bromeaba, y soltará una risa larga, _¡te lo creíste!. _Va a dejar de mirar sus ojos profundos, lo echará del cuarto porque es tarde y deben dormir. Va a recostarse en la cama, cerrará los párpados y esperará el día siguiente, lo saludará y él estará en compañía de Nan por lo que tendrá que prepararle un desayuno especial a ella. Va a prometerse nunca jamás volver a pronunciar esas palabras, hacer de ellas un tabú hasta que no vuelva a verlo más y ese sentimiento termine por morir, si es que no llegase a morir antes ella por extrañarlo tanto.

Shaoran sigue apoyado en el tocador, los ojos enormes, la boca ligeramente abierta. Sakura adivina lo mucho que le está costando comprender lo que acaba de confesarle; _¡¿Yo?! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué hay de Wen? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Por qué nunca pude darme cuenta?..._

Y cree que es mucho mejor librarlo de aquellas incómodas interrogantes, de quitarle la molestia y energía de tener que rechazarla como a todas las demás; es lo mejor para ambos.

—Podemos olvidarnos de esto y seguir como antes, ¿verdad?-propone, demostrando una entereza que no tiene. No quiere llorar frente a él como han de haber llorado esas otras chicas, pero al mismo tiempo no las culpa. Si sus sentimientos fueron como los que estaba experimentando ahora, el vacío era inmenso.

—¿Cómo me pides que lo olvide?-lo escucha decir con cierto humor, mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando algún punto de la pared, pensativo.

Sakura se inquieta cuando tras unos segundos su atención recae en ella. Se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca tensa—Acabas de decirme que no has aceptado a Wen porque estás enamorada de mí, ¿y me pides que lo olvide? No te entiendo.

Sakura percibe en su espalda la solidez de la pared que ha alcanzado mientras retrocede, en un esfuerzo de mantener distancia. Quizás sea buen momento para decirle que es una broma y echar a andar el resto del plan. Pero no puede. Sobretodo considerando el hecho de que se inclina hacia ella, apoyando su mano en la pared, justo a un costado de su cabeza, como si le leyera en la frente sus intenciones de desviar el tema.

—Yo soy la que no te entiende, Li-murmura perturbada, la voz rota, bajando la mirada— N-no entiendo porqué haces esto… porqué de pronto parece que me odiaras y luego te comportas tan gentil conmigo…-Sakura cierra los ojos fuertemente y se arma de valor para decirlo. Es ahora o nunca; si seguía callando sentía que iba a volverse loca—¡No sé porqué m-me besas sin razón y no me dices nada después! ¡No es justo, ¿sabes?!

_What am I to you  
Tell me darling true  
To me you are the sea  
Fast as you can be  
And deep the shade of blue_

_When you're feeling low  
To whom else do you go  
See I cry if you hurt  
I'd give you my last shirt  
Because I love you so _

Los ojos de él se entrecierran, y una bruma color caramelo fulgura en lo más profundo de sus iris cuando Sakura se decide a mirarlo. El aliento se le queda atorado en la garganta, se tensa y aturde como siempre que él le da esas miradas, porque está demasiado cerca y su respiración caliente le pega justo en la boca como una caricia, y su cuerpo despide esa intensidad tan masculina que la agita de pies a cabeza.

—¿Entonces no te interesa saber mi respuesta?-preguntó ahora. Su seriedad es tal que teme en cualquier minuto oírle decir que está despedida definitivamente, que no quiere seguir teniendo cerca a una chiquilla que le profesa amor inútilmente y encima lo fastidia reclamándole explicaciones de sus actos; está comprometido en matrimonio con una novia muchísimo más bella y sofisticada que una simple estudiante de una preparatoria pública.

—N-no hace falta, lo tengo claro-ella ocultó la mirada llorosa tras su flequillo e hizo un esfuerzo para hablar—Amas a Nan y te casarás con ella apenas vuelvan a Hong Kong, y yo no debería haber pensando nunca que valía la pena decirte lo que siento, como si existiera la posibilidad de que yo te…

Los labios de él cubrieron sorpresivamente los suyos, dejando la frase a medias e impidiéndole hablar más. Tantean y se mueven lento, perfectamente amoldados con los suyos. Shaoran ya no quiere escucharla mencionar a Nan y a que no debería haberle confesado esos sentimientos que había ocultado; todo lo que dice no es lo que él ha estado pensando, y no ha encontrado mejor manera de expresárselo rompiendo de una vez por todas esa distancia que lo separa de lo que tanto anhela.

Eran miles las veces que se había despertado con breves reminiscencias de sueños donde la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, enterrando una mano bajo sus finos cabellos y acercándola más a su cuerpo, descubriendo lo suave que es. Tal como imaginaba… qué demonios, mil veces mejor, es tan pequeña y adorable que lo vuelve loco. Si hasta tiembla cuando sus labios abren con lentitud los de ella para succionar pausada y gradualmente, debe contener a duras penas el deseo de invadir sin piedad su boca y a aventurarse a mover esa mano que continúa sobre la pared.

Es dulce, infinitamente dulce y el corazón podría estallarle si no paraba de latir con esa frenética velocidad.

De pronto es ella quien atrapa temerosamente su labio inferior, lo roza leve con los dientes, y suspira tan profundo que Shaoran no puede soportarlo y una avalancha de deseo y excitación le nublan la conciencia, el poco autocontrol que le queda amenaza con combustionarse ante la mirada verde y nebulosa que lo dice todo.

La realidad estaba justo frente a sus ojos, sólo que él no la quiso ver antes. Deseaba a esa chica más que a cualquier persona en este mundo, pero temía que ese deseo fuese tan poderoso que terminara haciéndole algún daño.

No se lo perdonaría.

—¿Por qué me haces esto tan difícil?-protestó, apoyando su frente en la suya con una exhalación. Le cuesta respirar, pero da igual si el aire que llega a sus pulmones está cargado de un sutil aroma a cerezas.

La manera en que sus cándidos ojos lo miran interrogantes lo provoca más que cualquier otra mirada o gesto de cualquier mujer. Shaoran sonríe incoscientemente, porque en su cabeza no se cansa de repercutir su voz diciéndole que a quien ama es a él, no existe otro más que él y que son sus besos y caricias las únicas que querría recibir.

¿Cómo no haberlo notado antes?

¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido ignorando esa mirada?

—¿Li?-lo llama insegura, la voz temblorosa por el respirar todavía agitado. Como no obtiene respuesta, y sin saber muy bien lo que hace, Sakura intenta un _¿S-Shaoran_? que suena condenadamente bien en su boca.

Y se sobresalta cuando después de no ver reacción en su rostro, vuelve a acercarla. Esta vez el beso es más profundo, y su mano que minutos antes no participaba sube desde su cintura por la espalda, alzando sin intención- o con intención- su camiseta; Sakura la siente directamente sobre su piel, subiendo lento, mientras que la lengua la embiste sin piedad, se enrosca sobre la suya que ha salido tímidamente a su encuentro y termina por eliminar cualquier sinapsis que quedara en sus neuronas.

El beso es largo, de pronto lento, de pronto vuelve a ser frenético que se aferra desesperadamente a la ropa de él, porque siente que podría desvanecerse, hacerse agua por lo que provoca su lengua en contacto con la suya, y el cómo cata luego en la parte más carnosa del labio inferior.

Quema. Es una tortura que parece no terminar, y lo quiere más cerca, quiere intentar abarcar sus hombros anchos para que la rodee entera con sus brazos y terminar por desaparecer en su calidez.

Todo es tan real que tiene vértigo con la sola idea de despertar y descubrir que fue el mejor sueño de su vida; uno donde Shaoran la mira sólo a ella, respira su aire, irrumpe en su boca con ardor y la sostiene como si no la quisiera dejar escapar. Es tanta esa felicidad que en cualquier minuto dejará de respirar y su corazón ya no lo resistirá.

Él se aparta otra vez, luego de lo que parecía ser toda una noche, y no sabe si son sus ojos cobrizos que arden como llamas, su aliento caliente o el perfume varonil que despide desde su cuello (ese que a escondidas muchas veces a olido de la ropa que debe ir a la lavadora), lo que termina por doblarle las rodillas, ponerle el mundo de cabeza y hacer que toda la sangre vaya hasta su cerebro con la amenaza de hacerle caer.

—¿Qué pasa?-se preocupó, cuando la sintió aferrarse a su camisa y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—E-es… es q-que todo me da la vueltas-murmuró avergonzada, rogando porque no viese su expresión. Debía tener la cara demasiado roja que de seguro él se partiría de la risa.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle justo ahora?

Apartándose un poco de ella, Shaoran la miró hacia abajo con una ceja alzada y un asomo de sonrisa.

—¿Tanto te gustó ese beso?-quiso fastidiarla, sólo un poquito. Después de un silencio ella alzó su cabeza, y entonces pudo ver el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos que le brillaban como dos estrellas y sus labios más rojos y llenos que nunca.

—S-sí…-balbuceó, tocándose los labios mirándolo brevemente y luego apartando los ojos abochornada hacia otro lado por lo sincero de sus propias palabras. —Mucho.

_¿Mucho…?_

Ahora es él quien tiene el rostro tan rojo que podría ser visible a kilómetros de distancia, por eso es que lo cubre con una de sus manos, mascullando algo entre dientes.

Y es que ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bonita?, maldecía para sus adentros, cerrando los ojos e intentando pensar en alguna otra cosa que lo apartara de la idea de que estaban solos, la habitación en penumbras, y el deseo de hacerla suya que le empañaba todos los sentidos.

Como si sus súplicas fueran oídas, se escucharon unos pasos y Toshiro Asai ingresó a la habitación encendiendo de paso la luz.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpí?-cuestionó, al ver que Sakura había saltado asustada al verlo.

—No-respondió Shaoran, con la voz demasiado alta, haciendo como que buscaba su bolso perdido en el suelo, moviéndose rápido. —Sólo sacaba mis cosas para dejarle la habitación a Kinomoto.

—Los niños duermen como unos angelitos-dijo Shiefa al llegar junto a su pareja, deteniéndose tal como él en el umbral y mirando a ambos jóvenes dentro. —¿Qué pasó?

Sakura cree que la sangre se le saldrá por la nariz si la temperatura no desciende de su cabeza. No sabe cómo explicar lo que pasó antes de que ellos llegaran_,_ porque ni para ella tiene mucho sentido. Apenas logra mantenerse de pie gracias a la pared, y siente que los labios le hormiguean arrebatados por todos esos roces.

—Hey, esto parece sospechoso-murmuró la hermana Li, acercándose a ellos con las manos en las caderas y preguntando con acritud:—Shaoran, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura?

El sonido de ambos corazones saltando espantados se escuchó en todo el cuarto.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo, Shiefa. Vino a buscar sus cosas porque le dejará esta habitación a Kinomoto-interrumpió Toshiro con gentileza.

Agradeciendo en silencio a su cuñado, Shaoran vio el semblante de su hermana cambiar drásticamente.

—Oh. Eso es muy amable de tu parte hermano. Por cierto, finalmente Nan decidió quedarse en el Hospital hasta mañana. El joven Wen está muy bien-Sakura alzó la cabeza para escucharla—sólo que deberá permanecer por un par de días antes de que lo den de alta, y cuando eso pase tendrá que ayudarse de muletas por unas semanas.

—Ya veo…-musitó ella.

—Antes de que volviera a quedarse dormido, preguntó por ti. Quería saber si estabas bien, por lo que le explique que habías salido sin ningún rasguño. Me pidió que te enviase muchos saludos, que esperaba y lo fueras a visitar mañana.

—Gracias.

—Ay, se ve que está muy enamorado de ti-rió la mujer. —Bueno, ya es un poco tarde así que dejaré que descanses. Hermano, tú también deberías irte a dormir…

Shiefa ladeó la cabeza confundida al ver el vacío en el lugar donde estaba el muchacho hace unos segundos.

—Ya se fue-dijo Toshiro, absteniéndose de comentar que parecía un poco fastidiado.

Sakura esperó a que la pareja Asai les dieran las buenas noches y cerraran la puerta de su cuarto para caminar hasta la cama sintiendo las piernas endebles y sentarse, mirando un punto muerto.

Los fuertes repiques de su corazón seguían sin darle tregua mientras intentaba pensar, aún con el sabor de los labios de él y su tacto tibio en la espalda, única prueba que era real. Todo lo que había pasado era tan real que la asustaba.

_¿No te interesa saber mi respuesta?_

Su rostro subió en temperatura a medida que recordaba lo que había sucedido después. Se escondió bajo las almohadas, con la sensación de que en la boca del estómago algo no dejaba de revolotear.

_If my sky should fall  
Would you even call  
Opened up my heart  
I never want to part  
I'm giving you the ball_

_When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
I love you when you're blue  
Tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you_

Y sin notarlo, ya había amanecido. Los tres adultos habían entrado minutos después que ella en la cocina, sorprendiéndola en medio de la preparación del desayuno. Shiefa le regañó diciendo que no era necesario que tomara las mismas labores que en casa, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba ocupar el tiempo en algo que no fuera quedarse en la misma posición sobre la cama, mirando el techo y pensando cómo reaccionaría Shaoran cuando se encontraran ese día. Ya había tenido toda la noche y madrugada en ello.

Su jefa habló con Riyo Azuma acerca de Eriol antes que la dueña de casa lo viera aparecer de la nada. Y su mentira fue creíble y comprendida por la mujer, quien no pareció molesta sino al contrario dijo estar feliz de recibir más huéspedes.

Los niños fueron llegando uno a uno; primero Lei, aún en pijamas, llegó a abrazar a su madre y pedir su leche con sabor de desayuno, luego apareció un contento Takeo que relató su sueño sobre una nave extraterrestre sobrevolando el mar, Keiko quien segundos después entró a callarlo, y Xue, quien dio un breve saludo y se sentó con un enorme bostezo por haber dormido menos que todos los demás.

Cuando Eriol hizo entrada al comedor las mujeres se disponían a servir a los niños.

—Buenos días, disculpen por interrumpirlos-dijo el muchacho inglés, con una inclinación de cabeza. En el hombro cargaba un pequeño morral—Sólo quería dar las gracias antes de retirarme, el que se me permitiera pasar la noche aquí. De verdad, estoy muy agradecido de su gentileza-dijo a la señora Azuma, quien se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

—¡Ay, no tienes porqué agradecer tanto! ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Eriol Hiraguizawa, señora.

—Bueno, joven Eriol, siéntate y comparte con nosotros el desayuno antes de irte.

Keiko sonrió radiante cuando se ubicó a su lado.

—Sólo faltaría tu hermano y su novia-observó Riyo, mientras servían la comida de Sakura en la que había ayudado en los últimos detalles.

—A-ah… bueno, Nan… ella debe haber salido a dar un paseo. Le-le agrada salir muy temprano en la mañana-explicó Shiefa, mientras Riyo se mostraba sorprendida.

—No lo hubiera pensado.

—Li también salió-agregó Eriol. —Despertó temprano y dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire a orillas de la playa.

—Entonces deben estar juntos-concluyó la señora Riyo, y Sakura se detuvo sin pensarlo, con uno de los platos camino al comedor al oírlo.

Tal vez estaba en lo cierto, y él y Nan se habían encontrado.

_Es su novia, ¿qué esperabas?,_ se dijo amargamente, mientras se sentaba a la mesa a comer sin apetito su desayuno.

¿Y ella…? ¿Qué era ella para él?

_  
I will you love when you're blue  
But tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you _

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

A Nan, como a la gran mayoría de los mortales, no le agradan los hospitales o las clínicas. Traen recuerdos desagradables de accidentes de niña, de su madre enferma, de largas noches en vela. Aquella noche había sido una de esas noches, pésimamente acomodada en un pequeño sillón bajo una manta que le entregó una de las enfermeras luego de preguntarle si era novia del joven herido, con un interés que Nan le leyó desde la primera de las tantas visitas.

—No. Soy una familiar lejana-respondió con sequedad, y el rostro de la otra se iluminó de alegría, abandonando la blanca habitación deseándole una buena noche. —Aún con la pierna rota y tu rostro moribundo sigues haciendo babear a las japonesas-se sonrió sin ganas la chica, mirando a su acompañante dormir producto de los calmantes que habían debido inyectarle. Y a Nan no dejaba de parecerle irónico que con todas las montañas que había escalado, las incontables ocasiones en que se tiró en parapente, las visitas arriesgadas a selvas peligrosas, lo tuviera en ese estado un derrumbe del que bien podría haberse salvado de no ser por una torpe Sakura Kinomoto.

La muy suertuda había salido ilesa, tal como Shiefa y su marido llegaron a informar, y estaba muy preocupada por Ruocheng. Nan se contuvo de enviarlos al infierno junto a esa Kinomoto y su compasiva alma de heroína, porque ya le había quitado a su novio y ahora venía a preocuparse de su hermanastro por un accidente del que ella misma tenía culpa.

—¿Qué tal tu pierna?-preguntó, apenas vio que el joven abría los párpados con una mueca de dolor.

—Rota, gracias, ¿qué tal amaneció la tuya?-replicó sarcástico, intentando sentarse y rindiéndose al sentir la punzada viajar hasta la punta de los dedos.

—No tienes porqué ser tan amable conmigo. No fui yo quien te la quebró.

Él frunció el ceño, mirando el yeso que le cubría desde la rodilla hasta el pie, la sábana blanquecina que le llega hasta el pecho, y su pantalón arremangado. Le costará acostumbrarse, piensa aburrido.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Tiene sus piernas intactas-Nan ignoró la mirada glacial contemplando sus uñas con interés. Impulsada por pena ante su condición, o eso quiso pensar, terminó por declarar:—Shiefa vino a decirme ayer que todo había salido bien. Xiao Lang ya capturó el último espíritu.

—Ah, hasta que tu novio hace algo bueno. ¿Cómo es que no estás con él ahora?

—Lo estaría si no fuera porque dejaste que esa mocosa se interpusiera entre nosotros.

—Creí que no podía contigo.

—¡Todavía no me doy por vencida!-se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, furiosa—¡Si tú te vas a quedar tranquilo viendo cómo ella le coquetea a Xiao Lang, es tú problema, porque yo no lo voy a permitir!

—¿Algún plan?

Ella apretó los labios, desviando la mirada a otro lado. Claramente, no tenía uno, pensó Ruo sonriendo. Debía haber imaginado que no iba a dejar ir a quien fuese su capricho desde los quince años, el protagonista de todos sus proyectos futuros de una vida de mujer casada, poderosa y acomodada.

Pero por otro lado, reconocía su valor.

—Iré a buscar un poco de café-masculló aún de malhumor por no poder replicar su pregunta, dejándolo solo.

Ruocheng miró a su alrededor con fastidio. No había ni siquiera una televisión o algún teléfono para matar el tiempo, y una sensación de desesperación comenzó a poseerlo. Odiaba estar recostado en una camilla y con una pierna inmóvil. Una persona tan activa como él no podía estar limitado a un lecho de enfermo y una habitación sin estímulos para concentrar toda esa energía que tenía.

Justo cuando la idea de intentar pararse se le fijó en mente, la enfermera encargada entró para dejarle su desayuno y anunciar que tenía una visita. Ruo se sonrió encantado, pidiéndole que la dejara entrar.

—Debe ser ella-intentó acomodarse ayudándose de los brazos para sentarse mejor, y se arregló el cabello para no lucir desaliñado.

Pero la persona que cruzó por la puerta no era Sakura como esperaba, sino todo lo contrario a lo que Ruo desearía ver.

—¿A qué debo esta visita?-preguntó fríamente, mientras la enfermera se retiraba incómoda, sintiendo que su presencia estaba demás.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

—Si vienes a reírte de mí espero que ya hayas terminado.

—No tengo de qué reírme-respondió él con calma, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos—Lo hiciste por evitar que ella se lastimara. Debería estarte agradecido…

Ruocheng arrugó más el entrecejo ante ese _ella_. Era como si fuese la única _ella_ de la que pudieran hablar entre ambos, algo así como una especie de código compartido, y el imaginar de pronto que Sakura significaba lo mismo para Li que para él le produjo un malestar en el estómago.

—Es raro que alguien tan indiferente como tú se muestre afectado si Sakura está en peligro. Cualquiera pensaría que no piensas en ella sólo como una empleada.

—Es porque no es sólo una empleada-aseguró con franqueza, y lo siguiente brotó de sus labios con tanta espontaneidad como lo primero—Es alguien muy importante para mí.

El otro soltó una risita después de dar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

—Si fuese así, deberías alejarte de ella. Lo único que haces es ponerla en peligro y causarle daño. Sakura merece tranquilidad, y soy yo el indicado para dársela.

—¿Tal como hiciste con Mei Ling?

—¿Disculpa?-Wen alzó una ceja suspicaz. El tema le era demasiado remoto como para recordar.—Mei no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Pero no era tan pretérito para Li, quien endureció más sus facciones ante esa respuesta.

—No creas que he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi prima. La vi llorar semanas enteras desde que la dejaste.

—Las cosas no estaban resultando…

—¡Estabas jugando con ella, maldito infeliz!-le interrumpió furioso, conteniéndose a duras penas saltar contra él—Es lo que siempre haces, y no permitiré que lo intentes con Sakura.

—La decisión final es suya-replicó Ruocheng serenamente.

—Ella _no_ te ama.

—Y eso lo hace aún más interesante-se sonrió con astucia el chino—Sé que puedo despertar en ella otro tipo de sentimientos, Li, no me subestimes.

Apretó con más fuerza los puños que urgían de ganas por estrellarse contra su cara. No entendía en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió caminar al hospital para hacerle una visita y agradecerle el que hubiera ayudado a Sakura en su ausencia.

Las intenciones de ese sujeto nunca eran buenas, ya lo había comprobado cuando se metió con Mei en la preparatoria destrozándole el corazón meses después al cambiarla por otra.

Pero si creía que lo iba a dejar poner sus manos en la castaña estaba muy equivocado.

Primero muerto.

Shaoran caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola violentamente encontrándose a su paso con la enfermera y una muchacha de vestido azul hasta las rodillas. Al toparse sus miradas, comprobó que ella tampoco esperaba encontrárselo allí.

—¡Sakura, qué bueno que viniste!-exclamó Ruo, apartando la bandeja de su cama y haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara. —Li ya se iba, ¿no es así?

Las miradas de ambos chicos chocaron con desafío.

—No. Me quedo.

Se recargó en la pared, justo a un costado de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en una Sakura que parece no asimilar nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Sus ojos intentan indagar más allá de su confusa expresión, y es cuando ve que los verdes de ella se iluminan repentinamente antes de agachar la cabeza y morderse nerviosa el labio inferior. Sin pensarlo, sus propios labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa embriagado de la dulce sensación que provoca saberse culpable de su nerviosismo.

"…_te amo demasiado, Shaoran"._

Quizás en ese minuto, y en medio de todas las sensaciones que le abrumaban por la repentina confesión, no tomara el peso necesario a lo que había sido escuchar su nombre en esos labios. Ahora que rememoraba ese momento, creía que jamás había sentido tan dulce su pronunciación, y tuvo la urgencia de sacarla de ahí y llevarla a un rincón, acercarse a su boca y oírla decirlo de nuevo, la misma entonación, la S suave en un susurro y la n deslizándose entre sus dientes y la lengua.

La siguió con la mirada cuando se acercó a la camilla.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó la chica, sentándose donde Wen le pedía. El muchacho no perdió el tiempo, sosteniéndole una mano entre las suyas con los ojos grises sonrientes.

—No. Cuando te vi entrar me sentí muchísimo mejor que hasta podría haberme parado a abrazarte.

Hubiese sido mil veces mejor que se quebrase los brazos, concluyó Shaoran furibundo, porque de esa manera no tendría oportunidad de tocarla, jugar con su cabello que cae amarrado a un costado mientras habla de lo terrible y aburrido que es ese lugar, lo angustiado que estaba sin saber nada de ella y un montón de necedades que hubiera deseado no oír.

Ruo Cheng quiso saber todo lo ocurrido. Quería detalles, muchos de los cuales Sakura omitió a lo largo de toda la conversación. Shaoran no supo muy bien porqué no mencionó lo ocurrido con los Thang, ni lo mucho que lo había ayudado con su colgante. Era como si le estuviera dando todo el crédito y dejando a imaginación de Wen que su participación se había limitado a distraer los espíritus con lo que parecía ser "magia". Cuando quiso interrumpir para aclarar ese punto, el fracturado chico lo ignoró completamente.

—No puedo creerlo-decía, y sus ojos parecían salirse de órbita al ver la llave que Sakura desenredó de su cuello. —Sakura, tú…- y no podía completar la frase, quedándose ensimismado en su contemplación al objeto.

—¡Xiao Lang!-chilló una voz desde la puerta. Nan entró al cuarto dirigiéndose de inmediato al joven castaño con una preocupada mirada—¿Estás bien? ¿No saliste lastimado ayer? Hubiese querido tanto estar contigo, pero tenía que encargarme de este chico y traerlo al hospital-su mano se dirigió insegura hacia su mejilla, pero Shaoran no rechazó de inmediato el contacto para no parecer brusco—Luces muy cansado, Xiao Lang. ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa? No tenías porqué venir a buscarme…

—Nan, yo…-_no veía a buscarte_, quiso decir, pero la jovencita lo empujó rápidamente hacia la salida tras dar una ojeada a los otros dos que los miraban desde una esquina.

—Hablemos afuera, ¿sí?

Ruo suspiró ruidosamente cuando se cerró la puerta, recostándose con una sonrisa.

—Ahora me siento más cómodo. No sabes lo estresante que es sentir a Li observándome como si quisiera eliminarme.

Su amiga lo contempló confusa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ah, supongo que está enfadado porque su novia se ha quedado cuidándome toda la noche. Vino a decírmelo cuando llegó… -suspiró, levantando los hombros—Ya sabes, celos.

—Ya veo-musitó ella, sintiendo una bolita de tristeza deslizarse desde la garganta hasta su pecho. Se le había ocurrido-¡y qué ilusa era!- que él podría haber llegado a sentir un poco de celos por ella y Ruo, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto, accediendo a salir apenas Nan apareció ante sus ojos.

—Hey-la llamó Ruo con suavidad, a lo que ella alzó su cabeza—No vale la pena que te pongas triste por ese tipo, Sakura. Tienes cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo en ese colgante que tienes.

La muchacha también miró la llave, sin la misma satisfacción de hace unas horas. Lo que menos le importaba era averiguar porqué tenía esa llave y qué significaban sus poderes si por dentro sentía que el corazón se le extinguía a cada pálpito atormentado.

—El doctor vendrá a examinar al paciente-entró a decir la enfermera con altanería. Desde que vio a la chiquilla ingresar que buscaba interrumpir de alguna manera su charla con Wen. —Le pido que por favor abandone la habitación. Por hoy ya no recibimos más visitas.

Sakura asintió, levantándose de la camilla.

—Recupérate pronto, ¿si?

—Mañana verás que salgo de aquí caminando para estar en Tomoeda cuando regreses.

—Llámame si necesitas algo. Y otra vez, lo siento mucho.

La sonrisa atontada con la que permaneció el chico obligó a la enfermera a cuestionarle con rudeza:

—¿Ella es tu novia?

—Ojalá y lo fuera-murmuró él con expresión soñadora.

Por el pasillo camina mucha gente, lo que obliga a Sakura a esforzarse en mantenerse alerta y no chocar como casi lo hace con un par de médicos apenas salió del cuarto donde estaba Ruo.

Busca entre los rostros de las personas que no lucen uniformes y transitan a la espera de noticias sobre sus familiares enfermos o una atención con el médico, pero no logra encontrarlo. Shaoran parece haber abandonado la clínica, y el corazón se le contrae al pensar que no se ha ido solo. Tampoco hay rastro de Nan.

No quiere creer que lo ocurrido ayer no significó nada. No quiere botar los últimos restos de una esperanza que se termina de trizar cuando comprende que Shaoran ha ido en busca de esa novia a la que siempre ha querido, cuando sabe que él está celoso de Wen porque Nan lo ha cuidado toda la noche…

Se siente traicionada, usada, ilusa. Ella no debe haber sido más que un pequeño paréntesis en su vida; y aún si no lo fuera, ¿entonces qué?

Salió del recinto acelerada, y con el mismo apuro llegó hasta la playa. Deambuló sin tener noción del tiempo. Se quitó las sandalias y caminó por la orilla, mojándose hasta los tobillos con las continuas olas donde decenas de niños disfrutaban chapoteando. Cuando sus pies comenzaron a doler producto de la larga caminata, la muchacha se sentó en la arena abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto donde se unían mar y cielo.

Las cosas estaban más cerca de no cambiar en nada, como había previsto.

Justo en ese momento, Shiefa y Toshiro paseaban a los niños, a los cuales les habían comprado helados antes de llevarlos a una visita al gran acuario hacia donde se dirigían ahora. Fue Lei el primero en distinguir a Sakura, gritando su nombre en vano para llamar su atención.

—Esperen, dejen que mamá hable con Sakura un rato. Su padre puede adelantarse con ustedes.

Shiefa caminó hacia la playa, acercándose a la chica. Sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho y dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro.

Su intuición no le había fallado, y algo la tenía preocupada.

—¿Crees que puedas contarme lo que te pasa?

—¿Eh?-ella se despabiló, dirigiendo su atención a la madre de los Asai, sin comprender cómo había llegado ahí.

—No me engañas, Sakura-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado—Algo te tiene muy distraída, y sabes que puedes confiar en mí para discutir cualquier problema.

Quizás no fuera cualquier problema el estar enamorada de su hermano, el que encima tiene futuros planes de matrimonio con una novia que vive bajo su mismo techo.

Suspirando, la niñera apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

—Sí hay algo…-reconoció. Tenía la urgente necesidad de hablarlo con alguien, pero si era con su jefa tendría un poco más de cuidado—Es un problema… no mi problema, es de… una amiga.

Shiefa alzó las cejas, asintiendo comprensivamente, y Sakura dudó por unos segundos en continuar. No obstante, ya era tarde. Shiefa la escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo, convencida de poderla ayudar con algún consejo por sus propias experiencias de una mujer que ha pasado por suficientes problemas en la vida para ser feliz.

—Ella… bueno, ella está enamorada de un chico, pero este chico ya tiene una novia-sentía que estaba siendo demasiado obvia en su mentira, pero su jefa no pareció sospechar—Ella, esta amiga, no sabe qué es lo que siente él, pero a veces… a veces cree que sí es especial a sus ojos.

La mujer se acomodó mejor en la arena, interesada en el tema.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre ellos?

Una serie de flashbacks acudieron a sus pensamientos. Aquella vez cuando lo sorprendió besándola por culpa de Bing Xia, cuando se emborrachó y la besó por segunda vez, la tarde en que se cortó el dedo y creyó sentir el roce de sus labios por una milésima de segundos, y lo que había ocurrido finalmente ayer donde también la había besado y donde ella le había correspondido con tanto ímpetu que hubiese estado dispuesta a entregársele por completo.

—B-bueno, e-ella me contó que se han b-besado-balbuceó avergonzada. Cuatro veces para ser exactos.

—¿Y a él le ha gustado?

Sakura arrugó la punta de su vestido, mirando la arena. Él no había dicho nada, y la noche de ayer sólo ella había confesado lo mucho que le había gustado ese beso.

Quizás ha hecho lo mismo a otras chicas. O ella estuvo muy mal. O debió parecerle realmente tonto que por poco se desmayara ante esa subida de presión a su cabeza.

—N-no lo sé. Sólo le dio el beso y no habló con ella.

—Pues entonces ese chico sí debe sentir algo, de lo contrario la habría rechazado de inmediato por su novia-concluyó Shiefa, como si aquello fuera incuestionable.

Los pequeños trocitos de esa tenue esperanza parecer volver a encajar dentro del corazón de la ojiverde. ¿Es posible entonces que para él sí haya significado algo ese beso? —Creo que tu amiga debería arriesgarse a conquistarlo…

Sakura volteó a verla incrédula.

—¡Pero él está comprometido…!

—¡Bah, Toshiro también lo estaba cuando lo conocí!-rió Shiefa, mientras Sakura no dejaba de abrir cada vez más sus ojos—Fue en mi primer empleo. Él venía con unos clientes pertenecientes a Japón y nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco. Fue inevitable, como si el destino quisiera que nos encontráramos en el ascensor, las cafeterías o el supermercado. Así fue como hablábamos o bromeábamos juntos. Era tan divertido.

»Y fue como comencé a darme cuenta que estaba sintiendo cosas por él, de otro modo no podía explicar porqué sentía esa mezcla de alegría y nervios cuando lo veía, o cuando pensaba que al día siguiente tendríamos una reunión en el trabajo. Sabía que él tenía una novia. Ella siempre estaba junto a él en esas reuniones, porque pertenecía a la comitiva que viajó desde Japón. Aquí entre nosotros, era bastante desabrida para Toshiro, siempre lo pensaba mientras lo veía juntos; era como si algo en mi interior me dijera que era yo quien debería ocupar su lugar. Yo sí estaría dispuesta a casarme con él y compartir una vida juntos, a hacerlo realmente feliz.

»Un día no me aguanté más. Estábamos en mitad de una reunión, mi jefe, su novia, y una decena de personas, entre chinos y japoneses. Me correspondía hacer la parte de mi presentación para complementar lo que mi jefe y mis compañeros habían dicho para convencer a los compradores a cerrar el trato con la compañía. Y me quedé en blanco, ¿puedes creerlo? De pronto vi a Toshiro mirándome y olvidé la estúpida presentación, tomé aire y le dije que era la primera vez que sentía amar verdaderamente a un hombre, que estaría dispuesta a compartir mi vida a su lado siguiéndolo donde fuese necesario, y que me daba exactamente igual si tenía una novia o no, porque mis sentimientos no cambiaban en lo más mínimo. Le dije que si él me daba una oportunidad, yo le demostraría que podía llegar a amarlo muchísimo más que ella y que cualquier mujer.

—¿Y él le respondió?

—Oh no, no alcanzó a hacerlo. Mi jefe me interrumpió y me pidió que abandonara la sala de reuniones de inmediato, para evitar alguna discusión con la novia de Toshiro. No quería perder por nada a sus clientes, por lo que el día después me hizo entrega de mi finiquito. No me importó. La verdad, no paré de llorar esos días, no por mi despido, sino porque no había visto a Toshiro y aún no obtenía una respuesta. Hasta que un día, cuando me animé a recoger mis cosas en la oficina, él apareció. No dijo nada, sólo se acercó a mí, sostuvo mi rostro y me besó.

El rostro de Shiefa estaba tan rojo sumido en sus recuerdos, que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse también preguntándose si hubiera sido uno de esos besos como los de Shaoran.

—El resto te lo puedes imaginar. Terminó con su novia y comenzamos a tener un noviazgo que terminó en esto-dijo, levantando su mano izquierda y contemplando amorosamente el anillo en su dedo anular. —Si no hubiese hecho lo que hice, me habría arrepentido durante toda mi vida, Sakura. Díselo a tu amiga.

Ella le sonrió agradecida por haberla escuchado, y volvió a mirar hacia el mar, reflexionando acerca de toda la historia.

—Muy bien, ahora acompáñanos al Acuario que los niños quieren conocerlo antes de que nos vayamos.

Sakura se sacudió la arena de su vestido y siguió a Shiefa hacia donde estaban los niños y el señor Toshiro.

—¡Iremos a ver los peces, y las fotas!-le dijo Lei tomándole la mano para que caminaran. Sus ojos resplandecían llenos de entusiasmo.

—Es focas-le corrigió Xue con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me muero por conocerlas-lo apoyó la niñera, fijando luego su mirada en la pareja que caminaba adelante con sus manos entrelazadas.

Y mirando hacia el cielo de vibrante azul, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, tomando una decisión.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Se recargó en la puerta para cerrarla, la respiración agitada, el corazón en la garganta. No entendía muy bien qué la había llevado a correr como si la persiguieran, porque estaba claro que su madre, por esta vez, no iba a tomar ese tipo de medidas. Acababa de llevar a cabo un escape de su casa que no era un escape en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero su cuerpo no parecía comprenderlo y sus piernas no se cansaron de correr hasta que se vio lejos de las grandes rejas de la mansión y a salvo dentro de su departamento.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y apenas alumbraba un tono azulado proveniente de los anuncios luminosos de los edificios de enfrente. Estaba silencioso, testimonio de que no había nadie allí. Encendió el interruptor de la cocina al entrar en busca de un vaso de jugo, y sacó de la puerta de la nevera un anuncio con la letra de Eriol donde anunciaba a Naoko un viaje urgente fuera de la ciudad.

Pasó un nudo en la garganta, apretándolo contra su pecho. Todos esos días no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. Su madre, en medio de toda su furia por haberle ocultado la existencia del chico, le había arrebatado su teléfono celular y lo había desaparecido, lo que la mantuvo incomunicada. Sonomi le había asegurado que le había informado a Naoko que estaba junto a ella, y que no había necesidad de querer llamar hacia el departamento. Quizás fuese cierto.

—_¿Por qué no pareces contenta de estar compartiendo unos días en tu casa con tu madre?_-le preguntó la tarde del día de ayer, mientras cenaban con Isamu, el cual "casualmente" había tenido problemas con la reservación de su hotel y debió quedarse a dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Tomoyo se mantuvo en silencio, sin probar bocado. Pensaba en Eriol, en la manera horrible en que lo habían tratado, en lo injusto que era no poder estar a su lado, en que detestaba que su madre e Isamu tuvieran las mismas sonrisas campantes de verla ahí, justo donde querían.

—_No seas maleducada, Tomoyo. Tenemos visitas, deberías participar en nuestra conversación y dejar de llenarte la boca con comida-_había dicho su madre hacía apenas unas horas, en otro de sus intentos de sacarle una palabra.

Esta vez no había podido negarse a devorar como una obsesa la cena, pues llevaba más de un día entero sin ingerirla.

—Shu conversachión nom me interesam-habló con la boca llena, sorprendiendo incluso a la sirvienta que le había llevado más ración y jamás había visto tan feos modales en la señorita—¿Hashta cuámdo piensas tenerme aquí?

—No seas grosera...

—¡Estoy harta!-gritó ella cuando tragó, estampando ambas manos en la mesa y provocando en ella un temblor que casi bota el plato de Isamu. —¡Ya no me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer! Sabes que si estoy aquí es en contra de mi voluntad, así que no pretendas que actúe como si lo disfrutara.

Sonomi clavó sus azules ojos en los desafiantes de su hija con severidad. Se limpió con delicadeza la boca, y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, levantándose con una sonrisa cortés hacia su sorprendido invitado.

—Isamu, lamento mucho esto, pero si nos disculpas debemos arreglar unos asuntos en privado.

Dicho esto arrastró a Tomoyo hacia otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, una sala amplia donde acostumbraba a recibir visitas. Las guardias cerraron la puerta obedeciendo sus órdenes, y se quedaron vigilando la entrada.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Tomoyo? Isamu es un buen partido, está dispuesto a todo porque ti. No lo arruines.

—Mamá, jamás podré involucrarme otra vez con él. Existe otra persona…

—¡¿Ese chiquillo que se aloja en tu departamento?!-le interrumpió irascible—Por Dios, Tomoyo, es un simple mocoso afuerino.

La muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza, y replicó:

—Es la persona de la que estoy enamorada.

—¡Enamorada!-chilló Sonomi con sarcasmo—¿Cómo puedes saber que estás enamorada, Tomoyo? Eres tan joven…

—¿Acaso tú no te enamoraste de mi padre a mi edad?

El perfecto rostro de su madre se desencajó hasta verse irreconocible. Tomoyo temió su reacción, pues el tema no había sido mencionado en años desde que Sonomi le contó de la identidad de su progenitor y el cómo la había abandonado por otra para irse a vivir fuera del país.

Y el solo recuerdo debió traerle recuerdos dolorosos, porque su voz no sonó dura, sino amargada al pedir:

—No hablemos de eso.

—Sé que tú entiendes cómo me siento ahora-insistió, hablándole con suavidad—Lo sentiste también…

—Ese sujeto no pertenece más a mi vida.

—¡Contéstame mamá!-le rogó, sosteniéndola de los hombros, obligándola a que la mirase a la cara—¿Lo amabas?-Sonomi desvió otra vez sus ojos cristalizados de lagrimas que se negaba a derramar—Es por eso que te dolió el que te dejara por otra…

Se zafó de su hija con cierta brusquedad, y cansada de tener que ocultarlo más, la miró a los ojos y exclamó:

—¡Sí, lo amaba! ¡Y es por eso que todo terminó mal!-caminó hasta dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —Si no lo hubiese conocido, jamás habría sufrido tanto…

—Jamás me hubieses tenido.

Sonomi volteó a mirarla como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

—El amor sí existe, madre. Existe porque yo lo estoy sintiendo aquí-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al regazo. —Quiero estar con Eriol. Es el único que puede hacerme feliz.

Recordó haber tenido la misma ilusión diecinueve años atrás, cuando se hizo novia de uno de los chicos del Instituto. Creía que era el mejor partido, guapo, inteligente, con aspiraciones a ser un gran abogado, de familia poderosa y acomodada; no dejaba de hablar a Nadeshiko de que el novio para ella debía cumplir con los mismos requisitos. Sin embargo, su prima había fijado sus ojos en un profesor de Historia del Instituto, un tal Fujitaka Kinomoto al cual había conocido el día en que casi muere cayéndose de lo alto de un árbol de cerezos. Desde ahí que Sonomi lo detestó.

No concebía que un simple maestro cautivara a su inocente prima. ¡Un maestro, cuando Nadeshiko era toda una princesa que necesitaba un príncipe que le brindara todas las comodidades que quisiera tener!

Al final de ese último año de escuela, ellos formalizaron su relación.

—_¡Voy a casarme, Sonomi! Con Fujitaka tenemos todo preparado_-llegó un día a decirle contentísima, más de lo que comúnmente se le veía.

Y dudó en que ella pudiera ser feliz, pero lo fue. Nadeshiko fue inmensamente feliz esos años, dio a luz un niño precioso al que bautizó como Touya, y se acostumbró a vivir una vida sencilla en un barrio de clase media.

Sonomi por su parte, luego de años de noviazgo, también se comprometió y se casó. Meses después, y coincidiendo con su prima, se vería al espejo una enorme barriga que acariciaba con ternura, vestida con un sencillo atuendo maternal.

—_¿Cómo le pondrás?-_preguntaba a Nadeshiko, que se levantaba siempre la camiseta para contemplar su ombligo sobresaliente, como si por ahí pudiese ver al bebé.

—_Sakura._

—_¿Y si es niño?_

—_Será niña, te lo aseguro. _

Sonomi sonreía y miraba su propio vientre. Su esposo quería un varón, por lo que no había si quiera pensado en un posible nombre para una niña. Si era sincera, él se había desentendido mucho de su embarazo y de la relación en sí. Llegaba tarde a la casa y sólo para dormirse a un costado de la cama, sin siquiera hablarle. Fue así que se dio cuenta que nunca tuvo sentimientos hacia ella, y si los hubo alguna vez, eran insuficientes para haber tomado la decisión de compartir una vida juntos; no la quería, tampoco parecía querer al bebé que venía, y ambas cosas la destrozaban.

Cuando él empacó una fría noche de Febrero, Sonomi no lo detuvo y lo dejó ir fingiendo seguir dormida. Horas después tendría que llamar a Nadeshiko entre lagrimas para pedirle venir, porque las contracciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Ella llegó hasta allá junto a Fujitaka y ambos la acompañaron a la clínica.

Y en cuanto vio la pequeñita envuelta en una frazada rosa que llevaron a su camilla volvió a creer en el amor. Porque esos ojos que la miraron le dieron un nuevo sentido a su vida entera.

Miró con ojos llorosos a la muchacha, antes de salir por la puerta.

—Él jamás me amó-le confesó con pesar—pero existieron otras personas que sí me enseñaron el significado de esa palabra.

Sonomi cerró los ojos y un sinfín de imágenes de Tomoyo, desde que era pequeña hasta que comenzó a transformarse en una señorita inundaron su mente, junto con otras tantas de Nadeshiko sonriendo contenta con un sencillo profesor de su mano.

Después abandonó la habitación.

La muchacha se sobresaltó cuando el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose se dejó escuchar con claridad, seguida de una profunda exhalación. La persona que entró se quitó los zapatos, y sus llaves tintinearon al metérselas al bolsillo.

—¿Yanaguisawa?-dijo luego en voz alta, al darse cuenta de las luces encendidas en la cocina.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con locura. Los pasos de Eriol fueron tan lentos que no pudo soportarlo más y fue ella quien salió de la cocina a su encuentro, deseosa de verlo.

—¿Yana…?-las palabras del chico se extinguieron al ver los ojos amatistas que tanto había extrañado, mirándoles sonrientes.

Parecía de mentira. Toda ella parecía un sueño, con su vestido blanco, su cabello más negrísimo que el mismo cielo, sus labios pequeños y abundantes donde enterró su boca, ambos acercándose a un tiempo como un baile, sosteniendo sus rostros con el ansia de días sin verse, oírse, ni tocarse.

—No quiero volver a separarme de ti-habló ella agitada, tras buscar aire para respirar.

Eriol tocó sus mejillas con delicadeza, intentando convencerse de que era real. Había ha llegado a creer que jamás lograría volver a verla.

—Tampoco yo-murmuró.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente, quitándole las gafas y dejándolas a un costado del fregadero. Le gustaba poder admirar de cerca y sin obstáculos el profundo tono añil de sus ojos, los que de un momento a otro reflejaron la preocupación que lo había mantenido en vela esos días.

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu madre?

—Está bien. Le tomará tiempo comprenderlo, pero lo está haciendo-aseguró la pelinegra, con una sonrisa y mucha esperanza que traspasó al momento de tomarle las manos y llevarlas cerca de su cara para que rozaran sus mejillas—Soñé contigo todas estas noches.

La curiosa confesión de ella le sacó otra sonrisa. Tomoyo le rodeó la espalda, estrechándolo cariñosamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué soñabas?-quiso saber, mientras sus propias manos le devolvían el gesto.

—Que podía abrazarte así como te estoy abrazando ahora-susurró a su oído.

Eriol aspiró profundo el olor a violetas que emanaba su cabello, sintiéndose en casa.

—Yo también soñé contigo, pero no sólo con abrazarte…

El sonido de su risa fue una verdadera delicia en sus oídos. Era el sonido más bonito que podía deleitarlo, sólo comparable con su canto.

—Pervertido-fue su regaño divertido, mientras Eriol suspiraba porque no era del todo una broma. Soñaba con ella seguido, aún más todos esos días en que no pudo tenerla cerca.

Tomoyo rozó su nariz cariñosamente antes de besarle otra vez, jugueteando con su labio inferior y dibujando con la lengua el superior, sintiendo de pronto un calor intenso consumirle por dentro.

—Hagámoslo-dijo, haciendo un chasquido al liberar su labio.

—¿Qué?-cuestionó el inglés, porque no estaba pensando lúcidamente, no con ella tan cerca, tan bonita y tan afectuosa.

—Tu sueño.

Parpadeó lentamente, hasta distinguir la mirada resuelta en sus ojos. Ella no podía estar hablando de…

—No…-balbuceó avergonzado, tomándola de los hombros para alejarla—Es decir, ¿estás segura de…?

—Sí.

—No te sientas presionada a hacerlo. No es necesario que…

—También lo deseo, Eriol. También te deseo.

Él sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse inevitablemente, y sonrió. Nada lo haría más feliz en el mundo que poder hacerla suya, pero no quería que ella se sintiera presionada sólo por sus necesidades. Quería que también lo deseara tanto como él, que fuera la noche más inolvidable de su vida, que quisiera compartir todos esos sentimientos que se desbordaban en su pecho con sólo verla a los ojos, y grabarlos como un tatuaje en su piel.

Sus manos sostuvieron las suyas y lo encaminó a su habitación. Él se dejó guiar como un autómata, viendo la cabellera negra caer contrastante sobre el delicado vestido. Cerró la puerta, y volteó a mirarlo de forma con la que ya no pudo contenerse, acercándola para besarla largamente, un beso lánguido que luego baja por su cuello, sube de nuevo hasta mordisquear levemente el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja, susurrándole un te amo que siempre será insuficiente, porque lo que siente es tan grande que ninguna palabra lo abarcaría por completo.

Tomoyo suspira, sus manos se entierran en los cabellos azulados, apretándose contra él, perdiendo cualquier pudor. Desde que lo ha visto de nuevo su corazón no para de latir desboscado y su piel arde anticipándose a su contacto. Lo quiere, lo quiere en todos los sentidos y es por eso que busca bajo su camisa, roza su pecho firme y sus hombros, y su respiración se acelera cuando nota que en medio de sus besos Eriol tantea el broche de su vestido por la espalda, con el mismo deseo.

Ha perdido conciencia del tiempo; no sabe la hora, el lugar, si Naoko llegará pronto, si puso seguro a la puerta. La única certeza que tiene en esos momentos es que la mitad de su cuerpo está al descubierto, que descargas eléctricas le recorren la espina dorsal por el suave roce que hace la mano de Eriol sobre sus pechos, mientras su lengua no deja de explorar su boca en el beso más húmedo y excitante que podría haber soñado.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de esto-lo escucha decir con la respiración entrecortada, aún inseguro.

—Ni loca-replica con una voz que no parece ser suya, que se escucha más femenina y arrebatada. Y es exactamente lo que siente, porque nada va a detenerla esta vez y se convertirá en su mujer.

Eriol abre los ojos, desprevenido al caer sobre la cama con la chica sobre sí. Apenas ve el brillo vivaz en sus ojos amatista, ríe suavemente, porque Tomoyo es un contraste de ternura y fogosidad, un rostro febril y unas manos inocentes que delinean su abdomen con un ligero temblor, una risa divertida al decir _creo que tengo el control, señor_ y un gemido ahogado cuando es él quien le asalta la boca y baja con sus manos hasta tocarle la espalda y más abajo, serpenteando lento bajo el vestido que más parece una falda.

Tomoyo de pronto siente que aquellas pocas prendas le pesan kilos, y agradece que él adivine su malestar y busque soltar los broches de su sujetador, lográndolo tras un par de fallidos intentos. Cuando siente que la prenda resbala por sí sola por sus hombros, una repentina timidez le corta el aliento, porque los ojos de Eriol bullen con mil emociones cuando contempla su desnudez y no dice nada.

Es la primera vez que está así de expuesta ante un hombre, y es la primera vez que siente que podría destruirse si la rechazan.

Pero no ocurre. Eriol parece farfullar su nombre antes de refugiarse en su cuello, lamiendo hasta sus hombros, descendiendo con pequeños besos hasta la parte más sensible de su pecho, que Tomoyo deja escapar un suspiro profundo y se mueve, causando que el inglés deje escapar un quejido esta vez. Lo intenta de nuevo, esperando ver la misma expresión de satisfacción en su cara, y se frota contra él, sintiendo que se derrite ante cada roce. Todo está girando más a prisa, la respiración de Eriol se acelera y de pronto deja escapar un_ para _con la voz ronca.

—No podemos hacerlo. No tengo protección.

Tomoyo ha sentido el alma irse y volver a su cuerpo, pensando por un minuto que Eriol se arrepentiría. Levantándose con torpeza, caminó hasta su armario donde él la sigue con expresión perdida, la ve abrir uno de sus cajones y sacar un brillante envoltorio de un preservativo.

—Las amigas de Yukiko lo pusieron en mi bolso para molestarme hace algunas semanas. Supongo que por ese rencor que le tienen a Sakura y Naoko-explicó, sin mostrarse afectada. Si ella tenía que ser un blanco antes que sus amgias, bienvenida fuera cualquier broma.—Y… no sé muy bien, pero lo conservé.

—Muy lista-él la jaló hacia sí, besándole la comisura de los labios—¿Ya tenías ese tipo de sueños conmigo en ese entonces?

Ella se sonrojó, sin poder decir lo contrario.

—Me queda claro-rió Eriol, quitándoselo de las manos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Dónde se han metido?-se preguntó el chino en medio de una exhalación, parado en el jardín anterior de la casa de veraneo de Keiko.

Kerberos y Spinnel se habían desaparecido justo cuando él les había traído algunas golosinas, pues ya se acercaba la hora de la cena y debían sentir mucha hambre, sobretodo Kerberos a quien no lo engañaban fácilmente con los horarios de comida.

Shaoran se llevó una mano a la frente, utilizándola como visera, y contempló el atardecer desplegarse en todo su esplendor. El sol comenzaba a bajar cada vez más, desapareciendo a lo lejos, como si se derritiera en el mar dejando una estela anaranjada.

Y quizás fuera rematadamente cursi, pero aquello parecía un verdadero bálsamo a todos sus problemas. Un simple instante entre él y el mundo, todo en perfecta armonía.

Tras unos minutos, decidió volver a la casa. No fuera a ser que esas criaturas hubieran regresado mientras él estaba buscándolas en el jardín. Se volteó, y no alcanzó a dar un solo paso, paralizado. Sakura estaba ahí, las manos tras su espalda, el cabello recogido y la mirada cálida que lo hace ponerse absurdamente nervioso. Por la visita que hacía con los niños y su hermana en el Acuario, no la había visto durante toda la tarde y había dilatado más el momento en que tuviera que hablarle.

—Ya llegaron-dijo, y segundos después se odió de hacer una observación tan evidente.

—Sí, fue divertido, Lei se aprendió a todos los animales que vimos y Xue compró algunos recuerdos-respondió ella, con la misma expresión de afecto cuando mencionaba algo relacionado con los niños.

Él asintió, buscando algo interesante que aportar. Sin embargo, la maravillosa combinación de los colores del atardecer con el cabello de ella no le dejaba oportunidad de pensar en algo.

¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan susceptible como su hermana?

—Si buscas a Kero y Spi están adentro. Nos acompañaron al Acuario. La verdad, se colaron en la mochila de Xue sin que se diera cuenta.

—Bien.

—Sí.

Era el silencio más incómodo por el que recordara haber pasado.

Sakura había bajado la mirada al césped, y él no podía dejar de mirarla a ella, porque de verdad, ¿eran efectos del sol o de verdad brillaba por sí misma?

Diez segundos más y Shaoran desearía poder saber en qué está pensando que ha dejado de mirarle a la cara, si será acerca de ayer y si él podrá por fin decir algo cuerdo que logre expresar lo que quiere.

Y es justo donde está el problema.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ayer no ha pensado con la cabeza fría, y se ha aprovechado de esa confesión para satisfacer el hambre de besarla que lo ha perseguido sin tregua todas esas semanas. Ese amor al que ella hace mención no lo siente meritorio, no porque no cree ser la persona indicada para retribuirle esos sentimientos. No ha logrado enamorarse jamás, lo había intentado con Nan y las cosas resultaron mal causándole mucho daño a ella, daño que había vuelto a sacarle en cara esa tarde cuando le pidió acompañarla a casa y donde intentó convencerlo de una reconciliación.

—¡No tienes corazón!-le reprochó en medio de copiosas lagrimas—¡Nunca entenderás lo mucho que te amo!

Tal vez no. Y nada aseguraba que entendería a Sakura, ni que no le provocaría sufrimiento.

Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, desesperado ante el miedo de ser culpable otra vez de ponerla triste.

—Sobre lo de ayer, yo…-comenzó diciendo rápido, aprovechando el impulso de querer expresarle todo.

—¿Estás arrepentido?-le interrumpió la jovencita, alzando su mirada esmeralda para vislumbrarlo. Shaoran sintió la boca que había quedado entreabierta seca. Esa era una gran pregunta—Es lo único que quiero saber.

_Sí, dile que sí, y que no vuelva a pasar_, dijo una voz fría en su cabeza, mientras tragaba con dificultad. Así evitaba hacerle más ilusiones; era mejor que fijara sus ojos en otro hombre. Claro, cualquiera que no fuera Wen o se vería obligado a impedirlo.

Pero, ¡demonios!, que las palabras no le salían, y adentro el corazón le galopeaba frenético con el recuerdo de sus labios, de su cuerpo blando y tibio, de su respiración entrecortada.

¿Cómo iba a mentirse a sí mismo?

—No. No lo estoy-se encontró diciéndole con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió, las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos verdísimos entrecerrados. Shaoran apretó los puños, teniendo una repentina avidez de acercarse a abrazarla.

—Entonces no me rendiré-dijo la jovencita, parándose derecha con resolución—Haré lo posible porque puedas sentir lo mismo que yo siento hacia ti. Voy a conquistarte, Shaoran-aseguró, brindándole una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta, sintiéndose cien veces más ligera y feliz.

La vio correr de regreso a la casa, el vestido azul acariciando sus piernas, el cabello agitándose y su aroma a cerezos todavía impregnado en el aire. Pero de la nada detuvo su carrera, volteó a mirarle sobre el hombro, y volvió caminando velozmente hacia donde estaba. Tenía la cara roja, la respiración precipitada. Shaoran la miró aturdido. Aún está pensando en todas las palabras que ha dicho hace segundos, y no logra captar el porqué de su nueva aparición, si dos pestañeos atrás iba llegando a la casa.

—Ol-olvidé algo-murmuró nerviosa, mordiéndose ligeramente en labio inferior.

¿Había algo más?

Él vuelve a parpadear, y antes de que pueda preguntarle qué es ese algo, la ve ponerse de puntillas hasta alcanzar casi su altura y posar sus labios en los suyos en un contacto suave, tímido pero incitante que dura apenas segundos, y que basta para que el pulso se le desboque y suba a su cabeza. Sus ojos están vidriosos cuando se separa, y Shaoran quiere tomarla desde la nuca y atraerla nuevamente, porque ¿cómo puede dejarlo así, con apenas un roce?

—Es para que no se te olvide que daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa, y esta vez se voltea rápido, alejándose sin darle tiempo para nada.

El sol terminaba por esconderse en el horizonte, un viento fresco le desordenó el pelo en la frente, y el rumor del mar dejó de oírse por el ensordecido ruido de sus propios latidos en la cabeza.

—Como si necesitara esforzarse demasiado-masculló con ironía, tocándose la cara con una mano, comprobando que ardía como el fuego.

_Tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you_

Tuerce una mueca de disgusto, la mirada se le pudre y avienta un cojín contra la pared con el deseo de romper todo lo que le cruce por delante.

Cómo la odiaba, por entrometida, por haberle quitado a su futuro marido y tener el descaro de coquetearle abiertamente, besándolo en el jardín a vista de cualquiera.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y alzó la frente con altivez, decidida a no llorar.

No le daría el gusto a esa mocosa. Si guerra quería, guerra iba a tener. Nan Wu no era del tipo de personas que se da por vencida, y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, como en toda su vida.

—Esto no te durara mucho, Kinomoto-juró furiosa. Algo se le tendría que ocurrir para quitarla definitivamente de su vista y por sobretodo, de la de Xiaolang.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que han usado los niños, Lei mira apegadito desde la ventana que comunica al jardín. Sus ojitos color avellana se abren ilusionados, y sonríe a su hermano que a su lado se ha quedado con la boca abierta, exactamente como su madre que está detenida en medio de su propósito de abrir la ventana para gritar a Sakura y su hermano que van a servir la cena.

—¡El tío y la señorita Sakura son esposos!-celebra sonriente, y Xue se refriega sonrojado los ojos para convencerse de que sí, lo que tanto querían parece haberse cumplido.

Shiefa sacude la cabeza al comprenderlo al fin, soltando una repentina risa. _¡Cómo no lo había notado antes! _Sus hijos la miran, escuchándola comentar alegre:

—Veo que su amiga aceptó mi consejo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** esto ya se está haciendo costumbre de mi parte, pero debo repetirlo: siento la demora. Es que el tiempo se me hace demasiado poco entre tantas cosas, y en vacaciones no tuve la inspiración suficiente para sentarme a escribir. Es como si justo cuando estoy tapada de obligaciones en la uni me viniera todo el golpe creativo, ñe…

Pero milchorrocientas gracias por preocuparse de este fic y no olvidarlo, snif, de verdad las y los aprecio :) Y no!, no voy a dejarlo inconcluso, aunque en eso termine jubilándome xD Y hablando de jubilaciones ( xD ), feliz cumpleaños a Lady-chan que el 14 de este mes ha celebrado un año más de vida! Aplausos, y que actualice pronto :D!! jajaa. Y también gracias Noeh por ayudar, apurarme y darte el tiempo de leer todos los caldos de cabeza que me hago xD

Las respuestas a sus reviews las tendrán en su cuenta como siempre, y los que no tienen haré lo posible por responderles en el profile en estos días, sólo debo salir de un par de certamenes y ya. Gracias otra vez por tomarse su tiempo de leer, preocuparse de que no actualice, y encima hacerme saber que les gusta la historia en sus comentarios :3

Y aayyy, espero nos estemos leyendo para el próximo capítulo, porque aquí entre nos, esto se va a poner bueno. ¡Shaoran teamoyotambiennnn! xD

…cada vez que entro fanfiction luce diferente xD

En fin… besos y abrazos!

_Gaba. _

Y el rincón cultural hoy día tiene como invitada a **Norah Jones**, amiga personal mía que me ha prestado su canción **What am I to you **para ponerla de banda sonora en este capítulo xD

Ahora sí, adiós!


	21. Cuando el Sol y la Luna eclipsan

**21. Cuando el Sol y la Luna eclipsan. **

La mañana estaba singularmente fría para el mes de Julio. Así también opinó su padre cuando juntos compartieron el desayuno, sin la presencia de Touya. Su hermano había abandonado la casa dos horas antes para ir a su trabajo en un laboratorio; allí aceptaron incorporarlo a una de sus plantas al norte de la ciudad, por lo que se trasladaba en el tren muy temprano para cumplir las jornadas. Se le veía bastante contento, y era de esperar, estaba tan acostumbrado desde la secundaria a trabajar que no podía estarse tranquilo sin saberse con responsabilidades. Para Sakura también había sido positivo; andaba de mejor humor y llegaba lo suficientemente cansado a la casa como para detenerse a molestarla con sus bromas de hermano mayor.

Fujitaka por su parte regresó a su trabajo de profesor a la Universidad, pues aseguraba estar completamente recuperado. No quería pasar un segundo más lejos del ambiente de las aulas que tanto extrañaba. Había contado a Sakura de un gran recibimiento donde homenajearon su labor al desarrollo de exitosas e importantes investigaciones que dotaban de prestigio al campus. Y ella escuchó feliz de saber que su trabajo seguía brindándole tantas satisfacciones.

Su familia poco a poco volvía a ser lo que en un comienzo. Parecía que esa ausencia de años en el caso de Touya, y de tantos meses de su padre, era parte de una pesadilla que cada vez se volvía más difusa.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve el profesor se levantó de la mesa y trasladó los platos hacia el lavavajillas, con la clara intención de terminar de lavarlos antes de irse a sus clases. Sakura debió levantarse y hacerlo desistir. Ella tenía tiempo de sobra para terminar después que Shiefa, al pasar a dejarla el sábado por la noche, le diera domingo y lunes como descanso en compensación por su compañía a la playa.

Por el mismo motivo programó esa misma tarde una visita pendiente…

—¡Qué bueno que viniste!-Tomoyo saltó a abrazarla inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, como si no la hubiera visto en años. También lo sintió así cuando la recibió con una sonrisa. Ya casi no se veían desde que las vacaciones habían comenzado, y ese día lunes era el momento perfecto para pasarla como en los viejos tiempos. —Estoy haciendo un pastel de fresas especialmente para ti. Pensaba llevártelo a tu casa…

En su espalda, la mochila comenzó a agitarse como si cobrara vida propia. Tomoyo miró con los ojos enormes el singular fenómeno, hasta que el bolsillo se abrió y una bolita amarilla salió disparada hacia cielo, girando teatralmente para luego preguntar:

—¡¿Pastel?! ¿Alguien dijo pastel?

—¡Kero, dijiste que ibas a portarte bien si te traía conmigo!-protestó Sakura, que recién en ese momento percibió el aroma del biscocho y no podía creer el increíble olfato del muñequito incluso desde dentro de la mochila.

—¡Es el guardián de Li!-lo reconoció Tomoyo sonriente, muy lejos de molestarse por lo que su amiga consideraba mal educado.

—Pasé a ser guardián de Sakura desde hace un tiempo, por órdenes de mi antiguo amo-recalcó él solemnemente, dejando admirada a la chica. —Él aceptó que dejara de protegerlo para dedicar mi tiempo completo a cuidar a mi nueva dueña.

Mientras ambos hablaban del gran significado que este hecho tenía, Sakura optó por dejarlos atrás, avergonzada. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho Shaoran por ella al renunciar a Kero, su cabeza, y en especial su corazón tendían a malinterpretar las cosas y hacerla sentir demasiado especial. Él lo había decidido por el bien de todos, probablemente porque así se aseguraba de que no se iba a buscar tantos problemas, o porque ya que tenía tantos no iba a responsabilizarse de que algún día tuviera un incidente fatal. Habían tantos motivos-objetivos- por los que pudiera haber tomado esa decisión, que no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, y prefería rehusar hablar del tema.

Al entrar a la que había sido su casa por tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia sacudirle como a una hoja en medio de un vendaval. Los libros de Naoko estaban como siempre en la mesita del centro, unas flores frescas en el florero grande de la esquina que Tomoyo se encargaba de renovar, y el exquisito olor de un biscocho horneándose desde la cocina; nada cambiaba con sus amigas. De pronto le vinieron varios de recuerdos de tardes soleadas tendida sobre la alfombra leyendo alguna revista, o de inviernos en que las tres arrebujadas en una frazada veían una película a medianoche, de secretos compartidos con una taza de leche caliente y sonrisas confortantes luego de un día difícil. Por mucho tiempo conformaron una pequeña familia.

Sonrió con un suspiro de quien experimenta el padecimiento agradable de felicidad luego de escarbar en el pasado, escuchando a lo lejos a Tomoyo diciendo: "¡Debe ser muy arduo tener un trabajo como guardián!", a lo que Kero intentaba con mal fingida modestia responder: "Ah, hago lo que puedo".

Se asomó en la cocina, topándose con una figura alta que le daba la espalda, inclinada sobre el mesón.

—Hola Eriol-saludó al inglés. Al voltear a mirarla, vio que estaba cortando en mitades las rojas fresas, lo que dejó a un lado para preguntarle cómo estaba—Bien, gracias-sabía que además de ser una educada pauta de conversación, Eriol estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido ese fin de semana en la playa. La llave, de la cual seguía desconociendo su verdadera naturaleza, colgaba en su cuello desde ese entonces recordándoselo a cada minuto.

Con Kerberos habían repasado lo acontecido minuciosamente –tal como lo hizo en su oportunidad relatándoles la historia a Shaoran, Eriol y Spinnel-, desde que ella afirmó haber visto a su madre, el tiempo volviera atrás, apareciera un espíritu desde la pileta y posteriormente la llave surgiera mágicamente, colgando en su cuello, con las simples palabras de "ése es el poder de la estrella que llevas dentro" como información.

Y nunca llegaban a nada nuevo.

Los pasos de Tomoyo llegaron a la cocina, y se detuvo en el umbral sonriéndoles. Eriol volvió a lo suyo, mientras Sakura no lograba poner en su semblante la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba; su rostro parecía más bien transmitir una intranquilidad que incluso Kero- pendiente de la ubicación del pastel en la cocina- notó.

—Eriol me contó sobre lo de Li-optó por decir Tomoyo, creyendo que su preocupación iba por esos lados—Me alegra tanto que ya haya capturado todo esos espíritus y ya no estés en peligro, Sakura.

La muchacha lo intentó otra vez, pero la leve sonrisa que logró se disipó en segundos.

—No quise decirle todo-murmuró el de ojos azules, dejando nuevamente el cuchillo sobre la tabla donde trozaba las fresas—Creo que es algo que te corresponde a ti.

Tomoyo paseó la mirada de uno a otro, y el temor de que algo importante se le estaba ocultando comenzó a acrecentarse. ¿Qué más había? El saber que la misión de Li estaba completa la había dejado tan aliviada, que prometía el próximo encuentro con Sakura sería una verdadera fiesta para celebrar el término de ese mal sueño.

—¿Pasó algo malo…?

—No-interrumpió Sakura, negando con la cabeza antes de alarmarla. Pidió que fueran hasta el salón, y ahí se acomodó en el sillón, sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar. Fiel a sus movimientos, Kerberos se ubicó en los apoyabrazos, guardando la compostura, pues el pastel tendría que esperar; a él también le preocupaba saber qué molestaba a su ama, si bien intuía lo que podría ser—Bueno, es… es extraño.

La llave quedó en el centro de la mesita, justo arriba de un libro de médiums que Naoko estaba comenzando a leer. Los cuatro la miraron recibir de lleno un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana, mientras Tomoyo encadenaba uno a uno los sucesos que Sakura le relataba.

Pese a que la situación le recordaba mucho a aquella vez en que le confesaron toda la verdad dentro de un salón de la preparatoria, la jovencita de ojos verdes lo sentía tanto o más, quizás por ser ella misma ahora la principal involucrada.

El silencio de su amiga se hacía cada vez más pesado.

—T-Tomoyo-la llamó dubitativa, pues comenzaba a temer que la noticia había sido demasiado abrupta y ella muy descuidada al decidir que era el momento preciso y que su amiga estaba preparada.

—Sakura tiene magia…-musitó ensimismada la joven Daidouji, tras el largo silencio.

—Todavía no sabemos si es tan así-dijo la aludida rápidamente, moviendo las manos incómoda. No podía hacerse a la idea, o seguía abrigando la posibilidad de que todo se tratara de una casualidad, algo pasajero, sólo por si tenía que desengañarse no le afectara demasiado.

—¡Sí la tienes!-exclamó Kero, sin poder creer que siguiera dudándolo. Él, Shaoran y hasta el mismo Eriol habían sido testigos de ello.

—Creo que ya no podemos ponerlo en duda-añadió Eriol, atendiendo a la mirada ansiosa de Kerberos para que comprobara lo que decía. Luego contempló a Tomoyo con cierta preocupación. No todos los días uno se entera que tu mejor amigo, con el que haz compartido normalmente por tanto tiempo, es capaz de hacer _magia._ Para algunos puede ser algo realmente fascinante, pero para otros puede representar un asunto bastante oscuro y peligroso.

Teniendo en cuenta los enemigos de los que se rodeaban, la segunda opción parecía ser la más acertada, se lamentó el inglés para sus adentros. Y pese a que confiaba en que Tomoyo lo tomaría de la mejor forma, el tiempo que se prolongaba su silencio también le estaban pasando la cuenta a su calma.

—Sakura tiene magia…-siguió repitiendo la muchacha de cabello negro, su mirada bajando lentamente a su regazo.

De seguro ahora huía de ella por considerarla un fenómeno, pensó la de ojos verdes, suspirando. Ya no sólo sucedía que estaba involucrada en ese mundo de hechiceros y espíritus que causan problemas, sino que resultaba tener alguna clase de poder, bueno, o quizás malo. Lo mejor era irse y dejarla sola hasta que pudiera aceptar, o bien optar por no verla jamás y romper su amistad.

—Yo..…-el rostro de Tomoyo, cubierto casi por completo por su flequillo, emergió de la nada cuando levantó la cabeza con una expresión radiante, exclamando triunfal: —¡Lo sabía!

Sakura pegó un salto, mientras Eriol dejó que su espalda se deslizara del sofá con alivio.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-cantó alegremente, incorporándose y tomando las manos de su amiga para que la acompañara en una ronda—¡Siempre he sabido que hay algo muy especial en ti! No podía ser otra cosa que magia. ¡Eres una brujita!

—¿Bru…?

—¡Aww, si hasta se parece mucho a la historia de la cazadora de cartas que inventé inspirándome en ti!-se asombró Tomoyo, abriendo mucho los ojos—La valiente Sakura lucha con sus poderes mágicos para dar paz al mundo. Y esta llave, tal vez sea como el báculo, ¡es casi como lo imaginé! ¿Puedes hacer algún conjuro? ¡Tal vez hasta puedas invocar los poderes de la carta árbol, o la carta tierra, o la carta hielo! ¿Ya lo intentaste?

—Vaya imaginación de esta niña-murmuró Kero para sí, meneando la cabecita de un lado a otro. A ningún mago se le hubiera ocurrido semejante locura.

La castaña miró la llavecita que Tomoyo dejó en sus manos, a la espera que algo mágico ocurriera.

—No sé muy bien qué hace-confesó, apenada de desilusionarla.

—Intentamos descubrirlo día y noche, pero nada-agregó Kerberos.

Tomoyo asintió compresivamente.

—Estoy segura que tarde o temprano lograrán saberlo-los animó a ambos con una sonrisa.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura deseaba lo mismo. Porque si no lograba invocar magia otra vez temía no poder ayudarle a Li nunca más.

—Debemos averiguar sobre la naturaleza de la llave para saber qué clase de poderes tienes. Quizás así podamos comprender cómo funciona-dijo Eriol, intentando confortarla también. Kero lo apoyó con un asentimiento.

—Podrían preguntarle a Mizuki.

Los lentes de Eriol resbalaron por su nariz, pillado de sorpresa. Miró hacia Tomoyo, algo incrédulo de que la sugerencia hubiera venido de su parte. Él lo había considerado en su momento, claro, pero no estaba seguro si fuera lo mejor proponerlo frente a ella considerando lo que hacía un tiempo había pasado, con temor de que surgiera un malentendido.

—¿Quién es Mizuki?-preguntó Sakura, sintiendo el nombre ligeramente familiar, y ajena al largo contacto visual que mantenían sus amigos.

—La maestra de Eriol. Es una sacerdotisa que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte aquella vez en que perdiste el conocimiento y te trajimos al departamento-explicó Tomoyo—Ella puede brindarles ayuda, ¿no?-volvió a mirar hacia el joven de lentes, quien asintió finalmente con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que la chica no guardaba ningún rencor hacia su antigua maestra.

Kerberos también estuvo de acuerdo, si bien no confiaba demasiado en que aquella mujer pudiera saber más que él. Es más, estaba seguro que él solo podía encontrar la respuesta al origen de esa llave si le dieran un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.

—Deberían ir ahora mismo. O no, aguarda-recordó Tomoyo, interrumpiéndose rápidamente. —Primero terminaré el pastel para que le lleven.

—Esa es una gran idea-la apoyó Kero.

Sakura parpadeó, confusa. No terminaba de comprender de qué hablaban cuando Tomoyo se fue corriendo a la cocina, mientras Eriol se sonreía con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a consultárselo en un rato más?-preguntó el chico, volviéndose de pronto hacia ella.

—Por mi no hay problema-aceptó, levantando los hombros.

—Ay, ya no queda crema-se lamentó Tomoyo, asomando la cabeza.—¿Eriol, puedes ir a comprar a la tienda por favor?

—Claro.

—Ve con cuidado.

Sakura los vio sonreírse el uno al otro, y quizás aquello no le hubiera parecido raro si no hubieran permanecido así por más de diez segundos, hasta que Tomoyo rompiera de súbito el contacto, algo aturdida, despidiéndole con la mano.

Se sintió fuera de lugar en aquella escena tan íntima.

Vio a su amiga caminar ligeramente con sus pantuflas blancas hacia ella, como si estuviera pisando nubes, y ubicarse en el sofá con una mirada soñadora, las mejillas de un tenue rosa, peinándose el cabello con los dedos a un costado. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero Tomoyo, aún luciendo ese vestido violeta que Sakura ya le había visto otras veces y no tuviera ningún cambio aparente en su peinado o algún atisbo de maquillaje, le pareció distinta. Siempre tenía la curiosa sensación de que su amiga sabía más cosas de las que ella podía saber, pero esta vez esa impresión estaba más latente que nunca cuando sus ojos lavanda se clavaron fijos y radiantes en los suyos, con una sonrisa amplia.

Creyó comprenderlo entonces... _Es por Eriol. Es porque están enamorados. _

—¿Qué tal están tu padre y tu hermano?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para borrar la última conclusión que hacía ecos en su cabeza y quería hacerle pensar en _él._ Se esforzó por expresarse animada cuando le contó sobre su familia, sus trabajos y el cómo la casa marchaba como antaño. Tomoyo dijo sentirse muy feliz por ella, tras oírla atentamente con un semblante melancólico, que repuso en cuanto se percató que su amiga perdía su sonrisa al notar algo raro.

—No te he ofrecido jugo-dijo de la nada, levantándose—Traeré de inmediato.

Cuando volvió y luego servirle un vaso, Sakura le preguntó con algo de cautela sobre su madre. Después de que Eriol le había contado de los problemas en que ella ponía a su relación, no esperaba que fuese un tema muy ameno.

—No debe estar muy contenta luego de que decidiera regresar aquí con Naoko y Eriol-lo dijo casi en un suspiro. —No podía seguir en ese lugar donde me obligaba a compartir con Isamu. Quería que volviéramos a ponernos de novios, porque él es un hombre muy exitoso ahora y... no lo sé, supongo que sabía que si estaba con él lograría mantenerme cerca y bajo control.

Sakura se entristeció. Siempre le había parecido-a ella y de seguro a muchos más- que la vida de Tomoyo era sencilla; teniendo variados talentos en los cuales destacarse, esa belleza elegante, una buena situación económica, una madre triunfadora en el mundo de los negocios, la posibilidad de viajar a cualquier parte del mundo cuando quisiera, y la admiración de toda la escuela por su amable naturaleza, nadie imaginaría que algo pudiera andar mal, sobretodo en algo tan importante como lo era su felicidad con la persona que quería.

Sin embargo, Sakura tenía que reconocer que la señora Sonomi no era una mala madre. Al menos, no la peor de todas. Estaba lejos la mayoría del tiempo, pero no por esa razón se despreocupaba de Tomoyo y la llamaba seguidamente para saber cómo estaba; incluso parecía sufrir cada vez que anunciaba un viaje de negocios al extranjero que se prolongaría por semanas.

—Estoy segura que tu mamá entenderá que a quien amas es a Eriol, y va a apoyarte.

—Está tomándole mucho trabajo el hacerse a la idea-comentó ella, con cierto humor. Había decidido tomarse el asunto con calma, si bien sabía que para su madre estaba siendo una verdadera tortura el tener que aceptar a Eriol, y no podía asegurar de que lo lograra—Pero abrigo la misma esperanza que tú.

—Que aún sigas aquí es un gran paso-añadió la castaña, con una risita.

—Es verdad. Las guardaespaldas ya deberían haber llegado por mí en caso contrario.

Ambas se sonrieron, quedándose en silencio por un minuto.

—Bueno, al menos tú ahora tienes la tranquilidad de que esos espíritus no andan sueltos haciendo travesuras.

—No lo sé, Tomoyo. Al parecer no es suficiente.

—¿Aún hay más?

—Es por el clan Thang. Ellos persiguen el tablero desde hace muchos años, y deben estar esperando el momento para arrebatárselo a Li-Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho, la misma de siempre que pensaba en el peligro que él corría—Temo que intenten lastimarlo para lograr su objetivo.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

—Li estará bien. Eriol dice que es un chico fuerte, por eso he confiado en que sigas en su casa.

Sakura sonrió. Para ella era el más fuerte de todos, pensó sintiéndose orgullosa.

—Sí, lo es.

—Y se preocupa mucho por los demás.

—Sí, aunque no le guste demostrarlo-rió ligeramente, pensando en todas las cosas que hacía por el resto sin ánimos de llenarse de agradecimientos o recibir algo a cambio.

—Una razón más para que Sakura se enamore de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí-murmuró instintivamente, bebiendo un largo sorbo de jugo. El rostro de Tomoyo adquirió una expresión de completa satisfacción que la hizo tensarse en el sillón al repasar lo dicho, atragantándose con la bebida. Escuchó entonces una risita mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa del frente y tosía para recuperarse.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas que ha pasado entre ustedes?-casi chillaba la chica, con los ojos centelleantes de puro gusto.

—¿En… en-tre n…?-farfulló, sintiendo la cara arder de vergüenza. No recordaba haberle dicho a Tomoyo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran. —¿E-Eriol te dijo algo?

—No es necesario que otra persona me diga que es lo que le pasa a una de mis amigas. Te conozco bien, Sakura, sé que Li te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo…-explicó con naturalidad la joven, cruzándose de brazos, con un astuto brillo en los ojos—Probablemente, lo sé desde mucho antes de que tú misma te dieras cuenta.

¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?, se repitió la niñera, sintiendo que su corazón corría como loco. Entonces, ¿además de no darse cuenta que él le gustaba sino hasta ahora, sucedía que esos sentimientos se venían dando desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás?.

—Yo…-Sakura miró hacia la cocina, donde Kero estaba entretenido terminando de cortar las fresas, misión que Tomoyo le había encomendado junto a unas galletitas para entretenerlo. El volumen de la pequeña radio que sus amigas solían sintonizar cuando preparaban la cena estaba a bastante alto. Todo parecía haber sido previamente considerado por Tomoyo para que no alcanzara a oír lo que hablaban en la salita, y en vista de ello logró decir:—Ya…. Ya le dije lo que sentía por él.

—¿Y?-su rostro debió haber sido bastante elocuente, porque Tomoyo puso una mano sobre una de las suyas, demostrándole su apoyo.

—Yo sé que él no siente lo mismo, pero le dije que no importaba que estuviese comprometido con Nan; yo iba a poner todo de mi parte por conquistarlo-dijo, sin dejar de sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho al recordar que no obtuvo una verdadera respuesta.

—¡Eso es!-celebró Daidouji.

—Pero…-Sakura sintió que se hacía cada vez más pequeñita en ese sillón, y la cara se le encendía de rubor—N-no sé cómo.

—¿No sabes qué?

Quizás para muchas chicas ya en sus diecisiete años el tema de la conquista fuera bastante común. Muchas contaban con estrategias recopiladas de afanosas lecturas de revistas de romance, mangas, observando por televisión actuaciones de sus ídolos juveniles o intercambiando entre sí información al respecto. De todas ellas, una gran cantidad había puesto en práctica todas aquellas tácticas. Varias pudieron haber obtenido el resultado que esperaban, o bien aparecía después otro objetivo y esas estrategias cambiaban, se perfeccionaban y adquirían experiencia.

Había otras- en las que se incluía Sakura- que nunca habían progresado en ese ámbito amoroso. El primer chico que recordaba le gustaba, era un compañero de la primaria, a sus seis años; en ese entonces lo perseguía para jugar con él y le dibujaba corazoncitos cuando podía sacar sus cuadernos. Después apareció otro en secundaria, pero siempre fue demasiado tímida e insegura para acercársele. Esperó todos esos años para el día en que milagrosamente él diera el primer el paso y se diera por enterado de su existencia. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía novia, no le quedó más que renunciar a esa esperanza y conformarse. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ninguna de las dos habían sido grandes desilusiones amorosas como se veía y podría ser esta.

—Nunca he intentado conquistar a alguien…-susurró avergonzada. Era la primera vez que lo admitía directamente, si bien tenía la sensación de que Tomoyo lo intuía por su actitud tan infantil y todos los años que habían compartido—Yo… No sé muy bien que debo hacer.

Sakura mantuvo su rostro colorado en dirección al vaso de jugo que seguía sosteniendo con ambas manos. Hablar del tema no le era muy fácil, pero sabia que podía confiar en Tomoyo. Después de todo, eran amigas, había demostrado que la conocía tanto-o incluso más-que ella misma como dijo, y además parecía contar con experticia en eso de los temas del corazón, puesto que había tenido un noviazgo en la secundaria y su relación con Eriol marchaba a la perfección.

—Creo que la mejor manera es mostrándote tal como eres ante él-dijo Tomoyo, que contrario a lo que pensaba Sakura, no se consideraba una experta. Cierto era que más de alguna vez ensayó una sonrisa que mezclara un poco de femineidad, un poco de inocencia, y había resultado al utilizarla con algún chico a la hora de pedir un favor, provocándoles fuertes sonrojos y el cumplimiento de sus peticiones. Más de alguna vez tuvo la suerte de embelesar a quien se propusiera.

Pero esos días habían quedado atrás. Con Eriol todo era improvisado. Auténtico.

—Es que no sabes como es Nan-masculló Sakura, presionando los puños con enojo. El sólo pronunciar su nombre le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca—Siempre está atosigándole y mostrándose y…

—No te le compares-la serenó interrumpiéndola—No tienes porqué ser como ella para conquistarlo. Tienes tanta dulzura y alegría que solo debes ser sincera ante él y te aseguro que vas a cautivarlo.

Asintió, no muy convencida de ello. ¿Para que le iba a servir ser dulce y alegre cuando Nan siempre tenía un plan para aparecerse con sus movimientos exagerados de caderas y esa actitud de víctima cuando Shaoran no le prestaba atención?

—¿Cómo lograste que Eriol se enamorara de ti?-preguntó, prefiriendo oír su caso.

Tomoyo miró hacia el techo, vacilante.

—¿Eh? Pues… no lo sé-dijo, y por alguna razón recordó la tarde en que fue a reunirse con Isamu y el haber pensado por un momento en que ello podría sacarle celos. Pero claro, no iba a sugerirle a su amiga que intentara usar a otro chico para provocar en Li alguna reacción, como pareció finalmente suceder con el inglés. Lo meditó un poco más hasta volver a hablar:—Sólo fui yo misma. Me mostré ante él de la misma forma que con ustedes, mis amigas; le confío mis pensamientos, lo que siento, mis sueños; lo hago reír, lo apoyo en sus ideas aunque parezcan alocadas, lo cuido más que a mí misma, me preocupo porque se sienta feliz cada día, lo miro intentando transmitirle tantas cosas que no pueden alcanzar las palabras y…

La amatista pestañó repetidas veces, saliendo de su ensoñación. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y le tomó unos segundos fijar su atención en su amiga Sakura, que la miraba admirada y levemente enrojecida al frente, por el sentimiento de sus palabras.

—A-aunque sé qué podría ayudarte… -Tomoyo se levantó sofocada del sillón, corrió y volvió con un pequeño papel que entregó en sus manos.

Sakura lo miró mejor y vio que eran dos y no un solo trozo de papel.

—Son entradas para el Planetario-explicó, su cara volviendo a la tonalidad normal—Esta semana han programado visitas al público para mostrarles las constelaciones. También te permiten ver Luna por el telescopio, algunos planetas, nebulosas. ¡Ha de ser tan bonito y romántico!.

—Pero de seguro tú ibas a invitar a Eriol…-protestó Sakura, que no había alcanzado a procesar eso de "bonito y romántico" como para cohibirse.

—Puedo conseguir otras luego. Lo que importa es que tú logres conquistar a Li pronto. La joven Wu no te hará las cosas fáciles, así que es el momento en que debes actuar.

Sakura le agradeció, aunque la sola idea de imaginarse frente a el haciéndole una invitación le producía un nudo en el estomago y el corazón comenzaba a latirle sin control, sintiéndose incapaz. Se ensimismó tanto en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Eriol llegar con la crema, hasta que Tomoyo le dijo que irían a terminar el pastel.

Un par de horas después, Kero fue el primero en terminar su parte una vez lo dividieron, y aprobar el talento culinario de la joven Daidouji.

—¿No van a decirle al joven Shaoran que vamos a ver a esa mujer?-preguntó el guardián de ojitos negros, tras limpiarse el hocico embetunado en crema—Estoy seguro que también le interesaría ir. ¡Eh, Sakura no botes pastel!

—Lo-lo siento-balbuceó ella, recogiendo el trozo que por accidente había resbalado de su tenedor a su falda.

—Kerberos tiene razón-dijo Eriol.

—Claro, el pastel no puede desperdiciarse así-murmuró el guardián estrictamente.

—No, me refería a lo de Li ¿Qué opinas Sakura? ¿Quieres llamarlo?

Antes de que pudiera esgrimir alguna excusa, como que tenía que ir urgente al baño a quitar la mancha de crema o preparar la cena en su casa aunque fueran las dos de la tarde, se encontró con el teléfono móvil de Eriol en las manos, y el sonido que dejaba en claro que ya estaba comunicándose con la casa de Shiefa Asai. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y tuvo que poner ambas en el objeto para no soltarlo.

—_Casa de los Li, habla Nan Wu…_

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que vivían en esa casa tenía que responder Wu?

Eriol tomó el teléfono para salvarla. El momento preciso antes de que tuviera la intención de cortar.

—Buenas tardes, habla Eriol Hiraguizawa. Quisiera hablar con Li.

Del otro lado Nan hizo algo parecido a un bufido. Seguía sin caerle bien el inglés, sobretodo tras saber que era la reencarnación del mago Clow y sus poderes parecían superar con los de Shaoran.

—_¿Para qué?-_escupió la pregunta. El chico a duras penas contuvo una risa.

—Es algo que me gustaría discutir con él.

—_¿Quién es?-_se escuchó a Li preguntar. Nan le respondió un indiferente "Hiraguizawa", entregándole el auricular.

Eriol sonrió entonces. Sakura no se esperaba que el teléfono volviera a ser puesto en sus manos a tal velocidad que sospechó todo era parte de alguna magia.

—_Habla Li. ¿Qué quieres? _

Abrió los ojos desconcertada. La voz de él hablándole en pleno oído le provocaba un estremecimiento, y no pudo precisar si él siempre sonaba de esa manera. Era un timbre tan recóndito y varonil que le ponía la piel de gallina.

—_¿Hiraguizawa?_

Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero Eriol y Tomoyo no estaban. Habían ido hasta la cocina a lavar los platos o algo parecido, porque Sakura escuchaba sus voces desde allá, junto con la de Kero comentando acerca de los pudines de su padre. No parecían preocupados de lo que estaba pasando con ella al teléfono; a su juicio seguramente era un simple llamada, pero para ella esa llamada estaba por costarle una arritmia.

—_Oye-_insistía Shaoran del otro, con tono cansino—_Hiraguizawa, no tengo tiempo para estar malgastándolo contigo. Voy a cortar..._

—¡No!-exclamó ella inconscientemente, la voz saliéndole milagrosamente de la garganta.

Y el silencio. El violento silencio.

—S-soy Sa-Sakura-era realmente tonto tartamudear su propio nombre, pero Shaoran no hizo comentario al respecto—Sa-Sakura Kinomoto-repuso, por si seguía sin reconocerla—Eh… Yo… Eriol me dijo que te llamara porque iremos a visitar a la señorita Mizuki al templo…

Hubo más de ese incómodo silencio, apenas interrumpido por la respiración de él directamente en su oído. Sakura cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para oírlo con más claridad, y sonríe sin pensarlo, imaginando que lo tiene muy cerca de ella.

—_¿Estás con Hiraguizawa?_

—Sí.

—_Supongo que Kerberos está con ustedes._

—Sí-contestó algo decepcionada—¿Quieres hablar con él?-pregunta, esperando que sea una respuesta negativa, porque ella está disfrutando escucharle.

—_No. Sólo…_ -Shaoran titubeó un poco antes de decir—_Sólo preguntaba. En quince minutos estaré en el templo._

—De acuerdo-era una despedida más rápida de lo que hubiese esperado, pero no podía pedir más. No había otra cosa que decir—N-Nos vemos.

—_Sí._

Sakura presionó el botón para cortar la comunicación y lanzó un quebradizo suspiro, deslizándose por la pared que la sostenía con una sonrisa.

Lo vería en tan sólo quince minutos.

—Su voz… -musitó distraída—…su voz es tan profunda…-tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar escapar un grito, todavía nerviosa y a la vez inmensamente feliz. —Hoe, qué cosas estoy pensando.

—¿Ya lo llamaste?-preguntó Eriol, quien con Tomoyo la miraban atentamente desde el umbral de la cocina.

En otra ocasión, habría deseado no tener que mostrarse con el rostro tan rojo y una expresión tan novelera en el rostro a sus amigos. Pero en esos momentos, Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la voz de él, y afirmó con la cabeza a ambos, levantándose y sintiéndose tan ligera que no le hubiera sorprendido salir flotando por la ventana.

Le entregó el teléfono móvil a Eriol, caminando luego hacia el baño para comprobar si tenía bien acomodado el cabello antes de salir.

Tomoyo rió encantada, y volvió a entrar a la cocina para envolver un trozo de pastel para Mizuki.

—No ha cortado la comunicación-dijo Eriol, al mirar la pantalla. Puso el aparato en su oreja, e intentó escuchar—¿Li?

Hubo un sonido extraño del otro lado, y luego el conocido timbre de colgado. Sakura no había apretado el botón correcto, concluyó sonriente, y Li seguía oyendo por alguna extraña razón…

—Recuerden de llevar esta porción a Mizuki-dijo Tomoyo, estirándole a Sakura el pastel que había guardado en una bonita servilleta naranja en cuanto regresó.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

—¿Yo?

—Claro, no hay problema-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. —A ella también le gustara verte.

Sakura fingió mirar hacia otro lado cuando el prolongado contacto visual entre ellos se volvió a repetir. Parecían decirse mil y un cosas con sólo mirarse.

—¿El joven Shaoran irá con nosotros?-preguntó Kerberos, escondiéndose en la mochila.

Su protegida hizo un ruidito afirmativo, mientras miraba las entradas en sus manos, y luego a Tomoyo sonriéndole cálidamente a Eriol al salir por la puerta.

* * *

Shaoran se metió las manos a los bolsillos al sentir los dedos helados. Estaba más fresco que otros días, y una persona susceptible al frío como lo era él, notaba esos cambios aun si fueran los mas ligeros. Tampoco ayudaba mucho quedarse de pie observando la entrada del templo, desde la acera del frente, por lo que decidió cruzar con grandes zancadas.

Pasaron diez minutos, unos cuatro bostezos, dos veces en que Spinnel bajó para anunciarle que no se veía nada desde donde él levitaba, y tres chicas que no le despegaron los ojos de encima mientras caminaban calle abajo riendo tontamente, y Eriol y Sakura aún no aparecían. Quizás él se había apresurado demasiado a llegar.

Frunció el ceño al sentir que en su estómago tenia un extraño nudo de anticipación que se esforzó en ignorar, inspeccionando a su alrededor. Estaba absolutamente vacío. Sólo el ruido de las hojas de decenas de árboles se escuchaban removidas por las leves corrientes de aire.

Le recordaba a la paz que se sentía en los amplios jardines de la mansión en Hong Kong, y de paso a su madre paseándose por ellos diariamente, muy temprano por la mañana. Le costaba imaginarla siguiendo con ese ritual, dadas las circunstancias que atravesaba el Clan en esos momentos. El día de ayer había llamado a su casa para informarle todo lo ocurrido, y sintió una eternidad esos minutos en que fue sólo él quien habló; llegó a imaginar que no había nadie del otro lado, hasta que escuchó un largo suspiro, y la voz de su madre más gastada que de costumbre:

—_Se escapó de mis manos_-declaró. —_Debí haberlo pensado mejor._

Shaoran había tragado con dificultad. No había escuchado jamás a su madre hablar de esa manera.

—Usted no sabía que ellos volverían.

—_Como Jefa de este Clan, debí saberlo. Debí haberlo evitado_-vino una nueva exhalación, y un murmullo consternado—_No sé cómo enfrentaremos esto_…

Se sentía perdido ante esa afirmación. En algún momento pensó que sólo su madre podría darle luces de lo que seguía a continuación; ella siempre tenía algo que indicar para todo, ella siempre pensaba en soluciones y entonces él obedecía ciegamente a sus mandatos.

Pero no estaba preparado para escucharla decir que no sabía de qué manera enfrentar la amenaza del Clan Thang.

Se esforzó por mantener la cabeza fría y decir lo más seguro que podía:

—Yo lo haré. Yo venceré a Ho Thang.

Aunque como ella, no sabía cómo.

—_Xiaolang, regresa-_pidió entonces Ieran Li. Y en su tono se escondía la inmensa preocupación de esa distancia y el peligro que significaba. Shaoran no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos, besos y palabras bonitas de su parte, pero siempre tenía la oportunidad de escucharla y adivinar en los leves matices de su voz cuando estaba preocupada. Y era tan gratificante como un abrazo—_Encontraré la forma, reuniré a cuanta gente sea necesaria para que puedan enfrentarlo, pero no te arriesgues. _

El hijo sonrió tenuemente.

—No puedo moverme de este lugar-replicó serenamente—Si me voy dejaría sola a Shiefa y los niños.

—_Enviaré gente para que cuide de ellos y los mantenga a salvo. Has dicho que intentan hacernos daño a ambos, por eso debemos estar juntos. No pongas en riesgo la vida de tu hermana y de los niños. Y ya no hagas que me preocupe por ti, Xiaolang. Has logrado cumplir con lo que te pedí, y ya fue suficiente. No te expongas. _

—Madre no… no puedo.

—_¿Estás desobedeciéndome?-_había cuestionado, enfureciéndose—_¿Es la reencarnación de Clow quien te ha metido cosas en la cabeza junto a Mizuki? No creas en tonterías, Xiaolang. Todavía no hemos comprobado que ese chico es quien dice ser. El lugar más seguro es aquí. En tu hogar. _

A él le agradaría volver a casa. Al llegar a Tomoeda, lo que mas añoraba era concluir pronto su labor para regresar a Hong Kong; el cambio de país le resultaba horrible, extrañaba el espacio tranquilo que le brindaba su cuarto, a su mayordomo Wei, a su escandalosa prima que los visitaba seguido, y el ver a su madre paseando por los jardines apenas se asomaba a la ventana por las mañanas.

No obstante, las cosas habían cambiado. Si se iba, y en caso de que pudieran proteger a su hermana otros miembros del Clan, ¿qué pasaría con Sakura? No podía permitirse alejarse de su lado, sobretodo ahora que habían descubierto que tenía poderes mágicos.

Sobretodo ahora que…

…_te amo demasiado Shaoran…_

—¿Qué pasará con ella?-preguntó con voz ronca tras sacudir la cabeza, apretando con más fuerza el auricular.

—_¿Quién?_

—Kinomoto…

—_¿Hablas de la chica que tienen como empleada_?-Ieran lanzó un tercer suspiro que reflejaba que le cansaba hablar del tema, aún si ni siquiera hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna—_Supongo que Mizuki y su aprendiz pueden encargarse de averiguar cómo es que pudo hacer un conjuro. No es algo que nos competa a nosotros, mucho menos teniendo asuntos vitales que debemos resolver como Clan. _

Shaoran no había podido hablar más. Su madre dio algunas instrucciones finales, al parecer debía hacer el viaje dentro de unos días, ella enviaría alguien de confianza a buscarlo, encontrarían la forma de volver a sellar todos los poderes de ese tablero de tal manera que nadie pudiera apoderarse de su magia, y así Ho Thang desistiría de sus intentos, lo que no aseguraba que abandonara la idea de su venganza.

—Madre-alcanzó a decir, antes de que ella colgara tras despedirse. —Tenga mucho cuidado con quienes la rodean.

—_Xiaolang_-musitó ella, comprensivamente—_Ellos te mintieron. No hay nadie aquí que esté conspirando en mi contra, sólo buscan angustiarte. No pienses en eso. _

Pero sí estaba pensando en ello desde que lo escuchó en el escondite que Ho tenía con sus hombres, y ahora otra vez lo oía de tres de estos que le aseguraban que los supuestos testigos del asesinato de su padre era gente que trabajaba para ellos, que estaban de su lado y eran la mano derecha de su madre. Se lo había dicho a ella también, pero Ieran Li no parecía alarmada.

Si sólo pudiera protegerlos a todos; a su madre, a su hermana, a los niños, a Kinomoto, sin tener que marcharse…

—Hola Li-escuchó a Eriol decir. Volteó hacia él, encontrándose para variar con su rostro sonriente, como si siempre existiera para él algún motivo de regocijo. —¿Te hicimos esperar mucho?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos pasearon rápidamente hacia las otras dos siluetas que estaban un poco más atrás de Hiraguizawa. Además de Sakura, a quien intentó mirar lo suficiente para verle el cabello recogido, una camiseta de algodón azul y una falda blanca, estaba su amiga Daidouji, quien lo saludó cortésmente con una reverencia. Él le respondió con una leve cabezadita. Kerberos comenzó a parlotear con Spinnel, hasta entonces oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Caminamos?-propuso Eriol, comenzando a avanzar con Tomoyo a su lado. Los guardianes flotaban mas arriba, estrategia que utilizaban para pasar desapercibidos en caso de que alguien los sorprendiera. Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando de prisa, se le ocurrió atisbar por el rabillo del ojo a su derecha, encontrándose a Li con una expresión desencajada al contemplar la pareja y la complicidad con que iban hablándose.

—¿Desde cuándo ellos…?-no supo cómo terminar la pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura ya estaba afirmando con la cabeza para aclarar sus teorías. —Vaya. No sabía que ella le gustaba tanto-comentó, rascándose despreocupado la barbilla—Siempre soy el último en enterarme de este tipos de cosas.

Incómoda, Sakura intentó controlar el poderoso sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas.

—¿Lo dices por… por lo que yo no pude decirte hasta… e-esa noche?

El recuerdo también traía reacciones similares en él. Primero en el intenso golpeteo dentro de su pecho, luego en el color de sus pómulos. El comentario no había sido intencional, pero claramente involucraba lo ocurrido con Sakura.

—¡No se queden atrás!-los llamó Kerberos, haciéndoles señas desde las alturas.

—¡Ya vamos!-respondió él, y la jovencita lo siguió, sin un atisbo de idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando.

Cuando terminó la conversación con su madre, Shaoran se encerró en su habitación con una sensación a medio camino entre la decepción y la angustia.

No lograba hacerse a la idea de dejar Tomoeda tan pronto. Ni siquiera le había dado un poco de tiempo para pensar… sobre eso o algo. Era un cambio brusco. Quizá por eso se sentía tan extraño y desistió de jugar con Lei.

El teléfono sonó otra vez y algo le hizo pensar que era Ieran, que pudo haber reconsiderado sus palabras. Pero antes de alcanzar el auricular, este dejó de sonar. Bajó las escaleras para comprobar que Nan había contestado y al preguntarle de quién se trataba, su respuesta había sido desganada al enunciar el nombre de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

A decir verdad, a él tampoco le daban ganas de hablar con ese sujeto. Después de insistirle ante varios segundos de silencio-él no emitía palabra- y decidir cortar la comunicación, escuchó un ¡No!, y el ruido de su propio corazón dar un giro brusco adentro por la sorpresa. Sólo la sorpresa.

—_S-soy Sa-Sakura…_ -dijo una vocecita tímida—_Sa-Sakura Kinomoto_-agregó después, como si conociera a otra chica que llevara el mismo nombre.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sin pensarlo. Es que esa niña resultaba bastante divertida, aún más cuando sonaba nerviosa. No obstante, cuando escuchó el motivo de su llamada y el que la idea había sido de Eriol, la sonrisa se le esfumó de un soplo, y a cambio sintió una certera patada en pleno estómago que lo hizo fruncirse gravemente.

—¿Estás con Hiraguizawa?-pregunta, después de que la imagen de ella y Eriol a solas, ha pasado como un rayo por su cabeza.

Cuando ella responde que sí, Shaoran aprieta los dientes.

¿Qué hacen juntos? ¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Por qué tienen que estar hablando cosas entre ellos sin que él lo sepa?

—¿Kerberos está con ustedes?-jura que si el guardián no está con ellos, él mismo se encargara de zarandearlo hasta el cansancio.

Pero Sakura ha dicho que sí, y el alivio es tan enorme que logra respirar de nuevo.

—…en quince minutos estaré en el templo-dice, dando un vistazo a su reloj_. _

—_D-de acuerdo_-responde ella, mientras él agradece que no pueda verle la cara, porque siente que está algo rojo, ¡y no es para menos! Esa chica le ha dicho hace poco que está enamorado de él, y él… bueno, él no ha tenido oportunidad de decirle nada, ni tampoco tiene mucho que decirle—Nos vemos.

—_Sí._

Todo es tan extraño ahora, que se siente raro hasta hablarle por teléfono.

—_Shaoran…_

Creía que lo había imaginando, pero la voz había salido del auricular. Sakura seguía ahí; al parecer tiene algo más que decirle, por lo que acerca el tubo a su oreja sin hacer ruido.

—…s_u voz…_ -musitó ella, muy bajito, como si hablara sólo para sí misma, como si se hubiera olvidado de cortar_—…su voz es tan profunda…_

Después de sonrojarse hasta la punta de los dedos, Shaoran apartó el objeto de su oído para mirarlo como si no pudiera creérselo.

¿Qué demonios…?

—_Hoe, qué cosas estoy pensando-_se le escucha decir otra vez, sonando sofocada.

Exactamente. ¿Qué cosas está pensando? ¿Y por qué debe decirlas? ¿Y por qué él debe oírlas y sentir que su cara estaba apunto de explotar con toda esa sangre acumulada?

Jamás había escuchado que a alguien le gustara cómo hablaba. Y es realmente incómodo que haya tenido que escucharlo, precisamente, de boca de esa chica.

Ahora que lo ha recordado, carraspea innecesariamente, sintiéndose perturbado. Sakura lo mira con disimulo cuando se pasa una mano por el pelo, intentando alisar los remolinos castaños que se le forman en la nuca. Sonríe, porque es un esfuerzo en vano; Shaoran siempre tendrá el cabello hecho un alboroto si solo intenta peinarlo con los dedos, pero está bien así. Aunque no se atreve a decírselo.

Eriol y Tomoyo, que iban adelante, se detuvieron de pronto. Al alzar un poco el cuello para mirar, Sakura pudo dar con una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que barría la entrada a un santuario. Otra de más de edad, a su lado, la persuadía para que la dejara terminara con el aseo y volviera a recostarse.

—Estoy bien, señora Kaede. Terminare por empeorar si sigo estando en ese futón todo el día-replicaba Mizuki con amabilidad. De pronto dio con ellos al levantar la mirada del suelo—Usted gana por ahora. Recibiré a esta agradable visita-dijo sonriente, entregándole la escoba y bajando los escalones para acercárseles. Al llegar frente a ellos, hizo una marcada reverencia.

—Es un placer tenerlos en este templo-dijo con suavidad.

—Muchísimas gracias, maestra…

—Eriol, ya no soy tu tutora-lo sermoneó ella—Puedes llamarme Kaho. También ustedes-Sakura se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando demasiado fijamente, lo que como era de esperarse, alertó a la mujer y la hizo fijar su atención en ella. Apartó la mirada con las orejas rojas.

—Es la señorita Kinomoto-parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero aun así Sakura asintió. —Estaba esperando hace mucho conocerla. Es mucho mas bonita a como la veía en mis visiones.

Tomoyo rió suavemente dándole la razón, mientras la castaña sentía el rostro cada vez más rojo pensando que Mizuki era mucho más hermosa que ella; parecía de esas mujeres que pintaban los antiguos artistas. Una belleza soberbia y elegante.

—Pasemos adentro. Veo por sus caras que vienen a decirme algo muy importante.

Todos subieron los escalones mirando con interés los alrededores. Sakura vio a Tomoyo entregarle el trozo de pastel que llevaba en la entrada, a lo que Kaho sonrió con agradecimiento. Para lástima de Kero, dijo que le encantaban los dulces y que lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

Sin embargo, no todos entraron a la salita. Justo antes de cruzar por la puerta, Shaoran se detuvo al percibir una presencia a unos cuantos metros. Desanduvo los escalones que había subido, cruzó por la hilera de árboles en flor que rodeaban el camino, hasta dar con un estanque de agua tan clarísima que podían vislumbrarse perfectamente los peces de color naranja de variados tamaños. A la orilla de la laguna, una muchacha dejaba caer un puñado de diminutos granos en el agua, lo que hacía a los animalitos agolparse y abrir sus bocas ávidamente.

—Hay muchos de ellos-comentó, rodeando la laguna y caminando hacia ella. No se veía sorprendida de su repentina presencia, y el que no haya retrocedido dio una buena señal al hechicero—¿Ya no te molesta que me acerque?

—He aprendido a defenderme bastante bien el tiempo que he estado en este lugar.

—Mizuki es una gran maestra-debió aceptarle el mérito.

Yi Ze dejó caer otro puñado de alimento.

—Me ha contado acerca del entrenamiento que realizó contigo-Shaoran rodó los ojos, a sabiendas que de seguro no había dicho nada bueno; todo indicaba que había sido su alumno más terco—Tal como pensé, eras tan arrogante como ahora. Pero muy persistente.

—He capturado a todos los espíritus del tablero-dijo él de pronto, sin ánimos de escuchar lo que Mizuki opinara de él.

Ella le miró a los ojos. El color miel de su iris se oscureció, sus pupilas se dilataron, pero sus facciones lucharon por mantenerse inexpresivas.

—Debes estar orgulloso de ti-comentó con monotonía.

—Es lo que he pensado, pero no logro sentirlo de esa manera. No sabiendo que Ho Thang intentará apoderarse de él como antes.

Yi Ze le miró de reojo, con una expresión incrédula y burlona.

—¿Li, acaso tienes miedo?

—Sí-confesó, pero no se detuvo a explicarle cuales eran realmente sus temores-su muerte no ocupaba hasta ahora ningún lugar-, sino que se acercó un par de pasos más, mirando hacia la laguna—¿Acaso tu no lo tienes?

No le contestó. No era necesario de todas formas. Shaoran sabía lo que había ocurrido con el padre de la chica, y el tener que enfrentarse a esos sujetos debía remover varias emociones en su interior, incluidas las del miedo, tal como a él.

—Estoy entrenando para volverme más fuerte y vencerlo.

—Lo he notado-dijo él, y es que su presencia no era la misma como la había conocido—¿Tu madre lo sabe…?-preguntó. El cuerpo de ella se tensó, apresó sus puños con fuerza y los huesos de la mandíbula de le remarcaron en el rostro—¿..que has decidido volver a utilizar magia?

La chica volteó furiosa a enfrentarlo, botando la bolsita con alimento que sostenía en la mano y desparramándola por todo el césped.

—¿Por qué tenias que mencionarla?

—Porque es tu madre-respondió él tranquilo.

—¡Dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo! Desde que papá murió, desde que dejó de preocuparse de mi, desde que te envió a ti a intentar convencerme de regresar…

—¿Qué dices?-Shaoran la tomó por los hombros con cierta hosquedad, inmovilizándola en un tronco de árbol, para obligarla a escucharlo.—Mi misión fue venir aquí por ti para que me dijeras todo lo que sabias del tablero, ¿y sabes cual fue la reacción de ella?

—No sé, supongo que le dio igual-rebatió, intentando zafarse.

—Ella no quería que te buscara…-Yi Ze alzo una ceja, con una expresión de "¿lo ves?" —…porque estaba preocupada por ti. No toleraba la idea de que te involucraras en problemas. Quería que te dejaran vivir tu vida normal. Sabía que no dirías nada, y aun así nunca te juzgó. Lo único que quería era que te buscara para saber que estabas a salvo, que habías crecido bien, que eras una buena chica. Lástima que seas tan estúpida y egoísta.

Yi Ze apartó la mirada, con la cara rabiosa teñida de un notorio sonrojo. ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla de estúpida y egoísta? Apenas se conocían. A pesar de ello, no fue capaz de replicarle, y optó por escabullirse rápidamente en dirección a los árboles que rodeaban el estero, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente.

Detestaba recordar esa persona y ese pasado.

"_Ella no se preocupa por mí. Es una mentira. Lo dijo para convencerte y hacer que regreses…",_ la muchacha detuvo su carrera, volteando al sentir un aura a unos tres árboles de distancia. Creyó haber visto una silueta, pero no se detuvo a averiguar, y siguió corriendo sin dirección fija, intentando dejar atrás los recuerdos de una mujer cantándole a media voz mientras acariciaba su cabello en las noches de tormenta para tranquilizarla.

Bajo un florecido duraznero, Sakura salió de su escondite y siguió el camino de Qian, doblando luego hacia donde estaban los demás. Diría que no había encontrado a Li para evitar explicar la escena que permanecía fija en su retina. Es que él la tenía muy cerca, atrapada entre un tronco y su cuerpo, y aunque no había visto nada más que la hiciera pensar otra cosa por el hecho de que Shaoran le daba la espalda, Sakura no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza y sentir esa horrible sensación de que le faltaba el aire. Recordaba perfectamente que la llegada de él a Japón había sido por Yi Ze. Shaoran la buscaba incansablemente, e incluso llegó a secuestrarla por un par de horas en su habitación. En ese entonces le había producido curiosidad el porqué de su interés, pero sólo ahora nacía ese intenso malestar, el mismo que experimentaba cuando lo veía junto Nan.

—¿Por qué estás afuera?-se sobresaltó al oírlo. No supo en qué minuto había aparecido a su lado.

—Salí a tomar aire-replicó rápidamente, evitando su mirada.

Shaoran se quedó inspeccionándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó después. Cuando se habían encontrado, minutos antes, parecía bastante contenta como era común en ella. Sin embargo, ahora lucía como si algo le molestara y quisiera ocultárselo a toda costa.

—Nada. Voy a entrar-dijo con sequedad, girándose hacia las escaleras. La mirada de él parece clavarse en su espalda mientras sube, y Sakura se pregunta si habrá sido muy dura. Después de todo, no puede controlar el que se acerque a otras chicas, si entre ellos no hay ninguna relación. Lo único que consigue con esa actitud es alejarlo, cuando su anhelo es todo lo contrario…

Pero no puede evitar morirse de celos por ver lo cercano que parece a Yi Ze, y las muchas cosas que parecen tener en común.

Se ha sumido tanto en sus pensamientos, que cuando recuerda que está subiendo por las escaleras pisa con el pie incorrecto, rompiendo la automaticidad, cayendo hacia delante.

—Algo te pasa-concluyó Shaoran suspirando, sosteniéndola fácilmente de la cintura con un brazo, en el momento exacto antes de que se golpeara contra los escalones de cemento—Si no te sientes bien deberías irte a casa.

—¡Estoy bien!-exclamó la chica, sonrojada por su cercanía. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con su semblante preocupado. Sí, Shaoran parecía preocupado por ella; tal vez creía que tenía algún malestar físico, y de cierta forma era verdad porque esos desagradables celos le tenían el estómago y el corazón apretados. Aún así, el arrepentimiento le sobrevino como un golpe y decidió ser sincera. Llevó sus manos al brazo de él que cerraba su cintura, comenzando a murmurar con voz oprimida—Es… Es sólo… que yo…

—¡Ahí están!-los señaló Kero, después de aparecer repentinamente frente a sus ojos. Sakura soltó un gemido. Ya iban dos interrupciones.—Los estamos esperando. Entren ya-cuando se percató del agarre que su antiguo amo hacía a su actual protegida, el guardián parpadeó confuso—¿Por qué se están abrazando?

—¡N-no es eso!-chilló Sakura sofocada, apartando el brazo del chino, y subiendo de prisa los escalones que faltaban. —Vamos-dijo a Kero, entrando con rapidez por la puerta. Shaoran los siguió con calma, aún con la duda pululando en su cabeza.

—Apareció-dijo Eriol apenas vio a Li, dándole a entender que lo estaban esperando para que comprobara lo que había relatado a Mizuki.

—¿Es verdad entonces?-preguntó la mujer de cabello anaranjado—¿Los espíritus del tablero han sido capturados?

Shaoran sacó el objeto de entre sus ropas, entregándoselo en las manos. Eriol lo miro con un dejo de admiración, puesto que años atrás de seguro y se habría negado a que Mizuki siquiera lo mirara de lejos.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo-lo felicitó con una sonrisa sincera.

—No tengo todo el crédito-dijo él, dando una mirada a Eriol y los guardianes. Cuando sus ojos fueron a dar con Sakura, quien mantenía la vista gacha, murmuró para sí: —He recibido bastante ayuda.

Mizuki amplió su gesto, encantada de descubrir tantas nuevas sorpresas en el joven hechicero. En el pasado había pensado que Li no cambiaría jamás su estilo autosuficiente y orgulloso con el que se dirigía a todo el que considerara inferior a su persona, pero parecía haber matizado sus cualidades con humildad y sencillez que tanto había oído hablar eran características de su padre.

—Supongo que comprenderás que esto es sólo un comienzo. El Clan Thang no desistirá sólo porque los espíritus hayan sido capturados, o el tablero vuelva a tener su sello; ellos te buscarán a ti. Cualquier daño que logren hacer a tu familia, será para ellos como el premio mayor… y creo que dado el asombroso poder que has cultivado, tú eres el premio mayor.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero cuentas con mucho apoyo, como ya dices-miró a los presentes con una sonrisa—Y no está demás que te recuerde que Yi Ze y yo estaremos ahí también, para lo que necesites.

—¿Yi Ze Qian?-cuestionó Tomoyo.

—Sí. Ha estado entrenando conmigo, y en corto tiempo ha incrementado muchísimo sus habilidades.

Sakura apretó la tela de la falda con sus puños.

—¿Por qué ha decidido entrenar?-preguntó Spinnel, al ver que su amo no parecía tener intenciones de hacer la pregunta.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo, cara de gato-gruñó Kero.

—Las razones sólo ella las sabe. Por mi parte, sólo cumplo con entregarle mis conocimientos. Yi Ze ha puesto mucho empeño, pese a que no estaba acostumbrada a sus propias habilidades desde hacía tantos años. Es muy admirable.

—Es una chica fuerte, como todos en su Clan-apoyó Eriol, que conocía la historia de los Qian, y consideraba que eran el clan más poderoso, después de los Li.

Pese a que no habló, Shaoran afirmaba con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a cada palabra. También debía tenerle admiración a lo que estaba haciendo Yi Ze, pensó Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Yo también quiero entrenar!-declaró súbitamente, con la voz tan fuerte que hasta se asustó a sí misma. Los demás la contemplaron, mientras estiraba la llave hacia Kaho, con la determinación marcada en su semblante—Si es verdad que tengo algún poder mágico, ¡quiero poder usarlo!. Enséñeme cómo, por favor.

Tal parecía que no se le quitaría la idea tan fácilmente de la cabeza, se dijo Shaoran mirando al cielo. Sólo esperaba que Mizuki fuera lo suficientemente sensata y eliminara de una vez por toda esa ilusión de querer usar magia para combatir, porque él nunca se lo permitiría. Había una gran diferencia entre Sakura y Yi Ze, y es que la primera no descendía de una familia de hechiceros, por lo que nada respaldaba sus supuestos poderes y sólo la expondría a peligros.

Como si a lo largo de esos meses ya no hubiera estado a merced de varios…

La sacerdotisa alcanzó el colgante que Sakura le estiraba, sosteniéndolo con cuidado en su palma.

—¿Cómo llegó esto a ti?-preguntó con extrañeza, después de observarlo minuciosamente.

Sakura procedió a narrar por segunda vez en el día el mismo suceso.

—¿Sabes algo?-preguntó Shaoran con seriedad, después de que pasaran unos minutos en silencio.

—No. Nunca había visto algo así-declaró la mujer, devolviéndoselo a su dueña.

—Pero si se parece a la de este chiquillo-señaló Kerberos a Eriol, quien asintió, mirando fijamente a su antigua maestra, porque aquél hecho era innegable.

—Bueno, sí-reconoció ella, con cierta duda—pero no sé qué puede ser.

Con un pesaroso suspiro, Sakura lo colgó de regreso a cuello. Se había ilusionado con que Mizuki podría tener una respuesta y de paso pudiera instruirle en las mismas cosas que enseñaba a Yi Ze para fortalecer su magia.

—Intentaré averiguar en mis libros si sale algo al respecto-la animó Kaho—En cuanto sepa algo nuevo, ten por seguro que se los diré.

—Gracias-murmuró la de ojos verdes, intentando sonreír.

La ancianita entró a servirles el té, y la charla volvió a centrarse en el tablero y los últimos espíritus capturados.

—Lamento decirlo, pero tengo que atender un compromiso-dijo Mizuki, media hora después.

—Entendemos-respondió Eriol, en nombre de todos—Muchas gracias por recibirnos.

—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por visitarme, y a usted señorita Daidouji por el pastel.

—No es nada. Para la próxima me aseguraré de guardar otra porción para Yi Ze.

Fueron saliendo uno a uno por la puerta. Guiados por la anciana Kaede, que los esperaba en las escaleras, caminaron hacia la salida. Ambas amigas iban adelante, seguidas de Li y los guardianes. Al no sentir pasos a su espalda, el castaño se volteó para ver dónde estaba Eriol, encontrándose con que intercambiaba las últimas palabras con Mizuki.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, maestra…-al notar que los ojos mieles de la mujer se sonreían y se torcían al cielo, Eriol se corrigió—quise decir, Kaho.

—Siempre serán bienvenidos aquí.

Él hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, bajando luego un escalón, pero se detuvo de inmediato para dirigirse otra vez a ella.

—Sobre el colgante de Kinomoto… -comenzó vacilante. Podía estar equivocándose, pero no se quedaría tranquilo si no salía de la duda, aún si desconfiar de la palabra de ella fuera irrespetuoso—Usted sabe algo, ¿no es así?

Mizuki esbozó una débil sonrisa, dirigiéndole una profunda mirada.

—No quería mentirle a la señorita Sakura, pero si es lo que yo sospecho, es ella quien puede convertirse en el premio mayor para Ho Thang.

Las predicciones de su maestra siempre le asombraban, y a un mismo tiempo, le estremecían, como en estos casos. Pensar en que alguien tan indefensa como Sakura Kinomoto sería el próximo blanco de los ataques de Thang, le confirmaba lo injusto que era el destino con muchas personas.

—¿Qué es esa llave?-preguntó.

—No puedo decírtelo hasta estar segura. De todos modos, deben estar alertas.

Mizuki se dirigió de regreso a su hogar, mientras Eriol bajaba corriendo las escaleras, alcanzando a Li. Observó el perfil del chino en silencio, alternando la mirada de éste a Sakura, más adelante. No tenía el derecho de alarmarlo-ni a él ni mucho menos a Sakura- hasta que todo estuviera confirmado.

—Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarnos-dijo, tras un minuto. Ya se veía la salida y un par de visitantes ingresar—Sakura deseaba obtener pistas sobre la llave, y se nos ocurrió que Kaho podía dárnoslas. Lástima que no hayamos obtenido nada nuevo…

—Escucha, Hiraguizawa, ya no quiero más secretos-le advirtió el chino, con el semblante severo fijo al frente—Si descubro que tú y tu antigua maestra ocultan algo, te las verás conmigo.

Eriol alzó las cejas, con la expresión desconcertada.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Sólo para que lo sepas-murmuró él, apresurando el paso. El inglés lo siguió preocupado, esperando con todas las fuerzas que la predicción fuera incorrecta.

—Sakura, arriba el ánimo-dijo Tomoyo, al ver que su amiga caminaba con aspecto derrotado a su lado. —Mizuki dijo que haría todo lo posible para buscar algo sobre la llave. No te aflijas.

—Quiero que ella me entrene para ser fuerte, así como entrena a Qian. No entiendo porqué ella puede ayudar a Li y yo no. No es justo, ¿verdad?. Si me dieran la oportunidad también me esforzaría muchísimo y sería una gran hechicera.

—Ya lo creo-asintió Tomoyo, con una gran sonrisa. Luego llevó un dedo a su mentón, contemplándola reflexiva unos segundos, hasta susurrar:—Entonces, eso era…

—¿El qué?-cuestionó desanimada.

—¡Estás celosa de Qian!-la acusó divertida, a lo que Sakura agitó sus brazos escandalizada, con las mejillas rojísimas. ¿¡Cómo demonios Tomoyo tenía que adivinarlo todo?!

—¡N-no! ¡No lo digas tan fuerte que te puede oír!

—¿Sí lo estás?-quiso comprobarlo de la propia boca de su amiga, obteniendo un escueto y tímido:

—Uhn.

—Pero Qian no tendrá la oportunidad de ir con él a una romántica noche en el Planetario, viendo las estrellas, la luna y los planetas-dijo la pelinegra con emoción—Lo que me recuerda que ahora es tu oportunidad de invitarlo…

—¡¿Ahora?!-gritó Sakura sin pensar.

—¡Eriol!-Tomoyo se volteó, agitando su mano para llamar al inglés—Recordé que tengo que pasar a comprar unos hilos, ¿me acompañas?

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego-se despidió de Li y Sakura. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, arrastrando al chico prontamente a la salida.

Los ha dejado solos. Bueno, al menos Kerberos y Spinnel están cerca, aunque Sakura no pueda encontrarlos cuando mira ansiosamente al cielo, con la esperanza de una interrupción.

—¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Shaoran al alcanzarla. Cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más de que algo extraño estaba ocurriéndole a la chica.

—A Kerberos-contestó rápido, sin quitar los ojos del cielo azulado y prácticamente despejado de ese día—Debemos irnos.

—Quizá esta con Spinnel. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y caminaron de regreso, internándose al templo donde ambos guardianes debieron distraerse.

—Mizuki fue mi maestra cuando tenía trece años-comenzó a hablar Shaoran de la nada, y Sakura lo miró sorprendida, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que iniciara las conversaciones. Comúnmente era ella la que transmitía sin parar acerca de algo, y ni siquiera sabía si él recibía algo de toda esa información—Sus entrenamientos no eran sencillos-continuó Li, sin percatarse del hito que estaba marcando—Es más, creo que es tan despiadada como Hiraguizawa para sus enseñanzas-masculló haciendo una mueca, recordando las ocasiones en que había creído estar al borde de la muerte. —Lo que quiero decir es que si te entrenas con ella puede ser difícil. Aún más si consideramos que no estás familiarizada con todo esto.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, mientras la voz de Shaoran quedaba suspendida en el vacío.

—¿Crees que no podría?-preguntó taciturna, aún con la vista en el camino.

El chico lanzó un suspiro. Debió haber previsto que ella no tomaría bien su comentario.

—No, es decir-titubeó—Eres…

—…una niña de preparatoria-completó Sakura con un resoplo.

Perfecto. Ahora estaba enfadada con él, pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar los ánimos.

—No quería decir eso.

—A mí me parece que eso es lo que quieres decir.

—Primero deberías estar segura de la verdadera naturaleza de tu colgante y...

—Pensé que te habías convencido de que había algo de magia en mí-intervino ella con amargura, apretando los puños. Shaoran sintió una desagradable sensación al pensar que todo era su culpa; Sakura lo miraba duramente, pero más que tristeza existía una gran desilusión en sus ojos—Tú mismo lo dijiste, y Kerberos y Spinnel, y Eriol también piensan de ese modo. ¿Por qué no puedo tener la posibilidad de entrenar como entrena Qian?

—No lo entiendes-suspiró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo luego de pensar por un segundo en tocar la cara de ella—No hay comparación entre ustedes.

Sakura torció una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ella es mucho más fuerte?

—Qian es hija de el que era uno de los hechiceros más grandes de todo el continente-agregó Shaoran—Es evidente que tiene más ventajas-dijo sensatamente, porque estaba seguro que a Mizuki no se le ocurriría mejor idea que enfrentarlas a ambas; así era su estilo, y por ningún motivo dejaría que eso pasara si podía persuadirla.

Sakura se volteó, dándole la espalda. Esperaba un poco más de fe de su parte. Está bien que ella no descendiera de algún poderoso mago, o que recién a sus diecisiete años hubiese descubierto ese mundo tan misterioso que sólo creía posible en fantasías, pero no por eso tenía que ser tan duro y convencerla de que no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo.

Porque si algo deseaba Sakura desde hacía tiempo, era poder ayudarlo…

Distinguió a lo lejos una persona acercándose rápidamente a ellos. A medida que avanzaba, pudo reparar en el color castaño de su cabello, en sus holgadas ropas y su ceño fruncido.

—Qian-murmuró, cuando la muchacha se detuvo a unos cinco metros, haciendo una seña con la mano para que, al parecer, Shaoran se acercara.

Y digo al parecer, porque también podía ser que la estaba llamando a ella, o a ambos.

—Aguarda-dijo el chico, dejándole en claro que era sólo a él a quien buscaba.

A medida que se alejaba, sintió un peso hundirle el corazón. Hubiera deseado pedirle que no fuera, que se quedara ahí y terminaran de buscar a Kero y Spi, o que la invitara a ir con él porque nada de lo que hablaba con Qian era un secreto; eran asuntos de magia que Sakura también podía oír. Que también le incumbían.

—Quiero que hagas llegar esto a Fang Yin-dijo Yi Ze antes de que él preguntara nada, sacando de su manga izquierda un sobre.

—A tu madre-aclaró Shaoran, recibiéndolo. Ella frunció más el ceño—Es probable que pueda entregársela personalmente.

La jovencita abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y algo de expectación.

—¿Por qué?-cuestionó, luchando por sonar desinteresada—¿Acaso ella viene a Japón?

—No- respondió Li.

Bien. Tampoco es que deseara verla de todos modos, se dijo ella, con un extraño malestar.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Le diré que en el fondo eres una buena chica-la ignoró él, mientras se guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo—Muy en el fondo.

—No te burles de mí, idiota-masculló Yi Ze, mientras le golpeaba el hombro, avergonzada e irritada de ese tono insufrible que Li utilizaba cuando quería fastidiar.

—Vaya, si la ruda de Qian también se sonroja-él no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante su cómica expresión. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo, claro que era mucho mejor verlo en otra persona para encontrarle más gracia.

—He dicho que no te burles-reiteró con los dientes apretados—¿Enviarás la carta?

—Sí, me aseguraré que llegará a sus manos. De seguro tu madre se pondrá contenta de recibir noticias tuyas.

Shaoran no era muy perceptivo ante esas cosas, pero si Qian le recordaba mucho a cómo se comportaba él, ese ceño fruncido y la mirada torcida hacia otro lado eran una defensa contra esos sentimientos a su madre que no la habían abandonado pese al paso del tiempo y los rencores; ese cariño que se negaba tajantemente a aceptar por el miedo a parecer débil o sensible.

—Vete ya-dijo ella exasperada, dándose la vuelta para regresar a sus labores dentro del templo.

—Sí, en cuanto encontremos a…-Shaoran volteó, pero Sakura ya no estaba donde la había dejado. En cambio, en el mismo lugar estaban los hasta ahora extraviados Kerberos y Spinnel, mirándole con la misma curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está Kinomoto?-preguntó.

—Lo mismo quiero saber yo-dijo Kero, mientras se observaban.

—Estaba aquí hace un minuto-se paró el chino en el punto exacto donde le había pedido que lo esperara.

_Mierda. D_ebió haberlo imaginado; ella seguía enfadada por todo el asunto del entrenamiento con Mizuki. Soltó un suspiro, y corrió hacia la salida. Si tenía suerte podía alcanzarla y aclarar las cosas. Si no le permitía someterse a ese tipo de entrenamientos es porque le preocupaba. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que Mizuki y Qian la preparaban con riesgosas pruebas?

Se detuvo al ver que contra sus pronósticos, Sakura estaba apoyada en el muro, esperando.

—Tú… no te habías marchado…-jadeó.

—Qian y tú parecen llevarse bien-habló ella, con buen humor —¿Se conocían desde antes?

—No-respondió—Sólo había oído hablar de ella y su madre.

—Ya veo. Cualquiera pensaría que son muy buenos amigos.

Él enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. Con esa niña no podían ser amigos. Ella apenas y soportaba verle la cara. Sin embargo, no le replicó nada acerca de ello; había algo más importante que esclarecer.

—Sobre lo del entrenamiento….-inició vacilante.

—Lo entendí: no debo insistir en eso-interrumpió Sakura, alzando los hombros—No hasta que esté segura de si realmente es magia lo que está en el colgante. Ni tampoco compararme con Yi Ze.

Shaoran la miró extrañado ante su rápido cambio de opinión, pero a la vez satisfecho; eso quería decir que ya no estaba enfadada con él…

Pero por alguna razón seguía en la misma posición, la cabeza gacha en dirección a sus pies, sin mirarle ni por un segundo a la cara.

Jamás pensó que una situación así le incomodaría tanto. Ahora que sabe lo que esa chica siente por él, no puede evitar tratar de dilucidar qué está pensando en ese momento; si lo considera aburrido, si preferiría volver con algún otro chico del que se ha enamorado, o si espera alguna respuesta a su confesión, la cual no tiene.

—Kerberos y Spinnel están arriba-señaló Shaoran a los dos guardianes, que volaban altísimo sobre sus cabezas, esperando que comenzaran a avanzar.

—Bueno-murmuró Sakura bajito.

¿Qué es lo que espera de él?, le carcome la pregunta en la cabeza. Desde un principio debió haber previsto que no cumpliría con sus expectativas; no es el mejor tipo en el que pudo fijarse.

—Ahora que ya los encontramos, deberíamos irnos-razonó, cada vez más confundido e inquieto. Sakura no se movió cuando él dio los primeros pasos, y su desasosiego llegó a su límite—Oye, ¿estás segura que está todo bien?-preguntó, deteniéndose frente a ella.

—¡T-Ten!-gritó ella de improviso, alzando la cabeza. Shaoran se sorprendió de lo rojísimo de su rostro y sus ojos palpitantes, como si estuviera enferma.

—¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, al coger el papel.

—E…Es un-una entrada al Planetario.

—Ah-la miró, sin comprender porqué se había comportado tan extraño por una simple entrada—Se la daré a los niños.

Sakura agitó con fuerza la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—N-no. No es para los niños-farfulló, y Shaoran vio su rostro enrojecer aún más, si es que eso era humanamente posible. ¿Tendría fiebre?—Yo… Yo sólo tengo dos… y esa es para ti para… P-para que vayamos juntos…

Él parpadeó, examinando la entrada y luego sus grandes ojos verdes.

¿Significaba eso…?

—¿Solos?

—Uhn-pronunció ella, asintiendo.

Shaoran sabe que está muy nerviosa, y que debido a eso no deja de morderse el labio. Pero desearía que dejara de hacerlo, haber si con eso él puede pensar fríamente en una respuesta y no sentir que su lengua se ha vuelto un músculo inútil.

—"_Ella te está invitando a salir_"-dijo una vocecita graciosa en algún rincón de sus turbulentos pensamientos. No es la primera vez que sucede; varias chicas desde la secundaria lo intentaron. Sí es la primera vez que siente esa sensación extraña en el estómago cuando ella lo contempla con tristeza y pregunta:

—¿No puedes?

"_No me interesa"._ Difícil precisar la cantidad de veces que había pronunciado esas tres mágicas palabras. Mágicas porque dejaban a las chicas con los ojos lagrimosos y sus esperanzas echas añicos; lo libraban del acoso hasta que aparecían otras a insistir, y volvían a funcionar.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no tenía el coraje para pronunciar sus eficaces tres palabras hacia ella. Si hubiera sabido que en algún momento la molesta niñera de sus sobrinos le simpatizaría tanto como para no poder decirle que "no", habría tatuado en su cuerpo el alejarse lo más posible de ella para no olvidarlo.

Ahora es demasiado tarde. Ya está a merced de esos ilusionados ojos verdes.

—Creo que…-soltó una exhalación. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para inventar una excusa—…sí.

—¡Qué bueno!-exclamó contenta, y su sonrisa se extendió hasta sus ojos—Entonces nos vemos ahí a las 8.

Hay una gran diferencia entre Sakura y esas otras chicas que escucharon las tres palabras. O quizás no es una diferencia, sino miles que no sabe por dónde empezar. Aunque si tuviera que comenzar con algo, diría que es en la sonrisa. Algo hay en la sonrisa de Kinomoto que es singular…

—Ya es tercera vez que pierdes, tío-se quejó Xue, con los hombros caídos. —¿Estás dejándome ganar?

Shaoran miró el tablero de ajedrez como si recién lograra percatarse que estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¿Perdí?-cuestionó, intentando encontrar su último movimiento. Xue lo ayudó señalando la posición de una de las piezas. Un error bastante torpe, como los otros dos pasados.

—Hijo, ¿por qué mejor no vas a ayudar a tu padre a limpiar el coche?-propuso Shiefa, sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa junto a Lei, quien moldeaba figuras con plasticina.

El chico aceptó de inmediato. Cualquier otra cosa era mejor panorama que jugar con su tío tan distraído; ganarle sin esfuerzo no era para nada divertido.

Mientras Shaoran movía uno de los peones repasando sus jugadas, Shiefa aprovechó para sentarse a su lado.

—Hey, hermano…-lo llamó suavemente. Él despegó la mirada del tablero al cuarto llamado, y Shiefa no pudo resistir la risa ante su expresión tan ida—¿Por qué tan desconcentrado? ¿Hay algo… o _alguien_ que te tiene tan pensativo?

Imposible que no la dejaran regocijarse con esto. Se trataba de su malhumorado hermanito menor y la niñera caída del cielo que había llegado a formar parte de su familia. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Durante esa noche en que casi no había dormido, pensó en las posibilidades de que una relación entre ellos funcionara; pensó en lo común que sería verlos tomados de las manos, el día en que ayudaría a preparar a su hermano cuando fuera a pedir su mano, y en el vestido de novia de Sakura. Hasta se dio tiempo de imaginar cómo serían sus vidas en la mansión, junto con otros nuevos integrantes de la familia…

Todo era tan bonito en esos sueños, que se despertó de muy buen humor.

Shaoran se levantó del asiento, musitando una respuesta a su pregunta:

—No. No es nada.

Iba directo hacia las escaleras y luego a su pieza, donde Shiefa apostaba se encerraría por horas. Quizá por eso, y porque le apetecía ser un poco malvada, es que dejó escapar con naturalidad:

—Mientras no estabas el joven Wen ha llamado por teléfono-la joven madre espió por el rabillo del ojo. Shaoran se había detenido, apretando los puños—Quería contactarse con Sakura. De verdad parece que está muy enamorado de ella… Es tan perseverante que no me extrañaría que uno de estos días Sakura corresponderá sus sentimientos. Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no crees?

El perfil de su hermano no podía demostrar más hostilidad, y supo que había dado en el clavo.

—No la merece-gruñó.

—¿Cómo has dicho?-aparentó no haber oído.

—Que Wen es un idiota, y no la merece.

Shiefa esbozó una sonrisa. Si eso no era el comentario de un hombre celoso, entonces ella comía la plastilina de Lei.

—Uhm, quizás tengas razón-dijo, viéndolo alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos y todavía la tensión producida por la mención de Wen en los hombros. _"Ella está peleando muy duro por ti, Xiao",_ pensó con cariño. De pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño papelito con colores en medio del suelo—Hermano, creo que se te ha caído algo-levantó el dichoso papel, y alcanzó a leer unas pocas palabras antes de que él se lo arrebatara de las manos. —¿El Planetario? ¿Irás tú solo?

Él desvió la mirada abochornado, guardándoselo de regreso en los bolsillos.

—Eso creo.

—Lástima-suspiró su hermana, moviendo la cabeza negativamente—Es el tipo de espectáculo que podrías compartir con una persona especial.

Alguien especial…

¿Es por eso que ella lo escogió a él para que fueran juntos?

—Tío-escuchó decir a Lei—Hice esto para ti-le entregó una de sus figuritas de plasticina, una que parecía un círculo, o una serpiente amarilla enrollada, si quería forzar un poco más la imaginación.

—Ah, gracias.

—Es como el que tiene mamá-dijo el niño, mostrando la mano derecha de ella, donde brillaba el anillo de bodas. Shaoran miró la figurita con más atención, sin comprender porqué no se lo había dado a Shiefa, si eran las mujeres las que usaban anillos—Si el tío y la señorita Sakura están casados, deben tener de estos. Como mamá y papá.

Shiefa pagaría por ver otra vez la expresión del chico cuando le pidió a Lei que le aclarara porqué decía tal cosa.

—Nosotros los vimos darse besos en la playa.

Sus esfuerzos por hilar otra frase habían sido tan graciosos, que Shiefa llegó a golpear la mesa producto de las incontenibles carcajadas. Su hermano, con el rostro parecido a un tomate, dio la media vuelta y se retiró con largos pasos hasta su cuarto.

—¿El tío se enojará conmigo?-preguntó Lei.

—No, Lei. El tío sólo se enojará con él mismo si no se decide pronto-lo tranquilizó su madre, acariciando su mejilla con afecto. Él sonrió y volvió a su pasatiempo. Dijo que ahora haría "otro de esos para la señorita Sakura".

La madre lo miraba y escuchaba sin perder detalle, mientras tocaba su propio vientre con delicadeza.

* * *

El timbre sonó a las cuatro en punto. Una de las sirvientas dejó de sacudir uno de los antiguos muebles del recibidor para abrir. No obstante, antes de que llegara Wei ya estaba instalado a un costado, brindándole una sonrisa. Como era común en él, se llevó solemne una mano en el pecho para comunicarle que él se encargaría.

—El fiel Wei-dijo la voz de un hombre con tono guasón, al ingresar por la amplia puerta, entregándole al mayordomo su abrigo—Los años no pasan por ti.

—Le agradezco el cumplido, señor.

El sujeto se sonrió con ironía.

—No pretendía ser ningún cumplido-replicó con extrema seriedad. Mientras se observaban silenciosamente, los pasos de una tercera persona ingresando a la sala los hicieron voltear—Buenas tardes, Ieran. He venido tal como me lo ha pedido.

La cabecilla del Clan Li se notaba agitada por la rapidez con que había salido de su habitación.

—Te lo agradezco-dijo, indicándole que tomara asiento en el sofá mientras ella hacía lo propio—Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar sobre…

—Disculpa, Ieran-la interrumpió, alzando una palma para voltear hacia el hombre de cabello gris—¿No te retiras, Wei?

—Con su permiso-dijo el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia.

El hombre se le quedó mirando de reojo hasta que desapareció.

—¿Por qué no cuidas mejor los lugares donde tratas este tipo de temas? Si es algo tan importante no me parece que tu sala sea lo apropiado; hay sirvientas y sobretodo tu mayordomo dando vueltas.

Ieran dio un suspiro cansino. No había tiempo para que se pusiera a discutir con Hongsheng respecto al más antiguo de sus empleados.

—Confío en Wei.

—Nunca me ha parecido totalmente digno de fiar-murmuró su cuñado entre dientes, mientras se arreglaba su fino reloj de pulsera.

—Te pareces a mi hijo-se sonrió por un segundo, desviando la mirada nostálgica a una de las fotografías familiares, donde Xiao Lang apenas tenía tres años y estaba en brazos de su padre—Últimamente, tiene la convicción de que alguien cercano intenta dañarme.

Hongsheng alzó una ceja, dejando de mirar su reloj para dirigir sus ojos a ella.

—¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

—Los cómplices de Ho Thang se lo han dicho-contestó la mujer, y la reacción en su oyente fue instantánea.

—¡Santo cielo!-vociferó con énfasis—Entonces de verdad estás en peligro, y ni te inmutas.

—¿Crees también en esa tontería?-bufó Ieran, levantándose molesta de su lugar.

Hongsheng la imitó, gesticulando exageradamente al hablar.

—Bueno, tu hijo no tiene porqué estar mintiéndote. Esto nos comprueba que también estás en la mira de ese hombre, y que no puedes abandonar el país-se llevó una mano a la nuca, lanzando un gruñido al no ver reacción de su parte—Demonios, Ieran. Esto es muy peligroso.

—Xiao Lang debe regresar-se limitó a responder ella.

—¿Regresar? ¿Entonces de nuevo está pensando en ir por él?

—No. Estoy pensando en que tú vayas por mí.

El hombre volvió a sentarse, más relajado.

—Me alegra que hayas reconsiderado la idea, cuñada. Lo que menos necesita el Clan es que te ausentes y pongas en riesgo tu vida.

La mujer asintió, sin escucharle del todo.

—Es necesario que esto se lleve con la mayor reserva posible-murmuró, pensando en todos los detalles que debía cuidar para eso.

—Pierde cuidado. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ieran volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos cuando Hongsheng abandonó la mansión. Ya era inútil seguir escondiéndolo. Estaban en peligro. Más importante aún: su querido hijo estaba corriendo un riesgo inmenso que no era más que por su irresponsabilidad al decidir enviarlo tan lejos.

* * *

¿En qué momento había pasado un huracán que él no se había dado por enterado? Kero contempló los montones de ropa esparcidos en el piso y la cama, otras cuantas colgando en una de las puertas del armario y los cajones. Todo debió haber transcurrido mientras terminaba con su videojuego; y eso no había tomado más de una hora, cabe añadir, porque ahora era todo un experto.

—¿Sakura, qué haces?-preguntó a su dueña, que entraba a la habitación corriendo para revolver aún más la ropa sobre su cama. Llevaba amarrada una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en el cabello.

—¡Hoee, no sabía que esto era tan difícil!-gimió tras descartar un par de vestidos. ¿Por qué llevaba toda la tarde sin decidirse por ninguno? Ya faltaba media hora para que dieran las 8, y ella aún estaba medio neurótica y medio desnuda dando vueltas por la casa.

Si tenía que buscar un responsable, esa debía ser Tomoyo. Había llamado minutos después que le diera a Shaoran el ticket para el Planetario, recalcándole la importancia de su apariencia esa noche.

_«__Es la primera cita. Debes lucir despampanante para que sea el mejor recuerdo__»__._ Luego de eso había colgado porque acompañaría a Naoko a comprar al centro comercial, prometiendo que llamaría después de la cita para saber cómo había resultado todo.

Sakura no sabía qué tenía que hacer para lucir despampanante. Cualquiera de los vestidos que tenía a mano la hacían ver como la Sakura común y corriente. Quizá se estaba complicando demasiado por un simple detalle. A Shaoran no le importaría si no luciera tan guapa, ¿verdad? Para él no tenía mucho sentido esa… cita, como decía Tomoyo.

—Sólo recordará lo guapa que es Nan y se arrepentirá de haber aceptado acompañarme-murmuró apesadumbrada, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Que él negara tener alguna relación con Yi Ze, no quitaba el hecho de que Nan Wu era su novia, y le debía gustar muchísimo para serlo—Necesitaría un milagro…

—Creo que estás delirando-observó Kero, contemplándola seriamente hablar sola.

La joven se sobresaltó cuando sintió el timbre. Aún no era hora para que su hermano o su padre llegaran a casa. Se cubrió con la bata para bajar, y su rostro reflejó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio quién estaba tras la puerta.

—¡Hola!-saludaron Tomoyo y Naoko, con luminosas sonrisas.

—Chicas… ¿q-qué hacen aquí?

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Aún no estás preparada?!-se asombró Tomoyo al ver su aspecto. Sakura también se inspeccionó, con timidez. —Esto es más grave de lo que pensé-la tomó de la mano, para subir corriendo por las escaleras. Naoko iba tras ellas, cargando con unas bolsas.

—¿Tomoyo, qué…?-cuando su amiga abrió la puerta, Sakura sintió la mejillas teñírseles de rojo al ver que su ropa interior también estaba a diestra y siniestra en el piso. —Lo-lo siento, está un poco desordenado.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no nos llamaste si necesitabas ayuda?-la reprendió Tomoyo, mientras recogía unas cuantas prendas para lanzarlas a la cama.

Naoko dejó las bolsas sobre su escritorio, mientras recuperaba el aliento tras la carrera y lograba decir:

—No hay tiempo, Tomoyo. Tu cita es a las 8, ¿no es verdad Sakura?

La aludida parpadeó. Aún no entendía porqué sus amigas habían llegado hasta su casa, subido a su cuarto tan de prisa y ahora hablaban de que tenía una _cita_ (sobretodo Naoko, a quien Tomoyo debió haberle contado con esas palabras) cuando ella no se acostumbraba aún a llamarle por ese nombre; de sólo pensarlo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, y no quería que Shaoran la viera llegar tan roja como una manzana a las...

—¡¿Qué hora es?!-se alarmó, buscando su reloj. Cuando vio la hora, casi se muere de un susto. Pero aquello no se comparó a cuando Naoko caminó hasta donde estaba su reloj despertador, no precisamente para verlo de cerca, sino para tocar al muñequito amarillo sentado a un costado.

—Qué lindo peluche-dijo Naoko, acariciando su cabeza—¿De qué material está hecho? Este pelo es muy real-dijo, jalando su cola tan fuerte que el rostro de Kero formó una aterrada mueca de dolor.

—¡Naoko, tienes razón!-gritó Tomoyo, también nerviosa—Ya no tenemos tiempo ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Sakura sintió que su corazón volvía a latir normalmente. Eso había estado cerca…

Sus amigas comenzaron a moverse alrededor de ella, desempacando lo que sea trajeran en sus bolsas. No quería ser dura con ellas, pero no tenía tiempo para ver lo que habían adquirido en su día de compras. ¡Tenía una ci-…! ¡Tenía que juntarse con Li a las 8 en punto en el Planetario!

—Espero no haberme equivocado de talla-dijo Tomoyo, mientras sacaba un vestido verde, estirándolo frente a sí.

—Es muy bonito-susurró Sakura, admirándolo sin aliento. De seguro se le vería precioso, porque tiene ese aspecto tan fino como Tomoyo.

—Sí. Y es tuyo.

—¿Eh?

—Es un regalo de nuestra parte-agregó Naoko sonriente, acercándole la prenda.

Sakura la tomó, aún aturdida.

—¿P-pero… por qué?

—Sakura, ya no hay tiempo para darte nuestros motivos. ¡Sólo póntelo y ya!-exclamó la de melena y anteojos.

Las chicas se voltearon para darle más privacidad, y siguieron sacando cosas de sus bolsas.

Sakura sonrió, con los ojos nublados de la emoción. Aunque no las hubiera llamado, ellas estaban ahí para ayudarle; tan preocupadas como cuando comenzaron a entablar amistad, Naoko y Tomoyo hacían todo lo posible por ayudarla...

—Ya estoy lista-dijo luego de un momento.

El par de amigas volteó, soltando un chillido que la asustó.

—¡Aww, te ves divina!-saltaba Tomoyo.

—¡Te sienta perfecto! Li no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo-con la cara roja, demás está decir- y descubría lo distinta que se veía envuelta en la delicada tela verde esmeralda, intentaba ponerse en el lugar de él cuando se vieran. ¿Sería como Naoko decía? ¿No le quitaría los ojos de encima, tal como le pasaba a ella cada vez que estaba cerca?

De pronto sintió que alguien más la miraba, además de Tomoyo y Naoko que ahora se acercaban para arreglar su cabello. La mirada en cuestión provenía desde otro lado, y era un tanto intimidante, porque le dejaba la sensación de que un hielo se deslizara a lo largo de toda su espalda.

—Li se morirá de la impresión-comentó otra vez Naoko, con una risa.

Sakura no pudo sonreír. Seguía molestándola esa sensación que parecía provenir de…

—¡Kero!-exclamó para sí al ver por el reflejo al muñequito de pie, los ojos abiertos al máximo y su pecho acumulando aire para vociferar una explicación. Y claro que la merecía, ¡se había enterado que se estaba arreglando para salir con Shaoran, su adorado antiguo dueño!

—¿Pueden salir por un momento?-pidió a las chicas, arrastrándolas precipitadamente a la puerta con una sonrisa forzada—N-no tardo.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Kero se abalanzó sobre ella con los ojos desorbitados.

—Tú… el joven Shaoran…. ustedes…. –balbuceaba entre dificultosos respiros. Parecía a punto de sufrir un síncope.

—Ssh, Kero-intentó hacerlo bajar la voz—p-puedo explicártelo.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando vio algo parecido un tic que lo hacía cerrar continuamente el ojo derecho. No tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir si él se transformaba en una bestia y la atacaba.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Lo siento. No sabía cómo…

—¿Ustedes están saliendo?-exigió saber—¿¡Son nov-¡?

—N-no, Kero. Es sólo… yo le he dicho mis sentimientos y… él fue muy amable en aceptar mi invitación hoy.

El guardián se dio unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de hacer las asociaciones correspondientes en su diminuta cabeza, pudo preguntar:

—¿Él no te ha respondido?

—No, tampoco espero que lo haga. Para mí las cosas están bien así-sonrió ella, no sin algo de tristeza—¿Estás molesto?

—No lo sé.

—Kero…-murmuró afligida. No podría soportar que Kero la odiara...

—Es extraño-confesó el guardián, cruzando los bracitos sobre el pecho—No pensé que llegara a gustarte, aunque no te culpo, el amo es muy atractivo y generoso. Es el mejor amo que cualquier pudiera tener… Aunque tú tampoco lo haces mal.

—¿Uh?-ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, yo… -Kero miró hacia la pared, sintiendo de pronto mucha incomodidad mirándola a la cara para confesarle lo que llevaba pensando esos últimos días de convivencia—He aprendido a llevarme bien contigo. Supongo que no me molesta que estés enamorada de él, después de todo… eres una buena chica.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, brillantes y su boca formó una O, hasta que susurró bajito:

—Kero-él alzó una ceja confuso, porque no se le veía contenta, sino como si estuviera apunto de llorar y… lanzársele encima—¡Eres muy lindo!

Tal como pensaba, sus cincuenta kilos se le arrimaron con entusiasmo. No era que le desagradara sentir cariño, pero no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto, sino a darlas, y ser ignorado y hasta reprendido por su antiguo amo cuando se ponía afectuoso.

—Ya, cuidado, me ahogas-dijo, al hacérsele difícil el respirar.

—¡Muchas gracias!.

—Ya, ya, ya. Mejor dejas entrar a tus amigas para que terminen de arreglarte. Vas a necesitar esforzarte mucho para ganarte el corazón del joven Shaoran.

—Mh Hmm-asintió la muchacha, con entusiasmo.

Quedaban sólo diez minutos, y más valía correr para no llegar tarde. Lamentó su impuntualidad, pero no era a propósito, siempre algo le impedía de llegar a la hora. Las chicas habían llamado un taxi para que lograra arribar puntual, pero había un tráfico horrible en la avenida, y decidió que corriendo habían más posibilidades. Era una cuestión karmica, y en eso no había mucho que hacer. Y aunque estaba llena de esperanzas de alcanzar a la entrada cuando quedaba apenas un minuto, nuevamente el destino se burlaba de sus buenas intenciones y ponía una piedra-bastante grande- en el camino.

—¡Vaya, pero qué gusto!-exclamó el obstáculo entre la entrada del Planetario- y posiblemente el mismo Shaoran esperando en algún lado- y ella. —Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Kinomoto. ¿Cómo has estado?

No quería que arruinara esa noche. Por eso puso su mejor sonrisa para responder "estoy muy bien, gracias", rogando porque fuera suficiente.

—¿Y esta quién es?-escuchó a Kero mascullar oculto en su mochila. No porque esto fuera una cita iba a dejar de lado sus responsabilidades como guardián, le había dicho con rigor. Y Sakura no pudo negarse, pese a que le daba mucha pena que pudiera estar al tanto de cómo se comportaba ahora que sabía lo que sentía hacia Li.

—No parece que estés tan bien-observó Yukiko, acomodándose sus anteojos para hacerse la reflexiva. —Te ves un poco triste

—No. No lo estoy-le respondió, tras palparse inconscientemente la cara.

No podía caer en esas mentiras. Aún si tuviera un semblante entristecido y ella lo notara, no se preocuparía sinceramente.

—¿Y por qué estás tan sola? ¿No hay algún chico que te acompañe?-cuestionó Yukiko, rodeándola con el regocijo de un depredador que sabe pronto verá destruida con sus garras su presa—¿Vas a decirme que no has conocido a nadie durante las vacaciones? Porque si es así no te preocupes, aún estás a tiempo. Puedo invitarte a venir, hoy tenemos fiesta y habrán chicos que pueden interesarse en…

—No gracias-la interrumpió Sakura diplomáticamente—Voy al Planetario.

—Ah. Ya veo, qué interesante. Muy… educativo-Yukiko rió estrepitosamente al encontrar la palabra, y volteó a mirar a su espalda. Sakura guió sus ojos al mismo lugar, encontrándose con Masashi a unos metros, y otro par de chicos que no había visto en su vida. —¡Eh, Kiwamura!... Esto lo hago porque me caes bien, Kinomoto-dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ella y esbozando una sonrisa que no le dio bueno espina.

El tiempo le había enseñado a no fiarse de Yukiko Mitsu.

—Este es un amigo mío: Hayakari-señaló a un chiquillo alto y delgado, de ropaje negro y cabello amarrado en una coleta desaliñada. El sujeto le sonrió. Tenía un asomo de barba y los dientes amarillos por el tabaco—Hayakari, esta es Sakura Kinomoto, una chica que va conmigo a Seijo.

—Hola.

Ella dio una cabezadita afable. No era tan grosera para negarle el saludo a alguien, por muy poca confianza que le inspirara su apariencia y esa bolsa con latas de cerveza que cargaba en la mano.

Miró a Masashi más allá, que fingía no interesarse por lo que su novia hacía, y abría una de las latas-porque también cargaba su propia ración- para beber un sorbo.

Había cambiado tanto que ya no reconocía a su amigo y compañero de atletismo.

—Kinomoto está apunto de entrar al Planetario sola, y creo que es una lástima, porque es un viernes ¡y la noche promete tanto!-decía Yukiko con teatralidad—La invité con nosotros para que nos acompañara a la fiesta, pero está tan entusiasmada con esta… actividad educativa. Quizás puedas quedarte a convencerla, ¿no crees?

El chico se sonrió con complacencia, mirando a la muchacha de arriba abajo.

—No hay problema.

—No es necesario-dijo la aludida, sintiendo un escalofrío ante la insistente mirada del extraño.—Luego me iré a casa.

—Pero Hayakari puede acompañarte. No es bueno que camines a solas por la noche.

—Yo te encaminaré-se ofreció el muchacho, engrosando la voz para decir después:—O si quieres podemos ir a mi casa después. Hoy estoy solo.

Sakura vio por el rabillo del ojo a Yukiko sonreírse divertida, mientras Hayakari pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. El hedor a cigarrillo le revolvió el estómago y trató de apartarse.

—E-estoy esperando a alguien-debió confesar, con la ilusa confianza de que eso lo aislaría al instante.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo no veo a nadie. Quizás te dejaron plantada, Kinomoto.

Las venenosas palabras de Yukiko hicieron mella, aunque no quisiera, en su corazón, sembrándolo de incertidumbre.

¿Y si él se arrepintió?...

—¿Quién era ese chico con el que te reunirías?... ¿Li?-Yukiko se rió de su ocurrencia. —Uy, de seguro Li moriría por venir a ver las estrellas contigo. ¿Por qué no te rindes, y ya? El chico tiene una novia y es bastante más guapa que tú, aunque te esmeres en arreglarte.

—Yukiko, no seas tan pesada-la calló Hayakari, alzando la cara de la muchacha para ver con detenimiento sus ojos—Yo creo que es muy bonita.

Ella desvió la mirada, aborreciendo el brillo extraño con el que la exploraba.

—El que te dejó plantada es un imbécil-dijo el amigo de Mitsu, con una mueca—No sabe valorarte.

¡Basta! Shaoran no la había dejado plantada. Algo debió haberle pasado. Algo lo estaba retrasando, porque él había aceptado la entrada y sabía que en unos minutos estaría ahí.

—Quizás encontró que sería más divertido revolcarse con su novia-dijo Yukiko, abriendo viejas heridas y recuerdos en la chica.

"_Confío en el amor de Xiao Lang, ¿sabes por qué? Bueno, me lo demuestra cada noche, cuando tú y los demás duermen; es el momento perfecto para que dos personas comprometidas como nosotros, manifiesten toda esa pasión que sienten"__._

Desearía tanto poder eliminar el recuerdo de ese fastidioso rostro petulante y sus palabras…

—No tienes como pelear contra eso, Kinomoto. Si ella le ofreció una buena noche de sexo, tus estrellitas no pueden hacer mucho.

—¿Por qué tan tímida?-sonrió Hayakari, cuando la apretó más contra sí y la sintió tensarse. —Si no te gusta el público podemos ir a mi casa ahora mismo, y hacer algo parecido…-él acercó a su cara; sus labios se dirigían a tocar su mejilla, y Sakura (y Kero que estaba en su límite oculto en su cartera) juró que antes de que lograra hacerlo le daría una bofetada o una patada en su entrepierna olvidando la amabilidad, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado…

—Siento la demora.

El personaje en cuestión bajó de una bicicleta azul, esa que le regalara su hermana hacía un poco más de un mes, dejándola afirmada en el muro que rodeaba el recinto del planetario, caminando hacia los tres con la seriedad acostumbrada.

—¿Li?-balbuceó Yukiko atónita, atusándose el cabello apenas se recuperó de la impresión.—¿C-cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él pareció no escucharla, porque no la miró, dirigiéndose en cambio a Sakura mientras se sacudía sin necesidad la manga de su chaqueta marrón.

—Espero que aún no hayan comenzado.

Y la niñera no le respondió, pese a que su boca estaba abierta.

—¿Este chico es al que esperabas?-preguntó Hayakari, que la había soltado y ahora miraba curioso al recién llegado que le superaba unos centímetros en altura.

—Disculpa, se nos hace tarde-dijo Li precipitadamente, tomando la mano de la jovencita y obligándola a avanzar abriéndose paso entre Yukiko y su amigo. Lo último que Hayakari vio fue sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosos cuando lo miró de reojo.

Había alrededor de una treintena de personas haciendo la fila para entrar, desde niños a abuelos. El Planetario ocupaba un gran espacio, por lo que el joven chino se sorprendió de no haberse dado por enterado de su existencia cuando transitaba por esas calles. Estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de vegetación, y alrededor había bancos para que las personas pudieran ir y disfrutar también el exterior, con una bonita vista.

Sakura había tenido la oportunidad de ir un par de veces a compartir una tarde de picnic con sus amigas en la secundaria. Y si bien todo estaba remodelado desde ese entonces, no se percató de ello. No, porque sus ojos estaban prendidos a la amplia espalda de la persona que avanzaba delante de ella, la que de un momento a otro soltó su mano, escondiéndola junto a la otra en los bolsillos, y siguiendo apaciblemente el camino sin muestras de la prisa con que se había despedido de los dos personajes a la entrada.

Recién en ese momento su cabeza terminó de hacer todas las conexiones, desde que apareciera bajando de la bicicleta hasta que dejó de sentir el calorcito en su palma, y las abrumadoras sensaciones que le impedían decir algo le dieron una tregua.

—Pensé que… no querías venir-murmuró, tocándose instintivamente la mano que él había tomado.

Shaoran la miró, enarcando una ceja en una expresión que Sakura le había visto muchas veces cuando algo le parecía raro, y que tantas veces encontró adorable, también.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por… no sé… Tal vez tenías… -Sakura miró al suelo, mientras tragaba con dificultad al cruzársele la nefasta imagen de él y Nan juntos—otras cosas más interesantes que hacer.

—Bueno, sí… -aceptó el chino, y Sakura sintió que un pedacito de corazón se le congelaba—Xue quería que le ayudara a hacer mágicamente su tarea de verano y Lei quería que fuese su dragón. Fuera de eso, no había nada.

Sakura agrandó los ojos boquiabierta, y luego rió abiertamente. Shaoran se tomó el tiempo para contemplarla con más detenimiento, encontrándose con que su cabello parecía más largo y lacio, y que el vestido verde que llevaba resaltaba el color melocotón de su piel. No era así como recordaba haberla despedido en el templo…

Repentinamente, ese descubrimiento lo hizo sentir demasiado importante y halagado. Era la primera vez que podía asegurar con certeza absoluta que Sakura Kinomoto se había vestido y peinado así para él, sólo para él.

Sonrió ligeramente. Valía la pena entonces haber montado una bicicleta y pedaleado como energúmeno para llegar a tiempo y no dejarla plantada. Lo había dudado todas esas horas, porque no pretendía darle alguna clase de esperanza. Mucho menos ahora que debía abandonar Tomoeda en cuestión de días.

No obstante, imaginársela sola en ese lugar no le hubiera dejado conciliar el sueño, y agradeció haber resuelto acompañarla antes que buitres como el que habían dejado atrás comenzaran a acecharla (buitre idiota con suerte, porque de no ser porque la función estaba por comenzar se hubiera quedado a partirle los huesos).

Esos eran sus únicos motivos. ¿No tenían porqué haber más, no?

—Parece interesante-opinó tras un silencio, mirando hacia el planetario para continuar lo poco que quedaba de camino. Desde pequeño le agradaba aprender nuevas cosas, y además de la arqueología, la astronomía también fue una de sus grandes pasiones desde niño. Ahí tenían otra razón, ¿contentos?.

Sakura parpadeó al ver que se alejaba, siguiéndolo aliviada y contenta.

—Tomoyo dice que hablarán sobre las constelaciones, nebulosas y planetas, y que también se puede ver la luna por un telescopio. Con mi hermano le regalamos a papá un telescopio para uno de sus cumpleaños, pero este telescopio debe ser muchísimo más grande, así que ha de verse increíblemente enorme y bonita…

El entusiasmo que despedía la muchacha era contagioso. Shaoran la vio sonreír desde antes de entrar, y cuando ya tomaron ubicaciones en los puestos, era indudable lo emocionada que se encontraba; continuaba hablándole y hablándole sobre lo que había logrado ver en el cielo, desde estrellas cayendo, hasta Venus. Guardó silencio sólo cuando las luces del lugar comenzaron a apagarse.

—¡Va a comenzar!-fue lo último que le escuchó decir bajito, mientras daba algo parecido a un salto y se inclinaba hacia adelante expectante.

Resguardado por la completa oscuridad, él formó otra sonrisa. Estaba seguro que de haber sido Xue o Lei quienes estuvieran sentados a su lado habrían tenido el mismo comportamiento. Y quizá también hubieran despertado en él algo así como ternura.

El presentador les dio la bienvenida, y de pronto al comienzo de una música se encendieron miles brillantes puntos celestes sobre sus cabezas y bajo sus pies. La sensación de que estaban girando alrededor de ellos le hizo sostenerse mejor de su asiento y contemplar pasmado el espectáculo.

Aparecieron de pronto los nueve planetas y el Sol al centro, mientras el expositor relataba su ubicación, sus características, llegando finalmente a la Tierra y sus orígenes.

Como Sakura esperaba-o eso pudo entender cuando la miró de soslayo y la vio sonreír aún más-mostraron la Luna, sus cráteres y sus fases. Sin duda la más admirable era la Luna llena. Shaoran debía admitir que tenía uso de razón había pasado incontables noches mirando al cielo y buscando su ubicación, prendido por horas cuando ésta era una inmensa esfera, la cual estaba seguro de poder tocar si subía a la parte más alta del techo de su casa, cosa que claramente no intentó por miedo a ganarse un castigo de su madre.

El escenario cambió y los planetas desaparecieron, volviendo otra vez la oscuridad de la galaxia y las infinitas estrellas. Cuando estas comenzaron a caer, el público pronunció un sonido de admiración; era una lluvia de meteoros, explicó la voz, y Shaoran se encontró alzando la mano al mismo tiempo que su acompañante, con la ilusión de tocar una que se dirigía hacia ellos. Y el estremecimiento que le sobrevino con el simple roce, fue similar al que sintió al darse cuenta que la tenía sostenida de la mano cuando avanzaban a la entrada; una mano bastante más pequeña en comparación a la suya, de un tono más claro y de apariencia frágil.

—¿También querías tomarla?-escuchó a la niñera decir, en medio de una risa. A fin de cuentas, sus ojos no tenían nada que envidiarle a todas esas luces que la rodeaban, porque ella, como las estrellas, tenía luz propia.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer poesía?, _lo puso en ridículo la misma vocecita interior de la tarde, y tras percatarse de pronto de lo embarazoso de la situación, bajó su mano, escondiéndolas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Siguieron las constelaciones más famosas y fáciles de distinguir. De pronto en algún rincón del techo se trazaba una línea que unía tres o más puntos, los que el presentador nombraba como Osiris o Tauro. Él estaba seguro que no podría recordar ninguno de esos nombres, porque de un momento a otro comenzó a ser demasiado consciente de la presencia de la chica a su derecha, lo que lo hacía removerse inquieto en su asiento.

Kinomoto le había asegurado que no se rendiría e iba a conquistarlo, cuestión que lo hacía preguntarse si esto que estaba pasando ahora formaba parte de esa promesa. No es que se sintiera intimidado y con el temor de que pronto le saltaría encima, o utilizara descaradamente una técnica para seducirlo (ya había vivenciado en el pasado una chica arremangándose la falda exageradamente al cruzarse de piernas, o a otra apoyando la cabeza en su hombro rozando tentadoramente su brazo, o a otra despejarse el cabello continuamente para darle una vista de su cuello y su escote), pero pese a lo inofensivo del momento, de lo poco que podría significar un accidental roce de manos, sentía que algo lo perturbaba por esa cercanía, por esa oscuridad, por ese vestido, por esa confesión de hacía unos días y el beso que él mismo le había robado. Está mal, condenadamente mal, porque no siente lo mismo y terminará haciéndola sufrir, sobretodo ahora que se marchará...

Y en cuanto a eso… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

—¡Estuvo increíble!-exclamó ella cuando salieron—Y hasta nos regalaron un llavero-celebró, contemplando el objeto con forma de Sol que le hicieron entrega en la puerta. —¿Qué te dieron a ti?

Shaoran le mostró su llavero de Luna llena, a lo que ella acercó su rostro para mirarlo con detenimiento.

Y está _muy_ mal que él tenga que aprovechar a dar un vistazo a sus labios brillantes, los cuales forman de pronto una cálida sonrisa.

—El sol y la luna-murmuró ella absorta, entrecerrando la mirada—Son muy opuestos, ¿verdad?

Tan opuestos como ellos mismos, quiso agregar él. Sakura tenía en su sonrisa la calidez de un sol, esparcía alegría y todo parecía girar en perfecta armonía con ella. En cambio él siempre tendría el aspecto frío y cambiante de la luna, sin luz propia y con una existencia que no marcaría la vida de muchos, pues las personas viven la mayor parte de sus vidas acompañadas de la luz del sol.

_Por un demonio, ¿por qué de nuevo piensas tonterías?,_ se reprendió hastiado. Todo ese asunto de los Thang, la muerte, el peligro de su madre parecían tenerlo demasiado sensible. O es Shiefa y su sentimentalismo contagioso.

—…y nunca pueden encontrarse-terminó diciendo ella, percatándose de pronto de lo raro que podía haber sonado todo eso y enderezando la espalda, sonrojada—Hoe, lo siento. Re-recordé un cuento que Naoko me leyó una vez.

—¿De qué habla?

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo?-ella se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Shaoran asintió, lo que la hizo tomar aire, mientras jugaba con el obsequio entre sus manos—Bueno, el Sol y la Luna eran amantes, pero al crearse el mundo fueron separados y destinados a no verse. El Sol brindaría luz a las personas durante el día, mientras que la Luna acompañaría con su pálido brillo por las noches-relató ella, que mientras caminaban miraba hacia el cielo la luna menguante de esa noche, y la calzaba con el Sol de su llavero—Ambos sufrían por esa separación. Dios había pedido a la Luna ser siempre llena, pero su tristeza no le permitía mostrarse de esa forma, y a veces sólo mostraba una parte de su cara, ocultando la otra para que los demás no adivinaran su pena. Fue así que Dios decidió crear los eclipses. Cuando estos ocurren, las personas ven al Sol o la Luna desaparecer por unos momentos; son esos momentos los que les permiten reencontrarse y volver a amarse como antes.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Es cursi-opinó con franqueza.

—Sabía que lo dirías-se rió ella, para luego cruzarse de brazos, simulando estar ofendida—Pero es una historia romántica, y muy famosa en todo el mundo.

—Como digas.

—Debe ser horrible estar lejos de esa persona.

Shaoran intentó ignorar el nudo que le asfixió de la nada, entre el pecho y la garganta. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

Hubiera sido mejor jamás haberse enterado de esos sentimientos de la chica, porque así su abandono del país no le causaría esa culpa que pesaba kilos en el corazón.

—Te llevaré a tu casa-le ofreció al llegar afuera, indicándole que se sentara en la parte posterior de su bicicleta.

Sakura obedeció en silencio, agarrándose un poco de su chaqueta cuando comenzó a pedalear. Quiso sugerirle que podía sostenerse más fuerte rodeándolo por completo con sus brazos, pero se arrepintió de ello considerándolo mala idea. Lo más sano es que tuvieran el menor contacto físico posible.

—Cuando tú te vayas a Hong Kong… -musitó ella, unas cuadras más allá—…¿vas…? ¿vas a volver a visitar Tomoeda algún día?

¿Por qué tenían que hablar de ese tema?

¿No sería mejor que siguiera contándole acerca del telescopio de su padre, o de esas historias melosas que leía su amiga?

No quería recordar la charla con su madre, y menos verse obligado a decirle que era muy improbable el que volviera a pisar tierra nipona por varios años. Le aguardaban asuntos importantes apenas terminaran con el problema de los Thang.

—Ojalá puedas volver-su voz fue un triste suspiro. Shaoran sintió que todos los nervios de su espalda estaban tensos, demasiado sensibles a esas dos pequeñas manos que se apoyaban en ella—Quizás hasta regreses con tus hijos y tu esposa a pasear por vacaciones-ella se esforzó por soltar una leve risa, esperando que los niños no heredaran el carácter mimado de Nan Wu; suficiente tenían con ser esquivos y orgullosos como Shaoran, y si así fueran no sería nada de malo…. Imaginar cómo sería un hijo suyo le despertaba una inmensa ternura—Si lo haces… si regresas deberías avisarme. Así yo podré verte, aunque sea sólo una vez más.

Las manos de ella rodearon su espalda, cerrándose en su estómago, justo donde se le funde la sensación amarga de sus afligidas palabras.

Parece un mundo paralelo, uno que gira y lo pone inestable como esa enorme cúpula en el planetario, donde había estrellas por donde mirase. Sobre esa bicicleta la sensación es igual. Las manos que se cierran en su estómago, ese cuerpo y ese rostro recargados en su espalda lo hacen sentirse desorientado, lo hacen preguntarse si realmente es él, Shaoran Li, el que pedalea en esa noche por una avenida tan lejos de su país, o esto es un sueño que ha durado demasiado tiempo y del que cuando despierte sólo el calorcito en su espalda y su abdomen le dirán que ahí alguien dejó marcada su huella. Alguien que estará esperando pacientemente que regrese a un rincón de Japón llamado Tomoeda.

Perdió el control de la bicicleta en una mala maniobra al intentar esquivar un bache, y notó el abandono de las manos de Sakura cuando chocaron contra las pequeñas rejas que protegían el césped de una pequeña plazoleta, cayendo de costado sobre el pavimento, con la bicicleta encima.

—Demonios-gruñó, cuando al incorporarse sintió el hombro resentido. Aún no cicatrizaba el corte que le habían hecho esos hombres en la playa. Levantó la mirada buscando a Sakura, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo, mirándose detenidamente las palmas raspadas contra el concreto, con el rostro cubierto por su largo cabello.

Es así como todo vuelve a ser real; el dolor de la caída, las manos heridas de Sakura, el latido fuerte de su corazón, el calor al tomar esas manos entre las suyas y lo mucho que temblaban.

Shaoran siente que está donde debe estar, y la imagen de sí mismo en la oscuridad de su enorme cuarto a kilómetros de distancia, mirando la luna como si aguardara siempre por algo, se le hace ajena.

Porque esta es la realidad.

—Perdóname-dijo ella, la voz estrangulada. Las lagrimas caían copiosamente de sus mejillas y salpicaban en sus rodillas, lo que en un comienzo le hizo pensar que se había lastimado seriamente.—Perdóname, porque cuando pienso en que vas a casarte con Nan siento tanto rencor dentro de mí que me asusta-Shaoran abrió los ojos, dejando de respirar ante lo inesperado de sus palabras—Y no sólo es por Nan, también por Yi Ze, porque ella ha entrenado duro y se convertirá en una gran hechicera, y Mizuki dice que podrá ocupar el lugar de su madre en un futuro en Hong Kong, mientras que yo no podré verte nunca más, no sabré nada de ti…

Hasta entonces no lo había imaginado con tanta claridad como ahora. La distancia entre ellos sería abismante, y él no tendría la oportunidad de volver a compartir con ella una tarde como aquélla; pese a que existiera el correo o el teléfono, Shaoran no sabía cómo podía remediar el extrañar estrechar esas manos pequeñas y suaves entre las suyas.

—¡Qué tonta!-exclamó ella de improviso, soltándose con una risa forzada y dejándolo con las manos estiradas. —A veces soy tan llorona. No me hagas caso, jajaa-se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, secándose las lagrimas con rapidez, soltando luego un suspiro hondo—Será mejor que nos apresuremos. No sería bueno que llegaras tarde a casa; la señora Shiefa y Nan se preocuparan por ti.

Así que era por eso. Todos sus extraños comportamientos hacia él tenían motivos, y eran celos.

Sakura se levantó, sacudiendo su vestido, esperando que un agujero en la tierra la absorbiera y le evitara el bochornoso momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva y decirle lo celosa que era? ¿Por qué tenía encima que llorar? Era difícil manejar esas emociones que se le desbordaban al más mínimo descuido cuando él estaba tan cerca, ¿pero porqué tenían que descontrolarse hoy, justo en su cita?

¡Por Dios! Las cosas no podían salir peor… O quizás sí, si le agregamos el hecho que comenzaron a oírse unas suaves carcajadas que Sakura reconoció eran de Li.

—"_Mira lo que lograste. Él se está riendo de ti"-_se dijo angustiada, sin valor para darse la vuelta. Tal vez lo mejor era que se fuese sola, que corriese hasta su casa, se encerrara y no volviera a salir de su habitación hasta que él olvidara el horrible papelón que acababa de hacer.

—¿Por qué pensaste que podía haber algo entre Qian y yo?-preguntó entonces el chino, cuando sus propias risas le dieron una tregua.

—Bueno, p-porque cuando llegaste a Japón la buscabas y…

—Ella sabía información del tablero-la cortó Shaoran, invalidando su argumento.

—...ella comenzó a entrenar para ayudarte…-intentó Sakura otra vez.

—Ella entrena porque tiene asuntos pendientes con Ho Thang-volvió a replicar él con serenidad.

Sakura volteó con el rostro sonrojado, ofuscada.

—¡En-entonces, es porque tú la tenías muy cerca cuando ella estaba en el árbol y…!

"_¿¡Qué estás diciendo_?!", contuvo el aire espantada. Se suponía que él no debía saber que los había espiado. ¡Ahora pensaría que era una psicópata!

—Ah. Nos viste-dijo él sin expresividad.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacíamos?

Sakura calló. No había logrado ver nada desde donde estaba, y ahora estaba considerando la probabilidad de que, en realidad, no había nada más que ver.

Mientras pensaba en lo que iba a responder, sintió que Shaoran se acercaba a ella, lo que la hizo retroceder mecánicamente, con los ojos fijos en sus sandalias. Si trataba atemorizarla lo estaba logrando; iba a pedirle una disculpa por las tonterías que estaba diciendo y prometería no entrometerse más en su vida, si eso lo enojaba tanto.

—¿Hoe?-Sakura sintió sus tobillos chocar con algo sólido. Llevó las manos hacia atrás para tocar la textura de lo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Y bien?-preguntó él, apoyando una mano a un costado de su cabeza.

—¿Y bien qué?-devolvió ella la pregunta, sofocada.

Shaoran sonrió y un gracioso hoyuelo se dibujó en su mejilla izquierda por tres segundos. Sakura nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlo, y la emocionó el que pudiera verlo por primera vez a escasos centímetros.

—Se supone que esto es lo que viste entre Qian y yo. ¿O algo más?

—N-no sé, no me fijé-balbuceó, todavía pensando en el hoyuelo.

—¿Quiere decir que te rindes?-dijo él con la voz ronca tras unos segundos en que Sakura estaba segura que estaba escuchando su corazón latir a un volumen desenfrenado. De nuevo su voz parecía estremecer cada centímetro de su piel—Creí que ibas a dar tu mejor esfuerzo para conquistarme…

—¡No he dicho que me rendiré!-refutó con seguridad.

—Me alegra oír eso-murmuró el chico para sí, sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Le alegraba…? Sakura no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. ¿No iba a enfadarse por toda esa bobería de sus celos y…?

Dios, ¿era su imaginación o Shaoran no había dejado de mirarla durante todo ese tiempo? Y eso debía ponerla contenta, pensó, porque el vestido, el cabello, el tenue rubor que puso Tomoyo en sus pómulos y el brillo sabor cereza en su boca tenían ese fin.

—"_Mejor di algo_"-la urgió una voz en su cabeza, mientras su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse. Tomoyo le había dicho que sólo tenía que ser ella, pero resultaba más arduo de lo que imaginó, mucho más si Shaoran hacía eso de acorralarla como había ocurrido esa noche en que le dijo sus sentimientos y la había besado—Yo… T-te quería dar las gracias.

Una brisa vino hacia ellos, mezcla de decenas de aromas estacionales, peinando el cabello de Sakura hacia atrás, alentándola a proseguir.

—Me hace muy feliz el saber que he hecho muchos recuerdos contigo-confesó, suspirando satisfecha, alisando con las manos y sin necesidad el vestido—Aunque algún día te marches, estoy segura que esta noche será uno de mis más preciados momentos. Gracias.

Se siente un completo idiota. Ha sido él quien de la nada ha tenido la valentía de acercársele, le ha preguntado incluso si seguirá conquistándolo; ha buscado ponerla nerviosa, y ahora que lo ha conseguido y ella dice esas palabras tan dulces, el mundo se le ha caído encima. Se siente diminuto, demasiado vulnerable. Las orejas se le han puesto rojas, tanto que llegan a doler.

"_No puedo decírselo…", _piensa, quitando la mano del árbol y retrocediendo. ¿Cómo contarle su regreso a Hong Kong si ésta noche era uno de los recuerdos más bonitos para ella?

Porque Sakura también es cruel, y Shaoran no entiende cómo es que aún no se da cuenta. ¿De verdad no lo hace a propósito? Cada palabra, cada gesto suyo lo descoloca y lo deja reducido a un montón de sangre hirviendo, el corazón saliéndose de su compás, y una tensión dolorosa en todo el cuerpo que sabe no se calmará hasta que la toque.

—Fui yo quien lo quise así-dijo, al ver su rostro aproblemado. No quería comprometerlo con todo lo que estaba diciendo, sólo sentía que debía ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos, no guardar todo eso que parecía querer asfixiarle el corazón si seguía esforzándose en ocultarlo. Sakura sonrió con ternura—No tienes que sentirte culpable.

Él miraba hacia otro lado, con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas.

—Yo estaré bien-susurró.

Shaoran no puede creer que hable del tema con tanta liviandad. Se trata de sus sentimientos, de que él no siente amor por ella y de que no puede aprovecharse de eso para besarla o tocarla a su antojo sólo por que siente que no puede controlarse.

Sakura ya ganó, no hace falta que intente esforzarse más en hacer que se fije en ella, porque este asunto lo está volviendo loco, y aunque segundos atrás disfrutara con ponerla nerviosa al atraparla entre su cuerpo y el tronco de ese cerezo, ahora no sabe cómo controlar su corazón para que no se le escape por la boca cuando es ella quien se aproxima despacio, intoxicándole con su respiración agitada y caliente, que al pasar el nudo en la garganta siente que ha tragado arena y su boca esta seca, mientras contempla los labios llenos de la muchacha acercarse y entreabrirse dejando ver un espacio que le provoca esa sed. Sus narices chocan, se rozan, porque ella parece que no logró dar con el ángulo perfecto. Shaoran refunfuña, porque si fuera un poco más atenta a los números y las relaciones espaciales se daría cuenta que para que sus dos bocas se encuentren se necesita que ella incline su cabeza treinta grados, y él otros treinta al lado contrario, más unos cinco centímetros de acercamiento el problema se resuelve.

De todos modos, no importa. Él puede enseñárselo cuantas veces quiera, hasta que lo aprenda bien, porque le gustan los números, y le gusta también besarla.

—Déjame guardar esta memoria también-susurró Sakura en su boca.

Él no recuerda si le respondió. Sólo fue conciente de que tomó su nuca y la acercó todo lo posible, embistiéndola con la lengua y buscando la suya, atrapándola, enredándola y dejándola ir para seguir el mismo juego, olvidándose por un minuto de todo.

Sakura llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciándole las sienes con sus dedos, dibujando con ellos el contorno de su mandíbula algo áspera por un tenue asomo de barba, correspondiendo como podía al ritmo de su caricia. Por un segundo una intensa oleada de calor se le subió al rostro, por poco haciéndole perder el conocimiento, como casi había ocurrido aquélla noche en la playa. Pero se mantuvo firme, intentando inspirar la mayor cantidad de aire por la nariz, dispuesta a dilatar lo más posible ese momento.

En la oscuridad que la sombra del cerezo les daba, Shaoran se preguntó si eso podía contar como un eclipse, y si el destino de pretendía hacerlos coincidir en ellos, como la cursi historia de la amiga de Sakura…

—Shao… ran….-suspiró ella entrecortadamente, sintiendo demasiado calor.

Porque siempre era algo así en plena oscuridad: encuentros ocultos y clandestinos, breves, atropellados. Suspiros de ella, y la reacción en cadena en el cuerpo de él que le hacía querer obtener algo más que un simple beso, que llevaban su mano más debajo de su espalda.

"_¡Para, idiota! ¡Ya no tienes quince años!"_

No, ya casi iba para sus diecinueve, pero no se juzgaba capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo la humedad de esa boca y el calor que despedía, y le exigía a gritos tocarle la piel. Tenía que apartarla, y pronto.

Una musiquita estridente lo hizo abrir los ojos de la nada, separándose de la chica repentinamente para encontrarse con que ella abría trabajosamente los párpados, como si no quisiera volver a la realidad aún. Sus labios, llenos y blandos estaban entreabiertos cuando lo miró perdida, los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y un exquisito rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó él, intentando concentrarse en el sonido fastidioso antes que volver a mirar con tanta atención los detalles de su rostro.

Sakura tardó unos segundos más en reponerse por completo, y comenzar a buscar algo dentro de su mochila. Sacó el pequeño e insistente teléfono móvil, cortesía de Touya cuando regresó de la playa.

—Lo siento-musitó avergonzada. Shaoran se alejó un poco más, quitando la mirada y aplastándose el cabello, perturbado por la sensación que había quedado en sus labios, un sabor dulce, como cerezas.

No dejaba de ser incómodo que los interrumpieran de ese modo, luego que el mismo beso había sido tan repentino y de que él hubiera comenzado a sentir demasiada estimulación por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Cómo desearía ahora el mar para sumergirse por unos minutos.

—¿Hola?-contestó la muchacha, en un hilito de voz.

—_¿¡Dónde te has metido, Sakura?! _

Ese animal que había rugido del otro lado no podía ser menos que su hermano, pensó Shaoran, viéndola encoger los hombros ante el grito.

Es que el verdadero motivo de ese regalo era precisamente mantenerla bajo control. A Touya no podían engañarlo; algo fuera de lugar ocurría con su hermana menor, y tenía serias sospechas que guardaba relación con la gente para la cual trabajaba.

—_Papá y yo llegamos a la casa y no te encontramos. _

—Perdón, olvidé dejar una nota en la nevera.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—En… camino a casa-vaciló en contestar. Cualquier punto de referencia haría que su hermano llegase en cuestión de segundos—No tardo.

—_¿Estás sola? _

—¡No tardo!-repitió ella sonrojada, cortando rápidamente la comunicación. Se hizo un tenso silencio—T-Tengo que irme…

—Uhm-pronunció él, rascándose la mejilla. Y el silencio se volvió aún más arduo—Puedo llevarte si quieres.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—_¡¡¡Oí la voz de ese mocoso!!!-_gritó la voz de su hermano, todavía al teléfono. Claramente, Sakura no tenía la experticia de manejar bien esos aparatos, porque había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo que cuando había hablado con él, dejando el teléfono abierto—¡_A mí no me engañas! ¡Si te apareces con él en casa juro que lo mato y…!_

Shaoran tomó su teléfono y se encargó de presionar el botón correcto.

—Perdona a mi hermano-murmuró la de ojos verdes, apenada del bochorno que la hacía pasar con su exagerada sobreprotección. Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con el incómodo momento que estaba viviendo.

—Vamos-dijo el chico, regresándole el aparato. No sería ni el primero ni el último hombre que quería matarlo… Y de todos modos, valía la pena el sacrificio, agregó una parte de sí. —_"¡Por un demonio!, piensa con la cabeza fría_"-se recriminó, parando la bicicleta del suelo con frustración. Ya era segunda vez en menos de tres días que besaba a Sakura, sólo que estaba vez por poco terminaba haciéndola suya en un espacio público.

Shaoran volvió a manejar la bici, y Sakura volvió a aferrarse a su chaqueta después que él le dijera acalorado que cuando tocaba su abdomen le daba cosquillas.

—A mí también-dijo ella, con inocente sorpresa ante la coincidencia. —También en el cuello.

Sakura guardó silencio el resto del viaje al no obtener respuesta. Sólo pretendía esforzarse por seguir el transcurso normal de las cosas, dejando ese beso en la oscuridad del pequeño parque, pero su acompañante se sumió en un mutismo denso, que le hizo imaginar era producto de la culpa que se otorgaba injustamente. Él debía sentir todo eso como un grave error.

Pero Sakura no quería que lo concibiera así. Si había que buscar culpables, la única era ella; porque se había propuesto luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias por él, aunque en el camino tuviera que lastimar a Nan, y aunque tuviera que lastimarse incluso a sí misma, cuando llegara el día en que Shaoran tuviera que marcharse del país para cumplir con todo lo que su familia esperaba de él.

—Creo que será mejor que me dejes aquí-pidió, al llegar a la esquina de la avenida. El chico disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse.

Desde allí se veían las luces de su casa encendidas, y pese a que simple vista no se percibía, la niñera estaba segura que en algún lugar estaba su hermano, listo para salir al ataque. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, decepcionada. Si no fuera por el fastidioso de Touya…

—Muchas gracias por traerme-pronunció al bajar, dándose cuenta que él no le devolvía la mirada.

—No es nada-replicó, jugando con los frenos.

Bien. ¿Había algo más de lo que debieran hablar?...

Al parecer no. Se inspeccionaron de soslayo, cada cual con sus propios debates internos.

Finalmente, se escuchó a Shaoran reunir aire, con la clara intención de comenzar a decir algo importante y romper el silencio.

—Yo…

—¡No se lo diré a Nan ni a nadie!-lo interrumpió Sakura, alzando más la voz. Él alzó una ceja, confuso ante las presurosas gesticulaciones de ella—Entiendo que es algo que no debe saberse nunca. No te preocupes. Puedo guardar el secreto, y, de verdad, no debes sentirte culpable, yo fui quien te obligó a hacerlo y… Bueno…. –Sakura soltó un hondo suspiro esbozando una sonrisa, mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza—Hoe, qué cansada estoy. Ha sido un día agitado, debes querer descansar también. ¡Gracias por todo otra vez!-exclamó, haciendo una profunda reverencia, y girando en sus talones hacia el norte—¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y así es como tras su despido salió corriendo velozmente. Shaoran la vio entrar por la puerta y esperó otros cinco minutos, sin moverse del lugar ni convencerse de que había perdido la gran oportunidad de contarle lo de su regreso a Hong Kong.

"_No quiero hacerte daño", _pensó con un suspiro. Pero ya se lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Amo? ¿Está usted bien?-Spinnel lo miraba preocupado, flotando ante sus ojos.

—Sí-murmuró—¿Y Kerberos?

—Ya se fue donde la señorita Sakura.

Shaoran asintió, distraído. No sería hasta llegar a la casa y afirmar la cabeza en la almohada cuando pensara avergonzado en la probabilidad de que los guardianes los hubieran visto.

De todos modos era una preocupación mínima en comparación con lo que se avenía…

* * *

Touya la había regañado bastante al encontrarse ambos en la cocina, prontos a tomar su rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos. Era el mismo sermón de la noche anterior-sólo se había acabado cuando su padre llegó, lo que por fortuna fue pronto-, y Sakura nuevamente lo escuchó sin oponer resistencia. Muchas cosas eran ciertas, como el que había sido irresponsable salir de casa sin avisar, como que el teléfono celular era para que lo respondiera, como el que salir con "ese chino" terminaría lastimándola…

Lo entendía: Touya quería protegerla, y sí había razones para creer que tarde o temprano podía salir mal parada de esa extraña relación con Shaoran. Pero no iba a renunciar a esa felicidad que había encontrado. No cuando se daba la oportunidad de al menos disfrutar por unos momentos de sus besos; de ser la persona que sus ojos contemplaban; de poder escucharlo; de ver sus gestos y sentir que, en cierta forma, era parte de su vida, aunque fuese un poquito, aunque no supiera exactamente qué sentía él al respecto.

—No dejaré que ese mocoso aprovechador se acerque más a ti-juró, partiendo los palillos en dos.

—Touya, él no me ha hecho nada malo-aclaró, mientras terminaba de levantar su vajilla dejándola con un suspiro bajo el grifo—Soy yo la que se enamoró de él.

Su hermano dejó caer el puño en la mesa, remeciendo su okomiyaki del cual apenas había probado bocado.

—¡Pues entonces olvídalo!-bramó—No lo busques más, Sakura. Ése chico tiene una vida lejos de aquí, y en algún momento desaparecerá.

Volteó taciturna a mirarlo.

—No puedo.

—Él sólo está jugando contigo. Sujetos como él sólo buscan chicas para pasar el rato y despedir su soltería antes de casarse…

—¡No es verdad!-lo interrumpió con un grito, queriendo cubrirse los oídos y no haber escuchado nunca esas palabras. Shaoran no era de esa clase de hombres.

—¡Sabes bien que sí lo es! Si te quisiera de verdad ya te lo habría dicho. ¿Por qué no dejas ese trabajo y ya? Aún estás a tiempo de olvidarlo…

Su respuesta fue un grosero portazo al salir.

Todavía con el doloroso nudo en la garganta, intentaba distraerse de todos esos pensamientos mientras miraba la fachada de la casa de los Asai. Touya no conocía a Shaoran como ella; si él no la rechazaba, es porque sentía algo, aunque fuese un sentimiento muy pequeño, y en eso no había ninguna mala intención.

Se golpeó las mejillas, para hacerse reaccionar. No podía permitir que vieran algo extraño en su actitud ese día; había prometido a Shaoran que nadie se enteraría, y por él seguiría actuando como siempre.

—¡Muy buenos días, Sakura!-la saludó Shiefa, abriéndole la puerta animadamente. Y se esforzó en poner la misma alegría en su expresión—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Descansaste mucho?

—Sí, muchas gracias-respondió ella sonriente, fijándose luego en el colorido globo que la otra tenía en mano—¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Shiefa sonrió juguetona, indicándole que la siguiera hasta el salón. Allí habían muchos más globos sobre los sillones, junto con coloridas guirnaldas colgadas que cruzaban diagonalmente la habitación.

—Oh, olvidé decírtelo. Sabes que siempre tengo la cabeza en las nubes-reconoció la mujer, riéndose de sí—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Xue.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿¡De verdad?!-exclamó, pensando a toda prisa del momento en que pudiera habérselo dicho, pero no encontró nada más que cierto recuerdo de Lei diciéndole que su cumpleaños era el primero de diciembre, mientras que Xue cambiaba bruscamente el tema antes de preguntarle sobre el suyo—Nunca me dijo nada.

—Ya sabes que es muy reservado con sus cosas-dijo Shiefa con ternura. Había sacado el mismo carácter de su abuela Ieran y su tío Xiao Lang—Intento prepararle una sorpresa adornando con estos globos. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Claro-afirmó la niñera, pero tras sacarse el bolso del hombro y dejarlo sobre el sillón, se quedó quieta, mirando hacia todos lados—¿Está cocinando algo?

—¿Yo?-se extrañó la esposa de Toshiro—No. ¿Por qué?

—Huele a quemado-dijo Sakura, muy convencida.

—Qué extraño. No sé qué… -Shiefa se llevó las manos a la cara, desfigurando el rostro a uno de espanto—¡Uwaah! ¡Es el pastel!

La joven madre se precipitó a la puerta del horno con sus enormes guantes de cocina, sacando un quemado bizcocho que no había alcanzado a subir.

—Aay, soy un fiasco en esto-lloriqueó, mirando decepcionada su fallida receta estudiada de un video de Internet.

—A mí también me ha sucedido-le sonrió Sakura, amistosamente—Mi amiga Tomoyo siempre dice que la práctica hace al maestro. Puedo ayudarla a hacer uno nuevo.

—¡Eres tan dulce!-gimió Shiefa, saltando a abrazarla—Mi hermano tiene tanta suerte.

—¿Uh?-pronunció la jovencita, convencida de que había escuchado "hermano", pero cabía la posibilidad de que estaba teniendo serios delirios de persecución.

—Dije que mi hijo tiene mucha suerte-repuso la mujer, riendo nerviosa. Pero había que ver cuál de las dos era más distraída, porque Sakura no sospechó nada—Mis dos hijos son tan afortunados de tenerte aquí. Y bien, ¿crees que podamos empezar ahora?

Sakura asintió, arremangándose la camiseta para poner manos a la obra.

—Así que tenemos fiesta…-dijo una voz sarcástica desde la puerta, mientras Sakura sacaba los huevos y la harina para preparar la mezcla.

Shiefa se volteó para sonreírle a Nan y desearle los buenos días.

—Sí, hoy preparamos una sorpresa para Xue, porque es su cumpleaños número diez. ¿Quieres ayudarme a inflar globos?-preguntó, sacando unos cuantos de su bolsillo.

—¿Hacer algo por ese mocoso?-masculló la mujer entre dientes, con una mueca, pero Sakura pudo oírla perfectamente y debió contenerse de no saltar a darle una bofetada por hablar así de Xue—Tengo pulmones débiles-mintió—Siento no poder ayudarte.

—Oh, descuida-dijo sonriente—Iré a decorar la sala mientras. Cualquier cosa que necesites me dices Sakura.

Cuando la alegre presencia de su jefa desapareció de la cocina, Sakura sintió la apremiante necesidad de gritar su nombre de inmediato y clamar por su regreso. Porque desde que sus pasos y sus tarareos se perdieron hacia la sala, un aura densa, cargada de resentimiento empañó la cocina causándole escalofríos en la nuca.

—¿Y con qué nos deleitarás esta mañana Kinomoto?-siseó Nan, cerrando la puerta. —Es que el olor a humo está pasando para el resto de la casa-explicó, pero no se le ocurrió abrir las ventanas para ventilar, cosa que sí hizo Sakura, aprovechando para darle la espalda.

—Aún no lo sé.

Nan se echó a la boca una larga tira de goma de mascar de frutas, que compraba Lei, y comenzó a masticarla haciendo los mismos ruidos que Yukiko en la preparatoria. Sakura pensó que si ambas se conocían lograrían encontrar muchas cosas en común, partiendo por el resentimiento que tenían hacia su persona.

—Tienes el cabello bastante largo-dijo Nan, mirando la cabellera castaña que caía por debajo de los hombros. —No me había dado cuenta.

La mandíbula de Sakura se desplomó sorprendida ante el comentario. ¿Desde cuándo Nan Wu se fijaba en si su cabello estaba largo o no?

—Yo he dejado mi cabello crecer por Xiao Lang. Desde que me dijo que le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, me he esforzado por cuidarlo.

¿Ah sí?

Sakura no lo sabía. Pero de cierta forma le agradecía el dato; lo dejaría crecer otro poco más.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer por la tarde?

Pillada desprevenida otra vez, tardó un poco en responder:

—Fui… a hacer las compras para la cena junto con mi padre.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

Sakura quiso reírse, porque una de las cosas más extraordinarias que podían pasar-además de que Nan se fijara en su cabello y le confesara que a Shaoran le gustaban los cabellos largos-era que se preocupara de saber qué tal estuvo su día sin hacer algún comentario desagradable al respecto.

Y quizás sus intenciones iban para allá, por lo que le respondió sin disimular su sarcasmo:

—Al supermercado, claro.

Nan se acercó hasta donde estaba batiendo la mezcla del pastel. Pasó su dedo por la superficie, formando círculos con la harina que Shiefa había esparcido. Sus dedos eran larguísimos y terminaban en unas perfectas uñas pintadas de rosa. Sakura presintió que su ironía en la última respuesta no había pasado desapercibida, y preparaba el contraataque. Por su parte estaba lista. Aunque pensó en que para la próxima debía también dejarse crecer más las uñas, sólo por si las cosas se ponían feas... como ahora.

—De por casualidad, ¿el supermercado queda cerca del Planetario?

—¿Eh?-Sakura sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante la mención de ese lugar, y se esforzó en mantenerse en la misma posición.—No. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué te lo pregunto?-se adelantó Nan, con una sonrisita mordaz—Supe que durante estos días darán muestras ahí. Comenzó ayer, ¿sabías?

La chica negó con la cabeza, midiendo la harina para la mezcla.

—Pienso invitar a Xiao Lang hoy-dijo ella, casualmente.—¿Qué opinas?

Sakura frunció el ceño, un lacerante dolor en el pecho de sólo imaginar que ese momento que ambos habían compartido podría volver a repetirlo, ahora junto a Nan.

"_Sujetos como él sólo buscan chicas para pasar el rato y despedir su soltería antes de casarse_… "

No, ¡no podía hacer caso a lo que Touya decía!. Él sólo quería lo mismo que Nan, y era alejarla lo más posible de él.

—Me parece bien-le respondió a la china, luchando con los deseos de tirársele encima para dejarla calva.

El globo de goma de Nan reventó antes de tiempo sobre su cara.

—No te hagas la estúpida conmigo-masculló limpiándose—Sé perfectamente que ya lo invitaste.

Sakura la miró sin expresión, volteándose para buscar otro molde en la despensa, ignorándola. Había prometido a Shaoran no decirle a nadie al respecto, por lo que no iba a ceder ante las provocaciones de la pelinegra.

Nan percibió sus intenciones de hacerse la desentendida. Se quitó la goma de mascar de la boca, y la tomó del cabello para obligarla a voltear.

—Odio que se metan en mi camino, Kinomoto. Ya te había advertido que te olvidaras de él.

Pero era imposible callar. No podía quedarse sin decir nada y dejar que esa mujer creyera que la amedrentaba con sus amenazas.

—No lo haré-la sorprendió la castaña, con la voz firme, pese a que le estaba haciendo daño—Shaoran es la persona más importante para mí.

—¡Qué conmovedor!-soltó Nan, con una risa satírica—¿Por qué no te lo metes en tu cabeza?: Xiao Lang jamás te tomará en serio. Eres demasiado simple para su gusto. El es mío. ¡Es mío, ¿entiendes?!-Sakura dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. La china no dejaba de jalarle el cabello y desparrarmar en él la goma, cada vez con más fuerza, a medida que su tono se volvía más violento— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él! Yo soy la única que puede estar a su lado. Yo soy a la que desea, a la que hace el amor todas las noches, y con la que va a compartir toda su vida, ¡porque vamos a casarnos!...

—¡Tú lo has dicho!-la interrumpió Sakura, que ya no quería seguir oyéndola. —Aún no están casados. ¡Y no renunciaré a él hasta que eso ocurra!.

Nan abrió la boca, incrédula.

Jamás en su vida alguien se había atrevido a desafiarla de esa manera, ¡mucho menos una empleada! Con los ojos desorbitados, y llena de ira, alzó la mano para darle el castigo que se merecía desde que se le había ocurrido aparecerse.

—¡Perra!

Y sin embargo, su mano no llegó a destino. Sakura abrió los párpados cerrados instintivamente para mirar, encontrándose con Shaoran sosteniendo firmemente la muñeca de la pelinegra. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Xiao Lang, ésta mocosa ha ensuciado mi vestido-explicó ella a trompicones, apartando las manos del pelo de la chica, señalándose unas manchas de harina en los bordes de su vestido negro—¿Por qué no la despiden de una vez? Es una bestia.

Si había algo que reconocer en Nan, era sus grandes dotes actorales. Sakura no podía creer que las lágrimas que estaba botando fueran reales, porque sí se veían como tal. Se sostuvo de un brazo de Shaoran, gimoteando lastimeramente. ¿Cómo es que podía llorar si segundos atrás su mirada parecía la de un sanguinario? No lo entendía. Tampoco entendía porqué una persona como ella estaba al lado de Shaoran.

—Sakura…-musitó Shiefa al entrar, yendo hacia ella de inmediato al notar lo desordenado de su cabello—¿Estás bien?

—No puedo creer que estés de su lado. ¡Es una desvergonzada!-Nan se soltó de su novio, con un resoplo—¡Acaba de decir que no le importa que Xiao Lang y yo estemos comprometidos porque está enamorada de él! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tu empleada se ha fijado en tu hermano!

Los gritos de Nan resonaron por todas las paredes, hicieron ecos infernales en sus oídos. Sakura agachó la mirada, avergonzada. A los pocos segundos había salido corriendo de la cocina, y si la sensación de Shaoran era correcta, tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Es patética. Intenta hacerse la víctima-rumió Nan. —Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Shiefa. Debe ser horrible saber que tu empleada miraba a tu hermano con otros ojos, pero imagínate cómo me sentí yo…

Eran contadas las veces en que Shaoran había visto una mirada tan fría en los ojos de su hermana, y palabras tan cargadas de aborrecimiento.

—Lo único que siento, es no haberme dado cuenta antes del daño que le estabas haciendo.

Shiefa también abandonó la cocina, dejando a sus espaldas a la pelinegra con la boca abierta.

—¿¡Puedes creerlo?!-chilló, abanicándose la cara para darse aire—¡Tú hermana se ha puesto de su lado!-profirió con estupor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—¿En qué está pensando? ¡Se ha convencido con un par de lagrimones!

—Nan...

—Xiao Lang, lamento que esto haya pasado así, pero tenía que encararla-lo interrumpió, tomando sus manos y buscando anhelante su mirada—Sé lo mucho que te está fastidiando esa chiquilla, pero ahora ya no va a molestarte más. No volverá a interponerse entre nosotros después de que le dejara las cosas claras.

—Creí que lo habías entendido.

—¿El qué, cariño?-sonrió amorosamente, pero la expresión grave en el rostro de él la hizo palidecer.

—Entre nosotros ya no hay nada, Nan. Yo no quiero ser tu prometido, o lo que sea, ni mucho menos casarme contigo.

Ella soltó una ruidosa risa, mientras acariciaba sus nudillos con afecto.

—Sí, sí. Eso dijiste. Suele suceder en las parejas-le habló comprensivamente—Estamos pasando por una crisis, pero ya verás que se solucionará y saldremos adelante con nuestros planes.

Shaoran se soltó de su agarre exasperado, alejándose mientras se masajeaba la frente con los dedos.

—No hay planes entre nosotros, Nan-intentó decir lo más calmadamente que podía dadas las circunstancias. Comenzaba a dolerle por montones la cabeza.

—Ay, Xiao Lang. Claro que los hay. Lo primero es la fiesta de compromiso-sonreía ella, alzando a cada cosa uno de sus dedos—Luego vendrá el matrimonio, y la mudanza a una casa mucho más grande. Después podemos tener hijos, los que tú quieras. Seré la mejor esposa del mundo y cumpliré con todo lo que me pidas.

Suficiente. Si no lograba callarla, juraba que iba a explotar.

—Quiero que te vayas.

Nan parpadeó repetidamente con sus largas y onduladas pestañas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero que te vayas-reiteró con fuerza—Que regreses a Hong Kong. Que busques a otro con quien hacer tus planes de matrimonio, o tener hijos.

La chica pareció escucharle por fin, porque Shaoran la vio negar violentamente con la cabeza, para después caminar torpemente hacia la ventana abierta, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire y gritar:

—¡Pero Xiao Lang, tú eres con quien quiero casarme!

—¡Pero yo no!-respondió él, con la misma exaltación. ¿En qué momento había pensado que podía convivir una vida entera con ese tipo de mujer?—Y ya te dije que lo sentía, pero no puedo estar contigo.

—P-Pero el Clan… -balbuceó ella, con las manos temblorosas—Tú… tú madre… ¡ellos se enfadarán mucho!

—Lo sé-respondió. Lo había pensado ya, y no tenía miedo.

Nan caminó hacia él con la mirada perdida, levantando luego un dedo acusador para señalarlo.

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y esa mocosa, verdad?

—Nan…

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Es por ella!-lo interrumpió otra vez, y había sido el colmo. Shaoran le dio la espalda, ignorándola y retirándose cansado. Ni siquiera se podía discutir con esa histérica mujer—¡Ella te ha buscado desde un principio! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Se te ha ofrecido con tanta facilidad! ¡Es una pu…!

—¡No te atrevas!-gritó él, girándose bruscamente. Su rostro era temible, una expresión de cólera que Nan nunca le había visto en las facciones, como un animal, y que la hizo retroceder aterrada—No te atrevas a insultarla. Y vete de una vez. Hemos tenido suficiente paciencia contigo.

Permaneció estática en medio de la cocina por un tiempo indefinido, con la expresión de incredulidad plasmada en la cara, el maquillaje arruinado luego de todo su llanterío teatralizado, y las piernas que amenazaban con hacerle perder la estabilidad y enviarla directo al suelo.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

Xiao Lang la rechazaba por segunda vez, y en sus ojos no existía más que desprecio. Ya no quería verla más, la había corrido de su casa sin misericordia, porque estaba del lado de Kinomoto…

¡Estaba enamorado de esa maldita empleada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo!

—Malditos-sollozó, después de que subió a su cuarto, azotando la puerta. —¡Malditos sean todos! ¡En especial tú, Kinomoto! ¡Maldita perra!

* * *

Ya ni sabía qué era lo que le había afectado más, porque sentía la garganta quemarle, amenazándola con romperse a llorar. Tal vez era por todo lo que Nan decía podía ser cierto-comprobando de paso lo que Touya afirmaba- y ella seguía cosechando esas esperanzas inútiles, por la frustración de no poder decirle que sí había salido con Shaoran el día de ayer y todo lo que había ocurrido, si era por Shiefa y lo que podía estar pensando sobre ella en esos momentos, o si era por lo débil que había sido al escapar sin atreverse a dar explicaciones. Lo más probable es que fuera por todas y cada una de esas cosas.

—Sakura, abre la puerta-tocó la mujer del otro lado, causándole un respingo. Se incorporó del rincón donde se había sentado, mirando hacia todos lados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer—Sakura, abre ya-ordenó su jefa, y sonaba enojada. Tenía el derecho de estarlo, pensó ella, mientras se acercaba a quitar el seguro y abría.

—Perdón-hizo una reverencia profunda, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de las pantuflas de ella. Sentía tanta vergüenza que no se creía capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara—Voy a irme ahora mismo, sólo me quitaré esto de la cabeza y…

—¿Adónde piensas ir?-la detuvo Shiefa, preguntando rápidamente.

—A mi casa. Yo…. –ella estrujó las manos, abrumada—Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí y cuidar a los niños. Lamento… -las lagrimas se agolparon otra vez en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver bien. Se inclinó más, esperando al menos un poco de su compasión y el que pudieran despedirse de buena manera, pese a todo lo ocurrido—Lamento haber traicionado su confianza y ocultárselo, pero… pero es verdad, yo estoy enamorada de su hermano…

Escuchó un hondo suspiro de la mujer, que se cruzaba de brazos, todavía bloqueando la salida.

—Así que me mentiste cuando me pediste ese consejo para tu amiga, ¿verdad?

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad. Tenía una bolita de pena en la garganta, y las orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

—Sí-musitó.

—Es gravísimo.

—Lo sé, yo no quería que se enterara de este modo…

—Pensabas quitarle el novio a Nan…

—Eso creo-suspiró desanimada.

—Ni hablar. Aguarda-Shiefa buscó algo en las cajoneras. Sakura esperó en silencio, hasta que la mujer la jaló de un brazo para que se acercara y la volteó. Vio un par de filosas tijeras en sus manos por el espejo, y cuando creyó que se las pondría en el cuello para degollarla, inspiró las últimas moléculas de oxígeno y cerró fuerte los ojos. Shiefa soltó una risa—Hey, sólo quiero intentar arreglar tu cabello. Nan pegó goma de mascar en él… demasiada.

—¿N-no va a castigarme?-preguntó, soltando de golpe el aire acumulado. Miró por el reflejo el rostro de su jefa, sin ver atisbos de odio o sed de venganza.

—¿Por intentar arruinar el matrimonio de Shaoran? No, mi niña. Voy a felicitarte-Sakura abrió la boca, sin poder creerlo—Eres lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a mi hermano intentando liberarlo de esa víbora malcriada-celebró sonriente—Uf, creí que nunca se la quitaríamos de encima. Ahora, sacaremos esta cosa de tu pelo. Intentaré no cortar demasiado… está demasiado pegado.

Un segundo. Necesitaba repasar eso que había oído.

—¿Usted…? ¿…a ella?

—¿La odio?-completó Shiefa, ayudándola con sus conjeturas—Bueno, no sé si podría llamarse así. Pero sí tuve muchas ganas de que se olvidara de mi hermano y volviera a su casa-confesó la mujer—Es desesperante…. Mi hermano también, pero son distintas formas de… tú me entiendes-se rió, contemplándola con cariño—En los ojos de ella jamás he visto lo que veo en tus ojos cuando estás junto a él. Sé lo mucho que lo amas. Y por eso voy a apoyarte para que logres ganar su corazón.

—Gracias-musitó Sakura, sin saber qué más decir. Nunca pensó que ella llegara a aceptarla. Con todas sus palabras ya no quedaban huellas del mal momento. Ya hasta había olvidado que tenía una gran cantidad de goma de mascar sobre la cabeza.

—A decir verdad, eres mi favorita desde siempre. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que Xiao y tú se llevaran bien y pudieran llegar a enamorarse, y veo que por una parte se cumplió.

Sakura la sintió suspirar hondamente, mientras que por su parte, sentía las mejillas sonrojándose ante esas revelaciones.

—Nada me daría más gusto que él se diera cuenta del tesoro de chica que tiene en frente.

—No creo que esa chica sea la gran cosa-respondió ella, con cierto desánimo. Ya no sabía de qué manera estar a su altura y poder competir con una rival tan poderosa como lo era Nan.

—¿Qué has dicho, Sakura?-Shiefa la hizo levantar la cabeza, y mirarse en el espejo. Sakura vio la nariz pequeña y las mejillas rellenas, los ojos grandes y el labio inferior más ancho que el superior; vio las pecas casi invisibles en el puente de la nariz, los ojos verdes grandes, y el cabello más largo de lo que nunca tuvo, decorado con una vistosa goma de mascar en la parte superior. Y no vio nada del otro mundo, sino una chica común y corriente, demasiado insegura, demasiado torpe, demasiado niña, demasiado temerosa de arriesgar.—Mírate bien y niégame el que seas adorable; el que eres atenta y dulce con todo el mundo; el que te esfuerzas muchísimo en cada cosa que haces; en que Shaoran puede sacarte de quicio, pero terminas perdonándolo siempre porque sabes que en el fondo de su corazón es un buen muchacho, y sabes también que algo te une a él... algo que parece mágico… algo que parece haber estado ahí toda la vida. Y ahora dime, ¿no es razón suficiente para creer que puedes hacerlo feliz?

Algo mágico que parecía estar ahí desde siempre…¡Sí, era exactamente lo que sintió al descubrir ese sentimiento!; es como si en realidad hubiera estado allí desde el principio, como si todas las cosas que transcurrieron desde ese día en que encontró a Shiefa comiendo hamburguesas con los niños, fueran sucesos destinados a acercarlos. Inevitables. Mágicos.

—Sí-esbozó una sonrisa dulce, jurándose a sí misma—Sí puedo hacerlo muy feliz.

Mucho más que Nan, y que cualquier otra chica que pudiera quererlo alguna vez.

—Oh, vas hacerme llorar-dijo Shiefa emocionada, con los ojos acuosos. Había visto en ella la misma historia de ella y Toshiro, y se sentía plenamente identificada con la muchacha—Además, con esto del embarazo estoy más sensible que de costumbre…

La chica abrió los ojos, volteando noventa grados a una velocidad brutal

—¡¿Usted qué?!-exclamó incrédula.

—¡Sí, Sakura!. Hoy me hice un test y dio positivo-reveló la madre, con los ojos relucientes de dicha—Tendré otro bebé. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Casi sin aire de la impresión, Sakura la abrazó en medio de conmovidas lágrimas. Lágrimas que también corrían despechadas por las mejillas de Nan al bajar por las escaleras con su enorme maleta, sin recibir ayuda de nadie. Shaoran se había encerrado en su habitación, lo que le comprobaba que no iba a despedirse como pudo haber esperado. Creía que aún quedaba algo de caballerosidad en él, pero tal parecía que no le perdonaría lo ocurrido.

—¿Te vas?

Nan apretó los dientes. Lo único que le faltaba.

—¡Y a ti qué te importa, enano! ¡Espero que pases un horrible cumpleaños!-rugió, usando todas sus fuerzas para terminar de dar los últimos pasos con su gran equipaje y salir de la casa.

Xue debió asomarse por la ventana para asegurarse de que tomaba un taxi y se perdía por las calles, aparentemente para siempre.

Se sentó en el sofá con una sensación de extrañeza. Tantas veces había soñado con ese momento, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer primero; saltar, gritar, bailar y cantar estaban dentro de las opciones. O bien quedarse tranquilamente sentado, saboreando el pacífico instante de su vida, contemplando en las paredes los globos y las serpentinas que le hicieron asociar la última frase que esa mujer había pronunciado respecto a un cumpleaños.

Lo había olvidado, pues nunca se esforzaba en recordar que el 12 de Julio de cada año su madre hacía ese tipo de detalles.

Y aunque no le gustara mucho aquélla fecha, Xue pensó que sería bueno remarcarla en su calendario (donde sí estaba destacado el 13), y agradecer a Nan Wu el mejor regalo que podría haberle dado.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola gente linda! Espero que hayan tenido una navidad llena de paz y este nuevo año les depare muchas alegrías y aprendizajes. ¡Y a celebrarr esta noche para empezar bien el 2010! :D

Ahora, ejem, las disculpas como siempre por la graan demora, pero aparte de que ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, siempre que lo hago cambio a última hora las escenas de los capítulos, y eso me retrasa xD

Bueno, y gracias por todos los reviews (nunca llegué a pensar que podía tener 700!), que espero responderles en unos días, pero si no lo logro, aún así sepan que leo cada uno de esos comentarios y les agradezco un montón el tiempo :) Sobretodo a esa gente que me sigue desde los comienzos y me tiene tanta paciencia xD son un sol!

Un abrazo gigante para todas y todos!

El _Gabapedia_ de hoy dice:

Respecto a la historia del Sol y la Luna, existe una leyenda que habla de ello, si buscan por Internet encontraran versiones más bonitas a como la relaté yo :)

La goma de mascar puede quitarse con hielo, así que no se corten el cabello como pretende hacer Shiefa (a propósito!, podrían opinar si le cortamos el pelo a Sakura xD). Creo que se hubieran salvado muchas cabelleras con un uso masivo de Internet en el pasado ¿cierto Ladymaría? :P


	22. No decirte adiós

**22.- No decirte adiós. **

Cuando Sakura dejó de formar una serie de alegres imágenes del futuro nuevo miembro de la familia Asai, se encontró con una verdad cruda y algo dolorosa. Frente al espejo, con el cabello suelto y su jefa detrás sosteniendo unas grandes tijeras, recordó su propósito de dejar crecerlo aún más porque a Shaoran le gustaban las chicas con el cabello largo, y ella quería gustarle a él.

No quedaba otro remedio después de que Nan había atentado contra su cabeza. La goma de mascar que tenía dispersa en mitad de la nuca cortaba-irónicamente- sus esperanzas de parecer bonita ante sus ojos.

Podría haber sido cualquier cosa: algo como un huevo, harina o chocolate, ingredientes que estaban a la mano, pero Nan Wu había escogido precisamente una goma de mascar. Y eso, estaba segura, era parte de un estudiado plan.

—Tengo muy buena mano con las tijeras-decía Shiefa, mientras estudiaba los largos mechones castaños con la dedicación de una verdadera experta—Cuando tenía tu edad yo misma me cortaba el cabello, el de mis hermanas y mis amigas. Creo que es uno de mis mejores talentos-sonrió orgullosa, mirando el reflejo de ella en el espejo. Sin embargo, la muchacha parecía afligida por alguna razón—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estarás pensando en la discusión que tuviste con Nan abajo? Porque si es así, ya te dije que debes olvidarlo y seguir adelante...

—No, es por… -Sakura sostuvo uno de sus rizos, bajando la mirada—Me había acostumbrado a tener el cabello largo.

—No tardará en crecerte de nuevo. Además, no necesitas el cabello largo para verte linda, porque ya lo eres. Y aquí entre nosotras, puede servir para darle una sorpresa a mi hermano…

Sakura jugó con sus dedos, inquieta. He ahí el mayor problema. ¿Qué tal si Shaoran dejaba de dirigirle la mirada al notar que ya no tenía la cabellera de siempre bajo los hombros? ¿Qué tal si esto definitivamente la dejaba sin posibilidades de conquistarlo?

—Creo que… a él le gustan las chicas con cabello largo…-murmuró apagadamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Se removió un poco en el asiento. No dejaba de ser incómodo el que Shiefa ya supiera toda la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia su único hermano.

—Bueno, Wu me lo dijo, y debe ser cierto, porque ella lo tiene muy largo y es su novia…

—¡Ack! ¡Ni hablar!-exclamó Shiefa interrumpiéndola, y Sakura se sobresaltó al imaginar que las tijeras que levantó en la mano se le clavaban en la nuca—No puedes seguir creyendo lo que te diga esa víbora. Apostaría que sólo lo hizo para que te sintieras mal cuando arruinó tu pelo.

Eso tampoco sería nada raro, razonó la chica, con un suspiro. Y se sintió avergonzada, además de furiosa consigo misma. Sakura reconocía que muchas veces pecaba de ingenua; incontables veces cayó en mentiras y embustes de personas que apenas conocía, en las que confiaba ciegamente. Los golpes de la vida debían haberle enseñado ya a no fiarse de buenas a primeras, pero era como un círculo vicioso y volvía a creer en la honestidad de la gente. Lástima que Nan le comprobaba nuevamente el lado más hostil del mundo.

—Está bien-dijo resuelta, mirándose fijamente en el reflejo—Córtelo, por favor.

—Sacaré la silla que tienes en tu cuarto, no tardo.

Shiefa abandonó el baño por unos minutos en los que no quitó la mirada del espejo. Nunca había sentido tanta inseguridad en hacer un cambio en su cabello. Es más, antes de ese día incluso había pensado en cortarlo para sentirse más fresca y ligera, como en la secundaria; eso hasta que Nan tenía que abrir la boca y sembrar miles de cuestionamientos, aunque fuese una mentira.

Sintió la silla de rueditas deslizándose y entrar, arrastrada por su jefa. Se sentó, tomó una bocanada de aire, y asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba completamente decidida, convencida que Shaoran no cambiaría su opinión sobre ella por un simple cambio en su cabello. No, él no era tan superficial para fijarse sólo en esas cosas, y aún si así fuere, ella lo conquistaría pese a que la decisión la dejara en clara desventaja.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?-cuestionó Sakura de pronto, cuando sintió algo arrastrándose por el piso. Parecía muy pesado, como si fueran pasos de gigante bajando por las escaleras.

Su jefa le sonrió. Y es que había podido ver a Nan cuando fue en busca de la silla; había sido todo un espectáculo presenciarla levantar a duras penas su cargada maleta para salir de la habitación.

—Ignóralo-la tranquilizó, peinándola calmadamente. —Ya verás que vienen cosas muy buenas…

Sakura no pudo comprender de qué estaba hablando, y no lo entendería hasta más un poco más tarde.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Había pasado media hora, o quizá una. Shaoran había escuchado a Nan bajando las escaleras, y si bien pensó por un segundo en ayudarla, desechó pronto la idea. Sólo de recordar el momento en que la vio alzar la mano a Sakura o cuando estuvo a punto de insultarla, la sangre de las venas le ardía como fuego liquido y tenía deseos de romper algo con los puños. Nan se había sobrepasado. No merecía siquiera un poco de cortesía.

Mientras contemplaba la nada en el techo, se sorprendió que tras oír el lejano sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, cediera un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Una libertad y un silencio que lo hicieron suspirar aliviado. Llevaba acumulando tantas dudas respecto al compromiso con Nan que bastaba un mínimo aliciente para despacharla por completo de la casa. No obstante, la escena de la cocina no tenía nada de mínimo incidente.

—¿Está todo bien, amo?-preguntó Spinnel, que sin que lo notara había estado observándolo desde que entró, temiendo interrumpirlo.

Él hizo un ruido afirmativo, y sus pensamientos se concentraron en Sakura y sus ojos húmedos al correr escaleras arriba. Shaoran estaba casi seguro que su hermana no se enfadaría por lo ocurrido; la conocía de toda la vida para afirmarlo, pero no pudo quedarse recostado contemplando las partículas de polvo en el rayo de sol que pegaba en la pared mientras esperaba algún movimiento en la casa, aparte del hecho por Nan al bajar las escaleras.

Estaba preocupado porque las dos mujeres tardaban demasiado.

El primer piso estaba vacío y quieto cuando descendió. De no tener una sensibilidad especial, Shaoran no podría haber adivinado la presencia de Xue sentado en el sofá, inmóvil y ensimismado.

—¿Qué haces ahí?-le preguntó extrañado. Su sobrino le miró con los ojos brillantes y una felicidad que raras veces se le veía en la cara

—Tío, se ha ido-le dijo, intentando no mostrarse entusiasta con sus propias palabras. Después de todo, quería a su tío y él podía sufrir con la noticia—Tu novia se ha ido.

Lei apareció segundos después, restregando sus ojos con pereza. Preguntó también qué pasaba, y Xue repitió las mismas palabras, con la sensación de que se volvía cada vez más real. Ambos observaron a su tío en la espera de su reacción, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros, murmurando un "lo sé" de buen humor. Sacudió el cabello del mayor al recordar que era su cumpleaños, tal como anunciaban los globos y las serpentinas en la pared.

—No creas que he olvidado tu regalo-le dijo sonriente, guiñando un ojo en complicidad.

—¿Qué es?-lo apremió el niño, porque los regalos de su tío siempre tenían algo mágico.

—Tendrás que esperar.

—Vamos tío-insistió.

—Sí, tío. Dile-lo apoyó Lei, igual de expectante.

Era inútil resistirse a los ruegos de ese par. Siempre terminaba por ceder, porque eran sus sobrinos favoritos, y ellos parecían tenerlo claro cuando lo miraban suplicantes, esperando quebrar su voluntad.

—Bueno, bueno-sonrió Shaoran, resignado—Se los diré, pero deben mantenerlo en secreto. Si su madre se entera podría matarme-después de tener la palabra de ambos chicos, continuó—Muy bien, escuchen; se trata de un...-no pudo terminar, porque sencillamente, olvidó lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos se habían topado con la imagen de Sakura en el umbral, y los músculos de la cara se le paralizaron.

Los niños voltearon siguiendo su recorrido visual, y pudieron verbalizar antes que él pudiera abrir la boca el detalle que no cuadraba con la Sakura de minutos atrás: su cabello. De la nada, los largos rizos habían desaparecido de sus hombros, y tampoco existía rastro de las graciosas trenzas que solía peinarse para trabajar más cómoda; ahora una melena que no alcanzaba a rozarle los hombros dejaba visible su fino cuello y acentuaba sus facciones, dándole una delicada apariencia.

Shaoran parpadeó, confuso.

—Y bien, ¿qué opinan?-pregunto Shiefa asomándose tras ella, todavía con las tijeras en las manos. La incomodó, quizá más que la misma Sakura, el que todos miraran su mano con sorpresa, como preguntándose qué hacía con eso en las manos—Tenía chicle en su cabello-explicó.

—Está bonito-dijo Lei sonriente, y Shiefa podía darse por pagada de que al menos uno de ellos apreciara tu talento como peluquera. No obstante, sabía también que la opinión que importaba más a Sakura era la de su hermano, el que no parecía muy dispuesto a dar su punto de vista tras recuperarse de la impresión.

—Es diferente-murmuró Xue, que intuía le costaría acostumbrarse al cambio. Quiso preguntar cómo había ido a parar goma de mascar en su cabello, pero quiso guardarse la pregunta para después—Le queda muy bien.

Sakura les dio las gracias con la cara sonrojada. Sin atreverse a mirar aún donde Shaoran estaba, se acercó a Xue, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo de cumpleaños.

—Con tu mamá estamos preparando un pastel-le contó entusiasta, después que la madre se abalanzara también para darle su saludo y estampara un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Es por eso que adoro los cumpleaños-se escuchó el satisfecho murmullo de Kero en un rincón. Sakura sonrió y ordenó al guardián saludar al festejado como correspondía, a lo que el estiró educadamente su pata para dar la mano al niño y entregarle "mis mejores deseos... y si no te agrada tu pastel, puedes dármelo a mi".

El cumpleañero soltó una risa alegre, y debió contener otra cuando Spinnel le dio la más solemne de las reverencias para felicitarlo; ése era su estilo después de todo. Entre tanta algarabía, casi había olvidado lo que acababa de pasar con Nan Wu, pero apenas pudo recordarlo se acercó a ambas mujeres-que ya iban emprendiendo marcha a la cocina- para contarles lo que había visto, con frases atropelladas por la emoción.

Shiefa lo entendió muy bien desde el principio. Sakura necesitó varios segundos para comprender, porque había escuchado bien todo el conjunto de vertiginosas palabras, sin embargo no lograba darles un sentido en medio de su caos mental.

—¿Cómo…?-dejó escapar en un hilito de voz, queriendo oírlo de nuevo. No podía ser que escuchara tan mal.

—Si dices que era una maleta muy grande, eso me hace pensar que planea irse por un tiempo muy largo… quizá para siempre-reflexionaba animosa en voz alta la joven madre. Shaoran se preparó a ser sometido a un interrogatorio cuando los ojos mieles le observaron, sin darle tiempo de huir—¿Sabes qué ha pasado con ella, hermano?

Las miradas de todos se concentraron en él. Se sintió turbado, sobretodo porque de todas ellas, los ojos verdes de Sakura, grandes y brillantes como de costumbre, le provocaban un calorcito en las mejillas.

—Nan se ha ido-dijo simplemente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Shiefa alzó las cejas, en espera de más detalles. Tenía que haber ocurrido algo antes de que la china saliera por la puerta. ¿Fue idea de ella o fue él quien se lo ordenó? ¿Lloró, gritó o lo insultó? ¿Terminaron definitivamente, o quedaron en nada?

—¿Y no la detuviste?-preguntó, conteniendo los deseos de zamarrearlo, a ver si con eso le daba más información.

—No.

Esa sencilla palabra ha logrado poner su mundo de cabeza. Sakura intenta mantener la calma, pero siente que el cuerpo le sobra; hay una emoción intensa que le abrasa por dentro, quizá alegría, quizá esperanza, quizá temor por lo que vendrá.

—Has hecho bien-le felicitó la hermana, dando un profundo respiro. Su rostro evidenciaba claramente lo bien recibida que era la noticia–Merecías una chica mejor.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Shaoran le dio a entender que le tenía sin cuidado ese tema. Había asuntos más urgentes que atender, y la salida de Nan de su vida le daría más tiempo para ello.

—¡Entonces hoy nuestra celebración será doble!-dejó escapar Shiefa con entusiasmo, envolviéndose el cuello con una serpentina para dejar ver el espíritu festivo. No había oído ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho, pensó Shaoran, botando un suspiro. La mujer dio unos giros sobre sí con los brazos estirados, completamente feliz—¡O será una celebración triple!-exclamó después con una risa cantarina.

Tras su evidente demostración de alegría, regresó ensimismada a la cocina con la mano sobre su vientre, sin que su hermano y sus hijos entendieran de qué hablaba.

—¿Qué le pasa a mamá?-fue la pregunta de Xue, que quedó esperando por alguna respuesta que al final no llegó. Es que nadie aparte de Sakura conocía el motivo, y ella no estaba en condiciones de darlo a conocer aún.

Al no tener respuesta, Xue se retiró a su cuarto para vestirse, seguido de Lei.

Por su parte, Kerberos y Spinnel se sentaron en el sillón y encendieron el televisor, discutiendo si dejarlo en los noticiarios o un programa de concursos.

Sakura, sin atinar a nada, no se movió de su lugar.

Exactamente, ¿qué significaba el que Nan hubiera salido de la casa con una enorme maleta? ¿Había discutido con Li? ¿Había decidido irse a Hong Kong primero? ¿Por qué no la detuvo?

Él no había dicho explícitamente que habían terminado. No tenía porqué entonces sentirse feliz por la noticia.

Cuando dejó de contemplar la alfombra alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos cobrizos de Shaoran mirándola furtivamente, inspeccionando el repentino cambio en su cabello. Ambos dieron un respingo, volteando hacia otro lado velozmente.

Sakura podría armarse de valor y preguntárselo. Después de todo, es sólo una pregunta, y ha hecho cosas mucho más embarazosas, como confesarle que lo amaba, o jurarle que lucharía por conquistarlo, o incluso tomar la iniciativa para besarlo sin cuestionarse si hacía o no lo correcto.

Apenas tres segundos después, él pasa por su lado camino a las escaleras, sin cruzar nuevamente miradas, y con él se ha ido la oportunidad de aclarar sus inquietudes.

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, tomando conciencia recién de lo sonrojada que se había puesto por ese simple contacto visual. Se palpó la cara, intentando que el calor se disipara.

—Shaoran…-apenas murmuró, mirando la nada.

El corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando unas manos cayeron inesperadamente sobre sus hombros. Ha pensado por una milésima de segundo que era él, y que la ha sorprendido en medio de sus ensoñaciones.

—Sin Nan, tienes el camino libre ahora-le susurró una voz femenina. Era su jefa, alzándole optimista el pulgar, en tanto su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal—Sólo depende de ti, Sakura.

—Pero... ¿p-por que?-balbuceó, todavía sin poder digerir toda la noticia. No entendía además cómo es que su jefa parecía haberlo entendido tan pronto, si ella no dejaba de cuestionarse si estaba soñando o estaban gastándole una broma. Quizás había sido idea de Nan hacerle creer toda esa mentira para luego desengañarla cruelmente, como era su estilo—¿Por qué él la dejaría ir?

¿Y qué había pasado con el compromiso, su matrimonio, los futuros hijos? Le costaba creer que la desaparición de Nan Wu significara el fin de todas esas cosas. Tal vez sólo habían discutido y ella, en una decisión exagerada-nada rara en su singular personalidad-, optó por alejarse un tiempo. Había muchas explicaciones.

—Está claro: ya no está seguro de casarse-sentenció Shiefa. Los ojos verdes le miraron muy abiertos. Jamás había sentido tan latente la certeza de que ese matrimonio no sucediera como ahora—Quizá se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos no son tan fuertes para seguir estando con ella.

Sintió por un momento verdadera lástima del destino de la china. Un rechazo de la persona que tanto amaba, por la que luchaba en esa guerra que ambas habían convenido, debía haberle partido el corazón. La madre de los pequeños pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque con severidad le recalcó:

—Ella se lo buscó.

Al volver a la cocina se concentró en la preparación del pastel de cumpleaños, o al menos, intentó focalizarse completamente en él, porque mil preguntas apabullaban su cabeza y le formaban un nudo en el estómago. Y es que, ¿qué cambiaba la marcha de Nan entre ellos? ¿Habría pensado Shaoran al menos un poco en ella cuando tomó la decisión de dejarla ir? ¡_No te sobreestimes!_, se regañó a si misma al atreverse a pensarlo. ¡Era absurdo!

O tal vez Shaoran dudaba de casarse porque había encontrado a otra chica con la que se avenía mejor, y cumplía los mismos requisitos que Nan como prometida... _Como Yi Ze... Yi Ze también tiene el cabello algo largo... Tal vez es verdad lo que Nan dijo, porque él no comentó nada sobre mi cabello..._

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, forzando esas divagaciones a salir cuando notó que estaba sola. Shiefa había salido hace bastante rato, y ahora que ponía atención al ruido, parecía que el padre de los niños estaba con ellos en el comedor desayunando. Parpadeó, encontrándose frente a la puerta del horno. Por inercia, seguía cocinando el pastel, y no recordaba el momento exacto en que lo había metido ahí.

Contempló las manecillas del reloj moverse lentamente, y sintió la cocina demasiado amplia, resonando esos constantes tic-tac.

Shaoran no había bajado, porque su voz tampoco se oía provenir de la sala; de haber estado allí Sakura la habría percibido claramente. Tal vez tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

—¡No podía haberte quedado mejor!-exclamó Shiefa, cuando la torta estuvo lista, con su relleno y decorado.

Xue y Lei, el último apenas con su nariz asomada en el borde del mueble, la miraban asombrados. Una contemplación distinta era la de Kerberos, que con un sutil hilito de saliva flotaba frente a él extasiado.

—Ni hablar. Habrá que amarrarlo-masculló Spinnel con seriedad, alcanzando a sostenerlo antes de que sacara un poco de crema con la pata.

—No comeremos el pastel hasta la tarde, Kerberos-dijo Shiefa, mirándolo con severidad. —Si te atreves a sacar aunque sea un poco, haré que regreses al libro de donde saliste y me aseguraré de que no volverás a escapar.

La amenaza fue efectiva. El pequeño guardián asintió obediente, rememorando en los agudos ojos de la mujer los de su madre, Ieran Li; si es como el dicho decía y de tal palo tal astilla, mejor era no hacerla enfadar.

Shiefa sonrió cuando los guardianes y sus propios hijos dejaron de mirar el pastel y abandonaron la cocina, respetando al pie de la letra sus palabras.

—Tengo algo que pedirte, Sakura.

La niñera dejó de contemplar distraída hacia donde los niños habían desaparecido, para oír a su jefa el "plan" que orgullosa dijo haber armado. Se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa para su hijo a la que invitaría a sus amigos Takeo y Keiko (los únicos que les conocía). Para eso necesitaba de su ayuda, puesto que no había conseguido todo el día libre en el trabajo y debía comprar las cosas para recibir a los chicos.

—Me comuniqué con ellos ayer-le contó calladamente, mirando continuamente a la puerta entreabierta—Ambos están encantados de venir, y quieren darle una merecida sorpresa a Xue. Al parecer, él tampoco les contó que hoy cumplía años-sonrió resignada—Bueno, de Lei y Xue no debes preocuparte; ya le pedí a Shaoran que los cuidara hoy y los llevará a la piscina hasta las 6, cuando Toshiro, los chicos y yo ya estemos aquí esperándolo.

Sakura se comprometió a ayudar de inmediato. Shiefa le entregó unalista de cosas por comprar con la más absoluta reserva.

Y así comenzó el plan…

—¿Por qué la señorita Sakura no va?-preguntó Lei decepcionado, mientras ella le ayudaba a preparar su bolso para salir.

—Tengo algo que hacer, lo siento mucho. Otro día iré con ustedes-le aseguró con una sonrisa, estirando su meñique para entrelazarlo al del pequeño. —Es una promesa.

Xue los miró desde una esquina, donde guardaba su traje de baño y otra playera por si necesitaba en su mochila. Se le hacía demasiado extraña esa idea de su tío de ir a la piscina a nadar, pero sus razones eran sensatas: _"Tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio. Y tómalo como tu salida de cumpleaños"._ No sonaba nada extraño si lo decía de esa manera.

—¿Están listos?-se escuchó al susodicho desde el umbral de la puerta. Tenía ya su bolso deportivo al hombro, un pantalón de buzo negro y una sudadera gris que le reafirmaba a Xue sus ganas de ejercicio, y le confirmaba a Sakura la poca necesidad de seguir trabajando sus brazos, porque ya eran perfectos así como estaban.

—¡Sii, listos!-respondieron los niños al unísono.

Recuperándose de la incomodidad que sus propios pensamientos le causaban, la muchacha reaccionó antes de que salieran.

—¡Hey, aún no están preparados para irse!-los detuvo, buscando en una de las cajoneras y sacando un protector solar. –Deben cubrirse con bloqueador treinta minutos antes o pueden sufrir quemaduras. El sol está peligroso a esta hora.

Lei camino hasta ella obedientemente. Sakura se sentó en una de las camas y lo hizo sacarse la playera para esparcir crema en la espalda, sus hombros, luego en el pecho y estómago haciéndole cosquillas, para terminar en la cara. El mismo Lei se dibujo dos líneas en los pómulos, como los guerreros, aseguró.

—Y bien, ¿Xue?

El mayor de los Asai le dio una mirada perpleja.

—¿Es necesario?-cuestionó de mala gana.

—Si, es necesario.

Dejando la mochila en el suelo cuando comprendió que ella hablaba en serio, se acercó a su niñera y levantó su playera para someterse al mismo procedimiento. Cuando en especial sus hombros y espalda estuvieron cubiertos de bloqueador, Sakura esparció por su cara reiterándole que debía prevenir el cáncer a la piel al verlo fruncirse ofuscado de un tramite que consideraba demasiado femenino y pegajoso.

—Ahora falta el tío-hizo ver Lei al callado Shaoran que aguardaba en la puerta.

Él apartó la mirada del perfil de Sakura, para clavarlo en los inocentes ojos de su sobrino pequeño.

—No, yo no...

—Tío, tu también puedes sufrir cáncer a la piel-le interrumpió Xue, con cierta satisfacción de saber que no iba a ser el único sometido al desagradable procedimiento.

—Señorita Sakura, debe ponerle bloqueador también al tío-dijo el menor, tomando del brazo a un sonrojado joven para acercarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo-arguyó él adusto, estirando la mano para que ella le entregara el tubo. Apenas lo abrió, se esparció a diestra y siniestra por la cara.

—Falta la espalda-señaló Lei—Tienes que levantarte la ropa, tío.

Sakura recordó vivas imágenes de aquél paseo a la playa, y decidió que no iba a estar presente para cuando él se expusiera así.

—Yo v-voy a la cocina-informó atropelladamente, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

Una vez estuvo afuera se apoyó en la puerta, con el pulso frenético y una vergüenza enorme por los motivos que le habían obligado a huir. Meses atrás, cuando Li tenia la desagradable manía de pasearse con la piyama abierta dejando a la vista su torso-luego del incidente de la fotografía era más cuidadoso y se cubría apenas la veía-, Sakura no podía mas que sentir incomodidad y frustración de ver lo poco pudoroso que resultaba ser el chico. En su casa ni su padre ni su hermano jamás se paseaban así, y aunque lo hicieran, estaba bien porque eran familia; Li en cambio debía respetar su presencia en ese lugar, y es que por una razón que le resultaba desconocida, le perturbaba que luciera el pecho desnudo.

Ahora, conciente de sus sentimientos y tras lo que vivieron en el paseo a la playa y con lo ocurrido tras la cita en el observatorio, el hecho de verlo de esa forma la azoraba muchísimo más. Ya no confiaba en poder mantenerse tranquila si lo tenía cerca. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente por la anticipación, y surgían esa inexplicable necesidad de abrazarlo, tocarlo y sentir bajo sus manos su calidez y fuerza, y…

—"_¡Eres una degenerada!"-_le reprochó su conciencia aquellas reacciones. Sacudió su acalorada cabeza para despejarse y optó por ir a ocuparse limpiando la cocina hasta que ellos se retiraran. Los vio salir animados por la puerta, y recordaría con añoranza ese momento unas horas más tarde, cuando concluyera tras recorrer varios minutos bajo el fuerte sol que había un mínimo de treinta y cuatro grados de temperatura. Un agobiante calor. Cómo envidiaba el lugar de los chicos en la piscina, mientras se abría paso en la avenida repleta de transeúntes.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía que ocuparse de tener todo listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Xue, lo que también le entusiasmaba bastante. Ya había escogido las velas, el cotillón, los snacks y los refrescos, como su jefa había pedido. Había visto en un escaparate un set precioso de lápices de cincuenta y dos colores, y lo compró sin pensárselo dos veces. A Xue le encantaría. Estaba tan satisfecha y contenta, que poco le importaba lo pesado de sus bolsas, y lo fuerte que pegaba el sol sobre sus ojos.

Tenía la sensación por donde mirara, de que sería un gran día.

Se detuvo un par de cuadras más allá, antes de llegar al paradero, contemplando a una maniquí lucir una bonita camisa de dormir en una de las tiendas. Sakura tenía desde pequeña una debilidad por las piyamas; de distintos colores, con distintos diseños, para el invierno y para el verano. Adoraba recordar cuando su padre llegaba a casa con alguna piyama nueva de regalo.

—¡Mira esa de ahí!-escuchó chillar a una chica a su lado. La miró, creyendo que le estaba hablando a ella, pero iba acompañada de un hombre. —Me compraré esa camisola de seda para tu cumpleaños.

Sakura vio con disimulo la prenda que ella señalaba, y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

—Es bastante tentador-dijo el chico sonriente, mientras la besaba en la boca. —Me gusta.

—Pues entonces prepara tu corazón para ese momento-rió ella con coquetería, acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

Admirada, Sakura los vio alejarse de la mano, todavía en medio de una acaramelada atmósfera. Nunca dejaría de asombrarle ese desconocido mundo de las parejas.

¿Así que a los hombres les gustaba esa clase de prendas? Volvió a mirar atentamente la fina camisa de seda blanca que cubría apenas los muslos de la inerte modelo, y que distaba mucho del prototipo que siempre compraba. De hecho, se parecía mucho a las que Nan lucía cada mañana al bajar a desayunar, y que hacían pensar a Sakura que a ella le quedaba muchísimo camino para ser una verdadera mujer, pues sus gustos en vestuario seguían siendo los de una niña de diez años.

Se imaginó a ella misma riéndose coquetamente mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello y decía sugerentemente: _Prepara tu corazón para ese momento, Shaoran_, y debió morderse la mejilla para no doblarse de la risa. Era ridículo, así como también era ridículo pensar en comprarse el dichoso camisón.

Un simple camisón no la haría verse más mujer.

_Tentador. Me gusta. _Sintió un escalofrío cuando, en sus fantasías, Shaoran le miraba intensamente. A veces no le agradaba tener una imaginación tan fructífera para figurarse ese tipo de cosas y abochornarse tan profundamente.

Tres minutos más tarde, estaba nuevamente frente a la tienda, pero esta vez con otra bolsa más en las manos. Sonrojada, emprendió su marcha de regreso a casa, convenciéndose a cada paso que había tomado una decisión digna de un premio a lo absurdo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

A las cinco de la tarde Shiefa llegó a la casa agitada, cargando con las últimas compras que olvidó apuntar en los encargos a Sakura, y se apresuró a ayudarla en los preparativos de la mesa. Treinta minutos después sonó el timbre, sobresaltándolas.

—Espero que no sea mi hermano-susurró Shiefa nerviosa, mordiéndose las uñas mientras Sakura iba a abrir. Mataría a Shaoran si adelantaba su regreso antes de la hora pactada. Se lo recalcó muchísimo después de que, milagrosamente, aceptara sin poner obstáculos.

—Lamento la demora-se excusó Toshiro, apareciendo en el umbral. Shiefa respiró aliviada desde la sala—Pasé a buscar a los chicos-dijo, haciendo entrar a una tímida Keiko y un animado Takeo al pasillo.

—¡Hola Kinomoto!-saludó el niño, caminando luego confianzudamente a la sala. Dio un vistazo a los globos y las serpentinas, hasta fijarse en la madre de su amigo—¡Hola señora Asai! Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

Keiko lo seguía silenciosa atrás, dando en cambio una reverencia bastante sobria. Se sentía algo incómoda e insegura en su vestido (que su madre le obligó a usar) y en el regalo que cargaba; había tardado demasiado en decidirse por él. Por la noche además, tuvo pesadillas en que Xue rechazaba su obsequio lanzándolo por los aires con un gesto despectivo, y por alguna razón seguía pensando en esa nefasta posibilidad. ¿Qué haría si llegaba a suceder? Temía no poder controlar las ganas de llorar, y no porque le importara mucho Xue, sino porque le pesaría el tiempo invertido en tomar la decisión. Claro, ¿por qué si no? Ni siquiera escogiendo algo para ella había tardado tanto.

—Tu vestido es muy bonito-la elogió la joven Kinomoto, mientras la llevaba a la cocina para servirle un jugo.

Keiko se sonrojó, dándole las gracias. No le gustaba usar vestidos, porque siempre fueron difíciles para jugar.

—No pareces muy cómoda con él-se sorprendió de que Sakura la estuviera observando con una sonrisa, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Y afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo un puchero mientras confesaba:

—Odio los vestidos.

La castaña rió divertida, y pronto su risa la contagió también a ella. Ahora podía entender porqué Xue tenía tanto aprecio por la chica; era muy agradable, y parecía desbordar alegría en cada gesto.

—La decoración ha quedado muy bien-se atrevió a comentarle después, un poco más tranquila. Ya no sentía el nudo en el estómago que la acompañó en todo el viaje en el automóvil del padre de Xue, o cuando tuvo que saludar a la madre de éste; con Kinomoto todo era más fácil—¿El hermanito de Xue ha salido con él?

—Sí. Ha ido junto a Lei y Shaoran… -la joven rebasó el vaso con jugo, sonrojándose furiosamente al repasar sus palabras. —Qui-quise decir Li-repuso, mientras limpiaba rápidamente lo que había ensuciado, murmurando lo torpe que era a veces.

—¿Y su novia?-preguntó la niña, habiendo apuntado mentalmente ese "Shaoran" y el evidente sonrojo que le sobreviniera.

Sakura debió explicarle lo poco y nada que sabía: aparentemente Nan se había marchado por un tiempo, pues se había ido con una maleta bastante grande. Eso al menos decía su jefa.

La muchachita de trenzas negras quedó con la boca abierta, completamente atónita por la noticia. Pensó en que Xue debía estar muy feliz con todo lo que despreciaba a la novia de su tío, y con esa idea de que ese lugar lo tomara su niñera.

Para Keiko no dejaba de ser lamentable; siempre vio a la joven Wu como el prototipo de belleza que le gustaría poseer cuando creciera, y enterarse de su partida le apenaba un poco.

—¡Ahí vienen!-chilló Shiefa, asomándose en la cocina. Sakura miró a Keiko con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto para que la acompañara hasta la salita, donde se ocultaron tras el sofá con la madre de los niños. Toshiro Asai se escondió tras la cortina, y Takeo bajo la mesa.

—¡Estuvo genial! Deberíamos ir a nadar más seguido, tío-se escuchó clara la voz de Xue, cuando la llave calzó y se abrió la puerta.

—¡Yo ya estoy aprendiendo! ¿Verdad que sí, tío?-preguntó Lei esperanzado, y el aludido asintió sonriendo, mientras se dirigían a la sala.

El mayor de los hermanos Asai dejó caer su mochila en uno de los sillones, notando de pronto algo extraño.

—¿Por qué la mesa está…?-comenzó a preguntar, acercándose a mirar los snacks, los refrescos y su torta en medio. Pero fue interrumpido a mitad de camino al escuchar un sorpresivo:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Fue como morirse. Xue llegó a perder el equilibrio y caer sentado en la alfombra, cuando escuchó esa imprevista exclamación seguida por un montón de apariciones repentinas.

—¿Q-qué… Takeo? ¿Keiko?-reconoció asombrado a sus dos compañeros, mientras sostenía su pecho con el miedo de que el corazón se le fuera a escapar de su lugar.

—¡Te sorprendimos! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!-rió el chico de anteojos, tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo. Él la aceptó de pura inercia, todavía contemplándolos con los ojos abiertos.

—Tu madre nos invitó a tu celebración-explicó Keiko, y Xue la miró extrañado de arriba abajo, porque nunca había visto a su amiga con un vestido tan… ¿femenino? —¿Q-qué tanto miras?

—¿Por qué llevas eso? Te ves muy rara-confesó él, y su rostro confuso fue para Keiko un golpe tan grande como el hubiera sido el rechazo del regalo que tanto tiempo tardó en escoger.

Para su suerte, Shiefa llegó en el momento adecuado y lo salvó de una riña segura. Los hizo ubicarse en los puestos para beber refresco y comer los picadillos.

Unas horas después, Sakura se recargaba por un momento en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor. Con una sonrisa, contempló a los chicos reírse del histrionismo de la pareja de padres para representar lo que parecía ser la conocida serie de Sailor Moon en un juego de mímica. La tarde se le había pasado rapidísimo, igual como a Xue, quien ya no guardaba rastros de enfado por el que le ocultaran esa fiesta y ahora la disfrutaba muy a gusto.

Mientras miraba a Keiko alzar a Lei en brazos para la próxima representación, sus pensamientos se enfocaron irremediablemente en el puesto que Shaoran había abandonado tres horas atrás, después de comer pastel. Ieran Li había llamado por teléfono antes de que comenzaran a entonar la canción para que el festejado apagara las velas, con la intención de saludarle a la distancia. Sakura vio a Xue limpiarse con disimulo los ojos cuando colgó el teléfono, y pensó en que debía extrañarla mucho. Cuando volvió a la mesa, le dio el recado a su tío de que Ieran quería que lo llamase más tarde; debía ser importante, porque después de comer veloz una rebanada de torta subió las escaleras de prisa y no había regresado.

Esperaba que lo que hablaran no dejara a Shaoran como aquélla vez en que lo encontró cabizbajo en la sala a medianoche; ese día en que le confesó que su madre y las personas que la acompañaban no confiaban en él. Ya no tenía sentido que siguieran considerándole incapaz, si todos los espíritus habían regresado al lugar que pertenecían por su esfuerzo…

—¡El Rey León!-gritó Xue, y Keiko junto a Lei saltaron contentos por su acierto.

Aquélla vez, ahora que lo recordaba, Ieran Li había pedido a su hijo regresar y abandonar por completo esa misión. El corazón de Sakura volvió a experimentar la misma opresión que en ese entonces, al imaginar que se repetiría lo mismo. Después de todo, la tarea de Shaoran estaba cumplida y lo necesitarán para otras cosas en su ciudad. La vida de un hechicero debía ser bastante ajetreada; podía haber otras misiones que le encomendarían, en lugares muchos más lejanos y peligrosos que esa tranquila ciudad, contra enemigos más perversos que Thang y sus hombres.

O tal vez la llamada de Ieran se trataba de Nan, pensó de pronto. ¿Qué probabilidades había que ya se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido esa mañana? Si Wu mantenía una relación cercana con ella, quizás la llamó de inmediato para que intercediera en el problema…

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando suspender el atropellado flujo de ideas. No tenía porqué estar pensando en las alternativas negativas. De seguro Ieran sólo quería saludarle y saber cómo estaba.

—¿Es un animal? ¿Eh, no? ¡Aggh, ¿no podrías ser más claro?-protestaba Keiko contra su amigo Takeo, cuya mímica no lograba ser aún adivinada.

La castaña se acercó a la mesa para comenzar a limpiar. Shiefa le propuso por segunda vez unirse al juego, pero se negó con una sonrisa, diciendo que sólo quería observarlos.

—Bueno, pero siéntate ¿sí?-le pidió la mujer—No quiero que te dejes todo el trabajo.

Obedeció, y se quedó sentada mirando el avance del juego. La pareja de padres llevaban la delantera, y se disponían a hacer otra mímica. Sakura apoyó la cara en su mano y fijó su atención en el rostro radiante de su jefa.

—Un hermanito para Lei y Xue-susurró con una sonrisita. Ya no podía esperar a que pasaran los meses para tener a ese adorable pequeñito en los brazos…

—¿Un hermanito?

Sakura se irguió en su lugar, con el corazón en la boca. De pie a un costado suyo, Shaoran le miraba inquisitivo.

—Es-estaba pensando en…. en cómo sería tener un hermanito como Lei o c-como Xue-respondió nerviosa, sin mirarle a los ojos. No le correspondía darle la noticia del nuevo Asai, pues Shiefa continuaba aguardando por el momento ideal.

—Ah.

Para su sorpresa, Shaoran pareció creer su mentira, y es más, se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, en el puesto que Xue había ocupado momentos atrás. Con los codos apoyados encima, también dirigió su atención al grupo de niños sentados en el sofá, y los jóvenes padres haciendo extraños movimientos de pie frente a ellos.

Sakura intentó regular su respiración. Moría de ganas por preguntarle muchas cosas, comenzando por lo ocurrido con Nan, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Quedaría como una entrometida, y lo más probable es que él se sintiera incómodo cuando no pudiera evitar mirarlo expectante por sus respuestas, con las intenciones claramente grabadas en su frente. Estaba pensando demasiado. Siempre que tenía a Shaoran tan cerca no podía evitar sentirse aturdida; eran demasiadas cosas las que se le venían a la cabeza, y demasiadas sensaciones en el cuerpo que la convencían de estar poniéndose en evidencia. Aunque desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos, ya se había puesto en completa evidencia, pensó para sí, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Hey.

Sakura levantó la mirada, con el segundo sobresalto en menos de dos minutos.

—¿Puedo sacar más pastel?-preguntó él, mirando hacia el objetivo con apetito. Cualquiera pensaría que no había probado ya una enorme porción.

—Claro-respondió, acercándole la torta que estaba frente a ella.

Después que sacara otro trozo considerable, Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de dibujara en sus labios, al ver que comía con tanto entusiasmo algo que ella misma había preparado.

—¿Está rica?

—Uhm-afirmó el joven sin pensárselo dos veces. No podía juzgar a Kero por ser un enajenado por los dulces, ya que él también cierta debilidad a ellos. Y ese pastel sabía a cielo.

—Puedo hacer el que quieras para tu cumpleaños-le ofreció Sakura, con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran levantó la mirada, alcanzando a ver su cálido gesto antes de volver a bajar la vista a su plato, con un nudo en la garganta que le impediría seguir comiendo.

—¿Cuándo es?-cuestionó ella, sin notar el cambio en su expresión.

—Falta mucho-respondió cortante.

—Ya veo-murmuró la muchacha, mirando a otro lado con desánimo. Por alguna razón, sentía que la pregunta lo había enfadado, y eso le daba otro motivo para no indagar en lo que había hablado con su madre por teléfono.

El incómodo momento es interrumpido por la llegada de Xue a la mesa. Se sentó con un suspiro; agotado de jugar, ha pedido un minuto a Takeo para que lo deje beber refresco.

—¿Cómo les va?-pregunta Sakura, intentando sonreír con naturalidad, pese a la atmósfera tensa que sigue sintiendo entre ella y el castaño.

—No hemos podido ganarle a mamá-confesó el chico, recostándose un momento en la mesa. Pese a que estaba extenuado por los esfuerzos, lucía contento —¿Por qué no van a jugar con nosotros?

—Estoy un poco cansado-se excusó Shaoran, arrastrándose hacia atrás con la silla, con la clara intención de irse.

—Debe ser porque nadamos mucho-reflexionó Xue, mirando luego a su niñera—El tío llamó mucho la atención mientras nadábamos. Debe ser porque es muy rápido, ¿verdad tío?

Él frunció levemente el ceño, como si no quisiera recordarlo.

—Se acercaron muchas chicas a preguntarle si podía enseñarles a nadar cuando practicaba con Lei, incluso le preguntaron si era el padre, y si estaba casado. Algunas mujeres son muy curiosas…

—Xue…-intentó interrumpirlo el aludido, apenado de estar hablando sobre el tema frente a Sakura.

—Me preguntaron si podía darles su número telefónico o su correo electrónico-siguió relatando el niño, ajeno al rostro aproblemado de su tío, y los puños crispados de Sakura bajo la mesa—Una de ellas hasta me preguntó por nuestra dirección, y me dijo que si necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara, podía venir a…

—¡Pero qué atrevidas!-interrumpió la chica molesta, levantándose de golpe, dejando caer las palmas sobre la mesa. Shaoran y Xue la observaron boquiabiertos. Apenas lo notó, se sentó roja de regreso en su silla, con la vista gacha.

—¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Shiefa, que junto a los demás también había escuchado y ahora dirigían su atención hacia los tres sin entender.

Sakura se disculpó por la repentina exclamación y el haberlos asustado. Al ver su complicada expresión, Shiefa le restó importancia al asunto, y motivó a su hijo mayor para que abriera los regalos.

—Creo que Xue está exagerando un poco-intentó explicar Shaoran. No sabía cual de los dos estaba más avergonzado por lo ocurrido: si ella por demostrar abiertamente su molestia, o él por sentir que de cierta forma la había traicionado ahora que sabía sus sentimientos. —No eran muchas-trató de arreglar el asunto.

—A-aún así…-musitó ella, cuyo rostro estaba rojísimo por la cólera o por el bochornoso espectáculo que acababa de dar—S-son muy imprudentes al preguntar esas cosas a Xue. Es un niño, no tiene la culpa que tú llames la atención de las mujeres.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible en los labios, mientras la contemplaba con disimulo debatirse internamente con lo que suponía eran celos. Tenía que reconocer lo bien que se sentía despertar ese tipo de reacciones en la dulce niñera; el cambio repentino de su serenidad al arrebato, y luego esa adorable expresión de arrepentimiento. Nunca ha conocido a una chica tan auténtica y transparente en sus emociones, y es por eso que hoy por la tarde al verse asediado por tantas mujeres, no tuvo ni el más mínimo interés de cruzar palabra con alguna; pese a que se le ofrecían como una fácil distracción, no tuvo las ganas de aplacar con ninguna de ellas las necesidades que como cualquier hombre saludable experimentaba. Para eso ya tenía a una chica en mente, y le era imposible sacársela de la cabeza.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo-murmuró para sí, masajeándose tenso el cuello. Como ella estaba tan sumergida en sus cavilaciones, imaginando quizá qué tipos de chicas lo habían acorralado, ni siquiera lo escuchó.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El timbre sonaba incansablemente, como si el dedo de quien fuera a importunar se hubiese quedado pegado al botón. Ruocheng apartó con suavidad a la chica que estaba besando, escuchando de inmediato de su parte un bufido de protesta.

—Linda, ve y abre la puerta. Puede ser importante-le ordenó, porque cabe la posibilidad de que sea una visita de Sakura, y no puede hacerla esperar sólo para entretenerse un momento con su enfermera personal. La joven rubia se incorporó del sofá y caminó sin buena cara hasta la puerta. Apenas la abrió, Ruo Cheng escuchó un grito terrorífico que le taladró los tímpanos.

—¿Qué ocu…?-su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando vio aparecer en la sala la figura diabólica de una mujer de largo cabello negro sobre los ojos y un sonrisa desfigurada, como una demente. La imagen de la tierna chica de ojos verdes se hizo polvo en su imaginación—¿N-Nan?-cuestionó después de reconocerla.

—Hola Ruo-le devolvió el saludo con voz extraña.

Tenía un mal presentimiento que se acrecentó apenas vio que arrastraba una enorme maleta. Oh no, esto no pintaba nada de bien…

—¿Dónde pongo mis cosas?-preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—No hay más habitaciones en este departamento-protestó la enfermera, renovada del susto que había sufrido.

—Pues entonces te largas y me entregas tu cuarto-arregló la china con facilidad.

Wen vio a Suzume, su enfermera personal, mirarlo incrédula. Por mucho que le pesara, no tenía alternativa. Aunque muchas veces detestara su mimada actitud, Nan Wu era su hermanastra desde el día en que su papá decidió volver a casarse, y no podía dejarla sola.

—Tu servicio termina aquí, Suzume. Gracias.

Como imaginó, se desarmó en un exagerado llanterío. Nan aprovechó mientras él la consolaba para quitar todas sus cosas de la habitación e instalarse como la dueña y señora. Claro que no estaba para nada conforme con un espacio tan reducido, pero tampoco planeaba quedarse a vivir mucho tiempo con su hermanastro. No lo soportaría más que lo necesario.

—¿Y bien?-preguntó Ruo, de pie en el umbral. Llevaba una muleta que le servía de apoyo para caminar, y estaba algo fastidiado de tener que perder a una servicial jovencita que esos días había sido una excelente compañía—¿No vas a explicarme nada?

—Tuvimos una pelea. Nada grave.

—¿Nada grave?-repitió socarrón—Entonces no entiendo porqué tuviste que irte de su casa.

Nan lanzó con violencia sus pertenencias en el armario.

—¡Es porque necesito planear algo nuevo! Esa Kinomoto no deja de entrometerse. ¡Creí que ibas a hacer algo al respecto!

—Todo a su tiempo, hermanita… -suspiró el joven. La verdad es que ya no tenía idea de qué más podía hacer para que comenzara a mirarlo como algo más que un simple amigo. Con ella todo parecía infructuoso.

—¡El tiempo es ahora, idiota!-lo interrumpió furibunda—¡Ésa desvergonzada está quitándome a mi novio!

Ruocheng negó suavemente con la cabeza. No le gustaba que hablara de esa forma de la japonesa.

—Ambos sabemos que entre ellos no puede pasar nada serio-dijo sensato, acercándose cauteloso hacia donde ella estaba. No quería que uno de sus zapatos de tacón que estaba guardando le cayera en plena cara—A Li no le queda mucho tiempo en Japón.

—¡Lo sé, pero…!-Nan crispó los puños temblorosos, sin dejar de sentirse vencida por la que consideraba una rival tan insignificante—…él ha preferido defender a esa mocosa.

Ruo le palmoteó la cabeza con suavidad, de la misma manera cuando se conocieron y ella seguía siendo una pequeña chiquilla malcriada que añoraba tener la colección de muñecas más grande entre todas sus amigas.

—Bien, no sigas pensando en eso, Nané-dijo cordial, con una sonrisa que llamaba al optimismo, pero que a ella le sacó un resoplo—Pronto lo solucionaremos.

—¡No me trates como a una niña pequeña!

Se alejó para no seguir fastidiándola. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirarla mientras mascullaba maldiciones y continuaba sacando sus pertenencias de la maleta.

—Hey, mamá y papá estarían felices al saber que viviremos un tiempo juntos-comentó él tras un momento—Ya, no pongas esa cara. Será divertido. Como acabo de despedir a mi enfermera, tendrás que cocinar, ayudar a vestirme y bañarme.

Nan hizo sonar los dientes, lanzándole un zapato tal como temía, el que alcanzó a esquivar antes de que le golpeara la pierna lastimada, alejándose con una risa.

—¡Ni muerta!-gritó, dejándole en claro que si estaba ahí, era porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir. O quizás sí, un hotel habría sido mucho más acogedor y cómodo, pero Nan tenía que aceptar que en algún rincón de su corazón, se sentía sola y deseaba algo de compañía. Aunque esa compañía fuera la de su desagradable hermanastro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las risas que les escuchó ese día. Sobretodo le sorprendía de Xue, el más serio de los dos pequeños. Shaoran se asombraba de lo bien que se le veía compartiendo con ese par de amigos suyos. Cada uno era un caso especial; el de anteojos le obsequió un par de dvds con documentales sobre ufología que el niño agradeció y prometió verlos pronto para comentarlos. Después, una caja grande de lápices de colores fue el presente de Sakura, el cual sin duda fue uno de sus favoritos. Shiefa le había comprado una prenda de ropa con un organizador, y Toshiro un videojuego. Cuando le correspondía abrir el de Keiko, la misma chica lo interrumpió arguyendo que su regalo era aburrido, que si no le gustaba podía tirarlo, o devolvérselo, que no importaba mucho; Xue la hizo callar con una simple mirada y terminó por desenvolver un bonito portarretrato en forma de barco pirata, en el cual las tres ventanas del barco eran ocupadas por sus caras.

—Sabía que no te iba a gustar-murmuró Keiko angustiada ante su prolongado silencio.

—N-no, es…-Xue se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. La inscripción del barco formaba la palabra Amigos en inglés, y algo se le calentaba en el pecho cuando la leía y veía los sonrientes rostros de ambos chicos, y el suyo propio mucho más serio. No tenía idea de dónde había sacado Keiko esas fotos; quizá algún día en que lo encontró demasiado distraído en la escuela—Está bonito-comentó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

—No lo dices en serio-retrucó ella, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa. —Yo… no sabía qué comprarte. Había muchas cosas en las que había pensado y entonces vi el portarretrato, pero creí que sería demasiado y tal vez tú…

—Keiko-la detuvo él, y para sorpresa de ella- y de Shaoran, de sus padres, y de Sakura- Xue esbozó una cálida sonrisa—Me agrada. Gracias.

Shaoran podía asegurar que ya lo había visto todo.

El último regalo se lo entregó él, más tarde. Era el libro que su padre le dio cuando cumplió cuatro años, y el que lo motivó finalmente a aprender a leer. Todos los intentos de sus maestros particulares habían sido inútiles hasta que llegó a sus manos un antiquísimo libraco de hojas amarillas y rasgadas, el cual su padre aseguraba contenía los primeros hechizos que un mago tenía que conocer. Desde ese momento disfrutó más de la lectura, y pronto ese y otros tantos libros se convirtieron en un tesoro. Shaoran sabía que ya era hora de que Xue tuviera ese tesoro. Si no se lo había dado antes no era porque quisiera retenerlo más tiempo consigo, sino que esperaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que el chico estaba preparado para responsabilizarse de algo tan valioso y peligroso como lo era la magia.

—Prometo que seré cuidadoso y le daré un buen uso-le aseguró emocionado, mientras miraba la cubierta casi sin respirar.

De pronto el niño alzó la cabeza, al sentir que su tío continuaba mirándolo en silencio, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo… pensaba que ya estás muy grande-dijo sonriendo, algo apocado. No era un comentario muy acorde a él. Comúnmente, eran sus hermanas las que se fijaban nostálgicamente en ese tipo de detalles, sobretodo Shiefa, que se conmovía fácilmente. Sin embargo, ahora que veía a su sobrino con cuidado, se percataba de lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo, y en lo vertiginoso que seguiría su crecimiento mientras él no estaría presente.

—¿Tío, te encuentras bien?-cuestionó Xue, mirándolo como si estuviera enfermo.

El joven soltó una ligera risa, abalanzándose para enterrar sus nudillos en el cabello.

—¡Noo, ayuda!-exclamó el chico, mientras era doblegado por su tío en el suelo, sufriendo pronto un ataque de cosquillas. Sus súplicas fueron oídas por su hermano menor, quien en un intento de salvarlo se colgó al cuello de su atacante, acrecentando su "ira". Pronto Lei también era reducido a un montón de risas incontrolables, intentando huir por toda la habitación de su tío.

—¡Se volvió loco!-chillaba riendo, saltando sobre la cama para burlarse de que aún no lograba atraparlo.

—¡No cantes victoria aún!-le juró teatralmente el adulto, abalanzándose para agarrarlo. Fue el turno de Xue para intentar detenerlo, inmovilizándolo de un brazo. —¡Hey, eso es trampa!-se quejó, cuando Lei se aferró a su otro brazo y entre ambos lo lanzaron a la cama, con una expresión de júbilo —Ya verán cuando me libere, par de demonios.

Cuando Sakura subió no tardó en encontrar a los chicos que buscaba. Las risas provenientes del cuarto de Li le indicaron pronto su paradero. Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta para observarlos, pero no fue necesario mantenerse tan silenciosa, porque esos _tres_ niños parecían demasiado entretenidos en sus juegos como para notar su presencia.

Ahogó una risa cuando vio la expresión de Shaoran, fingiendo estar molesto por ser atrapado. Cuando se trataba de bromear con los chicos, parecía otra persona; lucía más relajado, más sonriente, más… encantador.

—"_Ahí vamos de nuevo, Sakura"-_dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, mientras sentía el aleteo de las famosas maripositas en el estómago. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse de lo atractivo que resultaba ser el joven chino en todas sus facetas? —Al parecer no-se respondió en un susurro que la puso en evidencia, porque Xue volteó a mirar a la puerta, alertando al resto de su presencia con sólo pronunciar su nombre—Hola-saludó algo incómoda.

Shaoran comprendió de inmediato el motivo de su visita, y no pareció sospechar que había estado espiando ensimismada por un buen rato. Un alivio, porque habría sido demasiado vergonzoso reconocerlo.

—Ya es hora de que vayan a la cama-ordenó al par de chicos, que obedecieron algo reticentes.

Xue fue el último en caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes recoger el libro que su tío le había obsequiado.

—Hasta mañana, tío-se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

Sakura sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho cuando contempló el gesto con que él alzó una mano, deseándoles buenas noches. La mirada fija y el apenas asomo de sonrisa, parecían cargados de melancolía por alguna razón.

Se despabiló cuando sintió la manito de Lei tomar de la suya, mientras que con la otra restregaba adormilado sus ojitos. Apartó la mirada del castaño, y pronunció un "buenas noches" que apenas fue audible. Para su sorpresa, él le respondió. Cuando Sakura volvió a alzar la mirada, encontró sus ojos color caramelo, y otra vez las dichosas mariposas le hicieron cosquillas en el vientre. Quizás fueron sólo dos segundos, pero ese simple contacto le pareció eterno y suficiente para poder esperar hasta el otro día para verlo. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Cómo podía extrañar tanto a una persona, sabiendo que al próximo día tendría otra oportunidad de verla?

Se encontraron con Shiefa al terminar las escaleras. La madre había terminado de limpiar en la cocina, socorrida por su esposo, y ahora se retiraban juntos a su habitación, despidiéndose de los niños.

Al ver que sus padres cerraban la puerta, Xue soltó un suspiro y sacó el libro que ocultaba tras su espalda.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, cuando llegaron al cuarto. Arropó a Lei, quien sostuvo uno de sus muñecos de felpa y cerró instantáneamente los ojos.

—Fui a pedirle al tío uno de sus libros para poder dormir-explicó, mostrando lo que llevaba bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué clase de libro?-preguntó suspicaz la joven.

Xue torció la mirada hacia un costado mientras trataba de pensar.

—Historia-respondió, pero la cara de su niñera no cambió su expresión. Lo había descubierto desde un principio—Mamá no puede saberlo-pidió inmediatamente. Si llegaba a enterarse de que estaba leyendo libros relacionados con magia, pondría el grito en el cielo y regañaría duramente a su tío. A Xue no le gustaba que él se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

Sakura se mantuvo unos segundos con las manos en la cintura, hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro que esperanzó al mayor de los Asai.

—Bueno, bueno, pero promete que tendrás cuidado. La magia no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—¿Sabe usted algo de magia?-cuestionó Xue, extrañado.

Por inercia, Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, donde la extraña llave seguía colgando de su cuello.

—N-no, sólo lo que he visto de tu tío…-respondió, rascando la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa—En fin, estas no son horas para leer, así que debes esperar hasta mañana-Sakura lo tomó de los hombros para guiarlo hasta su cama.

—¿Cree que alguna vez llegue a ser tan bueno como mi tío?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Con ternura, ayudó al chico a acomodar sus cobijas, brindándole una sonrisa.

—Ya eres un chico con grandes habilidades, Xue.

—Pero algún día quiero llegar a tener tantos poderes como el tío. Así podría proteger a las personas que quiero, y detener a quienes utilizan magia oscura para hacer daño.

Sakura sólo lo observó, admirada de tanta determinación a sus cortos y recién cumplidos diez años. Un niño normal soñaría con ser un astronauta, un piloto de aviones o un doctor, pero Xue quería ser un hechicero, y eso era tan o más heroico que cualquier otro oficio.

—Te has equivocado al marcar tu calendario-dijo ella, cuando sus ojos miraron el calendario en la pared. Xue estaba acomodándose, con el libro recelosamente guardado bajo su almohada—Pusiste el 13 en rojo, cuando debería haber ido en hoy, 12 de Julio.

—Nunca anoto mis cumpleaños-respondió el chico, con una mueca—La verdad, no me gusta mucho celebrarlos. Aunque hoy fue algo divertido-debió confesar, no sin sonrojarse un poco por admitirlo.

—¿Entonces por qué marcaste el día de mañana?-preguntó la niñera, guardándose una sonrisa para no incomodarlo.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi tío-contestó Xue con simpleza, sin comprender por qué el rostro de su cuidadora de pronto se había deformado tanto de la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?-Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, recordando que Lei dormía a pocos metros.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Ellos dos eran igual de reservados. Quiso golpearse contra la pared, pero antes corrió a su habitación a comprobar lo que estaba temiendo:

—Hoe, ya no tengo dinero-suspiró derrotada cuando vació su billetera, dejando caer boletas y unos cuantos yenes sobre la cama.

¿Y ahora qué?

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Su bolso era pequeño si consideraba el viaje largo que le esperaba; había empacado un poco de ropa y todos los libros que podían entrar, teniendo que dejar un par de ellos a su pesar. Confiaba en que algún día volvería a buscarlos, cuando todo regresara a la normalidad y no estuviera agobiado por sus responsabilidades.

¿Por qué no? Su madre tendría que entender si le decía que quería visitarlos, porque dejar de ver a sus sobrinos por demasiado tiempo era imposible, y todo parecía indicar que Shiefa se asentaría definitivamente en Japón con ellos y su marido.

Shaoran se paseó inquieto en la habitación. El tiempo avanzaba endemoniadamente despacio, y la noche se le estaba haciendo eterna. Las dos de la madrugada en punto, avistó en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Hong Sheng no llegaría hasta pasada las cuatro, como su madre había dicho.

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada con el corazón apretado. Intentaba mantenerse lo más ocupado en sus pensamientos respecto a los posibles pasos a seguir en Hong Kong; se imaginó la enorme mansión, el recibimiento de su madre, de Wei y su prima, pero bastaba un segundo para suspirar y sentir que algo faltaba.

Es que ¿cómo reaccionarían ellos el día de mañana cuando subieran a buscarlo para desayunar? ¿Qué diría su hermana al leer la breve nota que mencionaba un sencillo «Regreso a casa. Llamaré para explicártelo» como despedida? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué pasaría con Sakura?

Se frotó la cara con las manos, con un gruñido. Él sabía que las cosas se darían así tarde o temprano; no tenía porqué sentirse culpable de no haberse despedido como correspondía. Era demasiado difícil; no tenía las palabras para poder hacerlo, ni el valor para verla a la cara.

Ella lo entendería algún día, y esos sentimientos que sentía hacia él terminarían por desaparecer con el paso del tiempo. Y estaba bien. Era comprensible que terminara olvidándolo, incluso, hasta podía darse el gusto de odiarlo por esa forma tan repentina en que desapareció de su vida. Quizá con el paso de los años formara parte de un vago y desagradable recuerdo, junto con todos los inconvenientes que le causó.

Dio otra vuelta completa por el cuarto y se detuvo. Sospechaba que no lograría dormir en toda la noche con esa sensación extraña que le daba vueltas en el estómago.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, su mano había girado el picaporte y sus piernas lo guiaron hasta el pasillo. De pie allí, en medio de la oscuridad, paseó su mirada de forma casual hasta detenerse en la puerta contigua a la suya. La entrada a la habitación de Sakura estaba semiabierta. Y eso podía ser normal: un descuido al cerrar la puerta como cada noche, o culpa de Kerberos vagabundeando por ahí como hacía el propio Spinnel. O podía haberle pasado algo.

Shaoran dio dos largas zancadas e intentó mirar por el pequeño recoveco, sin distinguir nada más que los fuertes ronquidos del guardián. Esforzó un poco más la vista para encontrar la figura de Sakura en la cama, pero ahí no había nadie más que el pequeño sobre la almohada alumbrado apenas por el brillo pálido del exterior.

Volvió al pasillo, con una sensación de incertidumbre. No podía estar muy lejos a esas horas de la noche.

La imagen de Thang le golpeó como un rayo súbitamente, y el aire se le fue de los pulmones al temer que podía ser responsable de su desaparición. Una vez ya la había capturado. No dudaba que ese sujeto era capaz de intentarlo de nuevo sólo para fastidiarlo.

Shaoran dirigió su atención ahora hacia las escaleras, y al acercarse a ellas notó una tenue luz que provenía desde el primer nivel, sin mayores ruidos.

"_¿Está abajo?",_ se preguntó extrañado, sin hacerse una idea de qué podía estar haciendo a esas horas. No había rastros de alguna otra presencia. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, descubriendo que la luz venía de la cocina. La puerta estaba con la misma pequeña apertura que la de la habitación de ella. Shaoran la entreabrió un poco para ver mejor, sin demorar en dar con su menuda figura balanceándose en una silla, leyendo una revista, con un guante de cocina en la mano derecha.

El alivio de saberla a salvo le ablandó el espíritu.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, después de contemplarla por un minuto, desde los pequeños pies que se movían, hasta las suaves hebras de cabello.

—¡Ho-Hoe!-exclamó antes de poder mirarlo, perdiendo el equilibrio. La silla se fue hacia atrás, y por poco termina en el suelo con ella, de no ser porque Shaoran tiene excelentes reflejos y logra enderezarla, sujetando el respaldo.

—Gra-gracias-musitó, todavía sofocada producto de la sorpresa. Lo miró tímidamente hacia arriba, pero él se alejó de inmediato.

Mala señal. Sakura tragó saliva, nerviosa al pensar que lo había despertado, y que obviamente, aquello lo molestaba. Y eso que había cuidado mucho de no hacer ruido alguno…

Sin embargo, al detenerse a mirarlo con más detención, notó que llevaba la misma ropa de la tarde. Eso quería decir que no se había acostado, ni lucía con intenciones de hacerlo.

—¿Qué es esto?-cuestionó el chino, parándose a un costado del mueble donde tenía los ingredientes y los restos de preparado en el bol. Untó un dedo en el pocillo que tenía chocolate en polvo y lo lamió pensativo. —¿Estás preparando algo?

Sakura asintió para responder a su pregunta, parándose inquieta de la silla, creyendo que no tardaría en descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¿Por qué a esta hora?-volvió a interrogar él.

Ella apretó la esquina de su piyama en un puño, recordando algo. Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana con decepción. Con la polera de manga corta, los pantaloncitos estampados de estrellas y su cabello corto, lucía como un niño pequeño. Frustrada, quiso cavar un hoyo en el suelo y desaparecer. Tenía que haber usado esa camisola de seda que había comprado con el único propósito de que él la viera con otros ojos; con los ojos que veía cada noche a Nan, al visitarla en su cuarto.

Roja hasta el tope, presa de la vergüenza y el desengaño, deseó que no la mirara más. No tenía ningún atractivo femenino así como estaba. O quizás nunca lo tenía, realmente.

—¿No sería mejor que terminaras de cocinar mañana?-probó el chico con persuadirla. No entendía qué tan urgente era preparar comida a las dos de la madrugada. No era parte de sus extrañas costumbres.

—Es… es que…-ella pareció encogerse, coloreándosele las orejas. Shaoran sintió otra vez ese mismo sentimiento de ternura que experimentó en el Planetario embargarlo por completo, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo. —En-en las noches puedo concentrarme más… c-creo-agregó para sí.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

—Uhm-pronunció simplemente. Luego vino un instante en que miró ensimismadamente la encimera, sin saber qué más decir. Aún no deseaba regresar a su cuarto, por lo que quería encontrar la manera de acompañarla hasta que terminara con lo que quería hacer, sólo por darse el gusto de seguir mirándola. De pronto percibió un olor extraño—¿A qué huele?

Sakura dio un saltito apenas lo escuchó, precipitándose a abrir la puerta del horno. Una densa nube de humo negro llenó la cocina. Shaoran cerró la puerta para que no se propagara hacia las otras habitaciones, y cubriéndose la boca con la mano caminó hasta las ventanas abriéndolas de par en par.

Cuando el denso humo se disipó un poco y el ardor en los ojos le permitió entreabrirlos, contempló a Sakura sosteniendo la bandeja con la mirada vacía. Habían unas pequeñas circunferencias carbonizadas que no logró adivinar exactamente qué eran, pero que por el rostro de ella parecían importantes.

—Se arruinaron-susurró con tristeza.

—¿Qué eran?

—Galletas.

Él la miró unos segundos, sorprendido, para luego volver a inspeccionar los oscuros círculos sobre la bandeja, que nada asemejaban lo que ella decía.

—¿Por qué estabas horneando galletas a esta hora?-cuestionó intrigado, con un asomo de sonrisa. Sólo a Sakura Kinomoto podía ocurrírsele estar despierta de madrugada, con su encantador piyama de estrellas, su cabello corto y sus pies descalzos, preparando galletas. —¿No hubiese sido mejor que eligieras otro momento para hacerlas?

Ella se mordió el labio, comenzando a sonrojarse otra vez. Era curioso, pero ahora más que nunca podía percibir esos cambios en ella con facilidad. Shaoran vio con detenimiento cada movimiento que hizo, desde dejar la bandeja sobre el mueble, hasta sacarse el guante y estrujarlo entre sus pequeñas manos, claro signo de su nerviosismo.

—Es que… quería dártelas mañana… o bueno, más bien hoy-confesó finalmente la chica, con la voz oprimida. Tenía las orejas tan encarnadas que parecía tener fuego sobre ellas, y la voz le salía apenas de la garganta. —Yo… ya he gastado mi sueldo…-explicó, pues la mayor parte del dinero se lo había entregado a su padre para cancelar unas deudas; él sólo lo aceptó-después de mucho insistirle- como un préstamo, hasta obtener de nuevo sus ingresos como profesor. —…por eso no tendré un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Pensé que al menos podía darte unas galletas de chocolate, y la señora Shiefa descontaría lo que gasté en ingredientes de mi próxima paga-Sakura volvió a mirar las fracasadas galletas con abatimiento—Pero creo que no ha resultado como lo planeé.

Shaoran ha quedado paralizado desde que ha oído que planeaba dárselas a él.

—¿Preparabas galletas para mí?-ha preguntado, porque quizá si lo dice en voz alta pueda convencerse.

Sakura afirma con la cabeza, mirando los dedos de sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Shaoran también los mira cuando se pasa una mano por el pelo, sintiendo que la sangre se le va a la cara. Incómodo, conmovido, su corazón parece grande dentro de su pecho. No recuerda la última vez que se ha sentido tan importante para alguien.

—Me enteré hace muy poco que estabas de cumpleaños-intentó explicar. Hubiese querido preparar algo mucho mejor, si tan sólo contara con más tiempo—¡Lo intentaré de nuevo con lo que queda de ingredientes!-ha dicho Sakura, reuniéndolos de nuevo, decidida a no fracasar por segunda vez—Puede que no sea mucho, así que espero poder darte otra cosa en cuanto tenga dinero…

—No es necesario-la interrumpe él, sofocado. Toda su vida ha estado acostumbrado a recibir costosos regalos, pero sólo hoy ha encontrado uno tan significativo allí, en una cocina, en una chica que le prepara unas sencillas galletas a las dos de la madrugada. Para Shaoran es suficiente. Aún si hayan quedado chamuscadas, es más que suficiente. —No tienes que darme nada.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo!-replica ella, con tozudez. Ha volteado a mirarlo, con expresión ceñuda que de pronto se suaviza tanto que podría haber domado a la más fría de las bestias cuando agrega:—Es tu cumpleaños… me gustaría darte algo.

Shaoran ha alcanzado hoy sus diecinueve años de vida. Es una sensación extraña, ahora que se detiene a pensarlo. No es como si cambiara notablemente algo en él como para darse cuenta. Es más bien el tiempo transcurriendo silencioso, llevándose sus horas y sus momentos. Da un vistazo hacia la pared. Ya han pasado treinta minutos más. Treinta minutos menos para que Hong Sheng llegue y él se marche definitivamente.

No sabe desde cuándo intenta ignorar ese peso que va agazapándose en su corazón, hasta la boca del estómago. La sensación amarga de tener que abandonar un lugar donde está demasiado cómodo, donde incluso se siente feliz. Si se lo dijera a alguien que lo conociera bastante, de seguro se burlaría de escuchar provenir de su boca esa palabra. Nunca la ha utilizado por sentirla tan inconsistente y cínica. No entiende cómo es que alguien puede sentirse feliz. Él sólo ha experimentado agrado por algunas cosas; un momento efímero, único, una emoción que no dura lo suficiente para poder etiquetarla, pero que siempre ha sido cauto y no la ha denominado como felicidad.

No obstante ahora, dentro de esa cocina donde ha desayunado tantas mañanas con las voces y risas de los niños, con su hermana corriendo y parloteando cursilerías, con Sakura sonriendo tranquilamente mientras les prepara el desayuno con tanta dedicación, Shaoran sabe que está dejando atrás una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes. Una paz, una calidez en medio del estómago, que teme no volver a experimentar jamás.

—¿Hay algo especial que quieras recibir?-le pregunta ella, esperanzada. Y no sabe si es porque está empezando a extrañarla desde ya, que piensa que se ve especialmente bellísima esa noche, con su cabello corto y sus mejillas arreboladas.

Si ella lo olvida, está bien. Si ella lo odia, es comprensible. Pero Shaoran quiere quedarse con ese recuerdo, quiere llevarse algo suyo que lo acompañe durante el resto de su vida y le brinde la misma calidez que siente en esos momentos.

—¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?

Sakura afirma, sonriendo ampliamente, entusiasta por saber. Y es su sonrisa, su boca, esos ojos, su cuerpo lo que él quiere. Es a ella. Hace muchísimo tiempo la quiere sólo a ella. ¿Cómo es que no puede notarlo? ¿Cómo es que él puede seguir soportándolo?

—Sí hay algo-responde, con la voz ronca que desconoce como propia.

Sakura se sorprende cuando siente que le agarra la mano, y la insta a salir de la cocina. Inmediatamente el pulso se le proyecta a niveles poco saludables, y siente que su mano que él sostiene le suda demasiado. Se pregunta qué es lo que va a decirle, o si más bien es algo que quiere mostrarle; como sea, lo más probable es que esté arriba, porque subieron las escaleras sin cruzar palabra y luego entraron a su habitación, sin que pudiera comprender la situación. La puerta del cuarto de él se cerró con un ruido sordo. Sakura buscó en medio de la oscuridad el perfil del joven chino, sintiendo su respirar fuerte e irregular.

—¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada. Se estaba comportando muy extraño desde la tarde, y no sabía si estaba siendo muy sensible, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba extraño especialmente con ella.

Él apretó un poco más la mano de la cual la sostenía, y volteó a mirarla, quitándole el aire sus ojos de caramelo fundido, con algo turbulento que se desataba en lo más profundo de su iris.

Sakura cree conocer esa mirada, o es su cuerpo el que se anticipa a ella, haciendo que su corazón se apriete, duela, y la respiración se le haga pesada.

—Tú sabes qué puedes darme-susurra Shaoran acercándose, con su aliento cálido e intoxicante. Huele a chocolate, espuma de afeitar y menta, y Sakura inspira agitada, queriendo retener su aroma para siempre, mientras intenta comprender qué intenta decirle. Porque tal vez lo sepa, lo _sienta_ en ese lugar donde la ingenuidad quiere dar paso al instinto, donde el cuerpo la obliga a no escapar y en cambio la empuja hacia él, con toda el ansia de tenerlo más cerca.

Tiene el corazón en un puño y las piernas apenas sosteniéndola cuando abre la boca que Shaoran se encarga de sellar en un segundo al besarla. Y es un beso dulce, similar a los demás, pero también distinto a todos. Hay en él una desesperación, un deseo que intenta corresponder, pero que siente sus esfuerzos insuficientes cuando las manos de él la ciñen fuerte por la cintura, suben su espalda, se enredan en su cabello, y el ritmo del beso cambia de ser precipitado a algo más pausado y tentador. Su lengua dibuja lánguidamente su labio inferior, y luego deja un rastro de su respiración por la mejilla hasta que escucha:

—He esperado demasiado por esto.

Es como tocar el cielo. Su voz la deja inmersa en una sensación gloriosa que le expande el corazón por todo el pecho y le causa un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Desea poder decirle que ella también está cansada de esperar, que la está volviendo loca, pero Shaoran busca otra vez sus labios con avidez. Tal vez sea innecesario hablar. Tal vez sólo hay que sentir.

Con sincronía, han retrocedido tres pasos, él sosteniendo con firmeza su espalda, y ella agarrándose como puede de su camiseta. Sutilmente la recuesta sobre la cama, la boca descendiendo por su mentón hasta el cuello, donde su aliento le causa cosquillas. Y mucho calor. Es probable que por ese mismo calor que ha comenzado a sentirse en el cuarto, Shaoran se aparte un minuto después para levantarse la camiseta azul y quitársela en el tiempo que ella demora pensar "Oh-Dios-mío", desconcertada.

No sabe dónde mirar, porque enfrente está otra vez su cuerpo semidesnudo, bronceado y varonil, y esa intensidad que se marca en cada músculo cuando vuelve a inclinarse sobre ella, apoyándose en sus brazos.

Cuando la mira, Sakura cree que va a morirse, si es que ya no lo está. Parece estar estudiando todos sus puntos débiles, porque apenas la contempla intensamente por segundos que parecen una eternidad, entierra la cara en su hombro, y su lengua de pronto lame sugestivamente el lóbulo de su oreja con una exhalación mezclada con su nombre.

_Sakura. _

Y jamás su nombre ha sonado tan bien.

Tiene miedo de que no sea real, sino parte de un sueño, o una confusión culpa de unas copas de licor, si bien tiene claro que ella no ha bebido, y Shaoran tampoco, o así lo parece. Segundos después obtiene la respuesta a sus interrogantes cuando siente el tacto cálido de una mano introducirse bajo la camiseta del piyama, acariciando su vientre y yendo más arriba, allí donde el corazón le va a estallar en cualquier minuto.

Sus pupilas se dilatan. Se le encoge el estó no lleva sujetador no hay nada que le impida a esos largos dedos continuar su recorrido, llegando a la cuesta de uno de sus pechos, abarcándolo por completo.

Sakura lo comprende ahora: es verdad. Todo lo que está ocurriendo es tan real que lo siente en una descarga eléctrica que la recorre por completo, y que concentra todo el calor bajo esa mano y entre sus muslos. No se reconoce cuando deja escapar un sonido placentero que le sonroja toda la cara, y que no alcanza a acallar con las manos. ¿Así ha sonado ella? Y… aguarden… ¿qué está haciendo?

El cuerpo le tiembla, de los pies a la cabeza cuando Shaoran comienza a acariciar el montículo, masajeando con el pulgar suavemente; al contrario, su lengua es exigente, apremiante, busca probar cada rincón de su boca, marcándola con su saliva, ahogando sus gemidos.

Sus manos, su lengua, su pecho desnudo apretándose contra ella, su aroma a vainilla y su calor están por provocarle un infarto, de seguro. No se puede sobrevivir a todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que le hacen arquear la espalda y respirar con fuerza por la nariz, pero que siguen creciendo, le inundan de algo vaporoso la cabeza y hacen que la habitación gire sin parar.

Mueve por instinto sus manos que palpan músculos, buscan el latir acelerado de su corazón en el pecho y se deshace de felicidad al sentirlo; es él y al fin está con ella besándola, tocándola, mirándola, pensándola… Al menos es eso lo que quiere creer, pero permanecen esas dudas en algún lugar de su cuerpo, agazapado en medio del corazón, aguardando brotar en el minuto menos adecuado.

—¿E-es verdad que t-te gustan las chicas con el cabello largo?-ha preguntado agitada cuando han parado para recuperar el aliento. Shaoran la mira, pillado desprevenido. Aún así se ve guapo. Mucho más guapo de lo que ha visto siempre, con el cabello revuelto en todas direcciones y los labios irresistiblemente humedecidos.

—¿Cómo?-sus ojos avellana se abren y cierran, y Sakura quiere retroceder el tiempo tres segundos atrás, donde esa pregunta ha salido calladamente de sus labios. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan impulsiva? —No. No lo sé-dice, sin pensar. Enarca una ceja, confundido—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

La de una pobre chiquilla que recién ahora comprende que ha arruinado toda la intimidad de la atmósfera por sus inseguridades.

_Tonta, tonta, ¡mil veces tonta!_

Intenta ocultar su rostro fuertemente sonrojado frotándose la frente. Quiere borrarse, esconder la cara en donde nadie pueda verla. La mano de él sigue posada en su vientre, sin que parezca notarlo. Al menos, ya no está en su pecho y le permite estar hilando unas palabras que cree tienen sentido.

—M-mi cabello…-balbuceó, en un hilo de voz—¿Es m-muy corto? ¿Me hace ver como una niña pequeña?-lo dijo, finalmente. Quizás no haya sido buena idea. Si el le confiesa que sí, que detesta a las chicas que lucen como niños, se le destrozará el corazón.

El silencio es avasallador cuando su mano se aparta; una corriente de aire frío le eriza los vellos. La distancia entre ambos parece de kilómetros, y Sakura desea que vuelva a apretarse contra ella para transmitirle de su calor, pero desea también saber si está presente, si está con ella en esos momentos, o busca en sus recuerdos el cuerpo de Nan Wu.

Porque de pronto ha comenzado a sentir que además de su cabello corto, tiene unos kilos de más, sus pechos son demasiados pequeños para las manos grandes de él, y su ropa interior no tiene nada de atractivo.

De seguro está decepcionado.

—No eres una niña-dice finalmente Shaoran, con la voz profunda que se deshace en un rincón del estómago, apartándole la mano con la que escondía su cara para clavar sus ojos penetrantes en los suyos—Eres una mujer.

—Pero Nan, ella y tú…-titubea, y él la interrumpe, sorprendiéndola cuando la toma de la cintura y la acerca, sin dejar de contemplarla de esa forma tan intensa que la encandila.

—¿No lo entiendes?-murmura, interponiendo una rodilla para abrir más sus piernas, mientras ella contempla su acción sin comprender. Y entonces lo hace: se apega tanto a ella que puede sentir la aspereza de sus jeans y algo más cuando se frota contra su cuerpo, y afirma con la respiración entrecortada:—Eres la única mujer que deseo, Sakura…

Abre los ojos enormes, estremeciéndose. Ha dicho que "la desea"… y lo ha sentido también; la dureza de su excitación en el muslo la quema, y pronto el rostro también se le incendia y olvida cómo respirar, porque esto es _muy_ fuerte, y definitivamente, no estaba preparada para vivirlo.

Su cabeza comienza a trabajar de pronto a mil por hora. ¿Quiere decir que pasaría… _eso_ entre ellos? Hasta ese momento no había tenido completa conciencia del asunto-al menos, no deteniéndose a pensarlo-, y ahora que se le presenta como un hecho, no puede más que sentir el estómago formar un enorme nudo de ansiedad, junto con una ola de calor que le sube al rostro y que es tan intensa, que podría sufrir una combustión.

¿Está bien que pase ahora? ¿Está bien que pase sin que ella esté totalmente segura de lo que debe hacer?

—Te deseo…-le repite él bajito, mientras besa sus mejillas ardientes, sus párpados, su frente, su cabello con olor a flores. Su mano vuelve a buscar su piel, acaricia una de las piernas. Toda ella es increíblemente suave, desde el fino cabello a los pequeños dedos de los pies.

Sus palmas se deleitan recorriéndola, andan y desandan las sutiles curvas. Se entromete bajo la camiseta de su pijama otra vez, buscando la ternura de sus pechos con un hambre que le es difícil controlar. Ella vuelve a arquearse con un gemido, y él vuelve a grabar como fuego esa imagen en su retina: la boca entreabierta, mojada y roja, las mejillas abrasadas, sus ojos esmeralda entrecerrados.

Ya no puede pensar bien. Su cuerpo está respondiendo primitivo, por instinto, liberando esos deseos que por tanto tiempo se forzó a mantener bajo control, pero que si seguían de esa manera lo matarían.

Iba a hacerla suya, porque le pertenecía, porque él era el hombre al que amaba. El único que podía tocarla.

Inevitablemente, el pecho se le infla de jactancia cuando la siente estremecerse a su contacto. Responde a cada caricia, a cada susurro. Cuando la mira, se sorprende al descubrir que sus ojos están nublados de una sensualidad de la que no parece ser consciente, y le hiere una punzada en el pecho al imaginarla en otro escenario, con otro hombre como espectador. ¿Le habrá mostrado a Ishida aquélla expresión también? La incertidumbre lo trastorna. De sólo imaginar que ese mal nacido ha podido maravillarse con ese tipo de mirada en sus ojos verdes, le revuelve el estómago.

_Es mía. Sólo tiene que ser mía. _

Invade su boca con tal ansia que le causa un sobresalto. Sakura ensancha los ojos cuando le acaricia al interior de los muslos, subiendo demasiado de prisa, pero él no se detiene a cuestionarse por qué su expresión parece asustada. Tiene un solo objetivo en mente, y cuando aparta su delicada ropa interior para lograrlo y rozarla, ella junta sus rodillas y le aparta la mano, gritando en medio del beso.

—¡E-espera!

Sólo entonces reacciona y la mira detenidamente. Parece asustada, temblando intenta cubrirse con los pantaloncitos de su pijama, con una fragilidad que le parte el corazón.

—No… n-no toques ahí-murmura tan despacio que le cuesta escucharla, preso de toda la adrenalina que sigue bombeándole la cabeza. Pasan segundos, tal vez un minuto entero en que todo parece congelarse—Y-yo… es… es extraño.

Shaoran se aparta, intrigado de su reacción. Creía que estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él; lo había visto en sus ojos, y escuchado en cada uno de sus suspiros. ¿Por qué cuando estaban por llegar a ese nivel lo ha detenido? ¿Por qué justo ahora decía que no le gustaba?

Frustrado, la sostiene de las muñecas para evitar que vuelva a esconder su rostro. No puede jugar así con él… no después de tenerlo en ese estado.

—¿Ishida te hacía sentir mejor?-cuestionó, dolido de pensar que podía estar en lo cierto, y todas esas expresiones podían ser más fidedignas cuando las había visto ese idiota.

—¿Q-qué dices?-se sorprendió ella, frunciendo el ceño. La confundía cuando reaccionaba como si tuviera celos de su antiguo amigo. Parecían años en que no escuchaba mencionarlo. —¡Yo nunca he estado así con un hombre!. Masashi ha sido mi único novio y… -Sakura se mordió el labio, sofocada de tener que estar hablando del tema, y de su obvia falta de experiencia—…él jamás m-me tocó…

Esa última frase ha quedado suspendida en el silencio, hasta que algo hace clic en su cabeza. Todo comienza a cobrar sentido… su noviazgo con Ishida no pasó de ser castos besos y caminatas de la mano; es porque no han durado más que un par de semanas, lo que no le dio tiempo a ese sujeto de ponerle un dedo encima (¡y qué alivio pensarlo!). Sin embargo, esa conjetura lo lleva a especular que cuando él le ha dicho "Tú sabes que puedes darme", Sakura no ha tenido idea a qué se ha referido, y que al momento de demostrarle su notoria reacción física, se ha espantado con justa razón:

—Eres… virgen-concluye, como una afirmación.

Hay un segundo de silencio en que sólo se miran, sorprendidos.

—Mh Hm-asiente ella confirmándoselo turbadamente, con las orejas rojas.

Bien. Ahora lo entiende todo. Lo que Sakura siente es miedo, y eso de que se ha sentido _extraña_ cuando él la ha tocado tan íntimamente, es su manera de reflejar las nuevas sensaciones que se ha encargado de despertarle como el gran pervertido que es. Porque esto, desde un comienzo, no ha sido consentido. Se ha aprovechado de ella; de sus sentimientos, de su bondad, de su ingenuidad…

Aún es una niña, y él la ha tocado como si se tratara de cualquier mujer que debe y _sabe_ cómo satisfacerlo.

—Mierda-masculla, liberando sus manos y levantándose de la cama rápidamente. Avanza a trompicones hacia la ventana, donde se sacude el cabello furioso. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota, y no darse cuenta? —Mierda…Yo… n-no debí… lo siento-tartamudea, sintiendo la cara caliente. —De verdad, no debí… -se excusa, sin poder verla a los ojos.

El silencio en la habitación parece palpable. Sakura se ha incorporado con la mirada gacha, aún con la sensación de su tacto impregnado en la piel, y sobretodo su roce allí, donde nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan extraño. "_Y agradable"_, agregó parte de sí, ruborizándola con furia.

No quería en el fondo detenerlo, pero está asustada. No sabe cómo reaccionar. Todo ha pasado muy de prisa, y no está segura de estar preparada para algo que sólo ha oído en rumores de chicas en los baños y escenas subidas de tono en las películas, ante las cuales siempre termina tapándose los ojos por la vergüenza.

—E-es mi culpa… -murmura timidamente. Ha vuelto ha sentirse demasiado niña e inexperta. Él la dejará porque nunca antes ha estado con un chico, lo que es una clara desventaja. ¿Qué hombre querría pasar la noche con una chiquilla tímida y torpe, si es capaz de tener mujeres guapas y experimentadas en la cama? Debe pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo—Yo… n-no sé cómo satisfacerte. No soy buena en… e-en el…

Shaoran se frota la cara con ambas manos ante su nervioso titubeo, lanzando una maldición en chino. No quiere escucharla pronunciar esa palabra, porque aumenta su culpa y su vergüenza.

—¡No se trata de eso!-exclama exasperado, asustándola. Arrepentido, suelta una exhalación, intentando controlar la hostilidad que sólo debería ir dirigida hacia él mismo—Es… esto no está bien.

—¿Es por Nan?-pregunta Sakura tímidamente, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja en un gesto tan simple que aún así logra que Shaoran sienta una ola de calor descendiendo por su cuerpo. —¿Es por… su compromiso?

Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso. Pero son muchísimas razones las que le impiden aprovecharse de una chica… sobretodo de ella, la tierna y dulce niñera de sus sobrinos.

—Nan no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ya no existe nada entre nosotros…

Sakura siente que el corazón se le expande en todo el pecho con esas palabras, que en su boca por fin suenan creíbles y reales. ¡Han terminado!, quiere gritar y saltar sobre la cama. Esa mujer no volverá a la casa, y Shaoran no volverá a estar con ella; no habrá compromiso formal, ni matrimonio, ni hijos que hereden los ojos de él y el pésimo carácter de ella…

—…así como tampoco puede existir algo entre tú y yo, Kinomoto-termina de decir el joven chino, con una frialdad que le hace recordar a Sakura la primera vez que lo conoció.

—No puedo corresponderte-en su boca él siente el sinsabor de esas palabras, asustándolo. ¿Es que acaso estaba mintiendo?—No siento nada por ti.

Por "nada", Shaoran no sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Sakura ha dejado de serle indiferente hace muchísimo tiempo, y las sensaciones que provoca en él no son un mero capricho; no es algo pasajero; no desaparecerán como si nada cuando regrese a Hong Kong, ni mucho menos pasando una noche con ella. Shaoran teme que no logre olvidarla pronto luego de esos meses de convivencia.

Y no logra encontrar una definición concreta para eso que le ocurre con ella; eso que la ha convertido en una persona importante en su estrecho número de seres queridos, y que le impide hacerle daño.

Se sobresalta al escucharla nuevamente, un tono triste e inestable.

—Dijiste que me deseas. Para mí es suficiente.

—¡No, no lo es!-refutó de inmediato. Sakura lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, ante lo cual desvió de inmediato la mirada, cubriéndose la cara—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti-masculló para sí. Porque ella merecía un hombre mejor, que la quisiera de verdad, que pudiera estar siempre con ella, prometiéndole todas esas cosas que una chica como ella tenía que tener.

—¿Cómo?-cuestionó Sakura, que no había escuchado.

—Quiero que olvides tu propósito-dijo con firmeza, si bien sentía que por dentro el corazón se le agitaba, temeroso de que ella pudiera descubrirlo—Nunca lograrás que te corresponda, Kinomoto. Es mejor que busques otra persona.

—P-pero yo…

—Y olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar-la evitó de prisa, todavía rehuyendo el contacto visual. No quería que con ver sus ojos su decisión flaqueara. Tenía que comenzar a prepararla, porque era la última vez que se verían. Shaoran tragó pesado, mientras contemplaba su mano que minutos antes la había tocado, y continuó tras una exhalación, empuñándola con fuerza—Fue un error y te pido disculpas si te asusté. Sólo ha sido por la situación… si hay algo que dije… tú… no tienes que tomártelo en serio.

Sakura no reacciona tras sus palabras. Shaoran sólo la siente respirar a un metro de distancia, y no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo. Cuando se atreve a alzar la mirada, se sorprende de no ver nada y sentir en cambio una presión que lo empujó, logrando que se enredarse en sus propios pies para caer al suelo de espaldas.

—¿La situación?-ha preguntado Sakura, quien cayó junto a él, sosteniendo entre ambos puños su camiseta. Shaoran la mira asombrado de su fuerza, y de la chispa que brilla en sus enfurecidos ojos—¿Es así como llamas a todo lo que pasó? ¿"La situación"?

—Le pasa a cualquier hombre-explica algo turbado cuando logra reponerse de la impresión, porque no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera—Es por eso que te pido no te lo tomes en serio…

—¡Es un poco tarde para decirlo, ¿no crees?-exclamó ella furiosa, zamarreándolo—¡¿Qué quieres decir con la situación?

No, definitivamente Shaoran Li no se esperaba que una chica- o cualquier persona que quisiera salir indemne- lograra derribarlo en el suelo, y ahora lo zarandeara de su camiseta para obligarlo a dar explicaciones. Con Sakura todo siempre es igual de inesperado, y hasta divertido.

—¡¿A todas les dices lo mismo?-sigue exigiendo saber, con las mejillas rojas del coraje, y él duda que la chica a quien estuvo besando y se sonrojaba cándidamente, sea la misma que parece querer matarlo con la mirada—¿¡Se lo decías también a Nan cuando venía por las noches a tu cuarto? ¡¿Se lo has dicho a otras niñas de preparatoria sin experiencia como yo?

—No discutiré eso contigo-murmuró, forzándose a mantener la frialdad.

—¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero saber porqué tienes el descaro de mentir, y decir que me deseas, cuando no es verdad! ¿Por qué te burlas de mí?

—Espera, Kinom-intentó hacerse escuchar, para calmarla. Quizás buscaba que lo odiara, pero no que se descargara de esa forma.

—¡Para mí no es una simple situación!-espetó ella, acercándolo y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. Shaoran dejó de respirar cuando pudo distinguir una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su pómulo izquierdo—Para mí… fue un momento especial…-declaró ella con suavidad, bajando la cabeza al percatarse que los ojos se le ponían llorosos. Odiaba ser tan frágil cuando el momento requería todo lo contrario. Todavía con los dedos agarrotados sosteniendo el cuello de su camiseta, terminó por murmurar entre lagrimas:—…no quiero olvidarlo.

Escuchó sus acallados sollozos y sus murmullos en su contra por ser "frío" y "cruel". Él dibujó una triste expresión en el rostro, lanzando un suspiro, porque si de crueldad estaban hablando, ella también lo era, lo dejaba en clara desventaja, volviéndolo un idiota vulnerable.

Por primera vez, Shaoran no estuvo de acuerdo con las definiciones acerca de su persona. Lo que más se acercaba a él, en estos momentos, era la palabra "idiota". ¿Es que qué clase de idiota era para hacerla sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué no ha medido sus actos desde un comienzo y evitó llevarla a su cuarto? ¿Por qué tuvo que hablarle en la cocina y no esperó la hora indicada para desaparecer? Era lo más sano para ambos.

—Soy el más grande de todos los idiotas-susurró con una media sonrisa, resignado a obedecer al impulso de tocarla.

Con suma lentitud, casi temblando por la anticipación, su mano se acercó al rostro oculto de la muchacha, alzando suavemente su mentón. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos por un instante eterno, cristalinos y más esmeraldas que nunca. En su vida había visto ojos más bonitos que esos, pensó con una extraña sensación en la garganta. Quizás, esta iba a ser precisamente la última vez que pudiera verlos.

Con el dorso de la mano secó sus lágrimas, desde aquellas que se alojaban en sus mejillas hasta las que se habían deslizado hasta sus deseables labios.

Sakura lanzó un pequeño suspiro, y eso fue suficiente para que él se acercara un poco más, mientras de su boca comenzaba una frase que desconocía realmente su fin, pero que comenzó con un silencioso "yo…", y que sin embargo no logró terminar.

—"_Hong Sheng"-_desde afuera se escucharon las bocinas de un vehículo sonando insistentemente, provocándole un sobresalto.

—¿Qué es eso?-cuestionó Sakura confundida. Lo observa preocupada, y es que ni él sabe la expresión que tiene su rostro en esos momentos. —¿P-pasa algo malo?

Pasa lo peor, quiere decirle, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas ni la fuerza para hacerlo. Por eso la mira, por última vez, e intenta sonreírle para transmitirle tranquilidad.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día-dice él con voz queda, mientras su mano acaricia la castaña cabellera corta. ¿Por qué va a perdonarlo?, se pregunta ella, confundida. ¿Por qué de pronto su voz y su caricia son tan adormecedoras? Sakura lucha porque sus ojos permanezcan abiertos, pero contra su voluntad se van cerrando poco a poco, con la última imagen de Shaoran sonriéndole de una manera extraña, como si estuviera ocultando algo, como si quisiera tranquilizarla de algo malo que está por suceder; lo presiente, hay algo que está fuera de lugar, por eso se debate contra ese sopor e intenta pedirle una explicación. Sus palabras se vuelven balbuceos inteligibles cuando quieren brotar de sus labios. Frustrada, un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Luego, sólo vino la oscuridad absoluta.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Spinnel está nervioso. Hong Sheng no es de los sujetos con más paciencia del clan; lo sabe porque ya había tenido oportunidad de compartir con él en ocasiones pasadas, cuando su protegido todavía era un niño. Desde ese entonces le tiene tanto o más respeto que a Ieran Li por su carácter, y por el mismo motivo está sudando en frío a la espera que su amo haga aparición antes que la poca tolerancia del hombre llegue a un límite.

—Ve a buscar ese chico. No estoy para perder mi tiempo-le ordenó fríamente, todavía de pie a un costado del vehículo.

Asintió rápidamente, pero antes de volar raudo hasta la ventana, la figura del chico asomó desde la puerta, cargando con un pequeño bolso. Los pequeños pulmones de Spinnel se llenaron de aire, aliviado.

—Te tardaste, Xiao Lang-fue lo primero que dijo Hong Sheng agriamente, al verlo aparecer.

—Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?

Spi lo miró sorprendido de su arrojo. No era bien visto que una persona joven le hablara así a sus mayores, sobretodo en una familia tan estricta como eran los Li.

—Noto que falta uno de tus guardianes-señaló Hong Sheng, pasando por alto su insolencia, pero aún así con voz severa.

—Spinnel es mi único guardián ahora.

—¿Qué hay de Kerberos?

—Ya no está a mis órdenes. Pertenece a otra persona.

Hong Sheng frunció gravemente el ceño. Nada bueno parecía venir ahora, pensó el guardián, pero su dueño no lucía preocupado. Ni siquiera él, que había compartido tanto tiempo a su lado, sabía exactamente cómo denominar la expresión que tenía en su semblante.

—¿Quién es esa persona?-preguntó Hong Sheng.

Shaoran lo miró ahora con cierta apatía, recargándose en el coche.

—¿Ha venido por mí o a interrogarme, _tío_?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida que terminó por exasperar al hombre. Antes de que a ojos de Spinnel ocurriera una tragedia, y esos dos terminaran matándose con las miradas, una tercera presencia los interrumpió.

—Ahí estás, Kerberos-dijo Hong Sheng al dar con el guardián de ojitos negros, que miraba sin comprender la escena. Había escuchado los ruidos mientras dormitaba en el cuarto de los niños—¿Puedes explicarme qué es esa estupidez de que perteneces a otra persona?

—Regresa a la casa, Kerberos-le ordenó Shaoran seriamente.

—Creí que no eras su dueño-interrumpió el hombre con sarcasmo—No tendrías porqué darle órdenes.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestionó el guardián, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del hombre. Miró el equipaje que cargaba Li, alzando una ceja—¿Ustedes… se van?

—Kerberos, no es el momento para…

—¿Su hermana lo sabe?-se precipitó a preguntar—¿Sakura lo sabe? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?

Shaoran contempla de reojo a Hong Sheng, aparentemente intrigado ante la mención de "Sakura". De seguro no tardaría en llegar a la conclusión que era la nueva dueña del guardián, y a hilar explicaciones del porqué había tomado esa decisión.

—Creí que lo mejor sería que no lo supieran hasta la mañana-dijo, bajando la voz. Intuía que Hong Sheng se esforzaba por oírle, pese a que fingiera mirar desinteresado hacia el final de la calle—Mi madre quiere que regrese, para que estemos juntos cuando Ho ataque.

—¡Pero yo también quiero ayudarlo!

—Ya hablamos de esto, Kero-el guardián abrió los ojos emocionado. Ese era el nombre que Sakura utilizaba para llamarlo, porque consideraba que era mucho más acorde y amable a su apariencia pequeña. De los labios de su antiguo amo sonaba igual de agradable, y le produjo un cierto dolorcito en el pecho—Tu lugar ya no es a mi lado. Mi última misión fue encomendarte de que cuidaras de tu nuevo dueño, tal como hacías conmigo.

Kerberos contuvo como pudo las lagrimas. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que tendría que despedirse de él, y menos tan repentinamente. Quizás los primeros días en que se conocieron, soñaba el día en que pudiera decirle adiós para siempre, porque le resultaba ser un chiquillo bastante insoportable. Pero no ahora. No luego de tantos momentos juntos en que se habían trasformado en buenos amigos.

—Pero si ella pregunta por usted…-murmuró Kero, y Shaoran sabía que estaba refiriéndose a Sakura—¿qué le diré?

Que lo siente. Que va a extrañarla. Que es una chica increíble y…

—Dile que… -Shaoran suspiró, sacudiéndose ofuscado el cabello. ¿Qué lograría diciéndole todas esas cosas dada las circunstancias?—No lo sé…

—Xiao Lang, no tenemos toda la noche-los interrumpió Hong Sheng, con tedio—Un avión nos espera.

Miró los ojitos cristalizados del pequeño guardián, con un intento de sonrisa.

—Cuídala mucho-le pidió.

—Por supuesto. Mucha suerte, joven-Kerberos desvió la mirada a su camarada, cambiando la emotiva expresión a una fruncida—Y más vale que seas un buen guardián, gato.

—Súbete-ordenó Hong Sheng, harto de la espera.

Con toda calma, el chico abrió la puerta y se subió junto a Spinnel. El marido de su tía hizo lo propio con la puerta del copiloto, cerrándola sonoramente y dando de inmediato la instrucción de partir al aeropuerto a su chofer.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa serena a la pequeña figura del guardián, que se quedó flotando sobre la vereda.

Pronto Kerberos y la casa- _su_ casa- desaparecieron instantáneamente de vista. Quizás era mejor antes que seguir contemplando cada detalle con un vacío en el pecho, y la imagen de Sakura dormida por su hechizo en su cama.

_No puedes arrepentirte_, se dijo firme, tratando de controlar todas esas sensaciones que le quemaban la garganta. No había otra forma de que las cosas terminaran. Quizás Hong Sheng les hizo un favor en aparecer tan repentinamente y evitar que algo pasara entre ellos, porque Sakura merecía más que el simple recuerdo de una noche con un chico que probablemente no vuelva a ver nunca, y el que jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos como verdaderamente merece.

Sacó el llavero que les habían regalado en el Planetario, en el que seguían las llaves que no volvería a utilizar.

—Te noto un poco triste. ¿Ya estás extrañando a tu hermana y sus chiquillos?

Shaoran no despegó la mirada del cristal, guardándose las llaves de regreso en el bolsillo. Todo se sucedía de prisa; la velocidad que llevaba ese vehículo debía estar penada por ley en ese país. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, sintiendo la cabeza pesada.

—No estoy seguro que esto funcione-murmuró. No quiso decírselo a su madre, pero intuía que al huir sólo empeorarían las cosas. ¿Cómo asegurarse de que al salir del país Ho lo seguiría? ¿Qué tal si sólo lograban enfurecerlo y se quedaba a causar daños a otras personas inocentes?

—Claro que funcionará-afirmó él, muy seguro de sus palabras—Su deseo es destruirte a ti y tu madre. Es obvio que los seguirá donde quiera que vayan, aún más si llevas ese tablero.

Si lo decía de esa manera no era muy alentador, pensó el castaño con una mueca.

—Es mejor que descanses, Xiao Lang. Nos esperan muchas cosas al llegar a tu casa.

Sería mucho mejor si lograra callarse y dejarlo en paz. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con un sujeto tan insufrible como él. Comprendía que su madre quisiera asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a Hong Kong, pero no entendía porqué tenía que enviar precisamente a ese tipo. Entre enfrentar solo otro posible ataque de Ho Thang y tolerar la presencia de Hong Sheng todo el regreso a casa, no había mucha diferencia.

De pronto, una ligera vibración llama su atención. Proviene de su bolso a un costado, pero no tiene tiempo de inspeccionar de qué se trata, porque debió interponer un brazo para no golpearse contra el asiento delantero cuando frenaron violentamente. Shaoran alcanzó a sostener a Spinnel, mirando confundido el motivo de la repentina detención.

—¿Qué pasa, inútil? ¿Quieres matarnos?-protestó Hong Sheng, recuperándose de la impresión.

—Señor, ahí al frente…-el chofer señaló a tres sombras que se interpusieron en su camino y lo obligaron a frenar. Estaban a unos dos metros de distancia, y no parecían con intenciones de moverse, pese a que Hong Sheng obligara a su chofer a tocar la bocina continuamente.

—¡Pasa sobre ellos!-ordenó, pero el joven conductor sólo se encogió en su asiento, incapaz de obedecerle.

Hong Sheng gruñó malhumorado. Mientras desabrochaba su cinturón mascullaba que ya se enterarían esos idiotas.

Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento y le advirtió no moverse.

—¡Já, ¿crees que le tengo miedo a estos insignificantes nipones?-escupió rabioso, bajándose del coche. —¡Salgan y muestres sus caras!

Las sombras tomaron formas y resurgieron a la parte alumbrada de la calle, revelando sus rostros. En ese mismo instante el aura oscura que todos despedían propagó un soplo helado le causó un escalofrío. Tal como Shaoran lo presintió: Ho Thang estaba ahí, y el tablero había reaccionado antes a su presencia.

—¡Apártate Hong Sheng!-le pidió, pero ya era tarde.

—Eres tú el famoso Thang-lo miró el chino, con los dientes apretados, acercándose unos pasos—Al fin nos conocemos.

—Siempre es un placer conocer a cualquiera que se relacione con los Li-replicó el hechicero, con falsa cortesía. A un mismo tiempo, ambos habían hecho aparecer sus armas, sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

—Yo pelearé con él-dijo el joven castaño interponiéndose con espada en mano para el enfrentamiento.

—Li… no te veía desde aquella noche-lo saludó Thang con una seña aparentemente cordial que logró provocar una mirada aterradora como respuesta—Espero que tengas la conciencia más tranquila después de haber matado a dos de mis hombres.

Él apretó la empuñadura con fuerza. Recordar esa noche seguía causándole remordimiento y malestar; pese a que los demás le aseguraran que había sido la única alternativa, la muerte de esos dos sujetos seguía pesándole, e intuía seguiría de esa forma por el resto de su vida.

—Quédate atrás, chico-le advirtió el enviado de su madre—No me asusta este sujeto.

Shaoran vio a Hong Sheng adoptar una posición de ataque, mientras Ho hacía un gesto al resto de sus hombres, que retrocedieron para dejarlo a solas. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, hizo a su adversario que comenzara con la ofensiva.

—Tienes suerte de contar con guardaespaldas, Li. Debes tener mucho miedo-se burló Thang, mientras esquivaba sin mayor dificultad los continuos ataques de Hong Sheng. Era demasiado rápido para que alguno lo tocara. —Te haré un favor, y terminaremos pronto con esto-musitó, sacando de la manga un talismán. Apenas lo dejó caer, una fuerte ráfaga de viento junto a una luz cegadora lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Amo!-escuchó a Spinnel, quien se acercó como pudo a él para protegerlo.

Shaoran intentó abrir los ojos, pese a la intensa nube de tierra que se lo impedía, y la luz que aún le estorbaba. Este tipo de hechizos sólo podían hacerse para ganar tiempo, o confundir al oponente. Desde que se enfrentó por primera vez a Thang, ese hombre no hacía más que ponerle esa clase de obstáculos, como si le gustara ver cómo malgastaba su tiempo.

Cuando la brillante luz por fin le dio una tregua, pudo divisar a su tío, boca abajo en medio del parque, aparentemente inconsciente.

—¡Hong Sheng!-lo llamó, pero no respondió. Shaoran corrió a comprobar que se encontraba bien cuando sintió que otro ataque se dirigía hacia él. Spinnel había llegado en el momento justo para contarrestrarlo. Sin embargo, no había calculado bien su movimiento, y recibió un fuerte impacto en el lomo. Shaoran lo miró aterrado, imaginando lo peor, pero el buen guardián juntó fuerzas e intentó ponerse de pie, forzando una sonrisa para serenarlo.

—Vamos, Li. Será mejor que me entregues ese tablero, antes de que ocurra una tragedia-dijo Ho, mientras su mirada se paseaba inclemente por los dos cuerpos de los heridos, hasta el joven que continuaba de pie al medio de ambos, con la respiración irregular, de seguro por el espanto de saber que era el próximo que podía caer como una mosca.

—No vas a conseguirlo-masculló iracundo, levantando su espada. Ho lo miró con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a exasperarlo. Ese hombre iba a pagar de una vez todo el daño que estaba causando—¡No vas a conseguirlo nunca!

Primero invocó al Dios del fuego, causando que enormes llamas se arremolinaran hacia donde Ho estaba, pero que apenas lo tocaron cuando las neutralizó con lo que lucía como una enorme pared de agua. El regocijo de Thang no podía ser mayor cuando se libró de su amenaza con facilidad.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. Tendría que intentar algo mejor. Ambicionando darle la menor cantidad de tiempo para reaccionar, lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez invocando al Dios del rayo. Pero como si Thang hubiera leído sus pensamientos en cosa de segundos, logró detenerlo con otro conjuro muy similar, haciendo que ambos fucilazos se encontraran y despidieran miles de chispas, logrando un equilibrio, sin permitir que ninguno de los dos aventajara al otro.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes, mientras intentaba mantenerse concentrado. Pero había una inquietud que le estaba impidiendo seguir, y es que ¿por qué Thang parecía conocer todos sus hechizos? Tal vez se había dado el tiempo de analizar todos sus posibles movimientos. O era esa persona que sus ayudantes le confesaron estaba infiltrado en su clan, quien estaba detrás de todo. De otra forma, no se explicaba cómo ese hombre sabía sus conjuros, y la manera de defenderse a ellos.

Ho Thang nuevamente pareció adentrarse en sus supuestos, porque se apresuró a lanzar una carcajada solazado por su expresión.

—¿Preocupado Li?-cuestionó sarcástico.

Shaoran retrocedió de un salto, interrumpiendo el hechizo que sólo estaba cansándolo. Ho no parecía agotado en lo más mínimo. Aprovechó para contemplar de cerca el estado de Spinnel, que se mantenía a duras penas en sus cuatro patas, pero alerta a un posible ataque de los hombres de Thang. Hong Sheng seguía recostado en el suelo, sosteniéndose el pecho, aparentemente herido, si bien no alcanzaba a vislumbrar manchas de sangre en sus ropajes.

Sintiéndose responsable, Shaoran se prometió no sólo proteger el tablero con su vida, sino asegurar que Spinnel y el enviado de su madre no resultaran más lastimados. Debía encontrar la manera de sorprender a Thang. El hechizo para detener el tiempo era una opción, pero lo dejaría demasiado agotado para intentar algo más tras llevarlo a cabo.

Si sólo tuviera a su madre para obtener su consejo…

Y así como una idea lleva a otra, Shaoran se encontró acariciando una posibilidad repentina. Y también disparatada, por qué no decirlo. Pero tenía que arriesgarse a intentarlo, y no había mejor momento que aquél.

Alzó la espada horizontalmente, a la altura de su rostro, apoyando dos dedos sobre ella, y fijó la mirada resuelta en su oponente. No tenía mucho tiempo, ni menos suficiente energía para intentar muchos hechizos, por lo que éste debía funcionar.

—Evoco a los grandes dioses… manifiéstense, rayos, vientos, tormentas y fuego-murmuró silenciosamente, tal como escuchara recitar a su madre, en continuas ocasiones. Un calor comenzó a emerger de la espada, y sus manos sintieron unas intensas vibraciones, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Ho Thang lo contempló sin entender, perdiendo la mueca confianzuda que llevaba impresa en su semblante cuando percibió una gran cantidad de magia desenvolviéndose alrededor, cubriendo el cielo de oscuras nubes y lejanos truenos—Rayos, vientos, tormentas y fuego, las cuatro direcciones de los dioses…-Shaoran abrió los ojos, apuntando la espada hacia su enemigo—¡Te ordeno que vengas!.

Thang distinguió una enorme cantidad de energía dirigirse hacia él, por lo que su primera reacción fue interponer un escudo para mantenerse a salvo, lo cual funcionó a primeras y lo hizo recuperar su confianza. Confianza que sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, hasta que observó atónito que el escudo se resquebrajaba y el hechizo lo debilitaba rápidamente.

—¡Lo tiene!-exclamó Spinnel desde su lugar, orgulloso.

—¿Qué demonios…?-gruñó el hechicero maligno, luchando para no dejarse ganar. Sin embargo, el ataque del joven logró derribar completamente su barrera protectora, e impactó directamente sobre él, expulsándolo varios metros de distancia.

Shaoran contempló con cierta incredulidad a su enemigo en el suelo. Se acercó con sigilo, y la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo invertido en el conjuro.

—Muy ingenioso, Li-oyó que decía el hombre entre dientes, aguantándose el dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo—No debí subestimarte-masculló, con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué mierda planeas?-farfulló el chico—¿Realmente es el tablero lo que buscas?

—Lo que busco es destruirte, Li…-confesó Thang sin rodeos, pese a su mal estado—…a ti, y toda tu familia. El tablero es sólo una parte de todas mis ambiciones, y voy a conseguirlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro en tu lugar-dijo Shaoran, apuntando la espada a la altura de su pecho.

—Aunque me mates, el plan seguirá en marcha Li. Mis hombres saben perfectamente dónde y cómo atacar. ¿De verdad pensaste que dejaríamos que te fueras donde tu mamita, como un crío?-Thang intentó soltar una risa, pero su cuerpo resentía cualquier movimiento—Te hacemos un favor al obligarte a que reconsideres la idea de abandonar Japón. Aquí es donde debemos permanecer, porque aquí es donde está todo lo interesante, ¿no lo crees?

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Te aconsejo que cuides muy bien aquello que quieres-murmuró Thang en voz baja, como si estuviera diciéndole un secreto—No querrás sufrir otra pérdida dolorosa, como sucedió con tu padre.

—¡Es por él que voy a acabar contigo!-juró el chino, apretando la mandíbula, con un torrente de furia en las venas.

El otro lanzó una áspera risa.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero tu venganza no debería ser hacia mí-le dijo, de buen humor. Ver el confuso rostro del chiquillo aumentó su sonrisa. Aunque sentía que estaba cerca de la muerte, Ho iba a perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo y disfrutar con ello—Si no entiendes, será mejor que se lo preguntes a tu tío. Él sabe exactamente qué ocurrió con tu padre.

Shaoran agravó su gesto ceñudo, sintiendo que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Irónicamente, la mirada de Ho reflejaba honestidad al decir que era inocente, y él le creía por primera y única vez a todo lo que estaba murmurando a duras penas por sus heridas.

—"_Es una lástima…-_había dicho el hombre, posando una mano en su cabeza, y a mirarlo como si le hubiera pasado algo muy malo—…_es una lástima que te hayas quedado sin padre a esta edad, pequeño Xiao Lang"._

El recuerdo de esa tarde le azotó repentinamente, comenzando a marearlo.

¿Acaso Hong Sheng estaba involucrado en la muerte de su papá?

—¡Amo!-escuchó exclamar a Spinnel, y aturdido volteó a observar qué ocurría, encontrándose con que el mismísimo Hong Sheng caminaba ileso hacia él. Su guardián intentó detenerlo, abalanzándose con sus fauces abiertas, pero con un simple movimiento el hechicero lo arrojó contra el suelo, donde lanzó un herido aullido.

De pronto todo parecía una especie de sueño bizarro. El esposo de su tía, apuntaba su espada hacia él y con el rostro sombrío pronunció dos simples palabras que enviaron una descarga eléctrica que lo sacudió e hizo que soltara la espada, cayendo prácticamente inconsciente. Sus músculos no le respondían, mientras observaba que Hong Sheng se acercaba más, hasta inclinarse junto a él, contemplándolo con frialdad desde arriba.

—El pobre y pequeño huérfano Xiao Lang. Tuviste las agallas para llegar hasta este punto, pero ya es hora de que termines de jugar-Hong Sheng le arrebató el tablero que protegía bajo el brazo. Shaoran intentó retenerlo, recibiendo un profundo corte en su mano. —Ni lo intentes, sobrinito. Esto dejará de ser tuyo hoy.

—¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo de él?-preguntó uno de los miembros del clan Thang, con cierta inseguridad. Ahora que su líder estaba malherido, no sabían a quién jurarle lealtad, porque Hong Sheng era al fin de cuentas el que encabezaba el plan.

—Oh no. Quiero darme ese placer-sonrió el aludido, dándole una patada en la cara—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando verte como te veo ahora. El hijo de Ieran Li, y el favorito del Clan para ser el próximo líder está ahora a mis pies, fracasando en su primera y última misión.

El ruido de un trueno, resabio de su conjuro, se quedó reverberando junto a esas palabras. Shaoran sintió las gotas de lluvia resbalar por su cabello y su cara, contrastando con la tibieza de la sangre que escurría por su nariz y su boca.

A fin de cuentas, no había logrado cumplir con lo que le habían encomendado. Iba a desilusionar a todos aquellos que confiaron en él, sobretodo su madre, a quien no iba a poder proteger de ese sujeto.

Shaoran observa por última vez el resplandor de un relámpago quebrar con la oscuridad, reflejándose en el rostro siniestro de Hong Sheng. Sus párpados ceden lentamente, hasta que terminan por cerrarse por completo. Una sensación cálida inunda todo su cuerpo, y cansado de luchar por permanecer despierto, termina por dejarse llevar.

—Igual que tu padre-murmuró Hong Sheng, con una sonrisa despiadada, alzando su espada para enterrarla directo en su cuello. Ya no podía esperar a terminar con quien era su pesadilla desde su nacimiento. Ese chiquillo significaba su más clara amenaza, pues desde que se enteró de su llegada al mundo, supo que iba a ser su rival para convertirse en el líder del Clan Li.

—Baja esa arma.

Hong Sheng desvió en cuestión de microsegundos la mirada del desfallecido cuerpo del joven, hacia la voz que acababa de escuchar. Incrédulo, permaneció con la boca entreabierta sin reaccionar, lo que dio oportunidad a la persona responsable de esa orden de acercarse.

—Si lo tocas, te mato-le amenazó, mientras Hong Sheng se veía reflejado en el antiguo espejo que utilizaba para sus hechizos. No era tan estúpido para arriesgarse, pues conocía el conjuro más potente que expedía ese artilugio, y lo podía matar de forma instantánea, sin que pudiera impedirlo.

—Hablemos como personas civilizadas, Ieran-dijo, apartando la espada del cuerpo del chico. La mirada glacial de la líder del clan no le dio tregua. Hong Sheng maldijo para sus adentros no haber enterrado la espada minutos antes, para acabar por fin con la vida del menor de los Li. Ahora no sabía cómo huir de esa y otras dos mujeres que la acompañaban, cuyo nivel de magia no era para subestimar.

—Contigo no vale la pena hablar-replicó la hechicera.

Hong Sheng tomó aire, haciendo un gesto a los dos miembros del clan Thang.

—Entonces tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¿Shaoran?

Fue la primera palabra que emitió Sakura al despertar e incorporarse de la cama. Pestañó reiteradas veces, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde sentía que algo parecía hundirle hasta dejarla sin aire. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de mal presentimiento. Recordó que lo había tenido también cuando Shaoran la había mirado con esa extraña sonrisa, diciéndole "lo siento", en un contexto que aún no lograba dilucidar.

Dio una mirada ansiosa por todo su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación. Le costó bastante trabajo ubicarse, y hacer que su cabeza lograra hacer la conexión con todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior-lo que no parecía ser un sueño- y ligarlos con la realidad de ese despertar, precisamente en la cama de él, y de quien no había rastro alguno.

Se esforzó por mantener la serenidad antes de cavilar sobre lo acontecido entre ambos en esa cama, concentrándose en salir de ahí y buscarlo, para calmar esa molesta anticipación que le bullía en el corazón.

Se deslizó, hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo. Una ventisca le causó un escalofrío. La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, y de improviso la puerta también se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Shiefa.

—¡Hermanito, despierta ya!-entró gritando entusiasta, hasta que su mirada se topó con la menuda figura de la niñera sentada en la cama. Shiefa ladeó la cabeza y preguntó curiosa:—¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con un sobresalto, la muchacha se levantó de golpe. El rostro de su jefa es casi tan parecido al de ella cuando comprende en vertiginosos segundos lo incómodo e incomprensible de la escena: ella, en pijamas, en la cama de Shaoran y un sonrojo que le es imposible disimular al pensar en todo lo que ocurrió.

La última imagen que logra rescatar en sus recuerdos, es la sonrisa de él, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba un cansancio repentino y los ojos se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Sakura no entendía cómo es que se había quedado dormida en una circunstancia como esa. Sólo recordarlo le producía una punzada de desilusión.

—Y-yo…-comenzó temblorosa, sin saber cómo excusarse. Su cabeza era un lío, y necesitaba que Li estuviera ahí para ayudarla. Si no había pasado nada, el que podía explicar mejor lo acontecido era precisamente él, si es que tampoco se había quedado dormido.

—¡Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano!-exclamó su jefa, mordiéndose el puño para no gritar más fuerte. Parecía emocionada, pero Sakura no entendía por qué, si su propio hermano mayor había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando los encontró dormidos en la misma cama. Aunque en este caso no podía asegurar que así fuera. Shiefa la hizo volver a sentarse en la cama, tomándole las manos, y mirándola anhelante. No lucía como si quisiera regañarla—Dime, ¿mi hermano fue amable contigo anoche?

—¿Amable?-repitió ella, sin comprender.

—Sí. Me refiero a si te trató con cuidado cuando lo hicieron-sonrió Shiefa, comprensivamente—Porque era tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le iba de golpe a toda la cara al entender por fin lo que intentaba decir. Sin duda que él había sido amable, pese a que no llegaran a _eso, _como su jefa pensaba.

—¡No!-exclamó, moviendo la cabeza vigorosamente de un lado a otro. La imagen de ellos dos sobre la cama era demasiado realista en su imaginación, y su cara ya no podía estar más roja. La piel se le puso de gallina cuando rememoró sus caricias, y debió agitar la cabeza violentamente otra vez, para recobrar la compostura—¡E-es un m-malentendido! Nosotros n-no… no…

—¿No pasó nada?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, con la voz atorada. Shiefa le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en sus manos, brindándole una sonrisa, y decidiendo que no iba a forzarla a contarle detalles, pues parecía incomodarla mucho.

—Bueno, si no estabas lista es mejor esperar-la animó. Sakura no sabía exactamente qué decir. Ella creía estar lista; tenía temores, y un sinfín de dudas al respecto, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo por entregarse completamente a él. Por Dios, si seguía sonrojándose quedaría así por siempre. Además, no era el momento de pensar en eso… —Hey, ¿entonces dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó Shiefa, cambiando de tema.

—No lo sé-contestó sinceramente, mientras se levantaba de la cama después de la mujer.

Shiefa dio un vistazo a todo el cuarto. Estaba tan ordenado como costumbre. No había rastros de Spinnel, el que comúnmente era el primer guardián en dar vueltas por la casa.

—No es justo, quería darle su saludo de cumpleaños-refunfuñó la joven madre, cruzándose de brazos. —Además, hoy por fin me decidí a contarles a todos sobre el bebé, y mi hermano no aparece. ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

La chica sonrió comprensivamente. Su jefa parecía ya estar al límite con tan importante secreto.

—¿Crees que haya ido a entrenar?-preguntó, conjeturando que podía estar junto a Spinnel. Su espada no estaba en el rincón donde generalmente la apoyaba, así que podía tener razón. Ni hablar, ni porque fuese su cumpleaños ese chico se tomaba un respiro. Sus ojos se toparon de pronto con un papel doblado sobre el escritorio. Al acercarse, vio que estaba dirigido hacia ella, por lo que lo tomó, no sin sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago. Shaoran no era de los que dejaba notas para explicar que saldría en la mañana a correr o entrenar, ya que todos lo daban por sabido.

—Este papel debe tener la respuesta-dijo sonriéndole a la niñera, mientras desdoblaba la dichosa nota y la ponía ante sus ojos.

Sakura la contempló ansiosa mientras leía las breves líneas, o eso intuía al ser un trozo tan pequeño y Shaoran tan poco comunicativo a la hora de informar sobre algo. A los cinco segundos Shiefa no pronunciaba palabra, comenzando a alertarla de que algo no estaba bien, justo como lo decía ese vaticinio desde que despertó.

—¿Qué dice?-cuestionó, apretándose las manos.

—Es… una tontería-Shiefa soltó una risa que no pareció natural—Nada importante.

Sakura se preocupó cuando los ojos se le nublaron repentinamente, pese a que intentara ocultarlo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Señora Shiefa-murmuró, al verla arrugar el papel en su mano hasta dejarlo pequeñísimo. —¿Dónde está él?

Por largos segundos, Shiefa la observó compasivamente, hasta que se acercó a rodearla con los brazos, lo que anticipó a Sakura que se trataba de algo realmente grave.

—S-se ha ido a Hong Kong-balbuceó con dificultad en medio de su llanto, dejándola helada—Justo e-en el día de su cumpleaños-la apretó con más fuerza, y añadió suavemente un "lo lamento mucho".

Tenía que ser una broma. Sakura deseó que su jefa la soltara, y con ese buen humor característico le asegurara que todo estaba bien, y en ese papel Shaoran anunciaba que había ido por algo a la tienda, o a hacer ejercicio como siempre.

—Él no… no puede haberse ido-musitó confundida. ¿Por qué? No había insinuado nada en todos esos días sobre una despedida—Él estaba aquí anoche y…

Y estuvieron juntos, y de no haber sido por su torpeza, él la habría hecho suya. Sakura crispó los puños, con la sensación de que le arrancaban el corazón a pedazos. ¿Acaso lo ocurrido por la noche había provocado su partida? Tal vez él quiso escapar porque no quería lidiar con una chiquilla como ella, que insistía en conquistarlo. Tal vez no quería verla más, arrepentido de todo, y la mejor manera era desaparecer de esa forma.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Estaba siendo nuevamente muy ególatra en pensar sólo en sí misma. Obviamente, ella no tenía el poder suficiente para influir en alguna decisión de Shaoran. Lo más probable es que su repentina partida guardaba relación con su misión.

—Debe haberse marchado muy temprano en la mañana-decía una pensativa Shiefa, separándose suavemente. —No entiendo porqué tuvo que irse tan inesperadamente. ¿No te dijo nada mientras estuvieron juntos?

Intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta, Sakura se esforzó por encontrar algo que le ayudara a responder esa pregunta.

—¡Un automóvil!-exclamó de pronto, cuando los recuerdos de una bocina sonando en la madrugada llegaron a su mente—Comenzaron a tocar la bocina, y él se puso muy raro, y luego…

Las disculpas, su voz adormecedora, la sonrisa extraña, su mano acariciándole el cabello… Todo comenzaba a calzar en un extraño puzle, haciendo que a cada segundo su pulso se acelerara, al sentirse más cerca de la verdad.

—Él… me ha dormido con un hechizo-concluyó apagadamente, mientras su jefa la contemplaba con tristeza. —Lo hizo antes de marcharse.

Shiefa querría tener cerca a ese chico, y no precisamente para darle un abrazo de cumpleaños; en esos momentos, sólo deseaba descargar su pena y rabia jalándole de las orejas porque lo que había hecho con ella, sus hijos y, sobretodo con Sakura, era imperdonable.

—Sakura…-comenzó a murmurar, buscando palabras de consuelo. Pero la muchacha de improvisto miró hacia la puerta, y corrió fuera de la habitación. —¡Sakura! ¿Adónde vas?

El día estaba soleado, y tal parecía que haría un calor del infierno como ayer. Kerberos flotaba a la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín, alicaído. Llevaba apenas unas cinco horas en que Li y Spinnel se habían marchado, ya estaba extrañándolos. Lo que es peor, es que los extrañaba a ambos.

Era difícil lidiar con el sentimiento de impotencia, de tener que quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras en Hong Kong parecía iba a desenvolverse un combate épico, donde el clan Li corría grave peligro.

Suspiró profundamente, tras comprobar que aún no podía comunicarse con Spinnel. Como nunca habían estado a tal distancia, era imposible saber si la telepatía que compartían estaba limitada por ese factor, algo andaba mal con el guardián, o era que simplemente dormía. Kerberos quiso creer firmemente en la primera opción, y esperar noticias por teléfono en las que el joven afirmara que estaba en casa, sin ningún contratiempo.

Sus ojos negros se despegaron del cielo, y los fijó al frente al sentir la presencia de Sakura acercándose veloz, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por su dificultosa respiración.

—Kerberos ¿dónde está?

Tal parecía que no se había despertado de buen humor.

—¿De qué…?

—¡Sé que lo sabes!-interrumpió furiosa, a juicio del guardián. Por lo desencajada de su expresión, comprendió a qué se refería. Claro, ya era tiempo de que todos en la casa se hubieran enterado— Spinnel debe habértelo dicho. ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Cuándo piensa regresar? No se fue para siempre, ¿verdad?

Él también querría tener esas respuestas, pero no tenía ninguna seguridad.

—Sakurita…

—¡Contéstame, Kerberos!-lo apremió, con desesperación—¡Soy tu dueña, y te exijo me respondas con la verdad!

—Sí. Se ha ido a Hong Kong en la madrugada-susurró finalmente.

Ahora parecía mucho más real que antes, pensó la muchacha de ojos verdes, sintiendo que las rodillas le fallaban y no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?-musitó, con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto.

Kerberos la miró con tristeza, sin que se le ocurrieran palabras de aliento.

—El joven tenía mucha prisa. Uno de los miembros del clan vino personalmente a buscarlo.

Aún si hubiera venido a buscarlo los alienígenas o un rey, no tenía por qué haberse marchado de esa forma. No sin darle antes la última ocasión para despedirse.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, pero el dolor que experimentaba no era algo físico, no cedía por más que intentara calmarlo. Le costaba respirar.

El que Shaoran se marchara algún día era una certeza, pero no por eso estaba preparada para vivirlo, menos de esa forma tan cruda. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad para decirle unas últimas palabras, si bien Sakura no podía asegurar que lo hubiese logrado enterándose directamente de su boca.

—Intentaré comunicarme con Spinnel otra vez-le ofreció vacilante el guardián.

—¿Él no… dejó algún mensaje para mí?-cuestionó la chica, repentinamente esperanzada. Si dejó un mensaje a su hermana, tal vez también habría uno para ella en que se despidiera, o una futura llamada para hablar más tranquilamente las cosas. Quizás en ese mismo mensaje explicaba que regresaría, que sólo se iba por unos días, que este no era el adiós definitivo…

Kerberos pasó saliva.

—Bueno, él… no. No dijo nada-declaró, y al ver la nueva sombra de tristeza que empañaba su semblante, se apresuró a agregar: —¡Es que estaba muy apresurado! Pero estoy seguro que habría querido decir algo… Quizás ahora tiene un mensaje. Puedo preguntárselo a Spinnel y…

—No hace falta-le interrumpió, secamente.

Después de todo, él no tenía nada más que decir. La noche anterior había sido muy claro: no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, y eso era todo. ¿Qué más iba a esperar? Sakura presionó con los dedos sus párpados, como si en ese simple movimiento deseara volver al tranquilo sueño que tuvo, antes de despertar a toda esa pesadilla. Ese sueño donde podía verlo todas las mañanas y tardes, donde escuchaba su voz grave y aterciopelada, donde adivinaba sus sonrisas ocultas y aquellas que no podía encubrir cuando jugaba con los niños, donde recibía sus besos embriagadores y sentía su respirar agitado acariciándole las mejillas… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar todos esos detalles? ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en no sentir más dolor al pensarlo?

El guardián la observó preocupado cuando comenzó a correr de prisa fuera de la casa. La siguió de lejos, sin alertarla de su presencia, hasta que llegó al Parque Pingüino, donde comenzó a llorar.

—Ojalá existiera un hechizo para eso-murmuró, mirándola afligido.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lo primero que distinguió cuando entreabrió los ojos, fue una luz brillante y cálida que le llegaba en toda la cara. Se le ocurrió especular que era la famosa luz de la que hablaban todos los que experimentaban la cercanía a la muerte, pero pronto cambió de idea al descubrir que el cuerpo le dolía enormemente, y no se sentía liviano como para estar en el cielo. Es más, parecía estar muy bien puesto sobre la tierra, porque bajo su espalda se sentía duro.

Shaoran se incorporó algo asustado, examinando su alrededor. Estaba en una silenciosa habitación de estilo tradicional japonés, sentado sobre un futón. Se miró los numerosos magullones en las manos, los brazos, palpándose luego la cabeza donde una venda le cubría alrededor.

—Ese mal nacido-masculló, apenas logró recordar.

Debió haber sospechado de Hong Sheng. Siempre fue opositor de su madre, y por bastantes años, hasta tuvo la sensación de que era el alborotador entre los miembros del clan, intentando ponerlos en su contra. Además, y era algo que nunca nadie le sacó de la cabeza, parecía tener especial recelo hacia él, sólo que nunca logró dilucidar si era por su corta edad o porque realmente lo detestaba. Pese a todo ello, jamás pensó que llegaría al punto de traicionar al clan y asociarse con un hechicero como Thang.

¿Desde cuándo eran cómplices? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había sospechado?

Si hubiera mantenido la guardia en alto en su presencia, podría haberse defendido mejor. Hubiera protegido el tablero, a Spinnel y a él mismo.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor, porque no había rastro del pequeño guardián.

—¡Spinnel!-lo llamó, sintiéndose repentinamente angustiado.

—¡Amo!-escuchó que le respondía, apareciendo desde un rincón. Tenía una venda exactamente como la suya, pero más pequeña, alrededor del brazo y un aspecto cansado, pero pese a todo parecía en buen estado—¿Está usted bien?

—Sí. Tú también pareces estar bien-observó con alivio, a lo que el guardián rascó su cabecita algo avergonzado por ser objeto de su atención. —¿Qué sucedió con Thang?

—Bueno, él…

—Huyó junto a tu tío. Ambos se llevaron el tablero-dijo una tercera voz, apareciendo por la luminosa entrada. Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por la presencia de Yi Ze, porque la ira se concentró en esos dos hombres, y lo poco que pudo hacer para impedirlo. La muchacha de cabello castaño lo miró por unos segundos, lanzando luego un suspiro—Tampoco es para que te mortifiques. Tuviste suerte de que no te matara.

—¿Qué no me mortifique? ¡Ese desgraciado se ha llevado el tablero de tu familia!-exclamó furioso, presionando los puños. ¡Y alguien de su propio clan había ayudado a que eso sucediera!—¡Por un demonio, debí haber imaginado que algo así pasaría! ¡Irnos era un error!

Yi Ze miró a Spinnel y luego hacia la salida, esperando que alguien más viniera a ayudarla a buscar algo que decir para serenarlo.

—Tus heridas…-intentó decir, para que volviera a recostarse.

—Es mi culpa-masculló, cubriéndose la cara exasperado. Ella lo miró con algo de compasión—Ellos se salieron con la suya. Ahora ese sujeto tendrá lo que tanto quería, ¡va a ocupar ese tablero para causar daño!

—Li-lo detuvo Yi Ze con suavidad. No le gustaba que se atormentara, sobretodo si ella misma fue testigo de la forma en que lo atacaron cuando defendía el tablero—Ellos no podrán utilizarlo. El tablero tiene un sello que nadie pudo romper, hasta hace unos meses…

El castaño la miró, quedándose sin aliento.

—¿Qué…?

—No pueden utilizar sus poderes-reiteró con seguridad—Una vez que todos los espíritus fueron capturados, el sello volvió a formarse y no cederá hasta que la persona indicada lo abra otra vez-la chica se detuvo unos segundos, buscando su mirada, alzando las cejas en forma significativa—Ambos sabemos quién es esa persona.

Claro. Cómo olvidar el día en que "esa persona" confesó haber cometido ese accidente y las posteriores consecuencias de ello.

Shaoran se dio un impulso para ponerse de pie, conteniendo el dolor.

—Entonces está en peligro…-murmuró, mientras daba unos pasos torpes hacia la puerta, bajo la mirada confusa de Yi Ze y Spinnel.

—¡Li! ¿Adónde vas?-lo llamó ella, bloqueándole la salida al ver que no pretendía detenerse.

—Tengo que advertirle-dijo, con la respiración ardua por el esfuerzo. La joven lo miró entre admirada y preocupada. Pese a que estaba muy herido, sabía que él podía apartarla sin mucho esfuerzo por la clara ventaja que tenía en fuerzas, pero no podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado aún si corriera el riesgo de tener que enfrentarse a su ira—Estará en peligro si ese tipo lo descubre.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, Xiao Lang.

Ese tono de voz era inconfundible. El chico miró tras Yi Ze, donde la alta figura de una mujer de cabello azabache y piel blanca ingresaba a la habitación con gesto severo.

—Ma… madre-pronunció, abriendo y cerrando los ojos. Debió apoyarse en la pared cuando sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban de la impresión—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué está…?

—Regresa a descansar.

Talló fuerte sus ojos, por si ella desaparecía, pero sólo logró que al volver abrirlos asomara otra persona a su lado, aumentando su sorpresa.

—Si hay algo que necesite puedo ayudarlo, joven-dijo la voz siempre amable y pausada de su mayordomo, quien acompañaba sus palabras con su acostumbrada reverencia.

—¿Wei?-balbuceó—¿También tú…?

El buen mayordomo sólo asintió, y le prestó ayuda para regresar al futón.

Ieran clavó sus agudos ojos en la muchacha, quien por respeto bajó un poco la cabeza, apocada.

—Señorita Qian, si me permite, quisiera hablar con mi hijo a solas.

La chica asintió, retirándose rápidamente. Si bien lo estaba pidiendo como un favor, las palabras de esa mujer sonaban como las órdenes de una reina.

Wei también volteó para salir, pero Ieran sostuvo su brazo para detenerlo.

—También puedes escuchar, Wei. Necesito decirle algo a ambos.

—Madre, Hong Sheng…-comenzó el chico ansioso. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle sobre ese sujeto, que no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar.

—Lo sé, Xiao Lang-lo interrumpió para sorpresa de él—Lamento no haber creído en tu advertencia, y en la de Mizuki con ese chico. También siento no haber confiado en ti Wei-suspiró, mirando tristemente al hombre a su lado, quien le brindó una sonrisa amable—Si sólo hubiera puesto cuidado en las intenciones de Hong Sheng, no lo habría enviado por ti. Te expuse a un peligro mayor, cuando lo único que quería era tenerte en casa para protegerte.

Obnubilado por todo un cúmulo de sensaciones, Shaoran suspiró, con cierto alivio de tenerla cerca. Así no se rebanaría los sesos pensando lo peor.

—No es su culpa, madre-afirmó—Lo importante es que usted está bien. Superaremos esto juntos, y recuperaremos ese tablero.

Ieran contempló por unos segundos la fortaleza que siempre brillaba en sus ojos cobre. La misma fuerza que alguna vez vio en los ojos de su marido, el fuego que se extinguió una noche trágica en medio de un inexplicable asesinato. Daría su vida porque esa mirada sobreviviera, porque no estaba dispuesta a perderla otra vez.

Incapaz de seguir hablándole, se volteó, susurrándole una última orden:

—Por ahora sólo debes descansar.

Shaoran la vio retirarse de prisa, sin dar tiempo a más plática, como acostumbraba su estilo. Sin explicaciones, ni mayores detalles.

Quién lo diría, al final sí había tenido la oportunidad de verla, pese a los "inconvenientes" que Thang y Hong Sheng pusieron en su camino. De sólo recordarlos, nuevamente sus puños se crisparon lleno de ira.

—Su madre tiene razón, joven. Debe recuperar energías.

El castaño lanzó un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos resignado a la idea de pasar el resto de la tarde en cama.

—¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?-preguntó, cuando intentó ordenar sus confusos recuerdos, en vista de que no podía hacer otra cosa.

—La señorita Qian y la maestra Mizuki nos autorizaron a traerlo hasta acá. Lo cargamos en el choche-explicó Wei. Le relató el cómo su madre intervino en el enfrentamiento, haciendo que con su sola aparición Hong Sheng detuviera su ataque y huyera. No habían logrado detenerlo, porque los hombres del clan Thang habían evitado que Mizuki, Qian y su madre se le acercaran. Teniendo que defenderse de ellos, las mujeres perdieron el rastro tanto de Hong Sheng como de Ho. Añadió con seriedad, que los dos hombres que acompañaban a Thang habían fallecido en el duelo con las tres mujeres. Pronto el detalle del que su madre confiara en Mizuki se le hizo irrelevante ante esas noticias.

Tanto Wei como el propio Shaoran se mantuvieron largos segundos en silencio. Por cómo sonaba todo, no había seguridad que Ho Thang también hubiera muerto; Hong Sheng lo había auxiliado a tiempo, y de seguro ambos planearían una venganza en el corto o mediano plazo. El castaño intentaba dilucidar si había más hombres, aparte de los cuatro que acompañaban a Ho, y que fallecieron en los enfrentamientos. Probablemente, Hong Sheng contaba con más secuaces, muchos de ellos enemigos de los Li, los cuales no eran una pequeña cantidad…

—Mizuki y la señora Li desean que se quede aquí por un tiempo, amo-añadió Spinnel, que también había guardado un respetuoso mutismo—Al menos hasta que se recupere completamente.

—No necesito estar acostado para recuperarme-protestó, acomodándose para sentarse. —Auch-se quejó, al sentir un ardor en los brazos. Wei alzó una ceja suspicaz, y él se apresuró a explicar:—Eso es porque me moví mal… Además, si lo que Qian dice es cierto, Kinomoto puede estar en riesgo. No puedo quedarme aquí descansando.

—Si gusta puedo comunicarme con Kerberos y ponerlo al tanto de la situación-ofreció el guardián, también preocupado por su salud—Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, amo, o su madre se enfadará muchísimo.

—De acuerdo-suspiró, tras sentir las miradas severas de parte de los dos.

—Sólo… evita decirle dónde estamos-le pidió. Su hermana era tan impulsiva que podía arriesgarse a llegar hasta allí para verlo, y ni hablar si Sakura también se enteraba… Shaoran suspiró al imaginarlo.

Spinnel salió por la puerta, para lograr mayor concentración. Tras un momento en que Shaoran intentaba imaginar qué estarían haciendo Shiefa, los niños y Sakura, ahora que seguramente estaba despierta, fue interrumpido por la voz de Wei.

—Disculpe que me entrometa, joven, pero ¿quién es esa señorita Kinomoto?

—Nuestra niñera-contestó automáticamente, tomando conciencia luego de sus palabras, precipitándose a corregir, con cierto sofoco:—La niñera de Lei y Xue… Al parecer tiene habilidades mágicas…

—Ya veo.

Shaoran se sintió algo incómodo cuando Wei esbozó una sonrisa, como si estuviera conjeturando cosas sobre Sakura que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ese viejo lo conocía demasiado bien, hasta el punto que Shaoran sospechaba leía cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y eso que no tenía magia. Al menos, no que él supiera.

—¿Cómo están todos allá, Wei?-cambió bruscamente de tema, nervioso por su aguda inspección.

—Bien joven. Su prima Meiling le manda muchos saludos. ¿Qué tal están su hermana y los niños?

Le contó resumidamente sobre la fiesta de Xue y lo bien que se lo pasaron, mientras que su hermana seguía igual, o incluso mucho más sentimental que de costumbre. Si no tuviera esas vendas alrededor del cuerpo, y no tuviera la certeza que Hong Sheng y Ho planeaban su próximo movimiento, con el tablero en su poder, Shaoran podría haberse sentido charlando con Wei como solían hacerlo en Hong Kong. Él y Meiling eran las personas con las que más interactuaba dentro de la gran mansión.

—¿Y qué hay de su novia?

Wei había tocado un punto delicado. No porque Shaoran extrañara a Nan o algo parecido, sino porque le recordaba que la presencia de su madre en Japón lo obligaría tarde o temprano a contarle todo lo sucedido, y presenciar su reacción.

—Terminamos.

—Oh, entiendo-asintió el anciano, con un gesto perdido. Luego lo miró, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a algo—Es porque ha encontrado otra persona.

El rostro sonriente de Sakura se le cruza de un momento a otro por la cabeza, y una sensación rara le viaja desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Shaoran se toca extrañado, intentando convencerse de que no tiene nada que ver con haberse acordado de ella en ese minuto. Quizás es hambre, o algún órgano resentido en el enfrentamiento.

—No-replica serio, apartando otros pensamientos—Es… no sentía nada por ella. Eso es todo-asegura, luchando por parecer seguro de sus palabras. Porque Sakura no tenía que ver, sólo era una casualidad el que todo coincidiera con su confesión.

—Creí que ese tipo de cosas no le importaba, joven. Siempre dijo que se casaría con la mujer que el clan decidiera, sin poner objeciones, pues era un simple protocolo-comentó Wei, sorprendido de su cambio. Shaoran permaneció pensativo, sin saber qué responder, conciente de que sí era su firme convicción, al menos hace unos meses atrás—Lo siento, creo que estoy hablando demás, y usted debe dormir. Si me necesita sólo debe llamarme. Estaré afuera.

Shaoran se recostó finalmente, lanzando un suspiro. Wei siempre sabía decir cosas que le quedaban dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Si había terminado con Nan por una cuestión de incompatibilidad, ¿estaba buscando realmente a la chica "correcta"? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a tener una idea de mujer ideal distinta a como lo consideraran los del clan?

—Por cierto, joven…-el mayordomo se volteó, sonriéndole amablemente—Feliz cumpleaños.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido. Era el segundo saludo que recibía en ese día. El primero había sido de Sakura.

Bufó, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano vendada, donde Hongsheng le provocara un corte con la espada. Inevitablemente, volvía a pensar en ella y en qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Después de todo, ahora que su madre estaba en Japón, todo parecía apuntar a que permanecerían aquí. Y que él aún podía volver a casa, a ver a los niños, a su hermana y la niñera y…

—¡Por un demonio!-maldijo, volteando a otro lado la almohada.

Aunque volviera a ver a Sakura, eso no quería decir nada. Sólo volverían a verse y ya. Él no iba a intentar nada, porque no le correspondía intentar nada.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Kaho Mizuki miró con curiosidad a la mujer de cabellos azabaches, detenida fuera de la habitación donde descansaba Li. Se acercó con sigilo, cuidando no interrumpir cualquiera fueran sus cavilaciones. La relación entre ambas había ido bastante armónica, pese a sus desavenencias históricas, por lo que la pelirroja cuidaba no darle motivos para enfadarse. La cabecilla del Clan Li parecía especialmente sensible luego de aceptar forzosamente que ella tenía razón en sus advertencias sobre un peligro bastante cercano acechándola.

—Ieran-la llamó suavemente, a lo que la mujer se sobresaltó, volteando rápidamente hacia ella, asustada, como si la hubiera sorprendido en algo clandestino—Lo siento, sólo quería saber si quieres comer algo…

—No, gracias-replicó ella rápidamente, alejándose. Mizuki la siguió a una distancia prudente, dispuesta a insistir, pues no había probado bocado—Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que necesito…

La sacerdotisa sonrió, dispuesta a escuchar atentamente a su requerimiento. Tanto Ieran Li como su hijo, no eran de las personalidades que reconocieran necesitar ayuda de otros para alcanzar sus propósitos, por lo que era realmente interesante saber en qué podía ayudarle alguien como ella.

—Quiero conocer a la joven Kinomoto.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** Esta vez sí que me disculpo con todas y todos ustedes, porque ha pasado más de un año. Resulta que el 2010 fue bastante cansador y complejo, no sólo en la universidad y mi vida en general, sino que a nivel país tras el terremoto, el cual afectó bastante a mi región y a algunos seres queridos. Lo que me recuerda que quiero agradecer a las personas que se preocuparon y enviaron mensajes, a las que en su tiempo les respondí que junto a mi familia estábamos bien. Muchas gracias :)

Pasando al fic, que es lo que nos convoca, no haré comentarios, esperaré que ustedes opinen. Lo que sí me queda por decir, es que me costó sudor y lágrimas xD Si hay alguna falla por ahí, mis disculpas, pero no tengo tiempo para hacer otra lectura más ahora, y no quería hacerlos esperar más días, porque me voy de viaje. Ah! Y el título está sometido a modificaciones, pues no me dejó para nada conforme.

Y para que vean que hay algo de bondad en mí después de toda esta espera xD subiré otro fic corto para la fanaticada SyS :3

Un abrazo grande, e infinitas gracias a los que siguen leyéndome y soportándome todos estos años :D Me alegra muchísimo cada vez que veo sus comentarios, y les guste. Esto tendrá un final tarde o temprano.

Espero haber sido coherente en estas notas, porque es bastante tarde xD

Cariños!


	23. Descubrimientos y revelaciones

**23.- Descubrimientos y revelaciones**

Xue sabía que el descanso de esas extrañas pesadillas no podía durar mucho tiempo. Habían pasado semanas en que despertaba totalmente contento de no recordar más que resabios de imágenes inofensivas, que muchas veces durante el día se convertían en un deja vú. Pero ese innocuo material onírico nada tenía que ver con el que recordaba ahora, en algo parecido a un tétrico parque, con su tío siendo atacado por dos hombres que lo dejaban mal herido y solo, y extrañamente, la imagen de su abuela acercándose con una expresión de gran tristeza después.

Se sacudió el cabello, intentando librarse de esos recuerdos. El reloj despertador marcaba las once de la mañana. Miró a la cama contigua, donde los ojitos de Lei le examinaban sin pestañar, causándole un sobresalto.

—¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

—Poco-dijo el pequeño, que seguía con la cabeza en la almohada y su muñeco de felpa entre los brazos—¿Qué soñabas hermano?

—Nada importante-le sonrió despreocupado, levantando las cobijas y bajando de la cama. Se estiró dando un último bostezo, con los ojos de Lei siguiendo cada movimiento. De seguro habría oído que decía algo entre sueños y ahora estaba preocupado—Vamos a desayunar, ya es tarde.

El pequeño lo siguió tras calzarse sus pantuflas de perrito, sin volver a insistir. La casa lucía desierta y silenciosa cuando llegaron a la cocina.

—Buenos días-saludó su madre, apareciendo tras ellos con una gran sonrisa. —¿Cómo están mis angelitos?

Lei abrazó a su madre, alcanzando apenas sus piernas.

—¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Xue, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué quieren de desayunar?-cuestionó su madre, y a Xue le pareció que acababa de ignorarlo deliberadamente. —¿Cereales? Aquí están sus cereales-sacó la caja, dejándola sobre la mesa—Volveré en un segundo, debo hacer unas llamadas.

—¿El tío ya desayunó?-preguntó el mayor de los Asai otra vez. Su madre terminaba de entregarles los bol para los cereales, y sacaba la leche de la nevera—¿Está entrenando? ¿O sigue dormido?

La sonrisa de su madre fue lo único que consiguió, antes de que volviera a reiterar:

—Tengo que hablar por teléfono.

El chico lanzó un bufido, exasperado. No comprendía por qué su madre no se daba el tiempo de responder a sus preguntas; era urgente el que supieran dónde se encontraba su tío, pues tenían que prepararle la sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Repentinamente comenzó a recordar la pesadilla que lo involucraba y se inquietó.

Tras varios minutos, su mamá se mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto, supuestamente al teléfono, mientras él y Lei comían su desayuno.

—¿Cuándo le daremos el regalo al tío?

—No lo sé, Lei-respondió, revolviendo sin ganas su plato de cereales. Volvió a mirar a su vacío alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Su padre ya debía estar en su trabajo, pero le parecía raro que su niñera tampoco se apareciera a prepararles algo rico y darles los buenos días. Ella solía estar despierta cuando ellos bajaban, y más aún debería estarlo, pues celebraban a su tío, tal como se lo informara ayer en la noche—Esto no me está gustando nada-murmuró.

Por un minuto pensó que el hermetismo de su madre se debía a que preparaba por su propia cuenta una sorpresa para el tío Xiao Lang, así como la que le habían dado a él para su cumpleaños. Pero si eso fuera como pensaba, no tendría por qué tener esa expresión preocupada que a Xue le daba mala espina; ella no solía tener esa cara más que en los momentos críticos. Y si pensaba en algo crítico, se le venía a la cabeza esa pesadilla, la cual perfectamente podía ser una predicción.

Incapaz de seguir comiendo, se levantó de su puesto. Lei lo siguió atento con sus ojitos, preguntándole adónde iba, ante lo cual le pidió que guardara silencio con una seña. Iba a averiguar el trasfondo de todo el asunto, y la única manera era escuchando con quién intentaba su mamá comunicarse.

Se asomó silencioso al recoveco que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, casi sin respirar para no alertar de su presencia.

—¡No lo entiendo!-exclamaba en chino al teléfono, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si le doliera—¿Cómo puede ser que mamá tampoco esté allá? ¿No tienes idea adónde fue?-Xue se pegó a la pared cuando la vio levantarse intempestivamente—¡Eso quiere decir que Wei está acompañándola!... Necesito saber dónde… Mi hermano ha ido para encontrarse con ella. Por favor, si tienen noticias no dudes en llamarme de inmediato, Mei. ¡No puede habérselos tragado la tierra!

Shiefa cortó el teléfono, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La angustia estaba carcomiéndola. Para tener noticias de su hermano menor había llamado a Hong Kong, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa que no sólo Xiao Lang no estaba allí, sino que Mei Ling y todo el personal afirmaban que no podían dar con el paradero de su madre y de Wei desde la tarde de ayer.

Si bien Xiao Lang tenía sus arranques de impulsividad, Shiefa no comprendía por qué su madre había salido de casa sin avisar. No sonaba para nada como un comportamiento típico suyo.

Lo único que le quedaba por pedir, era que el chico y su madre estuvieran juntos y a salvo.

—¿La tierra traga personas?-escuchó de pronto la vocecita de Lei. Volteó a ver asustada, donde los dos niños se vislumbraban por una esquina de la puerta con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Ustedes no tienen que escuchar conversaciones privadas!-exclamó irritada. Los chicos bajaron la mirada, arrepentidos, y comprendió que estaba siendo injusta descargando su exaltación en ellos. Los miró con los ojos nublados, sobretodo al más pequeño, que parecía más asustado—Lo siento mucho. No he querido gritarles-se disculpó, haciendo un ademan para que entraran. Lei corrió a abrazarla, mientras Xue se acercaba preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó con el tío?-volvió a repetir, porque no se quedaría tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta clara. Su madre lanzó un suspiro angustiado—¿Y por qué preguntabas por la abuela y Wei? ¿No están en Hong Kong?

Cuando los ojos de ella, cristalinos por las lágrimas se clavaron en los suyos, Xue anticipó lo peor.

—Lo que sucede es…

El timbre la interrumpió. Lei se bajó de sus brazos, corriendo a abrir, mientras Shiefa se ponía de pie, permaneciendo alerta, porque tal vez se trataba de su hermano. Cuando el pequeño llegó a la entrada, casi sin aliento, sus ojos de tonalidad almendra se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Oba-san!-exclamó, con una sonrisa enorme.

La nombrada mujer esbozó una sonrisa, y lo recibió amorosamente entre sus brazos cuando saltó a abrazarla.

Xue, advertido de su grito, llegó corriendo a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a Shiefa de reaccionar.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Está aquí!-gritó entusiasta a su madre, para apresurarla a salir de la habitación y despabilarse—¡Mamá, la abuela está aquí!-después corrió a abrazarla sin poder contener la alegría.

Ieran Li no era una mujer de las que pudiera considerarse cariñosa o muy de piel, pero Shiefa sabía que esa barrera fría e impenetrable con la que debía comandar el Clan, se rompía apenas entraba en contacto con sus nietos. Por eso no le asombró demasiado ver su alegre expresión mientras ellos la saludaban, con su entusiasmo de costumbre.

Recordaba que el nacimiento de Xue no fue bien visto por la líder de los Li, pues resentía aún su decisión de casarse con un japonés al que no veía como un buen partido. Pasaron meses en que se mantuviera distante y algo recelosa del pequeño Xue, quien gateaba incansablemente por la mansión bajo los cuidados de suyos y de un Xiao Lang que por ese entonces rondaba los diez. Pensaba que jamás lograría querer realmente a su hijo hasta que un día, mientras su madre meditaba en su escritorio cuestiones relativas a la última reunión con el Clan, el pequeñín interrumpió empujando la puerta y gateó hasta ella pronunciando la que fuera su primera palabra: Abuela. Algo pareció cambiar dentro de ella a partir de ese sencillo y emotivo instante. Y es que Shiefa sabía que a ninguno de sus otros nietos les tenía tanto cariño como a Lei y Xue, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo; a ambos los había visto crecer y había educado en sus exigencias, al contrario de los hijos de sus hermanas, quienes eran unos verdaderos demonios sin control.

Shiefa se acercó a estrechar sus manos y saludarla, sintiéndose aliviada e inmensamente feliz de verla.

—Madre, ¿cuándo ha llegado?-preguntó, cuando pudo recuperar la voz. Viéndola de cerca, parecía como si los años se le hubieran venido encima.

—Ayer por la tarde-respondió la mujer, con su formalidad acostumbrada—Wei me ha acompañado… Niños-miró a los chicos, quienes de inmediato se pusieron en alerta. Habían estado durante su llegada inspeccionándola como si fuera mentira que estuviera realmente junto a ellos—Me gustaría algo para beber.

Ambos asintieron, precipitándose a la cocina a cumplir su orden.

—No ha dicho en casa dónde se dirigía-aprovechó a amonestar Shiefa, cruzándose de brazos, sin cuestionarse el que lo considerara irrespetuoso o no; después de todo, había sufrido pensando en el peor de los escenarios—En Hong Kong no tienen idea de su paradero. ¡Me tenía muy preocupada!

Ieran se sentó en uno de los sillones, no sin antes acomodar los cojines y dejarlos alineados. Una de las cosas que la caracterizaba era su afán de estructura, al contrario de su hija.

—He viajado a escondidas del Clan-explicó tras una exhalación. Shiefa no podía dilucidar si ese cansancio en su rostro era debido al viaje, o a que de verdad había dejado de ser la mujer férrea que había visto antes de marcharse de su hogar—No pude evitarlo. Tenía un presentimiento, y decidí tomar un vuelo en la noche. Llegué justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

—¿Presentimiento de qué…?

—Tu hermano-murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Shiefa se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando una exclamación—Está bien, tampoco es para que te alarmes. Pudo haber sido peor si yo no hubiera intervenido. Bueno, si Mizuki y la hija de Qian no hubieran intervenido junto a mí-repuso, con mala gana. Todavía se los debía.

—Explíquese-pidió la mujer de cabellera castaña, sin saber qué tenía que ver Mizuki y esa muchachita que su hermano había venido a buscar como misión que le encomendaran. Eran demasiados datos para su cabeza.

—Xiao Lang fue atacado ayer por la madrugada…

Antes de que más preguntas pudieran brotar de los labios de la mujer, los chicos aparecieron, uno cargando un vaso de té helado y el otro un plato con galletas.

—No quedaban galletas de la señorita Sakura-explicó Lei, al depositar el plato sobre la mesita del centro. —Hace galletas de chocolates muy ricas.

—Ya veo-comentó simplemente Ieran, agradeciéndoles su gesto.

—Lei, ¿por qué no subes a buscarle a la abuela los trabajos que has hecho en la escuela?-propuso repentinamente Shiefa. El niño volteó a mirar a la susodicha, quien asintió dejando ver que sí quería verlos, por lo que se dirigió veloz a su habitación—Xue, ¿por qué no le muestras a mamá tu libreta de calificaciones del semestre?

—¿Ahora?-replicó el chico, con una mueca de desánimo que hizo algo de gracia a su abuela, pero que claramente, no lo demostró.

Shiefa asintió seriamente, y él obedeció reticente. Algo le decía que intentaban distraerlos para poder hablar a solas, y lo más probable, se trataba del tío y su misión. De otra manera, Xue no se explicaba la repentina aparición de su abuela en Japón y todo el secretismo que mantenían.

"_Agh, odio ser niño"_, pensó, caminando enfurruñado a su cuarto.

—¿Quién lo ha atacado?-preguntó Shiefa, cuando se aseguró que estuvieran solas.

Ieran se tomó unos segundos para saborear su té.

—Fue atacado por Hong Sheng-dijo, contemplando a su hija fruncir el ceño—Sí, el esposo de tu tía. Sorpresivamente resultó ser cómplice del Clan Thang.

Las manos de Shiefa temblaban sin que pudiera contenerse. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan cercano a ellos tuviera intenciones de hacerle daño? Recordaba a Hong Sheng como un hombre carismático y leal con su madre y el resto del Clan. Imaginarlo agrediendo a su hermano menor no calzaba con el perfil que había logrado hacerse de él durante todos esos años.

—¿C-cómo está…?-balbuceó, dejándose caer en el sillón, debilitada ante el cúmulo de información.

—Bien. Tu hermano es fuerte, puede con esto.

—Sólo tiene diecinueve años. ¡Aún es un chico!-exclamó atribulada—Le ha encomendado una misión y ya la ha cumplido. Ha encontrado a la famosa chica y hasta el tablero, ¿por qué tiene que seguir corriendo peligro?

—Porque es inevitable-replicó Ieran, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón. Ni para ella existía una clara respuesta.

Si hubiese sabido que su hijo se expondría a esa clase de amenazas, habría cedido a que otro joven del Clan cumpliera con la misión. Quería que él se hiciera fuerte, pero no a costa de su vida.

Los pasitos rápidos les indicaron que los niños se acercaban. Shiefa masajeó el puente de su nariz y miró hacia otro lado, luchando por lucir lo más normal posible frente a ellos.

—¡Abuela, mira!-Lei llegó hasta su lado, abriendo su carpeta de trabajos, todos destacados con estrellas.

—Veo que tienes muchos sobresalientes-lo felicitó la mujer dando una cabezadita de aprobación.

Xue le dio su libreta de calificaciones, luego de que se la pidiera. Su abuela frunció el entrecejo, y él pasó saliva, nervioso de que hubiera encontrado algo mal.

—¿Qué pasa con tus calificaciones en Japonés?-observó rigurosamente.

Estaba en graves problemas. El chico pasó una mano por sus cabellos, nervioso. Su madre había pasado por alto el detalle de que sus notas en Japonés eran considerablemente más bajas que las demás, al igual que su padre, quien se mostró comprensivo por el cambio idiomático que había sufrido. Pero su abuela era otra historia.

—Es difícil para mí-se disculpó, a sabiendas que necesitaba algo mejor que eso para dejarla satisfecha.

Los ojos de su abuela se clavaron en los suyos, penetrantes y hasta temibles. Quizás sí debió haber aceptado los ofrecimientos de Keiko para estudiar esa materia y repuntar sus calificaciones, pero es que no le gustaba aceptar ayuda de nadie.

—No te excuses, Xue. Eres lo suficientemente listo para superar esto-le devolvió la libreta, sin agregar nada más.

Podría haber sido peor, pensó el chico, lanzando un hondo suspiro.

—Vayan a cambiarse esos piyamas. Ya no es hora de que deambulen en la casa en esas ropas-comentó Ieran, con algo de severidad.

Shiefa aprovechó el momento en que se retiraron a la habitación nuevamente para volver a preguntar a su madre más detalles. Fue así que se enteró que el tablero ya no estaba en sus manos, y él estaba en el Templo Tsukimine, con la joven Qian. Su madre se negó rotundamente a que volvieran ambos a casa con ellos, porque los niños se preocuparían de verlo herido.

—¿Pero estarán bien? Es decir, ¿Qian está cuidando a mi hermano como es debido?

—Sí. Además es un lugar muy seguro. Hong Sheng no podrá ingresar al Templo Tsukimine, está bajo la protección de Mizuki.

Quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que así sería, porque su hermano no merecía estar pasándolo tan mal. A sus ojos era todavía un niño, encima cumpliendo años ese mismo día.

—Ahora, te ruego que cambies esa expresión-señaló Ieran, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, inspeccionando con ojo crítico su alrededor—Los niños pueden sospechar por tu culpa.

La mujer asintió, intentando sonreírle. Le contentaba que su madre siguiera preocupándose de sus pequeños hijos, intentando mantenerlos fuera de los problemas, como era su propio deseo cuando decidió casarse con Toshiro.

Pasó una mano por su vientre mientras no la observaba, y pensó en cómo recibiría su madre a su nuevo nieto. Ojalá el pequeño o pequeña heredara parte de la fuerza que en todo momento caracterizaba a su abuela.

—¿Ha desayunado?-optó por preguntar amorosamente, ya que estaban en la cocina.

—No.

—¿Quiere comer? Puedo preparar algo-le ofreció, mientras levantaba los platos vacíos que usaran los niños hace un rato, y que su madre había contemplado con cierta ofuscación.

—¿Qué hay de tu empleada?-cuestionó Ieran— Es ella quien debería estar atendiendo los quehaceres. Esta casa necesita que la mantengan limpia y ordenada.

—Ah, Sakura… -Shiefa se desanimó al pensar dónde habría ido, y lo más importante, cómo se sentía— No sé dónde está.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?-replicó su madre—¿Qué clase de persona has contratado?

—Ella es muy responsable mamá-la defendió de inmediato, para que no lo malinterpretara—Sólo que…

—Tienes un corazón muy blando-se lamentó Ieran, interrumpiéndola con un gesto displicente. De todas sus hijas, Shiefa siempre había sido demasiado sensible, y los años no parecían haber endurecido su carácter, como se aferró a creer—No corresponde que la justifiques. Debiste avisarme y te hubiese enviado a una de mis sirvientas.

—Estoy muy contenta con Sakura, no hace falta-aseguró, con una sonrisa— Quiere muchísimo a los niños, ha sido comprensiva con los asuntos de mi hermano, y hasta parece tener magia también-Shiefa echó un vistazo a su madre cuando agregó esto último, pero ella no dio signos de darse por sorprendida por ese detalle. Necesitaba más que una simple suposición para que le importara—Creo que eso la hace muy completa-murmuró después, pensativa.

La comarca del Clan Li no se inmutó. Silenciosa, se sentó a esperar a su hija intentando cocinarle un desayuno, mientras se entretenía escuchando a Lei hablar incansablemente de sus experiencias en el jardín de niños. En muchos de esos adorables relatos, su nieto no se cansaba en mencionar a su niñera, con una admiración que sólo lograba aumentar su curiosidad. Si a eso le añadía que Xue también parecía estar muy contento con su presencia, el asunto era el doble de sorpresivo. Y ni hablar de incluir a Xiao Lang…

Estaba encontrándose con el panorama que Mei Ling le relatara al regresar a Hong Kong, luego de que ella misma le pidiera devolverse porque ya no la necesitaba como informante. Había desempeñado pésimo su labor de mantenerse en contacto y transmitirle con detalle todo lo que ocurría en esa casa. Sabía que la razón era que había entablado amistad con esa chiquilla, pues, al igual que como escuchaba a sus nietos en esos momentos, hablaba maravillas de su persona, y omitía obviamente cualquier información que la dejara mal parada.

Ieran dejó de escuchar por unos segundos las entusiastas voces, sumiéndose en sus reflexiones. Tenía que averiguar qué relación tenía su hijo con esa muchacha, y lo más importante, saber qué de verdad tenía su supuesta magia y relación con el tablero. Era su responsabilidad comprobar si las suposiciones de Mizuki eran correctas y esa chica tenía en sus manos una sorprendente habilidad, así como al mismo tiempo, un tremendo peligro.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y por poco, del espacio. Apenas lograba percibir la banca donde se había dejado caer tras sentirse exhausta, ahogada por esa loca e imparable carrera. La presión en su pecho cedió apenas llegó al parque; el llanto quebró de manera dolorosa y se extendió por un tiempo indefinido. Sin embargo, parecía que no había transcurrido ni siquiera un minuto, pues para cuando se le agotaron las lagrimas y alzó la cabeza, el sol seguía brillando en lo alto, las copas de los árboles seguían meciéndose, y en la distancia la gente seguía transitando con sus rumbos rutinarios. Todo seguía su curso normal.

Sakura enjuagó sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y respiró.

Hacerse la idea de que no volvería a verlo a diario parecía imposible. Se acababan las mañanas en que lo vería bajar adormilado, con el cabello más rebelde que de costumbre y la voz aletargada. Ni hablar del entrenamiento sagrado que tenía al medio día y en las tardes, donde lo espiaba por cualquier rincón, siempre impresionada de su esfuerzo. Terminaban las tardes en que se sentaba junto a los niños a la mesa, mientras ella rogaba en silencio que le gustara lo que ese día había cocinado, o las noches en que las risas de los niños se sincronizaban con la suya, corriendo por los pasillos.

Quería pensar que tarde o temprano regresaría, porque extrañaría a sus sobrinos, o reclamaría de regreso a Kero cuando todos los problemas terminaran… Pero no era eso lo que realmente le dolía, sino comprender que nunca había sido realmente importante para él. Le había confesado sus sentimientos con toda sinceridad, y Shaoran no tenía la más mínima consideración de despedirse, al menos para dar un cierre a sus absurdas ilusiones.

"_Touya tenía razón"_, pensó amargamente, rememorando las palabras de su hermano, tiempo atrás; un chico como él nunca la tomaría en serio. Por mucho que le pesara, y aunque se le fuera la vida extrañándolo, Shaoran no iba a regresar por ella.

—Debió pensar que sería una pérdida de tiempo despedirse de mí-murmuró, y las lágrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas sin que pudiera retenerlas. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a sentirse así? ¿No podía simplemente arrancárselo de la cabeza, del corazón y seguir con su vida? Porque eso es precisamente lo que Shaoran estaba haciendo en Hong Kong: continuando con su vida.

Tenía que olvidarlo, se dijo, pero pronto recordó que esas mismas palabras ya sonaban conocidas, porque lo había intentado desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él. Tenía razones de sobra para ello. Y parecía que entre mayores esfuerzos hacía, terminaba pensándolo y extrañándolo aún más.

Respiró profundamente, con el corazón hundido. Era su deber reunir fuerzas y regresar antes de que Shiefa se preocupara más. De seguro ya tenía bastante trabajo teniendo que explicar a los niños la abrupta ausencia de su tío en el día de su cumpleaños.

Mientras caminaba como autómata sentía la cabeza dolerle horrores. Parecía que todo ese llanto la había agotado no tan sólo emocionalmente; los ojos le pesaban y su entorno se vislumbraba borroso.

De pronto sintió que algo la jalaba hacia atrás justo cuando bajaba un pie de la acera, y el sonido del claxon de un camión que pasó a toda velocidad le embotaba los oídos.

—¡Sakura, ten más cuidado!-le gritó alguien a su espalda.

Ella lo contempló algo ida, con el corazón en la boca.

—Kero-murmuró, y se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, reaccionando y metiéndolo de inmediato al bolsillo de su camiseta—¿Qué haces? ¡Alguien puede verte!.

—Te salvaba la vida-gruñó él, asomándose y peinándose los pelos de la cabeza molesto—Pareces más en la luna que de costumbre-dijo en tono de reproche, arrepintiéndose luego. No era el momento para reprimendas, aún más si sabía el motivo de su tristeza.

Ella bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

—Lo siento. Por mi descuido y por… por gritarte de esa forma en la mañana. Me alegro que Li te haya dejado conmigo-murmuró quedamente.

Kero no quiere confesar que esas simples palabras le han emocionado, y haciéndose el fuerte replica que no le ha afectado, que todo está en orden. Entonces recuerda que momentos antes de que la salvara de un atropello seguro, Spinnel se había comunicado telepáticamente con él.

Las noticias eran bastante confusas: El viaje se había interrumpido porque Ho Thang apareció, e intentó atacarlos junto a Hong Sheng. En ese momento Kerberos debió pedir que le reiterara esa información, incrédulo ante lo que parecía un plan elaborado por ambos hombres en contra de su antiguo amo.

Ellos estaban bien, pero se habían llevado el tablero. Spinnel añadió que volvería a comunicarse más tarde, que no podía darle más detalles por el momento. Y él no se los pidió, porque primero debía elaborar lo que ya le había descrito.

Aunque le alegraba saber que estaban bien y que no se habían ido lejos, el hecho de que Thang volviera a ser una amenaza lo mantenía extremadamente preocupado, pues cabía la posibilidad de que su protegida también resultara un blanco de su ataque.

Mientras observaba a Sakura caminar con los ojos hinchados, imaginó que la noticia de que el joven seguía en la ciudad la pondría contenta. Al mismo tiempo también aumentaría su intriga, tal como él. ¿Cuál era su paradero entonces?

Cuando llegaron al fin a su destino, Sakura volvió a tocar sus mejillas, y el contorno de sus ojos. Esperaba aquél detalle pasara desapercibido para no tener que inventar excusas a los niños que son demasiado intuitivos para su edad.

—¡Señorita Sakura! —antes de que tocara la puerta, Lei la recibió con una gran sonrisa que la reconfortó, aunque fuese un poquito.

—Sakura ya estás aquí, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Shiefa, apareciendo con una expresión preocupada tras el pequeño.

—Mh Hm—asintió, esbozando con todo el esfuerzo una sonrisa.

Su jefa la contempló unos segundos, examinando lo enrojecido de sus ojos. De seguro había llorado desde que abandonó la casa, todo por el tonto de su hermano, que a fin de cuentas, no se había ido a ninguna parte.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte…-comenzó a decir anhelante, porque la noticia de seguro iba a reanimarla.

Mientras la escuchaba, Sakura vio a una mujer desconocida acercándose por el pasillo, con expresión seria. Pese a que estaba segura que nunca la había visto, algo le pareció familiar en su presencia.

—Deja que sea yo quien hable con ella-dijo la recién llegada, y Sakura no entendió ni una palabra. Le recordó a Nan cuando conversaba con Li, pronunciando con tanta fluidez su idioma que le dejaba nula posibilidad de intentar descifrar lo que decían.

Tal vez era amiga o familiar de los Li que estaba de visita, aunque se inclinó más por la segunda opción, por ese "algo" tan conocido que emanaba de ella. Quizás se trataba de alguna prima, como Mei Ling.

—Sakura, esta es mi madre-la presentó Shiefa, indicando a la mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos color caramelo… iguales a los de Shaoran.

Entreabrió la boca, impresionada. No aparentaba para nada ser madre con ese aspecto tan joven. Mucho menos la madre de los Li. Para ser sincera había imaginado a una mujer mayor, bajita y de aspecto severo, que también encajara con la imagen de abuela de los niños. Todo lo contrario a la alta, estilizada y demasiado joven mujer de ojos penetrantes, tan parecidos a los de su hijo.

—Me llevaré a los chicos para que se sientan más cómodas... –dijo Shiefa, ajena a todas sus cavilaciones. — Niños, iremos a hacer las compras al almacén. Vamos. No tardamos.

La puerta se cerró y se extendió un silencio tenso. Sakura no entendía qué es lo que la madre de Li querría hablar con ella, y cómo se comunicarían si no entendía el chino completamente.

Incómoda, intentó arreglarse el desastre de cabello que tenía en esos momentos, acomodándose los mechones tras su oreja.

—Kerberos—pronunció de pronto Ieran, a lo que el pequeño guardián salió disparado de su bolsillo, irguiéndose en el aire y cuadrándose como un soldado—¿Por qué no estás con mi hijo?

—P-puedo explicárselo, señora-respondió él con respeto, apretándose las patitas con un poco de nerviosismo —El joven me ha pedido hacerme cargo de ella.

Ieran lo miró con recelo, como si intuyera que le mentía.

Sin embargo, y aunque lo lamentara, algo le decía que podía ser completamente cierto y la preocupación de su hijo en torno a esa muchacha había sobrepasado los límites. Había quedado demostrado cuando hablaban por teléfono y el nombre "Kinomoto" se reiteraba con demasiada frecuencia, con una inquietud que no le correspondía.

—Retírate-ordenó con sequedad—Tengo que hablar con esta muchacha.

Sakura sintió una sensación fría en la espalda cuando pasó a ser el completo foco de la atención de Ieran. No sabía qué diablos le había dicho a Kerberos, pero el tono fue suficiente para hacer que saliera volando fuera de su vista. ¿Iba a dirigirse del mismo modo a ella? Porque aunque no entendiera palabra, el simple tono le provocaba correr lejos de allí, y con mucho gusto le ahorraría el esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué estuvo llorando, señorita Kinomoto?

La pregunta no sólo la descolocó por sí misma, sino por el fluido japonés que dejó más que claro un manejo en el idioma. Debía admitir que por un momento tuvo la esperanza de contar con Kero como interlocutor y librarse de un momento embarazoso con ella a solas.

—N-no ha sido nada—pudo responder al recuperar la voz, que para su pesar asomó temblorosa. No le gustaba estar dando ese tipo de primera impresión.

—Aún no me explico cómo Shiefa ha contratado a una niña tan pequeña para cuidar a mis nietos—dijo luego para sí misma, mirándola con desconfianza—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Catorce?

Las mejillas se le colorearon de la vergüenza. Todo el mundo decía que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero de ahí a confundirla con una chica de secundaria era penoso.

—Diecisiete, señora-replicó.

—No los demuestras-señaló la mujer, y ella asintió dándole la razón. Estaba habituada a ese comentario, por lo que no podía culparla —¿Qué hacen tus padres?

Sakura aún no comprendía por qué estaba involucrada en una suerte de interrogatorio. Los ojos agudos de Ieran no perdían de vista cada uno de sus turbados gestos, como si leyera lo confuso que le resultaba hilar tantas respuestas sin saber el rumbo que tomaba ese supuesto encuentro.

—Mi papá es arqueólogo, actualmente hace clases en la Universidad-relató con la mayor normalidad que pudo—Mi mamá… ella murió cuando yo era pequeña.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto… Bueno, mi madre se apellidaba Amamiya cuando era soltera.

Ieran Li permaneció observándola varios segundos sin hacer otra pregunta. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color caramelo que los de Shaoran, pero definitivamente, la frialdad que podían transmitir era superior. Parecía que en su espalda un camino de escarcha le recorriera la espina dorsal.

—Tu nivel de magia es bajísimo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Eh… algo… -balbuceó apenada, rascándose la nuca—Bueno, Kerberos me ha dicho que la tengo, pero sé que no es comparable con el nivel que tiene Shao…—Sakura logró detenerse, entrando en pánico por unos segundos—¡Quiero decir, Li!-repuso, sonrojada por el desliz.

—No es comparable con nadie-replicó su interlocutora, sin cambiar la frialdad de su expresión. De seguro y se había dado cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a su hijo con tanta familiaridad—Es un poco más que no tener nada.

—Entiendo…

La mujer caminó hacia el salón. Sakura no sabía si seguirla o no, porque sus últimas palabras parecían cortar de raíz la continuidad de su charla. Ieran Li parecía enfadada porque sobreestimaba su magia; el único detalle es que Sakura jamás lo había hecho.

Observó la silueta de la distinguida dama con curiosidad. De pronto, hubo una pregunta que comenzó a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza, y que parecía elemental: ¿Qué es lo que hacía Ieran Li en Japón? Si Shaoran había partido de madrugada rumbo a su casa en Hong Kong, lo más lógico era que su madre lo recibiera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, y de seguro había mucho de lo que debían conversar.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Eh?-reaccionó, avanzando tímidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba—¿Desde cuándo he descubierto lo de mi magia?

—No—suspiró Ieran, dejándose caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, masajeándose las sienes—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de mi hijo?

Si sus palabras fueran una bofetada, Sakura estaba segura que el impacto la habría dejado en el suelo.

—Yo… N-no…-tartamudeó, con la cara enrojecida.

—Es el motivo de tus lágrimas, ¿o te atreverás a negármelo?

Estaba segura que su rigurosa mirada hasta podía matarla si se atrevía a mentirle. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Sería capaz de leerle la mente, o ver el pasado?

—Debe haber sido difícil para ti el darte cuenta que es imposible-siguió hablando la de cabello negro, indiferente—Shaoran va a casarse pronto.

Sakura se preguntó si Ieran se habría enterado del quiebre de la relación con Nan, y si así fuera, cómo se habría tomado la noticia. De seguro estimaba a la joven Wu-ambas tenían una curiosa semblanza- y quería ver pronto a su hijo formar una familia con ella. De todas formas, no era quién para comentar del tema…

—Su prometida es la chica ideal: viene de una familia reconocida de hechiceros, un clan que ha estado muy ligado al de nosotros, los Li-relataba Ieran con tono presuntuoso, moviendo sus blancas y elegantes manos al expresarse—A partir de hoy y por un tiempo, mi hijo va a convivir con ella.

A partir de ese punto Sakura ya estaba hecha un lío. No lograba comprender por qué Ieran mencionaba que "a partir de hoy" su hijo conviviría con su prometida, si había vivido con Nan durante todos esos meses. Y vaya que ella podía dar fe de ello.

—¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?-cuestionó, comenzando a impacientarse de que tocaran ese tema.

—Porque quiero hacerte ver la realidad. Creo que te has tomado demasiadas atribuciones como niñera de mis nietos, pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas con mi hijo. Eres una simple empleada con una insignificante cantidad de magia que visiblemente no lo merece.

Sakura luchó por ignorar el nudo en su garganta. Si bien Nan la había acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios despectivos, no podía evitar que le doliera proviniendo de la mamá de Shaoran. Nunca podría llevarse bien con esa mujer.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse-replicó secamente—Sé que Li no me ve como algo más que una empleada.

—Me complace oír eso. Xiao Lang está rehaciendo su vida junto a la joven Qian ahora, y lo que menos necesita es que te interpongas.

Sakura pestañó confundida. O Ieran había cometido una equivocación, o ella estaba escuchando demasiado mal como para confundir ambos apellidos.

—¿Qian?-reiteró.

La comarca del clan afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

—Veo que la conoces.

—N-no… no comprendo-musitó.

—Cometimos un grave error al comprometerlo con Nan Wu en primera instancia. Debí haber previsto que no era una muchacha indicada, y terminaría por cansarlo con sus caprichos—suspiró Ieran, contemplando pensativa una de las fotografías de la mesita del centro que mostraba a su hijo y sus nietos tras su espalda, mientras Sakura contenía el aliento—La joven Qian tiene un carácter mucho más reservado y parecido al de Xiao Lang, por lo que estoy segura formarán una excelente sociedad.

El recuerdo de ellos hablando en el templo acudió rápidamente a su cabeza. Entonces no lo había imaginado… existía una complicidad entre ambos, se conocían desde mucho antes, y probablemente se estaban viendo a escondidas.

Sakura tragó arduamente el nudo que le apretaba la garganta.

—¿Se ha ido con ella a Hong Kong?-preguntó en un murmullo.

—Oh no, no se ha ido-negó la otra, con una sonrisa—Seguirá junto a ella aquí en Japón.

Aferró sus manos en el respaldo del sofá cuando sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué Shaoran ha mentido con algo así?

—¿Entonces está bien?-interrumpió Kero con su voz chillona, incapaz de seguir oculto en el pasillo sin participar en una conversación que le incumbía muchísimo—¿No fue atacado por Thang y Hong Sheng cuando se iba a Hong Kong?

Sakura miró sorprendida al pequeño guardián y luego a Ieran.

—¿Lo atacaron?-preguntó sin aire.

La comarca del clan torció la boca, mientras Kerberos relataba lo que Spinnel le había transmitido, aún contrariado con la sucesión de eventos.

—¿Usted sabe cómo está?-inquirió Sakura, apenas el guardián terminó de hablar—¿Lo ha visto? ¿Está segura que está bien? Por favor, díganos-la apremió a contestar, muriendo por la desesperación. Eso debía ser esa extraña sensación con la que despertó esa mañana, intuyendo que algo terrible podía haber ocurrido con él. Ho Thang estaba buscando la ocasión para matarlo.

—Por supuesto que está bien. Te he dicho que está junto a la joven Yi Ze. Ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse, ambos se saben cuidar perfectamente.

Sakura crispó los puños, sintiéndose inquieta. Era imposible que le pidiera no preocuparse por Shaoran, o no desear correr para asegurarse de que Qian estaba cuidándolo bien.

¿Qué tan grave había sido el ataque? ¿Por qué no podía estar en esos momentos a su lado?... _"Porque te han dicho que tiene a Qian"_, le respondió una voz en su cabeza, tan rigurosa como la de la misma Ieran Li.

Debió obedecer a ese presentimiento que prendía en lo más profundo de su corazón: existía algo más que Shaoran le ocultaba, y que se veía venir… después de todo, Yi Ze era la chica por la que estaba en Japón y con la que se notaba existía una química especial.

Era irónico lo poco que había durado su felicidad al saber que Nan estaba fuera de su vida y que tenía una posibilidad de llegar a su corazón, aunque fuese muy pequeña. Estaba claro que cada vez se veía más imposible.

—Xiao Lang ha sido muy amable al protegerte, pero a partir de hoy es mejor que vele por él y su futura esposa. ¿Lo comprendes verdad?-la voz de Ieran cambió a un tono peculiarmente compasivo—Él no puede ir actuando como héroe toda su vida. Es el momento en que debe asumir nuevas responsabilidades, al igual que tú.

Ieran dio un vistazo al rostro pálido de la chica, y sin quererlo su expresión se suavizó. Lucía tan pequeña y devastada, que por un segundo se arrepintió de mentirle tan crudamente respecto a su hijo y Qian. Tan sólo el segundo que bastó para recordar que era preferible acabar de una vez con su ensueño a que sufriera un desengaño mayor.

Por lo demás, no estaba mintiéndole del todo; ahora que Nan Wu había perdido su oportunidad, Yi Ze era la candidata más apta para asumir su lugar, y estaba segura que el Clan lo aprobaría.

Si bien los Wu tenían a su favor una inmensa influencia económica, no se destacaban por ser grandes hechiceros, al contrario de los Qian, quienes eran casi una leyenda.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti-dijo después, mientras volvía a ubicarse en uno de los sillones. Respetó la decisión de ella de permanecer inmóvil y con apariencia lúgubre en el mismo lugar—Puedo entrenarte, y trabajar los supuestos poderes mágicos que posees.

La mandíbula de Kero llegó hasta el suelo. Era sumamente insólito que Ieran Li, la comarca de uno de los clanes más influyentes en todo el continente, la mujer fría y severa, se ofreciera a entrenar personalmente a una muchachita que contaba con un nivel de magia que requería bastante trabajo, del que poco y nada podría sacar de provecho. ¿Para qué iba a servirle? ¿Qué podía estar planeando con ella? A todas luces se veía un interés de por medio, y no una obra altruista.

—Acepto.

Kero parpadeó, saliendo abruptamente de sus meditaciones, y observó la mirada decidida en el apagado rostro juvenil. No había tardado ni tres segundos en aceptar su propuesta.

—Perfecto-pronunció Ieran, sin que su tono denotara un ápice de entusiasmo—Te esperaré en el templo mañana…

—Que sea hoy-se adelantó a proponer Sakura.

Aunque no lo manifestara, Kerberos creyó leer un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de la mujer ante la motivación que demostraba su futura pupila.

—Entonces que sea esta misma tarde.

Si su antiguo amo se enterara, concordaría con él en que no parecía una buena idea. Sakura estaba recién conociendo sus nuevas habilidades, y el entrenamiento de Ieran Li la llevaría al límite de su capacidad; la mujer era implacable, y no mediría sus exigencias. Menos si había mostrado tan poca delicadeza al tratarla en la primera ocasión que se conocían.

La madre de los Li se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y abandonó la casa sin emitir más comentarios.

—¿Se fue tan pronto?-preguntó Shiefa, entrando a la cocina minutos más tarde, con un par de bolsas de compras. Sakura lavaba la vajilla, dándole la espalda—¿Habló contigo?

La muchacha asintió, sin dejar de fregar los platos.

Shiefa esperaba que añadiera algo más. Suponía que su madre había aprovechado a contarle respecto al paradero de su hermano, noticia que sin duda la reanimaría.

—¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó, vigilando que los niños no estuvieran cerca.

—Muchas cosas…-musitó ella.

—¿Te contó sobre mi hermano?

Ella volvió a emitir un ruido afirmativo. Shiefa sonrió vehemente.

—¿Y qué piensas? ¿No es una noticia estupenda saber que aún está aquí?

En la chica no hubo mayor reacción y continuó con su labor ensimismada.

—Uhm… ¿Qué más habló mamá contigo?-consultó la señora de Asai, comenzando a preocuparse del contenido de la charla que habían tenido las dos. Tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarlas solas.

—Ha ofrecido entrenar mi magia.

—¿¡Eh?! Eso es… genial, supongo-concedió, algo dubitativa— Mamá es un poco dura, pero estoy segura que le has simpatizado mucho…-porque de otro modo no se lo ofrecería, pensó Shiefa.

—Sí… Iré a limpiar el cuarto de los niños.

Shiefa la observó confundida. Su expresión vacía no reflejaba lo que ella esperaba; ¿dónde estaba su sonrisa alegre de saber que Shaoran seguía en Japón? ¿Dónde estaban sus ojos resplandeciendo de esperanza y ansiedad por volver a verlo?

—¿Estás bien?-le preguntó de golpe, antes de que ella se escabullera de la cocina.

La jovencita volteó, mostrándole una sonrisa fingida, carente de toda emoción.

—Estoy bien.

Escuchó que los niños cruzaban un par de palabras con ella en las escaleras. Shiefa había tenido que mentirles diciéndoles que su tío había ido a Hong Kong por unos días, porque había surgido un asunto en el clan –nada grave, recalcó-, y que pronto él se comunicaría con ellos, porque la primera idea de los chicos fue llamarlo hasta la casa de su abuela para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Lei había accedido a su propuesta, pero Xue la había mirado como si quisiera preguntar algo más. Y sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, o bien buscaría la forma de dar con la verdad por sus propios medios.

Shiefa suspiró, desenvolviendo de sus compras una barra de chocolates, contemplándola con nostalgia. Si tan sólo su hermano estuviera allí ese día sería distinto para todos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Por la diminuta ventana única de la habitación entraba un tenue rayo de luz anaranjada. El atardecer estaba cayendo, y había cobrado el sueño pendiente del chico que ahora descansaba sobre el futón. Había estado vigilándolo durante todo el día, porque la madre de él lo había exigido, y porque estaba de acuerdo con sus aprensiones: era una locura que intentara levantarse en su condición.

Yi Ze estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras contemplaba la expresión serena en aquél rostro masculino. Era increíble cómo cambiaba completamente en su reposo, sin que se arrugaran típicamente esas gruesas cejas en un gesto severo. Hasta se veía más simpático.

—¿Qué opinas de mi hijo?-le había preguntado Ieran, luego de que le encargara cuidar de él mientras ella salía a solucionar unos pendientes.

—¿A qué se refiere?-cuestionó entonces, sin comprender.

—Seré directa, porque no me gustan los rodeos. Pienso que eres la chica ideal para Xiao Lang-en ese punto de la conversación, Yi Ze abrió los ojos enormes—¿No te parece muy guapo? Una unión entre ustedes sería muy gratificante para nuestra familia.

Se había sonrojado furiosamente, y no había sido capaz de responder inmediatamente. Ella sí consideraba que Li era guapo, pero eso no era suficiente para imaginarse que podían llegar a tener algún vínculo romántico. Nunca se había fijado en un chico con esas intenciones, y no creía que llegaría el día en que sintiera algún tipo de atracción tan poderosa como para pensar en comprometerse y esas tonterías a las que acostumbraban allá en Hong Kong…

De pronto el rostro sonriente de cierto joven de ojos grises irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había logrado averiguar su nombre, porque se habían conocido en extrañas circunstancias en el Festival de primavera de ese año. Estuvo acompañándola por un par de horas, las más inolvidables que Yi Ze había vivido, hasta que Sakura Kinomoto había hecho aparición y el amable chico corrió a su encuentro, dejándole un muñeco de felpa que había ganado como único recuerdo.

Se notaba a leguas que estaba loco por la chica de ojos verdes, y lo entendía, cómo no, si era una de las chicas más populares y admiradas por todo el instituto.

Yi Ze habría querido ser así de querida también, viviendo una adolescencia rodeada de muchos amigos, pero su vida había estado marcada por la soledad. Desde la muerte de su padre podía asegurar que no existía una persona lo suficientemente significativa en su vida para amar, porque no quería pasar otra vez por el sufrimiento de una pérdida. Por ello ese chico sólo fue parte de una ilusión bastante pasajera, y nunca hizo intentos por volver a encontrarlo. No tenía mucho sentido si además él tenía ese tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia Kinomoto, y si ella misma no tenía siquiera un poco de amor por sí misma primero.

—Nnh…

Miró a Li tensar la expresión. Tal vez estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla.

—Sa… Sakura…-musitó entre sueños.

"_También tú…", _dijo para sus adentros, sintiéndose un poco desilusionada. Al igual que ese enigmático joven que conoció aquélla velada, Li parecía atraído hacia Kinomoto… de otra forma, no estaría pronunciando su nombre con anhelo. ¿Tanto la extrañaba? Sólo había pasado una noche lejos de ella, y estaba tan ansioso por volver a su lado que no le importaba tener que sacrificar su salud para levantarse e ir a verla a toda costa.

Le intrigaba de sobremanera ese Li. Siempre lo juzgó como un egoísta, malcriado en una familia millonaria y poderosa que le había enseñado que podía hacer y deshacer todo lo que quisiera en la vida. Como por ejemplo raptar a una persona y querer obligarla a hablar, como había hecho con ella hacía meses…

—¿Qian?-la aludida reaccionó a su llamado. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Li ya había despertado por completo. Sus ojos cobrizos la inspeccionaron con curiosidad al tiempo que se aplastaba el cabello desaliñado por el sueño—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a ver si necesitabas algo-explicó, levantándose con prisa por la incomodidad. No le gustaría confesar que había estado vigilando su sueño y pensando tantas cosas relativas a él—Ya es casi hora para cenar.

Shaoran lanzó un breve suspiro mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Sin quererlo había descansado más de lo que creía necesario.

—¿Qué crees que haces?-lo amonestó la muchacha al verlo apartar las cobijas.

—¿Qué es lo que parece?...Voy a levantarme para comer.

—¡No, aún es demasiado pronto! Te traeré la comida aquí.

—No estoy enfermo. Odio comer acostado.

—Todavía estás débil.

—Sólo voy a caminar un poco.

—Son órdenes de tu madre-replicó ella como último recurso. Shaoran la miró con recelo, y finalmente lanzó un gruñido que parecía decir "como quieras" que la dejó satisfecha.

Yi Ze amarró el delantal de cocina a su cintura, y miró a su alrededor sin saber por dónde comenzar. No era muy avezada en materias de cocina, pero se desenvolvía bien preparando lo básico. Wei la sorprendió mientras se debatía entre una sopa o una porción de arroz con verduras salteadas, dilucidando cuál de ambas satisficiera más al joven herido.

—Es usted muy amable en cuidar del joven, señorita Qian-dijo sonriente el mayordomo de cabellos grises, sonrojándola.

No lo hacía por amabilidad, sólo era porque Ieran Li se lo había pedido. Y tal vez, un poco porque le preocupaba que se recuperara completamente, pues el ataque había sido despiadado.

Tampoco estaba esmerándose en cocinar para obtener aprobación cuando Li probara su platillo. Consideraba que era la mínima atención que podía tener con él en esas circunstancias. Y también porque no quería ser menos que Sakura Kinomoto.

—El joven ha sido sin duda muy desafortunado-hablaba el mayordomo pensativo, ayudándole a cortar las verduras—Justo hoy es el día de su cumpleaños y ha debido quedarse recostado sin disfrutarlo.

Yi Ze le dio la razón después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa. Un motivo más para esmerarse en la preparación de esa cena.

—¿Qué tal está?-le preguntó insegura cuando él se llevó la primera porción a la boca.

—Bien-fue su lacónica respuesta. Suficiente para aliviarla y devolverle el aliento. Estaba nerviosa pensando en que encontraría algo mal en el plato y la juzgara como una mala cocinera.

—Tu mayordomo me ayudó-señaló, un tanto apocada—No soy muy buena en estas cosas… De seguro estás acostumbrado a los platos que prepara Kinomoto…

Yi Ze alzó la mirada para pesquisar cualquier cambio en su expresión. Li siguió llevándose la comida a la boca sin hacer comentario. Decidió que si de verdad quería llegar al fondo del misterio, tenía que ser más directa. Casi tan sorpresiva como Ieran Li con sus preguntas.

—¿La extrañas?

_Bingo._ El chico detuvo el trayecto de los palillos y le tomó trabajo lograr tragar lo que ya tenía en la boca. Quizá eso, sumado con su certera pregunta ocasionaron que su rostro cambiara a una coloración rojiza.

"_Soy buena en esto", _se felicitó sin modestia. Superaría con creces a Yukiko Mitsu en eso del periodismo.

—¿Qué?-pronunció Li cuando logró recuperar el habla, tras un carraspeo incómodo.

—Decías su nombre mientras dormías.

Su ceño se frunció automáticamente. Incapaz de pensar en alguna excusa, se sacudió el cabello con una mano y sus ojos rehuyeron los suyos.

—Temo que Thang y Hong Sheng puedan hacerle daño. No me perdonaría jamás que algo le sucediera por mi culpa.

Yi Ze se impresionó de su rostro abrumado. ¿Tanto cambiaba cuando se trataba de ella? Lo más curioso de todo es que ni siquiera tenía plena conciencia de que esa chica era demasiado significativa para él. Tan especial que no le importaba dejar de lado su orgullo y frialdad, sincerándose como si tuvieran plena confianza.

—Si algo malo le ocurre no tardarás en saberlo-dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo reanimarlo. No acostumbraba a hablar con mucha gente, y menos dar alivio a ese tipo de preocupaciones.

—Lo sé, Kerberos está cuidándola-murmuró él, con un suspiro.

Pese a ello, no podía quitarse esa presión en el pecho la cual no cedería hasta que pudiera comprobar que estaba bien con sus propios ojos. Necesitaba verla. Y para ello tenía que conformarse con estar inútilmente recostado, recuperándose para poder tener las energías y fuerzas suficientes para regresar a protegerla. Sólo esperaba como siempre no llegar demasiado tarde.

Recordó el rostro confundido de Sakura al momento que Hong Sheng arribaba a la casa. Había tenido que adormecerla; no habría sido capaz de tener que decirle adiós en caso contrario.

Recordó también sus labios balbuceando su nombre antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera al hechizo, y cayera dormida sobre él. Recordó el olor de su cabello, y la agradable sensación de acurrucarla en su pecho, mientras volvía a pedirle disculpas por lo de esa noche.

Recordó que al mirarla arropada sobre su cama tuvo la tormentosa sensación de que no volvería a verla nunca más. Que el tiempo jugaría en su contra y en caso de regresar ya nada sería como antes; ella ya lo habría olvidado, y habría encontrado en otro chico lo que él nunca podría entregarle.

—Quizás ya está odiándome en estos momentos-dejó escapar pensativo, olvidando la presencia de Yi Ze a su lado, quien no comprendía el porqué lo decía.

Shaoran apartó lo que quedaba de comida, arguyendo que había perdido el apetito. La muchacha levantó la bandeja, incorporándose luego. Había obtenido demasiada información para su gusto, pero todavía le resultaba difícil hacer calzar todo. ¿Qué era exactamente esa relación entre él y Kinomoto?

—Espera.

Volteó a mirar a Li nuevamente. Estaba contemplando la pequeña ventana que ya muestra el cielo estrellado, en estado de alerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Shaoran la hizo callar y siguió mirando hacia el exterior, agudizando sus sentidos.

—¿No has notado nada extraño?-ante su pregunta, la chica niega con la cabeza, haciéndole notar que todavía está muy cansado y debe dormir, que está imaginando cosas. Sólo le faltó agregar que estaba loco, ironizó él.—¿Dónde está mi madre?

Yi Ze encogió los hombros. No la había visto desde que le encargó cuidar de él. Así como tampoco había visto a la maestra Kaho, quien deambulaba por todo el Templo hasta altas horas de la noche. Probablemente estaban juntas, ya que dado los últimos acontecimientos, Ieran parecía haber dejado atrás las asperezas. Mizuki la había acogido sin problemas en el Templo, e incluso se había comprometido a prestarle todo su apoyo, comenzando por acompañarla a enfrentar a Ho Thang y Hong Sheng cuando intentaron matar a su hijo.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No. Estoy bien.

Permaneció de pie mirándolo por unos segundos, sin creerle esa última frase. Tal como decía el mayordomo, era lamentable que su cumpleaños coincidiera con que estuviera convaleciente y lejos de los otros miembros de su familia. Seguramente todos ellos también lo echaban mucho de menos. De no estar ahí encerrado, hasta podría estar celebrándolo.

—Er… Li-lo llamó dubitativa, pues él seguía ensimismado en la ventana.

—¿Mh?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Él la observó un tanto sorprendido, y esbozó una leve sonrisa que bastó para avergonzarla. Prefería mil veces ver su ceño fruncido antes que ese gesto tan agradecido y suave en su rostro que la descolocaba.

—Buenas noches-dijo con la garganta apretada.

Yi Ze dio la media vuelta y se retiró con una sensación extraña agazapándose en el estómago.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sostuvo con más fuerza los tirantes de su mochila, y aspiró el aire fresco de la noche. Los focos alumbraban tenuemente la entrada al antiguo templo, mientras que su corazón palpitaba descompensado, repleto de incertidumbre y algo más. Sus pies avanzaron por el largo camino que terminaba en unas escaleras. Miró hacia donde las luces de las habitaciones dejaban entrever la presencia de personas, e imaginó que en alguna de ellas Shaoran descansaba, siendo vigilado amorosamente por Qian a su lado.

La mezcla de tristeza y añoranza por verlo era demasiado compleja.

Tuvo la apremiante necesidad de dar vuelta y emprender rumbo hacia su casa, como le dijera a Shiefa y los niños al despedirse. Pero no podía arrepentirse. Tenía que armarse de valor y seguir adelante, porque si había aceptado ese desafío era primero por ella misma.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura?-le preguntó Kero al verla dudar. Estaba por decirle que si no estaba segura, lo mejor sería suspender el plan que a él mismo no terminaba de convencerlo.

—Nada. Vamos.

Cuando retomó el ritmo de sus pasos, la figura de Ieran les interrumpió el camino. Vestía un atuendo blanco ceremonial, con los puños anchos dorados y adornos del mismo tono rodeando su cintura.

Sakura se sintió demasiado sencilla ante toda su elegancia, con sus pantalones cortos desteñidos y su camiseta a rayas. No le había dicho que requerían alguna vestimenta especial.

—Estaba esperándola, señorita—dijo con una leve sonrisa, tras hacer una reverencia—Sígame.

Ella obedeció silenciosa. La mujer estaba siendo educada, contrario a sus comentarios displicentes de esa tarde. Probablemente intentaba comenzar de nuevo su relación, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a poner de su parte y recibirla sin rencor. Después de todo, era la madre de Shaoran, y estaba haciéndole un favor al otorgarle parte de su tiempo siendo una persona tan importante, como el mismo Kero le había recalcado innumerables veces camino al templo recordándole que era una de las hechicera más poderosas del mundo.

—Y bien… -comenzó diciendo Ieran al detenerse. Estaban en una extensión de césped, rodeada de árboles de cerezo. Sakura desconocía esa parte del templo, pero supuso que estaba muy cerca de la laguna de los peces rojos. Recordaba haber sorprendido a Shaoran y Yi Ze junto a esa laguna, conversando de temas que a ella no le concernían.

Desplazó la sensación dolorosa de su pecho lo más lejos posible.

—He sabido que cuenta con una llave.

La chica rebuscó entre su ropa y tiró de ella con un solo movimiento, extendiéndosela. Tenía la forma de una estrella, tal como Mizuki había dicho.

"_Ella no tiene idea de lo que ese colgante significa, Ieran. Es sólo una muchacha que ha sido escogida por el destino para una tarea bastante ingrata". _

Rememoró las palabras de Kaho y su atribulada expresión cuando le contaba acerca de la niñera de sus nietos, después de darle las indicaciones para llegar a la casa. Todo parecía indicar que fuera de todo cálculo, esa chica sí estaba involucrada con la liberación de los espíritus del tablero, y con la posterior captura de muchos de ellos. Lo realmente preocupante es que podía transformarse en el siguiente botín, pues su magia era de la misma naturaleza que la de los Sying, lo que la hacía única, preciada, y necesaria para la utilización del tablero.

Se suponía que el Clan Sying- o más conocidos como el "Clan de las estrellas"- eran los últimos poseedores de ese tipo de magia ancestral, lo que llevaba a Ieran a cuestionarse si no habían sido ellos mismos los que habían escogido precisamente a esa chica para dotarla de esa habilidad. Si su hipótesis era correcta, no le quedaba más que pensar: ¿por qué ella?.

El destino a veces era bastante caprichoso.

Volviendo a concentrarse en el presente, la mujer fijó la mirada en la chica.

—¿Qué puede hacer con esta llave?

—No sé cómo usarla.

—Imaginé que lo diría-dijo Ieran, con un suspiro hondo, reuniendo paciencia, la cual no era su fuerte. —¿Qué es lo que busca, señorita?

La muchacha regresó la vista al semblante inexorable de su interlocutora. Sin quererlo, su mirada se había desviado hacia donde estaba el templo, preguntándose si Shaoran ya se encontraba recuperado al cien por ciento en ese instante.

Claramente, eso no podía decírselo a ella, por lo que respondió sonrojada que no estaba buscando nada en especial. Ieran siguió contemplándola con seriedad, volteando luego hacia la otra criatura presente.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Kerberos?

—Pues… la llave sólo ha podido funcionar una vez…-relató el aludido, con una pata bajo su mentón—Fue cuando unos espíritus malignos intentaron atacarla a ella y al joven Xiao Lang. En ese momento apareció un extraño símbolo y un campo de fuerza que sirvió de escudo. Fue el mismo día en que el tablero de los Sying se completó.

—Quien me lo dio ha dicho que es el poder de la estrella que llevo dentro….-añadió Sakura bajito.

Un tipo de poder que según las leyendas provenía de la pureza del corazón de quien lo poseyera, agregó pensativa la mujer de cabellos negros. Era evidente que ella no tenía idea en lo que comenzaba a involucrarse. Le devolvió el colgante, y la introdujo en la primera lección que debía aprender. Se trataba del papel que brindaban las propias energías tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, por lo que debía aprender a cómo utilizarlas, comenzando primero por percibirlas.

Le pidió cerrar los ojos e intentar concentrarse en su energía, visualizándola con algún color.

Sakura hizo el esfuerzo por hacer el ejercicio que le proponía, apretando fuertemente los párpados. Se ofuscó al comprobar que cerrando los ojos sólo veía oscuridad, como era de esperar.

—Inténtelo nuevamente-demandó Ieran, cuando la vio abandonando la prueba—Esta vez daré vueltas alrededor de usted.

Nerviosa, volvió a cerrar a los ojos. Sentía el corazón palpitándole un poco más de prisa, temeroso de cometer nuevamente un fallo y quedar en ridículo. Tenía que demostrarle a Ieran Li que podía llevar más allá su "insignificante nivel de magia", estar al menos un peldaño más cerca de lo que podía hacer Yi Ze.

Puso alerta todos sus sentidos. La mujer había dicho que iba a rodearla, pero Sakura no sentía ruido alguno, por lo que frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Todavía nada?-oyó la voz tras su espalda. Al menos eso le demostraba que estaba moviéndose.

De pronto los sonidos dejaron de escucharse, logrando percibir sólo el sonido aquietado de su respiración. De la oscuridad, surgió una sombra tenue que comenzó a adoptar una tonalidad rojiza, como una llama, la cual se movía a su alrededor. Sakura dio vueltas sobre sí, siguiendo su recorrido. ¿Era esa la presencia de la mujer? De un momento a otro vio la silueta agigantarse y el fuego agitarse fuertemente, y por reflejo abrió los ojos, retrocediendo torpemente con los brazos cubriendo su cara.

Ieran Li desplegaba un abanico, mientras la contemplaba con algo parecido al humor. Se sonrojó.

—¿Qué ha sentido?-preguntó, abanicándose despreocupada.

—Creí que… no sé….-balbuceó aturdida.

—Creyó que la atacaría-adivinó la madre de Shaoran.

—Uhn-afirmó ella tímidamente. Por supuesto que era una idea absurda considerando que apenas estaban en su primer ejercicio para comprender algo de magia. Ieran debía pensar que era una cobarde—Pero sé que no pasa nada, es decir, es sólo un abanico…

Kero, que había estado flotando inquieto a su lado, la interrumpió.

—Eh… Sakurita, no deberías decir eso-musitó.

—Lo ha hecho bien. Logra percibir una presencia cuando representa un riesgo-dijo Ieran, lo que podría ser un cumplido. Sakura se sintió un poco más segura; eso debía significar que no era un completo desastre—Eso me lleva a pensar que puede intentar defenderse, entonces.

Parpadeó confundida.

—¿Defenderme de qué?

—Es momento de la siguiente lección, y se trata de esquivar a este simple abanico como usted dice.

—No entiendo de que… -antes de que pudiera terminar, el sencillo artilugio fue rodeado de una llamarada de fuego. Sakura contuvo el aliento, asombrada de que pareciera no lastimarla. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admiraciones cuando Ieran agitó el abanico hacia donde estaba, y las llamas se dirigieron a ella con rapidez.

Kero corrió oportunamente y la empujó para salvarla. Sakura resintió el golpe de la tosca cabeza del guardián en la espalda, pero era preferible eso a verse incendiada.

—Estoy esperando ver su magia, señorita.

Ieran parecía estar hablando muy en serio. Su seguridad se desvaneció de sopetón, comprendiendo que no iba a ser capaz de seguir el ritmo de esa lección. Tal vez sí debía reconsiderar la idea de que su nivel de magia era poco más que nada y pedirle irse lejos de allí.

¿Cómo iba a detener sus ataques? No tenía nada a lo cual echar mano.

—¡Utiliza la llave, Sakura!-le gritó Kero a su lado. Sakura no se acostumbraba del todo a escuchar su voz tan áspera cuando se transformaba en una bestia—Hazlo como aquella vez que estabas en la playa.

—¡No sé qué hice esa vez!-replicó angustiada.

—No puedes depender de que alguien siempre acuda a tu rescate-la reprendió Ieran, mientras ejecuta otro movimiento con su abanico.

Sakura logra apartarse esta vez a tiempo, pero las llamaradas rodean de un momento a otro a Kerberos, formando un muro del que no puede salir.

—¡Kero!

—¡Estoy bien!—dice el guardián, tratando de calmarla—¡Intenta lo que te digo!

Sabe que Ieran está apuntando ahora hacia ella. Sostiene la llave en su puño, y cierra los ojos rogando que funcione. De alguna u otra forma, debe funcionar…

De pronto un calor rodea sus hombros, pero no es el fuego, aunque sí siente la piel sensible de inmediato. Conoce perfectamente esa calidez y ese aroma. Es la única presencia a la que está tan receptiva, y que percibe como una llamarada verde que la envuelve y la hace sentir segura. ¿Está delirando? ¿Cómo es posible que se sienta tan real?.

—Estuvo cerca…-exhaló_ esa_ voz que tanto extraña.

Sakura todavía no quiere abrir los ojos. Si es una ilusión, quiere disfrutarla hasta el último momento; deleitarse escuchando ese matiz que la estremece, pero no contaba con que la respiración de él se volviera irregular y trabajosa. El brazo fuerte que la rodeaba abandona gradualmente su cuerpo, y la hace reaccionar abriendo los ojos enormes para encontrarse con un Shaoran exhausto y pálido. Está de rodillas a su lado, ha soltado la espada, y el conjuro que ha desplegado para protegerla de aquél ataque se desvanece en el viento.

Desde el frente, Ieran cierra su abanico, con la garganta apretada. No esperaba que su hijo las interrumpiera, y mucho menos para auxiliarla.

—¿Li?-pronuncia Sakura, casi sin voz. Le parece mentira que realmente se trate de él, con todas esas vendas que deben cubrir las heridas que sufriera esa madrugada, y que aún así se materialice allí, justo a su lado para protegerla. Los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas, y las manos le tiemblan sin control. Olvida el rencor y la rabia que había sentido porque su repentina partida; el dolor de verlo de ese modo es mucho más intenso que el haberse enterado de su relación con Yi Ze o que cualquier otra cosa.

No quiere que sufra. No soporta que pase por todo ese malestar.

Su cerebro no logra concretar ninguna acción propositiva. Siente el corazón retumbando en los oídos mientras alguien intenta levantarla del suelo y apartarla él.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren llevárselo de nuevo?_.

No logra verbalizar sus atribulados pensamientos al hombre que ha levantado a Shaoran inconsciente, y se aleja demasiado de prisa. ¿Está muy mal? ¿Adónde se lo lleva? ¿Ha empeorado por su culpa?. Sabe que siempre ha significado problemas para él, porque es muy patosa y aniñada, pero de verdad quiere cambiarlo. Es por eso que está esforzándose al máximo.

—Será mejor que te vayas. El entrenamiento de hoy termina.

La voz dura de Ieran le causa un sobresalto. No quiere irse después de haberlo visto en ese estado. Se sentía engañada, porque ella le había asegurado que Shaoran estaba muy bien, y no había mencionado nada de sus heridas.

—No, por favor. Quiero ver cómo está-suplicó, queriendo alcanzarla. Kero la detuvo, y comprendió que él había sido quien la alejara de Shaoran hace unos momentos.

—Ya no causes más problemas-refutó Ieran, furiosa—Mi hijo no te necesita.

Eso lo sabe. La única que necesita desesperadamente de él siempre ha sido ella.

—Sakurita, vamos-la alienta Kero, con dulzura. La comarca del clan Li ya ha desaparecido de la escena—Mañana estará mejor.

Si es así, entonces se quedará hasta la mañana en ese mismo sitio, y comprobará que lo que dice es verdad. Tampoco es que tenga fuerzas para moverse.

Sus ojos de pronto se encuentran con los taciturnos avellanas de Qian. Está de pie, en el lugar que antes ocupara Ieran Li, y la observa con detenimiento. Sakura no sabe qué sentir. El estómago se le contrae violentamente, porque sabe que ella puede ver a Shaoran cuanto quiera; que podrá estar a su lado indefinidamente ahora que tienen un compromiso; que tienen similitud al ser ambos descendientes de importantes familias, un mundo al que Sakura intenta asomarse, pero fracasa en su primer entrenamiento.

—Qian-la llama con la voz ronca.

—Kinomoto, ella tiene razón-la interrumpe la china, antes de que pueda decir algo más.—Deberías irte.

Yi Ze se giró para comenzar a caminar, cuando sintió que la tomaban de la mano. Volteó sorprendida, encontrándose con el rostro compungido de la otra chica.

—Por favor…-susurró ella con la voz quebrada—Por favor no lo dejes solo-le pidió, mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza, buscando su mirada—Cuida que nada malo le suceda.

—De acuerdo.

La chica de cabello castaño dio una reverencia agradecida, y pudo atisbar que sus ojos estaban cristalizados de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo.

Yi Ze emprendió rumbo, confusa. Se suponía que el romance entre ellos dos había sido un invento de Yukiko Mitsu para su revista, y que en la realidad no se llevaban muy bien. Fue testigo, aquella vez cuando Li la "raptó" encerrándola en su pieza para sacarle información; Kinomoto había entrado ahí queriendo ayudarla, comenzando una guerra con su captor.

Ahora que había escuchado a Li llamarla entre sueños, dispuesto a salvarla de cualquier peligro, y observarla a ella rogándole angustiada que lo cuidara, le dejaba muchas dudas. ¿Habría pasado entonces algo entre ellos como Yukiko decía?

"_¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?". _Sí, su subconsciente tenía razón. No tenía por qué estar inmiscuyéndose en esos temas.

—Maestra Mizuki-saludó con una inclinación a su tutora, quien ya estaba dentro bebiendo el té—¿Ya se enteró…?

—Sí.

Había aprendido a conocer que Kaho Mizuki siempre se mostraba serena, no importando qué tanto se convulsionara a su alrededor. Yi Ze añoraba poder ser igual a ella algún día, pero las cosas le afectaban más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Todavía no entendía cómo es que la sacerdotisa confiaba en que podría seguirle los pasos, y la había aceptado como brazo derecho, dispuesta a enseñarle algo de sus habilidades como espiritista.

—Li está bien-añadió la de cabellos anaranjados, dejando su tacita de té sobre el plato, y sirviéndole una a ella, con una sonrisa reconfortante—Fue una súbita pérdida de energías por todo ese esfuerzo al invocar magia. Algo bastante arriesgado si me lo preguntas.

—Lo hizo por ayudar a Kinomoto—susurró Yi Ze.

—Lo sé. Pude verlo. También estuve a punto de intervenir, pero él fue mucho más rápido-dijo, alzando las cejas. Debía estar pensando lo mismo que ella: eso no se hace por cualquiera corriendo ese riesgo.

Yi Ze bajó la mirada a sus manos, y de pronto pensó en que Sakura era muy afortunada.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

La habitación le daba vuelta apenas abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo los músculos disueltos, y miró el desalentador panorama que le esperaba con su madre de pie en el umbral.

Wei lo saludó con una sonrisa afable, totalmente opuesta a la expresión de su progenitora, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Asintió torpe con la cabeza, y se esforzó por poder pronunciar palabras.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿La jovencita?-él volvió a mover la cabeza y sentirse adolorido—Está bien, no le ocurrió nada. Se ha ido a su casa.

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire contenido. Sabía que esa sensación extraña en el ambiente no era normal. Había aprovechado que Yi Ze al fin lo dejara solo para arreglárselas y salir de la habitación, con el objeto de averiguar qué ocurría.

Cuando lo advirtió no logró comprender la escena, pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a analizar la presencia de Sakura en el templo; su madre estaba dirigiendo sus ataques hacia ella y Kerberos, sin tomarle el peso al inminente peligro al que la exponía.

Dirigió una mirada dura hacia la mujer, quien mantuvo el contacto visual con la misma expresión de rigidez. Wei leyó la incómoda atmósfera y se despidió, dejándolos solos.

—¿En qué pensabas, Xiao Lang?

El tono irritado que utilizó ella no lo ayudó demasiado. Shaoran sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. ¿Estaba cuestionándolo por interrumpirla? ¿Quería que permaneciera con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo Sakura ardía en llamas?

—¡¿Y en qué demonios pensaba usted?!-replicó en un tono más alto que descolocó a su madre, pues sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal—¿En matarla? ¡Kinomoto no se sabe defender!

—No permitiré que me hables de esa forma…-contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pues entonces no vuelva a cometer una estupidez exponiéndola de ese modo!

Ieran luchó por mantener la calma, si bien deseó golpearle la cara por su falta de respeto. Shaoran nunca le había levantado la voz, y aunque estuviera furiosa por su atrevimiento, su cariño de madre le impedía hacerle más daño.

—Sé lo que hago-replicó con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos—Estoy entrenando a esa muchacha. Fue un acuerdo mutuo.

Él guardó silencio. Sabía lo testaruda que era Sakura sobre ese tema; realmente deseaba que la instruyeran para mejorar su habilidad mágica. Shaoran debió haber imaginado que sus continuas advertencias no iban menoscabar en su entusiasmo, y ya que no había recurrido a Mizuki, había aceptado a ojos cerrados la oferta de su mamá.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada?

—No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones.

—Ella no está preparada para esto-siguió insistiendo.

—Yo me encargaré de que lo esté-replicó Ieran—No te corresponde seguir protegiéndola. Suficiente hiciste con dejar a Kerberos a su lado. Xiao Lang, no pierdas el foco. Sabes en lo que tienes que concentrarte, y no es esa niña…

—La entrenaré yo-interrumpió apresuradamente.

Los ojos de Ieran se entrecerraron, exhalando agotada. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio.

—No seguiré hablando de esto contigo-dijo finalmente.

—Pero madre, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo…

—Xiao Lang—lo cortó ella—¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esa chica?

Otra vez el silencio.

Sólo quería asegurarse de que no fuera a lastimarse, o que le sobre exigieran en demasía. Al fin y al cabo, esa chica era la niñera de sus sobrinos y ellos, junto a su hermana, le habían agarrado mucho cariño. Intentó transmitir esa misma reflexión, pero apenas pronunció el nombre de Shiefa, su madre lo paró en seco nuevamente.

—No hablo de Shiefa, ni hablo de mis nietos, porque tengo claro que la estiman demasiado-se adelantó a decir su madre, dejándolo mudo. —Quiero saber qué hay de ti. Qué es lo piensas _tú_ de ella.

Oh no. No iba a responder a eso. No le acomodaba tener que especularlo y poner alguna etiqueta a todo lo que sentía o pensaba relativo a Sakura Kinomoto. Era innecesario a su juicio. O más bien, le intimidaba. Sí, le aterraba encontrarse con algo que no quería aceptar, y con lo que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse.

Lo cierto es que sus pensamientos sobre ella distaban mucho de los de un comienzo, sobretodo luego de que supiera de los sentimientos de la castaña. Ansiaba tenerla cerca, porque le maravillaba cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra o risa. Sus ojos… Shaoran guardaba con especial cuidado el recuerdo de sus ojos brillantes y dulces, y otros nublados de deseo. Era entonces cuando recordaba esa noche en que estuvo a punto de cometer una locura y aprovecharse de su inocencia como un pervertido. No iba a perdonárselo jamás. La ira y la vergüenza de repasar ese momento en que comprendió que estaba exigiendo de ella algo tan importante, todavía le pesaba en su conciencia.

No podría verle otra vez a la cara.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, tragando saliva. No debería estar pensando sobre aquél episodio en presencia de su madre.

—Yo también… la valoro-confesó después de encontrar una palabra más pertinente y menos comprometedora. Su madre enarcó una ceja, obligándolo a continuar y explicarse mejor. ¿No pudo encontrar otro concepto?—Sólo… me preocupo de que no le pase algo malo. Por eso le pedí a Kerberos cuidarla... así me aseguro que alguien esté a su lado.

—Deberías conformarte con eso—refutó Ieran con acritud. Shaoran comprendió que no había acertado con su comentario—No tienes ninguna relación con esa chica. ¿Qué crees que pensaría el Clan si supieran que te descontrolas y arriesgas tu vida por ella? Ni siquiera es parte de tu familia, Xiao Lang…

Ieran continuó su monólogo antes de que él manifestara impulsivamente que poco le interesaba la opinión del Clan.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme que has pensado en que puede formar parte de los Li? ¿Crees que una chica común como ella podría ingresar a nuestro mundo?-por supuesto que no, pensó de inmediato; una chica tan chispeante y alegre como era Kinomoto, se apagaría dentro de un espacio tan sombrío donde todo giraba en torno a amenazas y luchas de poder—Le harían la vida imposible, y no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué entonces está entrenándola?

—Son cosas muy distintas. Sólo intento brindarle algunas herramientas para defenderse.

Miró hacia la pared, con el ceño fruncido. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con que pasara por tantas exigencias. Pero por otra parte, le tranquilizaba de cierta forma que sólo era para que supiera resguardarse. Por un minuto, se le pasó por la cabeza que su madre planeaba utilizar a la chica para recuperar y utilizar el tablero. Como Qian había señalado, Sakura era quien había quebrado el sello, y la única que podía acceder a la magia que contenía.

Sin embargo, la cabecilla del Clan Li no aparentaba tener interés alguno en el tablero de los Sying, y sólo quería enfrentarse al traidor de Hong Sheng, quien fuera su mano derecha alguna vez.

—Escucha, si tanto la valoras, no le rompas el corazón con ilusiones-sintió que las manos de su madre se posaban en sus mejillas. Lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y él lo hizo con bastante confusión, mientras proseguía afectuosamente: —Esa chica está muy enamorada de ti y puede malinterpretar tus preocupaciones-el calor se le concentró en los pómulos al oírla. ¿Cómo es que su madre sabía lo de Kinomoto? —Confío en que el sentido común vuelva a ti en algún minuto.

Shaoran se recostó, luego de que su madre lo dejara a solas.

Él no había pensado jamás en hacerla parte de algo tan exigente como el clan, sobretodo porque la única manera de que se integrara sería transformándola en su esposa, atándola a su vida para siempre.

La idea, pese a todo, no le horrorizaba. Sakura ya tenía sentimientos hacia él, y bien sabía que no necesitaba de muchos esfuerzos para aceptar su cercanía. Vagas fantasías se ensamblaron en su mente con posibles sucesos de lo que podría ser su vida juntos; la imaginó aferrada a su mano paseando por el jardín de su casa; la vio sentada sonriente en la mesa del comedor; la vio correr a su habitación donde la alzaba entre risas en sus brazos y la besaba.

_Te has golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza_, se recriminó, intentando cambiar la progresión de sus pensamientos. Quizás algo tenía que ver Lei con sus cándidas fantasías de unirlo con la niñera.

Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en cómo sería tener a Sakura de esposa, si la conversación de su madre era precisamente recalcar que debía estar lo más lejos de ella. Él tenía un futuro que ya estaba escrito, en un mundo demasiado diferente al de la niñera.

Porque pese a que quisiera decir a su madre y a sí mismo lo poco que le interesaba el Clan, Shaoran no podía desprenderse de aquello. Desde que su padre murió se propuso continuar con su legado, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Sobre todo ahora que Hong Sheng y Ho Thang estaban aliados, y buscarían acabar con él a como diera lugar.

Miró distraído su mano vendada por una de las heridas que el enfrentamiento había causado.

La muerte no era algo a lo que temiera. Después que su padre falleciera, Shaoran esperó que ese destino también llegase a él; tentó su suerte en arriesgadas maniobras en el techo de su casa, o con la espada de su padre que apenas se podía a sus cortos siete años. En esos precisos momentos, no le importaría que Hong Sheng entrara e intentara enterrar un puñal en su pecho; es más, estaba esperando verle a la cara y cobrar su revancha.

Quería que toda esa expectación terminara de una buena vez. Así su madre respiraría más tranquila; así terminarían las pesadillas de Xue y las preocupaciones de Shiefa; así Sakura no tendría por qué estar entrenando para defenderse de algún peligro…

"…_te amo demasiado, Shaoran"._

Sonrió amargamente, recordando su rostro abochornado. Lo sabía. Lo tenía claro desde un principio, pero escuchándolo de su madre acababa de adquirir una verdad indiscutible: él y Sakura no podían estar juntos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

El reflejo en el espejo no era muy aliciente. Le mostraba un semblante demasiado cansado, unos ojos verdes hinchados y una sombra negra bajo ellos. Había tenido una pésima noche repleta de pesadillas que involucraban llamas y la mirada cobriza de Shaoran extinguiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sakura aferró su vientre con las manos, sofocando un suspiro.

Había obligado a Kero a comunicarse con Spinnel a primera hora de la mañana para saber cómo había amanecido él. La respuesta había sido que aún no despertaba, pero todo indicaba que estaba mucho mejor. Tenía que conformarse con saber sólo eso, si bien en el estómago la preocupación le quitaba hasta el apetito.

—¡Sakura, está listo el desayuno! —gritó su padre desde la cocina.

Peinó su cabello en una pequeña coleta y salió del baño.

El olor a la comida le llenó los sentidos en cuanto comenzó a bajar los escalones. La normalidad de su casa le daba cierto alivio y tranquilidad en medio de todo el caos en que estaba su vida.

—No has dormido—observó su padre, apenas se sentó en su puesto habitual.

—Tuve un poco de insomnio—le sonrió ella.

—Ayer no te veías bien cuando llegaste. ¿Estás exigiéndote demasiado? ¿O hay algo que te tenga preocupada, hija?.

_Shaoran._ Es automático pensarlo. Es lo único que la mantiene intranquila, le hace perder el sueño y hasta el apetito, pese a que el desayuno se vea exquisito como de costumbre.

Los ojos amables de su padre no perdieron ninguno de sus movimientos mientras revolvía su plato de comida, indecisa entre mentir o dejar ver alguna porción de verdad sobre el tema. No podía decirle que estaba entrenando con una importante hechicera y que si no fuera por Shaoran habría resultado lesionada. Tampoco mencionar algo de los espíritus del tablero, y dos hombres malvados a los que no les importaba lastimar a quien interrumpiera con sus planes, y que incluso entre sus objetivos estaban el matar a Shaoran…

No. No podía siquiera decir un poco de todo eso sin dejar a su padre estupefacto. En resumen, era mejor no decir palabra.

El teléfono la salvó. Era una llamada de un colega de la universidad de Fujitaka. Al parecer lo necesitaban con urgencia para recibir unos nuevos instrumentos de la facultad.

—Tengo que irme ya. ¿Quieres que pase a dejarte a tu trabajo?

—No, no te preocupes. Terminaré con mi desayuno, tengo tiempo suficiente para llegar.

Antes de irse debía llevar desayuno a Kero, que ya se había manifestado hambriento apenas lo despertó.

Fujitaka le besó la frente deseándole un buen día antes de marcharse. Al menos, la comida no se desperdició con el gran apetito del guardián, el que engulló todo en un santiamén.

Sakura llegó a casa de Shiefa alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Tocó el timbre que no tardó en atender su propia jefa ya vestida para trabajar, con el alivio evidente en su rostro.

—Hola Sakura—le sonrió ampliamente. Kero salió de la mochila, saludando también con una seña—Estábamos esperándote.

—¿Ya despertaron los niños? —se sorprendió Sakura.

—No, aún duermen profundamente…

¿Entonces a quién se refería cuando utilizaba el "estábamos"?, se preguntó la chica, mientras se quitaba la mochila de la espalda y seguía a Shiefa por el pasillo.

Se detuvo de súbito al ver a la madre de los Li sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Kero, a su lado, también quedó graciosamente congelado en el aire.

—Buen día, señorita Kinomoto—el que la saludara con amabilidad, le sorprendió el doble—¿Cómo ha amanecido?

—Bien, gracias…—le respondió confundida. ¿Cuántas Ieran Li había? Definitivamente, no estaba hablando con la Ieran Li del día anterior.

—Mi madre quiso a venir desayunar con nosotras y los niños. Justo estábamos hablando de ti…—Sakura imaginó que era sobre lo de ayer, pero lo desechó casi al instante; si fuese así, Shiefa no estaría tan tranquila, y lo comprobó cuando añadió con una sonrisa entusiasta:—Le comentaba lo rico que son tus desayunos, en comparación a como quedan los míos.

Ieran la miró escéptica y le dijo con un molesto retintín en la voz:

—Sería un honor probar su aparente talento culinario, señorita Kinomoto.

Tuvo la ligera sensación de estar conviviendo con Nan Wu otra vez. Comprendía por qué Ieran Li simpatizó tanto con la primera novia de su hijo: compartían esa singular cualidad de la lengua ponzoñosa.

—Espero que no sea tan_ insignificante _como otras de mis supuestas habilidades, señora—replicó ella sin bajar la mirada, demostrando que no va a intimidarla.

Shiefa da vuelta la cabeza mirando a una y luego a la otra, concluyendo erróneamente que se están llevando de maravillas. Le hace ilusión que su madre se dé el tiempo de conocer a la muchacha al que tanto cariño le han albergado, y que además ama muchísimo a su hermano.

—Mamá, ¿cómo está mi hermano?-recuerda de pronto, con un sobresalto—¿Cuándo podrá volver?

—Está mejor dentro de lo que se puede. Digamos que hubo un pequeño escollo que retrasó su recuperación.

Los ojos de Ieran atisbaron a la chica de ojos verdes por un microsegundo. Sakura miró hacia otra parte, sintiendo que la culpa volvía a pesarle en el corazón.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo?-Shiefa juntó las palmas en señal de ruego—Sakura, tú también quieres ir ¿verdad? ¡Mami di que sí!

—Aún no creo que sea apropiado-dijo la señora Li, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura no supo si era por la petición en sí o por el "mami" que su hija tan agudamente había articulado. Una mujer como ella no lucía como una "mami", razonó.

De todos modos, la respuesta de ella se mantuvo en un _no_ rotundo, argumentando que estaba siendo cuidado por Yi Ze, y que dispensaba de las atenciones de alguien más. Tal y como le atormentara en la noche, la idea de ellos dos compartiendo le oprimió la garganta.

—Él vendrá a visitarte cuando se sienta completamente bien.

Shiefa tuvo que conformarse, así como ella. La ayudó a terminar con la comida-luego de que le dijera al oído que los olores estaban provocándole náuseas-, sintiéndose vigilada en cada momento por los agudos ojos de la señora Ieran, quien parecía no escuchar las anécdotas que su hija le relataba con cariño, intentando recuperar todos esos meses de contacto esporádico. Sakura tenía la terrible sensación de que estaba criticándola mentalmente cada segundo. Quizás estaba ahí para prohibirle acercarse a Shaoran para siempre; lo malicioso de sus comentarios le daba una idea de que seguía furiosa, y que la respuesta que ella había dado a esas provocaciones, sólo había aumentado su resentimiento.

Pensó desalentada en que no había muchas posibilidades de que continuaran el entrenamiento.

Los niños bajaron rato después. Sus rostros se iluminaron al ver a su abuela, y viceversa, para sorpresa de Sakura. Ieran Li sí tenía ese tipo de expresiones más cercanas a una abuela cariñosa.

A las 8:00 am. Shiefa corría recolectando las últimas cosas necesarias para irse, con Sakura en sus talones ayudándola en lo que podía. Apenas sonó el timbre, la joven madre corrió a abrir la puerta, y su marido apareció radiante en el umbral.

La atención de los pequeños se desplazó al padre, así como también los ojos escrutadores de Ieran cuando los propios niños lo arrastraron a la cocina para que saludara a su abuela.

—Qué sorpresa, señora Ieran-dijo Toshiro Asai, con una reverencia. Tenía las orejas rojas por el nerviosismo, que hasta parecía fuera un pretendiente de su hija antes que su cónyuge. Sakura se mordió por dentro la mejilla para no reírse.

—Señor Asai-el saludo de su suegra fue una educada y leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos, cariño?-le ofreció Shiefa con la mejor intención.

—Quédate un rato papá-le pidió Xue también.

—Eh… de acuerdo, sólo un poco.

Se notaba que quería huir raudo de allí, pero tampoco quería decirle que no a su esposa e hijos. Cómo entendía esa sensación, pensó Sakura, sintiendo compasión por el joven padre. Complacer a una personalidad tan compleja como esa señora debía ser una agotadora hazaña.

Si ella estuviera casada con su hijo tendría un gran desafío para consentirla. Sakura parpadeó sofocada ante ese pensamiento, apartando esa ilusa fantasía de su soñadora cabeza.

—Y bien, ¿cómo van sus negocios?-inició la conversación la mujer de cabello negro.

—Eh… ¿Mis negocios? Bueno, a nuestra empresa le está yendo bastante bien. Hemos repuntado en las ventas de acciones a comparación del año pasado…

—Eso quiere decir que su capital también ha aumentado, supongo…

—Mamá… -susurró Shiefa incómoda.

—Era la condición para dejarlo casarse con mi hija-prosiguió, sin escucharla—No la hizo venir hasta aquí junto a los niños para pasar penurias, ¿o me equivoco?

Shiefa revoleó los ojos dándose por vencida, mientras que el pobre señor Asai sudaba copiosamente y soltaba su corbata. Se reiteraba esa fatigosa dinámica a la que había estado expuesto desde que se presentó ante la señora Ieran; nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su hija se desposara con un hombre que no perteneciera a su círculo, y Toshiro estaba muy consciente que en el tiempo no había mejorado su visión sobre él.

—Señora Shiefa, ¿está usted bien?-preguntó Sakura calladamente, mientras la mujer sostenía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, sólo me mareé un poco.

—Estás muy pálida-observó Ieran, dejando de lado el hostigamiento a su nuero para enfocar la atención en su hija.

—Siéntate un momento-Toshiro la acercó a una silla, sosteniéndola con cuidado de los hombros—Quizás si comes algo…

—Toma mamá-le estiró Lei un vaso—Un poco de leche.

Lo tomó para darle el gusto al pequeño, dando un sorbo. Al instante, se incorporó de la mesa ahogando una arcada con las manos, y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Todos escucharon la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe.

—Parece que a mamá no le gusta la leche-fue el solitario comentario de Lei, mirando su vasito.

Shiefa regresó a la cocina repuesta, con una sonrisa que se restringió al ver las expresiones de todos sobre su rostro.

—¿Hay algo que debamos saber?—su madre fue la primera que habló, cruzándose de brazos.

La aludida pestañó rápidamente, y sus manos fueron a parar inconscientemente a su barriga.

—Shiefa, ¿estás enferma?-cuestionó Toshiro con preocupación, acercándose a tocarle la frente. Se sentía culpable de no haberlo notado antes, pues hacía semanas que estaba distinta. Incluso en la playa se había desmayado sin motivo aparente.

—Asai, sigues sin tener idea de nada-bufó Ieran Li, levantándose impaciente de su asiento—Tu esposa está embarazada-zanjó el tema, como si resultara evidente.

Las expresiones de los tres Asai fueron de fábula.

Sakura vio a los hermanitos congelarse de la impresión, mientras que al padre se le caía la mandíbula hasta el pecho. De seguro no era la forma en que Shiefa querría darles la noticia, pero sí la reacción que iban a tener de todos modos.

—¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los tres a un mismo tiempo, clavando los ojos en Shiefa, buscando explicaciones.

Ella jugaba con sus manos, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí… Estoy esperando un bebé.

Toshiro saltó a alzarla entre sus brazos, sacándole una risa cantarina. Pronto se le unieron los niños, que completaron un cuadro precioso. Sin duda ese bebé era afortunado de crecer en una familia como aquélla.

Sakura se sorprendió de la sonrisa sincera que se dibujó en los labios de la futura abuela Ieran Li. Había encontrado algo en que concordaban.

Al sentirse observada, la mujer le miró, borrando su expresión alegre para dar paso nuevamente a su rostro imperturbable.

—Veo que lo sabía-le dijo, a lo que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

—La señora Shiefa estaba esperando el momento para poder darles la noticia a todos juntos—explicó sonriendo—Sólo faltó Li. De seguro se pondrá muy contento al saber que será tío otra vez. Un bebé siempre es una dicha. De seguro lo consentirá tanto como a Xue y Lei…

Sus ojos brillaban al hablar de él. Ieran volvió a observar a los Asai que llenaban de preguntas e ideas a Shiefa acerca del nuevo bebé; surgían dudas sobre si sería otro niño o una niña, el cómo podría llamarse y en qué mes iba a nacer. Consideró que su visita ya había sido suficiente, y por el momento daría una tregua a ese japonés.

—La espero mañana antes del atardecer en el templo.

Sakura la miró consternada.

—¿Continuará entrenándome?

—¿Para qué otra cosa la citaría? No me apetece charlar con una empleada.

Sakura suspiró, pero finalmente sonrió reanimada. Todavía tenía una oportunidad, y no iba a desperdiciarla. Siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta.

—Si lograra superar la magia de Qian…-dijo, mientras Ieran se calzaba sus zapatos—¿me consideraría entonces digna de su hijo?

Permaneció estoica en su lugar al recibir una mirada gélida de la mujer. No entendía muy bien de dónde había sacado el valor para hablar sobre ello, pero ya que había comenzado le sería imposible detenerse.

—Creí haberte dicho…

—Lo amo-la interrumpió, sin que su voz se quebrara ni por un segundo, pese a lo rojo que estaba su rostro.—Sé que es absurdo pensar que tengo alguna posibilidad de ser algo más en su vida, pero… pero quiero seguir intentándolo. Me resulta imposible olvidarlo, y comprendí que no quiero hacerlo. No quiero olvidarme de lo que siento.

Ieran se tomó un instante para suspirar. Contrario a lo que imaginó, no parecía molesta por todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Mi hijo quiere que sigas intentándolo?-preguntó después, sin que en su voz sonara la acostumbrada prepotencia. Más bien le pareció un tono similar al que la propia Shiefa utilizara; dulce y casi maternal—¿Te ha dado alguna esperanza?

"_No puedo corresponderte" _

"_No siento nada por ti" _

"_Quiero que olvides tu propósito"_

Sakura prensó los puños, quedándose sin habla. Ella misma había recordado las palabras que habían salido de su boca, y que parecían evidentemente muestras de su rechazo.

—Eres una niña aún. Tienes muchas posibilidades de conocer otros chicos-le habló Ieran, con voz sorprendentemente suave. Sakura sintió los ojos escocerle, por lo que bajó la mirada a sus pies—Empeñarte en continuar con esos sentimientos hacia mi hijo sólo va a causarte daño. No es a mí a la que debes preguntar si eres digna para él…

La madre de los Li salió de la casa, y se subió al coche donde Wei la esperaba.

—¿Todo bien, señora?-cuestionó el mayordomo, mientras miraba por el retrovisor a la mujer suspirar pesadamente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Wei?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Sufriste?

—Sin duda, señora. No es fácil sanar un corazón herido, pero no me arrepiento.

Eso es lo único que esa muchachita iba a conseguir, pero parecía tener tanto arrojo como el buen Wei, y seguía adelante. Era gratificante, sin embargo, saber que todo lo hacía por su hijo; alguien de verdad parecía _ver_ a su hijo más allá de esa máscara de frialdad y amargura que arrastraba de su pasado.

Pero era imposible. No mentía a Xiao Lang con decirle que el Clan-incluyéndola- no estaría de acuerdo con una supuesta unión entre ambos; se lo había aclarado en caso de que a él se le ocurriera en algún minuto la idea, y evitara problemas futuros. Era mejor que ambos mantuvieran la distancia. Lo que la llevaba irremediablemente a pensar qué tanto se habrían acercado en esos meses de convivencia. Con sólo verlos quedaba claro que habían fuertes sentimientos involucrados de por medio, incluso por parte de su hijo. Sólo esperaba que éste último, por su propio bien, no los descubriera.

Ieran desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y no volvió a hablar el resto del camino.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Su delicada manicure francesa se había arruinado por volver a su viejo hábito de comerse las uñas. Esos días fueron un garrotazo a sus nervios, y con el pasar del tiempo empeoraba.

Nan estaba sentada en la soledad de su nuevo cuarto, demasiado estrecho para su gusto. Maldijo a su hermanastro por no arrendar un departamento más amplio, si dinero tenían de sobra. Se lo repetía constantemente a ver si lograba hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero en esos momentos no estaba allí; era su último día de rehabilitación en el kinesiólogo.

Depositado en la cama su teléfono móvil parecía estar esperándola. Se decidió a tomarlo tras mirarlo por decimosexta vez, y discar un número de casa.

—Casa de los Li, habla Mei Ling.

Parpadeó confundida, pues esperaba escuchar la típica voz del mayordomo o alguna de las sirvientas.

—¿Mei Ling? ¿Qué haces ahí?

—¡Nan! ¿Cómo estás?-la reconoció la entusiasta chica—No he tenido noticias tuyas hace semanas.

No tenía absolutamente nada que presumir, por lo que no había tomado contacto con ella. Tampoco tenía ganas de contarle lo ocurrido con Xiao Lang, pues Mei no le daría soluciones, por ende no la necesitaba.

—Estoy muy bien. ¿Puedes darme con la señora Ieran? Necesito hablar con ella.

—¿No me digas que no lo sabes?-sonó sorprendida la morena—Mi tía no está acá en Hong Kong. Viajó hace unos días a Tomoeda, sin comunicar nada.

Mei Ling le relató lo acaecido, pudiendo enterarse de que Hong Sheng, uno de los miembros del Clan Li había intentado atacar a su amado. Estaba herido, pero por el momento a salvo en el Templo Tsukimine junto a su madre. Todo esto Mei lo había sabido a través de Shiefa, ya que su tía había ido a visitarla.

—¿Shiefa no te contó nada más?-indagó nerviosa.

—No. ¿Sobre qué?

Nan tuvo la esperanza de que así como Shiefa no le había mencionado nada de la ruptura a Mei, tampoco lo hiciera con Ieran. Sin embargo, pronto razonó de que aunque no lo dijera, la madre de los Li notaría su ausencia en esa casa y lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Era muy sagaz.

Eso le daba poco tiempo para poder hablar con ella y convencerla de que no había sido su culpa; Xiao Lang estaba demasiado cegado con esa niñera japonesa, y todos los malos entendidos eran sólo por su culpa. Le contaría que en sus planes estuvo separarlos, y lo había logrado por el momento. Si contaba con el apoyo de Ieran, Nan estaba cien por ciento segura que no tardaría en recuperar a Xiao Lang, y los planes de matrimonio seguirían viento en popa.

—¿Cómo es que no has visto a mi tía?-cuestionó Mei Ling confundida.

—Estoy viviendo en otra parte.

—¿Y eso por qué?-producto de su silencio, Nan escuchó del otro lado de la línea un grito ahogado—¿Tuviste problemas con Shiefa? ¿O fue con mi primo?

Quizás no fuera mala idea involucrar a su amiga y contar con otra aliada. Al fin y al cabo era la prima de su novio y tenían una relación cercana, casi de hermanos, pudiendo interceder a su favor.

—Ha sido por la niñera-dijo, intentando sonar deprimida—Me ha hecho la vida imposible, Mei.

Desde el otro lado de la línea no hubo respuesta. Nan revoleó los ojos, y prosiguió con total convencimiento:

—Ha intentado separarme de Xiao Lang todo este tiempo, amiga.

—Sakura no haría algo así...

Le fastidió el que Mei no creyera en su palabra y tomara partido por esa empleada, dándole un discurso del porqué la "santa" de Sakura Kinomoto haría algo tan bajo.

Había decidido bien al no sincerarse respecto al término de su noviazgo. No podía contar con Mei. Le dijo a su amiga que tenía que colgar, porque iba a salir de manera urgente. Y resultó ser cierta su premura: se levantó de la cama para dirigirse de inmediato al Templo Tsukimine en un taxi.

Era un lugar horrible para que Xiao Lang tuviera que esconderse. Estaba casi segura, por lo que distinguía a simple vista, que no debía contar con muchas comodidades y lujos.

Miró la entrada sin saber por dónde dirigirse. Muy a lo lejos divisaba unas escaleras de piedra que se veían eternas. ¿Cómo esperaban que subiera con sus zapatos de tacón? ¿Tendrían algún ascensor?

Mientras cavilaba respecto a ello, escuchó el sonido de un automóvil acercándose. Giró la cabeza, reconociendo al conductor como el mayordomo de los Li, del cual nunca le interesó aprender su nombre.

—¡Espere!-detuvo el auto con una seña, antes de que comenzara a ingresar al templo. Wei frenó, y momentos después bajó Ieran.

Nan hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—Es un placer verla, señora Ieran-la saludó cordialmente, con la sonrisa indulgente que tanto practicaba para esas ocasiones—Luce usted tan bella como siempre.

—Gracias, señorita Wu. ¿A qué debo su presencia en este lugar?

Directa como siempre, Ieran no iba a dilatar el encuentro más de lo necesario.

—Bueno… quería conversar con usted sobre Xiao Lang. Supongo que debe sospechar que las cosas no van bien entre nosotros.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Había escuchado a su hijo hablando con Wei sobre el término de su relación. Lo cierto es que no le interesaba saber los detalles. Por un minuto creyó sentirse molesta, pero desechó ese sentimiento raudamente al evaluarlo con detenimiento: Nan no era una candidata que la convenciera del todo, y ahora que Yi Ze Qian había aparecido, se inclinaba definitivamente por esa opción.

—Todo es culpa de Sakura Kinomoto, la empleada-seguía hablándole Nan, enajenada. Había perdido rápidamente el control y su actuación de víctima, dando paso a un rostro iracundo—Es una insolente, y me lo quiere robar; ha dicho que no le importa que estemos comprometidos, y que no va a dejar de intentar conquistarlo. Me ha amenazado, e incluso una vez me pegó una cachetada; es una salvaje.

Ieran sonrió sin querer. Cada vez se convencía más que esa muchachita estaba realmente enamorada de su hijo. Debía reconocer que era valiente al desafiar a una persona tan prepotente como la hija de los Wu. Mientras la voz de su interlocutora le llegaba distante, pensaba que definitivamente hubiese pagado para ver el momento de la bofeteaba.

—¿No va a decir usted nada? Debería hablar seriamente con Xiao Lang sobre esto, y exigirle que se disculpe conmigo. Fue muy agresivo la última vez que nos vimos.

—Me temo que mi hijo ya no está interesado en usted, señorita. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Con la mandíbula desencajada, Nan vio cómo la alta mujer daba media vuelta, y volvía a abrir la puerta del automóvil para subirse. La retuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía.

—¿Shiefa le ha lavado el cerebro? ¿Le ha hecho creer que esa inútil de Kinomoto es buena?-exclamó furibunda, con la cara enrojecida—¡Esa chica vale menos que basura! ¡Es una arpía! ¡Una zorra! ¡_Yo_ _debo_ casarme con su hijo! ¡Soy la mujer ideal para él!

Nan calló cuando los ojos de Ieran le brindaron la mirada más dura que había recibido en su vida. Su expresión le aterrorizó, y soltó su agarre tragando pesado.

—Mi hijo jamás se casaría con una chica tan histérica como usted, señorita Wu-le dijo con sequedad—De hecho, creo que hasta "señorita" es decir demasiado al referirse a su persona. No vuelva a molestarlo si no desea verme realmente furiosa.

No pasaron más de tres segundos para que la muchacha saliera corriendo. La madre de los Li lanzó un suspiro agotado, agradeciendo de que su hijo se librara de una mujer tan desequilibrada.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Las seis menos quince minutos de la tarde del día viernes. El sol descendía paulatinamente para ocultarse tras los cerros de la ciudad.

Shiefa le había dado el resto del día libre cuando el señor Asai pasó en busca de toda la familia para llevarlos al centro comercial donde comerían y verían una película en el cine. Había sido preciso para poder llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento con Ieran Li, pero la mujer continuaba sin hacer acto de presencia.

Sakura se sentó a los pies de un árbol, con Kero a su lado.

—Quizás ya se arrepintió. Mejor nos vamos a tu casa-hablaba el parlanchín guardián, que parecía aburrido—Tu papá dijo que haría flan hoy. Mmhh… flan… ojalá sea de chocolate-no, más que aburrido, sólo estaba hambriento, como era de esperar. No entendía dónde metía esa criatura tanta comida.

Desde donde estaban, no se divisaba el dojo, por lo que infirió que las posibilidades de ver a Shaoran eran pocas. Abrazando sus rodillas, Sakura intentó concentrarse en el entrenamiento, que es a lo que realmente venía. Sin embargo, si se daba la ocasión y se encontraba con él, esperaba tener la valentía de hablarle y realizar esas preguntas tan decisivas, de las que Ieran le dio luces ayer.

La ansiedad estaba matando su estómago. Incapaz de probar bocado, había optado por beber un simple jugo antes de salir de la casa. En tres días había perdido el suficiente peso para que los pantalones le quedaran más holgados. Casi por obligación comía en presencia de su padre y su jefa, de cuyos ojos no había escapado su apariencia ojerosa.

Y es que esos días habían sido una tortura para su cabeza, recreando diálogos imaginarios en que en la mayoría Shaoran no le contestaba, y eso era lo más angustiante; sólo la miraba, con un brillo compasivo y triste en sus ojos.

_¿Mi hijo quiere que sigas intentándolo?_

Sakura apretó los párpados, y trató de borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Todavía no estaba dicha la última palabra. Sintió el ruido de unos pasos remover la hierba, alzando la mirada en búsqueda del responsable. La silueta de un hombre se acercaba hacia su dirección con lentitud.

—¿Shaoran?-preguntó incorporándose. Se detuvo a varios metros de distancia, pero estaba segura que se trataba de él. Como se había propuesto, en caso de encontrarlo, tenían que conversar. Su corazón se disparó en ruidosos latidos y sintió que las manos le sobraban, apretándolas una contra otra mientras buscaba alguna pizca de valor. La cobarde e insegura Sakura Kinomoto estaba haciendo aparición en el momento menos indicado.

—Hay algo extraño en el joven…-murmuró Kero, pero su acompañante no estaba escuchándolo, menos cuando vio al chico hacer un despectivo gesto con la mano, señalándole de que se marchara.

Sakura deja de respirar por un minuto, confusa de su reacción.

—¿Por qué?-su voz suena aguda cuando exige una respuesta. Le duele que la rechace tan abiertamente, como si detestara tener que verla pese a que estuvieran tan distantes el uno del otro.

Shaoran no le contesta, mirándola fijamente.

El nudo en su garganta le corta la respiración, y entonces avanza unos pasos hacia él, porque eso le ha dado el suficiente coraje para hablar.

—Sólo quiero preguntarte algo…-comienza a decir temblorosa—So-sobre lo que sucedió esa noche en que te fuiste…

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban solos. Otra silueta provista de un atuendo oscuro se acercó rápidamente por el costado, dirigiéndose a Shaoran. No era posible ver su rostro, pero la forma en que avanzaba amenazante hacia el joven chino, dejaba en claro que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Sakura vio al sujeto sacar algo entre sus ropas y apuntar hacia él.

¿Ho Thang? ¿Alguno de los hombres que lo buscaban?

—¡Cuidado!

Corrió como pudo a interponerse, sintiendo que el ataque rozaba su hombro mientras lo abrazaba, lanzándose al suelo junto a él para cubrirlo.

—¿Estás bien?-preguntó al instante, sin aliento, apartando su cara para mirarlo. No tenía ojos. En el rostro, sólo había un vestigio de nariz, sin que se vieran sus ojos ni su boca. Sakura lo soltó espantada, sin poder emitir un grito. Ese no podía ser Shaoran.

—¡Sakura, no es real!-escuchó que gritó Kerberos, llegando a sus oídos distante. ¿Entonces cómo es que lucía igual a él?

Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba en una suerte de burbuja rosácea que los cubría. Era el mismo campo de energía que se levantara aquélla vez en la playa.

Regresó la mirada confundida al supuesto Shaoran, encontrándose que sus brazos y piernas se desvanecían como polvo, hasta que no quedó rastros de su figura.

Atónita, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

—Eso estuvo aceptable-dijo una voz femenina.

Ieran Li caminó hacia donde estaba. Se quedó contemplando la burbuja que la cubría, palpándola con la mano como si se tratara de un muro, el cual la mantenía resguardada. Sakura boqueó un par de veces, como pez fuera del agua, sin lograr decirle lo que acababa de pasar.

—La ilusión fue bastante creíble, ¿no es así señorita?-habló nuevamente la mujer, que parecía contenta tras cerciorarse del escudo que había aparecido.

Sakura apretó los dientes cuando comprendió que había sido ella, ensombreciéndose de rabia. Se levantó como pudo y dio dos pasos al frente, abandonando la protección dentro de la que se encontraba.

—Usted…-masculló, señalándola furiosa.

—Sólo estaba haciendo una prueba-se adelantó a explicar Ieran, con una leve sonrisa.

¿En qué clase de prueba ponía a Shaoran como carnada? Si bien fuese una ilusión, Sakura no podía perdonárselo. Sintió que casi moría cuando vio que él estaba en riesgo. Todavía el corazón no se le apaciguaba y tenía en la garganta un grito apretado.

—Por fin veo que su colgante está reaccionando-observó Ieran el objeto que despedía una tenue luz rosada en su pecho—Son buenas noticias.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-preguntó ella, sin tener tiempo de alegrarse por aquél logro. No pensaba agradecérselo.

—Kerberos lo dijo: la única vez en que pudieron presenciar algo de su magia, fue aquélla vez en que ayudó a mi hijo Xiao Lang, para protegerlo de un espíritu maligno, ¿o me equivoco?.

—Intentó recrear las mismas circunstancias-añadió Kero, que no parecía sorprendido, ni mucho menos molesto. Para ambos parecía algo elemental y natural, pero Sakura seguía irritada. Lo que había ocurrido anteayer seguía inquietándola al punto de quitarle el sueño y la apetencia. ¡No podían utilizar su preocupación por Shaoran para una de sus lecciones!

—Ahora creo que puede mentalizarse en esa sensación, señorita. Cada vez que quiera utilizar sus poderes, sólo debe pensar en que desea proteger algo que de verdad quiere-explicó lisa y llanamente, alzando las palmas—Esa será toda la lección de hoy. Creo que tuvo demasiadas emociones intensas en tan pocos minutos.

Como todavía no podía pronunciar palabra, Ieran la contempló con detenimiento para añadir:

—Usted sabe a lo que se exponía pidiéndome que la entrenara, ¿no es cierto?. Cada vez esto se irá poniendo más duro, aumentando la exigencia. Si no quiere continuar, puede decirlo cuando quiera y lo entenderé-dijo, dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza:—Es usted una chica de apariencia física muy débil, por lo que es comprensible que no pueda seguir el ritmo.

—¡Sí quiero continuar!-aseguró Sakura, sacando la voz.

Ieran esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, y se retiró.

Cuando su elegante porte se perdió a lo lejos, Sakura tomó recién conciencia de que su hombro escocía. Aparentemente, se había herido cuando intentó salvar al Shaoran falso de aquél ataque. Tomó aire y exhaló, porque no pensaba demostrar que le dolía. No hasta que abandonara ese lugar y dejara de sentirse en territorio de Ieran, o de la misma Yi Ze.

Ya había tenido demasiado por ese día.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Kerberos insistía en preguntarle si se encontraba bien, por lo que no dejó de repetirle incesantemente que sí, que sólo estaba cansada, y que esa era la única razón por la que estaba sudando más de lo normal. El guardián le ofreció detenerse a descansar y buscarle un poco de agua en el Templo, pero se negó. Quizás se encontraba con Shaoran, o lo que es peor, con Ieran otra vez, quien se enteraría de que estaba haciendo un escándalo por apenas un rasguño.

¿De apariencia débil? Esa señora no sabía que era campeona en atletismo y hábil en cualquier tipo de deportes. La exigencia y resistencia física no era un punto que pudiera jugarle en contra.

Intentó apuntar mentalmente que para la próxima oportunidad se jactaría de sus sobresalientes en materia de educación física. No iba a rendirse al primer obstáculo.

Se dirigió a la orilla de la laguna para refrescarse. Era la única posibilidad de que soportara el camino de regreso que les esperaba. De rodillas, acercó las manos al agua transparente, y empapó su rostro y su cuello. Aprovechó que Kero estaba distraído para humedecer un poco su hombro, teniendo que morderse el labio para no emitir un quejido.

Si el guardián llegaba a descubrirla, exageraría demasiado, y hasta le privaría de seguir con el entrenamiento.

Para la próxima tenía que ser más cuidadosa, y no fiarse de Ieran Li.

Repentinamente, se sintió observada. Sakura levantó la cabeza para buscar desde donde provenía la sensación, encontrándose con Shaoran a una distancia relativamente breve. Parecía tan sorprendido como ella de topársela en ese lugar.

Antes de que su corazón comenzara a reaccionar descontrolado por su presencia, su cabeza la alertó de algo obvio: _ése_ no era el verdadero Shaoran. De seguro Ieran quería seguir divirtiéndose con ella y no encontraba nada mejor que continuar engañándola con esa ilusión.

Sakura se puso de pie, acercándose al espejismo indignada.

—¡No va a hacerme caer dos veces!-exclamó, antes de llegar frente al supuesto Shaoran, que la miraba atónito desde su altura. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan parecido?, gruñó para sí misma, extendiendo las manos hacia su cara—¡Sé que estos ojos son falsos y que pronto desaparecerán con la boca!

El Shaoran falso emitió una queja cuando le picó un ojo con el dedo. Sakura tocó entonces sus labios, apretando su boca sin delicadeza, sintiéndola tibia. Real.

—Sakurita, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Kero sin comprender.

Sus manos abandonaron la cara del Shaoran, quien la miraba preocupado y confuso con el ojo intacto, temiendo algún otro asalto a su manoseado rostro.

Era de verdad, y no se deshacía como el anterior. Cuando comprendió lo ocurrido, retrocedió de un salto, con el corazón en la boca.

—Lo-lo siento-se excusó, sonrojada al tope, ocultando las manos, como si ello la absolviera de su error—Cre-creí que… eras falso.

—¿Falso?-repitió él, que poco a poco abría el ojo pinchado. Sakura bajó la cabeza, queriendo hundirse en el fondo del lago. Como ella no añadió nada más, preguntó:—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Sakura entrenaba con su madre-la ayudó Kero a responder, mientras ella intentaba serenarse—Acaba de terminar, pero quiso pasar a refrescarse.

Percibió que la mirada de él se dirigía a su rostro. Sakura se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sigues con eso?-su tono dejó entrever que no le había gustado escuchar lo que Kero acababa de decir.

—¡Estoy mejorando!-chilló agudamente, tocándose la garganta avergonzada, bajando el timbre de voz—A-ayer… bueno, ayer me distraje… pero no volverá a ocurrir. No debiste… no debiste haberme ayudado estando tan herido.

—Ya estoy mejor-aseveró. Sakura lo miró tímidamente, encontrando que sólo seguía con una mano vendada; las demás heridas o raspaduras cicatrizaban perfectamente, siendo casi imperceptibles—Todos insisten en que no me mueva de la cama, pero no fue nada grave.

—¡Sí que fue grave!-interrumpió Kero, justo lo que Sakura estaba por replicar a viva voz—¡Hong Sheng es un traidor! Espero que en el clan hagan algo… ¡Por poco y lo matan, joven!

—Queda tiempo para que eso pase, Kerberos…-replicó el chico con liviandad, quitándole importancia. No quería preocuparlos con lo ocurrido, y menos entrar en detalles de esa noche.

Hasta el momento no habían tenido noticias respecto a los dos hombres; sus presencias no se percibieron cerca durante esos días, pero sabía que estaban tramando su próximo movimiento.

—No seas tan dramático, bola de grasa-comentó Spinnel, que había aparecido hacía poco, y que comenzaba a fastidiar a su compañero.

—¿Qué me has dicho, gato desabrido?-rechistó Kerberos, inflando el pecho y ocultando cualquier indicio de panza—¡No he subido tanto de peso para que me llames así!

La disputa continuó entre ambos, mientras los jóvenes los seguían con la mirada. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, volviendo a tensarse al percatarse que él seguía al frente. Se acomodó rápido el cabello con las manos trémulas. Esperaba no estar luciendo tan desordenada ya que no llevaba nada vistoso ni femenino. Shaoran, pese a llevar una sencilla sudadera negra y un rostro todavía un poco fatigado, lucía tan atractivo como siempre.

"_Va a darse cuenta que lo estoy mirando". _Desvió desesperada la atención hacia otro punto, siendo consciente de que estaban solos-no se podía contar con los guardianes, que habían comenzado a desplazarse por la laguna discutiendo- y era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

El único problema es que su cerebro parecía haber olvidado cualquier función relacionada con el lenguaje, y no lograba emitir palabra. Para mayor tormento, estaba recordando la respiración entrecortada de él pronunciando su nombre y un "te deseo", mientras sus manos se aventuraban a tocarla. El calor se desplazó como ondas por todo su cuerpo, contemplando los brazos bronceados y los músculos ocultos bajo su camiseta.

¿Cómo podía mirarlo a los ojos normalmente después de todo eso? Ya nada podía ser igual entre ambos. ¡La había visto casi desnuda, y la había tocado en lugares donde nadie lo había hecho antes! Y para empeorar, hasta había escuchado esos sonidos que tanto la avergonzaban…

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?", s_ollozó internamente, completamente sofocada.

¿Recordaría él con tanto detalle lo ocurrido?

Se desalentó al pensar que tal vez lo recordaba, sólo que para él no había significado nada. Era simplemente culpa de "la situación", la que terminó abruptamente cuando le confesó que era primera vez que intimaba con un chico. Le angustiaba imaginar que con Nan no tenía ese tipo de problemas, compartiendo muchas noches juntos. Con Yi Ze posiblemente pasara lo mismo…

—Hay algo que necesito preguntarte…

Los ojos cobrizos de él enfocaron su atención en ella. Olvidaba lo caótico de las sensaciones que le despertaban una simple mirada de su parte, y lo mucho que extrañaba esas emociones que la hacían sentir más viva que nunca.

—E-esa noche… esa noche antes de que te fueras tú… -Sakura reunió aire, obligándose a no tartamudear y lucir más torpe de lo que ya suponía que era—Tú has dicho que lo que pasó… fue un error... ¿Todavía… lo piensas así?

La mirada de él se entrecerró. Sakura no supo leer si era disgusto lo que mostraban sus ojos.

—Kinomoto…

—¡E-es lo único que quiero preguntarte!-le interrumpió agitada. Necesitaba una respuesta honesta, lo más rápidamente posible para acabar de una vez con esa ansiedad que la consumía— ¿Debo olvidarme de esa noche? ¿Debo rendirme? ¿Tú… quieres que siga intentando conquistarte?

—No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí…-murmuró Shaoran, llevando una mano a su cuello tenso.

—Necesito tu respuesta ahora, y quiero que seas sincero conmigo-replicó ella, con la mirada suplicante. Tras varios segundos, Shaoran sólo contempló a su alrededor con incomodidad. Sakura sintió los dedos agarrotados de la presión que hacían sus manos empuñadas—¿Por qué no dices nada?

Él se dignó a mirarla por fin. Sakura quedó sin aire por unos minutos, su corazón anticipando lo peor.

—Aún mantengo lo que dije esa noche: tienes que olvidarlo. No te corresponderé nunca.

El viento desordenó su cabello, el que no se esforzó en acomodar. Con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos verdes, Sakura continuó mirando sus zapatillas, cada vez más borrosas.

_¿Mi hijo quiere que sigas intentándolo?_

Ya le tenía a Ieran una respuesta.

¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente digna para ti?, preguntó, pero su voz no alcanzó a ser ni siquiera un susurro.

Está claro que no lo era. No había nacido en una familia acomodada, ni con una trayectoria mágica, ni con una belleza distinguida. No tenía mucho que pudiera ofrecerle. Debió haber obedecido a lo que Ieran decía; después de todo, ella era su madre y tenía que conocer las aspiraciones de su hijo, que evidentemente no estaban con una chica como ella…

—Li, están llamándote hace mucho-subió la mirada al reconocer la voz de Yi Ze, casi como si la hubiera invocado con su pensamiento. —Kinomoto…-dijo ella, al darse cuenta recién de su presencia. Incómoda, hizo una reverencia disculpándose—No sabía que estaban ocupados…

Sakura agitó fuertemente la cabeza en una negativa.

—Ya está todo aclarado-pronunció con lo que aún le quedaba de fuerzas—Gracias Li, y lamento las molestias…

Yi Ze contempló al chino reprimir el deseo de seguirla. Sus pies, que habían comenzado a caminar tras ella, se frenaron de pronto y bajó la mirada.

La muchacha de cabello castaño siguió su camino. Mientras la miraba, notó que sus pasos parecían dificultosos, con una postura que no era típica de ella.

"_¿Qué habrá pasado?"_, se preguntó la chica, cada vez más segura de que había metido la pata haciendo una aparición tan repentina. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Kinomoto estaba aún en ese lugar, y sobretodo hablando con Li?

El chico se dirigió en silencio hacia el templo, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Intentó igualar sus pasos, intrigada por lo que había alcanzado a atestiguar.

—Ya vamos a cenar, Xiao Lang-Ieran los estaba esperando en las escaleras, por lo que Yi Ze no alcanzó a decidirse en preguntar.

Tomaron ubicación en sus puestos. Mizuki y Kaede, una de las ayudantes más antiguas del templo, sirvieron la comida.

—Se ven muy bien juntos-dijo de la nada Ieran, en la mitad de la cena, mirando a ambos jóvenes sentados uno al lado del otro. Hasta el momento sólo Kaho había hablado sobre unos arreglos que planeaba comenzar en el altar de las oraciones, por lo que el brusco desvío de tema fue palpable—¿Han podido conocerse mejor durante estos días?

Yi Ze se limpió con la servilleta, sintiendo la cara enrojecida. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Li ignorando el comentario. Desde hacía varios minutos lo único que hacía era observar su plato con el ceño fruncido. Ieran estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte, por lo que pidió una silenciosa ayuda dirigiendo una desesperada mirada a su maestra.

—Se han entendido bastante bien-sonrió la sacerdotisa—Ambos son muy taciturnos.

No sabía si era el tipo de auxilio que necesitaba, pero Yi Ze agradeció que respondiera por ella. Satisfecha o no, Ieran no volvió a incomodarla con otra pregunta y Shaoran se levantó de la mesa antes de terminar.

—Parece un poco intranquilo-dijo Kaho Mizuki en voz baja, pero Ieran apartó la mirada, como si supiera el motivo pero no quisiera comentar al respecto.

Quizás quedaría como una entrometida, pero Yi Ze no podía quedarse con la duda. Caminó hacia el estanque, donde adivinó que lo encontraría. Estaba sentado en el puente de madera contemplando el anochecer que ya se cernía sobre ellos, tiñendo todo de un violeta azulado, con la luna menguante reflejada en el agua.

—¿Qué pasó?-se animó a preguntarle. Silencio de su parte. Yi Ze carraspeó, para llamar su atención, y se acuclilló a su lado izquierdo—Kinomoto… ¿estará bien?

Él se giró a mirarla con lentitud, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo realizar ese simple movimiento de cabeza. Yi Ze se sonrojó levemente al sentir que se había ubicado demasiado cerca, por lo que volteó la mirada hacia la laguna artificial.

—¿Cómo se lastimo?

Shaoran no estaba comprendiendo lo que decía. Era como si no estuvieran hablando el mismo idioma.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estoy preguntando por Kinomoto-él abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre—¿Cómo fue que se lastimó su espalda? Parecía tener algo extraño en el hombro o la espalda al caminar-explicó Yi Ze, extrañada de que él pareciera sorprendido por su observación—¿No lo notaste?

Estaba tan sumido en sus propias sensaciones al tener que hablar con ella, que no se había detenido a observar si había resultado herida durante el entrenamiento que había tenido con su madre. Por lo que había visto días antes, era casi seguro que no había salido indemne.

Maldijo entre dientes, poniéndose de pie. Yi Ze no lo detuvo; era obvio hacia dónde se dirigía, y lo inútil que era buscar razones para que se quedara.

Se abrazó a sí misma, decidiendo quedarse allí. No quería estar presente cuando Ieran Li se percatara que su hijo había salido sin autorización, y cuando le preguntara a ella si no había hecho algo por retenerlo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sakura cerró la puerta con alivio. El camino a casa había sido una verdadera tortura, pensó, palpándose la frente afiebrada por el esfuerzo.

—¡Justo a tiempo para ver mi programa favorito!-celebró Kero, encendiendo la televisión para disfrutar de su dorama. —Deberías descansar un poco, Sakurita. Te ves agotada.

—Sí, enseguida vengo-respondió ella, que había avistado el maletín de su jefa en medio del pasillo, y ahora se agachaba a recogerlo. Contuvo como pudo un grito de dolor al sentir una punzada en la espalda. Por suerte Kero ya estaba sumido en su serie para notarlo.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de Shiefa y dejó la pertenencia sobre la cama, mientras exhalaba agotada. Había decidido por ir a casa de los Asai, que estaba más cerca del templo, y lo más importante, vacía, para poder examinar qué era lo que le producía tanto ardor en la espalda.

Avanzó hasta el baño de Shiefa arrastrado los pies, y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la camiseta luego de inhalar profundo, mordiéndose el labio. Desabrochó su sujetador con dificultad y giró, de modo que su espalda quedara en dirección al espejo del lavabo. Contempló sorprendida la gran marca rojiza que se extendía de manera diagonal desde su omóplato hasta un costado de su cintura. Con razón el mero roce de su camiseta le causaba un dolor insostenible.

Rebuscó en las gavetas del baño de su jefa algún ungüento indicado para quemaduras, pero sólo encontró uno para la picazón de insectos. Intentaría con algo de alcohol por el momento.

Sakura encontró su reflejo en el espejo, y se sorprendió de ver que estaba llorando. Las lagrimas arrancaban libremente por sus mejillas encendidas, y se incrementaron al momento de comprender el por qué.

No tenía que ver con que le doliera el hombro, ni mucho menos con no encontrar un simple ungüento. Tampoco se trataba de Ieran Li, sus continuos desprecios y su destemplado modo de enseñar. Ni siquiera por Yi Ze, que pese a que la interrumpiera en último momento y fuera su rival, no podía rechazar o aborrecer como a Nan Wu en su oportunidad.

…_tienes que olvidarlo. No te corresponderé nunca…_

Tonta, ilusa, torpe Sakura. Todo el mundo se lo había dicho, y aún así ella insistía en guardar esperanzas de revertir el destino, y acaparar un poquito de su amor.

Pero la verdad es que Shaoran nunca iba a sentir lo mismo que ella. Él mismo había sido claro al respecto. ¿Qué más iba a esperar? Había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance…

"_Ya no quiero llorar más"_, se dijo frustrada, mordiéndose el labio. Ya no valía la pena. Tenía que encontrar fuerzas para salir adelante. Sería difícil, sin duda alguna, pero todavía había razones por las que continuar. Demostraría que era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello, aunque por dentro se sintiera morir del dolor.

Encontraría alguna manera de ignorar su presencia, porque no podía escapar y abandonar a los niños y a Shiefa. Seguiría cumpliendo sus labores como el contrato estipulaba, sólo que haría caso a Ieran y restringiría su relación con Shaoran a lo que fuese estrictamente necesario.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriendo y cerrando le indicó que la familia había regresado demasiado rápido. Sakura se secó las lagrimas con una mano, sintiendo que unos pasos se dirigían hacia donde estaba la habitación.

—Señora Shiefa, estoy aquí-avisó, mientras oía que ella abría las cajoneras del armario. Ugh, nada más incómodo de que la encontrara lloriqueando, semidesnuda y herida en su baño. Volvió a restregarse los ojos apresuradamente, esperando que no lo notara—Salgo enseguida-añadió, recogiendo el sujetador que se le había caído en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera rodear la prenda íntima en su espalda, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sakura se cubrió por reflejo con su camiseta, al tiempo que sus asustados ojos daban con el rostro de Shaoran. Pestañó fuerte, tratando de reaccionar.

¿¡Shaoran?!

—¿Q-qué e-estás haciendo a-aquí?-balbuceó retrocediendo, intentando cubrir su desnudez.

Como si no le importara la condición en la que estaba, él entró con naturalidad y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

—Sé que te lastimaste-dijo sin más preámbulo, con la respiración precipitada. Parecía haber corrido hasta llegar ahí porque la frente le brillaba en sudor—Quiero que me muestres dónde.

¿Mostrarle? ¿Es que tenía que exponerse todavía más? Hace segundos estaba llorando por su culpa, ¿y ahora lo tenía frente a su nariz estando casi desnuda?

—¡Es-Estás loco!-exclamó, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Apretó más fuerte la camisa sobre su cuerpo, intentando cubrirse lo más posible—¡Estoy cambiándome!

—No me iré de aquí hasta comprobar que no te hiciste daño-replicó él, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura lo miró sin terminar de creérselo. —No me hagas quitarte yo mismo la ropa…-le advirtió con seriedad, haciendo que abriera enorme los ojos.

—¡No!-gritó desconcertada.

—Entonces déjame verte-volvió a insistir, con el tono mandón que la desesperaba—No hay nada que ya no haya visto antes.

Su voz ronca le produjo un estremecimiento. Indudablemente ya no tenía nada que ocultarle. Había sido el primer chico al que se exponía, y no tenía porqué echárselo en cara y traerle más memorias de esa noche, si era algo que tenía que enterrar en el olvido.

Claro, para Shaoran no era difícil; probablemente había visto a muchas otras chicas en las mismas circunstancias._ "Situaciones"_, ironizó dolida. Para ella era una de las noches más importantes de su vida, pero para él sólo era producto de las circunstancias.

Sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a estar acuosos, se dio la vuelta, dejando que él viera su espalda antes que sus lágrimas.

—Es una quemadura-murmuró él, tras unos segundos.

—Eso creo-respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Vio por el espejo que él extendía un trozo de tela enrollado sobre el tocador, desde donde sacaba unas hojas que mantenía cubiertas.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer?-interrogó en un hilito de voz, volviendo a apretar su camiseta sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Curarte. Estas hojas medicinales son de Shiefa…-Sakura recordó que en alguna oportunidad escuchó que su jefa manejaba ese tipo de medicina—Permitirán que sane más deprisa.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando vio que él acercaba su mano para tocarla. Sin pensarlo, quiso rehuirlo, dando un paso hacia delante. Mejor y esperaba que Shiefa lo hiciera.

—No te muevas-ordenó él, rodeando con la otra mano su cintura. Sakura ahogó un gemido cuando su vientre reaccionó instintivamente a su contacto. Shaoran también lo sintió, pero frunció el ceño y se concentró en cubrir con la pulpa de la hoja su marca. La pálida piel contrastaba espantosamente con la quemadura; de sólo contemplar la magnitud de esa lesión volvía a cegarle una rabia incontenible contra su madre, y consigo mismo por no haber podido evitarlo.

Ieran debió haber previsto una eventual intromisión y con algún conjuro había bloqueado el lugar donde entrenaban para que no fuese posible percibir su magia.

Sakura se estremeció mientras seguía esparciendo el extracto de la hoja, contrayendo el estómago.

Tragó saliva, considerando demasiado tarde en la idea de esperar a Shiefa, para que lo hiciera en su lugar. En las circunstancias actuales, era sumamente incómodo estar a solas con ella, recordando que pocos días atrás estuvo tocándola con otras intenciones…

"_No. Para, no pienses en eso"_, se dijo agobiado, mientras apartaba la mirada de la curva que formaba su estrecha cintura.

Era tan frágil… Sus pequeños hombros temblaban durante el procedimiento, y el cabello castaño le caía hacia el frente, dejando a su completa vista el fino cuello. Shaoran pasó nuevamente el nudo en su garganta. Era la cosa más dulce que había conocido; cálida e inocente, tan impropia a ese mundo repleto de peligros y oscuridad al que él siempre estaría expuesto.

¿En qué problemas estaba implicada? Antes su vida era la de una típica adolescente; incluso si sólo Shiefa y los niños la hubieran conocido como su niñera, habría seguido siendo una chica normal que trabajaba para mantenerse.

—No sigas con el entrenamiento-le pidió, controlando el impulso de tocarla. Deseaba tanto besar la piel expuesta que estaba por perder el juicio.

Ella puso una mano sobre la que él mantenía reposada en su vientre, apartándola con brusquedad. Cuando volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con lágrimas contenidas, y a la vez, una seguridad que no había visto nunca en ella.

—Voy a continuar hasta el final-cuando habló, parecía otra persona.

Shaoran observó con detenimiento su expresión, desconocida para él.

—El espíritu de esa mujer en la playa me lo dijo: una vez que el destino comienza a mover las piezas, nadie lo detiene y escapa del juego.

—Tu cuerpo no va a resistirlo-intentó convencerla. No podría soportar verla herida otra vez.

—Lo mismo pensé de mi corazón, pero todavía sigue latiendo, Li.

Sus ojos brillan con un matiz de tristeza y dolor que parecen palpables. Él se queda sin palabras al comprender a que está refiriéndose a él…a que acaba de destruir su corazón.

_Si tanto la valoras, no le rompas el corazón con ilusiones…_

Eso estaba intentando, pero parecía estar empeorándolo.

Y pensar que quería protegerla del idiota de Wen, porque todo indicaba que sería él quien la haría sufrir…

—Lo siento-murmuró, sin saber qué más decir.

—No. Soy yo quien debería disculparse por ser tan terca-dijo ella, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—No quería darme cuenta de que era inútil creer que podías corresponderme... Ahora sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para olvidar-intentó por todos los medios dibujar una temblorosa sonrisa, gesto que ha sido tan característico suyo desde que la conoce, pero que hoy no resplandece con la misma luz—No tienes que sentir pena por mí.

No es lástima, quiere decirle, porque de eso puede estar seguro. Son demasiadas emociones que lo abruman desde que ha salido del templo; el corazón le salta violento y la yema de los dedos le hormiguea de la anticipación. Hay un pensamiento que lo persigue desde que entró, y es que quiere acorralarla en la pared de mosaicos de ese baño y hacerle el amor como en sus sueños, demostrándole de algún modo que es tan esencial para él como el mismo aire.

La quiere. La quiere, y va mucho más allá de un simple capricho de sus hormonas; mucho más allá de algo físico. Quiere que siga amándolo. Quiere seguir teniendo su corazón. Quiere tenerla completamente para él. Quiere que siga esforzándose, como le prometió esa tarde en que sus labios rozaron en una promesa los suyos.

¿Cómo puede explicarle eso tan confuso que batalla con el "sentido común" que su madre le ha pedido? ¿Cómo puede darse a entender, si para sí mismo es tan complejo expresar lo que está sintiendo por primera vez en su vida? ¿Cómo decírselo si terminará rompiéndole el corazón como dice su madre?

No reacciona de inmediato cuando ella pasa por su lado de prisa. Está huyendo, corriendo camino a las escaleras para esconderse en su habitación.

—Sakura…-musitó, saliendo del baño, dispuesto a alcanzarla.

—¡Tío!

El llamado lo detuvo en seco, antes de percatarse de Xue y Lei en el pasillo. Los niños se lanzaron hacia él sonrientes y eufóricos de verlo luego de días que para ellos fueron eternos.

—¡Volviste!-lo tomaron tan desprevenido que cayó de bruces al suelo, con ellos encima. Lo atiborraron de preguntas que no podía retener en la cabeza.

Observó caminando por el pasillo a su hermana, quien le sonrió dulcemente de la mano de su esposo. Shaoran se quedó contemplando distraído sus dedos entrelazados.

_¿Vas a decirme que has pensado en que puede formar parte de los Li?, _escuchó la voz de su madre. La fantasía de ella a su lado, sosteniéndole suavemente la mano, le oprimió el pecho.

—Niños, dejen respirar a su tío-les pidió Shiefa, preocupada de que pudieran lastimarlo, en vista de su delicado estado.

Ellos se apartaron, sintiéndose ya compensados. Si su tío estaba de regreso, quería decir que era definitivo. No le permitirían que los abandonara de nuevo.

—¡Iremos a buscar tus regalos!-exclamó Xue, quien salió disparado seguido de su hermano menor.

—Me alegro muchísimo que hayas venido a vernos-expresó Shiefa, ayudándole a incorporarse, y arreglándole la ropa sin necesidad—¿Cómo te has sentido?-preguntó amorosamente.

—Bien.

—Es un milagro que mamá te diera permiso para venir…

Ah. Acababa de recordar que había salido sin dar aviso. A su madre no le agradaría mucho cuando se enterara…

Shaoran se frotó el cabello, mirando hacia las escaleras con apremio. Sentía que se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

—También tengo un regalo guardado para ti. No puedes irte sin que lo recibas-dijo su hermana con complicidad—¡Oh! ¡Y sé de alguien que se pondrá feliz al verte! ¡Espera a que se lo cuente!-exclamó luego, desapareciendo con saltitos hacia su habitación.

—¡Ve con cuidado, querida!-le advirtió Toshiro, preocupado de que no sufriera algún accidente. Sonrió al chico, estirándole amistosamente su mano—No te ves muy bien, cuñado-observó.

Él parpadeó, con su mano estrechando la de Asai por inercia.

Si no lo hubiesen interrumpido, en estos minutos ya habría alcanzado a Sakura, y lo más probable, habría terminado diciéndole todas esas cosas que transitaban precipitadamente por su cabeza. O no hubiese alcanzado a decir nada, actuando por instinto como la última vez que estuvieron solos, lo cual tampoco era recomendable y sólo volvería a ocasionar el mismo daño. Todo lo llevaba desde donde había comenzado.

Jamás se había sentido tan desesperado, ansioso y confundido por una mujer.

_¿Qué demonios me está pasando? _

—¿Problemas de amor?

Toshiro ya le había soltado la mano. Shaoran la bajó aturdido, repasando ese cuestionamiento en su cabeza.

Amor.La palabra resonó con un eco excesivo en su cabeza, mientras su cuñado esbozaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

No, no, no…. ¡Definitivamente no!

_El que tiene que abrir los ojos eres tú, Li…Tienes la verdad justo por delante, y no la __quieres__ ver._

Perfecto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que recordar a Eriol Hiraguizawa y sus acertijos? En ese momento, según ese insufrible sabelotodo, él mismo estaba negándose a ver algo respecto a Sakura. Como siempre, no había prestado mayor atención a sus palabras, pues esa noche estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué sentimientos tenía ella hacia Ruo Cheng, y lo mucho que le hervía la sangre de sólo pensarlo.

_Haré lo posible porque puedas sentir lo mismo que yo siento hacia ti. Voy a conquistarte, Shaoran..._

Dicho y hecho. ¿Cuánto necesitó para que él ya se sintiera absolutamente atrapado?: un simple beso para sellar esa promesa en pleno atardecer. Al menos le había tranquilizado la idea de que no era Wen quien acaparaba el interés de la muchacha, y que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para conquistarlo a_ él. _Sólo a él.

_¿La empleada? ¿Es por ella cierto? _

Suspiró al recordar el llanto de su ex novia. No había terminado con ella luego de saber los sentimientos de Sakura. Eran temas distintos. Si sólo Nan se hubiera parecido un poco más a la niñera quizás no le habría provocado ese rechazo, y la relación sería un poco más llevadera. No es que quisiera que Sakura ocupara el lugar de Nan o algo por el estilo… Pero lo cierto es que había comenzado a alucinar los hechizantes ojos esmeraldas de la chica en la que iba a ser su esposa. Y no podía casarse así…

_Es porque ha encontrado otra persona. …..Creí que ese tipo de cosas no le importaba, joven. Siempre dijo que se casaría con la mujer que el clan decidiera…._

Claro que no le importaba. Wei lo sabía: él no creía en el amor, las almas gemelas, parejas perfectas o cualquier otra estupidez. O bien, quizás con el tiempo había comprendido que sí existía la química entre dos personas, como su hermana y su marido. Esa sensación de que apenas entras en contacto con esa otra parte, tu cuerpo comienza a desencadenar sensaciones incontrolables; te acaloras, te falta más oxígeno por lo que se te aceleran los latidos, se te obstruyen las ideas en la cabeza, te cosquillea la piel de sólo tener cerca a esa persona especial y añoras confinarla en tus brazos.

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esa chica?... Qué es lo piensas tú de ella._

Imposible haberle respondido a su madre que le pasaban demasiadas cosas. Durante esos meses, ya no podía reconocerse.

Le pasaba que le gustaba. Le pasaba que la quería, y pensaba sólo en ella. Le pasaba que no existía otra chica hacia la que pudiera sentir algo parecido, y pensaba que vivir sin ella lo confinaría a un estado de miseria y amargura. Le pasaba que ella le había mostrado otras perspectivas de la vida, y pensaba en que le encantaría poder acompañarla durante todos los días que le restaran de existencia…

_Mierda_, murmuró cerrando los ojos como si acabaran de golpearle en la nuca.

—Sí… -respondió finalmente a la pregunta de Toshiro—Me temo que sí.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

**Notas:** Holaa gente bonita :) Lo siento una vez más! Soy pésima organizando mis tiempos, y se me obstruyen las ideas, y avanzo muy muy lento. Espero que se aguanten sus deseos de matarme por dejarlos en la intriga casi un año? (Más? No quiero ni mirar… xD) y el capítulo los haga un poquito más felices.

Agradecer como siempre su apoyo incondicional! cada uno de sus reviews, sus mails y comentarios son súper valorados, de verdad, me alegran y animan a continuar pese a tantos años :) Ahora mismo no alcanzo a responder todos sus reviews, pero haré el intento de seguir después del fin de semana.

En fin, ahora podemos gritar todos juntos ALELUYA!, y agradecer a todas las deidades que nuestro protagonista aceptó que está enamorado! (música de arpas).

Ahora será a él quien le toque ponerse las pilas y recuperar a la chica, que bastante duro le ha tocado. Alguien se imagina una suegra como Ieran? Las hay, y peores xD Esperemos que Sakura pueda ganársela pronto. Ya está haciendo bastante con los entrenamientos, para los que querían verla en lo de la magia :)

En este capítulo hubo varios ausentes, pero ya les daremos su espacio en el próximo. Yi Ze en todo caso está tomando un rol importante dentro de la historia y acaparó mucho protagonismo en este cap (no sé cómo pasó xD este fic se me va de las manos) ¿también estará enamorándose de nuestro querido Shaoran? ¿O será necesario que la autora haga aparecer a cierto chico que conoció en el festival para que se aparte y este fic tenga un desenlace feliz?

Bueno, sería todo por ahora. Nos estamos leyendo.

Y que tengan un excelente año! harta vibra positiva :)

Cariños!

Gaba.-


End file.
